Rosario to Kiva
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Rosario to Vampire and Kamen Rider Kiva crossover. A 16 year old Wataru Kurenai attends Yokai Academy and makes new friends, enemies, and discovers the secret of his heritage while also falling in love in the process. Break the chains of destiny! WAKE UP! The FINAL CHAPTER is now up! After four long years and happy 4th anniversary RK!
1. Destiny's Play

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 1: Destiny's Play

(Disclaimer: Written by ZK Chromedragozoid and Ten-Faced Paladin. The characters don't belong to us.)

The immediate area looked to be desolate and barren. The only kind of vegetation around was the scraggly trees and some moss that grew on them. The sky was murky and foreboding, offering no comfort. The most terrifying thing in the scenery was the almost obscene amount of tombstones that were littering the grounds. Of course, that meant little to the young man who was walking through this scenery in a school uniform.

The young man was 16 and wearing the standard academy clothing. However, he also had on a thick coat, scarf, medical mask, safety goggles and a snowcap. All this just made him look like a person with an ailment rather than a student. Still this was a new place for the young man so he hoped he could make a fresh start, but old habits were hard to get rid of.

"Watch out!" he heard and he turned to see a girl coming towards him on a bicycle. He was frozen in fear and unable to move out of the way.

CRASH!

"Itai…" the girl groaned and then she found herself lying on top of the young man. Shaking the stars out of her head, she managed to get back up onto her knees. Looking to see who she hit, she saw the young man who looked like he might b suffering from a cold. "Gomen." The young man remained silent. "Is something wrong?" The young man immediately went to his bag in search of something. He rummaged around in the bag before he pulled out a notebook and then flipped through the pages. He showed a page to her which had the words. "It's OK," written on it. The young man dared not to look at her. She was just so beautiful. She had lovely pink hair and green eyes and he looked plain and unusual to her. Pretty much everyone he met thought he was weird.

Suddenly, he felt her hands on his face and he blushed at the contact. '_What is she doing?_'

"You smell nice," she said huskily. He wanted to tell her to stop but the medical mask was in the way and he was too stunned to flip through his notebook for an appropriate response. She slowly pulled off his scarf and leaned in to…

Bite him!

He jerked and flailed a bit and she removed herself from him. Amazingly, he didn't make a sound. "Gomen. I was just so hungry. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She stood up and said, "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's your name?" Moka watched as he tried to flip through his notebook. She kneeled down and asked, "Are you sick?" He refused to look her in the eye. "Maybe a bit of fresh air would help." She reached over to him again and he wondered if this girl had any idea about what personal space meant. He couldn't stop her either as she insisted, despite the feeble struggles that he made. She pulled off his safety goggles and medical mask before finally removing the snowcap. Now it was her turn to blush. "Wow, you're cute," she said bluntly.

The young man before her had short brown hair and matching eyes. He was a bit on the pale side and looked nervous. Still, she was right that he was cute. He began to panic when he realized he had no more protection but Moka calmed him down. "It's okay! Nothing will hurt you here. May I know your name?"

"Wataru…" he finally said once he calmed down. "Wataru…Kurenai…"

"Hello, Wataru-kun," Moka smiled.

After both got back up to their feet, Wataru and Moka began walking towards their destination again. Nervously looking at the beautiful girl beside him, Wataru noticed that she was wearing a uniform similar to his, save for the fact it was meant for girls.

Ano…" she spoke shyly.

"Yes?" Moka smiled. She thought that Wataru being so shy was just too adorable. Still, she waited for him to make his question.

"Are you…going to Yokai Academy too?" he asked slowly.

"Yes!" Moka smiled. "Are you a new student there too?"

Wataru nodded. He still kept his eyes trained on anything besides Moka's face. He would just start blushing if he did.

"That's great!" Moka cheered. "Do you want to be friends? I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself."

"I…ah….um…ano," Wataru sputtered. This girl really knew how to drop a bombshell on a poor guy like him. He struggled for the right words, used to using his notebooks for such things. "Um…I…would like that."

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she hugged Wataru's arm. The young man blushed like a tomato at the closeness and the feeling of her chest against his arm. "Thank you, Wataru-kun! I'm so relieved! But…"

"Eh?" wondered Wataru. Moka seemed to be so down all of a sudden. Being depressed didn't really suit her face.

"I guess you know I'm a vampire already," Moka admitted. "Do you…like vampires?"

"Ummm," Wataru gulped. "I've never…met a vampire before. But…I like you."

Moka blinked at the shy admission before she smiled brightly. She then hugged Wataru's arm even tighter, making the young man blush even brighter. Wataru just had to ponder what other crazy things were going to happen at Yokai Academy.

* * *

Wataru had lost Moka during the entrance ceremony, but he got over it. Finding his classroom was very easy. He had quickly discovered that people weren't as quick to poke fun at him if he didn't look like a terminal illness patient. Still, no one really went out of their way to talk to him. That was fine by the shy young man. He was used to having no one to talk to. Entering his classroom, he picked out a desk that was out of the way so no one would seek him out for anything.

As more and more students filed in, an older woman wearing bright clothes and glasses entered the room with a wave. She was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Waving lazily behind her, a yellow-furred tail was connected to her. Wataru had to admit that she was very cute, even if it wasn't out loud.

"Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome!"

Wataru remained quiet through the cheering. He had to admit that it was nice that the school seemed like such a nice place. The scenery could use a little bit of work, but the people didn't seem to be too bad.

"Now, as I'm sure you're all aware," Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer. "This school is a school for monsters!"

That was nothing new to Wataru. He had entered the school fully expecting this. He had been warned about it when the school was offered to him as an option. His guardians had also warned him about the nature of most monsters and how they preyed on humans. If Wataru wanted to go to Yokai Academy, he would have to keep his human ancestry hidden. It wasn't as if he hated his father, but a lot of people would discriminate against him because of his human blood.

"So, like it or not, humans run the world!" Ms. Nekonome continued. "That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans!"

"That brings us to rule number one!" the catty teacher continued. "You will retain your human appearance at all times!"

Wataru felt a wave of relief at that announcement. Even though he wasn't completely human, he wasn't Fangire enough to have a form of his own. He could only give off Fangire tribal markings when his emotions ran high and that was rare since he was so shy. Now he didn't have to worry about students forcing him to show his true form. Maybe he might be able to fit into school after all.

"Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously. "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not revela your true nature, even to your fellow students."

"But can't we just eat all the humans ma'am?" asked one of the students. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "I could start with all the cute girls."

Wataru was surprised when he heard this. This sounded like something a Fangire would say. He slowly turned his head to see who'd spoken. He looked at the student who was smirking while licking his lips. It reminded him way too much of some of the Fangires he had met before he came to Yokai Academy.

"That's just silly!" Ms. Nekonome sighed. "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

Wataru shivered at that. He was lucky he had some Fangire blood in him or else he might be in some serious trouble. As it was, just having human blood might cause some ripples among the staff and students.

A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It cut off the rather grim conversation

"I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to Wataru apologized. "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly. "Just take an empty seat anywhere."

Stepping into the classroom, Wataru immediately recognized the beautiful Moka Akashiya. He blushed again while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the strip. She certainly had the face and figure for such an occupation if she wanted one.

"W-who is that?" one boy gasped.

"The silky hair, the beautiful eyes," added another.

"That can't be a disguise," a third gasped. "She's too…too,"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was rally that beautiful. Still, she continued down the aisle toward an empty desk. As she got closer, she noticed a familiar head of hair.

"Hmm?" she blinked. Leaning close, she managed to peek at the blushing face of the boy who owned the head of hair. "Wataru-kun?"

"H-hai, Moka-san?" Wataru mumbled shyly.

"It IS you, Wataru-kun!" Moka cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the young man, making him blush an atomic red. "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?"

Wataru was too busy blushing to really answer. Even if he did, he didn't have much of a breath to do it. Moka was squeezing him too tightly. As the reunion was going on, the other students in the room were making their own comments.

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

"How does he rate a hug from her?"

"How does a weirdo like that know her?"

Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with Wataru. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. The guy was of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway.

* * *

When class had ended, Moka had immediately wanted to explore Yokai Academy. Not having much else to do, and being too shy to turn Moka down, Wataru had become her exploring buddy. Most of the time had been the poor boy getting dragged around by the excitable vampire.

"Wow," she smiled. "The main halls are so clean! Neat!"

"Um…y-yeah," Wataru mumbled.

While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, Wataru had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her.

"W-woah."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Who cares?"

"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

Wataru shivered as he heard the subtle threats against him. He really didn't want this to be his high school life. Being friends with Moka was good since she was really nice. Still, being ostracized because of who he was friends with wasn't something he wanted to go through. He had enough of that going through elementary school.

"How do you like Yokai Academy so far, Wataru-kun?" Moka asked as they stopped by a vending machine. She got herself a can of tomato juice while he got some nice and cold ice tea.

"Oh? I-It's been great," he said shyly. He really couldn't lie to her but he could tell her that much.

"That's good," Moka smiled. "I think we're both going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you think so?"

"Um…hai!" Wataru nodded.

Smiling, Wataru and Moka headed out to explore even more of the school. Wataru was amazed at how much energy Moka had. If he was alone, he would have gone back home long before now. When he thought if it, the Arms Monsters would probably be wondering where he was back at Castle Doran. He rarely stayed out after school, despite what Ramon tried to do to convince him otherwise.

Walking along the school hallways again, Moka and Wataru were subjugated to the lustful/hateful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks, but Wataru was all too aware of who they were aimed at. Turning a corner, the pair of new friends were suddenly cut off by a taller student, one who Wataru could remember had a taste for humans.

"Hey, babe," Saizou said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um, thanks," Moka nodded. "Who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Saizou," the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh…um," Moka nodded. "Good to meet you…I suppose."

"I'm sure. By the way," Saizou grinned before he reached out and suddenly grabbed Wataru by the lapel of his jacket. Moka gasped in shock while Wataru struggled with the other teen's strength. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a complete wimp like this?"

Before Moka could try and ask Saizou to let her friend go, the taller boy suddenly began to cringe in pain. Looking over at his hand, he saw that Wataru was gripping his wrist and digging his fingers into the soft part of his flesh. Looking in annoyance at the shorter boy, he saw his appearance had changed slightly. Weird stained glass markings had appeared on his face and he was frowning. This was Wataru's other side, known as Kurenai.

"You'd do well to let me down," Kurenai frowned, putting more pressure on Saizou's wrist.

"Che!" Saizou snorted as he released Kurenai who landed on his feet.

"Anyway," Saizou frowned as he gritted his teeth. He leaned in close to Moka, who could practically feel the leer in his eyes. "What do you say we ditch this loser and find some real nice spots in this school?"

"Um…" Moka stepped back, not liking the way Saizou was looking at her when Kurenai stepped in.

"I suggest you leave," Kurenai commanded. Saizou sneered.

Saizou drew his fist and then punched a nearby wall, making a crater in it. The walls of Yokai Academy were thick so there was only so much Saizou could do in his human form. "Say that again, wimp?"

Kurenai smirked, further enraging Saizou. He then went over and punched another wall. This also made a crater which was shaped unusually like a bat. Kurenai snapped his fingers and the wall crumbled. Before anybody could react, he grabbed Moka's hand and led her quickly away.

Finally coming to a stop in a smaller hall where they were alone, Kurenai released Moka's hand and leaned on a wall. Taking a breath, the markings faded from his face. Now Wataru was back in control. He hated it when he got that way. He usually made a spectacle of something. The Arms Monsters said he acted a little like his father Otoya that way.

"Whew!" Moka sighed in relief. "That was amazing. Wataru-kun! I would never have thought you would be so strong!"

"Umm… arigato," Wataru nodded. "I don't like doing it, but I didn't like how he was treating you."

"But we're both okay thanks to you," Moka smiled. "Thank you!"

"Umm," Wataru blushed brightly. He was happy for the compliment, but his usual shyness was still there.

* * *

Wataru and Moka had finally exited the school and were heading up to the dorms. Wataru lived off campus, but Moka still wanted to explore. Again, his shy nature was preventing him from saying no. At the moment, they were walking up another path that was littered with creepy trees, tombstones, and old bones. To help pass the time, Moka began asking Wataru about himself.

"Wataru-kun, before you came to Yokai Academy, did you go to school in the human world?" Moka asked. Since Wataru acted more like a human than a monster, she assumed he had lived in the human world at some point.

"Yes, I did," he told her. It'd been a little lonely for him back then too.

"Human schools are the worst, aren't they?" Moka asked Wataru. "I used to go to school in the human world up until now but the other students thought I was weird so I never made any friends."

Wataru knew what that was like. He was both weird and shy so nobody approached him to be friends and his talents with a violin further ostracized himself from them since they thought he was stuck up. He really wanted to be friends but he wasn't assertive enough. His life in school had been lonely as well. "So was mine." He agreed. He did have at least one friend before. A girl named Shizuka. He wondered how she was right now.

"That's why I hate humans!" Moka confessed. Wataru's world came crashing around him as he paled. "Wataru-kun?"

"Moka-san, do you really hate humans?" Wataru asked carefully.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "You look pale, Wataru-kun." She reached out to him but he backed away, averting his eyes.

"No matter what I'll never belong anywhere. I can never really fit in," he said.

"Wataru-kun? What are you talking about?" Now Moka was worried.

"Moka-san, what if I told you I was half human?" he said to her. She gasped.

"But you can't be! I mean-" her words got caught in her throat. She'd said she hated humans.

"My father was human," Wataru said. "I guess it was too much to ask for you to actually be friends with a half human freak like me. Goodbye, Moka-san." He then ran off, leaving the only friend he had in the entire school.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka cried out.

* * *

Wataru was walking aimlessly with his hands in his pockets. He knew it was just a matter of time before he had to leave. He was neither a monster nor human. Maybe it would be better if he just left. His only friend in the school said she hated humans so what were the chances for someone like him who was half human?

"Wataru," a voice spoke and a figure resembling a cartoonish mechanical bat flapped down towards the boy. It was mainly black and gold. Its head and face made up its body with pointed ears, clawed feet, wings and red eyes. Its fangs were also sharp. This was Kivat-bat the 3rd. "Are you really thinking of leaving?"

"I don't know, Kivat," sighed Wataru. "Am I doomed to be friendless?"

"Ah, no one is doomed to such a fate," Kivat answered. "Only the truly wretched are destined for such things. You are one of the farthest from that."

"But she hates me now!" Wataru sighed. "She hates humans so she's going to hate me because of my father."

"I heard that part," Kivat nodded. "But she's only had bad experiences with humans. Can you blame her?"

"Well…" Wataru mumbled. His tiny friend had a good point about that.

"Of course you can't," Kivat continued. "Besides, you didn't even give her a chance to explain. You just ran off."

"I didn't want to hear her say the words," Wataru sighed sadly.

"Are you sure she would say them?" asked Kivat. He fluttered over to rest on Wataru's shoulder before patting him on the back with his wing. "Trust me on this, Wataru. I know women and Moka-chan is a very kind soul. If you two talk things out then I'm sure your friendship will be as strong as ever!"

"You think so?" Wataru smiled.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Kivat grinned.

"Well…" Wataru pondered as he recalled some incidents in the past.

"Oi!" Kivat huffed.

* * *

Moka was walking sadly in the forest, alone once again. She'd just driven off her only friend in the entire school because she said she hated humans. She never even suspected that he was even half human but his blood did have an interesting flavor.

She shook her head. She needed to find him and apologize. She heard rustling behind and spun around expectantly, "Wataru-kun!"

"Sorry, babe," Saizou grinned ferally. "It's just you and me now, alone."

* * *

Wataru walked through the forest back towards the school. After talking with Kivat, he decided it was time to face Moka. Maybe he could give Moka a chance to explain herself and…

Suddenly, he heard a shrill scream.

Wataru's eyes snapped wide open. "Moka-san!"

* * *

Saizou had assumed his true form, an orc, and he looked hungry in more ways than one. He was a hulking creature with thick veins and bumps running over his skin. His teeth were razor sharp and his tongue was longer than before. In all, he looked like the real definition of a monster. "Don't worry babe," said Saizou sleazily. "You'll enjoy it." A rock hit his head and he turned, annoyed, to look at who'd thrown it. It was that freaky kid again.

"Get away from Moka-san!" Wataru demanded.

"Scram, kid!" Saizou shouted at Wataru.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka exclaimed.

"You're trying to hurt Moka-san," said Wataru angrily. His eyes took on a different light now. "I can't forgive you."

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" sneered Saizou.

"KIVAT!" shouted Wataru.

Suddenly, a gold and black mechanical bat floated down and flapped around Wataru's head. "OK, Wataru! Kivatte ikuze!" Wataru caught Kivat in his hand and pressed him against his free hand. "Bite!" announced Kivat as he bit down on Wataru's hand, allowing stained glass tribal marking to appear on the young man's skin. Moka watched curiously as did Saizou.

Ghostly chains magically appeared around Wataru's waist and wrapped around it before melting and becoming a blood red belt. The belt had slots holding ornate whistles on the sides, 6 in total. Wataru then thrust Kivat forward, shouting, "Henshin!" before attaching Kivat to a perch in the front of the belt, leaving him hanging upside down. Wataru strode forward and was instantly covered in quicksilver that morphed and then shattered to reveal his new form.

He was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chestplate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs.

Wataru had transformed into Kiva.

Saizou was taken by surprise by the sudden change and Kiva tackled into him. They both tumbled along the ground as Moka watched. "Wataru-kun!" she cried and she ran to follow the fight.

While Saizou was powerful in his true form, Kiva wasn't exactly a pushover either. He was able to dodge all of Saizou's punches before retaliating with punches of his own that forced Saizou backwards. He then used a snap kick to hit Saizou between the legs before grabbing the orc's hair and pulling his head down into his knee. Saizou was sent reeling.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka cried when she arrived and Kiva was momentarily distracted. Saizou took advantage of this and slashed at Kiva across the chest, sending sparks flying. Kiva cried out in pain and was sent flying by a brutal haymaker that sent him skidding along the ground and into a tree. He crashed violently and Moka kneeled next to him to check him for injuries but it was hard to tell with that armor of his.

"Wataru-kun? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Moka-san…" Kiva groaned. "Go, get out of here…"

"No!" she cried. "I'm not leaving you! Even if you are half human, you're still my friend! I could never hate you!"

"And you're my friend too," said Kiva. "That's why I can't let you get hurt."

"Aw, how sweet," said Saizou mockingly. "Looks like I have to kill you both. What a waste though. I wanted to have one go at Moka before I had to kill her."

Kiva's rage grew and he reached up for something for support when his hand grabbed onto Moka's rosario. With an accidental tug, he pulled it off her.

"Huh?" Kiva blinked as he stared dumbly at the silver cross in his hand. He only had time to hear Moka gasp before her entire body was enveloped in light.

While he couldn't see what was happening to Moka very well, he could sure sense it. That well of power she had within her that Kiva had felt was being restricted was now breaking loose. The inhuman power was moving like a river through her entire body. As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw that the sheer amount of power was making Moka's physical appearance change as well.

Her pink hair was turning silver right before his eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler as the power continued to flow. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could cut things. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson and slitted.

Kiva could only stare at Moka after her transformation. She looked radically different, almost like a different person. She looked…more sensual, than before. She exuded a kind of sexuality that would make men drop to their knees, but Kiva could feel the danger which was underneath it. This girl was dangerous!

"Impossible! Those crimson eyes, that silver hair and the incredible demonic aura!" shouted Kivat. "Wataru, she's an S-Class monster! A true vampire!"

Kiva blinked at the words describing his friend. He knew she was a vampire, but to hear that she was so powerful? That was something new to him. Getting up, he saw Moka-sama opening her eyes and taking in the armored form of Kiva.

"Impressive," she smiled. "I did not expect to find one such as you here."

Kiva remained silent before he turned to look at Saizou. The orc was shocked at seeing the new Moka, but his courage was returning. He was clenching his fists as he readied himself to execute another attack. Seeing this, Kiva stepped forward and took a fighting stance. Chuckling softly, Moka-sama stepped beside her armored friend.

"Chivalry noted, but I am not some china glass statue," she smirked. "I can take this low class nobody myself."

"Oi!" Kivat shouted as he fluttered off Kiva's belt and next to Moka-sama's face. "We called this fight first! He's ours!"

"I am not the type to sit back and wait," Moka-sama retorted. "I will not stop you from assisting, but you both had better keep up."

"Heh!" Kivat snorted as he returned to his perch. "You will be the one who will struggle to keep up with us!"

"We shall see," Moka-sama smirked.

Saizou swung his fist at Moka who caught it in her hand. Saizou's eyes widened in surprise as she turned on her heels and threw him over her shoulder and through several trees.

"Wow," said Kiva in awe.

Moka-sama proclaimed, "You dare to lay your hand on me?"

"I don't give a damn if you're a fucking vampire, bitch! I'll kill you!" Saizou roared.

Kiva grew enraged at what Saizou called Moka. Reaching to the right side of his belt, he pulled out a transparent whistle with red bat wings incorporated into the design. Moka watched curiously and with deep interest as Kiva placed the Wake Up Fuestle into Kivat's mouth. Kivat flew off his perch and around Kiva, blowing into the instrument with a call of, "WAKE UP!"

The sky turned pitch black as a crescent moon rose high in the air. Moka-sama could sense Kiva's power rising so she decided that it was time to finish this fight. Saizou dashed straight for them, ready to gut them.

"Know your place!" shouted Moka-sama as she leapt into the air, followed by Kiva. Kivat flew around the armored right boot and shattered the chains, freeing the demonic red bat wings from its confines and revealing the red layer underneath and the three glowing green gems along Kiva's leg.

The two then dropped down on Saizou and smashed him with their kicks. Saizou was sent flying far away, screaming. Both Kiva and Moka-sama landed on their feet as Moka-sama turned to regard Kiva. The broken chains from his boot flew at him and binded the red wings of his boot tightly. With the immediate crisis dealt with, Kiva was able to look at his transformed friend. She was even more beautiful now than when she was wearing her rosario. Where the other Moka was gentle and cute, Moka-sama was dangerous and sensual. Moka-sama picked up the rosario that lay on the ground and stood up to Kiva. Her presence was intimidating to say the least but Kiva didn't find himself afraid. Likewise, Kiva's armor may have been the stuff of nightmares but Moka-sama did not feel anything remotely connected to fear.

"You're an interesting one, Wataru Kurenai," said Moka-sama. "Or, do you go by a different name in this form?"

"It's Kiva," Kiva said to her.

"Kiva?" Where had she heard that name before? "What are you exactly? I know you're half human but what is the other half?"

"It's personal." Kiva answered simply.

"Hmm, very well," Moka-sama nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the rosario was attached back onto the chain Moka-sama wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, Kiva caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, Kivat removed himself and released the armor. His body turned silver before returning back to normal with the ghostly chains vanishing into his body.

"Moka-san?" he called. "Wake up, Moka-san." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're-"

"WATARU-KUN!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "I'm so sorry about what I said! I really am!"

"I'm sorry for running off before I heard you out," replied Wataru, returning the hug. Kivat watched with a smile.

She then asked Wataru, "Wataru-kun, who are you really?"

Wataru exchanged looks with Kivat. She'd seen his armored form. If she wanted answers, now would be the time.

There was a loud roar and Moka clutched onto Wataru as she looked up to see a gigantic monster. The thing was a huge purple and grey dragon whose body was in the shape of a castle that was at least three or four stories tall. Its neck and head were connected in the middle of one side of the wide castle with its tail on the opposite end which had a small tower on its tip. Each of the dragon's short legs were at the out corners of the castle with golden manacle around each of its ankles and a length of chain connecting long enough to allow the great beast to walk on land without restraint. Huge purple bat-like wings protruded out the sides allowing it to stay airborne in its nightly flight. The castle was very impressive itself, with four windows on each side that were as tall as the castle was. There was a guard tower at each corner and between the ones in the front, just above the head, was a clock tower.

The draconic castle landed before the two, crushing several trees under its immense weight. This was like nothing Moka had ever seen. Wataru let go of Moka and went towards the giant dragon. She followed him gingerly from behind. She asked, "Wataru-kun, what is this?"

"Moka-san, I told you I lived off campus and not in the dorms," he informed her. "This is why. Welcome to my home, Castle Doran."

"This is where you live!" she gaped. A living castle! Just who was Wataru Kurenai really?


	2. Symphony of the Succubus

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 2: Symphony of the Succubus

"Wataru-kun, how are we going to get inside?" Moka asked as she stared up at the dragon. It was unbelievable. She'd seen many castles before in her life but never quite one like this and not one that was alive for that matter. Her new friend was so full of surprises. "I don't see a door."

"Let Castle Doran handle it," Wataru told her.

The dragon castle opened up its mouth and produced an orb of energy that hovered down to the two teens. It then enveloped them and then carried them upwards. Moka gasped in surprise and hugged Wataru's arm, causing the young man to blush as the orb carried them inside Castle Doran's mouth and down its throat. Once that was over, the great beast took to the air with its new passengers.

* * *

"Moka-san, you can open your eyes now," Moka heard Wataru's voice say and she opened her eyes. She then gasped at what she saw. The two of them were now standing in a hallway with torches lining the walls. There were also several doors lining the wall as well.

"Wataru-kun, we are inside the castle?" she asked.

"Yes, and now I would like to introduce you to my guardians," said Wataru.

Moka prepared herself to face her friend's family. Wonder what they would be like?

* * *

"Heh," smirked a feral looking man in his mid-twenties with unkempt hair and wearing a black jacket, matching pants and white shirt with the tie hanging loosely. He revealed his cards. "Full House. Pay up."

He sat at a coffee table with two others. One was a heavy built man in his early thirties with a firm expression on his face and wearing a butler's uniform. He wore white gloves. The last one wore a sailor shirt with black shorts that went down past his knees. His hair was tidy and came down to his chin. He appeared to be 13.

"Jiro, I sometimes have a feeling that you cheat," said the butler as he pushed his chips to his colleague.

"You just need to know how to be tricky, Riki," Jiro stated as he tapped his forehead. "Even a poker face like yours isn't enough."

As the two older men were talking about the finer points of Poker, the youngest suddenly perked up. It was as if he had suddenly realized something he forgot or heard something that the other two had missed. He looked to the door, as if anticipating something. Seeing it hadn't arrived yet, he looked to his friends.

"Ne, ne, ne," the he spoke up. "Wataru-sama just brought in a girl. Shouldn't we welcome her?"

"Oh, we will, Ramon," Jiro said. He didn't even raise an eyebrow at the fact that his young master had brought a friend home. Taking a whiff of the air, he continued, "And they'll enter now." He stood up from his seat as did Riki and Ramon as they both stood in line in front of the double doors. The doors opened on their own as Wataru came inside the main chamber with Moka.

"Tadaima," Wataru greeted his three guardians.

"Okaeri nasai, Wataru-sama," the trio greeted in unison. Ramon skipped forward and stared up at Moka.

"Ne, ne, ne, Wataru-sama," said Ramon with a smile. "Is this your new girlfriend?" Moka blushed at the implication as did Wataru.

"Ramon-san, she's just a new friend I made today," Wataru answered with some embarrassed exasperation in his voice.

Jiro grunted, "Wataru-sama, why did you bring her here?"

"I just wanted to," Wataru said to his guardian. The wild-looking man didn't seem to believe him.

"She saw you become Kiva, didn't she?" Jiro guessed and Wataru nodded. "I should've known."

Moka tugged at Wataru's sleeve. "Oh, sorry." He turned towards his three guardians. "Everyone, this is Moka Akashiya." Jiro quirked an eyebrow at hearing her surname. "She's my new friend in Yokai Academy and my classmate." He then introduced the trio to Moka. "Moka-san, these are my guardians. Jiro-san, Riki-san and Ramon-san."

"How do you do, Nee-san?" Ramon grinned as he bowed. Riki bowed stoically as Jiro gave a nod.

"It's nice to meet you all," Moka bowed. "I'm surprised that Wataru-kun lives in a dragon of all things."

"Well, if you want answers, then we'll be happy to give them to you, but not right now," said Jiro. He ordered, "Ramon, go prepare an extra place for dinner. Riki, get dinner ready. We have a guest." Ramon skipped out as Riki nodded and walked out through the door leaving Moka and Wataru with Jiro.

A portrait hanging on the wall caught Moka's eye and she walked towards it. Wataru was by her side as well. "Wataru-kun, are these your parents?" The man in the portrait wore a blue jacket, matching pants and white shirt. Sitting in front of the man was a woman dressed in a beautiful black gown. She had long black hair and a lovely face. The man was also handsome and had long chin length hair. She could see a violin in the woman's hands.

"Yes," Wataru said to her, his eyes a little sad. "Otoya and Maya Kurenai," he told her.

"Where are they now? Can I meet them?" Moka asked hopefully and then she saw the expression on his face. "Wataru-kun?"

"I need to get cleaned up," he told her hastily. "Wait for me here." He quickly exited the chamber without a word. Jiro approached the girl with a frown on his face.

"I said something wrong, didn't I?" Moka asked her friend's guardian.

"You asked him about his parents. That's a pretty sore subject for him," informed Jiro.

"They aren't around anymore, are they?" Jiro shook his head. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Her friend didn't have parents. He was an orphan. Even though she didn't know, she still felt like she was insensitive about the subject.

"He lost them when he was very young," Jiro told her. "Since then we've been taking care of him. It was a promise we made to his father."

"What was Wataru-kun's father like?" Moka asked.

Jiro explained, "The man was the most infuriating, annoying and egotistical person I ever had the displeasure of meeting, but he was also a loyal friend and would do anything in his power to do what was right."

"And what of Wataru-kun's mother?" Moka asked. Jiro gave her a cold look. "Jiro-san."

"I would be lying if I said that his mother was a good woman, but she did her best to raise him," said Jiro with a frown. A Fangire had wiped out his entire race, leaving him the last of his kind and with a hatred that extended to all Fangires. He'd hated Maya for a long time but he would never show it around Wataru. The boy still loved his mother even after all this time. "Maya's case is a unique one."

"She's not human, correct?" Moka inquired. "Wataru-kun told me he was half human and that his father was human, so I assume…"

"You assume correctly." Jiro nodded. "His mother comes from a race of demons known as Fangires." Moka gasped. "I take it you've heard of them."

"I have, back where I lived," said Moka. "They are one of the 13 Legendary Mazoku and are an entirely different breed of vampires."

"You really are well informed, Moka-san," said Jiro. There was a faint hint of praise. Teenagers usually weren't so informed about things these days. "So, you must be curious about Kiva?"

"Yes, how did Wataru-kun get that armor?" Questions were bubbling all over Moka's mind. She had never seen such a suit of armor before. She could tell that it was very powerful though. She had seen what was left of Saizou after her other side and Kiva had gotten through with him.

"Like this castle, he inherited it from his mother," Jiro answered vaguely.

* * *

Wataru was in the furo, soaking himself in the tub with Kivat riding inside of a small boat shaped like a violin. "Oi, Wataru," said Kivat. "What's the matter? Is it because that girl asked you about your parents?"

"What can I tell her about them when I barely knew them myself?" Wataru said as he hugged his knees to his chest. "All my mother left me was Kiva and my father left me the…"

"Bloody Rose?" Kivat finished. "Yes, your parents left you their legacy."

"Would they approve of Moka-san?" Wataru asked. Although Kivat's father served his mother during her life, Kivat himself did know them before they vanished.

"Do you like her?" asked Kivat.

"I do, I really do," Wataru blushed. "And I feel that…that I…" He really couldn't say the word. It was too soon.

"I think you should get out of the bath now and talk to her. She's probably waiting for you and getting the story from Jiro," said Kivat.

"Right," Wataru nodded as he pulled himself out of the hot water. Kivat shook the water off himself before he took flight. As he watched Wataru leave, he smiled.

"Maya-sama and Otoya-sama would approve of such a girl," Kivat grinned. "For different reasons, but they would approve."

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka was still in the main chamber with Jiro keeping her company. She had spent some of the time admiring the portrait of Otoya and Maya. Normally Moka wasn't one to be vain, but she couldn't help but feel a little plain as she admired the beautiful Fangire's face. After a while, her eyes turned to the beautifully crafted instrument inside the glass case.

"So this violin is…" Moka began.

"His father's legacy, the Bloody Rose," said Jiro as he showed her the violin within the glass case. It was a beautiful instrument and simply amazing. "It's what tells him where a Fangire is and to fight it."

"So he must fight the Fangires to protect humans?" Moka asked.

"It's his destiny," said Jiro. "From birth it has been decided but it is also why he's doomed to be alone."

"But that's horrible!" Moka exclaimed. She had instantly turned around and was looking directly into Jiro's eyes. "Wataru-kun is the sweetest, kindest and most honorable person I have ever known, so why must he always have a lonely life?"

"Well, I never said he had to be alone, but those who come into contact with Kiva do not live peaceful lives," Jiro clarified.

"It's still so unfair," Moka stated. She had a very good idea what it was like to be alone. No one deserved that.

Jiro saw the look on her face and sighed. Gesturing to Moka, he guided her to the couch. She took a seat across from the wild-looking man. Getting comfortable, Jiro decided to talk. "So, him being half human doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," she shook her head. "But he saw my true self so I…"

"He won't judge you," Jiro cut her off. "He knows how it feels to be judged unfairly so he won't treat you like that. He cares for you. Didn't he come to save you from that orc?"

Moka nodded. As she was admiring the portrait and the room, Jiro had asked her how they met. Eventually, she explained just how she had seen Wataru change into Kiva. Jiro wasn't surprised at the circumstances. Wataru had always been a kind-hearted person.

"Just promise me to take care of him while he's in school," Jiro requested. "He needs friends he can trust and I think you can be that friend."

"Thank you, Jiro-san," said Moka. It felt nice to be accepted by one of the guardians in Wataru's life.

"Just Jiro," he told her. "I'm not comfortable with honorifics."

Further conversation was halted when Riki came into the room and said, "Dinner is served. Please, follow me."

* * *

The dining hall was large and spacious with a dining table to match. It was at least 20 feet long with chairs along the side, and one on each end. Wataru sat on one end as Moka sat on the other end. In front of them was their dinner, steak with potato wedges, salad and glasses of tomato juice.

"How is your food, Moka-san?" Wataru asked from his end.

"What?" Moka called back.

"How is your food?" Wataru repeated, a little louder.

"Oh, it's fine," Moka said.

"What?"

"I said it's fine!"

Jiro, Riki and Ramon watched, amused, as the two teenagers tried to talk over dinner while being twenty feet away from each other.

"May I suggest sitting closer?" Jiro said to Wataru.

* * *

Now seated next to each other, blushing with some embarrassment, the two teens could now have their conversation.

"So, Moka-san, you also lived in a castle?" Wataru asked.

"Yes, I did," Moka sighed. "I had all my needs attended to hand and foot by hundreds of servants and I hated every second of it."

"What about family?" he asked.

"We weren't very close," Moka confessed. "But your home is much livelier."

"Well, it is a living creature and-"

"No, that's not what I mean," Moka interrupted and then she explained, "I meant there's a warmth here that I can't explain. Your guardians truly care about you."

"Well, they have raised me since I could remember," said Wataru.

"But, they look so young," said Moka. "Especially Ramon-san. He doesn't look older than 13."

"It's a disguise," said Wataru. "They've looked the same for years now."

"So they are monsters too?" Moka asked. "What kind?"

"That's their secret, so I have no right to blab," said Wataru.

"Oh, alright," Moka accepted. "Wataru-kun?"

"Hai, Moka-san?" he replied.

"Do I frighten you?" she asked. Wataru laughed lightly. "Wataru-kun!"

"Sorry, but why should I be afraid of you?" asked Wataru. "I thought you'd be afraid of me."

"But you saw…"

"I've seen a lot of things, so not much can scare me," he told her.

"So you knew about Yokai Academy before coming?"

"Jiro-san, Riki-san and Ramon-san explained a few things to me about the school," said Wataru. "So I was prepared."

She then decided to ask, "So, why were you dressed up like you had a cold?"

"It's…complicated," said Wataru as he continued eating. Moka decided not to pry until he was ready to tell her.

"Jiro-san told me your mother was a Fangire," said Moka causing Wataru to freeze. "It's alright. I don't hate you for it. I told you so."

"Yes, I know, but it's still something hard to accept," said Wataru. "I'm what is known as a Fandiri, half human and half Fangire. That is why I have the markings but I can't transform like them."

"But you can transform into Kiva, which I still think is impressive," said Moka.

'Thank you," Wataru accepted. Taking a moment to eat some more, he swallowed before speaking again. "Moka-san, after this, would you come to me to my room? There's something I want to show you."

Moka nodded, a bright smile overtaking her face.

* * *

Wataru's room looked relatively normal, like the room of a high school student. It didn't have posters on the wall, just a bed, a desk, a book shelf and…a violin?

"Wataru-kun, do you play?" Moka asked.

Wataru picked up the violin and bow and said, "Hai, I do."

Moka asked hopefully, "Could you play it for me?" Wataru blushed at the request.

"Ano…" Why couldn't he refuse this girl? "Alright, but I'm not really very good." He held the instrument under his chin and placed the bow against the strings.

* * *

"Ne, ne, ne," spoke Ramon cheerfully, "Moka-neesan is pretty, isn't she? I'm glad Wataru-sama finally brought a girl home."

"It does seem livelier with a female presence," Riki agreed.

"Yes, but also troublesome," said Jiro. "Wait till she finds out about Kurenai."

The trio shuddered. Kurenai was a lot like Otoya, in more ways than one.

* * *

Wataru finished playing with a pluck of the strings, something he heard was a habit for his father. Moka sat on his bed, awed.

"It was horrible, wasn't it?" Wataru said shyly.

"That was magnificent!" Moka exclaimed. "Wataru-kun, you're so talented!"

"You're just exaggerating," Wataru blushed.

"No, I'm not. You're amazing! I don't understand why you say you're not any good."

"Well, I have stage fright, so I can't really play in front of a lot of people," he told her. He remembered when he'd entered a competition and got booed of the stage. "When I get nervous, I play horribly."

"But you're not nervous now, are you?"

"No, and I don't know why."

Moka got off the bed and then hugged him, causing him to blush. "M-M-Moka-san?"

"You're so kind, honest, brave and selfless. I can't understand why nobody would want to be your friend. It sounds cruel."

Wataru slowly returned the hug. It was a rare thing for him to get hugs like this. The guardians didn't do it as much anymore since he'd grown out of it…or did he?

Then…

CHU!

"Moka-san!" Wataru exclaimed as Moka bit his neck.

"I'm sorry, you just taste so good!"

* * *

The following day, Wataru walked to school again. He'd wanted to leave before but no more. He had a reason for staying now. As he walked down the path, he noticed a few of the students staring at him and whispering. He wasn't sure what it was but he did catch a few words.

"That's the guy that beat Saizou."

"No way. That wimp?"

"Saizou left the school too last I heard. Maybe he couldn't take the blow."

He also heard from some of the girls.

"Hey, that guy is kinda cute."

"Yeah, he is. He's adorable."

"Oh, I wish he was my boyfriend!"

That was different. Usually people were whispering bad or insulting things about him. No one had ever mentioned he was cute before he came to Yokai Academy. Then again, he had always worn his anti-allergy gear so no one had seen his face. Now people could see his face properly. If it wasn't for Moka, he might have continued hiding his face for the rest of his life.

"Wataru-kun!" he heard from behind. Turning around, he found himself suddenly glomped by his pink haired friend. Now the whispers turned more hostile, especially from the girls.

"Morning, Moka-san," Wataru smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Moka smiled. "I didn't get to thank you last night for dinner. It was very nice."

As the two friends made small talk, the other students around them were having reactions to the conversation. The males were crying in despair, thinking that Wataru and Moka were talking about a date. The girls were grumbling in jealousy and resentment, thinking a strong and cute guy had been snatched up before he was even on the open market.

Off behind a tree, a busty figure frowned in resentment. She watched the pair walk towards the school while she began plotting in her mind.

* * *

It was lunch break at the school and Wataru was using it constructively. He had admitted to Moka last night that along with playing violins, he also liked to make them. He had a workshop in another part of Castle Doran set up for it. Wataru's father Otoya was a master at both playing and crafting violins and it was something Wataru took pride in when he did it himself.

Still, Wataru wasn't a master yet. He could make the violins easily enough from wood, but he could never get the varnish right. His father had a homemade varnish for his work but never wrote the recipe. So Wataru experimented with many types of ingredients to try and duplicate it. He had many ideas, but none of them had panned out yet. It didn't get him down though. He had faith that he would get it. Of course, the way he would try to find the right ingredients also made him look like a weirdo.

In this experiment, Wataru was plucking water plants from a lake that was near the academy. His pant legs were rolled up and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His jacket was resting on the dry ground nearby. In his hand were numerous green plants of different kinds. The young violin maker was happy to have the different kinds. He had better chances of finding the right shade.

"O-ohh," a soft voice suddenly moaned from nearby. Wataru's attention was suddenly up and looking around for the source.

Looking around, Wataru noticed someone on their hands and knees, and moaning in agony. Being the kindhearted person that he was, he went over for a closer look. From his current vantage point he could see that she wore a variant of the girls' uniform. She wore white shirt with a yellow sweater vest, the same skirt as the other girls and had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

He approached her carefully, concern in his eyes, as he said, "Miss? Miss, are you alright?" Her face then turned to look at him and he blushed. '_Wow, she's cute!_' He asked again, "Miss, are you alright?"

"I don't know," she said to him. "I seem to have trouble standing up."

"Here, let me help," he offered as he carefully pulled her up. Without warning, the girl had wrapped her arms around him and pressing her breasts against his chest. He could feel the soft bosom pressing against him and his face turned red from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Oh, you're so kind," she purred. "Thank you. You're Wataru Kurenai, aren't you?"

"Ano…y-yes," Wataru mumbled. He desperately wished that this girl wouldn't rub against him like she was. It was making it hard to think and even speak coherently.

"I've heard about you. I didn't know you'd be so nice," the girl smiled, leaning in close. This just served to make Wataru blush harder. "My name's Kurumu Kurono. I hope we can be friends."

"I…uh…ah," Wataru mumbled. This girl was getting way to close for comfort. He really wanted to say something, but he really didn't know what. To help clear his mind, he tried to look anywhere but at Kurumu's pretty face.

"You know, it's a little rude not to look someone in the eye when they talk to you," Kurumu pouted playfully.

Looking back into Kurumu's eyes, he decided to try and tell the girl to back off. As he did so, Kurumu's smiled began to turn a little wicked. Concentrating, she let loose with one of her most reliable techniques.

"_Charm!_" she whispered as she let the pulse of magic out through her eyes.

"Ano…" Wataru muttered as his eyes suddenly dulled.

Kurumu wanted to giggle in delight. She had him! She had Wataru Kurenai. She gripped him tighter in her hug, just loving the taste of victory. As she gripped him, he wrapped his own arms around her. He didn't touch her butt or try to feel her breasts in any way. He was just holding her like he would a dear friend or someone like that. It was odd since all the other boys she had used it on had grabbed onto her like lustful monkeys. That wasn't to say that she didn't like it. It just felt…nice.

"Hmmm," she purred in his embrace. "Gentle too. I think I'll keep you close at all times."

"Wataru-kun!" the familiar voice of Moka called through the air.

"Eh?" Wataru blinked. His eyes returned to their original sharpness. Letting go of Kurumu, he turned to see who was talking.

Sure enough, Moka was coming towards the area. Kurumu frowned angrily, unknown to Wataru. The unsuspecting boy in question smiled as he waved to the pink-haired vampire.

"Wataru-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked. She then took notice of Kurumu. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kurumu Kurono," Wataru introduced, gesturing to the blue-haired girl. "I was looking for varnish ingredients when she came. She said she didn't feel too well."

"Oh! That's not good," Moka gasped. "Do you want help getting to the infirmary?"

"Ah…no," Kurumu denied. "I'm feeling a little better. I think I can make it on my own."

"Ano…are you sure?" asked Wataru.

"Yes," Kurumu nodded. "I'm okay now."

With a cute smile, Kurumu headed off. She made sure there was a seductive sway to her hips as she left. She wanted to make sure Wataru kept his eyes on her. As she left, Moka turned back to her friend.

"Are you friends with her?" Moka asked. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the idea of Kurumu being close to Wataru like she had been. Wataru shrugged.

* * *

Later, inside the school hallway, Moka decided to give Wataru her opinion on Kurumu. "Wataru-kun, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be so close to that girl."

"Eh? You mean Kurumu-san?" Wataru replied.

Moka restrained the urge to flinch. '_Already on the first name basis._' She told him, "It's just that…she gives me a very bad feeling and-"

"Moka Akashiya!" familiar voice announced and the two friends turned towards the direction to see Kurumu standing from the top of the staircase. She then leapt off and as she descended her panties were exposed from her skirt being flipped up by the wind. Wataru turned his eyes away and screwed them shut with his face red but the other boys had different reactions.

"White panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

Kurumu ran a hand through her hair as she smirked proudly and condescendingly at Moka who looked a little worried. "Kurono-san?" She gasped when Kurumu pointed at her with a finger.

"Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the title of School Beauty!" Kurumu challenged.

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," Kurumu growled. "Look around you. All the boys just fall at your feet. This is the kind of thing a succubus would love most of all but you do it without any effort."

"Succubus?" Wataru repeated. Was that what Kurumu was? What did Jiro say about them? He was pretty sure that it was important.

"I came to this school to make the entire male student population into my own army of loyal slaves, but my only obstacle is you! You vampire!" Kurumu snapped. She then turned her attention towards Wataru who jumped in shock when she suddenly latched onto him. "Wataru!" she cried girlishly.

"Wataru-kun, keep away from that girl! She's dangerous!" Moka exclaimed.

"_Charm!_" whispered Kurumu as she looked into Wataru's eyes. They became dull.

"Dangerous? Her? At least she doesn't think of me as her next meal," said Wataru.

"My next meal?" Moka was mortified. "Wataru-kun, I don't-"

"You just keep me around for my blood. You don't really care about me."

"Wataru-kun, you know I-"

"Just stay away from me, Moka. Don't ever come hear me."

Moka cried and ran off. Kurumu giggled with glee and hugged Wataru. Wataru, however, was screaming in his mind, '_Moka-san! Come back! Wait!!_' He hadn't meant anything of it.

* * *

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. Was that really all she thought Wataru as? A quick meal? It couldn't be. Still, it hurt a lot when she heard Wataru accuse her of that.

"_How long are you going to sit there and cry?_" a tough female voice suddenly spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her rosario was hovering with the centre glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side,_" the voice answered. "_I am using the rosario as a medium to talk to you._"

"Ah…but…but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock.

"_Because you're being deceived!_" her other side snapped. "_That girl told you she was a succubus. They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. She did it right in front of you!_"

"R-really?!" Moka gasped in shock.

"_Do you honestly think that Wataru would say something so cruel willingly?_" asked Inner Moka. "_That girl is using her Charm to make him her servant. But that isn't the worst of it._"

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully.

"_If someone under the influence of Charm kisses the caster, they become the caster's slave for the rest of their lives,_" Inner Moka explained. "_I shudder to think what a vindictive girl like her would do with the power of Kiva on her side._"

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped. Getting up, she began to make a dash for the main school building. "Wataru-kun!"

* * *

Kurumu giggled delightfully as she dragged the dazed Wataru through the halls. She did it! She won! She beat Moka Akashiya at snagging men! Granted she used her Charm for the job, but that wasn't about to rain on her parade. All was fair in love and war.

Entering the infirmary, Kurumu smiled at the fact that it was empty. She had used her charm earlier on the male doctor to make sure that no one would come in. She had the room specially prepared for her and Wataru. All she had to do was give him a kiss and he would belong to her.

Walking over to the bed, she sat down with her legs crossed. She didn't mind flashing her panties now and then, but she didn't want to look easy. Wataru dumbly locked the door behind them and sat down in a chair, still under the influence of the Charm.

"Ohh, Wataru," Kurumu cooed as she watched her newest conquest. "You look sad. Are you okay?"

"I am fine," the charmed Wataru answered dumbly.

'_What did you do?_' Wataru asked mentally. '_Why can't I say what I want to say?_'

"Oh, I can tell you are sad," Kurumu smiled. "And I know just the way to make you feel better."

GLOMP! SQUISH!

Wataru found himself pulled into Kurumu's embrace with his face planted directly into her chest. He blinked a few times in shock before his eyes returned to their normal luster.

"Kurumu-san…" Wataru began.

"Yes?" Kurumu purred.

"I think…" Wataru began. "I think you should get off me."

Kurumu blinked. Did this guy just say… "What?"

"I need to apologize to Moka-san. I'm sorry, but she's my friend," Wataru said.

"Your _friend_? Is that all? Is that why you won't kiss me?" she asked.

"I just…please can you get off me?" Wataru noticed the look of fury in her eyes. "Kurumu-san?"

"What is with you?" she nearly screamed. "I come onto you and you tell me to scram?"

"No, I just said-"

"You know, I had to humiliate myself to get you away from Moka but now I see that she already has you wrapped around her little finger! Ugh! It's so infuriating!" she shouted.

Now Wataru was seeing a side of females that Jiro had warned him about. He'd said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' Wataru gulped. It looked like Jiro's words were coming true.

"Well, then if I can't have you, neither can she!" Suddenly, a pair of bat wings spread out from behind Kurumu, shocking Wataru. A forked tail also came out from under her skirt. Her nails had also turned into sharp claws. "DIE!"

"AHHHH!!" Wataru screamed as he threw the girl off him. He then tried to find a way to escape and spun around. "The window!" He decided it was time to flee so he jumped out.

"Come back here!" Kurumu shouted as she flew after him.

* * *

Wataru landed on the ground without a scratch on him. Despite the infirmary being on the second floor, Wataru's Fangire heritage permitted him to take a fair bit of damage. Still, he wasn't in the mood to test how much damage he could take outside his armor.

"Why is this happening!?" shouted Wataru as he ran for dear life through the woods.

"Oi, Wataru!" shouted Kivat as he flew alongside his partner. "Transform and fight her!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"She's a girl!"

"She's trying to kill you!"

"She's still a girl!"

Kivat sweatdropped. Wataru still had a problem fighting girls. He had that problem when he first fought a female Fangire. He had to wait for her initial attack before he started fighting back. A quick way to get killed, but Wataru held firm to his beliefs.

"I'm coming for you, Wataru!!" called Kurumu. Wataru could see her above him, wings spread like a bird of prey and her claws like talons.

"A succubus!?" exclaimed Kivat, "First a vampire and now a succubus?"

"I didn't plan this!" shouted Wataru.

"Well, you need a plan to get out of it!" Kivat decided to save his partner's life and dove down. "Bite!"

"GOTCHA!" Kurumu did a nosedive and tackled into Wataru. At the same time, Wataru's body had turned silver and then when Kurumu finally had him under her, ready to strike him, she was now looking at a pair of large yellow eyes instead of Wataru's fearful ones. "What the-?"

POW!

Kurumu was sent flying backwards by a punch to the chest. She stopped herself with her wings and looked towards her prey, who'd just transformed. Clutching her chest in pain, she questioned, "What are you?" She then got angry, "Well, doesn't matter! I'm gonna have to open you up like a tin can and then kill you!" With a scream of fury, she flew straight at Kiva who ducked under her. "What?" He grabbed her tail and yanked, making her stall in the air. Taking the moment, he began to spin her in the air. She screamed, "Make it stop!!"

He then tossed her into a tree, causing it to groan in protest from the impact. Kurumu groaned in pain as she looked up towards Kiva. She was now afraid. She had never faced anyone like this before. "I'm warning you! Stay back!"

Kiva didn't seem to hear her and took out his Wake Up Fuestle. He put it in Kivat's mouth and the bat flew off his perch, blowing into the Fuestle with a shout of, "WAKE UP!"

Kurumu could sense the demonic aura rising. It was like…no it couldn't be! "Vam..vampire!?" The sky turned pitch black as a crescent moon appeared. She watched as Kiva kicked up his right leg, the chains shattering to allow the wings to spread. He then leapt up high into the air and then came down at her with a flying kick. She was too frozen in fear to move.

CRASH!

Kurumu was frozen on the spot as Kiva stood behind her. She dared to look and saw Kiva standing in a crater shaped like a bat. She knew it hadn't been there before but from the depth of the crater she knew if the kick had hit her, she would've been killed. "Wa…Wataru?"

Kivat flew off the perch and Kiva's body turned silver before Wataru turned back to normal as the chains retracted into his body. At the same time the sky turned back to normal. He turned to look at Kurumu and then walked up to her. He apologized, "I'm sorry."

She blinked. He was sorry? She had just been trying to kill him. "You're…sorry?"

"I don't like hitting girls, I really don't," he told her. "Especially pretty ones like you." She blushed. "I just had to show you that I wasn't going to let you kill me."

"You missed on purpose," she realized. Still a little shocked, she blurted out, "Wataru, what are you? A vampire?"

"Not exactly, but I think I should take you back to the infirmary. You may have a bruise from where I hit you."

Kurumu's wings folded back up and her tail retracted. She'd never met someone so kind. She'd met guys who pretended to be nice but never someone genuinely kind. Wataru could've easily killed her but he chose not to. "This is going to be the end of me," she said sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"When people find out a succubus like me failed to seduce one man, I'm going to end up a laughing stock."

"How would anyone find out? I mean, we're the only ones who know."

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Kurumu blinked, baffled. Would Wataru really do that for her? She had tried to kill him so he was rather entitled to humiliate her like that.

"No."

And she believed him.

"Can you carry me?" she asked him.

"Can't you fly?" he asked.

"My wings hurt when I hit the tree," she said.

"Sorry," he apologized again. He hated the thought of hurting her, but when he changed into Kiva his battle instincts took over. He felt horrible for causing Kurumu pain.

"Hey, I tried to kill you, so we're even," she smiled.

'_She does look cute when she's not homicidal_,' Wataru realized. "I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"OK."

Wrapping her arms around Wataru's neck, the boy hefted her onto his back with his hands holding her thighs. Despite the situation, Kurumu couldn't help but smile. It was rather nice to be held by someone who genuinely cared about her. The calluses on his hands felt nice on her skin too. Resting her head on his shoulder, she decided to enjoy the trip back to the infirmary.

* * *

The following day…

"Moka-san!" Wataru called to his friend.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka gasped. "You're alright!" She had been afraid for him. When she went back to the infirmary, both he and Kurumu had gone. She was especially afraid after her rosario had told her what Kurumu had been attempting. The reassurances from her other side that Wataru was fine weren't very reassuring. "Did she hurt you?"

"Kurumu-san? No, she didn't," he said. Wataru wasn't going to tell Moka what had happened. He didn't want to worry her.

"I'm so relieved, Wataru-kun," she said shyly, blushing.

"Moka-san," he smiled back.

Of course, the tender moment just had to be ruined.

"Wataru!!" Kurumu exclaimed cheerfully as she glomped Wataru from behind, rubbing her breasts against his back.

"Ku-Ku-Kurumu-san!" Wataru let out, flushed. She let go of him and smiled sweetly.

"I made you some cookies!" said Kurumu, holding a basket. "Want one?" She then saw Moka. "Oh, hello to you too."

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. She hadn't forgotten how Kurumu had attempted to steal her friend away for herself.

"Oh, I came to bring Wataru some cookies," Kurumu said. "Just to say thanks for yesterday."

"Really, it was nothing," said Wataru. He tried to play it down, but Kurumu obviously thought otherwise.

"Wataru, you want to know why I came to the academy?" Kurumu said. "It's because I was looking for my Destined One."

"Destined one?" both Moka and Wataru echoed.

"Well, my race is dying out, so I need to look for my Destined One to marry, my Mate of Fate. No other man will suffice for us."

Wataru put two and two together after hearing that. What he was seeing was something that was beginning to scare him. "Ku…Kurumu-san…"

"And I've decided that it's you, honey!" She hugged his arm against her chest. "So, when do you wanna get hitched?"

"Ano…Ano…" Wataru blushed.

"Let go of him!" shouted Moka, grabbing the other arm.

"No, you let go!" shouted Kurumu. Now it had become a tug of war with Wataru as the rope.

Kivat floated above, snickering, "Ah, Wataru, you sure have become a man." He then noticed the basket of cookies on the ground. "Hm…Cookies. Don't mind if I do. Itadakimasu!"

"Wataru-kun!"

"Wataru!"

'_Somebody help me!!_'

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Another chapter done thanks to Paladin's help! Next is Yukari's intro!


	3. Concerto for a Witch

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 3: A Concerto for a Witch

Another day was beginning at Yokai Academy and Yukari Sendou was going to enjoy it. The 12 year old high school student was currently setting things up in her classroom for the days' pranks that she had planned. They were mainly aimed at people who had made fun of her or were mean to her just because of what she was. She aimed to make these pranks big so that people would regret trying to put her down.

Walking through the halls, she decided to see what other fun things she could do. The day was still new after all. As she was walking past one of the music classrooms, she heard something. She easily recognized the music as from a violin. It was very beautiful and Yukari found herself becoming entranced by the sound. Becoming very curious, she stepped towards the classroom and opened the door a crack.

Inside she spotted the one who was making the music. It was a boy who was probably a first year like her. He was playing a violin and the look of supreme concentration on his face made Yukari gasp softly. She had never seen anyone look so determined about something before.

Sitting in front of him were two girls. One had long pink hair and was wearing the normal girl's uniform while the other had blue hair tied in a ponytail and boobs that looked way too big for her. Both were sitting, entranced by the music that the boy was making. Both girls had a slight flush to their faces along with looks of adoration.

The boy wound down his performance with a long stoke of his violin's strings before he plucked individual chords with his fingers, signaling the end of his performance. The two girls then began to cheer as they clapped for him.

"That was great, Wataru-kun!" the pink-haired girl cheered with a happy smile.

"It was so beautiful, Wataru!" the blue-haired girl sighed dreamily.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-san, arigato," the boy, Wataru, nodded with a blush and a smile.

"Cultured and kind!" Kurumu squealed. "I just knew you were perfect!"

Kurumu then grabbed Wataru around the torso and hugged him tightly. At the same time, she made sure to rub her breasts against his chest as much as possible. Wataru blushed brightly as he tried to make motions of escape, but couldn't get the excited Kurumu off of him.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka cried as she dashed to pry the succubus off her friend.

"I was here first!" Kurumu cried. She looked up pleadingly at Wataru. "Don't you like it when I hug you, Wataru?"

"Ano…" Wataru blushed, finding words hard to pronounce.

Yukari stepped away from the door, her own cheeks pink. "Wataru?" she whispered. Her heart was beating fast as she imagined herself and Wataru together. He would only play the violin for her and only her, and she wouldn't be alone in this school anymore. With a wide smile, the young witch decided that she had fallen in love with the violinist. She then ran off with a plot in mind.

'_No way can monsters appreciate his music like I can_,' thought Yukari. '_Wataru-sama, I am going to save you and your music! This I swear!_'

Inside the room, Wataru sneezed. Kivat swooped down and asked, "You caught a cold or something, Wataru?"

The young inheritor of Kiva rubbed his nose. "I don't think so."

"Don't worry, Wataru…" purred Kurumu. "If you catch a cold I can warm you right up." She took his hand and placed it on her chest.

"Na-Na-Nani!?"

"Kurumu-chan!" exclaimed Moka.

"Just sharing the love, Moka," grinned Kurumu mischievously.

* * *

Kurumu had learnt quite a few things about Wataru. For one the armor he'd used against her was known as Kiva and had been left to him by his mother. Kurumu wondered what his mother was like but got no answer. He'd told her that he didn't remember his parents much from when he was young, having lost them at the age of seven. The succubus sympathized with the violinist and tried to comfort him by asking if he would want to share a bed with her. Wataru became flustered at the suggestion while Moka scolded her for such a lewd idea.

Kurumu loved Wataru. He had a strength that no other man she'd met had and was able to resist her. Also, he had this certain unique charm around him. He was a bit shy but Kurumu thought that she could take care of that one day though how she was going to do it would make Wataru pass out from blood loss. She couldn't believe the boy was so innocent, but well he was of a rare breed. He could've killed her when she herself wanted to kill him but he chose not to, purposely missing her with his attack before taking her back to the infirmary because of the injuries he'd inflicted on her. He was kind and sincere as well as cute.

She also admired him because of his musical talent. She just couldn't understand why he had no confidence in his own skill while she herself had listened to him play. He could've entered a competition and won first place but he admitted to her that he wasn't comfortable with a lot of people staring at him. He had a bad case of stage fright which surprised her.

Kurumu had also noticed another unique trait of Wataru's. Those strange markings that looked like stained glass would show up on his skin whenever he felt angry, which was rare, but when she saw them she wondered about what kind of monster he was. Unlike Moka, Kurumu had no idea that Wataru was half human and half Fangire. Also, his personality would change dramatically. One boy had made a lewd comment about her & Moka and Wataru was instantly in his face and threatening the guy. It was like he was a different person and those markings just made him look all the more intimidating.

She was in love with him and he was her Destined One. She would learn more about him but there was still Moka to contend with. Wataru was fond of the pink haired vampire which irked Kurumu. She only tolerated the vampire's presence because she didn't want Wataru to be sad.

Wataru Kurenai was a mystery that she was determined to solve.

* * *

Moka Akashiya had been feeling great since she had entered Yokai Academy. At first she was a little afraid since she didn't know anyone there and the chances of another vampire being there were low. Of course, that all changed when she ran over an odd boy wearing allergy equipment. He seemed so strange at first, but also very nice. Once she got the allergy equipment off, she found that he was very cute. He was also very shy and innocent too. There was just this quality to him that Moka just couldn't turn away from.

Moka found that she enjoyed being in Wataru's company. She felt like she could open up and be herself around him. She didn't have to shy away or pretend like she did in the human world. Wataru had certainly been shy enough for the both of them. Still, he was surprisingly brave, like when he had stood up against Saizou for her. It certainly showed that Wataru was really her friend if he wanted to protect her.

Moka still chided herself sometimes for saying she hated humans when Wataru's father was human. Wataru looked so hurt when she had said her opinion of humans. The vampire felt absolutely horrible for hurting his feelings like that. She was just happy that they were able to make up after that incident.

Of course, nothing beat Moka's surprise at discovering Wataru's life as Kiva and everything that went with it. Finding out where he lived and meeting his guardians was such a surprise. Still, it made Moka feel special since she was the only one he had opened up to. She knew so much about him and it made her smile. He trusted her and let her into his life. It showed that he found her as precious as she thought.

Wataru Kurenai made Moka feel very special and she loved every minute of it.

* * *

As the three friends walked through the hallway, they were drawing some looks from the other students. The girls were jealous of Moka and Kurumu for having a guy like Wataru with them and the guys were jealous because Wataru had two of the most beautiful girls in his class hanging with him. Wataru felt a little uncomfortable under all the stares but luckily for him he had Moka and Kurumu with him.

Of course, the day was going to begin with a strange twist.

KLONG!

"Itai!" Moka cried as a metal bucket dropped down on her head.

KLONG!

"Hey!" Kurumu exclaimed as another bucket dropped on her head too.

"Nani!?" Wataru reacted as he saw his two friends nursing their heads. "Moka-san, Kurumu-san, daijoubu?"

"I'm okay, Wataru-kun," said Moka.

"But the person who did this isn't going to be okay," growled Kurumu. '_I hope I didn't get a bruise._'

All of a sudden, a girl no older than twelve stepped forth in front of the trio and pointed her wand at them. She was wearing a variant of the girls' uniform and in addition wore a cape and a witch's hat. It didn't take a genius to guess what she was.

"Step away from Wataru-sama, you evil monsters!" demanded Yukari. "Or else I'll put a curse on you!" She was trying to look intimidating, but due to Yukari's stature she didn't get much of an effect. All the other students were giving her a WTF look.

"Hey, is this your big idea of a joke!?" Kurumu spoke angrily as she approached the witch. Wataru grabbed her arm and held her back. "Let me go, Wataru!"

"Kurumu-san, calm down," said Wataru pleadingly. "She's just a child."

"I'm not a child!" Yukari snapped. "I'm almost 13 and I want you to stay away from Wataru-sama if you know what's good for you!"

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" shouted Kurumu.

"Wataru-sama's future girlfriend!" proclaimed Yukari. There were mumbles coming from the rest of the students.

Moka gave Wataru a scrutinizing look. "Wataru-kun, do you know this girl?"

"I don't think so," Wataru scratched his head. He then approached Yukari. "Ano…what's your name?"

"Yukari Sendou," smiled Yukari while leering at Kurumu. "And I'm here to save you!"

"Save me?" Wataru blinked. "From what?" He didn't understand what was going on with this girl.

"You're a great musician, Wataru-sama," said Yukari admiringly. "I heard you play and you were great on the violin. Play for me only. No one else in this school can appreciate it."

"Moka-san and Kurumu-san do," said Wataru. Yukari snorted.

"No way can they understand it like I can. Maybe they're just pretending." She took his hand. "Come on, come with me." She pulled but he didn't budge. "Wataru-sama?"

"I…Ano…" Wataru hesitated. What was he supposed to say?

"Scram, you brat!" snapped Kurumu. "Wataru is my Destined One!"

Yukari glared and waved her wand, causing another bucket to fall on Kurumu's head.

KLONG!

"Alright, that's it!" Kurumu lunged. "You're mine!"

"Kurumu-san, please stop!" Wataru pleaded. He turned towards Moka. "Moka-san, help me!!"

"Oh Wataru-sama," Yukari cooed at the sight. "You do care about me!"

"Kurumu-san!" Moka cried, going to assist her friend in restraining the enraged succubus. "Please calm down! She's only twelve!"

Yukari watched the exchange with growing suspicion. Since Wataru wasn't going with her, there was obviously something wrong. She had heard that a succubus can enslave men with their charm abilities. That would easily explain why Wataru wouldn't fall for her witchy charms. Then again, vampires could enslave people by biting them too. She'd read all about it.

It seems she had come just in time! Wataru needed to be rescued!

* * *

Yukari had vanished in the on looking crowds so Kurumu was determined to never see her again. Wataru had been a little confused about the young girl's actions, but would ponder on it when he had the chance. Moka was simply happy that things were peaceful again.

Lunchtime had rolled around and the three friends were seated at a cafeteria table. Kurumu was snuggling as close as she possibly could to Wataru and attempted to feed him. Moka was trying to defend Wataru from Kurumu's advances, but it looked like she was trying to keep him to herself.

Off hiding behind a corner, Yukari was watching with a frown. She should be the one eating lunch with Wataru. Those other two girls didn't know how to appreciate someone special like him. Well, she would make sure they got lost and leave Wataru all to her!

Drawing her wand, Yukari concentrated her magical energy into it. Once it was ready, she waved it around and unleashed her spell.

Over with Wataru and his friends, the dishes of food that Moka and Kurumu had purchased started to glow and tremble.

"Huh?" the three friends blinked as they noticed how the plates of food were beginning to act funny.

To their surprise, the two plates of food began to rise into the air. The three friends could only watch in surprise at what was happening. The plates of food rose a few feet higher until the contents couldn't be seen.

"What the-?" Kurumu was the first to speak.

She didn't get to finish her sentences when the dishes suddenly tipped over. Both Moka and Kurumu cried in shock when their meals ended up splattering on their faces and getting tangled in their hair. They didn't even have time to cry in shock before the plates landed on their heads heavily.

"Itai!" both girls cried.

"Moka-san! Kurumu-san!" Wataru gasped. He immediately set himself to see if there were any injuries on his friends' heads.

"I'm okay," Moka reassured her friend.

"Rrrgh!" Kurumu groaned. "This is going to take forever to get out!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" a familiar child-like voice laughed from nearby. Kurumu, Moka, and Wataru looked up to see Yukari standing plainly as day and laughing at them. "I got you! Better stay away from Wataru-sama if you want this to stop!"

"You little brat!" Kurumu screeched as her nails began to lengthen. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"K-kurumu-san!" Wataru tried to stutter out, hoping to calm the succubus down before she unleashed her full power. After all, Yukari was still a child, witch or not.

"She's just a kid!" Moka cried, also trying to calm Kurumu down.

"It doesn't matter!" Kurumu snapped. "She's trying to take my Destined One and I'll NEVER let that happen!"

"Ano," Wataru muttered.

"And Moka!" Kurumu frowned. "You care about Wataru don't you? Doesn't it bother you that a little brat is trying to force him to be with her?!"

"You tried the same thing," Moka mumbled.

"Well I learned my lesson!" Kurumu snapped. "I'm not about to let some little kid try to take my Wataru away!"

"Who says he's yours?!" Yukari snapped. "And I'm not a little kid!"

"Ano," Wataru mumbled, but it seemed that no one was listening to him.

Yukari waved her wand again and then all the plates in the cafeteria floated up and then flew over to Moka and Kurumu. The two girls shrieked as piles of food were dumped upon them. Wataru was then grabbed by Yukari who led him away from the cafeteria while Moka were busy cleaning themselves up.

Outside of the building, Yukari smiled triumphantly as she'd claimed Wataru. She turned to smile at the older boy, "Now, Wataru-sama, you're safe from those two!"

"Yu-Yukari-chan!" Wataru stuttered. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Those girls are no good for you!" she reasoned. "I bet that succubus put a spell on you and that vampire just keeps you around for your blood."

Wataru replied, "But they're my friends! Maybe if you give them a chance they'll be your friends too."

Yukari looked to him in shock and she shuddered, "I thought you were different…"

"Ano?" he was perplexed by her change of behavior.

"I mean you're special, like me, and I thought you could understand…"

"Yukari-chan?"

"WATARU! BAKA!" Yukari cried before she waved her wand causing several buckets to hit Wataru's head in succession. The Fandiri was surprised and unable to dodge so he ended up being buried in buckets. The little witch girl ran away crying without looking back.

"Wataru-kun?" Moka came out to look for her friend and then she found the pile of buckets. Upon closer inspection, she found Wataru under the pile, groaning in pain. She gasped. "Wataru-kun!" Moka called as she helped Wataru dig his way out of the pile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Moka-san," Wataru said while rubbing his head. "But that girl has a problem. What's wrong with her?"

"Well, I did some asking about Yukari Sendou," explained Kurumu as she arrived. "Apparently she's a genius so she skipped a few grades."

"That's obvious," Moka agreed. "She's 12 years old."

"She's also a witch which might also be part of the problem," added Kurumu.

"Why is that?" Wataru asked curiously.

"Well, witches are border beings," stated Kurumu. "Meaning they are neither monster nor human. They are in-between and well it's also hard to determine if someone is a witch or not by appearance alone. Witches are looked down upon by most monsters and hated by humans. I guess she feels she doesn't belong. Added that she's a genius with nobody her age in this school…"

"She feels lonely," Wataru finished. He knew that feeling well. Having few friends himself because of his abnormalities…

"Well, she's not our problem," said Kurumu nonchalantly. She hugged Wataru from behind. "Come on, darling, let's go and…"

"Kurumu-san, I think we should help her," said Wataru.

"Help her? After what she did to you?" Kurumu blinked.

"Wataru-kun is right," agreed Moka. "We know what it's like to be alone. Maybe…we can be the friends that she needs."

Kurumu quirked an eyebrow at what both Moka and Wataru said and sighed. "Fine by me."

"Let's go look for her," said Wataru.

* * *

Yukari was crying as she walked away and accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry," she apologized and looked up to see one of the boys in her class.

"Lookie here," he said to his two friends, grinning savagely, "It's the little witch girl.

One of them pointed, "Don't you know it's against the rules to show your true form? I mean look at that getup."

"Or do you think you're too good for the rules?" the leader sneered.

"We should teach her a lesson, boss," the last one said and their leader grinned.

"Right," he agreed. They loomed over her and she was frightened. She tried to use her magic but had her wand snatched away.

'_Wataru-sama…help me…_'

Up above, Kivat saw the whole thing, "Looks like trouble. I better tell Wataru." He flew off to report this.

* * *

Yukari was tied up and hanging from a tree branch as three of her classmates smirked. One of them was holding her wand. "You're not so high and mighty without your magic, are ya?" one of them taunted, poking Yukari with her own wand.

"Let me go!" she cried out, "Someone, help me!"

"No one is going to come to your rescue, witch girl," one of them laughed.

The leader grinned, "Now it's time for some disciplinary action." He approached Yukari dangerously but then something cut him in the face. "Ow!"

"Boss, what's wrong?" one of them asked.

"Something cut me!" he hissed. He heard flapping and looked up to see a strange creature. "What is that?"

The thing was Kivat, "Oi, Wataru! I found her!" he called and the three boys looked to see Wataru and Moka approaching.

Wataru, seeing Yukari tied up, demanded, "Let her go!"

"This is none of your business!" the leader shouted.

"That's right!" one of his cronies agreed. "This witch is gonna get what's coming to her!"

Kivat flapped down and perched himself on Wataru's shoulder as the boy's face gained stained glass markings, meaning Kurenai was in control, "You three are nothing but cowards."

"What did you SAY!?" the leader shouted.

"Nobody talks to us like that!" one of his cronies said.

"You wanna get punished with the witch?" the last crony said.

The three then changed into their true forms, lizardmen. Their bodies were hunched over and their faces had bulged while being covered with scales. Their claws looked sharp and needle-like. Spikes had torn through their shirts while tails had ripped through their pants. Kurenai's face curled in disgust at the sight of them.

"OK, now you're just ugly," spat Kurenai. He turned towards Moka, "Moka-san, shall we?"

Moka nodded as Kurenai took hold of her rosario. At the same time, Kivat bit down on Kurenai's hand, calling forth the Kivat Belt as the lizardmen charged.

"Henshin!" Kurenai called as Kivat flew down to the belt and hung himself there. Kurenai also pulled off the rosario.

Yukari watched as her Wataru-sama and the girl he was with changed right before her eyes. She then felt someone untying her and saw Kurumu undoing the ropes. The succubus placed a finger against her lips to keep Yukari quiet.

Meanwhile, both Kurenai and Moka were finishing their transformations. Moka had emerged as her sensual silver-haired and red eyed true form. Her demonic aura made all three of the lizard men grimace in fear, but their arrogance kept them from running. Kurenai had emerged as the armored warrior Kiva, staring at the three lizardmen with his unblinking yellow eyes.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" growled one of the lizardmen. Kiva offered no reply beyond his cold stare.

"So you need three of you to take care of a child," Moka-sama smirked. She scoffed, "Some monsters you are."

"What?!" the leader growled. "That's it! Get them! Kill them both!"

The two lizardmen cronies charged with loud roars. To regular humans, this would have been an intimidating sight to witness. However, no one there was what one would consider normal. As the lizardmen came closer, Moka-sama and Kiva took a ready stance. Neither of the two lizardmen noticed as they raised their claws to strike their opponents down.

KAPOW!!

Both lizardmen were suddenly sent flying by the terrible kicks that were given to them by Kiva and Moka-sama. Both lizardmen had lost teeth from the kicks but the taste of dirt and shoe or steel boot would be in their mouths for a while. Both Moka-sama and Kiva lowered the legs that they had attacked with and glared at the leader of the lizardmen.

"No way," he muttered as he saw where his two men had fallen. "Just one kick. Just one and my men are gone!"

"WAKE UP!"

The lizardman whirled around to see who had spoken. What he saw was Kiva with his armored boot in the air again. The chains covering it shattered to free the red bat wings, revealing a red layer inside with three green gems imbedded in his leg. Moka-sama was just smirking as she bent her knees. She knew what was coming up next.

Both vampiric beings leaped into the air and seemed to hover in front of the red moon, making them seem illuminated in ruby light. Kurumu thought that Kiva looked so dashing now that she wasn't on the receiving end. Yukari's eyes were filled with shock and awe at what she was seeing. The lizardman thought his cold blood had just turned to ice.

"Know your place!!" both fighters shouted as they came back down. Their kicks were timed perfectly and collided with the lizardman with unbelievable force. There was almost a shockwave from the impact.

"GYAAAHHHH!!" the lone lizardman bellowed in pain as he crashed through several trees without stopping. He eventually crashed into a clearing and hit the water of the lake within it, sinking deep below the water.

Both Moka-sama and Kiva landed on the ground, kicking up a little bit of dust. Kiva remained still for a moment as his leg was resealed by the returning hains which held its power in place. As he stood up, Moka-sama walked over to her armored companion.

"My rosario?" she asked expectantly as she held out her hand.

"Of course," Kiva nodded as he produced the item in question. He bowed slightly as he handed it over, "Anything for my lady."

"Flatterer," Moka-sama smirked as she plucked the rosario back. Reattaching it to her chain, she allowed her power to be resealed, returning her to her regular form. The pink-haired vampire then fell forward where Kiva caught her. Kivat then left his perch, allowing Kiva to change back into Wataru. It was Wataru because he no longer sported the stained glass markings.

"Are you alright, Moka-san?" Wataru asked.

"Just a little tired," she smiled. "Otherwise I'm fine." He returned the smile.

The tender moment was ruined as Kurumu glomped him from behind. "That's my Wataru! You sure showed them who's boss!" She was rubbing her breasts against his back, causing him to blush from the sensation. Moka glared and attempted to pry the overly affectionate succubus off Wataru.

"Wataru-sama!" Yukari called as she hugged around Wataru's waist, much to his surprise. "Sugoi, you were amazing!" She asked, "What was that armor?" The one to answer her would be Kivat.

"That, little girl, is the armor of Kiva," the mechanical bat said and Yukari's eyes shone when she saw him. He got a sweatdrop. He knew that look and dreaded it. "Oh…no…"

"Kawaii!" Yukari hugged Kivat after letting go of Wataru. "Wataru-sama, is this your pet?"

Wataru could only chuckle weakly as Kivat tried to struggle out of the witch's grasp.

She let go of Kivat and then turned to look at Moka, Kurumu and Wataru. "Why did you come to save me? Even after the way I treated you, you still came to help me. Why?" She was confused.

"Because we're friends," said Wataru as he knelt down to look Yukari in the eye. "Isn't that right?"

"We are?" Yukari blinked.

"You, Moka-san, Kurumu-san and Kivat are my friends," Wataru elaborated. "That's why I want to protect you all."

Yukari then burst into tears and hugged Wataru. He was startled at first but hugged her right back.

* * *

Back in Castle Doran, Jiro was looking at the portrait of Otoya and Maya. His eyes were on the man. "Otoya, you annoying bastard," he said with a grin. "It looks like your son has finally adopted your habit of attracting women." In Jiro's hand was a glass of wine. He took a sip before continuing, "At least he's not a notorious flirt like you. You'd be proud of him. The girls he's made friends with are beautiful."

"Ne, ne, ne, Jiro," said Ramon as he walked to his side. "You think Wataru-sama is going to invite his friends over for dinner like he did with Moka-neesan?"

"That's up to him," said Jiro. Whenever Wataru came home, he would tell his guardians about his day at school. He never did it before but then again he never actually made that many friends and was usually so shy to say anything. "But still it's good that he's actively making friends."

"Maybe I should make him some bento to share with his friends," said Riki as he stood next to Jiro's other side.

"Do whatever you want," said Jiro.

"Ne, Jiro, you fixed the bike for Wataru-sama yet?" asked Ramon.

"I did," smirked Jiro. "And he's going to like it."

"Knowing Kurenai, he can't resist showing off," stated Riki.

* * *

After her rescue, Yukari was left with her thoughts. Despite the way she'd treated Moka, Wataru and Kurumu, they still came to her rescue. It made her wonder if, if she gave people a chance, that maybe they would want to be friends. The way she behaved might have had something to do with it. She never really tried to make friends with anyone except for Wataru.

Thinking of him brought her to his armored form known as Kiva. She was a little intimidated by how he had so easily clobbered the lizardmen, but that feeling went away when she got a good look at him. In fact, the aura that he gave off was warm. Even though he had that scary armor though, he was still very nice to her, going so far as to call her a friend even though she had been so mean to him and his friends. The combination of finally finding friends and just how mean she had been made her cry.

Wiping a stray tear, she recalled that cute bat Kivat. The little creature was just so cute! She just wanted to hug the little fellow to herself and not let go. Even though, there was something about him that seemed familiar. She wasn't sure if it was because of his appearance or something else, but something sure seemed familiar. She would have to do some research and see.

First, she needed to apologize to her class and then…

* * *

"So, Yukari-chan is getting along with her classmates now?" Wataru asked as he walked the hallway with Moka and Kurumu.

It had been several days since the incident with Yukari. Wataru hadn't heard anything from her since then. He was afraid that she was in trouble again, but Kurumu's ear for gossip assured him otherwise.

"She even apologized for all the pranks she's played on them," Kurumu added.

"That's good," smiled Moka gratefully. "She's finally making friends."

"As long as she stays out of my hair, that's fine by me," said Kurumu. She still hadn't forgiven the young witch for her stunt in the cafeteria. It had taken her hours to get the food out of her hair and clothes. As a succubus, Kuruu took pride in her looks and hated it when they were ruined.

The three friends were walking past a classroom when a door opened up. None of them had second thought about it as they continued on. However, their attention was instantly captured when they heard something familiar.

"Moka-sama!" a childish voice squealed and Moka gasped as she found herself on her back with Yukari on top of her, nuzzling her breasts.

"Yukari-chan?" Wataru blinked.

"The brat again…" hissed Kurumu.

"Ano, Yukari-chan," Moka spoke. She felt extremely uncomfortable as Yukari attempted to meld herself to her body as best as she could. She was also sighing contentedly

"I've decided!" said Yukari confidently, "From now on I love Wataru-sama AND Moka-sama!"

The reaction was obvious from both Wataru and Moka, "EEH!!"

Kivat watched from a window, chuckling. "Wow, Wataru, you sure are collecting them, aren't you?"

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: And Yukari now joins the cast. Next up: The Mermaid's Opera.


	4. Innocent Trap

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 4: Innocent Trap

"Wataru-sama, what are you doing?" asked Yukari curiously as she watched Wataru digging up some mushrooms and putting them into a pail.

"Collecting ingredients," he said to her without looking away from his digging. He'd pulled his sleeves up to his elbow and digging in the dirt with a spade to get the mushrooms out and not damage them.

"For a potion?" Yukari asked expectantly, thinking that maybe Wataru was into magic. "Need help?" she offered.

"Not for a potion," Wataru said. "Violin varnish."

"Varnish?" Kurumu blinked.

"Wataru-kun not only plays violins but he makes them too," Moka explained.

Both Kurumu and Yukari hadn't known that. Just how many talents did Wataru possess?

After filling up the pail, Wataru smiled in satisfaction. "This should be enough."

"You need help with that varnish?" offered Yukari. He shook his head.

"No, I can do this on my own," he told her. "Thank you for offering, through." He carried the pail and said to his friends, "See you all tomorrow," before walking away.

The three girls watched him and Kurumu asked Moka, "Hey, Moka, do you know where Wataru lives?" Kurumu had tried to look for him at the dorms but his name wasn't listed.

"Oh, Wataru-kun lives off campus," Moka told her. She knew all about Wataru's living arrangements but she doubt anybody would believe her. She would've never believed it herself until she'd seen Castle Doran for herself.

* * *

The following morning, Moka was heading for school hoping to run into Wataru when she heard a noise she'd only heard in the human world. She turned around and squinted her eyes to get a better look. She then gasped when she saw it. What was a motorbike doing in Yokai Academy?

It was red, with three small headlights in the front arranged in a triangle. It looked like it was modelled after a Harley Davidson bike. On the rear of the bike was a fin shaped like a bat's wing.

The bike pulled up next to her. She could not recognise the rider as he wore a helmet with a black visor but the smell was uncanny. She knew who it was.

"Wataru-kun?" she asked carefully, hoping that she was right. The rider lifted off his helmet and she gasped, "Wataru-kun!"

It was Wataru and he was smiling at her, "Ohayo, Moka-san."

Smiling, she returned the greeting, "Ohayo, Wataru-kun." She admired the vehicle. "Is this yours?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It was broken up until yesterday. Jiro-san repaired it." Moka could see Kiva's insignia on the gas tank. He then offered, "Want a ride?"

Moka smiled cheerfully before hugging her friend around the neck. "I'd love to!" She got behind him and he pulled out an extra helmet for her to strap on to her head. He revved up his engine, allowing it to growl, before he fastened on his own helmet. They then sped along the path towards the school.

Being so close, Moka couldn't resist and bit down on his neck. Wataru nearly lost control of his bike in shock as the girl fed off him. He just had to get used to her feeding on her blood. She did say it had a rather unique flavor.

* * *

"Good morning, brat."

"Good morning, cow."

Both Yukari and Kurumu were waiting for Wataru. Ever since the succubus and witch first met, they'd developed a tense relationship. It was usually displayed in the way they traded insults. Kurumu would tease Yukari for being a little girl and Yukari would remark something about Kurumu's breasts. As usual, Kurumu was surrounded by her many admirers who were looking at her with hearts in their eyes.

"Waiting for Wataru and Moka I suppose," Kurumu guessed.

"Yes, and I think I found something that can help with Wataru-sama's quest for the perfect varnish." What Yukari meant was that she'd spent all night making a potion for her beloved.

"Well, whatever," snorted Kurumu. She had a made a cake for Wataru and was going to share it with him. It was a symbol of her love. She then blinked. "Huh?"

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen."

Yukari focused her hearing and could hear something. What was it? It sounded familiar.

Students got out of the way as whatever was coming came closer and it was revealed to be a red motorbike. On it was a mysterious rider and riding behind him with her arms around his waist was…

"Moka!" cried Kurumu.

"Moka-sama!" cried Yukari.

"Ohayo!" Moka waved, smiling brightly.

The bike pulled over in front of Yukari and Kurumu before the rider pulled off his helmet after kicking down the stand. "Ohayo, Yukari-chan, Kurumu-san," Wataru greeted.

Kurumu's eyes went wide. Who knew Wataru had a bike too and an amazing looking one at that. Most of the male students murmured about how unfair it was and that Wataru was just a show off.

"Wow," Kurumu admired. "Is this your bike?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"It is," answered Wataru.

"Sugoi," admitted Yukari as she looked it over. She could sense something magical about it. Kurumu only wished that Wataru had offered her a ride. Maybe she could ask him later…

Suddenly, there was another sound. It was like a roar and it was coming from above. Wataru knew that roar well and looked up to see a familiar sight. Kurumu and Yukari backed away with fear at the thing that came down.

It landed right next to Wataru and now everyone could see what it was. It looked like a red dragon with a long neck, tail, wings and a horn on its snout. What set it apart from other dragons was that it was within windmill.

"Shoo-chan?" Wataru wondered. He could see the bento hanging from the dragon's mouth. He took the bento, which had a note on it and then petted the dragon's snout.

"Wataru, what's that?" asked Kurumu as she pointed at the dragon/windmill.

"Oh, this is Shoo-chan," introduced Wataru. Shoo Doran nuzzled Wataru and licked his face. He laughed.

Now everyone was really wondering what kind of monster Wataru was. Dragons were powerful creatures and not many monsters could domesticate them. Yet, Wataru had one, an unusual one at that, and it was his pet.

"Kawaii," Yukari said as she approached Shoo Doran. The dragon let out a growl/purr and allowed Yukari to pet its snout.

"Why is he here?" Moka asked.

"Delivering bento from Riki-san," answered Wataru after reading the note.

"Riki?" Kurumu questioned.

"Oh, he's one of my guardians," said Wataru. He said to Shoo Doran, "Tell Riki-san I said thanks." Shoo Doran nodded and flew away, the propeller on its windmill spinning.

"Wataru, you are just full of surprises, darling," said Kurumu.

"I've got to park this," said Wataru as he wheeled his bike alongside him. "Then, let's walk to class together."

* * *

Wataru was in class with Moka and Kurumu and as soon as Nekonome-sensei mentioned about clubs, he looked up at the teacher.

"Now, because our school mimics a human high school, it is mandatory for each student to join a club. This is so that, when we enter the human world, we can integrate ourselves into human society better," the cat-woman teacher said.

Wataru withheld the urge to groan. Clubs were something he really didn't like. He was the last one anyone wanted to join them. He was lucky that his previous school hadn't made clubs mandatory. Of course, it seemed Yokai Academy had a very mandatory policy concerning its clubs. There were so many bad memories involved in joining up with clubs. Not even the music clubs held good memories to him since he got so nervous in front of crowds.

"But, Sensei," one student spoke up with a joking smile. "That means you'd get an F with your disguise."

Miss Nekonome looked down and spotted her tail which was waving lazily. Her ears were also revealed on the top of her head. The cat-woman teacher blinked for a moment as the truth dawned onto her.

"RAWR!" she cried as she leaped at the hapless student. Her hands seemed a bit sharper as she slashed at the boy's face.

"Gagh!" the student cried as he stumbled with his face covered with scratches.

"Now," Miss Nekonome smiled, looking as if she just hadn't mauled one of her own students. "Remember that this is mandatory. There are a lot of clubs out there so make sure you find one for you."

As the students began to get up and look forward to their future club, Miss Nekonome added something else, "Oh, and make sure to visit the Newspaper Club too! I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

* * *

Classes for the day were cancelled because of the day's "Club Fair". All the school's clubs had set up booths around the courtyard to advertise their clubs and draw in new members. Wataru looked around with a look of familiarity. He wasn't surprised that monsters had adopted human lifestyles. It was how they managed to survive.

"Wataru-kun, have you decided on a club yet?" asked Moka who was with him.

"No, not really," he answered. Moka noticed that her friend had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong? You can tell me."

"Well..." he began and shook his head. No reason to make her depressed over him, "It's nothing, Moka-san." He took her hand. "Let's go look around, alright?"

Moka blushed as she felt her hand in his and returned the gesture with a smile. "Sure."

They passed by several club booths. The first one had been the Photography Club. Unfortunately, the president of the club was scary and was even asking if he could take more 'artistic' photos of Moka. Then there was the acupuncture club which freaked both the Fandiri and vampire when one of the members instead of a dummy was covered in needles. The Mummy Club was just plain weird. As for the Chemistry Club, they wanted Moka to join with promises to make beautiful love potions together. Both teens escaped quickly.

"I don't think any of these clubs are right for me, Wataru-kun," said Moka.

"Same here," he agreed. There wasn't one Music Club in the school, which was weird.

"Are you both looking for a club to join?" a beautiful girl with aqua marine hair asked. She was in a bikini and sarong. Wataru blushed bright red when he saw her.

"Ano..." he stuttered.

"I'm Tamao Ichinose, 2nd year student and President of the Swimming Club," she introduced. She looked Wataru over. "You're Wataru Kurenai, right? I've heard a lot about you."

"You have?" he blinked.

"There are a lot of rumours about you," she leaned in closer. "I wonder if they're true."

"Stories can get exaggerated," he said to her. Moka didn't like the way the girl was getting close to Wataru so she tried to pull him away.

"Wataru-kun, let's go look around some more," she said.

"Come back anytime, Wataru," Tamao smiled sultrily. "The Swimming Club's doors are opened to you anytime." She winked.

"Hai," Wataru nodded dumbly. "Ja ne." Moka dragged him off. In his mind, he was actually thinking of seeing Moka in the Swimming Club with him, or to be more precise in a bikini. He even envisioned the two of them in the water, kissing, which brought another blush to his face. '_She's a friend. Just a friend_,' he mentally tried to convince himself.

"Moka-san, didn't you like the Swimming Club?" Wataru asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I can't swim."

"I could teach you," he offered.

"No thank you," she said curtly.

As for Moka, it wasn't like she didn't want to join the club, it was that she couldn't join. Water wasn't exactly pleasant to her because of her race. She hadn't told Wataru this but water was a weakness. It sapped her strength and with most of it already gone due to the seal of her rosario, she'd be even weaker.

Wataru, though he'd lived with monsters all his life, still didn't know much about the other monster races, so he didn't know about Moka's weakness.

* * *

Their hunt for a good club hadn't panned out at all. Many of the clubs were filled with creepy people who kept drooling over Moka; literally in some cases. The rest were filled with gung-ho people who Wataru and Moka definitely knew they were in no shape to join up with.

"What should we do, Moka-san?" asked Wataru as the pair sat on a bench, watching the club booths doing their best to reel in new members. "Most of the clubs are filled with strange people that give me a bad feeling."

"Yeah," Moka sighed grimly. "We have to join a club but most of the people are scary."

Both Fandiri and vampire sighed grimly. They were going to get in trouble unless they managed to find a club that suited them. Too bad the interesting clubs had people who were obsessed with one or both of them. Among the clubs that tried to bring them in was the Video Game Club that desperately wanted Wataru to join since they wanted to know how he 'levelled up' to beat Saizou. The girls of that club were doing their best with their cosplay outfits that resembled the scantily dressed characters in some games.

"Oh? Still having trouble?" a voice asked from the side.

Moka and Wataru turned to see whom was talking to them and found Tamao smiling at them. Moka stiffened slightly and Wataru nodded politely. It was hard to pay attention since she was still in her swimsuit.

"We're still looking," Moka insisted as she shuffled closer to Wataru. "There are plenty of clubs left."

"I'm sure," Tamao nodded as she walked up to the pair. "You know, the Swimming Club is holding an exhibition show for future members. Maybe you should consider it?"

Moka gripped Wataru's hand and tightened her hold on it. She really didn't like the way Tamao was looking at Wataru.

"We'll come and watch," said Wataru, accepting the invitation. "Won't we, Moka-san?"

"Wataru-kun, I…"

"There won't be any harm in us just watching," he reasoned. We can stand far from the pool too." He suspected that she may have a fear of water.

Moka really didn't want to go but she couldn't really hold Wataru back from joining a club if he wanted to. With a sigh, she relented, "Alright, we'll come and watch."

"See you there," Tamao winked before walking off.

"That was nice of her," said Wataru.

* * *

"Wataru!" Kurumu glomped him as soon as he arrived at the pool. The hapless boy waved his arms around to regain some semblance of balance with the amorous succubus clutching to him.

"Kurumu-san!" he shouted and she let go. He then got a good look at her and his eyes bugged out. "What are you wearing?"

"You like?" she posed with one arm behind her back and the other behind her head as she thrust her chest forward. She was wearing a yellow bikini and every movement she did made her breasts jiggle. The boys were staring at her and drooling at the sight. "I picked this one out since we'll be joining the Swimming Club together.

Wataru tried to look at Kurumu's face and away from her breasts, "Ano…I don't think I'll be joining the Swimming Club."

She smirked sultrily. "Oh, you'll change your mind soon," she purred.

KLONG!

"Itai!" Kurumu held her head in pain as she glared at the little girl who'd made the bucket hit her head. "You brat!" she hissed to Yukari who was wearing a blue school swimsuit.

"Stay away from Wataru-sama, temptress!" proclaimed Yukari. She still had her hat. She approached Wataru and hugged his arm, giggling girlishly. "Wataru-sama, watch me, OK?"

"Hai," he nodded.

Yukari looked around, wondering where Moka had gone. "Where's Moka-sama?"

"Oh, she said she needed to get a drink," Wataru said.

* * *

Moka leaned against a vending machine, sighing dejectedly. Just what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she tell Wataru the real reason she couldn't go into the water? That it would weaken her? Was she afraid he'd view her as weak or something or maybe she didn't want him to pity her? She really did want to be in the same club as him but if he ended up joining the Swimming Club…

She heard her rosario speak, "_You fool. You know that water drains our power. You're already weak with the Rosario. Why add on to it?_"

"But I really want to be in the same club as Wataru-kun…"

"_If he's your friend, he'll understand. He's shared his secrets with you. The honest thing to do is to share yours._"

Could Moka really do that and bare all her secrets to Wataru? Could she trust him with the knowledge?

Yes, yes she could…

* * *

At first it'd been all fun and games. There were some contests being held by the Swimming Club that Yukari and Kurumu participated in. Boys interested in joining the club were in their trunks while some of the other boys just wanted to ogle at all the girls in their sexy bathing suits.

Wataru stood on the sidelines, waiting for Moka. He wondered what was taking her so long and if he should look for her but his attention was being drawn elsewhere. He then knew what it was when he saw it.

All of a sudden, the Swimming Club showed their true colours when the boys joined them. They were biting on the boys' necks and Wataru watched, horrified, as he saw their bodies wither as the girls continued to feed on them….like Fangires.

He backed away but then bumped into someone. Turning around he saw that it was Tamao Ichinose. She grinned, "Leaving so soon, Wataru?" Something was definitely not right with her.

"What's going on?" he asked as he backed away from the girl who was stalking towards him.

"Oh, you don't know?" she smiled. "It's simple really." She then gave his chest a light push and he realised that he was standing at the edge of he pool. He flailed his arms around before falling with a splash. Tamao dove in after him, assuming her true form. Her ears were replaced by fins and she gained gills on the sides of her neck. Her legs were also replaced by a fish's tail.

'_Mermaid!_' Wataru realised. He looked around to see the other members of the club were also mermaids. "No way!"

"We mermaids enjoy feeding on the life energy of men," Tamao said as she swam closer to the helpless boy. "Human life energy is the best and you smell just like a human." Wataru gulped. "Now, don't be shy…" She grabbed his shoulders and opened her mouth.

"Let him go!" shouted Moka as she appeared. Wataru saw her.

'_Moka-san!_'

"So, Moka Akashiya finally showed up," Tamao grinned. "Rumor says you're a vampire and because of that you can't go into water. It's your weakness." To emphasize, she splashed some water in Moka's direction, causing the pink haired vampire to jump back in fright.

'_It is?_' Wataru thought. '_Is that why she didn't want to join?_'

Kurumu and Yukari were trying to rescue Wataru too but the mermaids were proving difficult for them. They could only watch the exchange with looks of worry.

"Maybe so, but I won't let you harm Wataru-kun," said Moka defiantly. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Wataru.

Seeing how Moka was willing to risk her own safety for his sake made Wataru come to a decision. Despite his reluctance in fighting girls, Wataru decided now would be an exception. He called out to his partner, "KIVAT!"

Kivat heard and answered, swooping down to the pool. He dove into the water and initiated the transformation. In seconds, Wataru's appearance changed. He first gained his Fangire markings before his body turned silver and morphed. The silver layer shattered to reveal his Kiva armor. Tamao was stunned and an impact with her stomach pushed her away.

"W-What?" Tamao stared at Kiva as he stood in the middle of the pool. All the other mermaids stared at the transformed boy. "What are you?" The energy he was emitting felt similar to a vampire's. Was Wataru a vampire?

"Wataru-kun!" cried out Moka, relieved that he'd transformed. However, her relief was short lived when she felt a pair of hands gripping her ankles before pulling her into the pool. Moka splashed around and screamed as the water caused her pain.

"Moka-san!" Kiva cried out and attempted to help her but he was surrounded by mermaids. They were holding onto him as he watched Moka helplessly being pulled into the water. She was going to drown if this continued.

"You fish bitches!" Kivat shouted as he flew off his perch. He then flew around, striking at them with his wings. They screamed in pain as Kivat's wings cut into their skin. "Wataru!"

Kiva knew what he had to do and took out a green Fuestle with a fish's head. He tossed it to Kivat who caught it. "BASHAA MAGNUM!" The Fuestle made the sound of a trumpet.

* * *

Back at Castle Doran, Ramon, bored, was looking out the window. As much as he wanted to spend time with Wataru outside, his place was in the castle. He wasn't a prisoner but since he was the last of his race, it was safer to stay inside Castle Doran at times.

"Hey, how long have we lived together here?" asked Ramon.

Both Riki and Jiro were playing a game of Chess and Jiro answered, "Almost 17 years, I think."

Ramon, feeling mischievous, snapped his fingers which caused one of the pieces on the Chessboard to move. It then 'ate' the piece inhabiting that spot.

Ramon then heard the call of his Fuestle and smiled. "Looks like I'm called!"

Jiro snorted is disappointment while Riki made his next move on the chessboard. Ramon happily began skipping towards the end of the room. As he got closer to the wall, it suddenly vanished and became a hallway in which was lined with mirrors and torches. As he was skipping, his entire body began to glow with green energy. As he passed by the mirrors, his image of a child vanished and was replaced by a gold and green fish-man with red eyes and fins sticking from the sides of his head. Gold fins and emerald scales made up the entire body with small red stones in the centre of his chest. His hands and feet were finned as well, indicating a definite affinity with water. This was the last living member of the Mazoku Clan known as the Mermen, Bashaa!

Bashaa continued skipping along the hall without a care. It was obvious that while he was an adult, he still had all the cares of the child form he often used. Skipping into a stone chamber which was torch lit, Bashaa stood in the centre. He calmly folded his hands behind his back and seemed to be waiting for something.

Above the waiting Merman, a large stone chandelier attached to a gear mechanism and chains moved into position. The chandelier then began to lower towards Bashaa with the centre beginning to glow a fiery orange.

As it came closer, glowing green chains flew around Bashaa before wrapping around him. His entire form changed before he turned into a statue which depicted him rather well. The statue then shank down to a hand-held size before the stone chandelier stopped over it and wrapped fiery orange energy around it. With the statuette in hand, the chandelier hoisted back up to the mechanism which controlled it.

As the statuette was hoisted up, it overlooked the chamber which actually rested inside of the very centre of Castle Doran. The room was rather dark and bare with only gears running machines of some kind. Besides the windows which let light cast in, a soft red glow came from something that looked akin to a furnace. However, the shape and the beats coming from it indicated that it was the heart of Castle Doran. The machine holding the statuette continued on to where a tunnel that extended to outside Castle Doran could be found.

Outside, Castle Doran was flying towards Yokai Academy, hearing its master's call. A bright orange light could be seen inside the giant windows. The light moved to the front of Doran where his neck was located. For a moment, the light vanished before the clock atop of Doran rang loudly. The orange light then travelled up Doran's throat up to its mouth. The castle dragon's mouth bulged before it spat out a large orb of orange energy with the Bashaa statuette inside of it.

* * *

A green streak flew through the air as Kiva dove into the water. The streak followed him and the pool water was bathed in a green glow which caught the attention of Kurumu, Yukari and the mermaid.

"What's happening?" Yukari panicked. "Wataru-sama!"

A figure then rose up standing on top of the water. He was clad in scaly green armor that covered his chest and the entirety of his right arm. In his right hand was a strange green gun. His right forearm and shoulder had fins on them. In his arms was Moka, carried bridal style. The vampire girl looked up to see Kiva looking down at her with his green visor.

"Moka-san, I'm here," he said.

"Wataru-kun…" she smiled. "My rosario…"

"I know," he said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him as he withdrew his left arm from under her legs, allowing her to stand against him. He then grasped her rosario and with a tug it was off.

The entire sky suddenly turned dark as the moon appeared in its crimson glory. The pool below appeared to be red in the light. Moka and Kiva were both surrounded in the aura and swarms of black bats that had enveloped them. The sheer power made several of the mermaids shiver in fear.

"Moka-sama!" Yukari gasped in delight. Her second idol was going to go all out on these mean fish girls!

The bats vanished inside of the aura while the energy began to vanish. As the aura began to finally dissipate, the image of Moka and Kiva could be seen again.

Moka-sama was still holding onto Kiva's neck while he was holding her up in one arm. In his normal hand he had the rosario clutched tightly as the green hand was holding his gun while supporting Moka-sama. Her body was dry and devoid of water, keeping it from draining her strength.

"Hmmm," Moka smirked. "Isn't this pleasant? Still, you know I dislike water."

Kiva nodded silently before actually walking across the water. The mermaids could only watch in shock at the event. No water monster they knew could actually walk on water.

Continuing unobstructed, Kiva came to the edge of the pool and set Moka-sama lightly on her feet.

"Wataru!"

"Wataru-sama!"

Both Kiva and Moka-sama turned to see Yukari and Kurumu dashing over to them. Both had concerned looks on their faces, but their eyes were trained on Kiva and his new form.

"We're not done yet!" the head of the Swimming Club shrieked at the four who would stand against her.

"True," Kiva spoke coldly as he turned to look at the collected mermaids. "But I will finish it."

Thunder suddenly crashed through the air as Kiva inwardly scowled at the arrogant fish girls. Lifting the Bashaa Magnum up, he walked towards the pool again. As he moved, rain began to fall from the sky.

Moka-sama flinched when the water hit her, but she felt no pain from the touch. Her eyes narrowed at Kiva when she felt the water hit her. Only a select few monsters could manipulate such rain that it wouldn't hurt her.

"Get him!" Tamao screamed. "Drain him dry!"

The mermaids surged forward at the order, hoping to make Kiva their next meal. The armored warrior didn't even seem concerned about what was approaching him. All he did was continue walking. As he came to the centre of the pool, the mermaids broke the surface of their domain and lunged at him. Their faces were no longer beautiful and looked eager to bite into his flesh.

Kiva finally reacted. Moving as fluidly as the water he was standing on, he took aim at the closest mermaid and pulled the trigger of his weapon. A bang echoed through the air as a high-pressured blast of water came out of the barrel of the gun. It easily collided with the chest of the closest mermaid. The monster in question screamed in pain as the force of the bullet sent her sailing right out of the pool.

More mermaids met the same fate as Kiva fired more and more at his enemies. The captain of the swimming club could only watch in stunned horror as all her underlings were sent sailing and landing outside of the pool in deep pain. What was worse, they were being defeated by their own element!

Moka-sama, Kurumu, and Yukari all watched with grins on their faces. Moka-sama had a more sinister grin on her face whereas Yukari and Kurumu were about to break out in cheers for their potential love interest.

Suddenly, some of the remaining mermaids decided that the vampire and her friends would make easier targets. Swimming through the water to the edge of the pool, they lunged out at the trio is a splash.

"Hmph!" Moka-sama snorted. "Cowards! KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Unleashing a demonically-powered kick, Moka-sama sent all three of the mermaid attackers sailing back into the pool. They didn't attempt a second attack either since they drifted back to the surface in unconsciousness.

Yukari used her magic to knock a few of them out with buckets raining from the sky as Kurumu punched them away with her succubus strength.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Tamao roared. "How can you be beating us? Vampires are weak against water!"

"I am not a vampire," Kiva answered. "But I am similar."

"Either way, you're dead!" the enraged mermaid hissed. She then began swimming at Kiva at a breakneck speed.

"Looks like the fish doesn't know when she has lost," Kivat smirked. "Let's get that point across."

Nodding, Kiva brought the Bashaa Magnum down to Kivat's mouth. Opening his mouth, Kivat bit down on the hammer of the gun, bringing green energy rippling through it with a cry of, "BASHAA BITE!"

Moving his arms in a clockwise (left) and counter-clockwise (right) rotation, Kiva brought the Bashaa Magnum up so it was pointing at the sky. As he came to a stop, the red moon changed into a bright emerald half-moon. Kiva then spread his arms apart as the energy of both Kiva and the last Merman, Bashaa, flowed through his body. Looking at the approaching mermaid leader, Kiva's emerald visor flashed brightly. He then raised the Bashaa Magnum into the air as the turbine began to spin at a rapid pace. Around him, the water started to swirl in the air, keeping him from sight.

"What…what is this?" Tamao cried in shock.

Within the funnel of water, Kiva gripped the Bashaa Magnum with both hands and aimed it directly at the mermaid leader. As the turbine continued to spin, a sphere of dark green water began collecting at the barrel. When it was the size of a basketball, he finally pulled the trigger. The watery orb of power immediately flew through the funnel of water and right at Tamao.

"YEEAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGH!" the mermaid shrieked as the attack collided directly with her chest.

There was a blast of water similar to what one would expect from a tidal wave as Tamao was hit with the Bashaa Aqua Tornado. Tamao's scream could be heard for a brief moment before he body was seen shooting out of the pool and even through the fence surrounding the area. She kept on flying until she skidded across the ground, looking a lot like a fish out of water.

Seeing his job completed, Kiva turned and headed back to his friends. He walked upon the water until he reached dry land. Kivat detached from his body allowing Kiva's body to turn silver and then he reverted back to Wataru as the chains retracted into his body. The Bashaa Magnum returned to its statuette form before flying away in a streak of green light, its duty done.

"Wataru!" cried out Kurumu as she glomped the boy, nearly causing him to slip back into the pool.

"Wataru-sama!" Yukari cheered. "That was amazing!"

"Ano…Kurumu-san," said Wataru. "Could you get off me? I need to return something to Moka-san." Kurumu pouted and reluctantly let go. The young Fandiri approached Moka-sama and handed her the rosario back. She gratefully took it into her hand.

"You are full of surprises, Wataru Kurenai," the super vampire spoke. "I hope to see more of your abilities in future." And then she attached the rosario to the chain, sealing her power once more. Regular Moka was about to collapse forward but Wataru caught her in his arms.

Wataru looked at Moka who smiled back at him. He then decided to ask, "Ano, Moka-san? If you don't like water how do you take showers?"

Moka giggled. "I don't. I take special herbal baths." She knew he would ask that once he found out about her weakness.

"OK." That made sense.

* * *

Back at Castle Doran, Ramon stretched as he lay on the couch. He'd gotten some exercise by helping Kiva and it'd been fun too.

* * *

Needless to say, none of the friends wanted to join the Swimming Club after the little stunt the senior members had pulled. After Kurumu and Yukari got their regular clothes back on, all four friends made tracks. Unfortunately, most of the club booths were full and the ones left were clubs that were either filled with weirdoes or clubs they didn't want to join.

At the moment, the group of friends were sitting in the cafeteria. Kurumu sighed, "I guess we don't have any clubs to join now, huh?"

"Afraid so," admitted Wataru.

"I'm just glad Wataru-kun is safe," said Moka.

"I'm sorry I brought you to the pool, Moka-san," Wataru apologized. "I didn't know that water did that to you."

"That's okay Wataru-kun," Moka smiled. "I never told you so how would I expect you to know?"

Wataru smiled at Moka's forgiveness. She could have been seriously hurt by the water and the mermaids, but she chose to forgive him anyway. He felt better about that much. Still, their main problem was still there. None of the good clubs had room for them now.

"What's this?" asked a cheerful voice and they turned to see their teacher, Nekonome-sensei, looking at them. "Why so glum?"

"We don't know what club to join," said Wataru.

"Oh, no problem!" said their teacher with a knowing smile. "Why don't you all join the Newspaper Club? All our members graduated last year so it's pretty empty. How about it?"

Wataru perked up. It was a chance for him and Moka to be in the same club. He asked Moka, "What do you say, Moka-san?"

"It sounds like a good idea," said Moka.

"Hey, let me join too!" said Kurumu.

"Me too! Me too!" Yukari added.

Nekonome-sensei smiled. Looks like the Newspaper Club was going to get some new blood after all.


	5. Shout In the Moonlight

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 5: Shout In the Moonlight

"Moka-san…" Wataru said as he gazed into Moka's eyes, a blush gracing his cheeks as she too blushed.

"Wataru-kun…" she said as she drew closer to him. His arms were holding her around the waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and puckered up her lips. Wataru too did the same and leaned in close to...

RING!! RING!!

* * *

Wataru was actually dreaming and currently hugging his pillow while kissing it. He was in his bedroom, lying in his bed. As soon as his alarm clock rang, he reluctantly got up and rubbed his eyes while yawning.

He then blushed when he remembered the dream he'd just had. '_Moka-san is just a friend, just a friend,_' he chanted mentally.

Kivat woke up from his sleep too. He slept upside down within a hollowed out violin which hung on the wall. Yawning, Kivat flew over to Wataru. "Oi, Wataru, ohayo."

"Ohayo, Kivat," Wataru yawned. He got out of bed, dressed in red silk pajamas. He then headed towards the bathroom to take a bath. Kivat followed him to take a bath as well.

Inside the furo, Wataru was thinking back of how much his life had changed since enrolling in Yokai Academy. He'd made new friends who didn't care about his quirks and who he could share his secret of being Kiva with. Still, the rumors he could do without. He'd been getting some weird looks from the rest of the students since the rumors would say he had the power of a vampire and yet could walk on water.

Today he and the girls would meet the president of the Newspaper Club right after school. He was looking forward to his first day at the club, especially since Moka-san was there….

"Moka-san…" Wataru smiled wistfully.

Kivat floated in his small boat and smirked. "Having a crush, Wataru?"

Wataru hastily denied, "No, no I'm not!" Kivat chuckled.

* * *

Dressed in his uniform, Wataru came to the dining room for breakfast. Riki had prepared it for him. Jiro and Ramon were present too.

"Wataru-sama," spoke Ramon. "You should invite all your girlfriends over!"

Wataru nearly choked when he heard the word "girlfriends". He took a quick drink of water to wash all of the food down and stare at Ramon.

"Ramon-san, they're not my girlfriends!" Wataru denied.

"Are you sure?" Ramon tilted his head to the side.

Wataru wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well, girlfriends or not, I hope they enjoy my bento like last time," Riki said, presenting the boxed lunches to Wataru. Each had been labeled.

Jiro rolled his eyes, "Like he has time for girlfriends."

Actually, Wataru did entertain the idea of having a girlfriend but whenever he did he always thought of Moka. Was he…was he falling for her?

He finished breakfast and thanked his guardians for the food before leaving. They all watched as their young master left.

"Imagine him having girls chase after him," sighed Jiro. "A lot has changed since he came to Yokai Academy."

"At least it's for the better," said Riki. "But the fights he could do without."

"There will ALWAYS be fights," said Jiro. "It's part of his destiny."

* * *

Wataru drove along the road leisurely on the Machine Kivaa. Since getting his motorcycle back, Wataru had wanted to get the feel back for it. The Elephant Fangire that he had fought had really trashed it. He needed to get his biking legs back.

Moka wasn't around so Wataru assumed that she was already at the school. Pulling through the main gates, he was met with the envious sighs of many girls and the annoyed growls of the boys. Wataru pulled the Machine Kivaa up to the bike rack where the bicycles were kept and chained his ride up to poles.

"Ohayo, Wataru-kun!"

Wataru looked up from his bike and saw the object of his last dream running up to him. Moka looked as vibrant as ever with her pink hair fluttering behind her. Wataru gulped as thoughts of having such a girl as his girlfriend ran through his mind. Quickly banishing them, he stood up again.

"Ohayo, Moka-san," Wataru smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Moka smiled. A flush started appearing over her face as she stepped closer, almost shyly. "Um…Wataru-kun? Could I ask a favor?"

"Um…what favor?" asked Wataru.

"I just need," Moka whispered as she almost came nose to nose with the blushing Wataru. "Your delicious blood!"

Chu!

"Ow!" Wataru cried as Moka suddenly grasped him tightly and bit into his neck. He tried to remain still so Moka could get her fill. It was still hard though.

"Ahhh!" Moka sighed happily as she let go. "I just love the taste of your blood Wataru-kun! If this keeps up I might just get addicted to you!"

"Sure…" Wataru mumbled as he rubbed his neck. Blood loss was never fun.

Both Moka and Wataru walked towards the academy with their school supplies with them. They were talking about how their first day at the Newspaper Club might go. Neither of them had ever worked on a newspaper before so they were looking forward to the experience and who their fellow members might be. They knew Yukari and Kurumu would join, using it as an excuse to spend time with Wataru.

"Wataru!!" Kurumu cried out before tackling the boy to the ground, taking him by surprise. He was lying on his back as Kurumu rubbed herself against him, causing him to shiver. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Kurumu-san," he greeted her. Moka started to look annoyed. Kurumu then gasped when she was being levitated off Wataru. the culprit was Yukari who was waving her wand around.

"Get off him," Yukari warned, dropping Kurumu on her rear before she ran up to help Wataru to his feet and hug him around the waist. "Ohayo, Wataru-sama." She then let go to hug Moka. "Ohayo, Moka-sama." Moka smiled, hugging the girl back.

Kurumu messaged her back as she glared at Yukari for ruining her tender moment with Wataru. The violinist helped her up graciously and the succubus forgot her anger altogether.

"Let's all get inside before the bell rings," said Wataru. The girls agreed and followed him inside.

* * *

The day went on without any disturbances, except for when Kurumu tried to get too close to Wataru and then Yukari would put a stop to it. Still, Wataru endured the day since he had Moka with him.

Every time he looked at her, the image from his dream played back in his mind and he would look away with a blush. He had no experience with girls since they usually steered clear of him but since coming to Yokai Academy, he'd become the object of affection for three girls who he'd befriended under unusual circumstances.

During lunch he gave them the bento Riki had made for them. Moka had met Riki, unlike Kurumu and Yukari and they both wanted to know where he stayed. He really wanted to invite them over but Jiro warned him about too many people finding out about Castle Doran. The school spreading rumors about Wataru's power was already bad enough but those who'd seen him transform would just assume it was his true form but weren't sure what kind of monster he was.

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and the start of club activities for the students. Nekonome-sensei, being the advisor of the Newspaper Club, led them to the club room where they would meet their fellow members.

However, they soon realized they were the only ones who'd joined and that there was only one remaining member, the president.

"Ano," Wataru spoke up. "Nekonome-sensei? Are we the only members here? Do we even have a president?"

"Of course we have a president!" Miss Nekonome smiled. The door to the room suddenly opened to announce someone coming inside. "Ah! Here he is now!"

"Oh man," the last member spoke up. "I can't believe I'm late on the first day."

This final member was a young man who looked like he was in the second year. He had shaggy black hair with a red headband holding it back. He was wearing the standard uniform of Yokai Academy but his collar was undone and the tie was missing though. He was wearing a wolf necklace which looked rather cool. He was also holding three bouquets of roses in his hands.

"Hey everyone!" he smiled. "My names Ginei Morioka! It's a pleasure to meet you all. You can all call me Gin though." With a grin on his face, he passed out the roses to the three girls in the room, "Wow! Nekonome-sensei wasn't kidding! You're all a bunch of cuties!"

Moka, Yukari and Kurumu blushed at the compliment and Wataru's right eyebrow twitched in agitation as the markings threatened to reveal themselves but they receded before they could fully manifest.

"Oh, and you must be Wataru Kurenai," Ginei stared Wataru up and down. "I've been hearing some interesting rumors about you, something about a suit of armor. Care to comment?"

"Ano…" Watru gulped.

"That's Wataru-kun's true form, Morioka-sempai," said Moka quickly.

"Please, call me Gin," Gin insisted. He saw how quickly Moka came to Wataru's defense. It would appear he had some competition for his goals.

"So, where are the other members?" asked Kurumu.

"Actually, you're all are the only ones that joined up," said Gin.

"I seem to recall the absence of a booth for the Newspaper Club," said Yukari.

"Yeah," nodded Gin. "I was actually sick and since I was the only remaining member left, I couldn't do anything."

"That would explain the lack of members," muttered Kurumu but she was suspecting something more. She felt Gin's hand on her shoulder.

"Well, now that you're all here, this club meeting can begin and I have the perfect job for you!" said Gin.

Wataru blinked, "Already?"

Gin smirked, "There are reports of a pervert peeping on the girls around school. I want you all to find out his identity." He placed his hands on Wataru's shoulders. "I'm giving you this responsibility, Kurenai-kun."

"Hai," Wataru smiled.

Nekonome-sensei smiled, glad to have the Yokai Newspaper up and running again. She did dearly miss it.

* * *

Dutifully, Wataru began to look for any kind of lead about the supposed Peeping Tom that was stalking the campus. Gin had given him a few leads with some of the girls who reported seeing the Peeping Tom. Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari had all followed him as they ran down leads on the one doing it. Gin had said he had administrative things to do so they would have to do it themselves for now.

They questioned girl after girl, but they all got the same thing; an outraged girl who spoke about an oddly-shaped shadow that was peeking in the corner of the window. The moment they tried to catch the Peeping Tom, he seemed to vanish. There was quite a following of girls who wanted a piece of the Peeping Tom.

"Well, that led to a whole lot of nowhere," Kurumu huffed as she read over the notes they took. "No one saw a thing!"

"Maybe this guy knows magic?" asked Yukari.

"That's a good theory," Moka nodded. "But since we don't know any magic using students besides you, it doesn't go far."

"Ano…maybe he's using his true form?" asked Wataru. "That's why his shadow is so weird and he can move so fast."

"Great idea, Wataru!" Kurumu cheered before she glomped Wataru's arm. "You're so smart!"

"Hey!" Yukari cried as she leaped at Wataru and began trying to shove Kurumu off her idol. "Leggo you cow!"

Before another all out argument could break out, the participants were interrupted by the sound of someone approaching.

"Man, Kurenai-kun," Gin chuckled. "What I'd give to have your luck with women."

Everyone turned to see that it was indeed the president of their club. He had a stack of fliers underneath his arm

"Gin-sempai!" Wataru gasped. "We're just friends! Really!"

"But, Wataru!" Kurumu pouted. "You're my Destined One! We're meant to be!"

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka cried, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Well, flirt with your girlfriends another time," Gin smiled. "I need them to help put up fliers through the school. Think they're up to it?"

"Of course!" Moka called as she snatched up the stack from Gin. She then grabbed Kurumu by with her free arm and began dashing away. Not before Kurumu had grabbed Yukari so to keep her from being alone with Wataru. "We'll be back!"

"Bye," Wataru mumbled with a short wave. He then felt Gin slip his arm over his shoulder.

"Kurenai-kun, I think I have a real solid lead on the Peeping Tom," he spoke.

"Ano, really?" Wataru gasped.

"Yeah," Gin nodded. "I've heard he hangs out around back in a part of the building. If we go around back then I think we can secretly get a photo of him. Then we can expose him to the school!"

"Good," Wataru smiled. "I don't like Peeping Toms."

"Well, then you'll feel extra good when we snag this guy," Gin grinned. "Now come on! We gotta hurry or else we'll miss him!"

"Hai!" Wataru nodded.

The two young men headed around to the back of the school. It looked pretty bare save for the wall of a building with a small window and a nearby barrel. Wataru looked around, finding that it didn't look too much like a secret hideout. In fact, it looked like no one would go there period.

"Ano…is this the place?" Wataru asked uncertainly.

"From what my sources tell me," Gin nodded. "I think he must be inside. Think you can take a look inside?"

"Um…" Wataru mumbled as he looked around for something to stand on. For some reason, he was beginning to get a bad feeling.

"You can get on this barrel over here," Gin announced as he pushed the metal barrel from before over. "It feels pretty solid, but you'd better get onto it. You look lighter so you had better do the lookout. I'll keep it from falling."

"Okay," Wataru nodded.

Wataru stepped onto the barrel in question and stood up. He kept himself steady and gripped the windowsill for balance. After making sure he wasn't going to fall, he dared to take a look inside.

What he saw threatened to make him break out in a sudden nosebleed. He saw a bunch of girls who attended Yokai Academy. They were all in various forms of undress, revealing their underwear and a lot of their bodies. Apparently the girls of Yokai Academy liked to wear frilly underwear too.

"Wagh!" Wataru cried as he fell backwards and onto the dirt. He gasped for a moment to catch his breath. "Sempai..that…that was..."

"The girls' changing room, I know," Gin chuckled. Wataru looked over and saw that he was holding a camera up to Wataru and not holding the barrel like he said he was. "Enjoy the view?"

"Huh? Wha-?" Wataru gaped. "Sempai? What's going on?!"

"I'm catching the Peeping Tom of course," Gin chuckled as he turned the digital camera around and revealed a picture of Wataru looking into the locker room. "Bet Moka won't be too happy with you when she sees this shot."

"Nani?!" Wataru cried. "Sempai…how could you?!"

"What was that?!"

"Is it the Peeping Tom?"

"Sounded like a guy!"

"Now that was a dumb move. Those girls are gonna come out here in force," Gin chuckled. "As for why? Simple. I'm willing to do anything to get my hands on a pretty girl. Later Kurenai-kun."

With a wave, Gin vanished in a blur. Wataru gaped as he vanished and found himself confused as to what to do. Of course, his next course of action was made for him by what he heard next.

"It's him!"

"The Peeping Tom!"

"Get him!"

Thinking quickly, Wataru decided to make a run for it from the angry mob of girls, screaming as to why his fortune was so poor today.

* * *

After Wataru managed to escape the mob of angry girls, he was confronted by an angry Moka. "Wataru-kun, can you explain these?" she flashed him the photos Gin had taken.

"It wasn't me!" he denied. "I mean, that is me but it wasn't my fault! I was set up!"

"But Gin-sempai saw you and took pictures," she said.

"He framed me," he tried to reason.

"I can't believe you, Wataru-kun," she started to cry. "I hate perverts but I hate liars most of all." She then turned and ran.

"Moka-san, wait!" he shouted for her. The stained glass markings appeared on his face as his eyes showed a look of fury. Kurenai was in the driver's seat.

"Gin…" Kurenai growled.

* * *

"GIN!"

Gin had been chatting up a girl when he heard the shout and was grabbed by the lapels of his jacket and slammed against the wall. Gin was staring at Kurenai's angry face, the stained glass markings of the Fangire race giving him a more intimidating look.

"Oh, hey, Kurenai-kun," said Gin, gulping a little.

"You son of a bitch," Kurenai growled. "You set me up!"

"Oh, did I?" Gin grinned. "It's all over the school. You're the Peeping Tom."

"What?" Kurenai narrowed his eyes and then turned to see everyone surrounding the message board. He pushed them all away and then looked to see his picture on the wall. It was next to a poster, pointing to the picture calling Wataru the mysterious Peeping Tom. Everyone whispered and muttered. Growling with rage, he turned to find Gin had gone.

"Kuso…" Ignoring the looks he was getting, Kurenai pushed through the crowd.

* * *

Moka was leaning against the side of the school, sniffling to herself again. It had been the same place where she had gone after it seemed Wataru wanted to leave her for Kurumu. Now though, she felt bad because Wataru had apparently been the Peeping Tom. She just couldn't believe that Wataru could be like that, even worse he lied about it!

"Do you really think Wataru-sama would sink so low?" asked a gruff voice and Moka looked to see Jiro leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Jiro!" Moka identified. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kivat called, saying Wataru-sama may need my help. When I heard what happened I decided to find you." He approached the girl and she gulped. The man had a menacing aura. "Now, Moka-san, do you really think Wataru-sama would stoop so low and peep at girls?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," she said, averting her eyes. "The pictures…"

"Can speak a thousand words but can be interpreted a thousand times more," finished Jiro. "Maybe the pictures were showing you what the TRUE culprit wanted you to see."

"The true culprit?" she repeated. Then she realized her error and gasped. "Oh no!"

* * *

"I see you come to confront me, Kurenai-kun," said Gin, smirking. It was night time and Gin was hoping to see Moka up on the roof but instead got Wataru. Strangely, Wataru still had those weird markings on his face. The two boys were illuminated by the full moon which was hanging over the academy.

"You're ruining my reputation," Kurenai cracked his knuckles. "I want payback."

"It won't change anything," grinned Gin.

"It will make me feel better," Kurenai returned the grin.

"Wataru-kun!" both boys heard and Kurenai saw Moka approaching. At the sight of her, his marking vanished.

"Moka-san?" Wataru asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say how sorry I was for doubting you," said Moka. Gin gawked. Wataru blinked in shock, but a swelling of happiness appeared in his chest. Moka believed him!

"But the pictures!" sputtered Gin. Any further argument from the Newspaper Club president was halted when Kurumu and Yukari sprang up from behind Moka.

"There's an explanation for that!" stated Kurumu, dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

"And we have the proof!" said Yukari, dressed as a traditional Japanese detective.

Wataru sweatdropped, wondering where the two girls got those costumes.

"Take a look at these photos!" Kurumu cried as she brought out several shots of Wataru's 'peeping' that they had gotten for themselves. "We can only see the top half of Wataru! Gin's article said that he used a barrel to look! How did he know that?"

"That's a good point," Moka agreed. She then turned to Gin. "How did you know?"

"T-that's," Gin gulped. "That's because I went to the scene after all the excitement. Since the barrel was there I assumed he used it. I've never been there so I had to guess."

"So you also know that Wataru-sama had moved the barrel originally?" asked Yukari skeptically.

"He had to," Gin answered. "I mean, there was nothing else there originally."

"Oh?" Kurumu smirked, seeing her opportunity. "Didn't you just say that you had never been there before? How would you know that nothing was there originally?"

"Uh?" Gin gulped.

"Obviously you knew that there was a good peeping spot there," Yukari answered while folding her arms.

Gin grimaced, realizing that he had been caught in a lie. He broke out in a cold sweat for a moment before he managed to put on a cool smile. "Okay, okay. I have been there before. I also know that the barrels could be used for support, but c'mon. There's no proof that I was there."

"Sure we can, Sempai," Kurumu smirked.

"Huh?" Gin blinked in shock.

"You see, the female students had taken those barrels away since they didn't want anyone else using those barrels to peep inside."

"In other words," Kurumu added. "Those barrels were there for the crime and immediately afterwards. Besides those at the scene, it was impossible for anyone else to know those barrels were there! We even have witnesses who say you had moved those barrels there before the crime happened!"

"Then that means…" Moka gasped as realization came to her.

"The criminal is you!" both Kurumu and Yukari cried as they pointed at Gin accusingly.

"Uh…uh…," Gin gulped as he backed away. As he stepped, several photos fell out of his jacket. All of them depicted girls in obvious forms of undress and completely unaware that anyone was watching them. With this undeniable proof, Gin knew that he was busted.

"Enough of this!" Gin frowned angrily. "Since I can't use trickery, I'll just make Moka my woman by force!"

Gin leaped up into the air with blinding speed before he landed at the other end behind Wataru and the girls. Growling, Gin's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head.

"A werewolf!" Yukari gasped.

"They're supposed to be on par with vampires in power!" Kurumu cried.

"Not good!" Wataru gasped. He was oddly reminded of Jiro, but Gin was definitely more civilized in a sense. "Kivat!"

"Yosh!" the metallic bat which followed Wataru cried as he soared to the battle. "A perverted werewolf, eh? You get in all sorts of trouble, Wataru."

"Talk later," Wataru frowned as he caught Kivat in his hand. The tiny bat opened his mouth with a cry of 'bite!' before chomping down on Wataru's other hand. The stained glass markings appeared on his face again while the ghostly chains formed his blood-red belt.

"Henshin!" called out Wataru as he snapped Kivat to his belt, changing into Kiva. He charged at Gin who dodged and then he slashed him across the back. Kiva stumbled forward with a cry of pain before he turned around to see the smirking Gin.

"Whatever power you possess, Kurenai-kun, cannot match a werewolf's speed!" Gin snarled.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka called.

Gin moved around swiftly, slashing at Kiva repeatedly as his claws caused sparks to fly off the Fandiri's blood red armor. One last violent slash forced Kiva to his knees. He groaned in pain as he struggled to stand back up, his yellow visor facing his sempai.

"Gin…sempai…" Kiva struggled.

"I'm surprised, Kurenai-kun," said Gin with a smirk. "Not many can say they've survived this long against a werewolf. Just let me have Moka and we can stop this."

"No…" Kiva stood. "You accused me of being a pervert, all because you wanted Moka. I thought we were friends." He reached to his belt and pulled out a Fuestle with a blue wolf's head on it. "I do know you're a good person under all that fur but for now…" He placed the Fuestle into Kivat's mouth, "I'm going to have to defeat you."

"And how will you do that?" Gin questioned, licking his teeth.

Kivat was the one to answer, "GARULU SABER!!"

* * *

"Nobody breathe," warned Jiro as he was finishing up the house of cards as Rikki and Ramon watched. This was just one of the many activities the three housemates had done to occupy themselves and kill time within the castle. Jiro held the last two cards and was about to bring them together on the top before he heard his Fuestle. He smirked, "Looks like it's my turn. It's about time. The pup is about to get a lesson he'll never forget." He tossed the cards away, which hit the house and it fell. Rikki and Ramon tried to save it but to no avail.

Jiro walked to the centre of the room and got down on one knee. He growled as he scraped his fingers across the floor making blue lightning spark from the contact. His eyes turned increasingly feral before he dashed towards one end of the room. The wall quickly vanished to reveal a long hallway lined with mirrors and torches.

Dashing past the mirrors, Jiro's image vanished in a haze of steam as his body shifted to a more bestial form. From head to toe he was covered with cobalt blue fur which looked more like armor than actual fur. His claws were pointed and looked ready to shred anything. His face looked like a muzzle of a wolf with a gold horn extending from his head. His eyes were blood read and filled with feral rage. From the back of his head, a tail of tan fur reached down his back. This was the true form of Garulu, the last remaining member of the Mazoku clan called Wolfen.

Garulu came to the end of the hall and into the stone circular room. He huffed and breathed heavily in anticipation of the upcoming fight. As he waited, a stone chandelier started lowering above his head with the centre glowing orange. Garulu waited while blue chains collected around his body. As the chains touched his body, Garulu transformed into a narrow blue statue with a wolf head on the front. The statue swiftly shrank down to a hand size as the orange energy collected over him and connected to the stone chandelier. The stone item rose up and began moving towards the front of the heart chamber where Castle Doran's heart could be found.

Outside, an orange light could be seen getting nearer to Doran's throat. It vanished behind the stone walls, but the clock atop of Doran's back rang loudly, announcing its arrival. The light then traveled up Doran's throat before vanishing in its mouth. The castle dragon then fired the orb of energy out with the statuette within it.

Its target: Yokai Academy.

* * *

Moka, Yukari and Kurumu heard the tone of the Fuestle and then saw a blue shooting star headed towards Kiva. They then realized it was no normal shooting star as Kiva leapt up and grabbed hold of it. It appeared to be a blue wolf-like statuette.

As soon as it was in Kiva's left hand, it unfolded into a sword with a wavy blade similar to a Kris and a wolf's head on the hilt. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shattered, revealing blue armor and the shoulder was now shaped like a wolf's paw. The chains wrapped around his chestplate and shattered as well, revealing a blue chestplate with silver claw marks on the sided. The yellow visor turned blue along with Kivat's eyes.

Kiva landed in a crouch, his new weapon rested on his shoulder as Gin felt a sudden chill running down his spine. The feeling he got now wasn't from a vampire…it was from…No way!

Kiva then stood up and reared his head back, releasing a howl before he dashed towards Gin. He slashed at Gin with his sword and the werewolf barely managed to dodge. As it was, the edge of his jacket had been sliced wide open. Gin shivered slightly at the attack. Kiva's speed was now on par with his!

Kurumu, Yukari and Moka watched in awe as the two men traded blows at super speed. "Did Wataru-sama turn into a werewolf?" Yukari wondered out loud.

"It's that sword," Kurumu said. "It changed him into something else, just like back at the pool with the gun."

Moka prayed for Kiva's victory. She wanted to apologize to him for thinking he was a pervert but it was in reality Gin's doing. She now felt horrible for doubting her friend, especially when he needed her most of all.

Gin was in trouble now. Whatever boost the full moon gave him was no longer exclusive to just him. Clearly Kiva now had the same advantage and using it. What scared him was that Kiva was acting more like a beast than a rational person. It was reminding him about stories he was told in his childhood about a clan of werewolves whose ferocity earned them a place in the ranks of the Mazoku.

Kiva kicked Gin in the chest and then used his free hand to send Gin skywards with a palm strike. Kivat then shouted, "Kiva, finish it!" Kiva nodded and held his blade horizontally in front of himself before bringing it down for Kivat to bite. "GARULU BITE!"

The wind sounded like a wolf's howl as the full moon rose high above Kiva. The Rider's mouthplate opened up and then he placed the handle of his sword between the 'fangs'. Going into a crouch with his arms spread to the sides, he then looked up at Gin's descending form before leaping upwards.

"I REGRET NOTHING!!" Gin howled.

Kiva performed a downward slash as soon as he got to Gin. Blood gushed out of Gin's chest as he plummeted down towards the roof with a loud crash. Kiva landed seconds later to see Gin back in his human form and groaning in pain. As a werewolf, he would recover, but the victory was Kiva's

Kiva reverted back to Wataru as Kivat flew off the belt and the sword flew into the night's sky. He approached the defeated werewolf who now lay on his back with a gash on his chest. He was in human form and looked up at Wataru.

"You're very impressive, Kurenai-kun," panted Gin. "Why didn't you finish me off?"

"I saw no reason to kill you, Gin-sempai," stated Wataru. "Like I said I see good in you." He reached down with his and Gin begrudgingly took hold of it, allowing Wataru to pull him back to his feet. Gin just stared at Wataru. A minute ago he'd been vicious but now…

"Say, Kurenai-kun," said Gin.

"Please, call me Wataru," said the Fandiri.

"Alright, Wataru," Gin smiled. "Where did you learn to fight like that? You were like a Wolfen."

"Wolfen?" said Kurumu quizzically.

"A race of legendary werewolves," explained Gin. "So, care to tell me?"

"Ano…" Wataru didn't want to spill Jiro's secret just yet, but he really wasn't that good at lying. Unless he said something, his friends were going to discover the secret of his guardians. "I…learned to fight from one."

"Wow," Gin gasped. "My mother used to tell me about the Wolfen. The most savage and powerful monsters you'd ever see. I used to think they were just stories, but you actually learned from one? That's intense."

Moka looked at Wataru in confusion. Wataru wasn't one to lie, but she could tell when he was hiding something. Wataru was telling the truth about learning from one of the Wolfen, but why was he so hesitant to say more? Could it be…could it be that Wataru was in contact with a Wolfen?

* * *

After all was said and done, Gin had confessed to being the Peeping Tom, clearing Wataru's name. This brought relief to the young Fandiri. Of course, this also caused Kurumu, Moka and Yukari to become jealous at all the girls who came to apology for accusing him of being the Peeping Tom. Gin had even apologized to Wataru for all the trouble he caused but as soon as he shook Wataru's hand, photos fell out from his jacket.

Kurumu picked one up and a look of fury crossed her face. Wataru looked over her shoulder and gasped. "YOU PERVERTED WOLF!!" roared Kurumu. It'd been a picture of her changing.

"AH! FORGIVE ME!" Gin wailed.

* * *

I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his help with this and the previous chaps. The next chap would be "Silent Shout of the Ice Maiden"


	6. Silent Shout

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 6: Silent Shout

The girl had long purple hair and while she wore the skirt of the girls' uniform, she wore a white sweater with long dark sleeves. She also wore purple striped stockings on her legs. Her eyes were blue and she held a lollipop in her mouth. In her hands was a book of some sort and she had a smile on her face. She was sitting against a tree without a care for the world.

The book she was reading was actually a scrapbook with newspaper clippings inside, mostly articles written by a specific person. She enjoyed reading them the most, making her cold heart feel warm…but this wasn't enough. At first it was enough but she still wanted more…she wanted more…

"Wataru…Kurenai…"

The tree she was sitting against slowly became covered in ice as she smiled nearly sinisterly.

* * *

It was a new day at Yokai Academy. It'd been two months since Wataru enrolled in this school and he was happy. He had a group of good and trusted friends who would be there for him. There was Moka the beautiful pink haired vampire who could become scary whenever her rosario was removed, Kurumu the succubus who claimed him as her Destined One, Yukari the witch who wanted to be in a three-way relationship with him and Moka (making him doubt if she was REALLY just twelve years old) and even Gin who was a perverted werewolf.

The new issue of the Yokai Newspaper had come out and all the members, minus Gin, were distributing said papers to the students. Most of the girls flocked Wataru for the newspaper while the guys got them from the girls. Moka was swarmed the most but Kivat held them at bay.

Kivat had somehow become the club's unofficial mascot. He actually enjoyed the attention and would brag about being a star. Wataru sighed at his partner's behavior but was glad for Kivat's happiness.

What Wataru didn't notice was a girl staring at him from behind a tree. She had her eyes trained on him and a smile on her face.

"Woah, now that was tiring," said Kurumu, wiping the sweat off her brow. "We're nearly sold out."

"That's good," agreed Wataru. As tiring as it was, he was enjoying the club's activities. Kivat flew down and perched himself on Wataru's shoulder.

"Oi, Wataru," warned Kivat. "Someone's coming." He pointed with his wing and the young man turned towards the direction.

"Excuse me," said the girl. She was beautiful with long purple hair but also dressed differently from the rest of the girls. "Are there anymore papers?"

Wataru blinked and then looked at the one he was holding. "Oh, here you go." He handed it to her and she accepted, taking it. She then leaned in close, smiling.

"You get along so well," she commented, "I don't understand it."

"Huh?" Wataru blinked.

"Thank you, Wataru-san," the girl said before walking away.

"Strange girl," Wataru blinked.

"Wataru-kun, do you know that girl?" Moka asked.

"No," he answered honestly. "At least, I don't think I do."

Kurumu growled. That girl was trying to get close to Wataru, she knew it. She already had enough competition with Moka as it is. She really didn't consider Yukari an obstacle. She was just a kid!

The bell rang and the Newspaper Club packed up their things before going to class.

* * *

As Nekonome-sensei was about to begin the day's lesson, the door slid open and the girl from before walked in, causing Kurumu, Wataru and Moka to stare.

"Sorry," the girl apologized, "I'm late."

"Ah, Shirayuki-san," said Nekonome-sensei. "I'm glad you finally came. Please, take your seat." The girl bowed and went to her seat, which was at the front of the last row that Wataru sat in.

Nekonome-sensei then explained, "Mizore Shirayuki-san was ill so she couldn't come to school. I'm glad she's feeling better now."

"I am," Mizore nodded before looking over her shoulder at Wataru. The boy blinked.

"Now, as I was saying…" spoke Nekonome-sensei.

* * *

The classes ended for the day and the students were milling about, minding their own business. At the moment, Moka, Kurumu, and Wataru were meeting up. To celebrate being completely sold out, the Newspaper Club was going to be hosting a party in their club room. Yukari was already collecting party favors and the three remaining members were talking details.

"So we'll meet up in the club room after we finish buying everything," Moka smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Hey, Wataru," Kurumu purred. "I'll bake my special cookies for you. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Kurumu's statement was punctuated by her pressing herself against Wataru, making sure her breasts were pressed tightly against him.

"Kurumu-chan! You're doing it again!" Moka huffed before she grabbed the amorous succubus by the shoulder and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't done!" Kurumu cried as she was dragged away.

Wataru heaved a sigh. He was probably not going to get used to Kurumu's ways of showing her affection. Rubbing the back of his neck, Wataru suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched. Turing around, he looked for some sign that someone was there. He found it when he spotted someone's shoulder sticking out from behind a pillar.

"Ano…is someone there?" asked Wataru.

Things were silent for a moment. After a breath, the familiar form of Mizore Shirayuki poked her head out from the side with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Ah, Shirayuki-san," Wataru smiled. "How are you?"

"I am well," Mizore nodded as she walked closer to Wataru. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the copy of the paper that she had retrieved from Wataru. "I read your article. As always, it was very good."

"Oh, thank you," Wataru smiled. He had been worried that no one liked his articles. He was mainly writing about some of his adventures since coming to Yokai Academy. He also did current events which kept the interest of the student body. "You always read my articles?"

"Yes," Mizore smiled. Reaching into her sweater, she pulled out a blue book with an ornate silver heart on the back and a white rabbit on the front. "Here."

"When I was away, I asked Nekonome-sensei to send me copies of the School Newspaper," Mizore explained as Wataru opened the book. "I found your articles interesting so I kept them in this scrapbook."

"Oh, arigato," Wataru blushed. "I am happy to know you like them that much."

Opening the book to see what articles Mizore had kept, Wataru was surprised to see that the odd young woman had been writing comments next to the articles. There were so many of them Wataru had some trouble reading them all. Some were pretty tiny so he wasn't sure what they were saying.

"I made some comments of my own too," Mizore added. She began to smile gently as she drew a circle on the floor with her right foot. "You always write your articles from an outsider's point of view. I can really relate to that."

To Wataru's surprise, Mizore almost seemed to glide over to him before she wrapped her arms snugly around one of his own and contentedly rested her head on his shoulder. Wataru blushed at the contact. Mizore seemed to be a little cold, which Wataru reasoned was why she was wearing a sweater instead of the standard uniform.

"I can't help but feel that our personalities are the same," Mizore sighed contentedly. "You must be pretty lonely too. I know how that feels."

Wataru frowned a little at the declaration. He did feel pretty lonely sometimes. Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and even Gin were all good friends, but it still felt lonely a little when he couldn't hang out with them. He was also the only one of his kind in the entire academy. He tried not to think about it, instead he focused on the good things he had since coming to the hidden school. He had more wonderful friends now and he was having lots of fun. Still…

"I do feel lonely sometimes," Wataru admitted. "I don't feel it as often, but I remember how it feels."

"Then we do understand each other," Mizore smiled. "Do you want to hang out? I know a nice place."

"Ano," Wataru gulped. He still had to head to the party with Moka and the others. Still, he did have some spare time and he could use it to get to know Mizore better. She looked like she really wanted to be friends. "I suppose…we could hang out for little while."

"Yatta," Mizore smiled. She began tugging Wataru's arm so he could follow her. "This way. I'll show you where I like to spend my time."

* * *

"See that?" Mizore pointed after skipping a stone across the lake. "It skipped 5 times."

Wataru applauded, returning the smile she was giving him. She then placed a pebble into his hand. "Now, you try," she said.

Gripping the pebble, Wataru looked across the lake and tossed it, only for it to sink into the water. He sighed. He wasn't good at it, it seemed. He felt Mizore standing behind him, holding his wrists.

"It's all in the wrist, Wataru-san," Mizore said as she pressed against him. He started to shiver a bit but then he remembered something.

"Ano, Shirayuki-san, I'm sorry but I really need to go." She let go of his wrists and then he turned to see her frowning. "Shirayuki-san?"

"You want to see that girl, don't you?" questioned Mizore.

"That girl?" Wataru blinked. "You mean Moka-san?"

She smiled placing a hand against his cheek, "But don't worry, I've taken care of her and soon you won't have to think about her ever again…"

* * *

Moka was in the club room, snacks and drinks on the table, sitting in a chair as she waited for Wataru. "He's late," she mumbled. "Where could he be?" She then heard the door slide open. Smiling, she looked up to see if it was her friends. "Wataru-kun?" Her smile fell when she saw that it was that girl in class. Mizore Shirayuki. "Shirayuki-san?"

"Moka Akashiya," said Mizore as she stalked towards Moka. "You are an eyesore."

Moka backed away in fear as she felt the temperature drop. "Shirayuki-san, what's going on?"

"I think it's better for Wataru-san and I if you just…" She lunged forward and grabbed Moka's throat, squeezing tightly. Moka struggled to remove Mizore's cold hands from her neck. "Disappear."

* * *

"What do you mean?" questioned Wataru as he backed away from Mizore. "What have you done to Moka-san?"

"Nothing…yet," said Mizore dangerously. "But she's not going to be a problem anymore."

"She's my friend!" Wataru insisted.

"I'm sorry, Wataru-san, but you can't leave," said Mizore as her hands turned into ice claws. The lake also froze over. Wataru's eyes widened as he backed away from her while she stalked towards him, her hair taking on the appearance of ice as well. "As you can see, this is my true form, I am a yuki onna and I want you to be mine."

* * *

Moka had smashed a stapler against Mizore's head and gasped when she saw the part she'd hit break apart. "Sorry, but I'm not the real Mizore," Mizore apologized soullessly. "The real Mizore is out there with Wataru-san. Now, Moka Akashiya, die quietly and just disappear…"

* * *

Wataru shivered as the ice was slowly starting to encase his body as Mizore watched him with a lifeless smile. She wanted him for herself and was not going to let him go anywhere. Also, from her words, he was going to hurt Moka and anyone else who got in her way. The ice was already covering the right side of his body, spreading over his chest. His legs were also covered in ice but his left arm and head were free. He shivered as Mizore came close and stroked his face.

"Don't fight it, Wataru-san," she said tenderly. "It won't hurt for long."

Wataru stuttered, "K-K-K-K…" Mizore tilted her head to the side. Was he calling for the succubus? If he was then she would take care of the blue haired wench. Wataru finally shouted after taking in a deep breath of air, "KIVAT!"

A black and gold blur rammed itself into Mizore's stomach, sending her stumbling backwards. She flinched at the pain and opened up her eyes to see what'd interrupted her and stared at the mechanical bat that flew around her Wataru. "You seem a bit chilly, Wataru." The bat swooped down and bit Wataru's hand, summoning the Kivat Belt from the ghostly chains. Without a second though, Kivat attached himself to the belt.

"Henshin," called Wataru weakly as his body underwent the change. His entire body became enveloped in quicksilver which shattered to reveal his armored form. The ice was still covering him and he was still trying to break free. It began to crack.

"No," Mizore said. "You can't leave." She started to freeze him over again. No matter what she wasn't going to let him go. **"**Fate brought us together. Only we can warm each others' cold hearts."

Kiva reached to the left side of his belt which had the Arms Monsters' Fuestles. Grabbing the purple one that was shaped like a fist, he quickly pulled it out and slipped it into Kivat's mouth. The ice was already dangerously close to encasing him completely.

"DOGGA HAMMER!"

* * *

Both Ramon and Jiro heard the sound of the Fuestle and let out their own reactions.

"Cheh!" Jiro scoffed.

"Not me…" Ramon sighed.

Riki took one of the Chess pieces and then crushed it into fine powder between his hands. He then exited the room. He marched towards the wall which vanished to reveal the long hallway lined with torches and mirrors. As soon as he entered, his form changed and he turned into something new. The main color of his body was purple, composed of metal and muscle. His chest was exposed, showing thick muscles, but he was covered by a large purple coat with a yellow flower on the lapel. Large barrel-like shoulder pads rested on his shoulders. They were undoubtedly heavy but he carried them like they were nothing. His arms were covered with purple and gray steel gauntlets that covered his purple hands. His feet were donned in large metal boots which made loud thumping sounds as he walked down the hallway. His head was wearing a cap while metal framed his face. His eyes were a very obvious feature since they were the shade of blood. The last living member of the Franken Clan was ready for battle. His name was Dogga!

Dogga came to the end of the hallway and into the stone circular room. He stood there, fists to his hips. As he waited, a stone chandelier started lowering above his head with the centre glowing orange. Dogga waited while purple chains collected around his body. As the chains touched his body, Dogga transformed into a large statue that looked just like him. The statue swiftly shrank down to a hand size as the orange energy collected over him and connected to the stone chandelier. The stone item rose up and began moving towards the front of the heart chamber where Castle Doran's heart could be found.

Outside, an orange light could be seen getting nearer to Doran's throat. It vanished behind the stone walls, but the clock atop of Doran's back rang loudly, announcing its arrival. The light then traveled up Doran's throat before vanishing in its mouth. The castle dragon then fired the orb of energy out with the statuette within it, headed for Kiva.

* * *

Suddenly, purple energy surrounded Kiva and then the ice shattered off him. At the same time a purple war hammer shaped like a fist descended and was gripped in his hand. Mizore was stunned by the display of power and wondered what would happen next.

When the mist cleared, she could see Kiva standing tall and strong and when she managed to focus, she gasped at his new appearance. He now wore thick purple gauntlets that covered over his forearms with heavy reinforced armor taking the place of his chestplate and shoulders. The armor seemed bolted together. It was purple with silver trim and his breast piece resembled two fists connected at the knuckle. His visor also turned from yellow to violet as he held the war hammer in his hands.

"Wataru-kun!" Mizore heard and looked up to see Moka being carried by a flying Kurumu. Kurumu landed on the ice and nearly slipped. She let go of Moka who ran towards Kiva. Despite the new appearance of the armor, the helmet never changed aside from the color of the visor.

"Moka-san?" questioned Kiva.

"You should be thanking me, darling," boasted Kurumu. "I managed to save Moka just in time." '_Of course I had to sacrifice my cake_.'

"Moka…Akashiya…" Mizore spoke sinisterly. "Do not hinder me!" A sudden blizzard began and blew about, causing the girls to scream. Kiva wrapped one arm around Moka's waist protectively, causing Kurumu to frown in jealousy.

Mizore then summoned forth a dozen ice clones, all armed with sharp ice claws. They all stalked towards Kiva and Moka.

"Wataru!" Kivat shouted, "Wataru! Now!"

Kiva nodded and removed his hold on Moka's waist before gripping the Dogga Hammer. He then held the shaft horizontally in front of him before bringing it down to Kivat's mouth, allowing his partner to bite down and transfer energy into it.

"DOGGA BITE!"

The day turned into night as lightning struck from the sky. A gibbous moon appeared in the sky, called forth by Kiva's power. Moka backed away as she watched her friend powering up an attack like he did before.

He held the hammer in front of him and pulled a hidden switch behind it. The fist-like hammer's palm opened up to reveal a red eye in the centre. The eye released purple waves of energy all around Kiva.

The ice clones suddenly froze like statues, immobilized by the wave much to Mizore's surprise. Kiva then closed up his hammer and raised it above his head, energy surrounding the weapon before a phantom-like representation of it floated above him. The Phantom Hand was gigantic and as big as Kiva in size.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-san, DUCK!"

They did as told before he started his attack. Kiva swung the hammer around, the Phantom Hand following his motions as it smashed through the clones, shattering them to pieces.

Kiva gave a silent apology before bringing down the Phantom Hand in front of Mizore. The icy surface in front of her exploded and she was sent flying by the force. She screamed as she sailed through the air.

Kiva sighed as he and Moka walked from the ice, with Kurumu. Wataru reverted back to human form with Kivat detaching from his belt and the Dogga Hammer returning to Castle Doran. Wataru sneezed, earning a concerned look from Moka.

"Wataru-kun, are you alright?" Moka asked.

"I'm fine," Wataru wiped his nose. "Just feeling a little chilly."

"Oh, then let Kurumu warm you up, baby," said Kurumu as she grabbed his head and pressed his face against her chest. "If you catch my drift."

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka shouted. "Get off him! He can't breathe!" She was right. Wataru was suffocating.

* * *

With Mizore, she shook with rage and pain at being rejected. She pushed herself onto her hands and knees, growling, "Wa…ta…ru…"

* * *

The next day, Mizore was absent at school. Kurumu and Moka were relieved to see her gone but not Wataru. He was worried about her. He'd sent her flying with the Dogga Thunder Slap and he wondered if she was alright. It was partly his fault (he believed) that she wasn't coming to school anymore.

* * *

"Where Shirayuki-san lives?" Nekonome-sensei asked curiously.

It was after school and Wataru was visiting the staff room where most of the teachers got their paperwork done. It had been pretty easy to find where Nekonome-sensei's desk was. She was the only one who had cat ears sticking out from her head.

"Hai," Wataru nodded. "I'm worried about Shirayuki-san."

"Oh, how nice of you!" Nekonome-sensei smiled. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number."

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked a rough voice asked from behind.

Nekonome-sensei and Wataru looked up to see who had been talking. They found themselves looking at a man who was wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His skin was tanned and he had red hair. He appeared to be someone who thought they were slick. There was also something in his eyes that Wataru didn't like.

"She's dangerous, you know," the man continued. "A really unstable girl."

"Kotsubo-sensei?" Nekonome-sensei blinked.

"I'm just saying she's trouble," Kotsubo shrugged. "You know why she was gone so long, kid?"

"She was sick, wasn't she?" asked Wataru.

"That's the cover story," Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, she attacked a teacher, apparently for no reason. She just snapped all of a sudden."

"Nani?" Wataru blinked. That didn't sound right. Sure, Mizore seemed to resort to violence, but only when there was a real reason. She didn't attack for no reason. "Ano…are you sure? Could it have been a mistake?"

"Heck yeah I'm sure," Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, I'm the teacher she attacked. Put me down for a while too."

Wataru observed that he didn't look too badly hurt for someone trying to play off being injured by Mizore. He also seemed to be enjoying telling the story about how Mizore had attacked him. He was also leaving out a lot of detail from his story. Like where he was attacked and what he was doing there in the first place.

"She's escalating too," Kotsubo continued. "Two students were attacked last night. They had been frozen in ice and looked cut up pretty bad. They might have died if we didn't find 'em."

"Huh?" Wataru gaped. "But…there must be a mistake!"

"No mistake, kid," Kotsubo snickered. "The ice was pretty unmistakable. There's talk of Mizore Shirayuki getting expelled since she's so dangerous."

"But…but, how are we sure it's her?" asked Wataru.

"The ice," Kotsubo answered. "Who else could it be?"

"She can't be the only one here who uses ice," Wataru tried to argue. "There must be…hundreds of monsters here. Shirayuki-san can't be the only one who uses ice."

"Ohhhh! That's a good point!" Nekonome-sensei gasped. "It could be someone else who uses ice. She's just the only one who we know who can!"

"And all this starts up the night of the day she gets back here?" asked Kotsubo with a frown. "Sorry, but I know a troublemaker when I see one."

"Well…it could be a coincidence," Wataru attempted to retort. "Weird things happen here all the time."

"You know…," another teacher, Ririko Kagome, spoke up. She had been overhearing the conversation. "He has a point. Plenty of odd things happen out here with so many different monsters grouped together."

Kotsubo started to become agitated, "Hey, are you forgetting that she attacked me? Can we really let that go? The fact she hasn't said anything speaks for her guilt!"

"She won't talk to you," Wataru answered. "Maybe she's afraid to for some reason. I might be able to get her side of the story."

"Oooh! You're right!" Nekonome-sensei smiled brightly. She quickly scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it over to the young Fandiri. "Here you go! I wish you success."

"Arigato," Wataru smiled. He eyed Kotsubo for a second before he headed for the exit of the room. He was starting to feel that something was up and if he didn't do something soon, Mizore was going to get seriously hurt. As he was leaving though, Kotsubo was staring at his back with a frown.

"He's going to be trouble," he frowned.

* * *

Wataru didn't tell Moka or the other girls where he was going. He was going to apologize to Mizore for yesterday. With him was Kivat. Wataru stood at Mizore's door, staring at it.

"Oi, Wataru?" Kivat began, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"She was just trying to be friends," Wataru defended. "Even if the way she was trying to do it came off as the wrong way."

Kivat snorted, "She tried to freeze you and kill Moka."

"Yes, but I also saw something in her eyes. She's lonely, very lonely. I don't think she has any friends here," Wataru said. If he hadn't met Moka, he would've ended up the same way. He knocked on the door. "Shirayuki-san?" He reached for the know but recoiled. "It's cold."

"She's a yuki onna," said Kivat. "Of course it's going to be cold." He watched as Wataru turned the knob and the door opened.

"It's unlocked," Wataru observed. He pushed the door open and an arctic breeze greeted him. The entire place was covered in ice. "Shirayuki-san?" He went inside and wished he'd brought a winter coat along. "Are you here?"

"She isn't here, Wataru," said Kivat. "Let's just go."

"I can't just forget about her, Kivat," Wataru frowned. "You go and look for her from the sky. I'm going to try and find her." He exited the room and closed the door behind him before going on his search. Kivat sighed.

"Wataru, you're just too nice for your own good."

* * *

Mizore was just standing at the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the large blood red oceon. It would appear that she was alone once again. Wataru didn't want to see her anymore. Heck, she doubt anybody would want to see her ever again.

She'd done some thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have attacked Moka and maybe she shouldn't have tried to freeze Wataru. But, she was just so lonely and well he seemed the same way too. Too bad she was wrong.

"Well, well, well," she heard a voice. "Alone again, huh, Shirayuki?" Mizore spun around and saw the gym teacher, Kotsubo.

"Kotsubo…sensei?" Mizore backed away from the grinning teacher.

"You know, it's funny what kind of card life deals you," he said as he approached her, grinning lecherously, "You said you liked me and then you attacked me."

"You were taking advantage of me," she defended. "I didn't like it."

"Well, nobody was going to believe you anyway," he said. "I mean it's a teacher's word against a student's." He finished, "That's why you were hiding yourself and now you're doing the same thing." He then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against him.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Oh, don't be like that," he licked his lips. "Just let me do whatever I want and I'll put in a good word for you. How's that?"

Mizore's eyes were filled with fury and with a sudden burst of strength she threw the man off him and over the cliff. He screamed as he fell and Mizore suddenly felt horrified. She'd just killed a teacher, she realized.

She looked over the cliff to see if he was alright, which she doubt, but she still did it, "KOTSUBO-SENSEI!"

She couldn't see anyone and she started to cry. Standing up, she turned away from the cliff when all of a sudden something grabbed her by the ankle and pulled. She screamed as she was being pulled off the cliff but she grabbed onto the edge and looked down over her shoulder to see Kotsubo had assumed his true form, a kraken. He had an octopus on his back along with several tentacles.

"I was going to give you a chance, you know?" Kotsubo sneered, "But now it looks like I'm going to have to kill you." He added, "Oh, but before that I want to tell you that Kurenai was out looking for you. I guess someone does care about you, but it's too late."

'_Wataru-san…cares?_' Mizore wondered and then she began to cry. '_Wataru-san…I'm sorry_…' Maybe it would be better if she just…

Suddenly, she felt a strong grip on her hands and she looked up to see who it was.

"SHIRAYUKI-SAN!" shouted Wataru as he grabbed her hands. She was shocked.

"Wataru-san?" she questioned.

The kraken teacher, however, was not pleased.

"Don't interfere!" He lashed out with one of his tentacles which wrapped around Wataru's neck. Wataru tightened his grip on Mizore's hands as Kivat flew in. He immediately forced the transformation to occur and now Kiva took Wataru's place, much to Mizore's surprise. Kiva grabbed the tentacle with one of his hands and then pulled, tossing the kraken over him. He then pulled Mizore up the rest of the way. The two stood at the edge of the cliff as Kiva turned to look at the teacher.

Kotsubo growled and then struck at Kiva with his tentacles but Kiva rolled out of the way of the strikes, taking Kotsubo's attention away from Mizore. Mizore watched as Kiva protected her while he had no reason to do so. It just didn't make sense to her.

"Wataru-kun!" Mizore heard and she turned to see Moka headed for them.

Kiva shouted, "Moka-san, get Shirayuki-san out of here!" Moka nodded and went over to the yuki onna.

"Shirayuki-san, come with me," Moka said. "Please." Dumbfounded, Mizore took Moka's hand and was led away from the fight.

"Hey, Wataru," said Kivat. "Let's teach this octopus a lesson."

Kiva agreed and approached the evil teacher. He pulled out the Dogga Fuestle and put it in Kivat's mouth.

"DOGGA HAMMER!"

The Franken's statuette form flew into his hand, turning into the Dogga Hammer. Kiva clutched the shaft tightly in his hands and allowed the chains to wrap around his arms and shoulders before they shattered and he gained thick gauntlets and shoulder armor. The chains wrapped around his chestplate before shattering as well as he threw his arms to the side, the right hand holding the hammer. His chest had become thick and reinforced. His visor, known as the Omnilens changed from yellow to purple along with Kivat's eyes. The change to Dogga Form was complete.

"What are you?" Kotsubo demanded as Kiva slowly approached him, dragging the hammer behind him. Kiva popped his neck from side to side. With a roar, Kotsubo attacked with his tentacles. They wrapped around Kiva's neck, arms and legs and then he pulled. Unfortunately for him, Kiva didn't budge. The kraken's face turned to that of shock as Kiva rammed the head of his hammer into his stomach, sending him staggering backwards. Kotsubo held his stomach, grunting.

"You'll never get away with this!" Kotsubo shouted.

"I doubt that," said Kiva evenly. "You tried to kill Shirayuki-san."

"Heh, the tramp deserved it!" Kotsubo snorted, not denying a word. "Heck, she once said she liked me but when things got hot and heavy she bailed. She even froze me in ice."

"You attempted to take advantage of her feelings."

"Well, who cares?" Kotsubo said confidently. "Nobody is going to believe a student over a teacher!"

"Oh really?" Kivat questioned.

"Gin-sempai," Kiva said.

Out from a bush, Gin grinned, holding a camera and a tape recorder. "Here, Wataru!"

"You got everything?"

"Sure did, the confession and everything."

Kotsubo's eyes widened in horror and he lunged for Gin, "GIVE THAT TO ME!" However, he didn't get far as Kiva grabbed him by his tentacles. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so," Kiva and Kivat said at the same time. With a powerful swing he tossed Kotsubo into the air. The kraken screamed as he went skyward. Kiva gripped his hammer like a baseball bat, looking up to see whenever Kotsubo came down again. When he did and was at the right level, Kiva swung his hammer like a baseball bat and sent the teacher flying.

"It's going…it's going…" said Kivat. Kotsubo slammed against a tree and uprooted it, knocked out. "It's gone! It's a Home Run!"

Kiva sighed and turned to look towards Moka and Mizore. He approached them, his armor melting into quicksilver and vanishing as Kivat flew off his belt. Wataru looked at Mizore who averted her eyes.

"Why did you come to my rescue?" she asked.

"Because we're friends," said Wataru.

"Friends?" she looked at him, confused. His eyes showed no deception. He was sincere. Suddenly, she burst into tears and hugged him. Moka, Kivat and Gin watched the heartwarming scene with smiles.

* * *

The next day, Mizore's name was cleared and Kotsubo's name was mud. It was all in the school paper.

In the Newspaper Club's room, Nekonome-sensei congratulated them, "Good job, everyone."

Wataru sat in his seat, smiling in satisfaction, "I'm glad we were able to help Shirayuki-san."

"That was awfully nice of you, doing what you did," said Moka. She'd never met anyone so kind, human or monster.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Kurumu. "I could've helped."

"Me too!" added Yukari.

"I didn't want to trouble anyone and…" He shivered. "It's cold." He then realized something and turned in his seat to see Mizore at the door. "Shirayuki-san?"

Kurumu and Yukari backed away from the yuki onna who entered. She now sported a shorter hairstyle. Standing up, Wataru went to greet her, "Shirayuki-san, what are you doing here?"

"Wataru-san, you can call me Mizore," she said.

"Alright, Mizore-san," he nodded.

"Do you like my hair?" she asked.

"Yes, it suits you," he smiled. "Makes you look cuter." She returned the smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mizore said as she hugged him. He shivered at the contact.

"Hey, get off him!" shouted Kurumu but suddenly she was frozen in a block of ice.

"Mizore-san!" gasped Wataru.

"Sorry, but old habits die hard," said Mizore. "Also, I wanted to join the club."

"You do?" he blinked.

"It's very lively and…I don't want to be alone."

"Well, welcome to the club!" Gin grinned. "We welcome anybody!"

Moka frowned, not liking how Mizore was hanging off Wataru, but she knew what Wataru was like so she allowed it. He was just too kind.

Wataru, however, was shivering as his teeth chattered due to Mizore hugging him. He would become a popsicle if this went on.


	7. Ballad of the Banshee

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 7: Ballad of the Banshee

It was after school in Yokai Academy and only the few clubs which operated after hours were still there. Still, there was something happening which usually didn't happen in the halls where only monsters roamed. This occurrence was the long and soft sounds of a violin. The notes echoed through the empty halls and only a few nearby students really heard it. They just shrugged their shoulders and continued on their way. If they were witnessing the composer though, they would have been transfixed.

Inside the homeroom of Wataru, he was standing alone with his violin, playing a concert for his audience. In attendance were Moka the vampire, Kurumu the succubus, Yukari the witch, and Mizore the yuki onna. Miss Nekonome the catwoman was also there since she had stumbled onto the little concert as she came to the room for some papers she'd left. All of the girls were having their own reactions to the alluring music. Moka had a soft and wistful smile on her face as she gazed at the violinist friend she treasured. Kurumu seemed to be pure adoration mixed with lust along with the blush on her cheeks. Yukari had sparkles in her eyes as she watched her male idol worshipfully. Mizore sighed softly with a dreamy smile as she watched Wataru play with a flush on her face. Miss Nekonome was resting her head in her arms and purring softly, she was so comforted by the warm and beautiful tones.

Wataru moved into a final stroke with his bow before he plucked the chords of his violin. With a smile of his own, he lowered the violin from his neck. He turned to his friends for a review, but he didn't even have time to ask before all the females in the room began clapping for him.

"Amazing, Wataru-kun!" Moka cheered.

"Wataru! You're so cool!" Kurumu sighed longingly.

"Yay, Wataru-sama!" Yukari cheered brightly.

"Very impressive, Wataru-san," Mizore smiled happily.

"Ara ara, you are so talented Kurenai-kun!" Miss Nekonome clapped with her catty smile.

Wataru blushed at the praises, with a sheepish smile on his face. "That…that was nothing, really."

"Nonsense," said Moka. "That was really good. You're the best in the school."

"Actually," Yukari clarified, "He's the only violinist in the school."

"In any case I think Kurenai-kun should enter the Talent Show," suggested Ms. Nekonome.

That made Wataru freeze, "T-t-t-talent show?"

"That's a great idea," Moka smiled cheerfully. "Isn't it, Wataru-kun?" She then realized something was wrong when he suddenly became silent. "Wataru-kun?"

Wataru began to turn pale as sweat started rolling down his face. His heart hammered in his chest as horrible memories came rushing back into his mind. He was breathing hard as he remembered that horrible day.

He'd entered the Talent Show at his middle school but as soon as he got on stage and saw all the people staring at him, he started to have a panic attack. Because of that, his violin playing was affected and he made a horrible screeching noise, causing everyone to boo him off the stage. Since then he'd never tried to play in public…ever.

"Wataru-kun? Wataru-kun?" Moka called and Wataru's eyes rolled up to the back of his head before he fainted. Moka panicked, "WATARU-KUN!"

"WATARU!"

"WATARU-SAMA!"

"WATARU-SAN!"

* * *

It had taken a while for Wataru to regain consciousness. His friends had carried him straight to the infirmary so to get him help if he needed it. Thankfully, it just seemed like he needed some rest. Fainting did that to some people.

"Why did Wataru-sama faint like that?" asked Yukari glumly. "All we did was mention the talent show."

"Wataru-kun doesn't like to play in front of large crowds," Moka explained as she used a damp cloth to clean Wataru's face. "It really scares him and he doesn't want to be made fun of. We're the only ones he feels comfortable enough with that he can play without feeling scared."

"But he's so good at playing the violin," Kurumu sighed. "He should be proud that he has such an amazing skill."

"Wataru-san is very shy," Mizore spoke plainly as she gently stroked Wataru's hair. "I'm not surprised that being on stage frightened him. I should have seen it earlier."

"Ara, that's terrible," Miss Nekonome frowned sadly. "Kurenai-kun has a special talent but he's terrified of showing it off."

"It's alright," Wataru said, catching their attention. "Don't worry about me."

"No way," Kurumu shot back. "You, mister, have a problem and we're going to fix it."

"Kurumu-chan," said Moka gently, "I don't think we should…"

"Moka, he can fight monsters without flinching," Kurumu said. "I think we can help him get over his stage fright." She was of course thinking deviously, '_And then he'll be SO grateful!_'

"I could even make a potion for Wataru-sama to help him become more confident," volunteered Yukari. Wataru gulped. Yukari's potions had a habit of…backfiring.

"No, it's alright," he tried to talk them out of their idea. "I just need a little rest. Just don't mention…" he shivered, "that word to me."

"Wataru-kun…" Moka frowned sadly. She watched as Mizore gently stroke the young violinist's cheek. She should feel jealous but the yuki onna cared for Wataru as much as she did, even if she did have a strange way of doing it via stalking him.

"It's not alright," Kurumu huffed. "You need to face this, Wataru. It's long overdue."

"Please…don't force me…" he shivered in panic.

Kurumu sighed. She hated seeing her Destined One so distressed. "Alright, fine, but eventually you'll have to learn to face your fear." She placed a hand on his chest comfortingly, "And I…I mean we'll be there for you." She smiled to the other girls, "Right, girls?" They nodded in agreement.

Wataru was touched by their kindness and smiled slightly. Though he had no intention of entering a talent show for as long as he lived, his friends still wanted to help him get over his stage fright.

"Arigatou, minna…" he said before closing his eyes to rest.

* * *

Tsubame Yotsuba was a girl with talent and she knew it. She had fair skin which was perfected with amounts of make-up and platinum silver hair which she kept flowing free with a simple blue headband keeping it from falling into her eyes. Said eyes were deep blue and her lips were full and pink. She was wearing the standard Yokai Academy uniform, but she kept the neck unbuttoned so to reveal a tempting amount of cleavage.

At the moment, she was watching the lineup for the signups to the Yokai Academy talent show. Some of the people there were showing the most ridiculous acts which made her want to burst out laughing or gag.

"Amateurs," she snorted. "Like they even have a chance."

As a third year, Tsubame had secured the title of the most talented student for the past two years. Her singing voice was hailed as the best and she was determined to claim her rightful place. It wasn't as if there was anyone who could compete against her.

* * *

"Achoo!" Wataru sneezed.

"Bless you Wataru-Kun," Moka smiled to her sniffling friend.

"Arigato Moka-san," Wataru smiled. "Someone must be talking about me."

Right after dinner with the rest of their group at the cafeteria, Moka was walking Wataru home with him wheeling the Machine Kivaa next to him. Well, actually, she was walking him to a large clearing so he could summon his home to him. He hadn't told Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu, knowing they would use this as a chance to sneak into his home, which was impossible since it was invisible until he summoned it.

"Kivat, summon Castle Doran," commanded Wataru as he dug his hand into his pocket to take out the Doran Fuestle. He tossed it into the air for Kivat to catch and blow.

"CASTLE DORAN!!"

The sound of a horn came from the Fuestle and Wataru instructed Moka to back away. The ground in front of them started to crack before Castle Doran burst out in front of them, roaring with its wings spread. It gazed upon Wataru, Moka and Kivat before opening its mouth wide.

"See you tomorrow, Wataru-kun," said Moka and then she kissed his cheek. The Fandiri blushed at the display of affection, unsure of how to respond before she turned to leave, still waving. Castle Doran released an orb which engulfed Wataru, Kivat, and the Machine Kivaa before pulling them inside its mouth and down its throat. Moka then watched as the mighty dragon took to the air, vanishing from sight.

Moka often wondered what it would be like to grow up in such a place like Castle Doran. It was homely and had a warmth she never experienced back in her old home. Sighing, Moka returned to the dorms.

* * *

"So, you fainted," stated Jiro after hearing about Wataru's day. "They mentioned about a talent show, didn't they?"

Wataru's left eye twitched at the mention of that horrible event. "Y-yes, they did."

Both were sitting in the Main Chamber of Castle Doran. Wataru sat across from his guardian, Jiro. Riki and Ramon weren't present.

"And they wanted to help you?" Jiro received another nod. Jiro sighed. Wataru was so unlike his father that it would be considered hilarious if not for the fact that this was a serious matter. "They are right, you know?" Wataru stared. "You need to get over this. It's been 2 years since."

"Well, old wounds like that don't quite heal without leaving a mark," Wataru responded, remembering the humiliation. "I really don't want to go through that again."

"I doubt these girls would care if you played badly," said Jiro. "They seem to be a good group of people who sincerely wish to help you."

"But what if…if I disappoint them," Wataru frowned.

Jiro lost his patience, "Be a man for once, Wataru-sama!" Wataru was startled by the outburst. "For goodness sake, these girls care about you and REALLY want to help you. Be a man, swallow your pride (if you have any) and accept their help."

Wataru blinked. True, the girls really did want to help, but he was still scared. What if it didn't work and the same thing happened again? He didn't want to disappoint them if he failed but…he did feel that it was high time for him to face his fear. They were his friends and if they were his real friends they wouldn't judge him. They cared for him just like how he cared for them.

"Alright," Wataru nodded. "Tomorrow I'll ask for help."

"Good," smiled Jiro. "Now, I think it's time you go do your homework."

"Hai," Wataru nodded.

* * *

Wataru had been in Yokai Academy for over two months now and he enjoyed his time at the school, despite the fact that it was a school for monsters and it would be possibly fatal for him if his status as a half human was discovered. However, despite his shy behavior, he was able to make friends with some of the most beautiful girls in school, something that would be considered a miracle by normal standards.

Wataru was also able to hide his status because of Kurenai, the more aggressive side of his personality. The Fangire markings that appeared whenever Kurenai emerged marked him as a monster but the student body wasn't sure what sort of monster he was. Of course, since he first started to become Kiva in several public instances, the theories began to float around.

Wataru was suspected to be some sort of shapeshifter, which wasn't too far of a stretch due to his ability to transform into Kiva and the other combat forms his armor could access. He was said to be able to copy the power of a vampire, werewolf, gillman and Frankenstein's monster almost perfectly. This made some of the students wary of him but he also gained some admirers. The boys just looked upon him with contempt because of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore.

Honestly, he liked those girls, even if the way he'd met Mizore and Kurumu were under life threatening and extreme circumstances. Deep down, he realized they were good people, even if they were monsters. He'd learnt not to judge since he'd been raised by his guardians, the last remaining members of three extinct Mazoku Clans: Wolfen, Merman and Franken.

He'd helped them and now the girls wanted to return the favor. He still had doubts but he didn't have much to lose or a choice for that matter. It was time he faced his fears. He would enter that Talent Show and at least try not to be carried away by his anxiety…he just hoped nothing went wrong.

* * *

"Yahoo! I knew you could tough it out, Wataru!" Kurumu cheered as she glomped Wataru tightly.

It didn't take a genius who walked in on this scene to figure out Wataru had announced he would join the Talent Show. Kurumu took this news the best by far if the reaction she gave was any indication.

"I've got just the thing to help, Wataru-sama!" Yukari smiled as she brought out a bottle filled with a red liquid. "It can give a person the courage of a lion! Try it!"

"Ano," Wataru mumbled through Kurumu's hugging. "…ano….okay."

Managing to pry Kurumu off of him, Wataru took the potion. He really wondered if he should take it or not. A genius at academics Yukari was, but she was still learning as a witch. Still, it would be rude to not at least try. Taking the bottle into his hands, he examined it for a moment more. Steeling what floundering courage he had, he popped the dork and gulped the liquid down.

"Wataru-kun?" Moka asked in concern. She knew about Yukari's track record with potions and the like.

POOF!

Wataru was engulfed in a plume of smoke that shielded him from sight. The girls all gasped in shock at what had happened. They were about to interrogate Yukari about what had happened before he came out of the smoke.

"-cough, cough- I'm not sure if worked, Yukari-chan," Wataru managed to choke out as he waved the smoke away.

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked disappointedly. "I thought I made it right for sure."

"Proves that your methods are bust, brat," Kurumu giggled.

"At least I tried, you cow!" Yukari snapped as she raised her wand.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka cried in shock.

The remaining three girls turned to why Moka was shouting. Once they got a good eyeful, their jaws dropped in shock.

Wataru had grown a mane and a tail like a lion.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You brat!" Kurumu shouted angrily as she pinched Yukari's cheeks and stretched them out, "That's not the courage of a lion! You just made him look like a lion!"

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Yukari struggled against Kurumu's grasp.

"Fix this!" Kurumu hissed.

* * *

Thankfully, the effects of the potion were only temporary. Well, nearly temporary. Wataru's hair was still long like a lion's mane but at least his tail was gone. They would need to trim his hair later but now it was Kurumu's turn.

"Okay, Wataru," she smiled. "I have a sure-fire way to help you get over your shyness."

"You do?" Wataru asked, his long hair pulled into a ponytail. "Does it have to do with why we're here?"

'Here' was actually the infirmary. However, Kurumu had it decked out in black lace and candlelight. Wataru couldn't figure out the reason why she did it though.

"It's going to help me give you a LOT of courage," Kurumu smiled seductively.

"Ano…" Wataru gulped. This was starting to look familiar somehow.

Kurumu grabbed Wataru by the lapel of his jacket and pushed him onto one of the beds. From there, she straddled his waist with a seductive purr. She idly began undoing his tie.

"Ano…Kurumu-san…what are you doing?" Wataru asked in growing fear.

"I'm going to give you the secret succubus technique to getting brave," Kurumu smiled. "It will take a while and some endurance though."

"Ano…" Wataru shivered in his fear. He didn't like that look in her eyes.

Before Kurumu could implement her plan, an icicle flew through the air and dug inter her forehead with a loud 'thunk'. Kurumu fell back with blood gushing from her head. Wataru immediately looked around for the attacker in fear and confusion. He found the source in Mizore poking her head out from behind the door to the infirmary.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you alone with him," she frowned icily as mist collected around her body.

Wataru wasn't sure which was scarier at the moment, the upset yuki onna or the succubus' attempt at seducing him again.

* * *

That was already two strikes. Mizore dragged Wataru out of the infirmary and decided to implement her own method. She had also helped trim his hair back to its original length with her ice claws. Wataru wondered if it would be any better or worse from the previous ones.

The two were now in an empty auditorium. Mizore guided Wataru onto the stage with his violin and bow before stepping off. The Fandiri blinked in confusion. Just what was Mizore trying to pull? "Ano, Mizore-san, what are you going to do?"

She smiled and gave him a slight wink before calling on her power, which covered the entire floor of the auditorium in ice. Wataru wondered if she was going to try freezing him again. He shivered as the temperature dropped. Mizore then summoned multiple ice clones of herself to fill up the auditorium, much to his surprise. All the Mizore clones and the original were staring right at him, unblinking.

"Alright, Wataru-san," Mizore said. "Start playing."

Wataru tried but the unblinking stares and not to mention the cold was starting to get to him. At first it was fine. He managed to play a few notes but then he started to shiver and the smooth strokes turned into painful screeching. The screeching was so bad that it caused the clones to crack from the horrible vibrations.

Wataru sneezed, ceasing his 'concert'. Wiping his nose, he said, "Mizore-san, I don't think this is working." He then looked ahead to see the clones and was unable to tell them apart. "Mizore-san?" He felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest from behind and Mizore resting her head against his back. She smiled serenely.

"Just relax, Wataru-san."

Wataru tried but the cold was starting to make him go numb.

* * *

Wataru sneezed, back in the infirmary after the candles and lace was removed. He was covered in a blanket with a warm damp cloth on his head. Apparently, Mizore's attempt had given him a cold.

Moka sighed. So far their methods had been less than productive. Still, they weren't going to give up.

"I don't think anything is going to work," Wataru mumbled as he drank some hot tea.

"Don't say that, Wataru-kun," Moka frowned sadly. "I just know you can do it."

"I'm just not courageous," Wataru sighed. "The only reason I'm so brave as Kiva is because no one can see my face or I don't think about it."

"Then don't think about being brave," Moka retorted.

"Nani?" Wataru blinked.

"Well," Moka spoke up. "You don't think about being brave or anything like that when you fight, right?"

"No," Wataru answered. "I'm more concerned about the people who will get hurt if I don't fight."

"Well, why not just play as if no one is watching you?" suggested Moka. "Or better yet, as if only I and the others are watching you? You play beautifully in front of us."

"Mnn," Wataru mumbled as he thought about it. Moka was right. He could play in front of the girls and Miss Nekonome without fear. For some reason he didn't feel the kind of panic he felt when he played in front of others. He just felt like he could be calm when he played in front of them.

"Just think about it, okay?" Moka smiled as she took Wataru's empty teacup back.

"Arigatou, Moka-san," he smiled warmly. She blushed and smiled back to him.

Behind the door, Kurumu growled as Mizore looked slightly agitated. Yukari was just satisfied that at least one of them was able to help Wataru.

* * *

Wataru took in a deep breath of air. He stood alone in the Newspaper Club's room, his only company being his partner Kivat. The mechanical bat flapped around the Fandiri's head, curiously. "Wataru, shouldn't you have the girls here with you when you practice?"

"Not now, Kivat," Wataru said as he closed his eyes. First he was going to visualize. He imagined himself on stage with hundreds of people watching him. At first he started to get nervous and it showed as his hands began to shake. Then, he imagined all of them vanishing, leaving him with only Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Mizore and Ms. Nekonome. Oh, Gin was there too. Along with them were Jiro, Ramon and Riki.

He placed the violin against his neck, resting it just under his chin before bringing up the bow. He focused on the images of his family and friends before he began to play.

* * *

Tsubame was walking along the hallway after practicing her voice. She was confident that she would win this year like she'd won two years previous. All the other acts were ridiculous and amateurish. There was no one who could challenge her and…

What was that lovely melody?

She followed the music, which she recognized came from a violin and poked her head inside of the room. She gasped when she realized who it was. It was that strange boy, Wataru Kurenai, that had all those rumors floating about. He was some sort of shapeshifter, they said, with the ability to access the power of some very powerful monster races. She ignored the mechanical bat which she suspected to be a pet and continued to watch and listen. Wataru had his eyes closed the whole time, playing a beautiful yet haunting piece on his violin. She didn't recognize it but that was beside the point.

She pulled back from the door quietly and snorted, nose in the air. "He's good, but not as good as me." She strutted away like a peacock but as soon as she was several feet away, she started to become worried. This 1st year may become a problem for her in the Talent Show.

* * *

Wataru had practiced in the presence of his friends every day since, building up his confidence. Even Gin came by to watch and found the music soothing. While Wataru was a vicious fighter sometimes, he was also a great musician, which came as a surprise to the werewolf. His kohai possessed a lot of interesting skills, it seemed.

While Kurumu and Mizore were happy that Wataru had found his confidence, they were a little jealous because while they had done more, all Moka did was give him some advice and he was following through with it. Yukari was just happy to listen to him play.

The day of the Talent Show soon came and the auditorium was packed with interested students and faculty members. The Newspaper Club was there to cover the event while at the same time support Wataru.

Back stage, Wataru was starting to have second thoughts. He was dressed in a tuxedo and had his violin in his hands. He chanted a mantra within his mind to calm himself down, remembering Moka's advice. All he had to do was ignore everyone else and focus on the people who really mattered to him.

Tsubame, dressed in an elegant evening gown, looked over at Wataru. She smirked, '_So, he's tensed. This is going to be easy_.' She was sure her victory was at hand. She didn't need to sabotage anybody. That was beneath her, really. All she had to do was watch each of the competitors show off the (lack off) skills they possessed.

One by one they all took their turn on the stage, showing off what they could do. Wataru didn't want to speak ill of anyone, but some of the acts were pretty bad. He especially felt bad when some of the acts failed and embarrassed the people who were doing them. One girl actually laughed at their misfortune. He had a bad feeling from that girl. It was the kind of feeling he got from the other monsters who had attacked him in the past. It made him feel tense.

"Tsubame Yotsuba!" a stagehand called. "You're up!"

"Watch and learn, everyone!" the girl smirked as she waltzed out on stage.

Wataru tried not to listen or else he would start getting intimidated again. Unfortunately, he couldn't help but hear. Her voice was incredibly lovely and Wataru knew that it was going to be something hard to match. He really didn't want to think about it, but it was still pretty intimidating from the way that the crowd was rallying behind her.

Her voice was nearly hypnotic and Wataru's mind clouded for only a second. When she finally finished, the audience erupted in applause. How was he supposed to top that?

Tsubame walked past him, giving a snobbish smirk, as if challenging him. He gulped slightly and started to adjust his collar. His name was called next and he barely missed it.

"Wataru Kurenai!" the stagehand from before called. "You're up!"

Swallowing his saliva, he walked to the front of the stage, nearly tripping on his feet. He was so nervous. When he saw the audience looking at him, he started to feel the same panic and anxiety rising within him. He stood like a statue, frozen.

The audience muttered at why he wasn't doing anything. His friends knew why and decided to lend a hand.

"Wataru-kun, just play!" Moka cheered.

"Come on, darling! Show them what you can do!" Kurumu encouraged.

"Do what you do best, Wataru-sama!" added Yukari.

"Wataru-san, gambatte!" said Mizore.

Gin shook his head, chuckling. Without even trying, Wataru had gained four girls who cared for him. That guy was really something else.

Wataru, hearing his friends' encouraging words, decided not to disappoint them. Standing tall and proud, he placed the violin against his neck, resting his chin against it and then stroking it with the bow. He closed his eyes, tuning out the rest of the audience and focusing only on his friends who he knew were there to support him. What came from the violin was an unearthly, heavenly, and beautiful music that captivated the audience into silence. Wataru had actually composed this number in honor of the friends he'd made.

The audience was entranced by the music. It was a sound that was unlike anything they have ever heard before. One could actually feel the emotion behind it as Wataru played the violin. It was an amalgamation of his feelings for his friends; the power of Moka, innocence of Yukari, the beauty of Kurumu, and the companionship of Mizore. All of it was brought together in the music of Wataru. The four girls in questions though they might cry because of the beauty of the music. They weren't the only ones either.

Tsubame could only gape at the music she was hearing. This was nothing like the sounds she heard the freshman make earlier. How could he improve so quickly? He didn't even notice how the audience was reacting? Didn't he care how popular he could get by going through this? It didn't make sense! What made him want to be so good if there wasn't anything to gain from it?

With his trademark plucking of the strings, Wataru ceased playing. His arms hung at his sides as he awaited the audience's reaction. He remembered the jeers and the booing and prepared himself for them. He was going to face them and not run away.

What he got instead were thunderous applause and cheers. His eyes shot wide open as he saw the entire audience cheering for him, giving him standing ovations. His friends weren't too far behind as they too applauded and cheered for him. Blushing, Wataru gave a bow and walked off stage and towards his friends. Along the way, students were giving him pats on the back and a few girls swooned.

Tsubame's eyes narrowed at Wataru and she snorted. So what if he was good? She would win anyway. It was meant to be. No one could beat her at this. She was the best and no newbie was going to…

One of the judges spoke as he announced, "And this year's winner is Wataru Kurenai."

…WHAT THE HELL!?

Wataru was shocked and he found his friends and teacher congratulating him. Gin was taking pictures of Wataru for the next issue, grinning like a fool since this would earn the club some publicity.

"Hooray, Wataru-kun!" Moka cheered.

"Yahoo! Go Wataru!" Kurumu cried out.

"Yatta Wataru-sama!" Yukari cheered.

"How wonderful," Mizore smiled.

Wataru, blushing, returned to the stage to accept his prize. Of course, one person was definitely not happy with the outcome of the contest.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!" roared Tsubame as she stood on stage, screaming. The rage was evident on her face and stance as she clenched her hands into fists. Her hair was floating around her head. "NO WAY CAN I LOSE TO SOME FRESHMAN!"

Wataru turned to see his fellow competitor and found that she was getting pretty intimidating. Her skin was starting to pale and her hair was beginning to take on a life of its own. If could have been him, but it seemed like her voice was getting louder.

"I HAVE WON THIS TALENT SHOW TWO YEARS RUNNING!" she shrieked as she began stomping towards Wataru. "I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME NEWBIE TAKE WHAT'S MINE!"

"Ano.." Wataru gulped. He knew something was going to go wrong.

"WRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tsubame screamed. Her sound waves could actually be seen shooting towards Wataru with the force of a bullet.

"Wagh!" Wataru cried as he leaped off the stage. Tsubame's scream continued on and obliterated a section of the stage.

Wataru continued to fall and landed roughly on Moka. As both tumbled back in the chair, Wataru's hand got caught on Moka's rosario. As they landed on the ground, the impact made it come off in his hand.

Wataru saw the rosario in his hand and then he could feel the familiar demonic aura rising. He knew it well and he, along with the audience, watched as Moka transformed into her more attractive and intimidating true self.

Moka-sama smirked down at Wataru who got back to his feet. "So, it seems you need my help this time, Wataru." Her crimson eyes turned towards the banshee, Tsubame's true form, whose eyes were filled with undiluted rage. "I know how you feel about fighting women so let me do this. Besides, I need the exercise." She gracefully leapt up and landed onto the stage. The audience continued to watch as the vampire and banshee faced off.

"Stay out of my way," Tsubame snarled. "All I want is to kill that upstart."

Moka-sama snorted, "You're far too arrogant for your own good." She clenched her fists. "Know your place!"

"You first!" Tsubame roared before unleashing another blast of sound. Her shriek was so intense that it caused the entire auditorium to shake and the audience and judges to close their ears. It was deafening. Wataru was forced to his knees, in pain, and he looked up to see Moka-sama suffering.

Vampires were known to have enhanced senses, hearing including, so right now she was in immense pain. He had to help her.

"KIVAT!" Wataru shouted out loud, calling his partner. Kivat immediately arrived, flying around Wataru's head.

"OK! Kivatte ikuze!" shouted Kivat before Wataru caught him. He pressed the mechanical bat against his other hand and Kivat bit down. The stained glass markings appeared on his skin as did the Kivat Belt from the ghostly chains which wrapped around his waist. Removing Kivat from his hand, he thrust him forward.

"Henshin!" Wataru called as he snapped the bat to his belt, hanging Kivat upside down. Wataru's body was covered in quicksilver which morphed and then shattered to reveal him in his armored form. The yellow Omnilens flashed as he leapt up onto the stage.

Tsubame was still screaming as Moka-sama tried to withstand the attack but was being pushed back by the force. Suddenly, Kiva swung his fist into Tsubame's face, sending her reeling. She stopped her screaming and Kiva rushed towards Moka-sama who was on her knees.

"Moka-san," Kiva said as he helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little dizzy but now I'm going to beat this pest to the ground," growled Moka-sama.

"Let me help you," offered Kiva as he took out the Garulu Fuestle and put it in Kivat's mouth.

"GARULU SABER!"

The Garulu Saber flew into Kiva's left hand and the transformation was instantaneous as the chains wrapped around his left arm and chest before they shattered and his visor along with Kivat's eyes turned cobalt blue. Now in his Garulu Form, Kiva was ready to aid Moka-sama against the banshee.

Tsubame got back to her feet and winced in pain. Kiva's punch had made her bite down on her tongue. Angered further, she decided to unleash her scream attack one more time. However, this time someone was ready with a counter.

As Tsubame screamed, Kiva thrust his sword forward, the blade pointing up with the wolf's head on the hilt aimed at Tsubame. As soon as she unleashed her attack, he did the same. The Howling Shock of the Garulu Saber was actually able to cancel out Tsubame's scream as they collided. Tsubame continued on the attack, hoping to break through and rip her opponent to shreds. All her attention was on Kiva now but she should've been paying attention to Moka-sama.

Moka-sama had dashed past Kiva and towards Tsubame. With a burst of incredible speed, she was in Tsubame's face. The banshee's eyes widened as Moka-sama looked at her, enraged.

"Now…Know your place!" Moka-sama shouted and she used a high kick that sent Tsubame flying into the ceiling and she crashed right through it. Seconds later, Tsubame came falling down through the same hole. Moka drew her leg back and performed a devastating roundhouse that threw the banshee straight across the room and sent her crashing through the wall. Tsubame's eyes spun into swirlies as she lost consciousness.

"Ha! Ninety seconds! A new record!" Kivat cheered from his perch.

"I've done better," Moka-sama shrugged.

This was about when the audience regained their own hearing. Seeing that the battle was over and the two local idols were standing victorious, they began to cheer wildly. Boys cried out loving messages for Moka-sama while the girls cried out their adoration for Kiva, much to the resentment of three girls in particular.

After Wataru turned back to normal, he received his prize which was a blue ribbon for first place and a trophy. The girls congratulated him. Within the crowd, Jiro, Ramon and Riki smiled as their Wataru-sama finally faced one of his fears before the three left the auditorium discreetly.

* * *

Tsubame had been suspended from school for her actions and barred from any future school events until the summer break. It was all in the article that the Newspaper Club had written up for the next issue. A front page article depicted Kiva and Moka-sama working together to defeat Tsubame

"Ooooh! Wataru-sama and Moka-sama look so cool!" Yukari cheered as the group huddled around the article.

"You look so handsome, Wataru!" Kurumu cooed as she leaned on Wataru's shoulder.

"Yes, you do," Mizore agreed as she leaned on Wataru's opposite shoulder.

"You look pretty good too, Moka," Gin grinned. "The boys loved the photos."

"I suppose," Moka sighed as she looked over the article. She really didn't like being popular because she was violent. "This isn't how I'd like to be…UWAH!!"

"Moka-san?" Wataru asked. "What is it?"

"N-n-nothing!" Moka blushed wildly as she snatched up the paper. "Nothing at all. Let's just get to class, ne?"

Moka tried to look fine, but she was inwardly mortified. The picture was depicting her kicking Tsubame while Kiva used his sword's sonic attack. That wasn't the problem though. When she got a better look at the photos, she found out something.

Everyone could see her panties! How embarrassing!

* * *

AN: Well, Wataru has gotten over his stage fright thanks to his friends and won a talent show for the first time!

* * *


	8. Break the Chains

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 8: Break the Chains!

"Nani, the Student Safety Committee?" Wataru responded after hearing what Gin said. "Who are they?"

Gin palmed his face, "You have got to be kidding me, Wataru! How come you don't know about them? It's written in the student handbook."

Wataru shrugged. Said handbook had been lost for quite some time now.

The first term was almost over and it was close to the exams. Today, Gin had called the Newspaper Club for an important meeting concerning the Student Safety Committee (also known as the Student Police for some reason).

Yukari explained, "The Student Safety Committee, also known as the Student Police,is the school's rule enforcers."

"That's a watered down version of it," Gin grimaced. "They actually force the rules onto the students with an iron fist. Whoever doesn't follow the rules is dealt with harshly." He sounded serious for once which didn't happen much often.

"So, why are you telling us this now?" asked Kurumu curiously.

"Because the Student Police are the reason why the Newspaper Club didn't have any members until you came along," Gin explained.

"Something happened," Wataru realized with Kivat on his shoulder.

"I wrote this article explaining how corrupt the Student Police really is. Let's just say they weren't too pleased and tried to shut this club down," admitted Gin.

"Well, you probably insulted them," said Mizore.

"But it was the truth!" Gin insisted, "But instead of shutting the club down they pulled the club's reputation into the gutter and took away my credibility."

"I don't think you had any to begin with," muttered Kurumu.

"Look, girls, Wataru…" sighed Gin. "I'm only telling you all this for your own good. The Student Police have been on my case since our first issue of the term and well…they said they are keeping an eye on us."

Wataru looked worried. What if Gin was serious about the Student Police? He felt Moka's hand on his and turned to look at her. She appeared troubled, "Moka-san?"

"I know I shouldn't take it too seriously, but what if Gin-sempai is right about this?" she said.

"Moka-san, I don't think we have to worry. We haven't broken any rules."

"Except for turning into your true forms, which were all due to emergencies," clarified Kivat.

Wataru held her hand gently, which made her blush and her blush deepened when he smiled at her. Wataru was just so sweet and gentle.

Wataru's status as a half human was pretty much still a secret to the whole school. Only Moka was aware of it. But things were going to change pretty soon.

* * *

A young man with pale skin, dots for eyebrows, long blonde hair and wearing what looked like a military uniform sat behind a desk with papers piled up in front of him. He was currently looking through the student files belonging to the Newspaper Club when one file caught his attention.

"Wataru Kurenai…" he read. He looked through it, finding out that Wataru had gone to school in the human world before. Now, it was not uncommon for monsters to go to school in the human world before coming to Yokai Academy but Kuyou would rather hang himself than associate with lowly humans.

From what he gathered, Wataru was a violinist, having won the previous Talent Show and also a member of that (hated) Newspaper Club. Kuyou was angered by their defiance but even he couldn't do anything until they broke the rules. Gin had crossed the line with that article of his last year and the Student Police had taken care of his other members. Still, he was going to keep watch on the Newspaper Club.

Now, going back to Wataru, Kuyou rubbed his chin. The rumors about the young man were numerous. Some students believe him to be a shapeshifter and the evidence supported it. From witness statements he could use the power of a vampire, werewolf, gill-man and Frankenstein's monster. Now, even Kuyou knew that for someone to have access to powers of some of the most powerful monsters in the supernatural realm was next to impossible. Kuyou even suspected that Wataru was human but that was dashed away when those markings would appear on Wataru.

Then, Kuyou had found an old book about the 13 Legendary Mazoku. Listed among them was the Fangire Race, vampires who fed on Life Energy. He wondered why Wataru would need a suit of armor if he could just change into his true form. Through the rules state clearly that students and faculty were not allowed to reveal their true forms, none of them actually obeyed it. Under life threatening situations and emergencies were they only allowed to do it and in a school of monsters the need would come most of the time.

What was Wataru Kurenai? A Fangire? The markings did indeed prove he was one but there hadn't been reports of students with their energy sucked and reduced to transparent husks. Even vampires needed blood and resolved to use blood transfusion packs as a replacement so how was Wataru sustaining himself if he wasn't feeding on life energy. Most importantly, where was he staying? He wasn't registered in the dorms and there wasn't any known residence outside of campus but still Wataru would arrive at school on time.

"I'm going to find out what you are…" said Kuyou, smirking. "And when I do I'm going to expose you." Kuyou had his suspicions and he was going to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Wataru Kurenai.

* * *

The next morning, despite Gin's warnings, Kurumu had talked Wataru into helping her sell the latest issue of the newspaper. Wataru was feeling a little anxious since Moka, Mizore and Yukari hadn't shown up to help them.

"Ano, Kurumu-san," spoke Wataru. "Gin-sempai did say…"

"We're just distributing papers," said Kurumu, using her sexiness to her advantage. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"I know but I'm worried about the Student Police."

"Hey, if they give you trouble just change into Kiva," she smiled. Wataru really hoped it didn't come down to that. The power of Kiva was to be used only for emergencies since Wataru didn't have a real monster form. The closest he could get was when Kurenai took control and the markings would appear. People just assumed he was a strange shapeshifter and didn't even suspect he was half human. He'd read the student handbook and found something about humans entering the school. They weren't allowed and half humans were, well…it didn't say anything about half humans but even Wataru didn't want to risk it. If he was found out to be half human…

He shook his head. He was getting depressed for no reason again. A girl had tapped his shoulder asking for a newspaper and he gave it to her while taking the money. He gave her a smile which made her blush before she skipped away.

Like the girls, Wataru had gained a quite following which had grown since the Talent Show. The girls all thought he was cute and that he was extremely cultured with the way he played the violin. It'd made their hearts flutter. He'd gotten some interesting fan mail the days following the Talent Show which had surprised him. Back in his own school girls wouldn't even talk to him. Well, one girl had spoken to him. She was two years his junior and her name was Shizuka.

"Does it seem like we aren't getting as many people this time?" Kurumu asked with a slight frown.

"I don't think so," Wataru answered. Of course, he was being mobbed by girls left and right who wanted to buy a newspaper from him. They may not even read it, preferring to just hold it knowing that Wataru had given it to them.

School went on as normal but right after school Gin immediately called the group for an emergency meeting, focused on both Wataru and Kurumu.

"I warned you two and you still went to distribute papers?" Gin questioned.

"Hey, we have the freedom to do so! The Student Police can't arrest us for just selling papers!" Kurumu yelled back.

"They can if the content is not to their liking!" Gin shot back. "They'll shut us down for good or worse!"

"Let them!"

"And challenging them is not a good idea!"

The others watched as Gin and Kurumu argued back and forth and Wataru slowly began to worry about the Student Police. He didn't want this club to shut down. Even if he would remain friends with the other members without the club it still gave him meaning. He finally felt like he belonged even if he truly didn't.

"Just don't go challenging them and…" the door slid open to reveal a panicked Miss Nekonome.

"Nekonome-sensei, what's wrong?" asked Wataru.

"Ara, something horrible!" the teacher cried.

* * *

"A **SUPER **Newspaper Club!" the Newspaper Club exclaimed at once.

Miss Nekonome nodded, "That's right! I overheard it in the staff room. The Student Safety Committee is going to launch their own newspaper." She cried, "What will we do!"

"Great," muttered Gin. "This is just what we need."

"So what if they have their own newspaper?" Kurumu snorted.

"You don't understand how those guys work. They can MAKE you do anything with threats, their forte," said Gin, exasperated.

"I'm not afraid, are we, Wataru?" said Kurumu as she grabbed Wataru's arm to gain his support. "Well?"

"Ano…" stuttered Wataru.

"If Wataru-sama isn't afraid then neither am I!" proclaimed Yukari.

"Me too," added Mizore.

"Count me in as well!" Moka said energetically.

'_But I haven't said anything…_' thought Wataru but he really didn't know what to say as his female friends were excited about this.

Gin sighed and placed his hands on his head, trying to soothe a headache…a big headache.

* * *

The Newspaper Club worked hard on their next issue. They weren't going to lose to this NEW SUPER Newspaper Club that the Student Safety/Police Committee was running. No way! Kurumu was not going to lose and she knew just how!

"Tadaa!" Kurumu announced, showing off what they would wear tomorrow. "We'll be wearing these tomorrow when we give out the next issue."

Wataru blushed as Gin grinned while taking pictures. Kurumu was wearing a VERY skimpy French maid costume with fishnet stockings. The skirt was short and barely covered her panties, which was the point since she was wearing lace. She smiled adorably as she did a twirl. "What do you think, Wataru?"

Moka glowered as Mizore and Yukari frowned. Kurumu was just doing this to show off to Wataru who was adjusting his color because of the rising hear.

"You look…very attractive, Kurumu-san," the Fandiri answered.

"That makes me so happy!" she exclaimed, hugging him and pressing her breasts against his chest, causing him to freeze.

* * *

Somehow, Wataru was convinced to use the Machine Kivaa and wear a leather jacket to look like a bad biker boy. It was the following morning and the Newspaper Club was ready to sell their papers. The girls were all in their costumes, waiting for customers…but nobody came.

The reason was actually very simple. The Super Newspaper Club was opposite of them and handing out papers to a very enthusiastic student body. It turned out that all of the members of the Super Newspaper Club were female. Very attractive females. They were also wearing skimping bikinis which was the reason why the males of Yokai Academy were rushing in. Bikinis beat maid outfits all the time.

"This sucks!" Kurumu frowned. "What do they have that we don't have?"

"No shame apparently," Yukari huffed.

"We got off lucky in this case," Gin huffed. "They Student Police can get really violent if they want to."

"This is totally unfair!" Kurumu continued to rant. "Who do those punks think they are?"

"Shhh!" Gin hissed angrily, clamping Kurumu's mouth shut. "They have spies everywhere! If they hear then things will get worse. Let's just accept defeat now and they'll back off."

"Ano…how do they keep getting away?" asked Wataru. "I mean, isn't there a headmaster here?"

"Yeah, but he has to be away a lot," Gin sighed. "That's why the Student Police have so much power. They enforce the rules while he's gone. Even if we tried to expose the corruption, we need proof and the Student Police are real good at hiding their tracks."

"Hmph!" Kivat snorted. "We should have some Mazoku come here! These punks are just bratty kids compared to real monsters!"

Kivat was sounding a little stuffed up. Wataru explained that he was suffering from a bout of the cold and was taking it easy for a while. It didn't mean that he couldn't hang out inside of Wataru's jacket. The extra warmth probably would help out. Still, it didn't stop him from being his usual aloof self.

"I said shut it!" Gin cried, getting afraid. "Do you wanna die?"

"I'm not even student here!" Kivat argued.

From her place with the Super Newspaper Club was Keito, Kuyou's second in command. She looked towards Kurumu and smirked. The succubus was an attractive young lady so maybe a change of scenery would be nice for her.

* * *

Even after school had ended, Kurumu was in a foul mood. All that work and preparation was wasted and all because of the stupid Student Police. The only thing that would make her feel better would be for Wataru to give her a ride home on his bike. She wanted to hold him as they rode down the path to the dorms. It would be so romantic and make her day.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Wataru smiling at her. The succubus was caught by surprise by her Destined One's sudden appearance but managed to recover.

"Wataru!" she gasped and hugged him.

"Well, you did seem pretty down," said Wataru. "Want me to give you a ride back to the dorms?" The stained glass markings on his face appeared for a second before fading.

"Sure!" she grinned as she let go. "Lead the way, darling!"

Wataru blushed but smiled nonetheless. He wanted to do something nice for her friend. She'd been in a bad mood all day and he remembered how vocal she'd been about riding his bike with him. Maybe that would make her feel better.

Wataru led her to where his bike was parked and removed the chain holding it in place. He reached into a hidden compartment and pulled out a spare helmet for her. He pulled out the bike as she strapped on the helmet, waiting in anticipation. She watched as Wataru got on and rode on behind him, hugging him around the waist and pressing her large breasts against his back. He put on his helmet and then revved up the engine. Kurumu squeaked and jumped a bit. This was really her first time riding on a bike with an attractive young man and she was going to enjoy it. With a roar of the engine, the bike sped towards the path leading to the dorms.

Keito stepped out from behind a tree and smirked. "Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly," she quoted.

* * *

Both Wataru and Kurumu were driving along silently. Kurumu was enjoying her chance to snuggle up against Wataru by herself. Of course she made sure her breasts were pressed up tightly against Wataru. Wataru himself just decided to pay attention to the road and not the sensations on his back. As he was trying to concentrate, didn't notice the sudden appearance of something before it was too late.

"Wagh!" both teens cried before they collided with a near invisible wall of white strings. The Machine Kivaa skidded along a little further, but both Wataru and Kurumu were stuck fast to the white substance.

"Ew! What is this?" Kurumu cried in disgust.

"My webs," a female voice answered. "Aren't they nice?"

Wataru and Kurumu looked up and saw someone standing on top of a tree branch. She was wearing an outfit which revealed her to be a member of the Student Police. She also had an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Who are you?" asked Wataru.

"My name is Keito," the girl answered. "I am a member of the Student Police here on official business."

"And what business is that?" Kurumu frowned.

"Well, I have determined that you, Kurumu Kurono are one of the driving forces behind the resistance of the Newspaper Club. So, I am here to eliminate you."

Wataru's eyes narrowed as his stained glass markings appeared for a second before fading away. Nobody threatened his friends and got away with it. He continued to struggle but to no avail.

"It's no use," said Keito arrogantly. "My webs are stronger than steel. There's no way you can break them."

"How about cutting through them?" muttered Wataru. He shouted out, "KIVAT!"

Keito wondered who Wataru was calling for when all of a sudden the Newspaper Club's own mascot flew by and cut through the web holding Wataru, Kurumu and the Machine Kivaa.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Keito as she saw her beautiful web being destroyed. Nothing had ever cut through her webs but maybe she never heard of how strong Lucifer Metal was.

"Kurumu-san, run," said Wataru.

"No," she shook her head as she revealed her wings and claws. "We fight together, darling. I'm not a weak little girl."

"Gomen," he apologized. Kivat bit down on his hand as he stood next to Kurumu. The Kivat Belt formed from the ghostly chains, much to Keito's surprise before Wataru called out, "Henshin!" He grabbed Kivat and snapped him to the belt upside down, allowing the transformation to occur. Instantly, the quicksilver formed, morphed and shattered to reveal Wataru's Kiva Form.

Keito jumped down from the branch and flexed her fingers, "Well, if you two are going to show your true forms, I might as well do the same!" Keito reared her head back and then let out a shriek as she herself transformed. Kiva and Kurumu tensed up, watching a Keito assumed her true form.

Her limbs shifted and changed while more erupted from her abdomen, giving her the appearance of a humanoid insect. A large abdomen swelled from her backside while her mouth erupted in slimy mandibles. A wicked grin was still visible on her face despite the alterations to it.

"This is my true form!" announced Keito. "I am a spider-woman!"

"And ugly too!" grimaced Kurumu.

"Silence!" roared Keito. "For challenging an officer of the Student Police, I'm going to kill you!"

Keito charged at them and Kurumu and Kiva dodged out of the way from the charging spider-woman. Turning her head towards the airborne succubus, she turned around and spewed webbing from her abdomen. Kurumu was too late to dodge as the webbing ensnared her.

"Kurumu-san!" shouted Kiva. He was about to help her but Keito spat venom at his feet.

"You have bigger things to worry about!" Keito laughed as she continued to fire venom at Kiva who had to back away and dodge to avoid them. He then hid behind a tree to avoid from another attack like that. Keito was slowly approaching and with Kurumu incapacitated like that she was in danger.

"Kiva," Kivat said sniffing a bit, still under the weather, as his partner was forced to hide behind a tree, "We may have to use _that_ form."

"Kuso," Kiva cursed softly, "Are you up for the job?"

"It'll be a tall order," Kivat admitted, "But I can do it!"

Kiva nodded before reaching for the left side of his belt. Kurumu thought that he was going to summon his Dogga Hammer but was shocked when he pulled not one but all three Arms Monster Fuestles. He grabbed the first Fuestle and slid it into Kivat's mouth.

"First up: GARULU SABER!" Kivat called as he blew into the Garulu Fuestle.

* * *

In Castle Doran, Jiro was looking up from his hand hearing his Fuestle calling him.

* * *

"Next: BASHAA MAGNUM!" Kivat shouted after Kiva replaced the blue wolf headed whistle with the green fish headed one.

* * *

Ramon looked up from his hand with a bit of shock and started hoping that his young master wasn't in too much trouble.

* * *

"Finally," Kivat said as Kiva slipped the final Fuestle into place, "DOGGA HAMMER!"

* * *

Riki eyes moved from his hand to his two housemates and the three nodded as one.

"Let's go," Jiro said as he put his cards down as Gillian and Francis did the same. They all got up from their seats and walked away from the table they were playing on.

Jiro got down on one knee and scraped the floor with his fingers, electricity arcing from his fingers to the floor, growling, as a blue aura resembling his true form surrounded him.

Ramon did a spin before snapping his fingers with a smirk, a green aura resembling his true form surrounding his.

Riki gripped his hair and pulled, shouting, before pounding his fists against his chest, a purple aura resembling his true form surrounding him as well.

The Wolfen Clan, Merman Clan and Franken Clan members then raced towards the head of Castle Doran before vanishing into orbs of light.

Castle Doran roared before firing all three of the Arms Monster weapons.

* * *

The Arms Monster weapons flew towards Kiva and surrounded him. They spun around and around, then released a bright flash of light.

In the light, Kiva began to change. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shoulder, shattering to become the Garulu Cobalt Arm. The chains then wrapped around his right arm and shoulder then shattering to reveal his Bashaa Emerald Arm. Finally, the chains wrapped around his chest before shattering, revealing his Dogga Violet Chest.

The flash died down and Kurumu and Keito gawked at this new Kiva.

Indeed he looked like he was using the power of all three of his Arms Monsters at once. Of course, the sheer power that was coming off of him made it even more obvious. Keito for the first time felt something akin to fear from someone else besides her boss.

"Wataru?" Kurumu asked, almost disbelievingly. She had never seen her Destined One access the power of all three of his weapons at once. Heck, she didn't even know that he could even do that.

Kiva nodded before he turned his attention to the spider-woman in front of him. It was time to put this so-called officer in her place.

"Change all you want!" Keito snapped through her mandibles. "It still won't save you!"

Kiva wordlessly walked towards Keito. She stepped back before firing her venom at Kiva. The venom just splashed off his armor like water from an umbrella.

Seeing as that didn't work, Keito charged at Kiva and struck out at him. Kiva blocked with his right arm along with a swipe from Keito's left hand and pushed her away with his left arm. Blocking another attack he slammed the palm of his right hand into Keito's face making her stumble back.

Kiva reached behind his back and, to the surprise of Kurumu and Keito, pulled out the Dogga Hammer out of thin air. He began to go to town on Keito slamming the large fist shaped war hammer onto Keito before slamming the top of the Hammer into the monster's gut. Keito grabbed it and tried to wrestle it out of Kiva's grasp but got thrown over the warrior's shoulder for her troubles.

Kiva pulled out the Bashaa Magnum from behind his back as he put the war hammer away then used Bashaa's power to create a pool of water around them, which was ankle deep. Keito looked around in confusion. Kiva was gliding along the water, gripping the Bashaa Magnum in his green armored hand. He attacked Keito from all sides, gliding around her and shooting at her with pressurized water bullets. Keito screamed in pain and rage from the shots.

Kiva then summoned the Garulu Saber and leapt up into the air, doing a flip before landing in front of Keito, slashing at her with the powerful sword. Keito stumbled back from each slash, screaming in pain. A final thrust sent Keito flying allowing Kiva to get into position.

He brought his body down low to the ground with his right foot out in front of him and his arms flung out to his sides. Kurumu heard the five note flute sound related to Kiva's finisher in his original form but didn't see him place said Fuestle into Kivat's mouth nor was the sky turning black. As the flute sounded, Kiva slowly crossed his arms with the Bashaa Emerald arm in front of the Garulu Cobalt arm.

"WAKE UP!" Kurumu heard Kivat shout before the chains around Kiva's right armored boot shattered allowing it to transform into blood red bat wings.

Kiva looked up at Keito as she was getting up before he flung his arms out to his sides and kicking his right foot up into the air. With his left foot up he jumped up high into the air. He flipped three times before getting into his normal flying kick stance shouting, "HYAH!"

He slammed into Keito who began screaming in pain as she was sent flying through the air. She crashed through several trees before meeting up with several tombstones. She finally came to a stop against a large tombstone. She was a complete mess with several of her insect legs being broken and deep lacerations in her chest. Blood was trickling from her mouth and her eyes were blank.

Kiva slowly stood up from his crouch after his attack. His armored boot regained the chains that bound it closed as he let his arms fall to the side. Kiva breathed in deeply before his armor started to glow. The armor quickly vanished in a haze of light with the three Arms Monster weapons flying through the air, back to Castle Doran. Wataru himself dropped to his knees while Kivat struggled to stay in the air despite his cold.

"Kivachoo!" Kivat sneezed before he turned to Wataru. "Oi, Wataru! Are you okay?"

"Wataru!" Kurumu cried as she dashed to her Destined One. She'd managed to cut through the webbing holding her with her claws.

"Daijoubu," Wataru mumbled. "Just…tired. Don't use…that form. Dangerous…"

"It's okay Wataru," Kurumu spoke softly as she helped Wataru up by his shoulder. "Just rest. I'll get you to the infirmary."

* * *

Kuyou arrived at the place where Keito had been defeated. As soon as she was found by the rest of the student police she was immediately taken to their special infirmary. Obviously, she'd been defeated and when asked she managed to utter the word, "Kure…nai…" before once again falling unconscious.

Kuyou examined the area. Aside from the damage caused by the fight nothing seemed out of the ordinary but then he saw a patch of red blood. He went over and kneeled down. He took a whiff of the spot with his nose and then his eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "So, I was right."

It was a shame that Keito had been defeated by a half human freak. It was embarrassing. Kuyou would need to punish her for her failure once she recovered. Mercy was for the weak and Kuyou was anything but weak.

Soon, all of Yokai Academy would know of Wataru Kurenai's secret and Kuyou would be able to get rid of some unwanted trash for good.

* * *

"You morons!" Gin bellowed at his club. "I told you not to mess with the Student Police and what do you do? You go and put one in the hospital?"

"Ano…she started it," Wataru tried to defend.

"They won't care!" Gin growled. "The point is they now have an excuse to go after us! They're going to tear us apart! How am I going to protect Moka-chan like this?"

"Uh…" Moka blinked. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point!" Gin growled. Looking to Wataru, he grabbed the boy's wrist and began to drag him to the door. "We're going right to their headquarters and straightening this mess out. Maybe some groveling would work."

"It's too late for that," a new voice growled.

Gin and Wataru looked up at the door to see several students in blue uniforms at the door. At the front was a young man with long blonde hair. He had an aura of power radiating around him. He also had this dark arrogant look in his eyes that was shared by the other officers with him.

"Wataru Kurenai," the blonde spoke. "You are hereby under arrest by the Student Safety Committee."

"Huh?" Wataru gaped.

"What charges, Kuyou?" asked Gin. This way he'd know what to grovel for.

"Assaulting an officer," the blonde, Kuyou, grinned. "And suspicion of human tendencies."

"Nani?" Gin gaped before he turned to stare at Wataru. "That's impossible!"

"We have strong suspicions so there will be a thorough interrogation," Kuyou snickered. "We will discover the truth then."

Moka and Wataru were frozen in shock. How could they have found out? All eyes were now on Wataru. The young man in question was speechless.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Is Wataru's secret out? This can't be good! BTW, thanks for Ten-Faced Paladin for his help on finishing this chap and Shadow Element 13's help at editing. Also thanks to Dark-Magician-41 for the DoGaBaKi henshin scene.


	9. Supernova

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 9: SUPERNOVA!

Wataru sat in a chair in a dark room with only a light bulb illuminating the area around him. Several members of the Student Police were surrounding him. They all had those arrogant smirks on their faces that made Kurenai growl from within. As it was, Wataru was trying to keep himself from getting killed. He didn't want to have to fight his way out since he hated fighting for bad reasons.

"I will ask you again, Kurenai," Kuyou growled. "Are you or are you not human or part human in any way."

"No!" Wataru answered. "I'm not human! I wouldn't survive here if I was! Hundreds of students have seen me change!"

"Into a suit of armor," Kuyou answered. "While that is definitely non-human magic, I am still not convinced that you are not human. I demand proof."

Wataru hung his head. This had been going on for what felt like hours. The Student Police had dragged him into the interrogation room and threw him into the chair. Along the way, he had seen dozens of students locked up. A lot of them seemed to be in there just because they had criticized the methods of the Student Police. It only served to make Wataru see just how corrupt the Student Police really were.

Growling angrily, Wataru looked up at Kuyou as the stained glass markings spread over his face.

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere," Kuyou nodded. "No human can possibly fake those markings. The markings of a Fangire. One of the Legendary Thirteen Mazoku."

Several members of the Student Police shifted uncomfortably. They knew all about the thirteen clans. They were considered the elite of all monsters and what other monsters should strive to be. They never doubted their leader, but if he was wrong about Wataru, they were going to be in a lot of trouble with the Fangire Clan.

"Since you obviously have Fangire heritage, I want to know just how you have been feeding," Kuyou spoke. "No students have gone missing and no clear husks have been discovered. Fangires feed off life force so how have you been keeping yourself from starving?"

"I've been feeding off animals," Kurenai answered snidely. "This is the only school for monsters I know of. I don't want to get expelled. It takes me longer to get filled, but it's worth it."

"Don't take that tone with me. You aren't in the clear yet," Kuyou frowned.

"So, you can see that I'm not human," sneered Kurenai. "So why don't you let me go and I won't hurt you."

"I think we have better way of getting answers," said Kuyou as he snapped his fingers. Kurenai looked up from where he sat and his eyes widened when he his friends being brought in with their hands tied behind them.

"Wataru-kun!" shouted Moka.

"Let them go!" Kurenai demanded, "They have nothing to do with this!"

Kuyou smirk. "We shall see after we question them."

Kurenai wanted so much to wipe that smirk off Kuyou's face but he managed to calm himself down. The markings faded and Wataru's personality surfaced once more. Kuyou was half hoping that Wataru would change into his 'true' form but maybe the young violinist already realized his place.

* * *

"Tell me everything you know about Kurenai," a female officer asked Kurumu seriously. "Has he shown any kind of human tendencies in any indication that he holds anything human?"

"Look, all I know is that he was raised in the human world," Kurumu answered. "Even if he was, who cares? You'd pick up a thing or two if you were raised in the human world too!"

"We have reason to believe that he has human blood in his veins," the officer spoke sharply.

"No way!" Kurumu snapped. "There's no way he can be! No human can do the things that he can do!"

"Thus why we have our doubts," the officer nodded. "Still, we are investigating. Moving on, what kind of monster is Kurenai?"

"Well I don't know," Kurumu snorted. "Isn't it against the rules to reveal your true form to anyone?"

"Then I'll tell you since we Student Police are exempt from that rule," the officer snickered. "From some indicators, we believe that Kurenai is a Fangire."

Kurumu's eyes widened. A Fangire? Wataru? Was her Destined One really a member of one of the thirteen most illustrious clans in the history of the monster world? It would certainly explain some of the things she had seen Wataru do. Like those markings on his face and his aggression when they appeared. Fangires were supposed to be really aggressive sometimes.

* * *

"Really? Sugoi," Yukari gasped as her interrogator revealed Wataru's heritage.

"I take it from your reaction that you didn't know," the male officer nodded. "I suppose you know what a Fangire is?"

"A Fangire is a member of the Mazoku and has the ability to drain life energy via two large shards of glass that resemble fangs that come from their bodies," Yukari answered. "They also have the ability to change into a human form but an indicator of their true form is markings that appear on their faces when they desire to change or get emotional."

"You know your hierarchy. Good," the officer nodded. "You may survive this. Have you seen any indicator that Kurenai is a Fangire**?**"

"Well, besides the markings on his face, not really," Yukari answered honestly. She didn't want to get her idol in trouble. Still, she couldn't lie or else it would make the situation worse for her and her friends.

"Do you know what happens when a Fangire cannot eat?" the interrogator asked.

* * *

"No. What?" Mizore asked coldly. She didn't like the ones who were asking her questions and were causing distress to Wataru.

"They get more aggressive," the officer answered. "They find it harder and harder to retain their tempers and their human forms. Of course, if one keeps a clear head they can ignore it, but the hunger eventually wins out. Still, has Kurenai been showing these symptoms?"

"He gets aggressive sometimes and the markings appear," Mizore answered truthfully. "It usually happens when someone makes a bad comment about one of us or does something to wrong him."

"Yes, we've seen it ourselves," the officer nodded. "Still, he has yet to change into his true form…assuming he has one."

"What do you mean?" Mizore frowned.

"Well," the officer snickered. "We're just wondering if your friend is really one hundred percent Fangire."

* * *

"That can't be!" Moka cried. "There's no way a human can get inside the academy, is there?"

"Probably not," the interrogating officer shrugged. "Still…sometimes mistakes happen. That's what we are here for."

Moka bit her lip. This was not going well. Unless someone did something, Wataru's secret was going to get out for the whole school.

"But...if he's human, how can he do the things he does?" Moka asked. "There's no way a human can do that!"

"And thus the need for the interrogations," the officer nodded. "You're a vampire right? Surely you must know the ins and outs about Fangires. Tell me, can they survive off normal food?"

"I don't know," Moka shrugged. "I never met one until Wataru-kun. He seems fine."

"Hmm," the officer frowned.

* * *

Wataru watched, relieved, as the girls were brought out from the interrogation room. Good, as long as they were ignorant they were safe. Hopefully, Moka lied to not only protect him but herself as well.

Kuyou frowned when he received a report from one his subordinates and frowned. He turned to look at Wataru and then an idea popped into his head. Wataru cared for these girls so it would be a good thing to use against him.

"Since they aren't cooperating, I say we punish them all!" announced Kuyou.

"NO!" shouted Wataru as he struggled against the officers holding him down. "They've got nothing to do with this! It's me you want! Then it's true! I AM HALF HUMAN!"

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all gasped in shock. All this time…Wataru had kept this a secret from them. They turned to look at Moka who wasn't surprised at all by the confession.

"Moka-sama…did you know…?" asked Yukari carefully.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" grinned Kuyou. "Let those girls go. We've got what we came for."

"Wait!" shouted Moka. "Take me too!"

"Moka-san, no!" Wataru protested but he got smacked in the face.

"Shut up, freak!" the student police officer snapped.

"So, you knew, huh?" smirked Kuyou. He ordered, "Lock Miss Akashiya up too for the crime of aiding this half-breed and withholding information."

"Moka-san…" Wataru spoke as Moka was taken away. Why had she…why had she done so? It was foolish. Wataru was then dragged along by his feet as Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore watched helplessly as their beloved was taken away.

* * *

Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu were all in a miserable state of disbelief after they were released by the Student Police. Moka and Wataru had been keeping secrets from them this whole time.

"So…Wataru-sama…is half human?" said Yukari slowly.

"It seems so," nodded Mizore.

"It's no wonder he has that smell…" finished Kurumu. She'd always thought that Wataru's human smell was because he could disguise himself so well as a human.

They returned to the club room to see Gin, looking out the window. "Hey, I heard about what happened to Wataru, I'm sorry."

Kurumu shook angrily, "That idiot…he sacrificed himself for us! Moka too!"

"What?" blinked Gin.

"Moka-sama is locked up with Wataru-sama!" cried Yukari.

"We tried to convince them otherwise but they wouldn't listen," said Mizore.

This was bad. Should he tell them? Sooner or later they would find out anyway.

"What will they do to Wataru-sama?" asked Yukari fearfully. Gin bit his lip. "Sempai!"

"The Student Police are allowed to punish students anyway they like," sighed Gin. "I also heard that…"

"What?" Kurumu demanded.

"They are going to burn Wataru at the stake, in one hour."

The girls were shocked to silence by this.

Wataru was placed in a cell awaiting his punishment. He'd heard the guards laughing and talking about a bonfire. He knew what it meant. Moka was also in a cell, next to his and she was looking depressed.

If only he hadn't shown up in Yokai Academy then maybe none of this would happen. Moka would be free and he…even if he was alone it would at least mean people would be safe.

He'd sacrificed himself to save the girls from punishment but Moka had sacrificed herself as well. Why?

A wall separated the two. He hoped he could comfort her right now.

The door to his cell opened and a pair of guards came in to take him to where he would be punished. Wataru resisted for a bit but it was futile.

* * *

Jiro dropped his cup and stood up, "What!"

Kivat repeated, "It's true! Wataru is going to be burnt at the stake!"

"We have to help him!" added Ramon.

"Yes," agreed Riki.

"Let's go," said Jiro, leading the way. "Nobody messes with my son and gets away with it."

* * *

Kuyou watched the proceedings from a rooftop of the school. He liked to watch things from such an angle because it reminded him just how far above he was compared to the other students here. Besides, watching the freak get what he deserved after the trouble he caused was an extra gift.

Footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see who had come. His eyes narrowed as he spied the members of the Newspaper Club. All of them were in their true forms, save for Gin, who was only capable of a portion of his power at the moment.

"Come here to beg for your friend's life?" Kuyou smirked. "Nothing will stop it, you know."

"Then we'll make you stop them!" Kurumu hissed.

"Yeah!" Yukari nodded with her raised wand.

"Hn," Kuyou snickered. "Well, I could use some added entertainment."

Fire began to circle Kuyou's feet as he turned to face the group in front of them. He decided to show these fools exactly why he was the leader of the Student Police!

* * *

Wataru grunted as he tried to escape his bonds. Being hung from a pole with a pile of wood underneath him painted a rather accurate portrait about what the Student Police were aiming to do. Looking out, the entire student body was in attendance. A lot of them were looking in confusion, unsure about Kuyou's revelation of his human blood. Others were apparently all for the bonfire.

"For the crime of possessing human blood, Wataru Kurenai is hereby sentenced to death by fire," the member of the student police called out. "For bringing such tainted blood here, it is more than he deserves."

Wataru ignored the barb, focusing on trying to escape. As he struggled, members of the student police started coming in closer with torches, ready to light their bonfire. As he struggled, his markings began to appear. There was no way he was going to let himself be killed by a bunch of bigots!

As the student police members came closer, their plans were suddenly halted when thunder crashed through the air. Normally that might not matter, but given the fact that the thunder was purple gave people a pause. The student police were about to continue on with their orders when another interruption in the form of a long and powerful howl.

The students began forming a path straight to the source, not wanting to be in the way of what made the noise. As the students parted to see what was coming, their eyes began to widen and their mouths dropped. What they were looking at was something that they would never have expected to see.

Standing at the back of the grouped students, three monsters stood. However, these were no ordinary monsters. They were actual Mazoku! A Wolfen, A Merman, and a Franken. In their hands were unconscious and badly beaten members of the student police. The students all recognized members of the Mazoku, and they knew not to mess with the high class monsters.

"_Get away from Wataru-sama!_" Bashaa growled at the student police members. He formed a bubble of water in front of his mouth and started firing at the student police like a machine gun. They were bombarded and screamed in pain, Bashaa stopped for a moment. "_Garulu! Dogga! Get Wataru-sama!_"

Garulu gave a nod as Dogga popped his neck before he plowed through several of the student police who tried to stop them but their strength was no match for the last of the Franken Clan as he tore through them without mercy, throwing them around like ragdolls easily.

Garulu leapt up and cut the bonds holding his young master before removing the Fandiri from the pole. He said to Wataru, "_Your friends are fighting for your sake. Go now. We'll hold these bastards off._"

"But…" Wataru began to say, "Arigatou, Jiro-san," he then ran for the school building as Garulu let out a howl and went after the student police members who were trying to get to Wataru.

* * *

Moka was sitting in her cell, worried for Wataru's life. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly, she heard a shout and then looked up to see the guard getting slammed against the bars before being knocked unconscious by a punch. She recognized the person immediately. "Wataru-kun!" she gasped, happy to see him alive.

Wataru opened the cage for her and the vampire jumped into his arms, hugging him. "Wataru-kun…"

"Moka-san," he smiled, relieved to see that his friend was okay. He returned the hug and then his tone became serious, "Moka-san, we need to go and help the others."

Moka knew what he meant. Their friends were challenging Kuyou.

* * *

"Damn it," Kurumu cursed, trying to stand. Mizore was also having trouble. Her powers were ineffective against Kuyou who could conjure fire.

"Give it up," sneered Kuyou. "That freak is as good as dead. Save yourself the trouble and give up. We may become lenient with you."

"No way," snarled Gin. "We won't let you get away with this."

Kuyou spat, "Like you can stop me."

"Why do you hate Wataru-sama so much?" asked Yukari. "He never did anything to you."

"Why?" Kuyou asked rhetorically. "Why? He exists, that's enough reason for me to kill him. He's a filthy half human freak that shouldn't be allowed to live much less set foot in this school." Kuyou was insane.

"Bastard…you hate him because of that?" growled Kurumu. Damn, her whole body hurt.

"Humans and monsters are never meant to be friends," began Kuyou with his speech. "Humans and monsters will always be natural enemies. That's how it is. The thought of monsters like us, superior to them, befriending the inferior human; the idea is just laughable." He laughed.

"So…Wataru's existence," began Kurumu. "So that's it. You hate him because he violates your beliefs."

Kuyou gave the succubus a cold hard stare, "He is a freak of nature. The unnatural product of two races that are not meant to be together! He should die to maintain the natural order of things!"

"You're insane!" shouted Mizore.

"And you're dead!" shouted Kuyou, preparing another fireball.

"MINNA!" Kuyou heard and snarled. That filth was still alive.

Moka gasped as Wataru was horrified as he saw all his friends lying on the ground and wounded from Kuyou's attack.

"KIVAT!" shouted Wataru.

"OK, Wataru!" shouted Kivat with glee. Kuyou tried to blast him but missed. Kivat flew down into Wataru's hand and the young man pressed his partner against his other hand, allowing Kivat to bite him and summon his belt.

"Henshin!"

The quicksilver covered Wataru and shattered, donning him in his armor. He then leapt up and attacked Kuyou.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" roared Kiva.

Kuyou was sent staggering by a punch to the face and Kiva followed up with a forward jab into Kuyou's gut. Anger took over and Kiva took out his Wake Up Fuestle. He quickly had Kivat activate it.

"WAKE UP!"

Day turned to night with a crescent moon in the air. Kiva leapt up, the demonic wings of his boot unbound before launching at Kuyou with a vicious rendition of his Darkness Moon Break. Kuyou was sent flying by the violent hit and into the roof of another section of the building. Satisfied, Kiva turned back to check up on his friends, unaware that it was not over yet.

* * *

Returning to their home right after dealing with the Student Police, Castle Doran shook as the Arms Monsters looked around in worry.

"Nani, nani? What's going on?" asked Ramon.

"It's Tatsulot," said Riki. "He's awakening."

Jiro spoke, "Looks like Wataru-sama is going to unlock Kiva's true power."

* * *

"Wataru-kun, you won!" exclaimed Moka as she embraced the armored warrior. He was about to return the hug but felt something was amiss.

Suddenly, Kiva's danger senses alerted him and he pushed Moka to the side roughly right before a fireball exploded against his chest. The girls all gasped in shock and horror.

Kuyou had revealed his true form, a four tailed kitsune with flames at the tip of each of his tails.

"This is my true form, filth," snarled Kuyou. "I am a kitsune! Your better!"

"You're just an overgrown dog!" taunted Kivat.

Right before their eyes, Kuyou changed his shape once more into a humanoid form but he was naked with flames covering his private parts. His skin was white and he had fox ears in place of his normal ones. Four flaming tails waved behind him. He then rushed at Kiva and grabbed the startled armored warrior by the throat and lifted him up.

"YOU HALF-BRED FREAK!" roared Kuyou. "YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Kuyou tightened his grip.

Kiva was losing air and Moka could only watch helplessly, "Wataru-kun!"

* * *

Suddenly, the ceiling burst open as something flew out of it. It looked like a small golden dragon. "TADAA!" the dragon shouted, "Time for my dramatic entrance!" He then flew off without another word.

* * *

Kuyou tossed Kiva away and turned his attention towards Moka, "But first, to kill your vampire whore!"

"NO!" shouted Kiva but a ring of fire surrounded him. "Moka-san!"

Of course, help was on the way. Soaring through the air, a tiny gold dragon flew towards the fight. It made a straight line for Kiva. The stunned warrior watched as the tiny dragon flew around him, as if he was analyzing him for some reason. Then, the little dragon smiled and cheered.

"Pyun, pyun! Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot shouted. "G'day, Master!"

"W-Who are you?" Kivat exclaimed, confused.

Tatsulot swooped down and broke the chains holding Kiva's shoulder armor. They then unfolded and became golden bat wings. The sky turned black as a red full moon rose in the air. The wings also released a swarm of golden bats.

Kuyou turned, shocked, and Moka watched equally surprised. All of Wataru's friends were also seeing this.

Tatsulot flew around Kiva and the Rider raised up his left arm, allowing the dragon to attach to it. "Henshin!" shouted Tatsulot as the golden swarm returned.

The bats first covered Kiva's legs in golden boots with silver feet that had blades on the back of the ankles, then his torso armor turned gold with a red chestplate resembling the unsealed state of his iron boot. He also gained golden gauntlets. Finally, the bats enveloped his helmet, turning his visor red with extra red fangs, trimmed in white with a golden crescent moon ornament resting on top where the bat head was. The mouthguard had also become pitch black. His shoulder armors were now spiked and Kivat's eyes were now a mixture of red, blue, green and purple. Finally, with a wave of his left arm, flames burst from his back and became a blood red cape.

Kiva Emperor Form had awakened.

Kuyou looked on in shock at the sudden transformation and so was Moka. What was this? Was this Wataru's true power unleashed? They could all feel the intense demonic aura Kiva was releasing.

Kuyou, enraged, fired blasts of flames at Kiva and they exploded. He grinned triumphantly but the grin fell as he saw Kiva walking out of the flames unscathed. Kiva then dashed towards Kuyou and attacked.

"This is for Kurumu-san!" shouted Kiva as he punched Kuyou across the face. "For Yukari-chan!" He punched Kuyou in the gut. "This is for Mizore-san!" Kiva used a snap kick to send Kuyou reeling, "And this is for Gin-sempai!" He grabbed Kuyou by the throat and sent him flying with a side kick. Kuyou tumbled along the rooftop and when he stopped he glared at Kiva.

"You…bastard!" Kuyou roared as he stood up, body enveloped in flames, "DIE!"

"AND THIS IS FOR MOKA-SAN AND I!" shouted Kiva. He raised up Tatsulot and tugged the head, allowing the image under the window to spin and stop at his emblem.

"WAKE UP FEVER!" shouted Tatsulot as Kiva was surrounded by a red aura. He trained his eyes on Kuyou's charging form before leaping upwards. He then executed a drop kick as the aura formed energy blades at his feet shaped like pick-axes.

Kuyou was slammed in the chest as Kiva started kicking him wildly, the blades doing additional damage as they hacked and slashed at the Head of the Student Police. Kuyou screamed as he was attacked and then Kiva decided to finish it.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" shouted Kiva as he used one final kick to send Kuyou flying skyward.

Kuyou seemed to hover in the air for a moment, like a signal to all the oppressed students of Yokai Academy, before he came back down. His body landed heavily on the roof of Yokai Academy. However, he didn't stop. He smashed right through and landed on the desks in the classroom below him. His body was cut up and bruised. He wasn't going to be moving under his own power for a while.

Everyone looked upon Kiva now, in awe and fear. He walked towards Moka and kneeled down. Moka looked deeply into Kiva's red visor and then was surprised when he enveloped her in a hug.

"Wa…Wataru-kun?" Moka questioned with a blush decorating her cheeks.

"You're alright," Kiva said, relieved. "Thank goodness."

"OI!" shouted Kurumu in protest. "Why do you get a hug?"

"Wataru-sama!" Yukari squealed excitedly. She dashed over to the golden warrior and hugged him around the waist. "Sugoi!"

Mizore then suddenly popped up beside Kiva and hugged him from the opposite side, "Thank you. You look very regal in this armor."

"Hey!" Kurumu cried before she glomped Kiva's back. "Save some room for me!"

Gin was stunned. He would have to be careful around Wataru from now on.

"Let's go," said Kiva. "I think all the students are going to want to know what's going on."

* * *

The students all surrounded the building. They'd only caught a glimpse of what had happened but they knew Kuyou had been defeated.

"What happened to Kurenai-kun?" asked Nekonome-sensei.

She got her answer as she saw the group approaching them and the figure leading them. He was radiating with immense power, like an S-Class Monster but more. All the students and some members of faculty backed away in fear at seeing Kiva in his Emperor Form with the girls flanking him and Gin walking behind. They were all a little wounded but they managed to stand. They would still need medical attention though.

Kiva then stopped and then looked around. In a flash of light he released his armor in the form of golden bats as Tatsulot and Kivat detached from him. The entire student body and faculty were stunned. It was Wataru!

The stained glass markings appeared on Wataru's skin, signifying Kurenai's control of the body.

"I suppose Kuyou's little exposition got the message across," he frowned. "For all who don't know, I'm half human."

No one seemed to be surprised about the news. Kuyou and his cronies had done a good job in getting the message through the school.

"And yet I kicked his high-breed ass," Kurenai smirked. "I dare anyone to say I don't belong here."

Several students gulped and backed away from him. It was obvious that none of them were eager to tangle with him, especially after they witnessed him emerging victorious from a fight with Kuyou.

"Wataru-kun," Moka giggled. His other side was funny sometimes.

"That's right!" Kurumu cheered. "Anyone think they can take my Destined One? Just line on up!"

The markings vanished as Wataru smiled at his friends. His life in Yokai Academy would be different now but at least it would be for the better.

* * *

Later, the Newspaper Club had all their wounds tended to in the infirmary. Despite getting a few scorch marks from Kuyou before, Wataru had healed. It was probably because of the armor.

Now, for introductions.

"Konnichiwa!" greeted Tatsulot as he perched himself on Wataru's head. "I am Tatsulot. Nice to meet you all!"

"Nice to meet you too, Tatsulot-kun," Moka smiled brightly. It was odd to talk to a tiny dragon, but she had gotten used to the quirks in Wataru's life. Things certainly never got boring.

"He's so kawaii!" Kurumu squealed as she swept the tiny reptile into her arms and hugged him. His little wings and squeaky voice were just so cute!

"I want to hug him too," Mizore commented. She found the little dragon adorable, but she wasn't as vocal about it.

"Wow," Yukari admired. "You're brimming with magic power!" She wasn't lying either. Dragons were a very powerful source of magic energy. Lots of witches and warlocks in history had attempted to harness that power. This is the first time she had seen a successful attempt.

"Hard to believe such a little guy can boost Wataru's power so much," Gin pondered.

"Ohhh!" Ms. Nekonome squealed as she plucked up the tiny dragon for herself. "We can have him be a mascot for the newspaper! He's so cute!"

"Hmph!" Kivat snorted at the attention the tiny dragon was gathering. "I'm cuter."

"Of course," Wataru laughed. "But he's the new guy. Let him get to know everyone."

Kivat rolled his eyes. Why hadn't he been informed of this? This dragon, Tatsulot, was able to unlock Kiva's true power. There was just something about Tatsulot that bothered him but he did owe the dragon for assisting Wataru in his time of need.

"Wataru-kun, you really didn't know about this?" Moka asked. She wondered if her friend always knew about Tatsulot but clearly Wataru was just as clueless as Kivat.

"I'm sorry, Moka-san, but this is really the first time I met Tatsulot," said Wataru. Tatsulot flew out of the teacher's embrace to regard his new master.

"Well, I hope to serve you well, Wataru-sama!" Tatsulot spoke.

There was a knock at the door and then a man came in. Gin's senses reacted a bit at the man's presence as did Ms. Nekonome. Moka and Wataru knew this man well.

"Jiro-san!" both Wataru and Moka exclaimed.

"You know this guy?" asked Kurumu.

"He's one of Wataru-kun's guardians," Moka informed.

"Guardians?" Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu echoed.

"I see that you are doing well, Wataru-sama," said Jiro. Gin couldn't help but feel that he'd met this guy. Of course, what Gin didn't know was that Jiro had been Kiva's sword in Garulu Form. "Ramon and Riki were worried about you."

"Well, you can tell them that I'm fine," said Wataru. "Jiro-san, did you know about Tatsulot?"

"Oh, the Golden Wyvern. Yes, I do. Like Kiva, he is also part of your inheritance," Jiro told him. "He is the key that unlocks Kiva's full power."

"From my mother?" asked Wataru. Jiro nodded again. "I see."

"Um, hello, Jiro-san," said Ms. Nekonome.

"Just Jiro," he said. The cat-woman shivered.

"Right." She bowed apologetically. "I do apologize for not being able to take care of Kurenai-kun! As his homeroom teacher, it is my responsibility and I failed."

"Stand up, woman," Jiro said gruffly. "What's done is done. No reason to bring it up anymore."

Kurumu decided to introduce herself to Wataru's guardian and maybe score some points. "Hi, I'm Kurumu Kurono and I'm-"

KLONG! A bucket hit her head.

"I'm Yukari! It's nice to meet you!" Yukari bowed.

Mizore stepped forward. "My name is Mizore Shirayuki."

Jiro smirked at Wataru, "It seems that you've gotten a lot of girlfriends, Wataru-sama, just like your father."

"They are just friends, Jiro-san," said Wataru in protest.

"Of course," Jiro nodded. "Well, I do hope you all recover soon. I will be seeing you all again in future but you may not know it." With that said, he gave a nod goodbye and left the infirmary.

"Brrr," Ms. Nekonome shivered. "He's nice, but I just feel so uncomfortable around him."

"Don't worry," Wataru smiled. "All felines tend to react that way around him. It's not just you."

Gin absently rubbed his chest. That Jiro guy definitely seemed familiar, but at the same time he was reminded of when Kiva had slashed him off the top of the school with that blue sword of his. Still, Jiro's presence alone made him feel pretty meek. It was like being in the presence of an Alpha. You knew not to mess with the leader of the pack.

"You little brat!" Kurumu cried, snatching up Yukari. "I was trying to make a good impression on Wataru's guardian!"

"And I made a way better one than you, you cow!" Yukari snapped back. "Besides, we all know you're a bad influence on Wataru-sama!"

"Says who?" Kurumu growled.

"Says me!" Yukari shouted back.

Wataru didn't want to see his friends argue so he decided to try and stop it, "Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan, please, don't fight…"

"Stay out of this, Wataru!" both girls shouted at him. He backed away in fear. Moka giggled. It was funny how Wataru could fight most monsters without fear but was scared of getting into the middle of a fight between two girls.

"Well, there is still going to a problem," said Ms. Nekonome. "Now everyone knows Wataru is half human…but what's the other half?"

"Fangire," Wataru answered. "My mother was a Fangire. Because of that I'm what is known as a Fandiri."

"That would explain those markings," the teacher nodded. She warned, "Still, things may not be easy for you. Sooner or later the Student Police may try to get back at you for what you did to their leader. Also, some students may not like having a half-breed in their presence and may react violently despite your warning."

"Let them try!" Tatsulot exclaimed proudly, "Emperor Form is Kiva's true form and nobody can defeat him!"

"Oi, you don't know if that's true!" Kivat shot back. "There could be something stronger!"

"But Wataru-sama will still be able to defeat it with our help!" Tatsulot argued.

Wataru sighed. "Well, I'll just face it when the time comes," he said. "But right now I really just want to rest." He yawned. "It's been a really long day."

"Oh, and let me remind you that you have exams too," said Nekonome-sensei.

"Exams!" Kurumu and Wataru exclaimed.

"I've completely forgot!" Wataru cried, panicking.

"They are coming up soon," said Ms. Nekonome. "So, study hard everyone."

"Don't worry, Wataru-kun," said Moka. "We'll help you study."

"I can help you with all your subjects too, Wataru-sama!" Yukari said gleefully.

"Hey, what about me!" cried Kurumu. "I need help too!"

Mizore watched passively and then sighed. She watched as Tatsulot came to rest on her left shoulder and she stroked the tiny dragon's head.

* * *

The following day, Wataru was walking along the path to school and noticed the stares he was getting. It was either because of his victory over Kuyou, the public revelation that he was Kiva, or that he was half human. Still, he was saddened by the looks of fear he was getting as they all gave him a wide berth. Of course, a number of girls were looking at him appreciatively.

"Is that him? The half-breed?" one girl said.

"Shh! Don't say that! He might hear you!" said another.

"Who cares? He's still dreamy and those markings looked really sexy," a third girl spoke.

A fourth girl expressed, "Not just those markings, but his armor too. Like a knight!"

Wataru couldn't help but smile. He may not be fully accepted, but at least he wasn't completely hated.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka greeted as she latched onto his arm.

"Oh, Moka-san," smiled Wataru. "Good morning."

The boys all groaned in despair. Seeing Moka with Wataru dashed all their hopes away and it wasn't like they could fight him nor would they even try. He had defeated Kuyou and they didn't want to risk that.

Kuyou had been taken away in a body cast the day before, vowing revenge, but he was also facing expulsion for what he'd done. He'd destroyed school property.

"Wataru!" exclaimed Kurumu as she glomped Wataru, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Ever since yesterday, she'd become more amorous in her attempts at seducing him.

"Ohayo, Kurumu-san!" Wataru blushed.

KLONG!

A steel bucket hit Kurumu's head and the succubus glared at the witch. "BRAT!"

"COW!" Yukari shot back.

The two started fighting as Wataru tried to stop them. Mizore was hiding behind a tree, watching Wataru from afar. With her was Tatsulot who'd taken a liking to her.

* * *

**Tokyo**

"King-sama," a tall man who wore black clothes and glasses spoke reverently to someone who was walking with him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," the man known as King nodded. This man was actually a teenager who looked like he was just entering or already in High School. "I like the sound of this Yokai Academy."

"But they teach their students how to coexist with humans," the man frowned. "They sound like weaklings making the next generations of monsters weak."

"Bishop," King frowned. "Humans are the most populous people on Earth. We need to learn to coexist. We feed when we need to. That's nature. However we don't need to go on rampages merely because we feel like it."

"But your role as King needs to be considered," Bishop argued.

"True," King nodded. "I need to protect the Fangires from humans who would do us harm because of what we are. However there haven't been any humans like that since IXA was decommissioned; from what you've told me anyway."

"True, but what if another IXA comes?" asked Bishop. "We need to find these humans responsible and destroy them."

"I will deal with them when they appear," King frowned. "But in the meantime, I still need to complete my education."

"Then let me get the tutors needed for that," Bishop sighed. "Why do you insist to go to Yokai Academy?"

"Because I want to meet people my own age for one," King chuckled. "Secondly, I can learn about humans there. Know thy enemy and all."

Bishop sighed. This wasn't exactly how he had hoped the King would turn out. If his mother was still there then things might be different. Sadly, she betrayed them all by falling in love with a human. They also lost the powerful Castle Doran when she left them. A sad incident, but she was punished for it. Unfortunately, Bishop hadn't been as successful at shaping her son as he had hoped. He had a burning desire to learn and unless Bishop was able to shape that upbringing, the King wouldn't become what he was destined to be.

"Oh, before I forget," King spoke up. "What happened to Rook? I haven't seen him around."

"Probably on one of those Time Plays of his," Bishop replied. "You know how he loves to challenge himself."

"Ugh," King frowned. "Remind me to talk to him about that later. I don't mind if he challenges himself, but going on killing sprees is going to bring unneeded attention to us."

"I shall make a note of it," Bishop nodded, but the tone of his voice indicated that he didn't care what Rook did at all. "Are you sure I cannot talk you out of going to Yokai Academy?"

"No," King answered. "I already sent in my application papers anyway. I plan of enrolling in the fall term after summer."

"Very well, sire," Bishop sighed with a bow. "I will try to support you anyway that I can."

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Again, this is a special chap I wanna dedicate to Shadow Element 13, Ten-Faced Paladin and Dark-Magician-21 as well as Brave Kid.


	10. Individual System

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 10: Individual System

Summer vacation had officially begun and Miss Nekonome had proposed for the Newspaper Club to go to the human world. Wataru actually liked the idea, wanting to return to the human world for awhile now. Still, as efficient as the bus was, Wataru wanted to give his friends and teacher all the comforts of home when they travelled.

Using Kivat, Wataru had sent messages to his friends and teacher, asking them to meet up with him at a specific location. They all wondered what was going on. Well, not all of them. Moka knew why they were in this large clearing which was far from the school.

"Kurenai-kun, why did you call us here?" the cat woman teacher asked curiously.

"And why did you invite them?" Kurumu asked, referring to the other girls. She was hoping that Wataru had only called her.

"Well, we're all going to the human world and even though we planned to take the bus, I think we should ride in comfort," stated Wataru.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gin.

Wataru smiled mysteriously before turning to Kivat. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out one of the many Fuestles they've seen Wataru use as Kiva to either change his forms or use his attack dubbed the Darkness Moon Break. He then tossed it into the air for Kivat to catch.

"CASTLE DORAN!" Kivat called as he blew into the Fuestle. Moka smiled, knowing what this meant and backed away a few steps.

"Everyone, you might wanna take a few steps back," advised Wataru. After knowing the Fandiri for so long, they took his words seriously, and stepped back a few steps like Moka. Suddenly, the ground behind Wataru exploded and there was a loud roar. When the dust cleared, everyone (save for Moka, Wataru and Kivat) just stared with their jaws dropped, speechless.

Standing tall with wings spread was Castle Doran. Wataru looked at his stunned friends and teacher, explaining, "I've told you all I lived off campus. This is what I meant."

"It's a dragon!" Yukari shouted, stating the obvious.

"And a castle!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Oh my!" Miss Nekonome gasped.

Gin almost dropped his camera then started taking pictures.

Mizore's lollipop nearly dropped out of her mouth in shock at the appearance of the dragon/castle hybrid.

Kurumu pulled Moka to the side, whispering, "So, you knew?"

"Since the start." Moka nodded. Kurumu frowned at how lucky Moka was.

"Wataru-sama," said Yukari gingerly as she approached her idol cautiously while looking back at the dragon a few times. "This is your home?"

"It is," Wataru nodded.

"I've heard of lively homes," joked Gin. "But this takes the cake."

"I'm guessing even in the supernatural world this is unusual," remarked Wataru.

"This is a first for me," commented Mizore. "But, there's no door. How will we get in?"

"Everyone, stand close together and let Castle Doran handle it," instructed Wataru. "And relax."

Wataru stood with them and reached over for Moka's hand. She blushed at the contact and smiled. Castle Doran released a glowing orb from its mouth which enveloped the group before carrying them up into the dragon's mouth. They were starting to freak out a bit as they were being 'eaten' whole but Wataru, Kivat and Moka seemed awfully calm about this.

The orb travelled down Castle Doran's throat and the group soon ended up standing in front of double doors. Wataru pushed the doors open with great effort before saying to the group, "Everyone, welcome to Castle Doran."

Wataru led them all inside the main chamber of Castle Doran where Jiro, Ramon and Riki were waiting for them. The three last remaining members of three of the 13 Legendary Mazoku bowed respectfully to their master.

"Okaeri nasai, Wataru-sama," Riki, Ramon and Jiro said together, bowing.

Tatsulot flew straight for Wataru, "Okaeri nasai, Wataru-sama!" Wataru laughed at the cheerful little dragon.

Wataru introduced them, "Everyone, you all know Jiro-san. The large one is Riki-san and the boy is Ramon-san."

"It's good to see you all Onee-sans and Onii-san!" Ramon grinned cheerfully. Riki gave a bow of his head. As soon as Ramon's eyes fell on Yukari his cheeks suddenly felt a little warm. "Wataru-sama has told us all about you."

"Wow," Kurumu admired the place. "You're like a prince," said Kurumu. Mizore was too impressed. Her eyes caught sight of a display case with a beautiful violin inside. She approached it and the yuki onna pressed a palm against the glass.

"Beautiful," she admired.

"It's called the Bloody Rose," Wataru explained. "My father made it."

Jiro went over to Gin and snatched the werewolf's camera away. "Hey!" Gin exclaimed but was silenced by a glare. "Um..."

"Sorry, but Castle Doran's existence must remain a secret. It is only because Wataru-sama trusts you that you are even here."

"But, wouldn't people have noticed a giant dragon?" asked Miss Nekonome.

"Castle Doran when dormant or travelling stealthily generates a Shadow Veil to conceal itself," explained Riki. "Wataru-sama allowed you to enter and those who've entered Castle Doran will be able to see it even when it is dormant."

Ramon approached Yukari, smiling shyly. Physically and mentally he was her age and he hadn't had a playmate since Wataru grew up. "Ne, ne, ne," said Ramon. "Are you Yukari?" Yukari turned to look at the boy, smiling. Ramon felt his heart skip a beat.

"Yes, so, Wataru-sama has told you about us?" Yukari asked.

"He does, when he comes home. I'm happy that he has more friends now, even cute ones," said Ramon cheerfully. Yukari blushed at being called cute and Ramon looked cute too.

"I'm just surprised that Wataru-sama lives in a castle," said Yukari.

"A lot of people react the same way to Castle Doran."

Kurumu was also looking around the chamber. It was bit but also homely too. She mumbled, "So this is why I never found him at night." She'd planned to one day find out where her Destined One lived and try to sneak into bed with him but now needed to rethink her plan. How was she supposed to sneak inside a living dragon? Her eyes went over to a portrait on the wall of a handsome man and beautiful woman and Kurumu noticed the resemblance they shared with Wataru.

"Wataru-kun's parents," said Moka as she stood next to Kurumu. "Otoya and Maya."

"What happened to them?" Kurumu asked. Moka sighed sadly.

"They're gone now."

"So, who's the human one?" asked Kurumu.

"His father."

"And so his mom's the Fangire," Kurumu nodded

Wataru was telling Mizore the 'legend' of the Bloody Rose, about how his father supposedly sold his soul to the devil. Clearly, it had been made by both Otoya and Maya as a symbol of love. Mizore wished for one day that Wataru and she could create a symbol of their own love...if you know what I mean.

The chamber shook, alerting them that Castle Doran had taken flight.

"Looks like we're off to the human world," said Wataru.

* * *

Dinner was served promptly as Riki, Ramon, and Jiro brought out trays of food as their master and his guests sat at the big dining room table. All of the guests save for Moka were still in awe about the fancy surroundings. Even though they knew Wataru was very humble and kind, it still felt like they should be wearing their best clothes rather than casual things.

"Oh yay!" Miss Nekonome cheered as Ramon put a seafood platter in front of her. "My favourite!"

"We thought that you'd like it," Ramon smiled. "Wataru-sama mentioned you were probably a cat woman so we assumed you like fish."

"Ara!" Miss Nekonome smiled. She looked over to Wataru. "Kurenai-kun, how did you know?"

"Ano," Wataru mumbled, remembering what happened to the last student who criticized her disguise. "I…could tell. You licked your lips when you were giving lessons that involved fish."

"Oh! So I did," Miss Nekonome giggled.

On another part of the table, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were chatting. Normally they might have fought, but this was Wataru's home and they didn't want to look bad. That didn't mean that they had to like the situation in some aspects.

"Why did Moka get to know where Wataru lived?" asked Kurumu with a grumpy pout. "We're Wataru's friends too! He's my Destined One! He and I will have to live together when we get married!"

"I wanted to follow him home, but I lost him," Mizore commented, ignoring Kurumu's rant. "I wondered what had happened to him. Now I know."

"This is soooo cooool!" Yukari squealed. "I never knew Wataru-sama lived in such an awesome place!"

"It is nice, isn't it?" asked Mizore. "But…there is something I want to know. Where does he keep those weapons that he uses as Kiva? I'd like to look at them."

Jiro, hearing this, smirked. Wataru hadn't told his friends, it seemed, of the true status and identities of his guardians. He doubted they would believe that his guardians were also his weapons.

Jiro leaned in and spoke to the yuki onna, "Maybe they are here but you just don't know it."

Wataru looked around, smiling at his friends. This was the first time he ever had friends coming over to Castle Doran. He knew he could trust them with his secrets after everything they'd been through. Still, the other girls were probably upset that Moka had known from the start about his unique living arrangements.

Gin kept getting a strange feeling off Jiro. It was like that time in the infirmary. Jiro was an Alpha, he could tell, but it was different from other werewolves. Much more different.

Wataru spoke, "After this, I'll give you all a tour of Castle Doran. How does that sound?"

"Yatta!" the collected females cheered happily.

* * *

"This is the pool," Wataru explained as he and the group entered the recreation room. He made everyone stay back since the water was rocking and he didn't want anyone to get splashed, especially Moka. "Usually it's nice, but we stay away when Castle Doran is flying. I don't use it often, but Ramon-san practically lives here."

"You do?" Yukari asked as she turned to the youngest of the three guardians.

"Yup!" Ramon grinned. "It's nice. I really like it! Oh! Ne, ne ne! We should have a pool party!"

Jiro snorted and bopped Ramon over the head, "One of us is allergic to water, remember?"

"Huh?" Ramon blinked before he turned to see Moka's uncomfortable face. "Oh! Sorry Moka-neesan! Don't worry! I can make the water nice and safe!"

"You can?" Moka blinked in confusion.

"Yup!" Ramon nodded with a bright grin.

"How?" asked Yukari. "I thought all water was harmful to vampires."

"I can control water," Ramon grinned as he skipped to the edge of the pool. "'Cause I'm a Merman!"

Spinning on the spot and snapping his fingers, Ramon's body faded away. In his place stood the emerald and gold Merman known as Bashaa. The guests all gaped at his sudden change. Chuckling to himself, Bashaa turned to the water and kneeled down.

"_Here we go!_" he called before he stuck his hands into the pool. The entire body of water flashed a bright green as the Mazoku energies flooded every molecule. Moka could actually feel the damage the extra moisture in the air was doing to her vanish. The Merman really had made the water safe!

"_Tadaa!_" Bashaa grinned as he stood up. He snapped his fingers again before he resumed his human disguise.

"Show off," Jiro snorted. The kid always had to make a spectacle.

"You're a Mazoku!" Yukari realised. "Does that mean..." She turned to look at Jiro and Riki. They both nodded.

Kurumu then noticed how Ramon's true form resembled the gun that Kiva used before it changed from a statuette.

"So, all three of you are Mazoku?" asked Yukari. "Like Fangires?"

Jiro bristled, "Please, do not ever associate us with their kind."

"So, what kind of Mazoku are you?" Mizore asked curiously.

"We'll tell you, later," said Riki. "For now, let's continue the tour."

* * *

"Castle Doran is a pretty mysterious place," Wataru explained as he led the group down one of the passages. "Even though I'm the master of the house, I don't know everything about it."

"Wow," Yukari admired. "Imagine all the magic that went into creating this place."

"Whoever built it must have been pretty strong," Kurumu spoke as she looked at everything, "I mean to build it around a dragon…"

"Yeah," Moka nodded. Her family was naturally very powerful, but even they knew that some things should be left alone. How anyone could turn a dragon into a castle was anyone's guess.

Mizore silently trotted along until she noticed one door that wasn't like the others. It was an entrance covered in double doors and was shut tightly. Light was escaping from the sides and made it very noticeable.

"Hm?" she pondered. Breaking off from the group, she walked up to the strange door. The light seemed to grow brighter as she got closer. Now very curious, she reached out to touch it.

WOOSH!

That was when the doors opened and bathed Mizore in bright light. She cried out in shock as she felt something pulling her inside. She thought whatever was inside was going to get her, but she then felt a strong and cold grip grab her shoulder and pull her away.

As she was pulled away, the doors shut themselves again. Panting, she looked up to her rescuer. Her eyes widened when she looked at the metal-clad face of Dogga. He didn't look too pleased.

His crimson eyes flashed before purple electricity sparked over his body. He then shifted back into the body she remembered as Riki.

"Please do not touch things unless we tell you that you can," Riki answered. "Things can be very dangerous out here."

"I…see," Mizore nodded. Standing properly, she looked to the stoic man. "Riki-san…what are you?"

"I am one of the Mazoku known as a Franken," Riki answered as he and Mizore headed back for the group. "I am the last."

Mizore nodded. It seemed his loneliness was far worse than any kind she had ever experienced. Then again, if things kept up in her home, she might not be as far away as she liked to think.

The door she'd nearly been sucked into was the Time Door, a special door that allowed anyone to travel to any point of time since Castle Doran's construction. However, it was rather unstable so they only used it for emergencies.

* * *

Now the group was in the massive private library within Castle Doran and Yukari's eyes shone at all the books and the high shelves. One could only get to the books at the highest shelves via a ladder and even then it was treacherous.

"Wow," Yukari marvelled. "This is..."

"Damn that's a lot of books," Gin whistled. "How many are there?"

"Too many to count and with countless knowledge in them on many subjects," explained Jiro.

"Well," Wataru rubbed the back of his head. "Sometimes when I couldn't go to school I spent time reading here."

"So, is there anything on the history of the Mazoku?" asked Yukari.

"Much knowledge has been collected on the thirteen clans," Jiro nodded. "Wolfen, Fangire, Kivat, Merman, Franken have all been recorded here. Even Doran himself is one of the thirteen clans. Much knowledge about us is in here."

"Sugoi!" Yukari squealed with a sparkle in her eyes. "I always wanted to know about the Mazoku! My father has been researching them for years?"

"He has?" asked Wataru curiously. "Has he found out much?"

"Not too much," Yukari answered. "He only has information about Fangires. Merman, Wolfen, and Franken are really hard to find. We didn't even know Doran and Kivat were part of the thirteen clans. The only other clan we have information about is the Legendorga Clan."

"Well, there are plenty of books about us here!" Ramon smiled. "Let me show you the Merman stuff!"

"Okay!" Yukari grinned. She was actually meeting one of the Mazoku! Her father would be so happy!

After the tour, Wataru led his guests to the guestrooms where they would be staying in for the duration of summer. It was his responsibility as the host to accommodate them well and make sure all their needs were looked after.

* * *

In her own room, Moka was brushing her hair before she went to bed. She liked visiting Castle Doran since it was such a warm and welcoming place. Despite its fearsome appearance, Moka couldn't help but feel welcomed.

Humming a soft tune to herself, she sat up from the vanity mirror in her room and headed for the bed. Wataru's guardians sure knew how to set rooms up in their home. Of course, thinking about them brought her mind to the fact that they were Mazoku.

She was surprised to hear that all three of them were Mazoku. Ramon being a Merman was certainly surprising and Mizore had mentioned that Riki was a Franken. It only served to make Moka even more curious as to what Jiro was outside of his disguise.

She was looking forward to what kind of adventures with Wataru and her friends would have next. This summer vacation would definitely not be boring.

* * *

Kurumu had always known that Wataru was special since the first time she laid eyes on him, which was why she'd been willing enough to give herself to him. He wasn't like any of the boys she'd entranced with her 'Charm' ability since he would never cross a certain line. It was just so cute. He would fluster and blush while around her and whenever she tried to get cozy with him. He never objected to her advances.

Her anger had gotten the best of her and she'd tried to kill Wataru. He had fought back as Kiva but resisted killing her. This had made her decide that he was her Destined One without question and his Emperor Form had solidified that fact. He just looked gorgeous in that armor.

Now in his home, a draconic castle, it explained a lot that Wataru was even more special than she ever thought possible. No wonder she could never find him at the dorms when he had a mobile castle to live in. Did the faculty know about this?

* * *

Wataru was different, as far as Mizore knew. He was half human and half Fangire and judging from his home was probably of noble decent though he may not be aware of it or at least didn't consciously acknowledge it.

She'd been frightened by the dragon, to say the least, but was also amazed that it was also the home of the boy she loved. He was different, unique, and special. He had a kind heart, a soft smile, and also a timid personality. But, whenever he was threatened or if his friends were in danger, he would call forth his armor and fight.

Mizore never suspected that Wataru was half human but it did explain why he had those strange markings and never a full monster transformation. She wondered what he would look like if he was ever a full blooded Fangire.

She stomped on the idea. If he was a full blooded Fangire, he would not be the same shy Wataru she loved. The same kind soul who'd opened his heart to her and vice versa.

Yukari was enjoying her stay in Castle Doran so far. It was just so big and amazing and the library had countless books on various subjects and being a genius Yukari wanted to know more. She thirsted for knowledge...but not as much as she desired her Wataru-sama and Moka-sama.

Ramon had also been fun to hang out with. She never had that many friends her age and even if the Merman was older than he looked, he was still as immature as a young child who loved to have fun. Yukari found that she enjoyed his company.

* * *

The next morning found Wataru washing in the bathroom. Each room was equipped with one so he didn't have to worry about taking up someone's time. He knew he wasn't the first one up, but at the moment he didn't really care. He was just relaxing in the middle of his bath. Today was looking like it would be a good day.

"Wataru, I'm coming in!" Kurumu's voice suddenly called in a sing-song tone.

"Eh!" Wataru cried. He desperately scrambled for his towel so to avoid being seen. "Kurumu-san…matte! Don't!"

"Ohayo!" Kurumu cheered as she stepped into the bathroom without shame. Kurumu thought he might have died of a nosebleed if she stepped any closer.

Kurumu was completely bare save for the white towel which ended just at mid-thigh. She was holding it shut herself, but it made her breasts seem just a little bit more noticeable. Her skin was also a vibrant pink with a smile on her face.

"Kurumu-sa-!" Wataru cried before the girl in front of him rushed up to him and silenced him.

"Shhh!" she hissed. "No one knows I'm here!"

"Bu-bu-but…why?" Wataru trembled. He desperately tried to look Kurumu in the face since it would have been inappropriate to see her anywhere else in her condition.

"I wanted to see you, silly," Kurumu smiled. "Just you and me by ourselves. I figured what's a more romantic place than here?"

"Ano…ano," Wataru gulped.

"Also, I want to thank you for letting us into your home," Kurumu smiled as she gentle clasped Wataru's hand in her own. Inching closer, she was almost nose-to-nose with the startled young man. "What better way to thank my Destined One than to give him all that I am?"

"Nani!" Wataru gulped as Kurumu brought his hand closer to her towel-covered chest.

From the furo, bubbles began to appear in the surface. There was also a straw sticking from the water making sounds one would expect to hear from someone breathing through it. The water sloshed for a moment before the surface broke and someone stepped out.

"Wataru," this waterlogged person mumbled.

"GYAAAHHH!" both Wataru and Kurumu cried in shock as they backed away from the tub.

As the person came out of the water, they managed to get a good look at her. It was in fact Mizore donned in a school swimsuit. She looked a little soggy from sitting in the water so long, and she didn't look too pleased about the situation.

"I knew keeping an eye on you was a good idea," she frowned. She then waved her arm and ice swept across the room and up Kurumu's legs, effectively pinning her.

"Hey!" the irate succubus cried out.

"Eh?" Wataru trembled as cold air went through the room. He attempted to stand up, but ice hands suddenly sprouted up and captured him. He trembled from the sudden cold as Mizore stepped out of the tub and began to straddle Wataru's waist.

"Summer trips are big romantic opportunities," Mizore explained as she took her lollipop out of her mouth. "I can't let this chance at Wataru-san's love pass."

Leaning in close, she prepared to kiss Wataru. Before she could actually do the deed, the door to the bathroom slipped open.

"Stop right there!" Yukari cried as she dashed inside, fully clothes thankfully. However, her dramatic entrance was ruined when she slipped on a bar of soap which had skidded across the floor. "Ahh!"

Falling forward, she grabbed the first thing she could. In this case, it turned out to be Kurumu's towel. The Succubus cried in shock as her only means of covering herself was taken away, leaving her charms to be seen by everyone.

Wataru passed out on the spot.

* * *

Jiro was walking towards Wataru's room, aiming to wake him up for breakfast. It was usually his job since Riki cooked and Ramon was setting places on the table. The cat woman and the perverted wolf were up so it was up to Jiro to get the others.

Turning a corner towards Wataru's room, he suddenly saw Mizore dash out with a swimsuit on while struggling to get her clothes back on. Jiro blinked as she dashed by, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Get back here!" Kurumu shouted angrily as she dashed after Mizore, clad in her underwear and struggling to get the rest of her clothes on. Yukari was following her and giggling like she had seen the funniest thing in the world.

"I'll get you!" Kurumu shrieked. "You made Wataru see me naked before I was ready! You ruined our moment!"

Jiro sighed and rubbed his temple, "He's getting to be like Otoya."

* * *

After Wataru managed to recover, he'd come out of his bathroom and put on some clothes. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue vest, red pants and shoes. In addition he wore one of his many scarves around his neck. Right now he was obviously thinking if it was really a good idea to let the others know about Castle Doran in the first place. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were sure taking advantage of the fact.

Most guys his age would've killed (literally) for a chance to be with some of the prettiest girls in Yokai Academy but he wasn't like them. The girls were his friends, not prizes, but they were treating him like some kind of prize.

Riki and Jiro managed to calm down Mizore and Kurumu before a fight broke out in Castle Doran. They really didn't want to have to clean up after the last time a fight broke within the walls.

There was a knock at his door and Wataru cringed, hoping it wasn't Kurumu trying to seduce him or Mizore stalking him again. "Come in," he said and the door opened to reveal Moka wearing her uniform shirt and skirt but without hr jacket. "Good morning, Wataru-kun," she smiled serenely. Wataru gazed at her for a moment before looking away, hiding his blush.

"Good morning, Moka-san," he said.

"Did something happen?" she asked, concerned.

"Ano…" What could he say? "Not really."

"Well, I wish to tell you that my Inner Self has been speaking to me," said Moka, fingers on her rosario. "She wishes to fight you."

Wataru whirled around, staring wide eyed at Moka. "She does?"

"The fight with Kuyou left her unsatisfied since she was not unsealed to deal with it. She wishes to fight you, in your Emperor Form."

"Moka-san, you know I can't fight you, either of you," he told her. "I lo-like you too much." He'd been about to say love but managed to correct himself.

Moka, however, had picked up on that slip of the tongue. She approached him, hands on his shoulders, "I know. You're far too kind." She bit her lower lip. "May I…?"

Wataru sighed and removed his scarf. This had become a routine for them. Moka just loved the taste of his blood. "Be my guess."

"Thank you," she said, standing on the tips of her toes and then biting onto his neck. Wataru hissed at the pain of her fangs penetrating the skin but relaxed. His hands came up to her waist.

When she was done, she looked into his eyes and the both just seemed to freeze as they gazed into at each other. So much had happened since they first met. They'd become good friends and probably something even more…

Their faces inched closer together, their eyes slowly closing as they leaned in to…

Suddenly, Kivat and Tatsulot barged into the room, causing both teens to jump apart. "Oi, Wataru! Breakfast is ready."

"Come on, Wataru-sama! It's time to go! You too Moka-san!" said Tatsulot cheerfully.

"H-hai," nodded Wataru, hiding his blush. Moka was also trying not to blush as well.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair, for two reasons. Jiro had warned the girls (Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore) that even if they were guests in this house, they were to behave themselves less they wanted to be launched out of Castle Doran like missiles. Also, Wataru and Moka were trying to avoid looking at each other.

'_What nearly happened?_' Wataru wondered. '_I tried to…did I really want to kiss…._' His eyes glanced over to the pink-haired vampire. '_I did. I really wanted to kiss Moka-san._'

Moka had already been coming to terms with how she felt for Wataru. She indeed loved him, more than just a friend, but it was difficult for her to show it, especially with the other girls vying for his attention. He was also so shy and unable to act on his feelings. '_Maybe I was being too forceful. Maybe it was just the smell of his blood…_' she tried to reason with herself about the near-tender moment they'd shared and the almost-kiss.

Also, she was worried about her Inner Self. Moka-sama felt challenged by Kiva's Emperor Form and wanted to see how she faired against Wataru's full power. Moka really didn't want to fight her best friend but her Inner Self could be really persuasive. Thank goodness the seal was strong and only Wataru could remove it.

They glanced at each other once more before averting their eyes. Meanwhile, Miss Nekonome was thinking that they should stop at the beach to relax before going into the city. It wasn't Wataru's hometown but it was still a good place to start their summer vacation.

* * *

Castle Doran landed on an empty beach to take a rest after flying for a whole night. It needed to sleep. It opened its mouth and released the ones who wanted to go to the beach. Jiro and Riki opted to stay indoors but Ramon wanted to venture out to swim and play.

The orb came out from Castle Doran's mouth and hovered down to the sandy ground before the massive castle concealed itself within its Shadow Veil to hide it from plain sight. The collective group now was going to have some fun in the sun.

"So you aren't afraid of the human world at all?" asked Yukari as she and Kurumu stood in the water with a beach ball. Ramon was also playing with them.

Yukari was wearing an orange swimsuit which had frills on it. Even though she was ready to play in the water, she hadn't removed her hat. Kurumu was wearing a simple black bikini with a flower designs on it. She had hoped it would catch Wataru's attention better than the last one.

"No," Wataru answered as he received a volley from Yukari. "I was raised in the human world all my life. I'm not really afraid of humans." He was wearing a white short sleeved hoodie with dark blue trunks.

"That's amazing!" Yukari smiled while Kurumu took the next volley. "With the power of Kiva on your side, I'll bet you aren't afraid of anything!"

"I wouldn't say that," Wataru chuckled.

"Besides," Moka spoke up from her volley, "Wataru-kun doesn't use Kiva on humans."

"Exactly," added Ramon. "Kiva is to be used to protect humans." He volleyed the ball back to Yukari with a smile. The boyish Merman was wearing green swimming trunks.

Moka herself was wearing a white one-piece bathing suit. Even though she couldn't touch the water, she could still dress up for some fun in the sun. Wataru couldn't help but stare at her when he first saw her in it.

Down the beach a little, Miss Nekonome was at a seafood stand in a pink swimsuit that left her stomach exposed. She managed to hide her tail, but her hair still looked like she had cat ears on her head. The man running the stand blinked in confusion as he waited for the disguised cat woman to make an order.

"Um…are you going to order miss?" he asked. "The fish you're looking at are raw."

"That's okay," Miss Nekonome purred. "I like raw better."

Gin was amusing himself with his camera, taking pictures of the scenery. Since he couldn't get photos of Castle Doran and the interior, he settled on the human world. Of course, sneaking bikini shots of all the girls certainly helped lift his mood.

"Another one for the record," he snickered as he aimed to get a photo of Moka's cleavage.

POW!

Gin fell to the sand as he dropped his camera, groaning in pain. Behind him, Mizore was in a purple halter top and shorts that matched her hair. A volleyball rolled to her side, returning from its sudden journey into the back of Gin's head.

"Don't be a pervert," she warned coldly.

"Right…right…ow," Gin groaned.

* * *

After a fun day at the beach, the group took the bus to venture to the city nearby. Ramon had gone back to Castle Doran to help take care of the house so the Yokai Academy group were able to explore. Miss Nekonome was also at the Castle taking a catnap while Gin was unconscious after trying to be a pervert. While Kurumu and Mizore looked upon the city in wonder, Yukari was clutching onto Wataru like he was a shield. She didn't like big cities. Moka had lived in the human world for awhile now so she was used to it. And well once the girls got into the shopping district things got interesting.

"Woah! Check her out!" one guy said as he appraised Moka. "What a babe!"

"Not as much as that one! What a rack!" said another guy.

Even Mizore was getting some attention but she ignored it, only Yukari was uncomfortable.

"Hey, little girl, are you a cosplayer?" one otaku asked.

"Can I take a picture?" another otaku asked. Yukari shied away and clutched Wataru's arm to get away. The way they were looking at her was not something she liked.

"It's OK, Yukari-chan," Wataru said calmly. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." The pure conviction in his words put her mind at ease. She let her hand slide down his arm to grab his hand.

"Wataru-sama," she said cutely. "Arigatou." Wataru smiled back at the young girl.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion as a random guy bumped into Yukari and Wataru. Wataru fell to the ground and Yukari fell on top of her idol. Both groaned and looked to see someone chasing the guy.

He had short black hair and hard expression on his face, wearing jeans with black shoes, a white shirt, black tie and black vest. He looked to be either in his late teens. 19, probably.

"Matte!" the man shouted before he slammed the other guy against the wall. He identified the random guy who'd bumped into Wataru and Yukari earlier. "Takato Yagami, you're wanted by the police for conning old women, now give yourself up."

"Screw you, kid!" Takato shouted as he started to swing at the guy. The other guy ducked and then drove his fist straight into Takato's gut. He then used a sweep kick to knock Takato to the ground before pinning him down with his knee. Reaching down, he tore one of Takato's buttons off his shirt.

"Another one for the collection," the guy said.

Moka and Kurumu were helping Wataru up who was watching the scene, amazed.

"Sugoi," said Wataru in awe.

"Wataru-kun, are you okay?" asked Moka but he wasn't responding. "Wataru-kun?"

A pair of cops came to take Takato away and one of them identified the guy who'd caught the crook. "You're...the bounty hunter, Keisuke Nago, aren't you?"

"That's right," Nago nodded.

"That's great. So, you must want a reward for this capture then," said the cop.

"Send my reward to the church," said Nago, "And the orphanage. They need it more than I do." Nago took a pair of sunglasses out from his vest pocket and placed them over his eyes. He then took out a string of buttons and added his newly acquired one to his collection.

Wataru then approached Nago. "That was...that was amazing," said Wataru. All his life he'd wanted to be like his dad and he'd found someone that was just like the way he remembered him. "Can you teach me to be like you?"

"Wataru-kun!" gasped Moka.

Nago gave Wataru an odd look, "What's your name?"

"Wataru. Wataru Kurenai," Wataru introduced himself, "So, Nago-san, can you..."

"We'll see, if I meet you again," said Nago with a nod before walking off.

"So cool..." Wataru watched in awe as Nago walked off. The girls wondered if he was alright.

* * *

Nago held up his collection of buttons for observation. So many criminals brought to justice, but so much more needed to be done. It was scum like these people who kept humanity from reaching its full potential. If it weren't for criminals and scum, humanity would be much better than it already was.

Nago was brought out of his musing by the sounds of his cellphone. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the device before flipping it open.

"Hello?" he answered.

"_Nago-san_," the voice of a man answered.

"Shima-san," Nago answered. "What is it?"

"_The Fangire we have been tracking has been pinpointed into your area_," the man known as Shima answered.

"I understand," Nago answered. He then promptly hung up his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Reaching into his vest, he pulled out a knuckle duster-like object. "IXA will destroy all monsters."


	11. Fight for Justice

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 11: Fight for Justice

Later in the evening, Wataru was being dragged through the streets by Kurumu. The girls had decided to split up so to explore. Mizore wanted to look at a bookstore she had spotted while Moka and Yukari began looking through some stores that had gained their interest. Normally they would have followed Kurumu with laser-point vision, but the lure of seeing what the human world had to offer was too much. Besides, Kurumu had managed to sneak him away under everyone's notice.

"Ano...Kurumu-san," Wataru mumbled. "What are we looking for?"

"Well, I was hoping to get some new lingerie and maybe some new bathing suits," Kurumu giggled, making Wataru's face turn red. "I was hoping you'd give me your opinion. Is that okay?"

"Ano…" Wataru blushed brightly. How was he going to get out of this?

As the pair walked along, Wataru suddenly began to hear a musical tone in the air. His eyes widened as he recognized it easily. It was the music of the Bloody Rose. Whenever it began to play by itself, it meant that a Fangire was attacking people. He was also getting a picture of where it was making its attack.

"Kurumu-san!" Wataru whispered to the succubus. "I have to leave!"

"Huh?" Kurumu blinked. "But why? I thought-."

"A Fangire is attacking," Wataru whispered. "I have to get moving."

"What?" Kurumu cried. "But, Wataru!"

Wataru slipped from her grasp and began running down the street. Confused and a little miffed that her plan was being interrupted, she followed. Wataru didn't even acknowledge her following as they ran down the streets. Kurumu kept trying to catch Wataru's attention, but he didn't seem to notice.

Racing into a parking complex, Kurumu shivered when she heard a shrill scream echo in the complex. Even worse, she heard the scream suddenly stop.

"It's here," Wataru frowned as he came to a stop.

"Wataru?" Kurumu asked with a tremble in her voice.

A thumping sound echoed as a human body was thrown to the ground several feet in front of them. Kurumu gasped as she saw that the body was as clear as glass. It looked like a woman with shopping bags.

"_Well, well, well,_" a snide voice chuckled. "_Two more morsels for me. How lucky I am._"

From between two cars, a humanoid figure with muscled legs and spikes jutting from the calves came walking out. More spikes jutted from insect-like arms and the chest was covered in plated armour. The head seemed almost like some kind of grasshopper with long antennae reaching down its back. Its entire body was covered in black skin, but over the black skin were patches that looked like stained glass.

"Fangire!" Kurumu gasped in shock.

"_So you know what I am?_" the Grasshopper Fangire grunted. "_Then I just have to eat you now. Lucky me."_

Wataru prepared to call for Kivat while Kurumu readied herself to unleash her succubus powers. This wasn't some student out on a grudge and looking for a fight. This was a confirmed killer and would be out for their lives.

"Fangire!" a new voice called.

"_Huh?"_ the Grasshopper Fangire grunted as he turned around.

In the ramp which lead up to the higher sections of the parking lot, a human was walking towards the Fangire with confidence in his stride. As the glare from the light was lifted away, it was possible to see who it was. A familiar face.

"Nago-san!" Wataru gasped.

"_What do you want?_" asked the Grasshopper Fangire.

"It is time to return those lives you have taken to God," Nago said simply.

Reaching behind his back, he pulled out a black belt that had a mechanism in the centre that was decorated black and gold with a red stone centre. On the sides were two black and gold cases that held what looked like Fuestles. Nago took the belt and wrapped it around his waist, making it give off some kind of activation tone. He then reached into his vest and pulled out a black and gold knuckle-like object that had some kind of barrels on the end. He then held it up and pressed it against the palm of his free hand.

"READY!" the device spoke.

"Henshin!" Nago cried before he slid the device into his belt buckle.

"FIST ON!" the belt then cried.

A gold cross appeared on the belt and spun rapidly on the red jewel before it fired off a short distance in front of Nago. The cross came to a stop before it started to generate a suit of armour with the cross as a faceplate. When the body was complete, it rushed at Nago and covered his body, turning solid.

Standing tall, Nago was donned in a black bodysuit and white armor with a silver chest plate that had a red sun symbol on the front. His shoulders were gold with rounded white armour. His face was covered with a white helmet and a silver mouthplate. The gold cross faceplate had a black slit for a visor which allowed him to see.

"Eh?" Wataru gasped.

"NANI?" Kurumu cried. How could anyone have cool armour like her Destined One?

"_What is this?_" the Grasshopper Fangire cried. "_Who are you?_"

"IXA," the armoured warrior answered, "Your executioner."

"Damn you!" the Grasshopper Fangire roared and lunged at IXA. He threw a punch but IXA caught it in his hand before he threw his own fist at the Fangire's face, knocking the demon in the face and sending him stumbling backwards. Then IXA flexed his fingers and went on the attack, pummelling the Fangire with devastating punches and brutal kicks, all the while Wataru and Kurumu were watching. Wataru's eyes were completely on the fight and he wasn't sure if he should transform to help the man he was starting to admire but at the risk of his own identity, or just watch with Kurumu.

Kurumu was thinking of how much of a show off IXA was but didn't become vocal about it. Like Wataru she also watched. She'd wanted to see Wataru fight Fangires like she'd been told by him but she had to satisfy herself with another man who could also don a suit of armour.

The Grasshopper Fangire felt dizzy from the hits but shook off the dizziness. He slammed a fist to his other forearm, making glass shards fall of at his feet. The shards then became a sword. The Fangire kicked up the sword and grabbed the handle before running at IXA.

Suddenly, IXA's golden faceplate opened up, revealing red eyepieces. The faceplate had opened up in four sections with the lower ones going to his cheeks and the upper ones rising up just above the eyes. At the same time he released a burst of heat that sent the Fangire skidding backwards. Wataru grabbed Kurumu and pushed the two of them out of the way from the burst but Kurumu wasn't complaining as she had Wataru on top of her.

IXA then summoned his weapons. It was a black object with gold wing designs on it that looked like a machine gun. It had a rather long magazine too. He aimed and fired his gun, the IXA-Calibur, at the Fangire continuously. The Fangire stumbled backwards as sparks flew off his body from the repeated bombardment of the IXA-Calibur.

Switching tactics, IXA pushed up the magazine and then swung his weapon to the side, causing a red blade to slide out the top, turning his weapon from a gun to a sword. He started to attack the Fangire who tried to defend himself with his own sword but the weapon was sliced in half by IXA's own sword.

"Sugoi," Wataru breathed out.

* * *

At the same time, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore had gotten together at their meeting place. It was a little early, but they were a little bit worried about Kurumu and Wataru being absent. Yukari and Mizore were more than a little suspicious of their common object of affection being alone with the succubus.

"She's probably trying to seduce him as we speak!" Yukari frowned.

"I agree," Mizore nodded. "We should find them."

"We will be running late…" Moka mumbled. She didn't want to say it, but even she didn't want Wataru to be seduced by Kurumu...even if it didn't work in the past.

The problem was that they didn't know where to start. The shopping district was big and there was no real way to tell which way they went. Then again, of there was someone they could predict, it would be Kurumu.

"To the underwear store!" Yukari cried as she pointed her wand. People started staring at her.

"Yukari-chan!" Moka cried in embarrassment. "You can't say things like that out loud!"

"Let's go," Mizore spoke as she headed in the direction of the clothing stores.

The three girls set off in their journey. They could only hope that they found Wataru before Kurumu made her move.

* * *

The Grasshopper Fangire was thrown against a parked car before dodging one if IXA's sword attacks. Using its muscled legs, it leaped over the car, forcing IXA to follow with a growl of anger. As he ran around the end of the car, he was met in the chest with a powerful kick. He was sent sprawling across the asphalt. Growling again, he got up and changed his IXA-Calibur back to gun form before opening fire.

The Grasshopper Fangire leaped over the bullets and behind another car. IXA's bullets only made several holes in the body of the vehicle, but missing the target.

"_Do you know something about grasshoppers, IXA?_" the Grasshopper Fangire laughed.

"I don't need to," IXA growled. "Monsters like you need to be destroyed!"

"I take offence to that!" Kurumu mumbled from her hiding place with Wataru.

"_Well, you should learn then!_" the Grasshopper Fangire laughed. "_Lesson One! We tend to swarm!_"

Before IXA could press his attack or even wonder what the Fangire meant, he was suddenly attacked from behind. Looking at his attacker, he was surprised to see another Grasshopper Fangire responsible. Punching it in the head, he managed to get it away, but was then kicked from behind. IXA knew that he was in a spot. Two Fangires were attacking him now.

"Wataru! He's in trouble!" Kurumu spoke. Now her Destined One could show this wannabe who was the best.

"I know," Wataru nodded. "Kivat!"

"Yosh!" the tiny bat called as he swooped inside. "Hmm. Someone's stealing our work, eh? Let's show them how to do it!"

Grabbing Kivat, Wataru pressed him into his hand, allowing himself to be bitten. As his belt appeared, he stepped out into the open with Kurumu watching. She had an excited smile on her face, being in a front row seat for a show. Thankfully IXA couldn't see his face.

"Henshin!" Wataru called as he placed Kivat on his waist.

The quicksilver immediately covered Wataru's body before it morphed and shattered to reveal his red, silver and black suit of armour. Now as Kiva, he dashed towards the battle to assist IXA.

Kiva clotheslined the second Grasshopper Fangire, much to IXA and the other Fangire's surprise. IXA's eyes narrowed at Kiva's appearance, "Kiva…" He remembered his superiors telling him about Kiva. He then returned his attention towards his original opponent.

Kiva grabbed the Grasshopper Fangire-2 by the shoulders and kept kneeing him in the gut before throwing him to the ground. The Fangire rolled on the ground before getting up on his knees and then jumped up to kick at Kiva with both feet. Kiva grabbed his legs and started to spin around and around with his enemy before tossing him into a parked car.

IXA slashed at the first Grasshopper Fangire, who ducked under his swing and then rolled away from an overhead slash. It kicked at IXA and the white armoured warrior staggered back from the hit. "_Heh, even with help you can't defeat me_," the Grasshopper Fangire taunted. His eyebrow twitched and then IXA became more aggressive in his attack.

Kiva swung his fists at the Grasshopper Fangire who was having fun dodging his punches by hopping around and then kicking at Kiva when he had an opening. Grunting, Kiva then used a sweep kick but the Grasshopper Fangire leapt up high. Kiva jumped back from a brutal drop kick which left a crater where he'd been standing moments ago.

"Kiva, better finish this quick!" shouted Kivat. Kiva nodded and drew out his Wake Up Fuestle. He had to time this just right. His eyes focused on the Fangire before putting the Fuestle into Kivat's mouth.

Meanwhile, IXA was just regaining control of his own battle, striking down the Grasshopper Fangire he was fighting with his IXA-Calibur. He then reached to his belt and pulled out a Fuestle of his own before inserting it into his belt.

"WAKE UP!" Kivat called as he blew. The sky turned from day to night as a crescent moon hovered in the sky. Kivat flew off his perch as Kiva kicked up his right leg. The mechanical bat flew around the iron boot. The chains shattered and freed the demonic bat wings in preparation for Kiva's finisher.

"IXA-CALIBUR: RISE UP!" the IXA Belt called as IXA pushed the knuckle attachment against it after inserting the Fuestle. It made some beeping noises. Behind IXA, the image of the sun shone which blinded the Grasshopper Imagin while the charge transferred from his armour into his weapon.

Kiva leapt up high into the air, doing a flip before dropping back down with his right leg aimed at the Grasshopper Fangire. The Grasshopper Fangire jumped up to counter but Kiva was faster and smashed right into him, slamming him to the ground with crushing force and leaving a crater in the shape of a bat on the ground.

IXA used a vertical slash on the Grasshopper Fangire to cut him straight down the middle before finishing up with a horizontal slash at his waist. He then held his sword in front of him before thrusting forward and striking at the Fangire's heart.

Kiva stepped off the Grasshopper Fangire and it shattered, releasing the soul which was in the form of an orb of light. Castle Doran appeared and ate the soul before it could escape. Kiva's home then swallowed and then flew through the sky which turned to normal. As for IXA, his Grasshopper Fangire was destroyed utterly and completely without leaving a soul at all as it had been completely eradicated.

Kurumu wanted to cheer out for her Destined One but then things took a turn for the worse as IXA, instead of being grateful for Kiva's help, suddenly attacked him right out of the blue.

"Gah!" Kiva cried as he staggered back from the attack. What was wrong with this guy? He had just saved him!

"Kiva," IXA growled. "Today, I will be the one to end your life!"

"Nani?" Kivat gasped before IXA charged forward again.

"Hey!" Kurumu cried. "Stop it!"

IXA didn't seem to hear as he continued to attack Kiva mercilessly. The mystic warrior tried to dodge the attacks or deflect them rather than attack. He didn't want to fight a human when he didn't have to. But how did IXA know about him in the first place?

"Kurumu-chan!" a familiar voice cried out to the distressed succubus.

"Huh?" Kurumu gasped as she turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Moka, Mizore, and Yukari. "Everyone!"

"What is…WATARU-SAMA!" Yukari screamed in shock.

Mizore and Moka turned to where their youngest friend was pointing in fear. Both girls turned and their eyes widened in shock. Right before their eyes was Kiva being clobbered by a man in white armour.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mizore screamed in rage as ice began to erupt from the ground.

"Nani?" IXA blinked as he turned to the source of the noise. He didn't get a good look at the distance before large icicle rammed into his chests. He cried in pain as sparks erupted from the impact and he stumbled back.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari dashed over to the stunned Kiva and gripped his arms so to help him stand up.

"Are you okay Wataru-kun?" Moka asked fearfully.

"I'm…okay," Kiva grunted as he was helped to his feet.

The girls attempted to get Kiva away, but their effort was met with gunshots at their feet. They all stumbled back to avoid the impacts. Looking over, they saw IXA getting back to his feet with his IXA-Calibur pointed at them.

"To help monsters, you must be monsters too," IXA spoke in a dangerous tone. "Therefore I must destroy you as well."

"This guy's nuts!" Kurumu growled. Her nails began to lengthen while her wings were beginning to bulge against her back. Her tail was already slipping out too.

"I can take him!" Yukari frowned as she took out her wand.

"I can as well," Mizore spoke in a deep icy tone as she walked towards the battle, leaving a trail of frost in her wake.

"Min..na," Kiva gasped as he tried to remain standing. He attempted to hoist himself up and grabbed the first thing he could to do it. However, this turned out to be Moka's rosario.

KA-CHAK!

The rosario came off in a snap, erupting in a blast of demonic energy. IXA tensed under the force of the power, knowing it was bringing a powerful opponent. He couldn't see very well so he kept from shooting less he make his situation worse.

The light died down to reveal Moka-sama with Kiva resting on her shoulder. Her silver hair shimmered in the air as she eyed IXA. One couldn't tell if she was upset at him or excited about the upcoming battle.

"This is the one you let beat you?" she asked of the semi-conscious Kiva. "You need to toughen up."

IXA aimed his IXA-Calibur at Moka-sama before he began shooting. Bullets weren't something that concerned Moka-sama too much. Dashing to the side, she dodged the bullets easily. Still, IXA continued his barrage while trying to hit Moka-sama.

"One who relies on such weapons usually finds themselves at a disadvantage without them," Moka grinned before she dashed straight at IXA himself.

"Kuso," IXA growled before switching his IXA-Calibur back into its sword mode. As Moka-sama came in, he unleashed a slash at her, hoping to behead her. For a moment, he thought he did, but at the last second, she dodged, letting a few strands of her hair get cut off. Turning to face her, a yoki-powered punch crashed into the side of his face.

IXA stumbled backwards from the sheer force of the blow. It was nothing like a Fangire attack! He knew that if this kept up, the IXA armour was going to be dealt some serious damage. Reaching to his belt, he grabbed a Fuestle as he let the IXA-Calibur rest at his side. He inserted it into his belt as he turned to face Moka-sama before pushing the knuckle attachment into the device.

"IXA KNUCKLE: RISE UP!" the belt called out.

Gripping the knuckle, he pulled it from the belt and reared back his arm for a punch. Moka-sama's eyes narrowed as she saw the incoming attack. IXA thought he might have her when he punched forward with the charged knuckle aimed at Moka-sama's head. Again he thought that he was going to hit her.

Again he missed.

Moka-sama shifted to the side and gripped IXA's arm in a vice-like grip that he could even feel through his armour. How strong was this monster?

"Although you are exceptionally strong, you are still very human," Moka-sama frowned. "Know your place!"

With that, Moka unleashed a single kick into IXA's face. The force sent IXA sailing backwards and he finally crashed into another car, leaving an imprint in the body and shattering the glass. IXA was hurting, but far from done. Scrambling off the car, he looked around for his quarry. To his increasing anger, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Grah!" he roared as he punched a wall in anger. "I'll find you! I'll find you all!"

* * *

The group managed to escape from IXA's wrath with Kiva reverting back to Wataru. He looked injured. They placed Wataru on a bench. Moka had her rosario back on, sealing her power again and changing her back to her human form.

"Wataru-kun, are you alright?" she asked her friend.

"I...think so," Wataru groaned.

"Who was that?" asked Mizore.

"That was...Nago-san," answered Wataru.

"That bounty hunter from earlier did this?" Yukari gasped. Wataru then explained and this made the girls madder.

"You help him and this is how he repays you?" Mizore growled icily. "I am going to freeze him in a block of ice forever the next time I see him."

"No, there's no need," Wataru assured his yuki onna friend.

"But how did he get that armour?" asked Moka. "And most importantly how did he know about Kiva?"

"I don't know but I think we should leave," said Kurumu firmly, thinking of Wataru's welfare. "We'll tell Nekonome-sensei and Gin about this too."

"You should've used Emperor Form, Wataru-san," said Mizore.

"He was human, Mizore-san," he told her. "I can't hurt humans. I was trained...to protect them."

"He seems to be obsessed with killing monsters," Moka noted. "I could sense that hatred when I was fighting him. It was frightening."

"So what? Guy's still a jerk," huffed Kurumu, "Hurting my Destined One like that after helping him."

"We should get out of this city," suggested Yukari, concerned for Wataru's life.

"But there are Fangires here," said Wataru. "I can't just leave."

"We're not leaving, but you need medical attention," said Moka. "Let's get you back to Castle Doran."

"Arigatou," Wataru said gratefully as he groaned again.

* * *

"IXA, you say?" Jiro quirked an eyebrow. "Interesting. It's been so long since I heard that name."

The girls had taken Wataru back to Castle Doran to heal his injuries. Right now Riki and Ramon were tending to their young master as the girls told Jiro about their experience.

"You've heard of IXA?" asked Moka.

"Of course," Jiro nodded. "The IXA System was developed by an organization that hunts down and destroys Fangires," Jiro began to explain. "It was developed almost 20 years ago. At the time there were some glitches."

"How do you know?" asked Yukari.

"I was its first user," Jiro answered bluntly, causing the girls to gasp. "And the other person to use IXA was Otoya..."

"Woah," Kurumu blinked at the revelation. "Does Wataru know?"

"No, and you cannot tell him," said Jiro. "I'm only telling you all for his sake. It's alright for him to know I was IXA's user but to know that the weapon used by his father had been used against him...I don't think he will react too positively to it." The girls nodded in agreement. "So, tell me more about this Keisuke Nago person..."

* * *

It was a while before Wataru found himself awake. Groaning softly, he rubbed his eyes. His body ached as he recalled the fight with IXA. He didn't know why Nago wanted to destroy him. He had just been trying to help someone who fought Fangires too.

"You're awake," a soft voice spoke from his side.

Turning, Wataru's eyes widened when he found himself looking into Kurumu's eyes as she lay down next to him. She was wearing proper clothes, but it was still embarrassing to be in the same bed with a girl.

"K-Kurumu-san?" Wataru gulped. He began to struggle, but Kurumu quickly grasped his shoulder and gently stroked his face to calm him down.

"Shhh," she spoke. "It's okay. I'm not going to try anything. I just want to lay here next to you. To make sure you're okay. I was really scared when I saw what that IXA guy was doing to you."

"Oh, arigato," Wataru smiled weakly. "I'm feeling pretty good though."

"That's good," Kurumu smiled. "The others will be glad to hear that."

Normally Kurumu would have milked her current position with Wataru for all it was worth. Still, Wataru was badly injured and this wasn't the time to worry about thing like their rivalries. His health was their top priority.

Even though Kurumu ranted and raged about what she was going to do to Nago if she ever saw him again, she was actually very scared. She had never seen Wataru get knocked around as badly as he did that day. Not even the Kuyou had hurt him as much as IXA had. Seeing Wataru get hurt so bad had honestly scared her and she really had to see for herself that he was okay.

"Ano…where are the others?" Wataru asked.

"We've been taking turns watching," Kurumu answered. "It was my turn when you woke up."

"Oh," Wataru nodded. The thought that he worried his friends so much made him feel bad. "Gomen…for worrying you."

"Baka. Don't be," Kurumu frowned. She then decided to indulge herself a little. "If you want to make me feel better. Can you…let me cuddle for a while?"

"Um…" Wataru gulped. It sounded like a simple request and he did owe Kurumu for putting her through the event. "I guess. For a little while."

Kurumu smiled and pressed up against Wataru's body. It wasn't in a seductive way either. It was just a way she could share his warmth and remind herself that he was okay and that he was going to recover.

* * *

Later, Riki went up to check on Wataru. Things had been quiet and the girls were missing for the moment. It didn't take much to guess where they had gone. Still, Riki had decided to check so to make sure of it.

Opening the door to the master bedroom, Riki saw that Wataru was asleep. Curled up to his right side was Kurumu, who was clutching him tightly. On his left was Moka, holding him just as tightly. Between Wataru and Moka's bodies was Yukari, who wanted to share the warmth with both. Mizore was resting on top of him with her head on his chest.

Riki snorted in amusement. Wataru had definitely snagged each of the girls securely. Getting them away from him would be like trying to pull the sun out of the sky.

Deciding to let the group sleep, Riki quietly shut the door and continue on to his other duties.

* * *

"Could you please tell me about this IXA system?" asked Miss Nekonome.

Upon hearing that one of her students had been attacked, Miss Nekonome freaked. She acted almost like a mother cat in regards to her kittens about Wataru's condition. After Wataru was sure to recover, she started crying and bemoaning about what a horrible teacher she was. It took a while for het to calm down. Now she just wanted to know what had attacked her student since one of the girls let it slip that Jiro knew about it.

"It's a human invention," Jiro sighed as he drank his coffee. "It was made by a group calling themselves the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization. They are dedicated to wiping out Fangires wherever they are. IXA is their greatest weapon. Rather effective."

"Ara!" Miss Nekonome gasped. "I had no idea humans could make such things!"

"Oh, they can," Jiro snorted. "I found out about them when I found a café that they liked to use as a meeting place. A few misadventures later, they asked me to join them and help fight Fangires. Since I have my own grudge against Fangires, I happily accepted."

What Jiro left unsaid was his love for Yuri, a woman who was in their employ as a Fangire Hunter. She had a rage towards the Fangire race that he understood all too well. She was a strong and determined woman who Jiro respected and admired. He wasn't sure when it turned to love, but he had been determined to marry her. Of course, he met Otoya around the same time and the two got into their rivalry over her. If Jiro hadn't let his instincts get the better of him, he might have been able to woo Yuri in the end. Still, the past was past. Nothing he could do about it now.

"When IXA was first developed, I was picked to be the user since I was one of their best fighters," Jiro explained. "It was exceedingly effective. I managed to destroy a Fangire easily."

"How powerful!" Miss Nekonome gasped. Such a dangerous weapon!

"Filled with flaws too," Jiro snorted. "The feedback on me was so great I had to be hospitalized for a while. Still, I managed to keep it for a while before I lost it to someone else."

Miss Nekonome nodded. This was a very powerful item if it could do so much damage, "What is it capable of?"

"Well, they probably fixed the flaws so the user can use it for more than a limited time before the feedback becomes too much," Jiro shrugged. "Its knuckle finisher could kill a Fangire in a single hit, but the IXA-Calibur is something new. It probably has a few tricks that weren't there before."

"Weaknesses?" asked the cat woman The Headmaster would want this information.

"The system itself, probably not ones that existed in the first version," Jiro shrugged. "Maybe that Nago kid has some. Pisses me off though. IXA was meant to be used to fight Fangires, not every monster you can get your hands on."

"So it might not be able to kill some monsters?" Miss Nekonome asked.

"It probably will," Jiro shrugged. "It just might take an extra hit to do the job for some of the sturdier races."

* * *

Later that night, Wataru blinked in surprise when he awoke in the arms of four beautiful girls. Usually he would be blushing up a storm but the feeling of being comforted by his friends washed over him. He was in deep thought right now.

These girls were his friends and he did love them and they loved him too in their own ways. Kurumu was aggressive, Mizore was a stalker, Yukari wanted to be with him and Moka, and Moka...

Moka was something else. He knew of her two personalities and while Moka treated him tenderly, the Inner Moka sometimes looked down upon him for being weak while at the same time having respect for his power as Kiva. It was difficult to determine who was the real Moka.

He couldn't move as he was pinned down by the feminine forms and sighed. Most boys his age would kill for a chance like this, to sleep with these beautiful women and brag about it but Wataru wasn't like that. He may hold special feelings for these girls but they were friends...though the possibility of something more had cross his mind a few times.

He looked to his right at Kurumu who was snuggling up against him then to his right where Moka was sleeping peacefully. Yukari was giggling in her sleep, obviously dreaming about something Wataru didn't want to know about. Finally, he looked over to Mizore who was on his chest.

His mind then went back to Nago. At first he'd admired the man after their short meeting but now he wasn't sure what to think. Nago seemed driven to destroy him and any monster that got in his way. Why? Was it something that had happened to him in the past that'd caused this obsession? He was hoping that Nago didn't remember the girls or else they would have a very difficult time here in the human world.

Ramon came into the room, announcing, "Dinner is ready!" before he stared at the sight. Wataru stared back as the girls began to awoke. Chuckling, Ramon said teasingly, "Wow, Wataru-sama, I didn't know you had it in you to have so many girls sleep with you!"

Gin barged in, interested, "Really?" He looked at the bed. "Woah! Look at you, Wataru! You're a player!" Gin was jealous of Wataru. The Fandiri exerted no effort when it came to winning girls over. It just came naturally to him.

The girls then finally took notice of each other and Wataru groaned, knowing another fight may break out and it was already dinner time too.

* * *

Growling angrily, Nago continued down the street. His neck was sore from the punch and kick he'd received from the vampire and his chest was developing a nasty bruise from the yuki onna's attack. It wasn't so much that he was outnumbered, it was the fact that he had lost to them.

"I didn't lose," he growled. "They ran away."

'_Know your place!_'

The voice of the vampire echoed through his head again, making Nago growl angrily. Know his place? He already knew it. He was a proud human. Virtuous and right. She was just some filthy monster that needed to be exterminated for the good of humanity.

And he was just the man to do it.


	12. R & R

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 12: R & R

Yukari was out at the moment getting some ingredients for dinner. Usually it wasn't a problem, but there were a lot more people staying at Castle Doran so food was being taken up a little quicker than usual. As such, Yukari had volunteered to get the food. She was a little afraid of being out alone in the human world, but she wanted to at least get over her fear.

"Okay," she sighed. She looked at the list that was in her hand. "I got tofu, nato, soy sauce, now for some soba noodles."

Looking to the stores, Yukari decided to see if she could find the right one. As she began walking, a black feather floated down in front of her.

"Huh?" she blinked in confusion before he looked up.

To her surprise, a feminine figure was coming down to the ground. As she got closer, Yukari noticed that this person was wearing a gothic outfit that composed of a pink top and a long black skirt. She had long dark hair with her hair styled with two ponytails coming from the sides of her head. She also had a set of black wings coming from her back. Yukari just watched spellbound as the young woman landed lightly on her feet and dispelled her wings with a wave of an ornate wand.

"Hi," the young woman smiled. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Uh…no," Yukari denied. "Are you a witch?"

"Yes! Just like you!" the young woman smiled. "My name's Ruby."

"Oh. My name's Yukari," the tiny witch nodded. "It's nice to meet you. How did you know I was a witch?"

"I spotted you when you were walking with your friends," Ruby answered. "At first I thought they were humans until you got ready to face against the man in the white armor."

"IXA," Yukari huffed. "He's lucky I didn't get to put a curse on him after he tried to kill Kiva-sama!"

"Kiva?" Ruby blinked. "You mean the man in the red and black armor?"

"That's him!" Yukari squealed. "He's so cool! My idol!"

"So, would you like to tell me more about Kiva?" asked Ruby, trying to make conversation.

* * *

Ramon was worried for Yukari. He'd wanted to go shopping with her but she'd told him that it would be alright. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling off, which was why the Merman had followed her. Ramon, after living for over 127 years, had learnt the art of stealth which was why he'd outlived the rest of his race.

It was sad and lonely for him to be the last of his kind, but at least he managed to find Riki and Jiro who were both in the same boat. The Fangires were responsible for the extinction of their races, leaving the three of them the only survivors of the Merman, Wolfen and Franken Clans.

Rounding a corner, he then spotted Yukari talking to a woman in pink and black. He hid himself and listened. What were they talking about and who was that woman?

Since the day Ramon had first laid eyes on Yukari, he started developing something akin to a crush on her. She was cute as hell and adorable. He would watch her and that brought a smile to his face. Unfortunately, her feelings were targeted on his young master and that Moka girl. He simply couldn't fault Wataru, really. Wataru was kind and also courageous. Such traits could win any girl over. In fact, in Wataru's case, it'd won four girls over and who knows how many back at Yokai Academy.

Ramon continued to listen, hidden in the shadows. He would intervene when needed. Something was off about that woman.

He listened in on the conversation. From the sound of it, Yukari was talking about Kiva like one would about their idol. The taller girl was listening intently to what Yukari had to say. It seemed like she was trying to learn as much as she could about Kiva.

"So he uses this power to protect humans?" the woman asked curiously.

"Yeah!" Yukari smiled. "He's just so strong! He's incredible!"

"But…why?" the woman asked.

"Huh?" Yukari blinked. She pondered the question to try and find the right answer. "Well, it's probably the right thing to do. I mean, of you saw someone who was in trouble, wouldn't you help?"

The woman remained silent. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. Ramon narrowed his eyes. This woman was definitely not earning his good graces like that. If this woman wanted to talk, then they could do it in Castle Doran. Walking around into the light, he waved noticeably.

"Yukari-chan!" he called, catching the two witches' attention.

"Oh, hi, Ramon-san!" Yukari waved.

Ruby had a different reaction. Her eyes seemed to turn to steel as she spotted the disguised Merman. Raising her wand, several large feathers with glinted in the light appeared. Waving her wand, she sent them shooting at the Merman.

"Ramon-san!" Yukari cried.

"Woah!" Ramon cried before he unleashed his true form. His emerald and gold form stood straight and faced the razor feathers. Gold crosshairs appeared over his eyes as an orb of water appeared in his mouth. Unleashing the blast, several orbs of water fired out. Each one collided perfectly with a feather and knocked it out of the air. Looking at the witches, he saw the older one was gaping in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped as she covered her mouth. "I am SO sorry! I thought you were a human! Honest!"

"_You almost killed the last of the Mermen, Nee-san,_" Bashaa warned.

"Oh! I thought you were all wiped out!" she gasped as she dashed up to Bashaa to make sure that she hadn't harmed him. "I cannot apologize enough! One of the Mazoku! Master is going to be unhappy with me, but she'll be happy to hear the Merman Clan is still alive!"

Bashaa shook his head sadly and resumed his human form. "No, my entire clan is gone. I don't think you can consider it alive." And then he realized something, "You attacked me when you thought I was human?"

"So?" Ruby retorted. "You Mermen feed on humans." Yukari gasped.

"Is that true?" Yukari asked.

Ramon looked to the ground. Like the Wolfen, Franken and Fangire Clans, the Mermen also fed on humans. The Mermen were like the Fangires because of that and Ramon hated to be compared to the race that'd killed off his people. It was all in the past when he would attack a human to eat them but he wasn't like that anymore. He saw humans now as fellow living beings and not a food source.

"I did," he confessed. "I had to do what I had to do to survive when I became the last of my kind. If I died then the Mermen would be gone forever. But I don't do that anymore." Since living in Castle Doran, he was being maintained by the Life Energy that Castle Doran would absorb from fallen Fangire souls. Ramon saw no need to feed on humans anymore but that was also due to Otoya's influence on the boy and Wataru's as well since he began taking care of his young master, acting as his playmate and friend while he grew up.

"You don't?" Ruby asked with some surprise. "Then…how do you survive? How could you not starve?"

"I found a better source," Ramon smiled. He looked over to Yukari with a true grin. "Everyone's waiting for us, Yukari-chan! Your new friend can come too!"

"Yeah!" Yukari nodded. "We might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but we can still be friends, Ruby-san! Do you want to eat with us?"

"I…um…not tonight," Ruby smiled uncomfortably. "I have some things to do tonight. My master will also want to hear that at least one Merman survived the massacre. I hope we will meet again."

Waving her wand, Ruby sprouted her black wings again before taking to the air. Ramon and Yukari watched her go until she vanished behind a building. When she was gone, Ramon looked back to the young witch.

"She seems nice," Yukari smiled.

"Maybe," Ramon frowned. There was something about the older witch that didn't sit well with him. He should tell the others about what had happened.

Not wanting to worry the others who were having dinner, Ramon rounded up his fellow housemates to discuss what'd happened earlier.

* * *

"This Ruby woman attacked you?" Jiro inquired, "And all because she _thought_ you were human?"

"That's what she said," nodded Ramon. "She also mentioned a Master and she was going to tell that Master that at least I survived."

"But she still attacked you when she thought you were human," Riki frowned grimly. Such words spoke volume.

"I don't think Yukari-chan should be around that woman," said Ramon worriedly. "Something about her just feels wrong."

"Ramon," sighed Jiro. "You can't simply judge others like that. Even we have done a whole lot worse in our pasts."

"But we did it to survive!" Ramon rebutted. "That woman just seems to hate humanity and I'm afraid…what if she takes Yukari-chan away?"

Riki and Ramon were both aware that the Merman had strong feelings for the witch. The age gap didn't really matter as Ramon was mentally the same age as Yukari. He had assumed the form of a young boy and it'd bled into his Merman form. Ramon would only assume an older form once he found a woman he loved and well it would seem he'd fallen for Yukari.

Both Ramon and Riki had discussed about Ramon attending Wataru at Yokai Academy the following year. Even with their resources, they couldn't just drop Ramon off like that. They needed time. Ramon would enter as "Ramon Kurenai", Wataru's younger brother.

Ramon had overheard them and was happy. He never liked being forced to school in the past. It was just boring and the moving around was just as boring since he needed to hide his inhuman nature but at Yokai Academy he wouldn't need to. He could freely express himself and being with Yukari was a bonus.

"Even so, killing is still killing," said Jiro. "Maybe this woman was wronged by humans, which would explain her reaction."

Ramon nodded, silently agreeing, but he would need to keep a close eye on both Yukari and Ruby. Ruby was up to something. He hadn't lived this long without being smart.

* * *

"So there is another witch here?" a cloaked figure asked with some optimism in her voice.

"Yes, Master," Ruby nodded.

Both Ruby and this cloaked figure were inside a small cabin that seemed isolated. From the windows, it seemed that the cabin was surrounded by sunflowers at all sides. The inside of the cabin was old and dust-covered, indicating that things had been the way they were for some time.

"Interesting," the cloaked figure smiled. "I haven't seen another witch in this area for quite some time. What is your opinion?"

"She is young, but I can feel the power in her," Ruby answered. "I like her."

"Hmm, then perhaps we should try to get her to join our ranks," the cloaked figure nodded. "We will need all the help we can get if we are to succeed."

"Yes, Master," Ruby nodded.

"Now what was this other news you told me you had?" the cloaked figure asked.

"Oh, Master," Ruby smiled. "I have found a Merman!"

"What?!" the cloaked figure gasped. "Impossible! They were wiped out years ago by the Fangire Clan!"

"I saw him with my own eyes!" Ruby insisted. "The emerald skin, the water bubbles, the incredible accuracy. He was a real Merman. He had escaped the massacre!"

"My word!" the cloaked figure gasped. "We must find this Merman! If he truly is the last of his clan we cannot afford to lose him! If we can find him, we can help him restore his clan. Find him and the witch, Ruby! Too much is riding on this!"

"Yes, Master!" Ruby bowed. "I will find them both!"

* * *

Later in the night when everyone was asleep in Castle Doran, Ramon slowly crept inside Yukari's room. Being highly accurate also meant he needed to be able to see in the dark. He walked over to the bed where the young witch girl was sleeping.

"Yukari-chan," he said softly, "No matter what I am going to protect you." Long ago he'd failed to protect his clan and nearly lost Wataru too. He wasn't about to let another loved one be harmed.

He then heard her giggle in her sleep, "Oh, Wataru-sama! You're so naughty!"

Giving out a sigh, Ramon silently walked out of the room and closed the door before leaning against him. He knew he needed to find Ruby and get some answers but he didn't know where to start. He combed a hand through his hair before going to his own room to retire for the night. Too much thinking just made him tired.

* * *

The next day had rolled around and Ruby stood atop one of the buildings in the city. She didn't like being in the city. It cut her off from the natural forces of the planet that she loved so much. Still, she had an excellent reason for being there. She had to find the witch and last of the Merman Clan. Yukari herself was powerful, and Ruby had to admit that she was fond of the younger witch. Sort of like a little sister. The Merman, Ramon, was the last of a proud race of monsters and it would be a loss to monster-kind if his people were wiped out. Ruby was determined to make sure that such a race wouldn't be wiped out, Even if she had to bear schools of Mermen herself.

Branching out her senses, she searched for the mystical energies that would lead her to Yukari. After a moment of searching, she found the signal. Conjuring her wings, she took flight in the direction of her fellow magic-wielder.

The flight was short and she quickly discovered Yukari at the paths which led from the beach that was not too far from the city. She was traveling with some older kids who she assumed were monsters too. After all, what self-respecting witch dealt with humans unless they had to? She was a little disappointed not to see Ramon there, but she could find him later.

Settling down, she hid behind a tree and dismissed her wings. Poking her head from the side, she eyed the walking group. She would have preferred to speak to Yukari alone, but if she had to reveal herself to others, she would.

"You're acting like Mizore-neechan," a voice spoke from behind Ruby.

"Ahh!" Ruby cried as she whirled around. She found herself looking at the slightly amused face of Ramon. "Oh, Ramon-san. Don't scare me like that!"

"What are you doing here?" Ramon asked suspiciously.

"I…I was actually looking for you and Yukari," Ruby answered honestly. "My master was hoping to meet both of you. I think she wishes to help restore the Merman Clan."

"Restore the kid's clan, eh?" a new voice spoke. Ruby instantly turned and saw a wild-looking man leaning against a tree.

"Sounds nice," a deeper voice spoke. Ruby twirled to where her back was turned and saw a tall man. She noticed that both were dressed as butlers for some reason.

"Who are you?" she asked. If these two knew Ramon then they might be Mermen too!

"Name's Jiro," the wild man answered. "My friend here is Riki."

"I see," Ruby nodded. "Are you both Mermen too?"

"Not…exactly," Riki answered. Purple bolts of electricity surged through him before he slammed his fists together, bringing out his true form.

Jiro snickered and slashed a tree, bringing blue sparks. His entire body then shifted into his true form of Garulu.

Ramon smirked before snapping his fingers and changing into his own true form. He skipped on the spot before looking to Ruby.

Ruby's eyes widened in utter shock. A Franken and a Wolfen too? This was nothing short of a miracle! Three of the Mazoku Clans thought to be dead turned out to have survivors!

"_Now,_" Garulu frowned. His idea of using their true forms to scare Ruby looked like it was working so far. If they kept her off balance she might answer truthfully. If not…well, Dogga was good at electroshock therapy. "_What would your master desire with our friend?_"

"Like I said," stated Ruby, "To help restore the Merman Clan."

"_And how would your master help to do that?_" questioned the Franken. He remembered Garulu saying the same thing in the past when he'd been courting Yuri.

"I don't really know but she's a powerful witch. Maybe she can restore your clans too," Ruby said.

The three surviving members of the Mermen, Franken and Wolfen shared a look of surprise. For a long time now they'd been dreaming of restoring their clans but had to cease their plans since they started to take care of Wataru. It was a tempting offer but the three Arms Monsters were not stupid or easily swayed. There was also still a matter of Yukari's involvement in this.

"_But what about Yukari-chan?_" asked Bashaa. "_Why do you want her to meet your master?_"

Ruby didn't like this. It was starting to sound like an interrogation. These three were looking for answers, answers she could not give. Her master had a great plan and they needed Yukari's power to help. Still, being alone for so long, she wasn't surprised to hear that they were suspicious.

"Well, my master and I are the only witches here and have been so for a long time," Ruby answered truthfully. "Wouldn't you want to meet another Franken, Merman, or Wolfen if you had been so alone for so long?"

All three Arms Monsters had to concede the point. If there was any hint that someone from their clans was still alive, they would have leaped at the chance to find them.

"_Sounds too good to be true,_" Dogga murmured. "_How can we be sure this is the truth?_"

"It is!" Ruby insisted. "If you don't believe me then I can take you to my master and she can explain it all to you!"

"_That sounds okay,_" Bashaa shrugged. It was certainly better than trying to get the truth out of Ruby herself.

"_The best we can hope for,_" Garulu shrugged.

"Excellent," Ruby smiled. "My master will be very excited to meet all of you."

* * *

In another part of the town, a man sat at an ice-cream parlor. He was a tall and strongly muscled man. He was wearing a black tank top and a black leather jacket on top of that. He also wore black pants and black leather boots. He had black hair that reached his chin, but the most distinctive marking was the rook symbol on his hand.

The man was happily enjoying an ice-cream parfait. He had been going at it for a while and seemed to be happy with every bit of it that he got. Eventually, there was no more ice cream left and he set the cup down.

"Ahhh, a fine reward," he sighed happily. Looking around, he stood up and walked away from the café he was enjoying a moment ago. Looking around, he spotted a teenager on a skateboard coming past. Reaching out, he grabbed the kid by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him up to eye level.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the teen cried.

"Do you know anything interesting to do here?" the man asked bluntly.

"Huh?" the teen blinked in confusion.

"No?" the man asked as stained glass marking appeared over his face. "Too bad."

Two glass fangs rose from the man's back and pointed at the teen. In a flurry of movement, they pierced his neck and proceeded to turn the boy into a clear husk. All the witnesses began to scream and run away as they saw what was happening. When the boy was drained, the man tossed him to the side. Looking around, he spotted a poster from the tourist company. It depicted people having fun at the beach. The man eyed the poster and grinned.

"Ah, beachgoers," he smiled before he reached to his wrist. His sleeve rolled up to reveal a watch. The man quickly set it to timer mode before letting it begin counting down. "Another Time Play begins."

Satisfied, the man started walking down the street.

* * *

Back at the beach, everyone was having fun.

"Wataru, can you please rub some lotion on me?" said Kurumu as she handed the bottle to Wataru.

"Sure," the young man said as he put some of the lotion in his hands and rubbed them together. He turned back to Kurumu and nearly passed out. She'd untied her bikini and lying on the blanket on her stomach in a provocative pose. He gulped. He should've known that this was a plan of hers to seduce him.

Moka was avoiding the water while glowering at Kurumu. As much as she hated to admit it, she was jealous at how Kurumu could openly (and shamelessly) show her affection to Wataru. Of course the poor boy was incredibly shy and she was too. She just wished she had the kind of courage her Inner Self had.

Kivat was relaxing in a small beach chair wearing sunglasses. Even if he was a mainly nocturnal creature, he also enjoyed the beach.

Mizore and Yukari were both splashing in the water. Miss Nekonome was just having a catnap under an umbrella. Gin, as usual, was using his camera to take photos of the girls. That was when he took notice of a man not dressed for the beach coming towards them. The guy just smelled of bad news.

Wataru's ears also picked up the Bloody Rose's song. Kivat heard it too and flapped towards Wataru. The song was pointing them to the man in black leather walking towards them with a very unsettling smile on his face.

"I see you are all beachgoers," he grinned.

"Yeah. What of it?" asked Kurumu crossly. She was THAT close to having her Destined One massage her bare back.

The man seemed to be unresponsive. Instead, his face broke out in stained glass markings.

"Fangire!" Kivat cried.

"Ara!" Miss Nekonome cried.

Kurumu was already up and fixing her top while Mizore was freezing the sand beneath her feet. Yukari had drawn her wand and even Gin was beginning to look more feral with elongated teeth and claws.

"Kivat!" Wataru frowned.

"Right!" the tiny bat called as he swooped into Wataru's hands.

"Ara," Miss Nekonome spoke up. "In light of life threatening circumstances, you all have permission to reveal your true forms!"

"All right!" Kurumu grinned as she summoned her wings and tail along with extending her nails.

"Bite!" Kivat called as he bit into Wataru's hand.

Wataru's Fangire markings appeared on his hands and face while his belt appeared around his waist, "Henshin!"

Snapping Kivat onto his belt, his body was covered with the quicksilver before it shattered and revealed the form of Kiva.

"Oh! Monsters!" the man grinned, making the Fangire markings flex. "This will be an excellent Time Play!"

Roaring loudly, the man began to transform. His human body vanished to assume the form of a Fangire. It was large and muscled with stained glass skin covering his entire body. His forearms and shins looked like stained glass castle towers with black ivy wrapped around them. His shoulders had ivory cherubs with trumpets adorned with flags. His face was similar to a lion's, but the mane was made of ivory as well.

"_Let us begin!_" the Lion Fangire called as he clenched his fist.

Kiva and his friends didn't need another invitation as they charged at the muscled Fangire. Kurumu managed to get there first as she slashed at the Lion Fangire with her nails. Sparks ripped across his form from the impact, but the Lion Fangire didn't seem to show any kind of sign that he was hurt. Instead he grabbed Kurumu by the arm and threw her into the air.

"Waaah!" she cried as she struggled to get back straight in the air.

Mizore decided on a long-range approach as she caused several large icicles to erupt from the sand. The Lion Fangire didn't seem to show any signs of pain as he crashed through the spikes of ice. The yuki onna gasped at the sheer power the Fangire was using.

"I got this!" Gin grinned as he dashed forward.

While Gin wasn't as fast as he could be under the light of a full moon, he was still faster than most people. Racing at the Lion Fangire, he brought his extended claws to bear and aimed right at the Fangire's throat.

"HRK!!"

Gin was proven wrong when the Lion Fangire reached up at an unexpected speed and grabbed Gin by his throat. The teenage werewolf struggled in the grip, but the iron muscled behind the Fangire's hands kept him in place.

"_I have never tasted a werewolf before,_" the Lion Fangire pondered. "_I wonder what it will taste like._"

"No!" the voice of Kiva bellowed.

The Lion Fangire turned to the source of the noise before he was met with a punch in the face from Kiva. Dropping Gin, the Lion Fangire stumbled backwards. The young werewolf coughed to get the air back in his lungs.

"I got this one, Kiva-sama!" Yukari cried as she waved her wand. Numerous Tarot cards appeared above her before each of the cards sprouted small wings and soared towards the Lion Fangire. Their aim was true as they collided with him, but all they did was create more sparks to make a flashy show.

"Oh man," Gin grumbled. "Just how strong is this guy?"

"As a Mazoku, Fangires are quite high in the monster hierarchy," Kivat explained from his perch. "In terms you can understand, Fangires would rate higher than even S-Class! If you would class them at all, they would be called SS-Class!"

"Nani?!" Gin cried. "But that means only Me, Kiva, and Moka could take him on with a chance of winning!"

"I'm not about to give up!" Kurumu shouted from above. "Here I come you glass-faced weirdo!"

"_More fun for me,_" the Lion Fangire snorted as he turned to face Kurumu. Holding his arms up, he pointed his fingertips at the incoming succubus. To everyone's surprise, his claws began to fire like small bullets.

"Gyaaaahh!" Kurumu cried in pain as the claws impacted against her body. She only got scratches, but holes were torn in her wings. Distracted by the pain, she forgot to keep flapping and fell to the ground with a slam.

"_One down,_" the Lion Fangire counted before he started walking towards the impact site. "_I am beginning to get hungry anyway._"

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka cried as she dashed towards the fight. Stopping next to Kiva, she grabbed his arm. "Wataru-kun! You need to pull off my rosario!"

"Right!" Kiva nodded before he gripped the item in question. With one yank, it separated from the chain.

Kiva didn't remain idle as he gripped the rosario either. Reaching to his back, he pulled out a new Fuestle. It was gold and looked like it had an organ as a decoration. Holding it, he slipped it into Kivat's mouth before closing it.

"TATSULOT!" Kivat called as he blew into the Fuestle and activated its magic.

"Pyun pyun!" the voice of Tatsulot cried as he flew towards the scene. "Tension Fortissimo!"

Flying to Kiva, he broke chains on the shoulders which began unfolding. The shoulder armor spread out into giant bat wings, releasing a swarm of golden bats. Kiva then raised his left arm, allowing Tatsulot to attach to his forearm.

"Henshin!" the tiny dragon cried while the golden bats began to flutter around Kiva.

The Lion Fangire turned away from the recovering Kurumu to the two sources of demonic power that were billowing behind him. Turning to them, he spied Kiva Emperor Form and Moka-sama staring at them.

Kiva's armor sparkled in the light while Moka-sama's figure seemed to fill out her swimsuit even more now that she was in her true form. The Lion didn't seem to be too impressed with their power, but he was interested.

"_Such a challenging Time Play!_" the Lion Fangire laughed before he started charging at the two.

"A challenge, I'm sure," Moka-sama smirked. Both she and Kiva charged at the Lion Fangire.

Moka-sama attacked first with a sideways kick aimed at the Lion Fangire's head. Acting with a speed that his bulk wouldn't normally have, the Lion Fangire raised his arm to block the blow. Moka's foot collided with the stained glass skin, but nothing shattered. Instead, Moka-sama groaned as she leaped out of the Lion Fangire's swiping range. Her foot throbbed as she frowned at the opposing Fangire.

Kiva pressed for the distraction with a standard haymaker. It collided with the Fangire's face, catching his attention. The Lion Fangire wasn't one to take things lying down. He retaliated with clawing attacks that made sparks rip across the golden armor. Kiva managed to keep his mind as he sent another punch at the Lion Fangire's face. Blocking the attack, The Lion Fangire thrust his claws into Kiva's gut, bringing a rain of sparks from the impact.

"Gaah!" Kiva groaned as he stumbled backwards

Moka-sama growled in irritation before she dashed at the Lion Fangire again. Pushing her yoki into her fist, she planted a fist straight into the Lion Fangire's face. The Fangire in question stumbled backwards as Moka-sama turned to face the stumbling Kiva.

"Are you getting up or not?!" she snapped.

"Hnn," Kiva grumbled from behind his helmet. Reaching to Tatsulot, he grabbed the tiny dragon's head and tugged it.

"WAKE UP FEVER!" the dragon cried as his window revealed the Kiva emblem.

Kiva's legs began to pulse with red power as the wing scythes sprouted from them. Moka-sama smirked as she pumped more of her demonic energy into her legs. Facing the Lion Fangire, both fighters leaped into the air.

"Know your place!" both fighters cried as they aimed their kicks at the Lion Fangire.

The actual impact was unseen since everyone else took cover. The impact was felt since it sent a shockwave through the sand and knocked everyone over. As they rumbling stopped, the surrounding fighters dared to see just what was happening. As they got their sights on the remaining fighters, their jaws began to drop at what they were seeing.

"No…way," Gin gaped.

"Impossible," Mizore blinked.

"Kiva-sama! Moka-sama!" Yukari screamed.

"Wataru!" Kurumu gasped in fear.

"Ara!" Miss Nekonome gasped.

The Lion Fangire was standing tall, without a scratch on him. In his hands, he was gripping Kiva and Moka-sama by their ankles and had them lying in the sand. He was breathing heavily, which indicated that he had put some effort into the scratch.

"_Raaaaaahhhh!" _The Lion Fangire roared before he hefted both Fandiri and vampire into the air and smashed them together in mid-air. Letting them go, Moka-sama and Kiva collapsed in a pile on the ground.

"_Now to finish my Time Play,_" the Lion Fangire gloated as he reached down to finish his job.

BEEP! BEEP!

"_Eh?_" the Lion Fangire grunted as he stood up straight. Reverting to his human form, he looked to a watch on his wrist. The time had run out, making a disappointed frown appear on his face. "Time over? I must punish myself."

Turning his back to the fighters, he began walking away, leaving some of them wounded or stunned at his sudden abandonment.

"What was all that about?" Gin asked incredulously.

"Kiva…" groaned Moka-sama as she crawled over to the fallen Fandiri. "Damn it, are you okay?" The instant she asked that, Kivat and Tatsulot detached from the armor and the suit vanish instantly in a flash of golden light that turned into golden bats. Wataru didn't look all too good. He had bleeding gashes and bruises all over his body.

"Wataru!" cried out Kurumu as she ran towards her fallen Destined One.

"Wataru-sama! Moka-sama!" cried out Yukari as she ran to the scene.

"Wataru-san!" shouted Mizore.

Gin was stunned. He'd never seen anyone as powerful as Rook. Heck, even Moka-sama's strength was rivaled only by Kiva's Emperor Form. Now he was seeing the two strongest students of Yokai Academy being defeated like they were nothing.

Moka-sama felt a sting in her pride. Rook had humiliated her. He'd treated the fight like a game. She growled but the feeling of anger washed away as she turned to look at Wataru. Maybe her more sentimental side's personality was slipping into her own but she was feeling concerned for the boy. At first he was merely a source of food for her since his blood tasted exquisite, like fine wine that she was slowly finding herself getting addicted to. A side of her also wanted to challenge Kiva's strength. It was true that he was just as powerful, if not more, than herself in her unsealed state when he was in Emperor Form but without his armor he was just as weak as a human. Still, the two of them had barely laid a scratch on that Fangire, whoever he was.

Wataru was being tended to by the three girls when Moka-sama forced herself to stand. "Out of my way," she demanded. "Now," she ordered and the three girls backed away in fear of the super vampire. Even defeated she was still a frightening site.

She knelt down and picked Wataru up, holding him against her body. Kurumu fumed angrily but groaned in pain. Her wings had been ripped up but they would heal. Her heart at seeing her dear Destined One so hurt was a different matter.

Yukari had always thought that Moka-sama and Kiva were powerful and the strongest in Yokai Academy. She never entertained the fact that there could be more powerful monsters outside of the school. She now realized that even though her two idols were powerful, there were still others that were stronger than them.

Mizore wanted to be the one to hold Wataru right now. He was her one and only true love. He was something special. He treated her with kindness instead of fear and disgust and believed in her even after what Kotsubo had tried to do and even saved her after how she'd tried to freeze him. It was stupid to most people to blindly trust others but that was what made Wataru special.

The feelings they all had for Wataru had nothing to do with him being half human or half Fangire. It didn't even have anything to do with him being Kiva. Wataru was just Wataru, the boy they loved dearly.

Moka-sama was holding Wataru's prone form against her own body as Kivat and Tatsulot hovered above her. "We need to get Wataru back to the castle," instructed Kivat.

"I have a better way," stated Moka-sama, gritting her teeth. She just hoped this work. She then bit down on Wataru's neck, her fangs digging deep into his neck.

"Hey!" snapped Kurumu as her claws extended. "This is no time to be feeding off him!"

"She isn't!" Kivat realized.

"Huh?"

"She's not taking blood, she's giving it!" Kivat elaborated. "She's injecting it through her fangs. Vampire blood has regenerative properties."

"Moka-sama is trying to heal Wataru-sama!" gasped Yukari.

Moka-sama continued to pump blood into Wataru's blood stream. She'd never done this before but now looked like a good time to do so. His life was in danger. He then let go of Wataru and sealed the wound with her tongue before placing him down on the sand. She also retrieved her rosario and with one wistful look at Wataru snapped it back onto the chain. Her unsealed state took over and she fell forward on top of Wataru whose wounds were starting to heal up. However, now both of them were unconscious.

"Now, let's get them back to Castle Doran," instructed Kivat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiro, Riki and Ramon had been brought to a wooden cabin which was surrounded by sunflowers. Ramon looked around at the flowers in childish wonder. They were so beautiful.

"So, this is where your master lives," stated Jiro with a snort. He was expecting something more eerie but maybe these witches were trying to blend in and a creepy old castle or mansion would only draw unwanted attention. Their castle was invisible to humans so they never really thought about disguising it much.

"Yes," Ruby nodded. "It has only been Master and I for some time. We are content to live here with our sunflowers so we have enough."

"Sugoi," Ramon smiled, admiring the sunflowers.

"Follow me," Ruby motioned. "Master is waiting."

The three Arms Monsters followed the witch straight to the front door. She didn't knock as she quietly opened the door. Riki, Jiro, and Ramon were a little unsure as to what they were getting themselves into, but they really didn't have a choice. They had to know what the heck was going on.

"Master," Ruby called softly. "I have brought Ramon-san back."

"Excellent," a voice called from the darkness. "Who are these others?"

"Jiro and Riki," Ruby answered as she gestured to the two older men. "Amazingly, they are a Wolfen and a Franken."

"Are they?" the voice asked. "Well then, please bring them in."

Ruby nodded and gestured the three males to follow her. As the door closed, they began to see more of the cabin. Although it was moderately spaced, the darkness made it hard to see. At the other end of the cabin, they spied a woman who was hiding herself in a green cloak.

"Ah," the woman smiled. "I can see it in your auras. You three are indeed a Wolfen, Merman, and Franken. I thank the spirits that you managed to survive the destruction of your clans. I also give my sympathies."

"Yeah, yeah," Jiro sighed. Being reminded of the loss of his clan always stung. "Your underling mentioned that you might be offering a way to restore our clans. Was that true?"

"Oh I am more than willing to assist in any way I can," the woman nodded. "Helping revive your noble clans would be an honor."

"And how would you intend to do that?" asked Riki. "I assume that your magic would be of assistance."

"Why yes," the woman nodded. "My focus is plants and I am more than capable of brewing potions or casting spells which induce lust, boost fertility, and other things."

Ramon chuckled. Being so immature, he found talk of such things funny. He hadn't really entertained the thought of reviving his clan too often. He was having too much fun with his life or was too busy dealing with trying to survive with Riki and Jiro.

"That's all well and good," the last Wolfen frowned. "But it's all rather moot unless we have a proper mate. I doubt you can help with that."

"Oh, but I can," the woman replied. "I offer Ruby."

"Eh!?" the Arms Monsters blinked before they turned to look at the blushing witch.

"She is near the prime of her life," the elder witch explained. "Healthy, immune to most diseases, powerful, and rather attractive. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah…" Ramon shrugged.

"From first glance," Riki agreed.

"I suppose," Jiro sighed in a non-committing way. He looked to the blushing witch, "Still, what's your opinion?"

"Oh!" Ruby gasped, blushing even brighter. "I…I would be most honored to help in reviving your clans. I…I would like to be a mother and being the one to give birth to a new generation of Wolfen, Merman, or Franken would be my pleasure."

Ramon blushed uncontrollably while Riki coughed into his hand, hiding his face. Jiro sighed before he turned back to the older witch.

"We'll have to get back to you on that," he shrugged, "But we appreciate the offer."

"Of course," the older witch nodded. "Ruby is usually available at all hours so feel free to talk to her when you wish."

Jiro was about to retort when his cellphone rang. '_Saved by the bell_,' he thought in relief. He took it out of his pocket and placed it against his ear. "Hello?"

As Ruby was making conversation with both Ramon and Riki, which made both of them blush a little since the offer was a bit tempting, suddenly Jiro exploded, "WHAT!!!???"

"What happened?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Jiro growled and slid his phone back into his pocket. "Trouble." He then said, "I'm sorry, but we need to go. It's an emergency. Thank you for your hospitality, though." He ordered, "Ramon, Riki, let's go." Both Merman and Franken knew never to argue when Jiro used THAT tone of voice.

"Bye, Ruby-neesan!" waved Ramon as he exited the cabin with Jiro and Riki.

Ruby then approached her master. "Master, were you serious in offering myself to them?"

Ruby's master nodded and explained, "We need powerful allies, Ruby. I have no doubt we've given them an incentive. What could be more important than the revival of their clans?"

* * *

Back in Castle Doran, the girls were laying Wataru down on a table that had appeared in the main hall. Rose petals were fluttering from the ceiling and landing softly on the ground.

"Keep breathing, Wataru," Kurumu spoke softly as she and Mizore laid Wataru down on the table.

"Is this going to help?" asked Yukari.

"Yes," Kivat nodded. "The energy from Castle Doran will heal all of Wataru's wounds."

"Ara," Miss Nekonome frowned. "Who knew the most dangerous things in the human world were other monsters?"

"Weirder things have happened," Gin sighed.

Before any more things could be said, the main doors burst open. Jiro, Riki, and Ramon all raced inside with panicked looks on their faces.

"Is Wataru-sama okay?!" cried Ramon.

"He'll be fine," Moka spoke sleepily. She was being supported my Gin, who wasn't taking advantage of the situation.

"Who did this?" Jiro growled as he saw Wataru laid down on the table.

"Some weird Fangire," Mizore answered. "He looked like a lion and mentioned something about a Time Play."

"WHAT?!" the three Arms Monsters cried in shock.

"Shhh!" Yukari hissed. "Wataru-sama is sleeping!"

"I can't believe it," Jiro growled. "After all this time, that bastard decided to come back now."

"You know who that Fangire was?" Kurumu asked.

"He is called Rook," Jiro answered. "He is the one who slaughtered the entire Wolfen Clan…save for me."

Everyone else became speechless at the revelation.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for being my co-writer and Shadow Element 13 for being my editor.


	13. Witch's Hill

Episode 13: Witch's Hill

After learning that the Fangire that'd defeated both Kiva and Moka was called Rook, the group of students and teacher from Yokai Academy were even more surprised to find out that Jiro was a Wolfen. They'd known that he was a Mazoku but he never actually told them from which clan but now they knew. Gin and Miss Nekonome could now understand the strange feelings the got when being around Jiro.

"Rook is insane and dangerous," explained Jiro. "He's also one of the members of the Checkmate Four."

"Checkmate Four?" Kurumu repeated. That sounded like some sort of band.

"The Checkmate Four are the Fangire's elite members, Kurumu-neechan," added Ramon. "The strongest Fangires of all."

"They are named after Chess pieces," continued Riki, "Rook, Bishop," he hesitated for a second, "Queen and King."

"Rook's the weakest of the Checkmate Four." Jiro paused, "But he's not weak by far."

"We get that," said Kurumu, remembering how easily Rook had taken down both Kiva and Moka in their strongest forms. "He was like a powerhouse."

"The strange thing was that he just left when he could've killed Moka and Wataru," said Gin in confusion.

"I did say Rook was insane, didn't I?" inquired Jiro. "Rook has a strange habit. He treats life like a game. As such he created his own game called Time Play. First, he sets a target then sets a time limit for himself before killing as many people as he can within the time he allotted for himself. He always sets a number of victims. If he finishes his Time Plays, he rewards himself with ice cream but if he fails he punishes himself."

"Alright, that is insane," agreed Mizore.

"Well, it's lucky you all managed to survive," said Riki. "Even Ramon, Jiro and I couldn't defeat himwhen we worked together."

"I just never thought he'd be back after all these years," Ramon frowned grimly.

Kurumu then grew angry and demanded, "And where were you three? We could've used your help!"

"Kurumu-chan…" Moka hissed as a flash of guilt came over the Arms Monsters' faces.

"No, she's right," said Jiro. "We should've been here to help Wataru-sama."

"You couldn't have known," said Miss Nekonome.

"We made a promise to Otoya to protect his son and failed," frowned Riki. If only they hadn't gone with Ruby.

* * *

Ruby was once again out and about. Her master had sent her to find Yukari this time and bring her over. Ruby was happy enough to oblige. Meeting the surviving members of three great Mazoku Clans had been a dream come true and she herself would've been happy enough to bear their offspring.

Still, she could sense that Riki, Ramon and Jiro didn't trust her all that much. Well, that would change in time.

Ruby had been flying over the city for hours now trying to find where Yukari was. She had to be staying somewhere, right? In one of these buildings but so far Ruby hadn't seen any sign of the young witch. Just where was she?

* * *

The girls took turns keeping watch over Wataru. He still hadn't woken up. He was covered by a blanket of rose petals that would heal him.

Currently, it was Mizore's turn to watch over the young Fandiri. It'd scared her when she saw him getting defeated like that. She'd always thought he was strong and unbeatable but today had opened her eyes. Wataru wasn't invincible. Even he could lose a fight if the opponent was stronger. Emperor Form was supposed to be his strongest form and yet this Rook had outclassed both Kiva and Moka-sama, the strongest monsters in Yokai Academy.

From the first day she read Wataru's articles and saw him she knew he was something special. He was one of a kind and radiated an aura of loneliness. She thought she'd found a kindred spirit but she had erred and nearly drove him away after she'd nearly frozen him and tried to kill Moka. Even after that he still believed in her. He never doubted her for a second and even saved her.

He wanted him to get better and wake up so he could smile and play his violin for her. She also wanted so much to tell him how much he meant to her. She'd even written letters to her mother of this wonderful boy she'd met. She just hoped Wataru would be alive by then to meet her mother.

Mizore had noticed something odd when Riki listed the ranks of the Checkmate Four. He'd hesitated when Queen's name was mentioned. Maybe he'd met her. After all Queen was one of the stronger members so that could attribute to some fear. Maybe the Queen was responsible for the Franken Clan's demise…maybe.

Her ice cold hand gently stroked Wataru's cheek. He looked so peaceful and it would take just a second to steal a kiss but she just couldn't do it. She wanted their first kiss to be special but that didn't mean she couldn't kiss his cheek.

Wataru was just so warm.

* * *

Yukari was burying herself in the books trying to find out more about the Fangires' hierarchy, especially concerning the Checkmate Four. So far she'd gotten some basic knowledge about the group but not the identities of the members save for their ranks and roles.

Rook was an enforcer.

Bishop would monitor the Fangires.

Queen would kill traitors.

And finally the King was the protector of the race.

There wasn't much on the identities of the members, however. Their human forms were also unknown.

She hated feeling weak and useless. She wanted to be of some help to her Wataru-sama and Moka-sama who were now hurt. Moka was currently resting in her room tending to her wounds while Wataru was still asleep as he healed. It just wasn't fair! She hadn't even been able to help in the fight. Her cards barely left a scratch on Rook too.

She swore to become a stronger witch and knowledge was power. Maybe she could find Ruby again and ask her to help her become stronger.

* * *

Kurumu's shoulder blades, where her wings would sprout out from, hurt like hell. She wouldn't be able to fly until her wings mended themselves. Rook had just torn through them with his claws of his and without remorse. Now, Kuyou had been scary but Rook was terrifying. He was just treating the entire fight like a game, intending to pick them off piece by piece. They'd only survived because his time had run out. There was no doubt in Kurumu's mind that as soon as he'd finished both Moka and Kiva of, he was going to kill them.

Kurumu never thought anyone would be stronger than her Destined One but she'd been proven wrong. Rook was just insanely powerful. He could take what they did to him without any trouble and dished out the pain ruthlessly. He was like a merciless killing machine.

Kurumu knew she had to get stronger and be of some help Wataru too. Rook wasn't going to get away with this.

* * *

Moka herself was getting her ankle tended to by Miss Nekonome. It was slightly sprained by the force her other side had kicked the near unbreakable limb of Rook with. She was lucky vampires were so durable otherwise her leg might have been broken.

For a while now Moka was sure that her other side was near unstoppable. It made her happy knowing that since it meant she could stay by Wataru's side and not be a burden. However, facing Rook was a huge eye opening experience. Despite her strength as a vampire, she was still just a kid. There were stronger beings out there. What made Moka even more afraid was the thought that there were three Fangires who were even stronger than Rook. If the weakest of the four could put them down, the other three would totally destroy them.

Moka's inner self was seething at the defeat. She had never felt so humiliated by someone in her life. Only her father had managed to defeat her so utterly before. What pissed her off even more was the fact that it was by sheer luck that Rook decided not to kill them. He just dropped everything and left, leaving them all battered and broken.

"I'll never let Wataru-kun get hurt again," Moka swore softly to herself.

'_I will never lose again,_' Moka-sama swore in her subconscious prison.

* * *

Wataru's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. He took in his surroundings and found himself in the familiar main chamber of Castle Doran. He pushed himself up to a sitting position with his elbows to take in his surroundings. He was on a table and covered in rose petals for some reason. He brushed some of the petals off his body with his hands.

He heard a gasp and turned towards the direction to see Kurumu with her hands on her mouth. He could see tears flowing down her cheeks before she shouted out, "WATARU!" and flew right at him, hugging him around the neck and pressing their bodies together. Wataru blinked at the sudden display of affection before he returned the hug to comfort the distraught girl.

"Kurumu-san, daijoubu?" he asked her. Kurumu pulled back to look at him, eyes filled with tears.

"Wataru, you're awake and you ask me if I'm okay?" she questioned incredulously but then she remembered this was Wataru's own unique charm. He cared more for others than himself.

"What happened?" he asked her. His memory hadn't caught up with him and Kurumu seemed conflicted. Should she tell him?

"We got attacked by a Fangire called Rook," Kurumu reminded. "He beat us all but then spared us."

Spared them? Whatever for? Fangires were relentless. Wataru then noticed he was without a shirt and felt embarrassed at being held like this. "Ano…Kurumu-san, could you get me a shirt?"

"Whatever for?" she grinned and he gulped. That sultry look in her eyes had replaced her tear-filled eyes. "You look nice without a shirt on." She started to trace circles on his chest which made him shiver.

KLONG!

Wataru was saved from hormone overload by a metal wash pan that fell on top of Kurumu. Yukari, who was at the door, snapped angrily, "Don't you dare take advantage of Wataru-sama, you cow!"

"Hey, I was giving him some tender loving care!" Kurumu defended. OK, so she was planning to take him right on the table but that plan had been dashed away. The least she could have got was a kiss.

Wataru suddenly felt eyes on him and turned his head over to see Mizore staring at him as she poked her head out from behind the table. She was just staring at him and even if this was her way of showing her affection, it was till slightly unnerving. "I'm glad you're awake," she said sincerely.

"Thank you for caring," Wataru smiled.

The doors were thrown open and when Moka saw Wataru awake she immediately flung herself at him like Kurumu had done. "You're awake!" she shouted happily. She clung to him for dear life as he held the pink haired girl.

Wataru later got the full story about Rook and it just worried him, especially when they mentioned the Checkmate Four. He knew there were stronger Fangires out there but he wasn't aware that there was a hierarchy. Rook, Bishop, Queen and King. If Rook was able to do this, who knows what the other three were capable of?

Even his Emperor Form hadn't been a match for Rook. Was it because it was weak or that Wataru was still too much of a novice at using the power? It had to be the latter. He needed training to become stronger so he could protect his friends.

Also, Rook's idea of fun was a game he called Time Play where he would kill a number of certain people under a time limit. That meant he was dangerous when bored and unpredictable in choosing his targets until it was too late. He had to be stopped.

* * *

Wataru was currently soaking in the furo (this time with the door locked) with Kivat in his little boat. Even Tatsulot got his own little boat as well.

"Oi, Wataru, cheer up," said Kivat encouragingly. "You'll get that Fangire next time."

"I hope so," replied Wataru. "I just wished that the girls didn't get hurt."

"They were prepared to risk themselves to help you," Kivat stated.

"That's why I must get stronger. I can't let my friends get hurt because of me."

"That's because Wataru-sama loves them, right?" spoke up Tatsulot bluntly and Wataru immediately blushed but he didn't deny it either. Kivat hovered above Wataru and watched as Wataru poured some of the water on himself using Kivat's boat.

Kivat had seen how much Wataru cared for the girls and how much the girls cared for him. Even after he'd been exposed as a half human, they were willing to risk themselves to help him. It was that which made Wataru decide to share the secret of Castle Doran with them. Moka had known from the start and this just made the girls compete even harder for his affection. Wataru, however, was indecisive. As much as he wanted to have a relationship with one of the girls, he didn't want to break any hearts or cause the others pain by choosing just one. It just wouldn't be fair.

Wataru cared for each and every one of them. They were his precious friends and he was going to protect them no matter what.

Deep within him, Kurenai was also thinking along the same lines but also that he could have all the girls to himself. He shouldn't limit himself but his softer side was just too cowardly to choose a girl. Kurenai would've gladly chosen one the girls and be done with it or taken them all but he didn't have 100 percent control of his and Wataru's body, which was a pain.

And then there was Rook. That Fangire had humiliated Kiva. That did not sit well for Kurenai. The next time they met only one was going to walk away and it would be Kiva.

* * *

The entire group of one boy and four girls were spending the day together to celebrate Wataru's recovery from Rook's assault. It was Kurumu's idea first, but the other girls quickly got involved and it turned into a group outing. Wataru didn't mind spending time with the girls, but they seemed more determined to have time alone with him.

"This way, Wataru-sama!" Yukari smiled as she tugged on Wataru's arm. "I saw a musical instrument store! You can compare your violins to major craftsmen!"

"No way, brat!" Kurumu frowned as she was holding Wataru's other arm. "I want to model for Wataru so let's go to the clothing store!"

"I want show Wataru-san the book stores," Mizore argued as she tugged on the front of Wataru's shirt.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka commented. "Let's go check out some other stores!"

"Minna…" Wataru mumbled. How was he going to get out of this situation?

"Yukari-san!" a new voice called out.

The group looked down the street to see an older girl running up to them. She had long dark hair and was wearing gothic clothes. She was getting looks from some of the young men on the street, but she was pointedly ignoring them. Her eyes were trained directly on Yukari.

"Ah! Ruby-san!" Yukari gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you!" Ruby answered as she came to a stop. "I was hoping to introduce you to my master today."

Wataru and the other girls blinked in confusion. "Ano, Yukari-chan, you know this woman?"

"Um," the witchling nodded. "I met Ruby-san the other night and she's a witch like me."

Ruby gave each of Yukari's friends a scrutinizing look. She knew the girls were actually monsters disguised as humans but when her eyes fell on Wataru they narrowed. What was he really? Could he be a monster or human? She hadn't seen him during the incident with the white armoured man but Yukari seemed comfortable enough to tell him about her true identity so he must know the other girls were monsters too. Still, there was a human quality about him and Ruby didn't particularly like humans after what'd happened in her past.

"Ruby-san, these are my friends," Yukari introduced, gesturing to each of them, "Mizore-san, Moka-sama, Wataru-sama and the big-breasted cow is Kurumu-san."

"HEY!" Kurumu snapped at the crack. She didn't like being called a cow for being well endowed.

"Anyway," Ruby smiled warmly. "My master really wants to meet you. She's a powerful witch too so she might be able to help you get stronger with your magic."

This was the chance Yukari had been waiting for. If she could get stronger than she could be of more help to her Wataru-sama and Moka-sama. "OK!"

"Yukari-chan, are you sure about this?" asked Wataru. Something about this just didn't feel right. As trusting as he usually was, one of his friends could get into trouble. After all, they didn't really know much about Ruby even if she seemed like a nice person. Wataru had met many Fangires who pretended to be nice before they attacked.

"You can come too, Wataru-sama!" smiled Yukari. "Can't he, Ruby-san?"

"Well..." Ruby bit her lip and rubbed her arm. She had been sent to bring only Yukari along. Her master would still welcome anyone if they weren't human. "I don't know about that..."

"Please, Ruby-san?" Yukari begged.

Ruby guessed it couldn't hurt. Maybe they could help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keisuke Nago (also known as IXA) was still obsessing over his loss at the hands of those monsters which had aided Kiva. Those things had no place in this city and he was determined to show them their place. He would crush them and send them back to the pit of hell where they belonged.

Presently, he was at a cafe when a girl approached him. She was about 18 with her hair up in a ponytail wearing a red leather jacket over a black top and short denim skirt. She also wore brown cowboy boots. "Yo, Nago-kun!"

Nago's foul mood was dashed away at the girl's presence. "Hello, Megumi-san. How was work?" He gave her a genuine smile.

The girl took the seat across from him and said, "Tiring as always."

"All you do is pose," he remarked.

"Hey, posing for the camera is hard work too, okay, Mr. Bounty Hunter," she said teasingly. She giggled as he frowned a bit but soon found himself smiling.

Both Megumi Aso and Keisuke Nago were childhood friends and had grown up together. They also shared something in common. Both were orphans and had been orphans for quite some time since that awful night.

Nago still remembered it like it was yesterday. It was thirteen years ago when it happened. He'd helplessly watched as his parents were being slaughtered by a monster. He'd hid in the closet and watched the whole thing. After all was said and done the monster had left and Nago was left with nothing. The same night, Megumi had also lost her mother but her mother, Yuri, had fought the monster and still lost.

Both he and Megumi had grown up in an orphanage before one day when a man named Mamoru Shima adopted them. The man had raised them as his own children and even taught them how to defend themselves. Right after graduating high school, Nago had become a bounty hunter while Megumi was discovered and became a teen model.

But, their true occupation was something nobody would believe. They were monster hunters tasked with killing dangerous monsters to protect humans. It was what their parents would've wanted as far as they knew.

"So what happened to you?" asked Megumi. "When you came back you were grouchier than usual."

Nago grumbled. He hadn't told Megumi of his loss and he couldn't. He had his pride to protect. "It's nothing. Just had a bad day."

"I know how those can be," Megumi nodded. She seemed to have bought his answer. "Oh, Shima-san has gotten us some information about some of the odd things happening here."

"Does he?" Nago asked. Part of the reason he had come to this area was because of the numerous disappearances. People blamed a witch but Shima believed it to be a Fangire. Of course, the only Fangire they could find had been destroyed.

"Yes," Megumi nodded. "His information suggests that it's a witch of some kind. He believes she might be connected to the sunflower field that grows outside of town."

"You mean the one that a politician plans to destroy for his building project," Nago clarified.

"I think it's a load of bull." Megumi huffed. "He's just trying to look good so people will keep voting for him. Anyway, people here believe the witch makes people disappear because they are a threat to her home."

"The only one here who is a threat is the witch herself," Nago frowned. "She's trying to halt human progress. The politician doesn't matter. The fact that she tries to halt humans means she's a threat too."

Throwing some money down, Nago stood up and fixed his vest. He then turned away and headed down the street.

"Nago-kun!" Megumi called. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to investigate those flowers," Nago answered. "If there is a witch there, I will destroy her."

* * *

"Sugoi!" Yukari gazed in awe at their surroundings.

"It's…beautiful," Wataru admired as he saw the sunflowers. Maybe Ruby wasn't as bad as he thought.

"It is, isn't it?" Ruby smiled fondly. "Sadly it won't be that way for long."

"What do you mean, Ruby-san?" asked Moka.

"There are some developers who are going to destroy this place for a construction project," answered Ruby with a deep friend. "Luckily, my master knows a way to stop them."

Wataru didn't like how Ruby said it. She definitely had an ulterior motive here.

Kurumu and Mizore were still marvelling at the beauty of the flowers. Back in Mizore's home there weren't many flowers like this and well Kurumu naturally liked beautiful things. Even Yukari loved the bright colours of the flowers.

They soon reached a wooden cabin. "This is where she lives. Let me introduce you to her."

Ruby gestured to the cabin that was ahead of them. She grasped the door and let the small group inside. Again, the cabin was dark even with the curtains drawn. At the other end of the room, a female figure was wrapped in a cloak.

"Hello again, Ruby," the cloaked figure spoke. "I certainly hope one of these friends you brought is Yukari-chan."

"Yes, Master," Ruby nodded. "Yukari-chan is the smallest one. Her friends came with us. None of them are human so there's no reason to be shy."

"Ah, more monsters you say?" the cloaked figure smiled. "So fortunate to have this many friends in town. Just yesterday I met three monsters from the Mazoku Clan."

"Wait, do you mean Jiro, Ramon, and Riki?" asked Kurumu.

"You know them?" asked Ruby with some surprise.

"Yes," Wataru nodded. "They're my guardians."

"Are they now?" asked the cloaked woman. "How fortunate. You were raised among the nobles of the world of monsters. Many would give much to have the kinds of lessons they no doubt gave you."

"Ano…" Wataru gulped.

"So they were here yesterday?" asked Mizore.

"Why yes," the cloaked woman nodded. "We were discussing methods of restoring their clan."

"Really?" Wataru gasped. He knew how important restoring their clans was to his friends. Maybe this woman could help.

"Yes," the eldest witch nodded. "I have great ability in the realms of fertility and potency. I even offered Ruby's services in helping generate the next generation of Merman, Wolfen, and Franken."

No one seemed to notice Ruby blushing brightly.

The group were soon seated at a round table and being served tea by Ruby.

"You have a wonderful home…um…" Wataru never got a name.

"My name is Yukata," the old witch said.

"Right, Yukata-san," Wataru acknowledged.

Yukata sighed, "Sadly, it won't last for long."

"Because of the developers?" asked Mizore.

"Because of the humans," Yukata said disdainfully. "Humans will destroy anything and everything in their way of progress. This sunflower field is simply an obstacle and I won't let them take it away."

Wataru didn't like the way that sounded. He could hear some hate and anger in her voice when she mentioned humans. "Ano…I don't think all humans should be blamed."

What a wrong thing to say.

The older witch looked towards Wataru with cold fury and the young Fandiri realized the error he'd made as Yukata shouted, "ALL humans are responsible for destroying this world! Even Ruby agrees! After all it was humans who took her parents away from her!"

Ruby looked to the ground with sad eyes. Yukari looked to her sympathetically. "Ruby-san, is it true?"

"It was a long time ago. My parents were killed by a drunk driver. Mistress Yukata was the one who took me in," explained Ruby.

Wataru felt some pity and sympathy for Ruby. He knew what it was like to lose ones parents at a young age but still there was a matter of Ruby's master to address. At least he had his guardians to raise him but Ruby's master was starting to look like a mad woman. There was something with her that was making her appearance shift. Her magic may not have been as stable as she thought it was.

"Humans are a plague on this Earth!" Yukata continued, "And I will purge it starting with that city! Tonight it will burn and I want you all to help me!"

The answer was immediate as Wataru's Fangire markings appeared, much to Ruby's surprise. "No way!" Kurenai roared in fury.

"What was that?" Yukata retorted.

"You won't be destroying that city because I…because we won't let you!" Kurenai stood up.

Kurumu added, after listening silently, "That's right! You can't just condemn an entire city like that!"

Mizore put in her two cents as well. "To punish all of them for the crimes of a few people would not be a wise decision."

"Not all humans are bad!" Moka defended.

"And what of you, child?" asked Yukata to Yukari. "What do you think?"

Yukari was clenching her fists. Sure, some humans could be bad but not all. Wataru was half human but that didn't mean he was bad. "I…"

"Yukari-chan, let's go," said Kurenai as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yukari," Yukata spoke up. "You feel it whenever you walk into cities. The absolute isolation from the mystic forces. Humans have absolutely destroyed everything that they lay their hands on. Unless we stop them now then there will be no place left for us. The humans must be destroyed before they destroy us!"

Yukari shivered as she grasped Kurenai's hand. She was scared of the human world her whole life. All the stories she heard and things she witnessed humans doing that were absolutely horrifying. Still, she knew humans had done a lot of good things too. After all, if there were no good humans, then Wataru wouldn't have been born.

"I won't help!" Yukari snapped. "I won't help you kill a whole city just like that! I know there are bad humans out there, but there are also a lot of good ones that exist too!"

Yukata began to growl as veins pulsed in her face, "You traitor!"

The windows suddenly crashed as thick vines crept inside, reaching out for the group of guests. Kurumu extended her nails while Mizore made her ice claws. Both girls hacked away at the vines as the group attempted to get to the door.

"Traitors must die!" Yukata screeched as she stood up. "Traitors and all humans!"

"Not today!" Kurenai growled. "Kivat!"

Another window was broken as the Kivat Clan member swooped inside, "Time for some gardening!" He swooped into Kurenai's hand before he was pressed against the opposite hand. "Bite!"

Ruby and Yukata's eyes widened as a red belt appeared around Kurenai's waist. He then held Kivat out while speaking a single word, "Henshin!"

Snapping Kivat into place, Kurenai's body was engulfed in silver before it shattered, revealing the armor of Kiva, He then reached for the Garulu Fuestle and pulled it out before slipping it into Kivat's mouth.

"GARULU SABRE!"

The Garulu Sabre came flying through one of the windows and into Kiva's left hand. As it unfolded to its weapon form the chains wrapped around Kiva's arm and chest. They shattered as he turned to his Garulu Form as his and Kivat's eyes changed from their normal color to cobalt blue. With a snarl he started hacking and slashing at the vines with his sword. The vines kept coming at them. Moka then went for the door and slammed her shoulder against it, forcing it open. "Everyone, let's get out of here!"

They all made their way out and Yukari looked towards the two witches with a sad look in her eyes before following her friends out.

"Get them, Ruby!" Yukata snapped. "I will not let anyone stand in our way!"

"H-hai!" Ruby nodded before she followed the group.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Nago reached the sunflower field. He kept a critical eye on everything. When one dealt with monsters, they couldn't leave anything to chance. They could hide themselves anywhere and have done so in the past. Looking to the centre, he spied the cabin in which the witch was rumoured to live. It was covered in vines and it seemed that a group of people were running out of it. One was covered in armor and was holding a sword…

"Kiva!" Nago growled. Reaching into his vest, he grabbed his IXA knuckle while racing towards the group. He wouldn't lose Kiva this time!

Before he could take one step into the sunflower field, the ground erupted in a shower of dirt. Shielding himself from the dirt, Nago looked to see what had appeared. To his momentary surprise, it was a large green monster that was composed of a plant material of some kind. Of course, the sharp teeth made it look more like an animal than a plant.

"Sheeeeee!" the creature hissed as it stalked towards Nago.

"Plant beast," Nago growled as he revealed his IXA belt and wrapped it around his waist. "It is time to return that life to God!"

"READY!" the IXA knuckle announced as Nago pressed his palm to the device.

"Henshin!" Nago called before he attached the knuckle to the rest of the belt.

"FIST ON!"

The golden projection hovered in front of him before rushing back towards his body and solidifying into the IXA suit. The golden faceplate and visor split open, releasing a burst of heat that incinerated the plant monsters which had come within range. He then took out his IXA-Calibur (sword mode) and charged straight for Kiva.

The group took notice of the man in white armor and Kurumu exclaimed, "Not him again!" Kiva snarled and then brought up his sword to block IXA's swing.

"Kiva! This time you and your monster friends are finished!" roared IXA.

"We haven't time for this!" Kiva growled as he kicked IXA backwards.

"All monsters should die!" shouted IXA. Suddenly, more and more of the green plant beasts burst from the ground and surrounded them.

"Then you can start with these ones!" Kurumu snapped.

The plant beasts charged as one mass at thee group, planning to rip them to shreds as per orders of their mistress. The group wasn't going to go down easy though. Kurumu and Mizore tore into the beasts while IXA and Kiva slashed them apart with their blades. Even Yukari assisted by shooting her razor sharp cards in all directions.

"Wa…Kiva-kun!" Moka cried as she dodged an attack. "My rosario!"

"Hai!" Kiva nodded as he cut a monster down the middle. Turning to Moka, he reached out and snagged the silver cross before yanking it off. In the resulting pulse of power, the mass of plant monsters were pushed back while the vampire underwent her transformation.

"Nani?" IXA frowned as he witnessed Moka-sama come out of her transformation. "YOU!"It was that vampire bitch who'd humiliated him.

"I know you want a rematch, IXA," said Moka-sama haughtily. "But we have bigger problems."

"Yes," IXA begrudgingly agreed, "But when this is over your head is mine!"

"Just try it," Moka-sama smirked. "Kiva, why not show them your true power?"

Kiva nodded and reached behind his belt for the Tatsulot Fuestle. IXA watched a Kiva summoned something using the Fuestle. He would help these monsters, for now, but when all was said and done he would slay them himself.

"TATSULOT!" cried out Kivat.

"Pyun pyun!" announced Tatsulot as he showed up and he slammed into the plant beasts. "OK! Let's do it! Tension Fortissimo!"

Kiva reverted to his default form but still holding the Garulu Sabre in his hand as Tatsulot broke the chains. The wings spread open and released the golden swarm that flew around Kiva as Tatsulot himself attached to Kiva's left forearm. "Henshin!" the golden dragon announced as the golden swarm engulfed Kiva and then changed him into his Emperor Form.

IXA's eyes widened under his helmet at Kiva's sudden change. Was this Kiva's true power? Then Kiva was an even bigger threat than he'd originally thought and allied with these monsters he was a threat to humanity. However, the immediate threat was the witches and these plant beasts. Pushing back his urge for 'justice' he started to slash at the plant beasts.

No matter how hard they tried, the plant beasts just kept coming, bursting from the ground endlessly.

"What does it take to kill all these things!" shouted Kurumu in frustration as she slashed with her claws. Mizore was freezing them left and right with her powers and using her ice claws on them.

Yukari cried, "They are creations of magic. If we can stop the witch that made them then they'll disappear."

IXA heard her and now shifted to a new target: the witches. The sooner he killed them than the sooner he could take down Kiva, the vampire, and their monster friends.

Kiva and Moka-sama were too busy dealing with the plant beast surrounding them. Moka-sama easily knocked their heads off with her punches and kicks as Kiva did the same while armed with the Garulu Sabre. They stood back to back as the plant beasts surrounded them.

"Moka-san, are you alright?" asked Kiva.

"Worry about yourself, Kiva," growled Moka-sama. "I got a lot of stress to relieve and these things are just what I need!" Guess she was still angry about the incident with Rook.

Cutting a plant monster down the middle, IXA spotted someone at the edge of the carnage. The plant monsters were leaving her alone and she was holding an ornate staff. Her gothic clothes and strange hairstyle also made her stand out.

"Witch!" IXA growled. He quickly shifted his IXA-Calibur into its gun form and began to charge at her. Whenever a plant monster would come close, he would fill it with holes.

The witch dies tonight.


	14. Moving On

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 14: Moving On

Ruby watched over the fight with some regret. She was so sure Yukari and her friends would be able to help them in their mission. Instead they were set against it and actively fighting against them. Why couldn't they understand? Why wouldn't they help? Surely they saw humans were just a virus on the world.

She then heard a loud shout and then looked away from the battle to see the man in white armor come charging at her with his weapon. Her eyes widened in fright as he was aiming for her.

Suddenly, a golden and crimson blur appeared between herself and IXA before she heard the sound of metal clashing. She could see that it was Kiva but why had he protected her? Wasn't he the enemy?

"Get out of my way, Kiva!" roared IXA. "Once I'm done with the witch you're next!"

"Impudent youth!" Kivat growled before jumping off his perch. He flew around IXA's head, distracting him. IXA tried to swat the mechanical bat away and even shot at him with his weapon but Kivat was fast and struck at IXA with his wings and also kicked at him a few times.

Ruby was confused by Kiva's actions. "Why? Why did you save me?"

"Because you are Yukari-chan's friend," Kiva answered.

"Why protect humans then?" she asked.

"Because I made a vow," Kiva told her simply. "For my father was human." Ruby gasped. "Thus I shall not back down!"

"Wataru-san, who are you?" she asked.

"Kiva."

With a battle cry, Kiva and Kivat joined up again to engage IXA while at the same time fighting the plant monsters. Ruby was left with confusing thoughts now.

* * *

Inside of her cabin, Yukata was growling angrily. She could see what was happening through the eyes of her minions. Those kids were cutting the plant monsters down as fast as they could come out of the ground.

"Those little traitors," she hissed. "If they will not join me, then I will crush them along with the humans!"

Collecting her magic power, Yukata called out to the plants in which her magic was tied to. The ground trembled as more vines broke through the floor. These magic vines then slithered across the floor and towards Yukata herself. The angry witch remained still as she collected her power. The vines reached out to Yukata and began to wrap around her.

"I will crush them all!" she screamed before the vines engulfed her.

* * *

Outside, the girls were shredding plant monsters while IXA and Kiva battled against each other. Ruby only watched in confusion at the golden warrior who was protecting her.

The fights then halted for a moment as the cabin suddenly exploded in a pulse of power. Smoke flew in all directions as a huge shape rose from the remains of the cabin.

The beast itself looked like a huge monolithic plant. At the top were three large heads with gaping jaws and jagged teeth. All three roared at once, aiming at the gathered fighters who would stand against it.

"Master!" Ruby cried in shock. "No! You can't use that spell!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Yukata roared from within the massive beast. "I AM GOING TO CRUSH THE TRAITORS AND HUMANS MYSELF!"

"Holy shit!" Kurumu cursed as she saw the giant monster. Moka-sama's eyes narrowed at it as well while Mizore looked unaffected though her knees were shaking. Yukari gasped.

"Ruby-san, what's happening?" Yukari asked.

"It is a spell that no witch should ever use!" Ruby explained. "It combines the witch with their medium to bring out their absolute power. The problem is that it can't be reversed! They're a mixed creature for the rest of their lives!"

Kivat instructed, "Kiva, now's a good time to call on our secret weapon! Go big for big!"

Kiva nodded in agreement before knocking IXA backwards and reaching to his belt. He pulled out Castle Doran's Fuestle and slid it into Kivat's mouth.

"CASTLE DORAN!"

* * *

Back on the beach where Castle Doran was resting, the illusion around it faded around to reveal the massive castle as Castle Doran stretched out its neck and wings. Shoo Doran also awoke as its head popped out of the water before flying up to its parent. Both Doran exchanged growls before the smaller one perched itself upon its parent's back. Castle Doran unleashed a roar right before it took flight with its now enlarged wings.

* * *

IXA was shooting at the beast which had garnered his full attention now. Enemies were everywhere but even he knew he would have to fight alongside Kiva, as disgusting as that idea was.

Yukata laughed but then her laughter ceased when all of a sudden a loud roar was heard and a large shape slammed into the gigantic plant beast. The girls all gasped in shock as they witnessed Castle Doran's arrival. It let out a roar and Kiva was about to jump up to fight with Castle Doran when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Moka-sama.

"Take me with you," she all but commanded. Kiva nodded, knowing he couldn't refuse the beautiful vampire. He wrapped one arm around her waist before they both jumped up and landed on Castle Doran's clock tower.

IXA looked upon the appearance of Castle Doran and sneered. He was not one to be outdone. Reaching down to his belt he also pulled out a Fuestle which he then inserted into his belt. He pushed the knuckle into the device.

"POWERED IXER!" the belt announced.

Castle Doran roared and the gigantic plant beast roared right back at it. Suddenly, a blue capsule flew at the plant beast and exploded against it. It roared in agony and turned from Castle Doran towards what'd attacked it.

It was IXA and he was sitting in a chair that was attached onto the front foot of a mechanical dragon. It was mainly white with a blue bin on its back loaded with explosive capsules. The head and neck of the dragon resembled a snake's and it had four feet with gold claws and wheels under the feet for maneuverability. Though it was half Castle Doran's size, that fact didn't make it any less formidable.

"Where the heck did he get that thing?" cried Kurumu.

Yukata watched both of her large enemies staring her down. One was the legendary Castle Doran, the living Fangire fortress. The other was a machine that was no doubt a human creation. Its presence only served to enrage her as she watched it trample several of her minions.

"Yukata-san!" Kiva called from atop Castle Doran with Moka-sama by his side. "Stop this! There is nothing to gain from this fight!"

"Oh yes there is," the deranged witch hissed. "I WILL BE SAVING THIS LAND!"

The ground shattered as huge vines came out of the ground. They whipped towards both Castle Doran and Powered Ixer. Both the living dragon and the mechanical one pulled back out of her reach.

"Your life ends today!" IXA called by manipulating the controllers. The Powered Ixer's head reared back and grabbed one of the blue pods that were held within the bin on its back. Grabbing one in its mouth, it hurled the explosive pod at Yukata. The plant monster brought up a wall of vines that blocked the item, which exploded while shredding the vines.

Castle Doran pressed for an advantage and began shooting fireballs out of its mouth. Again, the plant monster reacted quickly as it created a second wall of vines to block the attacks.

"You can't win!" Yukata screamed. "Surrender and maybe I'll let you all live!"

"We'll never surrender!" bellowed Moka-sama.

"And we shall not allow you to harm the city!" Kiva shouted.

Ruby watched from her spot, stunned. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to cause so much suffering and yet she'd aided in her master's plan without question. She knew why she was doing it, though. Her master had taken her in after the death of her parents so to repay her she was loyal to her.

However, she was starting to rethink a few things. Kiva had said that he was half human? Could it be possible that not all humans were evil? Humans were responsible for the destruction of nature but that didn't mean all of them were evil, right? And Kiva's father had to be a good man to raise such a man as Wataru.

Also, Yukari and her friends were also fighting to defend the human city. Why? Weren't monsters and humans natural enemies? That IXA person seemed to think so but they were still standing together against her master. Why? They would be killed and sacrifice themselves for nothing. Was saving the humans really worth sacrificing their lives for?

All these confusing thoughts were starting to give her a headache.

Castle Doran flew upwards and fired its castle towers like missiles which bombarded against the beast. Even Shoo Doran was lending a hand by firing it fireballs alongside its parent.

As much as IXA hated working with monsters, he would help them against a bigger threat. He at least knew how to prioritize and the safety of the humans and the city was top priority. He would work with them…for now. The Powered Ixer reloaded its pods and then IXA slung them at the green beast.

"Does this thing have no weaknesses?" growled Moka-sama. "What does it take to beat this thing?"

"Ruby-san!" cried out Yukari. Ruby looked down on the witch. "Please, help us stop your master!"

"Yukari…" Ruby uttered.

"Don't waste your breath, brat!" shouted Kurumu. "No way is she going to help us!"

"No…" Ruby gripped her fists. She didn't want Yukari to die. She was still a child and had a bright future. Her master had marked her for death as soon as she sided with the humans. She didn't want Yukari to die…she didn't want any humans to die…

Ruby spread her wings out and took flight, straight towards the beast which also held her master within itself.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari cried.

Ruby didn't listen. She had to stop this madness. Maybe in the past she would have helped, but things were quickly changing. She could see that humans and monsters could work together. Even more, if what Kiva was saying was true, they could even love each other.

"Master!" Ruby cried as she hovered in one spot. "Master, please, stop this! It's not too late! We can stop the humans a different way!"

"So…even you turn against me now," Yukata growled. The three heads of the giant plant monster turned to glare at the teenage witch. "I'll just crush you too!"

"Master?" Ruby gasped.

Below her, the ground rumbled as even more vines lunged into the air. Ruby looked down, but soon found herself wrapped securely in the plant material.

"Gah!" she cried. Her body was slowly being crushed by the plant.

"Ruby-san!" Yukari cried.

"No!" Kiva roared. He dashed forward, leaving Moka-sama on the clock tower. Kiva continued running by leaping onto Doran's head and standing on the snout. "Let her go!" Kiva demanded.

"All traitors should die," Yukata laughed insanely.

"Wataru-san!" yelled out Ruby. "Her book!"

"Nani?" Kiva wasn't sure what she meant.

"The book is her weakness! Please, stop her!" Ruby screamed.

"Silence, stupid girl!" Yukata ordered as she continued to crush Ruby.

"Wataru-sama, tug my head!" instructed Tatsulot. "Wataru-sama, hurry!"

Kiva hesitated but he knew he had to do this. He gave Tatsulot's head a gentle tug before the images within Tatsulot's window began to spin rapidly. The image soon stopped on a blue one which resembled the Garulu Sabre.

"GARULU FEVER!" shouted out Tatsulot as he flew off Kiva's forearm and then attached himself to the hilt of the Garulu Sabre. Tatsulot breathed out a jet of flames which took the form of a blade as the Garulu Sabre's main blade was also enveloped by flames. He looked to his side to see Moka-sama standing by his side.

"Let's finish this, Kiva," said Moka-sama. He gave her a nod.

IXA watched as Kiva and his allies fought the plant monster. Why? Why were they fighting this thing? Were they trying to protect humans? Was it a trick? They seemed sincere but…No, they were still monsters. This was just him prioritizing. Kiva was a threat, true, just like any other monster, but this giant abomination was the present threat. It would destroy the city.

Not on his watch!

IXA hit the acceleration and charged into the mass of plant monsters. The Powered Ixer's wheels smashed them down as it charged closer to the giant creature. Vines came out to try and stop it, but there's wasn't much for them to latch onto that the Powered Ixer couldn't run down.

IXA then hit the controllers, extending the Powered Ixer's head. Opening its jaw, the white construct latched onto one of the three heads of the beast.

"What?" Yukata growled, turning her attention towards the Powered Ixer.

"Now, Kiva!" Kivat called out. "While she is distracted."

"Right!" Kiva nodded before he took a flying leap at the main head of the plant creature.

Tatsulot then hit the flames again, rocketing Kiva above the giant plant monster. Once he was high enough, Tatsulot stopped the rocket flames and let Kiva plummet. The flames that surrounded the blade of the Garulu Saber began to glow brighter as more power was put into it.

"HREEEEEE!" the beast roared as its main head looked up.

"Haaaaaaa!" Kiva bellowed as he slashed down at the plant monster.

From a distance, a fiery gold line could be seen running down the middle of the centre head. The beast was screaming loudly as its centre head was split in half with the golden flames. As the source of the golden flames left the centre head, the plant formation split wide open with a burst of green ooze and a scream of pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Yukata screeched from her space. She was now visible inside the centre head, but her body had fused with the monster she was controlling. In front of her was a tome with a yellow jewel in the centre which looked to have fused with the creature as well. "YOU'LL DIE LIKE THE TRAITORS YOU ARE!"

"You first," Moka-sama frowned as she took a flying leap at the witch within the monster.

Castle Doran roared behind her and decided to give her a boost. Aiming carefully, it unleashed another fireball. It easily engulfed Moka-sama, but didn't cause her pain. Instead, it added to her velocity and would allow her to hit her target.

Yukata's book!

Moka-sama reared back her right hand with the fingers pointed forward. Her target was Yukata's book. Yukata tried to stop her with vines but the flames surrounding Moka-sama incinerated them even before they could latch onto her.

With a shout, Moka-sama jabbed her fingers right through Yukata's book. Yukata looked at the vampire in shock and horror. "Why…?" she asked. Moka-sama gave no answer except for a characteristic smirk before leaping backwards.

The vines wrapped around Ruby loosened and Shoo Doran swooped down to catch her with its neck. The small dragon also flew to catch Moka-sama and she grabbed hold of a bar beneath the windmill dragon. Shoo Doran then took her to Castle Doran. Moka-sama leapt onto the dragon's back before Shoo Doran dropped Ruby into her arms. Kiva was also on top of Castle Doran and watching.

Meanwhile, as the energy from her magic began to overload, Yukata began to see images from her past. She then saw how she'd taken in Ruby and raised her as her daughter. A moment of peace and clarity passed through the witch's eyes as tear fell from them. She uttered one last sentence, "Ruby…forgive me…" before closing her eyes.

Ruby's eyes slowly opened and she realized that she was lying in Moka-sama's arms on Castle Doran's back. She looked down towards the plant monster and screamed, "MISTRESS YUKATA!" before the entire creature exploded in a mass of green energy.

Luckily, before the explosion, Castle Doran had sucked in Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu into itself for safety from the explosion.

IXA wasn't as lucky as the force of the blast actually threw him and his Powered Ixer backwards. Thankfully, the wheels had a good grip on the ground so he didn't go tumbling along it. Looking up, he saw that Castle Doran was flying away. He then swore, "Next time…Kiva."

* * *

"Why are we even helping her?" questioned Kurumu after Ruby was placed in one of the empty guest rooms to rest. She'd fainted after Yukata's destruction and was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"Because it's the right thing to do," said Wataru as he and Moka (she had her rosario back on) exited the room.

"Wataru-sama is very kind," said Tatsulot.

"So, what's going to happen to her?" asked Mizore.

"She has nowhere else to go," Wataru said. "I think that…maybe…" he rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" asked Yukari.

"She should stay here," Wataru finished. He saw the looks he was getting from the girls. "Her home was just destroyed and she really needs a place to stay."

"That's very generous of you, Wataru-kun, but…" Moka began. "I don't trust her."

Wataru sighed. Yes, Ruby had technically led them into a trap but she wasn't a bad person. "But she did help us at the last second. She told us what Yukata-san's weakness was."

"But I still don't like the idea of her living her with you," Kurumu frowned. She had taken notice of Ruby and she was attractive.

"It's my decision," Wataru affirmed. "She's staying."

* * *

Ruby's eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. Where was she? She was in a soft bed but in an unfamiliar room. Then, it all came back to her. Yukata was gone and it was all her fault.

Sitting up, Ruby wrapped her arms around her legs and began to cry. She'd betrayed Yukata but what she'd been doing was wrong, she realized it now. That city also had innocent human children along with adults. It just wouldn't be right.

The door creaked open and she looked up to see Wataru walking in with a tray. On it was a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He smiled at her, "I see you're awake. That's good." She blinked as he walked over and put the tray on the bed stand.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Castle Doran," he answered and she gasped.

"You mean…the dragon?" she asked. He nodded. "Why did you bring me here after all that has happened?"

"Well, I…I mean we couldn't just leave you there," reasoned Wataru. "And you were hurt."

Ruby winced and then noticed that she had bandages wrapped around her body. She blushed a bit as her top had also been removed.

"Moka-san and Yukari-chan were the ones that tended to your wounds," said Wataru. She let out a breath of relief. So he hadn't seen her. "I think you'll be alright after a few days rest."

"Why?" she asked him in confusion.

"Why what?" he replied to her question.

"Why are you protecting humans?" she asked. "I really want to know."

"Isn't it simple?" he answered. She shook her head, "Because it's the right thing to do. Even if some humans are bad, that doesn't mean they don't deserve to be saved. If given the chance then maybe they can change for the better."

Ruby still didn't quite understand it but she knew what it meant to help others. She then remembered something and asked, "You said that you were half human. Is that true? Is that part of the reason?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "Being half human isn't actually a reason for me to protect humans but it does help me remember who I am and what I'm meant to do." Ruby began to cry and Wataru panicked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, for what I and Mistress Yukata tried to do! I'm so sorry for tricking you! And I'm sorry that…"

"There's no need to apologize," he told her. "Really. It's all been forgiven."

"I still can't forgive myself for what I had to do," Ruby sniffled. "I betrayed Mistress Yukata."

"I believe she was like a mother to you," Wataru frowned.

"After my parents died she took me in and raised me. She wasn't always so bad. She just…"

"Lost sight of what was really important," Wataru finished.

"That's right."

"Oi, woman," said Kivat as he flew inside the room. Ruby looked up at the gold and black mechanical bat. "What's done is done. You can cry all you want but sooner or later you need to dry those tears and move on."

"Kivat's right," Wataru said as he placed a hand to her shoulder. "You are among friends now."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends. Now, have some of the soup. Riki-san made it. It's supposed to be good for you."

Ruby took the bowl into her hands and picked up the spoon before taking a slurp of the soup. Her eyes sparkled and she smiled at him. "It is good!"

* * *

"You really want her to stay?" asked Jiro.

"Yes," Wataru nodded.

"Even after all that's happened?"

"Especially after all that has happened. I'm the master of the castle so I have the last word, don't I?"

Jiro sighed. "Fine, she can stay, but I'm still going to keep an eye on her. Also, she's going to be performing housework here as a maid."

"Maid?" Wataru blinked.

"I think Castle Doran needs a woman's touch," Jiro rubbed his chin. "It seems a little dull, don't you think?"

"Ano…"

* * *

Ruby was in deep thought when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up to see Kurumu leaning against the doorframe with a serious look on her face. "Hey," said Kurumu. Her arms were crossed and Ruby didn't like the glare she was getting. The succubus approached the witch and leaned down to look her eye-to-eye.

"You're…Kurumu, right?" Ruby recalled the succubus' name.

"That's right," Kurumu answered. "And right now I'm going to give you a few words of advice." More like a warning. "Wataru is a nice guy, a really nice guy and you won't find any guy nicer than him. That's one of the things I like about him. Of course he's too nice for his own good and that's why he's letting you stay here." Kurumu's glare then hardened, "So, let's get one thing straight, Ruby. If you do anything, anything at all, to hurt my Wataru, I will kill you." Ruby gulped. "Got it?" Ruby nodded and Kurumu grinned. Her expression softened, "Good. I do hope you get better soon." She turned and exited the room. Seconds later, Yukari came walking in.

"Ruby-san," said Yukari as she approached the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Right now I am," said Ruby, relieved to see the little witch. "Yukari-chan, I'm really sorry for deceiving you."

"We know. Wataru-sama told us." Yukari beamed. "He just wants you to get better soon."

"I don't think I'll ever feel better after what happened. I've lost everything." Ruby looked down.

"No you haven't," Yukari objected. "You got us now! Your friends!"

"Friends?" Ruby blinked and Yukari beamed as she nodded. "I think I could use some friends." Ruby smiled.

* * *

A week later Castle Doran landed in the sunflower field on Witch's Hill again. This time it was for a different reason. Ruby, with the others behind her, walked towards the spot where her master had perished. There was no tombstone but Riki took care of that. He'd made one just for Yukata and placed it on the spot. Ruby knelt down in front of the tombstone and prayed as the others watched. After praying, Ruby wiped away her tears and stood up. Wataru then walked over and played his violin, for the late Mistress Yukata and Ruby.

When the song ended, Ruby stood up and turned to her new friends, "Thank you for doing this. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

"It's the least we could do, Ruby-san," Moka smiled. "Yukata-san was someone very precious to you. She deserves this now that she has passed on."

Ruby smiled as she tried to hold in her tears. She understood now. She understood why these people wished to defend humans. They wanted to protect everyone. They wanted to keep people safe from the kind of things that harmed her and Yukata in their lives. If only she had met people like them sooner.

"Okay, enough sad stuff," Kurumu called out. "Let's go back to Castle Doran and enjoy the rest of our vacation!"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

"How about you, Ruby-san?" asked Wataru.

"I…would like that," Ruby smiled.

As the group headed back to the castle, the sun began to peek out of the clouds. The sunlight landed on the tombstone, illuminating the mound. In the light, a new sunflower could be seen rising from the ground in front of the stone.


	15. Roots of the King

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 15: Roots of the King

A young man with handsome features and short black hair wearing a black glove over his left hand sighed as he looked out the window while ignoring the teacher. This young man was 17 and his name was Taiga Nobori.

Taiga was the new kid in Gin's class. He'd enrolled during the new term after summer and as soon as the girls saw his face it was like they'd fallen in love with him which made Gin kind of jealous but the werewolf wasn't going to even pick a fight from the new kid. When he looked at Taiga he thought he was seeing someone just like Wataru/Kiva which was a bit creepy.

Taiga let out another sigh. '_For a school for monsters this place sure is boring_,' thought Taiga. He's transferred here thinking Yokai Academy was exciting but nothing had happened since he arrived a week ago. He hadn't even taken the time to make any friends, but he did notice a large number of love letters in his shoe locker. Still, he just wished something, anything would happen.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day and Taiga immediately made tracks. He never hung out after class and usually just went back to his room when he didn't have anything to do. As he walked down the hallway, he heard girls whispering and giggling. The girls around the school seemed to be entranced by his looks. Flattering, but not too interesting.

* * *

"Wataru!" a female voice called.

Taiga immediately froze at the name. That was a name he hadn't heard for some time. It brought back memories of a friend he had when he was young. He was a shy boy with a scarf who was always victimized by bullies. Taiga hated people who would take advantage of others.

Now curious, Taiga went to the source of the female outcry.

He looked to see an underclassman with brown hair being tugged back and forth by a girl with blue hair and another girl with long pink haired. While the blue haired one was well endowed, the pink haired one had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. They were also gathering a crowd.

"Um…" Taiga tapped the shoulder of a student in front of him. The student turned to look at him as he asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, the usual," the student with the glasses and a bowl cut said with a shrug. "Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono are fighting over Wataru Kurenai." Taiga's eyes widened when he heard the name. "I mean I know he's kinda popular but to have the attention of the hottest girls in school is…hey, where'd he go?"

Wataru Kurenai? It had to be a coincidence, right? How could Wataru be…then again nobody would've thought Taiga was really a monster. Heck, when he first saw all the students and faculty members he'd thought he was in the wrong school until he realized that nobody was really human. They only looked human.

Maybe it was time for him to say hello to an old friend.

"Kurumu-san, Moka-san, yamette kudasai," Wataru said to both girls who continued to tug his arms. It had been a week after they'd returned from the human world and not much had changed since. Well, Ruby was a permanent resident of Castle Doran and enjoying her role as Wataru's maid very much. The only problem was that she would occasionally flirt with him while calling him 'Goshujin-sama'.

While in the human world they'd encountered some pretty powerful Fangires but with some training and teamwork Kiva was able to defeat them. They hadn't seen Rook since the last time but they had a couple of encounters with IXA that were less than pleasent.

Wataru had also used the free time he had with the girls to spend at a day with each of them to get to know them better, to become closer. Going on a date with a different girl each day (Jiro's suggestion) had been an interesting experience and he found out that he really did care for each of the girls that much. He could admit that he even loved them but he knew he had to choose one and he wasn't sure who or how.

Ramon even wanted to go to Yokai Academy but it wasn't possible right now. However, that didn't mean it would not happen. By Wataru's second year, Ramon would be enrolled as a student. When asked why, Ramon said that he just wanted to spend more time with Yukari.

Yukari and Ruby had grown close as well, like sisters, despite the fact that they were competing for Wataru's affection. She'd even gained the trust of the other girls as well. She had also bathed with them in the huge hot tub within Castle Doran and did some female bonding.

While Wataru had lived in Castle Doran nearly all his life, Jiro thought it was time he became independent now. So, from the start of the second term, Wataru now stayed in the boys' dormitories. He was allowed to commune from his dorm to school with the Machine Kivaa but he also had to make sure his door was locked. One time he'd woken up with Kurumu in his bed and had to explain himself.

Oh, and they managed to finish their summer homework. Ms. Nekonome had been very helpful.

Wataru thought that things would be different in Yokai Academy but the war between the girls for his attention went on as usual. Still, at least the Student Police were leaving them alone. I guess, like Moka-sama would say, they finally knew their place.

Speaking of Moka-sama, she'd actually claimed Kiva as hers. What that meant was anybody's guess.

"Well, well," Taiga chuckled as he stepped out of the crowd. "I never thought I'd see Wataru-kun being mobbed by beautiful girls."

"Huh?" both girls blinked as they looked over to Taiga. Wataru likewise blinked in confusion.

"Ano," Wataru began. "Do I…know you?"

"Well, I suppose it has been some time since we last met," Taiga shrugged. "Still, I'm surprised that you forgot about your friend who kept bullies away from you."

"Eh?!" Wataru gasped, unintentionally slipping away from Moka and Kurumu. "T…Taiga-kun? Is…is that you? Taiga Nobori?"

"It has been some time, Wataru-kun," Taiga laughed.

After escaping the grasps of both girls, Wataru walked over and grabbed Taiga's hands. He had a wide smile on his face and a look of happiness at seeing an old friend. He recognized the glove. Only one person he ever knew wore a glove on one hand. "It really is you, isn't it, Taiga-kun?"

"In the flesh," Taiga smiled. "I'm surprised to see you in this school, Wataru-kun. I mean I never would've guessed that you were a monster."

Wataru flinched. He forgot about that. Yokai Academy was a school for monsters. When he recalled that fact he then realized something. "Taiga…you're a…"

"I guess I'm a monster too," Taiga smiled back. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Ano…" Wataru wasn't sure how to answer. The whole school knew he was Kiva but then again the rules also made sure that fact wasn't spoken about too publicly. "Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Taiga blinked.

"The rumors?"

"Not really." Taiga shrugged. "I don't really listen to those things and well I just enrolled last week."

"Well, I do hope you enjoy yourself in Yokai Academy," Wataru said to his friend who gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey, after knowing a familiar face is here, I don't think life is going to be dull."

"Wataru-kun?" Moka spoke up. "You know him?"

"Um," Wataru nodded. "This is Taiga Nobori, an old friend from when I was a kid."

"I was also his unofficial bodyguard," smirked Taiga. "I remembered when those bullies always harassed you and then I had to drive them away."

"Well, I wasn't really strong back then," Wataru rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"So, mind introducing me to these lovely ladies?" asked Taiga.

"Oh, these are my friends," Wataru introduced. "Kurumu-san and Moka-san."

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," smiled Taiga. He took Moka's hand and kissed it which caused Wataru's left eyebrow to twitch. She blushed. He also kissed Kurumu's hand. He then said, "And I do believe that girl behind the pillar is an admirer," Taiga pointed. There was Mizore peaking out from behind a pillar, watching Wataru. Wataru chuckled. "Or a stalker?"

"That's Mizore-san," Wataru introduced before he waved at the hiding girl. "Mizore-san, it's okay to join us you know."

"I'm okay here," Mizore smiled with a blush from behind her pillar.

"You have interesting friends, Wataru-kun," Taiga chuckled.

"Yes, they are," Wataru agreed.

"Wataru-sama!"

Wataru was suddenly glomped from behind. His attacker was none other than an amorous Yukari who latched herself onto his back. She was sighing happily while rubbing her face against his body.

"Another one, Wataru?" asked Taiga. "It has been a long time. Girls never flocked to you this way."

"Huh?" Yukari blinked as she looked over Wataru's shoulder at the new boy. "Who is this, Wataru-sama?"

"Yukari-chan, this is an old friend of mine. Taiga-kun," Wataru introduced. "Taiga-kun, this is my friend Yukari."

"And Wataru-sama's future girlfriend!" Yukari chimed.

"No way, you brat!" Kurumu snapped as she stomped over to grab Yukari's cape. "Wataru is going to marry me! He's my Destined One!"

THUNK!

Kurumu cried in pain as an icicle was suddenly embedded in her head. Mizore was leaning out from behind another pillar, "Wataru-san and I are meant to be. There is nothing you can do."

"Ano," Wataru blushed brightly.

"I must admit," Taiga chuckled. "I think I'm jealous. All I get are love letters. Girls don't fight each other over me."

* * *

Wataru managed to lose the girls so he could talk to Taiga privately. As much as he cared for them he needed some alone time to catch up with his old friend.

"Taiga-kun, where did you go?" asked Wataru. "You just disappeared one day."

"Well, that was decided by my guardian," Taiga sighed. "He decided that I would benefit more from private tutelage. He's kind of a hard man, but he's really the only authority figure I had."

"Oh," Wataru nodded. "I see. Still, I wasn't expecting to find you here of all places."

"I know!" Taiga laughed. "I never once even suspected that you were a monster too! You should have told me! We might have been able to hang out more."

"Well, I couldn't tell with you either," Wataru laughed weakly. "How would I have known?"

"That's true," Taiga nodded. "So, be honest. What kind of monster are you?"

"Um," Wataru gulped. "It's against the rules to reveal that. Student Police and teachers have ways of finding out who told too."

"Oh, right," Taiga nodded. "I keep forgetting about that rule. I guess it's because people where I lived would change so often I just considered it normal. Anyway, just what have you been up to? It's been years!"

"Well, not as exciting as your life, I'm sure," Wataru chuckled. "Hey, how about we head to the Newspaper Club room? What do you say?"

"Will those girls be there?" Taiga asked expectantly.

"Yes."

"Then count me in!"

* * *

"Wataru!" Kurumu exclaimed as she ran over and pulled Wataru's face into her breasts. "I've missed you so much!"

"Kurumu-chan, stop that, and it's only been a few minutes," scolded Moka.

"But I just missed my sweet little Wataru," said Kurumu as she continued to hug Wataru to death.

KLONG!

This time a kitchen sink dropped on top of the succubus' head and knocked her out. Wataru was able to breathe but removed the sink from the girl's head and picked her up before placing her on a chair.

"Yukari-chan, you could've hurt Kurumu-san," said Wataru disapprovingly.

"But Wataru-sama, that cow was about to suffocate you," said Yukari.

A panel in the ceiling was pulled away and Mizore popped out of the hole, upside down, "If Yukari-chan hadn't done it, I would've done something."

"Wataru-kun…" Moka smiled as she glided towards Wataru. The Fandiri knew that look and resigned himself.

"Sure, Moka-san," he said, closing his eyes. "Here you go." Smiling, Moka hugged Wataru before pressing her fangs into his neck.

CHU!

Taiga chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe. "It sure is lively here, Wataru-kun."

"This is a good day," Wataru sighed as Moka leaned back while licking her lips. "Well, other than that, it isn't too lively unless we're near a deadline."

"The deadlines thankfully don't come too often," Moka nodded. "Otherwise things would be crazy here all the time."

"I like it," Mizore commented as she slipped out of the ceiling. "It is very lively, like you said."

Yukari stepped forward and examined Taiga openly. A handsome boy to be sure, but she liked her Wataru-sama more. Taiga might be able to get one of the other girls away from Wataru so she and Moka could have him to themselves.

"So," Kurumu stepped forward and smiled at Taiga. "You were friends with Wataru when you were little?"

"Sure was," Taiga nodded.

"How did you meet?" asked Moka curiously.

"That I can recall like yesterday," Taiga grinned.

* * *

_Flashback, 8 years ago…_

_A young Wataru was pushed onto the ground by three kids who were about a year or two older than him. Bullies. Why did they try to make him suffer? Well, maybe because he was Obaketarou (ghost boy) and lived in that big 'haunted' mansion. Still that shouldn't be reason enough. The three bullies laughed at Wataru who started to cry._

"_Hey, leave him alone!" a strong male voice shouted and Wataru could see another boy running at the bullies. Wataru watched as the single boy drove the bullies off and sent them running, crying. He then turned towards Wataru and helped him up. "Hey, are you okay?"_

"_I-I-I'm fine," Wataru stuttered, sniffling._

"_Geez, don't cry. Boys don't cry," the other boy frowned. Wataru wiped his tears away from his eye with his scarf. "I'm Taiga. What's your name?"_

"_W-W-Wataru," Wataru replied._

"_So, wanna play?" asked Taiga. There was a sandbox nearby and Wataru always played alone. Never had he played with anyone else and nobody wanted to play with the infamous Obaketarou._

"_O-Okay," smiled Wataru._

_The two young boys then started to play in the sand, building a sand castle together.

* * *

  
_

"And that's how Wataru-kun and I first met," Taiga finished.

"Sugoi!" Yukari beamed.

The other girls had to agree.

* * *

Saizou grumbled as he walked through the halls. He had finally gotten back after a lengthy hospital stay. His parents sure were surprised that not even one day in and he was already picking fights. Even more, he had been on the losing side. For some reason though, they were shocked about the souvenir that he picked up.

Rubbing hest chest, he felt the indentation that one armoured fighter left on him when he had kicked the orc. His parents were freaked out by it and told him to never pick a fight with the one who gave him the mark again. As much as Saizou loved his parents and was a total kid with them (he'd never admit it though) he just couldn't obey. Wataru Kurenai had wronged him and he was going to pay.

He had just the plan to do it too.

* * *

Wataru was alone in the forest digging a hole that was at the foot of the tree. He had a spade in hand and wiping sweat off his brow. Before summer vacation he'd buried one of his experiments with creating the perfect varnish at the foot of the tree. Of course, he'd forgotten which tree it was so he'd been digging for hours.

"It has to be here somewhere," mumbled Wataru. "Maybe I should've asked the girls to help." He then shook his head. "I don't want to bother them with this."

As much as he loved the girls who were his friends sometimes he just wanted some time to himself. Even if Yokai Academy was dangerous Wataru could handle himself. He was Kiva after all.

"Heh, I thought I saw a bottom feeder," Wataru heard and whirled around just in time to see Saizou coming at him. Wataru rolled out of the way of the incoming punch which broke the tree in half.

"Saizou!" Wataru shouted out.

"So, you remember me," sneered Saizou as he cracked his knuckles.

"What's all this about?" asked Wataru. Saizou then tore his shirt open to reveal the scar on his chest shaped like the crest of Kiva.

"I wanna pay you back for giving me this, you punk!" snapped Saizou.

"It was your own fault," said Wataru honestly.

"I don't care! I got a score to settle with you and this time I'm not going to let you summon that armor of yours." His body began to bulge and his shirt was ripped off. He assumed his orc form and his tongue snaked out. Flexing his claws, he prepared to slice Wataru up.

* * *

Taiga had followed Wataru into the forest. He knew his friend could probably take care of himself after all these years but he just got this strange feeling that Wataru may need his help. He then heard a loud shout that he recognized. "Wataru-kun!" and ran towards the source.

When he arrived, he hid behind a bush to see Wataru being attacked by an orc. Angered that his friend was being attacked, stained glass markings just like Wataru's appeared on his face. "That bastard…" he growled. He was ready to intervene when he heard another shout.

* * *

"Wataru-kun!" both Wataru and Saizou heard. Wataru was leaning against a tree to keep himself standing. So far Saizou had stopped him from summoning Kivat and Tatsulot. Wataru's uniform was ruined and he had bleeding cuts and bruises. Moka immediately rushed to Wataru's side. "Wataru-kun, are you alright?"

"Moka-san," he breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had this strange feeling," said Moka. "In my heart I could sense you were in trouble." She took his hand and made him grasp her rosario. "Here, let me help." With a gentle tug the rosario was off.

Taiga witnessed as Moka changed from a gentle girl to an intimidating figure with long silver hair and blood red eyes. He smiled as he admired her. She was absolutely brimming with power. While Taiga didn't have time for giggling fangirls, he was always attracted to strong independent women. Moka was definitely worthy of his attentions.

Seeing as Wataru was in good hands, Taiga silently turned and left. Of course, maybe he would help and finish the job if Moka-sama didn't.

* * *

"Let me handle this, Wataru," said Moka-sama as she turned her gaze towards Saizou.

Saizou spat, "Cheh, letting a girl help you again, Kurenai? I guess you really are weak. Guess all that hype wasn't really true. I mean YOU defeating the head of the Student Police? Alone? Don't make me laugh."

For some reason that comment made Wataru angry and his Fangire markings began to show. Now Kurenai was in charge. Pushing himself back to his feet, he said to Moka-sama, "No, Moka, he's mine." He called out, "KIVAT! TATSULOT!"

The bat and dragon flew around Kurenai. "Kivatte ikuze!"

"Tension Fortissimo!"

"Henshin," Kurenai commanded.

Saizou watched as the bat and dragon attached to Kurenai and in a flash of golden light the once frail looking Fandiri was now decked in his Emperor Form armor. Now Saizou was about to piss in his pants. Moka-sama was one thing since she was an S-Class monster but Kiva was one of the few who deserved the SS-Class rank.

Saizou's entire body trembled as both Kiva and Moka-sama walked towards him. He was frozen in fear. How could this have happened? He'd planned to kill Wataru but now ended up facing the two strongest powers in the entire school.

Kiva rushed at Saizou, tugging Tatsulot's head. "WAKE UP FEVER!!!" The armored Fandiri then leapt up as the energy blades formed at his feet and executed a roundhouse kick on Saizou, cutting deep into the skin. He then followed up with a brutal tornado kick and the blade slashed him again. Finally, Kiva jumped up and performed a bicycle kick that struck hard into Saizou and the blades slashed him savagely.

Saizou was on his knees, groaning in pain when he saw Moka-sama's shoes in front of him. Looking up, he could see her panties. Any other time this would be a pleasant sight for the orc but not today. Moka-sama reared back her leg and threw it into Saizou's face and watched as he went sailing through the trees.

* * *

Saizou was stumbling deep into the forest with cuts and bruises all over his body. How could Wataru had gotten so strong? He then stopped when he heard someone stepping forward towards him.

"Are you the one who tried to hurt Wataru-kun?" asked Taiga as he stepped in front of Saizou.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded Saizou.

The only answer he received was, "Sagark."

A strange silver creature that could only be described as a UFO with eyes and fangs smashed into Saizou and knocked him upside the head. The creature had a spinning plate on top of its head. It flew towards Taiga. It then planted itself on Taiga's waist, a black straps stretching from the sides to fasten around him as a belt. The plate on the creature head spun. It was facing upwards too.

"Henshin," said Taiga as he pulled out a strange white handle that looked like a key/flute and inserted it into a slot in the right side of Sagark's head. He swiftly pulled it out.

"Henshin!" Sagark spoke as the plate spun rapidly. Taiga, like Wataru, became covered in quicksilver and then the layer shattered to reveal him in black and silver armor. He wore a full bodysuit with silver bracelets on his ankles and on his wrists which stretched over his forearms. His shoulders had spikes on them that jutted upwards. On his chest was a stained glass flower pattern. His helmet had blue eyes that resembled Kiva's but there was a snake's head in between the two eyes. The helmet also had a crown on top. The key flute in his hand, the Jacorder, had a thin red blade extending from it now.

The Rider Form of the King of the Checkmate Four, Lord of Fangires. He was known as Saga.

Saizou was stunned. He was too weak to fight now after his run in with Kiva before.

Saga took out a white Fuestle with a blue wave pattern on it before putting it in Sagark's mouth. "Wake Up!" Sagark called out as Saga withdrew the Fuestle. He then inserted the end of his Jacorder into Sagark's slot before swiftly drawing it back out, the charge up complete as Sagark's head plate spun.

The sky turned dark as a blue crescent moon floated in the air. Saga stood like a fencer with his Jacorder in front of him and his other hand behind him. He then thrust it forward, the blade turning into a whip which ensnared Saizou. A bright red symbol appeared in the sky. It was Kiva's emblem. Saga jumped up and through the emblem before coming back down from a different part of it. He landed on the ground as Saizou was pulled up by the whip, struggling. Saga gripped the Jacorder tightly and said, "For the crime of harming my beloved friend, I sentence you to death."

Saizou could only scream in horror.

* * *

Suddenly, Kivat, Wataru and Tatsulot all heard the sound of the Bloody Rose. '_Fangire!_' the three realized.

"What's wrong?" asked Moka after having the rosario put back on again.

"Moka-san, I think there's a Fangire," Wataru told her. She gasped. "Stay here." He then ran towards the direction the Bloody Rose was pointing him in.

* * *

Saga was about to finish off Saizou when all of a sudden a black and gold blur struck him and threw him to the ground. The whip tied around Saizou loosened and the orc dropped limply to the ground, unconscious. He had burns where the whip had held him.

Saga pushed himself up from the ground and looked to who had attacked him and when his eyes fell upon the red, silver and black form of Kiva, he growled. "Kiva…"

Bishop had told him that Kiva was a threat to their race. Kiva was a dangerous threat to their race and needed to be stopped. As the Fangire King, it was Saga's responsibility to eliminate all threats to the Fangire race.

Kiva was surprised to see another like him. Well, there was IXA but to see another person clad in armor in the school was news to him. Still, when he saw Saga running at him with the Jacorder he knew he had to defend himself.

Kiva ducked underneath the attack and tried to use a sidekick to shove Saga away. The King of Fangires managed to leap back to dodge it before thrusting forward, aiming at Kiva's heart. The crimson Rider was hit a few times, bringing sparks raining from the impacts. Kiva stumbled backwards, gasping from exertion. This Rider was a different level than IXA!

Reaching to his belt, he grabbed one of his Fuestles before placing it in Kivat's mouth.

"GARULU SABER!" Kivat called and blew into the Fuestle.

* * *

Within Castle Doran, the residents were keeping themselves busy since they didn't have much else to do. They had finished their tasks for the day and were in the main chambers.

"The tea is ready," Ruby smiled as she brought the tea out.

She was dressed in what one might consider a gothic maid outfit. She had a black top with a matching black skirt. A white apron was on top of her to shield her from getting her nice clothes stained. Her shoulders were bare and had arm-length black gloves. A small black choker hung around her neck with a blood red stone in the centre. Her hair was the same style as it was before, but it was tied with white ribbons instead of her usual brown ones.

"Arigatou, Ruby-neechan!" Ramon smiled as he grabbed his cup.

"Yes. Thank you," Riki nodded.

Jiro reached for his cup, but was stopped when he heard the tone of his Fuestle. Sighing, he stood up before heading towards the usual hallway that would allow him to leave the castle.

"What is that noise?" asked Ruby as she looked for the source.

"Wataru-sama is calling for Jiro," Ramon explained. "There must be a fight!"

"Oh dear!" Ruby gasped.

* * *

Moka was waiting in the forest when she saw a golden comet streak through the air. She definitely knew what it was. It was one of Kiva's weapons. She had seen it so many times.

Ignoring Wataru's words, she decided to follow the weapon to where Wataru was. She had a really bad feeling something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

Before Kiva could catch the Garulu Saber, Saga used his Jarcorder's Bute Mode to snag it out of midair and into his left hand instead, surprising Kivat and Kiva. The statuette unfolded into the sword and Saga rushed at Kiva with both weapons in hand. The Jarcorder was back in Rod Mode and he used both weapons to slash at Kiva. Since Saga now possessed Garulu's abilities now with the Garulu Saber, Kiva was in trouble. He blocked with his bracelets causing sparks to fly but then Saga was able to break through Kiva's defenses and slashed him several times in the chest. He was about to strike at Kiva again before Tatsulot slammed hard into Saga's gut, causing him to stumble backwards. The Golden Wyvern then swooped down to Kiva and changed him into his gold and crimson Emperor Form.

"Nani?" Saga blinked as he took in Kiva's golden form. He hadn't been aware of this ability. Still, it didn't matter. Kiva was still going to die today.

Charging forward, Saga slashed at Kiva with both blades. The golden warrior twisted away from the attacks, not even letting his cape get cut. Growling angrily, Saga pressed his attack while Kiva continued to dodge the assaults. When he used the Garulu Saber, he tended to overextend his reach sometimes, especially when he was mad. This new Rider was falling into the same pattern.

"Ragh!" Saga roared as he tried to behead the golden threat.

Kiva immediately ducked underneath the blow before he came right up with a strong uppercut that went into Saga's chin. Saga stumbled backwards as Kiva continued his retaliation. Kiva kept swinging his fists into Saga's face, forcing the other Rider to stumble backwards from the assault. Saga's entire head was ringing with pain from the assault. No, he couldn't lose! He would not lose!

With a roar he pierced Kiva's chest with the Jarcorder and Kiva screamed before Saga slashed him across the chest, causing sparks to fly. He then kicked Kiva backwards until he was a few feet away before Saga used his Jarcorder's Bute Mode and lashed the whip at Kiva, ripping sparks off the armor. He then tied the whip around Kiva and swung the whip around along with Kiva, smashing him against tombstones and trees before smashing him against the ground. He withdrew his whip and tossed the Garulu Saber aside. Going to his belt, he took out his Wake Up Fuestle to use and finish off Kiva for good. Just as he was about to let Sagark blow into it, Moka showed up. She gasped at the sight of Kiva who was struggling to stand after Saga's assault and at the appearance of his opponent.

"No!" Moka cried at the sight.

'_Moka-san?_' Saga thought to himself as he spied the pink-haired vampire. '_What is she doing here? ...It doesn't matter. I can find out after I eliminate Kiva._'

Continuing his assault, he kicked Kiva a second time so to make sure he stayed down. The golden warrior stumbled backwards. As he was stumbling back, Moka dashed to the golden warrior's aid, much to Saga's confusion.

'_Is there something going on between these two?_' Saga wondered. '_My apologies, Moka-san, but I will have to kill your lover today, for the good of the Fangire Clan!_"

Moka reached out to grab Kiva's shoulders, but she wasn't quite fast enough. As Kiva stumbled back, his hand got caught on her rosario. Continuing to fall, the holy relic snapped off its chain, taking away its sealing properties.

"Ah!" Moka gasped.

Before Saga's eyes, Moka exploded with demonic energy. He watched as her body seemed to mature while her hair turned a silver color and her eyes turned blood red. The moon appeared in the sky in a blood red shade, signaling her power. Saga was transfixed by the image of the vampire. It was an image that would bring monsters to their knees in fear and respect. After all, vampires were feared for a reason.

For Saga, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen something so beautiful before.

"You have made a grave mistake," Moka-sama growled. "To attack one that is mine is like asking for death."

"Then show me the strength of your conviction," Saga invited as he made a challenging 'come here' gesture.

Moka-sama took the invitation as she charged forward. Using the yoki pumped into her legs, she increased her speed. Still dashing, she grabbed the Garulu Saber and continued running at Saga. Her eyes flashed deep blue before they returned to their red shade. Continuing her charge, she planted herself in front of Saga before slashing.

"Nn!" Saga grunted as he blocked with the Jarcorder. The stories about vampires were true after all. They could augment their strength with their immense demonic energies. "Impressive. But you'll need more than that to defeat me."

Moka-sama growled and leaped back while Saga took a ready stance. Obviously he didn't consider her as great a threat as Kiva. Otherwise he would have been attacking her as much as he had Kiva.

"Then I'll have to use a new trick," Moka-sama smirked.

Gripping the Garulu Saber, she brought it up to her face. Whenever she saw Kiva use a finisher with his weapons, Kivat would bite it. She could sense he was putting the power of Kiva into the weapon, combining the two monster energies together to create a powerful finisher. Vampires were always able to transfer blood or energy through their fangs. If there was ever a time for Moka-sama to test that theory, it was now.

Opening her mouth, Moka-sama raised the Garulu Saber up to her mouth and bit down on the blade. A blood red aura ran out of her mouth and into the blade. The aura covered the blade before it turned deep blue and was absorbed into the weapon itself. Gripping the weapon with both hands, Moka charged at Saga again. This time she leaped into the air and aimed to slice Saga down the middle.

"Magnificent," Saga admired as she began to return to earth with the sword aimed at him. He then brought up his Jacorder blade to block.

SLASH!

Of course, he'd timed it wrong and ended up with the charged up blade slashing him over the chest and sending sparks flying. He cursed silently. He'd underestimated Moka-sama as he stumbled backwards in pain. "Cheh…Kuso…"

Moka-sama hefted the Garulu Saber on her shoulder and asked, "Who do you think you are?" She hated arrogant bastards who didn't know their place.

"I…am King…" Saga uttered.

Moka-sama's eyes widened as Kiva tried to sit up. Both were shocked at the revelation of their opponent. Saga stood tall despite the pain he was feeling from the assault he had just been dealt.

"King," Moka-sama frowned, "As in the King of the Checkmate Four?"

"The same," Saga nodded. "I am King of the Fangires and the destroyer of threats to our Clan."

"And you see Kiva as one of these threats," Moka-sama growled.

"Yes," Saga nodded. "However, it seems I have underestimated the allies that Kiva has. I think a tactical retreat will be in order today. Rest assured though…I will kill Kiva."

Holding the Jacorder over his shoulder, Saga turned away and vanished into the forest surrounding their battlefield. Moka-sama sighed and released the Garulu Saber, which soared into the sky. Sighing, Moka-sama turned to face Kiva, who was struggling to stand.

"What would you do without me," she snickered as she plucked the rosario away from him and replaced it on its chain. There was a flash of light as Moka returned which Kiva matched as Kivat and Tatsulot released the change.

Wataru fell back from exhaustion while Moka fell on top of him. Both were bone tired from their battles and needed the rest. Moka sighed softly as she buried herself deeper into Wataru's warmth.

* * *

"Nani!?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"King?" Mizore gasped.

"No way!" shouted Yukari.

Moka had taken Wataru to the infirmary to tend to his wounds and when he did the other girls went to see how he was and wanted to know what'd happened. Moka told them everything about Saga and they were shocked to hear that he was King of the Checkmate Four.

"He's gotta be lying, right?" Kurumu said nervously. Rook had been a nightmare and he was the weakest of the Checkmate Four.

"I don't think he was," said Moka.

"First Rook and now King," gulped Yukari. This was bad.

"And worst of all he wants to kill Kiva," Mizore frowned. She wasn't going to let Saga do that.

Wataru was in deep thought. His pride had been wounded not only because of his apparent defeat but also because he needed the help of Moka's Inner Self. As much as he appreciated her efforts, he'd wanted to defeat Saga himself.

* * *

"_So, Kiva is at the school_," spoke Bishop from the other end of the line. Taiga was calling on his cell phone.

"That's right," stated Taiga. "But don't worry, Bishop. I will fulfill my duty as King and wipe Kiva out."

"_That's not your only duty, King-sama_," reminded Bishop. "_You must also find a Queen_."

"Don't concern yourself with that, Bishop," smiled Taiga. "I have that taken care of."

"_Well, enjoy your time at Yokai Academy. I shall take care of things here._"

"Thank you."

"_I live only to serve you, King-sama._"

"Goodbye," said Taiga. The line then went dead. Taiga smiled as he thought back to Moka-sama. "So beautiful and powerful. She may not be a Fangire, but she's definitely Queen material." All Taiga had to do was plan for a way to get close to Moka and he knew just what to do.

* * *

"A new member?" asked Kurumu. It was the following day and Gin had called the Newspaper Club for a meeting to introduce their newest member. "Who is it?"

"Oh, a classmate of mine," said Gin. "You can come in now."

Taiga then walked into the club room, much to Wataru and Moka's surprise.

"Taiga!" both Moka and Wataru let out.

"Hi, I'm Taiga Nobori and I wish to join the club. I do hope you'll all take good care of me and we can be great friends," smiled Taiga. He eyed Moka for a second and winked.

Things were going to get really interesting in the future.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Again I'd like to thank Shadow Element 13 and Ten-Faced Paladin for their help.


	16. Matchmakers' Melody

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 16: Matchmakers' Melody

Kurumu was having a very pleasant dream. It wasn't one of her sexual fantasies involving her and Wataru because she wasn't writhing in bed and moaning. Instead, it was a rather tame dream.

* * *

_Kurumu was dressed like a fairytale princess and standing in the middle of a garden awaiting her prince. She then heard the sounds of a horse running along the path and turned her head to see who had come. It was he, her prince!_

_Riding atop a red and gold armored steed was her Destined One. He was clad in his gold and crimson armor and wearing that helmet of his. He then stopped in front of her and leapt off his horse. Kurumu was shaking with anticipation as she watched he Destined One removed his red eyed helmet to reveal his face. "Oh, Wataru…" she sighed as he came over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_Kurumu-san," he said to her tenderly before closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss. Giggling, Kurumu closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Soon their lips would be locked in internal bliss and… _

* * *

"Damn ringing," grumbled Kurumu as her alarm clock rang and woke her up right in the middle of her dream. She sat up and stretched, revealing that she'd been sleeping in a pair of panties and a bra. She was a succubus and her race was not known for their modesty. She then slowly got out of bed and grabbed her towel before heading for her bathroom to shower. The only good thing today was that she would see Wataru. Maybe she could catch him early and get a ride on the Machine Kivaa with him?

After she was done showering and got dressed, Kurumu opened her door and saw someone standing in front of her. "Taiga?"

"Good morning, Kurumu," he greeted. "I think you and I need to talk. I think you might be interested."

"Why?" Kurumu asked suspiciously. Even if Taiga was Wataru's friend she had an odd feeling that he was hiding something and had ulterior motives. Even after knowing him for only a week, she knew that there was something about him she didn't quite like but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Taiga smiled, "How would you like to have Wataru-kun all to yourself?"

Now Kurumu was interested.

* * *

Taiga couldn't stop thinking about Moka-sama. That incredible figure, that long silver hair, and those red eyes would appear in his dreams every night since then. She was frighteningly beautiful and horrifyingly powerful, which attracted the young Fangire King and suited him just fine. Even if she wasn't a Fangire, Bishop could arrange something to welcome her into their ranks.

Still, what worried him was her link to Kiva. Were they lovers? He was the enemy of the Fangire Clan so Taiga had a responsibility to eliminate him. But, it would break Moka's heart.

However, he still had to do what he had to do for the betterment of his Clan. He'd promised to do whatever it took to make sure the Fangire Clan remained prosperous and finding the perfect Queen was part of it.

Aside from Kiva, Taiga also noticed how close Wataru and Moka were. He couldn't believe it but he felt jealous of his friend. Wataru was also an obstacle in his path to winning Moka's heart.

He of course noticed how the other girls would fight for Wataru's attention. Taiga knew much about the succubus and yuki onna and how their races were endangered. If Wataru knew, he would definitely try and help. Vampires weren't in danger of dying out, just like the Fangires.

Kurumu was the most amorous when it came to her affections for Wataru. Smiling, Taiga decided he could use her to separate Moka and Wataru. All he had to do was talk to her and she would take the bait. Wataru would thank him later for this anyway. He was confident of it.

* * *

"I'm listening," Kurumu spoke as she and Taiga headed out of the dorms. "How can I get Wataru all to myself?"

"Well, I noticed how much that you seem to desire him," Taiga explained. "I thought I could lend a hand and help you make him yours."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Kurumu asked suspiciously. "In case you hadn't noticed, he and Moka are stuck to each other like glue. Do you have any idea how hard it is to compete with someone like her?"

"I can guess," Taiga nodded. "Still, I have some ideas as to how you can get Wataru-kun for yourself."

"Lay it on me," Kurumu answered.

"Well, part of your problem is that someone is always around who stops your advances, correct?" asked Taiga.

"Damn right," Kurumu grumbled. Either the little brat or that scary stalker always got in the way when she tried to seduce Wataru.

"Well, that's part of the reason why you keep failing," Taiga explained. "You don't have a place private enough to get some time alone with him. Since this is a school, I suppose it is to be expected though."

"Tell me something I don't know," Kurumu growled. She didn't need to be reminded of her failures.

"Well, another problem you're having is that you're coming on too strong," Taiga continued. "Wataru-kun is very shy and isn't used to girls coming onto him. While most men would accept your…advances, Wataru-kun is inexperienced about such things."

"Well, when you put it that way," Kurumu pondered. "Makes sense."

"What you really should do is get Wataru alone and explain that your feelings are genuine," Taiga said seriously. "I know the succubae are in dire need of boosting their race and you've picked Wataru to be your Destined One."

"Yeah! I don't want any other man besides Wataru to be with me!" Kurumu declared. "There's no one else!"

"But Wataru doesn't know that," Taiga retorted. "Have you mentioned that to him?"

"Once," Kurumu nodded. "But I think I made him forget when I tried an advance by declaring I was going to marry him."

"Well, you better tell him what it means to be your Destined One," Taiga encouraged, "Once he knows the gravity of the situation, he will do what he can to help."

"You mean it?"

"He cares for people," said Taiga. "I doubt he'd want to see you unhappy."

"OK, let's do this!" Kurumu grabbed his hand and shook it.

Taiga smiled. It was easy to manipulate others once you gave them hope. Like hanging bait in front of a fish.

* * *

Wataru was about to get on his Machine Kivaa and headed to school when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist.

"Kurumu-san," he realized when he felt the soft breasts pressed against his back.

"Wataru," she purred. It felt nice to be with him like this. "Mind taking me to school?"

"Sure," he nodded. He handed her a helmet. "Hop on." Wataru was happy to give his friends a ride. They seemed to enjoy it.

* * *

Moka yawned as she exited the dorms. Waking up in daytime wasn't always fun. Vampires really didn't go well with the sun, even with the protection her blood offered.

"Ohayo, Moka-san!" a familiar voice called.

Moka blinked and turned to the voice. What she saw was Taiga walking towards her with a smile.

"Oh, good morning, Taiga-san," Moka smiled. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," Taiga shrugged. "Would you mind if I walked with you to school? I find it more enjoyable with a friend."

"Oh yes!" Moka smiled. "Maybe we can meet Wataru-kun and the others along the way."

"Maybe," Taiga nodded. He doubted it though. Kurumu had gone to see Wataru and the other two always waited at the school. A perfect chance to be alone with Moka.

Moka actually didn't want to feel alone. Last night she'd had a very disturbing dream. She kept seeing how King would kill Kiva over and over. It was driving her nuts and she hadn't spoken to Wataru about this.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Taiga as he walked alongside the pink haired vampire.

"Just a little tired," Moka yawned. "I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Homework?" Taiga asked.

"Yes, homework," she lied.

Taiga nodded, accepting the answer. His eyes drifted upon the rosario that hung from her neck. That was the seal to her true power. It made him wonder why such a powerful vampire like Moka-sama would seal her own power like that.

* * *

Right in the middle of the path, the Machine Kivaa had run out of gas. Wataru had forgotten to refuel it yesterday and was paying the price. Now, he was wheeling it alongside him as Kurumu walked at his side. She didn't mind, though. As long as she was with Wataru, a broken down bike was nothing to worry about.

Maybe now would be a good time to tell him what it meant to be her Destined One. "Ne, Wataru?" she asked.

"Hai, Kurumu-san?" Wataru responded.

"You know you're my Destined One, right?" she asked.

He recalled her calling him that and nodded, "Yes, you tell me that's what I am to you. What does it mean?"

"Well, you know how we succubae can seduce men," she began, "But even when we can induce lust, love is a different matter."

"Oh," he nodded. He'd asked Jiro about the succubae and how they were sex demons. Humans had painted them as evil, like everything they didn't understand. "Go on."

"Well, it's pretty difficult for us to find a man worthy of us," she continued, "But when we do, and actually fall in love…" she blushed. "We…" she hesitated. Could she do this? Could she make Wataru worry for her and her alone? Could this be the way to make him hers? Was it right?

"Kurumu-san, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm in love with you!" Kurumu cried, her face actually turning bright red.

"N...nani?" Wataru blinked in shock.

"I'm…I'm not used to letting my feelings out," Kurumu blushed hotly. "Usually boys are running to me. Then you just spend time with me. You don't stare at my breasts and you never try to feel me up or anything boys I've seduced usually do."

Wataru waited for Kurumu to finish her confession. Obviously this was hard for her to do. Wataru doubted if he would be brave enough to just announce his feelings like the pretty succubus was doing.

"You don't treat me like boobs that talk," Kurumu trembled. "You think I'm really pretty, you care about how I feel and what I have to say. You always make time for me and even put up with my advances, even though you probably don't like it when I do that."

"Well…I…" Wataru gulped.

"I first chased you since I thought we were meant to be with each other because of succubus tradition and all," Kurumu confessed. "Then…I found myself really falling in love with you. I found myself hating being away from you. I wanted to be with you always."

"Kurumu-san," Wataru spoke softly.

"I know that Mizore and Moka like you too," Kurumu admitted grudgingly. "And I can tell that you like them too. I just…wanted to tell you that I'm not being shallow or flirty. I do have deep feelings for you and I really hope we can explore those feelings." She then closed the gap between. "So, please, can I ask you to love me?"

Wataru opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. This confession just came out of the blue for him. Could he say he loved her? "Kurumu-san…I…" She placed her fingers against his lips.

"You don't have to say anything right now, Wataru. Just so you know, I'll wait for you forever," she smiled. "Now, let's get to school, OK?"

"Hai," he nodded dumbly.

* * *

Moka and Taiga were walking along the path at school, just talking about things that came to mind. Mostly, Taiga wanted to know about Moka but she was reluctant to reveal much of her life, mostly about her family. She wasn't really close with any of the other members of her family.

"Moka-san," Taiga said before he asked, "How do you feel about Wataru-kun?"

"W-what?" Moka stammered at the sudden question.

"I'm curious. I really want to know how you really feel for Wataru," said Taiga. What he wanted to say was her connection to Kiva but that would lead to his own identity being revealed.

"Um…he's a friend," Moka admitted, still blushing. "A good friend. He was the first person I met when I came here on the first day."

"So you have been friends with him since day one," Taiga nodded. "So, do you have a boyfriend then?"

"W-w-why do you ask?" Moka asked nervously.

"Just curious," Taiga shrugged. Perhaps Moka was just fond of Kiva and not romantically involved with him. "I mean, you and Wataru seem so close I was just curious if you were dating him. I mean, I find it hard to believe that a girl like you is single."

"Oh, I'm not dating anyone," Moka smiled. "I've never had a relationship before so I'm rather inexperienced when it comes to that."

"Ah. That's a shame." Taiga laughed. "Any boy would be really lucky to have a girlfriend like you."

"Oh! You're making me blush!" Moka giggled. "Taiga-san, if I didn't know better I would think you wanted to go out with me!"

"A little early for that," Taiga chuckled. "While I do admit that you are pretty and would make any man feel like the luckiest man on Earth, I think it's a little early to say I want to date you."

Inwardly though, Taiga dreamed of holding the silver-haired vampire in his arms. He wanted to crown her as his new Queen. In his eyes, she was more than worthy of the role. Bishop himself wouldn't be able to argue either.

* * *

"We're here," said Wataru as they came to the gate. "I need to get this parked. We can go to class together."

"OK, Wataru!" she waved as she watched him go. "I'll be waiting right here." When she turned, she could see Yukari and Mizore glaring. "And a good morning to you!"

"What were you doing with Wataru-san?" asked Mizore icily. She didn't want anyone else snatching Wataru from her grasp.

"You know his future is with me and Moka-sama," stated Yukari, pointing her wand at Kurumu.

"Oh, we just walked to school together," said Kurumu with a sigh. "I even confessed to him."

"What!" Yukari cried out and Mizore's eyes widened in surprise.

"And this time I didn't try to seduce him," stated Kurumu. "I told him how I felt from the depth of my heart. I supposed you want to do that too, right, stalker? Brat?"

Mizore was clenching her fists tightly. Already Kurumu had told Wataru how she felt. Mizore cursed herself for her lack of courage. Even Yukari was stunned by Kurumu's bluntness.

"I'm back," said Wataru as he walked over. "Ohayo, Mizore-san, Yukari-chan?" He then saw their expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Wataru-kun!" Moka greeted as she came into school grounds, waving at her friends. Taiga was at her side smiling slightly. He could see Kurumu smiling and thought the plan had worked. Once she managed to claim Wataru as hers, then Moka would be his. One way or another, the King would have his Queen.

* * *

Shiro Watanabe watched from the window at the group of hotties that made up the divas of Yokai Academy. Why they wanted to hang around to someone as physically unappealing as Wataru Kurenai was beyond him. Oh sure, he was tough and impressive in his armor, but he sure didn't look so great without it.

That guy Taiga was bigger competition compared to Wataru. Girls in almost every second year class and even some from third year classes had fallen for him. It made it harder for him to find a girl to flirt with.

Shiro considered himself a real stud. He wore a modified uniform and chains that stuck out of his pockets. He had a silver necklace and bracelets on. His hair was black, but the tips were dyed silver. The girls never failed to swoon for him when he poured on the charm.

At the moment, he eyed a certain bluenette who was smiling fondly at Wataru. Shiro could tell just by looking at her that she was a succubus. No girl had such great bodies and flaunted them shamelessly like the female sex demons could.

The perfect target.

* * *

As Wataru entered the classroom, he was greeted by a rough slap to the back. "Yo, Wataru!" It was Saizou with a big grin on his face. "Good morning, buddy!"

Wincing while rubbing his back, Wataru greeted back, "Ohayo, Saizou-san." Ever since that day when he'd saved Saizou's life from Saga, the orc had decided to turn over a new leaf. He was actually well liked now since a week ago. Sure he had a temper but he tried to rein it in. Also, he owed Wataru his life and now wore the scar on his chest with pride.

Still, it was a bit unnerving to Kurumu, Mizore and Moka, especially to Moka, to see Saizou acting so nice for a change, especially to Wataru.

Saizou then sat down, whistling, as Wataru took his seat. The girls all took their seats as well.

"Isn't it strange to have Saizou acting so nice, Wataru-kun?" asked Wataru.

"A little," the Fandiri admitted, "But I rather have more friends than enemies any day."

"That's good," Moka agreed. "It's nice to have more friends."

In her seat, Kurumu frowned as she watched Moka and Wataru talking so fondly. She sighed. What was a girl in love like her to do to get the boy of her dreams?

* * *

Taiga sat in class and took notes while his mind wandered elsewhere. Who was Kiva? Was he a student in this school or a faculty member? He had to know so it would be easier to find him and then kill him. He suspected that Moka may know but he couldn't really ask her without explaining himself and he doubted she would be willing to part with that information anyway. Still, Kiva was an obstacle to the prosperity of the Fangire Clan. He was a threat to their existence and needed to be stop, no matter the cost.

Taiga glanced at his classmate, Shiro, and could see the look on his face. From what he'd heard, Shiro would flirt with a random girl before sleeping with her. Not exactly respectable behavior but Shiro seemed un-repented with the way he treated and discarded women like they were nothing after having his way with them. It was just so disgusting. Even Taiga had some morals.

* * *

"Wataru," Kurumu cooed, "Want to have lunch later together? I made some very special cookies for you."

"They must have something strange in them," Mizore accused.

"Hmph, you're just jealous because I can bake treats for my Destined One," Kurumu snorted.

"He's not your Destined One," Mizore objected.

"I don't hear Wataru complaining," Kurumu shot back snidely.

"Please, girls, don't fight," Wataru said trying to make sure a fight didn't break out. He attempted to calm the two girls down but he could sense the killing intent rising between them.

Saizou whistled, "Cat fight!" He suddenly found himself frozen in ice for his remark.

"Now that's no way to speak about ladies," a new voice spoke out.

The group turned to see who was waking and found themselves looking at Shiro Watanabe. Many girls in the room began to squeal like fangirls. The stylish-looking boy grinned and waved to the girls before he strutted across the room towards Wataru and the others.

"Oh, it's you," Kurumu frowned. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I could say hi," Shiro smirked.

"Do you know this guy?" Mizore asked Kurumu skeptically.

"Wish I didn't," Kurumu huffed. "His name is Shiro Watanabe and he's a notorious flirt. Way worse than Gin."

"Now that hurts," Shiro snickered. "And here I was going to ask you out on a date."

"Glad I said it then," Kurumu frowned. "There's no way I'm going on a date with you!"

"Oh come on!" Shiro laughed. "You're turning down a chance to go out with the biggest stud in school?"

"Did you not hear me?" Kurumu said, "I am never going on a date with you, ever!" She wrapped her arms around Wataru's left arm. "Besides, I got someone already."

Shiro's frown deepened as he glared at Wataru who looked a little nervous at the affection being showered upon him. With a huff, he turned around and walked out the door.

"What a jerk," said Kurumu. She looked up at Wataru and smiled before pressing her face against his chest. She just wanted to be held in his arms.

* * *

As Shiro walked along the hallway, he walked past Taiga who then spoke, "A word of advice, Watanabe, stay away from Wataru-kun and his friends." It was a warning.

Shiro snorted and replied with his back facing Taiga's, "Like anyone could stop me. I can get any girl I want. She would be no different."

"You sound confident," Taiga commented.

"It's because I am. That friend of yours doesn't stand a chance against my charm," said Shiro arrogantly.

"We shall see," Taiga said and they both continued walking. '_He deserves_ _nothing but death_,' Taiga thought. '_A fool. His pride and lust will both bring upon his downfall._'

* * *

"Don't you want to have lunch with me, Wataru-kun?" asked Moka. It was lunch time and Kurumu had gone up to the roof to set up something just for her and Wataru. She told him it would be special.

"I promised Kurumu I'd have lunch with her," Wataru told his friend. "Maybe next time."

"She isn't using her Charm on you again, is she?" Moka asked suspiciously. Wataru frowned.

"Moka-san, Kurumu-san would never do anything like that to me again," he scolded. "She knows better and she's our friend. You should have more faith in her."

"I'm sorry, Wataru-kun, it's just that I…" her words were caught in her throat.

"I'm going to go see Kurumu-san on the roof. I'll come see you later, OK?" Wataru said before carrying his bento out of the classroom. Moka sighed.

"You shouldn't have let him go like that," spoke Mizore.

"I know, but I can't force him to do anything. He's my friend and…"

"He's more than that, you know that," Mizore said. "He's as precious to you as he is to me."

Moka knew that to be true, but what were her true feelings for Wataru? Friendship? Admiration maybe? She was so confused.

Taiga came into the classroom and saw Moka all depressed. '_I should help cheer her up_,' he thought. Walking over, he tapped Moka's shoulder. She turned to face him. "Moka-san, you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"I guess I can, Taiga-san," smiled Moka.

"Perfect," he smiled back.

* * *

Wataru reached the roof, smiling. He wanted to spend time with Kurumu and maybe talk some more with her regarding her confession earlier that morning.

Then he dropped his bento in shock as he saw Kurumu in Shiro's arms, their lips crushed together as she embraced him. His eyes widened in shock and confusion. What was she doing? Didn't she just confess to him earlier that day?

He backed away before running off. He didn't want to see more.

Dashing inside of the school, Wataru was a whirlwind of emotion. Didn't Kurumu just confess to him that morning? Was what she said even true? Was she just playing a game?

Anger bubbled up inside of him, forcing the Fangire markings to appear on his face. Gritting his teeth, Kurenai began stomping down the stairs. Pushing open the door to the main hallway, he headed back to his classroom just as the door opened. Taiga and Moka were both stepping out when they eyed Kurenai. When Taiga saw the markings on his face, his eyes widened in shock.

"Wataru-kun?" Moka asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"It seems Kurumu got herself a boyfriend," Kurenai growled.

"Huh?" Taiga blinked. "That can't be right. Everyone knows she wants you."

"Well, she's sucking face with that Shiro guy on the roof," Kurenai muttered. "To think she actually confessed how she felt towards me this morning."

"Ah!" Moka gasped in shock. "She did?"

"For what good it is," Kurenai nodded. "Not even a full day and she goes running off with another guy."

Taiga frowned. This wasn't going according to plan. Where had he gone wrong? Kurumu was absolutely nuts about Wataru. There was no way she'd go off with another guy. Shiro was ruining everything.

"Don't believe everything you see," a new male voice spoke up.

"Huh?" the three teens spoke as the turned. To their surprise, they saw Gin leaning against the wall with a grim look on his face.

"What do you mean, Gin?" asked Taiga.

"I mean Shiro Watanabe," Gin explained. "I've been doing some research into our pal Shiro. What I've found is definitely not good."

"What do you mean?" asked Moka.

"I mean for every girl who adores him, there are two who are afraid to go near him," Gin explained. "The guy manages to bed a girl almost everyday. Normally I'd be jealous, but most of these girls are sort of unwilling."

"Unwilling how?" Kurenai growled. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Unwilling as in they can't control their bodies while he's going at them," Gin answered. "One look in his eyes and it's suddenly like he has them on strings. They can't control themselves, literally. And no one is stepping forward because they are too humiliated to do so."

Kurenai's frown deepened. If Kurumu was being controlled then it was his job to free her. "I'm going to take care of something. Don't wait up." He then walked out of the class in haste. He needed to settle this once and for all.

Taiga's thoughts were wandering towards the markings on Wataru's face. A smile tugged at his face. Who knew his childhood friend was really a Fangire? If a fellow Fangire was in need of his help than as King it was his responsibility to do what it took to be of assistance.

* * *

Kurenai had gone up to the roof to confront Shiro but found it empty. Growling, he gripped his fists tightly. When he heard footsteps approaching behind him, he whirled around and threw a fist only to see that it was Taiga who'd caught it in his gloved hand.

"Easy there, Wataru-kun," said Taiga calmly. The markings on Wataru's face faded before he withdrew his fist.

"Sorry, Taiga-kun," said Wataru. "I felt…"

"Angry? Betrayed? Played for a fool?" Taiga supplied. Wataru nodded. "Good that you feel that way. Use that anger and hate to motivate you because that guy deserves a beating for stealing your girl."

"Kurumu-san is…just a friend," Wataru said.

"She could be more if you give her a chance," said Taiga. "Let me help. What are friends for?"

"But we have to find them before he…" Wataru didn't want to think what Shiro was probably doing with Kurumu. She was still innocent and wanted to give herself to someone she loved. She deserved that much for being so loving. She deserved better than…him.

"Right," Taiga agreed. "Maybe Yukari-chan can help. She could help us find them."

* * *

With a map of the entire area laid out on the table, Yukari closed her eyes and concentrated with a pendulum. She'd read about this in a book from Castle Doran's library. Scrying it was called. All she had to do was focus on Kurumu a.k.a. the 'Big-Breasted-Cow'. Wataru, Taiga, Gin, Moka, and Mizore were all in attendance.

"Alright, with this we can find her," said Yukari as the others stood in a circle. The tiny witch was holding a yen coin that was tied to a string over the map.

Concentrating her energy, she focused on the coin and tried to make it point out to where Kurumu currently was. The coin wobbled and circled a few times. Each of those in attendance silently begged the coin to point where their friend was. Or else it might be too late.

The coin seemed to react to their thoughts. After another wobble, the coin suddenly jerked and pointed down at a spot on the map. Everyone leaned in closer to see where the scrying said Kurumu was.

"That's the equipment shed!" Gin gasped.

"Then we know where to go," Taiga nodded.

Wataru was already out the door and heading to the place where Kurumu was supposedly being held.

* * *

"Now we're alone," said Shiro as he massaged Kurumu's shoulders. He admired her figure, undressing her with his eyes. He was so going to enjoy this and maybe even keep her around. "Now, strip," he ordered. She reached for her vest when all of a sudden Shiro heard a shout. The doors to the equipment shed he was hiding out in were kicked wide open.

"Shiro!" Wataru shouted.

Shiro frowned and turned to see Wataru glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"I want you to let Kurumu-san go," demanded Wataru. His Fangire markings were threatening to spread over his face again.

"I don't think she wants to go with you," smirked Shiro. He gripped Kurumu's shoulders and turned her towards Wataru. "Isn't that right, Kurumu-chan?"

"Yes, I love him," said Kurumu in a trance-like state.

'_No I don't!_' Kurumu cried, trapped inside her own body. '_I love Wataru! I don't want this pervert! I don't want him touching me!_'

"You have her under a spell," Wataru accused. "Now, let Kurumu-san go," he demanded. "Or else," he warned.

"No way," sneered Shiro. "I'm an incubus, pal. I can have any girl I want and I want Kurumu-chan. After all, don't you think a succubus and an incubus would be perfect together?"

"She isn't a piece of property!" Wataru growled while his Fangire markings slowly began to spread again. "Now let her go!

"Nope," Shiro snickered.

"Do it."

"Why don't you make me?"

"I will," Wataru said before calling, "Kivat!"

"Kivatte ikuze!" Kivat announced as he flew into Wataru's hand. He pressed his partner against his free hand, allowing Kivat to bite down. The markings showed up on his skin as the silver chains wrapped around his waist before the belt formed.

"Henshin!" Wataru called out before snapping Kivat to his belt. The quicksilver covered his body and then shattered to reveal him in his armored form.

Shiro smirked and assumed his true form as well. He was no different from Kurumu as he had large demonic bat wings sprouting out from his back, a long forked tail, and long pointed ears. However, unlike Kurumu, he also sported a pair of horns to give him a more devil-like appearance. "Let's dance," Shiro laughed.

* * *

From afar, Taiga could see Kiva having trouble against the incubus Shiro. He'd arrived only a few moments ago when he saw the quicksilver fall off of Kiva's body. He wondered why Kiva was getting involved, but Bishop's reports had stated that Kiva protected those in need. He probably spotted Shiro trying to take advantage of Kurumu and decided to step in. Taiga never liked Shiro because the incubus used women for his own pleasure before discarding them. Even if Taiga was a Fangire who fed on humans for sustenance, he would never do such a dishonorable thing. A woman's heart was a fragile object. Almost like stained glass and just as beautiful. Treating a woman wrong might end up shattering it.

On one hand, he could just let the incubus kill Kiva but on the other hand it was his duty as King to kill Kiva. It was his right and his honor.

"Sagark," Taiga called and his partner flew down to his waist before latching on. The black belt straps wrapped around his waist and fastened Sagark on. He took out his Jacorder and inserted it into a slot at the side of Sagark's head.

"Henshin," Taiga called as he pulled the Jacorder out.

"Henshin!" Sagark repeated as the blue plate spun.

Taiga then ran into battle, allowing the quicksilver to cover his body and shatter, assuming the guise of Saga.

Kiva was being slashed by the incubus who gleefully laughed as he caused pain upon the Fandiri. "Hah! You're not so tough! You may have beat Kuyou but you're still just a pathetic half breed!" The incubus kicked Kiva backwards before swooping in for the kill. "DIE!"

Suddenly, a red whip wrapped around his waist and then snagged him right out of the air. Shiro then found himself kissing the dirt as Saga swung him down to the ground. The Jacorder's whip then withdrew itself from Shiro as Saga held it in Rod Mode. Kiva was stunned to see Saga there. Blue and yellow eyes met before Saga turned his attention back to Shiro.

Shiro growled before flying at Saga who dodged all of Shiro's strikes. The King of Fangires yawned as he continued to dodge while backing away, further enraging Shiro. Meanwhile, Kiva had gone to the hypnotized Kurumu and was trying to shake her awake.

"Kurumu-san, wake up. Please, wake up, Kurumu-san," Kiva said as he tried to awaken the girl from her trance.

"Unnn," Kurumu moaned as her senses returned. "What…happened?"

Shiro's cry of pain erupted as Saga attacked him with his Jacorder. Kiva helped his succubus friend sit up. Getting her senses back, Kurumu spied Saga fighting Shiro.

"King!" Kurumu hissed as she began turning to her true form. She recognized Saga from Moka's description.

"I am not fighting you today," Saga spoke as he kicked Shiro away. "Today my target is this parasite before you. Rest assured that I will come for you, Kiva, soon though."

Kiva didn't want to appear as weak, but Kurumu might need medical attention. Before she could try to get in on the fight, Kiva scooped her up into his arms and began to make tracks. Normally he might be concerned about Shiro surviving, but he was too angry to care, especially when one of his friend was about to be a victim.

Seeing that Kiva was taking Kurumu away, Saga felt that it was time Shiro was given his punishment.

"I despise people like you who would treat others like objects," Saga growled as he took up one of his Fuestles. "A heart is a fragile thing and needs to be cared for."

"Wake Up!" Sagark cried as Saga inserted the Fuestle into his mouth. Saga swiftly withdrew the Fuestle as he inserted the end of his Jacorder into Sagark's slot, the plate on his partner's head spinning as his weapon charged up. Holding the Jacorder straight up in front of him, he stood up straight with one arm behind his back.

The sky darkened, turning day into night with a glowing blue crescent moon hanging in the sky.

He then thrust the weapon forward, allowing it to extend and pierce through Shiro's body. The incubus screamed in pain.

Kiva's emblem appeared in the air and Saga jumped up and vanished through it before coming back down from another part of the emblem with his Jacorder gripped tightly. He hung Shiro up with the Jacorder and gave a tug, shocking Shiro with crimson energy. As much as Saga wanted to kill him, he wanted the incubus to suffer.

* * *

Kiva reverted back to Wataru and heard the sound of Shiro's screams as he suffered. As much as he wanted to ignore him, he just couldn't let him die. Still, for what he tried to do to Kurumu, he deserved nothing but death.

Ignoring the sounds, Wataru managed to get back to the school. Resting against the wall, he placed her on the ground. She had started trembling and Wataru knew that something was going to happen.

"Wataru," she trembled. "He was…he was…"

"I know, I know," Wataru spoke softly as he hugged the succubus close. Kurumu couldn't even speak as she broke down in tears. She clutched Wataru tightly as she bawled. She was moments away from losing something precious, something that she had wanted to give to Wataru.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I said those things…you saw us kissing,"

"He was using Charm," Wataru said soothingly as he stroked her back. "It's okay. I learned what he was doing. I'm not upset with you."

Kurumu sniffled again as she clutched Wataru tightly. Even though he knew she was under a powerful Charm, she was afraid that he would hate her for her actions. Hearing him say that he wasn't mad filled her with relief.

* * *

"King…saved you?" questioned Moka in shock.

"Yeah, it was weird," said Kurumu. "I thought he was going to kill Wataru but he actually helped us."

"Still, he did say he wanted to kill Kiva when he got the chance," added Mizore with a frown.

Wataru was deep in thought as well. Saga had actually helped them. Was it possible that Saga had goodness in his heart?

* * *

Taiga managed to return to class without much of a fuss. He hadn't killed Shiro but the incubus would wish Saga had taken his life afterwards. Saga had made sure that Shiro would not be seducing anymore girls for a long time.

He was glad that Kurumu was safe. Of course he had Kiva to thank for that. Still, it didn't change the direction of his plans. He was meant to eliminate Kiva and find himself a Queen and so far both goals were well within reach. Those were his goals as King. As Wataru's friend, he wanted to help his friend with his relationships and he felt that Kurumu would be good for his friend.

What surprised him was that Wataru was a Fangire. How lucky was that? Now Taiga wouldn't have to hide who he was to his friend. He would need to find the right time to tell him, though. He didn't want his friend to go into shock upon the revelation.

* * *

The scene was grim inside Castle Doran. A week ago, Wataru and Moka had revealed that the Fangire King had arrived at the school. The news had made all three of the Mazoku Arms Monsters freeze in shock. They all had memories of the previous King and they hoped that Wataru would be able to avoid such memories. Now it appeared to be unavoidable.

"Is this King really so terrible?" Ruby asked in concern as she set tea for her friends while they played Chess.

"If he's anything like his father, more terrible than you can imagine," Jiro answered plainly as he moved his King.

"You've met the previous King?" Ruby asked in surprise.

"He was a bad man," Ramon shivered. "He was very dangerous."

"Not to mention he almost killed us all numerous times," Riki added as he moved one of his Rooks.

"Oh my," Ruby gasped in fear.

"I was the first to meet him," Jiro growled. "It wasn't something I would care to relive."

* * *

_Jiro was just taking a walk when a man clad in black appeared in front of him. He had dark hair along with dark eyes. A metal shoulderpad was hooked on his shoulder and his face radiated malice. Jiro removed his glasses as he sensed the malicious intent coming off this man._

"_So, you're the last of the Wolfen, aren't you?" the man asked._

"_Who are you?" asked Jiro, alarmed, as he tensed up. The man raised up his hand and Jiro's eyes widened when he saw the tattoo. "King!"_

"_It is time for extinction," King grinned._

_Swooping down from the sky, a black and red metallic bat appeared._

"_You should be honored to meet me," the bat spoke. "I am Kivat-bat the Second."_

_Swooping into King's hand, the leader of the Fangires brought Kivat II to his hand. The metal bat then bit King's hand, forcing his markings to appear. Black chains encircled his waist to create a black belt._

"_Henshin," King smirked before he attached Kivat II to his belt._

_Green pulses burst from the belt as the King seemed to turn to silver before his body shifted and shattered to reveal his new form. He was donned in blood red armor with a black chest that had green stones embedded in it. A black cape fell from his back while his helmet had large green eyes and black bat wings extending from the top._

_Jiro quickly changed into his true form of Garulu, knowing that he was going to be in for the fight of his life._

_He wasn't wrong_

_Dark Kiva's attacks were brutal and very effective. Garulu was beaten before he could really launch several of his own attacks. He knew that he couldn't win at this point. It was better to run away and make sure he survived to fight another day._

"_Don't run away," Dark Kiva sighed. _

_Making a motion with his hands, the symbol of Kiva appeared beneath his feet. Dark Kiva then pointed and sent the Symbol at Garulu. Like a shark through water, the symbol strode along the ground before it stood up in front of Garulu, just as he ran into it._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Garulu roared in pain as the energy surged through his body…_

_Dark Kiva snickered before he gestured with his fingers. Garulu was then pulled by a psychic force towards Dark Kiva. The King just kicked Garulu back into the marking for another round of pain. Another Psychic tug later and Garulu was sent sprawling across the ground._

_Panting, Garulu looked at the approaching king. Forgetting his pride, he got up and ran for his life. It wasn't long before Dark Kiva was out of sight, but Garulu knew one thing for sure._

_Dark Kiva had let him go._

* * *

"Will Goshujin-sama be all right?" Ruby asked with fear as Jiro finished telling his story.

"He should be," Ramon nodded. "After all, the power of the previous King went to Wataru-sama."

"But this new King is getting power from a different source," Riki reminded his friend. "We know nothing about him. We don't even know if he's a student or a teacher at the school."

"Let's just hope that when Wataru-sama faces him again, he will survive," Jiro said.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Thanks to Ten-Faced Paladin for his assistance! Looks like Saga is the good guy...this time. What will happen next?


	17. Yamato Nadeshiko

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 17: Yamato Nadeshiko

Mizore stared at the letter in her hands. Within her dorm room everything was frozen in ice due to her powers reacting to her emotions. She dropped the frozen letter in her hands and it shattered once it hit the ground. The contents must've disturbed her greatly to get her to react in such an alarming way.

"I'm running out of time," Mizore told herself as she walked over to her nightstand and picked up a framed picture of Wataru. "No matter what, I need to make Wataru-san mine, before it's too late." She swore, "Wataru-san, I will claim your heart. I am going to win your heart." She hugged the picture to her chest.

She didn't notice as Sagark watched her with critical eyes before the tiny monster flew off to inform his master. Taiga would definitely want to know about this.

* * *

"The yuki onna, huh?" remarked Taiga after listening to Sagark's report. To anyone else, Sagark would be speaking gibberish, but Taiga understood it. The language Sagark was speaking was the ancient Fangire tongue spoken by Taiga's race.

Taiga knew a bit about the yuki onna. They were a hidden society with amazing powers over ice. Though the myths painted them in a negative light, they could actually make good wives. He also knew of the critical period they could get pregnant. It was between 17 to 25 years of age for them. Because of the danger of their race dying out, yuki onna were married off in arranged marriages for the sake of their race. Sometimes the marriages were loveless but they were willing to sacrifice themselves for the good of the yuki onna race.

Taiga sympathized with the girl. She sounded lonely. He himself knew what it was like. Among the Fangires he didn't have any close friends. He was merely their King. The closest person to him was Bishop but Bishop was his advisor, not friend. He'd only considered one person as his friend: Wataru.

Taiga wasn't sure why, but he had the urge to help Mizore get what she wanted. Sure he'd helped out with Kurumu but Wataru would probably be happier with two girlfriends and not just one. Knowing Wataru, he would not want both girls to be lonely or unhappy.

He and Mizore were going to have a talk about her and Wataru. This may profit the both of them in the long run.

* * *

Because of a rumor floating around thanks to Gin and Taiga, Wataru and Kurumu were seen as an official couple by the rest of the student body. Wataru wanted to deny it but he found that he couldn't say anything against it. It wasn't unappealing but he was still confused about his feelings. He did like Kurumu but did he love her? Kurumu was just too happy to care as she walked alongside Wataru, holding his hand. Moka walked behind them, with a sad frown on her face while Yukari didn't look too pleased.

"Is it getting cold all of a sudden?" Kurumu asked, shivering slightly. She cuddled closer to Wataru, but that made the cold worse.

"Jiiiiiiiiiii….," Mizore breathed as she poked her head out from behind a pillar.

"Ohayo Mizore-san," Wataru smiled. It was a little hard when his teeth were chattering.

"Would you stop that?!" Kurumu shrieked. "I'm freezing!"

"…Sorry," Mizore commented. The temperature quickly returned to normal, but sniffles were heard all around. Mizore ignored it as she came out from her hiding place. Walking forward, she took a firm grip on Wataru's sleeve and tugged lightly.

"I need to talk with you," Mizore commented. "Preferably alone."

"Hey! He's hanging out with me!" Kurumu frowned as she tugged Wataru's arm.

"It's not like he's your boyfriend," Mizore retorted coldly. "He can spend time with who he wants."

"Ano…Kurumu-san, it seems like Mizore-san has something important to say," Wataru mumbled from his revised role in the game of tug-o-war. "I think I should hear it."

Kurumu frowned, "But you're mine. I confessed, remember?"

"I know, but…" Wataru hadn't exactly given her an answer about his feelings, "But if this is important than maybe I should listen to what Mizore-san has to say."

Kurumu sighed, "Fine." She then kissed his cheek, causing him to blush, "Just hurry back, alright?"

Wataru gave Kurumu a nod and slight smile as Mizore dragged Wataru along with her to a more secluded spot so they could talk in private.

Taiga watched from afar with a smile tugging his lips. "Wataru-kun, my friend, I sure envy you right now." He eyed a lonely Moka, "And now to swoop in." He combed a hand through his hair and made his way towards Moka.

* * *

Wataru and Mizore stood on the roof of the school. Wataru was being patient while Mizore was fidgeting with her fingers and would look for places to hide at odd moments. Seeing none, she would keep fidgeting.

"Mizore-san?" Wataru asked. "You had something to say, right?"

"H…hai," Mizore mumbled shyly. Wataru didn't notice the frost forming around her feet. "Wataru…I…I…"

"Is something wrong Mizore-san?" Wataru asked in growing concern.

"I…" Mizore squeaked. Her eyes closed as she prepared for the magic moment.

WHOOOOOO!

"Love you!" Mizore cried loudly. Opening her eyes, she sighed in deep disappointment when she saw Wataru and the area around them frozen in solid ice.

"I couldn't do it," the yuki onna sniffled before she made a dash for the exit. She left a trail of frost behind her as she went.

It wasn't too long before Kivat huffed onto the scene carrying a kettle of hot water. It took some effort on his part, but he managed to pour it onto Wataru and thaw him out of the ice.

"Never a simple day is it, Wataru?" Kivat asked as he dropped the kettle. "The snow girl again?"

"Yes," Wataru nodded as he tried to warm up. "She wanted to talk about something, but she must have gotten nervous. Her powers don't do that unless she gets emotional."

"Hmmm, snow women do get a little erratic when they get emotional," Kivat nodded. "Whatever she wanted to talk about must have been important. You'd better go find her."

"Hai," Wataru nodded. Shaking off the last of his shivers, he headed for the door back into the academy building.

* * *

Mizore was hiding under the table in the Newspaper Club's room. She was lying on her side, in a fetal position, depressed. She'd been crying for a good while and her tears had solidified into ice crystals.

The door creaked open but she took no notice. She did, however, take notice of the tapping above her. She couldn't bring herself to come out of hiding. If it was Wataru she couldn't face him.

"Your nerves getting to you, Mizore-san?" asked a voice she found familiar. It wasn't Wataru's though.

She crawled out from under the table and looked up to see that it was Taiga. He squatted down and gave her his hand. "Come on, stand up. It's unbecoming of a lady to hide under tables." She shyly took his hand and he helped her up. "So, any particular reason why you were hiding under the table?"

She remained silent. Could she trust Taiga and tell him? He was Wataru's friend so whatever she told him may reach Wataru and in her emotional distress she could not face Wataru right now. Still, she also needed to talk to someone. It was only logical. "I…tried to confess to Wataru-san."

"Oh," blinked Taiga. "I suppose something went wrong."

"I accidentally froze him then left him up on the roof," sighed Mizore. "He's going to hate me."

"I doubt that," said Taiga. "For as long as I've known him, Wataru doesn't know how to hate anyone. He's probably upset too, thinking that he did something wrong."

That was true. Wataru didn't seem like he could hate anybody. He could get angry but he never hated anyone, not even Gin. He didn't even hate IXA. Still, Mizore didn't think she could face Wataru. It was just too depressing.

"So, why did you suddenly decide to confess?" asked Taiga.

"Well, you see…" began Mizore. "I received a letter from my mother back home."

"Oh? So I suppose this has something to do with what was written in the letter."

"It does," Mizore nodded. "She's going to visit me during the upcoming school festival and she expects to see that I already have a boyfriend."

"Wataru-kun," Taiga guessed.

"Exactly," said Mizore as she rubbed her tummy. She didn't know why she was so comfortable talking to Taiga about this but maybe it was because he was like Wataru and had a unique warmth around him. "My time is about to come, and…"

"The critical period for yuki onna to get pregnant," finished Taiga. Mizore was surprised and took a sharp look at him. "I read a lot," he explained. "So, it's a warning letter?"

"A reminder," clarified Mizore. "If I don't find someone myself then…there will be an arranged marriage."

"You don't want that," Taiga could tell.

"I don't," she confessed. "I love Wataru-san and I want him to father my children."

Taiga chuckled, "If you told him that he would have a heart attack."

"But it's the truth," Mizore adamantly spoke.

"I'm not mocking you for it," Taiga replied. "Far from it. I would just hold off on telling him you want him to father your children for a while. So, if your mother at least sees you have a boyfriend, she'll get the pressure taken off?"

"For a little while," Mizore nodded. "But I would be expected to begin giving birth soon. I would just get a little more time."

"I see," Taiga nodded. It seemed Mizore was in dire need. The problem was that she was just too shy. "I think I can offer some advice then."

"Really?" Mizore gasped, looking hopeful.

"Your best bet lies with Yamato Nadeshiko," Taiga explained. "The proverbial perfect woman. The traditional Japanese beauty. I would advise you look into her and try to learn something from her. She wouldn't have any problems confessing, now would she?"

"I suppose not," Mizore shrugged.

"Just learn a thing or two from her and you might be able to get enough courage to finally confess," Taiga shrugged. "I'll be rooting for you."

"Thank you, Taiga-san," Mizore bowed with a smile.

"Hey, I just want Wataru-kun to be happy," Taiga smiled. "You're one of the best ones for the job."

Mizore silently agreed. She would be the one to make Wataru happy and no one else.

* * *

Mizore stood in front of the school library, fidgeting slightly. She then took in a deep breath and relaxed. If this was what it took to win Wataru's heart than she would gladly do it. What better way to learn about 'Yamato Nadeshiko' than at the library. Placing her palm against the door, she then pushed it open.

"Welcome to the library,"

Mizore 'eep'ed and a few ice crystals burst from the floor around her. Turning to the front desk where the voice had come from, she saw someone. The one who had spoken was a thin man who was wearing a brown sports jacket and a blue shirt. He had big glasses that were reflecting the light, making them look like huge eyes. He had long hair tied back. He looked rather pale and had a weird smile on his face.

"Oh, don't worry about that," the Librarian chuckled, regarding the ice crystals. "As long as you don't damage the books, we'll get along…just fine."

"Okay," Mizore nodded. Stepping out from the ring of icicles, she walked up to the front desk. "I am looking for information."

"Aren't we all," the Librarian nodded with another chuckle. "The library is a good place to start. What information do you seek, Mizore Shirayuki, the yuki onna who has a crush on one Wataru Kurenai whom you share a class with?"

"How did-?" Mizore gasped.

"I am someone who trades information," the Librarian snickered. "I keep my ear to the ground and listen. Now, about your information?"

Mizore shook herself out of her shock, "I wish to learn about someone named Yamato Nadeshiko."

"Oh, now that's a famous name," the Librarian grinned. "We have a few books about her. Why do you seek this information though?"

"I wish to become more like her," Mizore answered. "I wish to become a better woman so I can make my feelings known."

"I see," the Librarian nodded. "Well, I think I might be able to help with that."

"How?" asked Mizore.

"Just close your eyes," the Librarian smiled. "You'll have your information in the blink of an eye."

Mizore wasn't sure if she could trust this man but if he could help her win Wataru's heart, than she would do whatever it took to do so. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself.

The Librarian grinned as he removed his glasses. "And now to give you what you want."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Mizore-san?" asked Wataru as he and the rest of the Newspaper Club were in a meeting. The deadline for the next issue was coming soon but Mizore hadn't shown up. "She's never been this late."

"She would be hiding behind something spying on you right now if she were," said Taiga.

"Let's just start," huffed Kurumu. "We can't wait for her forever." She smiled at her Destined One, "Right, Wataru…?" She was cooing a little as she stared lovingly at him. This made him blush. Moka could only glower and Yukari was growling angrily and was preparing a spell to teach Kurumu a lesson.

"How about 5 more minutes?" suggested Gin. "Then we can start."

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Taiga. There was a knock at the door. "Maybe that's her. Come in, Mizore-san."

The door slid open and everyone's eyes widened in surprise at what they were seeing. It was Mizore all right, but she didn't look anything like the kind of person that they were used to.

Mizore was dressed in a soft violet kimono with a deep blue obi holding it together. Her hair was tied back in a traditional style, despite it was shorter than what it was usually used for. She was even wearing traditional sandals. The only thing that seemed the same was the lollipop in her mouth.

"Sorry for being late," Mizore apologized with a bow. "I was caught up in some research."

"Uh…sure," Gin blinked, trying not to drool or howl. "So…uh…what's with the kimono?"

"I wanted to try a change," Mizore answered as she glided across the room like a traditional lady and took a seat next to Wataru. He could only blush, much to her delight. Kurumu and Yukari cringed with anger. Moka seemed put out. "What do you think, Wataru-san?"

"It…it…fits you," Wataru gulped. Mizore looked like a feudal princess if he had to be honest. The kimono look really worked for her.

"Thank you," Mizore nodded with a smile. "You flatter me."

"Grrrrr!" Kurumu growled audibly. "What's your game?!"

"I am not playing a game," Mizore answered. "And it is unladylike to make wild accusations like that."

"Oh, come on!" Kurumu threw her arms up. "We all know you are doing this to win Wataru's heart! Well, save it! He's mine!"

"I think he should be the one to decide that," said Mizore softly as she gazed into Wataru's eyes. "Wataru-san, would you prefer an uncivilized harlot like Kurumu or a lady like myself?"

Wataru looked between Mizore and Kurumu. He glanced at Taiga, looking for some help but his friend could only shrug with an amused smile. Wataru wasn't sure what to say.

"HARLOT!?" Kurumu shouted. "Oh, now it's on, ice bitch!"

"Kurumu-san, calm down!" Wataru tried to coax her.

"Let her be, Wataru-san," said Mizore as she stood up. "I shall defend myself."

"Ooh, a cat fight!" grinned Gin as he got his camera ready. "This oughta be good."

"Minna! Please, don't fight!" Wataru stood between them but was ignored,

Kurumu's nails began to lengthen as she prepared her charge. Mizore just seemed to pull a traditional umbrella out of nowhere. Kurumu was beginning to see red from Mizore's attitude. She wasn't even taking her seriously.

"Take this!" Kurumu cried as she lunged.

"Hmm," Mizore frowned slightly. She opened her umbrella without a word. Kurumu lunged to shred it, but her nails couldn't penetrate. Looking at the umbrella, it was determined that it had a covering of ice on it. Mizore then raised the umbrella, knocking Kurumu in the chin and knocking her back.

"Woah!" Yukari gasped. "Way to show that cow!"

"ENOUGH!" Wataru roared, threatening his markings to appear. The room went silent. "No more fighting! Please!"

"Of course," Mizore nodded as she hid the umbrella again. "I forgot myself. I apologize." She gave an apologetic bow. "I allowed my emotions to get the better of me. I shall make some tea."

"That sounds…nice," said Wataru, surprised by Mizore's change of behavior.

Kurumu rubbed her sore chin and glared at Mizore with a scowl as Mizore went to make tea. She was going to see what game Mizore was playing at and putting a stop to it.

Taiga, of course, was smiling inwardly. Mizore was definitely trying hard to be the true definition of a 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. Still, how could she have changed so fast? Well, she didn't look like she was doing any harm, except when she'd knocked Kurumu back with an umbrella, so there was nothing to be worried about…or so he thought.

Moka seemed worried. Was Mizore trying to be the type of girl Wataru would like? Was this the type of girl he would want to be with? Mizore did look quite elegant in that kimono of hers which made Moka a little envious.

* * *

Wataru woke up the next morning to smell something cooking in his dorm room. Curious, he walked over to the small kitchen he had and was surprised to see Mizore wearing an apron while standing at the stove. She heard him come inside and turned to look at him. "Oh, good morning, Wataru-san."

"Mizore-san," blinked Wataru. Was he dreaming? He rubbed his eyes and took another look to see that he was indeed not dreaming. "What are you doing here? Most importantly, how did you get in?"

"Oh, I let myself in. It was easy," she smiled softly. She'd actually frozen his locks and silently broke inside. "Take a bath, Wataru-san. I ran it for you already."

"Ano…arigatou," said Wataru. Kivat flapped by his head along with Tatsulot.

In the bath tub, Wataru was soaking along with Kivat and Tatsulot.

"Hey, Wataru," spoke Kivat. "It looks like you already got a wife." Kivat was teasing.

"Kivat," hissed Wataru, embarrassed.

"But she's so nice and pretty," spoke up Tatsulot. "She even brought treats and gave them to us so we didn't wake you up when she was busy."

"She even collected all your laundry and tidied up the place," added Kivat. "I like Moka, but a woman like Mizore would make a fine wife."

Wataru sank deeper into the water, blowing bubbles with his nose. As he was getting out of the furo, he could hear a knock at the door.

"Wataru-san, would you like me to scrub your back?" he heard from the other side. It was Mizore.

SPLASH!

Wataru was once again back in the tub, blushing red. "No, it's alright! You don't need to do anything of the sort! I'm fine!"

"Oh, then I shall prepare the table. I hope you are well, Wataru-san," said Mizore. She then stepped away from the bathroom door.

Wataru came out of the bathroom, dressed in his school pants and shirt. He was about to put on his tie when Mizore glided towards him.

"Here, let me help you with your tie," she offered. Her face was so close to his and he gulped. She looked so beautiful and smelled nice too. What was that wonderful scent? She managed to fix his tie. "Come, have breakfast, Wataru-san," she said as she tugged him along to the table and sat down across from her. It was a traditional Japanese breakfast of Miso soup, rice and natto beans. "I hope breakfast is to your liking, Wataru-san," she said.

"Mizore-san, this looks delicious," he complimented. Mizore blushed and covered her face with her kimono sleeve.

"Oh, Wataru-san, you are embarrassing me," said softly, giggling.

The two then enjoyed breakfast, enjoying a few words. Kivat and Tatsulot soon joined them with plates of food as well.

* * *

When Wataru arrived at school with a kimono-clad Mizore by his side, the students began to whisper. The boys were jealous at how Wataru could get such a beauty but they should've stopped wondering after his reveal as Kiva. Even the girls were envious of Mizore. Wataru blushed as Mizore took his arm and placed it around her shoulders, holding her close. She just felt so happy right now to be with her Wataru.

As they came up to Yokai Academy, they saw Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu coming to meet them. Yukari and Kurumu were frowning mightily and looking ready to fight. Moka looked depressed and a little jealous, not that she would admit it though.

"Ohayo, minna-san," Wataru waved, his usually greeting.

"Wataru," Kurumu frowned. "Why is your arm around Mizore like that?"

"Um," Wataru blushed. "Well…she kind of insisted."

"I wanted to be close to Wataru-san," Mizore sighed happily as she leaned against her love.

"Well stop it!" Kurumu growled as she separated the two.

"Yeah!" Yukari nodded. "Moka-sama, Wataru-sama and I are meant to be! Don't get in the way!"

"Um," Moka bushed brightly.

"At least I don't have to molest Wataru and shove my boobs in his face to keep his attention," Mizore commented icily.

"Hah! At least I have a body to be proud of!" Kurumu grinned. "Who can tell with you and all those clothes you wear. I bet you're as flat as a board!"

"I am not," Mizore frowned. "You're just jealous of my elegance."

"Why should I be jealous?" Kurumu demanded.

"Well…" Mizore began to boast, "Wataru-san couldn't keep his hands off me and showed me his appreciation for making him breakfast in his room."

"She was in your room!?" Kurumu shrieked.

"I…can explain!" Wataru tried to say but he couldn't think of what to say in his defense.

She tugged Wataru's arm. "Come, Wataru-san. Let us get to class before we are late."

"Ano…alright," Wataru nodded as he and Mizore entered the school building.

"Ooh!" Kurumu growled. "The nerve of that ice girl!"

Moka gaze Mizore a worried glance. The yuki onna was acting strangely. Usually she'd be hiding behind something and spying on Wataru, not walking alongside him like that.

* * *

In class, people were sparing Mizore curious glances. Why was she in a kimono of all things? Still, the elegance and beauty she was exhibiting caused the boys in the class to shift from Moka to the yuki onna. While relieved that she was no longer under the scrutiny of the boys, she was still upset about how Mizore and Wataru were acting so close.

Wataru, of course, couldn't really pay attention in class. Mizore's behavior bothered him a little. She was acting like a whole different person. Was this a part of her she'd kept locked away and suddenly came out, like himself and Kurenai? Mizore didn't seem to be dangerous but she was obsessed with being the perfect bride for him. Though, he had to admit that his dorm room was never cleaner and that the food, while a little cold, had been delicious. The flowers arranged in a pot that she'd made for him had also been lovely.

Kurumu could only grit her teeth while glaring daggers at Mizore. The yuki onna wasn't playing anymore. She was actually trying to be Wataru's wife even before they got married. Kurumu had confessed first. Sure Wataru hadn't given her a reply but it was only a matter of time. Wataru couldn't resist her charms or her baking skills. Plus, she knew he had feelings for her. He may not realize it now but he will soon.

* * *

During lunch, Mizore presented Wataru with a delicious boxed lunch set. It was something that Wataru enjoyed immensely. Though it was cold, it just enhanced the flavor. Mizore blushed at the compliments he was giving her.

"Wataru!" Kurumu spoke up. "I made these cookies for you! Eat these!"

"He is enjoying my boxed lunch," Mizore frowned. "You can wait for him to be finished."

"I want him to eat them now!" Kurumu huffed. How else was Wataru going to feel her emotions if he didn't taste them in her cookies? Turning to Wataru, she picked up a cookie. "Here you go, Wataru!"

Kurumu crammed the cookie in Wataru's mouth, hoping that he would find it better than Mizore's cooking. Mizore was quick to retaliate as she began stuffing her food in Wataru's mouth with chopsticks.

"Mmmph!" Wataru choked as he tried to swallow the food being shoved in his mouth.

"He's choking!" Moka cried as she lunged at Wataru to get the food out of his mouth and get him to breathe again.

"Give him water!" Kurumu cried. Instead, Mizore got behind Wataru and applied the Heimlich maneuver on him. Wataru managed to cough out whatever was stuck in his throat.

"Arigatou, Mizore-san," he said, breathing in much needed air.

"You are welcome, Wataru-san," smiled Mizore. She then glared coldly at Kurumu, "Please, do not interrupt us again and…" Mizore groaned as she held her head.

"Mizore-san, are you alright?" Wataru asked in concern.

"I'll be fine," she said with a smile. "Don't worry." She then suggested, "Wataru-san, maybe later you can play your violin for me."

"I'd love to," he replied. "I actually composed something new. You may like it."

"I would love anything you compose," she said as she took his hand.

Moka and Kurumu both watched, frowning deeply. Both were upset and angry with what was going and they hated feeling helpless.

* * *

After the final bell, Mizore once again went to visit the school library. "Oh, you're back, I see," said the Librarian. "And you look just like Yamato Nadeshiko."

"I wish to learn more," Mizore said desperately. "This isn't enough. I wish to become the perfect bride for Wataru-san."

"Of course," the Librarian said as he put down his book. "Just close your eyes, my dear, and you will gain the knowledge you deserve."

* * *

Taiga yawned as he walked down the hallway. School was tiring, true, but he was having more fun than he had with his private tutors. He'd actually made some good friend and found a potential Queen. Also, he'd reunited with his best friend Wataru. Finding out he was a Fangire was a bonus and Taiga was planning on bringing Wataru into the Clan.

As he was walking, he took notice of Mizore walking in the opposite direction. "Konichiwa, Mizore-san," he greeted but she ignored him instead. Blinking, he watched as she began walking faster. "What's her deal?"

Sagark floated down and gave his response, "Fsdgsagaghda gdsgwrwrw xcxvsvvx."

"The library, you say?" Taiga quirked an eyebrow. Sagark nodded. "OK, lead the way."

* * *

In their empty classroom, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Wataru were waiting for Mizore to show up. Even Kivat was present, perched on Moka's lap as Tatsulot took his place in Yukari's arms.

"Where is that girl?" Kurumu huffed. "Keeping us waiting like this." She said to Wataru sweetly, "Wataru, why don't you start without her?"

Wataru shook his head and said, "This is for everyone, Kurumu-san."

"We should wait a bit more," suggested Moka. "She's our friend."

"Like I care," the succubus muttered.

The door slid open and Mizore entered. She gave a bow, "I apologize for being tardy, Wataru-san."

"It's alright, Mizore-san," Wataru smiled. "Please, take a seat." She did as told. "And here goes." He placed the instrument under his chin and the bow against the strings before he began to play.

* * *

Taiga was beginning to feel like something was going on. While he thought it was good that Mizore was becoming less shy, no one made a change like that overnight. Sagark had reported to him that something odd was happening in the library. Sagark had felt strange electric waves. Upon investigation, he didn't find anything odd beyond a burping librarian. Still, the fact that those pulses stopped before Mizore left, acting more like a Japanese lady than before, triggered his senses.

"Was there anything else odd?" Taiga asked his partner.

"Ydnffjsksiffjfjfjdkd," Sagark replied.

"Keep an eye on the librarian?" Taiga wondered. "Possibly. He's never seemed suspicious when I was here though."

"Hdffdafafddasfads," Sagark spoke.

"Alright, I have to remember everyone here is a monster in disguise," said Taiga. He had almost forgotten that. It looked like a normal high school so he would occasionally forget it was full of monsters. "OK, Sagark, you keep an eye on the librarian. I'll check on Mizore."

Sagark nodded and then flew off.

Taiga may have been aloof to a lot of things, but he would feel bad if something happened to Mizore as he had been the one to drive her that way. He'd encouraged her and if she was harmed because of that he could never forgive himself.

Wataru and these girls had become his closest friends and he would protect them. However, he also had another assignment.

But that could wait…for now.

* * *

Wataru marveled at the scenery of the lake that Mizore had brought him to. She had spread out a picnic blanket so she and Wataru could have a nice quiet picnic. She had several bentos spread out for some variety in what they could eat. Mizore had even used her powers to make a light snow fall.

"Please enjoy," Mizore smiled gently as she showed the food. "I made it all myself."

"Oh…arigato," Wataru nodded. Looking at the food, he picked up one of the bento and began to eat. Mizore then followed suit. "It's good."

"Thank you," Mizore smiled with a lively flush on her cheeks. "I was worried you would not approve."

"Oh no!" Wataru smiled. "Your cooking is good. You should be very proud of it."

"Arigatou…Anata," Mizore whispered with a blush on her face.

"Nani?" Wataru blinked. Had Mizore just called him her husband? No, she couldn't have. He was probably hearing things.

From behind a tree spying on the pair were Kurumu, Moka and Yukari. Kurumu was biting on her thumb while Yukari was gripping her wand tightly. Both were glaring at the scene. Moka was looking a little upset and looked ready to cry because of how close Mizore and Wataru were becoming.

"Damn her," cursed Kurumu.

"We should teach her a lesson," said Yukari. Maybe she could conjure a kettle of hot water and pour its contents all over Mizore.

"No, we shouldn't!" objected Moka. "We may upset Wataru-kun!"

"Love is war, Moka," reminded Kurumu. "For now, the three of us are just allies trying to stop Wataru from choosing the wrong girl."

"But it seems so…devious," said Moka, not liking this.

"The path to love is always full of obstacles," Kurumu stated. "Remember that."

"Wataru-san, would you please play something for me?" asked Mizore

"Ah, sure," nodded Wataru as he picked up his violin and bow. "But what?"

"Anything your heart desires," said Mizore. "It would make me happy, Anata."

Wataru blinked. Once could be a mistake. But twice? Deciding to ignore the strange feeling he was getting off from Mizore, he began to play.

Because of the beautiful music, Kurumu and Yukari just stopped to listen. Moka had her eyes closed to enjoy the beautiful music Wataru was making. It just had that effect on the girls.

Mizore scooted in closer to Wataru, eyes closed. She reached over to touch his leg but then withdrew her hand. She sat on her knees with her hands folded in her lap. She was meant to be serene and elegant. The perfect vision of Yamato Nadeshiko.

* * *

Sagark watched the librarian go about his duties. So far, he was a dutiful man who did his job to the best of his abilities. Nothing too odd was seen about him. Following him, Sagark spied him go into a room. Curious, the circular being hovered in closer to see what was going on.

"You should know what happens when you return books late AND damaged!" the librarian snapped at someone.

Now knowing something was up, Sagark dared to peek inside of the room. His tiny eyes widened when he managed to get a look inside.

He was viewing several students chained against the wall looking like they had lost IQ points. Some were staring vacantly and others were drooling like morons. Something they all had in common was suction marks on their heads. Sagark hovered in closer and saw electric bolts flying off another student while a tentacle sticking out of the librarian's mouth was wrapped around his head at the temples.

Sagark now knew that something was happening that shouldn't be going on. Turning around, he hovered out of the library and went looking for his master. The yuki onna was now in serious danger if she was in contact with this monster!

* * *

Taiga was in his room going over some homework when he heard a tapping at his window. Looking up from his books, he could see his partner, Sagark, tapping frantically against the window. Taiga opened it up and allowed the silver creature to enter. "What's wrong, Sagark?"

"Adsgsgsagrehgegrrhgsehshbeha hsehseheshhesshaeyulitg!" Sagark spoke quickly.

"Wait, slow down!" Taiga said. "I didn't get all that. Speak slowly."

Sagark took a calming breath and repeated slowly. Taiga's eyes widened in alarm.

"Gyiokugk, Taiga?" Sagark asked.

"What are we going to do?" Taiga translated. "We're going to pay this librarian a little visit." He took his Jacorder out of his belt. "Let's go, Sagark."

* * *

"Mizore-san!" Wataru cried out. "What has gotten into you!?"

Wataru had accompanied Mizore back to her dorm and she'd invited him inside. Of course, things to a turn for the weird when he saw the futon laid out on the floor and Mizore removing her kimono to reveal her undergarments. "Come to bed, Anata," she said invitingly as she laid down on the futon sensually. "Your wife is waiting for you."

"WIFE!?" He knelt down, "Mizore-san, I know you've been trying to change for me." She sat up and listened to what he had to say. "And as much as I like the change…I miss the old Mizore-san."

"I…don't understand," Mizore said in confusion.

"Mizore, change back. Yes, I love your cooking and you're beautiful in that kimono, but I am not ready to have a wife, yet."

"I can do anything you wish," she said pleadingly, almost desperate. "Please…" She was close to bursting into tears. She wanted him to become hers. To be her husband and father her children. She was doing all this for him…why couldn't he just accept it?

He covered her body with the blanket and held her close. She gasped at the suddenness but then sighed, closing her eyes to enjoy it. He stroked her hair gently.

"I want my friend back," he whispered.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Taiga said as he entered the library. "I have a book to return."

"The library is closed," Taiga heard. "Please, come back tomorrow."

Sagark hovered silently next to his master's head and Taiga gave a silent command. Sagark was to go and seek out the librarian and draw him out into the open. Sagark nodded and hovered off into the library. He moved into the back rooms where he had seen the captured students before.

"Hey!" the librarian cried. "What are you?! Hey! Get back here!"

Sagark came flying back out with the librarian in hot pursuit. The silver bat-like being returned to Taiga's side instantly. The King of the Fangires watched the Librarian catch up. He had a line of drool running down his mouth and he looked rumpled.

"Student, I will have to ask you to give me that creature," the Librarian frowned as he wiped his mouth.

"Sagark is my partner and I will not give him away," Taiga frowned. "Why? Did he perhaps see something that he shouldn't have?"

"It is against policy to have pets on campus," the Librarian answered hotly. "Hand him over!"

"No," Taiga answered calmly as he began pulling on the fingers of his glove. "Since you are here, I want to ask you just what you are doing to my friend Mizore."

"Hmph," the Librarian snorted. "You made the link. I am giving her the information she desires. For a price."

"Price?" Taiga asked suspiciously.

"Her icy thoughts are quite the delicacy," the Librarian grinned. "With enough visits, I will have devoured all her thoughts and made her the woman she wants to be."

"WHAT?!" Taiga growled angrily.

"And since I just told you that, I will have to eat that knowledge," the Librarian smirked. "And maybe some other morsels of thought you have in your head."

The Librarian's face split into a grin before it actually did split in half at the mouth. The inside of his head was hollow before large tentacles with bladed tips burst from the neck. Each of them was lined with suction cups and a circular mouth filled with sharp teeth existed in the centre of the mass.

"Mind Flayer," Taiga growled. "Of course."

"I wonder what knowledge from you tastes like," the Mind flayer chuckled as he stalked closer.

"You won't find out," Taiga growled as he removed his glove. "Sagark."

Sagark chirped before he hovered to Taiga's waist and wrapped his belt straps around him. Frowning, Taiga raised his Jacorder as his Fangire markings appeared.

"Henshin," he spoke before sticking the Jacorder into Sagark.

"Henshin!" Sagark cried as his disk began spinning.

Taiga's entire body seemed to be covered in quicksilver for a moment. His entire body then changed before shattering. Now he was donned in the black and silver armor of the new King of the Fangires: Saga.

The Librarian hissed. This was just like the form that the other student, Wataru Kurenai, could turn into. With that in mind, the Librarian needed to be careful.

One of the tentacles lashed out at Saga and the Fangire Rider performed a dodge roll to avoid them. Saga continued to avoid the tentacles lashes which cut into the floor.

"Gotta get some distance," muttered Saga as he ran into the library.

"Come back here!" the Librarian shouted in hot pursuit.

Saga wasn't running away. He was doing a tactical retreat. It was a strategic move and Saga was well versed in combat strategy.

Reaching the book shelves, Saga grabbed a book and tossed it at the librarian who sliced it in half with one of his tentacle blades.

"You're gonna pay for that," Saga pointed.

"I'll take it of my pay check then. Now, don't move," the Librarian sneered and struck with his tentacles. Saga leapt backwards and swung his whip at the librarian, striking at the librarian's body. The tentacles deflected the whip. Saga gritted his teeth. He had to find away to get close but those tentacles were in the way. He eyed the book shelves and got an idea.

"Hey, time to hit the books!" Saga shouted as he grabbed a shelf and pulled. It tilted over, spilling books all over the librarian and himself. Saga had his armor to protect himself from the hard books but the librarian had no such protection.

Saga then asked, "Sagark, where are the prisoners?" Sagark told him. Giving his partner a nod, Saga ran towards the back room.

The scenery was just as unpleasant as Sagark had told him. All the students there looked like they had no intelligence left and were just as dumb as babies again. Stepping forward, he snapped the chains with his Fangire strength, letting them free. Perhaps those who still had some IQ points would be able to escape.

Stepping back out of the back room, he saw that the Librarian was digging himself out of the pile of books he was buried in. If Saga was going to have a chance at taking this guy down, he would have to do it now.

Grabbing his tried and true Fuestle, he slipped it into Sagark's mouth.

"Wake Up!" Sagark cried in one of the only words of recognizable language he knew. Sagark then inserted his Jacorder into his body, drawing the power from the Fuestle that Sagark had activated.

The thin red rod of the Jacorder began to glow brightly. Saga took a fencing pose as the mark of his father, Kiva, appeared near the ceiling. Lunging forward, the Jacorder rod surged forward and pierced through the Librarian's torso.

"Aaaaaaaggghh!" the Librarian bellowed as the pain hit him.

Saga had him hooked now. Leaping up, he passed through the marking before coming back down to the ground. Pulling on the Jacorder, the Librarian was pulled up into the air as he thrashed about in pain.

"For devouring the minds of innocent monsters," Saga spoke darkly. "I sentence you…PAIN!"

"Gyyyaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" the Librarian screeched as Fangire power raced through his body, lighting him up like a lantern. His body began smoking and his clothes were actually smoldering from what was experiencing. Feeling he had enough, Saga released the technique, allowing the Librarian to fall to the ground in a smoldering heap.

"Now, to make you return what you took," Saga said darkly as he walked towards the near-dead Librarian.

"Please…" the Librarian begged, "M-mercy…"

"Mercy is for the weak," said Saga in disgust. He pointed the tip of his Jacorder rod at the man's stomach. "Is this where all that knowledge you took goes to?" Saga observed the look of horror on his prey's face. "Good." With a swift thrust, he pierced the Librarian's stomach.

The Librarian let out a silent scream as his body glowed. Glitter started to come out of his mouth. Saga stepped back and watched as the glitter traveled through the air. "Hm, that must be the knowledge you took."

* * *

Wataru immediately panicked when Mizore suddenly went stiff in his arms and slumped over. "Mizore-san, daijoubu?" he asked. He tried to shake her away. "Mizore-san!"

"Wa…ta…ru…?" she said as her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?" She looked around, "Why are you in my room?" She then looked down on herself. "And why am I in my underwear?"

"You don't remember?" Wataru blinked. She shook her head. Suddenly, she pushed him onto the futon and straddled his waist. "Mizore-san!?"

"Oh, Wataru-san…" she smiled creepily. "I knew you loved me. Now, we can make a family…"

"NANI!?"

The burst open with a loud bang as Kurumu, Moka and Yukari entered.

"Get off him, stalker!" Kurumu shouted.

"Wataru-sama!" proclaimed Yukari.

"No, he is mine!" Mizore spoke as she stood up and turned her hands into ice claws.

Wataru sat up to watch the fight as Moka knelt down next to him. "Wataru-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Moka," he said, blushing a little.

"That's good," she said. "I'm relieved." She then leaned over and bit his neck.

CHU!

* * *

"Ehhhhhh?!" the group exclaimed at their club president the next day.

"It's true," Gin replied. "It turns out the Librarian was draining the minds of students who failed to return books on time or damaged them. The faculty tried to find him, but he's gone missing."

"But…who found out?" asked Moka in confusion.

"Well that's the weird part," Gin shrugged. "A marking was burned on the floor and the word 'Saga' was under it. Witnesses described him as wearing black and silver armor with big blue eyes."

"Wait," Wataru paled. "Do you have a picture of that marking?"

"Sure do," Gin nodded. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo. He then handed it over to Wataru who paled even further, along with the girls.

"King," they all whispered. The marking was a perfect match to the symbol of Kiva and only two beings used it. Kiva himself and the King of the Fangires.

"King?" Gin blinked. "Hey, you don't happen to know anything about this guy, do you?"

"N-no," Wataru denied, shaking his head nervously. "It just reminded us of something."

"Y-yeah," Moka agreed.

"It's nothing," Mizore nodded.

"We wouldn't lie," Kurumu giggled nervously.

"It's not as if this guy is the King of the Fangires who is out to kill Wataru-sama," Yukari giggled before she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"WHAT?!" Gin cried out in shock.

"Yukari!" hissed Kurumu.

* * *

Taiga whistled as he was on his way to meet with the other club members. Last night had been great. He'd helped save a few students and got rid of a corrupt librarian. He did have to dispose of the body but it hadn't been a difficult task. All he had to do was feed the guy to his shadow snakes and the problem was solved.

Burning the mark of Kiva and his name into the floor was just Taiga's way of telling people who'd saved them. Though his identity would remain secret, he enjoyed listening to all the gossip that was going around. Turning a corner, he found the door and slid it open. "Hello!" he greeted and when he opened his eyes to see, he was treated to the sight of Kurumu and Yukari pulled at each other's cheeks, Wataru trying to pull them apart, and Gin looking shocked. Mizore was just gazing at Wataru while Moka was trying to help Wataru.

Things were back to normal…or at least as normal as they could be in a school for monsters.

He continued to watch the 'picture perfect' scene. Even though it was looking like a war zone, these people were his friends. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the doorframe as he continued to watch. He would intervene when necessary.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Well, Taiga/Saga is a hero here but how long will that last? Let's see.


	18. The Unmasking

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 18: The Unmasking

Yukari's eyes were on the poster on the message board as she sighed dreamily. It was a poster for a play and there were calling people to audition. The play was a classic. A romantic and tragic story of two star-crossed lovers. A literary masterpiece!

'ROMEO AND JULIET'

Yukari hopped in place as she giggled. This would be her chance to impress Wataru. She had read Shakespeare's plays and this one was her favorite. She just had to get the lead female role. What would make her happier would be to have Wataru playing opposite her as Romeo.

Her face flushed as she imagined herself in her Wataru-sama's arms. He was in his armor, like a prince, and leaning down to kiss her…

"Desu!" she exclaimed. "I have to tell Wataru-sama!" she then ran down the hallway to find him.

Taiga had taken notice of the poster too and imagining himself as Romeo. The role of Juliet was obvious. It would be Moka. "Hm…maybe I should give this a try myself."

* * *

"Yahoo!" Kurumu cheered as she held a flyer for the upcoming play. "This is perfect! Wataru just has to be cast as Romeo and I'll be Juliet! We're meant to be together!"

"Not if I get the part first," Mizore spoke up from her hiding spot behind a desk.

"Yeah right!" Kurumu growled. "You'd hide behind all the scenery! I could actually stand out on stage!"

Moka and Wataru watched their friends start fighting again. Both were just too tired to try and stop them today. Wataru had been stressed out from knowing King could get into the school and Moka was trying to support him.

"Ano…do you want to audition?" she asked shyly.

"I don't…think I will," Wataru answered. "Playing music on stage is easy. I can close my eyes. I don't think I can act though,"

"EH?!" Both Mizore and Kurumu gasped as they heard Wataru's admission. One was noticeably louder than the other.

"Wataru!" Kurumu cried out. "You have to audition! Who else would be my Romeo?"

"You're the only one who can take the role," Mizore insisted. "I don't want to be anyone else's Juliet."

"Ano…" Wataru mumbled.

"WATARU-SAMA!" Yukari squealed as she dashed into the classroom. "I just saw the play needing auditions! Please audition with me? Please! Please! Please!"

Wataru was trapped and he knew it. To audition would mean to act on stage and then he would have people staring at him, watching with critical eyes. He started to go pale as his eyes spun and sweat rolled down his face. Moka gasped.

"Wataru-kun!" she exclaimed as he suddenly fainted dead on the floor with Yukari on top of him. "Give him air!"

"Let me administer mouth to mouth!" Kurumu volunteered.

KLONG!

Kurumu ended up getting knock out by a bucket.

"No, I will!" exclaimed Yukari. She wasn't going to let go of her chance for a kiss with Wataru. She puckered up but was pushed back by Mizore.

"No, his lips are mine," stated Mizore as she took out her lollipop.

"Mine!" Kurumu screeched as she regained consciousness.

Moka trembled as she watched the three of her friends fight as Wataru remained unconscious on the floor. She pulled him away and set him back on his seat before fanning him with a handkerchief.

* * *

Wataru met with Taiga at the vending machine in the hallway. Taiga was having coffee while Wataru had some orange juice to calm his nerves. "So, you got stage fright?"

"Yes," Wataru admitted. "The girls helped me with it before and I won the talent contest before."

"Oh, congratulations," said Taiga with a smile.

"Thank you," accepted Wataru. "But now Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan and Mizore-san want me to audition with them. They want me to be Romeo to their Juliet."

"I see," Taiga nodded. "So, are you thinking of auditioning?"

"No, not really, but I don't know how to break the news to them."

"Well, what about Moka-san?" asked Taiga.

"What about Moka-san?" asked Wataru.

"Is she interested in playing Juliet?"

"Well, she hasn't said anything about it…Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just curious and hoping if she would like to audition the lead female role with me!" Taiga announced.

Wataru spat out his drink and coughed, pounding his chest. "N-nani!?"

"She would make a wonderful Juliet and I shall be her Romeo!" proclaimed Taiga proudly. "How does that sound?"

"You're serious about auditioning?"

"I am, because I never acted in a school play. I was home-schooled with private tutors," Taiga explained.

Wataru felt sympathetic for his friend. Taiga was just as lonely as he was. The only difference was that Taiga had grown up confident and sure of himself. He was the type of man Wataru himself wanted to be.

"So you want Moka-san to be Juliet with you?" Wataru asked curiously.

"Well, I would prefer Juliet be someone I know," Taiga shrugged. "And no offence, but Moka seems to be the most level-headed of the girls I know here."

"Moka is rather reliable like that," Wataru smiled.

"Besides, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore might never forgive me if I snag the role of Romeo and they are paired with me," Taiga laughed.

"Maybe," Wataru nodded. He missed times like this. Just hanging out with Taiga and talking about things that interested them.

As the two friends talked, they didn't notice four girls were listening in on them. They all had their own agenda, but they circled around the boy Wataru Kurenai. Kurumu, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore had gone to hang out with their male friends when they heard them talking.

'_I'll make sure Wataru becomes my Romeo!_' were the thoughts unknowingly shared between three of those girls.

'_Me and Wataru…_' Moka blushed. The thought of being with him like Romeo was with Juliet made her blush. Still, it gave her a warm feeling inside that she really liked.

Listening to how Taiga planned to attain the male lead of Romeo with Moka playing Juliet at his side caused Wataru to feel uneasy. He felt a little upset that it wouldn't be him with Moka but Moka deserved a better co-star than him. Wataru was a nervous wreck on stage. The win at the talent contest had only been by luck. He could never pull this off if he tried to audition as Romeo.

Deep inside him, however, Kurenai had other plans. Wataru would definitely win that role.

* * *

Wataru was in the wash room, splashing his face with cold water. He just needed to calm down a bit. As he dried his face, he heard a voice.

"_You're pathetic, you know that._"

Wataru's head shot up and he looked around. "Ano…who's there?"

"Look at the mirror," he heard the voice and Wataru looked at his reflection. Suddenly, his own reflection gained the stained glass Fangire markings on its face. "Surprised."

"W-Who are you?" Wataru stepped back in fear.

"_What do I look like? I'm you_," his reflection said. "_We haven't been formerly introduced. You can call me Kurenai. Let's just say I'm your dark side, so to speak_."

"You're the other me that comes out when I'm angry," realized Wataru.

"_Wow, you're a genius_," spoke Kurenai sarcastically. "_Now, usually I don't waste my time talking to you but this time I'll make an exception. To be brutally honest, you're a wuss_."

"I know," Wataru sighed.

"_Baka, you're not supposed to agree with me!_" Kurenai snapped.

"Sorry!"

"_And stop apologizing! God, I'm ashamed that we share the same body!_" huffed Kurenai.

"So, what is it you want, Kurenai-san?" asked Wataru.

"_Just Kurenai. Calling me Kurenai with the '-san' feels weird since I'm you_," said Kurenai.

"Hai, go-" Wataru stopped when Kurenai glared.

"_Now, Wataru, I'm here to tell you to go to that audition!_"

"But my stage fright!" Wataru protested.

"_To hell with your stage fright! I'll take care of it!_"

"You will?" Wataru blinked.

"_Ask yourself this: do you REALLY want Moka and Taiga to smack lips? Do ya, huh? Do ya?_" Kurenai questioned.

"I don't really…"

"_Just say 'no' damn it!_" snapped Kurenai, shocking Wataru again. "_Dear god, how you ended up inheriting Kiva is beyond me_."

"Gomen."

"_What did I say about apologizing?_"

"Gomen."

"_Just stop!_" Kurenai rolled up his sleeves, "_Looks like it's my job again to fix this_."

"What do you mean?" asked Wataru. But he never got an answer as he blacked out.

**

* * *

**

The stage was set for all the auditions for the Youkai Academy's production of Romeo and Juliet. Dozens of students were on the stage, looking over scripts and waiting for their turn to give it a try. Everyone wanted to be in the spotlight.

In the audience seats, the director was checking his lists. There was a positive response from the student body and he hoped the best were going to be there. Having the perfect actors and actresses was just as important as having the right script.

Leaning on a prop tree, Taiga was looking over the part which he thought might impress the director most. Looking around, he saw that competition was high with all the male characters around. Eyeing the males, he spotted a familiar face.

"Wataru?" he blinked.

The young man in question turned and spotted Taiga. Taiga immediately noticed the Fangire markings on his skin. It pleased him a little to see Wataru's Fangire side coming out**. **Wataru wasn't afraid to show people he was a member of the great Fangire Clan.

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were all ecstatic to see their crush trying out. Though, they were wondering why his Fangire markings were showing. Was he trying to show off or something? Well, whatever the reason, the three girls were hoping Wataru would get the role of Romeo while one of them would get was in attendance as well, but she wasn't really interested in trying out.

Saizou and Tsubame were also auditioning. Saizou just wanted to attract girls while Tsubame wanted to become a star again. Since her suspension had lifted, she tried hard to get her reputation back.

Upon seeing Wataru on stage, getting himself ready for his audition, she felt something inside her well up. She did have feelings for the boy but she was unsure of them. Her other side, however, made it clear for her. She claimed Wataru as her own and she wasn't going to let others take him away. Of course, if it was because she desired him romantically or because she wanted to keep his power as her equal no one was sure.

'_Are you just going to sit here and let some other girl make a move on him?_' Moka-sama snorted inside of Moka's mind.

"But…" Moka mumbled.

'_Do you desire him or not?_' Moka-sama pressed.

"I…"

'_If you don't make a move then someone else will claim him for themselves. I may not care for this play but Kiva deserves someone stronger as a mate. We can be that mate if you just make a move already_.'

Moka reluctantly agreed. If Wataru could rake up the courage to audition, she could as well.

"Ano…" Moka spoke up, blushing a little, as she raised her hand, "I'd like to audition as well!"

Kurumu and Mizore frowned deeply as Tsubame scowled. Yukari, Taiga, Saizou and Kurenai, however, were smiling. Moka would be auditioning with them.

* * *

Auditions were…unique, to say the least. Saizou had immediately failed since he kept ad-libbing his lines and making them sound like cheap come-ons. Some of the other male auditions were okay, but they were lacking substance on the stage. Kurenai was next. He proved to be a powerful presence on the stage and had gone through his lines perfectly. A couple of the females auditioning swooned at his confident speech. Taiga had received a similar ovation, going through his lines like he was born in the era. He was almost like a king.

The girls were just as interesting. Tsubame was good, but she kept doing everything she could do to draw everyone's attention to herself. Yukari was immediately rejected because she was too young for the role, much to her chagrin. Mizore was hiding behind pieces of scenery, but at least she could say her lines without trouble. Kurumu would have been fine if she would stop baring her cleavage and legs every time she thought Wataru was looking. Not that most of the boys had minded. The boys cheered as Moka took the stage, blushing like a maiden and went through her lines. Her shyness worked in her favor since she was trying the balcony scene and it made her seem like a real maiden in love.

"Wow," the director blinked as Moka got off the stage. "Okay. Well, some of you definitely won't be getting the parts you tried out for. Still, some of you will be coming back. I will have a list posted of people I wish to come back for a second audition. Until then, everyone take a break and leave when you feel like it. Ciao!"

As soon as the director left, Wataru's Fangire markings faded as he regained control. He blinked in confusion and looked around. The last thing he remembered was blacking out in the toilet.

"Wataru!" Kurumu cheered as she took his arm. "You were amazing!"

"I was?" he questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course. You were like a natural on stage! You were confident and didn't let anything bother you!"

"Really?"

"She's right," agreed Mizore as she poked her head out from behind a fake tree. "You weren't shy at all. Like you were a different person."

Wataru felt a pat on his shoulder and saw Taiga standing at his side. "As much as I wanted the lead role of Romeo, it would be fine if I lost it to you, Wataru-kun."

"Ano…Taiga-kun," Wataru blushed a little.

"You nailed the lines, my friend. You come pretty close to beating me," said Taiga.

"Wataru-kun," Moka walked up to Wataru. "You were amazing."

Wataru briefly recalled Moka's audition thanks to Kurenai showing him what he'd missed. "You were amazing too, Moka-san. I can't imagine anyone else as Juliet." He then realized someone was missing. "Where's Yukari-chan?"

* * *

Yukari had locked herself in one of the bathroom stalls in the girls' bathroom, sitting on one of the toilet with her legs up against her chest and hugging them. She was crying.

When she'd been rejected because of her age, she'd run out of there, humiliated. Just because she was too young.

That had always been the problem for her for a lot of reasons. She was just a little kid compared to the rest of the girls. Of course Wataru wouldn't notice her. Mizore could become an elegant lady, Kurumu had a sexy figure, and Moka was, well, Moka…Yukari only had her magic and…

Wait a minute…Her head shot up as an idea came to her.

She was good at magic!

Maybe she could get that part. All she had to do was make a few adjustments to her appearance.

* * *

The next day, the list for those to return for a 2nd audition was posted. Moka, Taiga, and Wataru were at the top of the list. Taiga noted with pride that he was only tied with Wataru. No one else had come close. That was fine with him. He didn't mind losing to another Fangire, especially one who was his best friend.

Moka was blushing brightly. She was really that good? She was just so shy though! She didn't think that the director would keep her. Still, she was very pleased to hear that she had done well. Also, it would mean that she had a good chance of being Juliet to Wataru's Romeo!

Kurumu and Mizore were both on the list as well, but a bit below Moka, much to their chagrin. Still, it just meant that they would have to work harder to beat their rival for Wataru's heart. Still, things might be tough since anyone new who wanted to audition were always welcome at this point.

As they were checking out the results, whispering and catcalls from boys began to sound off. Curious, the group of friends turned to see what was coming. After a moment, the crowd parted to reveal a certifiable babe of a student walking towards the board.

She was tall, about matching the height of the other high school students. She had long brown hair which was tied back with a red ribbon. Her uniform looked obscenely tight, making her ample bust and squeezable buns look very pronounced. Still, her uniform was brown and the skirt looked like it was dangerously close to too short for her. Strangely, she had a witch's hat on her head.

"Moka-sama! Wataru-sama!" the new girl cheered with a friendly wave.

"Huh?" Wataru blinked.

"Do we…know you?" Moka asked in equal confusion.

"Of course!" the girl winked and did a twirl before producing a familiar wand. "It's me, Yukari!"

"EH!?" Moka and Wataru exclaimed.

"No way!" Kurumu shouted as she looked 'Yukari' from top to bottom. "You can't be the brat!"

Yukari poked Kurumu's chest, "I was that brat, but with a little magic, I'm now a babe!" She turned to some of the leering boys and blew them a kiss which instantly made them faint. Yukari giggled before she went over and wrapped her arms around Moka and Wataru's waists. "Now I can be with Wataru-sama and Moka-sama!"

Gin whistled. He was there to take pictures of the auditions, "Wow, Yukari-chan, you're seriously hot!" He began to take pictures.

Even Taiga noted how beautiful Yukari had become, "Yes, you are, as my guardian would say, the epitome of beauty."

"Oh, stop!" Yukari gushed. "You're making me blush!"

Kurumu snorted, "Hmph! So, you just cheated! Big deal!"

"Well, at least I don't have to hypnotize boys into liking me," Yukari shot back.

"Take that back!" Kurumu snapped.

"No!" Yukari stuck out her tongue.

"You want a piece of me, brat?" Kurumu's nails lengthened.

"I want the whole thing!" Yukari raised up her wand, ready to bring down the thunder if she had to.

"Please, don't fight!" Wataru requested. Mizore snuck up on Wataru and leaned against him, sighing. "Mizore-san. I didn't notice you there."

Taiga chuckled at his friend's girl trouble. He was a bit envious that his childhood friend had several girls in love with him. Of course, he wasn't upset. He gave Moka a glance. One way or another, she would be his co-star. It was just meant to be.

"Alright, places, people!" the director clapped his hands together to get their attention focused. "Now, some of you are new while others were called back for a second audition. It's going to be hard to give you the right roles so make sure you all do your best and show me how well you can act!"

Wataru took notice of some of the audience who were watching the auditions and his eyes fell on the 'Love-Love Alliance'. He shuddered when he remembered the fight he had with those three. They were made up of one average looking student, one pudgy student, and one wearing glasses. Wataru remembered how he'd first met them.

* * *

"_You! Wataru Kurenai!" a voice shouted from behind._

_Wataru blinked and turned around to see who was talking to him. Who he found were three fellow students. One was tall with glasses, the second looked completely average, and the third was short and pudgy._

"_Uh…can I help you?" Wataru asked._

"_You! Our eternal rival!" Glasses shouted, pointing at Wataru._

"_We'll never forgive you!" cried Pudgy._

"_Today is the day we declare war on YOU Wataru Kurenai!" Average finished._

"_Huh?!" Wataru blinked. "What are you talking about? Eternal rival? Declaring war?_

_What did I do?"_

"_You don't know?!" cried Average. "We'll tell you then!"_

"_You're bothering our goddesses! That's what you're doing!" growled Pudgy._

"_We cannot tolerate this!" roared Glasses._

"_Make sense!" Wataru snapped, getting annoyed with the weirdness that the three students were showing off. He should've gotten used to this by now. Youkai Academy was a weird place after all._

_The trio then tossed off their jackets to reveal hideous pink coats that made Wataru gawk at them. They were just so tacky. It was almost painful to look at them. Teasing them about it probably wouldn't be helpful either. They had probably heard it all._

_Average sang, "L.O.V.E. CUTE Mokyuu-san!"_

_Pudgy continued, "We won't lose to the likes of you," before singing, "Kurumu, love, love, lovely, Kurumu."_

_Glasses sang, "C.U.T.E. Yukarin! Moe, moe, huu huu!"_

"_Mokyuu, Kurumu and Yukarin?" Wataru blinked. "Wait a second, you don't mean…"_

"_That's right!" Average announced, "I am the leader of the Moka Akashiya-sama Fan Club, Kouzou Kasahara!"_

"_Furthermore," Pudgy continued, "I'm the leader of the Kurumu Kurono Fan Club, Gouzaburou Taira!"_

"_And I'm the leader of the Yukari Sendou Fan Club, Kubisaku Naga!"_

"_TOGETHER WE ARE THE LOVE-LOVE ALLIANCE!!!"_

* * *

They'd harassed Wataru for being friends with Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. They'd even stalked the girls. Then, while he had gone to take a walk to clear his head, they'd ambushed him and attacked. However, they hadn't expected Wataru to be able to fight back.

* * *

_Kasahara had turned into a monster resembling an umbrella with legs and a single eye. Taira had turned into a faceless humanoid creature. Finally, Naga's neck had stretched like a snake._

_Naga had wrapped his neck around Wataru, crushing him. The Fandiri was slowly losing air but fortunately for him he was able to call out, "Kivat!"_

"_Yosha!" Kivat announced as he flew towards Wataru. He then bit down on Naga's neck. Naga howled in pain and let go of Wataru who landed on the ground roughly. He got back to his feet and faced the Love-Love Alliance with an angry glare. Grabbing Kivat out of the air, he pressed his partner against his free hand._

"_Get him!" Kasahara shouted as the three of them charged at Wataru._

"_Henshin!" Wataru called as he hung Kivat from his belt buckle. The quicksilver encased his body and shattered to reveal his Kiva Form. Gripping his fists, he charged right back._

* * *

He'd been able to hold the trio of stalkers off. The girls had shown up to help him but the Love-Love Alliance then did something surprising and combined.

* * *

_The creature was ten feet tall, hideous, with a long neck, a single eye, a fat blubbery body and wearing the Love-Love Alliance's pink coat. It spoke in an amalgam of the trio's voice, proclaiming their love to Moka, Yukari and Kurumu. Kiva, by now, had lost patience and decided to teach them a lesson._

"_Kiva, time to show them a new toy of yours!" Kivat said and at once Kiva used a new Fuestle that looked like a golden Tiki head. He put it in Kivat's mouth and he blew._

"_BUROON BOOSTER!"_

* * *

The Fuestle had summoned Buroon, a golden statue, which combined with the Machine Kivaa to form the Buroon Booster. As the Buroon Booster, Wataru's motorcycle was capable of reaching greater speeds, capable of performing wheelies and generating an Air Break Field with the Shadow Veil to reduce air resistance by 0.

The Love-Love Alliance hadn't known what hit them.

* * *

_Kiva sped towards the combined LLA creature on his Buroon Booster. The creature, angered, charged right back. Revving the engine, the rocket in the back of the bike activated and shot Kiva and the Buroon Booster forward. Kiva rammed into the creature and sent it sailing straight towards Moka-sama who had her leg drawn back._

"_Know your place!" she shouted before sending the creature flying. The power of her kick had separated the creature back into the individual LLA members and they continued to scream before they fell back to earth._

_Kiva hit the brakes and turned towards Moka-sama who was impressed by the vehicle. __Kiva certainly had fine tastes when it came to his weaponry.__ "Very nice."_

"_Thank you," Kiva replied._

* * *

Wataru's Fangire markings suddenly appeared as he smirked confidently. Now it was time to show them how well he could act next to Moka.

Since Moka was tied with Both Wataru and Taiga, she had to do the balcony scene twice with the two being Romeo in one of them. True to form, Moka was still blushing embarrassedly which made her still look like a woman in love. To be honest, she was a little embarrassed with how strongly Taiga was talking to her as Romeo. It made her inner fangirl squeal and outside it made her blush. Doing the scene with Wataru made butterflies in her stomach twirl and left her feeling really excited.

Mizore had to do her scene with someone other than Wataru so her heart wasn't in it completely. The same could be said for Kurumu and Yukari. Still, all three of the girls had received ovations from the hormonal boys.

Yukari was in a giggling fit as she left the stage. Now she understood why Kurumu flaunted herself so much. It was fun to have such attention paid to her. They way their eyes would turn cloudy made them look funny too. Of course, she didn't know that the boys were looking at something besides her face.

"So, what did you do to make yourself like this?" questioned Kurumu as she looked Yukari in the eye.

"Oh, just this and that," Yukari said vaguely. "Why, are you jealous of this?" She did a sexy pose.

"Damn it…" growled Kurumu. "No way these are real!" She lunged and grabbed Yukari's boobs.

"Hey, let go!" Yukari cried out as she grabbed Kurumu's boobs as well. Soon, they were rolling all over the floor, tearing at each other's clothes and hair and screaming like a pair of angry cats. Boys just gawked at the cat fight. A guy with fire conjuring abilities got so hot that he caused the sprinklers to go off. Yukari and Kurumu didn't notice as they got wet and their clothes clung to their bodies, causing nosebleeds from most of the boys.

"Stop that!" Moka cried as she ran over to the pair. She grabbed both girls by their soggy shirts, taking care to avoid the sprinklers. Touching their wet clothes was bad enough. She yanked them away from each other to calm them down. As she eyed Yukari, she noticed that something was odd with her.

"Yukari-chan…are you wearing anything underneath your shirt?" she asked with a slight frown.

"No," Yukari answered. "My chest is too big. None of my training bras fit anymore. Why?"

"Ahhhh!" Moka cried. "Yukari-chan! Cover yourself up! Don't let anyone see you!"

"Huh?" Yukari blinked before she looked to her chest. Kurumu had torn her vest so that her white shirt was revealed. The water made her shirt cling to her body, letting two fleshy mounds be seen. "Kyaaaa!! Noooooo! Don't look!"

"Really interesting friends you got here, Wataru-kun," snickered Taiga. Wataru blushed as he covered his eyes so he wouldn't stare at Yukari.

"That's it!" Moka said, "We're going to get you some bras right now!"

* * *

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were in a store on campus that sold female undergarments.

"These?" Moka pondered as she held up a bra. She looked over to Yukari's new size ad then back to the item. "No, too small."

Yukari was patiently waiting for Moka to find some new bras for her. She was a little embarrassed that everyone had seen her boobs through her shirt, but it couldn't be helped. Still, made her feel a little excited to know that her Wataru-sama had seen them too.

"Little brat cheated with magic. Big surprise," Kurumu growled.

"I do not have reason to be jealous," Mizore commented coldly. But the ice collecting on her hands betrayed her emotions. "I'll be the one playing Juliet with Wataru-san in the end."

"Like hell!" Kurumu snapped. "It's going to be me and Wataru! It's destined to happen!"

"You're destined to fail," Mizore frowned.

"Wanna say that again?" Kurumu growled with growing nails.

"You're destined to fail," Mizore repeated as the air chilled around her.

"Please, don't fight here!" Moka begged as she held up a bra meant for Yukari.

"Fine, outside!" Kurumu hissed.

"Alright!" Mizore agreed before the two girls went out the door and started fighting outside the store. Moka sighed and returned her attention to Yukari.

"Ano, Moka-san," Yukari shuffled her feet. "I have a favor to ask."

"What?" asked Moka.

"Can I take a bath with you?" asked Yukari.

* * *

Yukari's request had been strange but Moka complied nonetheless. The two of them had gone down to the communal bath where there was a large pool so a lot of girls could soak themselves in it. Since Moka couldn't handle water, she always added a herbal solution into it so she wouldn't be affected by her weakness. Yukari, on the other hand, was just going to enjoy the time she was going to spend with Moka, alone.

"Ahhhh!" Yukari smiled. "This is wonderful!"

"I suppose," Moka shrugged. Now that things were calming down, she could get a good look at Yukari. She had gone from a girl just touching the edge of womanhood to a buxom female who took said womanhood by the horns. The pink-haired vampire couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the fact that Yukari had boobs that could compete with Kurumu's.

"I've always wanted to do this with you Moka-sama," Yukari giggled. "I guess with everything going on, I never got the chance to ask. Now we can both go as mature women!"

"Neat," Moka smiled slightly.

"Hmmm, I want to check something though," Yukari spoke thoughtfully.

"What would that be?" Moka asked with some curiosity.

Giggling, Yukari suddenly lunged at Moka. The pink-haired vampire cried in shock as she felt her friend grab her boobs from behind. Moka couldn't help but blush brightly when she felt Yukari squeeze her chest several times.

"Wow! They're so big!" Yukari smiled in awe. "They're so soft too! It's like a dream!"

'_Kyaaa!_' Moka cried in thoughts. '_No, she can't do this. I have to…get her…off. Why is…it…so hard…to get her…away?_'

Yukari then moved around Moka and started to nuzzle Moka's breasts, causing the vampire to flush bright red from the intimate contact. "Oh, they feel just like soft pillows. Makes me so jealous!"

* * *

2 days later, the cast list was posted on the school's message board and there were a lot of shocked students when they saw what roles were given to them. Some were happy…others were not so happy.

"WHAT!?" Tsubame cried out, her hair flying everywhere, "WHY AM I NOT JULIET!? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Her scream was actually causing the hallway to shake.

Saizou wasn't happy either and was tempted to bust some heads. How could they pass him over for Romeo?

Yukari, Moka, Taiga, and Wataru wormed their way through the crowds of happy and disappointed students. They had to do some shoving, but they managed to make their way there without incident. Once they got to the posted list, they began to look for their names. Of course, they didn't have to work for long.

_Juliet- - - - - Moka Akashiya_

"Oh!" Moka gasped as she flushed slightly. She was picked to be Juliet? That was amazing! She thought she had flubbed the auditions for sure. She was just so nervous and she thought she didn't do so well at all.

Wataru and Taiga were both happy for their vampire friend, but they both wanted to know how they did. Looking to the list, they eyed the role that they were both trying out for.

_Romeo- - - - - Wataru Kurenai/Taiga Noboru (understudy)_

Wataru blinked when he saw this and turned to Taiga who merely shrugged. "Gomen, Taiga-kun," Wataru apologized.

"Hey, there's no reason for you to be sorry. It's not your fault. We all did our best but I guess the director saw you as the better lead. Sides, as your understudy, I can takeover if anything goes wrong. I still have a shot at being Romeo," said Taiga. He was upset but if he was going to lose to someone, he was glad it was Wataru. After all, Wataru was from the powerful Fangire Mazoku clan just like him and his friend. Still, he would've liked to play Romeo opposite Moka's Juliet.

However, Yukari didn't take it too well and started to bawl before running away. She felt humiliated. Why couldn't she have been chosen to play Juliet? It was so unfair. The new body she got was so that she could be Wataru's Juliet but now that Moka was chosen, she had no reason to keep this body. She ran towards the one person who understood her.

The School Counselor, Naoko Takayama, and the one responsible for Yukari's change…

* * *

_Yukari stood at the small cauldron she owned as she threw together ingredients. She was attempting to create an age-increasing potion. That way she would be older and a much better fit for the role of Juliet and maybe even become the opposite of Juliet._

"_Okay," Yukari smiled. "One last ingredient! Here we go!"_

_Yukari held up a wad of…something, before she dropped it into the cauldron with a loud splash. The cauldron began to shake violently for a moment before falling silent._

"_Whew," the tiny witch smiled._

_BOOM!!_

_The cauldron exploded. Yukari's entire room was covered in black soot and she looked like every inch of her was naturally black. The cauldron itself looked like it was turned inside out._

_

* * *

_

_Yukari sobbed as she sat against a tree. Her potion was a bust and now she couldn't become Wataru's Juliet. It was so unfair! Of course, someone took notice of the little witch and walked over. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" Yukari looked up and saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had golden blonde hair that was in a ponytail and wore a sharp red feminine business suit. She also wore stylish sunglasses._

"_-sniff- it's nothing," Yukari wept._

"_Now that's not an answer," the woman replied as she moved closer to Yukari. "My name is Naoko Takayama. I'm the school counselor and it's my job to listen to the students' problems. So please tell me?"_

"_-hic- okay," Yukari nodded. She then broke out in her tale of the play and Wataru. Naoko listened to Yukari's woes and misery. All the while Yukari continued to sniffle._

"_I see," Naoko nodded as Yukari finished her tale. "Your first love might be in the role of Romeo and you were hoping t be his Juliet. It's a romantic story and I've heard that the actors for Romeo and Juliet have become couples in the past."_

"_This play was my big chance!" Yukari moaned. "But they won't even let me try because I'm too small! Now that my potion failed, I can't do anything!"_

_Yukari broke out crying again, but Naoko put a comforting arm around her, "There, there. It's not over yet. I know of a way to help."_

"_Really?!" Yukari gasped, looking up to the older woman._

_Naoko nodded with a smile. Unfortunately, Yukari missed the darker gleam in her eyes in the midst of her happiness._

* * *

Naoko had been the one to give her this body but now Yukari didn't want it anymore because it would just remind her that no matter what she did, Wataru would never be hers. She found Naoko, in her office, and the school counselor became concerned.

"Yukari-chan, what's wrong?" asked Naoko.

"I didn't get the part!" Yukari cried.

Naoko went around her desk and walked over to Yukari before taking the girl in her arms. "Let it all out, Yukari-chan," Naoko said. "I promise it will be all over soon." As she said this, she smirked evilly. Opening her palm, she revealed a mouth with sharp teeth around it.

* * *

After seeing Yukari looking upset and running off, Wataru went to go look for her. Kivat and Tatsulot were also helping him search for his friend. He needed to help comfort her somehow. He knew she was upset about losing the part to Moka. She'd wanted the part so badly and had changed herself for it but it was all for nothing.

Last he recalled he had spotted her running down the halls towards the offices. Walking down the rows of offices, he heard a loud gasp before silence. Following the noise, he found himself in front of the counselor's office. Confused he knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he asked as he opened the door. "I thought I heard…YUKARI!!"

Ataru's eyes landed on a female faculty member who had her hands pressed against Yukari's skin. Well, he was sure it was Yukari, but she looked like she was a woman in her late twenties, and getting older!

"Oop!" the woman gasped. "Well, looks like I get two meals today! How lucky for me!"

"No way!" Wataru shouted, "Kivat!"

"Yosh! Oh, an evil onna stealing youth? Let's see about that," said Kivat as he flew around Wataru. He flew into Wataru's hand and was pressed against his free hand.

"Don't forget me!" announced Tatsulot. "Tension Fortissimo!"

"Henshin!" called out Wataru as he perched Kivat upside down from his newly formed belt. As soon as the quicksilver began to cover him, Tatsulot attached to his forearm, turning the liquid metal gold and then morphing it into his armor. The golden layer shattered, revealing Kiva in his Emperor Form. The evil counselor let go of Yukari before charging at Kiva. Unfortunately, she would not have the chance to drain him as Kiva tugged the head of Tatsulot.

"WAKE UP FEVER!" shouted Tatsulot. Naoko came close but then received a brutal kick in the midsection which sent her flying and crashing through her wall, making a hole in the shape of her outline before she continued on her way. Kiva then went over to Yukari and knelt down, lifting her up in his arms bridal style.

"Yukari-chan?" Kiva asked. "Are you okay?" Yukari opened her eyes weakly. He carried her to Naoko's chair. "What happened?" He set her down.

"She…promised…" Yukari began to say before she passed out.

"Yukari-chan," Kiva said but then a red whip ensnared his neck. He was pulled out of the office through the hole he'd made and taken straight outside. He landed roughly on the ground and then looked up to see… "King?"

It was Saga. The King of Fangires said to Kiva, "Kiva, for the crime of killing members of my clan, I sentence you to death."

Saga marveled his good fortune at finding Kiva so easily. He had only come to see if his friend and Yukari were fine. Instead he found that Yukari was years older than she was when she left and Wataru was missing. He would investigate after he disposed of Kiva.

Kiva himself got to his feet. This was it. He was facing off against the King of the Fangires. There was no backing out and he doubted anyone would help him save for his friends. Unfortunately, they weren't anywhere nearby. This time, Kiva was on his own.

"Any last words before I execute you?" Saga asked.

"No executions will be done today," Kiva spoke darkly.

With that, the current King and the one who possessed the power of the previous King charged at each other. Saga unleashed flurries of blows with his Jacorder while Kiva caught the blows on his arms and attempted to punch or kick at Saga. The two embodiments of Fangire might fought with their all their strength, intent on defeating their foe. Gold and silver clashed against each other in mortal combat, determined to be the winner.

What they didn't know was that Moka had been following Wataru when she heard the sound of battle. Following it into an office, the counselor's office, she gasped when she saw Yukari sitting at the desk, sleeping. She looked old but when Moka inspected her closely, she found the wrinkles fading. Whatever was causing Yukari to age was obviously wearing off but now her attention was taken towards the large hole in the wall and through it she saw both Kiva and Saga fighting.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka yelled out before she ran out the hole. She had to stop this. She had to help Kiva.

Kiva was being thrown completely overpowered by Saga who showed no mercy. Sparks flew off the golden Emperor Form armor as Saga slashed at Kiva ruthlessly with the Jacorder. He wanted to make Kiva suffer. Shifting his rapier into a whip, he then ensnared Kiva by the neck once more and then allowed an electrical charge to travel through the whip and into Kiva's body, electrocuting the Fangire killer. Kiva was then tossed into a tree, shattering it in half, before Saga withdrew his whip. Taking out his Fuestle, he prepared to activate it when she saw Moka running towards Kiva. '_Moka-san?_'

"Kiva! Kiva, get up!" she pleaded as she put her hands on her chest and back. "Please!"

"Moka-san…" Kiva said weakly. "Run, he's too strong for you."

"I won't leave you," she told him. "I won't leave my most precious friend."

Saga gripped his fists as he saw this. Kiva was ruining everything. Now, Saga was going to kill Kiva and dispose him for good. He lashed a whip at Kiva and Moka. Kiva noticed it and pushed Moka to the ground, allowing the whip to harmlessly fly over them. However, Kiva's hand had snagged onto the rosario and it snapped right off the chain.

Demonic energy rose as Moka changed from a sweet-natured pink-haired girl with green eyes to a powerful and arrogant silver-haired and red eyes woman. Her eyes narrowed on Kiva who was on top of her. "Please, remove yourself from me," she asked politely and Kiva immediately obliged. She got to her feet and focused her eyes on Saga.

"So, King, we meet again," said Moka-sama.

"It's a pleasure to meet you once more," said Saga. "However, you are not my concern. Kiva is. So, if you don't mind, please let me kill him."

"No, you shall not kill what is mine," claimed Moka-sama.

"Then, forgive me for this," said Saga solemnly before he charged at Moka-sama and Kiva with his Jacorder Rod Mode poised to stab at Kiva.

Moka-sama knew what Saga's weakness was. If he was the same as Kiva then she would need to hit that weak point to neutralize him. She needed to time this just right. Saga came closer and was in range for her to perform her own attack.

"Know your place!" shouted Moka-sama as she threw a kick at Saga, directly at his belt. The impact of her foot against Sagark caused the belt to withdraw back within the silver creature as it was flung off Saga's waist. Saga's body was thrown backwards by the impact.

As soon as Saga's armored form hit a tree, his armor shattered. Neither Moka-sama nor Kiva was prepared for the shock of their life as the King's identity was revealed.

"It…it can't be…" stammered Kiva as he stood up next to Moka-sama. His armor vanished and the expression on his face was of shock and disbelief. "Taiga-kun?"

Seeing Kiva revert into Wataru had also surprised Taiga and his face took on a similar expression. He too could not believe it. "Wataru-kun?"

Moka-sama was just as surprised. She replaced her rosario to her neck and she too reverted to her more gentle form. "Taiga-kun? You're…King?"

The three friends were all left speechless by this shocking revelation.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: (cue dramatic music) Bum-bum-bum!!! Oh, looks like Taiga's identity is revealed and so is Wataru's identity to Taiga. Oh, what will this mean? For answers, wait for an update when this arc reached its climatic conclusion.


	19. Sons of the Queen

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 19: Revelation; Sons of the Queen

"Know your place!" shouted Moka-sama as she threw a kick at Saga, directly at his belt. The impact of her foot against Sagark caused the belt to withdraw back within the silver creature and it was flung of Saga's waist. Saga's body was thrown backwards by the impact.

As soon as Saga's armored form hit a tree, his armor shattered. Neither Moka-sama nor Kiva was prepared for the shock of their life as the King's identity was revealed.

"It…it can't be…" stammered Kiva as he stood up next to Moka-sama. His armor vanished and the expression on his face was of shock and disbelief. "Taiga-kun?"

Seeing Kiva revert into Wataru had also surprised Taiga and his face took on a similar expression. He too could not believe it. "Wataru-kun?"

Moka-sama was just as surprised. She replaced her rosario to her neck and she too reverted to her more gentle form. "Taiga-san? You're…King?"

The three friends were all left speechless by this shocking revelation.

* * *

Several hours had passed since then. Wataru had returned to his dorm room and locked himself in, sitting in a corner with his knees up against his chest, hands on head as he rocked himself back and forth. He couldn't believe that Taiga, his childhood friend, was not only a Fangire but the King of the Checkmate Four and Lord of all Fangires. That made him the enemy but even so Wataru refused to think of him as one despite the obvious betrayal of trust and friendship. Of course, Taiga never knew he was Kiva but that still didn't change the fact that his best friend, whom he trusted, was out to kill him.

'_What should I do?_' Wataru thought in pained confusion. '_Taiga…is he my friend or my enemy?_'

* * *

Taiga too was in a state of disbelief. He remembered Wataru being his closest friend back when they'd been children. Those were happy times. In the short time they'd spent together they'd become close like brothers. Even after years of separation, Taiga still considered Wataru his best friend and after finding out he was a Fangire was even happier since they both now had something in common. However, Taiga's duty got in the way. He was the King of Fangires and had responsibilities. One of them was to eliminate all threats to their Clan like IXA for example and also Kiva. Bishop had given him instructions to eliminate Kiva but there was no way Taiga could go through with it now. He just couldn't.

'_What should I do…?_' thought Taiga as he slammed his fist on his desk. '_Kiva is the enemy, and Wataru is my friend, but they are both one and the same. How can I…_'

* * *

The girls were too in a state of disbelief over the revelation. It didn't take long for Moka to inform Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari of the truth behind Taiga. It was shocking, really, but Moka would never lie about something like this.

"I knew there was something about him I didn't like!" Kurumu hissed. "I could feel it I my bones and I ignored it! He was right there! I was alone with him and I never guessed!"

"Ooooooh!" Yukari growled, gripping her wand. "I'm going to curse him! The biggest, baddest one I can find! He pretended to be Wataru-sama's friend before he tried to kill him! I'll never forgive this!"

Mizore was quiet, but her rage was quite obvious. The desk she was sitting on was frozen solid and an aura of cold mist was swirling around her. A dark scowl was on her face and her hands were in their icy claw forms. There was also a very obvious glimpse of murder in her eyes.

"I will kill him," she hissed. "I thought he was my friend. Instead I find he wanted to kill my love. I won't forgive him. I will freeze him solid and shatter him like glass," Mizore threatened coldly.

"But…but, he's the King!" Moka tried to reason. She was upset too but she had to keep her head on straight. "He's even stronger than Rook!"

"I don't care!" Kurumu snapped. "He pretends to be our friend while trying to kill Wataru! It's unforgivable."

"He didn't know Wataru was Kiva until now," stated Moka.

"It doesn't change the fact that Taiga wanted Kiva dead," said Mizore. "Why are you defending him anyway?"

"I'm not," Moka denied, "But I think we need to hear his side of the story too. We don't understand his circumstances."

"He would just lie anyway!" Kurumu shot back.

"Didn't Taiga-san save you from the incubus?" reminded Moka.

Kurumu scoffed, "It was Wataru that saved me. Taiga just dealt with the jerk."

"Still, if it weren't for him, you might've still been in that incubus' clutches," said Moka. She then said to Mizore, "And Mizore-san, you yourself went to meet with the librarian, right?" Mizore had told them about meeting the librarian, who was the same librarian who'd kept those students prisoner. "Taiga defeated him and saved them. I don't think he's all bad."

"But he still tried to kill Wataru-sama," insisted Yukari.

"I know, but I don't think we should pass the death sentence on him yet. Also, this may devastate Wataru-kun as well. Even if Taiga-san had betrayed him, Wataru-kun still considers him a friend. You don't want to hurt Wataru-kun like that, do you?" Moka said.

The other girls remained quiet.

"So, Moka, what do you think we should do?" asked Kurumu.

"I'll go and fetch Wataru while you go and fetch Taiga. I got an idea," said Moka.

"An intervention?" asked Mizore. "I like that idea."

"Can we tie up Taiga?" asked Yukari.

"Just don't hurt him," reminded Moka.

"Wouldn't dream of it," grinned Kurumu.

* * *

Taiga was throwing rocks into the lake as he tried to get his thoughts in order. His best friend was Kiva, one of the biggest threats to the Fangire clan since IXA. Yet the threat was none other than his meek friend Wataru. It made no sense to Taiga. Wataru was a Fangire too. Why was he killing his own people? What could have driven him to do it? Humans killed each other all the time, but Taiga liked to think that Fangires were above such things.

"Hdjfhkdhdjhfdk?" asked Sagark as he hovered down to his partner.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Taiga sighed "He's my best friend. I know he's Kiva, but he's my best friend too. I don't know what I should do."

"TAIGA!!"

Taiga turned around to see who was calling him when his feet were suddenly encased in ice. Spikes rose from the ice and were aimed at his neck. Sagark attempted to fly to his partner, but he was instantly trapped in a bubble. Taiga looked to see who was attacking when he saw Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore walking towards him, looking royally pissed. Taiga sighed sadly.

"I take it you were told what happened," Taiga sighed.

"Yes," Kurumu frowned. "Move one inch and we'll kill you, even if you are Wataru's friend!"

"So then, what do you want?" asked Taiga.

"We want answers," Mizore frowned, still pointing her open hand at him with wisps of ice rising from her finger. "Why do you want to kill Wataru?"

Taiga sighed. He knew it would come down to this. It was inevitable. These girls were close friends to Wataru. Of course they would want to protect him and hurt anyone that harmed him. "As King, my duty is to stop threats to my clan," he said. "Oh, and by the way…" His Fangire markings appeared on his face. "Do you think ice will stop me?" His entire body began to heat up, melting the ice surrounding him.

Kurumu let her claws out as Yukari gripped her wand tightly. Taiga calmed down and allowed the markings to fade away. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Kurumu snorted, "Like you didn't try to hurt Wataru." She didn't trust this guy…even if he did try and help her relationship with Wataru a while ago.

"That was a misunderstanding," defended Taiga. "But that isn't an excuse."

"Of course it isn't," said Mizore with a chill in her voice. "But, since you're his friend we're willing to be lenient. Now, move." She jabbed an ice claw into his back, pushing him forward.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Taiga as he obediently allowed himself to be led by these girls.

"To Wataru-sama," stated Yukari while holding the bubble that held Sagark. She couldn't understand a word he said but she knew that Sagark was angry by the angry way he was chittering.

* * *

Wataru had opened the door when someone came knocking only to be dragged by the arm by Moka. She insisted that he came along with her and he didn't have the strength to argue. "Moka-san?" he asked. "What is this about? Where are you taking me?"

"You and Taiga-san need to talk," said Moka.

Wataru knew he and Taiga needed to talk but he couldn't face his friend…or were they enemies now? He was the King of Fangires and he himself was Kiva, the enemy. How could he face Taiga now knowing that they were enemies?

No, they weren't enemies. At least Wataru hoped they weren't. This misunderstanding needed to be cleared up now. He couldn't procrastinate…but was he ready?

* * *

"Well, at least you didn't tie me to the chair," said Taiga as he was forced to sit down. They were using one of the empty classrooms as a meeting ground. That way there was enough room to fight and transform if things got messy.

"The thought crossed my mind," growled Kurumu. Sagark hated the bubble and wanted out. He was chatting wildly and pounding the sides of the bubble angrily.

"Sagark, they aren't going to let you out until they know you're not a threat," Taiga sighed. "And throwing a tantrum while cursing is not only rude, but unnecessary."

"You can understand him?" asked Yukari. She eyed the silver creature and watched it calm down considerably, but it was obvious that it was still mad.

"He's speaking Fangire," Taiga answered. "The language of my clan. Ironically, not many Fangires can speak it anymore either. Only myself and the Checkmate Four can understand it as far as I know."

"Speaking of them," Kurumu frowned. "We had a little run-in with Rook during the summer."

"Let me guess," Taiga sighed. "One of his Time Plays?"

"Yes," Mizore nodded. "He ran out of time."

"You're lucky to be alive then," Taiga replied. "He doesn't stop until he's ordered to or if he runs out of time. I despise what he does but he doesn't listen too well unless I give him a direct order."

"So, why don't you try to control him better?" questioned Kurumu. "Put him on a leash or something?"

"You didn't think I've tried?" Taiga shot back cynically. "If we cage him he'll be even more out of control. It's best to just let him be."

"He's hurting humans," said Mizore. "That's unacceptable."

"But still necessary. You think humans are just going to accept us? Best to make them fear what we are," said Taiga cockily.

The door creaked open and both Moka and Wataru came in. As soon as Wataru and Taiga locked eyes, they looked away in shame. Wataru had heard what Taiga had said. Fear? Was that what Taiga wanted? For humans to fear him.

"Wataru…" began Taiga.

"Taiga," Wataru sighed. "So, you really are King then? It wasn't a dream."

"And you're Kiva," replied Taiga. "I wish this was a dream myself. This is just so…unbelievable. How did you become Kiva?"

"It's something that I had since the day I was born," Wataru answered as he took a seat across from his old friend. "I've never been without it."

"I see," Taiga nodded. So the power was inherited from someone else. It didn't answer where it came from. That could wait for later though. "Wataru-kun, why do you destroy Fangires? They're our people. Why would you want to destroy them?"

"Because they kill humans," Wataru answered. "Every Fangire I've met kill without scrutiny and just eat and eat and eat. They drain people dry just because they can, not because the need to. I don't want to stand by and let humans be killed like cows for fun."

Taiga was confused at what he was hearing. Wataru was killing Fangires to protect humans? But humans were food for Fangires and the ones like IXA were a real threat. And Wataru still wanted to protect them?

"But why?" asked Taiga. "Humans are food for Fangires."

"Because I'm different," admitted Wataru. "I'm a Fandiri."

Taiga's eyes went wide with surprise. Fandiri were the offspring of humans and Fangires. His friend was one of those treacherous spawns. He couldn't believe it. "You're…half human?" Taiga said, eyes unblinking as he stared straight at Wataru. It couldn't be true, but Wataru would never lie. Keep secrets, maybe, but never lie. "Really?"

"Hai," Wataru nodded. "But that isn't the only reason. I need to protect humans. It's my purpose."

"Purpose," Taiga murmured. "You realize that my duty is to destroy any and all threats to the Fangire Clan."

"I know," Wataru nodded. Neither boy really seemed to notice all the girls get ready to leap in if something started happening. "So what are you going to do now Taiga-kun?"

"I don't know," Taiga sighed. "As King, I know what I have to do…but I can't kill my best friend. Even though I know I should, I just can't."

Both boys were quiet but then the door creaked open. A man entered, identified by everyone except for Taiga and Sagark. Having him suddenly appear was surprising, but everyone was used to it. He did that from time to time.

"Kivat informed me of what was going on," said Jiro. "Come, it's time for the truth."

"What truth?" asked Wataru in confusion.

"You'll see," said Jiro vaguely. "Now, follow me."

* * *

The group reached a large clearing with Taiga under the supervision of the witch, yuki onna and succubus. Sagark himself was still trapped in a bubble.

"We're here," said Jiro.

"Here where?" asked Taiga in confusion.

Jiro smirked as the ground in front of the ground exploded. There was a thick cloud of dirt and dusk but a loud draconic roar could be heard piercing through it. The cloud settled to reveal Castle Doran. Taiga's eyes widened when he saw it and he turned to look at Wataru.

"Come, there is much to discuss," said Jiro as a transport orb came out from Castle Doran's mouth to engulf the group before it carried them up to the beast's mouth and down its throat. They appeared at the end of a hallway which led to the double doors of the main chamber. Taiga looked around in wonder. He'd only heard of Castle Doran from Bishop. He'd been told that it'd been stolen. Well, now he knew who was in possession of it.

The group appeared in the main hall. Gesturing to follow, Jiro led the group to the main room of Castle Doran. Inside, Ruby, Riki, and Ramon were waiting patiently. All of them were keeping a hawk's eye on Taiga as the group entered. Taiga likewise eyed everything, reeling with the information that he was inside a lost Fangire fortress. As he looked forward, his eyes landed on a large portrait. As he saw it, his eyes widened and his face paled.

"Kaa-san?" he gasped.

"Huh?" Kurumu blinked. "What did you say?

"That's my mother," Taiga pointed. "I have a portrait of her in my home."

"But…that's Wataru's mother," Moka blinked in confusion.

"Yeah! If that's your mother up there then that would mean…" Yukari spoke before it dawned on her.

"You're brothers," Mizore finished with wide eyes.

Wataru's eyes widened with shock. He turned to face Jiro who was watching stoically. Riki and Ramon were both emotionless as they waited for their master to really get the news. Ruby looked as shocked as all the other guests when the news came out.

"That's right," Jiro nodded. "Maya is the former Queen of the Fangires. Taiga's mother. In other words, you and Taiga are brothers, even if you have different fathers."

This was shocking. Wataru was practically royalty. His mother was the Fangire Queen!

Moka felt her heart go out to Wataru as she heard the news. She knew what it was like to have half-siblings. Her father had other wives that he had married and had children with at one time or the other. Of course, she had grown up with her siblings. Taiga and Wataru had just discovered their relation.

"Brothers," Taiga gaped. He had a brother? Wataru was his brother? It made sense why Wataru had the power of Kiva now. He had the blood of a royal Fangire in his veins. On the other hand, Taiga was reeling from the knowledge that he had a brother. He wasn't sure what to feel or what to do at this point.

Wataru was shocked and did what normally came to him whenever he was shocked senseless…he fainted.

"Oh no!" Moka gasped, "Wataru-kun!"

The girls immediately surrounded the poor boy, trying to revive him. Of course, Kurumu wanted to give him her 'kiss of life' but the idea was shut down by Yukari. They started arguing as Taiga watched. Ruby went to break up the fight to tend to her master herself.

"This happens a lot, doesn't it?" Taiga asked Jiro.

"It does," confirmed Jiro. "We've grown used to it." His eyes narrowed on Taiga. "But don't think we're pleased to have you here, King."

"I guessed as much," nodded Taiga. "I can sense your auras. The last of the Wolfen, Merman and Franken Clans, am I right?" Jiro wasn't surprised. The previous King had been able to find out what they were via their auras.

"What are you going to do about it?" questioned Ramon.

"I don't know. Nothing, at least for now, but this is a lot to take in," said Taiga. Wataru was his brother; his half-brother but still his brother nonetheless. Even if he was a Fandiri, he possessed the blood of Fangire royalty within him. It made sense how they connected so well as children.

Turning, he pressed his palm against the bubble that was holding Sagark. He unleashed a pulse of power and the bubble broke, letting the silver creature free. Sagark chattered a little, but Taiga hushed him. He turned to the girls who were holding Wataru and giving Taiga dark looks.

"Tell Wataru-kun I'm sorry," Taiga sighed. "I will understand if he doesn't want to see me again."

"Taiga-san," Moka murmured.

With a nod, Taiga traveled back down the hallway where Castle Doran would release him. The girls watched him go before they returned to their attempts to revive Wataru.

"That's enough!" Ruby cried. "Now, I have to get Goshujin-sama to bed. He's had a big shock and he needs his rest."

"Like I'll let him go to be with only you around," Kurumu frowned.

"I'll help," Mizore spoke as she went to help Ruby lift Wataru up.

"I'll help! I'll help!" Yukari called as she tried to lend a hand.

"Wataru-kun," Moka worried as she followed the group.

* * *

Taiga lay back on his bed, trying to think of something to do. His cell phone was in his hand and Bishop's number was already dialed up. All he had to do was press a button and all the Fangires would know who Kiva was and where to find him. As King, Taiga had a duty to do such a thing. On the other hand, Wataru was his brother. Even though they had just discovered that, could he do such a thing to his brother?

"Hfhidjsksufjjdkdid, Taiga?" asked Sagark.

"I don't know," Taiga sighed. After all the humans he had killed along with the Fangire traitors he had destroyed, death and killing was nothing new to him. But faced with the fact of ending the life of his best friend and brother, he was finding it the hardest decision he could ever make. "Wataru-kun has been killing Fangires, but he is technically a King like me."

"Gjdfhfkjhjkjhbsjffhdksk?" asked Sagark.

"Hm?" Taiga blinked. "Well…that's one way of putting it. The world of monsters does need to be kept secret."

"Jfhdknbjdbfjfhffhjfjfjf," Sagark continued.

"True," Taiga nodded. "If the Fangires Wataru killed were as gluttonous as he described, they would eventually bring attention to themselves and the monster world in general. That couldn't be allowed."

"Tgahfoknsbcioshrhw," Sagark spoke up.

"Hmmmm, that is a very good point," Taiga smiled, relief coming over his face. "Someone has to keep the world of monsters secret. Some Fangires aren't too concerned about it and make spectacles of themselves. Someone has to make sure they stay in check."

"Thhgfjsjgsg!" Sagark cheered.

"A sound point," Taiga grinned. "Wataru was making sure that the world of monsters wasn't exposed to the humans. As King, I don't have to punish him for that."

"Xol!" Sagark smiled.

"When did you get so smart anyway, Sagark?" Taiga smiled as he shut off his cell phone.

* * *

It took several minutes after Wataru regained consciousness that he realized he was not in his dorm room but his bedroom within Castle Doran. Also, it took him several more minutes to recall the revelation he'd just experienced. He just stared up at the ceiling as he thought long and hard.

"Taiga-kun…is my…Nii-san?" Wataru murmured. "And my Kaa-san…is Queen?"

"It's surprising, isn't it?" said Kivat as he and Tatsulot flew down to his bed.

"You knew who my mother was, didn't you?" asked Wataru.

"I did and I apologize," Kivat said sincerely. "But you had to be kept in the dark about your mother's identity for your own good. We needed to wait until you were old enough for the news."

"And when would that be?" asked Wataru.

"Um…Ano…" Kivat hesitated.

"Thought so."

"But you need to understand why we had to keep it a secret," said Kivat in his defense.

"I'm not bothered about that right now," replied Wataru. "It's just that Taiga-kun is my Nii-san and he's out to kill me."

"Yes, that is his duty as King," admitted Kivat.

"But Wataru-sama is strong!" Tatsulot encouraged.

"But Taiga-san is a full-blood Fangire. He's stronger than me when in human form and could kill me before I have the chance to become Kiva," said Wataru. "But…even so…I still have faith in him."

"Faith?" Kivat questioned. "Is that wise?"

"I trust that he has a heart," said Wataru, "And will do the right thing."

"Are you willing to bet your life on it?" asked Kivat. Wataru was about to open his mouth to answer when he heard the door open and saw Ruby enter.

"Oh, Goshujin-sama!" said Ruby in pleasant surprise. "You're awake! That's good. I made some nice warm soup to calm you down."

"Arigatou, Ruby-san," smiled Wataru as he sat up. Ruby blushed when he smiled at her charmingly.

'_Oh…Goshujin-sama is smiling at me_,' she swooned. '_It's like we're the only ones here. It feels good_.' Her entire world was full of pink and sparkles. Wataru just gazed at her strangely. He was blissfully unaware that Ruby had feelings for him. If Taiga ever found out he'd tease Wataru about charming older women.

'_Wonder how Taiga's doing?_' Wataru wondered.

* * *

That would be a question that would plague Wataru for the rest of the day. Taiga never showed up for club activities or rehearsal for the play. Gin even mentioned that he never showed up for class either. It began to make the heir of Kiva even more worried. He feared that he had lost his first friend for good. Even though Kurumu and Mizore figured he was better off without Taiga, but Wataru would never accept that mindset.

"Where did you go, Taiga-kun?" Wataru muttered as he sat on the roof for lunch. The girls were busy getting their own lunches or fighting over who would sit next to Wataru.

"Not far, Wataru-kun," a voice replied.

Wataru turned around and gasped as he saw Taiga. He looked like he always did and he had a small smile on his face.

"I owe you a grand apology," Taiga sighed, his smile turning into a sad frown. "I was so caught up in my duties as King, I almost killed my own brother. My brother and my best friend."

"Taiga-kun," Wataru mumbled.

"When I thought about it, you were just saving lives from being taken needlessly," Taiga continued as he leaned on the railing next to Wataru. "Those Fangires you killed were just killing and eating recklessly, weren't they?"

"Hai," Wataru nodded, recalling his battles. "They acted as if they could do whatever they wanted and not get punished for it."

"I thought I had a tighter rein than that," Taiga sighed. "The reason I wanted humans to fear us was because they would want to destroy us when they discovered us. A human calling himself IXA is a good example."

"I met him," Wataru nodded. "I'm sure he has his reasons."

"Maybe," Taiga shrugged. "But my point is that those Fangires who were out there, killing, causing hysteria, mayhem and the like. They would have eventually exposed the world of monsters to the humans, wouldn't they?"

"I…suppose," Wataru nodded. He hadn't thought of it that way before.

"You were doing your part to keep the world of our friends safe," Taiga continued. "Knowing some humans out there, they would destroy our friends without a second thought just because of fear."

Wataru had to accept that fact. IXA seemed to be one of those people. Preconceptions and fear would only serve to make humans hate what wasn't like them. Humanity in general had a pretty bad track record for that kind of thing.

"I suppose that those Fangires were getting a little greedy," Taiga admitted. "I know for a fact that Fangires can live for years without eating life energy. We don't even have to drain a human completely to get a fill. A Fangire that works close to me once mentioned a Bear Fangire who married a human and feeds from her in little amounts."

Wataru blinked at that. Fangires could live that way? Without hurting anyone?

"My question is," Taiga spoke. "Wataru-kun, if you found a Fangire not harming anyone, would you attack them?"

"No," Wataru answered honestly. "I only fought Fangires who were trying to kill people they targeted and everyone nearby. If they aren't hurting anyone, I have no problem with them."

"That's good," Taiga smiled. "That means I don't have to hunt you anymore. You were just punishing Fangires who didn't know their place and keeping the world of monsters a secret. I see nothing wrong with that."

"Taiga-kun…" began Wataru hesitantly. "Is it okay if I call you Nii-san? I never had a brother before."

"Of course, Otouto," Taiga smiled. He never had a brother before either. He and Wataru had a lot to catch up on. "But there's still a lot more people I need to apologize…" A sharp ice spike flew past his face, scratching his cheek. "To," he finished.

"Step away from Wataru-san," threatened Mizore as she allowed her ice claws to form.

"Mizore-san, it's okay," said Wataru.

"Wataru-san, he's King, and he wants to kill you," reminded Mizore.

"I know I did wrong and-" Ice froze him from the neck down.

"You shut up," said Mizore with a chill around the air. "I came here to see Wataru-san to have lunch with him."

It was at that time when Kurumu and Yukari came up, shoving each other at the shoulders as Moka followed. Their eyes were on Taiga immediately.

"What the hell are you doing up here, creep?" growled Kurumu.

"Have you come to hurt Wataru-sama?" demanded Yukari, ready to throw whatever objects her magic could conjure at the King. They weren't afraid. They were angry at him and that shoved whatever fear they had to the back of their minds.

Taiga called on some hot aura to melt the ice around him and bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be up here."

"Nii-san, wait," said Wataru. All the girls gawked at Wataru. Was he crazy? "Have lunch with us."

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm a bit busy. Enjoy your lunch with your friends. You deserve it." Taiga walked towards the roof exit.

"Nii-san…" Wataru murmured sadly. Why did things have to change so quickly? He'd found his best friend after so many years, found out he was the King of Fangires, and also his half brother. So much had changed since he enrolled in Yokai Academy. He didn't want it to change so much.

* * *

Taiga never expected the girls to trust him ever again. He'd lied to them and tried to kill the boy they loved. It was the way things were going to be from now on. He was the King of Fangires and until he found a Queen he would be alone. "Might as well be alone. It's my fate, after all."

"Nii-san, chotto matte kudasai!" Taiga heard and turned his head around to see Wataru on the steps behind him.

"Go back to your friends, Wataru-kun," said Taiga.

"It wouldn't be right without you, Nii-san," said Wataru. "I want it to be like the way it was."

"You know it can't," said Taiga honestly. "Things have changed."

"That doesn't mean we can't fix it," Wataru argued. "Things have changed, but we can move past it."

"I would like to think that, Wataru-kun," Taiga smiled weakly. "But I don't think your friends will be willing to forgive me for a while."

"Well, Mizore-san and Kurumu-san tried to kill me when we first met so they don't have a lot to argue about," Wataru chuckled.

"Well, it looks good for me in that case," Taiga smiled. "Still, I think I had better keep my distance until they calm down a little. If you think I should talk to them then I will, but they don't seem to be in the mood to talk at the moment."

"I'll try to calm them down," Wataru assured his brother. "I just…don't want you to leave just when I discovered we were brothers."

"It was quite a surprise for me too," Taiga smiled. "Okay, I'll leave it in your hands, Otouto."

"Arigatou," Wataru smiled brightly.

* * *

Taiga sighed as he walked into the wilderness that surrounded the school. He was a well of mixed feelings at the moment. It seemed he had made up with Wataru over the incident, but his friends didn't appear to be in a forgiving mood. It made sense though. He had tried to kill their friend/love interest. Anyone would be upset when they knew who tried to kill someone they loved.

As he was walking along, groans started echoing from all around. Turning his attention to his surroundings, Taiga saw that monsters in their true forms were coming in all directions. They were all female monsters, but their eyes were blank. Some were even drooling.

"Now this…is odd," Taiga frowned as he eyed the monsters surrounding him.

"It'll be enough to take your down!" a voice shouted from above.

Taiga looked up and saw someone with wings and a spade tail hovering from above. At first he had thought it to be that fool Shiro, but he should still be in recovering after the fight the two had. Whoever this guy was, they hadn't met before.

"Now I've got you!" the incubus shouted. "Now you'll pay for what you did to my brother!"

"Oh, so you're related to that fool Shiro," realized Taiga with an arrogant smirk. "Well, these girls are probably your slaves." Honestly, did these lower class fools really think they had a chance against him, the King of Fangires? His Fangire markings appeared as he pulled out his Jacorder. "Well, as a friend of mine said, know your place, Sagark!" Sagark was about to fly towards Taiga when he was swatted out of the air by the incubus. The female monsters then lunged at Taiga, grabbed his arms, legs and waist. He struggled but even he wasn't able to overpower these many monsters at once.

"This will be fun," grinned the incubus.

"What's your name?" asked Taiga.

"It's Kuro," the incubus answered.

"Good," Taiga growled. "Now I know what name to put on your tombstone!"

* * *

"Wataru, you're too trusting," Kurumu chided as she and the other girls ate lunch with Wataru. "He tried to kill you if you don't remember!"

"Ano…but you tried to kill me when we first met," Wataru retorted. "We get along fine now."

"Um…that's beside the point!" Kurumu gulped. She had forgotten about that little skirmish they had when they had met. Mizore remained silent since she had tried to kill Wataru as well when they had first met.

"What were you and Taiga-san talking about then?" asked Moka.

"Nii-san san said he wasn't going to try and kill me anymore," Wataru answered. "He says I was keeping the monster world from being discovered and punishing Fangires for threatening its discovery. As King, he doesn't have to punish me for that. As long as I don't fight Fangires for just being Fangires, he doesn't have to do anything about me.

"That's shaky ground, Wataru," Kivat warned as he flapped around the group. He and Tatsulot had come to eat lunch with everyone. "One wrong move and he'll come after us again."

Wataru was about to retort when a chattering noise filled the air. Looking for the source, the group saw the silver creature Taiga called Sagark flying down towards him. He was shouting about something, but no one could really understand,

"What is he saying?" asked Yukari.

"My Fangire is a little rusty," Kivat frowned. "But…I think he's talking about Taiga. That's all I can get."

"Hfkkjfnkdmd Taiga fkikmdkfhdlsjdjfdkk…DANGER!!" Sagark cried at the top of his tiny lungs.

Wataru did understand that, "Taiga's in danger!" He said, "Take me to him!"

Sagark gave a nod. If anyone could help his master, it would be his brother.

* * *

Taiga was being restrained by the female monsters, his Jacorder several feet away. It'd been knocked out of his hand. He would've turned into his Fangire form but the glove he wore on his hand sealed away most of his powers as King. He could summon up his aura but he doubted that would work right now with him being restrained by various monster girls.

"So, you wish to kill me for what I did to that bastard you call a brother?" Taiga said calmly.

"That's right," Kuro smirked. "And now you're gonna pay for what you did. You made him a hideous freak! Even with his ability to cast illusions, his life is ruined because of you!"

"Then he shouldn't have gone after my friend," retorted Taiga.

"Well, let's see what you'll look like once I'm done with you," growled Kuro as he let out his claws. He slowly approached Taiga but then a golden and black shape slammed into his face, breaking his nose. "Ugh!"

"Kivat?" blinked Taiga.

"Nii-san!" Wataru shouted as Kivat flew towards his master.

"Wataru-kun," Taiga smiled. His brother wanted to save him after all. Sagark did good.

Sagark zipped around, knocking the controlled girls out and allowing Taiga to escape. He went to his Jacorder and picked it up. Kuro growled. "What the hell!?"

"You don't harm my family," said Wataru as his Fangire markings appeared. "Henshin." He snapped Kivat onto his belt, allowing himself to change into Kiva.

Kuro lunged at Kiva and slashed at the red-clad warrior with his claws. Sparks flew off Kiva's armor but then he retaliated with several rapid-fire punches that hit Kuro in the stomach, chest and face. He then used a jump kick to knock the incubus out of the ground.

"Hey, Wataru-kun," said Taiga.

"Nii-san, why did he try to harm you?" asked Kiva.

"Oh, he's the brother of that incubus that tried to hurt Kurumu," explained Taiga. Kiva's yellow eyes were focused on the incubus. "He wanted to kill me out of revenge for what happened to him."

"That's right! Because of you my brother's life is ruined!" Kuro roared.

"What your brother did was unforgivable," stated Kiva.

"Well, then you're gonna die with the bastard!" Kuro snapped his fingers. "Girls?"

The female monsters picked themselves up and surrounded the two brothers. Kiva stared at them warily as Taiga did the same, Sagark now fastened on his waist.

"Need help?" asked Taiga.

"I'd appreciate it, Nii-san," said Kiva.

"Henshin," Taiga answered as he too transformed into his alter-ego, Saga. "I'll take care of the girls."

"Don't hurt them," requested Kiva.

"Don't worry about that. I swear I won't harm them…much," Saga said. "No more than necessary. I promise."

"Arigatou," Kiva nodded. Reaching to his belt, he brought out a Fuestle that would summon Tatsulot. Slipping it into Kivat's mouth, he let it activate. "TATSULOT!"

"Pyun pyun!" Tatsulot cheered as he flew down to the scene. "Here I come! Tension Fortissimo!"

Flying down, Tatsulot shattered the chains on Kiva's shoulders before attaching to his arm. Golden bats flew in all directions, warding away the hypnotized girls, before returning to Kiva and transforming him into his Emperor Form.

"No mercy," Kiva growled as he glared at Kuro.

"Agreed," Saga nodded. Now Kiva was acting like a brother of his. Perhaps it was the Fangire in his blood reacting with his Kiva power.

The hypnotized girls charged with snarls and screeches. Saga transformed his Jacorder into its whip-like Bute Mode and unleashed several lashes. It kept a number of the girls back and knocked others for a loop. They would be feeling it in the morning, but nothing more serious than that.

Kiva was charging at Kuro with full force. A number of the enslaved girls aimed to get in his way, but he leaped straight over them before continuing his charge. Kuro slashed widely, but Kiva ducked under the blow before putting an uppercut into his chin.

"Damn you!" shouted Kuro. He knew of Wataru's power but only thought it was just hype. Now, he was going to get what was coming for him. Kuro swung his arms wide, sending energy blades flying at Kiva. They hit him but didn't do much damage save for some sparks that flew from the impact.

"Is that all?" Kiva smirked under his helmet. Kuro roared and lunged for Kiva who ducked and grabbed his tail. He then tossed Kuro about like rag-doll, slamming him onto the ground repeatedly. The girls Kuro was controlling went to assist but Kiva used the incubus like a club and slammed them away. Kiva then tossed Kuro upwards into the air before reaching for Tatsulot.

"At the lowest power possible," said Kiva as he tugged on his gold dragon's head.

"WAKE UP FEVER!"

Kiva took a flying leap into the air and then aligned his leg to aim at Kuro. Kuro could sense Kiva's dark aura rising but the second son of the Queen shot at him like a rocket. The energized kick smashed into Kuro and the energy blade slashed at Kuro several times before Kiva followed up with another kick with the blades slashing at the incubus once more, cutting onto his wings and skin. Kiva then grabbed Kuro by the collar of his shirt and then they both dove down to the ground.

The impact caused a huge crater and when the dust cleared, Kiva walked out, dragging an unconscious and battered Kuro by his tail. The controlled girls then all fell unconscious after Kuro was knocked out.

"That was easy," said Saga.

"I guess numbers were the only thing he had going for him," Kiva shrugged. "Are you okay, Nii-san?"

"I'm fine," Saga nodded. He dismissed Sagark, returning to normal. "Thank you, for coming to help me."

"It's what brothers do," Kiva smiled before dismissing his own transformation.

"I suppose," Taiga grinned. "That was a good finisher too. I doubt he will be getting up after that for a while."

"But what about the girls?" asked Wataru in concern. "We knocked them around pretty good. I don't like hurting girls all that much."

"Well, they'll be sore for a little while," Taiga shrugged. "But otherwise I think they'll be fine. They might have a word with Kuro about his little stunt though. Not sure if he'll survive after what you did to him though."

"He brought it on himself," Wataru sighed. "Still, what did you do to his brother? Kuro seemed really mad about it."

"Oh," Taiga frowned. "The little fool thought more with the brain between his legs than the one on his head. So I relieved him of the smaller brain."

"Ouch," Wataru shivered. "Was…that necessary?"

"After what he tried to do with Kurumu-san, I would think it was appropriate," Taiga frowned.

* * *

Once Wataru and Taiga returned to meet with the girls, Taiga could sense the glares he was receiving. Still, they had been discussing a lot on that matter and decided to let Taiga off with just a warning. They didn't trust him and so he had to earn that trust back from them which was just fine.

Taiga did come back for rehearsals and club meetings. Once word got around that the two were half brothers a lot of gossip started to float around but none unflattering. Since the girls Kuro had enslaved retained their memories, they had seen Taiga transform and both him and Wataru admit to being brothers. A lot of people began wondering why they hadn't seen the relationship sooner. Of course, it made Taiga even more popular since he was the one who had rescued the trapped students in the library.

As Taiga predicted, Kuro himself paid for what he did. The girls he'd hypnotized weren't very forgiving. Taiga doubted that Kuro would dare show his face here in the Academy at all. The enslaved girls thanked the pair for being so gentle with them during the fight and were offering plenty of ways to 'thank' them for being so heroic. Needless to say, Moka and the others got upset.

The play would be performed during the School Festival, which was just a month away in October. They had a lot of work to do until then. Taiga and Wataru worked on their lines. If at any time Wataru was unable to perform, Taiga himself would fill in for his younger brother and vice versa.

Both boys had gotten so well, girls began to sneak in to rehearsals just to see them. They were even leaving love notes in their shoe lockers. A lot of them were asking Taiga and Wataru to be their personal Romeo. Needless to say, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore got upset again.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Looks like things are starting to go back to normal…at least as normal as it could be in Yokai Academy. Wonder what the Sons of the Queen are gonna do next? Stay tune.

A/N Ten-Faced Paladin: Well, it seems things are calming down. Taiga and Wataru are still friends and they aren't trying to kill each other. The pair became even more popular than before and things are on the road to recovery.


	20. Bad Blood Ballad

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 20: Bad Blood Ballad

At first they'd just been rehearsing their lines but now it was time for them to rehearse the actually acting. With Moka as Juliet and Wataru as Romeo, it meant that they would…they would have to…Kiss.

The idea of it made the two vampiric beings blush. Taiga envied his little brother but teased him mercilessly nonetheless.

Moka was lying down on a soft mattress with Wataru kneeling over her. The director was sitting in his chair, instructing them. Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu watched on in jealously. Of all their luck and Moka got to be Juliet.

"Now, just pucker up and kiss," the director said.

Wataru looked down upon Moka, noting how beautiful she looked right now. Her slightly pale skin, her vibrant pink hair, and her full red lips were just so irresistible to him. Wataru licked his lips, his cheeks flushed, as he leaned down. However, his mouth then made a detour to her neck as he opened his mouth to reveal a pair of fangs before…

He recoiled and gasped, closing his mouth in shock. Taiga narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Moka too opened her eyes to see Wataru looking panicked. "Wataru-kun, are you okay?" His only answer was to run off stage and get the hell out of the auditorium. "Wataru-kun!"

* * *

Mizore looked over her script for her scene. She had been chosen for the role of Lady Capulet so she had some rehearsal to do. The director told her that if she stopped hiding behind the scenery then she could keep her role. That suited Mizore just fine. Still, she had been hoping for a more intimate role with Wataru. Still, this way she would be allowed to be near him.

She had learned something new about Wataru recently. His mother was the former Queen of the Fangires. That meant that Wataru was a candidate for the throne of the Fangires. Even if Taiga did have the role now, it didn't mean that Wataru didn't have a right to it as well. He certainly had the power of a king if the way he continued to grow stronger was any indication. She was confident that he would eventually overcome Taiga if the two continued fighting.

Finding out that Wataru was royalty tickled Mizore pink with delight, even if she remained pale. She had chosen well for a future husband. He had the blood of the Mazoku in him, but the blood of a royal Mazoku. Her mother would be so proud of her. Now, if only she could get Wataru to give her children. She would be the happiest snow woman on the planet.

* * *

Kurumu was in the middle of reading her script, but she had quickly grown bored. So, she was doodling on her script, making chibi pictures of Kiva with a crown on his head. He was also dancing with chibi versions of herself in a wedding dress. It made it pretty obvious what Kurumu was dreaming about.

Wataru was a pretty regular subject in Kurumu's mind these days. So many things were going on with Wataru. They had discovered he was the son of the previous Queen of the Fangires, half-brother to the present King, and technically a legitimate heir to the throne of the Fangires. Of course, said half-brother had tried to kill Wataru several times before. Kurumu was in no mood to forgive him anytime soon. No one tried to kill her Destined One and expected nothing to happen.

Of course, finding that her Destined One was an actual member of Mazoku royalty made Kurumu's day. Not only had she snagged a future husband, but she had also snagged a member of nobility. Her mother was going to be so jealous!

* * *

Yukari hummed a tune to herself as she worked behind the scenes of the play. Her two lovers were going to be on stage and she wanted to make sure their scenes were good. It would be their chance to make the first step in becoming lovers. And then…she would be included one day. Three lovers all together in one home, loving each other in the most intimate ways possible.

Wataru had become an even greater idol in Yukari's eyes. He was an actual royal figure and that was awesome! Once the festival began, Yukari wanted to show Wataru off to her parents and tell them all about the amazing adventures they had. Then she would reveal what she knew about Wataru, amazing her parents.

Her father would want to examine Castle Doran and his Mazoku guardians. Her father had been researching Mazoku for a long time and only found information on the Fangire and Legendorga clans. Now Yukari knew something her father didn't. That didn't happen everyday. She couldn't wait!

* * *

Taiga managed to find his younger brother drinking from the water fountain, taking large gulps of water and not stopping. Taiga actually came to see what was wrong with his brother. He had seen the fangs and wanted to check up on something. It was important and couldn't wait.

"Wataru-kun," said Taiga. This made Wataru look up at his brother.

"Ah, Nii-san," said Wataru as he wiped his mouth dry.

"Are you alright? You ran off the stage pretty quick just now," said Taiga.

"Oh, the stage fright must've gotten to me," said Wataru, trying to hide what really happened. Taiga knew how bad a liar Wataru was. Whenever Wataru tried to lie, he would fidget a little.

"Uh huh," Taiga nodded. "So, nearly biting Moka-san was because of stage fright?" Wataru eyes widened in surprise. "Don't be surprised, Otouto," said Taiga as he pulled back his lip to reveal slightly longer than normal canines. He let go and continued, "We are from a race of vampires."

"I know," Wataru looked down, leaning against the fountain.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" asked Taiga. "And don't tell me it's nothing. I'll force the answers out of you if I have to."

Wataru sighed. "Fine…" He didn't want to reveal this to anyone but he had to if he needed a solution. "Recently…I've been having these urges to…taste Moka-san's blood."

It was no surprise to Taiga. Moka loved the taste of Wataru's blood. It was probably the human in him. That subject was always one that Taiga didn't feel comfortable about. How could his mother, the Queen, fall in love with a human? Well, at least he wouldn't have asked for anyone else for a brother.

"Wataru-kun, has Moka-san ever transferred her blood to you?" asked Taiga.

"Actually…" Wataru recalled. "It was after our fight with Rook. I was wounded quite badly and Moka-san gave me her blood to heal me."

"Wataru-kun," Taiga frowned. "I think her blood has been mixing with your Fangire blood and awakening these urges."

"What should I do, Nii-san?" Wataru was worried. What if he attacked Moka again? What if he tried to break into her room and…and…do unspeakable things to her.

"I don't know but I suggest keeping your distance from Moka-san for now," said Taiga. "I'll try to see if there's a solution. Until then, try not to spend too much time with Moka-san."

* * *

Now that Wataru was dealt with for the moment, Taiga decided to see the girls. Right now, being around girls might make things worse until Wataru's Fangire blood simmered down. Entering the auditorium again, he found himself surrounded by the four girls who claimed to be in love with Wataru.

"What's wrong with Wataru-kun?" asked Moka worriedly.

"And if it was anything you did," Kurumu warned.

"Relax. I am not the one responsible here," Taiga sighed. He knew the girls didn't like him or trusted him for that matter. But could they at least keep the hostility down a little? It wasn't as if he was responsible for everything that came at Wataru. "This is actually more Moka-san's responsibility."

"Huh?" Moka blinked in confusion.

"Wataru-kun told me about your encounter with Rook," Taiga explained. "Moka-san, you injected him with your blood, didn't you?"

"Um…yes," Moka admitted. The other three girls were starting to stare at her.

"Well, your vampire blood is reacting to his Fangire blood," Taiga explained. "The two are creating a reaction which boosts his monster instincts. Feeding, fighting…mating."

"Mating?" Kurumu blinked, snapping to attention. Mizore was likewise keeping her attention trained on Taiga.

"The reason Wataru-kun got freaked out was because his instincts started screaming at him to bite Moka, drain her blood and mark her as a mate," Taiga explained, noting how Moka broke out in a bright blush. "I would suggest keeping away from him for a while. Give it some time and he should be fine."

"So…how long would you say this would last?" asked Kurumu curiously.

"A couple of days," Taiga answered, "Maybe even longer since it took this long to come into affect. Frankly, he's only going to get worse. He'll be a mess of hormones before too long. He'll be picking fights with guys and flirting with girls if he doesn't keep control of himself."

"Oh…really?" Mizore pondered.

"Yes," Taiga confirmed. "I'm going to be looking for a solution. Whatever you do, don't stimulate his blood."

Taiga actually had an ulterior motive. He knew how Kurumu and Mizore wanted to claim Wataru as their own so this would be their chance for him to mark either of them as his mate. Also, because of his warning, Wataru would steer clear of Moka, giving Taiga the chance to get close to the vampire girl who'd stolen his heart. This would be considered going behind Wataru's back but all was fair in love and war.

"Alright!" the director yelled. "We need to finish this scene! Call in the understudy!"

"That's me," smiled Taiga. "Moka-san, shall we?"

"Hai," nodded Moka.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Wataru had locked himself in his dorm room to make sure he didn't get out of control. He trusted his brother because Taiga was more knowledgeable about Fangire biology. It never occurred to Wataru that his brother might have an ulterior motive but Wataru was still having the urge to bite Moka and…

"_What's wrong with biting her? She would've been delicious_," Wataru heard and he spun around to look at the mirror to see Kurenai. "_Long time no see_."

"Kurenai, please, I don't have time to talk," said Wataru. "I need to make sure I don't hurt the girls."

"_Yeah, about that, I may be the spirit of your Fangire side but even I don't have that kinda control on the blood. It's all you_," informed Kurenai. "_Deep down, you want to suck Moka's blood, rip of her clothes and do this and that to her…_"

Wataru clamped his hands onto his ears with his face flushed. He didn't want to even think about how soft Moka's skin was or how sweet her blood tasted, or how good it would feel to have their naked bodies pressed against… "Argh!" He slammed his head against the wall. "I shouldn't be thinking these kinds of things!"

"_It's perfectly normal. You're male. You got needs and urges_," said Kurenai plainly. "_Just go and see her and then_…" Kurenai snickered. "_Make sure to pack some protection_…"

Wataru groaned, mortified. Could things be getting any worse?

* * *

"Red or black?" Kurumu asked herself as she held up two lacy bras. If she was going to seduce Wataru then she was going to need to do her best. Some sexy lingerie would get him in the mood. "Oh, Wataru…" She spun on her heels. She wanted him to mark her as his mate. It would make her dream come true.

She'd told her mother through letters of her 'fiancé'. Of course that was a lie but her mother didn't need to know that. As far as Kurumu was concerned it was a work in progress.

Now, a succubus could only have ONE Destined One. A succubus couldn't freely give their hearts to anyone and their abilities could only induce lust and not love. If someone was able to resist their Charm ability and yet show genuine affection for a succubus that meant the person was that succubus' Destined One, no question. That was one of the reasons why the succubus race was dying out so it became a mission for each succubus to find a suitable mate and Kurumu already found him.

Even when Kurumu had tried to take control of Wataru, he was still able to resist. Now she knew why. He had a strong bloodline; the blood of the royal Fangires. It just made her heart flutter about. If he ever became King then she'd be Queen! It was just so much to think about.

"OK, let's see what else I got. Soon, Wataru's heart, body and soul are gonna be mine," Kurumu giggled girlishly.

* * *

"If Wataru-san wishes for a mate, he should have an elegant one with maternal instincts to bear his children," said Mizore with pure conviction. Next year she'd be ready to have children. Yuki onna could only have children between the ages of 17 to 25 so it was important for them to find a husband quickly. Also, their race was slowly dying out so it became an important mission for each of them to find a suitable husband. Mizore had found a candidate but unfortunately Wataru was even shyer than her.

"Oh, Wataru-san," smiled Mizore dreamily. She wanted him to warm up her body with his. She wanted to be impregnated by him. It didn't matter if he was human or Fangire. She fell in love with him that very day when he'd accepted her no matter what. "You'll be all mine and we will live together. Just you wait and see." She'd informed her mother of her choice for a 'boyfriend' and her mother was glad for her.

**

* * *

**

Wataru splashed his face, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He thought his condition might be getting worse. He was now thinking about Mizore and Kurumu. Fantasizing about all the things he could do with them. Biting them, tasting their blood, mating, making their stomachs swell with…

Wataru slapped himself to get the thoughts out of his head. He didn't need to be getting himself worked up over things that wouldn't happen. He was better off concentrating on his music or the play. He still had to work on that and he shouldn't let things like his blood get the better of him.

"Keep your head on," Wataru muttered. "Don't think about the girls that way. You can beat this. No worries."

"Yahoo! Wataru!" a sing-song voice called.

Wataru looked up to see who was talking and he almost passed out. Inside his room was Kurumu, but she was wearing a bathrobe. It was loosely tied too, revealing her cleavage. Her leg was also sticking out, letting him view the entire length of her smooth skin.

"K-K-K-Kurumu-san!" Wataru gasped. "H-h-how did you get in?"

"Just a little bit of skill," Kurumu giggled as she held up a lengthened fingernail. She had picked the lock of his door. Wataru never would have guessed that she had a skill like that. "Now, I heard you're having a bit of trouble."

"I-i-i-it's nothing," Wataru gulped. Flashes of his fantasies with Kurumu were coming back with a vengeance, vividly. "I'm fine."

"Ohh, I don't think so," Kurumu frowned. "Taiga-san told us exactly what's going on. I know you're under a lot of emotional stress right now. You need release."

"Oh?" Wataru gulped. Kurumu was walking closer to him and he was running out of room to escape.

"That's why I'm here," Kurumu purred as she began untying her bathrobe. "To give you…release."

Kivat and Tatsulot immediately came to Wataru's rescue. The mechanical bat was using his wings and body to cover Wataru's eyes as he faced Kurumu. "Kurumu-san, please don't tempt Wataru when he's like this!" advised Kivat.

"Yes," squeaked Tatsulot. "Don't! You might regret it." Kurumu may have liked the two but she wasn't going to let them stand…hover in her way. She slapped Tatsulot away and grabbed Kivat before tossing him into the wall.

"Itai…" groaned Kivat.

"Now, Wataru," Kurumu stalked towards her Destined One. "Come and let us make beautiful music together."

Wataru was having a hard time controlling his urges now. Here was a willing female offering herself to him. What could he do? What should he do? His instincts, however, were telling him to toss her onto the bed and…

"Kurumu-san…please…" Wataru begged with all the control he could muster. "I might do something we'll regret…"

"Or something we'll enjoy," she rubbed her breasts against his chest. "You'll never know. Wataru, I really want this. I want to be one with you. I want you to love me as I love you. Remember that confession? Remember how I told you how I felt. I want you…my Destined One. My King."

Wataru's eyes soon took on a rainbow colored stained glass appearance as he growled at Kurumu. He grabbed her and carried her to his bed. She squealed in surprise as he tossed her onto the bed before climbing on top of her. She shivered in anticipation as he began to sniff her, his face gaining the stained glass markings of his clan. He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs, which were shorter than Moka's but just as sharp.

His hands went to the collar of her bathrobe and pulled it open to reveal a black lace bra that made her breasts look inviting and fuller. This female was definitely in heat. He then leaned in to take a bite.

"Wataru! No!" shouted Kivat as he swooped down and grabbed Wataru's hair from behind, tugging him off Kurumu. Wataru resisted so Tatsulot lent a hand and tugged with his claws as well.

"We have to stop him!" Tatsulot cried.

"I know how!" Kivat frowned. He flapped down to Wataru's arm before opening his mouth. "Bite!"

Kivat bit down hard on Wataru's hand, making him cry out in pain. Waving Kivat off, he inspected the wound as the Fangire markings faded from his face and eyes. Looking down at the panting and near-naked Kurumu, he cried out in shock and backpedaled away.

"Wataru," Kurumu moaned.

"Please leave," Wataru whimpered. "I know what you want…but I can't give it…not like this. Please leave."

Kurumu pouted. She felt hurt at being shot down, but she didn't want to hurt her chances more than she already had. There would be more chances later. Closing her robe, she got up and headed for the door.

"I'll be back," she spoke softly and in a comforting manner. "You aren't going to go through this alone. This is a good chance for me to show that I do care. I won't pass it up."

She stepped over to Wataru and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "If you want to talk or need…something else then don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you and that isn't going to change."

With that, Kurumu left. Even as she exited through the door, she was planning for her next attempt to become Wataru's mate.

* * *

Night fell and Wataru tried to get some sleep. His dreams were always filled with ecchi images of him and the girls. Thankfully Yukari wasn't making appearances. That would just be plain wrong. It would make him look like too much of a pedophile.

His window creaked open slowly as a figure came sneaking inside. Once her feet touched the ground, she tiptoed towards Wataru, walking over the basket where Tatsulot slept. She didn't want to surprise Wataru and ruin her chance.

"Wataru-san…" she spoke as she looked over the boy. She smiled as she slowly slipped under the covers and pressed her body against his. Wataru shivered. "All mine…soon…"

* * *

Mizore was sure that she had found heaven. Wataru didn't even wake up. All he did was shiver a little before returning to sleep. Mizore just kept a euphoric smile on her face. He was so warm!

Still, this was part of Mizore's plan. First she would be near Wataru, so his body could get adjusted to her. Then, she would offer herself to him. His comfort with her company mixed with his Fangire urges would soon turn into a desire to be all over her. She would accept him completely, being submissive, letting him mate her in any way he desired.

Then their new family could be started.

* * *

"Ahchoo!" Wataru sneezed as he walked alongside Taiga towards the school. Wataru was wearing a scarf around his neck and blowing his nose. Taiga gave his brother a worried look.

"Are you alright?" asked Taiga.

"I don't know," Wataru sniffled. "I might have a cold."

Taiga frowned. True Fangires never got sick. Wataru was half human so it could stand to reason why an ailment like this could affect him. "So, how are you doing today? Are you able to control those urges?"

"Of course," nodded Wataru. "If I ever go out of control, Kivat can drain it out of me."

"I see," Taiga nodded. "Well, I sure hope today's rehearsal will go smoothly."

"Me too," Wataru agreed. He then blew his nose.

* * *

Tatsuki Kaitoh glared at Wataru and Taiga as they entered the auditorium. He had been resentful of them ever since they got the roles of Romeo and the understudy. He should have gotten the role, not those to squishy losers. Tatsuki was the one with chiseled good looks and rock-hard abs. He should have been the one to play Romeo. The director had said that he was too stiff in his movements, but Tatsuki felt that was bullshit. Acting was about looking good to the audience as well as moving and he knew that he was the best looking of the bunch.

Instead, Tatsuki was pushed back into the mechanics of the play. He was pulling curtains and moving scenery when he should be out on the stage kissing Moka Akashiya. Instead he was doing manual labor just like some kind of common brute. Well, that wasn't going to last long. He WAS going to be Romeo, even if it came to hell or high water.

* * *

It was an easy solution, really. If at any time his Fangire urges got out of control, Kivat would swoop in and drain the urges right out of him. It was a temporary solution, at best, but it was the only one he could think of. Currently, he was with Moka on stage, both holding their scripts.

"Wataru-kun, are you feeling alright today?" she asked, concerned for her friend and crush.

"I am," Wataru nodded. "I already figured out a way to stop myself from losing control."

"That's good," Moka smiled. She actually started to regret ever giving him her blood if it was causing him discomfort in any way. She didn't want him to hate her. He was, after all, her first precious friend.

Wataru sneezed and blew his nose. "Are you sick, Wataru-kun?"

"I think I caught a cold," he told her. "It was a really chilly night." He hadn't even been aware of Mizore's presence at all that night he slept. She had also snuck out before he woke up though he did notice she looked really happy as she spied him from behind the curtain, staring at him.

"Jiiiiiiiiii," Mizore stared happily as she watched Wataru.

"Hey, Shirayuki!" the director called out. "Pay attention!"

* * *

Wataru and Moka were working on the famous balcony scene of the play. For reassurance, Wataru had Kivat drain some of his Fangire energies so he wouldn't succumb to his urges at the wrong time, especially when this was one of the more intimate scenes in the play.

"Okay," Wataru sighed as he took his place. "Here goes."

As the scene began, Tatsuki watched Wataru go through the motions. Growling angrily, he looked around for something to sabotage the male actor with. If he could take down Wataru and Taiga, then he would have a chance of taking the role of Romeo.

He looked up and spotted the sandbags that were used to counterbalance the curtains and bits of scenery. Getting an idea, Tatsuki watched as Wataru stood beneath one of the larger sandbags. Turning to the ropes, his hand shifted into stone claws before Tatsuki slashed one of the ropes.

CRASH!

"Success!" Tatsuki grinned as he turned to see the result. "One down and one…huh?"

Wataru Kurenai was still on the stage, alive and well, but there was a broken sandbag next to him. The boy playing Romeo was stunned and looking at the near miss.

"Wataru-kun!" cried Moka. "Are you okay?"

"H-hai," Wataru mumbled, still staring at the sandbag which almost hit him.

Tatsuki clenched his fists and growled. OK, so he missed. That only meant that Wataru was just lucky. Well, he had other chances to sabotage Wataru. As a member of the Drama Club, he knew the layout of the auditorium inside and out.

* * *

Tatsuki just couldn't understand it. No matter what he did, Wataru was able to dodge all his attempts at sabotage. He tried to make Wataru fall through a trap door but got that perverted werewolf instead. He tried to switch the prop swords with real ones but that also failed since none of the props would be used in today's rehearsal. He'd even poisoned the refreshments table which only affected the other students but Wataru hadn't even gone near it, like he knew something was wrong. Well, if Tatsuki couldn't ruin Wataru indirectly, then he'd do it directly.

Backstage, Wataru was talking with Moka and he was complimenting how well she played Juliet. She just kept blushing as her friend continued to praise her. Kurumu was not too far away, watching on in jealousy while Mizore watched from behind some scenery to just contently stare at her beloved.

"KURENAI!"

Attention was turned to the one who was shouting. In this case, it was Tatsuki himself. He was breathing heavily and looked righteously pissed. Wataru blinked in confusion, but recognized the look. The boy was spoiling for a fight and it didn't look like he was going to take no for an answer.

"Ano…yes?" Wataru asked carefully.

"I'm going to take the role of Romeo from you!" Tatsuki shouted. "I'm not going to stop until both you and Taiga are in the dirt!"

With that, he began to change. His face elongated into a beak as his ears became pointed. Fangs grew from the beak while his arms lengthened and his hands turned to claws. A large pair of bat wings grew from his back and tore through his clothes. A long tail did the same from the seat of his pants. His feet shifted and burst through his shoes as they elongated. His skin turned slate grey as his eyes turned blood red.

"A gargoyle!" Moka gasped.

Wataru saw Tatsuki lunge at him and he pushed himself and Moka to the ground to avoid the attack. He then looked to see Tatsuki turning back around to continue his assault. Before he could lunge at Wataru again, Kivat swooped in and smashed into Tatsuki's face, causing him to stagger back in pain. "Take that, and that, and that!" Kivat exclaimed as he flew around Tatsuki and slashed with his wings before flying into Wataru's hand. "Oi, Wataru, let's show this bastard what happens when he tries to spoil the show!" Wataru nodded and pressed Kivat against his hand, causing his markings and the belt to appear.

"Henshin!" Wataru called out as he hung Kivat from his perch.

"Bastard!" roared Tatsuki as he once again charged for Wataru who was in the middle of transforming. He threw a fist at the same time the quicksilver shattered and Kiva caught the fist before he pulled Tatsuki to him and kneed him twice in the stomach before he grabbed the gargoyle by his shirt and tossed him off the stage.

Shocked cries from students sounded off as Kiva leapt off the stage and followed after the enraged gargoyle. Still, Kiva remained concentrated on his opponent. He couldn't afford to get distracted in the middle of a fight. Otherwise people might get hurt or worse, and Kiva never wanted that to happen.

"Dammit!" Tatsuki growled. Wataru was proving stronger than he thought. He would need some insurance to make sure that he had the edge. Looking up, he saw the little witch that followed Wataru all over the place. Perfect!

"C'mere!" Tatsuki snapped, lunging for Yukari. The tiny witch screamed in fear before Tatsuki wrapped his stone fingers around her and picked her up. He glared at Kiva before he grinned. "Now, don't come closer! Otherwise I will not be responsible for what happens next!"

"Yukari-chan!" Moka cried.

"Moka-sama! Wataru-sama! Help!" Yukari cried. Her arms were pinned so she couldn't even reach her wand.

"Yukari!" Kiva yelled. Reaching to his belt, he plucked a familiar gold and red Fuestle before slipping it into Kivat's mouth.

"TATSULOT!"

"Tension Fortissimo!"

The tiny dragon flew in through an open window and smashed himself into Tatsuki's face. The gargoyle cried in pain and tried to swat him away, dropping Yukari. The tiny witch ran to Moka, Taiga, and the others. Tatsulot flew to his master and snapped the chains on his shoulders before attaching himself to his left arm. Kiva's entire body flashed gold before it changed into the mighty image of Emperor Kiva.

"I detest cowards," Kiva growled, his voice starting to sound strange. He reached to Tatsulot and tugged the dragon's head.

"WAKE UP FEVER!"

Kiva then launched himself into the air and dropped down on Tatsuki. His Emperor Moon Break smashed into the gargoyle's face and sent him flying and screaming.

The jealous stagehand crashed through the seats of the auditorium from Kiva's finisher. As the dust settled, Moka watched Kiva standing alone. The other actors and stagehands all could only see him. Nothing was happening, but there was a sense of foreboding that many of them didn't like.

Kiva was breathing hard before he started turning around. To everyone's surprise, his visor was not the regular red that everyone was used to. Instead, his visor had changed to look like stained glass. Taiga's eyes widened as he viewed the change in his brother's visor.

"Oh damn," Taiga growled. "We need to get everyone out of here! His Fangire blood has taken hold!"

"What?**"** cried Kurumu.

"Go!" shouted Taiga. "I'll hold him off! Sagark!"

Calling the gray creature, Taiga allowed the being to attach to his waist. Bringing out the Jacorder, he slipped it into the slot on Sagark's wing, "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Sagark cried out, allowing the change to turn Taiga into Saga. Turning to his friends again, he called out, "Run!"

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Kiva roared, bringing shivers of fear down everyone's spines. He sounded like a true Fangire Lord. If there was any other situation, Taiga would have been extremely proud of his brother. As it was, he had to be careful. Kiva may not have been a true King, but he had the power of one. With his Fangire blood gaining control, he would be even stronger than the previous times they had fought.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka cried, not moving an inch. "Wataru-kun you have to fight it!"

"Moka-san!" Saga shouted. "Run! He's dangerous!"

As Saga turned back to face Kiva, he saw that the golden fighter was already on the move. A golden fist smashed into Saga's face, sending him skidding across the stage. Continuing on, Kiva stomped towards Moka with a powerful determination. Growling, Kiva lunged at Moka with his arms outstretched.

"Kyaaa!" Moka screamed as she backpedaled away. However, Kiva managed to grab the rosario before he gave a yank, snapping the cross off of its chain. Moka fell back, but as she did, her demonic aura exploded outwards while her form changed to that of Moka-sama.

"Hmm," she smirked. "I was hoping for a chance to go against you."

"Rrrrrr," Kiva growled as he clenched his fists.

Without even a blink, both Kiva and Moka launched at each other. Both unleashed flurries of punches and kicks. Kiva's Royal Fangire powers were clashing against Moka-sama's immense demonic energies. Punches collided against each other with thunderous force and kicks hit with strikes that threatened to break bones and kill lesser beings. As their fists collided with each other, both skidded away from each other. Moka-sama was panting with an excited grin on her face while Kiva was making sounds that were something akin to a purr.

"Come on," Moka-sama grinned. "Show me what you've got."

Snorting, Kiva charged at Moka-sama again. The vampire grinned and prepared for the assault. Kiva lunged again, and Moka threw another punch aimed to go between Kiva's eyes. However, Kiva clutched the fist and pushed Moka-sama backwards. Gripping her arm and shoulder, he pinned her against one of the support pillars.

"Shaaaaa," Kiva purred as his faceplate opened. In a flash, his head darted to her neck and he bit down against her skin.

"Moka!" Saga cried out. As a Fangire, he could see and sense energy movement and he could see Moka-sama's demonic energies being sucked into Kiva.

Moka-sama groaned from the assault, but she regained enough of her senses to punch Kiva in the stomach. Letting the gold fighter stumble back, she kicked Kiva in the head, sending him to the ground. Her neck was bleeding and her demonic aura wasn't as strong as it was before.

"How dare you bite me," she growled. "Know your place!"

Moka-sama stomped over to Kiva, who was leaning up on his arms. He looked up at the frowning Moka-sama, almost as if he was expecting her to do something. The frowning vampire then grinned sensuously before she stepped over Kiva. She plopped herself on Kiva's waist, incidentally crushing Kivat before yanking Kiva up by his collar.

"Under me," she grinned before she dove down and bit deeply into Kiva's neck. Kiva groaned before Moka-sama began to drain his blood.

Everyone who was still present watched and Kurumu asked Saga, "Are they trying to kill each other or making out?"

"I think this is what they consider foreplay," informed Saga. This wasn't what he was expecting.

Moka-sama whispered into Kiva's ear, "I want you, Kiva." Though her gentler outer self was fond of Wataru, her true self was attracted to Kiva. He had a lot of hidden power and potential, making him a match for her. Moka-sama was prideful, aristocratic and arrogant so not many could win her heart. It was actually impossible really to truly win a vampire's love and affection. They respected power and strength most of all. Kiva did come pretty close since she considered him her equal.

As far as Moka-sama was concerned, both Wataru and Kiva were just two sides of the same coin. She may like Wataru but he wasn't what she looked for in a mate. Kiva, on the other hand, was hers. She intended to make sure everyone knew that too.

"Rrrrrrr," Kiva purred. He reached up took a handful of Moka-sama's hair before yanking and pulling her mouth away from his neck. Moka-sama was smirking at the treatment. The warrior knew how to take charge. Another tug brought them nose to nose. "Mokaaaaa..."

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" Moka-sama grinned before she captured Kiva's lips with hers.

With the witnesses, Mizore froze the floor around her while Kurumu lengthened her nails. Yukari gasped with sparkles in her eyes, seeing that she was one step closer to her goal. Taiga wasn't sure what to feel. One thing was common with the two girls though.

This meant war.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Looks like Moka's true self has shown her interest in Kiva as her mate. I wonder what this would mean for both Kurumu and Mizore?

A/N Ten-Faced Paladin: Moka-sama and Kiva go hot and heavy with each other. Was anyone expecting that? Were they? I thought not.


	21. Feel the Same

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 21: Feel the Same

So much had changed between Moka and Wataru. After the kiss shared between their alter-egos, their relationship had become quite an interesting one. At least it showed that deep down they had feelings for each other.

Wataru couldn't look Moka in the eye after he had been told what had happened. Every time he tried he would turn red and look away. He had wanted to just lock himself in his room, but Taiga pulled him out stating that he had to deal with it sooner or later. It would be better if he just got it over with now rather than draw it out.

Not that Moka was having an easier time with it. She could barely speak to Wataru much less look him in the eye. Her face was a constant shade of red whenever Wataru was around and she always had an excuse to get away quickly. Kurumu and Mizore weren't making her life easier, being miffed that she had snagged Wataru's first kiss rather than one of them. She had been receiving glares from them for days now.

What made it worse was that Gin had gotten it on film. Without any of his fellow club members knowing, he wrote up an article about the vampiric beauty Moka-sama staking her claim on the golden knight Kiva. A front page article with the two fighters kissing met the students' eyes when the newest issue was published. People were calling Moka and Wataru the King and Queen of Youkai Academy. They were the picture perfect couple who everyone would talk about. Girls Moka had never met before would congratulate her on snagging Kiva while Wataru would get asked questions about Moka-sama by the boys. Usually both sides were asking perverted questions half the time.

Wataru's time hasn't been made any easier by his blood. It had gotten worse since that day. He was starting to fantasize about Miss Nekonome and the other female teachers, but his most frequent one was where he would tear off Moka's rosario and 'show Moka-sama her place'.

Meanwhile, Mizore and Kurumu were becoming even more forward in their attempts for his attention. Kurumu was as physical as ever and Mizore was making liberal use of her abilities to keep Moka and Wataru separate. Their hope was to trigger his Fangire blood again and let Kiva mate with them. Fortunately, Yukari, Kivat, and Tatsulot were there to help stop them.

Taiga himself was jealous of what Kiva had accomplished. Still, he knew that Moka-sama liked men who were strong enough to match her. She hadn't fought him too many times as of yet so she had yet to see his power as King. Taiga merely contented himself on knowing that he still had a chance. Besides, where was the fun in hunting when it was too easy?

Trying to rehearse with Moka was proving difficult for Wataru, so Taiga decided to help by rehearsing the scenes that required both himself and Moka to be on stage at the same time. Wataru could do the other scenes but this wasn't helping much either. There was emotional baggage and it was going to get heavier.

* * *

"Your mother's coming?" Wataru blinked as Kurumu informed him of the news.

"On the first night of the festival," Kurumu added. "She's really looking forward to meeting you."

"Why?" asked Wataru curiously.

"Well…I kinda told her that you and I were…" Kurumu played with her fingers shyly. "Engaged."

THUD!

"Wataru?" Kurumu looked down at Wataru who'd just fainted after hearing the word 'engaged'. "Oh…" She knelt down and grinned. "Well, maybe it's time for some TLC and CPR." She leaned in close until their lips were inches apart before an ice kunai impaled her forehead with a 'thunk'. She was thrown backwards with a bleeding forehead as Mizore moved from her hiding place.

"It's a good thing I hid myself," said Mizore. She grabbed hold of Wataru's arms and dragged him away to a private spot she knew. Then, he would father her children.

* * *

Wataru woke up and found himself under a tree near the lake where Mizore had taken him after their first meeting. "Huh?"

"I'm glad you're awake, Wataru-san," Mizore said gently. His head was in her lap and she was stroking his hair.

"Mizore-san? Where's Kurumu-san?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, she had an appointment in the infirmary," Mizore said. "Wataru-san, my mother will be coming and she can't wait to finally meet you."

"Your mother too?"

"That's right," Mizore smiled. "And I told her that you're my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!"

"Yes," Mizore nodded, still smiling. "She is very excited to meet you. I was hoping that we could take a day at the festival to meet her. It would mean a lot to me if you did."

"Well…" Wataru mumbled. This was a fine mess he was in now. One girl told her mother he had proposed and another had told her mother that he was her boyfriend.

* * *

"This is a pretty serious situation, Wataru-kun," Taiga snickered.

"It isn't funny, Nii-san," Wataru frowned. "Kurumu-san and Mizore-san's mothers are going to be expecting me to be in a relationship with their daughters. What do I do?"

"Well, I'd say pray to God and hope He is merciful," Taiga shrugged. "Or, you could beg to those ladies for mercy and hope they feel like listening. Mothers do like to hear that their daughters are in good relationships."

"That means they'll be judging me the first moment we meet," Wataru groaned. "I didn't need this on top of what happened with Moka-san."

"So I see," Taiga sighed. "You really need to talk to her. She's just as embarrassed about what happened as you are. She thinks you might be upset with her in some way."

"But I'm the one who couldn't control my blood," Wataru frowned. "Why would Moka-san think I'm upset with her? She should be upset with me."

"That's how forgiving she is," Taiga pointed out. "And, I think her inner self isn't at all offended by what you did and neither is her usual self. Don't you remember the kiss?"

Wataru in fact did remember the kiss. Well, it was actually a kiss shared between Moka-sama and Kiva but still it'd affected both of them dramatically. "What does that mean?"

"It means that at some level Moka-san has claimed you as hers," Taiga said with a frown. "And you've claimed her as well by the way you marked her as she'd marked you."

"Oh…god…" groaned Wataru. "Can this get any worse?"

"Well, there is a solution," said Taiga. "Because you're my brother, you can…" Taiga hesitated. Should he tell Wataru or would that just make things worse?

"I can what?" Wataru asked hopefully. He wanted a way to fix things.

"You can marry one of them and take the others as mistresses or marry all of them. Fangire royalty are allowed to be polygamists," said Taiga bluntly.

Wataru blushed and his left eye twitched before he fainted.

"OK…maybe that was too much for him," said Taiga with a sigh. Sometimes Taiga just couldn't believe Wataru was a threat at all to the Fangires by his behavior. It just didn't add up at all since Wataru would faint like this.

* * *

Taiga had dutifully brought Wataru back to Castle Doran. He was still unwelcome there, but since Wataru had given him permission, he was allowed to stay. Ruby had dutifully brought Wataru to his room to rest while Taiga explained what was going on to the other three.

"So Mizore-neechan and Kurumu-neechan told their mamas that Wataru-sama was with them?" Ramon chuckled. "Then how come Wataru-sama didn't tell us?"

"Because they lied," Jiro growled. "Jeez. How can some girls be so desperate?

"Competition," Riki shrugged. "They want to win. They think this is the best way to do so. What better what to do it then appeal to parents?"

Taiga chuckled slightly. He found the three to be good company when they weren't exuding resentment towards him or his clan. Wolfen, Merman, and Franken were also Mazoku and Taiga had nothing but respect for them. He wasn't his father, who would kill anyone who had a remote chance of becoming a threat or just because they got him upset. The three retainers of his brother were Mazoku and they deserved the respect that went with the name. More so since they were the last of their clans and had survived for as long as they had.

"And, what about this?" said Jiro as he showed Taiga the front page of the Yokai Academy's school newspaper's latest issue. Wataru always had a copy of it sent to Castle Doran so his retainers didn't feel left out. On it was the picture of Moka-sama and Kiva making out with the caption "The King and Queen of Yokai Academy".

"That's a result of Wataru-kun's Fangire blood waking up," stated Taiga. "He's already chosen a mate, it seems."

"And Wataru-sama doesn't know how to deal with it," Jiro guessed. "Honestly, he's timid and meek. It's a surprise he can fight Fangires being the way he is."

"I get the feeling whenever I see him. I still can't believe that he's Kiva."

"Your mother did choose him," Riki said with a frown. "She had her reasons. She sensed Wataru-sama was the perfect candidate."

"Anyway, you all are going to come to the festival, right?" asked Taiga. "Wataru-kun would want you to be there."

"Maybe not on the first day since we'll be busy but we will attend," said Jiro.

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want Wataru-kun to feel lonely without you," said Taiga.

* * *

Moka was feeling absolutely miserable as she lay on her futon. Things just hadn't been the same since that incident on the stage. Wataru wouldn't look her in the eye, but Moka hadn't really been doing the same. She was just too embarrassed.

She recalled what happened on the stage, which was embarrassing enough, but her inner self was bragging about it. She kept going on about how she had claimed what was hers. It was the closest to a giggling schoolgirl that she had ever heard of her inner self.

The article which came out left her mortified. Now everyone knew what had happened. Girls kept saying how lucky she was to snag Wataru or were asking if she could share or let them borrow him. It was just too much! Moka had never had a boyfriend her entire life, much less a boy who liked her. She had no idea what to do in a relationship!

She just wished that things would go back to normal. Unfortunately, that would not be going to happen anytime soon.

"_Why are you moping about?_" her inner self asked from the rosario. "_We've publicly stated our claim and Kiva has claimed us as his mate. You should be happy. In a way you got your wish. You get Wataru Kurenai and I get Kiva. We both win_."

"But you kissed him, in public, and it's on the newspaper!" Moka cried with a red flush on her face.

"_Don't you like Wataru Kurenai?_" asked Moka-sama.

"Of course I do!" answered Moka. "But he's also my precious friend and I don't want that to change!"

"_You can't lie to me. I'm you_," Moka-sama reminded. "_Just go over and tell him how you feel._"

But could Moka do that? Could she face him again?

* * *

"_What's the problem?_" asked Kurenai as Wataru paced in front of the mirror. "_You get the girl. Heck, you even made out with her on stage_. _You should be happy_."

"The problem is that now Moka-san and I can't speak to each other without being reminded of what happened," replied Wataru. "She's my best friend and yet we can't be in the same room without blushing and getting tongue-tied."

"_Such is the challenge of love_," said Kurenai. "_And well, Nii-sama has the right idea. Why not marry one and take the others as mistresses? Heck, why not just marry them all?_"

"Because I'm not sure who I want!" Wataru cried. The girls were each wonderful in their own way. They made him feel accepted and no longer alone. The competition he could do without. The door opened and Ruby entered.

"Goshujin-sama, were you talking to someone?" asked Ruby as she brought in some tea and biscuits.

"No," Wataru sighed. "Just trying to get my thoughts straight."

* * *

Moka sighed, trying to concentrate on her schoolwork. It was just too hard to concentrate on anything at the moment. Still, she needed to get her work done or else she was going to let her grades slip.

Tap-Tap!

"Huh?" Moka blinked. She turned to face her window and saw that Kivat was outside. "Kivat-san?"

Moka went to her window and opened it, allowing the metal bat into her room. Kivat rested on her table to rest for a moment before he faced Moka.

"I'm here to help clear the air," Kivat announced. "Wataru wants to meet you at Castle Doran. He wants to clear things up."

"Oh!" Moka gasped. She started blushing at the thought. "Um…"

"No getting shy now!" Kivat called. "Hurry up! Ikuze!"

He flapped his wings and flew to the door, beckoning the pink haired vampire to follow. After a moment of hesitation, she followed after Wataru's partner. She knew this had to be done but was she ready?

* * *

Within his workshop, Wataru played on his violin to help get his thoughts straight. He hadn't played much as of late because of school work and preparations for the play but now was a good time as any to play on the Bloody Rose. Somehow, playing on it made him feel better.

In his mind, he pictured the first day he met Moka-san, befriending her, and also how they'd once been alone before coming to this school. A lot had changed since that first day. Both of them had made many new friends thought in Wataru's case the girls he'd befriended wanted to pursue romantic relationships which he was unsure if he was ready for. In which case, he pictured on how he'd befriended the girls. At first, Mizore and Kurumu had attempted to force him to love them and even nearly killed him but he forgave them. Yukari herself had even tried to pull him away from his friends, which wasn't very successful. After the conflict had been settled, it was obvious that they had fallen for him but he'd been oblivious in the early stages. Not anymore, though.

Moka, however, never tried to seduce him like Kurumu, never stalked him like Mizore, nor did she ever try to glomp him like Yukari. Moka was just being herself and being his friends but even so she did hide her true self within her. The silver-haired and red eyed Moka-sama was the vampire's true self and Wataru wondered what would happen to the Moka he'd befriended if the seal was gone for good.

Of course, Wataru himself had another side to him. He was Kiva, the warrior who fought against Fangires. At first glance, nobody would even believe Wataru was capable of wielding such power but in a place like Yokai Academy, looks could be deceiving. He himself had defeated Kuyou with Kiva's full power.

With several plucks of the string, Wataru finished playing and that was when he heard the sound of applause behind him. He turned around, expecting it to be Ruby who enjoyed listening to him play, when he gasped. There was Moka.

"M-Moka-san!" he exclaimed, his cheeks pink.

"Sugoi, Wataru-kun," smiled Moka. "That was amazing."

"Moka-san, what are you doing here?" he asked. He couldn't move. He was just transfixed on his friend. She walked towards him.

"I missed you," she confessed. "Ever since that incident during rehearsal, we've been avoiding each other." She frowned. "I wish…I really wish things would go back to the way they were."

"Me too," he agreed. She closed the gap between them and hugged him. He stiffened for a second before he relaxed in her gentle grasp and wrapped his arms around her back. "I wish that I never lost control of my blood. I wish that I never bit you. I also wish that…"

"We never kissed?" Moka guessed. A part of her had enjoyed that part and she wondered if Wataru had too, even in his Fangire blood controlled state.

"The kiss felt nice," he confessed and Moka blushed. "Too bad I stole your first kiss."

'_Wataru-kun, if I ever wanted to kiss anyone, it would've been you the whole time_,' Moka thought but she could never express it in words. She had actually fallen in love with Wataru. Ever since their first meeting, she had fallen for him. He had become her first real friend and she didn't want to lose that. That was why she never told him her feelings. She didn't want to feel rejected. But it hurt so much whenever the other girls tried to claim him. '_I love you, Wataru-kun._'

Wataru also had started to fall in love but he was still confused about his own feelings. He'd never felt like this before. Being alone for a long time with only his guardians as company left Wataru with emotional immaturity. His only contact in the real world had been a girl named Shizuka but she didn't know the truth about him. She would freak out if she did. Now, Wataru was enjoying the hug and his blood hadn't reacted. The urge to bite Moka hadn't come since it'd been sated that night. There was still the danger that it may return but not right now. He didn't want to lose this feeling of holding his Moka.

"Wataru-kun, would you like to spend time at the festival with me?" she asked.

"I'd like that," he told her. "I'd like that a lot."

"And…" She looked away shyly. "May I…"

Wataru sighed. "Of course."

"Thank you," Moka smiled before pulling herself up to Wataru and then biting his neck.

CHU!

* * *

29th October, 1st Day/Night of the Yokai Academy Festival

The first day of the three-day festival had arrived and all the students were enjoying it with gusto. The parents of the students were also coming to see their kids and spend time with them after being apart for so long. Yokai Academy was filled with hustle and bustle. So much so that one would forget that it was a school for monsters.

Wataru knew he'd promised to meet with Moka but as soon as he'd left his dorm room, he was dragged by the arm by Kurumu. "Come on, Wataru, it's time you met my mother like you promised."

"But, Kurumu-san, I don't want to lie to her," said Wataru pleadingly. Kurumu had told her mother that Wataru was her fiancé and Wataru himself wasn't sure if it was right to lie to Kurumu's mother like that.

"Don't worry. My mama will believe anything I tell her," said Kurumu confidently. "Now, come on, she's gonna arrive soon."

* * *

Moka, herself, was in a beautiful green kimono, waiting for Wataru. This was to be a date and they were going to be spending time together during the festival. She'd been looking forward to this. This time she was going to tell Wataru how she felt for him and hope that he reciprocated. Now wasn't the time to be a coward anymore. There were a lot of people who came visiting, mostly former students, and they'd gone to the stalls and booths. Moka tried to find Wataru within the crowd but that was proving difficult. She frowned. "Wataru-kun, where are you?" she asked. She felt a tap on her shoulder and a hopeful look crossed her face. She spun around immediately and…

* * *

"There she is!" Kurumu pointed and Wataru tried to look. They had been searching around the main gate for a couple of minutes. Part of Wataru had hoped they wouldn't find Kurumu's mother so he could go see Moka, but that didn't seem to be happening. Kurumu was determined judging by the grip she had on him.

"Where?" Wataru asked. Kurumu was keeping a grip on his hand.

"Oh, over there! Mama!" Kurumu shouted.

Wataru could then see a woman approach them, being followed by love struck boys. Wataru noticed the blue hair and that she was wearing a short red dress under a brown fur coat. Also, she had bigger…um…she was bigger than Kurumu. If this wasn't Kurumu's mother, then she had to be some other relation. The two looked so similar so they just had to be related.

"Oh, my little girl," Kurumu's mother swept her daughter into her arms so tightly that their breasts were crushed together. "It's been so long! I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, mama," Kurumu returned the hug. She always loved being hugged by her mother. The two succubae let go and Mrs. Kurono took notice of Wataru.

"Ah, so this is the young man who's claimed your heart," said Mrs. Kurono. "Wataru, right?"

"My fiancé!" Kurumu hugged his arm to her chest. Wataru gave a weak smile and wave.

"Hm…" Mrs. Kurono smiled flirtatiously as she went over to Wataru. "It's good to finally meet you, Wataru-kun. My daughter has told me a lot about you. My name is Ageha Kurono."

"Konbanwa, Kurono-san," Wataru greeted.

"Oh, it's alright for you to call me Ageha. We will be family soon, after all." This made him gulp but then she suddenly grabbed his head and pressed his face against her breasts. He ended up trapped between her cleavage, face flushed and losing breath. "And I bet I can teach you how to please a woman as well."

"Mama!" Kurumu pulled Wataru away so he could breathe. "You're suffocating him!" She wasn't lying either. Wataru was gasping for air and had thought he was about to pass out. Not a bad way to go though.

"Oh, but he's just so adorable!" Ageha laughed. "Now, what is your surname? Kurumu never mentioned it."

"Oh, it's-" Wataru began when he felt a cold chill and Mizore snaked her arms around his neck.

"Wa-ta-ru-san," she said slowly. "My mother is here."

Ageha blinked and asked Kurumu, "Who's that?"

Kurumu frowned, "Just some stalker."

"Oh, so your fiancé is a popular one," Ageha joked. Normally a mother would have been concerned about poachers, but Ageha wasn't most mothers. She had complete confidence in her daughter's womanly charms. After all, any succubus worth her looks could seduce any man they wanted.

"Mizore-san," Wataru blinked. "Where is she?" Mizore pointed to a nearby tree and a head poked out from behind. She was definitely Mizore's mother but her hair had been done up and it was a lighter shade than Mizore's. Also, she wore a beautiful snow white kimono. '_Definitely her mother_.' The resemblance in appearance and behavior was uncanny. The woman glided over towards Wataru with a smile. Like Mizore, she too had a lollipop in her mouth which Wataru understood was a way for yuki onna to keep cool. If Wataru hadn't known better, he would've thought that Mizore and her mother were sisters.

"Greetings, Wataru-san," the woman bowed in greeting. Wataru bowed back. "I am Tsurara Shirayuki."

"It's good to meet you, Shirayuki-san," Wataru said politely.

"Please, call me Tsurara. You and my daughter are dating so that means you'll be part of the family soon," Tsurara laughed.

"Tsurara!" Ageha hissed. Tsurara glared back with narrowed eyes.

Tsurara turned her attention to Wataru, whose arms were now within Kurumu and Mizore's grasp. "So, tell me, what's your surname? Mizore never told me."

"It's Kurenai. My full name is Wataru Kurenai," Wataru answered.

* * *

"Taiga-san!" Moka gasped. She'd been hoping for Wataru, not his older half-brother.

"Good evening, Moka-san," smiled Taiga. "Roses?" He held a bouquet to her. She accepted them politely. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you. I was waiting for Wataru-kun. Have you seen him?" asked Moka.

"He was supposed to meet me in front of the dorms but he never showed up," shrugged Taiga. "Maybe he got held up by something."

"Oh." Now Moka looked down. She'd been looking forward to spending some time with Wataru.

"Hey, cheer up, it's a festival," Taiga smiled. "Come on, let's look around. I bet I can put a smile on your face."

* * *

"Kurenai?" Ageha murmured. Now that was a name that she hadn't heard for along time.

"Was your father named Otoya Kurenai?" questioned Tsurara carefully.

"You knew my father?" asked Wataru. Ageha and Tsurara exchanged glares. Was it possible for anyone else to have known his father? This might've been the connection he'd been looking for.

"Mother, you knew Wataru-san's father?" asked Mizore.

"Mama, did you know him?" asked Kurumu.

"It was a long time ago…" began Ageha.

"Back when I was just a teenager," Tsurara interrupted. Ageha glared at the older yuki onna.

* * *

_The Yokai Academy bus had stopped at a city in the human world several years ago. While the students were exploring, a younger Tsurara who'd worn her hair down and in her uniform was walking alongside a younger Ageha who wore her hair up in a ponytail and wore the uniform without the jacket and bow. Back then, they'd been friends._

"_Tsurara, stop hiding yourself and let's look around," Ageha pulled._

"_I'm sorry," mumbled Tsurara._

_Then, the two heard the most beautiful music being played and they followed it to a park. There they saw a young man in a sharp blue suit and playing on a violin. He had chin length black hair and a handsome face. Both young women were entranced by it._

"_Who's that?" asked Tsurara._

"_I don't know," smiled Ageha. "But he sure is attractive, for a human."_

_The young man took notice of the two school girls and smiled as he continued to play. He pretended not to notice them as they came closer and closer. Now that they were within his 'trap', he finished playing by plucking the strings. The two girls applauded. "Thank you! Thank you!"_

"_That was amazing," complimented Tsurara._

"_How did you learn to play like that?" asked Ageha._

"_Oh, I would tell you but the great Otoya Kurenai never divulges his secrets. However, I would like to spend the day with two lovely ladies," he flirted. This made them swoon. "How about it, ladies?"_

_The two girls couldn't deny the offer._

* * *

Unfortunately, this had also strained their friendship since they kept fighting over Otoya. When they'd left to return to the Academy, two friends had become rivals. Whenever there was a chance to go to the human world, they would take it, just to go meet with Otoya again and fighting over him. Of course, he just disappeared one day, never to be seen again.

"He was my first love," sighed Tsurara.

"No, he was mine, you stalker!" Ageha snapped.

"You tried to steal him away, you big breasted whore!" Tsurara shot back.

"It's not my fault he found me attractive!"

Kurumu and Mizore just couldn't believe it. It was like looking at a mirror. Their mothers had been love rivals for Wataru's father and now they were doing the same. Wataru couldn't understand what was going on but he knew it was going to be troublesome…VERY troublesome.

* * *

Taiga accompanied Moka but couldn't get her to smile. Sure, she smiled briefly but he knew she'd wanted to spend time at the festival with Wataru. That was why Taiga envied his brother. Wataru could find love without effort while Taiga himself had to struggle because of the expectations thrust upon him.

"You don't seem to be having fun," Taiga observed.

"Oh, I am, it's just…" Moka began.

"You much rather be with Wataru-kun," Taiga finished.

"Oh, it's not that. It's just-" Moka tried to deny.

"Moka-sama! Moka-sama!" Yukari waved at them. With her were her parents. It wasn't hard to tell since her mother wore a hat like hers too. "I want you to meet my Mama-san and Papa-san!"

"OK!" Moka waved back. Taiga frowned. He'd hoped for some privacy. With Yukari around that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

* * *

Back with Wataru, it felt like he was standing between a rock and a hard place. Ageha and Tsurara were glaring at each other as old rivalries came to light. Since neither of them had been able to claim his father Otoya, it stood to reason that they were laying claim for their daughters in order to snatch Wataru.

"He's Mizore's boyfriend!" Tsurara insisted, grabbing Wataru's arm. "He should spend time with her."

Ageha laughed and grabbed the other harm. "Oh, no you don't! He's my Kurumu's fiancé so he should be spending time with her. After all, they are going to be married."

"But he's also chosen my Mizore so clearly he is having second thoughts," said Tsurara as she gave a strong (and cold) tug.

"Don't try and steal him away like you tried to steal away my Otoya!" snapped Ageha.

"Your Otoya? He enjoyed my company more you big breasted whore!" growled Tsurara.

"Better a whore than a chilly bitch like you!" hissed Ageha. "At least I wouldn't be too shy to do anything he wanted! He would have had the wildest night of his life if it weren't for you!"

"You were the one who ruined my chances!"

"Can you please let go of me?" Wataru pleaded.

* * *

At the front gates, a man with jeans and a leather jacket was walking onto the grounds. He looked around and didn't see anything too interesting. Everyone looked more or less the same in their regular clothes or school uniforms. How was he supposed to find who he was looking for like this?

"Hey, did you see that babe?" asked one boy. "Her boobs were huge!"

"What about that pale lady in the kimono?" asked another. "She was pretty hot too. You know what they say about women in kimonos…"

"Gimme girls with big boobs any day," the first student shrugged. "Besides, I heard that lady was Kurumu Kurono's mother. Bet you anything she's a succubus too!"

"Well I know for a fact that the kimono lady was a yuki onna," the second student smirked. "I saw her use her ice powers to freeze a guy who grabbed her butt. That's what I call a woman!"

The man stopped listening after that. Now that was interesting. Monsters did disguise themselves as humans here. It would be challenging to try and find a certain kind of monster. After all, the monsters looked like humans.

"Succubus and yuki onna," the man smirked as he brought up his watch and set it. "Double Time Play!"

* * *

"_Hide in here!" Ageha pulled herself and Tsurara behind some crates. That scary man had been chasing them and she knew that he wanted to kill them. They were in a warehouse and trying to hide._

"_Ageha, I'm scared," Tsurara shivered, causing the air to turn cold._

"_It's okay," Ageha comforted her best friend. "I'm not going to let him hurt you."_

_Rook came into the warehouse and said, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He aimed his fingers at several crates and shot his claw bullets at them, blowing them up. The two girls had to resist the urge to shriek. "I can hear you!" He kicked and tossed several crates away and found the cowering girls. "Found you!" He produced his Life Sucking Fangs. "Now, die!"_

"_Hold on!" Otoya said as he entered the scene. Rook glared at him in recognition. "Fancy meeting you here, Rook."_

"_You damn human," roared Rook as he assumed his true form. He hated when someone interrupted his Time Plays. Right now he was hunting girls wearing school uniforms. "I'm going to send you to Hell!"_

"_You first," said Otoya as he pressed the IXA Knuckle against his palm. _

"_READY!" the Knuckle responded._

"_Henshin!" Otoya called out before snapping the IXA Knuckle to the belt._

"_FIST ON!"_

_The bronze cross flew off the belt and produced the suit which solidified once it bonded to Otoya. The succubus and yuki onna gasped._

"_Sorry, but you're not hurting Tsurara-chan and Ageha-chan," IXA said before he dashed towards Rook._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the festival, Kivat, Tatsulot and Sagark weren't idle either. The three beings were actually enjoying themselves. They had snatched some treats from the vendors without being caught.

"You know, this is the most fun I've had in a long time," said Kivat.

"So, where do we hit next?" asked Tatsulot.

"Gjggsdhehhshsh," suggested Sagark.

"Sounds good!" snickered Kivat. "Let's go!"

* * *

Taiga and Moka were now on the Academy rooftop. From there they could see the entire school grounds. If Moka wanted to find Wataru, this was the only way she knew how. She would try to look for him from above.

Taiga used this as a chance to be alone with Moka. "Moka-san, there's something I want to tell you," said Taiga.

"What is it, Taiga-san?" she asked.

"I love you."

* * *

"You know, Wataru-kun," Ageha spoke up as she and Tsurara 'walked' with him around the festival with their arms locked with his. Their daughters were walking behind them, feeling a little put out that they couldn't do the same with Wataru. "I'm a little sorry to say this but my Kurumu is a little inexperienced about things intimate. You've been learning such things from each other I hope? Would you like some pointers?"

"Mama!" Kurumu cried loudly, blushing a little. "If you're going to come onto him at least do it when no one is around!"

"Why would he want your daughter when he could have an elegant lady like my Mizore?" asked Tsurara with a frown.

"Are you saying my daughter isn't a lady?" asked Ageha with a dangerous growl.

"Well, she is YOUR daughter," Tsurara shrugged. "Besides, the son of my white knight deserves a true lady to be his bride."

"He deserves a woman who will tend to his needs!" Ageha retorted. "Who better than my little girl? Your frigid daughter probably doesn't even know how to please a man!"

"She does so!" Tsurara growled. "Yuki onna make wonderful wives. All your daughter would do is keep him in bed. What kind of wife is that?"

"HEY!" both daughters cried as they heard their mothers make comments against each other and them.

* * *

"Delicious," said Rook as he licked the ice cream cone. He loved to treat himself to ice cream but usually after Time Plays. Of course, he'd been craving the stuff for a while now and needed to be satisfied. This could just be considered a pre-victory reward.

Rook's eyes then fell upon a group of people he recognized. He saw the one who inherited Kiva's power being flanked by a pair of women who he could sense were a succubus and yuki onna. The younger girls were the same as well. Rook swallowed the entire ice cream cone and crushed it between his teeth before swallowing. "Now, the Time Play starts!"

* * *

"You…you….you…" Moka gaped. Taiga had just bluntly confessed his feelings to her. It completely blew her mind to hear it coming from him. "Since…when?"

"Well," Taiga sighed. "It was since I first saw you reach full power. I am attracted to powerful women. Seeing you and finding both power and beauty, I couldn't help but become smitten with you."

"But…" Moka tried to sputter out. Her mind was whirling from the revelation.

"I know you have feelings for Wataru-kun. Anyone would have to be blind not to by this point," Taiga chuckled. "Still, I just had to say it now. Holding it in will just create more regrets for me. So here I am saying it. I am in love with you, Moka Akashiya. I wish to be your boyfriend and hope you would become my queen."

"I…I…" Moka stammered.

"You don't have to answer me today," Taiga reassured her. "Just get your feelings in order first. When you are sure of what you want, then give me your answer. I only ask is that if your answer is no that we may remain friends regardless."

"O…okay," Moka nodded dumbly, still stunned.

* * *

Wataru could hear the Bloody Rose suddenly begin singing and when he did it meant trouble. Once the notes reached his ears and told him where trouble was approaching, he panicked. He searched the crowds for any sign that there was a Fangire around. Of course, unless they gave the visible signs, he wouldn't be able to tell. He looked forward and that's when the crowds parted enough for him to see a familiar face. His eyes went wide when he saw Rook approaching. "Rook!" he shouted.

"ROOK!" shouted Mizore and Kurumu.

"Rook?" both Ageha and Tsurara blinked.

Rook grinned, it seemed he would be able to wrap up some old Time Plays today. "Kill the yuki onna and succubus Time Play starts," grinned Rook. Both Ageha and Tsurara gasped when they saw the man. It was that psycho that had chased them in the past to kill them but Otoya had saved them.

* * *

"_IXA KNUCKLE: RISE UP!"_

_IXA executed the Broken Fang finished but before it could connect, Rook grabbed his wrist and then bashed his chest with his fist before tossing him into several crates. The IXA suit deactivated and vanished and Otoya groaned. Tsurara and Ageha watched as Rook approached Otoya to finish him off. It was then that they leapt into action, assuming their true forms._

_Wings spread out from Ageha's back as her nails lengthened while Tsurara's hands became ice claws. "Keep away from him!" shouted Ageha._

"_He's mine!" Tsurara added. They attacked but Rook managed to defend himself from their assaults before grabbing their throats. His grip tightened dangerously close to breaking bones when a beeping noise echoed through the building. Snarling, the Lion Fangire tossed the two girls to the ground. He then reassumed his human form and looked to his watch._

"_Time Play's over," Rook growled. "I must punish myself."_

_With that, he left, leaving the three teens to lick their wounds._

* * *

Screams and yells could be heard coming from below. Curious, Taiga and Moka looked down to see what was going on. From their position, they could see a man in black clothes fighting Wataru, who was still in his human form.

"Rook?" Taiga blinked. "What is he doing here?"

"Rook?" Moka gasped. "Oh no! Wataru-kun!"

"Let's go. He won't stop unless I tell him to," Taiga frowned. Both he and Moka quickly made tracks for the stairs. They thanked their genetics for allowing them to be so fast. The adrenaline running through them just allowed them to run that much quicker.

Bursting through the front doors, they ran to the fight. Wataru was getting pummeled as he protected Kurumu, Mizore and their mothers from Rook's attacks. He wasn't even trying to transform yet. He didn't have the time since Rook was punching him so hard. The wind kept getting knocked out of his lungs.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka cried as she ran forward.

"Rook, stop!" Taiga ordered as he ran towards the fight behind Moka.

"King! Why!" shouted Rook in confusion.

"Sorry, Rook, but you're not welcomed here," said Taiga coldly. "I order you to leave. It is my order as King!"

Rook sneered. "It's because of them, isn't it? You've gone soft, King-sama…" he then growled, looking over at the common friends of Kiva and Taiga. "Then Bishop was right to send me here."

"Bishop?" Taiga looked surprise.

"Looks like you're not acting like a Fangire King should," Rook said as his stained glass markings appeared, "_Then I shall execute the unfit King!_" He changed into his Lion Fangire form and roared.

"Wataru-kun, are you ready?" asked Taiga as Wataru stood by his side.

"Hai, Nii-san," nodded Wataru. Sagark and Kivat swooped down. Taiga's partner fastened himself to his master's waist as Kivat bit down on Wataru's hand.

"Henshin!" the two brothers called out as they activated their transformations. Quicksilver coated their bodies before shattering to reveal their armored forms of Kiva and Saga.

Ageha and Tsurara gasped as the two boys transformed. Their daughters, on the other hand, were dragging them away to take cover.

Moka arrived to watch her friends battle with the Lion Fangire. Though Saga was King, it appeared he was having trouble fighting Rook, even with Kiva's help. She gasped in fright as she watched Rook fire his claw bullets at Kiva. "Wataru-kun!" she shouted as she ran to him. Kiva picked himself up and saw Moka coming. Saga had Rook restrained with his whip but Rook was struggling against his bonds.

"Moka-san!" shouted Saga as Rook thrashed. "Take cover elsewhere! Let us handle this!"

"No," Moka protested. She raised Kiva's hand to her rosario. "I am going to fight!"

Clink!

The rosario was now in Kiva's hand and off the chain. Kiva then witnessed as Moka's change occurred. Her pink hair color faded into silver as her eyes narrowed and turned sharp. Her irises became blood red as her pupils became narrow slits. Her figure also began to mature as she filled out in all the right places. Even in the kimono she was sporting, she looked dangerous.

"Hm, Rook again," Moka-sama frowned. "Good." She looked at herself and scowled. "I can't fight in this." She then tossed her kimono off her body, revealing a black sports bra and shorts. "Ah, that's better."

Saga gawked at Moka's sexy figure as Kiva blushed under his helmet. Rook finally broke free and bashed Saga in the head, sending his former King staggering backwards.

Moka-sama rushed into battle and began throwing her fists into Rook's gut, chest and face. She was going to pay him back for the humiliation he'd dealt her months ago. Kiva soon joined in and the two vampiric beings started to kick Rook's butt.

Kurumu and Mizore frowned before walking out of their hiding places. There was no way they would allow Moka-sama to one up them. Giving their mothers apologetic looks, the two girls assumed their true forms and ran into the fight.

Rook sent Kiva and Moka-sama flying with his punches but then Kurumu swooped in and slashed the Lion Fangire across the chest with her claws. She started to fly far from his reach and dodged his claw bullets before swooping in again to slash at him again. Sparks ripped off Rook's body as Kurumu attacked relentlessly. Rook grabbed her tail and tossed her to the ground. Before he could stomp her flat, ice spikes smashed into him, courtesy of Mizore. She then went in and slashed Rook in the chest with her ice claws before Kiva came in and kicked him away.

Kiva helped Kurumu back to her feet. After inspecting her, he eyed Rook who was busy trying to hold off both Moka-sama and Saga. He knew what he had to do. Kiva reached behind his back and pulled out the Tatsulot Fuestle before sliding it into Kivat's mouth.

"TATSULOT!" Kivat called.

"Pyun! Pyun!" Tatsulot cheered as he arrived. He'd been with Yukari the whole time but now he was here to help. "Good evening! And now TENSION FORTISSIMO!"

He connected to Kiva's left forearm and Kiva's body flashed gold as the transformation to Emperor Form occurred instantaneously. Tsurara and Ageha gaped as they saw Wataru's second transformation and were making plans.

Kiva, Moka and Saga attacked hard and fast. Kiva slammed a palm into Rook's chest and then Moka used an uppercut. Saga slashed at Rook repeatedly, causing the Lion Fangire to roar in pain. When Saga stabbed at Rook's right shoulder, he noticed something wrong with that spot but was unable to contemplate as Rook grabbed his throat.

"_Damn you! That hurts!"_ Rook roared. He was going to snap Saga's neck but was forced to let go when several flying cards exploded against his back. When several items began raining down from the sky, Saga, Moka and Kiva took cover. First it was several buckets, followed by kitchen sinks and then finally a piano fell on top of Rook. To top it off, a boulder crashed down on top of the piano that was on Rook.

"Hi!" Yukari waved as she showed up.

"Now the whole gang is here," smirked Saga. "Wataru-kun, what do you think?"

"I think it's time to finish him off," suggested Kiva.

"Agreed," nodded Moka-sama.

Rook threw the boulder off him and roared but once again he was ensnared by Saga's whip which pinned his arms to his sides. Mizore skated towards him as Kurumu flew straight at him. Both girls slashed him with their claws, causing the maniacal Fangire to scream in pain. Saga tugged his Jacorder whip and then gave a pull which pulled Rook into the air. Saga swung and Rook went sailing towards Moka.

"Know your place!" she shouted as she threw a kick at Rook. Rook flew into the air but Saga tugged on the whip repeatedly so Moka could kick him again, and again, and again.

Saga withdrew his whip and then said to them, "Aim for his right shoulder!" Rook looked horrified. That old wound inflicted on him by that woman.

The others didn't question him. Yukari used her cards to strike at the target as Mizore fired ice spikes. They struck at the shoulder and Rook screamed in pain. Cracks began to spread from his right shoulder as he growled.

"Time to finish this," said Saga as he pulled out his Fuestle and put it in Sagark's mouth.

"Wake Up!" Sagark announced as he blew into the device. Saga then began to charge up his Jacorder as the disk on Sagark's head spun rapidly.

Kiva reached up to Tatsulot's head and gave a tug. "WAKE UP FEVER!" the golden dragon called out as the mark of Kiva appeared under his feet with an aura rising around him. Moka had her knees bent, ready to jump and execute her most powerful attack.

"Hyah!" Saga exclaimed as he thrust his Jacorder into Rook's shoulder, the thin rod piercing right through after extending across the ground. He then jumped up into the formed Kiva emblem in the sky and went through it before coming back down from it. Rook hung off the ground, trying to get himself loose but it was too late.

"HAH!" Kiva and Moka shouted as they jumped up and then plummeted towards Rook. The kicks both smashed into Rook and at the instant they did, Rook let out a roar before his entire body exploded and shattered into multicolored glass shards. No soul remained.

Saga withdrew his Jacorder and watched as Rook's remains littered the ground. He sighed and shook his head. So much power, such a waste!

"I do not appreciate betrayal," Saga growled. "I will be speaking to Bishop about this."

"Be sure you do," Moka-sama commented coolly. She was clearly smiling though, enjoying her victory over Rook and rectifying the humiliation suffered during the summer.

"Mizore!"

"Kurumu!"

Ageha and Tsurara were already on the scene and hugging their daughters tightly. Kurumu was buried in her mother's cleavage while Tsurara was caressing her child's face in deep concern.

"Mama!" Kurumu gasped for air.

"I am fine, mother," Mizore smiled.

"We did it, everyone!" Yukari cheered with her arms in the air.

"Yukari!" a strict female voice snapped.

"Uh-oh," Yukari gulped. "Mama-san, Papa-san, I can explain!"

Running up to the scene of the fight were two older people. One was a woman who seemed to be Yukari's mother and was dressed like a witch. It was pretty obvious that she was Yukari's mother. Well, that and the uncanny resemblance. The man looked to be a scholar who was holding a thick tome and had glasses with a moustache. Logic dictated that he was Yukari's father. Both were looking less than pleased with their daughter.

"I should hope so!" Mrs. Sendou frowned sternly. "You run off to fight against an honest to goodness Fangire! Don't you know how dangerous they are?"

"Yes," Yukari mumbled.

"One of the Checkmate Four no less!" Mr. Sendou frowned. "I'm thanking the gods you are still alive!"

Kiva, Moka-sama and Saga watched the families fawning over each other. It did make them feel a little lonely knowing that their own families weren't present. But at least they had each other.

"Oh, Moka-san, here," said Kiva as he handed back Moka-sama her rosario.

"And your kimono too," said Saga as he brought Moka's kimono to her. She put her clothes back on and then tied the obi on. She would have preferred to leave it off, but it would have embarrassed her weaker side and she couldn't have that. No matter how much she liked having Kiva's eyes trained on her and only her.

"Thank you," she said to both Riders before snapping the rosario back to the chain. She then reverted to her sealed state as Taiga and Wataru reverted back to human form when their partners detached from them. Wataru caught Moka as she fell forward, much to Taiga's jealousy.

"That was intense," Moka panted, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "But we managed to defeat him."

* * *

Wataru and Taiga then explained to the parents their situation. When Taiga revealed that he was the King of Fangires and Wataru was his half brother, both born by the previous Queen of Fangires, Ageha and Tsurara immediately snatched Wataru by the arms.

"He's to be my daughter's husband! She deserves a prince like him!" Tsurara insisted.

"No way! It's my Kurumu who will be his wife!" Ageha called back.

"Hey, how about we talk about this at dinner?" Taiga suggested, trying to calm the situation down. Now the women's attention was shifted and they let go of Wataru.

"OK!" the two women agreed while casting each other glares.

* * *

"How did I get talked into this?" asked Wataru as Kivat flapped by his side.

"You can't resist their feminine charms," Kivat reminded. The girls had somehow talked Wataru into treating them and their parents to dinner…in Castle Doran. At some point, Kurumu and Mizore had mentioned that Wataru lived in a castle and the mothers wanted to see it for themselves.

Wataru dug into his pocket and pulled out the Doran Fuestle which he tossed into the air for Kivat to catch. Kivat blew into the Fuestle, releasing a horn-like note while calling out, "CASTLE DORAN!"

The ground shook and Mrs. Sendou panicked while holding her hat, "Is it an earthquake!"

"No, it's Wataru-sama's home!" Yukari informed.

The ground exploded and when the dust settled, standing before the group was the magnificent and terrifying former fortress of the Checkmate Four. It spread out its wings and let out a roar with the light of the moon shining above it. It was safe to say that the parents were gawking with eyes wide. Tsurara's lollipop nearly dropped from her mouth, mirroring her daughter's reaction when she too had first laid eyes on Castle Doran.

"Let's go in," said Wataru as a transport orb came out from Castle Doran's mouth to carry them inside.

* * *

"Welcome home, Goshujin-sama," Riki, Ramon, Jiro and Ruby bowed as Wataru entered. This was the usual welcome for the master of the castle.

"They look familiar," Ageha frowned as she eyed the three men. "Where have I seen them before?"

"Huh?" Ramon blinked. He then gasped in realization. "Hey, aren't you two those girls who would stalk Otoya back in the day?"

* * *

A/N: Ten-Faced Paladin: And Rook is down for good. The mothers have a history with Otoya. Does anyone else wonder how much they know about him?

ZK Chromedragozoid: Wow, Wataru finds another connection to his father. Wonder where this will lead. All I know is that Wataru is gonna be forced to choose plus Taiga told Moka his feelings.


	22. This Love Never Ends

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 22: This Love Never Ends.

The guests and Wataru were relocated to the dining hall for dinner. Wataru somehow ended up seated between Mizore and Kurumu while their mothers sat across from them on the other side of the long table. Yukari sat between her parents as Moka and Taiga sat next to each other with Moka looking longingly at Wataru.

The first day of the festival had ended with the death of Rook, which pretty much revealed that Bishop had betrayed Taiga or was planning on overthrowing him. The reason behind this was a mystery but Taiga had a feeling that Bishop was trying to have him eliminated for failure of killing Kiva.

After Rook's defeat, Wataru invited everyone to have dinner at his home, Castle Doran. Now, he wanted to get to know Tsurara and Ageha as well as learn more about their connection with his father.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ramon smiled. "I remember both of you now! You're those girls who followed Otoya sometimes."

"Hey! She's the stalker! Not me!" Ageha frowned, pointing at Tsurara.

"I had to with all the times you kept jumping out at Otoya-kun," Tsurara frowned. "My white knight didn't need someone like you shoving her boobs in his face every five minutes."

"He wasn't yours!" Ageha snapped.

"Oh?" Jiro snickered. He saw a perfect opportunity to press some buttons. "What about Yuri?"

"Don't mention her!" both Ageha and Tsurara shouted angrily. Obviously the name was a sore subject to them. Judging from Jiro's smirk, it was one he would enjoy bringing back up as often as possible.

"So noisy," Mrs. Sendou sighed. "Are their daughters like this, Yukari-chan?"

"Yes," Yukari nodded. "Like mother like daughter I suppose."

"So lively," Mr. Sendou chuckled. He then looked over to Taiga. "So, Taiga-san, this Castle Doran, it is a Fangire fortress is it not?"

"Yes," Taiga nodded. "However it hasn't been in the possession of the Fangire Clan for some time. My mother, the previous Queen, decided to give it to Wataru-kun as part of his inheritance as Kiva. This is only my third time setting foot in here."

"Amazing," Mr. Sendou nodded as he made notes in a small notebook. "I will have to ask Wataru-san all about it."

"Anata," Mrs. Sendou sighed. "We are eating now. Please save the research until after? This is one of the few times we will be able to see Yukari-chan."

"Oh, excuse me," Mr. Sendou nodded. "I suppose there is time enough to explore."

"You should see the library Papa-san!" Yukari smiled. "It has all sorts of books I've never seen before! And there's so much information on the Mazoku as well! It's amazing!"

"T-the Mazoku!" Mr. Sendou gasped. "Yukari! You have to tell me what you have learned!"

"If you'd like, we can give you a guided tour," Riki volunteered.

"Ano, Tsurara-san, Ageha-san," spoke Wataru. "What do you mean when you call my father 'white knight'?" He knew his father was pretty noble because of what his mother had been able to tell and how Jiro, Riki and Ramon would tell him of his father, but he didn't know very much. It was like there were secrets about his father. All he knew was that his father had somehow met his mother. Also, who was this Yuri person?

"Oh, Tsurara and I called him that because he transformed into a white armored fighter when he saved us from that Rook guy," Ageha answered.

"M-my father fought Rook?" Wataru blinked in surprise.

"He risked himself to save us," Tsurara sighed dreamily. "He looked so much like a knight in his armor. What else would we call him?"

"Sugoi," Wataru blinked in awe. His father had been a hero. "What did the armor look like, Tsurara-san?" Wataru asked curiously.

"Well, it was mostly white," Tsurara recalled. "The chest had a large gray plate with a sun symbol on it. The shoulders were gold and white as well. His helmet was odd since it covered his eyes with a large gold cross. I used to wonder how he was able to see through it."

"White armor? Gold cross?" blinked Wataru. Why did that sound familiar? His eyes then widened in recognition as the girls looked at his reaction nervously. Jiro had told them that Wataru's father had been IXA before Nago but Wataru never knew that. "Ano…" Wataru gulped. "Did…did he have a belt?"

"Yeah, a weird one," Ageha nodded. "Part of it was detachable. He would press it against his hand and it would say 'ready'. Then he would slip it into the rest of the belt and it would say 'fist on' before Otoya would be covered by the armor. Why do you ask?"

"IXA!" Wataru cried in shock.

"IXA?" asked Tsurara. "Is that what Otoya-kun called himself in that form?"

Wataru's reaction was to fall into a state of unconsciousness and faint from shock. Jiro palmed his face. He knew this was going to happen. "Otoya…"

"Not again, Goshujin-sama," Ruby sighed as she went to pick her young master up. "I'll put him in his room to rest."

All the parents in attendance watched as Ruby carted Wataru off to his bedroom. It must have been a little shocking if what he had heard was enough to make him faint. Mrs. Sendou was actually considering using her magic to help, but since she could tell that his female servant was a witch, she decided to let it be.

"Does he…do that often?" asked Ageha with concern.

"Wataru-kun has been dealing with a lot lately," Moka answered solemnly.

"Yeah, not that you and Taiga have been helping," Kurumu huffed angrily. She just wanted a quiet dinner with her Destined One and her mother. Was that too much to ask for?

"You can check on him later," Jiro sighed. "In the meantime, please enjoy your dinner. It's been a while since we had any number of guests in Castle Doran. Please enjoy yourself."

* * *

"_Jiro, over here!" Ramon called. "I found him! He's right here!" He was clad in a black sweater, white pants, and wore a black beret on his head. Following close behind were Jiro and Riki. Jiro wore blue jeans, a red shirt and a brown bomber jacket. Riki was wearing a purple shirt under a brown coat with rolled up sleeves and brown slacks._

"_Damn it," Jiro grumbled as he saw Otoya lying on the ground and being tended to two girls who didn't smell human but neither of them were Fangires. He did catch a familiar scent._

_Tsurara and Ageha took notice of the three men and tensed up. Were they going to hurt Otoya? The two Yokai Academy students weren't going to let them._

"_Who are you?" Ageha demanded, her eyes glowing with anger. _

"_We won't let you harm him!" Tsurara glared._

_Before Jiro could speak, a young woman with black hair up in a ponytail, a grey sweater, black vest and matching shorts came running into the scene. "Otoya!"_

"_Oh, Yuri," Otoya grinned as he sat up with the help of his elbows. "I knew you-"_

_WHAP!_

"_Ow…" groaned Otoya. He had been bonked in the head by the young woman. The young man was down on his back again, seeing stars._

"_You baka!" Yuri scolded._

"_Hey, he's wounded!" Ageha shouted._

"_Show some compassion!" Tsurara added._

"_And who the hell are you two supposed to be?" Yuri questioned._

"_Who wants to know?" Ageha retorted._

"_Yuri Aso, Otoya's girlfriend," Yuri answered._

"_WHAT?" the two young woman cried out loudly._

* * *

"I see your rivalry over Otoya is still alive and well," Jiro commented as everyone retired for tea in the living room. Mr. Sendou was being guided to the library by his daughter while Mrs. Sendou stayed to gossip with the girls and their mothers. Jiro, Riki, and Ramon made conversation with Ageha and Tsurara. It wasn't often that they met someone from the old days where they ran with Otoya and Yuri.

"It wouldn't have been a rivalry if the icy wench here would just accept that I was the better choice for Otoya-kun," Ageha huffed as she folded her arms under her impressive bust.

"Your delusions must be something grand," Tsurara frowned. "The way I saw it, I was the better choice for Otoya-kun."

"But Yuri-neechan beat you both to it," Ramon chuckled.

"Like hell!" Ageha snapped. "She just swooped in and snagged Otoya-kun from me when I was distracted by HER!" she punctuated her point by pointing angrily at Tsurara.

"Ne ne ne," Ramon sighed. "Weren't you two best friends back then? I knew you two fought, but you were like sisters."

Ageha and Tsurara flinched as a memory came to their minds. For a moment, they looked regretful, but then they looked at each other. In a heartbeat, they both snorted and looked away. Ramon looked between the two feuding women and sighed while shaking his head. It seemed that the two were still determined to fight.

"My, my," Mrs. Sendou giggled. "It's so lively here. Wataru-san must have picked up a thing or two from his father if he can snag all of you like his father did to Kurono-san and Shirayuki-san."

"Sadly, Wataru-kun's father died before he got a chance to know him," Moka frowned sadly. "His mother gave him this home and everything that went with it."

"Wataru-kun has been lonely a lot of the time too," Mizore added. "He's only had his guardians and the odd human for company when he lived in the human world."

"But it's amazing to hear such a fine young man defending humans from these Fangires," said Mrs. Sendou in amazement. "Very noble indeed."

"Of course Wataru-san will be noble," said Tsurara. "He is his father's son after all. Otoya-kun would rush to MY aid at a moment's notice."

* * *

_Otoya had been carried back to his home by Riki and put in bed as the other sat in his workshop. Tsurara and Ageha looked upon it in wonder. There were so many violins components hanging by a string near the ceiling and a work table with tools and covered in sawdust. Otoya was indeed a master of the violin if he could play and make them._

"_So, you both have encountered a Fangire," noted Yuri as he sat down at a table with Ageha and Tsurara. Yuri was 19 and a close friend of Otoya's before becoming his official girlfriend. Of course, back when they'd first met she just found him an annoying flirt and a troublesome playboy but the more she got to know him, the more she learnt that he was a noble and honorable man. _

"_Is that what that thing was?" Tsurara wondered aloud._

"_Well, we've never seen a Fangire before so we didn't know what it was," lied Ageha. They weren't about to reveal to Yuri that they weren't human._

_Yuri narrowed her eyes in suspicion. These two knew more than they were letting on. Also, she noted their school uniforms. "I've never seen those uniforms here before. Are you from a school outside the city?"_

"_Are you going to keep interrogating us or let us tend to Otoya-kun?" Tsurara remarked._

"_That idiot has taken a lot worse," Yuri dismissed._

"_And you call yourself his girlfriend yet you show very little concern," said Ageha with narrowed eyes._

"_I am concerned but that man has been known to get very annoying when he's hurt or sick," stated Yuri from experience. "He'll be fine. Whatever doesn't kill him just makes him stronger."_

* * *

"They were friends?" blinked Wataru. Ramon had come into his room to give him some tea to soothe his nerves. "But why are they so hostile with each other?"

"They were fighting over your father," explained Ramon. "You see they were totally in love with him."

Wataru was silent and then said, "Why didn't you tell me that my father was once IXA?"

Ramon sighed, "Wataru-sama, there's a reason why we didn't tell you much about your father. We wanted to wait for the right time to tell you because you don't take news like this lightly."

Wataru knew Ramon was right but still he would've liked to know that his father had used the IXA system in the past. Still, now the problem was the rivalry between Ageha and Tsurara. They'd been friends in the past and they allowed their rivalry to tear them apart. It was depressing. He didn't want Mizore and Kurumu to stop being friends because of him. They were among the only friends he had.

Wataru had to fix this. He just had to.

* * *

"Otoya-kun…"

Ageha and Tsurara looked upon Otoya's portrait and sighed longingly. Even after all these years they still held a torch for him. Even if he was human, he was an interesting one. He was able to make their hearts dance. That wasn't to say they didn't love their current husbands, but you never really forgot past loves, especially when they touched your heart like Otoya had done with the two women.

Mizore and Kurumu were seated together, whispering. Kurumu spoke, "Can you believe our moms actually know each other?"

"I can't believe they used to be friends," replied Mizore.

"I know. They are acting just like us back when they were chasing after Wataru's dad."

"Clearly they didn't win," sighed Mizore. "And I believe they are trying to put their hopes and dreams on us to claim Wataru-san."

"Well, I'm not giving up on him," swore Kurumu. "Mama backing me up will make winning easier!"

"Neither am I," Mizore retorted, her eyes narrowed seriously. "Mother and I will crush you both."

* * *

Wataru paced in his room, trying to think of something to help the situation. Ramon had explained that Ageha and Tsurara used to be close friends before they started fighting over his father. Eventually it broke them apart and they became bitter rivals. Wataru couldn't help but feel a little responsible over it since it had begun with his father. What scared him was that it might happen a second time between Mizore and Kurumu since they would fight tooth and nail over him sometimes. He didn't want them to become bitter over him like their mothers had done over Otoya.

"Hmmm," Wataru mumbled. "What would be something that would at least let them be civil towards each other?"

From what he had seen, they only seemed to agree on a few things. One of those was the feelings they both possessed for his father. The other was how suitable they found Wataru himself to be with their daughters. One thing that they both had peacefully agreed with was the music that Otoya had…

Wait, there was that!

"I have an idea!" Wataru smiled.

* * *

It didn't take long for Riki to carry the makeshift stage and extra seats into the main hall. Wataru decided, as a welcoming gift, to perform a mini-concert for his guests. The girls were excited since they enjoyed listening to him play. Taiga himself had never gotten a chance to listen to his brother play the violin so he was looking forward to it as well. Ruby decided to become the MC to welcome Wataru.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and guests to Castle Doran," spoke Ruby. "It is with great pleasure that I present you Wataru Kurenai-sama as he plays his violin for you." Wataru entered when he heard his cue, dressed in a sharp tuxedo, before climbing on stage. In his hand was the Bloody Rose.

"He looks just like Otoya-kun," sighed Tsurara.

"Back off, ice queen, he's gonna be my son-in-law," growled Ageha.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" remarked Tsurara as she gave Ageha an ice cold glare.

"Ladies, please," said Jiro. "Wataru-sama needs to concentrate."

"This will be interesting," said Taiga as he sat next to Moka.

Wataru looked upon his audience before closing his eyes and placing the instrument under his chin. He brought the bow up to the strings and began to play. Instantly, the music filled the room as well as the ears and hearts of his listeners. Taiga himself was amazed at how talented his brother was but that was only expected. Royal Fangire blood flowed through his veins.

As Wataru continued, both Tsurara and Ageha were brought back to the past.

* * *

_Otoya played for them on his violin as the girls listened, completely captivated by the music. Even Yuri was in a daze as she continued to listen to her boyfriend play. It just proved that with all his bragging, he could actually back it up. He may be an irritating asshole at times but he was, deep down, a good man._

_Tsurara and Ageha had explained that they were on vacation and had decided to pay a visit to Otoya. Yuri still thought they were hiding something, but she didn't have the proof to get rid of them. She also didn't like how obviously attracted they were to her boyfriend, but again she couldn't do anything about it. Otoya attracted girls easily which grinded her nerves to no end, but what made it worse was that he didn't do anything to dissuade them._

_Otoya plucked the strings of his violin, ending his song and little concert. The girls immediately broke out in applause as they praised their common love interest. Yuri was just as enthusiastic as the other two since she never got tired from hearing Otoya's violin. Now his bragging was something else entirely._

"_Amazing, Otoya-kun!" Ageha cheered._

"_Beautiful," Tsurara smiled._

"_A treat as always," Yuri smiled._

"_Than you, you are all too kind," Otoya smiled as he set his violin to rest in its case. "Although in my hands, a violin cannot produce anything but beautiful sounds."_

"_Ugh, enough," Yuri sighed, shaking her head. She then turned to face the two schoolgirls. "Now, just how long do you two plan to stay anyway? What about your parents?"_

"_We have about two weeks or so," Tsurara shrugged. "Our parents gave us full blessings. They don't mind."_

_In truth, both Ageha and Tsurara had run to their parents proclaiming they had found the perfect man to marry. Tsurara's parents gave her their full permission to claim him while Ageha's mother gave her tips on how to best seduce men while giving her blessings. That as all the two needed before they came running to the human world to try and find Otoya. They had managed to find him, but Rook had found them not long after. Things then led to their current standings._

"_Then can't you go to a hotel or something?" Yuri frowned._

"_But we don't have the money," Ageha pouted cutely. "We both thought that since we were such good friend with Otoya-kun, he would let us stay here while we saw Tokyo."_

"_There, you see, Yuri-chan?" Otoya smiled. "I wouldn't be much of a friend if I threw these two out on the street, now would I?"_

_Yuri sighed and crossed her arms. She didn't miss how these two girls were looking at her boyfriend. She would have to keep an eye on the pair in case they did anything shifty. They were hiding something and she was determined to find out what._

* * *

Tsurara and Ageha, as they watched and listened to Wataru play, couldn't help but remember the good times they shared as friends. In Wataru's place, they saw Otoya, playing for them, and remembered his words…

"_Let's always be friends, Ageha-chan and Tsurara-chan."_

Wataru, like his father, finished his playing by plucking the strings. The audience applauded but he couldn't help but notice both Ageha and Tsurara were crying.

"Ageha-san, Tsurara-san, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"I got something in my eye," Ageha wiped her tears.

"Me too. Must be dust," said Tsurara.

"I think I need to find the bathroom," said Ageha as she stood up. "To wash out my eyes."

"I'll come with you," volunteered Tsurara.

* * *

Ageha and Tsurara both entered the spacious bathroom that Castle Doran sported. Once Tsurara shut the door, Ageha shivered and broke out in quiet sobs. Tsurara had leaned back against the door while covering her face. Every so often, ice droplets would fall from between her hands.

"I miss him," Ageha sobbed. "I was so sure…so sure that he was my Destined One. I never even got the chance to see."

"I know," Tsurara nodded. She was appearing to be quieter, but she was crying just as hard. "He…he was perfect. I wanted to marry him. I just…I was scared to tell him."

Ageha turned around revealing that the mascara she was wearing was beginning to run. Looking to her former best friend, she sobbed loudly again and trapped her in a hug. Tsurara was quick to respond as she returned the hug.

It was no secret that never seeing Otoya since those days as carefree teenagers broke the hearts of both women. Both had been determined to capture his heart away from Yuri. After they said their goodbyes, Ageha and Tsurara dealt with their sadness by competing with each other. Soon that competition broke their friendship since losing Otoya hurt just as much. Since they went their separate ways after Yokai Academy and marrying new loves, they managed to even forget that pain.

Of course, being in the presence of Otoya's son and hearing his music made those memories and pain come back. Of course, the pain also brought back fond memories. At this moment, Ageha and Tsurara could forget and finally remember being friends.

"I loved him, Tsurara-chan," Ageha sobbed. "I just want to see him again."

"I know," Tsurara nodded, stifling her own sob. Ageha was usually the more emotional of the pair and looked to her best friend for comfort in the old days when she needed it. "I loved him too."

* * *

"I wonder if your mothers are alright," said Wataru worriedly. He had seen them crying after he finished playing and wondered if they were alright.

"I think your playing made them remember how much they missed your dad," said Kurumu.

"I do hope mother will be fine," frowned Mizore.

"They just have some old memories and feelings to shift through," Jiro commented from his coffee. "They'll need a little bit of time."

That didn't make Wataru feel much better.

* * *

In the end, Ageha and Tsurara were able to recover themselves. Their eyes were a little puffy from crying, which made their daughters concerned. The two women insisted nothing was wrong. They had also lost a lot of the hostility that they harbored for each other. Ramon commented that he caught them switching contact numbers

Eventually the parents had to leave. The Sendous went away without a fuss. Tsurara and Ageha planted kisses on Wataru's cheeks in thanks for helping them repair their broken friendship. It left Wataru blushing brightly on one side and turn almost frostbitten on the other.

Both women also gave words of encouragement to their daughters in their chase for Wataru. From some of the sounds, they had also given some graphic advice to go along with that encouragement. Wataru shivered as he watched how Mizore and Kurumu began to look at him.

* * *

**October 30th, the second day of the Yokai School Festival.**

A bus pulled up in front of the school, letting out their passengers. One of them was a young 14 year old girl with dark hair in a ponytail, a plain colored sweater and a pleated red skirt. She carried a backpack with a package inside.

"So, this is where Wataru's been," admired Shizuka. She had been presented with some creepy scenery, but maybe that was because it was close to Halloween. "Looks very festive."

Meanwhile, Wataru was with Moka to spend time with her since he'd promised to at least spend one day at the festival with her. She wasn't in a kimono but in her school uniform.

"I'm glad I'm able to spend time with you tonight," smiled Moka.

"Me too," admitted Wataru. Kurumi, Mizore and Yukari were all busy manning the booths so they wouldn't be bothering the pair. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Um, can we try scooping fish?" asked Moka. "I've never done that before and when I see people do it they're always having fun."

Wataru had been looking forward to spending a day alone with Moka. The festival was just perfect for that sort of thing. Still, he could do without people watching them go everywhere and commenting about how good the King and Queen of Yokai Academy looked together. He could even do without the people taking pictures of the two of them.

They did find a fish scooping booth, but neither of them was very good at it. Neither Moka nor Wataru had ever done it before. Moka's reason was that she never got the chance to try and Wataru had never gone to festivals in the first place. Even though they hadn't won anything, both Moka and Wataru had fun simply because they could hang out together.

Deciding to just walk afterwards, Wataru bought cotton candy for the both of them. Simply enjoying the sights, they munched on the spun sugar and remained content with their company.

"Wataru!" a female voice called.

Wataru blinked. '_Why did that sound familiar?_' He then followed his ears and turned to see a familiar face. "Huh, Shizuka-chan!"

"Wataru! I knew it was you!" the girl cried before she jumped and hugged stumbled slightly, but was able to keep his balance.

"Wataru-kun, who's this?" asked Moka.

"Oh, Moka-san, this is Shizuka, a friend of mine from back home," Wataru introduced. He then realized something. Shizuka was HUMAN. What was she doing here?

Shizuka's eyes went towards Moka and scanned her up and down. She frowned deeply. Who was this girl with her Wataru?

"Um…hello," Moka greeted politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hmm," Shizuka frowned. "Wataru-kun, who is this girl?"

"Her name is Moka Akashiya," Wataru answered. He struggled with the next few words, trying to get them out truthfully. "She's my…friend."

Shizuka didn't like the sound of that. Obviously this girl meant something to Wataru. Well, she wasn't going to let some weird pink-haired girl take Wataru away. Not after all the effort she put into breaking his shell back in their old school. She was the right girl for him and no pretty girl was going to change that!

* * *

Taiga sighed in disappointment. He was King of the Fangires. What was he doing serving tables as waiter for a café Gin had set up? As Gin had suggested, the girls were dressed in cute little waitress outfits with the boys wearing waiter uniforms. He was currently serving two girls drinks.

"Hey, Taiga, we got some more girls here!" called Gin.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Wataru was walking in between Moka and Shizuka, sensing a tense atmosphere floating around his head. Shizuka kept giving Moka dirty looks while the vampire was looking depressed. Wataru was also feeling scared for Shizuka. No humans were allowed in Yokai Academy for the sake of secrecy. Humans weren't meant to know of the school and if anyone here ever found out Shizuka was human, not even he could stop them.

"Wataru!" Kurumu called and Wataru gawked as he saw her in a French maid's outfit. Mizore and Yukari were also dressed the same. "Come on in! we've been waiting!"

"Wataru-san, please come inside," said Mizore with a smile.

"Wataru-sama!" Yukari giggled. "Do I look cute?"

Shizuka's left eye twitched as she saw these three girls. "Wataru-kun," she began icily. "Who are these girls?"

"Ano…these are more of my friends. Kurumu Kuruno, Mizore Shirayuki, and Yukari Sendou," Wataru introduced. "Everyone, this is my friend from my old school, Shizuka."

Shizuka had bowed politely, but inwardly she was observing the three new girls. The little girl was no real threat so she wasn't worried about her. The purple-haired girl was a moderate threat, but the one with the huge boobs might be a problem. Wataru wasn't one to look at a woman's chest, but then again he never really looked at girls before.

Things were going to get dicey in the future.

All Wataru was worried about was hiding the fact that this was a school for monsters from Shizuka and to make sure nobody found out that she was human.

* * *

"Sugoi!" said Ramon cheerfully as he stepped into the festival grounds. "Ne, ne, ne, Jiro, Riki, Ruby-neechan! This is fun!"

Ruby giggled joyfully as she watched Ramon skip around in glee from booth to booth, checking out what was fun to play and eat.

"Damn," grumbled Jiro as he tugged the collar of his shirt. "Way too many people for my liking. It's suffocating."

"I like it," commented Riki.

"You would, you big oaf," muttered Jiro.

The Arms Monsters, and Ruby, as they'd promised Wataru had dropped by at the festival to have fun. It was to be their day off and Wataru wanted them to enjoy it after working hard for so long as his support, guardians and caretakers for many years. Though Ruby was new to the house, Wataru felt that she too deserved a nice break once in a while.

"Many, many things have happened," said Ruby as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, I can't wait to see Goshujin-sama."

Jiro's nose twitched and he cursed, "Damn."

"What's wrong?" asked Ramon as he took a bite out of a candied apple.

"Shizuka's here," said Jiro seriously, causing Riki and Ramon to freeze.

"Shizuka?" questioned Ruby. She inquired curiously, "Who's that?"

"Wataru-sama's friend from home," answered Riki. "She's human." Ruby gasped.

"Oh, no!"

"And she also likes Wataru-sama," Ramon added, "But he doesn't realize it."

"When she sees those other girls…" Jiro frowned. "She can get pretty jealous of other girls who she thinks are trying to steal Wataru-sama away."

"We have to find her!" said Ruby in panic.

"I already got her scent," Jiro tapped his nose. "Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizuka continued to stick to Wataru like glue. The other girls didn't appreciate it too much, but they weren't getting violent…yet. Shizuka herself was glancing curiously at everyone and making personal notes on how she compared to them. She knew that the best way to defeat enemies was to learn about them. As she, Wataru, and those girls managed to find a private classroom, she decided to get right to the chase.

"So, what are all of you to Wataru-kun?" she asked bluntly to each of the girls.

"Ah! Um…," Moka cried in surprise. Her blush was unmistakable. "Well…Wataru-kun and I are friends. That's it."

Shizuka made note of the answer. It seemed Moka was obviously crushing on Wataru, but maybe her shyness will prevent her from becoming a threat. Luck was with her.

"Ha! Wataru is my Destined One! We're meant to be! He will be my husband one day!" Kurumu pronounced loudly. Of course, the outfit she was wearing made her breasts wiggle, making her sex appeal go way up. Shizuka got full red alerts from this girl. She was a serious threat to her plans for Wataru.

"I have deep feelings for Wataru-san," Mizore replied. "He and I will one day be together and have many children."

Shizuka tried to keep her temper in at that. This girl was just as big a threat as the big-boobed bimbo. She was already planning the family she and Wataru would have. Well, not if she could help it!

"Moka-sama, Wataru-sama, and I have a deep connection!" Yukari announced. "We will one day be together, sharing our love!"

Shizuka found the little girl weird, but not a threat. She obviously had no real womanly charms to attract Wataru with. She was just living in her own fantasy world. Really, who wanted to share a man like Wataru?

* * *

Taiga was busy getting some dishes clean for the café in the back while other waiters worked the customers. He was glad for it since he was getting tired of dealing with all the girls coming in and hoping he would serve them. As he managed to finish cleaning the last of the cups, he felt a presence appear behind him. It was a familiar one that he knew for a long time.

"It's been awhile, King-sama."

Taiga knew that voice anyway and said, "Bishop. I'm glad you could come. I thought no one would come to see me at the school festival."

"I go where I am needed," Bishop shrugged as he adjusted his glasses. "However, I am disappointed to see you back here cleaning dishes and serving customers like a commoner. Have you forgotten who you are?"

"Not in the least," Taiga answered. "I didn't want anyone to know I am King here. As such, I must act like a regular student and regular students do this sort of thing. Besides, I'm never bored this way."

"Hnn," Bishop sighed. It seemed he would have to reeducate his charge when he retuned home. "What about Kiva? You told me that he was here."

"I did. And I found him," Taiga answered. "I also discovered that the Fangires he has fought were security risks. Both to us and the world of monsters in general. Why was I not informed of this?"

"I thought it unnecessary," Bishop answered. "He kills our kind and is a threat to the clan. That is all you needed to know. Besides, so what if they revealed Fangires to the humans? It's not like they could stop us."

"If that was true then how could they create IXA?" Taiga asked with a frown. "He is just a great a threat as Kiva was thought to be. If Fangires were revealed to all, then what would stop them from mass-producing the IXA system? The monster world and the human world are separate for a reason. I will not be the King who will start a needless war."

"I never would believe it if I didn't hear it for myself," Bishop sighed. "You have gone soft."

"That's what Rook said," Taiga growled. "What was the meaning of sending him here? He attempted to kill me. I have no tolerance for traitors."

"…" Bishop was silent for a moment. He knew that Rook had been destroyed. "I sent him to check up on you. He took it on himself to attack you for being soft. I apologize."

* * *

Meanwhile, Shizuka was sticking to Wataru like white on rice. She kept dragging him around the festival grounds, leaving the other girls behind on purpose. "Hey, let's go there!" Shizuka pointed. Wataru looked and saw that it was the café being run by Taiga's class.

"H-hai!" Wataru stammered as Shizuka dragged him to the café.

* * *

The other girls had lost Wataru and had been looking for him and Shizuka.

"Damn it," growled, "For a human girl she sure is fast." They'd turned their back for only a second and managed to lost Wataru and Shizuka in the crowd.

"She is a hindrance," said Mizore coldly. "She must be eliminated."

"Wait!" Moka told them. "They are old friends! Let's not be too hasty!"

"But where are they?" asked Yukari worriedly.

"Let's keep looking," suggested Kurumu. "They couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

Ruby and the Arms Monsters were making their way through the crowds, aiming to find Shizuka before someone figured out that she was a human. If that happened then all hell would break loose. A lot of the monsters in the school were from breeds that ate humans for snacks and wouldn't mind feasting on one as a treat. If that happened then Wataru would never forgive himself and that would just create more problems.

"This way," Jiro called to his fellow servants.

The group of four rounded a corner in the halls before Jiro collided with someone else. Stepping back, the one who ran into him recovered. He was a man in a trenchcoat who had messy hair and glasses. As Jiro managed to get a good look at him, his eyes widened in shock.

Years ago, Jiro had just met Yuri and Otoya and was already smitten with her. Of course, after that first meeting, Yuri had been kidnapped by a Sheep Fangire. While Otoya tried to find her, Jiro had followed the scent. It led him to the man in front of him. The two had fought in their true forms and the Fangire had ran, fleeing for his life. They hadn't met until now.

"You!" Jiro snapped angrily.

"Huh?" the man blinked before he spied Jiro. "Not you again!"

Stumbling back, Fangire markings spread over his face. At the same time, Jiro's eyes had turned red and slitted like a wolf's.

* * *

As Taiga and Bishop continued to leer at each other, the King of Fangires spied Wataru arriving at the café. "Excuse me," said Taiga. "I have work to do."

"Very well, sire," Bishop answered. As Taiga walked past, Bishop was thinking, '_I'll let you play schoolboy for a little longer, but when all this is over you WILL act like a proper King. I didn't spend all this time raising you just so you can wait tables for these lower class creatures_.'

"Good evening and welcome to our café," greeted Taiga. "Let me show you to your seats." Taiga eyed Shizuka and frowned. '_Who is this girl?_' he wondered.

As Wataru and Shizuka were given their table, Taiga made an excuse of needing to set up something special. Taking his half-brother by the arm, he pulled him to the back where they wouldn't be seen. Bishop was thankfully gone so Taiga wouldn't have to explain one to the other.

"What's going on Wataru-kun?" Taiga asked seriously. "Who is that girl?"

"Her name's Shizuka," Wataru answered. "She's a friend of mine from my last school, but she's human."

"What?" Taiga gasped in shock. "How is that possible? Humans shouldn't be able to find their way here!"

"I know that, Nii-san!" Wataru sighed. "I don't know how she got here. She just says someone told her where to catch the bus and that today was part of the festival. She won't tell me who told her or anything. I need help making sure no one finds out about her."

"Indeed," Taiga sighed. This didn't make sense. Who would tell a human where to find Yokai Academy? There was something definitely weird going on and someone would need to investigate. Maybe if Wataru managed to ask the right questions they could find out.

* * *

"Wonder what Bishop-sama wants us to do here?" asked one man who was with three other people. He was dressed like a cowboy.

"It must be important if he wants us at this school," said another man who was finely dressed in a suit.

A woman in a sharp business suit scowled, "Improving relations between human and monsters? What a joke this school is. I should sue just for my troubles."

"Oh, be patient," a man wearing a white coat and hat said. "Let's have fun until Bishop tells us to act."

"I just can't believe he gave that thing to a human girl," the woman frowned.

"How else was he going to hide it?" the cowboy questioned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another end of the school, a wall shattered as two SS-Class monsters quarreled with each other. One was covered in cobalt blue fur with a golden horn coming out of his head. The other had stained glass/white skin with a ram skull head with white dreadlocks trailing down from his head. The pair was locked in mortal combat and ready to kill each other for events in the past.

* * *

Back with Wataru and Taiga, the one who inherited Kiva could hear the Bloody Rose's song. "Wataru?" questioned Taiga as he noticed Wataru's blank look.

"Nii-san, there's a Fangire attacking," Wataru reported and Taiga's eyes widened in surprise but he wasn't too surprised. He knew who was responsible. "Please, can you take care of Shizuka-chan for me?"

Taiga wasn't sure what to say. A part of him still despised humans. He'd been raised to think of them as nothing but cattle and to kill any human that threatened their way of life. However, his half-blood brother was asking him for a favor.

"Alright," Taiga nodded. "I'll protect her."

"Thank you," nodded Wataru as he ran off through the back so that Shizuka wouldn't see him.

Shizuka was still carrying the package that man had sent her here to deliver. It was thanks to him that she was able to find Yokai Academy. Of course, why did she have a feeling that something bad was going to happen?

Wataru had always been weird and she knew he was hiding something from her. Sometimes he would just disappear and come back with a lame excuse. She knew that he was keeping secrets from her and it upset her that he didn't trust her enough to let her in on his secret.

* * *

The fight between the last Wolfen and Sheep Fangire was drawing a crowd. Moka and the girls heard the commotion and thought that it was probably Wataru fighting but when they saw the cobalt colored fur, they found out otherwise.

"It's Jiro!" gasped Moka.

"And a Fangire," Mizore added.

"But where's Wataru?" asked Kurumu.

"Onee-chans!" shouted Ramon when he saw the girls.

"Ramon-san, what's going on?" asked Yukari.

"Jiro saw the guy and just started to attack him," said Ramon. "Apparently they share a bit of history."

"Bad history," added Riki.

"If this keeps up they might destroy the school," said Ruby worriedly.

"Oh, you're exaggerating, right?" questioned Kurumu.

"Kurumu-san, there are two SS-Class monsters fighting. Imagine what would happen in Wataru-sama and Taiga-sama were to join in," Ruby said. Kurumu gulped. So much power…

The other group of one woman and three men were also watching the spectacle from within the crowd. The woman sighed, "That idiot is ruining everything."

The cowboy was about to retort when his cell phone rang. He stared at the screen and read the message that had been sent. "Bishop-sama wishes for us to act now."

"Good," said the suited man as he adjusted his tie. "I was losing patience."

The man in white grinned, "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Simultaneously, their faces cracked into stained glass patterns.

* * *

"Kivat!" Wataru called out, "Tatsulot!"

"Kivatte ikuze!" called out Kivat.

Pyun, pyun!" cheered Tatsulot, "Tension fortissimo!"

"Henshin!" they all cried out together.

The two beings attached themselves to Wataru and his body flashed gold before he transformed into Kiva Emperor Form. He made a mad dash towards the place the Bloody Rose's song was leading him to.

Meanwhile, from his hiding place, Bishop watched with interest. "I see why King-sama won't kill Kiva now. Interesting…"

* * *

"Hey, Taiga-san, where's Wataru-kun?" Shizuka asked as Taiga came to take her order.

"He had something to take care of," explained Taiga.

"I bet those girls found him," frowned Shizuka. She didn't like how they hung off him. "I gotta go find him."

"Not a good idea," Taiga shook his head.

Shizuka ignored him and ran off. Taiga sighed and decided to deal with this the way he knew how. "Gin, can I have a break?"

* * *

With the emergence of the Warthog, Moth, Butterfly and Chameleon Fangires, the two other Arms Monsters joined in. Ramon and Riki turned into their true forms and joined Jiro in his battle.

"Things are starting to get out of hand," said Moka worriedly. The fight was drawing too much attention.

The combination of a Franken, and Merman, and a Wolfen along with several Fangires was enough to catch a lot of attention. Rather than running away, people were coming to see the fight. Mazoku were rare to see and seeing so many of them was causing a stir. If this kept up then people were going to be caught in the crossfire.

Clenching his fist, Dogga smashed his forearm into the Chameleon Fangire's face. The sheer power behind the Franken's attack sent the Fangire into the wall, leaving an imprint of his body. Bashaa was blasting both the Warthog and Moth Fangires with a barrage of water blasts. Neither Fangire could get in close. The Sheep Fangire was still being beaten by Garulu. So far, the walls were being smashed to rubble and the Butterfly Fangire seemed content on staying out of the fight and play as an observer.

"_Hm…Bishop-sama said that everyone in this school is really a monster in disguise_," the Butterfly Fangire said to himself as he watched the crowd. "_Well then, it is a festival. What better way to have fun than to REALLY cut loose!_" The Butterfly Fangire flew into the air and spread out his wings, sending out a miasma. "_All you monsters!_" he announced. "_Show your true selves!_"

"What!" Kurumu yelled out.

"Oh no!" Moka gasped when she heard the Fangire's announcement.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Shizuka. She'd noticed a crowd forming and went to check it out.

"Shizuka-san!" Moka was shocked to see the girl. "You shouldn't be here!"

Shizuka wondered what Moka meant before she let out a loud shriek as all the students started to transform. Mizore and Kurumu both reverted to their true forms when Mizore's hair turned ice-like and her claws formed. For Kurumu, her wings and tail came out. The students were al transforming back into their true forms and so were the teachers and staff.

The Butterfly Fangire chuckled with glee. "_Ah…chaos and destruction is so beautiful, is it not?_"

"WAKE UP FEVER!" a squeaky voice cried, making the Butterfly Fangire turn around.

The Fangire's eyes widened as he saw Kiva running towards him. His feet were alight with red power. The Golden King leaped straight over the writhing crowds of changing monsters, feet first. The red energy then solidified into a pair of scythe-like wings. The Butterfly Fangire didn't have time to react before Kiva collided with his chest, kicking with incredible force as the wings slashed away at him. The force of the attack sent him flying back as Kiva followed and kept kicking and slashing.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the Butterfly Fangire bellowed as Kiva slammed him against a wall, making a crater shaped like his symbol. The Fangire's body began to glow as it crystallized before shattering into a pile of stained glass shards.

As the Butterfly Fangire died, the miasma he had created faded. The students stopped changing into their true forms. They were still for a moment before they were capable of reverting to their disguises. Kiva just landed on his feet and turned to the remaining Fangires and the Monster Arms.

"_No way!_" cried the Chameleon Fangire.

"_He killed him!_" cried the Moth Fangire. "_It was like he was nothing!_"

"Yahoo! Go Wataru!" Kurumu cheered as her succubus body parts withdrew into her body.

"Wataru?" asked Shizuka. She looked around. "Where is he?"

The Arms Monsters quickly regrouped behind Kiva as their master went into a pose. Kiva's red visor glared at the remaining Fangires before he dashed towards them.

"_Get him!_" the Warthog Fangire ordered and the remaining Fangires charged at Kiva, despite the fact that they were no match for him. Kiva tugged Tatsulot's head as he made his charge.

"GARULU FEVER!" Tatsulot called out.

Garulu howled as the chains wrapped around his body, shrinking him and turning him into the Garulu Saber. The weapon flew into Kiva's right hand as Tatsulot flew off his master's forearm and attached to the hilt of the sword. Kiva's first targets were the Sheep and Moth Fangires who were the first to come in range. Tatsulot's energy transferred into the blade and Kiva struck at both of them with slashes across the chest. The two Fangires stiffened before shattering into pieces.

"Woah!" Shizuka gawked. "Who is that?"

The Chameleon Fangire attacked while invisible, causing Kiva to stumble backwards. The Golden King tried to look for his opponent but was unable to find him. The Chameleon Fangire continued to strike down on Kiva, using his invisibility as cover. Kiva was fed up and tugged on Tatsulot's head and the dragon flew off the Garulu Saber.

"DOGGA FEVER!" Tatsulot called out and the Garulu Saber flew out of Kiva's hand to become the Wolfen once more. Now it was Dogga's turn as the chains wrapped around him and shrunk him, changing him into the Dogg Hammer for Kiva's use.

Kiva gripped the shaft as Tatsulot attached himself to the end of it. Opening the palm of the fist-like war hammer, Kiva had the eye pinpoint the location of his opponent and the information was transferred into Kva's visor. Tatsulot was aimed at the Fangire and the small dragon released an orb of purple electricity. "Batter up, Kiva!" Tatsulot called out as Kiva raised up his right leg and drew back the hammer before smashing it into the orb, sending it flying and smashing into the Chameleon Fangire. Once it hit, the Fangire once again became visible and stiffened. Kiva charged and smashed the frozen Fangire to pieces with his massive war hammer.

The final Fangire was the Warthog Fangire and he proved to be the strongest. It duck under Kiva's hammer swings and smashed his fists against Kiva's chest, sending him reeling. In the blink of an eye, the Warthog Fangire grabbed the Dogga Hammer out from Kiva's hand and then started to use it against its master. Sparks flew from the heavy impacts as Kiva yelled out in pain.

Of course, Garulu and Bashaa flanked the Fangire and grabbed it from the sides, forcing him to let go of the hammer. Tatsulot flew off as Dogga regained his true form before attaching himself to Kiva's forearm once more.

"WAKE UP FEVER!" Tatsulot called out as Kiva tugged on the head.

The Warthog Fangire managed to toss Bashaa and Garulu away but then he saw death as Kiva smashed into him with the Emperor Moon Break. He shattered into a million glass pieces as Kiva landed on his feet, tossing the cape over his shoulder as he walked away. The Arms Monsters walked dramatically behind him, changing back into their human forms as Kiva too reverted to Wataru in a flash of golden light as Tatsulot and Kivat detached from him.

Shizuka was utterly speechless.

Taiga arrived at the scene to see the Fangire remains on the ground. Instantly his heart went to the dead Fangires, but they should have known not to come. Then again, Bishop had brought them in the first place. He hadn't missed the miasma that one of the Fangires had given off. It had forced his Fangire markings to appear and other students to begin assuming their true forms. It was good that Wataru had taken that Fangire out before the miasma filled the school. Otherwise all of the staff and students might have gone berserk and tear the school down.

"Wait," Taiga frowned as he began to think. His eyes widened in realization. "He couldn't want that. He wouldn't…"

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Looks like things are going to be really hard for our heroes. Bishop is here so it can't be good.


	23. Festival Ends

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 23: Festival Ends

Shizuka was still a little shaken from her little discovery. Monsters were real, and they went to their own school that was hidden away from the rest of the world? And most of all…her best friend was one of them.

Wataru had taken Shizuka into the Newspaper Club's room so that he could explain EVERYTHING to her. During the whole trip, Shizuka had stared at Wataru's friends with distrust and fear. Moka couldn't blame, her, really. It was how most humans would react to monsters.

The rest of the Newspaper Club waited outside of the room as things started to calm down at the festival. The appearance of several Mazoku had probably shaken some of the students and staff who were of a lower class of monster and so security was going to be heightened so that another incident like this wouldn't happen.

Kurumu pressed her ear against the door, wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation. "What's going on in there?" the succubus muttered.

* * *

Bishop pondered his options. It seemed that his fears about this school were valid. It was making his King weak with their notions of coexistence with humans. Such a thing was unnatural and unneeded. Humans were meant to be food for Fangires and their kind. It was the way the world worked and this school was in direct violation of that. For the good of the world of monsters, this school had to be destroyed.

Within the school grounds, the shard remains of the defeated Fangires began to glow. While no one was paying attention, the shards began to slide along the ground as if it were water. Since everyone was too busy looking at everyone else or talking about the incredible fight between the Mazoku, no one noticed the shards movement. If they had, they would have noticed the shards moving towards the Newspaper Club's meeting place.

* * *

"Wataru, you can't be a monster!" Shizuka shouted. "You're nothing like them!"

Shizuka had heard enough and made her decision. She was going to take Wataru away from this place. Right now, the two friends were talking in the Newspaper Club room and Wataru had explained to her about his true identity**. **She was told about all the fights and crazy things that went on. The Wataru she knew never got into fights. He was a kind and gentle person. He wasn't a fighter. This place was warping him and she needed to get him away.

"Shizuka-chan, whether you want to believe it or not, the truth is that I'm half Fangire," Wataru sighed. He knew it was going to be hard for Shizuka to accept all this. The Wataru she knew was shy and was afraid to meet new people and she had been the one to help him break out of his shell.

"Come on!" she said as she grabbed his hand, "I'm taking you away from this school and these monsters!"

"You mean my friends?" questioned Wataru.

"Those girls are monsters!" she shouted. "Monsters!"

"So was my mother, and my guardians," reminded Wataru. He took his hand away from hers. "If you can't accept them for whom they are, then you can never accept that part of me." His Fangire markings appeared, shocking her.

Shizuka was actually ready to accept that Wataru was an armored superhero. She just was not ready to accept that he was a half-demon. He wasn't evil and had never lied to her. However, he had been keeping such a huge secret from her and that was just upsetting.

"Shizuka-chan, listen," said Wataru as the markings faded. "I am who I am, and those girls are my friends, just like you."

"They are trying to steal you away from me," she murmured.

"Huh?" Wataru blinked.

"You know, Wataru-kun, I've always liked you," Shizuka smiled with tears in her eyes. "Call it being selfish but I always wanted it to be just us. When you left I was devastated. You never called or wrote to me."

Wataru sighed. He hadn't called home all that much since coming to Yokai Academy and hadn't even visited during the summer. "Gomen." He then realized something, "Shizuka-chan, how did you find the school?"

* * *

Taiga himself decided to break the news to the others. He needed to let the others know what was going on before they got caught up in their affairs again, "Bishop is here."

This immediately had his friends look to him in shock. All thoughts about what Wataru and Shizuka were doing suddenly vacated their minds. Hearing that the last of the Checkmate Four had appeared was one of the things that would snap them out of their fights.

"The Bishop of the Checkmate Four!?" Kurumu yelled out.

"No way!" gasped Moka.

"He showed up to check up on me and he wasn't happy," Taiga frowned. "And he brought those Fangires here with him."

"But why?" asked Yukari.

"I think…he's going to destroy the school."

* * *

"Some guy told me where the school was. In exchange he asked me a favor. He told me to deliver this thing here," Shizuka explained as she showed Wataru the package.

Wataru stared at the package and suddenly his instincts kicked in when he sensed that something was amiss. Suddenly, the glass shard remains of the Fangires Kiva had defeated had entered the room through the open window and were flying around Shizuka. "Shizuka put that thing down!" Wataru shouted. The girl, to her shock, dropped the package and the glass shards flew towards it, cutting away at the wrapping paper and then a glass rainbow-colored orb floated from the box and then flew outside with the glass shards.

The door of the room was pulled open as the rest of the Newspaper Club entered. "What's going on?" questioned Gin.

"We have to get outside, now!" ordered Wataru.

* * *

Students, staff and guests were all running in panic when five gigantic monsters resembling giant demonic chandeliers suddenly appeared and hovered above the school grounds. They all had skeletal claws and skull-like faces with three eyes and flaps that would cover their heads.

The Newspaper Club, and Shizuka, showed up to see everyone running in fear when these five odd creatures began to attack with energy shards, blowing up stands, booths and stalls as well as a good portion of the school building.

"Sabbats!" both Wataru and Taiga identified.

"Bravo," Bishop said as he appeared and he applauded. "Wonderful, isn't it. A festival should have fireworks." He smiled as he eyed the group of monsters and one human.

"Bishop!" Taiga growled. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Bishop questioned. "I'm destroying this mockery of a school. Coexistence with humans? How stupid. Monsters eat humans and humans will always hate monsters. That's how it was meant to be and how it will always be."

"This is treachery!" Taiga yelled angrily as Sagark agreed. The markings on Taiga's skin appeared. "Bishop, I order you to cease this now!"

"No, King-sama," said Bishop almost regrettably. "I'm sorry but I must disobey your orders. Right now, I am on a mission, but once this is over I will bring you back home and reeducate you."

"You will do no such thing," said Wataru as he glared at Bishop. "You are not destroying this school."

Bishop eyed Wataru and recognized the defiance. "So, you're the bastard son of the Queen and that human." He could never understand how Maya could fall in love with a human. They were cattle. "I should've known you were dangerous. You're a bad influence on the King. That was why I wanted you eliminated."

"As my brother he is under my protection," proclaimed Taiga. "And for betraying me, I sentence you to death. Sagark!"

"I don't think so!" said Bishop before he blurred. Bishop was fast, really fast, and managed to move through the group to get in front of Wataru in the blink of an eye. He then placed his hand upon Wataru's chest, smiling sinisterly, "The Fangire blood in this body, wake up!" Wataru felt the energy rush through him, forcing his markings to appear on his skin.

"Stay away from him!" shouted Kurumu as she slashed at Bishop but the man managed to escape by turning his body into gold dust. "Huh?" She looked towards Wataru. "Wataru, are you-?"

"Stand back!" he screamed as he fell to his knees. His heart was pounding and his eyes took on a rainbow-colored gleam.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka gasped.

"What's happening to him?" questioned Shizuka.

Taiga, Gin, Kivat, Tatsulot and the girls all witnessed as Wataru went through a horrifying transformation. His entire body turned black as his feet turned into talons. His arms became red draconic wings that were framed in gold with silver claws on them. He let out a scream as his head was the last thing to change, turning into a red dragon's head. He flapped his new wings and his new form resembled an amalgam of a dragon and bat. He let out a loud screech.

"The Emperor Bat," murmured Taiga.

The Emperor Bat screeched loudly and took to the skies. Gusts of wind blew in all directions, forcing Taiga, Gin, and the girls to shield their faces from debris. As the wind died down, they saw that the golden creature was in the sky.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka cried out. She couldn't see him anywhere in sight.

"He is gone," a voice spoke. Everyone turned to see Bishop leaning against an angel-shaped memorial stone. A smirk was on his face.

* * *

A sudden tremor shook the main chamber of Castle Doran and the portrait depicting Maya and Otoya fell to the floor as the wall broke open. In a hole in the wall rested a sword.

The Arms Monsters took notice of this as well as the fact that one of the tarot cards Ruby was holding was depicting the Emperor Bat's image. "What's this?" she asked Jiro.

"Looks like Kiva is starting to awaken his true power," Jiro said with some worry in his voice.

* * *

Far away from the school, deep in a dark cave, a hooded figure uttered one word, "Wataru…" A tear dropped from their hood.

* * *

"Bishop!" Taiga bellowed. "What did you do to him?!"

"I awakened his Fangire blood," Bishop answered. "I can see it has done him a world of good. Doesn't he seem more majestic in that form?"

"Change him back!" Kurumu snapped as she lengthened her fingernails.

As the girls began to get hostile, Shizuka could only watch where Wataru had been a moment ago. She had dropped onto her knees and was gaping at the empty sky where the Emperor Bat had flown away.

"Wataru-kun," she whimpered.

"Moka-san, you and the others go and look for Wataru!" commanded Taiga as Sagark floated next to him. "We'll handle things here!"

"Follow me!" Kivat said. "I can track him."

"Me too!" added Tatsulot. "We need to save Wataru-sama!"

"I suggest against such an act," said Bishop. "He's not the same man you knew!"

"SHUT UP!" screeched Kurumu as she swung her claws at him. At the same time, Mizore fired ice spikes as Yukari sent her cards flying at Bishop. However, before their attacks could hit, Bishop had dissolved into dust and escaped.

"You girls go and look for Wataru-kun," said Taiga. "I'll handle the Sabbats."

"Right, let's go!" nodded Kurumu. "Kivat, Tatsulot, show us the way!"

Kivat gave a nod and flapped his wings rapidly before flying off with Tatsulot. The girls weren't too far behind.

Taiga looked up at the Sabbats and frowned deeply. Sagark said, "Hdfawgawegwrgqwg, Taiga."

"You got that right, Sagark," Taiga nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what about me?" Gin pointed to himself but he was ignored. "Well, at least I can get some good photos."

* * *

"Over here!" Kivat called out as he and Tatsulot led the five girls to where they'd seen the Emperor Bat last.

"Where is he?" questioned Shizuka as she and Wataru's friends came to the forest. Though she didn't fully trust them, she trusted Wataru's judgment.

"He should be around here," confirmed Moka. She'd seen the Emperor Bat dart into the forest. Suddenly, her ears picked up a shrill shriek and she looked up in the trees as a large bird-like shape came swooping in. "Watch out!" Moka cried as she pushed Shizuka out of the way and was tackled to the ground.

"Moka-san!" yelled Shizuka in horror as she watched the Emperor Bat eyeing Moka hungrily. It snapped at the vampire's face and Moka flinched away. "Moka-san!"

"Wataru!" shouted Kivat.

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari got ready to attack, though it pained them to do so. The Emperor Bat was still Wataru, even if he was nothing but a mindless beast right now.

"Don't!" Moka warned. "Let me handle this!" She turned her face to look the Emperor Bat in the eye. Bishop had forced the awakening of Wataru's Fangire blood and had turned him into this monster. A part of her could appreciate the majestic beauty of the Emperor Bat. '_So, this is what Wataru's true form would've been if he was a full Fangire._' She pushed that thought away and focused her attention on the Emperor Bat. Despite the pain of her shoulders due to the talons squeezing them, causing them to bleed, she knew she couldn't show fear. "Wataru-kun, it's me, Moka, remember?" The Emperor Bat tilted its head to the side. "That's right, remember that we're friends."

Shizuka and the others stood like a statue as she watched the vampire try to reason with their transformed love interest. Kivat and Tatsulot hovered vigilantly, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Come on, Moka," encouraged Kurumu. "If anyone can reach him, it's you." She really wanted to be the one to reason with Wataru but as luck would have it that responsibility, literally, fell on Moka's shoulders.

"You can do it, Moka-sama," said Yukari with complete faith in Moka.

Mizore watched silently but even she was hoping that Moka could save Wataru.

"Wataru-kun…" Moka reached up painfully to stroke the Emperor Bat's face. "Please, remember who you are. Your true self. You're the kind boy who became my friend, who shared his secrets with me, and the one who shared his music with his friends. You're not this monster." She reached up with both hands to stroke the Emperor Bat's face. It screeched at her in resistance but she continued to try and get through to him. "Wataru-kun…" Tears fell from her green eyes causing the Emperor Bat to stare in wonder.

The Emperor Bat just continued to look into Moka's eyes. Its blood boiled in outcry against her. She was food and should not be given such thought. Still, something about her just entranced the Emperor Bat. Something told it not to harm her. Just holding her down was hard enough. Something just made it impossible for the Emperor Bat to become more aggressive than it already was. What was so special about this girl?

"Wataru-kun, please come back to me. I…I love you," she confessed. Shizuka and the rest of the girls gasped at the confession. Yukari seemingly smiled, though, as both Kurumu and Mizore seethed angrily. Slowly, Moka gently wrapped her arms around his neck and held his head to her chest. "My precious friend…my Wataru-kun, my Kiva."

The other girls were amazed at how the Emperor Bat didn't even resist Moka's embrace. It seemed to calm down and loosened its grip on her shoulders. It flapped its wings and hovered in the air as Moka stood back on her feet, with her arms still embracing the creature. The Emperor Bat wrapped its wings around Moka and its body began to glow. Shizuka watched in amazement as the terrifying form of the Emperor Bat slowly reverted back into Wataru. He fell deep into Moka's embrace and the vampire girl continued to hold her poor friend to her.

"Wataru…kun…" Moka murmured.

* * *

Taiga wasn't idle as he followed the Sabbats that were attacking the festival. Bringing up his fingers to his lips, he unleashed a high pitched which echoed even over the sounds of destruction that the Sabbats were creating. The sound echoed through the area, but that appeared to bring nothing. A second later however, a loud hiss and the chattering of hundreds of mouths in the Fangire language replied to the whistle.

"They are coming," Taiga smiled. He then looked to his partner. "Sagark."

Sagark nodded and attached himself to Taiga's waist. He then brought up his Jacorder and inserted it into Sagark's wing, "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" repeated Sagark. Taiga's armor appeared over his body.

A large Sagark appeared above Saga and the Silver King leapt on top of its head. This was the Sagark Mother. Flying alongside it was a serpent resembling a cobra that sported four small wings on the hood and a round plate on its crown.

Saga needed to protect the school. Not just for himself, but for his friends. This was his duty as King. If he was to protect his people, then the students and staff of Yokai Academy, along with his friends, were the people he would protect.

"Guess Wataru has been rubbing off on me," Saga chuckled as a swarm of Sagarks appeared not long after. "Ikuze!"

* * *

Wataru woke up in Moka's embrace and blinked a little in confusion. "Ano, Moka-san?" The vampire girl gasped and let her friend go while blushing as well. He too was blushing since both had been hugging.

"Wataru-kun!" squealed Shizuka as she tackled Wataru and hugged him tight. "You're back!"

"Hey, get off him!" snapped Kurumu.

"Shizuka-chan, I can't breathe!" he attempted to let out while she was hugging the life out of him. She let go and apologized. Wataru got back to his feet and then remembered the Sabbats. "Moka-san, what's happening?"

"Those monsters, Sabbats, are attacking the school," Moka told him.

Wataru frowned deeply and he called out, "Kivat! Tatsulot!"

The two beings instantly bonded with Wataru, calling out, "Kivatte ikuze!" and "Tension Fortissimo!" Shizuka shielded her eyes from the golden flash of light and when the flash died down, Kiva Emperor Form now stood in Wataru's place.

"Sugoi," Shizuka stared.

"No matter how many times I see it happen, it is always cool," smiled Mizore in appreciation.

Kiva could sense the Sabbats as well as the presence of other monsters that were fighting them. "Looks like it's time to bring in the big guns," said Kiva as he reached down to the side of his belt and pulled out the Doran Fuestle. He slipped it into Kivat's mouth.

"CASTLE DORAN!" Kivat called out.

A loud roar was heard and the massive beast could be seen flying over Kiva, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Shizuka. The human girl nearly wet herself when she saw the living fortress. Flying down to Kiva was Shoo Doran and it growled happily when it saw Kiva.

"Let's go," said Kiva as he dashed forward and leapt up onto Castle Doran's clock tower before the great dragon unleashed a roar and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saga was still riding atop the Sagark Mother while the swarm and the Kukulkan were attacking without restraint on the Sabbats. They made such big targets the fighters didn't have to worry about missing. The Sabbats weren't taking it lying down though. They were returning fire and practically setting the sky on fire with the attacks they were throwing. So far the Kukulkan managed to destroy one Sabbat, but the other four were starting to work together and making it harder to make a proper assault on them.

A Sabbat blasted at Saga and nearly knocked him off the Sagark Mother. Already, many of the Sagarks had perished in the battle but they still continued to fight, firing red beams of energy from their mouths upon the Sabbats.

"Go to Hell!" Saga roared as the Sagark Mother fired upon the Sabbats as well while lashing at them with her tendrils.

A loud and proud roar was heard and Saga looked over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Castle Doran and riding upon it was Kiva. "Otouto!"

"Nii-san!" Kiva replied.

The remaining Sabbats turned their attention towards Castle Doran and its master before opening fire. They blasted the dragon who retaliated with its fireballs and shooting its towers like missiles. One blast sent Kiva falling off Castle Doran, much to Saga's horror.

"Otouto!" Saga screamed.

Down on the ground, the girls could see Kiva falling and Kurumu released her wings. "I'm coming, Wataru!"

"Look!" Yukari pointed and they all witnessed as Kiva's body glowed gold before transforming once more into the Emperor Bat. "He's changed again!"

Moka looked on and could see the Emperor Bat winking at them. She smiled, "And Wataru-kun is in control this time."

"How do you know?" asked Mizore.

"Call it a hunch," Moka said as she watched the Emperor Bat/Kiva Flight Style soar through the air.

Aiding Castle Doran, the Emperor Bat screeched and flew at the Sabbats. One tried to make a grab for him but Kiva's Flight Style was fast and agile and he was able to avoid the claw before flying around the arm and slicing it apart with his wing claws. When he got in the Sabbat's face, Kiva opened up his draconic mouth and fired a beam of energy at point blank range, killing the Sabbat instantly as it exploded. The Emperor Bat then flew at the other Sabbats with Saga's Kukulkan providing cover fire.

"Aid him!" Saga commanded the Sagark Mother who sent the message to the rest of her children. The other Sagarks fired red energy beams at another Sabbat, destroying it. Now, only two remained.

The two remaining Sabbats tried to fight back but with Kiva's new power aiding him, they didn't stand a chance as Kiva fired at them with energy beams released from his mouth. He then flew at them and slashed at them with the claws of his wings. They roared in pain.

The Emperor Bat then flew over to Castle Doran and perched himself upon its head. The green gem atop Kiva Flight Style's head glowed one by one as it let out a shriek, spreading out his wings as he transferred power into Castle Doran. Castle Doran's golden eyes glowed and it opened its mouth to fire a golden beam of destructive power at one of the Sabbats, vaporizing it completely. Finally, one last Sabbat remained. Kiva changed back into Emperor Form and focused his eyes upon the Sabbat.

"Nii-san!" shouted Kiva as he held up Tatsulot. Saga understood and got ready to attack as well, focusing on his power as King of the Fangires. He would finish this with his brother.

Kiva pulled at Tatsulot's head and the dragon exclaimed, "WAKE UP FEVER!" before Kiva launched himself into the air. He extended both his legs with the wing blades at his feet ready to slice the enemy to pieces.

"Hyah!" Kiva shouted.

"Hah!" yelled Saga as he leapt off the Sagark Mother. The Sagark Mother grabbed him with her tentacles and then spun around and around before catapulting him towards the last remaining Sabbat. He went into a flying kick stance, soaring through the air at high speeds.

The two brothers smashed through the Sabbat, going in through one end and out the other, killing it as the giant beast roared in agony as it exploded into oblivion. Saga landed upon the Sagark Mother as Kiva flew alongside him in Flight Style with Castle Doran not too far behind. The Emperor Bat and Castle Doran roared in victory as Saga smiled under his helmet.

Down on the ground, Gin was taking pictures as the girls cheered the two Sons of the Queen.

Meanwhile, in his office, the Headmaster watched with grim satisfaction. He was a man dressed in priest robes with a hood covering his head and leaving the upper half of his face concealed by a shadow. His eyes glowed oddly and hanging from his neck was a cross. Though the Sabbats were destroyed, the school was still left in ruins as a result. Giving out a sigh, the Headmaster said, "Looks like I need to make an emergency announcement." He then added, "But first, maybe I should have word with these two lads. Hm…they are indeed Maya's sons."

* * *

Bishop was at the edge of the school's grounds and gritted his teeth in frustration before he turned towards one of the tunnels which would lead him away from this accursed place. He had a lot more planning to do for the sake of the Fangire Clans and to bring the wayward King back to his senses.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Castle Doran, Riki was trying to pull out the sword lodged inside of the wall. Despite being the physically strongest of the Arms Monsters, he was still unable to pull it out. Growing agitated, Riki assumed his true form of Dogga and grabbed onto the sword once more. This time, not only was he unable to draw it, it completely rejected him and he was tossed backwards by blast of power from the sword. He reverted back to human form as he slid across the floor and hit the far wall.

"Riki-san, are you okay?" asked Ruby as she helped up the last surviving member of the Franken Clan.

"I'm fine, Ruby," said Riki gratefully.

"Sugoi," said Ramon in wonder. "This sword is stubborn."

"That's because it's the Imperial Blade of the Fangire King," frowned Jiro, having recognizing the sword from the time he'd tangled with the previous King in the past.

"So, does that mean only Taiga can draw it?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure," said Jiro as he replaced the portrait over the sword, hiding it from view. "But for now let's not mention this to Wataru-sama."

Surprised, Ruby questioned, "You're asking us to lie?"

"For now, only, and we're merely hiding this from him until he's ready," said Jiro as he straightened up the portrait.

* * *

Back in Yokai Academy, the main building of the school was now a total wreck as a result from the Sabbat attack. Classes would no doubt be cancelled as most of the damage had been caused to the classrooms and whatnot.

"The school has seen better days," commented Taiga with Sagark resting on his right shoulder.

"The other students and teachers may blame us for this," said Wataru worriedly with Tatsulot and Kivat on his shoulders.

"Heh, that would mean being ungrateful, but I see your point," remarked Taiga with crossed arms.

"But you did save everyone," smiled Moka.

Wataru agreed and then asked Moka, "Moka-san, how were you able to help me change back to normal?"

Moka's face immediately turned red as she played with her fingers, "Ano…ano…" Looks like Wataru didn't remember her confession. She was saddened but then realized it may be for the best. He may not be ready for a confession like that and she was feeling too shy right now to repeat it. Back then it had been in the heat of the moment.

The other girls were relieved that Wataru didn't remember Moka's declaration but they also knew that Wataru must have felt the same if he'd reacted and reverted back to human form by her words. Still, they still had a chance to win his heart. They just had to. He was the one they loved.

Wataru stretched his arms and they suddenly turned into the wings of his Emperor Bat form. The others gaped as Wataru had a sheepish grin before his arms turned back to normal. "I guess I need to learn how to control that."

"Well, at least you can pass off as a monster more convincingly now," said Taiga as he tried to put a positive spin on the situation. Wataru seemed to be able to turn into the Emperor Bat at will but it was easier to control in Emperor Form and not his human form.

Wataru yawned and said, "It's been a long night for all of us, let's go and get some sleep."

"Ano, Wataru-kun," began Shizuka nervously. "Are you…angry with me?" She'd been the cause of a lot of trouble tonight so she felt she should apologize, especially for the way she treated Wataru's school friends. Even though they were monsters, they weren't so different from her. They too cared for Wataru…a little more than she was comfortable with.

"No, of course not, Shizuka-chan," said Wataru reassuringly. "But, still, you shouldn't have come." She frowned. He added, "It's dangerous here for you because…"

"I know," Shizuka nodded in understanding.

"You should go home," Wataru advised.

"But what about you?" asked Shizuka. She still didn't like the idea of Wataru staying in this school of monsters, even if he was a monster himself. But, most of all, she didn't want those girls stealing him away.

GLOMP!

"WATARU!" Kurumu called as she tackled the hapless violinist. "You're my hero, you know that?" She rubbed her breasts against his chest, causing him to blush.

"Hey, breast monster, get off him!" threatened Yukari as she waved her wand around.

"Or else," added Mizore with her ice claws.

"Ano, minna, please, don't fight anymore!" cried Moka.

Wataru sighed as he managed to pry Kurumu off him and said to an irate Shizuka, "As you can see, I am well taken care of."

Taiga saw the buses coming to take the guests away. "The buses are here," he said. "You better go now."

Shizuka nodded and then gave Wataru a quick hug. "Come back soon, okay?" she said.

"Alright."

"And take care of him for me," requested Shizuka of Taiga. "As his brother it's your responsibility."

"Of course," said Taiga reassuringly, patting Wataru on the shoulder. "You can count on it."

"Sayonara, Shizuka-chan!" said Kivat.

"Bye bye!" Tatsulot added.

Shizuka then went to Moka and whispered, "And, as for you, take care of him too, okay?" She gave a wink and Moka blushed knowing what it meant. Shizuka had given Moka her blessings.

And with that, Shizuka left on the bus, waving goodbye to Wataru and his friends. The guests all returned to their homes and the students retired into their dorms until further notice.

However, the school was still destroyed and would take months to rebuild. Therefore, on the following day…

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: And thus ends the School Festival Arc. I hope you enjoyed it. Next is gonna be a heck of a fight as Wataru and Taiga stop Bishop from starting a war between humans and Fangires that may shake both the human and monster worlds.


	24. The Sword in the Wall

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 24: The Sword in the Wall

It was all the students' last night in the academy. The following day, which would've been the last day of the festival (31ST October, Halloween) if not for the sudden attack from the Sabbats, would be when they would all return to their homes to await for the school's reconstruction.

Now, we shall focus on two students who'd been in the heart of the trouble: Taiga Nobori and Wataru Kurenai. Both were in their respective dorms, fast asleep. They had all their things packed and ready to leave tomorrow.

As they slept, the two had a haunting vision within their subconscious where a beautiful woman was reaching out to them. Tears fell from their eyes as they uttered, "Kaa-san…"

* * *

The following day, the buses were all ready to take the students home. In the middle of the collection of students was a group of girls who all had feelings for one very special boy…and they were all wondering where he was.

"Where is Wataru-kun?" Moka asked.

"I don't know," Kurumu said with a shake of her head. She'd wanted to surprise him and maybe have a few moments with him before leaving. "I didn't see him at the dorms."

"Me neither," said Mizore. She'd made it a hobby to stalk Wataru so she always knew where he was.

"Don't ask me either," said Yukari. She too didn't know where her idol was and was worried.

"Wataru-kun…" Moka murmured. After last night she really wanted to tell him again how she felt. Maybe, just maybe…he reciprocated.

* * *

Said violinist and his brother both stood in front of a large set of double doors. The two exchanged glances before turning their attention back to the doors which slowly creaked open. Wataru gulped as Taiga gave his brother a comforting pat on the back. "Relax, Otouto," spoke Taiga reassuringly. "After last night you should be fearless."

"I know, but…" Wataru swallowed. "This is the headmaster's office." The headmaster obviously wanted to speak to them regarding the uproar that took place the previous night.

"Then let me do the talking," said Taiga. "Just follow my lead."

"Alright, Nii-san," said Wataru, trusting his brother.

Once the doors opened wide, the brothers entered and Wataru jumped when they suddenly slammed shut behind them. Taiga was unfazed but Wataru was visibly shaken.

"Welcome to my office," spoke the headmaster as he sat up at his desk. Taiga narrowed his eyes at the man. Whatever this man wanted to speak to them about had to be important.

The man himself had a creepy aura around him. He wore the robes of a priest, revealing exactly what he was. Well, at least what he was portraying at the least. His face was partially shrouded by his robes, but his eyes were glowing brightly. The sight made Wataru gulp audibly. Taiga just pondered if this man was related to the bus driver who had driven him and other students to the academy.

"Now," the headmaster spoke as he leaned forward in his chair. "I am here because I need to talk to you."

"Is this about the incident concerning the Sabbats?" asked Taiga. Wataru tried not to stare the man in the eye, for fear of doing something to get him angry.

"Well, that's one of those things," the headmaster chuckled. "And also something else that is very important."

The two brothers wondered what the headmaster meant. What was more important than the Sabbat attack and the destruction of the school?

"Your mother, Maya, is alive," the headmaster informed them and watched as both boys' eyes went wide as dinner plates.

**

* * *

  
**

"Hey, there they are!" shouted Yukari and the other girls saw the two Rider brothers approaching them. "Taiga-sempai, Wataru-sama!"

Before Wataru could wave back, a blur slammed into him. "Oh, Wataru!" Kurumi cooed as she held Wataru's face against her bosom. "I am going to miss you so much when we leave! Please, hold me!"

"Kurumu-chan!" cried Moka. "Get off him, please! You'll suffocate him."

"Yes, please do, before I am forced to act," said Mizore with a malicious chill in her voice.

"Me too," said Yukari.

Kurumu let go of Wataru who was panting and gasping for breath. His face was blue from having two flesh bags blocking his nose and mouth. Taiga chuckled in amusement. Moka looked saddened at Wataru and he did too.

"Wataru-kun, I…" began Moka shyly.

"Moka-san, I…" said Wataru, eyes to the ground.

"So, where were you?" asked Mizore, interrupting the moment, "We have been waiting."

"The headmaster called us to tell us something important," sad Taiga. The girls gasped.

"He isn't thinking of expelling you because of last night, is he!?" Yukari asked, jumping to conclusions. "But it wasn't your fault!"

"Well, there was that, and…" Taiga looked towards Wataru who was still fazed by the news.

* * *

_Taiga's Fangire markings appeared on his face as his face twisted into a look of utter rage. Under his feet the shadow vipers slithered out, snapping with their jaws. Taiga was angered by what the headmaster had said._

"_Don't you dare tell us such a lie!" shouted Taiga as he stomped forward to the headmaster, who still remained cool. "Our mother is dead!"_

"_Is she?" the headmaster replied. "Why would I lie to you?"_

"_Is it true?" Wataru asked hopefully._

"_Tell me," said the headmaster. "Who told you Maya had died?"_

_Taiga was about to open his mouth but then it dawned on him. Bishop had told him that his mother had died. He looked towards Wataru who seemed to believe the headmaster._

"_Kaa-san left me when I was a young boy," said Wataru. "She looked fine. I believe she may be alive."_

"_Yes, she is," said the headmaster. "And I also know where she is."_

"_Where?" the brothers asked in unison._

"_Maya is…"_

* * *

The girls were stunned by the news before pulling Wataru into a group hug.

"Wataru-sama, your mother is alive!" cried out Yukari.

"Oh, this is great news!" said Kurumu happily.

"Now you can see her again," added Mizore, elated for Wataru.

"Wataru-kun, you're so fortunate," said Moka.

Wataru allowed himself to smile as Taiga frowned at the affection the girls were showering upon his brother. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"That's why Wataru-kun and I are going to go look for her," Taiga informed. "We'll be leaving in Castle Doran."

"I don't think we'll be coming back to Yokai Academy either," said Wataru, shocking the girls. "Bishop is planning something and we…Taiga-niisan and I, have to stop him. That means we can't come back until he's been dealt with." He lowered his head. "Gomen."

"What?!" all four girls cried in complete shock.

Yukari was on the verge of tears. Being away from her idol until the school was repaired would have been bad enough. Now finding out that he wouldn't be coming back was even worse! The tiny witch didn't know if she would be able to live her life the same if she didn't have her Wataru-sama in it.

Mizore would have paled further if she could. Wataru was going to leave? No, that couldn't be true. She wanted to pretend that she didn't hear such things, but her precious Wataru had said it himself. He might not be able to come back until Bishop was dealt with. How long would that take?

Kurumu felt like her world shattered. Wataru was going away and he wouldn't be back in the near future. For the teenage succubus, just being at school and spending time with Wataru was like a dream. Well, if the other girls would go away then it would be a dream.

Moka gasped as it felt like her heat shattered like glass. The thought of Wataru not being in her life made her want to cry. She silently feared being put back into her old world of isolation and loneliness like when she was in junior high. She just couldn't bear to back to that. Likewise, her inner self refused to let one whom she claimed get away so easily.

"I'll go with you!!" all four of the girls cried, leaping at Wataru.

"NANI!?" shouted Wataru in shock. "Demo…Minna-san…it'll be dangerous."

The girls didn't care if it was going to be dangerous. Wataru had protected them all this time. The least they could do was return the favor.

"Let us help you find your mother," volunteered Moka. She was actually looking forward to meeting Wataru's mother face to face.

"That's right," added Kurumu. "And there's no way I'm going to let you go without taking me with you."

"Yes, Wataru-san," said Mizore. "You can't just leave me."

"No way!" Yukari cried stubbornly. "We're coming with you!"

Wataru looked towards Taiga for some help but his brother merely shrugged. "But…" said Wataru**,** "What about your families?"

"Mama won't mind," said Kurumu. Her mother had encouraged her to claim Wataru and being on a dangerous quest may help her chances.

"And neither will mother," said Mizore.

"I'll come with you no matter what!" said Yukari.

"Yeah, right!" snorted Kurumu. "Just go back home. This isn't something for little kids!"

"Don't call me little!" snapped Yukari as she prepared to wave her wand.

"Moka-san?" questioned Wataru to the first friend he ever made here in Youkai Academy.

"I wish to follow you too," said Moka. She could bear with the consequences later. This was far more important.

Wataru saw the resolve in their eyes and sighed. There was no way he could talk these girls out of following him.

"Looks like we're gonna have some tagalongs."

"Can't be helped," Taiga shrugged. Well, if attractive girls who were also good in a fight wanted to come, who was he to disagree?

"Goshujin-sama," spoke Ruby. She had hovered down from the sky on her wings. Jiro had sent her to collect Wataru and Taiga. After all, it was their mother that the residents of Castle Doran were helping to find. "It's time to go."

"Ano, Ruby-san," said Wataru. "Is it okay if we…bring the girls with us?"

Ruby frowned. She'd been hoping to have her master all to herself. She even had a perfect plan to capture his attention. Now with the other girls coming along in the castle, she would either have to be more careful or just give up.

And Ruby never got into the habit of giving up.

**

* * *

  
**

Jiro picked his teeth with a toothpick as Ruby returned with not only Wataru and Taiga, but also with the four girls who had endeared themselves to the master of the house. Frankly, he wasn't surprised that the girls wanted to come. They were just too attached to Wataru to let him go on his own against someone like Bishop. Well, at least Ramon would be happy with Yukari hanging around.

"You do realize that we have the entire Fangire Clan coming after us now, right?" reminded Jiro. With Bishop now in control, it would only be a matter of time until the Fangires hunted them down. Even if Taiga was King, Bishop had ways of persuading others into doing his dirty work.

"Yes, we do," said Moka. "But we've decided to help Wataru-kun anyway we can."

Jiro sensed the resolve within Moka and the other girls. With a sigh, he said, "Ruby, prepare the rooms. We'll be having some company on this trip."

"Alright, Jiro-san," obeyed Ruby. She gave some of the girls dirty looks before heading off to get the rooms prepared. No reason to be snippy and get on Wataru's bad side.

"Sugoi, Yukari-chan," beamed Ramon as he skipped over to Yukari. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"So did I!" Yukari smiled with a flush on her face. "This is going to be fun!"

"Hey, brat, this is not some vacation," Kurumu scowled.

As Yukari and Kurumu began to argue, Taiga took notice of one of the portraits. Something was hidden behind it. His demonic senses picked out a familiar energy source as it spilt out from behind. What was it? Taiga narrowed his eyes. Maybe he should find out when everyone was asleep.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Taiga entered the main chamber and softly walked over to the portrait. Grabbing the frame, he gently removed it from the wall and his eyes widened when he found what was hidden behind it. It was a sword that had the symbol of Kiva on the hilt. "So, this is what they were hiding," whispered Taiga. He then took hold of the hilt.

That was a HUGE mistake.

As soon as he gripped it, he felt lightning running up his arms and shocking his entire body. He was then thrown backwards and flew out the doors, sliding across the floor before he stopped. Looking up, he saw Ruby and the Arms Monsters looking down on him.

"I guess it was too much to hope for that you wouldn't notice the aura," Jiro grumbled. "Did we learn something?"

"Yes," Taiga sighed as Riki pulled him to his feet. "The Imperial Sword is still as strong as ever. It still is choosy in who is able to pick it up."

"You know about the sword?" asked Ruby with curiosity.

"My father wielded it," Taiga sighed. "Bishop said he abandoned it as a statement to how he will never love again or something. I guess he embedded it in Castle Doran. Bishop could never tell me where it went. How long did you know it was here?"

"It broke the wall when Wataru-sama turned into the Emperor Bat!" Ramon spoke up. "We all tried pulling it out, but it kept shocking us."

"So it should," Taiga nodded. "Is there any idea who might be able to remove the sword?"

"Well, if you can't move it then I don't know," Jiro sighed. "We might as well go and ask Wataru-sama and the girls to see if they are able to move the damn thing."

"Wait," Taiga grinned as an idea came to him. "Why don't we try that?"

* * *

"So this thing belonged to the former King?" asked Kurumu as she examined the embedded blade.

Everyone was gathered in the room. After breakfast, Taiga explained what was going on with the sword and brought everyone to the room where it was jutting out of the wall. He told the history of the sword and how he had tried to remove it and failed.

"So…even you can't remove it?" asked Mizore. "How strange."

"Can I try?" asked Yukari.

"Um…I don't think you should," Wataru winced as he saw Yukari eye the blade. He didn't want her to hurt herself with it.

"Actually, we think you and Moka should try at least," Riki spoke. "You two have the best chances of removing it."

"Oh!" Moka gasped with a blush. "Um…I don't know…"

"Are you sure we should?" asked Wataru.

"I don't think anyone else will have a chance," Ruby replied. "If one of you is able to remove it, it would be a major weapon we could use while we search for Goshujin-sama and Taiga-san's mother."

"Really?" asked Kurumu with surprise. This was the perfect chance for her campaign! "Then get outta my way!"

Kurumu dashed forward and leaped at the jutting sword. Wrapping her hands around it, she gave a sharp pull. The sword remained where it was without an inch of space being given. Getting upset, Kurumu shifted to her true form before pulling again. This time, the sword decided to make its displeasure known and shocked the succubus, sending her crashing backwards.

"Kurumu-san!" Wataru cried out as he went over to the succubus. "Are you okay?"

"Woah," Kurumu blinked. Her hair was all frazzled. "What a rush."

"That was really rash," said Jiro.

"Indeed," agreed Kivat. "Why don't you try, Wataru?"

Wataru looked towards the blade and then went over to it. The rest watched in anticipation and apprehension as he grabbed its hilt with one hand and pulled. His face showed exertion as the blade wouldn't budge. Gritting his teeth, Wataru grabbed with both hands and even tried to use his foot. He pushed against the wall with his foot as he pulled with his hands. The blade still remained stubbornly embedded within the wall.

"It's not budging," said Riki.

"At least it hasn't shocked him yet," said Taiga.

Wataru gave one last pull but then his hands slipped and he stumbled backwards, hopping on one foot as he'd pushed himself backwards. His arms flailed around and his hand accidentally and conveniently grabbed hold of Moka's rosario. When he landed on his rear, he noticed the cross in his hand and blinked. "Huh?" The sudden rise of demonic power alerted those present as Moka-sama, Moka's true self, took stage.

"Che," said Moka-sama in mild annoyance. "Surely this blade can't be this hard to pull."

"Then, go ahead," challenged Kurumu.

"You can do it, Moka-sama!" cheered Yukari.

Moka-sama strode over to the blade and examined it. She could feel the energy pulsing from it. The item was certainly alive and was observing the people in the room. Obviously it didn't find them worthy of its power. It was something that Moka-sama likewise thought. This blade was special and deserved someone special to use it. Feeling confident, she reached out and grabbed the sword tightly. It felt warm in her hands, but she ignored the sensation. Using her vampiric strength, she attempted to draw the blade out.

It wouldn't budge.

Pumping more of her aura into her arms, she attempted to pull out the sword. It stubbornly refused and didn't move.

"Does it seem so simple now?" Kurumu teased.

Moka-sama scowled and continued to try and force the sword out from the prison but no matter how hard she tried to pull it out, the harder it resisted.

Jiro then found that they'd landed. "You can draw that sword out another time. We've arrived."

Moka-sama fumed, giving the sword in the wall and angry look before she stormed away, grabbing her rosario and snapping it back on before heading to the door. Once her gentle side had taken over, she was already out.

"Right, let's go," said Wataru. His eyes wandered over to the Imperial Blade before turning back to the door as he ran out, followed by Taiga and the girls as the Arms Monsters and Ruby remained in Castle Doran to stand guard and to be on standby until the group of Yokai Academy students needed assistance.

* * *

At the same time, Bishop was watching through his crystal ball as Wataru, Taiga, and those girls arrived in the forest where Maya was said to reside in. "Hm…maybe I should send the Pawns in as well," mused Bishop. He knew what Fangire was perfect for the job. He snapped his fingers. A figure appeared behind the Bishop and Bishop commanded, "Do not let them get away." The figure nodded and backed away into the darkness

* * *

"So, how are we supposed to find her?" asked Kurumu as she threaded through the forest behind Wataru and Taiga.

"The headmaster gave us this map," informed Taiga. "It'll show us where Kaa-san is."

"Oh, that's good," said Mizore. Going in blindly would just get them killed.

Moka walked closely towards Wataru. She could sense how he was looking forward to this meeting. For years he'd lived without his mother but now was his chance to be reunited with her.

Suddenly, Taiga tensed up and then shouted, "GET DOWN!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Several shots cut through the air and the girls and boys hit the dirt before they could be harmed. Taiga looked up, angered that someone would dare stop his quest. His Fangire markings appeared on his face as he shouted out, "Sagark!"

The ancient monster appeared and strapped itself to Taiga's waist. Taiga swiftly inserted the Jacorder into Sagark's wing, activating the transformation. Once the quicksilver formed and shattered, Saga took Taiga's place.

The assailant all showed themselves to be Rat Fangires, cloned off a single Rat Fangire who'd developed the ability to clone itself. Acting quickly, Wataru called out, "Kivat!"

"Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!" called out Kivat as he bit down on Wataru's outstretched hand before hanging from the newly formed belt. He too changed into Kiva the same was as Taiga became Saga. With the remaining quicksilver having fallen off, Kiva went into a combat pose and attacked.

The Rat Fangires began to swarm the group.

"I hate rats!" Kurumu hissed as she shifted into her true form. She may not be as strong as one of the Checkmate Four, but she was positive that she could take on a regular Fangire.

"Me too," Mizore said coolly as she summoned her ice claws.

"I'll curse them for trying to stop us!" Yukari frowned as she raised her wand.

"Ulp!" Moka gulped loudly. Kiva was unable to remove her rosario at the moment. How was she supposed to help her precious friend?

"Nii-san!" Kiva cried out. "Protect the girls!"

"Alright!" Saga replied.

* * *

During the confusion, Kiva was separated from the girls and Saga and was being overwhelmed by the Rat Fangires who attacked using pistols and swords. The ones with pistols shot at him from afar as the ones armed with swords slashed at him with their blades. As strong as Kiva was, the Rat Fangires possessed superior numbers.

Kiva took out Tatsulot's Fuestle but had it shot out of his hand before a barrage of shots bombarded against him. He then dropped down to the forest floor, reverted back to human form, wounded. He struggled to get up to his feet but the Fangires surrounded him to kill him by Bishop's orders. However, they would meet some opposition.

Suddenly, a flock of crows descended upon the Rat Fangires, holding them off as Garulu howled and attacked with his claws. Dogga sent the Fangires flying with his fists as Bashaa sent them staggering with his water bullets.

Ruby dropped down, grasping her wand and using her nature magic to make vines erupt from the ground. She saw Wataru's state and gasped, "Goshujin-sama!" Kivat was hovering over Wataru, worried as well. She went over to him and held the young man close, blushing at the contact. With a spread of her wings, she took him back to Castle Doran.

**

* * *

  
**

"Goshujin-sama!" Ruby tried to shake Wataru awake. "Goshujin-sama, wake up!" Wataru groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Relieved, Ruby smiled. "Oh, thank goodness." Wataru was laid out on the couch and that was when he realized he was in Castle Doran. His eyes snapped wide open.

"The others!" shouted Wataru and then he groaned, clutching his sides.

"You mustn't move," spoke Ruby. "You were hurt."

"But, the others…"

"You need to rest."

"Don't waste your breath, Ruby," spoke Jiro as he entered with Riki and Ramon. "When Wataru-sama gets an idea in his head, it's hard to convince him otherwise."

"Jiro-san…" spoke Wataru slowly. "What happened?"

"You got separated and overwhelmed," Jiro answered. "Luckily for you we saved you."

"So, what now?" asked Wataru. Jiro then gestured towards the Imperial Blade. "Huh? But…"

"I have a feeling it'll let you draw it this time," said Jiro.

"Go for it, Wataru-sama!" said Ramon encouragingly.

Gulping, Wataru got off the couch, much to Ruby's dismay, and walked over to the Imperial Blade, the Zanvat Sword.

Wataru gripped the hilt with one hand and then pulled back. This time, much to his surprise, he easily drew out the Zanvat Sword as the blade slid out of the wall without difficulty. Jiro smiled at his young master as did Ruby.

"Goshujin-sama, you did it!" exclaimed Ruby.

However, celebrations were short lived as electricity traveled up the sword and into Wataru. His body stiffened. This concerned the caretakers whose concern turned to horror when Wataru spun around to reveal the Fangire markings and that his eyes had turned into a rainbow color. Without warning, Wataru attacked them with the sword, mercilessly. He could no longer differentiate friend from foe now. Jiro grabbed him from behind as Wataru swung wildly.

"Wataru-sama! Control yourself!" shouted Jiro as he restrained his young master, driven berserk by the Imperial Blade's power. It had awakened his dormant Fangire blood. Currently, it was neither Wataru nor his more aggressive personality Kurenai that was in control. It was the pure unrestrained instincts of his Fangire blood that was in control.

Wataru threw Jiro off his shoulder and swung down. The Wolfen was lucky enough to roll out of the way before regrouping with his fellow caretakers. Ruby quickly stepped forward with her wand at the ready just in case Wataru attacked them while they were recovering.

"What now?" she asked.

"We have to limit the power of that sword," Riki frowned. "Otherwise it will keep controlling Wataru-sama."

"Then let's do it!" Ramon cheered.

"Ready?" asked Jiro. Riki and Ramon nodded before the all changed into their true forms before transforming into their statuette forms. The Dogga Hammer, Garulu Saber and Bashaa Magnum then combined to form a scary looking gold mechanical bat with four demonic wings, red eyes and a crown. Snarling, Wataru strode forward before thrusting the sword in front of him. The mechanical bat, Zanvat bit down on the blade and slid down its length, causing sparks to be emitted before it stopped at the hilt. There was a flash of light and burst of power as Wataru regained his sanity.

Wataru gazed upon the sword, amazed by its power. "Sugoi. I can feel the power. So this is the Zanvat Sword's power,"

"_That's right_," Zanvat spoke with Jiro's voice as a mask appeared over Zanvat's eyes. "_Now, use the power given to you_." Wataru nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls and Saga were still holding off the Rat Fangire army but it would appear that they were outnumbered by the army of Fangires. Yukari ran away screaming as one of them chased after her. She used magic to drop buckets on their heads but it just made them angrier. Moka was also running due to her weakened sealed state. At least Kurumu and Mizore were still able to fight. Kurumu slashed at them with her claws as Mizore froze them in ice. Saga was using his Jacorder's Rod Mode to slash at them.

Saga was there protecting the girls, waiting for Wataru to return, "Come on, Wataru-kun. What's taking you so long?"

Moka found herself surrounded by Rat Fangires who looked ready to kill her. She screamed but she was saved just in time by Tatsulot and Kivat. "Huh?" She looked up as she saw the Rat Fangires fall at her feet from the two creatures' assault. She then smelt a familiar scent and smiled. Looking for the source she saw Wataru enter the battle field carrying a strange yet powerful looking sword.

Kivat and Tatsulot flew towards Wataru.

"Alright, Wataru!" cheered Kivat. "Let's go!"

First, Kivat attached to Wataru's waist as the Fandiri called, "Henshin."

"Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot cheered before bonding to Wataru's left forearm. In a flash of golden light he'd transformed straight to Emperor Form.

The Rat Fangires and Saga noticed Kiva's arrival. Saga was relieved to see that his friend and brother had joined them. The Rat Fangires then attacked Kiva, thinking they had the chance of defeating one of their race's biggest threats.

They were wrong.

Kiva slid Zanvat to the tip of his blade before sliding him back down. He slashed at two approaching Rat Fangires. He repeated the process and slashed at another Rat Fangire. Spinning around, he did the exact same thing and used a vertical slash on a Rat Fangire.

The Rat Fangires hissed and then charged straight for Kiva who was ready for them. Kiva drew the Zanvat's mask, which was a Fuestle, and put it in Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

Kivat then held the Zanvat Sword in front of him, vertically, before sliding Zanvat up its length. As he did, the blade turned blood red, powered up by Kiva's energy and invoked by the Fuestle. With the blade now completely red, he slid the golden bat back down and attacked!

He rushed at them slashed at each of the remaining Rat Fangires with the sword, causing all of them to freeze up with each swipe of his blade. He struck hard and fast, not giving them a single opening. When he was done, he slid Zanvat up the blade, causing the red energy to fade before quickly sliding him back down. The Rat Fangires all shattered, destroyed.

Kiva began to glow bright gold for a moment before his armor vanished in a haze of gold light as Kivat and Tatsulot detached from him. Panting, he hefted the Zanvat Sword over his shoulder. The blade itself shone for a moment before it took off in the direction of Castle Doran.

Saga heaved a sigh of relief as he dismissed his transformation. Sagark took to the air and hovered around his master. Taiga smiled in good humor as he walked towards his little brother.

"Could you have cut that any closer, Wataru-kun?" he asked laughingly.

"Maybe," Wataru smiled. "But I'm still here, Nii-san."

"WATARU!"

"WATARU-KUN!"

"WATARU-SAMA!"

"WATARU-SAN!"

The second heir of Kiva was suddenly glomped by four happy women who almost seemed to teleport to his position. The force of their lunge knocked him to the ground with the four female bodies on top of him. Taiga could only blink before it happened and then he saw his little brother being mobbed.

"Oh, Wataru-kun!" Moka cried. "Don't scare us like that!"

"You owe me cuddle time, Wataru!" Kurumu sniffled.

"You are safe," Mizore sighed contentedly.

"The way you used that sword was so cool, Wataru-sama!" Yukari squealed.

Wataru chuckled in amusement in the group hug.

* * *

Things were starting to get bad for Bishop and he knew it too. "Looks like it's time to send my best assassin." With a snap of his fingers, he summoned a figure who looked to be dragging something behind them.

"You called, Bishop-sama?" the figure asked. "What are your orders?"

"Oh, you'll know what to do. Just do that thing you are best at," said Bishop. The figure bowed and did as ordered. Bishop then continued to play on his pipe organ. It was the only way he knew that could calm him down when he got stressed over minor annoyances like this.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Who did Bishop send next? Geez, knowing him, it's gonna be one bad guy. Well, hope you enjoyed reading this chap. Next chap is gonna be heartwarming.


	25. A Mother's Love

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 25: A Mother's Love

"Are you sure this is the right place, Nii-san?" Wataru asked as he, Taiga, and the girls squeezed their way through a tight cavern.

"Yes," Taiga nodded. "Not only is the map correct, but I also know this place from when I was growing up."

"What do you mean Taiga-san?" asked Moka curiously.

"As King, I am allowed anywhere I want unless there's a good reason." Taiga explained. "Bishop never gave me a reason why I was never allowed here. Everywhere else had a good reason. If it was a lab it was either because of the sensitive equipment or that I was too young. I never got a straight answer when I asked why I couldn't come here, however."

"Then there's something here he didn't want you to see!" Yukari gasped.

"Precisely," Taiga nodded. "If there's anything here, it's going to be something important in finding Kaa-san."

"Ooh, I can't wait to meet Wataru's mother!" Kurumu giggled silently.

"I will meet her first," Mizore mumbled quietly.

"This is so exciting!" Yukari beamed.

Coming to the end of the tunnel, the group came out into open air that had rock walls with only glimpses of the outside forests. There was a pool of water nearby, but it was undisturbed and pure. There was a large rock nearby. On that rock was a person in a black cloak with the hood up. This person had their back turned to the group, but the slight turn of the head indicated that this person knew they were there.

"You aren't Bishop," the person muttered in a female voice. The voice was soft, but it was blunted by years of solitude. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Kaa-san, Taiga," the first heir of Kiva spoke, hope in his voice.

"Taiga…" the voice whispered. "I…I am glad to hear you are well. Bishop told me what kind of man you were growing into. I am glad."

"Don't be," Taiga frowned. "Bishop has turned against me because I will not start a war between Fangires and humans. I tried to find you and he sent a Fangire army to kill us."

"WHAT?!" the woman hissed. She appeared to desire turning around, but was struggling not to. "HOW DARE HE?!"

"He will be dealt with," Taiga reassured his mother. He tried to step forward, but Maya stood up and moved away. "I have brought others."

"Yes," Maya nodded, "A witch, a vampire, a yuki onna, and a succubus. Are you searching for a wife? A new Queen has not appeared?"

"Hey!" Kurumu cried. "Wataru is the only one for me! Taiga wants Moka anyway!"

Maya immediately stiffened. Her body seemed to tremble as she heard the name. Her desire to turn around seemed to become stronger, but she still fought it.

"Wataru?" she gasped. "Son of Otoya?"

"Hai," Wataru nodded, daring to hope that this woman was his mother. "You're my mother, Maya Kurenai."

Maya began to tremble as she desperately tried not to turn around. One could hear her soft sobs as she stood, "I don't…I don't want you to see me this way….please."

"Kaa-san," both boys gasped. Bravely, they stepped forward and walked towards the woman that they called mother. Maya didn't resist, but her trembling became worse. Both boys gently clasped her shoulders and turned her around. Her skin was deathly pale but her head was bowed. Wataru and Taiga gently clasped a side to the hood and pushed it back revealing Maya's face.

The beautiful face that existed in the portrait that existed in Castle Doran was certainly there. It had gone pale from so many years without light. There was no rosy hue to her lips or cheeks and her hair was long and dead. However, what shocked the boys most was that their mother was now wearing an eye patch indicating that she had lost an eye.

"KAA-SAN!!" both boys cried. Forgoing their personalities, they hugged their mother as tightly as they could. It was enough, Maya finally broke down crying, sobbing loudly.

"My babies!" she sobbed as she hugged the two boys close. She was once again reunited with her sons.

The girls started to tear up at the happy reunion of the two sons and their mother. They were happy for Taiga and Wataru. The small family held each other close for a while as they shed their tears. After enough time had passed, Maya finally released her sons.

"It has been too long," she sniffed. "I'm so glad to see you both."

"Haksjr ahjdoosk ajdhrjka, Maya!!" Sagark cried as he flew down from the air.

"Maya-sama!" Kivat cried as he followed the silver creature.

"Eh?" Maya blinked as she saw the incoming Kivat and Sagark Clan members. "Ah! Sagark! Kivat! It's been so long!"

"Tghks shjooss hfhrhksk ahduhfjhd!" Sagark cried and looked like he was going to cry.

"What did he say?" asked Wataru.

"He asked what happened to Kaa-san's eye," Taiga translated. He then turned to Maya. "A good question."

"A story for another time," Maya answered, but held her hand to her covered eye self-consciously. "I am sensitive about it."

"You don't have to feel bad about it," Wataru spoke, seeing his mother's discomfort. "You're still beautiful even with it."

"Hmm," Maya smiled. "You have your father's charm. He had a touch with women too. Tell me**;** are these girls' victims of that charm too?"

"Ano…" Wataru blushed as Taiga seemed to smirk for a bit. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I guess I should introduce them to you." Wataru then proceeded to introduce his friends to his mother. "Kaa-san, these girls are my best friends who I met back in Yokai Academy. They are Moka-san, Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan and Mizore-san."

"It's good to finally meet you, Maya-sama," Moka bowed respectfully, happy to finally meet Wataru's mother. Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu were stunned. This was the former Queen of Fangires and they were unsure of how to properly speak to royalty, especially since she was Wataru and Taiga's mother.

"You've made very interesting friends," Maya observed. How did her son gain the affection of these girls, she did not know. Maybe he had a bit of his father in him after all. She then recalled the name of the school. "Ah, Yokai Academy. It's been so long since I heard of the school's name." She smiled as nostalgia came over her.

Kurumu blinked, "You've heard about it?"

Maya laughed slightly. Maybe seeing her sons again had brought that spark back in her. "Heard of it? Oh, I was a teacher there."

The two Riders and the girls were shocked at hearing this. Maya was a teacher? That was probably why the headmaster knew where she was. He most likely had tabs on her ever since she left the academy.

"How long ago was that?" Kurumu asked.

"I think it was since the school was first built," Maya stated. "Then I had to retire."

"Sugoi," Yukari was amazed.

"So, Wataru, tell me what you've been doing in Yokai Academy. You too, Taiga," Maya smiled. She had a lot of catching up to do.

"Maybe we should do this elsewhere," suggested Taiga. "Bishop may send another army after us."

"Where will we go?" Maya asked.

"To Castle Doran," said Wataru. "Now, Kaa-san, let's go."

"_You won't be going anywhere_, _I'm afraid_," spoke a voice at the entrance. The entire group looked to see a new figure standing at the mouth of the cave. It was a Fangire, but was blacker than stained glass. In one hand it held a scythe and in the other it held a chain connected to a coffin. This was the Mantis Fangire. Wataru and Taiga narrowed their eyes.

"Who are you? Did Bishop send you?" demanded Taiga. He never recalled meeting a Fangire like this before. Although, in the light of Bishops schemes, Taiga suspected that there were a lot of Fangires that lived behind the scenes.

"_Does it matter?_" spoke the Mantis Fangire. "_All I am here for is the former Queen. Now be good boys and step away._" He tapped his staff on the ground and the casket he'd brought with him opened up to reveal glass shards. The shards floated out from the casket and then reformed into three Fangires. They were the Shark, Cicada and Moose Fangires. "_I don't like to dirty my hands so I will leave them to deal with you. Goodbye_." The Mantis Fangire then walked away, dragging the casket behind him.

Taiga's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the three Fangires in front of him. He knew them all personally as some of his most devoted subjects. He left them behind when he went to the academy. What had happened to them? Judging from how the Mantis Fangire summoned them, they were already dead. Was Bishop so determined to manipulate the King that he took out any other familiar connections he had with his subjects?

"Minna, protect Kaa-san," said Wataru. The girls nodded and took Maya away from the fight that was about to begin. "Kivat!" Kivat flew into Wataru's hand.

"Sagark!" called out Taiga. Sagark placed himself on Taiga's waist as the belt wrapped around him.

"Henshin!" the two brothers called out as they activated their belts. Their bodies became covered in quicksilver which shattered to reveal Saga and Kiva, the Sons of the Queen.

The fight was taken outside of the cave and back into the forest where Saga engaged the Shark Fangire as Kiva battled both the Cicada and Moose Fangires. The Shark Fangire took a swing at Saga who dodged and retaliated with a slash using his Jacorder. At the same time Kiva was punching the Moose Fangire's chest rapidly while elbowing the Cicada Fangire's chest. He then landed a kick on both of them.

Kiva took out Tatsulot's Fuestle and slipped it into Kivat's mouth, "TATSULOT!"

"Tension Fortissimo!" Tatsulot called out as he activated Kiva's transformation to Emperor Form.

In the distance, Maya and the girls watched the two young men battling the Fangires. Maya could hear the girls cheering on Kiva while occasionally cheering on Saga.

"Go, Kiva-sama!" Yukari cheered happily.

"Beat them up, Wataru-san!" Mizore added.

"You rock, Wataru!" Kurumu cheered loudly.

"Wataru-kun! Taiga-san!" Moka called. "Fight!"

Maya heard the cheers for her children and it was obvious as to who these girls preferred. Wataru apparently inherited his father's charm if he could get girls to come to him like that. Was the one fighting so hard before her really the young boy she'd left so long ago?

The Jacorder Bute Mode wrapped around the Shark Fangire and Saga tossed him into the ground with immense force. He then withdrew the whip and lunged with the rapier-like Rod Mode of his weapon.

"Zanvat!" called out Kiva as he aimed Tatsulot at the Cicada and Moose Fangires. The Imperial Blade flew out from the dragon's mouth and slashed at the two Fangires before flying back into Kiva's hand. He slid Zanvat quickly up the blade and then right back down before leaping into battle once again.

Kiva and Saga slashed at their opponents with their weapons before using a combination of punches and kicks to send them staggering back. Now, it was time for the finisher. Saga and Kiva took out their respective Fuestles and activated them.

"Wake Up!" called out Sagark as the plate on his head spun.

"WAKE UP!" called out Kivat before Kiva slid Zanvat up the blade, causing it to glow red before being slid back down.

"Hah!" yelled out Saga as he lashed out with his Jacorder's Bute Mode which stabbed into the Shark Fangire. Turning his back to the Fangire and then getting down on one knee, he gave his Jacorder a tug and the Shark Fangire shattered as result from the Snaking Death Break.

"Hyah!" Kiva shouted as he slashed at the two Fangires he was fighting with the Zanvat Sword. They both froze and Kiva slid Zanvat right up the blade to the tip, causing the red glow to fade before sliding Zanvat back down. The two Fangires then shattered into oblivion as a result from the Final Zanvat Slash.

* * *

As soon as they entered Castle Doran, Jiro and Maya locked eyes.

"Jiro," Maya frowned.

"Maya," Jiro returned her glare with his own.

Wataru could feel the situation getting tense and all but ordered Jiro, "Jiro-san, now's not the time. Kaa-san needs a place to rest and recuperate."

Jiro sighed, unable to ignore the plea of the boy who he'd come to love as his own son. "Very well." He turned towards Riki and Ramon, "You two, take her to a guest room and get her something to eat."

"Thank you," Maya said gratefully. "And thank you for watching over Wataru."

"It was a promise we made to Otoya," Jiro said gruffly. "A promise I shall never turn my back on."

Maya was led out of the Main Chamber towards the hallway. Both Ramon and Riki found her a guest room to rest in. Taiga and Wataru were both in deep thought. Ruby was already bringing back tea for everyone to drink when they were ready. Magic was handy for things like that.

"Bishop has something to do with this," Taiga frowned. "I just know it."

"But I doubt he'll give us an answer," Wataru replied. "We are his sworn enemies now."

Taiga silently agreed. Bishop had taken over, calling King a traitor of their race. This also meant some powerful Fangires would try to fill in for the position of King, which would not happen until…Taiga was dead.

"Wataru-san, is something wrong?" asked Mizore.

"I just have a lot on my mind, Mizore-san," said Wataru. Mizore didn't like seeing Wataru so stressed and upset. He'd been so happy to see his mother again but now things were getting serious. The gravity of the situation had dawned on them since now they were enemies of the Fangire Clan.

"This is going to start a war within the Fangire ranks," muttered Taiga. "A war that may involve humans, which is what Bishop wants."

"If it's any consolation, I think you're both doing the right thing," said Mizore.

"Thank you, Mizore-san," Wataru smiled slightly.

* * *

"I take it you are still angry at me," Maya sighed as Riki opened a room to her.

"My race is nearly gone because of you Fangires," Riki commented coldly. "I can never forgive that."

"And I suppose you don't like me because of the day I fought you," Maya sighed, looking up to the tall Franken Clan member. "Still, I owe you so much for protecting my son. I don't think I could repay you."

"It would be stupid for Wataru-sama to feel my pain because of the actions of others," Riki answered as Maya walked inside. "Besides, he's a fine young man."

"Yeah!" Ramon nodded. "He's super cool!"

"I see," Maya smiled. "I have missed so much of their lives. So…are those girls special in my children's lives?"

"Hmm," Riki snorted. "All four of them wish to be with Wataru. He desires Moka, even if he won't admit it."

"He is Otoya's son!" Maya giggled. "What about Taiga?"

"He likes Moka too!" Ramon snickered. "So he's tried setting Wataru-sama up with one of the others."

"Oh my!" Maya gasped. "Have they fought about it?"

"Some arguments," Riki nodded. "Not outright violence though. That was when they discovered who the other was in Saga and Kiva."

"I feared as much," Maya frowned. "What stopped them?"

"Wataru-sama and Taiga were friends when they were little!" Ramon answered. "Taiga wanted to fight at first, but then he lost the will when he realized that Wataru-sama was his brother!"

Maya was relieved. It would appear that things were the way they should be. Still, Bishop may try to attempt something, maybe even brainwash her son Taiga. The man did have a long time to do that. Thank the gods that her first born had grown up to be a fine young man, so unlike her father but still inheriting his strength.

"But be warned," Riki nodded, "Though you are Wataru-sama's mother, it will take a very long time to earn our forgiveness. We do this only because of the promise we made to Otoya and nothing more."

"And for Wataru-sama's happiness," added Ramon.

"Now," Riki's expressions softened. "Rest. We will bring you a meal later. I'm sure you are famished."

"Yes, I am," Maya nodded. "And, again, I thank you."

Riki gave a nod before leaving Maya in the room. Ramon regarded the woman for a few seconds before skipping after his friend.

Sitting on the bed, Maya was in deep though. For nearly ten years she'd been forced to live away from her sons. She had a lot of catching up to do. Her sons still loved her, which was a relief, but now things were going to become even more dangerous for them.

* * *

For the next few hours, Moka and the rest of the girls were treated to the sight of Wataru being truly and utterly happy. Not because of the power boost given to him by the Imperial Blade that was now dubbed the Zanvat Sword, but because, after a decade, he'd finally been reunited with his mother and had a brother no less. Half brother, but still a brother no less.

Moka felt happiness foe Wataru. She'd seen him happy before but never so happy in his life. He'd cried tears of joy at the reunion with Maya, former Queen of the Fangires**.**

Maya finally exited her room after over an hour of soaking in hot water and thorough cleaning. Obviously she had changed her garb, now wearing a clean black robe and hood instead of the old tattered one she'd worn for who knows how long in that dreadful cave. She was also clean after taking the long awaited bath and the color was starting to return to her skin. Still, there was that eye patch that made Taiga and Wataru want to question her. Was Bishop involved?

She was also amazed that Wataru had drawn the Zanvat Sword. By all rights it should've been Taiga but the sword deemed him worthy. The former King's Imperial Blade couldn't have picked a finer man as its wielder.

Maya gazed longingly at the portrait of her and Otoya, painted not long after they'd wed. Unlike Taiga's father, she'd loved Otoya, a human no less, deeply. Despite his shortcomings, Otoya was a fine man. He was honorable, selfless, and courageous. He'd even dared to challenge the previous King.

She'd gotten to know her sons' friends quite well. She sensed a power within Moka that could rival hers as Queen and also she could see the love she held for her youngest son. Yukari, as she saw her, had a crush on Wataru. Mizore and Kurumu, both children of dying races, were interested in having him to help breed a stronger generation for their kind but they too also loved him. Even Ruby, who was an older woman, had taken a shine to her little boy. It was interesting to see that, even without effort like Otoya, Wataru managed to win such loyal friends and companions.

Taiga, she could see, also had eyes for Moka. This could turn for the worse between the two brothers. She didn't want them to fight one another. Bishop was the true enemy if he was willing to start a war with humans that could very well doom both races. Humans weren't as inferior as she'd originally thought. They had great potential, the ability to better themselves, and to evolve. That was what the Fangires had feared and tried to stop. That was why she'd given the power of Kiva to Wataru in order for humanity to have a chance.

Though Taiga had been taught to hate humans, it would seem that he was more tolerant of them. He didn't speak ill of Wataru for being half human though this may be because of their friendship and bond of brotherhood.

"Ne, Maya-sama," Maya heard a voice speak which shook her out of her thoughts and she turned to see that it was Yukari speaking. She looked a bit intimidated.

"Yes, child?" she asked.

"I know Wataru-sama already introduced us, but I wish to introduce myself." Yukari curtseyed since she was in the presence of royalty. "I am Yukari Sendou, a witch in training, and Wataru-sama's future bride." Maya was amused. This little one had laid a claim on her 2nd born.

"Hold on, brat!" Kurumu hissed as she pushed Yukari aside to bow. "Hello, your majesty. I'm Kurumu Kurono and I have chosen Wataru as my Destined One." It would be good for her to earn Maya's favor. This was Wataru's mom after all.

Suddenly, without warning, Kurumu had been frozen in ice as Mizore gracefully glided towards Maya. She knelt down and bowed her head, "It's my honor to meet you, Maya-sama, former Queen of the Fangires, and mother to Wataru-san. I am Mizore Shirayuki."

Maya blinked. These girls were definitely aggressive in their pursuit for her son's heart, but unfortunately for them Moka had already snatched it if what Riki said was true. Still, they were nice girls. They had no ill will. They'd even fallen for him before they found out who he really was.

"Please, stand, and could you please remove the ice from Kurumu-san?" Maya requested. With a wave of her hand, she'd melted the ice around Kurumu who didn't look happy.

"Damn you, ice girl," growled Kurumu then she realized that Maya was still there so she recomposed herself, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Maya smiled serenely, "It's alright. You're still young. Emotions do run high at that age." It'd been centuries since she'd been their age but she still remembered what it'd been like to be so passionate.

She then heard it. It was a violin and it wasn't just any violin. It was the violin she and Otoya had both crafted together. "The Bloody Rose," she said. "How I've missed it." She turned to the girls, "Come, girls, let us go watch Wataru perform for us." The girls leapt at the invitation.

* * *

Moka, Taiga and Wataru were in the son of Otoya's workshop, listening as Wataru played for them on the Bloody Rose. This was the one place Wataru could be at peace in and he wanted his brother and Moka to enjoy his playing. It did seem to have more feeling put into it. Guess he was happy to see his mother again and wanted to show it by playing a piece in her tribute.

Taiga could only leer at the violin which was a symbol of Maya and Otoya's love and bond. It just reminded him of how his mother had turned back on her beliefs but he couldn't fault her. Love could make you do some crazy things.

Maya knew this wasn't Otoya's work shop upon entering but it looked just the same to her. It reminded her of the one human she'd come to love deeply. Violin components hung around, incomplete, with a wooden work bench and the tools on it. Her son had indeed inherited his father's talent, both in making and playing the violin.

Wataru finally took notice of his mother and nearly faltered but continued to play. This was a gift for her. This was how he was showing her how much she'd missed her and how happy it was to be with her again. 10 years without his mother had finally ended. The emptiness was nearly gone. All he needed would be his father but that was impossible. His father was gone and not coming back.

With the trademark plucking of the strings his father had been known for, he ended his little concert, receiving applause from his audience.

"Impressive as always," Taiga smiled. His little brother was truly talented.

"You studied your father's music very well," Maya smiled as she clapped happily. "Your playing sounds much like his. But…I can hear your own soul in the music. He would be very proud."

"Ah, arigato," Wataru blushed brightly. It felt so good to hear his mother praise him for his playing.

"Nothing less from my Destined One!" Kurumu squealed as she yet again glomped onto Wataru.

"Don't you have any shame, you cow!" Yukari cried as she raised her wand. "Not in front of Maya-sama!"

"No shame," Mizore commented, but her hands turned to icy claws, showing her displeasure.

"Ara," Maya giggled. These girls were indeed very passionate about her son. If there was any doubt before, it was clear now. Only the son of Otoya could attract females so easily. What made it so cute was that he didn't even have to try.

* * *

Later, Maya was simply enjoying one of the books by the fire. Everyone else was in bed and Castle Doran was flying back to its regular plot while waiting out the break between the school years.

"Kaa-san?" a voice asked.

Maya looked up and saw Taiga standing at the entryway to the room. "You couldn't sleep?"

"I have had nothing to do but sleep and contemplate," Maya sighed as she set down her book. "I would like a break from it. Could you not sleep?"

"Not easily," Taiga sighed. He walked into the room before taking a seat in front of his mother. "I have been thinking about things I wanted to ask you."

"Such as?" Maya asked, despite having an inkling of the answer.

"Why…why did you leave father for a human?" Taiga asked bluntly. "I mean, your very role was to prevent Fangires and humans from falling in love."

"Yes, it was," Maya nodded. "I first met Otoya during one of those tasks. He seemed to have such knowledge about love so I was curious about what he knew about it."

Taiga blinked in confusion.

"You see, Taiga," Maya sighed. "While I knew the love of a mother to her children, I could never understand the love between two people who were not related. Your father and I were fated to meet because of our roles, but our marriage was arranged. Love was not a large concern."

"I…see," Taiga nodded. Bishop had often spoken of how Taiga would meet his Queen one day and how it was meant to be. As he got older, he figured that it would be arranged, but he held out hope that he and his future Queen would come to love each other. "But…why a human?"

"He was interesting," Maya shrugged. "I knew he knew about love so I desired to learn about it. At one time he lost his memory and thought I was his girlfriend. I suppose that was when I got my first taste, as diluted as it was."

Taiga nodded, intent on hearing the story.

"Our true connection came to be in the form of violins," Maya continued. "I had studied under many masters and was able to copy his music easily. After such discussion over the soul of music, he and I worked together to create what is known as the Bloody Rose."

"The symbol of your love," Taiga finished.

"Among other things," Maya nodded. She looked to her depressed son. "Do you…dislike me for my choices?"

"A part of me is upset at not having my mother or my father in my life," Taiga sighed. "But that part is my immature side who desperately wanted a family. My adult side acknowledges your argument and finds it sound. Still, I still wanted to be with my mother."

"Well I am here now," Maya answered. "Wataru has had his time with me so far. Do you not think I don't have time for you now?"

Taiga stiffened from her soft gaze. For a moment, they looked at each other before his strong shoulders began to tremble. Getting up, he walked over to his mother before dropping to his knees and resting his head on her lap before crying again. He cried out his loneliness while he secretly reveled in the fact that his family was coming back together again.

"There, there, Taiga," Maya smiled as she stroked her son's hair. "Let it all out. Okaa-san is here to wipe your tears."

Hidden by the shadow of a wall, Wataru smiled as he heard his brother and mother reconnect with each other.

"I will never go away again."

* * *

Maya listened to her son's tales but the interesting ones had to be of those when they'd gone to Yokai Academy. Wataru recounted on how he'd met Moka and then following after a fight with an orc. An orc's strength could never come close to a Fangire's, even a half Fangire, but Wataru could not consciously activate his Fangire side, not without side effects. This personality, dubbed Kurenai, was Wataru's opposite and Maya feared that one day it would take over and her son would be gone for good.

Maya had laughed at some more of the stories but she became angered when she'd heard of Rook. Personally, she'd never held much respect for him even if he was a strong Fangire but to harm her son was unforgiveable.

Then, to hear that another user for IXA had been chosen was a surprise. To her only Otoya was worthy for the mantle of the white knight of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization and no one else. Also, this new IXA had a black and white view of the world, seeing ALL monsters as evil creatures that must be eliminated at all costs.

Maya was also angered by this Kuyou character who'd harmed her son and his friends only because of Wataru's half human status. It was a good thing that her son had managed to unlock Kiva's true power. She could've given it to him from the start but it would've been too much for him at the beginning. She had to seal the true power in Tatsulot and allow Wataru to grow into his powers…alone.

Now, they were all present in the training room to watch as Kiva and Saga duked it out in the ring. Wataru had gone Emperor Form almost immediately, which was an impressive sight to see but to see her son as Saga also made her proud. They were most powerful demons but still needed to train.

With his Jacorder in Rod Mode, Saga struck hard and fast at Kiva who was armed with the Zanvat Sword. Though they would avoid from using deadly blows, the inner instincts of the Fangire within them would try and drive them to fight harder. Kiva managed to parry a slash aimed at his chest before knocking his half brother back with a kick and then aiming an overhead swing on Saga who managed to block with his Jacorder. Saga used a sweep kick to knock Kiva off his feet and then flipped back to his own feet before jumping back to gain some distance. Then, he used the Bute Mode of his Jacorder to ensnare Kiva's ankle and throw him around the room before slamming him to the ground.

Saga was smug. As powerful as his younger brother was he was still the stronger one, but he was taken by surprise as Kiva dashed at him with a sudden burst of speed and disarmed him with the flat side of the Zanvat Sword. Now, Saga was at his younger brother's mercy as the edge of the Imperial Blade was pressed against his throat.

Saga surrendered as Sagark retracted the belt and flew off his master's waist, allowing the armor to vanish. Kivat and Tatsulot did the same, allowing the Emperor Form to vanish as well. The Imperial Blade returned to its resting place as the Zanvat component slid off the blade and turned back into the Arms Monsters' human forms.

"Now I see why Bishop wanted you out of the way," said Taiga.

"Really, Nii-san?" Wataru responded.

"You're strong, too strong for him," said Taiga honestly. "He's afraid of you not because of your strength but also because of your influence on me. Maybe that was why he wanted me to kill Kiva. He knew who you were the whole time. He wanted me to…shed my humanity." He said the word 'humanity' like it was a curse.

"Possessing humanity is not a weakness," assured Wataru. "It separates us from the true monsters whom enjoy suffering. We're better than that."

"Well said," agreed Jiro. Looks like Wataru was starting to become wise.

Taiga conceded that point to his brother. Despite having to fight and kill, he never enjoyed it. He just did it because he felt it was necessary. He worried that if he ever enjoyed taking lives, he would be no better than some of the rogue Fangires he had to deal with in the past.

* * *

Moka watched the sparring match with some worry for both Taiga and Wataru. She considered both her friends, but Wataru was just so precious to her it almost hurt. She knew how Taiga felt about her, but she just couldn't return his feelings. It wouldn't be fair to him if she faked it. What worried her was that her father might try to say otherwise in courting Wataru. Both boys may have been related to Royal Fangires and heirs to the throne, but Taiga had much more to offer as a husband.

Shaking her head, she tried to think about the here and now. Bishop was getting out of control with his desire for war against humans. No doubt many Fangires will be hunting their group down in hopes of claiming Taiga's title. That worried her since her friends were going to be in a lot of trouble.

She idly wondered why the Headmaster of Yokai Academy hadn't tried to get involved since his students were being forced to reveal themselves in the human world. They were fighting Fangires, true, but one would think that someone high up in authority like him or someone similar would get involved. It might mean the Mazoku were able to deal with things themselves or Bishop had enough influence to keep the incidents hidden, which wasn't a good thought.

Moka didn't know what to think about the future.

* * *

Kurumu wasn't sure when her emotional high was going to wear off, but she didn't really care. Her Destined One was finally back with his mother and his happiness was spreading into everyone around. Her momma was going to be so impressed when she told her the news of how she helped with their reunion. Still, her mother wasn't impressed by the way Kurumu had lied to her about the state of her relationship with him.

Still, Kurumu figured she was pretty lucky that she only had three girls to deal with in her pursuit. If word got out back at school that Wataru was an actual prince, the hordes of girls would be immense! They would be flooding to Wataru in hopes of cashing in on his genes. Kurumu would have wanted that at one point too, but she had changed since then. She loved Wataru and wanted to be the one who would bear his children. Hopefully five or six of them at least. From what she knew, only similar breeds of monsters could get together to create half-breed monsters. For everyone else, it was either one or the other with a perk or two from the opposite side.

Still, Wataru was half human and half Fangire so it caused Kurumu to think. Would their children be human, Fangire, or succubus? Personally she hoped for the third, but since Fangires were one of the Mazoku, their genes might overpower hers. It didn't matter to her though since they would still be her children with Wataru, but it would get some of her relatives off of her back.

All she had to worry about was making sure Bishop didn't get his way and get his war.

* * *

Mizore watched the sparring match with her usual cool eye. Inside though, she was feeling a little intimidated. Not by the two warriors, since she knew they wouldn't hurt her. What she was intimidated by was their mother, Maya. She was a former Queen and a regal lady. Being a yuki onna, Mizore had to deal with the Snow Priestess on a regular basis and she didn't like the woman to be honest. She may have helped keep their race alive, but she was even colder than the element they had power over.

Maya didn't appear to be like that. She seemed to be very warm and loved her sons to the point of taking anything in order to protect them. Mizore wasn't sure about the story behind her missing eye, but she wouldn't be surprised if it involved her two children in any way.

Mizore liked how strongly this family felt with each other. It reminded her of how warm Wataru truly was. It was a warmth that he had given to all the girls. Taiga had lost his murderous rage and Maya was free of her imprisonment. That love was truly a wondrous thing.

It was also why she loved Wataru. He was special. His royal heritage just proved it. Being an heir of the Fangire King's throne just made him extra special. It seemed he was able to go beyond the plans of fate. It might have been what helped her find him. He could make a bright future for the both of them.

* * *

Yukari watched the two brothers with glee. Her idol was so cool! He was so powerful and he always seemed to get stronger in some way or another. The sword was one of the best things she had seen yet. She was just burning to know more about Wataru.

She'd been very curious about him from the start, about the markings on his skin that would appear and disappear with the change of his mood and of Kivat. His armor had also been something that piqued her curiosity but most of all what attracted her to him was his gentle and warm nature.

It surprised her how a gentle boy like Wataru could turn into an almost brutal fighter. As Kiva, his power was immense and it was only getting stronger. They'd faced several Fangires before and Wataru had defeated them with little to no effort, at least in Emperor Form.

She just couldn't help but love him and Moka. They were just so amazing! She really couldn't decide between them so she'd decided to love them both. It was just that simple for her.

At first she'd been a little nervous when they'd started this mission to go look for Wataru and Taiga's mother. She was after all a powerful Fangire and this frightened Yukari. She'd even momentarily forgotten that Taiga was a Fangire and Wataru was a Fandiri but reminded herself that race didn't determine one's true nature. While Taiga was a little arrogant at times he was a nice guy to hang around…most of the time and well Wataru was just so human that it was hard to tell that part of him was associated to a race of Life Energy sucking demons.

But she could not see him that way. Wataru would always be Wataru.

**

* * *

  
**

Ruby was busy with her tasks in Castle Doran for the day. She had the usual lists of things to do every day since she had taken up residence. It was a little difficult at first because she had never done some of the tasks before, but she learned quickly. Ramon, Riki, and Jiro were also nice enough to explain the places where she shouldn't go. Highly powerful artifacts existed in Castle Doran and were sensitive to people's presences.

Working as Wataru's maid was also such a treat. He was a very nice boy who had done so much for her already. He gave her a new home, he gave her a new job, and he had given her a new purpose. It was really no surprise that she had become smitten with him.

Now, she knew how the other girls would react if they heard she was trying to seduce him. So, she tried to be subtle. Usually it was an offer to wash her master's back or making him snacks to show how much she cared about him. The other girls would get upset at her if she seduced him, but they couldn't do anything if he chose her, right?

**

* * *

  
**

"You love my son, don't you?" asked Maya suddenly making Moka turn to her in shock. Moka was in the library doing some light reading to pass the time when Maya had entered. The sudden question had surprised her.

"Ano…" Moka hesitated.

"Don't feel tense, Moka-san. I only wish to know how you feel for Wataru," Maya elaborated.

Moka sighed. There was no hiding from the woman who had centuries of wisdom under her belt. The others weren't around so maybe she could have a private chat with Maya. "Yes, I do."

"Have you told him?" Maya asked curiously and

Moka nodded her head but answered, "However…he forgot afterwards and I haven't told him again."

"Why not?"

"It's because…I'm a vampire," Moka reasoned.

"Is that all?" Maya questioned.

"Unlike Wataru-kun, I will live for centuries. He's half human so he may have a longer life span than normal humans but he will still pass on before I do." Moka trembled, "I don't know if I could bear it."

Maya frowned and took a chair to sit down on before taking Moka's hand in hers. "Moka-san, look at me. I was the Queen of Fangires and lived for centuries, yet I gave that all up for Otoya, Wataru's father. Do you know why?" Moka stared, listening, "It's because I loved him as he loved me and he didn't care about the difference in our races or age. Even if he would've died an old man while I remained youthful, he would have no regrets and neither would I. The short time I spent with him was precious to me and I will always cherish it. Even when he is gone, I know he lives on in here." She placed a palm to her own heart.

"But I don't know if Wataru loves me either," Moka frowned. "He has all those other girls who would be better for him."

"There's something more, isn't there?" asked Maya.

"My father…he would never allow me to love a half human. Vampires mostly look down on other races, half breeds are treated like garbage especially half humans."

"Do you see him like that?" Maya asked.

"I do not," Moka shook her head. "Wataru-kun is special. He's an exception."

"Moka-san, listen, because I'm only going to say this once," said Maya sternly. "Love is worth sacrificing everything for. I love Otoya and my sons and I paid the price but I have no regrets, and neither should you."

Moka knew Maya was saying only the truth.

"Just, if you love him, tell him as soon as possible. Those other girls have laid their claim on him. You should too." Maya was playing the role of the meddling mother and matchmaker. She decided to add wood to the fire, "Also, I believe that Taiga has feelings for you too."

"He did tell me," admitted Moka. "During the School Festival. He told me he loved me but I didn't give him an answer."

"So, which of my sons do you love?" Maya asked. Moka opened her mouth but no sound came. "It's alright, young one, you have a lot of time to think about your answer. Knowing Wataru, he's too shy to pursue a serious relationship without some pushing for it."

Moka nodded. She was rather happy for Maya's words. In some ways, it made the fact that she only had a limited time even more obvious. Still, Maya had technically given her approval for Moka to pursue one of her sons. Moka still knew that she had to consider just how strong her love for Wataru was.

* * *

Bishop looked over the reports and growled. The Rat Fangire had failed and no doubt Taiga and Wataru had found Maya by now. That would make things harder since Maya knew a lot about the Fangire hierarchy and his plans.

Now what was he to do about it?

Telling the Fangires that Taiga had betrayed them was a good start. All of the big gunners were going to try and hunt them down to take him out and gain his power and title. Still, the chances of them actually winning were low and they may not take after his plans anyway.

No, what the Fangire Clan needed was some assistance. Someone to stand in until a true King was ready to take the throne. There was only one being and one Mazoku Clan that he would even consider for the task.

Arc and the Legendorga Clan.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Arc and the Legendorga? Not good! Well, the next chap will take place at Wataru's hometown. Wonder how the girls will react?


	26. Remains the Same

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 26: Remains the Same

It was a regular day in Tokyo. People were going their regular ways and never even considered that monsters walked among them. Then again, most people didn't think it was a possibility that monsters even existed. Still, just because people didn't believe in them didn't mean that monsters weren't out there.

"Wataru-kun? I'm scared."

Of course, they didn't even conceive the fact that one such monster was Moka Akashiya, timidly clutching her friend's arm as they and their friends walked down the street. Yukari was likewise holding Wataru's free arm. Mizore and Kurumu were sulking behind their common love interest. They wanted to hold onto him like their friends/rivals were, but there was no room for them. Shizuka also tagged along with them.

"There's nothing to worry about, Moka-san," Wataru reassured his vampire friend. **"**School here isn't so different from Yokai Academy."

After getting some rest after facing the Mantis Fangire's assassination attempt and spending time with their returned mother, Taiga and Wataru were faced with a problem. Since Yokai Academy was getting repaired, they needed to go to school somewhere else temporarily until the academy was repaired and reopened.

For Taiga, it was a simple thing. He went back to the prep school he went to before he decided to go to Yokai Academy. They had schools from elementary up to college so entrance exams weren't a problem. For Wataru and his friends, it was a much different story. Wataru would have to go to the local high school with the girls. Despite her intelligence, the high school refused to accept Yukari and shunted her to the nearby junior high. At least Shizuka would be there so the little witch girl wouldn't be lonely.

As for Moka, she was worried and feeling anxious. For years before attending Yokai Academy she'd attended a human elementary school and junior high. She'd been left very lonely and friendless. It wasn't until Yokai Academy that the loneliness had gone away.

The group had arrived in the city several days ago. They wouldn't be living in Castle Doran, however. Instead they would be living in Wataru's old home, his father's European styled house.

Enrollment to the high school wasn't very difficult. Yokai Academy's headmaster had sent their files over at Wataru's request to make the transfer easier. Since they would be starting at a new high school, all of them were wearing that school's standard uniforms.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," said Kurumu while rubbing her hands together. A whole new school to rule and since they were just humans, there was no way they could resist her Charm.

Mizore was looking forward to attending school with Wataru as well. A new school meant new hiding places where she could stalk her beloved Fandiri with ease.

The two girls had called their mothers, saying that they would be attending school with Wataru in the human world. While disappointed that they wouldn't be able to see their daughters for awhile, Tsurara and Ageha both gave them their blessings and encouragement. Their daughters took it as a sign that the mothers wanted them to use this as a chance to win Wataru's heart.

Yukari, while happy that she was holding Wataru's hand, was disappointed that she couldn't go to high school with him. Still, as long as they were living in the same house, she would endure.

The first day they'd arrived had been interesting. It was when they first arrived at Wataru's house. It may not have been big as Castle Doran, but it was still big.

* * *

_The group had brought their bags to a pair of iron gates that had dead vines curled around them. Beyond it was an __European-style house which had the same vines growing over it. Now, it would be considered a scary place if you didn't know the man who owned it or the one who was living in it._

"_It's breathtaking," Moka sighed, admiring the rich architecture of the building._

"_Wow, you live in such a nice place!" Kurumu smiled._

"_It has character," Mizore smiled gently._

"_Wow!" Yukari gasped. "It's so nice!"_

"_Just like I remember," Maya sighed fondly._

"_Your father had taste," Taiga nodded. At least it was fitting for someone who was a fellow King like him._

_Wataru flushed slightly. He wasn't used to people actually wanting to be at his house. The only people who visited him __were__ Shizuka and no one else. Everyone else was sure the house was haunted and that he was a monster of some kind._

_Reaching the front gate, Wataru drew out a key and unlocked the gates. As he did so, he noticed a piece of paper stuck between the bars. Taking it, he unfolded it and read a short message. It said 'go away Obaketarou!"_

_Sighing sadly, Wataru crushed the paper in his hand and stuck it in his pocket._

"_Wataru-kun?" asked Moka suddenly, startling him. "What did that paper mean by Obaketarou?"_

_Wataru sighed. He really didn't want to discuss this in front of his friends and family, "The people in the neighborhood call me that."_

"_What?" Yukari gasped. "Why?"_

"_Well, when my Kaa-san let me stay in his house, people started calling me that since I rarely came outside," Wataru explained as he opened the gates. "They were the ones who started the story about the Bloody Rose and they really started calling me Obaketarou after I started wearing my allergy gear when I went outside."_

"_Allergy gear?" asked Taiga._

"_I used to get severe allergic reactions to things outside," Wataru explained. "I wasn't sure what it was so I wore whatever I could to avoid it."_

"_That's why you were wearing all that stuff when I first met you," Moka realized._

"_Hai."_

"_Hmm," Maya pondered. "That sounds like your Fangire blood and human blood were equalizing. Some past Fandiri have had similar problems as their biology got settled." _

"_Well, enough of that," said Wataru with a smile. The past was behind him. It was time for a new start. "Come on, everyone. Let's go in."_

_The group followed Wataru inside and marveled at the workshop. Maya smiled as she remembered this place fondly. It looked like the workshop in Castle Doran but was also unexplainably different. Violin components hung from the ceiling as the tools to make the instrument were laid out on the workbench. Dust had settled in the place since it'd been many months since Wataru last set foot here, having gone to Yokai Academy._

_Walking over to a glass case, Wataru opened it up and placed the Bloody Rose inside, next to a picture of his father. Speaking fondly, Wataru said, "I'm home, Otousan."_

_Kurumu sneezed when some dust got into her nose. She rubbed her nose and said, "I think this place needs some cleaning up."_

"_I agree," said Yukari. She raised her wand but Maya placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Huh?"_

"_Let's do it without magic," said Maya. She didn't want any nosy neighbors to see floating brooms and dusters cleaning the place. "We don't want to attract unwanted attention."_

_Taiga looked out the window and saw the people standing outside the gate. "You mean like now, Kaa-san?"_

_Maya frowned. These people simply couldn't leave her son alone, all because he was different. Still, she was no longer ashamed to show her face. With Ruby's help, Maya's eye had been healed and she no longer needed to wear that eye patch. She also regained her youthful beauty as well during the time back in Castle Doran._

"_Let's give them a proper welcome," said Kurumu with an evil look in her eye._

"_Yes," agreed Mizore. Nobody called her beloved Obaketarou without reason and got away with it._

"_Ano, minna-san, there's no need for that," said Wataru, but both girls had walked out and he sighed. "Oh…"_

"_Come on, Otouto," said Taiga. He walked out, leading Wataru. Moka and Yukari remained inside with Maya to start cleaning up the place._

_Knowing how excitable Mizore and Kurumu could get, Wataru quickly took the lead. This was his problem and he was going to deal with it. Reaching the front gates, he took in the sight of his neighbors looking upset about something as usual. They usually always had a problem with him. Usually it was because his practicing the violin annoyed them, the smell of his varnish making experiments bothered them, or he had accidentally scared some of the neighborhood kids. There were also the times Kurenai had manifested and beat up someone who was trespassing for bad reasons._

"_Can I help you all?" Wataru asked._

_The neighbors were all a little stunned to see Wataru. Their image of him was a hunched over boy who never spoke and wore all sorts of anti-allergy gear. They weren't expecting this seemingly polite young man. Even more amazing was the second young man who bore a small resemblance to him and the attractive young women who followed him out._

"_Uh…yeah," one of the more polite neighbors answered. "We wanted to know what all the noise was about. We were enjoying the peace and we didn't want any more disturbances."_

"_We don't want any more ghost kids keeping us up all night with their damn violins and scaring __our__ kids!" a less tolerant neighbor snapped._

"_Oh…sorry about the noise before," Wataru apologized. "I will try to be more considerate to all of you. I also apologize for scaring people. I won't be sneaking around like I used to."_

"_Better not," the irate neighbor grumbled. _

"_Well, welcome back," one neighbor spoke. They then all dispersed though there were some unpleasant murmurs._

"_Jerks," Kurumu muttered under her breath._

**

* * *

  
**

The neighbors were at least polite about their grievances with Wataru. They still warned their kids not to go near his house and other high school punks thought they would show how tough they were by sneaking into the ghost boy's home and take something to prove they were. They tried to do the same now that they heard he returned, but Kurenai and Taiga quickly squashed that local tradition very fast. Maya was severely displeased with the children and dragged them to their parents. She was actually enjoying her role as a mother of two more than ever before now that she was free of the shadow of her first husband and surrounded by her family and their close friends.

At this moment in time, the group was in front of the local high school. Shizuka dragged Yukari away, much to her chagrin. Wataru sighed and saw everyone hanging out. He recognized a few faces from junior high, but doubted that they would recognize or even remember him. He was always wearing his allergy gear then and kept his face hidden. People loved to tease him about it and he was made the butt of more than a few jokes.

They were all wearing the school uniform and seemed to radiate the confidence and determination that they radiated before a fight. Wataru was wearing the usual school uniform while the girls had the female version. Mizore kept her sweater on while Kurumu had made the skirt of her own outfit as short as she possibly could without being called indecent. Her shirt was likewise very tight and she liked it that way. Moka was the only one with the regular uniform on with her rosario sticking out. She was also timidly clutching Wataru's arm.

"Let's go, everyone," said Wataru and the three girls followed him through the gate. Once on school grounds, the appearance of the girls soon got the attention of some of the boys and Wataru's appearance without his allergy gear also got him some attention from some of the girls.

"Hey, isn't that Obaketarou?" one boy asked.

"Who cares about him? Who are those babes with him?" another boy asked.

"Damn, they are so fine!"one last boy said.

Wataru chuckled silently. So many things were universal. It was just like Yokai Academy.

Once inside the building, the four friends were given their class assignments and lucky for them they were all assigned to the same classroom. Their homeroom teacher was Takeshi Hongo. For some reason, Wataru thought the name meant something. Shrugging it off, he entered the classroom with the girls. Hongo-sensei had lined them all up at the front and quickly the attention of the class was aimed at the one male and three hot females. Seeing the class paying attention at an unheard scale, Hongo-sensei decided to take advantage of it and began introductions.

"All right," he spoke. "Everyone, we have four new transfers with us. They are only going to be here for a while whilst their school is being repaired after a terrorist group attempted to destroy it. Please treat them with respect." With no resistance coming from his class, he bade for the students to introduce themselves.

"My name is Wataru Kurenai," Wataru introduced with a bow. His characteristic shyness was making a comeback. "Ano…I hope we can get along while we're here."

Um…ah…" Moka mumbled. "I'm…Moka Akashiya. It's…nice to meet you."

"My name's Kurumu Kurono!" Kurumu introduced proudly, getting every male in the room to suddenly stare at her chest. Seeing she had them, she winked saucily, making the boys blush with nosebleeds. "Be gentle with me, okay?"

"I am Mizore Shirayuki," the quiet yuki onna introduced with a bow, incidentally, the boys began to get goosebumps, but it didn't stop them from seeing if they could see down the front of her sweater. "It's good to be here I suppose."

"Well then," said Hongo-sensei. "You may now take your seats and then we can start the lesson." With nods, the quartet of friends all took empty seats.

* * *

In the junior high located close by, Yukari stood outside her new classroom with a sad sigh. Without her friends she would be lonely, especially since Wataru wouldn't be with her. She also felt naked without her cape and hat, but Maya had told her she needed to blend in and learn to make friends. Maybe she could make friends and…

She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around in surprise to see a familiar face. "Ramon-san!" she exclaimed.

Instead of the uniform, Ramon was dressed in a black shirt with a blue tie and long white pants. On his head he wore a black beret. He greeted with a snap of his fingers, "Ohayo, Yukari-chan."

"What are you doing here?" Yukari asked.

The boyish Merman smiled. "Well…I thought you were gonna be lonely without a friend, so I volunteered to go to school with you."

Yukari smiled. At least she had one friend in this school and maybe Ramon could help her make friends as well.

* * *

Lunch was the only peaceful time the girls had. Boys had been throwing notes to them all morning, some asking/begging for dates while others were more…explicit in their comments. Moka was blushing like a cherry at the end of it, still somewhat timid surrounded by humans and facing this was something new. Kurumu was taking it all in stride, cementing her confidence in her succubus and womanly attributes. Mizore didn't seem to be affected, but really every time she got an explicit note, she would pull out a small notebook and write something down. It was actually ideas and thoughts she had on how to seduce men better. Hearing what most boys imagined made for good ideas on how to seduce her Wataru.

"Yahoo! I haven't lost my touch!" Kurumu giggled as she reveled in the success of her conquests. "No boy will give us trouble here!"

"The girls seemed ready to lynch you," Mizore commented. She had observed how numerous girls were glaring at her succubus friend/rival. They didn't like how she waltzed in and just start having boys gravitate towards her. Of course, she only took notice because she was keeping track of any and all girls who were making eyes at her Wataru.

"Let them try!" Kurumu grinned. "If they aren't good enough to keep their men in line then that's their problem."

"I thought you cared about Wataru-san," Mizore frowned. "Why so excited about having other men pay attention to you? Did you finally figure out that you have no chance?"

"Hey! Wataru is my Destined One!" Kurumu snapped. "It's just that REAL women like to know that men appreciate them!" getting a gleam in her eyes, she sidled up to Wataru and hugged his arm, trapping it in her cleavage. "But we love it when men we love tell us they're attracted to us. Right Wataru?"

"Ano…" Wataru blushed a little as he felt the soft mounds press against his arm. "Kurumu-san…"

"Oi, Obaketarou!"

That shout caught the group's attention and they all looked to see a rather large and muscular male with 2 others flanking him. They looked like bullies and had a problem with Wataru. The girls didn't like how the leader addressed Wataru as Obaketarou.

"Um…Hai?" responded Wataru.

"You got a lot of nerve coming back, don't ya?" the guy asked. "Thought you ran away after junior high. Now, with these babes with you, you think you're a tough guy, huh? Mr. Big Shot?"

The tone suggested hostility and jealousy. Not a good combination.

"Hey, bozo!" Kurumu snapped. "Back off!"

"That's right," added Mizore. She wasn't going to let this guy bad mouth her Wataru, the one who would father her future children one day. "Go now, or we'll be forced to hurt you."

Wataru grimaced. He remembered these guys. They had broken one of his violins a while back when he was in junior high. Luckily it wasn't the Bloody Rose but still just as valuable. Since day one they had ridiculed and made fun of him every chance they had. It was one of the reasons why Wataru leaped at the chance to go to Yokai Academy when it was offered to him. He would be far away from them and free from their idiocy.

"Ha! Now the Obaketarou needs girls to stick up for him?" the leader laughed. His two buddies grunted in amusement, sounding like a pair of apes. "Whatever babe. Get out of the way before I decide to bruise up that pretty face of yours."

That did it.

POW!!!

'Wataru' had shot forward and slammed his fist against the leader's face, sending him falling awkwardly backwards. The girls all gaped as they saw the fading Fangire markings on Wataru's face as he flicked his wrist. Wataru spoke in a low tone, almost like guttural growl, "Don't you ever talk to my friends like that." He stood over the leader, arms crossed and a livid expression on his face that caused the bully and his pals to freeze in fear. "Now, get going before I really mess you up."

Not wanting to look weak in front of the Obaketarou, the leader got back up and shouted, "No way!" He swung his fist at Wataru who sidestepped and then went around him to plant his elbow hard into the lead bully's back. Wataru heard the two cronies coming at him from behind and then leapt up and over the lead bully, causing them to crash into him.

The commotion began to draw some attention from the rest of the students as they watched Wataru fighting, and actually winning, against three of the toughest boys in their school. They were just bullies but feared by a lot of the weaker students.

Having fought Fangires and other monsters in Yokai Academy, while surviving in said school for the last 7 months, Wataru showed no fear. These guys were nothing compared to Saizou and well Kuyou had been frightening. Fangires were also way more powerful but Wataru still beat them all. A bunch of humans against him was nothing. He just never stood up for himself. He will, however, stand up for his friends.

That was when Hongo-sensei showed up, having heard the commotion and he shouted, "OK, BREAK IT UP!" He blew into a whistle.

Kurenai sighed and dropped the thug who had tried to grab him from behind. All three of them were bruised with a split lip or two between them. They would be feeling the fight for a few days to come. All three tried to make a break for it, but Hongo-sensei grabbed them by the scruff of their shirts, "Oh no you don't! You three and Kurenai are coming with me!"

Kurenai gave control back to Wataru, letting the young man feel a little embarrassed for causing such a scene. He followed Hongo-sensei into the school with the three bullies, who were still trying to get out of his grasp. The man was much stronger than he looked.

**

* * *

  
**

Maya sighed as she read the note that Wataru had brought home from school. He had gotten in a fight with some students and they got pretty roughed up. Not to be unexpected since Wataru was half-Fangire after all. Still, she was a little disappointed.

"Gomen," Wataru mumbled, ashamed to have troubled his mother like he had.

"Don't be, Wataru," Maya smiled as she stroked her son's hair. "You were just defending your friend. The fact that he verbally threatened Kurumu-san is justification enough. I have no problem with what you did. The school seems to have a different view on it. Didn't the teachers ask how things happened?"

"Only Hongo-sensei did," Moka sighed. "He seemed to be the only one who tried to figure out what had happened. The other teachers were blaming Wataru-kun because of how beat up the three were."

"They deserved it!" Kurumu growled. "I've been asking around! Those three have been causing trouble up and down the district! They can't get in trouble for it because they threaten people to keep quiet. Lots of people are afraid of them. I bet they thought they could threaten Wataru and force us to go out with them! Like I'd touch jerks like them with even a ten foot pole!"

"I'd like to freeze them," Mizore said coolly as her hand became an ice claw.

"No freezing," Maya chided gently. "Wataru is not at fault here and apparently this Hongo-sensei believes that too. Well, it says there will be a meeting concerning this. I don't expect the parents of these boys to admit their children have done anything wrong."

"Denial seems to be a trait even I can agree that all races have," Taiga sighed from his homework.

"Well, then I believe we have to have them admit the truth," said Maya. "Or scare it out of them."

Taiga smiled. "I like the way you think, Kaa-san."

"Ano…is that really necessary?" asked Wataru.

"Wataru-kun, as a person possessing the blood of royalty, you need to show these cretins their place," said Taiga, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "They should learn it's never right to mess with you. You stood up to them so now they're going to think twice before messing with you again."

Moka was deep in thought. In the time she'd known Wataru, she learnt about his past. He was quite similar to her, having grown up lonely and with nearly no friends until he entered Yokai Academy. Both were very much in the same boat, being bullied and viewed as freaks by others simply because they were different. Well, they were different, but it wasn't an excuse for others to treat them badly. Looking to her precious friend, she saw that he was getting exasperated. Seeing this as a signal to do something she stood up and took his hand.

"Huh? Moka-san?" Wataru blinked.

"Let's hang out," Moka smiled prettily. "Some peace and quiet will be nice."

"A good idea," Taiga nodded as he watched his younger brother become fixated on Moka's gaze. "Anywhere we'd know?"

"It's a little place that I saw while we were heading to school," Moka explained. "It's called…

* * *

**Café' Mal d'amour…**

Inside, Megumi was sitting at a table, sipping some tea. She was looking over some offers that her agent had given her. She felt lucky that numerous magazines were still hoping to get her to pose. The natural look really helped her since most models her age had to practically starve themselves. She just attributed her great physique to her 'other' activities. While she was looking over the offers, the ringing bell of the door alerted her to someone arriving. Looking up, she spotted a rather cute young man coming in with a rather stunning young woman with long pink hair. Normally Megumi might think of it as gaudy, but the look was so natural for her.

"She wouldn't have any problems in this business," Megumi chuckled to herself. She was almost jealous of the girl, but Megumi wasn't the vain type.

Wataru and Moka sat down at an empty table. The pink-haired vampire played with her fingers, looking shyly away from Wataru. A lot had happened since their first meeting and her feeling for him had grown. While her inner self, Moka-sama, had laid claim on Wataru's alter-ego, Kiva, Moka had confessed her feelings to her friend when he'd been trapped in his berserker Emperor Bat form. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten about it and she was depressed over it for a time. Maybe she could confess to him.

Megumi looked on, interested. She knew the look on Moka's face in an instant. She was completely love struck and possibly with the boy sitting across from her. At least Megumi couldn't say her life was boring.

Akira, the Master of the café, was quick to approach the pair of young teens, ready to take their orders. "Would you like to order?" the man asked politely.

"Oh, just tea," said Wataru. "What do you want, Moka-san?"

"The same, Wataru-kun," answered Moka.

Akira took note of their orders before returning to the counter to make their drinks. As Moka and Wataru looked towards each other, shyly and silently, the bell at the door rang and someone familiar came in. Wataru and Moka's eyes went wide as none other than Keisuke Nago, IXA, came into the café and sat down at the counter.

"Hello, Nago-kun," Megumi smiled at her childhood friend. "Anything new?"

"Yes," said Nago as he showed her a new button. "Another button for the collection." He then added it to the string of buttons he kept on him. "So, what's new?"

"Oh, just watching a high school romance," smiled Megumi. Nago blinked and turned around to look at the two teens who quickly covered themselves with their menus. Curiosity now igniting in him, Nago walked over and pulled down the menus. He blinked in recognition.

"Kurenai-kun?"

"Konnichiwa," Wataru greeted nervously, "Nago-san."

Moka gulped. Hopefully Nago didn't recognize her. She remembered about their last meeting and how it'd ended. Not pleasant memories.

"Well, this is a surprise," Nago nodded. "After meeting you in the summer I wasn't expecting to see you here. What are you doing here anyway?"

"W-well," Wataru gulped. "Our last school got attacked by terrorists. My mother decided that my friends and I will go to a school here for a while until it is repaired."

"I see," Nago nodded. "A shame. Well, I hope that no one was injured."

"Nago-kun, you're ruining the romance!"

Wataru and Moka blushed brightly while a young woman with long dark hair grabbed Nago's ear and tugged, making him grimace. The young woman seemed a little miffed at Nago before her face suddenly turned sweet as she faced the high schoolers, "Hi there. My name's Megumi Aso. I guess we're both friends of Nago-kun's here. We can talk later though. We don't want to interrupt your date, _do we Nago-kun?_"

Megumi gave a sharp tug to Nago's ear, making him wince, "Ow! I guess not. OW!"

Megumi yanked Nago back to the counter before finally letting him go. Wataru and Moka watched them go before they returned to gaze at one another. Of course, then they started getting nervous again. They were technically alone with each other and no one was interrupting them. Wataru was quickly finding himself to be tongue tied while Moka was blushing, struggling to find something to say.

"Here you go," said Akira as he put down the pair's drinks in front of them. "Please, enjoy."

The two teens stole glances at each other but shyly looked away. Neither had been this alone together for quite awhile since their friends would butt in and spoil the moment. Still, Moka welcomed the silence. She wouldn't make a fool of herself if she said the wrong thing. She wanted this to be perfect. Right now it was like there was just the two of them in their own world. However, one of their enemies was in the café with them. Keisuke Nago, also known as IXA, held a vendetta against all monsters, regardless. He'd shown this side of himself during the battle on witch's hill and Wataru didn't want to end up fighting Nago who he regarded as his friend. Though he hoped that his luck with friends would help, turning him from an enemy to an ally, Wataru knew that was going to take a whole lot of work and a lot more luck to convince Nago that Kiva wasn't evil and that not all monsters were evil either.

* * *

"School is fun!" Yukari giggled as she and Ramon walked down the street.

Yukari's first day at school was rather fun. The kids were nice enough, if a little bit on the slow side compared to her. Having Ramon around really made her day. Strangely, he left before her teacher showed up, saying that he was in a different class. She saw him at recess and lunch, which made her day. She just wondered why he always vanished when a teacher was coming.

"Yeah!" Ramon agreed. Well, the parts he was there for anyway. "So what do you want to do now?"

"What else?" Yukari asked with a smile. "I want to go tell Wataru-sama what I did today!"

"Oh. Okay," Ramon huffed. Wataru sure was lucky to have so much luck when it came to girls. If only Ramon could know how his master did it.

The reason Ramon kept disappearing was that, officially, he wasn't supposed to be there. He hadn't actually enrolled. Jiro and Riki were working on that. By tomorrow he would be an official student, complete with the uniform.

Being over a hundred years old, Ramon had learnt to blend into human society. It was how he managed to outlive the rest of his clan who'd been destroyed by the Fangires. He was the last Merman of the Mazoku and if he died, the entire race would be completely extinct.

He glanced at Yukari. Maybe one day he could repopulate his race, but he needed to find a suitable mate. Jiro had tried with a woman named Yuri Aso but met with utter failure. Ramon wondered if he too would fail in repopulating his race. It was lonely being the last of a once great race.

* * *

The lead bully and his small gang were on their way home from school, going through a tunnel which was part of their route. The leader punched a fist into the palm of his hand angrily.

"Damn that Obaketarou!" he grumbled. He was expecting Wataru to not fight back but he'd been humiliated by the violinist's sudden change in attitude. "Damn him! Where did he learn to fight like that?"

"Hey, relax, boss," one of his cronies said. "With our parents backing us up, no way we'll get into trouble."

"If only Hongo-sensei didn't listen to that Obaketarou," said the other one.

The lead bully growled and frowned, remembering how Hongo-sensei questioned their sides of the story. He believed Wataru. No one was supposed to believe that freak!

Of course, the bigger freak was watching them and then decided to take action.

"_All alone…?_" a strange voice asked causing them to freeze.

"What was that?" the lead bully asked. "Who's there!? You don't scare me!"

Bad thing to say as a red and black figure with stained glass skin, insectoid eyes and the shell coverings of a ladybug on its back which acted like wings dropped down before them.

"_Do I scare you now?_" asked the Ladybug Fangire.

* * *

Back in Café Mal d'amour, Wataru heard the Bloody Rose sing, calling him out to fight. The violinist stiffened and Moka grew alarmed at his expression. "Wataru-kun, is it…?"

"Yes," Wataru nodded. He stood up and bowed apologetically. "Gomen, Moka-san, but I need to-" She grabbed his arm.

"Take me with you," she said. It wasn't a request either. Wataru knew he couldn't talk her out of it so he surrendered.

"Hai." Leaving money on the table, the two teens ran out of the café, in a hurry.

"Why are they so much in a hurry?" asked Megumi. She had been enjoying watching the high school romance. Nago shrugged, returning to his tea. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and put it against his ear. "Hello? Oh, Shima-san."

"_Nago, there's a Fangire._"

* * *

The lead bully was thrown roughly against the wall of the tunnel along with his cronies, all three of them cowering in fear. "_Now, that you're all nice and tender, it's time to eat_." The Fangire's Life Sucking Fangs appeared above its head, poised and aimed at the three boys. Before it could send the fangs flying, someone interrupted its meal.

"Hyah!" shouted Kiva.

"Hup!" Moka-sama yelled.

Both vampiric beings smashed into the Ladybug Fangire from behind using their kicks, sensing it flying and crashing into the wall. Once the duo landed, Moka-sama said, "Go, get out of here!" They didn't need to be told twice and made a break for it.

The Ladybug Fangire got back its feet. "_You dare interrupt my dinner?_"

Moka-sama smirked and let her legs do the talking for her. She ran at the Fangire before swinging her legs. They sliced through the air as she struck at the Fangire with a reverse roundhouse. She then followed up with two front kicks and then leapt up to deal a devastating heel kick onto its head. She then got down to her knees and used a sweep kick but the Fangire flew up before firing blasts of red energy at her. She somersaulted away, escaping the blasts and ended up next to Kiva.

"Kiva, now," she said. The armored Fandiri nodded before running at the airborne Fangire, the blasts missing him by chance before he leapt up and smashed his fists into its face, sending it to the ground. He then stomped on the Fangire who sent Kiva staggering back with its energy blasts. The Fangire, weakened, decided to make its escape but then its escape route was blocked.

"Who are you!?" the Ladybug Fangire demanded of the figure who dismounted from his white motorcycle. Removing his helmet, both Moka-sama and Kiva recognized who it was.

'_Nago!_' Moka-sama and Kiva yelled mentally.

Nago's eyes were on Kiva and Moka-sama, having seen them last on Witch's Hill, before turning his eyes back to the Fangire. "Fangire, return that soul you have stolen to God!" He pressed the IXA Knuckle against his palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" He attached it to the belt.

"FIST ON!"

The golden projection formed before slamming into his body, becoming the IXA suit. The gold faceplate opened to reveal IXA's red eyes as he got out his IXA Calibur. The Ladybug Fangire backed away as IXA started shooting at it without mercy. The Fangire howled in pain from the shots and then IXA quickly pushed up the magazine, activating his weapon's Calibur Mode. With a shout, he charged at the Fangire.

"Should we help?" Kiva asked.

"No," Moka-sama answered. She knew that if they interfered, IXA would just go after them for getting in his way.

IXA landed a kick against the Fangire's chin, momentarily stunning it, before reaching to his belt and drawing out a Fuestle. He slipped it into his belt and pushed the Knuckle against the buckle.

"IXA CALIBUR: RISE UP!"

As a vision of the sun shone behind IXA, blinding the Fangire, IXA's sword began to glow bright red as the charge moved along his body. Gripping the IXA Calibur tightly, he then swung down, slicing the Fangire in half. The Fangire let out a shout of pain and agony as its body crystallized and shattered, leaving nothing in its wake. Now, IXA could shift his attention back to his original targets: the vampire and Kiva.

IXA, with a shout, charged at both. Moka leapt back as Kiva rolled out of the way. Going for his closest target, IXA swung his sword at the armored Fandiri repeatedly. Kiva, not wanting to fight back, blocked with his bracelets, causing sparks to fly as blade and bracelet met.

Moka-sama, gritting her teeth, charged at IXA and with a shout took him by surprise with her leg which knocked him upside the head. She yelled at Kiva, "Fight back!"

"But-" Kiva tried to protest.

"Do it!" she ordered and then went back to engage IXA. Kiva watched as Moka-sama and IXA fought with their fists and legs, the white Rider having discarded his weapon to fight hand-to-hand with the vampire. Kiva gripped his fists and then looked up at the fight. He couldn't kill IXA, but maybe he could at least defeat him without causing too much harm. He narrowed his eyes and joined the fight, copying all of Moka's moves as both of them kicked IXA in the chest, sending him staggering back.

"Damn it!" IXA cursed. He looked up to see Moka-sama and Kiva coming down at him, throwing their fists into him that sent him tumbling along the ground. He pushed himself up and then met with their feet as they smashed into his helmet, sending him flying backwards. Once the IXA armor deactivated, Moka-sama and Kiva made their escape, running from the Fangire Hunter before he caught his second wind.

Nago breathed long and hard, gritting his teeth as he shouted out, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!"

* * *

Megumi waited, going through her offers. Nago had gotten the call and was out doing what he did best. Megumi herself wanted to go, but at best she could just distract the Fangire. Her weapons were effective, but only enough to hurt a Fangire, not actually kill it. That was Nago's job.

Of course, things were getting tougher now that Kiva had returned. Shima had told them stories of what the last Kiva had done nearly twenty years ago. Someone managed to defeat him, but it was feared that a new Kiva would come up. As of the incident at Witch's Hill, that was confirmed. Kiva had returned and was being helped by a group of monsters. That confused Megumi since the way Nago described the fight, they were taking on the crazy witch that he had described instead of letting her kill humans. Nago had some theories, but something just didn't sit right with Megumi about that.

A clattering noise captured her attention and she turned to the door before gasping. Nago was stumbling in on a limp and his face was bruised. He even looked pissed off at the world just like when he lost a bounty or a fight.

"Nago-kun!" Megumi cried as she dashed to her friend. "Nago-kun! What happened?"

"What do you think?" Nago asked as he was helped to a stool. "I managed to destroy the Fangire, but Kiva and his vampire friend were there too."

"So they kicked your butt," Megumi sighed. Nago had been working so hard for a rematch. Looks like he got it.

"I didn't lose!" Nago snapped. "IXA did! I never lose!"

"Sure, sure," Megumi sighed. She had come to expect this attitude from her friend in the years she had known him. He would just blame others for his loss, not himself. He had too much pride.

* * *

After reverting to their human forms and returning to the Kurenai home, Wataru went up to his room quickly to do some thinking in regards of Nago and IXA. He knew Nago to be a good man with a strong sense of judgment, but unfortunately that sense of justice was blinded by an unrelenting hatred for all monsters. Wataru just thought that maybe, just maybe, since Nago was his father's successor to the mantle of IXA, that the bounty hunter could maybe become an ally, but because of his hatred that seemed to be impossible.

Wataru lay himself on his bed, the back of his hand against his forehead. Looks like coming home didn't solve any of his problems. He just found a whole batch of new ones that were on par with the ones in Yokai Academy.

Sighing, he rolled over on his bed, but his hand landed on something round which he was pretty sure wasn't there before. It was warm and soft, but he didn't know what it was. Taking a moment, he squeezed it.

"Ah!"

That was odd. Wataru decided to squeeze again. What was he touching?

"Ah! Ah!"

Suddenly, the sheets were thrown off as a familiar body sat up. To Wataru's shock, it was the busty succubus Kurumu. She was blushing and giggling at the same time.

"Oops," She giggled. "I guess I fell asleep waiting for you to come back, Wataru." She then turned to the stunned Wataru. A seductive smile came over her face. "And don't think I didn't notice you groping me. You didn't have to wait until I was sleeping. All you had to do was ask."

"N-nani?!" Wataru blanched as he tried to back away. "I…I didn't know it was you! I didn't mean it!"

"That's okay," Kurumu purred as she wrapped her arms around her Destined One and held him close. "I don't mind. Touch me all you like. We're going to be lovers after all. Why not get to know each other more…intimately?"

"Lovers!?" Wataru squeaked. "Wait, wait a minute-" She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him. "Kurumu-san!"

"Don't be shy…" she purred as she traced circles on his chest. "I wasn't kidding when I told you that you could have all of me…" Wataru's face went as red as a cherry as Kurumu's words made sense. She leaned down, staring into his eyes with her eyes, smiling sultrily. "I love you…" She closed her eyes and puckered up, while Wataru began to panic.

The door was suddenly thrown open as Shizuka stomped in. "Hold it right there!" She grabbed Kurumu by her ponytail and pulled her off Wataru and the bed. The Fandiri panted and was still flushed as Kurumu landed on her rear.

"Hey, let go!" shouted Kurumu as Shizuka continued to pull. "Hey! Hey!"

"No sexual harassment," Shizuka said as she dragged Kurumu out by her hair. The door slammed close as Wataru closed his eyes. What else could go wrong?

He then felt the temperature drop as he heard a voice, "Oh, I must've fallen asleep while waiting." He turned over in his bed and looked down to the floor to see Mizore's head poking out from under his bed. "Hello, Wataru-san."

"Mizore-san!?" he yelled out as Mizore crawled out from under the bed and smiled fondly.

The yuki onna slipped out from her hiding place and climbed onto the bed. Without a word, she slipped onto Wataru's lap and cuddled close. Shizuka and Kurumu were too busy fighting outside to notice. Mizore was taking full advantage of the situation to score points with her love.

"This…is nice," Mizore smiled as Wataru shivered.

"Uh…uh…" Wataru shivered, trying not to go into hypothermic shock.

"Wataru-san," Mizore whispered. "I want to start a family. We can start right now."

"N-nani?!" Wataru cried in shock. "Mizore-san! We can't!"

Mizore didn't seem to be listening. She was already slipping her indoor slippers off and reached to pull off her socks. She was a woman on a mission and that mission was lots and lots of babies. Wataru tried to reason and struggled, but Mizore wouldn't listen and she effectively had him pinned. The door suddenly swung open.

"Hey! Get off!" both Shizuka and Kurumu cried as they ran inside and tackled Mizore to the ground, making it a three-way catfight. Wataru watched all of this happening as Moka entered.

"Wataru-kun, are you okay?" she asked as she sat on his bed.

"H-Hai," he answered and then he saw the look in her eyes. It was a look longing. "Moka-san?"

Without a warning, she jumped him and bit his neck.

CAPU-CHU!

"HEY, CUT THAT OUT!" the others girls yelled once they noticed Moka drinking Wataru's blood.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, Yukari and Ramon were both enjoying an ice cream cone each. Yukari had chocolate while Ramon had vanilla. Both young monsters were in the park just hanging out.

After taking another lick of her ice cream, Yukari said, "Do you get the feeling we're supposed to be somewhere?" She only received a shrug from the Merman. "Oh, OK." She then continued to enjoy her ice cream as Ramon (Bashaa) watched her with a warm and fond smile.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Well, that's their first day in the human world. Boy, nothing's changed, huh? Oh, well, let's see what happens next, shall we?


	27. IXA's Rising

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 27: IXA's Rising

Nago growled as he pounded into the punching bag again. This was the second time he…no, IXA had been bested in battle. Both times it had been done by Kiva and that silver-haired vampire which followed him. It made him rage internally at being beaten so easily. What was adding insult to injury was that neither of them stuck around to actually finish the fight. They just hurt him enough to stun him and then fled. Did they not see him as a worthy opponent? Did they feel he wasn't a threat and not worth killing?

"I'll show them," he growled after a devastating haymaker. "I'll destroy them both!"

Shima had been surprised to hear that Kiva had upgraded into his gold suit. Shima's earlier reports said Kiva looked much different. With that evidence, Shima had decided to give something to Nago that might even the odds. It was a new component that their organization had been working on since the IXA system was perfected. It was made in case the regular system was proven ineffective against higher class Fangires.

Nago grinned at the thought of using it. Kiva and that vampire wouldn't know what hit them!

* * *

Wataru was in the park and accompanied by the girls. Today he was looking for anything at all to make the perfect violin varnish. Even though his mother had assisted his father in making the Bloody Rose, she refused to divulge any information on how the varnish for the instrument was made. She just wanted to see her son, Wataru, figure it out for herself.

Several days had passed since the incident at school and it was the weekend. The girls, wanting to spend time with Wataru, all followed him and decided to help him out in collecting ingredients for his next varnish making experiment. This time they were looking for something Wataru had buried in the park before he came to Yokai Academy.

"Where is it?" the young Fandiri muttered as he dug around. "I knew I left that jar here."

"Ne, Wataru-kun?" asked Moka. "Are you sure it's here?"

"Of course," he answered.

"But, are you really sure. I mean maybe you made a mistake," added Yukari.

"I know it's around here somewhere," said Wataru as he continued to dig around with his spade.

"I told you, Wataru-kun, that you should've drawn a map," said Shizuka, reminding him of his folly.

"I know, I know," sighed Wataru.

Mizore and Kurumu weren't afraid to get down and dirty either. They too tried their best to find the jar Wataru had left in the ground. They made a competition out of it too. Whoever found it could ask Wataru out on a date. Moka got in on it too and so did Shizuka and Yukari.

As the group of friends continued to search and dig, the loud strumming of a guitar filled the air. Wataru, surprised, stood up and listened. "What's that?" he asked himself, before leaving the space and following the music.

"Hey, Wataru, wait up!" called Kurumu as she quickly went after her Destined One. Before long, the rest of the girls had tagged along.

The music led Wataru towards a young man, not older than himself, with long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and dyed blonde. He wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt, blue jeans and black leather boots. In his hands was an electric guitar connected to a portable speaker and he was strumming the instrument like crazy.

"Sugoi," said Wataru in awe as he continued to listen. The man continued to play and then strummed one last note, smiling widely.

"Awesome," the young man said. "Now that's ROCK!"

A clapping noise caught his attention and he looked up. He was pleasantly surprised to see a boy along with several girls clapping. He just grinned before he took a bow towards his surprise audience.

"That was very good," Wataru complimented.

"Thanks," the young man grinned. "Rock is my passion. Nothing else compares to it."

"You're awesome!" Yukari cheered. "Are you part of a band or something?"

"Well," the musician flinched. "I used to be. Except a while ago my band broke up. They didn't like the way I wanted to run the band so they left. Now I've got no band."

"Wow. What bad luck," Kurumu flinched.

"Well, that's how things go sometimes," the musician shrugged. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kengo Eritate, future rock star!"

"I'm Wataru Kurenai," Wataru introduced politely. "Um…what was your band called? Were you well known?"

"Ah, well, we were called IKEMENS," Kengo smiled. "We played small places. You know, clubs, small performances. Things like that. Of course, now I'm looking for new bands members. Enough about me though, who are your lady friends?"

"Well, these are my friends," said Wataru. He introduced them one by one. "These are Moka-san, Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan, Mizore-san and Shizuka-chan."

"Well, I have to say they are all very fine," complimented Kengo. The girls (save for Kurumu who was used to such comments) blushed prettily. Kengo turned to look at Wataru again, using a critical eye. "Say, you're a musician aren't you?"

"Um…hai," Wataru answered uncertainly. "How did you know?"

"I can see it in your hands," said Kengo. Wataru looked at his hands. "You've held an instrument before, haven't you?"

"Hai," Wataru answered.

Kengo began grinning widely. "Great!" Kengo cheered as he pulled Wataru towards his 'stage'. "Think you can play me a tune? Anything would be good!"

"Ano…um…okay," Wataru gulped. Reaching Kengo's guitar, he picked it up. He personally thought it wasn't too different from a violin. It was just bigger and you had to use a pick to play it rather than a blow. You also had to pluck the chords, but he was used to that. In truth, Wataru had inherited his father's ability to play any string instrument but he was just too humble to admit it.

The girls weren't sure what to expect, but when Wataru suddenly broke out into a blast of music which was definitely pure rock, they were shocked. Wataru played as if he were a professional rock star, blasting tones which any rock fan would be cheering for. Soon, the song died down and Wataru looked to Kengo to see what he thought.

"Sugei!" Kengo cried in amazement. He ran up to Wataru and held his shoulders. "Wataru-kun! We just have to play together! Imagine the kind of rock we can make! It would be the ultimate ROCK!"

"Well…uh…" Wataru sputtered.

"We just need a few more members," Kengo grinned. He suddenly got an idea. "Hey, do you think any of your lady friends can play?"

"Well, I know they can sing," Wataru answered. Music classes were a part of Youkai Academy and all of the girls had lovely singing voices. Mizore and Kurumu had tried to serenade him once or twice like that.

"Backup singers. Not a bad idea," Kengo nodded. "Still, maybe they can play."

"I'm not too bad on the drums," confessed Shizuka.

"Oh, and a cute drummer too!" grinned Kengo. He grabbed Wataru and Shizuka and pulled them close to him. "Together we can become the NEW IKEMENS! Let's celebrate!"

Shizuka smiled widely as Wataru gave a nervous smile. The other girls had other ideas though. Mizore herself was writing in her notebook, murmuring, "Learn to play an instrument." Kurumu, Yukari and Moka were imagining Wataru as a rock star, standing on a stage and playing his heart out to them. They all sighed dreamily in their daze.

Kengo was smiling wide. He just met some new friends who would help him realize his dream of rock stardom. Little that he knew that most of them were monsters and that Wataru was a half human. Still, Kengo counted himself lucky. Once the NEW IKEMENS started to perform, they would shake the world with PURE ROCK!

* * *

Meanwhile, Bishop himself was a little depressed. Though Taiga had returned to his prep school, there was no way Bishop could act without drawing the attention of Kiva and his friends. They had gotten in his way too many times now.

Also, he was trying to track down the members of the Legendorga Clan. Unfortunately, they had went into hiding for centuries now and considered an extinct Mazoku Clan. Bishop himself knew that wasn't the case. If the last of the Wolfen, Franken and Mermen survived till now, it was possible the Legendorga was still out there.

Bishop knew he had Kiva to blame for this, and also those girls. The perfect King he'd groomed had strayed from his path and all because of them. The leader who would help the Fangire Clan prosper and become the lords of the Earth was out of reach now. Also, with Maya back he would have a harder time to influence Taiga now.

Maya had lost her title and so a new Queen was out there. Bishop just had to find her. However, there was still a backup plan regarding the Queen. It would be someone Taiga desired and Bishop would use that to get his King back.

* * *

"A band?" asked Maya. The friends had returned to Wataru's house (without the jar he had been searching for) and recalled their day. They talked about the enthusiastic Kengo and their plan to help him. "Are you sure, Wataru?"

"Well…it sounds like fun," Wataru shrugged. "Besides, Kengo-san seems to really be into it. It would be mean not to at least try to help him."

"If you're sure," Maya frowned slightly. She didn't want her son to suddenly turn into one of those American rock stars the news liked to talk about. So many bad things happened with them.

"Sounds like it might be good for you, Wataru-kun," Taiga spoke, putting his two cents in. "You're too timid. Doing something like this would put your confidence level where it should be."

"I think Wataru will be awesome!" Kurumu smiled. She leaned in her seat and looked at Wataru with heat in her eyes. "Say Wataru, want me to be your first groupie?"

"That suits you," Mizore commented as she looked through a magazine for musical instruments. "Groupies are generally good looking but useless all around. I'm going to learn how to play and join the band. Then I can be with Wataru-san all the time."

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted indignantly.

"Wataru-sama would look so cool on stage," Yukari sighed. "All dressed in dark leather, wild hair, playing out his heart to me…sigh."

Wataru blinked and wondered if Yukari really was just twelve years old. Still, it was good to know that his friend and his brother supported him. He was going to need it since being on stage still made him nervous. At least he had gotten over the worst of his stage fright. Turning to Moka, Wataru silently asked her opinion.

"I think this will be fun," Moka smiled. "I can't wait to see how well you all play."

That was all the encouragement Wataru needed. All of his friends and family were officially behind him. Now he knew he could do it. Wataru decided that he had better start practicing or else he might not be at his best.

That was when the Bloody Rose began to sing.

* * *

Kengo was on his way to grab some supplies for his new band members. He felt like he was on the top of the world. His luck was also very strong. In one day, he had gotten new friends and new band members. If that wasn't good luck then he didn't know what was. Best of all, they were people he could get along with and who understood music. Not to mention they were both good at rock. Heck, maybe if they needed more sound, he could ask Wataru's other lady friends if they could lend their voices.

His thoughts were cut off by a rather vocal scream. Turning to the noise, he gasped loudly when he saw a strange monster clutching a dead body of a woman which was as clear as glass. The monster was blue and green with stained glass skin and had a carapace which made it look like a crab. Its head was helmet-like and it had large claws.

"Ahhh!" a man who had been with the woman screamed loudly. He was hurriedly trying to get back to his feet. The monster dropped the clear body and turned to the fleeing man. Inhaling deeply, the monster spewed out a spray of foam which covered the man from head to toe. There was a muffled cry of extreme pain before the foam flattened out, making Kengo gasp. The man had been melted!

The monster, the Crab Fangire, snickered in amusement. Looking up, it spied Kengo and growled. Clicking its claws, it started walking towards him.

Kengo stepped back in fear from the Crab Fangire as it prepared to blast him with its acidic foam. "Damn it," cursed the young rocker. "Looks like my concert has ended before it began." The only thing he regretted was that he wouldn't be able to play in the band with Wataru.

Suddenly, a red, black and silver figure slammed the Crab Fangire from the side and tackled into it, sending both tumbling against the ground. Kengo watched as an armored hero battled the Fangire. "Woah!" Instead of running off, Kengo followed the fight. "Woah, awesome, man!"

Kiva was laying punch after punch upon the Fangire, never letting up. The Crab Fangire, on the other hand, swiped at Kiva with its claws, causing him to stagger backwards as sparks flew from his armor.

Kengo, feeling suddenly inspired, took out his guitar and played on it a rocking tune. The fight was getting his 'Spirit of Rock' fired up.

The Crab Fangire then spat foam at Kiva, covering the armored Fandiri with it. Sparks jumped off Kiva as the foam tried to eat its way through and finally Kiva dropped on his back.

"No!" shouted Kengo. The hero couldn't lose! It wasn't supposed to be like that!

"Pyun pyun!" Kengo heard and then looked to see a small golden dragon fly into the scene. It slammed into the Crab Fangire as it was wiping the foam off its mouth and then sang, "Tension fortissimo!" Tatsulot flew towards Kiva and then Kiva began to glow gold as he started to rise back to his feet.

"YES!" cheered Kengo as he watched the hero get back to his feet, arms to the side. With a swipe of his right arm, the golden glow was flung away and the warrior showed his new armored form. He was in gold armor, with a red cape and red visor.

Stepping forward, Kiva tugged on Tatsulot's head, activating his attack as Tatsulot shouted, "WAKE UP FEVER!"

Kiva jumped and performed a roundhouse, his leg equipped with the energy blade as he swung his leg. The blade cut into the Fangire, causing it to howl in pain before Kiva continued his assault.

Kiva kicked wildly with his legs, striking at the Fangire with the energy blade before leaping up and smashing both his feet into the Fangire, smashing it into the ground and causing the Kiva insignia to form from a crater. The Fangire shattered shortly after, destroyed by Kiva's attacks.

"YEAH!" Kengo cheered. He then ran over. "Hey, who are you, man?"

Kiva, masking his voice, answered, "Kiva," before leaping into the air and transforming into the Emperor Bat. Kengo watched on in admiration.

"KIVA, YOU ROCK!"

* * *

At the same time, Nago had been tracking down another Fangire. Shima had called him and told him where he could find the creature. It didn't take long before he finally found the thing as it finished feeding.

"Fangire, return that life you have stolen to God," said Nago. He pressed the IXA Knuckle against his hand.

"READY!"

"Henshin!"

"FIST ON!"

Like many times before, the golden projection made his armor form over his body. Once completely formed, the golden faceplate split open and revealed his red eyes. Reaching up, IXA's mouthplate actually popped out, revealing a golden layer underneath. He flicked open the mouthplate, which was now a phone and the buttons were set within four triangles. He then pressed three buttons, each time causing the phone to release a tone. The numbers were 1-9-3. He finally pressed the 'Enter' button, activating it.

"RISING!"

IXA's body armor plating began to loosen as his black bodysuit turned from black to white. His gauntlets and boots turned black with blue plating on them and finally the armor on his torso flew off his armor, revealing a different layer underneath. His shoulder pads were sapphire blue with gold under them and his torso armor had turned sapphire too with a silver chest that had a red sun emblem on it with 9 streaks extending from a red centre. The final change was his helmet which turned sapphire blue as the golden plating surrounding his face reconfigured itself. The ones on his cheeks moved up to where his ears were as the one above his eyes twisted around into a 'U' shaped pair of horns.

IXA then slid a blue Fuestle into a slot in the back of his phone and rotated the slot around so that now it was a gun handle.

IXA had become Rising IXA.

The Cicada Fangire step back in shock as Rising IXA took aim with his gun, the IXARiser. He shot at the Fangire several times with the gun, forcing it to stagger backwards in pain. IXA then brought up his IXA Calibur in Calibur Mode and rushed at his opponent. He slashed wildly at the Fangire. In his mind, he was imagining that the Fangire was Kiva and his vampire friend. Motivated and driven by his imagination, he attacked savagely with both sword and gun.

Tossing the IXA Calibur aside, Rising IXA drew out the blue Riser Fuestle and slid it into his belt. The Fuestle was activated after the Knuckle was pushed against the buckle. Taking aim, what could be described as a magic circle modeled after the sun formed in front of the barrel of the IXARiser. He then fired, sending out a blast of energy which petrified the Fangire and also sent Rising IXA flying backwards because of the recoil. However, instead of landing on the ground, he rebounded off a nearby wall and flew at the Fangire, performing a flying kick that smashed it to pieces.

Once Rising IXA landed on his feet, his armor vanished off him. Nago smirked and swore, "Kiva, this time you and your friends will be sent to God."

* * *

Wataru, Shizuka, and the girls met up with Kengo the next day. They had chosen Café Mal d'amour as a meeting place since they all knew where it was. Apparently Kengo liked to go there now and then for a meditative atmosphere. As they managed to find him at a table, they noticed that he seemed even more excited than he did yesterday.

"Kengo-san?" asked Wataru. "You seem excited. Did something happen?"

"I'll say it did!" Kengo grinned. "I have found the ULTIMATE inspiration! Nothing else compares to it! My spirit of rock burns brightly just thinking about it!"

"What happened?" asked Shizuka.

"Well, I was about to be attacked by a monster yesterday," Kengo explained. "Then, from out of nowhere, HE came!"

"Who came?" asked Mizore.

"Him! Kiva!" Kengo proclaimed. Nearby, Megumi spurted in her tea. "He attacked that monster and saved me! His image, his power, his presence, all of it made my spirit burn its brightest!"

"Wow," Kurumu giggled quietly. "Sounds like you look up to this guy."

"Look up to him? He's my idol!" Kengo grinned. "To me, Kiva…IS rock! The embodiment of what I stand for!" His eyes shone in admiration.

Wataru blushed. Kengo didn't know that his idol was right in front of him and Wataru didn't want to reveal his secret to him yet. Still, it was good to hear that some people appreciated him in the human world and weren't too quick to judge him as evil like Nago.

Megumi, of course, decided to speak, "You mean… you saw Kiva?"

"Huh?" Kengo blinked as he turned to Megumi. He then started smiling again. "Heck yeah I saw him! I even talked to him! He told me his name!"

Megumi's eyes widened in shock. This guy got that close to Kiva to actually talk to him and didn't get hurt at all? That wasn't the image of the armored fighter that Shima had painted for her and Nago. Hearing that he had saved Kengo was also a big blow to the image she had. That was nothing like she was expecting. The Kiva in the past had been cruel and killed without consideration. The one she was hearing about now seemed to be the opposite. He fought against Fangires and protected humans. This was going to need some investigation.

"That's interesting," Megumi smiled. "Say, is that Wataru-kun?"

"Hai," Wataru nodded, waving politely to Megumi. "Hello, Aso-san."

"Oh just call me Megumi," the teen model smiled as she sat with the group. "My my, Wataru-kun. I didn't know you were friends with so many girls. You must be an awesome boyfriend."

"Ano…" Wataru blushed.

"You know," Megumi continued. "I've seen Kiva a few times. I've been wanting to find him too. Maybe we should work together and see if we can find him?"

"Awesome!" Kengo grinned. "Me and Wataru-kun are going to be practicing our music today! After that we can see if we can find Kiva!"

"Music?" Megumi blinked. "Hey, I can play bass. Need someone to stand in?"

"Sure!" Kengo grinned. "The more the merrier!"

Megumi smiled. If Kengo was able to speak to Kiva before, then there was a chance for Kiva to show himself to the young musician again. Then, she would get all the necessary answers that she needed.

* * *

Wataru was pretty surprised when they all arrived to school that day.

"Hey, Wataru!" Kengo greeted them as he arrived at the gate. He was carrying a guitar case too and wearing the uniform.

"Ke-Kengo-san?" Wataru blinked. "You go to school here too?"

"You bet!" Kengo wrapped an arm around Wataru's shoulders. "And, it's so lucky that we're in the same school! This so rocks! Now we can hang out!"

The rest of the girls were just as surprised to see Kengo Eritate, their newest friend and Rock and Roll enthusiast in the same school as them. With his blond hair he should've stood out.

"So, tell me, I heard a rumor that you beat up some bullies," said Kengo. "Is that true?"

"You bet it is!" Kurumu bragged loudly. "Those punks thought they could push my Wataru around but they thought wrong! They tried to muscle my Wataru into being some kind of servant but he taught them otherwise. It was especially noble when he started laying the smackdown on them after they threatened me."

Kurumu seemed to be in the middle of one of her fantasies as she relived the day Wataru throttled the bullies. Mizore frowned at how the succubus was talking as if she and Wataru were already lovers. Mizore knew that Wataru would be with her in the end and they would make lots of children together. Moka was just sweatdropping at Kurumu's fantasizing.

"Cool!" Kengo grinned. "I didn't like those guys. They tried to trash one of my guitars when I first came here. They were all a bunch of jerks."

"How many people are talking about it, Kengo-san?" asked Moka curiously. It was like when they began going to Yokai Academy all over again.

"A bunch of girls I was talking to," Kengo answered with a bright grin. He had been flirting with them, but he had overheard talks about Wataru. "They seemed pretty interested in you, Wataru."

"Ano…" Wataru blushed. More female attention was what he didn't need.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" the three girls cried as they latched onto Wataru's body. The added weight made him stumble and fall, letting the girls dogpile him.

"You lucky bum," Kengo chuckled. It was like a scene out of a cartoon or something.

"Kengo-san, save me!" wailed Wataru.

* * *

The school day went without incident, but most of the boys were muttering hateful things as they were jealous of Wataru since he had three girl completely in love with him. The girls just saw Wataru's three friends as trying to take advantage of Wataru's sweet and kind nature. Wataru cared for his friends, he really did, but they were quite the handful. Once he was able to get some alone time, he bumped into Kengo.

"So, Wataru," said Kengo. "You mind if I go with you to visit your place?"

Wataru looked reluctant. Nobody knew the other girls lived with him and with his mother's help was able to make sure that no nosy neighbors found out about their living arrangements. The place had a lot of spare room for the girls but Wataru would always wake up with either Kurumu, Yukari or Mizore snuggling to him like a teddy bear. Also, there was a secret door that led to Castle Doran via magic. The castle had a lot of room too but the girls were adamant in wanting to be close to Wataru.

"I'm not sure," Wataru said, rubbing the back of his head. "I may need to check with my Kaa-san."

"Oh, OK," said Kengo, accepting the answer. "Still, you wanna practice for the band this weekend?"

"Of course," Wataru smiled. "Is Megumi-san going to be there?"

"Yeah, she said she would," said Kengo. His lived alone and his place had a garage so they could practice. He shivered. "Is it getting cold here?"

Wataru did and then looked over his shoulder to see Mizore poking her head out from the corner, staring at him with her cheeks pink.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"

Same old Mizore, always stalking Wataru.

GLOMP!

"Wataru, where did you go?" cried Kurumu as she wrapped her arms around Wataru, pressing his face against her chest. Kengo watched, amused, as Wataru waved his arms around and trying not to suffocate in between the soft mounds.

"Kurumu-san, let him go!" Moka tried to pull Kurumu away from Wataru. Kurumu was finally pulled away as Wataru collapsed, his face red as a tomato. "Wataru-kun!"

'_Heck, not a bad way to die_,' thought Kengo. He squatted down and poked Wataru. "Hey, Wataru."

"Why…me…?" groaned Wataru before he passed out completely.

* * *

Kengo admired the workshop that Wataru's home was fit with. Wataru and the girls had brought him there after Wataru had called home. His mother wasn't home, having gone to the market for something to eat for dinner. Wataru explained that he had an older brother who was from his mother's first marriage, but he went to a different school and was staying behind for a club activity.

Kengo was surprised to see the violins. After the skill he had witnessed Wataru use, he expected him to be more into guitars. Still, violins were an okay instrument, but not what Kengo liked to play.

"Sugei," said Kengo in admirations "You made these?"

"Yes," answered Wataru bashfully, not having many people admire his craft before. "It's a skill I inherited from my parents." He picked up one of the many violins he'd made. "But…I dream of making the ultimate violin one day, just like my Tou-san." His eyes wandered over to the Bloody Rose where is sat in the case with his father's picture.

Kengo frowned. "But…I was hoping we could, you know, share the same dream."

Wataru noted the depressed tone Kengo carried in his voice. So, he decided to do a small performance for his new friend. With a passionate heart, resonating with his dreams and emotions, Wataru played for Kengo. Kengo was stunned speechless as he listened to Wataru playing and so were the girls who sighed dreamily. Once Wataru was done playing, Kengo immediately grabbed his friend's shoulders.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Kengo yelled out. "Wataru, your dream and my dream are both amazing! Even if it wasn't Rock and Roll, you carry the spirit of Rock!" To emphasize, Kengo played some air guitar.

"Arigatou." Wataru smiled, having won over another friend with his music. The door opened and Maya entered with a shopping bag.

"Ara, it seems we have a guest," said Maya with a smile. Kengo blushed as he saw the woman.

"Kengo-san, this is my Kaa-san," Wataru introduced. "Kaa-san, this is my friend Kengo-san."

"Oh, the one who plays guitar," Maya realized.

"This is your mom!?" Kengo exclaimed, shocked. This woman seemed too young to be Wataru's mother but his friend had no reason to lie.

"I'm Maya Kurenai," Maya introduced herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kengo-kun."

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am," said Kengo shyly.

The evening progressed with Maya preparing dinner for everyone. To Kengo's shock, the girls all lived in the same house as Wataru, including a younger girl named Yukari. Kengo also met Taiga, Wataru's older brother who seemed a bit indifferent to him. Kengo just assumed that he was being the protective older brother and such. Maya made omelet rice for everyone, fondly recalling that it was a favorite of her second husband's.

Kengo personally thought that the household was rather cramped, but it wasn't boring. Most of the girls were pretty obvious in their attempts on Wataru, even the young Yukari. Taiga seemed to find the antics amusing, except when it seemed that Moka was trying to get at least a little closer to Wataru. Maya somehow managed to keep things civil as she gently chided the girls for causing a scene while holding a pleasant conversation with the boys.

Kengo was finding himself somewhat stunned by Maya. He never could understand how such a beautiful woman could be the mother of two teenage boys. Still, she was definitely someone he wouldn't mind talking to. He could understand how she could have been married twice already.

* * *

Since Maya and Taiga hadn't heard Kengo play before, he decided to play a little something for everyone. He stood on the small stage that was built into the workshop and played a song for them. Compelled, Wataru joined him and miraculously, the violin and guitar were able to synchronize to make one great song. In the end, the entire audience was clapping loudly with whistles and cheers. Wataru was smiling brightly under the praise, but Kengo saw stars in his eyes. It gave him a feeling that this was the beginning of his life of Rock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keisuke Nago was making final preparations for his eventual showdown with Kiva. With the power of Rising IXA in his hands, he now had the strength to finally finish off Kiva and his monstrous allies once and for all.

"Kiva, with these hands I shall send you to God to be judged," whispered Nago under his breath. Soon…very soon…


	28. Beauty

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 28: Beauty

Café Mal d'amour had become one of the Yokai Academy's group's favorite hangout. Whenever they had free time they would come here to chat. Megumi would be there as well and had become a good friend of theirs. At present, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore had accompanied Wataru to the place to hang out with him. Yukari wasn't with them because she'd fallen ill. Luckily, Maya was at home to take care of the young witch.

In Kurumu's hands was a fashion magazine, and true enough Megumi's picture was on the cover. This surprised Wataru and he asked, "Megumi-san, you're a model?"

"Of course," said Megumi proudly. "I'm one of Japan's top models here!" Wataru had no doubts about that. She was beautiful. Megumi of course was eyeing the girls and smiled, "Say, how would you girls like to be models?"

"Us?" Moka, Kurumu and Mizore asked in unison.

"Well, there's this photo shoot tomorrow, but most of the models got sick," said Megumi with a frown. "I might end up getting stuck with all the work."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" asked Moka.

"Yeah, it would, but the more the merrier!" said Megumi with a large smile. "C'mon, you girls got great looks!"

"Well, I like to think so," Kurumu giggled. She could get to like this girl. Even better, she wasn't after her Wataru!

"Modeling? Oh! Um…I…don't know," Moka mumbled. She was unsure if she was really that good-looking. Megumi was such a beautiful person and Moka thought that she was just plain, even though the other students at both their current school and Yokai Academy thought she was very attractive.

"Hmm," Mizore considered. "Will Wataru be there? If he is there then I will be happy to come."

"Sure!" Megumi smiled. "Wataru, why don't you bring your music friend too? You mentioned that you have a brother too, right? That way each of the girls will have an escort. It lets reporters and fans think you're taken. Nago-kun does that for me most the time."

Wataru blushed at the notion and nodded. He was sure Kengo would want to come along. Taiga…well…that was difficult to conclude. "I'll see what I can do, but Taiga-niisan is a very busy person. It may not be easy for him to find free time.

* * *

"Sure I'll come," said Taiga without hesitation.

Wataru blinked. He'd just come home and found Taiga. When he delivered the news, Taiga had instantly agreed to escort the girls. "Nii-san, you will? But you said you were busy." Taiga playfully flicked his younger brother's nose.

"Baka, I'm never too busy to spend time with my brother and friends," said Taiga. Actually, he was only interested because he wanted to see what Moka would look like as a fashion model. She had the right looks and body. Of course, Moka-sama would definitely be the right type of girl to become a super model. She had the beauty that couldn't be rivaled by simple human models.

* * *

"Of course I'll be there!" said Kengo excitedly. Wataru and Shizuka were in Kengo's garage where they were rehearsing for their band. Wataru was on bass with Shizuka on drums and Kengo on guitar. "Do you think I wanna miss looking at hot models?"

Kengo, of course, jumped to the chance, especially if he got to escort one of Wataru's female friends. Wataru smiled. Things were starting to look good.

The song Kengo had written was inspired by Kiva and it was called Destiny's Play. Wataru had read through the lyrics and when he played it in his head it just sounded perfect. They had a lot of work to do, but with Megumi offering to help them out whenever they had the chance, they'd be ready for their first gig, which was in about a month. Kengo had gotten them a gig at this night club he used to play at with his old band.

Wataru's only fear was for his stage fright, which may end up ruining their gig. He didn't want to disappoint Kengo or the girls.

* * *

"I wish I could go…" groaned Yukari as she laid in bed in Castle Doran. Ramon was at his bedside watching over her.

"I'm sorry, Yukari-chan, but you have a bad fever," said Ramon. "Hopefully, whatever Riki has cooked up will help."

The thought of Riki making medicine made Yukari gag. Riki was…well…while he was a good cook, his remedies tasted awful.

Ramon stroked her hair and she smiled up at her friend. Ramon was just so sweet and even though she loved Wataru, she couldn't help but feel attracted to the boyish Merman.

"And Ruby-neechan's helping him too," added Ramon. Yukari was relieved.

The door opened and Maya came in with some soup. "How's the patient?"

"Better, Maya-sama," said Yukari. Maya went over and placed her hand on Yukari's forehead.

"Hm…your fever has gone down but hasn't broken." Ramon helped Yukari to sit up and Maya handed the bowl to him. "Here, feed her this soup."

"Did Riki-san make it?" Yukari asked.

"Ruby helped," added Maya, "And so did I."

"Oh, alright." Ramon scooped up some of the soup and slowly fed it to Yukari. "Delicious," said Yukari.

"Finish it up," said Maya. "It'll be good for you." She then left. As Ramon watched her go, he couldn't believe that this was the very woman he'd hated for years a long time ago. Well, people change.

* * *

"Wooooaahhhh," the boys breathed out in awe.

When everyone was confirmed in coming, Megumi gave directions for the six to the site where the next shoot was going to take place. Megumi's agency was always looking out for new talent and if she said she found some prospective models, they would accept them with open arms. It certainly made arriving at the site easy.

The area itself involved a small area where the pictures would be taken. It was empty for the moment, since props and scenery would be added later. Racks and racks of clothes were nearby, waiting for all the models to put them on. Photographers, lighting specialists, tech specialists, and people on cell phones were all over the place. The most amazing of all were the number of pretty girls walking around in robes, waiting for the shoots to begin.

"We have arrived on holy land," Kengo grinned.

"I am…inclined to agree," Taiga nodded.

"Ano…" Wataru blushed, trying not to look too hard at any of the pretty girls that walked past.

"Let's go find Megumi!" Kurumu huffed as she tugged Kengo deeper into the mess.

"Yes," Mizore agreed as she pulled Taiga.

"Let's go, Wataru-kun," Moka spoke, pulling Wataru along with their friends. She felt a little apprehensive with such pretty girls around. The models closer to their age were glancing at the boys…or scoping out the potential competition.

"Hey, you guys came!" said Megumi happily.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," said Kurumu. She was going to show her stuff and let everyone in the human world know how hot the succubus Kurumu Kurono was.

"I am interested as well," spoke Mizore softly. She was beautiful. Wataru had called her that once before. She had her doubts but she knew Wataru would never lie to her.

"Me too," added Moka.

"Oh, good!" said Megumi. She then eyed Taiga and smiled. "I'm Megumi Aso, it's nice to meet you," she said as she held out her hand.

Taiga stared at the hand. Wataru nudged his brother and Taiga took her hand in his. "Taiga, Wataru's brother." He then took her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She blushed. It was at that instant that Nago appeared.

"Excuse me, but I am Megumi-san's bodyguard," said Nago with some jealousy in his voice. Taiga looked the man up and down. From what he'd heard this was the new IXA.

"Nago-san, chotto matte," said Wataru. "This is my brother, Taiga."

"Your brother, Kurenai-kun?" Nago asked as he looked at Taiga who smirked arrogantly. "Very well, but please tell him not to act inappropriately with the models." He then stormed off.

"He's pretty protective," said Kurumu. She didn't like Nago but she could at least tolerate him when he wasn't out to kill Kiva.

"Oh, well, Nago-kun and I are childhood friends," said Megumi. "We've been together for years. He's a lot like my older brother." Of course Megumi also considered Nago more than that. She had feelings for him, even if he could be a jerk at times. "So, anyway, can you boys wait out here while I get the girls ready in the dressing room?"

Wataru nodded. "Alright."

"Now, follow me, girls," said Megumi as she led the way. The world of fashion awaited them.

"So, what do you think Kurumu-chan will wear, Wataru?" asked Kengo. Like all the other boys at their school, he was attracted to Kurumu's figure.

"Ano…" Wataru blushed a little. Knowing Kurumu, she would choose something that would compliment her figure, especially her breast size.

"I'm wondering what Moka will look like," added Taiga. "What do you think, Wataru-kun?"

Well, Wataru wondered that too. What would Moka wear? She was usually such a shy person. Not at Mizore's level, but still rather shy. She blushed up a storm when she first put on a bathing suit in front of everyone. She'd most likely try something that was like regular clothing.

Mizore was something else. She always wore slightly oversized clothes. Not that she had a bad figure though. She was a rather shapely girl. She'd try some of the clothes, but the more form fitting ones might need some convincing.

"Does anyone feel like we're the ones on display rather than the models?" Taiga asked, feeling as if he was being watched.

"You get used to the feeling," Nago sighed. "Some of the girls here don't get much of a chance to spend time with men their age. They can get…grabby."

"HEY!" Kengo suddenly cried out as he flinched. The boys all turned around and saw a redhead walking away with her left hand making a flexing motion. She was walking away with a sultry grin on her face.

"Case in point," Nago sighed.

Wataru began feeling vulnerable again.

* * *

Inside the dressing room, Megumi gave the girls a look over. Of course, if she really wanted to see how they could fair as models, she needed to get some obstacles out of the way.

"OK, girls, I want you to strip!" said Megumi bluntly.

"Eek!" Moka squeaked, blushing. Both Mizore and Kurumu had no problem stripping off their clothes. While Mizore was shy, she was in no sense modest and neither was Kurumu. Of course, Megumi stopped them before they removed their underwear as well.

"Hm…" Megumi looked Kurumu up and down and her eyes focused on Kurumu's large…um…assets. Megumi smiled as she admired the succubus' figure. "Yup, you got what it takes to be a model." Kurumu beamed. She then looked at Mizore. Mizore's breasts weren't as big as Kurumu's but they were perky enough and she had a slender figure. She also had fair skin without any blemishes. "I think you look good in either like or dark colors." She then looked over at Moka who seemed hesitant in undressing. "Moka?"

"I…I don't feel comfortable with people…staring," said Moka.

"Hey, it's just us girls," said Megumi.

"If Moka doesn't want to, then she doesn't have to," said Kurumu. In her mind, however, she was thinking, '_And then I'll charm Wataru and win him over from you!_'

"Moka, don't you want Wataru-kun to see how beautiful you look?" asked Megumi and Moka blushed when she thought of her friend, praising how lovely she was. "Now, come on and let me see the goods!"

Moka nodded and undressed and while Megumi was impressed, Kurumu and Mizore frowned.

"OK, put these robes on," said Megumi as she tossed them to the girls. "I'll call for makeup and the hairstylists and then I'll get someone to take your measurements to see which clothes will fit you. Don't worry about anything, OK?" Megumi winked.

Soon enough, the girls were surrounded by stylists and artists who made their craftwork with the girls. Mizore's hair was the shortest, but they could still work with it. Kurumu was by far the easiest subject they worked with while Moka was a little apprehensive, but willing. Some of the wardrobe people asked what clothes they were most comfortable with and what they felt they looked best in. Of course Kurumu answered with swimsuits and lingerie. Mizore had answered that she didn't mind clothes that showed a little skin, but she felt that heavier clothes like sweaters and winter clothes suited her best, although she said kimonos and such were her preference. Moka shyly answered that she was willing to try a bit of everything but didn't feel there was anything that made her look especially beautiful. The stylists all took notes and seemed to accept the decisions the girls made.

It wouldn't be too long before they would be ready.

* * *

It wasn't too long before that the boys began to feel like roosters in a henhouse. Nago was used to this treatment since he had gone with Megumi to her shoots numerous times. The girls knew that he was off limits. However, Kengo, Taiga, and Wataru were like prime cuts of beef and it was feeding time.

"That's the third time," Kengo frowned, rubbing his sore rump. "I hate it when they pinch."

"You aren't alone," Taiga frowned, keeping an eye out for more girls aiming to make a pass. He had gotten grabbed a few times himself.

"They'll get bored eventually," Nago shrugged. "When the shoot starts they'll stop so to get the work done. It's when the shoot is finished that you have to watch out."

"What happens then?" Wataru asked worriedly.

"They get happy, they start getting friendly, then they start going out to parties," Nago explained, voicing countless experiences. "Then they cut you off from the girl you came in with to try and get a date or two. That's when it gets scary."

Wataru gulped. He wished Moka would come back soon.

"You know, Wataru, I thought you'd be used to this kind of attention by now," said Kengo.

"Kengo-san, what do you mean?" Wataru asked, confused.

"I mean, Kurumu-chan glomps you, Mizore-chan stalks you, and I've heard that Moka-chan kisses you on the neck," said Kengo. Wataru grimaced as Taiga smirked. Nago just stared.

"So, you have THREE girls interested in you, Kurenai-kun?" asked Nago.

"Hai, Nago-san," said Wataru.

"And yet Wataru-kun hasn't decided on who to be his girlfriend," said Taiga.

"Nii-san!"

"So, you're just leading them on?" Nago asked, eyes narrowed.

"It…it's not that," said Wataru. "It's just…if I choose just one of them then the others could get their feelings hurt. I…I don't know if I could bear with it."

"Oh."

"Wataru-kun, sooner or later you have to choose," said Taiga with a sigh. "I mean those girls are absolutely infatuated with you."

"I know, Nii-san, but I don't know who to choose," said Wataru.

'_And, yet, your inner Fangire has_,' thought Taiga.

"So, when can we see the girls in their fancy new clothes?" asked Kengo.

"Be patient. Women take forever to get ready…" said Nago. Wrong thing to say, buddy…

WHACK!

"Ow!" Nago held onto his sore head as he turned to see Megumi glaring at him. "Megumi-san!"

"What was that crack about women, Nago-kun?" asked Megumi, cracking her knuckles. Nago gulped. He knew better than to cross his friend when angry.

"Sorry I made an inappropriate and sexist comment," Nago apologized. Megumi beamed.

"Ano, Megumi-san," said Wataru. "Why aren't you ready yet?" She was still in her robe.

"Oh, that's coz your girlfriends are busy getting prepped up," said Megumi. Wataru blushed when she referred to his female friends as girlfriends but he didn't argue. "Oh, look, here they are now!"

Wataru turned to where Moka, Kurumu and Mizore were approaching and his jaw dropped. Kengo and Taiga's jaws dropped too.

"Sugoi…" said Wataru in amazement.

With the introduction, all three girls came walking out. Mizore was donned in an elaborate kimono. It had blue butterfly designs on it while the rest was silver. She was wearing gold bracelets with jeweled earrings that reflected the light. She had a fan which she used to cover part of her face, but people could still see that she was blushing. Her hair had been styled so that it framed her face and didn't stick out so wildly. Part of the Kimono was open at the bottom so that her smooth legs could be seen if she positioned them right.

Kurumu was wearing some pajamas which looked rather tight, yet loose at the same time. They included pants and a button up shirt. It framed her figure beautifully, but at the same time made her look just a bit innocent. The main color was sky blue with cloud designs. When she spun around to give the boys a good view, angel wings could be seen on the back, giving an even bigger air of innocence. She had some make-up on which gave her cheeks a red blush and her eyes some mature shadow. Her hair was let to of its usual style and left to hang over her shoulders, like as if she was going to go to bed soon. All in all a very sexy yet decent outfit.

Moka was by far the most original. Her outfit was a Chinese dress that was black with red flowers growing out of the sides and making designs on the middle with blooming flowers. The outfit was outlined with gold and really stood out against the black fabric. She was wearing high heels and the slits on the sides let everyone see her long smooth legs. Her arms were bare too, but just as smooth. She was wearing green eye shadow to complement her eyes and a ruby red lipstick. She did use blush, but her natural blushing just enhanced it. Her hair was down up in an elaborate braid with a gold ring tied into the bottom of the braid. Her bangs were styled to frame her face, making her look more adult.

"Wow!" Kengo smiled. "You all look amazing!"

"I can't look away," Taiga breathed, amazed by the beauty of the girls.

Wataru was stunned speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say to the girls. He knew they were pretty, but with the help of Megumi's associates, they had become absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes away from them. They were just simply breathtaking.

"So, Wataru, what do you think?" asked Kurumu.

"And don't be shy, Wataru-san, you can be honest," added Mizore.

The Fandiri's best friend and brother both looked towards the auburn-haired young man as his face looked flushed. He was just too stunned and speechless. However, his eyes were on Moka but only briefly before he spoke, "Girls…you all…look…amazing!" he said, slowly, as his brain tried to process all this in.

Kurumu squealed and immediately pulled Wataru into a hug. "Oh…you're such a sweetie!" She then whispered huskily, "Maybe I'll let you take me to bed with you." Wataru nearly passed out.

"Kurumu, remove yourself from him," warned Mizore coldly. Kurumu frowned and let go of Wataru who was looking a bit woozy as he stumbled backwards, only to be caught by Moka.

"Wataru-kun, are you alright?" asked Moka. Wataru looked up and smiled at his beautiful vampire friend.

"I'm fine, just surprised, that's all," said Wataru.

Kengo looked a bit envious and said, "Man, some guys got all the luck!"

"Well, if Gin was here he'd be taking photos all day," said Taiga.

"Did somebody call my name?" said a familiar voice and then he appeared with his camera in hand.

"Yo!" the werewolf saluted. He was still the same as when they last saw him. He was wearing a white short sleeved shirt, a brown vest and blue jeans. In his hands was a camera.

"What are you doing here, sempai?" asked Wataru.

"Wait, you know him?" Megumi asked.

"He's a friend from school," Wataru answered. "What are you doing here, Gin-sempai?"

"Oh, I'm doing some free-lance work here and there. When I heard that there was going to be a photo shoot, I rushed here as fast as I could!" His eyes wandered around at the models. "And I came just in time."

Kurumu asked, suspiciously, "You're not doing anything perverted, are you?"

"Would I do something like that?" Gin asked. He received deadpan looks in response. "Don't answer that."

Wataru asked, "What have you been doing, Gin-sempai?"

"Oh, the usual," Gin shrugged. A few photographs slipped out from his vest and everyone looked down to the floor. "Crap." He quickly got down on his knees to collect the 'evidence' and slip them back into his vest.

"What were those?" Wataru asked.

"My private collection," answered Gin quickly. "So, when can we begin?" He eyed the girls, "You girls look FANTASTIC!" He was quick to change subjects. Of course, it was obvious what was one those photos.

"Yup!" Kurumu grinned. "Megumi's the reason we're here! She said some of the models got sick and we got called in."

"Well, you sure made a great choice Megumi-chan!" Gin grinned as he turned to the girl in question. He missed the glare sent his way by Nago. "Back at our school, these girls are probably the top three when it comes to looks."

"Really?" Megumi smiled before she turned to the three. "Isn't that interesting? Moka-chan, you and the others didn't tell me that!"

"Ano…I'm not that good-looking…am I?" Moka blushed insecurely.

"Oh, and the boys drool wherever you went because you had pink hair," Kurumu huffed. "Why do you think I tried to make you my rival when we first met?"

"Ano…really?" asked Moka of her friend Wataru.

"Um….hai," Wataru blushed. "You are very pretty. Everyone agrees to that."

Moka blushed brightly. Not just because she was considered beautiful by almost the entire Yokai Academy, but that Wataru admitted that she was pretty even when she was dressed in regular clothes.

* * *

Bishop was disgusted by the report he received. Taiga, the King he'd groomed, was mingling with humans and actually coexisting with them peacefully. Didn't he remember the lessons? Didn't he remember that humans were Fangire food and nothing more?

Apparently, Bishop needed to give his wayward King a reminder. He'd gotten a report that Taiga was attending a photo shoot with his 'friends'. Well, then it was time for Bishop to send his personal guards to bring Taiga back. He knew Taiga would not be coming back without a fight.

Furthermore, there was Maya and Wataru's influence on Taiga. Maya had exiled herself before but now she was living in the Kurenai home and playing her role as a mother to raise the two boys she had been forced to abandon to protect them. Wataru was also a nuisance and also enraged Bishop. A half-breed was Kiva! If his late lord and master knew of this he'd be furious!

"Hmph, it's time to remind King of where his true loyalties should lie," said Bishop. He knew a few Fangires who would be perfect for this job. All he had to do was find them, which wasn't hard. He was Bishop of the Checkmate Four.

* * *

Kurumu's photo shoot had her posing on a bed with a nighttime backdrop with fluffy feathers on the floor. The camera man, of course, was clicking away as he took her photo. "Oh, yeah! The camera absolutely loves you, babe! Now, gimme a pout! Yeah!"

The camera man was Gin. Do the math.

"Gin's really enthusiastic about this," said Taiga.

"Of course he would be," said Wataru.

"OK," Gin instructed, "Now, undo some of the top buttons."

"OK!" Kurumu wasn't shy and undid a few of the buttons, causing Wataru and Kengo to stare.

WHACK!

"Not all the way!" Megumi shouted after pounding a fist on Gin's head.

"Sorry!" he apologized. Kurumu redid her buttons but left the few at the top undone to reveal her cleavage.

Taiga chuckled. This was certainly a fun day.

Mizore's shoot came next. The people redid the scene to look like a traditional Japanese Daimyo's room. Mizore was reclined on a pillow with her face being covered demurely by her fan. More shots involved her leaning to the side, letting her legs be seen or standing traditionally. Some of the more coy shots had her playing with the chopsticks used for her hair and making her look playful. She had to go without her lollipop, which was what allowed her to be so comfortable in warm temperatures outside the land of the snow women, but she was able to deal with it. She was actually having fun with having so many eyes on her.

Moka came last. Her shot was what Wataru was hoping for the most. The area was set up to look like a Chinese restaurant and Moka was bringing out platters of food. Shots of her front and back were used as she carried platters. She also had to do shots of relaxing in the chairs with her legs crossed, revealing almost all of her smooth legs. She seemed to be a natural at the job, just like her two friends. Her bright smile really lit up the camera, much to the photographers' delight.

Wataru, Kengo, and Taiga found themselves transfixed. The girls were all beautiful, they all knew that. However, seeing them with that beauty completely unleashed was incredible. None of them could tear their eyes away from the girls as the shots were being finished. The poses they took were wonderful and the smiles on their faces were incredibly radiant.

"This is the best day of my life," Kengo commented. This was heaven to him.

"I agree," Taiga nodded. He still wished to see Moka-sama in such an outfit and poses though.

"Wow," Wataru breathed, transfixed by the beauty of his female friends. He might never see them the same again.

"I might have some competition," Megumi giggled.

"I don't think that would be a problem," said Nago. "You're more experienced and a professional."

"True, but I do love to see new blood in this business, especially if they aren't stuck up," said Megumi. "You think they might be interested in signing up as part time models?"

"I don't see why not," said Nago. "They certainly have natural talent. I just hope they can focus on their studies. Pretty girls shouldn't just rely on their looks."

Megumi rolled her eyes. Nago would always preach about good morals. In the beginning he was reluctant to allow Megumi to enter into the world of fashion because of the scandals in the business and so she compromised and allowed him to follow her as her bodyguard, a position he was happy to accept.

Once the girls were back in their regular clothes, they immediately huddled around Wataru, hoping to ask for his opinion.

"What do you think of my photo shoot, Wataru?" asked Kurumu. "Don't I make a good model?"

"And what of mine?" Mizore asked eagerly. She wanted the boy she loved to tell her how beautiful and elegant she was.

"Wataru-kun, was I really alright there?" Moka asked.

Wataru looked between the girls and smiled, "I think you all did wonderfully."

GLOMP!

SQUISH!

"Oh, that makes me feel so happy!" Kurumu squealed as she pulled Wataru into her chest, squeezing the life out of him.

"Let him go!" Moka and Mizore yelled. Kurumu did and Wataru was taking in deep breaths of fresh air. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to look at Gin and Kengo.

"Nani?" he responded.

"How the heck do you do it, Wataru?" asked Kengo.

"Please, teach us your secrets!" added Gin.

Wataru blinked, shocked as Taiga chuckled, "Wataru-kun, many men would envy your ability to attract the fairer sex without effort at all."

Wataru wasn't sure how to respond to that.

* * *

Yukari was sleeping soundly, still working through her sickness. Outside of her room, Maya and Ruby were busy cleaning and getting dinner ready. No doubt the boys and the girls were going to be hungry after their day. Ruby was a little jealous that Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore would be able to show off to Wataru. Still, she was a mature woman and had to take it in stride. Of course, nothing escaped Maya's gaze when she saw that Ruby was smitten with her son.

"I hope we made enough," Ruby sighed. "Goshujin-sama and his friends do tend to eat a lot."

"Oh I'm sure we can make enough," Maya smiled. "We haven't run out yet."

"I suppose," Ruby nodded. "I'm still learning to make so much food though,"

"It takes a little getting used to," Maya nodded. "I used to never cook until I started to see Otoya. Being a Fangire, regular food never really interested me."

"Understandable," Ruby nodded.

Suddenly, the front door creaked open. It was only a crack, but the one who opened the door was able to slip inside.

"Onii-san!" a tiny female voice cried out.

"Ara?" Maya blinked. She walked over to the source and saw something interesting.

It was a tiny Kivat Clan member. A female at that and colored white. She looked only big enough to match a large marble. Her eyes were red and she had a yellow heart on her forehead. She also had two large ears on the top of her head. She was obviously female from her eyelashes and the tone of her voice.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" Maya asked.

"Oh!" the Kivat gasped. She then bowed. "Forgive me. My name is Kivala. I'm looking for my Onii-san. I heard he was here."

"And who is your Onii-san?" asked Ruby, watching the curious arrival.

"Oh!" Kivala giggled. "He's the noble, the incredible, the amazing, Kivat-bat the Third!"

"Kivat-kun?" Maya gasped. "I didn't know he had a little sister!"

"So, you know Onii-san?" asked Kivala. "That's great! Where can I find him?"

"Well, I think he went to accompany my sons and their friends to a photo shoot," said Maya.

"Oh, that's good. I so miss him!" said Kivala. She sniffed the air. "Yummy, what smells so delicious?"

"Just getting dinner ready. You're more than welcome to wait," said Maya.

"Oh, thank you!" said Kivala.

* * *

"This is indeed heaven," said Kivat as he flew around, his eyes on all the beautiful women. "Truly an exhibit of beauty!"

"The girls weren't half bad either," added Tatsulot.

"Gdfgaeghaerhasesehaerhw," said Sagark.

"Yes. I agree," said Kivat. He then suddenly sneezed. "Kivachoo!"

"Hedhsjoddhfd?" asked Saga.

"I'm fine," Kivat sniffed as he rubbed his nose. "Someone must be talking about me."

* * *

"You all did very well!" Megumi smiled as she and the girls sat around a table with cups of tea. "You all might have a future in this business."

"You think so?" Kurumu wondered. "Mama will love to hear that I got into the modeling business."

"Mother perhaps will be interested," Mizore pondered. "No one back home has gone into this sort of business before."

"You think I could do it?" Moka wondered.

"Oh sure!" Megumi smiled. "But I think part time would be best for you all right now. I mean, you don't want to ruin your education for your looks do you?"

Kurumu's family wasn't a very big supporter of education. Succubae were beautiful and sensual for their entire lives. They seduced men and usually were given everything and anything for another chance at them, money being the least of it. The Yuki-onna were more like housewives since the husbands they found or were given to were usually the ones to support them. Still, modeling sounded like a fun thing to do for both girls and still something they could do well.

"So when can we expect to see our photos?" asked Kurumu.

"Well, the magazines will pick and choose," Megumi shrugged. "Still, the magazines we were shooting for were the ones who gave me my start. They love to have a fresh face in the business. With you three, I think you can count on some sizable photos."

"Yahoo! I can be a centerfold!" Kurumu cheered.

Over with the boys, who were enjoying some peace and quiet, they were enjoying some drinks of their own. Kengo, Taiga, and Wataru were looking a little tense and messy. Several of the models had tried to corner them as they were leaving with the girls they had come in with. It got crazy for a while.

"I warned you," Nago chuckled from his coffee.

"A more detailed warning would have been appreciated," Taiga sighed. "Those girls seemed downright desperate."

"Being a model is tough," Nago shrugged. "The girls have to keep up appearances and don't get a chance to date often when they get busy. Most of the men they do meet are television actors, movie stars, or male models. Sometimes it's not a lot to go on."

"How do you know so much?" asked Kengo.

"You'd be surprised how often Megumi drags me to all sorts of functions," Nago replied. "Men have been hitting on her because of her status and position. The same can be said for numerous other models."

"So they began to crave true companionship," Taiga nodded. "That…I can understand."

"Man, and I thought models have it all," said Kengo. "Who knew some of them were lonesome."

"That's the price you pay when you get in this business. There are sacrifices you need to make," said Nago.

"Megumi-san is lucky to have a friend like you so she doesn't get lonely then," Wataru said to Nago.

"Yes," agreed Nago. "We've been there for each other since we were little children."

Of course, the peace didn't last long when loud screams could be heard, causing Nago to tense up. The Sons of the Queen, however, were on high alert when the Blood Rose began to sing.

"What was that!" Kengo yelled.

"Nothing good, that's for sure," said Nago as he dashed towards where the screams were coming from.

* * *

A Fangire had somehow gotten into the area and began to attack the people inside. Already, several crystal clear bodies lay on the ground after having their Life Energy sucked out by the Fangire. A pair of the glass fangs flew straight towards one of the models and pierced her neck before slowly the color was being drained out of her as she turned crystal clear. When her body fell, it shattered like glass.

The Fangire in question was insectoid in appearance with black, orange, brown and yellow stained glass skin. It also had a long proboscis and had antennae upon its head. Hanging from its shoulders were moth-like wings.

The Spinner Moth Fangire gazed around for new targets when all of a sudden several gunshots bombarded its chest. It looked ahead to see Megumi with her gun out and aimed at it.

"Fangire, you and the rest of your kind are a mistake," said Megumi, "I'm here to rectify it."

The Fangire was not impressed and shot a cloud of dust at her.

"Watch out!" Nago shouted as he tackled his friend out of the way. The dust hit the ground and exploded.

"Nago-kun?" Megumi asked as Nago began to get up. He whipped the IXA Belt out of nowhere and then slung it around his waist. He then took out the IXA Knuckle and pressed it against his left palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" Nago attached the Knuckle to the Belt.

"FIST ON!"

The golden projection enveloped his body and in a flash he'd transform to IXA Burst Mode.

"Fangire, return that life you have stolen to God," said IXA as he charged at the Fangire. He threw a fist into the Fangire's face and then sent it reeling with a kick.

Kengo, Wataru and Taiga had gone after Nago and Kengo had seen the whole thing. "Sugei!" Kengo was definitely impressed by IXA's transformation.

"Wataru, let's go," said Taiga.

"But, Nii-san, we can't transform here," said Wataru, reminding him of Kengo and Megumi. Taiga grimaced. With so many witnesses they definitely couldn't transform.

IXA took out his IXA-Calibur and converted it into Calibur Mode. He slashed at the Spinner Moth Fangire with the sword. He then converted it into Gun Mode and began shooting at the Fangire. The Fangire soon grew fed up and flew off to escape. That didn't stop IXA who gave chase. Nago was not one to give up.

"Let's go," said Taiga to Wataru. Kengo's attention had been on the battle so the two brothers managed to slip away.

* * *

The Spinner Moth Fangire was flying through the air upon its wings when all of a sudden a crimson whip snagged its ankle before pulling it out of the air and into the ground. The Fangire crashed onto the hard concrete. As soon as the whip was withdrawn, it got up to its feet to see who had stopped it. Much to its surprise, it was staring at Kiva and Saga.

News had travelled fast that the King had betrayed his people, so all bets were off. Anyone who could kill the treacherous King would become the new King. That was what Bishop had promised.

Without hesitation, the Fangire attacked the two Rider brothers with its dust spray but the two cart wheeled away. Saga then dashed towards the Fangire and when in range he lashed out with his whip before it became his rapier and he started slashing away. Kiva hung back for a bit and when he found an opening he charged into the fray. The two brothers performed a combination attack on the Fangire, severely injuring it with their punches and kicks. A double punch attack sent it tumbling along the ground.

The Spinner Moth Fangire knew it was outmatched so it decided to get out of there quickly. As alluring as the role of King was, it wasn't going to get it if it died. Of course it would do it no good as Kiva took out his Wake Up Fuestle.

"May I, Nii-san?" said Kiva.

"I've already deemed this Fangire to be sentenced to death, Otouto," said Saga. "Do what you must."

Kiva took that as his signal and slipped the Fuestle between Kivat's lips.

"WAKE UP!"

Day turned into night with a crescent moon in the air as Kiva crossed his arms in front of his face and bent his knees. The chains of his iron boot shattered, freeing the wings and prepping him up for his finisher. He then jumped up and launched himself like a rocket at the fleeing Fangire.

The flying kick, dubbed the Darkness Moon Break, smashed into the Fangire and in an instant it shattered into a million pieces. However, its soul continued to flee away. Unfortunately for it, it had flown straight into Castle Doran's mouth as it was flying by.

Kiva landed on the ground as the sky turned back to normal with his iron boot rebounded by the chains.

"Congratulation, Otouto," said Saga. "The technique was well done."

"Arigatou, Nii-san," said Kiva.

However, any sort of celebration would have to wait as IXA appeared on his bike, the IXAlion. Once he saw the two Riders in front of him, he knew they were the enemies.

"Time for you to face judgment in the hands of God!" said IXA as he sped up and charged straight towards them.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Not good! IXA is gunning for Kiva and Saga. And, featuring Kivala in this fic. Boy, a lot of shit hits the fans, huh?


	29. Declaration of Battle

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 29: Declaration of Battle

As Saga, Kiva, and IXA were fighting each other, they didn't notice that someone was watching them. He was one of the photographers to the fashion shoot who managed to escape from the monster's rampage. Seeing it get away thought, he wanted prove that it existed before he went to the authorities about it. To his surprise, he discovered two armored fighters going against the monster and killing it. He overheard the red one call the silver one 'nii-san' which probably meant they were brothers. He had photographed the entire fight and the death of the monster. To another shock, the photographer saw a white armored fighter come and just start attacking the pair.

"They killed the monster though," the photographer frowned in confusion. "Why is this guy treating them like an enemy?"

Saga, considering IXA an enemy, fought with all his might as King. Kiva, however, was hesitant and fought half-heartedly for he considered Nago a friend.

"Otouto, fight!" shouted Saga.

"Nii-san, I…" Kiva hesitated.

"RISING!"

"Huh!?" Saga yelled before he was bombarded by flying pieces of IXA's outer armor. Much to the brother's surprise, IXA had transformed into Rising IXA.

"Nani?" Kiva gasped.

IXA wasn't hesitating and opened fire on both Saga and Kiva. Saga deflected the shots with his Jacorder and engaged IXA. IXA took out his IXA-Calibur and began to exchange blows with Saga.

Kiva clenched his fists. He had to stop this fight. Therefore, he took out Tatsulot's Fuestle and placed it between Kivat's lips.

"TATSULOT!!!"

"Pyun pyun!" Tatsulot called as he flew past IXA and Saga. He attached to Kiva's forearm, activating the change to Emperor Form. "Henshin!"

Kiva's body flashed gold before he emerged in his golden Emperor Form. Charging forward, he clotheslined IXA, knocking him back. The white and sapphire warrior shook his head to get the stars out before he took aim at Kiva himself. The golden fighter jumped up to avoid the shots before coming back down with a savage kick across IXA's face, knocking him.

"I will not lose," IXA growled as he got. "I NEVER LOSE!"

"Everyone loses," Saga frowned behind his helmet. Turning his Jacorder into its whip form, he lashed it forward, stringing IXA up in its embrace. Saga then pumped how power through it, sparking off several explosions across the white armor.

"Yeeeeaarrgh!" IXA cried out in pain. The Jacorder loosened, allowing IXA to slip to the ground.

"You're in over your head," Saga spoke to IXA as he and Kiva stood across from the downed fighter. "Leave now and we will leave you without serious injury."

"Never," IXA hissed. "I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO THE LIKES OF YOU!!"

IXA then grabbed the Fuestle that was in the handle of his IXARiser and inserted it in his belt before activating it. Power pooled into the barrel of the weapon, making it glow brightly. Saga and Kiva both became wary, but then IXA fire his shot, hitting both fighters, sending them both flying with large explosions.

Both Kiva and Saga lay on the ground in considerable pain. If they didn't have their armor with them, that attack might have killed them both. Saga groaned, unused to being attacked like that before. Kiva did have a higher pain threshold as he looked up.

"IXA-CALIBUR: RISE UP!"

IXA began a charge at the two fighters, his weapon glowing with charged power. This was going to be IXA's killing blow. Kiva wasn't about to let himself or his brother be killed like this, so reluctantly he tugged Tatsulot's head.

"WAKE UP FEVER!" the dragon cried out.

Exploding with red energy, Kiva got to his feet and charged at the approaching IXA. As they were close enough to each other, IXA unleashed a slash while Kiva used a roundhouse with a sickle blade attached to his leg. The two attacks collided in the air before a shattering sound could be heard. The IXA-Calibur flew from IXA's hand before the sickle blade slashed across his chest in an explosion of sparks.

"Aaaaargh!" IXA cried as he flew backwards. The force of the attack had knocked his belt off, reverting him back to Nago who rolled across the dirt before coming to a stop.

"Let's finish him now, Otouto!" said Saga as he got his Wake Up Fuestle ready. However, Kiva's hand caught his brother's wrist. "Huh?"

Kiva shook his head and said, "No, Nii-san. It's best that we leave him be. Nago-san is not a bad person. He's just misguided."

"Even a misguided fool can become a dangerous threat," said Saga.

"Nii-san…" said Kiva in a pleading tone. Saga sighed in response.

"Fine, I shall let him live…for now."

Kiva smiled under his helmet and then turned into the Flight Style. The Emperor Bat gestured to his back and Saga understood. He got on the Emperor Bat's back and the draconic bat took to the skies. They were going to need to go back to the girls so they wouldn't worry.

The photographer hadn't left his spot and continued to take pictures of the fleeing Riders. He could only imagine the reaction of the public to the pictures.

* * *

"Wataru!" Kurumu cried as she glomped onto her love interest. Both he and Taiga had returned to the studio with an excuse of trying to make sure the monster didn't come back, which was actually the truth. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Kurumu-san," Wataru managed to get out with his face trapped in the succubus' cleavage.

"Has anyone seen Nago-kun?" asked Megumi with some worry. "He's gone too."

"He might be outside somewhere," Taiga suggested. "Should we go look?"

"Yes!" Megumi cried as she grabbed both brothers and made for the exit. Kengo and the girls were close behind, not wanting to get separated.

When they got outside, they saw Nago stumbling towards them, limping as he made his way towards them. He was also clutching his arm. Megumi gasped and let go of the brothers before running towards her friend. "Nago-kun, what happened?"

Nago remained silent as he stared at the ground with narrowed eyes. Taiga couldn't help but smirk as he'd put this human in his place. Wataru looked guilty. He'd been the one that had injured Nago, but he had no other choice.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Wataru called out as he and his friends stepped into the house. Megumi had taken Nago to the hospital and forced Kengo to help her. She knew how to browbeat men into doing what she wanted.

"Okaeri nasai, Goshujin-sama," Ruby smiled as she went to see who had walked in. "We have a guest."

"Oh?" Wataru blinked. "Who?"

"Onii-san!" the tiny Kivala cried as she swooped down from the upper level. "Is Onii-san with you?"

"K-Kivala?!" Kivat cried, swooping out from behind Wataru. "Imouto! Is that really you?!"

"Onii-san!" Kivala cried as she swooped into Kivat and hugged him. "I've missed you so much Onii-san! Why didn't you ever call home?"

"I've been very busy, Kivala," Kivat replied. "Wataru and I have been going on many adventures. I guess I just haven't had time."

"That's no excuse," Kivala huffed. "Your little sister misses you very much! I went all the way to Yokai Academy to find you but the place was torn down! This weird guy in priest robes said you came here so I came!"

"Uh…who is this?" Moka asked, catching the white Kivat's attention.

"Oh! How rude of me," Kivala blushed. She dipped down in a bow to the collected people. "I am Kivala-bat. I am Kivat-onii-san's little sister! I came all the way here to find him since we haven't kept in touch lately."

"I didn't know you had a sister," said Wataru.

"Onii-san, how mean!" pouted Kivala. "How come you never talk about me?"

"I just never had the chance too and it never came up," said Kivat. "I'm sorry."

"Well, now I've found you now we can catch up on old times," said Kivala. She flew over to Taiga and gave him a look of appraisal. "So, this is your partner, Onii-san? He seems so."

"Actually, I'm Kivat's partner," said Wataru.

"Oh, forgive me," said Kivala. "It's just I sense the power of a King coming from this one. My mistake." She then sniffed Wataru and took him by surprise by biting his neck and drinking some blood.

"Ah!!!" Wataru shouted in shock as Moka gasped.

"No, you can't do that! That's my spot!" Moka exclaimed.

"Oh, my mistake," said Kivala. "I was hungry so I needed a snack to tide me over."

With a giggle Kivala flew back up to the second floor where Maya and Ruby were. Kivat sighed and shook his head, "She never changes."

"Hm?" Taiga pondered

"She's always been the active sort," Kivat explained as everyone got their house slippers on. "Leaping in first to do something because it was interesting and then making a mess out of it somehow. She's a good girl, but just a little impulsive."

"Do you think she's able to make a suit of armor like you can?" Kurumu wondered, pondering if she could somehow convince Kivala to partner with her.

"Oh not for a while yet," Kivat denied. "She's still very young yet. It will be a while before she's old enough to create her own version of Kiva armor."

"I like her," Mizore commented.

* * *

Night had fallen and the moon was high over the city. It was usually peaceful, but at the docks, it was a different matter.

Two Fangires were battling each other. One was tall and muscled with what seemed to be a fish tail coming down from the back of its head like a pony tail. Its shoulders were rounded but looked like it had ivory spouts pointed out like when a whale surfaces. His face was covered by a stained glass mouthguard with only blue eyes. His skin was black, but the stained glass patterns of blue, dark blue, and light blue were evident.

The other Fangire was spiked all over. It had stained glass sections of armor that rose into stained glass spikes. Its face was covered in smaller stained glass spikes. It was much smaller than the other Fangire, but better defended.

These were the Whale and Urchin Fangires.

"_I won't let you slaughter humans!_" the Urchin Fangire growled at his opponent.

"_Humans are our food. There is no other option,_" the Whale Fangire answered. "_You have abandoned your Fangire pride by protecting these cattle!_"

"_I won't let you insult them!_" the Urchin Fangire shouted as it shot several of its spikes at the Whale Fangire.

The spikes collided with the Fangire's hide, bringing a wave of sparks. However, the Whale Fangire didn't even flinch. Instead, he slammed his chest with his hand making shards fall before reforming into a large harpoon with jagged edges.

"_My turn,_" the Whale Fangire growled.

Gripping the harpoon, he hurled it at the Urchin Fangire. The Urchin Fangire attempted to block with a wall of spikes, but the harpoon cut through them like butter before running him through.

"_GAAAAHHHH!_" the Urchin Fangire cried out in pain.

"_Those who do not have Fangire pride, do not deserve Fangire power_," the Whale Fangire frowned as he Urchin's body crystallized.

Sending out his fangs, the Whale Fangire stuck them into the crystallized body. Life Energy flowed through them and into the Whale Fangire in a storm. The Urchin Fangire's body soon turned dull with no glow left in the remains. Snorting, the Whale Fangire grabbed its harpoon and yanked it out, shattering the body.

As the Whale Fangire was turning to leave, clapping sound could be heard. Turning around, the Whale Fangire's eyes widened to see Bishop walking towards him.

"_Bishop-sama!_" the Whale Fangire cried as he bowed. "_What do I owe this pleasure?_"

"I saw your battle with the traitor," Bishop answered. "I am pleased that some Fangires are still embracing what we are…unlike our King."

"_He is no king of mine,_" the Whale Fangire growled. "_Should I see that traitor, I will take his crown!_"

"That is actually what I am here for," Bishop replied with a growing smile. "How would you like your chance at the position of King?"

The Whale Fangire sounded interested. "_Hm…tell me more_."

* * *

Wataru sighed as he sank deeper into the water of the hot tub. The day had been quite stressful. First a Fangire had attacked the photo shoot, and then Nago had showed up to attack them after dealing with the Fangire. Of course, the stress was going to increase when the bathroom door was thrown open and Moka came in.

"Wataru-kun, come down stairs! You have to see this!" she shouted. Her eyes then widened when she realized that she was staring at Wataru who was in the bathtub. She blushed bright red and squeaked before retreating out the door.

Wataru groaned, his face red as well, before he gave out a sigh. He got out of the bath, dried himself up with a towel, and got dressed in a bathrobe. "Wonder what Moka-san wants me to see…" He was too tired to be surprised by one of the girls walking in on him in the bath. Kurumu and Mizore had done it plenty of times already. He'd grown used to it.

When he came to the living room, all eyes were on the TV. The news was on and when Wataru saw the news report his eyes went wide. On display was a photo of Kiva and Saga, fighting the Spinner Moth Fangire.

"Na-nani?" Wataru gasped.

"Looks like we can throw anonymity straight out the window," said Taiga.

"But they're calling you guys heroes!" Kurumu said brightly. "That means the people are going to be on your side!"

"No, this is very bad," Taiga retorted. "Now every Fangire who is after my title will know where to find me."

"Nii-san," Wataru frowned in worry.

"Ooooh," Kivala admired as she saw the images. "Onii-san, I didn't know your suit of armor looked so good!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Moka with some worry.

"There isn't much we can do," Maya frowned. "We will just have to take things as they come."

* * *

Nago was seething at the news report that he was watching with Megumi in the hospital. Apparently the news believed that Saga and Kiva were heroes for fighting the monster and killing it. They even had the gall to badmouth IXA for attacking the pair when they obviously killed a monster that had killed numerous people nearby.

"Lies!" he snapped as he shut the TV off. "Kiva and his brother are the evil ones! I was doing the right thing!"

Megumi frowned as she considered what she had seen. This wasn't the first time she received news that Kiva was protecting humans rather than letting Fangires kill them, but the silver fighter was something new. She had never seen or heard of him before.

"But…why did they spare you then?" asked Megumi. "It sounded like they could have killed you if they really wanted to."

It was a question that Nago couldn't answer. He didn't know why Kiva or the silver one had spared him. What got him angry was that they did. They didn't bother with killing him and obviously saw him as below them. It was something that Nago just couldn't stand at all.

Megumi sighed before her cellphone began to ring. She checked it and found that it was Shima. Obviously he had seen the news report. He probably wanted answers fast.

* * *

The next day at school, Kengo came up to the group and exclaimed, "Can you believe it!? Kiva was on TV!"

"Yes, we saw it," said Wataru, smiling. The girls smiled knowingly.

"Man, at he still looked just as cool," said Kengo. "Even his partner was amazing." Kengo was referring to Saga.

Wataru wondered if Taiga was enjoying the attention his alter-ego was receiving. Probably not since he cared little for such things. Still, Wataru felt good about being appreciated, even if nobody knew he was Kiva.

* * *

Taiga himself was busy trying to get through his day without people gushing over Saga. It felt odd to be spoken of so reverently when no one knew it was him. He certainly would have to get used to it. At the moment, he was walking through the halls of his school, just heading out of class for a minute.

"_Hello, King,_" a sinisted voice spoke from behind.

Taiga stopped and turned around at the sound of the voice. His eyes narrowed when his eyes landed on the Whale Fangire that was standing in the middle of the hall behind him. He didn't know how the Fangire had gotten inside, but it probably wasn't there on a social call.

"Why are you here?" Taiga asked with a frown.

"_I am here to claim your title,_" The Whale Fangire answered as he drew his harpoon. "_Battle me now or forfeit your life._"

"Very well," Taiga nodded. "Sagark."

"Hfjgkldjkdks!" the gray disk-like creature called as he zoomed into sight and wrapped around Taiga's waist.

"Henshin," Taiga called as he inserted the Jacorder into his partner.

"Henshin!" Sagark echoed as blue energy pulsed out from the spinning disc on its head. Quicksilver coated over Taiga's body before it shattered, revealing Kamen Rider Saga.

"You'll regret crossing me," said Saga. "For your defiance, I sentence you to death!" Saga charged at the Whale Fangire and struck.

* * *

In class, Wataru was trying to pay attention to the teacher's lecture when the Bloody Rose's song invaded it ears. It was calling out to him. Suddenly, Wataru saw a rush of images. His brother, as Saga, was fighting against a Fangire and seemed to be…losing!

Wataru clutched his head and groaned. Moka, who was sitting next to him, became alarmed, "Wataru-kun, what's wrong?"

"Is there a problem here?" the teacher asked. Wataru couldn't answer.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but Wataru-kun suddenly doesn't feel well," said Moka. "May I take him to the nurse's office?"

"Hey, let me take him too!" Kurumu volunteered.

"And me," added Mizore. She looked towards her beloved worriedly.

The teacher's gaze softened and he said, "Very well. With the three of you looking after him I'm sure he won't trip on his feet."

"Arigatou, sensei," the three girls said before helping Wataru out of the classroom.

* * *

Saga let out a yell as he was smashed right through a wall and fell into the courtyard. The Fangire had blasted him with high-pressured water. The King of Fangire's blue eyes were locked upon the Whale Fangire who marched out, carrying his harpoon in hand.

"_This was easier than I thought it would be_," said the Whale Fangire.

Saga couldn't understand how powerful the Whale Fangire was. It was like fighting Rook all over again without his armor. This Whale Fangire also seemed to know his moves. Every attack he tried was countered with amazing ferocity. He couldn't remember getting hurt this badly.

"_You have become weak, letting your Fangire pride slip,_" the Whale Fangire snorted. "_I am doing you a favor by stripping you of your title._"

"I will not submit!" Saga growled as he got to his feet. He grabbed his Wake Up Fuestle and slipped it into Sagark's mouth.

"Wake Up!" the tiny creature called.

Saga inserted the Jacorder into Sagark, pulling the power into the weapon. Reeling his arm back, he attempted to pierce the Whale Fangire straight through the chest.

"_Predictable,_" the Whale Fangire sighed. As the Jacorder tip came flying at him, the Whale Fangire rolled to the side before throwing his harpoon at Saga. The silver Rider couldn't get out of the way before the tip hit Sagark.

"Ahhh!" both Saga and Sagark cried as the impact threw them backwards. Saga landed on the ground, dropping the Jacorder and Sagark several feet away. His armor shattered as he returned to normal.

"_I win,_" the Whale Fangire nodded as he walked over to the downed King. Looking down, he picked up the unconscious Sagark and the Jacorder. "_The title of King is mine now. I will allow you to keep your life for my new reign._"

The Whale Fangire then pressed Sagark to his waist, bringing the black leather straps out from Sagark's wings.

"_Henshin,_" the Whale Fangire spoke as he inserted the Jacorder into the gray creature.

Even unconscious, Sagark's power was active. His plate began to spin with blue pulses of energy. The Fangire's body was coated in quicksilver before it shifted and shattered. Saga was revealed, standing in front of the downed Taiga.

"_Bishop was most helpful in teaching me about you,_" Saga said to Taiga. "_He said either I would become the new King or you would see what being a true Fangire was about. I guess we know which way it went now._"

Taiga struggled back to his feet, a hand on a bleeding wound. He growled as he stared the Saga down. Then he could hear someone calling.

"Nii-san!"

"Wataru?" Taiga looked up to see Kurumu carrying Wataru along with Moka and Mizore. The succubus was definitely struggling with all the extra weight but the two girls were stubborn. She would've preferred just flying Wataru over.

The succubus touched down and Wataru's feet touched the ground. He ran over to Taiga, shocked to see someone else in the Saga armor, and helped him to his feet. "Nii-san, daijoubu?"

"Wataru…" Taiga groaned.

"_So, this is your brother_," Saga said. He pointed the Jacorder at Wataru. "_Bishop told me about you. I was to execute you to make you an example. You've made it easier for me. Now I don't have to find you." _Saga whipped his hand back and then snapped it forwards, the Jacorder lashing out towards Wataru. However, a wall of ice formed in front of the two brothers and blocked the weapon. "_Hm?_"

"Wataru, transform now," said Mizore as she got ready with her ice claws. Kurumu was also ready to fight with her own claws. "We'll back you up."

"No…" said Wataru. "This is my fight." His Fangire marking appeared. He called out, "Kivat!"

"Yosh! Ikuze!" Kivat called as he swooped down to his partner. Wataru held out his hand, allowing Kivat to bite him and bring out his belt. Grabbing Kivat, he held him out, "Henshin."

Wataru snapped Kivat into place, allowing his transformation into Kiva. He didn't stay in that form long before Tatsulot arrived with a 'tension fortissimo' and changed Kiva into his Emperor Form. Finally, fire sprouted from his hand before solidifying into the Zanvat Sword.

"You hurt my brother," Kiva growled as he raised his sword. "I cannot forgive that."

"_I don't expect you to,_" Saga replied. "_I expect you to die!_"

Saga charged with the Jacorder, ready to pierce Kiva through the torso. The golden warrior reacted quickly and slid Zanvat up and then back down the sword, releasing a bit of its power before he went on the attack. The two Kamen Riders attacked each other with ferocity. One with his Fangire pride and believed superiority while the other fought back with his heart and righteous fury.

Saga slipped past blows like a snake, but Kiva blocked the retaliations with his Zanvat Sword. Sparks flew as the weapons collided with each other in savage impacts. Neither of the two fighters was going to give up.

"Wataru," Taiga grunted, trying to sit up. His blue blood was leaking from his wound, but it would heal in time.

"Stay still," Moka warned her friend, not wanting his wound to get worse. "Wataru-kun will take care of it."

"If I was stronger then he wouldn't have to," Taiga frowned.

Both Saga and Kiva leaped at each other, slashing in mid-air. A rain of sparks came from the impact before both fighters fell to the ground. The Jacorder had gotten Kiva in the shoulder while the Zanvat Sword managed to graze Saga's side. Both got to their feet before they got some distance.

"_I grow bored with this,_" Saga frowned as he drew his Fuestle.

"Me too," Kiva reluctantly agreed as he drew Zanvat's mask off. Both inserted the Fuestles into their belts before hearing a cry of 'Wake Up!'

Saga inserted the Jacorder into his belt and charged it up while Kiva drew Zanvat up the sword, turning it blood red before sliding it back down. The two fighters then rushed at each other, howling out battle cries as the other watched.

SLASH!

The two now stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, backs facing each other. Kiva fell on his knees as Saga smirked. However, his body suddenly trembled before Sagark fell onto the ground, dazed. As for Saga, the armor shattered and the Whale Fangire's body trembled as he stared at Kiva. "_No…this is…not possible…_"

The glowing blade of the Zanvat Sword remained as Kiva got back up to his feet. He slid Zanvat up the length of the blade, taking away the red glow before sliding it down. Once the golden bat slammed down onto the base of the sword, the Whale Fangire's **body** crystallized and shattered.

Kiva sighed as he relaxed his stance. However, as he did, his transformation failed and he collapsed to the ground.

"Wataru!" Mizore and Kurumu cried as they dashed over to their friend. He was bleeding from the shoulder where the Jacorder had pierced his armor. He was dazed but far from dead.

"Wataru," Taiga grunted as he struggled to his feet. Moka wanted to keep him from aggravating his wound, but Taiga wouldn't be held back. He stumbled over to his brother while Wataru was helped to his feet by Mizore and Kurumu.

"Nii-san," Wataru mumbled. He looked to his brother with relief. "Daijoubu?"

"Baka," Taiga muttered. "I'm supposed to ask you that."

"Enough talking the both of you," Kurumu huffed. "We have to get you both home right away!"

"Maya will know what to do," Mizore agreed.

Over with where Sagark had fallen, Kivat and Tatsulot were busy bringing him back to consciousness, "Oi! Wake up already!"

"Please wake up!" Tatsulot begged.

Sagark groaned as his eyes opened, "Hagdg?"

"You got knocked around and this bad Fangire forced you to turn him into Saga!" Tatsulot cried to the recovering Sagark. "Wataru-sama managed to save you and Taiga though!"

"Kol!" Sagark cried as he took flight. He picked up the Jacorder in his fangs before flying over to Taiga. The elder of the brothers took back the Jacorder, but he didn't feel his kingly pride returning with it. He felt defeated and humiliated. Had he really grown so weak while Wataru had grown so strong? When they first met, he was the better fighter, but now Wataru was able to beat a Fangire who had bested him, the King.

"Come on," said Kurumu as she spread her wings.

* * *

Maya was currently tidying up the workshop. This place brought back so many fond memories for her. Yukari, of course, had recovered from her fever and was in school. Keeping the former Queen company was Kivala.

"Oh, if only you were here to see our son, Otoya," said Maya fondly as she gazed at her beloved's portrait. She then saw Kivala sniffing the air. "Kivala-chan?"

"I smell…blood," said Kivala. Maya now looked worried. The bell at the door rang and Maya went to see who'd come in and gasped when she saw her wounded sons. Moka was helping Taiga inside as Kurumu and Mizore carried Wataru in after them.

"What happened?" Maya asked.

"A Fangire attacked Taiga," Moka explained as she and the girls set the brothers down at the table. "It beat him and took Sagark to become Saga. That's when we showed up and Wataru-kun destroyed it, but it did manage to hurt him."

"I see," Maya frowned. Another one of Bishop's ploys no doubt. "Try to keep them from bleeding too much. I'll get some bandages ready."

It wasn't too long before Maya managed to get the boys patched up. But Taiga was still forlorn at his defeat at the hands of a Fangire, especially when not so long ago none of them would dare to raise a hand against him. Now it seemed that his brother was surpassing him.

Was Wataru growing stronger…or was Taiga growing weaker? Not too long ago Taiga had been the stronger of the two but Wataru had been able to defeat a Fangire who'd soundly defeated Taiga. This just wouldn't do.

"Goshujin-sama!" a familiar voice cried out.

In a flash of movement, Ruby had come bursting into the room. In a second flash, she had her arms wrapped around her master and fussing over him and the injuries. Wataru grimaced from the tight hold while Kurumu and Mizore glared at her.

"Is it serious, Goshujin-sama?" Ruby fretted as she inspected the wound. "Was it very deep? Are there any more wounds? Are you in pain?"

"Ahem," someone coughed. Ruby turned her attention to the two irate girls who were glaring at her.

"Ano…Ruby-san…I'm fine," said Wataru as he saw the scary glares being aimed at him and Ruby. "It's nothing serious."

"Please…" Ruby began as she rubbed her hand up and down his chest. "It will be my pleasure…" She was suddenly pulled of him. "OH!?"

"Hey, lay off him!" Kurumu snapped.

"He said he was fine," said Mizore.

"Maybe it is best that you rest in bed, Wataru," said Maya.

"Hai, Kaa-san," nodded Wataru.

"I'll help you there," said Moka.

"Arigatou, Moka-san," said Wataru gratefully. Luckily for them, Kurumu, Mizore and Ruby were still arguing.

As Maya watched the vampire girl take her youngest son to his room, Maya couldn't help but think of what Bishop was planning. It couldn't be good. Her eyes then glanced at her eldest son, Taiga. Obviously, Taiga was feeling inferior compared to his brother. Well, Maya was going to give him some motherly advice to help ease his pain.

"Taiga…" began Maya.

"Kaa-san, do you think I've grown weaker?" Taiga asked his mother.

"Not at all," Maya answered. "You are as strong as ever."

"Then why is it that Wataru seems to be gaining strength while I am stuck in one place?" Taiga asked with a frown. "Why does he continue to grow while I stagnate?"

"Because Wataru has been given a reason to keep growing," Maya replied. "He has a source of strength that keeps him growing. As King, you only needed to reach a certain level of strength. For Wataru, he had to keep growing stronger. First it was to protect himself, but then to protect what has become precious to him."

"So because I haven't needed to become stronger I haven't?" Taiga asked.

"Yes," Maya nodded. "Your father was the same way, confident in his abilities and never considered getting stronger. Then he met Otoya and was eventually defeated."

Taiga took his mother's words to heart. '_The source of my strength…I need to find one like Wataru has. His source of strength is…_' He glanced at the girls. '_His heart…_'

Taiga knew that someone in his heart was Moka-sama, but she hardly needed his help to keep her safe and give him a reason to grow stronger. No, there had to be something out there which could spur him to grow stronger.

The question was where?

* * *

Bishop growled as his reports came in. The Whale Fangire was destroyed right when he had claimed the King's armor for himself. The bastard son of Maya was the one to deal the deathblow.

This couldn't be allowed to continue. The traitors and their allies had to be dealt with.

Something promising had come up though. A Fangire in a juvenile detention centre had gone missing as did one of the inmates. The people there reported that a group of strange monsters similar to legendary creatures had stormed the place and took the inmate before leaving.

Finally, the Legendorga had returned.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Hm…looks like Taiga's gonna try to find a source of strength. Also, looks like Bishop is cooking up something huge for our heroes. This cannot be good. BTW, thanks Ten-Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 for your help.


	30. Ski Trip

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 30: Ski Trip

"Everyone, my mother sent a letter!" informed Mizore.

Everyone was sitting around the dining table when Mizore came in with the mail. She looked happy and excited. Of course, with her usual neutral face, she just had a bright smile and was moving quicker than her usual pace. It was almost like when she would chase Wataru from time to time.

"Really?" asked Taiga, interested. "What does it say?"

"Wait, how did she know to send it here?" asked Wataru.

"Well, I've been writing home," Mizore explained. Wataru paled. That meant Mizore's mother would know where to find him and then pressure him into marrying Mizore. "And my mother has invited us over to my home this weekend!"

Come to think of it, Wataru didn't know where Mizore lived. She always told him that she lived in the mountains and that it was covered in snow. It made sense since Mizore and Tsurara were Yuki-onna, but Mizore's description was rather lacking in details.

"This weekend, huh?" Taiga smirked knowingly. This was definitely another plan for Tsurara and Mizore to snag Wataru. He was envious that his brother had so many female admirers.

"Sounds fun," said Kivala who was perched on Maya's shoulder.

"Well, I won't be able to go," said Maya apologetically. "Besides, this seems like something you young ones should enjoy."

"Kaa-san, you're not old," said Wataru.

"I am. I've lived for centuries, my son," said Maya.

"Yes, but you're still as beautiful as ever," complimented Taiga. Maya smiled.

"So, what can we do when we go there?" asked Kurumu. She didn't want to freeze her butt off for no reason.

"Well, there's skiing," said Mizore.

"I've always wanted to ski!" said Yukari. "Ramon-san, want to go?"

"Well…" Ramon couldn't stand the cold. It made his scales turned blue. But, with enough warm clothing, he would endure. "I guess I could." She beamed, which made him blush.

"This will be a fun weekend," said Moka cheerfully.

"Well, I don't know…" spoke Wataru. "What about Bishop and the Fangires?"

"I think we can leave all that to IXA this weekend," said Taiga scornfully. "At least he'll be good for something."

* * *

It was quick for the youths to collect their belongings and pack them together. Mizore confirmed that Tsurara had requested that the bus driver from Yokai Academy to come and collect them. Obviously Wataru and Taiga had some credit to their names after their rescuing of Yokai Academy.

"So what is your home like Mizore-san?" asked Taiga curiously.

"Just wait and see," Mizore smiled.

Wataru was looking somewhat forward to the experience. He hadn't gone skiing before and he was looking forward to it. Of course he was a little wary of what Tsurara might have planned for him. She made it no secret that she wanted Wataru to marry her daughter.

"This is so exciting!" Kivala cheered. "I haven't been to the mountains in so long!"

"This will be fun!" Yukari giggled. "I can't wait to go there!"

"A chance to get cozy with Wataru by the fire," Kurumu sighed with a healthy blush. "I can't wait!"

Moka was also imagining something romantic. She was with Wataru, sitting together on a couch, and both drinking hot chocolate. It just seemed so perfect.

"Hey, I see the bus!" Yukari called and sure enough heading towards the house was the Yokai Academy bus. It pulled up in front of the Kurenai home and once the door opened there was the creepy bus driver.

"Long time no see," he said as he tipped his hat. "I sure hope you kids are ready for the trip. It can be a scary place."

Taiga snorted. That was what he said about Yokai Academy.

"Ah, Maya-san, it's been awhile," said the bus driver as he saw the woman who was seeing the teens off.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?" Maya replied.

"Well, the Headmaster's offer is still open."

"I'll think about it. When you see him, send him my regards."

"Will do."

"Taiga, take care of Wataru, alright? As his older brother it's your duty to make sure he's safe," requested Maya.

"I'll keep him safe, Kaa-san," said Taiga.

"And, Wataru, please take care of the girls," said Maya.

"Hai, Kaa-san."

She gave her sons hugs. Kivat, Sagark and Tatsulot were also coming along and the three beings flew into the bus. Kivala was the last to fly inside. The teens filed in and took their seats. Of course, there was a short argument about who got to seat next to Wataru. It got resolved after drawing straws. Moka won and smiled happily as she sat next to Wataru.

* * *

After an hour or two, using the tunnel system that connected Yokai Academy and the places where the students lived, the bus was driving along the snow covered roads which were customary to the Yuki-onna home. Wataru was a little concerned that the bus might break down with the flash snowstorms that kept happening, but Mizore said they were nothing to worry about. After a short ride through the snow, the bus came to a stop.

"Home of the Yuki-onna, everybody off," the bus driver smiled. "Dress warmly too. These people get as cold as they come."

"Arigatou," Wataru smiled as everyone began piling off.

"You'll like it here Wataru-san," Mizore smiled as she stretched, still in her usual outfit rather than the winter gear everyone else was wearing. "It's very pretty too."

"Its c-c-c-cold!" Ramon whined, being used to much warmer temperatures.

"It will get warmer when we get into the village itself," Mizore reassured the Merman.

"Desu!" Yukari sneezed.

"Please bear with it," Mizore spoke to her friends. "We will be there too."

"Wataru! Hold me close to keep me warm!" Kurumu cried as she glomped onto Wataru.

"Kurumu-san! No!" Moka cried as she got Wataru's free arm.

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to reach the village. What irked the other girls was how Mizore was clinging to Wataru's arm as she led the way. Wataru could sense the glares the girls were sending him and Mizore and gave a sigh. As much as he wanted to enjoy this little visit, he worried about his own safety if the girls got really mad and fought over him.

"We're here," said Mizore. "My home." Everyone gawked as they saw it.

The buildings looked like they were made of pure ice. With the sun in the sky, the light was catching on the frozen water, making everything sparkle. The sky looked like an amazing aurora. None of the travelers really knew what to look at first.

"Amazing," Moka gasped.

"So pretty," Yukari admired.

"It is home," Mizore smiled fondly.

The cold brought everyone back to their senses and they quickly descended to the village. As Mizore said, it did indeed get warmer as they got into town. Of course, what Wataru, Ramon, and Taiga did notice was that there were no men in the streets. Of course there were plenty of snow women around. They were all wearing kimonos of some kind, usually with shades of white, blue, purple, or the odd splash of red. Most of the teenage girls were wearing short kimonos which let their legs be revealed.

Of course, the ladies were watching the group go by with blatant interest and urges in their eyes. Passing closer to some groups, they kept hearing whispers of king and warriors.

"They seem to know who we are," Taiga commented as he watched a particularly forward Yuki-onna blow him an icy kiss.

"Mother must have told everyone about you and Wataru-san," Mizore sighed. "She's such a gossip."

"Guess she wanted to brag about her daughter knowing royalty," commented Taiga. He caught a snow girl winking at him.

They arrived at one of the houses. Mizore let go of Wataru for a moment to knock on the door. It was seconds later when Tsurara opened the door to welcome them.

"Mizore, my daughter." Tsurara swept her daughter in a hug. "Okaeri nasai."

"Mother," said Mizore tenderly. "Tadaima."

"And I see you've brought your future husband along with you." Tsurara welcomed Wataru, "It's good to have you here, Wataru-san."

"It's good to be here, Tsurara-san," Wataru said, blushing at the 'husband-to-be' comment. The other girls weren't happy about how casual she'd dismissed them.

"Please come in," Tsurara smiled, gently guiding Wataru inside while the others had to follow. Obviously Tsurara was going out of her way to try and get Wataru enchanted with her daughter. "I have lunch waiting for everyone."

Eager for food, the group entered and removed their winter clothes. Mizore's home was modest, but looked right for someone such as her and her mother. Tsurara shuffled everyone into the living room where dinner would be held. As Wataru tried to get a seat, Mizore yanked him down to a place next to her.

"Please sit with me," she said, still not releasing Wataru's arm, even leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Kurumu cried out. "I want to sit next to Wataru!"

"Too bad," Mizore frowned. "I got here first."

"Oooooh!" Kurumu growled, apparently ready for a fight.

"Kurumu-san, Mizore-san, please," Wataru gulped. "We aren't in a place where fighting is acceptable. This is Tsurara-san's house. It would be rude to fight here and destroy everything."

"Oh Wataru-san," Tsurara giggled softly as she brought in plates of food. "Please don't be so formal. Just call me mother. I will be your mother-in-law soon enough."

"So interesting," Kivala observed as she fluttered down next to Moka. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Many times," Taiga chuckled. "I wish I knew his secret."

Soon Tsurara had all the food out and had taken her own seat. Of course, she had strategically placed herself and Mizore on either side of Wataru. Everyone was digging in, but Wataru was still feeling slightly cold.

"So Wataru-san," Tsurara began. "I heard you went on a quest to find your mother. Were you successful?"

"Hai," Wataru nodded with a smile. "Kaa-san is back home, safe and sound."

"That's good to hear," Tsurara nodded. Although, she probably wouldn't be as happy to meet Maya face-to-face. She was the women who beat herself, Yuri, and Ageha to Otoya. She had bedded and bore children for him. Tsurara felt herself feel jealously at the idea. Fortunately, Mizore had a chance in winning the heart of Otoya's son and Tsurara help her every step of the way. Mizore was a gentle soul and elegant. She would definitely make a good wife for Wataru.

* * *

Maya was stuck at home consoling a crying Ruby. When the witch/maid heard the news she began to cry. She'd wanted to go. If only she'd been informed. Guess Wataru forgot to tell her. Still, Maya tried her best to comfort the distraught young woman.

* * *

The group spent most of the day getting acquainted with the area and getting over the drowsiness that riding on the bus made. Still, Tsurara was nice conversation when she wasn't hinting at relationships.

"Mizore sent me the photos she got when you modeled for that magazine," Tsurara commented over tea. "She looked so beautiful, like a noble lady waiting for her lord."

"I loved that dress," Mizore smiled fondly.

"Yahoo! We got so many love letters from the boys when that magazine came out!" Kurumu giggled. "Our shoe lockers were stuffed full of them. It was amazing."

"Um...it was…a new experience," Moka blushed, remembering how many human boys tried to ask her for a date.

Taiga chuckled at that. Wataru and his friends came home looked rather exhausted. The fanboys had been completely out of control and tried to follow the girls home. Of course if it was Moka-sama, Taiga might not have been so amused.

The rest of the meal went without incident. Of course, Tsurara continued hinting at many things that Mizore and Wataru could do together in a romantic sense. That got the other girls upset, but they really couldn't do anything about it in Tsurara's own home. Not that they didn't think of it several times.

"Well, shall we locate to rooms then?" asked Tsurara. "I'm sure you all must be tired after your trip."

"That would be nice," Wataru nodded.

"Well, then follow me," Tsurara smiled.

Leading them through the house, Tsurara stopped in front of a room on the second level, "This shall be your room, Wataru-san. I hope you find it comfortable."

"Arigatou," Wataru bowed as he stepped into the room.

The room itself seemed to be a simple place with only a few decorations. A futon was already unrolled. Well, Wataru did feel like lying down for a moment. He didn't sleep at all during the bus ride.

* * *

"You all can rest here," Tsurara explained as she revealed a large room with enough futons to fit everyone.

"Why does Wataru get his own room?" cried Kurumu.

"Who says he is?" asked Taiga with growing suspicion. Amused, but still suspicions.

"Um…where'd Mizore-neechan go?" asked Ramon curiously.

* * *

Wataru rolled over in his sleep. He felt like he'd hit something. It felt oddly cold and he shivered. He cracked his eyes open to see the obstruction. His vision was blurry. All he could see was a mess of white and purple. When his vision cleared he realized that he was in bed with Mizore!

"Hello, Wataru-san," said Mizore, unfazed. The futon covers were draped over the two of them and she snuggled against him. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Gah!" Wataru cried, accidentally rolling out of the futon. "Mizore! What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping," Mizore answered as she sat up, revealing that she was in her underwear.

"I mean why are you in this room with me?" Wataru quickly corrected.

"It's my room," Mizore answered. "Mother thought you would be more comfortable in here with me than cramped in the other room with everybody else. Don't you agree?"

"I…I…I…" Wataru gaped. This was as brazen as one of Kurumu's plots. "I need a drink of water!"

Mizore watched her intended go before shrugging. That plan didn't go so well. Oh well, her mother had assured her that she had many ideas to promote a relationship between herself and Wataru. If all else failed, there was always the Snow Whites.

* * *

Wataru bumped into Taiga when he got out of Mizore's room and from the look the elder brother was giving his younger one, he knew what'd happened.

"So, Tsurara-san's trying to set you up with Mizore," said Taiga.

"You mean you knew?" Wataru questioned.

"It was pretty obvious since she gave you a room separate from ours," said Taiga.

"But what does she want me to do?"

"Make many, many babies with Mizore." Wataru gawked in response. "Wataru-kun, these snow women are a dying breed and will use any method to find a husband to breed with. Mizore has chosen you and her mother is helping."

"You mean this was a trap?" Wataru asked.

"Afraid so." Taiga advised, "Just be careful, little brother. I don't want to end up an uncle too soon."

"Nii-san…" Wataru groaned.

* * *

The next morning came around without incident. Of course Wataru rolled out a futon he had brought himself just in case. It disappointed Mizore, but she knew sneaking into Wataru's futon without his permission wasn't an option anymore. Tsurara seemed disappointed too, but didn't let it affect her stride.

"So, what will you all be doing out there today?" Tsurara asked curiously.

"I wish to show them around the village," Mizore replied. "Maybe we will find something to do during that."

"That sounds fun," Tsurara smiled. "If you go out of the village, watch out for yeti though. They have been getting rather rowdy as of late.

"Wataru-san will protect me," Mizore smiled softly, leaning into her intended's side.

"Grrrrrr," Kurumu frowned, still upset about finding out Mizore had been able to share the same room with Wataru.

"Uh…sure," Wataru nodded.

"I doubt just any yeti will be able to get us," Taiga shrugged as he ate. "I'm hoping to get some skiing done at least."

"That's one of the most popular sports here," Tsurara smiled. "I'm sure you will all have lots of fun."

"We will, mother," Mizore smiled. However, only Taiga didn't notice the look that passed between mother and daughter.

* * *

When Mizore found out that Wataru couldn't ski since he never learnt how, she was only happy to teach him. Of course, she preferred snowboarding herself, creating a board out of ice under her feet. However, she was willing to use any chance possible to spend time with Wataru.

Moka frowned as she watched Mizore giving pointers to Wataru. Moka herself wanted to teach Wataru, but Mizore had beaten her to it and it would be rude. Still, Moka was jealous of Mizore being able to spend time with Wataru, her first kiss and love.

* * *

Later in the day, Mizore managed to steal Wataru away. She wanted to show him something special. The others were otherwise preoccupied so with little resistance the snow girl was able to bring Wataru to the meadow.

The young Fandiri was awestruck at all the flowers that grew in front of him. It was truly a breathtaking sight. "Mizore-san, what's this?" he asked.

"These are Snow Whites, which are flowers that only grow here," she said. "When I was a little girl I used to come here a lot just so I can look at them."

"They're beautiful," he said. "A natural beauty." He couldn't help but stare at Mizore too. Was she always so beautiful? "Why did you bring me here?"

"This is a view I wanted to share with the one I love," she said, her cheeks flushed. Wataru blushed when he heard her.

"I see…"

There was a brief silence exchanged between them.

"Wataru-san, you weren't my first love," she confessed, her voice shaky. "A…long time ago, when I was younger, I cared for this…this boy. However…when I told him about what I really was, he ran off." She hugged herself. "It…broke my heart when he accused me of being…a monster that was going to eat him. I really did…love him." She was shaking and Wataru slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Wataru-san?"

"That boy was wrong. You're not a monster. You're a good person. He was just too blind to see it."

"Wataru-san…" She closed her eyes.

"Mizore-san…" He felt a little lightheaded for some reason.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Kurumu snapped. "Backstabbing, stalking, kidnapping little-!"

"Language!" Moka said sternly. There were children about!

The group had noticed that Wataru and Mizore had gone missing when Kurumu and Yukari had stopped their brawl over who was the worse skier. Taiga had found their tracks and headed off in their direction. The girls had gotten their act together and followed quickly.

"Do any of you smell something?" Taiga asked after walking a short distance.

"No," answered Kurumu.

"Well I do. Smells like…Snow Whites," Taiga gasped in realization. "We have to get to Wataru, now!"

"Huh? But what's wrong?" asked Moka with worry.

"Snow Whites are a powerful aphrodisiac!" Yukari answered as she realized what was going on.

"Mizore-neechan must be using them to try and snag Wataru-sama!" Ramon cried. "We've got to go!"

"I'll never forgive her for this!" Kurumu growled dangerously. "Taiga! Will it work on Fangires?"

"Depends on how strong they are," Taiga answered. "Fangires on my level won't be affected, but Wataru's part human."

"So what would that mean?" asked Moka.

"Well, I don't expect to find them going all the way…" Taiga began. "But don't expect them to be fully clothed either."

"SHE'S DEAD!" Kurumu screeched.

* * *

'_What's going on?_' Wataru mentally asked himself. '_And why does it feel so good?_'

He didn't remember how he ended up lying down in the meadow with Mizore lying down next to him, but he wasn't complaining. He felt an odd sensation of peaceful bliss when with her. He didn't want it to go away and quite frankly he didn't want to be disturbed.

Mizore placed a hand against his cheek, touching his warm skin. It was odd that skin that sometimes looked like stained glass could be so soft and not rigid. He was also so deliciously warm.

"Wataru-san, I love you." That was the second confession he'd received (third if you count the time Moka had told him when he was in his Emperor Bat Form). "I love you so much…"

She slowly climbed on top of him. "My prince…" she said softly, leaning down to his face. "My beautiful, beautiful prince…" She wanted to give herself to him. She was dressed in a short kimono that revealed her long and slender legs. "I want you so much…"

"Mizore-san, I…" Wataru try to speak but his voice got caught in his throat. His cheeks were flushed like hers.

"Wataru!"

"Wataru-sama!"

Wataru blinked and sat up to see who was calling him. Looking around, he spied Tatsulot and Kivat flying towards him. Blinking blankly for a moment, he then remembered the pair, "Ah, what are you doing here?"

"To get you out!" Kivat cried out.

"Those flowers are funny!" Tatsulot cried. "We have to leave!"

"Ikuze!" Kivat agreed, grabbing Wataru's sleeve while Tatsulot took the other one. Both tiny creatures began to pull and Wataru got back onto his feet, being dragged away by the pair.

"Wait," Mizore spoke, trying to get Wataru to come back. "We weren't finished yet."

"You can finish elsewhere," Kivat retorted. "Once Wataru's away from these aphrodisiac flowers!"

"Yeah," Tatsulot agreed. "You can be lovey-dovey then!"

"Wait!" Mizore cried as she got up to chase them. Of course she stopped in mid-run when she saw the girls and Taiga blocking her path. The girls didn't look happy. "Um…"

"You backstabbing bitch!" snapped Kurumu. "You were trying to seduce Wataru using these flowers."

Mizore, confidently, shot back, "All is fair in love and war and this is war for love."

"True, but trying to use Snow Whites?" questioned Taiga. "I know you're desperate for Wataru-kun's love but this could be considered rape."

Mizore gasped in shock. "No! I was just trying to awaken his urges."

"Hey, if anyone is gonna awaken his urges, it should be me!" said Kurumu.

"And me!" added Yukari.

"Stay out of this, brat! Wataru is no lolicon."

Moka was upset with Mizore too, but no words came. She was outraged by the audacity. Mizore was trying to take advantage of Wataru. This would not stand.

'_I am going to kill the little snow wench,_' Moka-sama growled. '_No one takes what I claim as mine._'

"Let's go, Wataru-kun," Moka sniffed, taking Wataru's arm and pulling him away from the field of white flowers. He was still muddled from the scent of the flowers and acting a little agreeable.

"Ok," he mumbled before he turned to Mizore. "Bye Mizore."

Returning to the village, Wataru's mind was clear again and he realized what he had done, or almost done, with Mizore. His face was an atomic red because of it, but Moka didn't seem to be upset about it. More like she was upset with Mizore.

"Uh…Moka-san?" asked Wataru. "Um…gomen."

"For what?" asked Moka. "You didn't do anything wrong and it was Mizore-san who started it. I don't like how she took advantage of your trust."

"Oh," Wataru blinked. "But…what's happening with everyone else?"

"I think they have a few words they want to share with Mizore-san right now," Moka answered. "We're going to Tsurara-san's to see if there are any side effects to those flowers."

"Okay, but I feel fine," Wataru replied.

He didn't want to anger Moka any more than he had since he hadn't seen her this angry before. If she was this mad then Moka-sama was probably livid. He didn't look forward to seeing her again unless he was in Kiva Form. He might need the protection.

As they were walking, the Yuki-Onna were looking on in disappointment. Some were commenting how Mizore had come so close while others seemed to be glaring at Moka. Apparently they were upset and thought Moka had something to do with it. If Wataru didn't know any better, he would have sworn they all knew what Mizore had been planning to do. But that couldn't be true, could it?

* * *

Mizore barely escaped the others as she went to see her mother. "Mother, I've failed."

"Yes, Wataru-san and Moka-san came in earlier asking about the Snow Whites. I was so sure it would work." Tsurara sighed sadly "Well, then it looks like we must go to Plan B,"

"Plan B?" Mizore questioned.

"I'll need your father's help for this, though."

* * *

"Eh?" Wataru blinked from his hot chocolate. He and everyone else save for Mizore had returned to the house after the little adventure. "Mizore-san hasn't come back yet?"

"No and I am getting very worried," Tsurara frowned sadly. "She hasn't come back yet and the yeti become more active at night."

"We should go look for her!" Yukari cried.

"She can let herself get eaten," Kurumu growled. "She deserves it after the stunt she tried to do."

"Are the yeti that dangerous?" asked Moka.

"Oh yes. They're immune to our ice powers and they like how we taste," Tsurara shivered. "If something were to happen to my daughter, I don't know what I'd do."

Wataru frowned and stood up while heading for his coat, "I'll go look for her. I don't want anything to happen to her because of me."

"Do you need a snow mobile?" asked Tsurara, "Or a weapon?"

"I think I have something better. Kivat!"

The mechanical bat swooped into Wataru's hand. He pressed his partner against his free hand to bite down. Once bitten, silver chains wrapped around Wataru's waist and then morphed into his belt.

"Henshin!" He snapped Kivat to the belt.

The quicksilver formed and shattered. He then ran out of the house, slipping a Fuestle into Kivat's mouth. The other Yuki-Onna saw Kiva running out and gasped.

"BUROON BOOSTER!"

* * *

Kiva was riding the Buroon Booster as the powered up bike tore through the snow. "Mizore-san! Mizore-san!" He was worried for his friend. Despite trying to seduce him using the Snow Whites, she was still a precious friend to him. "Mizore-san, where are you?"

* * *

"Wataruuuuuu," Mizore sang out. Well, she was trying to sound distressed but ended more musical. "Wataruuuu. I'm over here!"

"Grah," the yeti carrying her grunted as they walked along the icy planes.

"I know Father, but this is one of the most open spaces," Mizore spoke to her apparent father. "He is sure to see us here."

"Groo," the yeti grunted.

While it looked like a yeti was in fact Mizore's father, Hyozan Shirayuki. He wasn't a yeti, but a Yuki-Otoko who dressed up like a yeti. His reasons were never really clear and some explanations were because he was shy, he was hunting yeti by pretending to be one, or even because Tsurara likes being kidnapped by yeti in one of their adult games. No one was sure, but the costume was helping in this situation.

"You'll love him Father," Mizore smiled. "He's very kind and protective of his friends. Oh, be careful though. He may try to hurt you if he thinks you're going to hurt me."

"Grah," Hyozan nodded.

"Yes, he will make a wonderful husband," Mizore nodded with a wistful smile. "If I can just get him away from those other girls."

"Grough," Hyozan grunted to his daughter.

"Thank you Father," Mizore smiled. "You always know how to make me feel better." She then heard the sound of an engine roaring along the snow. "Oh, I think that's him now. Get ready."

The Buroon Booster came into view and stopped. Kiva dismounted from the bike and his yellow eyes focused on the yeti holding his friend. "Let Mizore-san go!" he demanded, "Or else!"

"Wataru, hurry! Please, save me! The yeti wants to eat me!" Mizore yelled in distress. It sounded more or less rehearsed but Kiva didn't notice.

Hyozan stiffened at the sight of the armored figure sanding in front of them. It was similar, eerily so, to a dark figure who once attempted to conquer the Yuki-Onna for his own ambitions.

"NOW!" Kiva roared at the stunned yeti.

Hyozan's heart was beating rather rapidly he looked to his daughter who would confirm or deny the armored fighter.

"That's him," Mizore whispered. "Do what he says, but make it look reluctant."

"Grooo," Hyozan growled. Looking to his daughter and Kiva again, he set Mizore down on the ground. Backing away from his daughter, Hyozan took off in the direction where his wife would be meeting him. Why wasn't he told about this?

"Mizore-san!" Kiva cried as he dashed through the snow towards her. "Daijoubu?"

"Yes," Mizore smiled before she captured Kiva in a hug. "I was so scared. I thought he was going to eat me. I was lucky you found us."

As she was busy hugging Kiva, snow began to fall from the sky. Mizore smiled wider as it happened. Her mother's prediction was true after all. Soon things will be perfect for her to make her move.

"Come on, let's get you home," said Kiva.

* * *

A snowstorm had blown completely out of nowhere. The other girls and Taiga were in Tsurara's house and worried sick. They were worried for both Mizore and Wataru.

"OK, I don't like this," said Kurumu. "Where are they when there's a storm?"

"We better go look for them," said Taiga.

"Yes," said Moka. "We have to."

"But how will we find them in this weather?" questioned Yukari.

* * *

While riding upon the Buroon Booster, a sudden storm came blowing in. Kiva and Mizore got tossed off the bike but luckily for her Kiva pulled her into his arms as they rolled along the snow covered the ground. As for the Buroon Booster, it was covered in snow. It wouldn't be able to run in this weather, despite its speed and power.

"Wataru-san, we need to find shelter!" shouted Kivat.

Kiva nodded to his partner. They had to find shelter in this storm, somehow.

Mizore hadn't expected a storm. This wasn't part of the plan. Still, she could use this to her advantage. Her mother had told her that there were several caves in the area they could use for shelter. "Follow me," she told Kiva.

The pair trekked through the snow with their arms shielding their eyes from the wind. The snow level was getting higher. Reaching the side of a stony mountain, Mizore saw one of the caves her mother had told her about.

"This way!" she called to Kiva. The armored fighter nodded and followed her.

Both teens managed to get into the cavern finally getting relief from the wind. Still, Kiva was feeling the cold seeping through his armor. Mizore was fine since she was used to cold, but Kiva wasn't.

"We need to get a fire started," Kiva sighed as he began to get up. "Otherwise one of us is going to freeze and I don't think it will be you."

"Wataru-san," Mizore spoke softly, "Maybe you should remove your armor. It doesn't look like it will be able to keep you warm for long."

Kivat flipped off of his perched and flapped into the air, "Brr! This place is too cold for me! Kivachoo!"

Kiva sighed as his armor melted away leaving some chains slithering into his body. Mizore was instantly at his side and wrapped her arms around him. He expected to be hit with cold, but instead her body was much warmer than it usually was.

"We yuki-onna can control our temperatures, which helps us make ice," Mizore explained as she saw the question in his eyes. "I just decided that I could take the cold away from my body to help you warm up."

"Will you be okay?" asked Wataru in concern. He knew that Mizore did not deal well with high temperatures.

"The air and snow here are cool enough for me to be nice and cool," Mizore reassured her love interest. "Now, let's get you warmed up." Her hand reached up to the zipper of his thick jacket and Wataru yelped before scooting away. "Wataru-san?"

"Mizore-san, what are you doing!" Wataru questioned. Kivat himself was trying to keep warm.

"If we are to keep warm we should share body heat," she said. She started by loosening her sash but then felt his hands on her wrists. "Hm?"

"There's no need for that! Maybe we can find something to start a fire," said Wataru with his cheeks pink. "There has to be something in here to help start a fire."

"Why would we need fire when we have each other?" said Mizore as she leaned in closer. He backed away but his back met the wall of the cave as she moved in closer. His hands came off her wrists as she crawled towards him. "I love you, Wataru-san, and I wish to give myself to you…"

"Mizore…" Wataru began.

"Oi! Oi! There's no need for that!" shouted Kivat in protest.

Mizore grimaced. She'd nearly forgotten about Kivat. With him around she would not get any privacy with Wataru. She could just freeze him but that would just upset Wataru and she didn't want to upset him.

* * *

"Just stay together!" shouted Saga as he led the search party. He had a rope tied to his waist. Behind him were Moka, Kurumu and Yukari, also with the rope tied around their waists. They needed to stay together and couldn't risk getting lost in this storm. They all wore snow goggles and Taiga was sporting his armor.

Ramon had stayed behind. As much as he wanted to help this storm would probably endanger him too, even with thick winter clothing. He was told to stay just in case Wataru and Mizore came back.

"Oh, when I get that ice girl I'm gonna make snow cones out of her!" threatened Kurumu.

"She didn't plan this!" Moka defended her icy friend. "This snowstorm came out of nowhere!"

"I bet she planned it with the yeti though!" Kurumu huffed. "I wouldn't put it past her!"

"Yeti are very dangerous monsters," Yukari argued. "It's not too hard to believe that one found Mizore and wants to eat her."

"More searching everyone!" Saga called to his friends. "We can lay blame on others later. This isn't the time for your competition! Mizore and Wataru are out here somewhere and could be freezing to death!"

Saga was in fact very worried about his brother. Not even Fangires could survive sub-zero temperatures unless they were born for it. As it was, even he was feeling the cold seeping through his armor. If Wataru and Mizore were caught in this, they would have to find shelter soon or else they were going to be in trouble.

* * *

They managed to find some dry leaves and a few sticks in the cave to make a small fire. At least Wataru learnt enough survival training from Jiro. Mizore naturally shied away from the fire. For her people, fire was the enemy. Still, she could understand why Wataru needed to keep warm. He wasn't made for this sort of weather. Kivat was also keeping himself warm by the fire, giving Mizore suspicious glances.

"This storm is really strong," said Wataru. "When will it stop?"

"I'm not sure, Wataru," answered Kivat. "Hey Mizore-chan, do you have an idea of when the storm will cease?"

Mizore shook her head. She may have had control over the ice, but she couldn't manipulate it outside of what she made herself. She had no way of knowing how long the storm was going to last. It could work to her advantage if she could just distract Kivat. Then they would be all alone and she could make her move. After all, one always took advantage of whatever situation that they were in.

The question was how?

* * *

Colored white with light blue patches on its skin with claw-like shoulders, the Polar Bear Fangire stumbled towards its cave. It was here that it felt safe, away from Bishop. He had heard that Bishop was trying to eliminate all Fangires who sympathized with the King and his brother. The fact alone that the King had a brother was shocking, but to hear that he wished to protect humans was shocking enough. Many Fangires felt that the King betrayed them, but others felt that it was a light at the end of the tunnel. Their love for human or near-human people wouldn't have to remain hidden. Although, Bishop's hunts for those who sympathized with the King forced the Polar Bear Fangire to go into hiding.

He had a wife among the Yuki-onna. A beautiful woman who'd found him here several years ago. He had fled from the Fangires' judgment and was close to death when she, his Miyuki, found him and brought him to the village. Despite their difference in species they fell in love and now they had a family, twin daughters.

Now, he was forced to hide again to protect her. Bishop had spies everywhere. It wouldn't be long before he was found and executed for his act of 'treason'.

The Fangire then sniffed the air and detected a heat source. Curious, it entered the cave. That was when it found two intruders. They gasped in shock at his appearance as he snarled, summoning a sword in hand, demanding, "_Who are you! Are you Bishop's spies!_"

"Huh?" the boy gaped. "We aren't-"

"_Lies!_" the Polar Bear Fangire snarled. "_I won't let him take me away! Not when I've finally found happiness!_"

Roaring, the Polar Bear Fangire charged at the pair. He wouldn't let Bishop get anywhere near his family! Not if he could help it!

"Wataru!" Kivat swooped towards Wataru and bit down. "Bite!"

The quicksilver coated the Fandiri's body and then shattered to reveal his armored form. The yellow Omnilens visor flashed. When the Polar Fangire struck with his sword, Kiva caught it between his hands before pushing back, sending both of them rushing out of the cave as Mizore watched.

Kiva began to pound the Fangire brutally with his fist. The Fangire made some distance and fired several ice spikes from its mouth. The spikes collided with Kiva's armor and sparks erupted from his armor. Crying in pain, Kiva fell down to the snow and the Fangire pinned him down. It grabbed Kiva by the throat and slammed his head against the snow covered ground.

"_Why won't you people leave me in peace!_" the Fangire demanded. "_Why! Isn't driving me away enough for you! Now you must come and strip me of my happiness!_"

"Please, listen!" Kiva shouted. "We are not here to harm you!"

"_Stop lying to me! You look just like the old King!_" He raised up his claw and aimed it at Kiva's face. "_DIE!_"

Before he could drive his claws down, a glowing red whip cut through the air and crashed against the Fangire's back. The Polar Bear Fangire bellowed in pain and fell into the snow. Coughing, Kiva struggled to his feet. Looking up, he gasped as he saw Saga standing on top of a snow drift with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari behind him.

"Nii-san! Minna-san!" Kiva gasped.

"Are you okay Otouto?" Saga asked as he and the others dashed down the hill. The girls were following, revealing that they were tied together by the waist.

"Hai," Kiva nodded "I don't know where he came from, but he thinks we were working for Bishop."

"Hnnn," Saga frowned.

A soft groan echoed from the snow, bringing everyone's attention to the spot where the Fangire had fallen. He was back in his human form, revealing that he had white hair with blue streaks in it and was wearing clothes that the men in the village usually wore.

"Yuji-san!" Mizore gasped. "So this is where he's been hiding."

"Who?" asked Kurumu, still upset with the yuki-onna, but finding the situation more pressing.

"He's the husband of one of my mother's friends," Mizore explained. "He's rather famous since he got his wife pregnant with twins. A few months ago he disappeared. Miyuki-san, his wife, hasn't been the same since, but she won't tell why he left. His daughters are afraid he doesn't love them anymore."

"Far…far from the truth," the man grunted as he stood up. He eyed the silver-armored figure before he bowed deeply. "King-sama."

"I never knew a Fangire lives here," said Saga in surprise.

"No one was to know what I was. Only my Miyuki-chan knew…" said Yuji hoarsely.

Saga and Kiva were puzzled by this strange turn of events. Still, Yuji was wounded and he needed some medical attention. Being hit by the Jacorder was never a pleasant experience and it always left a mark or two. It was pure luck that the storm was beginning to clear too.

"Come on, let's get back to the village," said Kiva. Saga nodded as both he and his brother took Yuji by the shoulders and began to help him hobble back to the village.

* * *

"Anata!" a yuki-onna exclaimed when she saw her husband return.

"Papa!" twin girls exclaimed when they saw their father. They were 5 years old. The woman and the two girls hugged the man. He'd gone missing for months. Needless to say, it was a big event when he was found being brought back into the village.

"I wonder how he survived," said Wataru.

"Yuji-san is one of our rangers," informed Tsurara. "He would go out and patrol for yeti."

"I guess he must've been feeding on the yeti," reasoned Taiga. That was a good alternative for him. At least the yeti were a confirmed threat to the yuki-onna. Still, Taiga couldn't help but envy the Fangire. He had found something that Taiga had not, requited love.

As the Yuki-onna were celebrating the return of one of their own, a figure was hanging out in a dark alley. The low light reflected off his stained glass skin and skull-like face. His scythe was tapping against the wooden coffin he was dragging around everywhere.

"_So the King and the prince are both here,_" the Mantis Fangire observed. "_Well, Bishop-sama's plan may turn out faster than even he thought if that is the case._"

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: What is Bishop planning? It can never be good. Well, let's see what happens next, shall we?

Ten-Faced Paladin: Well, an adventure out in the snow and unexpected twists. The snow people seemed to have had experience with Kiva in the past…or at last A Kiva.


	31. Fears of Past and Present

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 31: Fears of the Past and Present

"The Snow Priestess wishes to see us?" asked Wataru in surprise.

"Actually, she personally asked for you and Taiga-san," clarified Tsurara.

News traveled fast. It didn't take long for everyone to find out that Taiga and Wataru were both the King and prince of the Fangires. It was indeed surprising. They'd even brought a missing member of their village back. Still, some of the villagers were wary around the boys. Apparently there was something about them that the people knew about.

"Whatever for?" asked Taiga.

"She thinks it's important, and we never question her," said Tsurara.

Without so much as further explanation, the sons of the Queen were sent off to the castle where the Snow Priestess resided. Again, whispers followed them as they went. Some were giggles of girls who found them attractive, others were fearful and whispered of Kiva and King.

"Nii-san, who is the Snow Priestess?" asked Wataru. His brother was more knowledgeable in all things related to monsters.

"She's the leader of the yuki-onna," Taiga answered. "Everything that these people do is decided by her. She's one of the reasons why the yuki-onna aren't extinct. From what I have understood, she has the ability to see into the future. That ability has made her sought out by many who wish to make use of such power. As such, she rarely comes out and is often under guard."

Wataru gulped as they approached the icy castle where the Snow Priestess resided. It was indeed a beautiful place that sparkled in the daylight. Wataru and Taiga were accepted without question by the guards. A yuki-onna servant met them with a respectful bow and guided them deeper into the palace. Both boys were guided into a large open room where icy pillars held the ceiling up. A long blue carpet covered the floor which led up to a throne of ice and the woman sitting in it.

She was slightly older than most the women the boys had seen in the village. Still, she was dressed in red and looked like she was a noble lady from the east. Her hair was done up and her eyes seemed rather sharp and cold, a contrast to the yuki-onna of the village. Her gaze was kept strictly on the two young men in front of her.

"So, you are both the Fangire King and prince, the sons of the previous Queen," the Snow Priestess spoke, her voice echoing through the large hall.

In reverence and respect, both brothers bowed to the Snow Priestess. Despite being royalty himself, Taiga learnt to be humble when needed. This wasn't his kingdom so he had to show the local monarch respect. Even Wataru was humbled by her aura.

Both brothers rose and Taiga stepped forward. He asked, "Why have you sent for us?"

"Several reasons," the Snow Priestess replied. "The primary reason is to be sure of your intentions. I have no desire to have events of the past be repeated by the same clan which attempted to conquer us in the past."

"The Fangire Clan attacked the yuki-onna?!" Taiga gasped. Wataru's eyes widened at the announcement.

"They did," the Snow Priestess nodded. "Before your time, Dark Kiva, the previous King and your father I believe attempted to conquer our home. The solitary environment would have made a good base and he would have used my people as livestock for his men. Most of all, he sought to obtain my sight for his own personal uses."

"What happened?" asked Wataru.

"We clashed," the Snow Priestess replied. "I was caught by surprise by the power that Dark Kiva held. Thankfully, with my power the Fangire Clan was driven off. The only contact we had was by Yuji and now you two. That brings me to my second point."

"And that is?" asked Taiga, still surprised to hear how his father was defeated.

"I wish to know the state of affairs that the Fangires are going through," the Snow Priestess replied. "Yuji stated that it is on the brink of civil war."

"That is true," Taiga sighed. "I had learned that my trusted advisor was working behind my back to incite a war between humans and Fangires. While I do believe that Fangires are stronger, I also know that we are not invincible as some Fangires believe. Examples of humans defeating us include the man who helped kill my father, Otoya Kurenai."

"My Tou-san," Wataru added.

"And the human warrior known as IXA who even now possesses the power to destroy Fangires," Taiga finished. "A war between both sides would leave no winner."

"A wise decision," the Snow Priestess nodded. Even she knew how powerful humans could be given the incentive. Apparently Bishop didn't or refused to see it. "I take it your subjects did not agree."

"Some like Yuji do," Taiga answered. "They found themselves loving humans and I cannot punish them for that. I am not fond of most humans, but I found myself fond of a non-Fangire so I do not have much room to talk."

"Some Fangires have even attacked Nii-san, hoping to claim his power," Wataru added. "I also have been targeted by Bishop and his men for my role in helping Nii-san see the truth."

"There is more to it than that," the Snow Priestess replied. "Because you are a blood relation to the one of the previous rulers, the Queen, you are a legitimate heir to the throne. Should Taiga die, you would still be able to protect the throne from Bishop's puppets."

Wataru blinked in surprise. He had thought that being the son of the Queen and a human he didn't have a claim to the Fangire throne like Taiga had. His older brother was the son of both the King and the Queen, which made his claim all but guaranteed. Taiga didn't seem surprised which meant he knew it too, but why hadn't anyone told Wataru?

"But now on to further business," the Snow Priestess spoke. "I had received prophecies that concern you two and several future players."

"You've seen out futures?" Taiga gasped.

"Yes," the Snow Priestess nodded, her eyes beginning to cloud over. "_The King of Legends shall rise from his enforced slumber, bringing mythical warriors to the front lines. The royal blood shall crush him in the roots of the past. When one King falls, another shall rise in his place, reviving his regime of glass and blood. Only a trinity shall spell his end._"

* * *

"What do you think the Snow Priestess meant, Nii-san?" Wataru asked as he and Taiga left the palace. The prophecy they'd received had been foreboding, cryptic, and confusing.

"I'm not sure, but I may need to check on some things," said Taiga. "Furthermore, have you noticed the women here staring at us?"

"You mean they're either giggling or look like they're afraid of us?" asked Wataru. "I've seen it too. They…aren't very subtle. But…why are they afraid?"

"They probably remember my father's attempt at conquering them," Taiga frowned. "The previous King, my father, tended to leave his mark wherever he went. I'm not surprised that people are still afraid of him. Because I am his son and your armor is similar to his, that fear has traveled to us."

"Do I really look like him?" asked Wataru with some worry.

"Your base armor has similar aspects, but it's the golden form which is a dead ringer," Taiga answered. He had seen portraits of his father and his armor. "Change the color and the ornament on the head and you'd look exactly like him. If it came to seeing the Emperor Form suit, I expect several yuki-onna to be running for the hills."

Wataru frowned at that. He knew he could look a little intimidating in his armor, but he didn't think he was that terrifying.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Taiga shrugged patting his brother's shoulder. "We have no reason to be against them and it's not like we'll need to fight beyond the odd yeti or something."

"Hai," Wataru nodded. Maybe he could show the yuki-onna who feared him and his brother that they weren't like the previous King.

* * *

What many didn't know was that Mizore had retained a few things from her 'Yamato Nadeshiko' episode, particularly on how to be a good wife. Still, Tsurara did encourage Mizore to become Wataru's wife. He was a prince and by marrying him she would be a princess. This weekend was her chance to win Wataru's heart.

She had a lot of competition. Moka was Wataru's first friend in Yokai Academy and Kurumu was curvier and bustier in comparison to her. Yukari was no contest. She was still a young child and she noted how close she and the last of the Mermen were becoming. They made sure to keep his status as the last of an extinct race a secret. If it got out, some yuki-onna may try to take him as a husband in order to repopulate the Merman race. Sure, Ramon wanted to repopulate, but he also wanted to at least be in love and it looked like he and Yukari were growing closer.

Mizore had learnt a lot about Wataru, mostly by stalking him. He was shy yet brave, strong yet gentle, and he possessed a great talent for the violin. His music was from his soul and spoke volume about his innermost feelings. He cared for them, every one of them, and she couldn't believe she'd doubted him. He even risked himself to come to her rescue with his only reason being that they were friends. As much as she felt she didn't deserve him, she also felt that someone like Wataru needed someone with a few things in common with him. They both knew what it was like to be lonely in a new place. At the human school she'd heard rumors about Wataru and she'd heard the bad things his neighbors gossiped about him.

She'd even picked some Snow Whites for him. Maybe he could use it in his varnish recipe. It would help say she was sorry about the whole incident in the field. Kurumu was still throwing glares at her about that. Really, it wasn't like the charm that the succubus could throw around. It was more like how Moka's vampire blood caused his instincts to charge up.

"Thinking dear?" asked Tsurara, stepping out of the kitchen. She was making dinner for everyone. Really, she enjoyed having a full house since Hyozan spent most of his days out hunting yeti. Maybe since Yuji returned he would get some days off.

"Just collecting my thoughts," Mizore sighed. "What do you think that the Snow Priestess wished to talk to Wataru-san and Taiga-san about?"

"I think she wishes to be sure the boys weren't a threat to us," Tsurara answered. "The yuki-onna don't have a good history with Fangires."

"I see," Mizore nodded, fingering the Snow Whites. She hoped nothing bad would happen. The Snow Priestess sometimes had terrible visions and usually bad things happened soon after.

"Planning to seduce Wataru-san with the flowers again?" Tsurara asked. "You know the pollen isn't as potent when the flowers are picked."

"They are more like an apology," Mizore replied. "I hope that Wataru can perhaps use them in a violin varnish. He wishes to perfect a violin varnish that his father created. He hasn't had much success."

"Ahh, now that would make an excellent gift," Tsurara smiled. "It seems you've picked up a thing or two on attracting Wataru's attention. Good for you."

"Hmmm," Mizore smiled. If only Wataru could come back soon, she didn't want her gift to go to waste.

* * *

Taiga and Wataru decided to relax in the hot spring behind Tsurara's house. It was nice and warm too and it allowed them to collect their thoughts.

"Nii-san?" Wataru asked.

"Yes, Otouto?" responded Taiga.

"How powerful was the previous King?" Wataru asked.

"As far as I've been told he was incredibly powerful and none could match him," answered Taiga.

"Then, how do you think the snow people here survived and were able to drive him away?" Wataru asked.

Taiga looked thoughtful. How had the snow people driven the previous King and his Fangire forces away? His father was not known to give up. Maybe they should've asked the priestess.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe we can ask for answers," said Taiga. He rose up. "I'm gonna head inside."

"OK, Nii-san," said Wataru. "I think I'm going to stay in here for a few more minutes."

"Don't stay too long. I don't want you getting sick," advised Taiga. Taiga left.

Wataru closed his eyes and leaned against the edge of the hot spring when he heard someone enter. "Nii-san?" He opened his eyes and then his eyes went wide when he saw that it was none other than… "KURUMU-SAN!?"

"Hello, Wataru…" Kurumu cooed as she smiled at him, batting her eyes at him.

"W-w-what are you doing h-here!?" Wataru questioned. She was not wearing a towel as far as he could tell since the towel was hanging at the edge of the hot spring. She inched in closer.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She placed her hands on his shoulders. "I wanted to be alone with you, my Destined One."

Wataru flushed as he looked around for an escape route. Both were naked in the water and Kurumu knew this. There was no way for him to escape her.

"Now, since there's nothing in the way…" she leaned in close, "Let's have some _fun_."

"Fun?" Wataru paled.

"Yes, some nice adult fun…" she whispered huskily as she came closer to claim his lips.

FA-SHOOOOM!!!

"AIIEEEEE!!!" Kurumu screamed as she was sent flying by a sudden explosion of water.

Wataru blinked and then looked around. He then saw something green rising up from the water. "Ramon-san?"

"_Yes, Wataru-sama_," said Bashaa as he rose from the water.

"How long have you been in there?" Wataru asked one of his guardians.

"_Oh, I've been here for hours. It's very refreshing, don't you think?_" the Merman asked.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Kurumu sneezed. She was now properly dressed but with a warm blanket around her. She had caught a cold.

"Gomen, Kurumu-san," Wataru apologized.

"No, it's okay," said Kurumu. "It wasn't your fault." No, she blamed Ramon for that. If he hadn't interfered she might have been able to finally beat her rivals for Wataru's affection. But luck just wasn't on her side.

"Bet that snow felt cold when you're nude!" Yukari teased, making the irate succubus frown. However, the threatening glare was disrupted by another sneeze.

"I think it feels nice," Mizore commented, bringing numerous images to Wataru's mind that he immediately banished. He didn't need to be thinking about that sort of thing when he was trying to tend to Kururmu.

* * *

The Mantis Fangire stood atop one of the frozen buildings which made up the Yuki-onna village. He personally didn't care much for the cold but Bishop demanded that he be there. He had plans for the Snow Priestess, but he needed her alive and that meant no eating other Yuki-onna since it would make the guards around her that much tougher. The Mantis Fangire was curious, but all Bishop would tell him was that it was for the King's good.

So, the Mantis Fangire waited. He had reported that the King and his brother were in the village and Bishop gave him new orders. In this case it was to turn the Yuki-onna against the pair if he could. That was something the Mantis Fangire could do. He had his box full of puppets and what would turn the Yuki-onna faster than seeing the King and his brother in armor, so similar to the previous King?

"Time to wake up, my brethren," the Mantis Fangire sang as he tapped the lid of the casket. It sprung open and the shards inside flew in all directions. "Yes, go and spread fear and terror all around."

* * *

Wataru's eyes shot open as he heard the song of the Bloody Rose. Even Kivat and Tatsulot heard this. Taiga too was able to hear this after Maya made a connection between him and the violin.

"Fangires," the brothers said at once. They knew it was a hostile one too since the violin only sang when Fangires were on the attack.

"Wataru-kun?" Moka asked.

"Stay here," Wataru said to his friend. "Nii-san, ikuyo."

Both boys dashed outside and towards the source of the attack. As they went, Kivat and Sagark flew close behind. Wataru plucked Kivat out of the air and allowed him to bite his hand, bringing his belt out. Sagark flew in front of Taiga and wrapped around his waist, becoming a belt. Taiga already drew the Jacorder.

"Henshin!" the brothers cried out as they activated their means of changing.

* * *

The people of the village ran in terror when all of a sudden half a dozen Fangires started to attack. Among the Fangires were the Crab, Seamoon, Horsefly, Prawn, Horse and Antlion Fangires.

Saga and Kiva (Kiva Form) showed up to deal with the Fangires. "I'll take the three on the left, you take the three on the right," Saga said as he brandished his Jacorder.

"Hai, Nii-san," Kiva nodded. The two then split up to engage their opponents.

"Hey!" Saga shouted as he slashed at the three Fangires he was fighting. "Is this another one of Bishop's ploys? Talk!" He didn't get an answer from the Horse Fangire. With a grunt he hurled the Fangire into a nearby building.

Meanwhile, Kiva was fighting with the other three. The Crab was about to spray and woman and her child but he managed to knock the Fangire backwards with a kick. "Get to safety!" Kiva shouted. The woman froze. "Go, now!" The woman did as told and took her child to safety.

The Antlion Fangire suddenly burst from the ground and grabbed Kiva's legs, immobilizing him. The Crab Fangire took advantage of this and sprayed its acidic foam upon the Rider. Kiva howled in pain as the sparks erupted off his armor.

"Here I come! Pyun pyun!" Tatsulot sang as he flew into action. It rammed into the Crab Fangire before rebounding and landing on Kiva's left forearm. "Henshin!"

In a flash of golden light, Kiva transformed into Emperor Form. He looked down at the Antlion Fangire and quickly drew the Zanvat Sword. With a quick downward thrust, he stabbed the Antlion Fangire between the eyes and it shattered instantly.

The Housefly and Crab Fangires then attacked at once, lunging at Kiva.

Saga had his hands full with the Seamoon, Prawn and Horse Fangires who were surrounding him. Of course, he wasn't in trouble. He lashed out at them with his whip and pierced the Seamoon with his Jacorder. He then spun around, knocking the other two Fangires backwards with the Seamoon Fangire before withdrawing his whip. He then took out his Fuestle.

"Let's finish this," said Saga as he slipped it between his partner's lips.

"Wake Up!" called out Sagark before Saga placed the end of his weapon into Sagark's slot. The disc upon the monster's head spun as the charge entered the Jacorder.

Saga then performed a variation of his finisher. He charged forward and stabbed the Seamoon Fangire through before he withdrew his weapon and did the same to the Horse and Prawn. As soon as he withdrew the blade he then used his whip like a lasso and bound the three together. With a tap on his Jacorder's handle, the three Fangires shattered.

"WAKE UP!" Kivat called out as Kiva charged up the Zanvat Sword. He pushed Zanvat up the blade, making it glow blood red before pulling the golden bat downwards. He then charged and slashed at the Crab and Housefly Fangires. When he was done he pushed Zanvat up the blade again and then pulled the bat down the blade before slamming it down to the hilt. The Fangires shattered instantly.

It was then that Saga finally noticed the attention he and Kiva were getting and it wasn't of the positive kind. He knew his father had left his mark on the village and now that fear and hatred was being directed towards Kiva. "Not good…"

* * *

The guards fell and shattered like glass once the Mantis Fangire was done with them. He then walked into the palace, intent on finding the Snow Priestess. His puppets had done their job. It didn't matter if they had to be sacrificed. It was all for the Fangire Clan's greater good and each member of the race should be proud to die for their cause.

"I foresaw your arrival," the Snow Priestess frowned as the Mantis Fangire walked into her chambers.

"_I'm sure you did,_" the Mantis Fangire snorted. "_Despite appearances, I am not here to incite another war between our clans, as much fun as it would be._"

"I'm sure," the Snow Priestess frowned.

"_Bishop-sama is hoping you would honor a request,_" the Mantis Fangire spoke. Stepping forward, he stopped when mist began to pour out of the Snow Priestess' mouth. "_It is a simple request. Nothing more._"

"Then say it," the Snow Priestess replied.

"_The King is in need of a Queen…" _the Mantis Fangire began. "_And with your influence, it will become so._"

* * *

Saga and Kiva were under attack, but not by Fangires. The whole village had turned against them and all because of Kiva's Emperor Form armor. The two brothers knew they couldn't harm the villagers, but the snow people weren't giving them any much of a choice except to retreat. They were being attacked with flying icicles and rock-hard snowballs. One of the older women actually managed to throw a miniature avalanche at them.

"Go up! Up!" Saga shouted. Kiva nodded and transformed into Flight Style before flying up, grabbing Saga by the shoulders with his talons. The snow people fired at them with ice beams and Kiva dodged as he and his brother flew higher.

"We better tell the girls," Saga suggested. "Things are not going to be easy for us here." Saga knew who to blame for this. It was Bishop. His manipulations were as obvious as the sun turning blue.

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT?!" Kurumu shrieked. "Those ungrateful-! Eeerrgh!"

Needless to say, the girls were not pleased to hear that Saga and Kiva were attacked after rescuing the people from the Fangires. Kurumu wanted to go hunting and Mizore was giving off an icy aura.

"I am ashamed of my people," she hissed. "To attack someone who saved them…"

"You can hardly blame them," Tsurara sighed.

"Watch me!" Yukari pouted.

"Minna-san, they have good reason to be angry," Wataru tried to reason with his friends. "The previous King attacked this place in the past. You can guess how powerful he was since he is Nii-san's father."

"He was indeed a powerful man," Taiga nodded.

"Well, I've been told that my Emperor Form armor looks much like his did when he changed into Dark Kiva," Wataru explained. He looked down on the floor with a saddened expression. "I guess if they can't have revenge on him, they'll have it on someone who looks like him."

"Wataru-kun," Moka sniffled, hating the sight of her precious friend being so sad.

"That's just not fair! You're nothing like the previous King!" Kurumu protested.

"Mother, can't you speak with the villagers and tell them Wataru-san isn't a threat?" Mizore asked hopefully.

Tsurara spoke, "I'll do what I can, dear." She then heard a knock at the door. "Hm?" She rose up and went to the door. A yuki-onna then passed a message to her. Tsurara's expression turned grim and she nodded before the other yuki-onna left. She returned to the living room.

"Tsurara-san, what's wrong?" Wataru asked.

"We've been summoned," Tsurara answered.

* * *

The ones who were issued the summons quickly returned to the castle of the Snow Priestess. Of course, the older generation of Yuki-onna kept sending Wataru and Taiga dark and/or fearful glares.

The entire group, made up of Tsurara, the Yokai Academy teens and the partners of the Riders, arrived at the Snow Priestess' palace. This must indeed be a serious matter if the Snow Priestess wanted to see all of them.

Kivala was on Moka's shoulder and she asked, "What do you think the Snow Priestess wants with all of us?" The pink-haired vampire responded with a shrug.

As they entered, Wataru and Taiga noted the increase in security. Also, there was also something else that seemed out of place since the last time they visited.

They quickly entered the main room and they all froze. The Snow Priestess was still there, but next to her throne was the familiar form of the Mantis Fangire. He even had his coffin with him which the sons of the Queen suspected to be much lighter than it was when he got here.

"You!" Wataru and Taiga cried out, their Fangire markings spreading on their faces.

"_King. Prince,_" the Mantis Fangire nodded. "_I see you survived my little welcoming present. I hope the Yuki-onna were not too aggressive in their new opinion of you."_

"So, you're the one behind the attack," said Taiga.

"_Yes, but right now we have other matters to discuss, namely the identity of your future bride_," said the Mantis Fangire.

"I hardly see how that is relevant," Taiga frowned.

"But it is," the Snow Priestess replied. "Bishop is offering a truce so that the history of the Fangire and the Yuki-onna might be forgotten. In this case, you Taiga shall be engaged to one of the women here."

"NANI?!?!" the group, save for Tsurara and Mizore cried out. Still, even their eyes were wide with surprise.

"It cannot be helped," the Snow Preistess replied. "However, I doubt because of the certain…events, which have cut down the number of candidates. Somehow, I doubt that was by accident."

"_Just eliminating those who hold grudges,_" the Mantis Fangire snorted.

"Then who's left?" asked Wataru.

"Mizore Shirayuki," the Snow Priestess answered.


	32. Wedding Crashers

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 32: Wedding Crashers

Many hours had passed since the confrontation in the Snow Priestess' palace and the announcement made. In order to solidify an alliance between the Fangires and the yuki-onna, a marriage would take place. Obviously, it would be between the present King and a yuki-onna chosen by the Priestess and the lucky girl was none other than Mizore Shirayuki. Taiga and Mizore would remain in the palace, staying in separate rooms, as the others were escorted out of the palace by the guards. Everyone was silent, not expecting what had happened.

Wataru was the most silent of them all.

Kurumu was actually happy about this as she grinned inwardly. Having it show on her face would be of bad taste since she didn't want to hurt Wataru's feelings. She knew how much he cared about Mizore. However, this engagement just meant that one of Kurumu's obstacles was gone.

Wataru had thought Taiga would protest but his brother accepted the terms. Shockingly, so did Mizore, though the Fandiri did see the reluctance reflected upon her ice blue eyes. She didn't want Taiga the King of Fangires. She wanted Wataru, the boy who could melt her ice cold heart with his beautiful music.

As of now, the Yokai Academy group were sitting in Tsurara's home in silence. Moka looked to Wataru and could see his frown. She was saddened by it. Kurumu decided to sidle up next to him and wrap her arms around his, pressing her breasts to his arm for good measure. Moka and Yukari glared but the succubus ignored them.

"Wataru, why the long face?" Kurumu asked.

"Neither of them want this," said Wataru.

"Huh?"

"Nii-san and Mizore-san," he clarified. "Neither of them want this. They are being manipulated."

"That's obvious," said Ramon, nodding his head. "And we all know who to blame."

"Bishop," Yukari answered.

"Bishop knows that if Nii-san doesn't accept, then the people here will…" Wataru let the sentence hang. From what he knew of Bishop and what he'd been told, the Fangire was capable of laying waste to this village and the people living here. "Nii-san couldn't risk it and neither could Mizore-san."

"Well, it won't be bad, right?" Kurumu said. "I mean everybody wins. Sides, Taiga's not so bad and might make a good husband for Mizore, and Mizore might make a good wife for him. Plus, she'll be Queen."

"Yes, she'll be Queen," agreed Yukari.

"But we all know that isn't what she wants, right, Wataru-kun?" asked Moka.

"No," Wataru answered. He knew what she wanted. It was obvious.

* * *

Mizore sat alone in her room in the palace where she would wait until the ceremony began. She sat on the bed with her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Wataru-san…"

She didn't want this, but she had no choice. It was the Snow Priestess' orders. It just wasn't fair. She had come here to claim Wataru as her husband, not Taiga. Sure, Taiga wasn't all that bad and many yuki-onna were envious of her for claiming the King of Fangires, but she didn't want the King. She wanted the Prince. She wanted _her_ Prince.

Ever since she learnt of Wataru's existence, she'd wanted to learn more about him. At first she was satisfied with reading his articles. He knew what it was like to be alone. Then when they first met face to face, she noted how cute he was and wanted him all to herself. She'd even tried to freeze him and kill Moka to do so and even after initially rejecting her, he came to her rescue. He cared, unlike Kotsubo who just wanted her for her body. Wataru cared for her as a friend, though, and she'd hoped t change that when they came here. That was the plan, but now all was in ruins and because of Bishop's machinations.

The door opened and Mizore looked to see who'd come. She saw that it was the Mantis Fangire and glared as he entered, dragging a coffin behind him as he walked towards her. "What do you want?" she questioned harshly.

"_Oh, I just came to check up on the blushing bride_," said the Mantis Fangire.

"Well, I'm fine, so you may leave," Mizore scoffed and turned her face away from him. The Fangire frowned and continued to approach her. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to him. She let out a scream of shock as he brought his face down next to her ear.

"_Listen, you ice cold bitch and listen good. You better do this or else your entire pathetic race becomes extinct, or worse_," the Mantis Fangire threatened. She shoved her forward and laughed, "_Just be a good wife to the King and nobody will get hurt_." He turned and walked to the door, leaving Mizore alone.

Once the Fangire was gone, Mizore clutched the sheets of the bed and sobbed. "Wa…Wataru-san…" She wanted Wataru to come in and comfort her, to tell her it was going to be alright, but the reality of it all was that he wouldn't be coming. He couldn't. The risks were too high.

* * *

Taiga stared at the mirror in his own room and glared at the face that was staring back at him. Sagark floated by his side.

"Damn you, Bishop," murmured Taiga angrily. Bishop was once again trying to manipulate him. It was obvious now. Taiga always knew how controlling Bishop was and would do anything in his power to get what he wanted. It was how he was. Biship monitored the Fangires and made sure they followed the rules, and the King was no exception.

Taiga liked Mizore, but he didn't want to marry her. He knew that even if they were wedded they would not be happy. Mizore was in love with her brother and this entire trip was initially made in order for Wataru to return those feelings. However, Bishop once again ruined everything. Taiga had chosen his Queen, but unfortunately Moka didn't love him. Moka loved Wataru.

CRASH!

Taiga's fist met the glass of the mirror. Somehow, he needed to find a way to change this and make sure the yuki-onna were safe as well.

"Sgktegehyerye, Taiga?" asked Sagark worriedly.

"I'm fine, Sagark," Taiga said.

"Hdgewgw?"

"Yes."

* * *

Mizore then heard a tapping sound on the window and looked up. She saw a small white shape on the other side. Slowly, she got off the bed and went to the window. She opened up the window and identified the minute finger. "Kivala?"

"Mizore-chan, are you okay?" the small white bat asked as she looked at the yuki-onna with worried eyes. "Have you been crying?"

"No," Mizore lied.

Kivala frowned and perched herself on Mizore's head. "Now, Mizore-chan, don't lie to me. A woman knows when a fellow woman's heart is troubled. Come on, tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't want to marry Taiga. I don't want to be Queen. I want…"

"You want Wataru-san," said Kivala. Mizore nodded.

"But does he want me?"

"He would want you to be happy, that's for sure," said Kivala. "Be patient, Mizore-chan. I'm sure he'll come."

* * *

"The ceremony will be at midnight?" Moka gawked after hearing the news.

"Yes, I just heard," said Tsurara. News had spread all over the village, that Mizore would wed the King of Fangires (Taiga) at midnight tonight. The younger generation of yuki-onna were all smiles and giggles about it, seeing as they found the King dashing, handsome, and brave as he defended them from his own kind. Of course, the older generation spat at the notion, believing him to be just as cruel as his father, remembering Dark Kiva's assault on their home.

"Why so soon?" Yukari asked.

"Who cares?" questioned Ramon. "We have to stop this."

"But, if we do, then the village will be destroyed," said Moka.

"But if we don't, then two people will suffer in unhappiness," said Ramon.

"We can't exactly go against the Snow Priestess," said Tsurara with a frown. She actually opposed this. It wasn't that Taiga wasn't a fine catch, but she knew her daughter had made her choice.

"But we all know she's being threatened," said Yukari. "She doesn't have a choice."

"Wataru?" Moka looked to Wataru who was silent after hearing the news.

Tsurara noted the boy's expression and went to a nearby wall and flipped a switch which caused the wall to rotate and expose what was on the other side, surprising everyone.

Everyone gaped at the assortment of firearms mounted on the wall.

"What's with all the weapons?" Kurumu questioned.

"Oh, it was a hobby of mine," said Tsurara fondly. "I collected them because I used to want to be a spy when I was younger."

Wataru blinked. A spy? That sure explained a lot about their stalking habits.

"Are these real?" asked Kivat carefully.

"Yes, but instead of bullets they fire snow-based projectiles at high velocity."

"Why are you showing them to us?" asked Wataru.

Tsurara smiled and said, "We're going to crash a wedding, that's why."

* * *

Maya felt a chill run up her spine. Something was happening with her boys and she didn't like it. Ruby looked worriedly at the former Queen and asked, "Are you alright, Maya-sama?"

Before Maya could answer, she felt a familiar presence. "Bishop."

Gold dust collected together before reforming into Bishop who smiled at the former Queen. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Queen?"

Maya's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you want, Bishop?"

"Oh, I'm just here to inform you that the King will be married. I hope you can come to the wedding."

"What!"

Bishop laughed and vanished without another explanation.

Maya was confused and she hated feeling confused. Just what was Bishop planning and what was going on? Taiga was getting married? To whom? She would have to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

It was half an hour until midnight and Mizore was being prepped for her wedding. She was dressed in a white wedding kimono and had a veil covering her face. The chamber maids had made sure to keep Mizore in her room until the hour.

Mizore looked herself in the mirror and frowned. Ever since she'd met Wataru, she'd been dreaming of this day. However, now it was happening for real and unlike her dreams it wasn't Wataru who would be standing by her side, but Taiga. She knew that Taiga only did this for the same reasons she had. It was for the sake of the yuki-onna's existence. If they'd refused, then Bishop would make the entire race extinct. That was something neither of them could allow. Mizore couldn't let her race be wiped out and Taiga couldn't let another race be eradicated by Fangires.

Kivala noted this too as she remained perched on Mizore's shoulder. Marriage was supposed to be a union of love between two people, not forced upon them. This was all wrong.

Meanwhile, Taiga was looking at his own robes for the wedding. As white as snow he wore a kimono top with a jacket and a hakama. He frowned at what he was seeing. To be married to Mizore was not part of the plan. But, Bishop was using Taiga's feelings against him. Bishop knew Taiga would not put the yuki-onna in danger.

Taiga just frowned as he stared at the mirror. If he wanted a Queen, he'd choose himself, but Bishop was using his caring feelings against him. Ever since he was little, Bishop had tried to control him in order to make him the ideal King. After he told Bishop he would never cause a war to break out between humans and Fangires, Bishop decided to do whatever it took to take the King back under his control. Bishop was a master manipulator and found Taiga's weakness.

Taiga would try to at least make Mizore happy if they ever became husband and wife, but he knew that deep down she would always have feelings for Wataru. He envied his brother for that. Wataru was a much kinder person than he would ever be and Mizore loved him for it. Taiga would never take his place in her heart.

* * *

Many young yuki-onna lined up in front of the Snow Priestess' palace as they entered one by one. They would be attending to help in the ceremony. Among them, dressed in kimonos as white as snow were the Youkai Academy girls. Hidden under their kimonos were the weapons that Tsurara had gotten for them. The guards eyed them, recognizing them as friends of both the bride and groom, and let them in. No men except for the groom would be attending the ceremony. Of course, they should've paid more attention to one of the girls who was darting her eyes about.

Moka, who was behind the redhead, whispered, "Wataru-kun, we'll cause a distraction. You go and find Taiga-san and Mizore-chan."

"Hai," said Wataru. He was disguised as a girl with a red wig. It helped that he had feminine features.

Kurumu frowned. She had hoped for Mizore and Taiga could marry and one of her obstacles would be 'eliminated' from the race for Wataru's heart. However, deep down, she knew this would only be a loveless marriage. Kurumu actually cared for Mizore's happiness and thought of Mizore and the rest of her rivals as sisters somewhat.

"Be careful, darling," Kurumu said as she gave Wataru a kiss on the cheek, causing Yukari and Moka to glare.

"Hai," nodded Wataru. As Wataru separated from the group, he could hear the sound of gunfire and screaming as his friends started their distraction. He looked over his shoulder to see the girls shooting at everything in sight, causing the guards to take action. He should help but he had his own assignment. He needed to find Mizore and his brother.

**

* * *

**

In her chambers, the Snow Priestess sat with the Mantis Fangire standing at her side. He was keeping watch, making sure she didn't do anything funny. He would report back to Bishop if she went back on their deal. Suddenly, the doors opened and a guard came stumbling in.

"Priestess, we have a problem!" shouted the guard. "Some of the guests are causing a riot in the lobby!"

The Mantis Fangire frowned and picked up his scythe. He gave the Snow Priestess a warning look and said, "_You saw this coming, didn't you?_" He saw her look at him and he scoffed. "_It doesn't matter. I'll take care of things myself._" He then exited the chamber, knocking the guard aside rudely.

"And so it begins," the Snow Priestess murmured.

* * *

Trying to find Mizore and Taiga in this palace was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Wataru had opened one door after another, calling out Mizore and Taiga's names but hadn't found them. He continued to climb stairs, followed by Kivat who was flying after him.

"Mizore-san, Taiga-niisan!" he called. He kicked open another door and then let out a shout as he ducked under a crescent energy blade which would've taken his head clean off his shoulders.

"_Welcome, Prince, to your demise_…" said the Mantis Fangire.

"I'm not here for you," said Wataru as his wig dropped to the floor. "I'm here to find Mizore-san and Nii-san."

"_Oh, and ruin their wedding? How rude_," said the Fangire mockingly.

"I know neither of them wants this."

"_So true, but they don't really have a choice. You see, if they don't do this than this entire village will be laid to waste and the yuki-onna will become extinct. Try and stop it, and you'll be the cause_."

"Then I'll stop you," said Wataru as he snatched Kivat out from the air and pressed him against his hand. Kivat bit down, causing Wataru's Fangire markings to appear and the belt to form."Henshin!" Wataru called as he snapped Kivat to the belt. Quicksilver covered his entire body before shattering apart to reveal the armor of Kiva in its default Kiva Form. The yellow Omnilense flashed and Kiva charged towards the Mantis Fangire.

The Mantis Fangire sidestepped Kiva's punch and swung his scythe down on the Prince, hitting Kiva in the shoulder. Kiva grunted as the attack struck but then gripped the shaft, holding the Fangire in place. He then kicked the Fangire several times in the midsection before throwing him to the ground. Kiva leapt up and came down with a heel kick but the Mantis Fangire rolled out of the way as Kiva's attack collided with the floor.

The Mantis Fangire stepped back before swinging his scythe, sending crescent-shaped energy blades flying at Kiva. The attacks hit Kiva, causing sparks to explode and the Fandiri to scream before he was sent rolling along the floor. His armor was smoking as he slowly rose to his feet.

"_You're a stubborn one, Prince_," the Mantis Fangire stated.

"I won't let my brother and friends be manipulated by the likes of you!" declared Kiva.

"_Like you have a choice in the matter_," said the Mantis Fangire before he charged forward. Kiva drew out his Wake Up Fuestle and put it in Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!" Kivat called and Kiva leapt up as the chains surrounding his iron boot shattered, freeing the wings before he came down to execute his Darkness Moon Break attack. The kick collided with the Mantis Fangire's chest and sent him sliding backwards before he crashed into the wall, the impact causing Kiva's emblem to appear on the wall behind him. However, the Mantis Fangire was able to survive and once Kiva was back on his feet, the Mantis Fangire slashed at Kiva repeatedly.

"_Did you really think that would work?_" shouted the Fangire. He swung down but Kiva caught the blade of his scythe between his hands before kicking the Fangire hard in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip on the weapon. Kiva tossed the scythe aside and started to pummel the Fangire with punches and kicks before grabbing his horns and kneeing him several times in the stomach. With a growl, the Fangire snapped his fingers, causing the scythe to fly back to him. Kiva leapt backwards and drew a Fuestle from the back of his belt.

"Tatsulot!" Kiva called as he put the Fuestle into Kivat's mouth to blow. The Golden Wyvern heard as he was summoned before attaching to Kiva's left forearm. In a flash of golden light, Kiva had transformed to Emperor Form.

"_So, you show your true colors_," spoke the Mantis Fangire.

"That's right," Kivat said. "Wataru, finish this!"

Kiva grasped Tatsulot's head and tugged, causing the image in the window on Tasulot's back to spin around before stopping at his.

"WAKE UP FEVER!"

Kiva charged forward and launched a series of kick attacks on the Mantis Fangire. Finally, he leapt up and smashed both his feet into the Fangire, the red blades spreading out before they swung at the Fangire, hacking and slashing as he screamed. Kiva then leapt off and landed on his feet, watching as the Mantis Fangire staggered back before shattering to pieces.

"It's over," said Kiva, relieved.

* * *

Inside his own room, Taiga was still scowling as he waited for the festivities to begin. Standing in front of the mirror, he checked himself over once again. These events were not to his liking and when he got his hands on the one who began them...his displeasure would be known.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Taiga frowned as he sensed Bishop's presence manifest. Gold dust seeped into the room before it solidified into the form of the man he so deeply hated. "What do you want?"

"King-sama," said Bishop as he adjusted his glasses. "Why so unhappy? You're about to be married."

"Yes, but this is only because you gave me no other choice," said Taiga, glaring at Bishop.

"Such is life. Free will is really just an illusion."

"We'll see about that," Taiga retorted. That was when Sagark entered the room and said something to Taiga. "I see. So, he came. Good." He smirked at Bishop.

"What?" Bishop spoke, disliking that look.

"Bishop, looks like your plan is falling apart," said Taiga.

Bishop frowned. He knew he should've taken care of that damn Prince. He then said, "Oh, and what about the yuki-on-ACK!"

Taiga had his arm firmly grasping Bishop's throat and hoisting him up. Bishop tried to pry off his King's fingers, but King was stronger than he.

"Try it and you'll wish you were never born," threatened Taiga. He dropped Bishop. "Do not forget that I am King and you are just Bishop. The blood of my father flows through me and so does his power. If you DARE try this again, I will destroy you and any other Fangire who gets in my way!"

A blue aura flared over Taiga, reacting to his anger and placing fear in Bishop's as he recalled his former master doing the same whenever he got angry**. **Opting for self preservation, Bishop turned to gold dust and vanished from Taiga's sight.

* * *

The door to her room swung open and Mizore's eyes widened as she saw her prince, in all his golden glory, enter. She threw off her veil as the chamber maids backed away from seeing Kiva's appearance. Being of the older generation, they all knew what Kiva was capable of. Kiva walked towards Mizore and when he stood before her, he said, "It's done. You won't have to marry Taiga-niisan."

She was relieved, but then asked, "But what will happen now?"

Confidently, Kiva said, "I think Nii-san knows how to handle things right now."

Mizore trembled in relief at hearing that her home was safe. Breaking out in a sob that made her mascara run, Mizore leaped into Kiva's arms. The golden warrior wrapped his arms around her gently as she sobbed her relief and happiness into his chest.

Needless to say, the other yuki-onna in the room were stunned.

* * *

The excitement had long since ended when the bus came, rolling right up to the palace itself where Wataru and the others, including Tsurara and the Snow Priestess of all people were there to greet it. The doors hadn't even completely opened when Ruby squeezed her way through and latched onto Wataru. "Oh, Goshujin-sama, I've been so worried!" she cried out. The girls glared as the witch clung onto the hapless Fandiri boy.

"Ruby-san, please let go of my son," ordered Maya as she exited the bus.

"Oh, sorry, Maya-sama," said Ruby as she let go of Wataru, slightly flustered about her actions.

Maya nodded and then looked to Tsurara. "So, you must be Tsurara," said Maya. She recognized the woman from Mizore's descriptions of her.

"And you must by Maya, Wataru's mother," said Tsurara. '_And the one who stole my Otoya's heart…_' At least Maya and Otoya managed to produce a son that would make a good husband for her daughter.

Seeing the two women apparently getting along so well made Wataru sigh with relief. He knew that both women deeply loved his father and Tsurara...she was kind of competitive, even if the race was over. The two women smiling at each other politely gave the Fandiri hopes of friendship in the future, but he couldn't figure out why it got so chilly all of a sudden.

"Thank you for taking good care of my sons and their friends," said Maya.

"It was my pleasure," said Tsurara sincerely.

"Kaa-san, why are you here?" asked Wataru.

"Bishop told me there would be a wedding, but I guess that he was lying," frowned Maya.

"Actually, a wedding almost took place, Kaa-san," said Taiga.

"Really?"

"We'll tell you all about it," said Wataru. "Let's just go home, alright?"

"Yes," agreed Mizore as she looped her arm around Wataru. "Home…our home."

"But there's something that needs to be done," said Maya. She looked to see the Snow Priestess and frowned. The former Queen strode up towards the Snow Priestess who wore a neutral expression.

"And what do you want of me, Queen?" said the Snow Priestess coldly.

"I'm not going to talk to you," retorted Maya. "I wish to speak with Jack Frost."

"I see," the Snow Priestess nodded. "Very well. We shall meet in private."

With that, the former Queen and the Snow Priestess made their leave. The group of youths watched them go with some worry in them. The Snow Priestess rarely left the castle and Maya had that look in her eyes which she once wore when she was in her prime as Queen of the Fangires.

"Who is Jack Frost?" asked Wataru.

"Someone I hope you never meet," Mizore shivered.

* * *

Bishop gave the village one final look at the village before turning away. It would appear that the King would not be manipulated and destroying the village would just make the King even more uncooperative and rebellious. Sides, its destruction wouldn't benefit Bishop at all. For now, he would leave it alone…for now.

As Bishop contemplated, his thoughts went from the King to the Prince the old Queen had with that human. At first he was disgusted by the existence of the Fandiri, but Wataru was able to utilise the Kiva armor, like the old King Bishop used to serve. Plus, the Prince seemed weak in will and indecisive.

Maybe Bishop could use the Prince to take down the King and make an even better King out of the half-breed.

* * *

Later, in the bus on their way home, Mizore sat next to a sleeping Wataru and laid her head against his shoulder. He'd come for her, just like she wished for him. Her Prince had come for her.

Earlier, the Snow Priestess had fortified the barrier surrounding the village, making it strong enough so that Fangires would not enter if they had evil intent. Yuji, like before, would be the only Fangire living in the village and would no longer be threatened. The same went for the yuki-onna as they were no longer in danger. In truth, the Snow Priestess had foreseen everything happening, but let them continue on so to allow the growth of the young ones who were so intimately involved. She had more than enough magical power to repel the Fangire Clan since they did not have the might of their King on their side. Taiga just hoped his warning had discouraged Bishop even more from ever contacting the yuki-onna again.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: After a long hiatus, an update. I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his help. Wonderful fellow.


	33. Succubus' Date Night

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 33: Succubus' Date Night

A week had passed since the visit to Mizore's home village and things had slowly returned to normal in the peaceful Kurenai Manor…

SPLASH!

"Kurumu-san, what are you doing in here!"

"Oh, I'm just here to scrub my darling's back. Now, don't be shy, Wataru. When we're married you'll be able to see all of me."

THUD!

"Wataru!"

CRASH!

"How dare you try to seduce Wataru-sama in the bath, you cow!"

CLANG!

"You brat!"

Thunk! Thunk!

Thud! Thud!

"You both can stay here. I will tend to Wataru-san."

"No, let me tend to Goshujin-sama!"

"Oh no! Wataru-kun!"

Down in the living room, Maya was enjoying tea with Taiga as company. With a sigh she said, "It must be hereditary."

"What is, Kaa-san?" questioned Taiga.

"Just like Otoya. Girls would flock around him and now Wataru has the same curse but without even trying like his father."

Capu-Chu!

"Moka-san!"

Taiga chuckled. "True. Wataru-kun has sure grown. I just hope those girls don't wind up killing him."

* * *

"Those girls will be the death of me," said Wataru as he sat under a tree in the schoolyard with Kengo.

"You mean that harem of yours?" joked Kengo.

"Kengo-san, please…" Wataru groaned. He really didn't want to remember what happened yesterday with the girls while he was trying to take a bath.

"So, is that why you've been avoiding them?" asked Kengo.

"For now," admitted Wataru. "I don't hate them it's just…it's stressful."

"Guys would be envious of you, you know," Kengo pointed out. "Most of them would give an arm or a leg to be in your position."

"Then they have no idea what I'm going through."

"So, anyway, the school Cultural Festival is close," said Kengo. "You want to do something?"

"Well, I could try doing a violin solo," said Wataru. "But…" He still had issues with stage fright.

"Maybe we, the IKEMENS, can do a show!" said Kengo excitedly.

"Yes," Wataru agreed. At least he wouldn't be alone on stage.

"DARLING!"

Glomp!

Wataru's face was now buried in the soft cushion which was Kurumu's breasts.

"Wataru, do you want to go for Karaoke later after school?" asked Kurumu. "Well?"

"Kurumu, I don't think he can answer when you're suffocating him," Kengo pointed. Wataru was struggling as his arms flailed about. He was also starting to turn blue.

"Oh my!" Kurumu let Wataru go and the Fandiri took a breath of much needed air.

"Kurumu-san!" Wataru gasped out. "Please, don't do that here!"

"But it's my way of showing how much I love you," purred Kurumu. Kengo got up and checked his watch.

"Oh, look at the time! There's somewhere I gotta be!" Kengo then whistled and walked off.

Kurumu had Wataru pinned against the tree while sitting in his lap, their faces so close to each other and her arms around his neck. Her breasts were pressed against his chest. "So, Wataru, is it a date?"

"Karaoke?" Wataru blinked. He'd gone a few times with Shizuka. "I…I guess!"

"Great!" Kurumu pecked him on the cheek. "Meet me at the gate after school, my darling prince!" She then skipped away, leaving Wataru in a daze.

Wataru looked to the sky and said, "Otou-san, how do you deal with women?"

* * *

As Taiga sat in class, his attention was not on the teacher in front who was giving a lecture. His attention was on the new girl who'd transferred earlier that day. From what he heard her name was Mio Suzuki. She was quiet and shy girl who hadn't made a friend since coming. She kind of reminded him of Wataru. Thinking of his brother and the friends he had, Taiga decided to give it a try. He would try and talk to this girl during the short break between classes.

* * *

Yukari never really thought she'd have so much fun with kids her age in junior high. Though they weren't gifted like her, at least Yukari wasn't treated as an outcast. She had Ramon as a classmate and also Shizuka to watch out for her here.

She'd made some good friends, an energetic girl named Kokoro and a shy girl name Yuko. Kokoro had been the first to extend a hand of friendship and so Yukari made friends with them. She didn't pretend that she was smart. She got 100 for the tests since they were so easy. She just had to made sure not to get too snobby about it. Unfortunately, there were people jealous of her but that was to be expected.

Kokoro was an energetic girl with her shoulder length hair and had small ponytails on the sides of her hair held by pearly barrettes. She was always talking excitedly or had an idea for something fun. She and Yukari had actually gotten along very well, almost as if they were sisters or something.

Yuko was like a polar opposite. She was a girl with long bluish, black hair and hairclips shaped like musical notes. Yukari was reminded of Mizore since they both were very shy. At least Yuko didn't hide behind things while she talked. It took a while, but with Kokoro's encouragement, she and Yukari became good friends as well.

"Yukari-chan!" Kokoro called as she dashed over to the little witch's desk. "Yukari-chan! Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Huh? Well…I don't think so," Yukari blinked. Honestly, she was hoping to try and get Wataru's attention again while keeping him safe from the big breasted cow and the stalker.

"Great!" Kokoro smiled. "A new Karaoke place opened up and Yuko-chan and I are going to go and sing! We want you to come too!"

"Karaoke?" Yukari blinked. She then got a bright smile on her face as an idea. "Can I bring friends?"

"Sure!" Kokoro nodded. "The more the merrier!"

"Okay! So we'll meet outside the school?"

"Yep!" Kokoro nodded. "See you then Yukari-chan!"

Kokoro waved and dashed off to do something else. Yukari just smiled as she imagined bringing Wataru along with her. Her first date! She couldn't wait!

* * *

After the final bell rang, Moka had already packed up her things. She was going to walk home with Wataru. Even if they were going to be accompanied by Kurumu and Mizore, Moka could imagine that it was just the two of them.

But at the gate, she found out something else.

"Wataru is taking me out for Karaoke!" Kurumu boasted.

Moka looked to Wataru. "Is this true, Wataru-kun?"

"Hai, Moka-san," Wataru answered. "Gomen."

"We'll be back late," said Kurumu. "Don't wait up for us."

"OK," Moka frowned as she watched Kurumu and Wataru walk in the opposite direction.

"I could make her slip on a patch of ice," offered Mizore as she appeared out of nowhere.

"No," Moka shook her head. It wouldn't be fair and it would just start another fight between them all. Maya had spoken to them all that it wouldn't be right to keep fighting over Wataru like a possession. They had to change their tactics if they wanted to keep him the way they wanted. "Let's go home, Mizore-chan."

* * *

As Kurumu walked together with Wataru, hand-in-hand, the succubus leaned her head against his shoulder. She wished he would wrap his arm around her but she had to take it slow. She was taking Maya's advice. Forcing herself into Wataru's heart wouldn't work and Charming him would be too easy. She wanted him to love her by his own volition.

"Check it out! Street performers!" Kurumu pointed. A crowd was gathered around three men who were dressed in Oni costumes. One was playing a taiko drum, the second was playing a trumpet and the third was playing a guitar. There was donation box where people could give money for their performance.

The taiko playing Oni's costume was purple with red gloves and silver straps on his chest and red facial markings on his mask with two silver horns. He was beating on the drum energetically.

The trumpet playing Oni's costume was black and he wore blue gloves and a gold vest. The facial markings on his mask were blue. He had three horns

The guitar playing Oni's costume was dark green and wearing a brown leather sash. He wore brown gloves and had brown facial markings on his mask with a single horn atop his head.

Wataru was impressed by their musical skill.

"Sugoi," Wataru said.

* * *

After Kurumu and Wataru paid for their room, the succubus dragged the Fandiri inside and closed the door. It was like any other Karaoke box. There were cushioned chairs, carpeting, a table for snacks and refreshments and a television with microphones.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Kurumu asked, sitting down. She patted the seat next to her and Wataru sat down. He picked up a book with a list of songs.

"Ano…I've never really…done this before," Wataru admitted. Despite having gone with Shizuka before, he never actually got on stage and sang. It was usually her and whatever friends she brought along who did the singing.

"Ah. Then I'll go first!" Kurumu giggled. She found the perfect song to get Wataru to relax. After that…the real fun could begin.

* * *

"Sugoi!" Yukari smiled as she, Kokoro, Yuko, and Ramon entered the Karaoke joint. She had never been in one before and it looked like a lot of fun.

"Wow," Ramon blinked. "They sure have changed the style over the years."

"You've been in one before Ramon-kun?" asked Kokoro.

"A long time ago," Ramon nodded. It was true too. However, it was when he, Jiro, and Riki were struggling to survive and hadn't met Otoya or the others yet.

"Well, let's get a room so we can have fun!" Kokoro beamed. Yukari couldn't help but smile right back at her friend.

* * *

Wataru applauded after Kurumu finished her song. The succubus just loved being the centre of attention, especially if it was her Destined One's attention.

The table had snacks and drinks that the staff had brought in. Kurumu and Wataru had ordered them. This was a date, after all.

"Kurumu-san, that was amazing! You have a wonderful singing voice!" said Wataru.

Blushing, Wataru stepped off stage to join him on the seat. "Thank you, Wataru." She laid her hand upon his. "So, are you going to sing too? I don't mind singing for you."

"Well…" Wataru blushed.

"Oh, come on," Kurumu leaned in, her face close to his. "Just give it a try. It's just you and me here."

Wataru was reluctant but agreed. "Alright. Let me choose a song."

Kurumu beamed as she watched him make a selection.

There was one song that caught his attention. It was called 'Supernova'. "Alright." He got on stage and selected the song on the machine as he picked up the microphone.

"Sing! Sing!" Kurumu encouraged and clapped her hands together. "You can do it!"

Wataru smiled nervously but calmed down. It was true. It was just the two of them. Wataru always felt the calmest around his friends. He took in a deep breath of air as the music played.

* * *

The song 'Innocent Trap' was definitely well sung by Ramon as he finished. Yuko, Yukari and Kokoro applauded.

"Encore! Encore!" Kokoro cheered.

"That was amazing, Ramon-kun!" Yuko said.

Blushing, Ramon rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you."

"Excuse me," said Yukari. "I need to use the bathroom."

* * *

Back at Kurenai Manor, Taiga smiled after hearing about Kurumu taking Wataru out on a date.

"So, the succubus is gonna try her luck this time," said Taiga. "Interesting..."

* * *

"Be back in a bit, darling. I need to use the little girls' room," Kurumu said flirtatiously before she sauntered out of the room.

Wataru had finished singing. At first his voice had been a bit shakey but Kurumu encouraged him to go on and much to his surprise he sang well, _really _well.

* * *

"Whew! This is working out better than I thought," Kurumu smiled as she entered the washroom to get some business done. "Maybe if I can get my cards right, I'll get a prize at the end of the night."

Giggling to herself, Kurumu went about her business, sighing and actually talking out loud about her plans for Wataru since she figured she was alone at the moment. As she washed her hands and exited, giggling to herself, she didn't notice a dark aura beginning to grow inside one stall.

"…that big breasted cow!" Yukari screeched.

* * *

"Darling, I'm back!" announced Kurumu as she entered the room again. She sat down next to Wataru and leaned against him. He blushed at the close proximity. "Wataru?"

"Yes, Kurumu-san?" Wataru answered.

"Don't you want to put your arm around me?"

"H-hai!"

* * *

"Yukari-chan, you can't!" Ramon cried as he tried to keep Yukari from cursing something as she tried to wave her wand around. Ramon had found her ready to bust into the room Wataru and Kurumu were in.

"But Ramon-san! That big breasted cow is trying to seduce Wataru-sama!" Yukari cried as she tried to escape the Merman's grasp so to find where the succubus was hiding.

"I already knew she was here!" Ramon cried.

"WHAT?" Yukari gaped.

"I saw her while I was getting drinks," Ramon explained. "She said that she and Wataru were on a date. She didn't use Charm or anything like that. He's here on his own free will."

"B-b-but…Moka-sama and I…" the tiny which blubbered.

"Kurumu-san just wanted some time alone with Wataru-sama," Ramon replied. "I don't think that's too much to ask. Don't you think she deserves at least that? After everything we've all been through?"

"Mnnn!" Yukari trembled. "Well…maybe…but what if she tries to have her way with him?"

"Well, Kurumu-san won't do that unless Wataru-sama wants to and I doubt he would ask. He'd pass out just thinking about it!" Ramon laughed.

* * *

At first he had his arm around her but then she gave a tug and fell backwards with him on top of her, supporting himself with his hands on either side of her head. Her hands were up and grasping his face.

"Wataru, I really love you," she confessed. That was true.

"Kurumu-san, wait," Wataru said. With a smirk she reversed positions as she pushed him backwards causing him to fall upon the soft seat and then climbing on top of him.

"You're my one and only Destined One, Wataru," said Kurumu. "My Prince." She took his hand and placed it against one of her breasts. Wataru stammered. "Please...touch me."

Wataru's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out from hormonal overload.

* * *

Kurumu had her arm looped around Wataru's. After he regained consciousness, Kurumu had dragged him out of the Karaoke lounge since their time was up. All Kurumu cared about was having fun with Wataru. She now knew her teasing had to have limit. Her mom kept giving her advice on how to snag the younger Kurenai but then again her mother had been in love with Wataru's father. Unlike Wataru, Otoya didn't have confidence issues. He was a pure Casanova and flirt. Wataru was shy but had his own innocent charm. Plus his smiles and blushes made him look cute. No way anyone would've guessed that he was Kiva, the one who fought the Fangires.

"Wataru, look!" Kurumu pointed and Wataru looked to what she was pointing at. It was a photo sticker booth. "Come on, let's take a picture!"

"Hai!" Wataru nodded as the succubus eagerly dragged him towards the booth. Wataru slotted in the money. The two stood before the screen and camera, choosing a frame for their photo stickers before posing. Wataru wore an embarrassed smile while Wataru grinned and winked with her arms about his neck. The machine then printed out a sheet of photo stickers.

"You're really photogenic," said Kurumu, looking at the sheet of photo stickers.

"Thank you, Kurumu-san," said Wataru. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You know, you don't have to use '–san' anymore. We've known each other for so long," said Kurumu. "Call me Kurumu-chan…"

"Ano…I…" Wataru stammered. "Well, I could…maybe…"

"Hey, what do we have here?" a gruff voice spoke and Wataru frowned as he saw a trio of unsavory characters. One was bald, fat and towered over Wataru, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Another wore his hair in a Mohawk and was in a black t-shirt with torn sleeves. The third one had a goatee and bucked teeth, wearing camouflage pants and a blue shirt he wore open to reveal his bare torso. Typical troublemakers by the looks of it and they were leering at Kurumu. Wataru caught one of them staring at her chest and Wataru didn't like it. He pushed Kurumu behind her protectively.

Mohawk spoke, "Wow, what a cutie."

Fatso added, "Looks like a lot of fun too."

Goatee asked, "How about it, babe? Wanna go and have some fun with some real men?"

"Sorry, but I've got a real man right here!" sneered Kurumu as she stuck out her tongue.

The men didn't like the way she was talking to them and by the looks of it they looked ready to get violent. Mohawk grabbed Wataru by the front of his shirt. "You don't look like a real man! More like a wimp!"

Wataru's eyes shone and slightly shifted to a stained glass appearance. He grabbed Mohawk's wrist and then wrenched it away, causing Mohawk to cringe in pain. "Don't touch me," Wataru ordered as he shoved Mohawk backwards into his pals.

"Damn you!" Mohawk threw a fist but it was caught before it could hit Wataru. Only, it wasn't Wataru who caught his fist.

"Nago-san," said Wataru, relieved to see the man. Kurumu frowned. Even if she was glad to see him right now she didn't like him all that much.

"Kurenai-kun," Nago gave a nod before he tossed Mohawk to the ground, painfully. He got up and glared at Fatso and Goatee. Fatso charged at Nago but was knocked out by an uppercut. Goatee took out a switchblade and tried to stab at Nago only for Nago to grab the man's arm, give a painful twist to disarm him and then used a karate chop to the neck to knock him out. "Trash," Nago snorted.

"Nago-san, arigatou," said Wataru.

"I was just in the area," said Nago. "You should really be careful around the city. You don't know what kind of unsavory characters you'll meet…" Nago eyed the men as they were getting up. "Like now." The men's faces had stained glass markings appear on them, identifying what they were. "Fangires…"

Acting quickly, Nago revealed his mechanical belt and wrapped it around his waist He then retrieved his IXA Knuckle and pressed it against his palm.

"READY!"

"Henshin!" Nago called before sliding the knuckle into his belt.

"FIST ON!"

The golden cross appeared from the belt and grew into the familiar armor before appearing over Nago. IXA stared down at the Fangires who still hadn't changed to their true form as his visor opened in a blast of flame, revealing red eyes.

"It is time to return those lives to God," IXA spoke, removing his mouthpiece and opening it to reveal a phone. Typing in a code, he activated IXA's most powerful function.

"RISING!"

His bodysuit turned white as his torso armor loosened. His gauntlets turned from white to sapphire with the armor hanging from his belt changing to black with blue trim. His boots also turned black with sapphire plating along the shins. His torso armor exploded off him, revealing sapphire armor with a silver chest and a red sun symbol. The gold sections of his Save Mode faceplate reconfigured into horns as his helmet turned sapphire blue.

He had transformed into Rising IXA.

"Come at me," IXA dared as the Fangires revealed themselves. Mohawk had changed into a Piranha Fangire, Fatso had transformed into a Pig Fangire and Goatee had turned into a Goat Fangire. They charged at IXA.

The Piranha Fangire looked like its skin was wrapped in black seaweed. Its chest was covered in green and blue shards of glass with fins coming from its shoulders and forearms. Its fingers and toes were webbed in a fishlike way while its head looked like a full body of a fish with more stained glass on it. Its teeth were large and looked very sharp.

The Pig Fangire was for lack of a better term, round. Every part of it looked like a ball with red and pick stained glass shards on its skin. However, it didn't take a genius to tell that it had muscle to move around that amount of body mass. Its face had a large black snout with beady eyes, revealing its pig-like appearance.

The Goat Fangire was spindly in comparison to its comrades. It had dull green and brown stained glass shards on its skin with stick-like legs and arms. However, its limbs were longer than either of the other two Fangires and had hooves on its feet. Its head looked like a goat's skull with long black horns curling out of the top of his head and a black goatee coming from its bone-like chin.

Kurumu and Wataru had taken cover and when the Fandiri was about to call Kivat, Kurumu shook her head no and whispered, "Let him handle it. He looks like he can deal with these losers alone."

Wataru frowned. Though Nago/IXA wanted Kiva dead, Wataru didn't think it was right for IXA to fight alone.

IXA ducked under a swipe from the Pig Fangire and retaliated with a right cross in the monster's face, sending him staggering. He then leapt up and slammed is feet into the Piranha and Goat Fangires' faces, sending them sprawling. The Fangires regrouped but IXA had drawn out his IxaRiser and IxaCalibur. He blasted at the Fangires with shots from his weapons, causing them to cry out in pain. He then put his IxaRiser away and pushed the magazine of the IxaCalibur up, converting it to Calibur Mode. With a shout he charged at the Fangires and slashed at them brutally and efficiently. With a single swing, he sent the Fangires falling on their backs as sparks spilled from the contact.

"Pathetic," spoke IXA coldly.

Wataru and Kurumu watched as IXA danced around the three Fangires, countering their moves with his own, and basically making fools out of them. They would attack, but IXA would avoid their clumsy swings and strike back with his own. While he was outnumbered, he had them outmatched.

Wataru was impressed but this display just filled Kurumu with a feeling of dread. IXA would no doubt fight Kiva like this and while Wataru could fight with the best of them, she wasn't sure if he could survive a confrontation with IXA if the white-armored human went all out. She never thought humans could ever develop such a powerful weapon. She even doubted that Kuyou would stand a chance against the IXA System.

IXA removed the blue Fuestle from the grip of the IxaRiser and slipped it into his belt buckle. He pushed in the Knuckle, allowing the power to be activated. An energy charge surged through his body as he took aim with the IxaRiser at the Fangires. Digging his heels into the ground to keep his footing, he fired a blast of golden energy from the IxaRiser which engulfed the Fangires. Kurumu shielded her eyes from the brightness of the attack as Wataru turned his eyes away. When IXA stopped, the Fangires stood frozen on the spot. In a matter of seconds their bodies collapsed into glass shards.

"Hmph," IXA gave a snort. His armor then vanished, breaking apart and falling off him into fading shards. Keisuke Nago then turned his attention towards Kurumu and Wataru. "Are you both alright?" he asked.

"We're fine," said Wataru. "Thank you, Nago-san."

"Yeah, thanks," said Kurumu sourly. She didn't like showing gratitude to someone obsessed with killing her Destined One.

"So, are you on a date?" asked Nago.

"Yes, you might say that," said Wataru.

Nago smiled at that. "Well, I think after that you'd like something to drink to calm your nerves. How about coming to the café? I was just heading there myself."

"That sounds nice, Nago-san," said Wataru.

Kurumu frowned. Going to Café Mal d'amour wasn't in the plan. What she wanted to do was maybe go shopping, get a change of clothes and then head to a dance club or something with Wataru.

"What do you say, Kurumu-san?" asked Wataru.

"I guess we could stop by the café," said Kurumu, showing a forced smile.

"Well then, follow me," said Nago. "I'll escort you both just incase anymore unsavory characters try to cause trouble for you."

"Thank you," said Wataru.

* * *

Moka was in the furo, soaking in the water. It was safe since it had been treated by Ramon so it didn't hurt her like normal water would. As se sat there, she heard the door open and gasped when she saw that it was Maya with Kivala on her shoulder.

"May I join you, Moka?" asked Maya.

"It's fine," nodded Moka. Maya removed her towel and then slipped into the tub next to Moka. Kivala made herself comfortable in the violin shaped basin.

"Is something wrong?" asked Maya. Moka didn't answer. "This is about Wataru and Kurumu's date, isn't it?"

Moka gave a nod.

"You're in love with Wataru, aren't you?"

Moka gave another nod.

Maya began, "When I was the Queen, my duty was to kill traitors to our Clan, particularly those whom fell in love with humans. The previous King believed that all humans were good for was to be food for us Fangires who were superior and for a while I believed him. Of course, unlike him, I didn't hate humans really. Even humans could produce amazing things." Moka paid attention. "I've been alive for centuries and have seen many things. I learnt to play and make violins as well from this man I met in Europe. However, I didn't have time to play a violin seeing as I had my duties as Queen. I didn't enjoy killing my kin, but it was my duty. Back then I couldn't really understand how a Fangire could love a human. That is, until I met Otoya."

"Did you fall in love with him?" asked Moka.

"Well, not immediately. He was just an annoying human but then I kept bumping into him while on duty and he would try and ask me to go out with him," Maya said. "I knew I could snap his neck but I found his persistence charming. He didn't even care that I was a Fangire and then I felt something for him that I never felt for the King."

"You never loved the King?" asked Moka.

"Of course not. Our union was merely to create an heir, Taiga," said Maya. "The former King was a cold and cruel man and unlike Otoya would ignore me when it befitted him." Maya stated, "Love is something worth fighting for."

Moka understood. Maya was encouraging her to pursue Wataru. Moka then spoke, "For a vampire to fall in love with a human is disgraceful and it's worse if it's with a half-breed, but I don't care. Wataru-kun has proven himself worthy. Even my other self has claimed him and wants him. It's just…my Father would definitely not approve."

"Hmph, don't think of that," said Kivala as she floated inside the basin. She fluttered up to Moka's eye level. "Listen to your heart, Moka-chan. You're a noble vampire, so use that to your advantage. As you said, Wataru has been claimed by you so by right he's your man."

Maya had her eyes closed. This tub had a lot of memories. She had bathed with Otoya in the past and had done very intimate things in this very tub. The memory brought a pinkish tint to her cheeks.

* * *

Both Kurumu and Wataru took a seat at a table, drinking cups of coffee and chatting. Nago sat at the bar, drinking coffee as well. Akira smiled as he looked to the couple.

"Ah, young love," said Akira.

"He has a bunch of girls who like him," said Nago. "There's that girl Moka, and another one named Mizore."

"How interesting," said Akira. "Of course he doesn't seem like a boy who'd want a harem, unlike someone else I know…"

* * *

"_Ladies, please. There is plenty of me to go around. So, don't argue," said Otoya charmingly as Yuri, Ageha and Tsurara argued about spending time with him. While Yuri was his official girlfriend, it didn't stop his flirting ways. He just thought it made him more desirable. The Forbidden Fruit concept, he believed it was called. The ladies want what they can't have._

"_Baka-Otoya!" snapped Yuri. "Don't encourage them!"_

"_Well, he has the right idea," said Ageha. "He's unmarried so he's fair game."_

"_He will be mine, Ageha," said Tsurara._

"_Oh, you may think so, my dear friend," said Ageha, grinning, "But I do believe a man would love something to grab onto if you catch my drift." She put her arms under her breasts and made them bounce a bit. Otoya couldn't help but stare._

"_Now, ladies, no fighting in here," said Akira. He put their drinks down in front of them._

"_Yuri, I think that Ageha-chan and Tsurara-chan deserve at least some of my attention. They are new in town and will be leaving soon," said Otoya._

"_Ugh," grimaced Yuri in disgust. "I think you just want a harem."_

"_A harem? What a wonderful idea! I'd be like a king!" boasted Otoya._

_Yuri wondered how she could fall in love with such an infuriating man._

* * *

"I'm kinda glad that my mother didn't snag your father," said Kurumu.

"Why do you say that?" asked Wataru.

"Because I wouldn't be able to meet you, silly!" she giggled. He blushed. '_Oh, he's so cute_.' Wataru was different from her fanboys. While they would do anything to get in her pants, even under the influence of her Charm Wataru hadn't acted anything like them. He showed resistance. Maybe it was just his upbringing. He was so painfully shy but under all that he was strong. Maya had explained that Kiva's powers could only be wielded and controlled by someone with powerful inner strength. Demon armor like Kiva's had a tendency to act like a double-edged sword, harming the user as it would the enemy, but Wataru was able to fight in the armor and not succumb to any nasty side-effects. He just kept evolving, becoming stronger and stronger. She knew that as soon as they returned to Yokai Academy a lot of tough guys would challenge Wataru but she was confident that he would defeat them as Kiva.

The fact that he was half human didn't really bother her. Being the child of a human and one of the other monster races was one thing, but Wataru had the blood of the Fangire, one of the 13 Legendary Mazoku Clans. And even if he was half Fangire, he selflessly used his power to protect humans who would hate him for what he was. She couldn't be that selfless herself and she admired Wataru for it.

She just found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him with each passing day. No man had ever made her felt this way before.

When she found out that he would be fated to be alone because of his heritage, she vowed to herself to be by his side, always. Unfortunately, Moka and Mizore felt the same way and while she loved them as sisters, they were still her rivals, Moka especially since she has stolen Wataru's first kiss. While vampires were proud and the idea of loving a half-breed disgusted them, Wataru was not just any half-breed. He was a Fandiri and son of the former Fangire Queen. He was royalty no matter how you looked at it. A prince.

* * *

Later that night a figure appeared in a dark and abandoned warehouse. Standing before him was a pair of Fangires. They were of the Insect Class and were Mosquito Fangires. Under the limited light, his features were barely visible, but what could be seen was white armor, blue eyes, and chains bound tightly around his forearms. His belt buckle resembled a white bat which hung upside down from a perch with red eyes and blue ears. Within the bat's jaws was a Fuestle.

"WAKE UP!" the bat cried as he blew into the Fuestle. The result was for the chains binding the figure's forearms to shatter apart, revealing blue gauntlets mounted on his forearms with red gems on them. Then, claws flipped outwards, shining gold as he charged forward.

With a shout he stabbed his claws into the twin Mosquito Fangires who screeched in pain as their bodies began to freeze and finally shatter to pieces.

The figure said, "You're here, aren't you, my shy little snowflake…Mizore-chan?"

* * *

Chrome: Who's the figure and what does he want with Mizore? This question will be answered soon. Also, thanks to Paladin for his help here, describing those three Fangires for me. Thanks, pal.


	34. Sister Complex

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 34: Sister Complex

"Thank you for accompanying me, Goshujin-sama," said Ruby to Wataru.

"It's no problem, Ruby-san. I was happy to help you with the grocery shopping," said Wataru.

Ruby smiled beautifully. Even if they were just grocery shopping, she was happy to have her Master accompanying her.

Wataru was just feeling a little self-conscious. Ruby was a beautiful woman, and not only that she was dressed in her main outfit. It wasn't one of those sexy French maid ones with the short skirt. Of course she still looked lovely in it. She was carrying a shopping basket as was he.

"This should be enough for dinner," said Ruby. Tonight they'd be having dinner in Castle Doran. Lately, Wataru hadn't visited his other guardians. The only one he saw frequently was Ramon and only because he was going to school with Yukari and Shizuka. Even Shizuka was being invited to Castle Doran for the very first time.

"Hey, Wataru!" Wataru flinched as he heard that voice.

"Kengo-san!" Wataru greeted his schoolmate. As usual the young man had his guitar.

"Yo!" Kengo saluted and then looked to see who Wataru had for company. "Wow, never thought you'd be into older women, man!"

"Kengo-san, it's not like that!" denied Wataru. "Not like that at all."

"It isn't?" Kengo blinked.

"Kengo-san, this is Ruby-san, my family's maid," Wataru introduced.

"A maid? For real?" Kengo blinked.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kengo-san," Ruby curtsied.

"Yeah, me too." Kengo bowed rather awkwardly. "Sorry, but I gotta run. See you later, Wataru!" said Kengo.

"Alright, Kengo-san," said Wataru and he watched as his friend rushed off.

"He seems pleasant," said Ruby.

"He is, and he's a good person," said Wataru.

As the pair walked home together, Ruby looped her arm around his. The others were waiting in Castle Doran already. While in hiding, it was within a skyscraper in the city. Odd that nobody noticed but then again a Shadow Veil had many uses.

They entered the building and took the elevator up. The building that was used to house Castle Doran was actually owned by Wataru's mother and the people living there were actually monsters in human disguise who just wanted to live in peace. It made sense to Wataru. How else could Castle Doran had found a spot like this to hide at?

Riki opened the door, welcoming the pair. "Okaeri-nasai, Wataru-sama," greeted Riki.

"Tadaima," said Wataru. Riki took the shopping baskets off their hands and headed to the kitchen.

"Thank you again, Goshujin-sama," said Ruby. She then kissed his cheek.

"HEY!"

Ruby blinked in surprise and Wataru flushed as both turned to see an irate Kurumu glaring at the pair, or more specifically, Ruby. Growling, she stomped up to the both of them before wrapping her arms around Wataru and pressing his face into her chest (again) while continuing to glare at Ruby.

"Watch your step!" Kurumu frowned. "No one can kiss Wataru but me!"

"Goshujin-sama is both my benefactor and my employer," Ruby retorted before she began blushing with her hands on her cheeks. "Should I not show my appreciation for his generosity in every way I can?"

"Just be careful about how you show that appreciation, missy!"

"Umf!" Wataru cried, his face muffled by Kurumu's chest. He seemed like he was going to die from both suffocation and an upcoming explosive bloody nose. Not the cleanest way to go out, but what a way to go.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Kurenai Manor, standing in front of the gate as a girl with red hair in pigtails. She was in a red sailor-style shirt with a short black skirt and knee socks. She had green eyes and on closer inspection she had fangs as well. She also shared a slight resemblance to Moka.

"Kou-chan, are you sure she's here?" questioned the girl. Perched on her shoulder was a mechanical creature which resembled a bat, just like Kivat and Kivala. It had green eyes like her and was coloured a rusted brown colour.

"Of course, Kokoa-sama," answered Kouvat of the Kivat Clan. "I've scouted the area myself. She's here."

"I see…" Kokoa nodded. "Well, let's pay Moka-oneechan a visit. Kou-chan, come on!" The bat-like creature flew up into the air and transformed in a puff of smoke, becoming a huge war hammer with bat wings on the end. The girl took hold of the massive hammer and with a swing, she smashed the gate open.

* * *

Back at Castle Doran, Wataru, Taiga, the girls, Maya were having dinner. Ramon, Ruby, Jiro and Riki also ate at the table as a request by Wataru. Usually, servants would be standing to the as the masters of the house and guests ate, but Wataru considered them his family first rather than servants.

Kivat and Kivala suddenly flew into the dining room, panicking. "Wataru, we have big trouble! Big trouble!" Kivat shouted.

"Fangire?" Wataru questioned.

"No," Taiga denied. "We would've heard the Bloody Rose."

"What is wrong?" Maya asked.

"SOMEONE HAS BROKEN INTO KURENAI MANOR!" the two Kivat Clan members exclaimed.

Wataru and Maya dropped their eating utensils in shock.

* * *

It didn't take very long for the group of teens, Maya and Ruby to come running for Kurenai Manor. However, they could already hear the sounds of someone crashing about inside. Wataru instantly feared for the Bloody Rose and the portrait of his father. His workshop came secondary since everything in there could be replaced. However, the Bloody Rose was a unique piece and impossible to replace. He had to save it!

Dashing in front of his brother and friends, Wataru tore past the broken gates and into the front door which had been apparently kicked down. Racing into the front door, he gaped at the destruction which had taken place while he was gone.

Tables looked like they had been reduced to splinters and holes were in the wall and floor like someone had gone postal with Riki in his hammer form.

CRASH

"MOKAAA-ONEEECHAAAN!" a feminine voice screeched from the second story.

Wataru looked up and spotted a flash of red hair and a red school uniform of some kind. He could see a war hammer hefted on the figure's shoulder as she smashed it against a door which led to one of the guest rooms. Wataru's rarely used temper began to boil at this intrusion into his home. His Fangire markings spread across his face as Kurenai quickly jumped into the driver's seat.

"Kivat!" Kurenai called. Instantly, his partner came flying into his hand. He took hold of Kivat and pressed him against his free hand, allowing him to sink his teeth into the skin. As soon as that occurred, the Fangire markings on Kurenai's face became more pronounced as the Kiva Belt formed around his waist.

Before he could execute the transformation, Moka took hold of his arm. "Wataru-kun, wait!"

"What is it, Moka-san?" questioned Kurenai. While even Kurenai was patient with Moka, this crime against him was not going to go unanswered.

"I…I know that voice," said Moka.

"You do?" Kurenai cocked an eyebrow.

The girl exited the guest room and looked over the railing to see the group. Her green eyes spied a head of pink hair and she grinned. "THERE YOU ARE!" she shouted. She leapt over the railing, not caring that anyone could see her panties, and landed on the floor before the group. "NOW, DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She charged at them, aiming for Moka.

"Henshin!" Kurenai quickly executed the transformation, the quicksilver enveloping his body before it morphed and shattered, becoming the red armor of Kiva. Seeing the hammer coming down towards Moka, he pushed the girl out of he way before he threw his arms forward, catching the weapon in his hands. He then pushed forward, causing the red haired girl to recoil backwards.

"Gah!" the redhead cried as she crashed into the remains of the dining table. Grunting, she got up and glared at the armoured figure that dared to get in her way. "How dare you get in my way?"

"You come into my home…destroy my property…attack my friend…and all you can say is how dare I GET IN YOUR WAY?" Kiva bellowed, red aura flickering across his armour.

"Oh no!" the hammer suddenly gasped, the face of a Kivat Clan member appearing on the side. "Kokoa-sama! This isn't the kind of guy you want to fight! Please reconsider!"

"I don't back down from anyone!" the girl, apparently named Kokoa snapped at her weapon. Raising it up, she smirked. "Looks like you're rather strong. Good! I need a workout!"

Kiva snorted in agitation. This girl was hardly impressive compared to the long list of enemies he had faced off against in the past. Still, the girl charged, swinging her hammer about wildly with the intent of pulverizing Kiva and getting back to her mission.

"HYAH!" she cried, swinging sideways at Kiva's head. However, the Kamen Rider ducked underneath the blow, causing the girl to lose her balance since she invested so much into the attack. Using that misbalance, Kiva grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and by the hem before lifting her straight off the ground, making her drop her hammer in surprise.

"Hah? Hey! Leggo!" the girl cried, kicking and waving her arms, trying to escape. However, the grip Kiva had on her outfit was absolute. There was no way she was getting out of it until he let go or her outfit ripped.

Kiva was so sorely tempted to use his Darkness Moon Break on this little girl. She definitely earned that much for her unwarranted attacks. Still, if Wataru were in control he would have just defeated her, subdued her, and tried to get an explanation as to what her intentions were since she definitely wasn't a Fangire. However, Wataru wasn't in control, Kurenai was. This girl had committed an offence against him and that needed to be punished. A simple beating wouldn't do. Oh no, this one deserved…a special punishment.

"So the naughty little girl decided to break into my home and wreck my things," Kiva growled darkly.

"Wataru-kun?" Moka asked timidly, finally making herself known in the impromptu fight.

"I am not a little girl!" the aggressor snapped, still trying to escape. "I'm a vampire so don't forget it!"

"A little vampire in need of punishment and a lesson in manners," Kiva snorted. "And I just know how to apply it!"

Kneeling down, he dropped Kokoa across his knee, knocking the wind from her lungs temporarily. Pressing his left arm across her back so to keep her in place, Kiva raised his free arm before bringing it back down…HARD!

WHAP!

"OW!" the girl cried.

Kiva didn't listen as he applied another spanking on the girl. Since this younger girl obviously thought so highly of herself, a little humiliation was in order. In this case, punishing her like a little kid was the perfect choice. Not only was it a great punishment, but it was amusing for Kiva as well.

WHAP! "OW! THAT HURTS!" WHAP! "STOP IT!" WHAP! "OW! MY BUTT'S GONNA FALL OFF!" WHAP! "OWWWWWIIIEEEE!" WHAP! "I'll GET YOU FOR THIS!" WHAP! "^#%$!^#^&!" WHAP! "OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! UNCLE! JUST STOP IT!"

Kiva snickered at hearing the cry. Standing up and hoisting the teary-eyed, red-faced (and bottomed) girl by the back of her shirt, he walked to the door while his armour disengaged before shoving her unceremoniously out of the door. She stumbled slightly before dropping to her knees, rubbing her sore bottom with a whine.

"Ouch," she muttered. Throwing a glare back at Kurenai, she noticed the Fangire markings on his face. She almost blanched for a moment before getting up and pointing at him, uncaring of the group of people just a few feet away who were staring at her.

"I won't forgive this insult!" she snapped. "You just made the top of my list next to Moka-oneechan! Kou-chan!"

"Hai!" the Kivat Clan member cried, flying out the door past Wataru. Reaching the redhead he latched onto her back, forming into a large pair of wings.

"I'll remember this!" the redhead shouted before the wings flapped and let her take to the skies.

"Who…the hell was that?" Taiga asked quite bluntly as they group watched the strange girl vanish behind a building.

"That…" began Moka in embarrassment, "Was my little sister."

"YOUR SISTER!" everyone shouted in shock.

"You never told me you had a sister, Moka-san," said Wataru in surprise, his Fangire markings quickly vanishing now that the source of his anger was gone.

"Oh my," Ruby gasped as she saw the damage. "I believe before we demand an explanation from Moka-san, we should first repair the damage done to this place." She summoned her wand. "Yukari-chan, if you would please assist me."

"OK, Ruby-san," nodded Yukari as she summoned her own wand. The two witches chanted a spell together and with a wave of their wands repaired all the damage caused to Kurenai Manor. It was certainly a sight to see all of the damaged furniture reassemble itself as the cracks vanished. The holes in the walls filled themselves up and the few broken windows fused back together. Even a few brooms swept up all the dust on the floor.

"What a relief," said Wataru with a smile. "Thank you, Ruby-san and Yukari-chan."

The two witches blushed at the compliment they got from Wataru.

"Now back to business," said Shizuka seriously. "Moka, you said that girl was your sister. Why is she trying to kill you?"

"It's complicated," answered Moka with a frown, "I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning would be nice," said Taiga.

"I'll prepare the tea," said Ruby.

* * *

Everyone was now sitting at the dining table with all attention focused on Moka.

"That girl is my half-sister, Kokoa Shuzen," began Moka. "She's one year my junior. Back when I used to live in a castle before going to live in the human world, Kokoa-chan would always challenge me to a fight."

"You always won, didn't you?" Taiga guessed. "No wonder she's so bitter."

"No, that's not it," denied Moka. "Even when we were fighting we were very close."

Wataru blinked. "Ano…Moka-san, I don't think sisters attack each other to show closeness."

"Oh, they were just sparring matches like the ones you and Taiga-san have," said Moka. "Of course Kokoa-chan always took them very seriously."

"Well, she is a vampire. She has a lot of pride," nodded Taiga. "I noticed that she doesn't have a seal on her."

"She hasn't fully developed her powers like mine so she has no need for one, yet," said Moka. "She's strong but no match for my other self."

"So, why was she trying to kill you?" asked Kurumu.

"She's just upset," Moka frowned. "Before I came to Yokai Academy she would stalk me, trying to goad me into a fight. I ran away, of course, since I couldn't remove my Rosario. I was glad my Father was able to put a stop to it."

"Until now," finished Mizore. "She's very annoying. Can I freeze her? She nearly destroyed Wataru-san's home."

"Please, you mustn't!" Moka protested.

"Sides, I think the spanking she got will make her think twice about coming here," Taiga grinned to Wataru. "You've got a real malicious streak there, Otouto."

Wataru remarked gently, "I don't know what came over me, Nii-san."

Maya frowned and spoke, "She may have withdrawn for now, but she will be back. I already don't like her. She nearly destroyed my beloved Otoya's home." A faint aura rose from Maya, taking the form of a demonic visage. Just a glimpse of it caused the group to cower in fear.

She may not be Queen anymore, but she had regained the power she had lost. She was dangerous when angry.

"She's persistent," said Moka. "Sooner or later she will be back."

"We'll be ready, right Wataru?" said Kivat.

Wataru then recalled something. "Didn't anyone notice that she had a Kivat Clan member with her?"

"You're right," realised Taiga.

"That must be her familiar, Kouvat," said Moka. "She's always had him with her as her partner for as long as I remember."

"How interesting…"

"Well, I sure hope she doesn't come back," said Kurumu with her arms crossed.

"That won't be possible," said Moka. "Kokoa-chan doesn't know the meaning of the word quit. Once she sets her mind to something, nothing can stop her. I should know. She chased me around for years."

"Well then," concluded Maya. "I suppose for everyone's safety we should sleep in Castle Doran tonight."

* * *

Kokoa trudged along the sidewalk, scowling. Not only had she been humiliated, but her ass was sore. She hadn't been beaten this badly since the last time she took on her Onee-sama. Still, her wonderful sister hadn't seen it fit to actually spank her when she got rowdy. Oooh, she was going to kick that guy's ass when she saw him again. No one treated a vampire like a little girl, especially one such as her!

"Who the hell was that, Kou-chan?" Kokoa questioned her familiar.

"That was Kiva!" Kouvat cried, fluttering around his partner. "The warrior who bears the armour created by the head of the clan, the Kivat-bat family! He's a powerful fighter who many fear to cross!"

"Kiva? Him?" Kokoa hissed. "It can't be! He doesn't look a thing like the portraits in Father's castle! He's too shrimpy! He a fraud!"

"The armour does look a little different, but it's definitely him," Kouvat insisted. "It must have been created by the next generation of Kivat-bat. I heard he was running around somewhere, but I hadn't heard where. I guess we found him."

"I still say he's a fraud!" Kokoa huffed. Her eyes then landed on her familiar with a scowl. "And why is it he gets such a cool suit of armour and I don't? You only turn into weapons!"

"That's something only the Kivat-bat family can do," Kouvat explained. "It's a special power they have. I think it has something to do with the magic stones on their heads that they receive at birth! I don't know why they can do it!"

"Hmph!" Kokoa snorted, crossing her arms. "I still say he's a fraud! I'll beat him down next time! He can't compare to a vampire like me!"

"Kokoa-sama!" Kouvat cried in despair. She was going to die if she kept up like this!

"Maybe I can help," Kokoa heard. She turned to see who'd dared to speak to her and saw a man wearing a black coat over a black shirt and slacks with black leather shoes. Hanging from his neck was a white scarf, untied. He wore glasses and a kind smile.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kokoa.

"You may call me Bishop," said the man as he proudly displayed his emblem which was tattooed to the back of his left hand. "One of the Fangire Clan's Checkmate Four."

Hearing that made Kouvat shiver and even Kokoa was stunned. The Checkmate Four were the Fangire Clan's elite. They were not to be trifled with so if you were talking to one of their members, you had better listen if you wanted to continue being in good health.

"What do you want?" spoke Kokoa firmly, trying not to shiver. This man's presence was like her father's. He was intimidating without even trying.

"I've heard you've been having trouble with Kiva," sad Bishop. "I have as well. Maybe we can work something out."

"Che, I don't need anybody's help!" snorted Kokoa.

"Are you sure?" Bishop asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Well, it's your choice. I shall leave you be…" '_For now_…'

And in a blink of an eye Bishop was gone.

Kouvat hadn't stopped shaking.

* * *

The following morning, Wataru woke up in his room in Castle Doran. Everyone had decided to spend the night there as his mother had instructed. It was all for their safety. Even the Bloody Rose was being kept safe in Castle Doran. Ruby had placed a protective barrier spell around Kurenai Manor as well. If Kokoa did decide to come back and cause trouble, then she would be in for a rude surprise.

"Ohayo," Wataru yawned as he met everyone in the main dining room.

"Good morning Wataru," Maya smiled as she and Ruby finished setting plates for everyone.

"I am pleased to report that no one has tried to enter Kurenai Manor since that incident with Kokoa," Ruby smiled.

"That's good," Wataru smiled, making the older woman flush.

"Still, I don't like the thought of that girl trying to hunt down Moka and Wataru," Kurumu huffed as she picked at her food.

"Yeah! I'll curse her if she tries it again!" Yukari nodded, one of the rare moments where she and the succubus agreed on anything.

"Really, you don't have to," Moka tried to defend her sister's actions. "Kokoa-chan is just…eager and it has been a while since we've seen each other."

"Moka, it sounds to me like she's been terrorizing you since you came to the human world," Taiga commented, making Moka flinch. "Your other side may view her as a simple sparring partner, but you don't have access to your true strength and you can't remove your own rosario. That puts you at considerable risk since Kokoa seems content to come at you with war hammers and who knows what else."

"And she's not very subtle either," added Maya, recalling the damage Kokoa had done to her beloved Otoya's home. "She may just attack you out in public."

Moka wanted to say something in Kokoa's defence but she couldn't come up with anything. Maya was right. Kokoa would do anything to get Moka to fight her. As a vampire, she didn't think human laws applied to her. It was her pride that made her think that.

"Don't worry, Moka-san," said Wataru as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll protect you."

"Oh, Wataru-kun," uttered Moka as she gazed lovingly at Wataru.

"Moka-san."

"Wataru-kun."

"Moka-san."

"Wataru-kun."

"Moka-san."

"Wataru-kun."

Moka then leaned in, closing her eyes, and looked like she was about to kiss him but then aimed for his neck for a quick bite and suck. "Capu Chu!"

* * *

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Wataru arrived at their high school. As usual, the boys were ogling the girls with Wataru, giving him looks of jealousy. Of course, after he basically defended himself and stood up to bullies, nobody dared to do anything to him. Heck, if anyone did try then the girls would be quick to defend him and those girls could be scary.

As they reached the shoe lockers, Moka opened hers and then a postcard in the shape of a bat fell out and landed on her feet. Wataru went and picked it up for her. "Moka-san, this looks like a letter."

"Oh." Moka took it and read what was written behind. "Onee-chan, I greatly admire you. So, if you value your life you will come see me after your day at school ends. If you don't then I am coming to KILL YOU!" Moka turned pale and then panicked, clutching to Wataru. "What am I going to do!" she wailed.

She wasn't the only one who got a postcard from Kokoa. So did Wataru and it said the same thing, threatening to kill him for humiliating her. Now both teens were holding each other in worry.

"OK, you can let go of each other now," huffed Kurumu in annoyance.

* * *

At school, Moka was jumpy. She expected Kokoa to jump out of nowhere and attack her. She had even given Wataru a nasty bruise by accident when he surprised her. It was like torture and it all started from that note.

* * *

During lunch, the group sat in the cafeteria together. Wataru ended up between Mizore and Kurumu who were trying to feed him, while glaring daggers at each other. Across from him was Moka who was staring at her bento in thought. Kengo was also there and was pretty curious about the silence.

"So, what's up with Moka?" asked Kengo.

"Family trouble," answered Wataru. It wasn't a lie, but then again it wasn't the full truth either. Kengo may be a friend but he wasn't exactly in their circle.

"Oh, I get it. Private stuff," said Kengo, nodding. "I won't pry."

Moka nodded her thanks. However, she felt like she was being watched…again.

* * *

Kouvat watched from his perch at the third sister of his charge. Kokoa wanted to know everything her sister did during the day so she could ambush Moka with ease. Kouvat personally thought this was all a bad idea. If Moka had been chosen as the mate of Kiva then Kokoa was going to bring his wrath down for trying to hurt her. Still, Kokoa didn't believe that the young man sitting across from her sister was the new Kiva. Well, Kouvat sure believed it.

"Ahem."

"Eh?" Kouvat blinked as he turned to see who was talking to him. Hi eyes widened in horror when he found himself looking at Kivat-bat the Third, young Lady Kivala, and Tatsulot of the Doran Clan giving him dark looks.

"AGH!" Kouvat cried. Now he knew he was busted. Well, there was only one thing left to do. Grovel and hope they are merciful. "Forgive me Kivat-sama! I told Kokoa-sama not to! She just doesn't want to listen! She's determined to fight her older sister and she doesn't believe that there's a new Kiva. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"I don't really like anyone threatening my partner," said Kivat with narrowed eyes.

"Neither do I!" announced Tatsulot.

"Of course you won't!" Kouvat replied. "If someone as threatening Kokoa-sama like that I'd be mad too."

"So, you do understand," said Kivala.

"Go back to your mistress and give her this message," said Kivat menacingly.

* * *

Kokoa was in the park, having an ice cream cone when Kouvat, in a panic, appeared before her.

"What are you doing back here so early, Kou-chan?" Kokoa asked. "I thought I told you to watch Moka-oneechan until she left school."

"Kokoa-sama, I'm here to send you a message," answered Kouvat.

* * *

"You challenged her to a fight!" Wataru and Moka shouted. Kivat had called the two up to the school roof to tell them his plan.

"That's right," nodded Kivat. "A confrontation to end all this nonsense."

"Are you sure, Kivat?" asked Wataru.

"Don't worry, Wataru. Just trust me! I won't let you die!"

"So, what's the plan?" asked Moka.

"Well, she is going to be waiting for you at the park, tonight. That way you can confront her alone," said Kivat.

"No you will not!" shouted Kurumu as she jumped out of her hiding place. She instantly grabbed Wataru and planted his face between her breasts. "I won't let my Destined One face this without me!"

"I shall come as well," said Mizore calmly as she appeared.

"Maybe we should inform Yukari-chan and Taiga-niisan as well," said Wataru once he freed herself from Kurumu's bountiful bosom. "We could use their help."

Moka nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was 10 pm, the appointed time, and Kokoa was at the park with Kouvat. She tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "Where is she!" she hissed.

Kouvat was a sack of nerves. Confronting Kiva was not someone he wanted to do, but his mistress was stubborn and would not back down despite his warnings.

Kokoa then saw Moka and frowned when she saw her arrive with the 'commoners'. However, one of the two young men with her was definitely not a commoner. It was almost like looking at her father, albeit younger and more handsome.

"Kokoa-chan," said Moka. "I'm here."

"Good," grinned Kokoa. She had Kouvat turn into a giant mace. "We can end this."

"I don't want to fight you," said Moka.

"That's fine. I wouldn't want to fight me either!" Then with a shout she attacked.

"Get back!" Moka told the others before she dodged to the side, avoiding having her head caved in. Wataru wanted to help but Taiga held him back and shook his head no. This was a personal matter between sisters.

"Moka-san!" Wataru cried out in fear.

"Kokoa-chan, please! Be reasonable!" Moka cried out as she dodged another swipe of Kokoa's mace.

"I am!" the red haired vampire snapped. "Just fight me! Otherwise I'll kill you and that asshole who humiliated me!

"Don't talk about Wataru-kun that way!" Moka cried out with a stern frown on her face. "And I was surprised to hear my little sister having such a foul mouth."

"Like I care what you think!" Kokoa growled as she swung again, smashing through a tree as Moka desperately dodged with a squeak of fear. "I don't care what YOU have to say to me! Just fight!"

"I can't! I won't!" Moka shouted back.

"THEN SHUT UP AND JUST DIE!" Kokoa screamed as she brought the spiked mace down upon Moka who was frozen in fear.

"Moka-san!" Wataru shouted as he dove towards her without thinking. Taiga's eyes widened at his little brother's foolishness/courage.

"Wataru-kun!" Taiga shouted.

SLAM!

Everyone stood frozen as they watched the mace come down hard on both Moka and Wataru. For the spectators, it seemed that the world had sudden come to a halt. Two of their dear friends had just been pulverized by a little girl with a huge mace.

"Moka and…" Kurumu began, beginning to tear up

"…Wataru-sama…were crushed," finished Yukari.

Kokoa grinned. Well, it wasn't how she pictured it going down, but she wasn't going to argue with it. Now her sister would just have to take her seriously. Best of all, she got that jerk who had humiliated her at the same time. No one treated her like a little kid and got away with…it…huh?

A golden glow began to escape from under the mace which was slowly being pushed up. Kokoa attempted to push it back down, but she just didn't have the strength to keep the spiked weapon on her targets. With a last push, the mace was forced away to reveal those she had attempted to crush. Moka and Wataru had survived!

Correction: Moka-sama and Kiva Emperor Form had survived.

Kokoa's eyes widened in horror and shock at the two immense demonic auras that were flaring up around her intended targets. It would appear that Wataru had grabbed hold of Moka's rosario while at the same time Kivat and Tatsulot had arrived to save their master. Seeing the armoured man decked out gold with his red cape, Kokoa was now more than a little willing to admit that the male who humiliated her was indeed Kiva.

The mace immediately transformed back into the form of Kouvat, who promptly began to freak out. Now they were in for it! "Ki…Kiva!"

"O…Onee-sama!" Kokoa gasped.

"Kokoa," Moka-sama frowned, cracking her neck to get the stiffness out. It had been some time since a heavy weapon came down on her. "I don't care if you are family, I do not appreciate being attacked. Especially if I am attacked from behind. I thought you knew better than that."

Kokoa gulped as Moka-sama began to advance on her. Before any move could b made, Kiva reached up and grabbed Moka-sama's shoulder, catching the silver-haired vampire's attention.

"I know she is your sister," Kiva spoke. "But I really would prefer to be the one to…discipline her for her actions. Her rudeness in my home, towards one of my guests, cannot be forgiven so easily this time."

Moka-sama smirked at the sound of Kiva's voice. It usually brought large amounts of pain down on the ones he was fighting. As an older sister, it was Moka-sama's responsibility to help keep her younger sister on the straight path. What better way than to use Kiva's strength against her? It would certainly teach Kokoa a lesson she wasn't likely to forget.

"Very well," Moka-sama smirked. "Kokoa needs to learn to pick her battles wisely."

Nodding, Kiva started walking towards the younger vampire with nothing but confidence in his stride. His fists were clenched and he showed no fear. Kokoa didn't move as Kiva approached, but her familiar was about to wet himself if things became anymore tense.

"Ko-Kokoa-sama!" Kouvat cried. "We have to run! We can't fight!"

"No way!" Kokoa hissed, grabbing the bat. Said bat shifted into a large war-hammer. "This guy is nothing! I'll crush him! Then I'll crush Onee-sama!"

Kokoa charged with the hammer raised, ready to crush Kiva under it. The golden warrior didn't even seem to flinch at the oncoming attack. Kokoa got close and swung downwards onto Kiva's head.

"Gah!" Kouvat cried.

The reason for his pain? Kiva was gripping the head of the hammer with enough force to crush steel. Despite Kouvat's hard skin, Kiva was still crushing it. Crying in pain, Kouvat was forced back into his natural form. Still gripping the bat, Kiva glared at the young vampire who was staring in shock.

"Know your place!" Kiva snapped before he unleashed an upper kick directly into Kokoa's chin. The young vampire sailed into the distance and crashed through several trees.

"Good follow through," Moka-sama nodded. It was indeed a fitting punishment for Kokoa's rudeness towards her host. She should consider herself lucky that their father hadn't been the one to administer it. "Exactly what I would have done."

The sounds of Kokoa's growling echoed from the distance before the young vampire rose from the splintered wood. She looked absolutely livid at the kick she had been dealt. A bruise was on her chin, indicating that Kiva's attack did actually hurt. Her eyes were glowing bright red and a purple aura was covering her body.

"Oooooooohhhhh!" she growled as her voice grew louder.

"Round 2," Kiva frowned.

"Kokoa-sama!" Kouvat cried from his prison in Kiva's fist. His mistress didn't stand a chance!

It seemed that Kokoa was about to go for another attack. Her voice grew louder as the aura pulsed. Kiva prepared to fight again when something happened, something that no one was expecting.

"Oneeeeee-samaaaaaaaa!" Kokoa bawled suddenly, tears running down her cheeks. Her aura winked out as she suddenly dropped to her knees and burst into tears, wailing for her older sister. Then again, Kokoa was still young…it made sense she'd want her sister when someone beat her up…sort of.

"Eh?" Kiva and Moka-sama blinked in confusion.

"Onee-samaaaa!" Kokoa continued to cry. "I want my Onee-samaaaaa!"

"It seems she wanted to see Moka-sama, her true sister," Kivat sighed. He looked up to Moka-sama. "This is your job at this point."

"Tsk!" Moka-sama sighed. "You're all making me soft."

Walking over to her crying younger sister, she bent down onto her knees. Kokoa sniffled as she looked up at her wonderful older sister. Beginning to cry again, Kokoa leaped onto her older sister, pressing her face into her older sister's chest.

"Onee-sama!" she cried. "Onee-sama! I'm so happy to see you again Onee-sama! Please don't go away again! Never go away again!"

Moka-sama wore a look of discomfort as Kokoa continued to cry against her chest. Her more sentimental side would be perfect for this but currently she wasn't sure what to do. Moka-sama wasn't exactly the most affectionate person in the world. Unfortunately, it seemed that affection was the one thing that her little sister desperately needed at the moment.

"Kokoa…I'm sorry," she said as she let go. "But I…"

"Please don't go away again!" Kokoa begged, crying.

Kiva and Taiga exchanged looks. "Brothers or not, there is no way I'm letting you hug me like that," reminded Taiga.

"Like I would ever act like that," snorted Kiva.

Moka-sama had enough and pushed Kokoa away who was sniffling, "Onee-sama?"

"I'm sorry, Kokoa," sighed Moka-sama. "But the sister you knew is no longer around." She walked towards Kiva as Kokoa stared. Kiva then handed the rosario back to Moka. "See you again, imouto," Moka-sama gave a smile before putting the rosario back on. In a matter of seconds her hair returned to its pink color and her eyes shifted to green before she fell forward. Kiva caught her before she fell to the ground. "Arigatou, Wataru-kun."

His armor then vanished as he smiled.

Kokoa frowned angrily as she watched the commoner monsters circle around the shadow of her wonderful sister. Still, the golden armoured man who was holding her was the only one who was worthy of basking in her sister's presence. Of course, when the bat and the dragon left him, he returned to that wimpy form. Obviously he was suffering from the same effects her sister was. He was hiding his true self away and letting this…shade stand in his place.

A fond smile overcame her face as she thought about her beautiful and amazing sister standing alongside the majestic and handsome Kiva.

"Onee-sama…Onii-sama," she whispered to herself. "I will save you both. I will show you what you deserve to be."

* * *

**The Following Day…**

"Onee-sama! Onii-sama!" Kokoa cried as she chased after Moka and Wataru. She had caught them walking home after school. As expected, she brought out her war hammer and began to chase them. "Wake up! I want to see you again!"

"Eeeeeee!" Moka screamed. "Kokoa-chan, stop it!"

"We're not changing!" Wataru added.

"Yes you will!" Kokoa giggled. "If you value your lives you'll let Onee-sama and Onii-sama come out again!"

Taiga sighed as he watched his younger brother and friend being chased around by Kokoa. He then smirked. "Looks like Wataru-kun just got himself one more admirer."

"Afasdgaagag gsaeaeary hgyrqehrqe," spoke Sagark as he hovered next to Taiga.

"You got that right, Sagark."

* * *

Maya frowned as she crossed her arms, looking at the red haired vampire who was seated in front of her. She had been less than impressed by Kokoa's attitude and attempts on both her son and Moka's lives. She had chased them all the way back to Castle Doran, attempting to force them to transform so she could talk to them again.

"So you are the one who has been terrorizing Moka-chan and had destroyed my home," Maya frowned as she stared at Kokoa.

"So what if I am?" Kokoa frowned, but her frown turned to squeals of pain when Maya snatched her by the ear and began tugging it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"I will not abide you being rude in my house," Maya frowned, letting Kokoa go so she could fuss over her ear. "Since you are Moka-chan's sister, you are welcome to stay with us if you like. However, there are going to be a few rules."

"Rules?" Kokoa blinked with suspicion.

"If you wish to stay in Castle Doran or Kurenai Manor, then you will follow them," Maya explained. "The first rule is that you will NOT attack Wataru or Moka-chan under any circumstances. If you wish to spar then there is a place for it here in Castle Doran. You are not permitted to do it elsewhere."

Kokoa frowned. Then how was she supposed to force her Onee-sama and Onii-sama to come out?

"The second is that you WILL watch your mouth," Maya continued. "I do not allow foul language to be used casually. In extreme circumstances I will let it slide, but just because you lost your temper is no reason."

"Nnnnn!" Kokoa groused. No one back home minded if she had a foul mouth. Why should anyone here care if she did?

"Finally, I expect you to go to school with the others while you are staying here," Maya finished.

"With HUMANS?" Kokoa gaped. "No way! A vampire like me shouldn't have to dirty herself by associating with humans!"

"KOKOA SHUZEN!" Maya snapped, her patience hitting her limit. Her Fangire markings appeared, making Kokoa squeak in fright. Maya may not have her Queen abilities anymore, but she was still a powerful Fangire and not one to be trifled with. "I do not care if you are a vampire, a human, or a stick in the mud! The fact of the matter is that you are still in need of an education and the only schools in the area are human schools. You barged into my home and attacked both my son and guests with impunity. You should be thankful that I don't send you packing back to your father, telling him how rude and disrespectful you were!"

Kokoa trembled and gulped as Maya's demonic aura continued to surge.

"Humans are not animals nor are they dirty," Maya continued. "They are just different. Perhaps you'll learn some patience and tolerance while you are here. Now, my final words. If you break any of these rules, I WILL send you back to your father and inform him of your recent actions. Trust me, I do know where to find him and he will be more than willing to listen to me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Kokoa squeaked while nodding rapidly.

"Good." Maya smiled demurely as her demonic aura receded. Maya could change from being ferocious to gentle in an instant. "Now, you may join us for dinner. Just remember what I said."

* * *

A/N: And now Kokoa joins the cast. Damn, she's going to be putting a ton of ripples in the water now.


	35. Snowstorm

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 35: Snowstorm

It was the day of the Sports Festival in the high school where Wataru and his friends were attending in the human world. All the students were excited about it. All students had been put into two teams: red and white. Fortunately for Wataru he ended up in the same team as his friends; red. He wouldn't want to be separated from them and the same could be said of them. Various events had been organized for this day and before the actual sports festival all the students had gone into training. Even Wataru himself was determined. This was because he had never been able to enjoy the Sports Festival in his past years due to his allergy problems and that he used to be physically weak. However, with encouragement from his friends, brother and mother he was able to get into practice and keep fit. Then again, after fighting as Kiva he would have a lot of stamina. He also got a lot of running practice with Kokoa chasing him all the time before she got disciplined by Maya.

"Let's do our best, Wataru-kun," said Moka who was wearing the standard white t-shirt and black bloomers for the girls. Around her head was a red headband to signify the team she belonged too. Wataru was wearing black shorts with his white shirt, also with a red headband.

GLOMP!

"Wa-Ta-Ru~" cooed Kurumu after latching onto Wataru, much to Moka's annoyance. She gave her prince a kiss and he blushed at the contact. "Do your best." A lot of the boys stared in jealousy at this. Kurumu had gotten her own fanclub in school and even without use of her charm. She liked the attention, but the only attention she craved was Wataru's. Her shirt seemed a bit tight on her as her breasts were very pronounced against it, something she had been planning on. After all, what guy didn't like a busty girl in her bloomers?

"Back off," warned Mizore as she made her presence known behind Wataru. She looped her arms around Wataru's right arm and smiled at him. Wataru always knew Mizore was cute but she seemed so adorable right now. She was wearing a slightly modified sports uniform. It had long sleeves and a wide neck, allowing one to see the straps of the black halter top she wore underneath if it was positioned right. A black belt with metal studs on it hung sexily from her hips while another black belt was strapped to her thigh. Mizore sighed softly as she happily hugged her love's arm, "Good luck," she said to Wataru.

"You know, Wataru," said Kengo. "I sure would love to be in your shoes."

Wataru chuckled weakly. '_You wouldn't if you knew how much trouble it was, Kengo-san,_' he thought as he watched his female friends glaring at each other. He looked over to where the families were sitting on the sidelines and saw her mother waving. Ruby was also with her. They weren't the only ones. Riki, Ramon, Jiro, Yukari, Kokoa and Taiga were also present. Yukari, Shizuka and Kokoa had written excuses, but Kokoa was just using hers to try and plot a way to see her Onee-sama and Onii-sama again.

Things with Kokoa around had been…tense to say the least. The young vampire appeared to have this air of aggression around her which she never seemed to drop. Her vampire pride kept her viewing everyone, save for Maya, as inferior and not worth much attention. Of course Moka was trying her best to get close with her little sister, but Kokoa would have none of it. However, when Moka-sama and/or Kiva made appearances, Kokoa was all smiles and giggles especially eager to hang out with her sister or get to know her Onii-sama. She once mouthed off to Taiga which made him reveal his status as King. That shut her up pretty quick. Vampire she may be, but Fangires were higher in the hierarchy.

Taiga was enjoying his day off from school and even brought a friend with him named Mio Suzuki. He had invited her to have dinner with them a few times and they seemed to be close friends. The young woman was painfully shy, which Wataru could identify with and she seemed too quiet around the beautiful girls that stayed with Taiga and his brother. Kurumu figured that she was afraid that one of them was with Taiga and thus calmed the young woman's nerves when the usual argument over who got to sit next to Wataru started up at the dinner table.

Watching from above were Kivat, Kivala, Sagark, Kouvat and Tatsulot. They were wearing colored headbands and cheering. Even if they couldn't compete, they were enjoying the spirit of things.

Among the crowds of supporters and parents were three familiar faces. The first dressed in her usual witch outfit was Fujiko Sendou. All of the boys thought she was some kind of cosplay model or something…which she didn't seem to deny as she tittered over the boys while she talked shop with her daughter. Ageha Kurono had made a grand entrance with her huge breasts bouncing behind the silk dress she always wore instantly catching the attention of every male above the age of puberty and earning said males smacks upside the head from their wives/girlfriends. Lastly was Tsurara Shirayuki, coming in like a serene maiden and earning envious gazes from many a woman in the area. Needless to say, three new fanclubs would be appearing in the school as many students (and male parents) began snapping photos of the three gorgeous women. The three women had arrived the previous night, hoping to cheer their competing daughters on or at least spend some time with them. Of course, there was some brief tension when Tsurara and Ageha met with Maya, but the trio took it elsewhere and came back much happier. Of course all three women seemed to be a little sore for some reason for a while afterwards.

Wataru got to the starting position with the rest of the runners. The first event was the 100 meter dash. Boys and girls were mixed for these events. When the starter gun was fire he sprinted and ran.

"GO, WATARU!" Shizuka cheered.

He was the first to cross the finish line, causing the girls and Kengo to cheer out.

And so the day went on.

There was the tug-o-war which they won, and then they won the basket toss. Then there was the javelin throw, high jump, long jump and so on…

And when noon came it was lunch. Everyone decided to have a picnic with Mizore and Kurumu purposely sitting at Wataru's sides, forcing him to remain between the two girls. Kokoa kept to herself, only really talking to Taiga and Maya. Moka tried to muscle herself some space with Wataru while Yukari was giggling as she tried to get some intimacy with Moka**;** much to the latter's embarrassment. Maya was talking to Fujiko, Ageha, and Tsurara, happy for some company closer to her own age (sort of) while they kept an eye on their children.

"Say 'aah'," Kurumu said as she held a piece of tempura shrimp between her chopsticks up to Wataru. However, she was not the only one as Shizuka, Mizore and Moka did too. He sweatdropped. Taking the offered food from one girl would mean instant death from the other two.

Ramon was also enjoying the food. He rarely ate human food, only enjoying it for the taste. Yukari smiled at him, making him blush. Kokoa just frowned but kept her mouth shut as she ate in silence.

Mizore spoke, "Wataru-san, let's go out tomorrow." That was a bold move. Tomorrow was Sunday so she got Wataru to herself. Shizuka, Kurumu and Moka scowled but behaved. They couldn't risk misbehaving in front of Maya.

"OK," said Wataru. The idea of taking the girls on separate dates appealed to Wataru. He liked them all and they each had a special place in his heart. However, his Fangire side was drawn towards Moka. Actually, it was drawn more towards her true self. He hoped that one day to take the real Moka out on a date. He wanted to get to know both sides of the girl he'd befriended first in Youkai Academy.

"I'm impressed," said Tsurara. "Mizore, you sure are becoming quite bold."

"Thank you, Mother," nodded Mizore.

"Kurumu-chan, don't you lose to her!" Ageha whispered to her daughter.

"I know," Kurumu agreed. She knew that Wataru had feelings for her. She could see it in the way his eyes fell on her. He was a guy with a lot of love in his heart and enough affection to share. However, she was also selfish and wanted him to herself.

"Oh, Goshujin-sama, you have something on the corner of your mouth," Ruby said. She wiped it off with a napkin.

"Thank you, Ruby-san," said Wataru.

When lunch was over, it was time for the second half of the Sports Festival to begin. It was the cavalry battle. In groups of four, three of the members would have their forth ride upon them. The forth was the rider and the rider would wear a hat or a headband which the opponent would try to make a grab for. The whole field was filled with numerous groups. Wataru stood in the front with Mizore and Kurumu behind him with their hands linked. Their rider was Moka who had her hands on Wataru's shoulders to support herself.

"Ready, Moka-san?" asked Wataru. The pink-haired vampire gave a nod.

"Just don't fall," warned Kurumu. She hated to lose.

"Should I cover our hands in ice to link them?" asked Mizore.

"Uh…no," Wataru shook his head.

This was going to be a war between red and white. When the whistle was blown, both sides charged at each other and thus began the cavalry battle.

Moka grappled with a girl who was after her headband. However, Moka managed to break off her and grabbed her white headband. She hung it from her wrist and then went for the next group to take off their headband.

"Goshujin-sama! Minna! Gambatte!" cheered Ruby as she somehow gotten a cheerleader's outfit on and was waving pom-poms.

Kengo, who was perched atop his own group, smiled as he saw Wataru's group collecting headbands, one after another. A boy who tried to grope Moka while aiming for her headband got shoved by an angered Moka. She hated perverts.

"Yo, sorry I'm late," said Gin as he arrived to see the event.

"Oh, hello, Gin-sempai," said Yukari. She knew what he was here for. He wanted to check out girls sweating in their gym clothes while he took pictures.

"Make sure to behave yourself," warned Taiga.

"OK," nodded Gin. He was slightly intimidated by Taiga due to Taiga's identity as King of the Fangires. That was one guy he would not mess with.

"Make sure to get my daughter's good side," said Tsurara.

"Mine too," said Ageha.

Kokoa would've cheered if her Onee-sama and Onii-sama's true selves were out there on the field and not those two pretenders. She scowled. Inwardly, she was hoping they would win.

Moka had managed to collect 7 headbands. Their team was already earning points.

"It looks like we might win," said Moka.

"Don't boast yet," warned Kurumu. "The game ain't over."

'That's right," said Mizore.

Wataru was growing steadily tired but he was having fun himself.

After the event was over, the headbands held by each group were counted and Moka and her friends were made winners.

The next event was hurdling. Moka and Mizore did not participate and neither did Wataru. Kurumu, however, did. As the race began, she ran and jumped each hurdles gracefully. Of course, with each jump, her breasts bounced.

"That's what I'm talking about!" grinned Gin as he snapped pictures.

Kurumu won the hurdling event, much to Wataru's happiness. She got first place and when she did she glomped him.

"Did you see that, Wataru? I won!" smiled Kurumu, pressing his face against her breasts.

Wataru had to be pulled off her before she accidentally suffocated him to death.

The next event was the scavenger hunt race. In front of each competitor was a desk with a folded sheet of paper on it. In each sheet of paper was written something that the competitor needed to search for. Mizore was in this race and when the whistle was blown she ran towards her desk and picked up her sheet of paper. On the sheet read 'lover'. Smiling, she looked towards the sidelines where Wataru was sitting and ran towards him.

"Can I borrow you for a second, Wataru-san?" asked Mizore.

"Oh, sure," said Wataru.

She smiled and took his hand before running with him towards the finish line. Needless to say, once Kurumu and Moka discovered what it was that Mizore had to find, they got a little upset.

The three-legged race was next. Wataru ended up paired with Kengo. They nearly tripped a few times. They got third place, however.

And finally, the final event: the relay race.

The relay race was a girls' only event with the boys having their own later in the day. As such, Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu were all selected to join as a four person team along with an extra girl. There was an interlude to allow the participants to get themselves ready before the race.

"Yahoo! We're in the lead!" Kurumu cheered as she did stretches, making several of her fanboys break out in nosebleeds behind her back.

"Let's do our best," Moka nodded, tightening her headband, ready for anything.

"I won't let Wataru-san down," Mizore smiled.

"Akashiya! Kurono! Shirayuki!"

The three girls turned to see who was talking to them and instantly felt the need to groan. Walking towards them was a high school girl wearing the sports outfit and a red headband, indicating what team she was on. She had a tight braid of black hair and oval shaped glasses. Her name was Amane Aikawa and she was the student council president.

The girl was a stickler for rules and order and she definitely did not like how the three girls were causing chaos next to Wataru. Ever since the trio had come, the fanboys were going wild over them every chance they had, not to mention that all three of the girls stood out with their vibrantly colored hair. She repeatedly demanded for them to get rid of their 'dye' jobs, but she was thwarted again and again by the insistence that it was their natural hair color. One incident involved how she demanded proof of such. Kurumu and Mizore dragged her into the girls' washroom for a few moments and she came back out stunned beyond belief. Needless to say, she stopped badgering them about their hair.

"What is it now?" Kurumu remarked.

"Cease being so shameless!" Amane exclaimed. "Look at what you're doing to the boys!"

"Hey, if they wanna watch, let them watch!" Kurumu huffed. "Sides, I think you're just jealous because I'm much bigger than you!"

Amane bristled as she adjusted her glasses. "Just make sure to behave yourselves! A few boys have been taken to the infirmary for blood loss, something you're responsible for!" She then stomped off to get into position. It was unfortunate for the three girls that she would be one of their teammates for this event.

"Good grief, when will that girl ever get off our backs!" stated Kurumu in annoyance.

"Let's just ignore her," said Moka. "We need to focus on the race."

"Yes," agreed Mizore. "Wataru-san is watching."

The four girls had agreed to start with Amane, followed by Mizore, then Kurumu and then Moka as their anchor. Though Amane disliked them greatly for disrupting school discipline, she also admitted to their athletic prowess, reluctantly.

The girls didn't disappoint as they gave it their all for the race. They managed to pull out a win, however all of the boys caused a wild outcry since their idols had managed to win the race. Gin was likewise snapping as many pictures as he could with the girls in their sexy yet athletic positions. Three more boys had to be treated for nasal blood loss, but only Amane seemed to really notice.

The boy's relay was something of a flop. Since the girls were in attendance, they were serving as a distraction, but when the Ageha, Tsurara, and Fujiko appeared, it became a bloodbath. Between Tsurara's smile, Fujiko's outfit, and Ageha's mammoth breasts, most of the boys had passed out. Thankfully Kengo and Wataru were still conscious and managed to complete the relay, even if they had to drag their fourth teammates across the finish line with help of another young man named Daisuke, their third teammate.

And the final scores were as followed.

Red Team: 489

White Team: 456

"We did it!" cheered Moka as she grabbed Wataru in a hug. Wataru blushed and smiled as he hugged her back, much to Kurumu and Mizore's envy. Of course they calmed down when Wataru gave the two girls hugs as well.

The principal was going to award the trophy to a representative of the winning team. Wataru was pushed forward by his friends and he bashfully took the trophy as everyone applauded.

A victory dinner in Castle Doran would be held to celebrate their victory today.

* * *

It was Sunday and the day of Mizore and Wataru's date. The girl had snuck into Wataru's room and blew into his ear to wake him up, startling him. She giggled as she saw his shocked face.

"Mizore-san…" said Wataru.

"Good morning," she said. She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Um…" he uttered, unsure of what to say. "I'll go take a bath."

"May I join you?" she offered.

"No!" he declined quickly. "I'm fine by myself."

"I could wash your back."

"There's really no need."

She frowned sadly, almost adorably. "Are you sure?"

Wataru laughed and said, "I am sure. Tell the others I'll be down for breakfast."

Mizore smiled and then gave Wataru another kiss on the cheek before skipping out of his room. Wataru fell back on his bed.

"Oi…" he let out. Dating Mizore would be quite interesting.

* * *

Mizore managed to hide herself in the tub and wait for Wataru to enter before making her presence known. She really loved him and wanted to be a good wife to him. Fortunately, she was wearing a swimsuit so she wasn't naked and insisted on washing his back. Without any way to refuse, Wataru did as she asked and let her wash his back. Her hands felt a bit cold but they were soft and nice.

"Now, wash my back," said Mizore as she began to strip off her swimsuit.

Wataru vanished right after that, escaping through the door with a red face.

For their date, Wataru was dressed in a black jacket over a white shirt with one of his trademark scarves and blue jeans with red shoes. Mizore wore what she usually wore in Youkai Academy, not seeing anything wrong with it. At the breakfast table, Kurumu and Moka glared at the snow girl as she planted herself in Wataru's lap.

* * *

Shima would come to the Café Mal d'amour for coffee and to see if he'd lost more weight than Akira, the shop's master. When they bell at the door chimed, Akira was quick to welcome the customers. Shima looked and his eyes went wide as he saw them. One of them was Taiga and the other was Maya, faces he had not seen for a very long time.

"Hello, Shima-san," said Maya.

"Maya…" Shima uttered, stunned. "Taiga…"

"It's been awhile," nodded Taiga.

Originally, Shima had been given guardianship of Taiga. However, when the boy had grown older, Bishop came for him in order to teach him the ways of the Fangire Clan. Shima ended up in the hospital for trying to challenge Bishop and still had the scars to show for it. He did miss Taiga, considering him a son. He just never found him…until now.

"We need to talk," said Maya.

"Alright," nodded Shima. He didn't trust Fangires, considering that his organization fought them, but decided to give them a chance. They sat at a table and began to converse.

"How have you been, Maya?" asked Shima. He still recalled Otoya's infatuation with her before his death.

"I've been fine," said Maya.

"You still look as lovely as ever," Shima complimented.

"Thank you," she smiled.

Taiga cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me, but we have more important things to discuss."

Maya nodded and said, "Shima-san, I've heard about one of your agents who uses the IXA system who has targeted Kiva."

Shima sighed and answered, "As you recall, the powers of Kiva nearly destroyed the world."

"When the original King used them," she argued, "But the powers have been passed onto another wielder."

"Of course," Shima nodded. "Who else could it be? Kiva is still dangerous, though, even if he fights Fangires."

Maya's eyes narrowed, "You may not want to admit it, but you are going to need Kiva's power. Bishop is planning on waging a war on humanity. Therefore, you must stop IXA from fighting him."

"Well, IXA's current user is not easily convinced to work with monsters," said Shima, "No offense. Sometimes I can't stop him either."

"Oh, I know who he is," stated Taiga. "He's an arrogant and self-righteous prick."

"And one of our best."

"For now," said Maya.

* * *

Mizore was licking on an ice cream cone as Wataru did the same. Despite the slightly cold weather, she still enjoyed a nice cool and sweet treat. She was having a vanilla ice cream cone and Wataru had gotten a strawberry. She finished hers quickly. Seeing this, Wataru handed her his cone. "You seem to enjoy it a lot. Want one more?"

Mizore took his cone and smiled. She began to lick it as well, slowly, savoring the flavor of something Wataru's lips had touched.

They then went to watch a movie together and in the dark room Mizore tried to steal a kiss from Wataru. Well, perhaps that was oversimplifying her attempt. What she did was sit across his lap and attempt to make out with him. Luckily he managed to convince her to stop before an usher threw them out. However, he kept hearing the word 'baka' being muttered by several male voices afterwards.

* * *

The couple picked up some lunch. Just some hotdogs at the park and were eating them while sitting on a bench. "You've got something there," said Wataru as he took a handkerchief and wiped off the access sauce from the corner of Mizore's lips. The girl blushed and nibbled on her hotdog.

Before she met Wataru in person, she'd always been alone and an outcast in Youkai Academy. She really wanted to find a man to call her own. When she first read his articles in the newspaper Nekonome-sensei would bring her, she was entranced by his words. Here was a man who knew what it was like to be alone. He was a kindred spirit. It took her awhile to gather the nerve to even speak to him and he was just so wonderful. He was Wataru Kurenai and the man she'd chosen to become her husband. Sure, her attempts had been less than successful due to the others but she knew that she and Wataru had a connection. She could feel it. Deep down he cared for her, but that was not enough. She wanted him to throw her onto a bed and ravish her while saying, "I love you," over and over again. Just for her. Her dreams had been filled with images of their wedding and their lovemaking. She was thinking already what their children would be like.

As for Wataru, when he first met Mizore she had tried to freeze him but then he realized that she was just as lonely as he once had been. Like himself, she was often misunderstood but he reached out towards her with his kindness. She was just a girl who needed a friend and needed to learn to trust. Like Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Shizuka, she was someone special to him.

"What should we do next?" asked Mizore.

"Well, we could go to the museum. There seems to be a new exhibit," said Wataru.

"That sounds nice," said Mizore.

"Mizore-san…" began Wataru.

"Yes?" Mizore responded.

"I…"

And then the Bloody Rose sang. Then the screams began.

Looking to where the sounds were coming from, Mizore and Wataru witnessed a Fangire approaching. Its body shape was similar to a bear's, but what seemed like black bamboo with stained glass on it was rising from its back. The glass on its chest was placed to appear like Chinese clothes whilst its arms looked like heavy gauntlets. The Fangire was completely ignoring the screaming people, zeroing in on Wataru and Mizore.

"_Prince,_" it snarled, drawing one of the bamboo stakes to reveal it to be a thin blade. "_I will kill you in the name of Bishop!_"

Wataru and Mizore backed away from the Panda Bear Fangire as it snarled at them. This Fangire was armed with not only sharp claws, but also a sword. Definitely not the usual sort Wataru had to deal with in the past. It was probably another one of Bishop's assassins.

"Mizore-san, I'll hold him off," said Wataru. "You run."

"No," she refused. "I don't want to lose you."

"Mizore-san, please…"

With a roar the Panda Fangire lunged but then recoiled as a bat-like creature slammed into him, causing him to tumble backwards.

"Huh?" Mizore blinked.

"Kivat?" Wataru guessed, and guessed wrong. It was not his partner. Rather, it was of the same race as Kivat but was different. The Kivat Clan member flying in the air had blue ears, red eyes, and a white body like snow. It also had a nose.

"Takato, there's one here," the Kivat Clan member said, his voice sounding almost stoic and cold. It reminded Wataru of how some of the yuki-onna would speak normally.

"OK, Rey-Kivat," said a new voice and Mizore and Wataru looked to see who it was. They saw a young man who appeared to be older than Wataru by two years with chin length messy black hair. He even had a lock of it fall between his eyes. He had pale skin and blue eyes. His clothes were also all white. He wore white pants, a white shirt and a white coat along with white shoes. "Let's finish it."

Rey-Kivat nodded and swooped towards the man's hand. The man put his free hand close to Rey-Kivat's mouth allowing the white Kivat Clan member to bite down on his hand. This infused Takato with energy and from his waist a black belt formed out of pure white chains.

"Henshin!" Takato called as he snapped Rey-Kivat to his belt, much like how Wataru would attach Kivat to his own belt. A giant snow flake appeared in front of him and shattered before the fragments enveloped Takato forming a suit of armor that caused Wataru and Mizore to gawk in shock. The helmet was framed by golden claws that also framed the eyes while the claws were at the sides of the black mouthplate. The eyes were ice blue. He also had a furry chest with golden talons attached to his shoulders. The bodysuit was all black and his boots were white with armor plating on the thighs. He also had chains wrapped tightly around his forearms. His torso armor also sported a high collar like Kiva with a similarly designed back.

This was Kamen Rider Rey.

"Come on," Rey challenged the Panda Fangire as he made a 'come here' motion with his finger. The Panda Fangire roared and charged at Rey. The new Rider yawned and struck out with his fist, nailing the monster directly in the face. He then performed a roundhouse before following up with a reverse roundhouse that hit the beast. He then began wailing on it with vicious punches that sent it staggering backwards with each hit. A powerful forward punch sent the Fangire flying and rolling along the ground.

"Time to feel my arctic wrath," said Rey as he slipped a Fuestle into Rey-Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!" Rey-Kivat called as he blew into the polished silver Fuestle.

The chains around Rey's forearms shattered to reveal blue gauntlets with three claws on them mounted on his forearms. He then swiped at the Panda Fangire repeatedly before running his claws through the monster. The Fangire froze and then shattered into a million pieces.

After the Panda Fangire was defeated, Rey-Kivat detached from the belt allowing the armor to shatter. Takato looked towards Wataru and Mizore. When his eyes fell upon Mizore he smiled and approached her. Mizore also stared. There was something…familiar about this young man.

"Mizore-chan, it's been a long time," he said.

"Mizore-san, do you know him?" Wataru asked.

"I…" Mizore began.

"Let me refresh your memory. About 6 or 7 years ago a young boy got lost in the mountains. Then, he met a girl in a short white kimono and a purple hair with beautiful blue eyes. They became friends and the girl wanted to give the boy a flower. However, when she revealed to him what she was, he ran away in terror," Takato said.

Mizore's eyes widened in realization. "You…"

"Mizore-chan, I wanted to apologize to you," Takato admitted. "I really liked you. I was just shocked and scared. My father would often tell me tales about the yuki-onna and how they would kidnap men and eat them. When I returned home and told my tale, my grandmother grew angry and told the truth. I went back to look for you but then all I found was that flower you wanted to give me." He reached into his coat pocket and produced a fragile Snow White, withered with age and lack of water. "Mizore-chan…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for my ignorance which made me break your heart."

Silence reigned for a moment, Mizore's eyes as wide as they could be with her mouth slightly gaping.

"…I…I," Mizore choked, her throat feeling like a lump had dropped into it. Her first love had returned? He loved her back? Mizore felt tears in her eyes as she recalled the utter heartbreak she suffered that day and how depressed she was for some time after. Part of her wanted to hurt this young man who dared break her heart while another desired to hug him, to hear him say those words of affection over and over, but the strongest part reminded her of her love for Wataru.

Finding a man in her home was rare since only a quarter of the yuki-onna population was male. However, to have two men striving for your affection, it made you something of a legend in the eyes of your generation. After all, with so many willing women to choose from, what were the odds of two men selecting the same woman?

Right now, Mizore wished she only had one to worry about.

'_I love Wataru!_' Mizore's mind cried.

'_But you loved Takato first,_' a treacherous part of her heart replied.

'_He broke my heart!_' Mizore retorted.

'_He realized he was wrong and wishes to heal it,_'

Cold tears trickled down Mizore's face which froze into ice pellets which fell to the ground. Takato and Wataru looked on in concern. Mizore let out a quiet sob before she ran from the area.

"Mizore!" both young men cried out, but the snow woman was long gone.

Takato's eyes grew cold at the action when his gaze fell upon Wataru, "It seems that she has been moving on," He then spoke, "Kiva."

Wataru's eyes widened. How did this man know? "What?"

"Don't play dumb. I've watched you," said Takato. "So, you're supposed to be Kiva?" He gave a snort. "What a joke."

A part of Wataru awakened as his Fangire side reacted to the mocking. His markings appeared, signifying Kurenai's control. Takato saw this and smirked.

"A joke? I've fought a member of the Checkmate Four and won. I've fought the King and survived! Don't call me a joke!"

"That's right!" agreed Kivat as he perched on Wataru's shoulder.

"You're in my way to getting to Mizore-chan's heart," say Takato as he took hold of Rey-Kivat. "With you out of the way there will be no more obstacles."

Why did that sound so familiar to Wataru? Oh yeah! Mizore had said the same when referring to Moka.

"I won't be easy to beat," said Kurenai as he took hold of Kivat.

"Neither will I," retorted Takato.

"Bite!" their partner Kivats called.

* * *

Mizore sobbed as she sat on her knees in the middle of the serene park which she had wanted to spend time alone with Wataru in. Not even that turned out well and now she had her first love returning to her, practically begging her to be his, an almost reverse of what happened when they were both young.

"Mizore-san?"

Mizore looked up, her face decorated with twin trails of ice. To her mild surprise, Taiga was approaching with concern on his features. She didn't know why he was there, but she wasn't about to say no to a friendly face at this time.

"T-Taiga-san," Mizore sniffled, brushing the ice from her face.

"Mizore-san, what happened? Did something happen to you and Wataru?" Taiga asked with concern. He had only come to spy on the pair since he lost a bet with Kurumu, but now it seemed like he had come at the right time.

"W-Wataru-san and I…" she sniffed, she tried to explain but her voice wasn't working properly. She then simply pointed in the direction she came.

"Okay," Taiga frowned, helping the young woman to her feet. "Let's see if that brother of mine needs help." He didn't like the feeling he was getting coming from that direction.

* * *

"Henshin!" both men called as they attached their partners to their belts. A snowflake appeared in front of Takato as Wataru's body was covered in quicksilver. The snowflake and quicksilver shattered, forming their armor. The two Riders glared at each other, blue eyes meeting yellow before charging at each other.

Kiva threw a fist but Rey blocked it with his forearm before using a straight punch that hit Kiva in the face. He then followed up with a front snap kick that sent Kiva staggering before going for a roundhouse that knocked him to the floor. Rey attempted to use a heel kick and slam it down on Kiva but the Fandiri Rider rolled out of the way. He reached to his belt and pulled out the Garulu Fuestle before placing it in Kivat's mouth.

"GARULU SABER!"

Instantly, the sword fell into Kiva's hand and the chains wrapped around his left arm and chest before shattering to reveal the cobalt Garulu armor. His Omnilens also took on the same color before he snarled and attacked. He slashed at Rey who jumped back and started to dodge Kiva's swings in a pattern. He put his foot on Kiva's chest and drove Kiva back, making some distance between them.

"Get over here!" Rey shouted as his shoulder talons fired. They were connected to his body via lengths of chains. The talons grabbed onto Kiva by his arms and then dragged them over to Rey for him to slam his fist straight into Kiva. He repeatedly battered Kiva with his fists, causing Kiva to grunt and snarl in pain. The talons let go as soon as Rey used an uppercut that sent Kiva flying, undoing his Garulu Form transformation. Kiva pushed himself to his feet.

"Wataru, we need Tatsulot for this!" said Kivat.

"I know!" Kiva shot back as he reached to the back of his belt for the Tatsulot Fuestle.

"I don't think so!" said Rey and Rey-Kivat fired a blast of frost energy that completely enveloped Kiva's body from the neck down. His hand was frozen and he couldn't reach for his Fuestles. His teeth chattered.

"Now, to end this!" said Rey as he put his Key Fuestle into Rey-Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

The chains shattered, releasing his claws. He then rushed towards Kiva to finish him off when all of a sudden a red whip wrapped around his neck. With a tug, Saga pulled Rey to the ground. "What!" Rey shouted.

"Do not mess with my brother!" growled Saga. He then began to toss Rey around like a ragdoll.

"Wataru-san!" Mizore cried out as she went to the ice-trapped man. She placed her hands on the ice. "Hold on. I'll get you out." She focused her power and began to absorb the ice into herself. It was difficult though, the ice was practically made with magic and it was harder for a yuki-onna to take in magical ice she didn't create.

"-cough- Brother?" Rey blinked, looking at both Saga and the slowly recovering Kiva. "Impossible! There can never be two Kings! Kiva is the King!"

"That's what you think," said Saga. He snapped his whip upon the ground. "Now, for crimes against my brother, I sentence you to DEATH!" He charged forward, his Jacorder assuming the sword-like Rod Mode before he slashed at Rey. Rey blocked with his claws and thrust them at Saga, only for Saga to grab him by one of the claws and haul him over for a head butt that caused Rey to recoil backwards. Snapping his Jacorder whip, he lashed at Rey repeatedly, causing sparks to fly.

"Takato!" Rey-Kivat yelled, "I suggest a retreat!"

Rey hated to flee but he had no choice. He had to live to fight another day. With the power granted to him by Rey-Kivat, Rey conjured a powerful blizzard to cover his escape. When the blizzard cleared he was gone.

"Damn!" Saga cursed. He looked towards Kiva who was out of the ice. "Otouto, are you okay?"

"Hai, Nii-san," Kiva nodded. He was feeling a bit chilly.

"Come on," said Saga. "We should go and get you warmed up."

"Wataru-san, I'm sorry," Mizore apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Kiva said to Mizore.

* * *

The other girls were outraged when Wataru, Taiga and Mizore returned. At first the outrage was initially from the girls because Mizore got to spend so much time alone with Wataru, but once they saw the shape the pair was in, they were outraged because of what this supposed Rey had done. Maya was extremely incensed by the idea of someone harming her son.

"Are you okay Wataru-kun?" Moka asked tenderly as she examined her secret love for injuries. He was trembling and felt very cold.

"H-hai, just a little cold," Wataru replied. "Nothing serious."

"It's serious to me," Maya frowned. "If you don't have any other injuries we should know about, I suggest you take a hot bath. Then dress warmly."

"Don't worry Goshujin-sama!" Ruby smiled brightly, but the flush on her cheeks and her shortness of breath seemed to hint at something on her mind. "I'll warm you up straight away. Don't be afraid to use me in any way you like! I don't mind at all! I am very good at many, many things!"

"Hey! Enough with the dirty talk!" Kurumu frowned, hugging Wataru from behind. "If anyone can warm Wataru up, it'll be me! My specialty too!"

"A-ano," Wataru gulped. "Can I please take my bath now?"

Taiga would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. There was another Rider like them in the city and he was obsessed with Mizore.

"There's something you all must know," said Mizore. The information was private but she needed to tell them. Wataru's safety was at stake. All eyes turned to her, waiting for her to say her peace. "The man who did this… is Takato Shiramine and he's…a boy I used to know."

* * *

Takato was wrapping his body up in bandages, seething and hissing in pain. "The King and Kiva…" he growled. Those were two obstacles towards Mizore. One had been stealing her heart away bit by bit while the other was his guardian, or perhaps hers. Bah, it didn't matter either way. He had to take them out. "Mizore-chan…" He gazed upon the Snow White he owned. "You will be mine, I swear it."

"Takato…" Rey-Kivat sighed worriedly.

* * *

KR Chrome: Uh-oh! A new enemy has made himself known. Rey has officially appeared and gunning for Kiva in order to win Mizore's affection. This does not look good.


	36. Blast to the Past

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 36: Blast to The Past

Kokoa had her arms crossed as she walked along one of Castle Doran's hallways. She was in a horrible mood. When she first came to this city she expected to be facing just her sister, not the new Kiva. Furthermore, her sister was in her despicable sealed form and fawning over Kiva's wimpy human form. Why couldn't Wataru just remain in Emperor Form? That was a form befitting him. But, no…he just had to be a wimp outside of armor. And in addition, Moka was fighting over Wataru with other girls. Where was her vampire pride? If she was a vampire she could just take what she wanted and be done with it! However, Moka was trying to win Wataru's heart fair and square and had even befriended those lesser creatures. Her powerful and majestic Onee-sama would not stoop as low as befriending such creatures but her weaker sealed form had done so and was enjoying it!

Kokoa also hated school. Being in a human school sucked for her. She had to pretend to be human and not show off her vampiric strength. Shizuka had even been assigned as her watcher to make sure she didn't misbehave. Shizuka would tell Maya if Kokoa did anything that would be considered bad. She didn't need a babysitter! She was a big girl!

Worse was that Kokoa was now under watch by the former Queen and the present King of the Fangires. She'd been shocked when she found out Taiga was King. Here was a monster who could match her father in power. Then there was Maya and while she was no longer Queen she was still very much intimidating. She'd warned Kokoa that if she didn't behave that she would call her father. Kokoa definitely did not want to face her father's wrath.

She just couldn't understand it! Where was their monster pride? Why were they all being so friendly with one another? Maya and Taiga were Fangires! The cream of the crop in terms of monster hierarchy! They should be living above it all, especially when it came to lesser monsters like witches, succubae, and yuki onna, but here they were consorting with them like they were equals! Just what the hell was wrong with all these people that they decided to do away with their bloodline's pride? What could possibly be more important that enforcing your position?

All this was agitating Kokoa. She slammed her fist against the wall, growling, "Damn it!" she cursed. She then noticed a strange door. She could practically feel the magic pouring out of it. She had been told legends about the living fortress Castle Doran, which made for more than a fair amount of curiosity for her. "What's this?" She put her hand against it and pushed…

* * *

Meanwhile, Wataru was sitting on a couch in the main room. Kengo had given him a bass guitar and wanted him to practice on it. He was pretty good with the string instrument. He was used to a violin but he was getting used to the bass. Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu and Maya were watching as he strummed the bass. A few days ago, Kengo had even asked Megumi to help and the model revealed she could strum the bass pretty well. If anything were to happen to Wataru, then Megumi would play. It was a precaution and Wataru didn't mind. He was actually glad for the help just in case his stage fright acted up.

And in the middle of Wataru's playing, they all heard a scream.

"That's Kokoa-chan!" Moka exclaimed as she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door.

"It's coming from the Time Door!" Kivat cried, fluttering through the air.

"Moka-san!" Wataru put the bass down and gave chase. He was immediately followed by Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu and his mother.

When they found Kokoa, she was holding for dear life on the doorframe as she was being sucked into the white light. "Onee-chan! HELP!" Kokoa shouted.

"I'm here!" Moka shouted as she grabbed Kokoa's wrist and tried to pull her out of the door but she too was sucked in.

"Moka-san!" Wataru grabbed her leg but then he was being sucked in. Mizore and Kurumu each grabbed one of his legs but despite their efforts they were sucked inside the portal.

"Wataru!" Kivat shouted.

"Wataru-sama!" Tatsulot exclaimed. They both flew into the entrance. The door slammed shut soon after.

Maya gasped. "Oh…no…"

"Where did they go!" Yukari exclaimed.

"The past."

"I must rescue them!" Yukari cried out as she opened the door before being sucked inside.

"No!" Maya shouted.

* * *

Wataru groaned as he slowly came to. "Ugh…" He wondered aloud, "What happened?" He then realised what he'd landed on…or to be more precise, who. His eyes widened when he realised he was on top of Kokoa. "Ack!" His right hand was on one of her breasts. He accidentally gave her a squeeze, causing her to gasp. He also noted that she was cute. When she also came to, she saw where his hand was placed and gave a yell before kicking him off.

"Watch where you're touching!" she shouted, embarrassed and angry.

Wataru landed a distance away, more in pain than before. Looking up, he saw Kurumu and Mizore glaring at him.

"Wataru, how dare you touch another girl's breasts when you have mine?" said Kurumu, a dark aura surrounding her as her nails began to grow out.

"Aren't we enough for you?" Mizore said coldly, ice collecting around her hands and forming claws.

Wataru trembled in fear and scrambled away from them. It wasn't like he intended to do that. He didn't even know it was Kokoa that he had landed on until it was too late to do anything but get kicked for it. Standing up, he saw Moka lying on the ground. "Moka-san!" He ran over to her and knelt down. He sat her up and looked at her. "Moka-san, are you okay?"

"Wa…taru…kun?" she uttered, her green eyes opening.

"Thank goodness," he said relieved. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled her face up to his. "Moka-san?" he blushed.

"Wataru-kun…" She then, like before, targeted his neck and took a bite.

Capu-Chu!

After nearly a minute she pulled away and smiled, licking her lips. "Now I feel energized!" she said cheerfully. Kurumu whacked her in the back of the head.

"Moka, there's no time to be sucking on him!" Kurumu shouted.

Kokoa watched the exchange and was more than a little curious. In the human world all she had been drinking was from transfusion packs and she had never even been able to drink from an actual living person before. Deciding to try something, she walked over to Wataru and he looked at her. Seeing that he had some blood trickling down the side of his head from her kick, she leaned over and licked his cheek, causing Moka, Mizore and Kurumu to gasp.

"Mmmm. Nice taste," Kokoa said, possibly the first complimentary thing she said to Wataru outside of his armor. "No wonder my sister likes you."

Wataru was blushing and could not answer. Kurumu on the other hand, had plenty to say.

"You're just as bad as your sister!" the irate succubus cried, whacking Kokoa upside the head. "This isn't the time to be turning Wataru into a snack!"

"How dare you hit me!" Kokoa snapped. "I'm a vampire you know! I can cream you for even touching me!"

"Ha! You couldn't even lay a hand on Wataru, but I do it all the time!" Kurumu teased. "He gave you such a spanking too, like the little girl you are!"

"Why you-!" Kokoa snarled.

"Please stop fighting!" Moka cried, trying to get between her friend and her sister.

As the fight defused, Wataru looked around to try and figure out just where he and the others had ended up. It looked like the central park of the district where lots of functions usually took place. Still, the air felt different than normal. Almost as if it were a different season or something. Walking a little to see if he could identify anything, a noise cut through the air. It was a beautiful sound which echoed from the heart and carried out by a violin. The girls immediately stopped their fighting as the sound reached their ears.

"Wataru…that song," Kivat gasped.

"It sounds like," Wataru gulped, dreading the possibility. "Tou-san…"

Suddenly, Yukari appeared and dropped on top of Wataru, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow…" Yukari groaned and then looking down, "Wataru-sama!"

"I'm fine," Wataru muttered, scrambling out from under Yukari and getting to his feet. "I have to check something. I'll be back!"

"Wait! Wataru-kun!" Moka cried, taking chase with the other girls close behind.

Wataru dashed over a hill and came to a stop, seeing an outdoor stage used by various musicians and such. Standing on the stage was a young man who seemed to be in his late teens or early twenties with short brown hair. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and jeans. In his hands was a violin which he was playing with all of the skill of a professional and his face revealed concentration and relaxation both at the same time.

Wataru stood transfixed as he listened to the music he had studied so hard to learn. Hearing it from the man who wrote the songs.

"Wataru-kun what is…oh!" Moka gasped, recognizing the face of the man who stood so proudly in the portrait inside Castle Doran. "Wataru-kun…is that…is it…"

"Tou-san," Wataru nodded. "Otoya…Kurenai."

Otoya finished his song with a signature plucking of the strings, the air growing silent around him. It only lasted for a moment before clapping erupted from the seats, revealing a trio of young women who had apparently come to watch Otoya perform. The first was a young woman dressed in a Yokai Academy school uniform and had long pale lavender hair which reached down her back. Her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes were like crystal. In her mouth was a lollipop. Next to her was another young woman in the same uniform but without the jacket or ribbon. She just wore the white shirt which was rather stretched against her busty chest. Her hair was a sparkling shade of blue and tied in a ponytail. She was amazingly attractive and would have no problems attracting men. The last one was a young woman between Otoya and the girls' ages with long black hair tied back wearing a simple orange blouse and yeans.

"Who are they?" asked Moka.

"I…don't know," Wataru answered honestly. He never really knew much about his father's social life beyond the fact that he was something of a playboy in his time. "But the girls wearing Yokai Academy uniforms look like Kurumu-san and Mizore-san." He began to walk down the hill.

"Wataru-kun, what are you doing?" Moka asked.

"I have to go meet him! This is my only chance!" Wataru said, excited. Moka had never seen him this way but it was understandable. He had never met his father and now he could see him.

"Wait!" Moka cried, grabbing his arm.

"What?" Wataru blinked.

"Wataru-kun, this is the past!" she told him. "We might do something that could alter the future!"

"But…"

"Hey, that's my mom!" Kurumu said as she looked at the blue-haired woman hanging onto Otoya's arm. The blue-haired girl was arguing with the dark-haired one and violet-haired one quite heatedly before the violet-haired girl grabbed Otoya's other arm and rubbing her cheek against his shoulder. "I've seen pictures of her when she was younger."

"And that's my mother," added Mizore. She recognized the image of her mother in her school uniform from the family album. She was more than a little surprised to see the teenager in person right in front of her.

"OK, what is going on here!" exclaimed Kokoa, frustrated at all o the weirdness going on around her. "Just where are we!"

"The past," Yukari answered. "The door we entered was the Time Door. Ramon-san told me about it. By walking through it, we can go anywhere back in time as long as Castle Doran exists in that time. Actually, from what I was told, we're pretty lucky to have such a short trip. At least we aren't in the Meiji era of Japan or something."

"Castle Doran is that old?" asked Moka with shock.

"Older. Much older."

Wataru watched as the three girls argued over his father, and Otoya seemed to be grinning happily under the attention too. It made the younger Kurenai wonder if this was how it looked when the girls would argue over him in one of their little scuffles.

* * *

**Present**

Back in the present, things were not well in Castle Doran. The remaining residents had all come together at the now sealed Time Door to try and figure out the situation and what they could do to help. Thankfully the Time Door would not allow more people to enter once someone was using them. It was only because the seal had not yet come into place that Yukari was able to pass through. No one else would be getting through until the others got back. Of course, some of the people in attendance were keeping their cool much better than others were. Case in point…

"GOSHUJIN-SAMA!" Ruby cried. "Where have you gone and why didn't you take me!"

"KOKOA-SAMA!" cried out Kouvat.

"Ruby, settle down," said Maya, trying to be patient with the woman as she cried for her employer/hopeful master. "They'll be back.

"And you be quiet!" Kivala scolded Kouvat. "You panicking won't be helping us."

"Jiro, do you know when they have gone?" asked Maya.

"It's hard to say," answered Jiro. "They could end up at any point of time when Castle Doran existed."

"Of course," nodded Maya. That was the nature of the Time Door. It could go as far as the first time Castle Doran was created and no further and Castle Doran was quite old.

"Don't worry!" said Ramon. "Like you said, they'll be back!"

"It's only a matter of when," spoke Riki.

Maya sighed. Taiga stared at the door with scrutiny. He'd been told about Castle Doran by Bishop. The Time Door was one of the mysteries of Castle Doran. "Just as long as they don't mess with anything in the past."

* * *

**Past**

Wataru and the others didn't have much else to do but wait out the magic of the Time Door. The problem was that one never knew how long they would be able to stay in the past. The Time Door was too unpredictable that way. So, they decided to stay and watch the past versions of their parents and see what was going to unfold next.

"Otoya-kun, why don't we go shopping next?" Ageha purred. "There are some clothes in some stores I was hoping to get your opinion on."

"Hmm," Otoya pondered, clearly interested. If the stores were anything like what Ageha had tastes in…

"I…I thought we could go to the theatres next," Tsurara offered shyly. "All that free space to sit back and…enjoy what it has to offer."

"Very true," Otoya nodded.

"Would you two stop trying to seduce my boyfriend?" Yuri Aso growled, snatching the violinist away from the two girls before rounding on the boy in question. "And you! Why are you STILL stringing them on like this?"

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri," Otoya spoke soothingly. "Stringing along? That's a harsh term. Tsurara-chan and Ageha-chan have come to Tokyo to have fun and they've asked me to help them do that. You call it stringing along, but I call it properly entertaining my friends."

Yuri huffed in annoyance. Either the flirt in front of her didn't see how the two girls (whom she STILL knew next to nothing about!) looked at her boyfriend or he did but was enjoying. She knew the kind of lustful looks girls could throw that men couldn't pick up on. Ageha and Tsurara had been throwing those looks at her man for the entire time they had been in Tokyo. Either Otoya honestly didn't notice or he was basking in the attention like an idiot. Knowing him, it was probably the latter.

"Wow, Wataru," admired Kurumu, "Your dad is a player."

"I never thought Tou-san would be like that," said Wataru. "I thought Ageha-san and Tsurara-san were just exaggerating."

"Looks like Mother wasn't lying," said Mizore as she saw how the girls argued over Otoya. It mirrored them quite well.

"We should explore," said Moka. "Not many people can say they've been to the past."

"Yeah!" Yukari agreed, grabbing Wataru's hand and Moka's hand as she stood between them. "Wataru-sama and Moka-sama, let's go on a threesome!"

"Yu…Yukari-chan!" Wataru blushed when he heard that term.

"Yes?" the witchling batted her eyes cutely at her love.

Wataru sighed. "Never mind…" He looked to his father. "Tou-san…"

* * *

**Present**

Kengo had come to the Kurenai Manor to ask Wataru to rehearse but when he came to the house, he found it without anyone inside. "Just where could they be?" With him was Shizuke. "We can't be the IKEMENS without our bassist."

"Maybe they're busy," supplied Shizuke. She really couldn't tell Kengo about Castle Doran. She'd been sworn to secrecy.

"Ano…excuse me?" Mio said as she appeared. "Are you both here to visit Taiga-san?"

"Oh, Mio-chan!" Kengo greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Taiga-san said he was going to take me out to the museum today," said Mio. "Is he home?"

"No, nobody is," said Shizuka as she shook her head.

Mio frowned sadly. "Taiga-san…"

"Have you tried calling him?" asked Shizuka. "I can't reach Wataru-kun."

"No," Mio answered, shaking his head.

"Well, looks like there's no choice. Let's find Megumi-chan and see if she's free," said Kengo.

* * *

**Past**

The group left the park and went downtown to the shopping district. As soon as the girls appeared with Wataru, they drew a lot of attention from the opposite sex. Boys were ogling and drooling at the sight of Moka, Mizore and Kurumu and the creepier ones with loli-fetishes were ogling and drooling over Yukari and Kokoa. A few girls were giving Wataru appreciative glances, trying to see what was so special about him.

"Do you think our money is good here?" asked Wataru as he checked his wallet.

"Leave that to me," said Yukari as she began to draw her wand but was stopped by Moka.

"Not in public," Moka warned. If Yukari used magic with all these people watching then who knows what could happen.

"Oh…" Yukari frowned.

"Well, we do need to shop while we're here," said Kurumu, looking at all the stores. 90's styled clothing had come back in style in their time. It was a time for retro and vintage fashion and she wanted to know what was popular in this time era.

"Is shopping all you think about?" questioned Mizore.

Kurumu was about to answer when her eyes widened as she saw a frighteningly familiar face enjoying an ice cream cone. "R…R…R…" she stammered, pointing. "Rook!"

They all followed the direction she was pointing at and gasped. To their horror, the black clad man whom they fought in the past was indeed sitting at an ice cream parlour and enjoying a sundae. No doubt it was a celebration treat for successfully completing a Time Play yet again. How many people had been killed by it, no one could be sure.

"But we defeated him," Yukari trembled.

"This is the past, Yukari-chan," reminded Moka, trying to calm the frightened young witch. "This is way before Rook had met any of us. None of us have even been born yet."

"Hey, who is that and why are you so freaked?" asked Kokoa. The biker guy didn't seem all that intimidating. Maybe tough for a human, but probably nothing compared to yokai like them, right?

"That's Rook of the Checkmate Four," answered Kurumu. She still had nightmares about the brutal psychopath.

"That's R-umph!" Kokoa had Moka's hands covering her mouth.

"We can't draw attention to ourselves, even from him," Moka warned. If he heard someone call him by name he might decide to start a new Time Play, targeting them.

"We should get out of here," Wataru commented. He knew that as they were, fighting Rook wouldn't be a good idea. If he had to fight the Fangire on his own as Emperor Kiva, there would be a chance, but if he had to protect others at the same time, the odds didn't looks so good. However, they shouldn't try to fight any Fangires or other monsters in case they change the past and alter the future by mistake.

The group quickly retraced their steps and headed in a different direction, away from Rook. Their new path took them down to the boardwalk where lots of people were travelling or just enjoying the scene. Of course, there was a ramen stand present and the scent of food made all of their stomachs rumble.

"Yahoo! Food!" Kurumu grinned as she bounced (in more ways that one) over to the cart to speak with the tall chef and his young assistant. "Hey boys! Is there any ramen left for me and my friends?"

"Plenty," a familiar deep voice answered, making Kurumu blink as the others caught up to her. The chef turned around to face his customers, revealing the tall and powerful frame of Riki, the Franken known as Dogga.

"OK, what would you like?" asked the waiter/assistant, likewise turning to reveal himself as Ramon, the last Merman known as Bashaa.

"Ramon-san?" Yukari blinked.

"Do I know you?" Ramon tilted his head to the side.

"Ano…" Yukari twiddled her fingers.

"Excuse me," said Wataru as he grabbed Yukari's wrist and took her a fair distance away. They both entered an alley. "Yukari-chan, I think now is a good time for you to change our money. And remember, Riki and Ramon here are from the past. They haven't met any of us yet."

"OK!" nodded Yukari, drawing her trusty wand. "Leave it to me!"

"Thank you," nodded Wataru.

* * *

**Present**

"Wataru-kun's missing?" Megumi asked. They were in Café Mal d'amour and seated at the bar with Master Akira serving them his coffee.

"Yeah," Kengo nodded, "And he's our main bassist too. So, do you mind rehearsing with us?"

"Well, I got nothing planned," said Megumi. "Let me pick up my bass."

* * *

**Past**

"That was awkward," Moka admitted. They had finished their meal and paid with, fortunately with help of Yukari's magic, money from this time period. Being served a meal by Riki and Ramon wasn't really odd, it was that they had to pretend to not know the two men whom they lived with in the present.

"I sure hope this doesn't change anything," said Wataru.

"Relax, Wataru!" said Kurumu. "To them we're just customers! They've probably already forgotten about us. Now that we have money, let's shop!" She grabbed his hand and began to drag him off towards a nearby boutique. "Come on, girls! Let's see what's fashionable here!"

Wataru was about to suffer what men in any era suffered. He would have to critic clothing for girls as they shopped and end up as their pack mule. However, he was mercifully rescued whena familiar voice cut through the noise of shoppers while three familiar faces could be seen.

"Otoya, come on! Let's go shopping!" Ageha insisted, pulling his arm while trying to sandwich it between her breasts.

"I was thinking we could go ice skating!" said Tsurara, trying to do the same with her own modest endowments.

The Yokai Academy group froze and saw Otoya being tugged back and forth by both Tsurara and Ageha, and enjoying it too. It gave them all a sense of déjà vu seeing a yuki onna and a succubus fighting over a Kurenai man. All they needed was a witch and vampire to make it seem complete. Wataru just wondered how his father could deal with these women fighting over him and still smile.

"How about we go shopping first, then together we can go ice skating?" suggested Otoya, seemingly placating both girls at the moment. Yuri had abandoned him in her irritation to spend time with Jiro at Café Mal d'amour, but he was confident she would be back.

"I kinda see what Mom sees in him," said Kurumu as the modern group of friends watched from a nearby hiding place.

"So do I," agreed Mizore.

Kokoa snorted, "He's just a human." She just couldn't see the appeal in some human.

"Even so, but he is Wataru-kun's father," said Moka.

Wataru frowned but then he saw something. A man was coming up behind both Otoya, Ageha and Tsurara. A snarl came across his lips before stained glass markings covered his face. In a flash, his human disguise vanished, revealing himself. He had four arms, each ending in large forearms with claws. His face had red horns with small glass-like eyes and a mouth partially covered by mandibles. Hair grew on his torso, outlining a skull-like design made from red glass. The man had revealed himself to be the Tarantula Fangire.

"_Time to die Fangire hunter!_" the Fangire bellowed as he began running at the young man and his two female companions.

"Fangire!" Wataru identified. "Ki-!" However, before he could finish, he saw his father gently push Ageha and Tsurara away. He was calm and cool, like he had faced this situation before. As the Tarantula Fangire approached, he reached into his vest.

"You really are annoying, Fangire," Otoya frowned.. "Time to squash you like a bug!" He took out a familiar looking mechanical knuckle duster and tapped it.

"READY!"

He then pointed it at the Fangire. "Henshin!" Otoya commanded as he put the IXA-Knuckle on the belt buckle.

"FIST ON!"

Wataru's eyes widened as a bronze projection enveloped Otoya and became a familiar suit of white armor.

"I…IXA!" exclaimed Wataru in shock. His father was IXA! Ageha and Tsurara of the present had told him as much, but it was still a shocking revelation to deal with. Hearing about it was one thing, but seeing it for oneself was much more difficult to swallow.

"Ladies," IXA nodded to his succubus and yuki onna companions before he glared at the Fangire. "Let me take this fiend down then we can continue our little get-together!" IXA then dashed into battle and started with a right hook that sent the Fangire reeling. It hissed and swiped at IXA only for him to dodge and dance away. IXA tapped his chin in contemplation, "You're really bad at this." Insulted, the Fangire took more swipes at IXA but he continued to dodge. He then went on the offensive and kicked the Fangire hard in the gut before grabbing its head and slamming it hard against a lamppost, leaving a dent on impact. The Tarantula Fangire saw stars as it began to stumble drunkenly around.

IXA clapped his hands together and said, "Time to end this." He took a Fuestle out and put it into his belt before pushing in the IXA Knuckle. It sparked a bit as he took it off the belt.

"IXA KNUCKLE: RISING UP!"

IXA then punched the air, letting loose a blast of heat that engulfed the Fangire. The Tarantula Fangire hissed before its body froze and crystallized. Its body shattered and let the soul loose.

"And that's how it's done," IXA said as he deactivated the armour. The two girls instantly clung to his arms and he laughed.

The group watched as Otoya and his two cooing fangirls walked away. They were all completely stunned as they had witnessed the seemingly regular human take down a Fangire in a relatively short time. It certainly explained where Wataru got his fighting prowess from despite not looking like he had any to begin with.

"Bu-bu-bu-but…how?" Kokoa gaped. "He…he's just a human…but he killed a Fangire!"

"He is Wataru's father," Moka smiled.

"Wow. Mama sure made a great choice," Kurumu admired.

"Yes. Mother does have good taste in men," Mizore nodded. "It seems that we all share something in common with our parents."

Wataru was now more determined than ever to meet with his father. He had to talk to him and found out more about him. This was a once in a lifetime chance and he could not mess it up!

* * *

**Present**

Maya was looking at the picture of Otoya held within the glass class which also held their Bloody Rose. She could tell somehow that her son had been reunited with his father. She just had that feeling.

"Otoya, take care of Wataru," she said.

* * *

**Past**

Wataru stood in front of the Kurenai Manor with the girls. After arguing with Moka for awhile, he was finally able to convince her to let him go meet his father. However, in order to avoid changes in time, Wataru would need to pose as a student looking for a violin teacher. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Otoya only ever took female students. Maya had told Wataru several stories concerning his father's habits before he eventually became serious about his life.

"Wataru, are you sure you want to do this?' Moka asked.

"I'm ready," Wataru said to himself. It was time to meet Otoya in person. As calm as he looked on the outside, he was a nervous wreck on the inside. He was actually going to meet his father at long last. He didn't have much of an idea what they would talk about, but he was sure that violins could be a starting point. As much of a playboy as Otoya was, he was still very passionate about music and the violin. It was one of the few things that he really took seriously with his life.

"Just one problem," Kurumu pointed out. "You don't have a violin."

"Oh, I can fix that!" Yukari chirped as she conjured a violin case with a violin inside using her magic. It was a copy of the Bloody Rose, but it didn't have any of the mystical properties that the original held. Still, it was finely crafted and would be able to play brilliantly. "There you go! One violin!"

"Thank you, Yukari-chan," Wataru thanked her.

"Oh, no need to thank me. You can always just give me a kiss!" Yukari puckered her lips.

"Um…" Wataru went to the doorbell and pressed it to announce his arrival.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Otoya said as he came down and went to the gate in front of his house. He examined the group in front of the doors in what seemed like interest for a couple of moments. After that moment, he turned to Wataru and said, "You, get lost!" then he turned his eyes onto the girls, "As for you ladies, come inside." He opened the gate to welcome them inside.

"Actually, we're with him," said Kurumu confidently, looping her arms around Wataru's right, making sure to press her breasts against his arm.

"That's right," added Mizore, hugging onto Wataru's other arm.

Otoya looked between Kurumu and Mizore, stating, "You both remind me of a couple of girls I know. Well, since you insist, please come inside and state your business!" Well, if so many cute girls were going to be inside of his house, then he could deal with having at least one other man about. Still, it would throw him off his game a little to have another man about when he tried to charm the beautiful girls that fate seemed to just toss into his lap. Well, what was life without challenges?

"Actually, I came to learn from you, Tou-san," Wataru said and then he gasped, realizing what he'd just said.

"Pardon?" Otoya blinked.

"He was just joking! Right, Wataru-kun?" said Moka.

"Actually…I am your son from the future," Wataru stated.

Kokoa ran her hand over her face and groaned. Why did her Onii-sama have to come in such a stupid package?

* * *

**Present**

Jiro felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle. He felt a change in the air. "I hope they aren't mucking up the past." Time travel was sensitive business and even the slightest change could spin out of control.

* * *

**Past**

"So you are my son from the future," Otoya pondered, walking around the shuffling Wataru. After his announcement, Otoya wanted to toss Wataru out for being crazy, until Wataru played a song on his violin, a song Otoya knew quite well and played beautifully too. It was his signature piece and he had never taught it to anyone. Sure, it might be possible to learn from listening, but no one can simply copy what he heard unless you had several lifetimes' worth of experience or the person who made the piece taught it to someone else. With help from the girls, Wataru's father allowed them into his home. However, Otoya still put Wataru under heavy scrutiny.

"Hai," Wataru nodded, feeling very nervous after meeting his father for the first time.

"Hmm," Otoya nodded as he continued to examine his supposed son. Granted, he was willing to listen since he had been exposed to many weird things since meeting Yuri and discovering Fangires. Of course, hearing Wataru play with a skill that Otoya would find most difficult to beat, playing his signature song to boot, made a compelling argument. "You know, I'm not sure I can believe that. Look at you. You don't have my posture, my charisma, or even my devilish good looks. You're making it very difficult for me to believe that I of all people am your father."

"Ano…" Wataru mumbled. How was he supposed to prove to his own father than he was his son? "Can't I…prove it?"

"There is one way you can," Otoya shrugged, pointing dramatically to the nervous young man. "All Kurenai men are able to stand on the tips of our toes! Show me that, and I will believe that you are my future son! Let me show you." Removing his slippers, Otoya took a dramatic breath, making a spectacle of himself like he always did before he actually stood up on the tips of his toes. Looking to Wataru, he gestured for him to do the same.

Wataru smiled in relief. Now this was something he could do. He had learned how to stand on his toes when he was little. He loved walking around Castle Doran or Kurenai Manor on his toes wherever he went. Taking off his own slippers, Wataru copied his father easily. Otoya nodded at the achievement. "So you can stand the stand, but can you walk the walk?" the man from the past asked, before calmly walking around the room on his toes as casually as if he were on his feet. Wataru didn't even need to push himself to match his father's steps.

"Ha ha! It seems we are related!" Oyoya laughed, slapping a smiling Wataru on the shoulder. "As I know I have no living relatives left, you must be a future relation after all. But still, are you sure I am your father and not like an uncle or something?"

"Tou-san, I-" Wataru tried to answer, but he was suddenly interrupted by a bubbly blue-haired succubus.

"Wataru! Dinner's ready!" Kurumu giggled, making sure that her love's face was planted in her breasts comfortably. "I saved a spot for you too. Don't you want to sit next to your cute little Ku-ru-mu?" She punctuated every syllable of her name with a jiggle of her breasts, making interesting things happen to Wataru's face.

"Stop suffocating him you cow!" Yukari cried, bursting onto the scene and tackling the older girl out of the way and letting Wataru fall into the waiting arms of Mizore, who snuck into the room when no one was looking.

"You don't look well," Mizore commented. "I'll take you to bed. We can warm each other there."

"M-Mizore-san, I'm fine! Honest!" Wataru managed to gasp out, getting his breath back.

"Oh, then you can sit next to me at dinner then," the icy girl smiled warmly.

"Wataru-kun, would you like to sit next to me at –huh?" Moka blinked, walking into the room and seeing everything that was happening. She also spotted Mizore trying to sneak Wataru out of the room by his arm. "Ah! Mizore-san! No! Wataru's going to sit next to me!" Moka lunged and caught Wataru's other arm before burying her face in his neck. "Capu chu!"

"STOP THAT!" The two teenage girls cried, seeing their love being made into a snack again.

Otoya watched the feminine hijinks with wide eyes. He seemed completely stunned for a moment before a bright smile overcame his face. "You _are_ my son! Only a Kurenai man could so thoroughly charm so many different women at once!"

Wataru didn't know if he should be happy to be acknowledged by his father like that but he was glad. Otoya expertly slid over to Wataru, pulling him away from Moka who licked her lips, happy at another sip of her love's special blood. Still grinning, Otoya dragged Wataru to another part of the room and began talking to him like they had been friends for years.

"So, are all women in the future as beautiful as the lovely ladies you have with you?" Otoya asked.

Wataru rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He'd hoped to meet his father and have a conversation with his father on more important matters, but having a father-son chat was just as good. Still, how could he answer? Youkai Academy was filled with beautiful girls like the captain of the swimming club Tamao all the way up to Ms. Nekonome and Ms. Kagome. Come to think of it, the only girls who didn't stick out for beauty were the ones who couldn't make a complete disguise.

"Ha! Other women just wish they can be as hot as us!" Kurumu bragged, she and the other girls leaning in close so they could overhear father and son together. "Wataru-kun is probably the most desired guy in our school! All of the girls with a lick of sense want a piece of him!"

'_In more ways than one,_' Wataru thought to himself, recalling some of his previous fights.

"That's my boy!" Otoya grinned, wrapping his arm around Wataru's shoulder. "We simply must trade stories about all of the ladies in our lives! I must know all about my future's son's life!"

* * *

**Present**

"Hey Riki," Ramon spoke up, pondering something as he and the rest of the residents in Castle Doran tried to figure out when and where Wataru and the others might have ended up. Maya was suspecting that they had met with Otoya, but that was probably wishful thinking on the mother's part.

"Yes?" asked the disguised Franken as he started dinner.

"Remember when we ran that noodle wagon together?" asked Ramon. "Didn't we see that one guy with girls all over him and we thought he might be related to Otoya?"

"…I…recall," Riki blinked, eyes widening. "Then…that might have been…"

"Wataru-sama!" Ramon cheered.

* * *

**Past**

Wataru stood at the balcony, looking up at the moon. While it had begun on a rocky start, he and his father had started to bond like father and son. They'd bonded over both music and girls, mostly girls because Otoya kept trying to steer the conversation into that direction. Otoya, while young, was enjoying his role as a young father, even to his son from the future. Otoya kept giving Wataru advice, some helpful and some bizarre, regarding his relationship with the girls. Otoya was envious that his son had a harem at such a young age. Most men Wataru's age would give an arm and a leg to have that many girls in love with them.

Then he found out that both Mizore and Kurumu were the future daughters of Tsurara and Ageha, respectively. Strangely, Otoya didn't seem too surprised by that considering the habits he witnessed the girls possessing which matched his two friends' almost exactly. Wataru just had to be careful and avoid telling Otoya who his mother was. Wataru could not risk altering the future anymore than he already had. Unfortunately, Otoya seemed to be pretty interested in hearing about all of the stories Wataru had heard about them and thus the pair spent most of the time confirming moist of them. Well, for Otoya it was more like bragging about past exploits.

"Is he all you've expected him to be?" Moka asked as she walked out onto the balcony leaned against Wataru's arm.

"He's more eccentric than Kaa-san told me, but he's a great man. No wonder Kaa-san fell in love with him," said Wataru. Despite his quirks and his addiction to the female gender, Otoya Kurenai was indeed a very kind man. His skills with a violin were almost unmatched save for the greats and his own son. He was indeed someone to remember…despite the number of people he ticked off in the past.

Moka noticed that Wataru seemed happier than he'd ever been. She couldn't really blame him. Wataru was finally able to meet the father he'd missed while growing up, knowing him only through stories.

"So, how long do you think we'll remain in the past?" Moka asked.

"Not sure, but let's enjoy ourselves for now. The Time Door will call us back soon," said Wataru confidently. "Tomorrow, Tou-san is taking me out for a walk." Otoya had wanted to show Wataru around to his favourite places so he could know his father a little better. Wataru was certainly eager for the experience. Still, Wataru may have to meet Ageha and Tsurara as teenagers and he was slightly frightened with how they might act towards him. If Otoya revealed that Wataru was his future son…brrr.

Leaning over the edge of the balcony, Wataru looked down at the property. It felt a little weird to see it all in the past. The place didn't look much different in truth, but the buildings around it sure did. The neighbours all looked much younger and the kids who tormented him growing up had yet to be born. It felt oddly freeing, knowing that they weren't there even though he had managed to grow beyond their taunts. Gazing down at the yard again, he noticed someone was walking towards the gate.

"Tou-san?" he blinked. Where was he going at this time of night?

* * *

The reason that Otoya was going out so late was that he had been called by Yuri to accompany her on a Fangire hunt. Shima had informed them that a Fangire was on the loose and devouring people, especially women. Now that was a crime Otoya could not forgive. To harm beautiful women was the worst crime Otoya could think possible. Just knowing that bit alone made him eager to find the Fangire responsible and destroy it so that it couldn't threaten another beautiful face again. When the time to meet came, Otoya snuck out of his own house so not to disturb his son or his other beautiful guests and headed out to the park where the Fangire was reported to hang out so he could meet with Yuri.

"OK, Yuri-chan! Come on out!" said Otoya as he appeared in the park. "Yuri-chan! Yoohoo! My darling Yuri-chan!" He sighed as he scratched is head. Yuri was always so shy and reserved. It made getting close to her difficult at best and almost impossible at worst. Still, he managed to become her boyfriend, as expected of the great Otoya Kurenai. Still, she was probably still mad at him for hanging out with Tsurara and Ageha for the day yet again. Really, jealousy was cute up to a point, but Yuri was probably out hunting for the Fangire herself by now.

In the middle of his thoughts, the sounds of metal clashing against a hard surface reached his ears. Instantly Otoya turned serious, looking in the directions that the sounds had come from. "That sounds like Yuri!" Dashing in the directions in which the sounds had come from, Otoya discovered the community garden. In the centre of it all, Yui was slashing at an Octopus Fangire with her weapon of choice, giving little to no effect as the kaijin attempted to get close.

"Yuri!" Otoya cried, dashing towards the scene. Drawing the IXA Knuckle, he pressed it against his palm, preparing it before bringing it down to his belt. "Henshin!"

"FIST ON!"

* * *

At the same time, Wataru arrived to see what his father had been up to. To his surprise, he witnessed his father transform into IXA and tackle and Octopus Fangire into a bed of flowers, the pair thrashing about as they tried to do away with one another. Still, Wataru wasn't one to stand by and do nothing when a Fangire was involved, "Kivat!"

"Alright, Wataru!" Kivat answered, swooping down from high in the sky. Wataru snatched him out of the air and then pressed against his free hand. "Bite!" The ghostly chains wrapped around Wataru's waist and formed the Kiva Belt.

"Henshin!" Wataru called as he attached Kivat to his belt. The quicksilver coated his body, shattering to reveal his form as Kiva. He then charged into battle, surprising IXA and Yuri as he launched himself at the Fangire, tossing the Fangire aside with a single kick. Landing on his feet, Kiva turned to see if his father and his friend were okay. IXA seemed a little surprised that an armoured individual had come to assist him, but wasn't complaining. The woman, Yuri if he recalled, seemed almost floored by the revelation.

"Who are you!" she demanded, gripping her Fangire Slayer tightly.

IXA looked at Kiva suspiciously, unsure of this new arrival. However, Kiva quickly stood tall and only muttered a single word to IXA, too soft to hear for Yuri who was still a distance away, "Tou-san."

"Huh?" IXA blinked. That voice… "Wataru?"

"Otoya, you know this…this…" Yuri began, seeing that the two Kamen Riders were conversing rather than fighting.

"He's a friend," IXA spoke to his girlfriend. Looking back to Kiva, he gave a thumb up. "OK, Wataru, let's kick ass!"

"Hai!" Kiva nodded. The two Riders then began to attack the Fangire with sheer ferocity, mirroring each other's moves as they landed punches and kicks in quick succession. The Fangire was sent staggering by the blows and Kiva decided to finish the Fangire off. He pulled out the Wake Up Fuestle and slid it into Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

"You're not leaving me out of this!" IXA laughed, slipping a Feustle into his buckle and activating it.

"IXA KNUCKLE: RISING UP!"

Kiva kicked his right leg up, Kivat flying around it as the chains loosened. The chains finally shattered and the wings spread. As the Fangire was recovering, Kiva leapt high into the sky, with the light of the moon behind him. He then came dropping down, his right leg aimed at the Fangire. At the same time, IXA dashed towards the Fangire with his IXA Knuckle sparking with compressed power. Both fighters reached the stunned Fangire at the exact some time, unleashing their combined blows on the enemy. The impact sent the Fangire skidding backwards with a bellow of pain before its body crystallized and shattered in a cross shaped blast of rainbow light which faded quickly.

IXA grinned with satisfaction as he patted his son's armoured shoulder. "Not bad Wataru. We make a pretty good team. We ought to do this more often!"

"Thank you, Tou-san," nodded Kiva.

The two Riders were about to turn back to Yuri when suddenly Kiva stiffened. His body began losing its density and becoming transparent as some kind of energy was seen rolling off of him. Concerned, IXA began to feel panic and worry worm its way into him "Wataru, what's happening?"

"Looks like it's time for me to go home," said Kiva, regret very much apparent in his voice. "Sayonara, Tou-san."

With a small flash, Kiva vanished. IXA was silent, looking at the spot where his future son had been standing but a moment ago. Sighing, IXA removed his belt, undoing his transformation. Otoya sighed again, regretting the disappearance when he only got to meet his son for a day. The again, if the events played out, he was sure that he would be seeing Wataru again soon enough.

"Otoya? Who was he?" asked Yuri, now very concerned about the second armoured figure.

"…a very dear friend," Otoya smiled sadly. "If you don't mind Yuri, I'm rather tired and could use some rest."

"Okay," Yuri nodded, watching Otoya walk away.

It was a subdued Otoya who returned to an empty house, finding that his other guests had vanished along with his son. Sighing in sad but sweet memory, he prepared himself for bed. As he drifted off to sleep however, his remaining though was when he could see his son again.

* * *

**Present**

Kengo, Shizuka and Megumi were standing in front of the night club where they were going to have their first gig. They were all dressed appropriately in leather jackets with the name IKEMENS in the back.

"Looks like Wataru isn't-" began Kengo.

"Kengo-san! Megumi-san! Shizuka-chan!" Wataru called. He was dressed in an IKEMENS jacket over a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He had his bass guitar slung to his back. Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa and Ruby were right behind him too.

"Wataru! You're back!" said Kengo happily. He then saw that Wataru's right hand was wrapped in a bandage. "What happened to your hand?"

"I had an accident," Wataru answered. Actually, during the return, Wataru ended up under the girls in a pile and had sprained his hand. "Sorry. Looks like I can't play."

"Actually, I have a better idea," said Kengo.

Half an hour later, the IKEMENS stood on stage. The Youkai Academy girls were in the audience, waiting in anticipation. This was it. The spotlight shone on Wataru as he'd been chosen to be the lead singer for the IKEMENS.

'_Not good_…' thought Wataru in worry. And then the music started but Wataru just stood there like a statue. He couldn't get the words out and the audience began to boo him. He looked to the crowd and then his eyes fell on his schoolmates. Moka gave him a serene smile and mouthed, "Gambatte."

'_Alright, Moka and everyone! This is for you!_' Wataru took hold of the microphone and began to sing, surprising the audience with his amazing voice as he sang the song 'Destiny's Play'.

"_Jibun no koto kizutsukenai_

_Mono ni dake kakomarete 'te mo_

_Kawaritai to negau no nara_

_Nukedasanakya kara wo yaburi_

_Kibatte tachimukau yo_

_Butsukatte tashikametai_

_Naze boku ni ataerareta Destiny_

_Konna ni misuteriasu"_

* * *

KR Chrome: Otoya and Wataru finally meet face-to-face and have some father-son time. Great team up, wasn't it?


	37. Murder Museum

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 37: Murder Museum

"Hey, Wataru," Kengo spoke up as he caught up with Wataru in the hallway. This was one of the rare times when Wataru wasn't with one of his harem girls. The reason for this case was the student council president getting on their cases again. This time it was about their conduct during school hours…again. For Kurumu, it was her usual forwardness in offering Wataru herself in her usual fashion i.e smothering his face in her breasts. For Mizore, it was her habit of hiding behind objects or downright popping out of the oddest places and causing a ruckus. Finally for Moka, it was how she would make a bad situation with either of the girls worse by glomping onto Wataru and 'kissing' his neck, usually whipping Mizore and Kurumu into another one of their frenzies.

"Oh, hello, Kengo-san," Wataru greeted.

"Hey, man! No need to be so formal. Just call me Kengo!"

"Gomen, Kengo-san, but I'm unfortunately not the type to forget my manners," said Wataru.

"Well, guess that's what makes you who you are," Kengo shrugged. "So, anyway, do you know what you want to be doing for the festival's opening ceremony? A lot of clubs and classes are putting on shows at the auditorium."

"What about IKEMENS?" asked Wataru.

"That's already settled!" Kengo flashed two thumbs up. "But I want to know what you're planning on doing. Why not do a violin solo?"

Wataru contemplated. Thanks to his friends and his time in Youkai Academy, he'd gotten over his stage fright. "I was actually hoping on performing a duet with my brother." Taiga also played. He played the cello. It was like a huge violin and as King it was an instrument befitting him.

"Yeah, your bro is a really nice guy. I wished I had a brother like him," said Kengo.

Wataru winced. When he first met his brother after so many years they'd gotten into deadly fights until the air had been cleared. Their relationship was better now but his brother kept insisting on him to act more like a Fangire Prince should.

Wataru then stopped when he heard a familiar melody. It was from a violin and he recognized the tune. "Circle of Life," Wataru murmured. Curious, he went to check where it was coming from.

"Wataru, chotto!" Kengo went after.

Wataru followed the beautiful sound to the empty music room. Often, Wataru would practice in front of his friends inside this music room after school. When he entered, he saw a girl standing in the centre playing a violin. She was one of his classmates and her name Natsuki Tsukue. She was also his class rep and on his first day in school had given him and his friends a tour of the school.

"Sugoi," said Wataru and Natsuki gasped. She stopped and turned to see Wataru admiring her. She blushed, feeling self conscious, as she hurriedly stuffed her violin back into the case and slamming his shut. "Tsukue-san, I didn't know you liked the violin."

"I don't," she denied. "I hate it." She then walked past him.

Wataru frowned, not understanding. "How can she hate it if she plays so well?" Wataru murmured.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka called and he looked to his right to see Moka running to him. Just like in Youkai Academy guys were checking her out. Their gazes then turned into envy as she latched onto his arm. "Hi!"

"Hello, Moka-san," Wataru smiled as his eyes met her green eyes.

"We have a date this Sunday, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I promised, didn't I?" Wataru replied. He did remember. He had dated Kurumu, then Mizore, and this Sunday he would be going out with Moka.

"I was thinking that we could go to the museum." She showed him the flier. "They have this new exhibit that I was hoping we could go to together." The flier was, however, snatched out of her hands by Kurumu who gave a snort as she stared at it.

"A museum? That's so boring!" Kurumu tossed the paper away and Moka scrambled to get it back. Kurumu went up to Wataru and rubbed her breasts against his chest. Boys witnessing this moaned at the injustice as another hot girl was coming onto Wataru whom they knew during middle school and elementary school to be a loser and freak. The status quo was shifting, and they didn't like it. However, there was not much they could do. Those girls could be scary when angry. "Wataru, I think we should go and dance the night away in a nightclub tonight? What do you say?" She purred as she looped her arms around his neck, making him sweat uncomfortably as his face turned red. Moka was glaring, her eyes without color as she bore her fangs, a dark aura around her.

Then Mizore made her appearance, slowly sneaking up behind Wataru and putting her palms on his back as she pressed her cheek against his back as well. "Wataru, why don't we go for ice cream?"

And yet another blow to the hapless boys of the high school. Wataru had three hot girls into him! It was so unfair!

Kengo was just enjoying the show. Envious as he was, he couldn't help but give Wataru's a huge thumb up. "Nice man!"

* * *

In a castle outside the city, one with a dark aura surrounding it in the form of gloomy clouds, sat a young man with spiked up black hair and a cold scowl on his face. He was sitting on a huge stone throne and within the throne room with him were his servants. While he appeared to be human, a recent event had made him human no more. He'd given up his human identity to become a king. His name was Takashi Sugimura, Lord of the Legendorga.

Before this, Takashi Sugimura had been serving time in the juvenile detention centre. However, one night, while he tried to escape, he'd entered an underground chamber. The chamber was the Tomb of Arc. When his hand touched the tomb, it allowed Arc's spirit to enter his body. Sugimura had merged with Arc and used his power to escape. When he did, he was picked up by the surviving members of the Legendorga Clan and brought to the castle.

His throne room was decorated by pillars and lining the walls were torches and suits of demonic armor. Leading towards his throne from the entrance was a blood red carpet. Standing guard and flanking his throne were members of the Legendorga Clan. Their race had been doomed to extinction due to the Fangires and the ancient Kiva, forcing the survivors to go into hiding until the revival of their king. While their numbers were small now, they possessed the ability to bring in other species into their clan. It was a way to bolster their numbers. The Legendorga Clan members with Sugimura were the Mandrake, Gargoyle and Medusa Legendorga.

Walking towards the throne, his feet touching the carpet, was Bishop. The Legendorgas all looked at the Checkmate Four member with hatred and disgust.

Bishop politely bowed with a hand on his heart. "Greetings, Lord Arc," Biship greeted.

"Rise," said Sugimura. Bishop did. "State your business."

"Lord Arc, I am Bishop. While both our races have had disagreements in the past, I wish to suggest an alliance," said Bishop.

Sugimura snorted, folding his hands in front of his face with his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward in his seat. "Your clan nearly caused mine to be extinct. Why should I even bother being allies with you? I should have you killed here right now." The Legendorgas with him agreed.

"Yes, but I am giving you a chance. I am giving you the chance to kill Kiva," said Bishop.

Sugimura now looked interested. "Kiva? The one who sealed my original body, forcing me to take this human host? Why? As I recall Kiva was your King."

"Yes, but the power has been passed down to the bastard son of the previous Queen and a human," explained Bishop. "Totally unworthy and yet he also wields the power to kill members of my clan. It is unjust."

"So? Why has your King not done anything?" Sugimura questioned.

"The King has been led astray by familial ties, I'm afraid," frowned Bishop. "The bastard child and he are both brothers and friends, now also allies. I've tried to return my King onto the right path but he's unfortunately rejected me and the ways of the clan. He's even thinking of siding with the humans."

"So, you want me to kill Kiva to get your King back?" snorted Sugimura. "The chance to avenge my sealing would be nice, but don't think I'm doing it for your sake, Bishop."

* * *

Takato poked and prodded at his bowl of ice cream. Ice cream reminded him of his beloved Mizore, both were sweet and cold. However, his lovely was out of his reach and it was all Kiva's fault. If Kiva simply did not exist, then Mizore would be all his. He clenched his spoon tightly before shoveling the ice cream into his mouth at a rapid pace, ignoring the ice cream headache which came by eating it too fast.

"Another bowl!" he ordered. He was stressed and needed relief.

* * *

The school had a six day schedule. Classes would take place during the first five days with after school clubs right after. Saturday was a half-day only for clubs. Sunday was the only free day students had. Wataru wasn't a member of any of the clubs, however, which left his Saturdays free. However, Saturday was spent doing training with his brother and guardians.

Since it was Saturday, Wataru was in Castle Doran and for the 6th consecutive time in the last two hours was on his back.

"You need to focus, Wataru," said Taiga as he helped his brother up. "You're distracted." They were both in the training room, circling each other.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow," answered Wataru as he threw a punch. Taiga caught it.

"Tomorrow? Oh, your date with Moka," Taiga remembered. "What's the big deal? I mean it's just a date, and you've gone out with Mizore and Kurumu already."

"Yes…but with Moka-san it's different," answered Wataru. "She's…I don't know how to describe her."

"She has that effect on people. You don't know from which part of Heaven she fell from," replied Taiga.

"She's a vampire, but an angel too," Wataru went on. "And what if I mess up? She'll hate me."

"Wataru, she didn't care that you're part-human and I know how most vampires treat half-breeds. If she did hate you, she wouldn't have given you a second of her time. She does like you, a lot. I mean, how many girls do you know would want to spend time away from home to be with a guy they like?" Taiga asked. Wataru gave his brother an even stare.

"4," Wataru answered.

"Oh, right. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari," Taiga nodded.

"But I love Yukari like a younger sister, and Mizore and Kurumu just want me to impregnate them," said Wataru.

"That's true, but aside from that they are totally in love with you," said Taiga. "And I think you feel the same way."

Wataru blushed. True, the girls did hold a special place in his heart.

"And don't forget Ruby. I envy you, little brother. You're able to charm an older lady, just like your father."

"Nii-san!" Wataru yelled back at the teasing. Wataru wasn't as blind as he'd been before. It was obvious Ruby had feelings for him. The first clue was when she came into the bathroom to wash his back and without a stitch of clothing on her.

"Hey, you know it's true! You have 5 girls in love with you, all beautiful, and while Yukari is still a bit too young, you have to admit in 5 years she's going to be a smoking babe."

Wataru frowned, "Have you been spending time with Kengo-san?"

"For a human, he's not bad company," Taiga shrugged.

"Just…let's focus on training," said Wataru, "Alright? Then I have to see what I should wear for tomorrow."

"If you want, I can get you reservations at a restaurant," said Taiga.

"You mean now?" Wataru blinked.

"I have a lot of influence, Wataru. Just trust me."

* * *

Kokoa grumbled as she mopped the floor. This was punishment for attacking Moka and Wataru. Maya had ordered her to mop every floor in Castle Doran and there were A LOT of floors.

"Damn it!" Kokoa cursed. "This is beneath me!"

"Hope Maya-sama doesn't hear you," warned Kouvat.

"Oh, shut up!" Kokoa snapped. Her mood was bad enough. Forced to school with human and to hide her true identity had irritated her. She even had to hold back on her strength when dealing with a few. It was enough to drive her crazy, but Maya's warning still loomed over her. Kokoa simply could not go against the woman who claimed to know her father.

While Kokoa was afraid of Maya, the former Queen got along well with Moka. Of course it was simply because Moka hadn't tried to harm Wataru. Kokoa just couldn't fathom what Maya ever saw in Otoya. He was powerful in that IXA suit but without it he was just a human. Still, it gave Kokoa the chills. Humans had developed weapons to fight monsters and seeing as IXA could beat a Fangire proved their effectiveness.

* * *

Moka was in Wataru's workshop in Kurenai Manor, picking up an unfinished violin. Wataru's dream was to create a violin like the Bloody Rose. She'd heard the story from Maya, of how they both created the Bloody Rose together. The mystical violin was their 'child' and infused with Otoya's will. Now it also contained Wataru's will.

Moka, being a pure-blood vampire, was originally a proud creature before the seal was placed on her. She wanted true friends, more than anything, but in the human world she'd faced only rejection. However, after entering Youkai Academy, she met a young man who was like her, but also different. Wataru Kurenai wasn't a pure-blooded vampire. He was a half-breed and thus beneath her as were the other monster races. However, despite her initial rejection of humans after their first meeting, he'd saved her from Saizou. He'd even revealed his secrets to her, which he only revealed to the other girls after the incident with Kuyou. He actually trusted her that much.

One time she actually betrayed that trust. It was when Junya Inui, a second year, had approached her claiming to be a vampire like her. He even enforced an outdated rule that stated that vampires could only be with other vampires. However, she was able to figure out that Inui was only an onimodoki who mimicked powerful monsters to intimidate others. It had been Wataru whom helped her see Inui for what he truly was. They'd both defeated him with their attacks. She had used her flying kick while Kiva had used his Darkness Moon Break on him.

Her Inner Self had even told Wataru that he'd been close to winning her heart that day as well. Presently, her inner self was interested in Kiva as a potential mate since seeing him in action as Emperor Kiva.

Moka had gotten two tickets to the museum which she and the object of affection would go. She hoped he would enjoy it. He seemed to be the type to enjoy a nice and quiet trip to the museum.

"One day, Wataru-kun, we will create something beautiful together," said Moka softly, smiling fondly.

* * *

Sunday came and both Wataru and Moka were waiting at the bus stop for their ride to the museum. Wataru fidgeted as he sat next to Moka. He was in a black jacket with a white buttoned up shirt with grey slacks and black shoes. He also had his signature red scarf around his neck. Moka was wearing a pink sweater with a red thigh length skirt and black knee socks with red sandals. She was also carrying a pink handbag with her.

After breakfast, they quickly made their way out of the house. Kurumu and Mizore had promised not to cause trouble but Wataru knew them well enough that they might just follow and probably ruin his and Moka's date.

Moka looked to Wataru and scooted closer to him before resting her head on his shoulder, a hand wrapped around his arm. Wataru blushed and looked down at the pink-haired vampires with him. He would've pinched himself to see if he was dreaming but he knew he wasn't. It was still hard to believe that this beautiful creature was with him.

"Moka-san…" he murmured softly. Before Youkai Academy, the closest thing he had to female companionship was Shizuka. Now he had more friends than he ever had and it was all thanks to his guardians for enrolling him in Youkai Academy. It was funny. She just ran over him with a bike and after some misunderstandings they became friends.

"Wataru-kun, I want to tell you that…" Moka began.

"Yes?" Wataru prompted.

"That…that I…" Moka stammered, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh, the bus is here," said Wataru. Moka frowned, disappointed that she was unable to tell him. The bus opened its door and the two boarded. Wataru paid the fare for both of them and they took a seat.

* * *

The Sonozaki Museum was well-known for having a huge collection of exhibits. Wataru did nearly get a heart attack when he saw the huge T-Rex skeleton.

"Wataru-kun, I think they have a Stradivarius on display," said Moka.

"Really? I've always wanted to see one," said Wataru.

"OK! Let's go!" Moka led the way, holding hands with him.

Behind the display of the Anomalocaris, Kurumu and Mizore spied on the couple.

"I know we promised, but I just can't stand seeing Moka alone with him," Kurumu muttered.

"Yes, but we promised not to disturb them," Mizore reminded. "Let's just watch them."

"OK," agreed Kurumu.

"Wow, a real Stradivarius!" Wataru was staring at an authentic one. It was in a glass case and surrounded by a velvet rope.

Moka smiled. She was glad that Wataru was enjoying himself. She knew that showing him one of the most famous violins in the world would get him to react this way.

There were other instruments on display too, famous by either their makers or their owners as well as where they'd been played.

Moka knew Wataru loved music. She did too, but only when played by him.

"Wataru-kun, are you having a good time?" Moka asked.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Wataru responded. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

Moka smiled, a pleasant blush on her face.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here!" said Megumi. With her was Nago, a bored Nago. She'd been dragging him around the museum.

"Oh, Megumi-san!" said Wataru, pleased to meet her. "Oh, and good to see you too, Nago-san."

Nago mumbled a greeting.

"Oh, don't mind Nago-kun. He's just been grouchy," Megumi excused.

Moka frowned. She didn't really mind Megumi's presence, but Nago was a different matter entirely. The man was too prejudiced against monsters. He attacked any monster for just being different, using IXA as he saw fit. In her opinion if Wataru wasn't Kiva then he would make a much better IXA. She could see that Wataru inherited his father's sense of justice and rationality when it came to dealing with monsters. However, she also knew that angering Wataru was a bad idea.

She recalled the time Nagare had blackmailed Kurumu and stolen their final draft for an issue of the school newspaper. Wataru had gone Garulu Form and savagely attacked Nagare for taking advantage of Kurumu. She knew Wataru would do the same for her but the brutality had frightened her and Kurumu. Kurumu and Kiva had both dealt the finishing blow. She had conjured an illusion to trap Nagare before she used her claws on him. Kiva had executed his Garulu Howling Slash along with her.

"So, is this your first time coming?" Megumi asked.

"Yes," said Moka. "You see, Wataru-kun and I are on a date."

"Lucky you!" Megumi beamed. "Well, Nago and I need to go look at another exhibit."

"Yes," agreed Nago. "They have an exhibit for suits of armor worn by noble knights."

Moka frowned. '_Noble nights? Most of them attacked innocent monsters for glory_.' She was disgusted that such people would be commended and called heroes when they were nothing but butchers. The only person she would call a noble night was the boy standing next to her. Despite all the hardships he'd been through he still saw it in his heart to protect humans from evil Fangires. He would never harm an innocent monster.

"Wataru-kun, I'd like to see the art section," said Moka. She took a hold of his hand. "Let's go, Wataru-kun."

"Enjoy your date," Megumi said.

"We will," Moka gave a nod before tugging Wataru along.

"Come on, let's follow them," said Kurumu.

"Yes," nodded Mizore.

"Moka-san, slow down," said Wataru as Moka tugged him along. Moka stopped. "Moka-san."

"I really don't like that man," said Moka.

"Nago-san?" asked Wataru.

Moka turned to look at Wataru. "Wataru-kun, that man hates monsters. I just…I just don't feel comfortable being in the same room as he."

"But he's just doing what he feels is right," Wataru defended.

"Your father was the better IXA," Moka remarked. "He had more passion."

"And I agree," said a man. Wataru and Moka turned to look at him.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Wataru asked. The man looked familiar and then it hit him. Wataru had seen him in Café mal d'amour.

"Oh, pardon me," said the man. "I'm Mamoru Shima, president of the Shima Foundation and the Wondeful Blue Sky Organization. I knew your father well, Wataru Kurenai-kun. I am also well acquainted with your mother and brother."

* * *

One of the museum's newest attractions was a huge stone covered in faces that had been dug up from an ancient tomb. It was on a pedestal, surrounded by a velvet rope. People admired and took pictures of the object.

One of them, a Caucasian, smirked and then stained glass markings appeared on his face.

* * *

"You knew my parents?" Wataru responded.

"Yes, and I am also the employer of Keisuke Nago and Megumi Aso," said Shima. "We're Fangire Hunters."

Moka stiffened and clung to Wataru's arm in order to protect him.

"Don't worry, Akashiya-san," assured Shima. "I'm not going to hurt Wataru. He's Otoya's son, after all."

"What do you want?" asked Wataru cautiously.

Shima explained, "Originally, when I heard there was a new Kiva I was concerned. I thought you were a threat. That is what I told Keisuke and Nago. However, Maya and Taiga came to me and explained everything. They told me about what Bishop is planning and that it will put both the human world and monster world in danger. That is why they proposed an alliance between our groups to stop Bishop."

"That will be difficult considering you have someone like Nago-san under your employ. He hates monsters," said Moka.

"Childhood trauma made him like that. He saw monsters kill his parents and has vowed to annihilate all monsters," said Shima, regrettably. "It gave him the drive to be IXA, but he lacks compassion."

"Shima-san, if we're going to be allies, then you will have to tell Nago-san and Megumi-san about us," said Wataru.

"Yes," admitted Shima, "It does."

Wataru was about to say something when he heard the Bloody Rose. "Fangire!" He told Shima, "Excuse me, Shima-san, but I have to go!"

* * *

The people screamed at the appearance of the Armadillo Fangire as it started to attack people. However, while it was feeding, gunshots hit it in the back. It then turned to see Megumi with her gun aimed at it.

"Sorry, but the buffet is closed," said Megumi. "Nago-kun!"

"I know," said Nago as he revealed the IXA Knuckle and belt. "Henshin!"

"FIST ON!"

Once his armor formed he said, "Fangire, return that soul you have taken to God!" He then charged at the Fangire with Megumi watched.

Megumi didn't notice that the eyes on the strange face-decorated stone was watching their every move.

As IXA battled against the Armadillo Fangire, Kiva suddenly appeared and smashed his fist against the Fangire's face, knocking it over. IXA and Kiva locked gazes as Megumi watched the standoff.

"Kiva!" IXA growled.

"Kiva!" Megumi yelled out.

The Armadillo Fangire rose to its feet and charged at both of them. IXA decided that the Fangire was the immediate threat and attacked it with his IxaCalibur. The blade slashed the monster over and over before a kick from Kiva sent it staggering.

"Get out of my way, Kiva!" IXA growled as he shoved Kiva out of the way.

"Hmph, how ungrateful," snorted Kivat. "Time to show him our power!"

Kiva agreed and put the Tatsulot Fuestle into Kivat's mouth.

"TATSULOT!" Kivat called.

* * *

From where he was standing, Bishop watched as Kiva assumed Emperor Form before aiding IXA against the Amadillo Fangire. Kiva had drawn the Zanvat Sword, causing Bishop to scowl. "Maybe that pretender needs to learnt he right way to use that sword and armor." In a flash of gold dust he vanished.

* * *

Moka went to see the fight and bumped into Kurumu and Mizore. "What are you doing here!" she demanded and then she accused, "We're you following us?"

"It was her idea," Mizore said, pointing to Kurumu.

"Hey, you went along with it too!" snapped Kurumu.

IXA saw Kiva's transformation and activated his own power up.

"RISING!"

His armor exploded off him, revealing the Rising IXA armor underneath as his suit reconfigured and his eyes flashed. He then slashed at the Fangire, and then kicked it towards Kiva. Kiva took the Wake Up Fuestle off Zanvat and put it in Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

Kiva slid Zanvat up the blade and then back down. The blade was now energized. When the Fangire came in range, a single stroke of the sword reduced it to glass shards. The girls felt like cheering, but their cheers died in their throats as they saw Bishop appear before Kiva.

"Let the Fangire blood in this body be awakened!" Bishop called as he pressed his hand against Kiva's chest. Kiva was then infused with energy from Bishop's mark. Smirking, the Checkmate Four member released his hand from Kiva's chest and vanished in gold dust.

Kiva's appearance had not changed. However, his crimson Omnilens was now decorated by rainbow colored patches. He let loose a roar and turned his attention towards Rising IXA. He then swung at the Fangire Hunter, slashing the man across the chest repeatedly. Caught off guard by Kiva's sudden brutality, IXA was forced on the defensive before he was forced out of his armor by a brutal slash that caused his belt to fall off. Kiva stalked towards him, the tip of his sword pointed at Nago but then he stopped.

"Wataru!" Kiva heard and snarled. He looked towards the direction to see the girls coming for him. He could smell them all. He then leapt at them. Initially, they were relieved but when they noted his odd body language, they grew afraid.

He lunged forward and grabbed Mizore by the throat, shocking the yuki onna. Kurumu and Moka gasped when they saw this.

"Wataru-kun, stop!" Moka shouted.

Kiva roared out as he thrust his sword into Mizore's face.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: A corrupted Kiva? This does not look good. And the Mummy Legendorga is in the stone. A good way to start the arc, huh? Let's see what else will happen, shall we?


	38. The Prince's Guilt

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 38: The Prince's Guilt

"Wataru! Open up!" shouted Kurumu as she pounded the door.

"Wataru-sama! Please!" Yukari pleaded.

"Wataru-san, let us in!" added Mizore.

Wataru had locked himself in his room. It had been a day since the disastrous event which had taken place.

* * *

"_Wataru-kun!" screamed Moka as Kiva was about to run Mizore through with his sword. Suddenly, he just froze as his eyes returned to normal. He loosened the grip he had around Mizore's throat and dropped the Zanvat Sword to the ground. He backed away from the yuki onna who coughed as she tried to get back needed air. He was horrified._

"_No…" Kiva muttered as his transformation cancelled itself and he reverted to Wataru once Tatsulot and Kivat were able to detach from him. "No!" He turned and ran._

"_Wataru!"_

* * *

Since then he'd locked himself in his room, not letting anyone inside. He couldn't risk hurting them again. He was filled with guilt and shame.

"Wataru-kun, please, come out," pleaded Moka.

"Urusai!" he shouted, closing his ears as he sat against the door with his legs against his chest. "Go away! Just, leave me alone!" He couldn't face them. He nearly killed one of his friends. "Please, I don't want to hurt you!"

* * *

Nago and Megumi were both in shock. They sat at the counter in Café mal d'amour with cups of coffee in front of them.

"I…don't believe it…" uttered Megumi. "Wataru-kun is…"

"He's Kiva. He's been Kiva all this time and we didn't even know it," Nago frowned, "He fooled us all."

"Can you really blame him?" asked Shima as he took a seat at the counter. "The usual, Akira."

"OK, Shima-chan." Akira replied.

"You knew?" Nago looked to his superior.

"No, but I suspected it," said Shima. "There are a lot of things that you don't know that happened in our organization's past. I think you both deserve to know the full truth."

* * *

Taiga snarled as he decimated another training dummy. Again Bishop had hurt his brother. A second time now he had manipulated Wataru's Fangire blood and whipped him into a frenzy. Rather than his opposite side Kurenai in control, Wataru had been running on pure Fangire instinct; a desire to hunt and feed like he had almost done to Mizore. It was sheer luck that he had snapped out of it when he did, but now Wataru had locked himself away, wanting to make sure he never hurt anyone like that again.

* * *

The girls stood in front of Wataru's door, worried about the object of their affection. Mizore still had a nasty bruise from when Kiva had grabbed her but that would heal with time. Right now, what was important was helping Wataru.

"Wataru-kun!"

"Wataru!"

"Wataru-san!"

"Wataru-sama!"

"Goshujin-sama!"

This was pretty much the whole scene since Wataru had burst into the house and locked himself in his room. Yukari and Ruby had heard what happened and both swore to curse and hex Bishop the next time they saw him. By now, all five of the girls were camped out in front of the door, trying to coax the man the loved out.

"Damn it, Wataru!" shouted Kurumu, hands on the surface of the door. "Open up! We want to help you!"

"Please, just go away!" Wataru pleaded. "Please! Just go! I'll just end up hurting you!"

"That was all Bishop's doing!" Moka argued, "It wasn't your fault!"

"I nearly killed Mizore-san!"

"Wataru-san, I'm right here and I'm alright," Mizore said reassuringly, "Please, come out."

"I can't! I'm dangerous!"

The girls frowned.

"There has to be a way to help him out of his depression," said Ruby.

"But what?" Yukari asked.

"We better get his mother," said Moka. "Maya-san will know what to do."

* * *

Inside the museum, which was closed thanks to the incident, the slab of rock with the strange faces carved into it remained. The lights were off, but the rock itself was shimmering with a pale glow.

It was awakening…

* * *

"I see, so he locked himself inside his room," summarized Maya after hearing what had happened. '_Damn you, Bishop. When will you cease with tormenting and manipulating my boys?_'

She went and knocked on the door. "Wataru? Wataru, this is your mother. Open up."

No answer. Maya frowned.

"Wataru, I know what happened and it was not your fault. Bishop forced you to do it. You're not responsible for what happened," Maya added.

Finally, an answer, "But I nearly hurt Mizore-san."

"She's right here, Wataru, and she's alright," Maya assured him, "And she isn't mad at you. Please, son. Come out. Your friends are worried about you."

Maya heard the locks of the door being undone before the door creaked open. Wataru peaked through the gap. "They are…?"

"Yes, we are," Moka smiled gently.

"Wataru, if you're sad let me comfort you," Kurumu said sincerely.

Mizore smiled softly at him. He saw the bruise around her neck and winced. Gentle hands reached inside and pulled him out before he ended up trapped in a group hug.

Maya smiled.

Moka blinked and said to Wataru, "Wataru-kun, my other side wants to talk to you. Remove my Rosario."

"Alright," nodded Wataru. He took hold of the cross and tugged it off.

* * *

The neighbors were enjoying the peace and quiet of the neighborhood. Since the ghost boy came back, they found that he was indeed true to his word and respected the peace of the neighborhood. With only a few exceptions, he was proving to be quite a nice young man. More than a few neighbors were starting to feel a little guilty over how they'd treated him.

WHAM!

Today though, was one of the exceptions.

* * *

Wataru had been kicked straight into a wall. The kicker had been Moka-sama. After the removal of her seal, she'd instantly went and kicked Wataru, sending him flying into a wall. Maya was not surprised. Moka's inner self had her own way of motivating Wataru.

"Hey, Moka!" snapped Kurumu. "Why did you do that for!"

"You could've killed Wataru-san," added Mizore threateningly.

Moka-sama ran her hand through her hair, ignoring the two as she stalked towards Wataru. Because he was half-Fangire, he was able to recover from the kick much faster. She hadn't put all her power into the kick, though. He was still alive.

Moka-sama then grabbed Wataru by his scarf and hauled him up. The young man gulped as he stared into the red eyes of the vampire girl.

"You are pathetic!" she snarled and then she shoved him against the wall again. "Look at you! You're sickening! You make one mistake, which was not your fault, and you break down like a little wimp! I'm ashamed to even be associated with you! To think the man I saw as my equal is a sniveling, little crybaby!" She tossed him to the ground. "I've lost all respect for you, Wataru Kurenai."

Wataru rose to his feet and took a deep breath. True, Moka-sama was frightening and she was mean, but she was right. He turned to face her as she continued, "All you're good for, if you can't fight, is just to be my blood supply."

Wataru asked firmly, "How can I gain your respect again?"

Moka-sama smiled, "Fight me, as Kiva Emperor Form."

Wataru's eyes widened, "B-b-but!"

"It's that, or nothing!" she added. "And until you are ready, I won't return to my sentimental self. Get ready to fight, Wataru Kurenai." She turned away and walked off.

Kurumu was immediately upon Wataru, "She didn't hurt you, did she? She kicked you really hard!"

"I'm fine," Wataru answered. "I think she was holding back."

"Wataru-sama and Moka-sama, fighting?" Yukari whimpered. "How horrible!"

"Yukari-chan, this is something that has to be done," said Maya. "Moka-chan's true self respects power and Kiva Emperor Form has that power. She won't respect anything less."

Wataru looked to Mizore. He was relieved to see she was okay. He went over to her and hugged the snow girl. Mizore's eyes widened but then she relaxed into the embrace. His gentle and warm embrace was just so good. Kurumu ground her teeth in envy as Ruby and Yukari glared. Only Maya's presence stopped them from attacking.

"I'm glad you're alright, Mizore-san. I'm so sorry," he apologized. He kissed her forehead.

'_One day…on the lips_,' thought Mizore.

* * *

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kokoa cheered as she jumped to hug her beloved sister. "You're back!"

WHAM!

Kokoa ended up smashed against the wall, but she had a goofy smile on her face.

Moka had gone straight to Castle Doran. She couldn't be around Wataru anymore until he shaped up. Riki, Ramon and Dogga noted her stance. She was both agitated and annoyed.

"Hello, Moka," greeted Taiga. He was pleased to see her, and in her true form no less, "What brings you to Castle Doran?"

"You've heard what happened, haven't you, King?" questioned Moka-sama.

"Yes, I have. How is he?" Taiga asked.

"He was crying and wallowing in self pity. Pathetic," snorted Moka-sama.

Taiga wasn't surprised thought. While her usual pink-haired self would be more sympathetic, Moka's true self was not that way. She was cold and proud. It was her true personality brought about by her vampire upbringing.

"How is he to be my mate if he's such a weakling?" she grumbled.

"You have to remember that he was raised to be human," said Taiga. "He may have been aware of his Fangire side, but he doesn't completely acknowledge it. He just acts too…human."

"But Kiva is different," she argued.

"Kiva taps into the more aggressive side of his personality. I guess you and he are not so different. You both have split personalities," Taiga remarked.

"Indeed, but if he is to win my respect and heart, he must show me the strength of his resolve," said Moka-sama sternly.

"Only a strong man can be my Onee-sama's husband!" Kokoa agreed.

Taiga shook his head, '_Wataru-kun…you sure know how to pick them._'

* * *

"She left a shiner there," admitted Kivat as Wataru sported a bruise from Moka's kick.

"That girl really has issues," said Shizuka. She'd dropped by and heard what'd happened on Moka and Wataru's date. It'd turned into a disaster, "And now you have to fight her?"

"Seems like it," shrugged Wataru. "Don't worry, Shizuka-chan. I'll be fine."

* * *

As she waited for her opponent, Moka-sama played Old Maid with the Arms Monsters.

"What makes you think he'll fight you on his own free will?" Jiro asked as she took a card out of his hand and added it to hers.

"I gave him an ultimatum. Until he faces me, he won't see the other Moka ever again," said Moka-sama as Ramon took a card from her hand and grimaced. He'd gotten the Joker. He reshuffled his hand and held it out to Riki.

"But, Nee-chan," Ramon said, "Wataru-sama really cares about you." Riki took a card and added it to his hand and then tossed out the matching pair.

"He will not go all out," said Riki evenly as he held his hand to Jiro who picked a card and then tossed another matching pair onto the table.

"He has to," said Moka-sama as she drew from Jiro's hand, "If he ever wants to see his sweet pink-haired and ditzy Moka again.

* * *

Nago and Megumi could only stare in disbelief at Shima after he'd finished his story. Nago's fists and teeth were clenched as his body shook while Megumi was gaping at her boss.

And then Nago exploded, "Are you mad! An alliance with these…these…"

"Has Wataru Kurenai ever purposely harmed you in any way? From what I gathered you provoked him and the King. He did not attack you. You were the one who attacked first. He was merely defending himself," said Shima.

"I can't believe that Taiga-san is King of the Fangires and that Wataru-kun is his brother…" said Megumi.

"Half-brother, and yes it is a bit hard to swallow," agreed Shima. "However, there is something bigger than all of us going on. Whatever Bishop is planning will affect not only humans, but the monster races as well."

"But how can you trust these monsters?" demanded Nago coldly.

"How can we not?" Shima argued.

"They killed my parents! A monster killed Megumi-san's mother!"

Megumi didn't like remembering that.

"Yes, true, but there is more at stake than your personal vendetta. To stop a war from beginning we must work with Kiva."

* * *

It was tense inside the arena within Castle Doran. Taiga and the Arms Monsters were seated along one end of the room while Maya, Shizuka, and the girls were at the other. In the middle of the arena was Moka-sama herself along with Wataru, both staring each other down.

Moka-sama had been bitterly disappointed to the point of sickness with the teenager in front of her. One mistake. That was all it took for him to crumble and turn into a crying child. It was not even his own fault. Circumstances beyond his control were in action and he still blamed himself. How utterly stupid. Where was the man whose power easily eclipsed hers? Where was the warrior who clashed with the likes of the King and lived to tell the tale? Where was the man who made her blood boil in rapture as he stuck his fangs into her neck and made her energy his own? Where was that gorgeous, courageous man whom she would give the privilege to lay his hands on her?

'_My other side must be leaking through,_' Moka-sama thought bitterly to herself.

Wataru didn't like how bad things had gotten, but he knew he had no choice. Moka-sama was serious about this and if one didn't take her seriously, you got hurt…badly. He really didn't want to hurt Moka-sama…but he knew she wouldn't hesitate to hurt him right now. Especially after she had lost all respect for him with his breakdown due to Bishop's meddling. Wataru knew he'd have to use his Fangire aggression if he wanted to stop holding back. Holding back meant insulting her and that would mean losing her…forever.

"So, I see you were man enough to at least come here," Moka-sama frowned, crossing her arms. "Are you through hiding from the world?"

"…" Wataru remained silent, only the flashing of his Fangire markings revealing his inner turmoil. He knew that if he spoke, he would end up making excuses or trying to talk her out of this. That would be far from helpful and would just make things worse

"I see the time for words is over," Moka-sama nodded. "Then…shall we begin?"

"Henshin," Wataru spoke, allowing Kivat to bite him and fly to his belt as Tatsulot attached to his arm. His body flashed with golden light before gold bats fluttered away, revealing his Emperor Form.

He went into a combat stance as did she. They circled around the arena as they stared each other down. They were like two warriors sizing each other up. Kiva clenched his fists and made the first move. He charged and struck with a punch aimed for her face but Moka-sama ducked under the swing and slammed her palm into Kiva's chin, snapping his head backwards. She then performed a sweep kick to knock him off his feet but he leapt over the kick and came down with an axe kick. Moka-sama rolled out of the way and his heel smashed into the floor, causing it to cave in. His red visor looked towards Moka-sama who was rushing at him. She then performed a rapid series of kicks that he blocked with his forearms. She forced him backwards with each kick.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa cheered.

"Wataru, come on! Show her what you can really do!" shouted Kurumu.

Moka-sama swung at his head but he caught her foot in his hand. However, she managed to make him loosen his hold by jumping up and kicking him square in the chest with her other foot. She performed a flip and landed in front of Kiva who was recovering. They then swung at each other with their fists.

POW!

It was a cross-counter as his gold fist struck her in the face at the same time her fist struck his face. They were sent staggering. Moka-sama smirked. Now this was a fight! She hopped on her feet like a boxer as Kiva got into his usual stance with his arms wide to the side.

Then they rushed at each other and became blurs. There were flashes of sparks from where they collided but they were moving so fast that only truly sharp eyes could capture their movements.

Dust flew everywhere. The energy they were generating as they fought was truly frightening. This was a fight between two high classed monsters.

When they finally reappeared, they were grappling, trying to force the other to submit. Their fingers were locked as their hands were gripping tightly.

"Wataru, show me your true power!" she challenged. "I know you can do much more than this! Show me! Show me the power of your resolve! Show it to me, Kiva!"

Kiva would answer her challenge.

Growling, Kiva reared his head back and unleashed a headbutt which had Moka-sama seeing stars as she stumbled backwards. Kiva pressed his advantage with a roundhouse kick which sent Moka-sama sprawling across the ground.

Everyone watched in apprehension as they saw Moka-sama stand up. She definitely did not look her best with some tears in her clothes and blood dribbling from her mouth. However, the grin on her face was undeniable along with that spark in her eyes. She was downright euphoric about this fight.

"I think she's getting turned on," Kurumu whispered to Mizore, who silently nodded.

"This is just foreplay for them," said Ruby, flushed, "Oh, I wish Goshujin-sama would beat me too!" That earned her odd stares from the others.

Kokoa looked on in total awe at the pair of people she looked up to. Her Onee-sama was beautiful and amazing as always. However, Onii-sama looked so royal, standing as if he hadn't been hit with several blows which could have crippled lesser monsters easily. In honestly, she wasn't too sure who to root for. However, she was hoping that Onii-sama and Onee-sama would make up. After all, power like theirs shouldn't be wasted on lesser monsters.

"Have I regained your respect, Moka-san?" Kiva asked.

"You'll know when you have, Kiva," said Moka-sama as she reassumed a combat stance. She charged at him and he sidestepped her punch. However, she followed up with a kick to his side, but instead she hit his forearm which he used to block. He pushed her back and grabbed her by the shoulder, hard. He hauled her up and sent her flying with a kick. She went flying but she managed to flip her body around and land her feet on the floor, skidding along with her feet and stopping herself with her hand. She then dashed at him and began to throw a rapid series of punches at him which he was only happy to return. They exchanged blows, striking at each other as they were bombarded by a barrage of fists. Their fists blurred and then their fists collided, throwing them backwards.

"This is getting intense," said Taiga.

"Indeed," Jiro agreed, "But who will win?"

"They seem evenly matched, so it's hard to say at this point."

The two fighters rushed at each other, limbs soaring through the air as they struck at each other. It was a brutal dance between them and Moka-sama was enjoying every second of it. This got her blood pumping. She wanted to throw Kiva to the floor and…and…

She had to focus. The fight was not over yet.

She wasn't the only one affected by their battle. Kiva's own adrenaline was pumping. Moka-sama was indeed proving to be a challenge. This was the woman that he had claimed as his. Her blood and energy was his as his blood was hers. No one else would have her, but to claim her he would need to prove his strength.

"Time to switch tactics!" yelled out Kiva. His cape wrapped around him and when his wings were spread he'd assumed his Emperor Bat form. He screeched and flew at Moka-sama. She met him head on and kicked at him with as much force as she could muster. The crash was immensely loud as the Emperor Bat skidded to a halt, but not before his charge had sent Moka slamming against the far wall.

Rather than groaning in pain, Moka-sama laughed loudly. Pulling herself out of the crater in the wall, she brushed off the debris as the dust cleared. Her clothes had seen better days, looking like they wouldn't be able to take much more before falling apart. Her hair was a complete mess with her own blood streaked in it from head wounds she suffered. Blood dribbled down from her temple and from her lips.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Takato asked Rey-Kivat. "Kiva attacked Mizore-chan."

"I saw it with my own two eyes," confirmed the white bat-like creature.

Takato grinned, "Oh, this is just perfect! If I can convince Mizore-chan that Kiva is too dangerous for her to hang around with, then she'll he all mine!"

* * *

Kiva was back in his humanoid form. It was time to finish the fight. Moka-sama knew it was close to ending anyway. She cracked her knuckles and focused her energies. Kiva also called on his power. Everyone could see and sense the two auras as they flared out from their bodies. Kiva's aura was blood red while Moka-sama's was a reddish pink.

"HYAH!" Kiva shouted, charging.

Moka-sama too charged at him.

One blow would determine this.

And then they struck.

POW!

BOOM!

FLASH!

The explosive force of the two powers colliding created flash of chaotic energies. The spectators were forced to shield their eyes. When the light and dust eventually subsided, a figure stood in the middle of the arena. Actually, when focus was more clear, it was obvious that the one standing was Moka-sama as she held an exhausted Wataru against her. Lying on the floor, dazed, were Kivat and Tatsulot.

"You had the upper hand," Moka-sama whispered, "Why did you not capitalize on it?"

"I nearly hurt a friend before," Wataru answered tiredly, "I didn't want to repeat that."

Moka-sama frowned coldly at him but then smiled. He'd given it his all but could not do it on the final blow. While she would've seen it as a weakness in the past, she knew that if Kiva had used his full power, she would not have survived. This young man who possessed the power of the past Fangire King had a human heart and a heart that would not hurt the ones he cared for.

"Sentimental nonsense…" she muttered, "But at least I can see where you get your resolve, Wataru Kurenai." She then looked him in the eye and captured his lips with hers.

Kurumu and Mizore were outraged when they saw this.

* * *

Safe to say, Wataru had regained Moka-sama's respect and affection. Of course, he was in no condition to do anything more but enjoy what signs of it she was willing to give. He was utterly exhausted along with being battered and bruised. Not that Moka-sama had come out any better. She was just as bad off and her vampiric endurance would only let her last so much longer before she needed rest as well. The day after had brought a very distressed Moka to Wataru's bedside, apologizing profusely for her other side. Naturally, Mizore and Kurumu were trying their best to nurse him back to health.

However, Moka-sama, even from within the seal, seemed to feel very good about how the battle went. Any and all misgivings she possessed before towards Wataru seemed to have vanished since the fight. She was definitely impressed and pleased about how Kiva had battled her. She seemed mildly disappointed about him letting up at the last moment, but it mattered little in her mind. He had fought her with the raw power he had at hand and did not hold back until the last possible moment. That alone was pleasing and certainly helped revive her respect for him.

And then one day…

* * *

Wataru opened the door to see Megumi and Nago standing before him. "Nago-san? Megumi-san?"

"Wataru-kun, we need to talk," said Megumi.

"I…suppose we do," Wataru nodded. Stepping out of the way and gesturing inside. "Please come in."

Megumi seemed relaxed, but the way she kept glancing at everything told otherwise. Nago looked far from comfortable and had his hand in his pocket. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was holding the IXA Knuckle, ready to use it in case things started getting out of hand.

Wataru led the two Fangire Hunters into his workshop and Nago saw that they were not alone. He saw Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari giving him cold glares.

"You know I'm Kiva," Wataru stated. "Now what?"

"I…I don't know what to think anymore," said Megumi. "I mean…I just can't bring myself to believe you're Kiva, but I saw it happen. You're usually so nice, gentle, shy and a bit timid. It's hard to picture you as being Kiva."

"A lot of people can't believe it either," said Moka.

Nago's eyes narrowed at the girls with Wataru.

"So, you're a Fangire?" Megumi asked cautiously.

"Half," Wataru clarified, "My father was human."

"Still doesn't change the fact that the monstrous blood flows through your veins," Nago said coldly.

"I can't help how I was born," said Wataru, "But I can control how I live."

"And how have you lived?" Megumi asked.

"Pretty well. Here I work on my violins, but when a Fangire strikes I fight it. That's all there is to it," said Wataru.

Nago frowned and said, "You're still a monster."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kurumu smirked, looping an arm around Wataru's shoulders.

"Not all monsters are bad," said Yukari.

"How can you be sure?" Nago remarked.

It was time for the truth.

"Because we ourselves are monsters," said Moka. Megumi and Nago's eyes widened. On reflex, Nago went to take out his IXA Knuckle but Megumi grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Megumi!"

"We came to talk, Nago-kun," Megumi said to her childhood friend sternly, "Not start a fight." She looked at each of the girls. She couldn't believe they were monsters just by looking at them, but she had seen Fangires take human form to blend in and hide among them. Maybe it was the same for other types of monsters. "You're monsters, for real?"

"I'm a vampire," Moka answered.

"A succubus," admitted Kurumu.

"A yuki onna," said Mizore.

"And I'm a witch!" Yukari said proudly.

Nago was surprised to see a witch being so young. It just didn't fit into his world view. None of this fit into his world view.

"Wow," Megumi said, stunned, "I would've never suspected it in a million years."

"Well, we would've never known Wataru was half-Fangire until he told us," said Kurumu.

"He didn't tell you what he was?" Nago blinked.

"Not at first," Kurumu admitted, "Only Moka knew. Our school has a rule that says we can't reveal our true forms to others."

"School?" Megumi questioned.

"Youkai Academy," answered Moka.

"Youkai Academy?" Nago and Megumi repeated.

Wataru answered, "It's a school for monsters."

"You're kidding," Megumi gaped.

"Monsters have their own school?" Nago said skeptically.

"Well, how do you expect us to get an education?" huffed Kurumu, "And Youkai Academy teaches monsters how to co-exist with humans since you guys practically rule the world."

"Humans outnumber monsters. That's a fact," said Mizore.

Nago couldn't argue about that.

"So, there is a school for monsters?" Megumi asked.

"I was surprised myself when I heard about it for the first time too," said Wataru. "I didn't fit into a human school so my guardians enrolled me in Youkai Academy. It was a little scary at first, but…" He glanced at the girls, smiling, "I don't regret ever entering." The girls blushed at the proclamation.

Megumi nudged Nago with an elbow and whispered, "Why don't you ever talk to me like that?" Nago was bewildered.

"Megumi-san, Nago-san," said Wataru to the two Fangire Hunters, "Please believe me that I want to protect humanity."

"How can we be sure?" asked Nago.

"Actions speak louder than words," Wataru quoted, "Look back at my past actions and tell me if you think I'm evil."

Nago bit his bottom lip. Fangires could deceive humans, but they weren't perfect actors. He hated to admit it, even to himself, and wanted to deny it, but not once had he seen Kiva or Wataru attack a human being. Wataru was just content with being with his friends and playing his violin while as Kiva he battled the Fangires. "No…I don't think you're evil." His eyes went to the girls, "But your friends…"

"Hey!" Kurumu huffed, hands on her hips, "Watch your words, jerk!"

Nago sighed and said, "I need to think about all this. Megumi-san, let's go."

"OK, Nago-kun," Megumi said to her fellow Fangire Hunter. "We'll be seeing you and your friends again, Wataru-kun!"

The two walked out of the house and Wataru breathed a sigh of relief.

"For a second there I thought he was going to attack us," said Kurumu.

"He did. He had the IXA Knuckle in his jacket," said Mizore.

"Luckily, Megumi-san stopped him," said Moka.

"Desu," agreed Yukari.

Wataru looked to the door that the Fangire Hunters had exited and knew that this alliance would take some time to solidify. However, he saw good things in the future. Bishop's plans, whatever they were, would be stopped.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

"Hyah!" Rey roared as he slashed a frozen Fangire to shreds, shattering the body. Watching the shards drop to the ground, he turned to walk away from the battle. As he was moving, he was suddenly halted by a figure standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"Bishop. An ally if you wish for me to be," the man answered.

"And what would the Bishop of the Checkmate Four want with me?" asked Rey, preparing to fight if he needed to.

"How would you like an opportunity to destroy Kiva and claim that lovely yuki onna for your own?" Bishop replied.

Rey blinked and then slowly relaxed his stance, "I'm listening."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Alliances are made on both sides. See what happens next, shall we? I'd like to thank Paladin for his assistance and Shadow Element 13 for his help as well.


	39. DenO and Kiva

ROSARIO+VAMPIRE

Episode 39: Den-O + Kiva

_Kamen Rider Den-O (Gun Form) was on the ground as his evil counterpart, Nega Den-O stalked towards him. _

"_Goodbye, Den-O," said Nega Den-O as he prepared the final blow. However, Kivat suddenly appeared and slashed his wing across Nega Den-O's chest, sending him staggering backwards. The evil Rider became annoyed by the disturbance and glared at Kivat._

"_Oi, Wataru! There seems to be a lot of them here!" said Kivat. Nega Den-O shot at the bat who dodged._

_A crimson bike was heard racing to the scene. Momotaros, Kintaros and Urataros, who were busy with the Fangires looked to see what was going on._

"_Who's that?" asked Momotaros._

"_I don't know," said Kintaros._

"_Seems interesting," said Urataros._

_Wataru removed his helmet and snatched Kivat out of the air. He put his partner against his other hand and Kivat bit down, transferring the energy. The stained glass markings appeared on Wataru's skin. "Henshin!" Wataru called as he attached Kivat to his belt. Thee quicksilver formed and then shattered away to reveal Kamen Rider Kiva._

_Wataru had heard the Bloody Rose and because he never ignored it, he followed the directions towards this abandoned warehouse. While initially confused to see Den-O GF and Nega Den-O, he shoved his confusion aside to do what he had to do._

_He raced past Nega Den-O, knocking him down. He then turned his vehicle around, glaring daggers at the evil Rider._

'_Boku-tachi ikuyo,' said Ryotaro from within Den-O GF._

"_Hayaku!" said Den-O GF impatiently as he pressed the buttons._

"_**Momo-Ura-Kin-Ryu!**__" Den-O's K-Taros phone spoke before he attached it to his belt buckle. "__**Climax Form!**__"_

"_Let's pile in!" Momotaros cheered, "Go! Go! Go!"_

_Momotaros, Urataros and Kintaros ran towards Den-O as Ryutaros exited, reducing the suit into Plat Form. Then, energy shards enveloped his suit, becoming the base for Climax Form. Ryutaros, Momotaros, Urataros and Kintaros turned into their respective DenKamen. The DenKamen then attached to Den-O, completing the Climax Form transformation._

"_Ore-tachi Sanjou!" _

_Riding on the Den-Bird, Den-O CF rolled up next to Kiva. They both glared at Nage Den-O who was getting to his feet as they revved up their engines._

"_This is our hissatsu waza!" shouted Den-O CF before they raced towards Nega Den-O._

"_**Charge and Up!**__"_

"_Let's do it too! WAKE UP!"_

_Den-O CF and Kiva both leapt off their respective bikes. Kivat flew around Kiva's chained boot and unsealed it, spreading the wings as the chains snapped. Den-O was already going into a flying kick stance as Kiva performed a flip and got into his own stance. They both dropped down on Nega Den-O._

_Everything became slow motion right before the two Rider Kicks smashed into Nega Den-O, sending him flying. He then landed several feet on the ground, his suit smoking. Zeronos VF joined the two Riders just as Kiva's iron boot resealed itself._

_Nega Den-O rose to his feet but then exploded with Kiva's insignia within the explosion. When the flames and smoke died down, Negataros was revealed to be unharmed._

"_My Evil Organization will not fall!" the evil Imagin declared, "It will live on forever!" A whistling was heard and all of a sudden a bullet train decorated by Nega Den-O's tribal markings flew out of a portal. It raced past and picked up Negataros, escaping into a portal._

'_He's flown into time!' said Ryotaro._

"_Damn it!" Den-O CF cursed. "Let's go!"_

_The DenLiner and ZeroLiner, connected with the former in front of the latter, raced past and picked up their Riders. Kiva watched as the two trains vanished into a portal._

* * *

"_CASTLE DORAN!"_

_Kiva stood atop Castle Doran as it rose out from the Sands of Time. Castle Doran roared. Negataros' Gigandeath Hell hurled a flaming spiked ball at Castle Doran, causing an explosion. Negataros laughed in satisfaction but then gasped as he saw Castle Doran unharmed. A member of the Doran Clan would not be harmed by such an attack. Castle Doran leapt into the sky, joining the DenLiner and ZeroLiner on the attack. The ZeroLiner and DenLiner both raced along their tracks, side by side, as Castle Doran landed on them. Energy was shared between the dragon and two trains with Kiva's symbol in front of Castle Doran. Red and green energy lines entered the emblem. Finally, Doran roared and fired a devastating blast at the Nega DenLiner, engulfing the evil time train as Negataros roared out. The time train was vaporised instantly, destroyed by the three Kamen Riders._

* * *

_In front of the Kurenai Manor, Ryotaro Nogami and Yuuto Sakurai stood before Wataru Kurenai. Ryotaro shook Wataru's hand, thanking him._

"_Thank you for the help, Wataru-san," said Ryotaro gratefully._

"_Oh, there's no need, Ryotaro-san," said Wataru. "It's my duty."_

* * *

**Present Day**

Wataru was digging up a jar he'd buried in the ground before he went to Youkai Academy. He remembered this spot. It was the place he'd met Ryotaro Nogami, also known as Kamen Rider Den-O.

"I wonder how Ryotaro-san is doing," Wataru wondered aloud.

* * *

After recovering from the intense battle between himself and Moka-sama, Wataru had asked Moka out a second time, wanting to go o a proper date with her rather than let the disaster the other one had become remain an actual date. Of course, Moka was delighted to have another date and immediately agreed. Kurumu and Mizore weren't happy, especially after just finishing helping to heal Wataru where they could. Still, Maya helped them see reason. Both of their dates went reasonably well aside from a small blip, but Moka's was downright destroyed by Bishop. Even after Rey had appeared, Mizore and Wataru had gone out again to make up for the interruption.

Wataru wanted something simple. He wanted a place where they could just be by themselves and not have to worry about interruptions. Café mal d'amour would have been the first choice, but after revealing themselves to Nago and Megumi, not to mention Shima who had a history with his parents, the atmosphere would be pretty tense. So, Wataru had found a different café to go to. It was a popular place and it had glowing reviews. Still, the Milk Dipper seemed familiar to him somehow.

The Milk Dipper was a library café where people could enjoy drinks and read the books put into the shelf. It was pretty peaceful, and also cosy. This was just the place he wanted to take Moka to. He liked peaceful and cosy places.

"Welcome to Milk Dipper!" a woman at the counter greeted as she made drinks. She was beautiful and very attractive judging by how the male patrons were looking at her. However she was oblivious to their attention. That much was obvious from the number of chocolate boxes and bunches of flowers in a lost and found box.

"Here you go, Moka-san," said Wataru as he pulled a seat out for her.

"Thank you, Wataru-kun," Moka smiled as she sat down. He then sat down across from her.

"Ryo-chan, take their order please," the woman said.

"Hai, Nee-san," said a young man with chin-length black hair and a timid expression with an apron over his clothed. He went to Wataru and Moka's table. "Excuse me, may I take…" He trailed off when he saw Wataru. "Wataru-san!"

"Oh, Ryotaro-san!" Wataru stood up. "It's been a long time!" The two shook hands.

"Yes, it has!" said Ryotaro. "Where did you go? When did you come back?"

"Oh, I had to go to a boarding school, and well we came back at the start of November," said Wataru. "Sorry, I forgot to inform you."

"Wataru-kun, who is this?" asked Moka.

"Oh, sorry," Wataru said. He put a hand on Ryotaro's shoulder. "This is an old friend of mine, Ryotaro Nogami. Ryotaro-san, this is my friend, Moka Akashiya-san."

"Pleased to meet you," Ryotaro bowed. Moka stood up and returned the greeting.

"Any friends of Wataru-kun's is a friend of mine," said Moka.

Moka was unaware what sort of friends they were.

* * *

A black car was being chased by a squad of police cars. Inside, two robbers had just taken money from the bank and were escaping from the police. They didn't care about anything, except to get away from their pursuers.

The police had laid spikes out in front of the escaping car and as soon as it ran over the spikes, the wheels were punctured. The car began to lose control as the wheels lost air. The car then crashed into a tree, stopping abruptly. The police had them now!

Or so they thought.

The two men got out of their car. One of them collapsed as sand spilt out from his body while the other man morphed into a creature that looked like it had stained glass skin.

* * *

As Ryotaro finished taking the couple's order, his phone rang. "Excuse me," said Ryotaro politely as he fumbled through his pockets and finally taking out his phone. He put it against his ear. "Hello?"

"_OI, RYOTARO! THERE'S AN IMAGIN! LET'S GO! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!_" the voice from the other end shouted.

"Hai!" Ryotaro answered. "Nee-san, I need to go! It's urgent!"

"Alright, Ryo-chan!" said Airi, his sister. "Take care!"

Ryotaro gave a nod and went out the door.

As soon as Ryotaro was out the door, Wataru also heard a sound…the Bloody Rose.

* * *

The police were getting pummelled by the pair of monsters. One was a Capricorn Fangire who had the skull-like head of a goat with twisting horns. Its shoulders looked like white ivory rolling waves while its torso looked like the face of a shark. Its arms were thick and muscled while its legs looked like they belonged to a fish. Its body was covered in blue, green, and red stained glass skin and what wasn't covered in stained glass was just pitch black skin.

The other monster was a Red Knight Imagin. It was covered in a red metallic suit of armour which was reflecting the sunlight. In his hand was a broadsword with red designs on it. On his back was a shield with an ogre's face on it which looked intimidating. Its face was hidden behind a red helmet which had horns coming from it.

"Burn!" the Red Knight Imagin bellowed, expelling a stream of fire from its visor, causing several officers to scream in fear as they ran away.

"_Just end them_," the Capricorn Fangire said to his partner. He grabbed a police officer and began to feed on him with its floating glass fangs, dropping the man after he was done.

"Spoil my fun," snorted the Red Knight Imagin.

A motorbike's engine was heard and all of a sudden a white motorcycle smashed into the Red Knight Imagin, sending it tumbling. The Capricorn Fangire looked to see who it was. "_What?_"

"Den-O!" the Red Knight Imagin identified.

The rider on the white bike stopped and dismounted, tossing his helmet off. He was Ryotaro, but his hair was spiked up with a red streak running through it and red eyes. An excited smirk was on his face as stared down the two monsters. He easily recognized both of them for what they were. He specialized in Imagin, but Fangires were something he had a least a little experience in.

"You really know how to piss me off," said M-Ryotaro, cracking his knuckles.

'_Momotaros, we have to defeat them quickly_,' said Ryotaro.

"I know that, Ryotaro!" snapped M-Ryotaro. He took out his belt and fastened it around his waist before pressing a red button. Taking out a black train pass, he swiped it over the centre of his belt with a cry of "Henshin!"

"**Sword Form!"**

M-Ryotaro was surrounded by red shards which enveloped him, leaving him covered in a black bodysuit with a black chest, silver boots, white gauntlets, and helmet with black eyes. It didn't look terribly impressive, but that quickly changed. Several pieces of armour appeared around him, drawing closer. Two red armor plates attached to his chest while a pair of red shoulder guards attached to his shoulders. Then a pair of yellow and black armor plating attached to his back. Finally, a red peach slid down his face, splitting in half with the points extending to form a visor which attached to his face.

"Ore Sanjou!" Den-O SF announced as he performed his signature pose.

"Den-O, huh?" the Capricorn Fangire snickered, kicking the remains of his latest meal aside. "_You don't look so tough. You're definitely no Kiva_."

'_He's talking about Wataru-san,_' said Ryotaro.

"Heh, I may not be Kiva, but I'm just as tough!" Den-O SF scoffed. "So, come on!"

"_Take care of him_," the Capricorn Fangire slapped his partner on the shoulder.

"Come on, Den-O!" the Red Knight Imagin drew his sword.

Den-O snorted as he removed the pieces of the DenGasher from his belt Attaching two pieces together, he threw them up before taking the last two pieces and attaching them to the first two pieces as they fell back down. A red blade extended from the tip, indicating completion. "That's a nice sword. Too bad I'm going to break it!"

The Rider and Imagin then traded blows, slashing at each other, causing sparks to fly as their blades clashed. The Capricorn Fangire watched, arms crossed, with a dark gleam in his eyes. When he saw an opening, he unleashed a blast from his hand that hit Den-O, knocking him down.

"Oi!" Den-O SF snapped.

"_The odds are not in your favour_," said the Capricorn Fangire with another energy ball ready. "_Goodbye, Den-O._"

All of a sudden, a large golden bullet slammed into the Capricorn Fangire, sending him flying. The three combatants turned to see what had hit the Fangire and were somewhat surprised to see a huge golden armoured motorcycle. On it was a very familiar figure whom had helped Den-O in the past and was an expert in Fangires.

'_Wataru-san!_' Ryotaro exclaimed.

Kiva dismounted from the Buroon Booster. "Ryotaro-san, let me take care of the Fangire. Focus on the Imagin."

"OK!" said Den-O SF. "Let's show them what we're like at our climax!"

* * *

As this joint battle was taking place, someone who could have lent a hand was happily shopping for groceries. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt under a black vest. He had brown hair which reached down to his chest and was hung over his shoulders. However, one length of it was a vibrant green, along with his eyes. This was in fact two beings in one. The body was Yuuto Sakurai while the one controlling it was the Imagin Deneb.

'_Deneb, please don't buy shitake mushrooms again,_' said Yuuto from within his possessed body.

D-Yuuto (Deneb possessing Yuuto) was skipping along the shopping district carrying a shopping bag to purchase groceries for dinner. "But, Yuuto! Shitake mushrooms are good for you!"

'_No shitake mushrooms!_'

D-Yuuto laughed. Yuuto could be so stubborn at times. He always said he didn't like the mushrooms, but he always ate them in the end. He just kicked up a fuss about them to save face. After all, Deneb was the one who knew Yuuto best.

"Matte!"

"Huh?" D-Yuuto looked up to see a man running and the man ran right into him. His grocery bag flew into the air as the man barrelled into him. "Oh my, are you okay?" said D-Yuuto as he helped the man up. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Don't let him get away!" Keisuke Nago shouted.

"Huh?" D-Yuuto blinked as he saw a man in a suit run up to them. The man who'd bumped into him was getting and making his escape. Keisuke would not let him get away. He jumped, and kicked the man in the back, sending him sprawling. He then pinned the man down with his foot on his back.

* * *

Kiva and the Capricorn Fangire were exchanging blows as Den-O SF and the Red Knight Imagin fought. The surviving police had fled the scene, not wanting to be involved. However, there was a spectator left.

It'd taken her awhile, but Moka had followed after Wataru without his consent. She knew he could take care of himself, but she would still worry for her friend. She didn't want Bishop to get him a third time. The first too times were too much. She wouldn't allow him to hurt Wataru again, even if she had to tear off the rosario herself, damn the damage it could do to her!

A strike from the Capricorn Fangire sent Kiva flying backwards, causing Moka to cry out, "Wataru-kun!" She ran towards him as he lay on the ground. "Wataru-kun, are you okay?"

"Moka-san, what are you doing here? It's dangerous!" Kiva shouted.

"Kiva, DIE!" shouted the Capricorn Fangire as he fired another energy ball.

'_Wataru-san!_' Ryotaro cried out.

"Oi, get out of the way!" Den-O SF shouted as he locked blades with the Imagin.

There was an explosion as the blast hit the spot where Moka and Wataru were. The Capricorn Imagin smirked but then he felt energy from the spot he'd attacked. The sky began to darken, turning from day to night. A red and gold light shone from within the smoke as two figures walked out from it. One was clad in gold and red armour while the other was a woman with long silver hair, narrow crimson eyes, and a magnificent figure.

'_Sugoi…_' Ryotaro uttered.

It was Kiva Emperor Form and Moka-sama.

"Che," Moka-sama spat. Without another word she charged at the Fangire and swung her leg up, launching the Fangire into the sky. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

"Hey, not bad onna!" Den-O SF laughed, causing Moka-sama to stare at the red armoured man at such a rude reference. Of course, Den-O was too busy fighting to really notice. Kicking the Red Knight Imagin away, he drew his phone. "But I can't have anyone looking cooler than me!"

Den-O's red armor suddenly vanished as a red orb separated from his body and disappeared. Attaching the phone to his belt, Den-O raised his arm and a sword with a large round guard with four faces attached to it appeared in his hand. Den-O took his pass and inserted it into a chamber in his sword before taking a stance.

"**Liner Form!**"

A loud whistle caught everyone's attention before a white bullet train with a red front window charged out of a portal and dove at Den-O. The machine turned transparent, allowing it to pass through him and bringing about a new change. His bodysuit turned red with black siding as red armour with yellow spots like a train's front appeared on his chest. His helmet gained a new visor which was red and had blue, yellow, and purple decorations on it. An ornament appeared on the top of his head not unlike what bullet trains used to stay on course.

"Minna, ikuzo," Den-O LF spoke softly, gripping his sword.

"_Alright, Ryotaro! Let's show that onna and Kiva our cool hissatsu waza!_"

Den-O LF nodded and fought with the Red Knight Imagin, putting the monster on the defensive with the DenKamen Sword. The Imagin was sent staggering backwards with each strike of Den-O's strange sword.

The Capricorn Fangire returned after his flight, plummeting down in front of Kiva and Moka-sama. "Kiva," Moka said to her 'mate', "Finish him."

Kiva nodded. He pulled at Tatsulot's head, activating the spinning window.

"GARULU FEVER!"

He took out the Garulu Saber and Tatsulot attached to the pommel. The blade became engulfed in flames as Kiva growled.

Den-O pulled the lever which spun the DenKamen Sword's hilt several times.

"**UraRod! KinAxe! RyuGun! MomoSword!**" He pushed in the delta handle and the centre glowed as golden train tracks appeared under his feet. He rushed along the tracks as aura projections of the four DenLiner trains appeared, flanking him in their respective colors.

"Densha Giri!" Den-O LF shouted as he swung his sword, the blade releasing the energy within that cut through the Imagin. The Imagin roared and exploded.

Kiva rushed at the Capricorn Fangire and slashed it several times with the Garulu Saber. With each swing, the howl of a wolf could be heard. He then finished the Fangire off with a thrust of his sword. The Fangire's body stiffened for only a moment before shattering into small glass shards.

After the Kaijin were eliminated, Den-O LF ran over to Kiva. "I've never seen that form, Ryotaro-san," Kiva said as he appraised Liner Form.

"I've never seen that form either, Wataru-san," said Den-O LF, referring to Emperor Form.

Moka-sama cleared her throat. She hated to be ignored. She was most curious about this fellow in the red armor which seemed to have a train theme to it. She had long since come to terms that there were many people out there who possessed suits of armour which allowed them to do many things. IXA was a prime example. However, there was something odd about this one. He was undeniably human, but at times she felt an inhuman aura within him.

"Oh, excuse me," said Kiva. "Moka-san, I would like to reintroduce my friend, Ryotaro Nogami. He's a good friend of mine and is also known as Kamen Rider Den-O."

"Pleased to meet you," Den-O LF bowed politely.

"Hmm," Moka-sama frowned as she retrieved her rosario. Bringing it back up to the chain, she made on final comment. "Such odd company you keep." Those were the last words she said before the rosario was reattached and Moka-sama reverted to her opposite side again. Kiva quickly caught the young woman as Kivat and Tatsulot removed themselves, dismissing his transformation. Ryotaro likewise removed his belt, cancelling his own transformation.

"You have…interesting friends Wataru-san," was all Ryotaro managed to say.

"And I'm not the only one, am I?" Wataru said to his friend. "Maybe it's time I take Moka-san home."

"Want a ride?" asked Ryotaro. He raised his pass. A whistling sound was heard and the DenLiner shot out from a portal before stopping in front of the Riders and vampire. A door in the side slid open. "Come on."

Wataru smiled and helped to carry Moka inside as Ryotaro entered the time train.

* * *

Moka groaned softly as she rubbed her eyes. She could small something sweet like roasting coffee nuts enter her nostrils and a comfortable rumbling was beneath her. Blinking, she saw a purple blur above her, but as her eyes regained focus, that blur turned into a purple dragon man with orange eyes, a purple ponytail, and black markings on top of a purple trench coat. He even had white gloves on as he was trying to decide if he should poke her or not.

"KYYYYAAAAHHH!" Moka cried, scrambling backwards only to fall of her perch and onto a floor which felt rather hard. "Itai!"

"Owah! Pinku-chan's awake!" the purple dragon-man spoke in a child-like tone.

"Oh Ryuta, you frightened Akashiya-san," a suave and calm voice spoke from nearby. Moka looked over to see that she was on a train of some kind. Seeing the owner of the voice, she was surprised to see a blue turtle man with orange eyes and hexagonal markings all over his body. "I'm sorry you had to suffer a scare like that Akashiya-san. Ryuta was just curious about you. We don't get many new faces around here after all."

"Sorry Pinku-chan!" the dragon man apologized energetically.

"Ah! Akashiya-dono is awake?" a gruff, but surprisingly gentle voice spoke up. Getting to her knees, Moka looked to the far end of the train to see a large muscular fellow who was mainly yellow and black. He wore a black leather jacket with white fur on the collar and axe blades on his shoulders. His skin seemed gold in a strong set line of a mouth, but he wore a black helmet with a horn sticking from the top with a gold visor. The strong man walked over to Moka and leaned over slightly, cracking his neck. "Akashiya-dono, please tell me, what is the secret to your magnificent strength? You sent that Fangire flying! It almost made me cry in awe!"

"Um," Moka blinked, unsure of how to answer.

"Oi, bubble-gum-onna," a new voice spoke, sounding gruff and punkish. Moka glanced over to see a red armoured figure that looked very much like an oni with long horns and black marks over his body. "Just what was the deal with that change before? You had silver hair and really kicked some ass. Now you're acting like Ryotaro did when I fist met him and your hair turned all pink."

"I like Pinku-chan's hair! It's really nice!" the dragon man cried out spontaneously.

"Hey, give her space!" a little girl shouted as she shoved the Taros-tachi away from Moka. She seemed to be just enetering grade school and had short dark hair which reached her chin. She was wearing a simple white shirt underneath a white short sleeve sweater with a frilly black skirt. She turned to the pink-haired vampire and apologized on their behalf, "Sorry about them. They're just a bunch of idiots."

Moka nodded dumbly. At that moment, the door at the end of the train car opened as Ryotaro and Wataru walked inside.

"Moka-san, you're awake," said Wataru, relieved.

"Oh, Wataru-kun," Moka smiled. She looked around. The space was white with seats and tables. There was a counter in the corner with a woman in a skin tight white and black stewardess outfit making coffee. "Where are we?"

"The train of time, DenLiner," Wataru answered. "Ryotaro-san's train."

"Oh," nodded Moka. Since meeting Wataru, she'd met members of extinct Mazoku Clans and seen a castle and dragon hybrid. A time travelling train was new but she'd come to expect strange stuff happening to Wataru.

"When you fell unconscious, we brought you in," added Ryotaro.

"Thank you," said Moka.

"Hey, bubble-gum-onna!" Momotaros snapped, "You haven't answered my question!"

"Hey, lay off her!" Hana shouted and punched Momotaros in the gut. The red ogre doubled over with a groan, collapsing to the floor. Wataru blinked at the little girl's strength. She was very strong for someone so small. Was she entirely human?

"Um…who or what are they?" Moka asked.

Ryotaro began, "They are Imagin, creatures from the future who travel to this era to grant wishes."

"Like genies?" asked Moka.

"Not exactly," Ryotaro shook his head.

The little girl continued, "Imagin just want to alter the timeline for their own reasons, but these idiots don't count." She pointed to the Taros-tachi.

"This is Hana-san," Ryotaro introduced. One by one he introduced the other Imagin. "The red one is Momotaros."

Hana mocked, "Also known as Baka-Momo."

"Shut up," hissed Momotaros.

"The blue one is Urataros," Ryutaros continued.

"Shall I string you along, my dear?" said Urataros.

"The gold one is Kintaros."

"Your strength has made me cry!"

"And the purple dragon is Ryutaros."

"Hey, Pinku-chan! Can we play? I don't hear an answer!" said Ryutaros.

Moka looked to the Taros-tachi then at Ryotaro. Monsters from the future? Well, she'd seen weirder. Time travel certainly wasn't news to her since the incident with the Time Door.

"Oh, and not forgetting the Owner of DenLiner and Naomi," said Ryotaro, "However, Owner isn't here today. He has a meeting with the Station Master."

"Their annual fried rice eating contest," muttered Hana.

Moka, seeing Ryotaro and his Imagin, couldn't help but be reminded of Wataru and his own guardians. In fact, the young man she was infatuated with and his friend seemed very similar. They both didn't look very impressive, but after transforming they showed that they were true warriors.

"By the way, Akashiya-san," said Urataros. "How was it that you were able to hurt that Fangire?"

"It's simple," said Moka. "I'm a vampire."

"Seriously!" exclaimed Hana in disbelief.

"Really?" Ryotaro exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes," confirmed Wataru. "Moka-san is a vampire, but she has to seal her power so people don't get scared of her. What you saw was Moka's true form," Wataru informed. The DenLiner crew took this information in. Well, vampires weren't the weirdest they had to encounter. This was just another first for them.

"Coffee for everyone!" Naomi cheered, carrying a tray. She handed them the cups, "Here you go. Enjoy!"

"Thank you," Moka accepted her cup. Moka was curious. "Wataru-kun, how did you and Ryotaro-san meet?" Moka asked.

"That's a long story," said Wataru. He asked his friend and fellow Rider, "Ryotaro-san, could you set a course to Castle Doran?"

"Of course," nodded Ryotaro.

"Alright, I first met Ryotaro while I was digging up a something I kept in the ground…" began Wataru.

* * *

The door opened, letting the three teens and child enter.

"Su…goi…" Ryotaro gaped in awe as he entered Castle Doran. The main hall was quite spacious. It was bigger than the Milk Dipper.

"Welcome to Castle Doran," Wataru said.

"Sugoi…" Hana uttered.

"It is huge," said Moka, remembering when she had first set foot inside the impressive structure. Footsteps were heard and Castle Doran's residents came to welcome them.

"Welcome home, Wataru-sama!" Wataru's guardians and maid greeted. Hana and Ryotaro were taken aback by this.

"Ryotaro-san, these are my guardians," said Wataru, "Ramon-san, Jiro-san, Riki-san and Ruby-san."

Ryotaro and Hana bowed politely but then orbs of light came out from him, reforming into Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros. They were all in their solid forms, looking around the spacious room with their own eyes. Riki's eyebrows rose as he saw Kintaros for himself. Ramon gasped in childish delight, remembering his cool playmate from long ago. Jiro on the other hand…his reaction was not nearly as pleasant as the others were.

"YOU!" Jiro identified, glaring at Urataros.

"Oh, it's you!" Urataros said. He remembered this fellow from some time ago. "How have you been?"

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Jiro roared, his eyes flaring in their wolfish state as he was close to transforming from his rage.

"Have they met?" Moka asked Wataru. Wataru shrugged. While he did know his guardians rather well, he didn't know everything about them. Judging from how Riki and Kintaros were nodding to each other, Ryutaros and Ramon already getting into a game of some kind, and Jiro apparently ready to thrash Urataros for something or other, they did know each other. Perhaps it was before his time?

Jiro answered the question as he shouted, "Because of them, we were accused of being rice thieves back in 1936!"

"And the landlady wouldn't leave Jiro alone," added Ramon. He remembered that part fondly. The turtle guy had used Jiro's body to flirt with the landlady so they could get out of trouble when the group had first met and caused a ruckus. The lady couldn't seem to leave the last Wolfen alone afterwards, always doing nice things for him and practically stalking him. Ramon and Riki found it funny, but Jiro thought it was one of the more terrifying times of his life.

"Well, we had to eat somehow," Urataros shrugged. "It's not like we Imagin feed off life energy such as Wolfen, Mermen, and Franken do."

"Urusai!" Jiro snarled.

"Wataru! You're back!" Kurumu glomped Wataru instantly. She had popped up out of nowhere and grabbed onto Wataru like a life preserver. Of course, her breasts were engulfing his face and making it hard to see or even breath. Ryotaro watched on in scandalized shock. Who was this girl?

"Kurumu! Stop that!" Moka cried, tugging the amorous succubus off of her main love interest.

"And why can't I show my happiness at having Wataru back?" asked Kurumu with a huff.

"He's suffocating!"

"Um…Wataru-san?" asked Ryotaro. "Who is this girl?"

Wataru, after freeing himself from Kurumu, introduced her, "Ryotaro-san, this is Kurumu-san, another friend of mine."

"And his future wife!" declared Kurumu proudly.

THUNK!

CLUNK!

An ice kunai hit Kurumu's forehead as a steel wash basin smashed her in the head, putting her down.

"That is my role," said Mizore coolly.

"Yeah, stop hanging off him you big boobed monster!" snapped Yukari angrily.

"Damn you!" Kurumu growled, letting her claws out.

"Everyone, please don't fight!" Wataru begged.

"Yes, Goshujin-sama has guests," said Ruby.

Hana blinked and noted the similarities. It was like the DenLiner whenever the Taros-tachi disagreed on something. No wonder Ryotaro and Wataru were friends. They were so much alike.

Urataros smiled, tapping his forehead. Ryotaro's friend had such beautiful women. "Ryotaro, you never told me Wataru had a harem."

"Harem!" Wataru and Ryotaro exclaimed.

"Of course," Urataros said, "What else would you call it?"

"Wataru-sama, Moka-sama, who are they?" Yukari asked.

Wataru answered, "They are the DenLiner crew."

"DenLiner?" Mizore questioned.

"A time travelling train," Ryotaro answered. "Hello, I'm Ryotaro Nogami, a friend of Wataru's."

"You're human," Ruby realised.

"Yes, I am," said Ryotaro.

"He's like me, a Kamen Rider," Wataru added.

The other girls were surprised. Another one? However, after meeting the likes of IXA, Saga and Rey, there was no doubt that there were more Riders out there. Tokyo was a big place so it needed a lot of protection.

"Ryotaro-san, where's your friend, Yuuto-san?" asked Wataru. Ryotaro shrugged.

"Oh, boku-chan just comes and goes," said Urataros.

"Yes, he and Odebu just show up and then leave whenever they like," said Momotaros.

"What kind of monsters are you?" Kurumu asked. "You look like an oni but…"

"They're Imagin," Hana answered.

"Imagin?"

Hana explained what Imagin were. They were monsters from the future who sought to change the past, present and future to their own ends. Den-O's Imagin, however, were different. They were his allies and fought alongside him to protect time.

"Wow, so you're a time travelling superhero," said Kurumu.

"Yes, I am," Ryotaro blushed, unused to pretty girls aside from his sister talking to him.

"That's so cool," Yukari's eyes sparkled, "But too bad you're not as cool as Wataru-sama."

"Hey, Ryotaro is really cool!" Momotaros defended, "If it weren't for him being a Singularity Point, this whole world would've been wiped out a long time ago!"

"Singularity Point?" Moka blinked.

"That's hard to explain," said Ryotaro, "Basically, changes in time won't affect me and time can be repaired as long as I exist."

"For a human, you sure have an amazing gift," said Ruby.

"Just my luck." Ryotaro's luck was bad, but it had gotten better since meeting Hana and the Taros-tachi.

"Wataru-san is still cooler, though," said Mizore.

Ryotaro sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

Wataru smiled but then heard the Bloody Rose sing. "Fangire," he murmured.

"Need help?" Ryotaro offered.

"Alright," nodded Wataru. "Kivat!" He took hold of Kivat and the bat bit down on his hand, summoning his belt.

"Momotaros, let's go!" said Ryotaro as he fastened on the Den-O belt.

"OK, Ryotaro!" said Momotaros as he jumped into Ryotaro's body.

"Henshin!" the two Riders called out.

"**Sword Form!**"

Shards enveloped Ryotaro's body as quicksilver covered Wataru's body. The shards enveloping Ryotaro became a suit of armor as the quicksilver Wataru had on his body shattered away.

"Ore Sanjou!" called out Den-O Sword Form, doing his pose.

"Kivatte Go!" shouted Kivat as Kiva did his own signature pose.

* * *

Rat Fangires were attacking a factory. There were four of them. The factory workers had fortunately fled and the Rat Fangires were busy fighting two men in armor. One was in white and was identifiable as IXA while the other wore green armour with a gold 'Y' shaped track on his chest and had four horns on his helmet attached to his green eyes.

"Fangire, return that life to God!" declared IXA. He was armed with the IxaCalibur in Calibur Mode.

"Let me tell you from the start! I am very strong!" declared Zeronos AF. He was armed with his ZeroGasher in Saber Mode.

The odds were two to one, with both Riders facing two Fangires each at the same time.

Suddenly, an iron boot smashed against the head of one of the Rat Fangires fighting IXA as a punch knocked away a Rat Fangire fighting Zeronos. The two Kamen Riders turned to see where their sudden assistance had come from, finding two familiar faces which were very much welcome at the moment.

"Nogami!" Zeronos yelled, recognizing Den-O.

"Kurenai-kun!" IXA exclaimed, recognizing Kiva.

"Ore-tachi Sanjou!" Den-O SF called out, hefting his DenGasher in Sword Mode. Kiva stood at his side, in his combat stance. "I'll take the rat on the left, you take the one on the right! Go! Go! Go!"

Kiva nodded and fought against a Rat Fangire with powerful punches and kicks as Den-O fought against the other one. Zeronos and IXA were busy with their own opponents. Sparks flew as blows connected.

IXA whirled out of the way and nailed the Fangire in the back of the head with a backhand. He then drew a Fuestle and put it in his belt.

"IXACALIBUR: RISE UP!"

Zeronos AF sent the Fangire reeling with his sword before he pressed down on a switch on his belt. "**Full Charge!**" the belt called out. Zeronos AF then drew his charged up card and slotted it into a chamber in his weapon.

After a hitting the Rat Fangire with a series of powerful punches, he knocked it backwards with a kick. Kiva then drew and put his own Fuestle into Kivat's mouth. "WAKE UP!"

Den-O's Rat Fangire was overwhelmed by the slashes that Den-O SF struck it with. Den-O SF

"Ore no Hissatsu Waza, Part 3!" called Den-O as he swiped his pass over his belt.

"**Full Charge!**"

IXA jumped and slashed the Fangire down the middle with his sword.

Zeronos swung his ZeroGasher and fired a wave of energy shaped like a green A at the Fangire. It hit home.

Kiva leapt at the Rat Fangire, the iron boot opened and the wings spread before slamming into the Fangire with a kick.

Den-O SF's blade detached from the DenGasher, connected by a line of crackling energy. He swung the DenGasher and the blade followed, striking the Fangire with a series of slashes before the final slash cut it right through.

The Four Fangires collapsed and finally shattered as they were finished off by the four Riders.

* * *

The next day, Wataru brought his friends to the Milk Dipper. The library cafe was closed with only Wataru's schoolmates, Ryotaro and Airi present. Wataru was playing on the violin and when he finished by plucking the strings (his trademark) he received numerous applause.

"Wataru-san, sugoi!" Ryotaro said.

"How beautiful!" said Airi.

He received similar compliments from his 'harem'.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Just a special team up Chapter for Den-O to appear in R+K. He'll be a minor appearance, nothing more.


	40. The Mummy Awakens

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 40: The Mummy Awakens

The entire high school class was at the Sonozaki Museum. It was part of a private viewing of the new exhibits which the school had managed to arrange for the sake of the classes. Everyone was excited about it for the most part. However, there were a few exceptions. Wataru and Moka had come to the museum before and had seen many of the displays already. They hadn't been able to enjoy their last visit due to an interruption by a Fangire which spiralled out of control as Bishop himself made an appearance. Right now, the pair was standing close to each other and looking at the huge rock that was on display. It was hard to tell if the thing was made of stone or tarnished brass, but it was definitively ancient and was very creepy with all of the withered faces carved into it.

Kurumu yawned. This was so boring! Mizore didn't show much emotion, except a slight twitch of annoyance as she saw Moka and Wataru standing close. Ever since they had that little tiff, Moka and Wataru seemed to be getting closer than she liked. Although it wasn't without its perks since they were now able to be open with their friend Megumi and keep Nago off their backs with his black and white view of the world. With the alliance between them and the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization set up, they were well-prepared for anything Bishop could throw at them.

"This is soooo boring!" moaned Kurumu. She would much rather be snuggling up to Wataru and getting some alone time with him. Instead, she was forced to wander through a museum and stare at dusty old things. Not her idea of a fun time.

"I think it's fascinating," responded Mizore. "We don't have things like this where I come from."

"Yeah, but your eyes aren't on that hunk of rock, are they?"

Mizore gave Kurumu a cold glare before returning her attention to Moka and Wataru.

Wataru and Moka on the other hand were very much taken by the strange piece of artwork. No one was sure who made it or even which civilization it hade come from, but everyone agreed that it was a priceless relic, especially if it proved the existence of a previously unknown civilization. However, the rock itself almost felt like it had an aura and Wataru felt an uncomfortable chill run up his spine while looking at its many faces. "What's wrong, Wataru-kun?" the bubblegum-haired young woman asked, seeing the man she cared about being so uncomfortable.

"It's just that I swore I saw that thing move its eyes," he answered. "It's creepy."

"It must be your imagination."

"Right, you're right. I'm just being silly." He let out a soft chuckle.

"_Ki…Kiva…_"

His chuckling stopped. What was that?

"_Kiva…Kiva…Kiva…_"

"Moka-san, do you hear that?" Wataru asked.

"Yes, I do," Moka answered, growing worried. Looking at the rock, her eyes grew wide before she gasped. "Wataru-kun!"

The rock was starting to glow an unnatural colour as it shook. It was releasing a demonic aura, which Kurumu and Mizore sensed as well. It was a very POWERFUL demonic aura which only a few monsters from Youkai Academy could hope to match. The rock began to shake, causing the students and guests to murmur. Wataru, Mizore, Moka, and Kurumu grew tense, waiting for whatever the rock really was to reveal itself.

"_KIVA!_"

All of a sudden the rock exploded, sending dust and debris flying. Wataru shielded Moka with his own body. When the dust cleared, standing where the rock had been was a figure out of a horror movie. It was a well-muscled creature which looked like it was covered from head to toe in bronze bandages. Withered faces with stitched mouths were mounted over its body, all of which matched its main face. However, the monster proved to have a very powerful voice as it gave out a roar of awakening as its power spiked and finally stabilized, fully awake.

The Mummy Legendorga pointed at Wataru and uttered one word, "_Kiva…_"

'_It knows!_' Wataru realised. The appearance of the creature was causing a panic as it started to march towards Wataru. The withered faces mounted on its body started to fly off and around, attaching onto the faces of the museum's guests. They froze like statues.

"_Kiva, you will die here_," the Mummy Legendorga said. "_Die, and offer your blood to our Lord and Master._"

"No way! His blood is mine!" Moka said possessively.

"_Get lost_," the Mummy Legendorga slapped Moka in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Moka-san!" Wataru was hauled up by his collar when the Mummy Legendorga grabbed him.

"_Die_," it said simply but all of a sudden was encased in a block of ice.

"Wataru-san!"

"Wataru!"

Kurumu and Mizore were helping him and Moka up. Wataru asked, "Moka-san, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said. Luckily, she didn't bruise easily.

Kurumu glared at the frozen Legendorga. She'd never seen a mummy like this one. It was certainly unlike the mummies at Youkai Academy. It possessed a demonic aura that dwarfed her own. Suddenly, she shrieked as the ice exploded, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Kurumu-san!" yelled Wataru. However, his eyes widened in horror as Kurumu got up and turned to face them. Her face was covered in the mask that was on the other victims. "No!"

"_Kill Kiva_," the Mummy Legendorga ordered and all the masked zombies began to march towards Wataru.

"No, I will not let you," said Mizore coldly, letting her ice claws out.

"Mizore-san, don't hurt them!" shouted Wataru. This distracted the ice girl long enough for one of the masks to latch onto her face. "Mizore-san!"

"Wataru-kun, we have to run!" Moka shouted.

"But, the others-!" he protested.

"Hurry!"

They started to run for the exit, but it was blocked by the mind-controlled slaves. Kurumu and Mizore were also in their way, assuming their true forms. Kurumu slashed at Wataru, cutting into his uniform but fortunately not drawing blood. Mizore was throwing ice kunai at the fleeing pair, but missing.

"Wataru-kun, remove my Rosario!" Moka insisted. She didn't want to hurt anybody but she had to protect Wataru. However, before Wataru could reach for the item, he was grabbed from behind by a few of the zombies. "Wataru-kun!" She went to save him but was grabbed by Mizore and Kurumu. "Mizore-chan, Kurumu-chan, let me go!"

"_They can't hear you, vampire,_" the Mummy Legendorga said sinisterly, walking through the slaves as if it were royalty "They only hear my voice and soon you will only hear mine." He sent a mask flying and it latched onto her face. Moka screaming, trying to resist, but it wasn't long before she too fell under the Legendorga's thrall.

"Moka-san!" Wataru cried out.

"_Kiva, you will die at the hands of your companions!_" sneered the Mummy Legendorga. The girls and the other controlled people started to attack but Wataru managed to slip away without fighting back. However, he was alone and surrounded. He could summon Kivat and transform but that was not an option. These were innocent people, his classmates, and the girls were his friends. He could not harm them!

His anger rose and the Fangire markings appeared on his face. "You damned freak! Let them go!" Kurenai was now in control.

"_Sorry, but they are my slaves forever!_" the Mummy Legendorga retorted. "_Now, you will feel justice at the hands of the Legendorga for your crimes against Lord Arc!_"

Kurenai may not be able to bring himself to fight the enslaved people, but he could fight the Legendorga. "Kivat!"

At his call, the Kivat who was partnered with him swooped down. "I'm here!" He knocked the mind-controlled minions down as he circled Kurenai and was caught in the young man's hand. Kivat bit down on Kurenai's hand, forming the belt.

"Henshin!" Kivat was snapped to the belt. Quicksilver formed and then morphed before shattering to reveal Kamen Rider Kiva.

"_So you show your true colours_," the Mummy Legendorga nodded. "_I thought as much. A being such as you should have no problem cutting down humans and these small fries_."

Kiva remained silent. He would let his actions do the talking for him.

He leapt over the mind-controlled minions and struck with his fist that crashed against the Mummy Legendorga's face, sending it sprawling. The ancient monster rolled across the ground before regaining his footing with a growl. The Legendorga snapped its fingers, sending Kurumu and Mizore attacking. They slashed with their claws and Kiva got hit several times. Sparks flew on impact. He then caught Kurumu's wrists and pushed her back before using a sweep kick to knock Mizore off her feet. Moka was the last opponent standing as she charged and started punching at him. While she was stronger than him in human form, she lacked the power of her true form. As such, her attacks lacked the actual bite to them that they usually had.

"Moka-san, listen to me! You're being controlled! Moka-san!" Kiva shouted as he blocked her punches. "Moka-san!"

"_Wataru Kurenai_," the voice of Moka-sama came out from the rosario as the gem in the centre glowed. "_Unseal me, quickly! That is the only way to release her!_"

Kiva blinked. He'd never heard the rosario speak to him directly before, but he heard the voice clearly in his mind. He reached forward, snagging the rosario.

Snap!

It came off.

That was when the crimson aura rose around Moka, causing her hair to rise above her head. The Mummy Legendorga felt the rise of demonic aura and gasped as it saw the mask on the girl's face start to disintegrate. While it was nigh impossible to remove the masks from their hosts, it wasn't completely impossible to do such. As powerful as they were, the masks had flaws. For one, they could not grow stronger so to keep a host enslaved. If the host grew powerful enough, they would be able to take the mask off. However, the Mummy Legendorga never dreamed that this pink haired frilly girl could do just that!

Moka growled as her hair turned pure silver and chips began to fall from the mask. Grasping the enchanted piece of stone and clay, she began pulling at it with her increased might. The mask tried to hold fast, but it was a losing battle. Soon, the mask could not hold up any longer and shattered in the vampire's hands. The pieces dropped to the floor, shattering into further pieces before dissolving into dust. Her eyes blazing a blood red, Moka-sama glared at the Mummy Legendorga, feeling violated and very angry.

"How dare you try to bend me to your whims?" The vampire growled. "I shall show you your place!"

"_My place?_" snorted the Mummy Legendorga. "_Girl, I am one of the mighty Legendorga Clan! The most illustrious of all the Mazoku! You are a mere vampire! I know my place quite well! My place is to have you at my feet bowing like the inferior you are!_"

Moka-sama didn't take that statement yelled and charged. However, she was blocked by the zombies. She aimed to punch them away, but was stopped by Kiva. "Kiva?" she questioned.

"They are innocents," he told her. "We have to go after the mummified freak."

Moka-sama nodded. That was true. However, the zombies surrounding them would not allow them to pass.

Both Moka-sama and Kiva leapt over the mind-controlled humans and then landed a kick together into the Mummy Legendorga, sending him sprawling. Kurumu and Mizore came at them, slashing, but Moka-sama kicked the succubus hard in the stomach, embedding her into the wall. The snow girl was attacking Kiva and he dodged her strikes. Moka-sama attacked instead, using a kick that sent Mizore skidding along the floor.

"Must you be so rough?" Kiva asked.

"Relax, they can take it," Moka-sama shrugged.

The Mummy Legendorga sneered, but then a figure landed next to it. It was a female Legendorga, with scaly blue-skin and a snake-like purple face and yellow eyes. A pair of snake heads flanked her head with jaws open and dripping venom. As if the impending battle were not happening, she smoothly turned to the Mummy Legendorga and looked him over.

"_My my, so this is what you did with yourself,_" the new Legendorga hissed pleasantly. Turning to Moka and Kiva, her pleasant hiss became a dangerous one. "_So you found the present Kiva, did you? Doesn't look like much. He even associates with lower class trash like vampires, succubae, and yuki-onna. Why Arc-sama considers him a threat is beyond me._"

"_Hmph! I was just about to do away with him!_" The Mummy Legendorga snorted. "_Care to watch?_"

"_As much as I would like to see Kiva receive justice, it must wait,_" the Gorgon Legendorga sighed. "_Arc-sama is calling for any and all living Legendorga to return to our ancestral castle. So I'm afraid you will have to let your little toys go. I don't want the stench of human or trash fouling our hallways._"

"_Very well,_" the Mummy Legendorga sighed before he snapped his fingers. At the sound, all of the slaves the monster had made dropped to the floor in a slump. Each of their masks cracked before finally breaking, freeing those trapped within. "_Be thankful I am not in the habit of littering our home Kiva. Otherwise I would have taken all of my slaves with me. Even to criminals, Legendorga generosity is as grand as any other aspect of our clan. Soon, you will see us take our rightful place as the mightiest of the Mazoku clans._"

With that, the Mummy Legendorga and the Gorgon Legendorga leaped up through a skylight before vanishing from sight, leaving the unconscious teenagers, one vampire, and one Fandiri behind.

"Get back here!" Moka-sama shouted. To be called trash was a stain on her vampiric pride.

"Moka-san, let them go," said Kiva. "We have to check on the others." He handed her back her seal.

She scoffed, "Fine, we will let them withdraw for now, but I will kill them."

Kiva dispelled his armour and had a thoughtful look on his face. "Legendorga?"

* * *

"Legendorga, you say?" Maya remarked after listening to the teens' explanation. They were all in Castle Doran. Right now, the Kurenai Manor wasn't safe considering these Legendorga monsters were up and about. Mizore and Kurumu were both suffering terrible headaches and had to be put to bed to rest. Moka had come out better since she had managed to reject the Mummy Legendorga's spell and thus not succumb to it or any after-effects it held.

"That's what the mummy said," said Moka. "Maya-san, does this hold any significance. I've never heard of a Mazoku Clan known as the Legendorga."

"It's because they went extinct centuries ago, or so I thought," Maya frowned.

"Extinct?" Wataru blinked.

Taiga spoke, "Wataru, the Legendorga Clan was a powerful Mazoku Clan, next to the Fangires. Centuries ago a war broke out between the Fangire Clan and Legendorga Clan. It was inevitable anyway. Both Fangire and Legendorga Clans held more power than any of the other Clans, but try as they might, they could not outperform each other. Seeing the other side as a threat to their superiority, war broke out between the two. The original Kiva was able to defeat the Legendorga King and seal him away."

"Arc," Moka spoke.

"Yes, Arc, Lord of the Legendorga was his name," Taiga added, "He was a powerful enemy to our clan but the original Kiva did away with him for good, or so we believed."

"There were many casualties on both sides, but it was the Legendorga that suffered the most after the loss of their king," Maya continued, "Without him, they were easily picked off and destroyed. At first we believed them to be extinct, but that is not the case."

"Maya-san, what is the Legendorga Clan trying to do?" Moka asked.

"A revival most likely," answered Maya ominously. "The Legendorga had…have the ability to recruit creatures from the other monster races into their own, turning them into Legendorga as well. You, along with Kurumu and Mizore nearly became Legendorga yourselves."

"W-what?" Moka gaped, trembling from fear.

"It's one of the things that made the Legendorga so dangerous despite their initial smaller population," Taiga nodded. "If they took prisoners, they would eventually be turned into Legendorga and pledge their loyalty to Arc. From what I understand, the process is slow, usually taking anywhere from a few hours to a day or two. Be thankful that this Legendorga you faced decided the process took to long to be worth taking your entire class with him. If it was Arc, then you all would have been turned. It was once said he could turn an entire village into Legendorga with just a gesture of his hands."

Moka and Wataru both shivered.

"If the Legendorga have indeed returned, then Arc himself must still be alive, or at least someone who inherited his power," Maya frowned. "Judging from their reaction to you Wataru, they may intend to destroy you first because of the Kiva power you possess."

Wataru gulped as Moka gripped his arm tightly. This was all he needed to hear.

* * *

Arc sat bored on his throne, contemplating his war effort. So far, four of his people had managed to return. Powerful as they were, it was no substitute to an army. No, they would have to consolidate their numbers first before they could concentrate on reclaiming their glory. Certainly Bishop's offer of an alliance was a stroke of luck. However, Arc knew the alliance wouldn't last. Once Kiva was dealt with and the current King back on Bishop's strings, Arc had no doubt that Bishop would try to assassinate him. After all Fangire and Legendorga pride would not allow any clan to have as much prestige as they did.

However, all of this was taking a secondary stance.

Arc was gazing deeply into a mirror which he used to spy on his enemies. Today, he used it to spy on Kiva when he felt the Mummy Legendorga's energy spike with his reawakening. His newly returned comrade acquitted himself well. Enslaving a group of humans along with three monsters was no small feat for any Legendorga. He would be a very welcome addition to the ranks. Still, Arc's gaze was lingering on something else. Replaying the images, his eyes carefully traced the image of Moka-sama in all her vampiric glory. Her stance, her posture, her power, her beauty and her blood red eyes all dug deep into Arc's black heart, making it beat in a way only battle had been able to do before. None of what he saw corresponded with the trash vampires who attempted to assassinate him in the past during his war with the Fangires. Dare he think it…but if he did not know better, he could have sworn he was looking at a Legendorga masquerading as another monster.

"I…want her," Arc whispered as he caressed the glass showing Moka-sama's face. "She will make an excellent queen to the new Legendorga Clan."

Off in the shadows, the Gorgon Legendorga scowled. She'd been aiming to become Queen of the Legendorga, but right now her Lord and Master had eyes for another. She silently made plans to eliminate the harlot threatening her place.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright now, Kurumu-san?" Wataru asked. He'd come to Kurumu's room to see how she was doing.

"Not too good, Wataru, but now that you're here…" she purred, "You can show me some of your tender loving care."

Wataru smiled; glad to see the succubus back to normal. He then gave her a hug that made her gasp. It was rare for him to initiate an embrace between them. Usually it was she who started and she would always smother him with her breasts.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said sincerely.

"Oh…Wataru," Kurumu sighed into the hug. She gripped her Destined One tightly as she enjoyed the warmth and affection that he was giving off. It was moments like this that reminded why she loved Wataru so much. It wasn't her body that made him drawn to her, it was just herself. He didn't care about her mistakes so long as she tried to improve after making them. She likewise was forgiven for any transgression which started back when they first met. He was the perfect man for her.

Now if only she could get rid of this headache.

* * *

Maya and Taiga were at Café Mal d'amour, having a meeting with Shima. They were discussing about the possible revival of the Legendorga Clan and the threat they could pose on the world.

"This is not good," Shima frowned, looking over some of the documents about Arc and Legendorga Taiga managed to get his hands on thanks to contacts still loyal to him in the Fangire population. "This is something we've never dealt with before. The Wonderful Blue Sky Organization specializes in Fangires. We've never even faced one of these Legendorga before."

"Do you think Nago-san will be up to it?" asked Taiga.

"He'll have to be," Shima answered. "Still, this data might allow us to try and create a weapon for IXA which will allow us a better chance of defeating them. I thank you for trusting us with information such as this."

"Arc and his Legendorga are a threat to all. Human and youkai alike," Taiga nodded. "It is fortunate we made our alliance when we did."

"Indeed," Shima agreed.

"The Legendorga Clan hasn't fully revived, but we cannot assume the numbers they have are small. With their abilities Arc can create an army. We need to rally some more allies," said Maya, "Like the Takeshi Oni Clan."

The Takeshi Oni Clan was a nomadic clan of Mazoku who were the first to use music as a weapon. They called it Pure Sound. They respected nature and also protected humans from their enemies, the Makamou Clan. Both clans were in a war at the moment. The Takeshi Oni Clan was also secretive and hard to track down. Unlike most Mazoku, they didn't see humans as food. They even raised families with humans and their descendants, despite being mostly human, could still carry the Mazoku blood in them and possess the potential to become Oni.

"Ah, now they I have heard of," Shima nodded, his demeanour becoming brighter. "I think we might be able to get into contact with them…"

* * *

Wataru visited Mizore next. She loathed herself right now. Even though she had attacked Wataru under the influence of the Mummy Legendorga, she could not forgive herself for raising her hand against him.

"Mizore-san, are you alright?" he asked.

"My head is throbbing and I feel ill," she answered. For a while, she hadn't been able to eat anything without getting sick. However, the nausea was passing, but she still didn't have much of an appetite. However, she was always in the mood to have Wataru nearby. Being alone with him like this made being brainwashed almost worth it.

"I see." Wataru nodded as he then sat down on the bed. She sat up and her crystal blue eyes gazed into his. He reached up, caressing his cheek. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Wataru-san…" He then embraced her gently and she closed her eyes to absorb his warmth. Though she was a yuki-onna who enjoyed the cold, it was this warmth she craved for the most.

And Wataru had much warmth to give.

* * *

Maya and Taiga's next stop was the Milk Dipper. It was here that they would be having a meeting with another important person who could help. While they hadn't been able to meet with Ryotaro personally, they did hear a lot of good things about him and the Momo-tachi aboard his train, the DenLiner. Finding the Milk Dipper was easy and finding Ryotaro was easier since he had just tripped over a chair leg and crashed onto the floor when they entered. Sitting down at a table, they made their case.

"So, these Legendorga want to take over the world," Ryotaro concluded after listening to their explanation. They sounded just as bad as the evil Imagin that he had to take on from time to time. Thankfully the likes of Kai and Negataros had been taken care of or else things would have started getting hairy.

"Yes, that's right," said Maya. "To combat against Arc we will need to borrow your strength."

"Wataru-san is a friend of mine. Of course I'll help," said Ryotaro.

"And what of your comrades?" Taiga asked.

Ryotaro chuckled, "If it's a fight, Momotaros won't ever decline."

'_Damn right! Things have been getting so boring since we fought that black and red fake!_' Momotaros' voice snapped through Ryotaro's mental link. '_I'll be able to reach my climax from start to finish!_'

'_If I'm able to see Moka-chan and her darling friends again, I can't complain,_" smiled Urataros

'_I would relish a chance to see Akashiya-dono's strength again!_' Kintaros agreed.

'_Yay! Pinku-chan, Blue-chan, Icy-chan, Witchy-chan! I can't wait to play with them again!_' Ryutaros cheered.

* * *

Kokoa just couldn't believe it. How dare these Legendorga call vampires trash? Vampires were among the most powerful races in the monster world and were at the very top. Just because the Legendorga thought they were Mazoku they thought they could get away with calling the proud vampires trash? Legendorga had been hunted to the brink of extinction. Any monster race that was truly powerful would never have that happen to them. Not like the succubus and yuki-onna who were dangerous becoming closer and closer to extinction.

"Damn it!" Kokoa punched a wall, leaving a dent.

"Kokoa-sama, calm down!" Kouvat advised.

"Don't tell me to calm down! They insulted Onee-sama and our race!" Kokoa snapped.

"Ara, what is this?" questioned Kivala as she flapped over in front of Kokoa's face.

"Ki-Kivala-sama!" gasped Kouvat.

"What do you want?" Kokoa asked.

"Oh, I was just overhearing and you sound like you want revenge," said Kivala.

"Yeah, so?"

"Give me some blood and I will tell you, Kokoa-chan."

* * *

Jiro and Riki were playing Chess as normal with Yukari and Ramon watching. The two elder Mazoku were having an intense match. At the same time, Ramon and Yukari were conversing.

"These Legendorga sound scary, desu!" said Yukari worriedly. "And what Arc can do is scarier!"

"I never thought I'd hear that name," agreed Ramon. He'd been born centuries after the Legendorga had gone extinct, or so he'd heard. The Legendorga were just history, until now. Their king, Arc, was also a powerful and dangerous threat.

Ruby came with a tray of tea and said, "But I don't doubt Goshujin-sama's power. He can defeat them."

* * *

Wataru visited Moka last. While she didn't have a headache he still wanted to check on her. "Moka-san?"

"Oh, Wataru-kun!" Moka smiled as she saw him come into her room. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you."

"And how are Kurumu-chan and Mizore-chan doing?" Moka asked.

"They're fine," Wataru answered. He sat down on the bed with her and stared her in the eyes. She blushed as their gazes locked. "Moka-san, are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Of course," Moka answered. She didn't feel any ill-effects from the possession.

"That's good." He then hugged her. Moka's face turned red.

"Wataru-kun?"

"When you were controlled, I thought I was going to lose you. I was so scared. I don't want to lose any of you."

Moka blushed vibrantly, but she didn't hesitate in returning the embrace. Wataru was a very precious friend and she hated the thought of hurting him. He was everything she ever wanted in a friend, and later in a boyfriend and possible mate. Her other side certainly had no arguments about him since she desired Kiva in much the same way. Being held by Wataru, feeling his warmth, it just made Moka feel like all was right in the world. Snuggling into Wataru's warmth, she could smell his wonderful scent which made her blush more vibrant. '_Oh…Wataru…I…I…_"

CAPU-CHUUU!

* * *

KR Chrome: So, here's the new chap for Rosario+Kiva. Now they know the Legendorga are back. Wonder what will happen next? Also, I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for this assistance in finishing this chap!

And a special treat! "**Kurenai Bites Omake!**"

Wataru rubbed his neck on the tender spot Moka had taken to calling 'her spot' since Kivala liked to snag a quick bite or two for the fun of it. It was the same, three times a day. It was during breakfast, lunch and dinner that she'd bite and drink some of his blood. He may have plenty, but he did need it. Her bites also stung.

Of course he just couldn't ignore the warm sensation of pleasure that came with the pain.

He saw Moka skipping towards him with a smile on her face. He knew what she was after and he was happy to give. However, he suddenly stiffened.

"Wa-ta-ru-kun!" she greeted.

"Moka-san," said 'Wataru', smiling as his Fangire markings appeared. "You want blood, right?"

She twiddled her fingers, blushing, "Yes, I do. Sorry, but I like it a lot."

"Well, this time it isn't free. I think I deserve something in return," Kurenai said seriously.

Moka blinked. "Something in return?" He leaned in close, causing her to blush. "Wataru-kun?"

"You know, you smell nice yourself," he said before he took her into his arms and bent his head down to her neck. "Itadakimasu!"

GABU!

Moka flinched, feeling Wataru's fangs pierce her neck. What he was doing was completely fair in her mind. After all, she took his blood all the time. A little life energy was okay now and then. It shouldn't be too hard to…..

Then the secondary effect kicked in.

"Oooooh," Moka sighed softly, feeling her body make like a wet noodle and go limp. Her face lit up in a rosy blush as she held Wataru as he took a quick sip of her life energy. If Wataru was going to do this to her every time he bit her back…she could certainly get used to it.

A soft glowing light interrupted the short feeding, causing Kurenai and Moka to step back. The gem in the centre of the rosario was glowing a vibrant pink. Obviously, Moka-sama had something to say. Deciding to just get it over with, Kurenai removed the rosario from the somewhat dazed Moka's neck. Immediately her power exploded outward, changing her to her true form.

"Hmmmm," Moka-sama purred, rubbing the sensitive part of her neck where Kurenai had dug his teeth into her. "About time you got the guts to do that again. However, I think it's my turn now."

"I'm all yours," Kurenai grinned.

"Yes…you are," Moka-sama smirked before she lunged, knocking Kurenai to the floor with her on top of him.

"Capu-chuuuuuuu," Moka-sama hummed as she began her task. However, she wasn't laying her lips on Wataru's neck.

When Kokoa walked in on them, she was treated to the sight of her Onee-sama making out with Kiva's human persona. She stood, gaping at the sight of her own big sister, whom she admired so much, acting so…so…hormonal with the shade of Onii-sama!

"Hey! What are you-? Stop that! Hey! What are you tou-" she sputtered, but there was no real sign that either of them were listening as they kissed and felt each other up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Kokoa screamed, running from the scene in fright.

"I think we broke her," Kurenai grinned, licking at Moka-sama's neck and making her gasp in delight.

"She'll get over it," Moka-sama smiled before she brought Kurenai's face up to hers. "Now, where were we?


	41. Family Reunion

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 41: Family Reunion

When Wataru and his friends returned to school the next day, they realised that none of their classmates could recall what had happened at the museum the other day. They didn't remember being controlled by the Mummy Legendorga. All they remembered was having a bad headache that passed by morning. Really, that was a good thing since it would put people into a panic, finding a mummy-like monster which was capable of enslaving large amounts of people just by forcing a mask on their face. However, none of them who did recall the battle were relaxing in the days since it happened. Not after what they learned about the Legendorga.

Preparations for the school festival were still underway. Again, Wataru tried to convince Natsuki Tsukue to be his partner for a duet with their violins, only to be declined once again. Despite her skill in the violin, Natsuki wanted nothing to do with it. She detested her skill and wanted nothing to do with it, only to find herself playing on the instrument time and time again. Wataru thought it was a waste of talent. Of course, Kurumu, Mizore and Moka got a little jealous since he was paying a lot of his attention on Natsuki and wanted to know just what made him pay so much attention to her. He had explained to them that he just wanted her as his partner for their performance during the school festival and nothing more. It settled their fears, but Kurumu and Mizore were already making plans to get good on an instrument so Wataru would want to partner with them instead of Natsuki.

In class, Wataru couldn't focus and it showed as his eyes looked out the window, almost as if waiting for one of the Legendorga to appear and try something. He was still worried about the formerly extinct Mazoku Clan and rightly so. From the information he managed to gather, the Legendorga intended to replace all sentient life on Earth with their kind and he was their main obstacle. It was the first Kiva who fought and defeated their leader and so they saw the new Kiva as a threat to their goals.

"Kurenai-san, can you answer this?" the teacher asked as he pointed on the chalkboard, snapping Wataru out of his thoughts. It was a math equation and Wataru rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can," answered Wataru with a flush on his face. Several of his classmates snickered.

"Oh, how unfortunate," the teacher said. All of a sudden he shot his hand forward and a long bandage lashed out at Wataru. Thinking quickly, Wataru picked up his chair and the bandage smashed it to pieces.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka gasped. Kurumu and Mizore also got up. Looking to their teacher in surprise, their shock only grew when they saw what happened next. Their teacher's face began to change and was replaced by the Mummy Legendorga's 'Control Death Mask'. Seconds later, their classmates also sported the same masks as they rose from their seats, advancing on Wataru and the girls.

"Crap, not again!" Kurumu cursed.

"We have to get out of here!" Wataru shouted. Looking around the classroom for a path to the exit, He noticed that Natsuki didn't have a mask. Of course, she'd been absent on the day of the fieldtrip due to a cold. It had saved her then from becoming enslaved, but it would take more to save her now. Punching one of his enslaved classmates out of the way, he reached out for the reluctant violinist. "Tsukue-san, come with us!" he yelled at her.

"OK!" the girl cried out as she took his hand as he led her out to safety. Kurumu, Mizore and Moka were fighting off the mind-controlled students as they got out of the classroom. Their strength as monsters making the task easy since all of the slaves were human. Breaking free from, their enemies, the friends managed to escape into the halls and make a break for the doors.

"What's going on!?" Tsukue asked Wataru, her eyes wide with fright.

"Something really bad," said Wataru.

"_And it's about to get worse, Kiva,_" spoke a dark voice.

Emerging from the connecting hallway was the bronze form of the Mummy Legendorga. Behind him were the moaning and shambling forms of the other students and teachers in the school. The Legendorga had been rather busy, enslaving everyone in the school right under Wataru's nose.

"Come on!" Wataru shouted as he ran up the stairs with Natsuki and Moka as the Mummy Legendorga gave chase. Kurumu and Mizore immediately assumed their true forms and started to fight off their possessed schoolmates. Undaunted, the Mummy Legendorga only leaped through an open window. Using his bandages, he grasped one of the rails at the rooftop and pulled himself up.

Wataru, Moka, and Natsuki burst through the rooftop entrance/exit and made to barricade the door. If they could keep the enemies out long enough, Wataru could get Kivat to summon Castle Doran and get them all out of there before they could get captured or worse. It would blow his secret to Natsuki, but there were bigger concerns than keeping one simple secret.

However, their plan was foiled when the Mummy Legendorga crawled up over the railing and landed on the tiled floor. Smugly, he began advancing on the trio with murder in his eyes. Natsuki whimpered and clutched Wataru's arm in fear. Moka and Wataru both prepared to face down the Legendorga, preparing to transform if they had to.

"_Nowhere to run, Kiva,_" the Mummy Legendorga snickered before he unleashed his bandages and lashed out at the trio. The bandages struck both Natsuki and Moka, sending them flying to the sides with cries of pain and leaving Wataru standing alone.

"Tsukue-san! Moka-san!" shouted Wataru. The Mummy Legendorga grabbed him by the throat and hauled him up before tossing him over the railing. With lightning quick reflexes, Wataru grabbed the railing with his hands.

"_Fall down, Kiva!_" the Mummy Legendorga roared and was about to force Wataru to let go of the railing, only for a fireball to slam into it and send him flying over the railing and falling down to the ground below.

Wataru felt a pair of hands grab him and haul him up. When he saw who'd saved him, he gawked, "Tou-san?"

"Hello, Wataru," Otoya greeted. "Long time no see, son."

* * *

Megumi was running from several people whose skin had turned into blue scales with yellow eyes. She'd already been debriefed about the Legendorga by Shima and while shopping a few of the people around her had suddenly turned into these freaks. Using the chain attached to her gun, she knocked them to the ground but they stood back up and overwhelmed her. One managed to knock her gun out of her hands as they started to grab her.

She was going to die…

Suddenly, a figure jumped into the fray. It was a woman. She wore a grey turtleneck shirt with black shorts and a black vest. She had long black hair. On her feet she wore black boots. She knocked away the snake-people holding Megumi and then with a snake sword she knocked them down as the blade of the sword extended and became a whip. She lashed with it and sent them falling to the ground.

The woman then asked Megumi, "Are you okay?"

Megumi's eyes widened, "Okaasan?"

* * *

"Tou-san? Wha…how?" Wataru gaped as Otoya pulled his son back to safety.

"Ask your little bat friend," Otoya grinned as Wataru was finally back on his own two feet. "He came and told me the situation so I decided to lend a hand. You can't expect me to leave my son high and dry do you?"

"…" Wataru could only blink, still stunned over seeing his father's face in the present.

"Wataru!" Moka was instantly at Wataru's side, hugging him for all she was worth. She thought her heart stopped when she saw Wataru go over the edge like he did. Then Otoya had just seemed to fade into existence before he attacked the Mummy Legendorga using his IXA Knuckle. It was a miracle in her eyes.

Her relief was short-lived as the rooftop door was slammed open and Kurumu and Mizore dashed out before shutting it. Mizore took the added precaution of freezing the door shut. Kurumu's clothes were torn in places and Mizore was missing her sweater entirely, leaving her in a black halter top. Both of them were panting heavily and looked a little bruised.

"Kurumu-san! Mizore-san!" Wataru gasped, dashing to his two friends. "Daijoubu?"

"We're fine Wataru," Kurumu smiled, despite the bruises. "They were just a little…tougher, than we thought."

"I think those masks stop them from feeling pain," Mizore spoke, checking a cut on her arm. "I am pretty sure we broke some bones, but none of the ones we put down stayed down long."

"I think it's high time we get moving then," Otoya spoke up, causing Mizore and Kurumu to turn to him before gaping openly in shock. "Wataru, your bat friend said you have a mobile castle or something, right? Care to have it come our way?"

"Hai," Wataru nodded. "Kivat!"

Kivat answered, "Here I am, Wataru!" as he flew down and perched himself on Wataru's shoulder.

"Kivat, thank you for calling Tou-san," said Wataru, "But I think we need to get out of here."

"Alright!" Kivat nodded. Wataru quickly took out the Doran Fuestle and tossed it up into Kivat's mouth for his partner to blow. "CASTLE DORAN!!!"

"Castle Doran better get here quickly," spoke Mizore as pounding was heard from the frozen door. Cracks were already forming in the ice. Either the masks made their slaves stronger too or there were a lot of them trying to break open the door. "They're about to break in!"

"_Kiva, you will not get away!!!_" the voice of the Mummy Legendorga bellowed out. Wataru thought his heart stopped when he heard it, but he was sure it did when the bandages of the bronze monster pulled their owner back up to the roof. Smoke was coming from his back and his withered face was twisted in rage. Snarling, the Mummy Legendorga advanced on the group as they prepared for yet another fight for their lives.

However…

WOOSH!

"_Yeaargh!_" the Mummy Legendorga bellowed in pain as a cannonball-sized fireball crashed against its back. The Mazoku clan member crashed to the ground, its back smoking with several bandages in cinders. Looking up, the group spotted a familiar face.

"Shoo-chan!" Wataru identified as he saw the child of Castle Doran come swooping in, with its parent not too far behind. Natsuki's eyes went wide as she saw the two dragons before fainting. Otoya caught the girl before she fell roughly on the floor.

Shoo-Doran continued to attack the Mummy Legendorga as Castle Doran fired a protective orb around Wataru and his companions before the orb rose up and entered Castle Doran's mouth. With a roar, Castle Doran flew with its passengers as Shoo-Doran planted itself onto its parent's back.

* * *

Natsuki was placed on the sofa in the main hall as everyone finally allowed themselves to relax for the time being. Not long after everyone managed to sit down, The Arms Monsters arrived to take stock of the situation. When Jiro saw Otoya, he could only groan, "Oh…great…"

"Oh, Jiro!" Otoya greeted. "You're here too huh? Ah, and I see Riki and Ramon are still around. Man, after all these years, you guys haven't changed a bit have you?"

"It's been a long time, Otoya," nodded Riki.

"Yay, Otoya's back!" Ramon grinned, applauding.

"Nice digs," Otoya complimented as he looked around Castle Doran. He was a little surprised about it being inside of a dragon, but he couldn't complain about how fancy it all was. It was very impressive. "Really nice digs. You did very well, son." He patted Wataru on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Tou-san, but I only got this castle through Kaa-san," Wataru answered.

"Ah, the woman who I married and mothered you. Tell me, where can I find this woman?" Otoya asked. Ever since meeting Wataru in the past, Otoya wondered just who his son's mother was. He predicted that she had to be a beautiful and downright amazing woman to garner his interest for a wife. As such, he was very eager to meet her and was hoping to use this excursion into the future to meet her.

When the doors opened, Maya entered along with Taiga and Ruby. When Otoya and Maya's eyes met, the former Queen's eyes widened in shock. There was a spark of recognition between the pair before the air of tense emotion quickly broke down, releasing Maya's feelings.

"O…Otoya…" Tears began to form in her eyes and then without warning she ran over and hugged him. "Otoya!!!"

Jiro palmed his face, "This is going to mess up history, I'm sure of it."

Otoya was a little stunned to say the least. While he never complained about a beautiful woman throwing themselves into his arms, he never expected this one. He had met her a few days before his trip to the future when he and Yuri were tracking a Fangire who targeted brides. He met her while the bride and groom were being showered with confetti. She seemed so cold then and had a few questions about the nature of love which made Otoya wonder why she wouldn't know of such things. Seeing her here of all places and her outburst at the sight of him…it made Otoya realize just who his son's mother was. However, given the fact that she hadn't aged at all…

It was no matter. Jiro, Riki, and Ramon were some of his most trusted friends and they weren't human so who cares if his future wife wasn't either?

"This is a surprise," Otoya smiled, stroking the crying Maya's hair. "I only just met you at that wedding. But I'm glad I get to see you again so soon."

"Mn," Maya sniffled, rubbing her eyes. She knew this wasn't the Otoya who she experienced so much with, but rather just met in the past. It still didn't mean she wasn't happy to see him. "You'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"I look forward to it," Otoya grinned. "However…do you think you can tell me your name now? You never gave it when I last saw you."

"It's Maya," she answered.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Otoya said charmingly. Maya laughed a little. Oh how she missed this. Otoya never ran out of nice things to say about her and never had anything bad to say either. She felt as if she were walking on air, being back in his arms.

Taiga cleared his throat loudly, drawing Otoya's attention away from Maya. "Greetings, Otoya Kurenai."

"Oh, and who might you be?" Otoya asked, still not releasing Maya from his embrace.

"Otoya, this is my son, Taiga," said Maya.

As soon as Otoya heard those words, he instantly went up to Taiga and exclaimed, "I have another son!" dramatically before hugging him. Taiga's right eye twitched as everyone tried not to laugh.

Ruby clapped her palms together and smiled. She was happy for her Master and her Master's mother. Otoya was back in ther lives again. When Otoya's eyes landed on Ruby, he let go of Taiga and approached her. Acting like his charming self, he took her hand and asked, "And who might you be, beautiful?"

"I'm Ruby."

"Ah, the name of a gem. Just like you." Otoya kissed her hand. Ruby blushed.

* * *

After escaping from the snake-people, Yuri and Megumi stopped to catch their breaths. The younger Aso stared at the face of the mother she'd lost when she was just a young child. "Okaasan."

"Hm?" Yuri blinked.

"It's me, Okaasan. Megumi," Megumi said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Yuri asked.

"It's because…" Megumi began but then Yuri pushed Megumi behind her.

"We've got trouble!"

As usual, Yuri was correct in her proclamation. Two of the Legendorga, the Gargoyle and Mandrake Legendorga, were walking towards both girls. The Mandrake Legendorga was a green being with body armor which shone like emeralds. Its arms and legs were decorated with green plant life which was tipped by purple flowers. Its head was a green dome with a single red slit which acted as an eye and topped by a stem. The Gargoyle Legendorga was a stony creature with an ornately carved body which looked like gothic architecture. Its face was made of stone and mounted on the front was a gargoyle with its wings spread, acting as the Legendorga's horns.

Behind the two Legendorga were more enslaved people. These ones were different from the snake people though. Some had green skin and their heads wrapped in strange vines. Others had gray skin and looked like they were made of stone. None of the collected people looked friendly in any sense of the word.

"_Are they who the Master wants?_" the Mandrake Legendorga asked.

"_No, but if we capture them, then Kiva will come,_" the Gargoyle Legendorga answered. "_The modern-era woman has been seen with Kiva while the time traveller may have a secret the Master will reward us for finding._"

"_Well, what are we waiting for, then?_"

As the two Legendorga advanced with their slaves cheering for them Yuri got ready with her weapon. Although, she was not entirely sure how effective her weapon would be on these monsters when it was made for Fangires. However, a small white bat swooped in and flew around the two Legendorga, confusing them, before smashing into them, knocking them onto the ground.

"You shall not take them," the Rey-Kivat before he flew to his partner, Takato Shiramine. The young man in white had emerged from a connecting street and was only now reaching the battle. Thankfully, Rey-Kivat was faster than he was.

"Ladies, let me take care of them," said Takato as he took hold of Rey-Kivat and put the white Kivat near his free hand, allowing the white Kivat to transfer energy into Takato via a bite. A black belt formed around Takato's waist. "Henshin!"

Rey-Kivat was locked onto the belt and a giant snowflake formed in front of Takato before shattering. The shards then combined with Takato, forming his armour. Yuri and Megumi both gaped in shock at the transformed man before them. Where had he come from?

After flexing his fingers, he charged at the two Legendorga and began to strike at them with powerful punches and kicks. He smashed the Gargoyle Legendorga in the chest, sending it stumbling backwards before using a jumping roundhouse kick to knock the Mandrake Legendorga off its feet. With no desire to waste time, especially during these circumstances, Rey then pulled out a Fuestle and put it in Rey-Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

The chains around Rey's forearms shattered, revealing his clawed gauntlets. Clenching his fists, he charged at the pair of Legendorga. Grunting, the Mandrake Legendorga got up and unleashed a cloud of pollen from the flowers on its shoulders, blocking Rey's view and forcing him to stop. When the golden dust vanished, both of the Legendorga and their slaves had vanished from sight.

"Hmm," Rey frowned, dismissing his transformation back to Takato. Looking back to the Aso women, he called out, "Are you two alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No, they didn't," said Megumi. Yuri was staring at the man suspiciously.

"I think it would best that we head somewhere safe. How does Café Mal d'amour sound?"

"Sounds good, but you better not try anything funny," Yuri threatened.

Takato chuckled.

* * *

Natsuki regained consciousness and found herself lying on a soft sofa. Looking around, she realised that she wasn't at school. In fact, she was in a rather fancy mansion which looked very impressive. She recalled seeing all sorts of monsters before passing out, but was it real? "Was I…dreaming?"

"Oh, Tsukue-san! You're awake!" exclaimed Moka happily.

Natsuki turned to see her classmates sitting at a nearby table, eating lunch and enjoying some tea. All of them were looking over some documents and papers. With them were several adults and one young man whom she recognized from her dream. It was Moka who had first noticed her waking up, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Akashiya-san?" Natsuki blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Well…" Moka hesitated.

"What happened was that I, the great Otoya Kurenai, swooped in and rescued you!" announced Otoya dramatically.

"And here he goes again," grumbled Jiro, but deep down he missed Otoya and his quirks.

"Rescued me?" Natsuki was confused. "What happened?"

"Tsukue-san," Wataru explained, "The school was attacked by monsters and we escaped here."

"And where is here?" Natsuki asked, beginning to feel panicked. That horrible dream was real?!

"My mother's mansion," Wataru answered. Well, that was technically true. He could've said castle, but the girl had been shocked enough already for one day. Hopefully they would be able to have her leave Castle Doran without her seeing Doran himself.

"I…see," Natsuki nodded. Looking over the people, she noticed the one who had introduced himself as Otoya looking at her curiously. "Ano…why are you looking at me like that?"

Otoya didn't answer for a moment, as if he were recalling something, but he finally answered, "Your surname…is Tsukue? Are you, by any chance, related to Natsumi Tsukue?"

Natsuki bristled at the reference, "Yes. She's my mother."

"Tou-san, you know Tsukue-san's mother?" Wataru asked.

"Stage name: Towa Sakakibara. Natsumi Tsukue was a very talented violinist who studied under me. A rare talent and a rare beauty," said Otoya, recalling the woman fondly. "Too bad she was married."

"I don't understand," said Moka, "If Tsukue-san's mother was such a great violinist, then why does Tsukue-san say she hates violins?"

"Because that's all she ever thought about!" Natsuki snapped, "Always leaving me alone to play on stage! She didn't care about me at all! But, as soon as I pick up a violin, even if I hate it, I can still play!"

"Really? That's odd," Otoya frowned. "That doesn't sound like the Tsukue-chan that I met. When I met her, she said she wanted to help people with her music. She wasn't one to show off or bask in fame,"

"Like you," Jiro snickered, making Otoya shoot a glare at the Wolfen.

"From the way you're talking, it sounds like she preferred to be in the spotlight rather than being with her family," Otoya continued. "However, the Tsukue-chan I had met loved her family very much and wanted to use her music to help them as with everyone else." He opened up his violin case. "I seem to remember her favourite piece being this one."

Otoya picked up his violin and began to play. It was the same song Wataru had heard Natsuki play before. Natsumi was entranced. She'd never heard it being played by anyone but her mother and herself.

When Otoya stopped with his typical plucking of the strings, everyone applauded. Otoya said, "She told me that she composed this song from the heart, fuelled by the love for her family. I bet that when she went to play on stage, she was thinking of you, Natsumi-chan."

Natsumi was silent. She'd never thought of that, but then she recalled a time when her mother played and smiled at her in the audience. Why had she not noticed it before? She started to hold herself and sob. How could she be so stupid? Her mother loved her after all. Why had she not realised it?

"Tou-san, I think we need to have a meeting with the others on how to deal with the Legendorga," said Wataru.

"Ah, yes. Those fiends. Don't you all worry your pretty little faces, ladies. Otoya Kurenai is on the case and with my son by my side I cannot fail!" announced Otoya.

Taiga whispered to Maya, "What did you see in him, exactly?" All Taiga could see was a braggart who took nothing seriously, totally unlike the person Maya described.

* * *

At Café Mal d'amour, Takato was having iced coffee as he amused himself by watching the reunion of Megumi and Yuri Aso.

"Okaasan!" Megumi grasped Yuri's hands.

"Eh!?" Yuri gawked at her.

Megumi decided to show Yuri proof and took out the only picture she had of her mother. "Here, take a look." It was a picture of Yuri holding a baby.

"That's me…" Yuri stared at the older woman. "And that baby…"

"Is me!" Megumi smiled. "Okaasan, how come you're here? Did Wataru bring you?" After Megumi found out Wataru was Kiva, she got to know a lot of things about him, namely the Time Door in Castle Doran. "Did you come here from the past?"

"Yes," Yuri confirmed, "A small bat, he calls himself Kivat, brought me and Otoya here." She recalled what happened. She and Otoya were just hanging out at the Café Mal d'amour when Kivat showed up and told them to follow him. Next thing she knew she was in the future. When she saw Megumi was in danger she just reacted.

Megumi was just happy. Her mother had died a long time ago but now she was able to see her again, albeit a younger version.

When the door opened, signalled by the ring, Otoya entered, "My, this place hasn't changed a bit. I wonder if Master Akira still runs this place!"

Wataru wasn't surprised to see Yuri with Megumi, as Kivat had told them he'd brought her along with Otoya. It was the white-clad young man sitting at the counter that got his attention.

"You!!!" Wataru pointed at Takato.

"Oh, it's you, Kurenai-san," greeted Takato.

"Takato, what are you doing here?" Mizore asked.

"Having coffee," Takato answered, lifting his. "You're looking as fine as ever, Mizore-chan."

Wataru felt his anger rise and Fangire markings threatening to show. He recalled his last encounter with Takada. It hadn't ended well. Taiga was also glaring at the young man who wanted Mizore for himself.

Things would be tense to say the least.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: OK, so Otoya and Yuri are now in the present. Now it's time for the battle plan against the Legendorga who've made their move! Anyway, a special treat. Here's something I asked Rider Paladin to do for me. Please, enjoy!

**Rider Fashion Check: Rosario + Kiva Edition!**

Hosted by Kurumu Kurono and Yukari Sendo

"Welcome to _**Rider Fashion Check!**_" Kurumu announced. "I'm your dazzling host Kurumu Kurono, and this is my somewhat less dazzling partner Yukari Sendo!"

"I'm more dazzling than you!" Yukari protested. "Guys love my flat chest!"

"In your dreams!" Kurumu scoffed. "Anyway, it's time for _**Rider Fashion Check,**_ and we will be focusing on Wataru, otherwise known as the Prince of the Fangire race of Mazoku, Kamen Rider Kiva!"

"When Wataru-sama transforms into Kiva, he wears this!" Yukari declared, pressing a button on the keyboard on the host's desk in front of her to show an image behind her of Kamen Rider Kiva. "The centre of the belt is really his partner Kivat-bat the 3rd, who bites him to excite his Fangire blood and activate his transformation into Kiva!"

"And the iron armor and chains on his shoulders and right boot restrains his full powers," Kurumu explained, pointing out the armor with an extendable rod. "Otherwise, he'd be consumed by them and transform into some kind of maniac!"

"The red is a pretty nice touch, too!" Yukari added, pointing to the red armor over Kiva's chest and the red accents on Kiva's helmet and gloves.

"And what about the Fuestles?" Kurumu asked. "When he has Kivat-bat blow them, he can summon Jiro, Riki, and Ramon as weapons to help him fight! See this?" She pressed a button, and Kiva's image changed, his armor turning blue and shifting toward a more lupine texture as he gained a sword.

"When equipped with the Garulu Sabre, Kiva shifts to Garulu Form and gains faster reflexes with a berserk swordfighter style," Yukari explained. "This form even gains more power depending on the phases of the moon, just like a real werewolf!"

Kurumu pressed another button and Kiva's form shifted again, this time turning his armor purple and changing to a heavier style as he gained a hammer. "Kiva Dogga Form! This form is much stronger and tougher than Kiva's other forms, but it's not nearly as fast. Of course, he needs that strength to be able to swing that hammer; it looks really heavy!"

"I think Garulu Form's cooler," Yukari said.

"Yeah, but Dogga Form has its perks, too," Kurumu remarked.

Yukari pressed another button, and Kiva's armor changed, lightening considerably as it turned green and gaining a gun. "And this is Kiva Basshaa Form! He's not so strong, but he's got excellent sharpshooting skills!"

"You sure you're not just saying that because you have a crush on Ramon?" Kurumu taunted.

"No!" Yukari denied. "Wataru-sama is my one and only!"

"Sure . . ." Kurumu drawled.

"And I won't let someone like you get Wataru-sama!" Yukari declared, before hitting another button, which this time showed the image of Kiva as blending all four of his armoured forms, both his default and his weapon-enhanced forms. "DoGaBaKi Form! Blends all the strengths of the individual forms and balances out their weaknesses!"

"But he can't use it long since Riki, Jiro, and Ramon would be seriously hurt if he went on like that," Kurumu added. "Besides, it's a little weird-looking."

"_You're_ a little weird-looking," Yukari retorted.

"And how about this?" Kurumu asked, pressing a button, which made Kiva's form shift into something very different. His Omnilens visor turned red, while parts of the helmet itself largely turned gold and a crescent moon "crowned" it. The iron restraints on his armor broke off and gold armor attached itself to his legs, arms, and sides, while his chest armor reshaped itself into the symbol of the Fangire King. Last but not least, a cape was present on his back and a miniature gold wyvern could be seen on his left arm.

"Emperor Form!" Yukari exclaimed in delight. "So cool!"

"Indeed," Kurumu agreed. "This is the most powerful of Wataru's forms! Nobody can beat him while he's like this! Not even that jerk IXA!"

"And he's so majestic! Like a real king!" Yukari remarked adoringly.

"Wataru…be _my_ king…" Kurumu sighed.

"That's it for _**Rider Fashion Check!**_" Yukari announced. "Tune in next time for when we check out Wataru's big brother Taiga-san, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Saga, the Fangire King!"

"Oh, Wataru . . ." Kurumu murmured dreamily.

"Hey, boob girl! Show's over!" Yukari shouted, breaking Kurumu's fantasy.

"I'll get you!" Kurumu shouted, chasing Yukari around the studio, pausing only to talk to their audience one last time. "See you next time, everybody!"


	42. The Mole

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 42: The Mole

The Strategy Meeting wasn't beginning with a great start. Shima was stunned to see Otoya and Yuri, of course, but after learning about Castle Doran he recovered. Right now, it was chilly, with glares pointed at Takato who was calmly sipping coffee.

It was Taiga who stepped over to Takato, glaring, demanding, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"He helped us," Megumi informed Taiga. "What's wrong?

Taiga was about to speak but Takato beat him to it, "We had a small misunderstanding a while back."

"I wouldn't call trying to kill Wataru a 'small misunderstanding'," retorted Taiga.

Takato sighed. "Must we do this now?"

"Taiga, please, no fighting," pleaded Mizore. She glanced at Takato who winked at her before pulling Taiga away and seating him far from the smirking white-clad man.

The door opened again and Ryotaro Nogami entered. "Ah, everyone's here."

"Ryotaro-san, Konnichiwa," Wataru greeted his fellow Rider.

"Konnichiwa, Wataru-san," Ryotaro returned the greeting. "Oh, I also met someone who said he came to help." With Ryotaro was a young man in a red buttoned up shirt, blue jeans and hanging from his belt was a folded tuning fork with an Oni face on the handle. He was quite young looking, at least the same age as Wataru, with short black hair and an innocent face.

"Hi, I'm Asumu," the young man introduced himself as he did a two finger salute. "I'm a representative of the Takeshi Oni Clan."

"Ah, I see my message managed to reach your clan," Shima nodded with some relief. "I take it your clan is now aware of the situation?"

"Yes," Asumu nodded, taking a seat. "Some of our archivists are researching everything our history has about the Legendorga and Arc," seeing some looks of curiosity, Asumu continued. "The Takeshi Oni Clan keeps records of the enemies we face should we have to fight them again. While it's mostly about Makamou, we have had to face other kinds of monsters before. Knowing how the Legendorga operate, we have probably faced them in the past."

"These Legendorga aren't remaining idle either," Yuri frowned. "They're enslaving people as we speak, no doubt aiming to turn them into soldiers to fight for their cause."

"Then we don't have long," Taiga frowned. "We have about a day or two at most to destroy these Legendorga and stop Arc or else those people really will become Legendorga."

"Ah, but where to find them is the question," Takato commented. "Arc must have a stronghold somewhere. Since he is a king, he would live in a castle."

"Maybe it's like Yokai Academy," suggested Moka. "Maybe it's surrounded by a barrier that renders it invisible to outsiders but not to the Legendorga. How else could they have remained hidden for so long?"

Taiga thought about that. "Don't barriers like that emit a certain energy frequency? Maybe if we find that we can find Arc's base."

"You're right!"

* * *

Mio was running. She was just on her way back home when these strange people who were covered in scales started to chase her. She knew that if she got captured, she'd be in hot water. As she ran, she heard a voice speak in her mind.

'_Why are you running from them? You're better, stronger than them. You can beat them easily!'_

"I can't!" Mion replied.

'_Why not?'_

"Because…because I'm just a normal girl!" Mio cried.

'_Are you? Are you sure of that?'_

Mio drowned out the voice with her own thoughts but she suddenly tripped and fell. She tried to get up but hands grabbed her ankles. "No…"

All of a sudden, her body released a blast of pink energy that threw her pursuers backwards. She rose up to her feet and glared at them. Her eyes shone like rainbows as she bared her teeth. "_You dare touch me with your filthy hands!?_" She stretched out her right arm and opened her palm. A blast of pink energy was unleashed, hitting her pursuers. They then fled in fear from her.

Mio blinked, wondering what had happened and where her pursuers had disappeared to.

Bishop, who was observing, smirked in interest. "Hm…interesting…" He was going to keep an eye on this girl. She could be useful for future plans.

* * *

Taiga gasped all of a sudden as his knees buckled.

"Nii-san!" Wataru cried out in worry.

"I'm fine," said Taiga. "I…just had a sudden migraine. It's fine now." He'd just sensed a spike of energy, unsure of the source. It did feel eerily familiar.

"I think that we should capture one of them alive," suggested Nago. "We can then question them and find out where Arc is hiding."

"It'll be difficult," argued Megumi, "But not impossible."

"Just don't go overkill," commented Kurumu. Nago glared at the succubus.

"But, I think we need to save the people being controlled by the Legendorga first," insisted Wataru.

"Once Arc is gone, they'll return to normal," said Taiga.

"Then we should all split up into groups and comb the city. Then when the Legendorga strike we can act," said Shima.

"Wonderful idea, Shima-san!" said Otoya. "I insist that Wataru and Moka-chan be grouped with me! I am new to this era! A tour would be good!"

"And Okaasan can join me and Nago," added Megumi.

"If that's the case, then Mizore-chan will be with me," said Takato.

"Actually, I'd rather be with Wataru-san," said Mizore.

"Me too!" added Kurumu.

"Me three!" finished Yukari.

Takato glared coldly at Wataru.

* * *

With everyone split into groups and searching the city, Otoya ended up in a group with Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, Yukari and his son Wataru. Otoya was enjoying his time in the twenty first century.

"Hey, I can see that girl's panties!" announced Otoya as he saw a girl walk by. The straps of her thong were visible. Otoya openly gawked at the girl before Wataru pulled him back with the rest of the group.

"Those are called low-rise jeans, Tou-san," said Wataru. "We have to focus."

"Right, I forgot," Otoya apologized.

Girls in maid outfits surrounded the group, holding out flyers, inviting them to their Maid Café. Otoya was almost swept away by the pretty maids when Wataru held him back.

"Otoya-san, if you're hungry, maybe we can find someplace to eat," suggested Moka.

"Good idea!" Otoya agreed.

* * *

Wataru and the others quickly found a regular café to eat at and began making orders. Of course, Yukari wanted to sit in Wataru's lap but got in a fight with Mizore and Kurumu over which of them had the right to do so. Wataru meanwhile quickly claimed a seat next to Moka, trying to avoid getting caught up in the impending brawl. Otoya of course was quickly bored before he spotted an attractive woman sitting alone. She was dressed in rather feminine clothes and had auburn hair done up in a pair of buns. Seeing his opportunity, Otoya made his way towards the girl.

"You have quite the appetite," said Otoya as he flirted with the girl who was eating a huge meal alone. Several dinner plates filled with large meals were sitting around her. She even had a whole roast chicken in front of her. "Doesn't it seem a bit much?"

"No," the girl answered, her smirk somewhat sinister. All of a sudden a snake shot out of her head and grabbed hold of the entire roast chicken before swallowing it whole.

Otoya's eyes widened and so did Wataru's. The girls also got up as the strange girl got up and her form began to shimmer, almost as if a snake were shedding its skin. Her body morphed before revealing itself to be the Gorgon Legendorga. The Legendorga's sudden appearance caused a panic. The Gorgon Legendorga then struck Otoya, knocking him out as she took him by surprise.

"This is mine," said Wataru. "Kivat!"

"Kivatte Ikuze!" The Kivat Clan member swooped down and was caught by Wataru's hand before biting the other, summoning the familiar red belt.

"Henshin!" Wataru called, snapping Kivat into place before transforming into Kiva. Taking a stance, he rushed towards the Gorgon Legendorga before they began their brawl.

"Wataru!" Kurumu cried, revealing her tail and wings before swooping after her destined one. Yukari drew her wand and Mizore summoned her ice claws before chasing after their common love. Moka, still in her human form, followed her friends.

Not too far away, Takato watched, interested in the current development. "Hm…"

* * *

The fight quickly spilled into underground parking garage. Kiva and the Gorgon Legendorga traded blows at a rapid pace. However, the Gorgon Legendorga wished to end Kiva's life. Kiva himself wanted to bring in his opponent alive for an interrogation. Dodging a savage kick, the Gorgon Legendorga danced away, spotting the girls approaching quickly.

"_My, my, I did not think that Kiva and his allies were such fools,_" the Gorgon Legendorga giggled. Whistling sharply, several seed-like projectiles cut through the air and hit the ground between the girls and Kiva, making several explosions which knocked Moka and the others off of their feet. Kiva glanced at his friends in concern but his gaze was then occupied by a new fact.

The Gorgon Legendorga was not alone.

She was joined by the Gargoyle, Mummy and Mandrake Legendorgas. Kiva clenched his fists as the chuckling Mazoku advanced on him. The girls were still too far away to help out, leaving him in some rather unfair odds.

"_Eliminate Kiva!_" the Mummy Legendorga barked, making a slitting motion under his chin. The other Legendorga were all too eager to follow those orders, beginning their charge towards Kiva, very willing and eager to end his life once and for all.

"_AWWOOOOOOOOO!!"_

The four Legendorga were knocked off their feet by a sonic howl. Kiva and the girls were slightly off centre at seeing what happened. Turning to the source, they saw the familiar forms of Jiro, Riki, and Ramon approaching. However, their forms quickly changed in a flash of blue energy, green water, and purple thunder, revealing Garulu, Bashaa, and Dogga approaching the fight.

"_Wataru-sama, we're here!_" howled Garulu.

"_You're not alone now!_" said Bashaa.

"_Leave some…for us!_" said Dogga.

Garulu lunged with a howl, slashing the Mandrake Legendorga across the chest. He then used a kick that knocked the floral monster off its feet before straddling the creature and slashing the Mandrake Legendorga repeatedly with his claws.

Dogga smashed his huge fists into the Gargoyle Legendorga, sending them flying straight into a support pillar. Dogga then charged and smashed a hole into the pillar as the Gargoyle Legendoga ducked. Dogga continued swinging with his fists, aiming to put the Gargoyle Legendorga down.

Bashaa also fired his water shots at the Gorgon Legendorga, sending her staggering with each shot. Her snakes shot out at him but he managed to swerve and duck around them before shooting more shots at her. With a laugh, Bashaa bounced around, shooting from all directions.

Kiva was fighting the Mummy Legendorga and was trying to dodge the bandages as they snapped at him. He rolled along the ground, evading them. However, he could not get in close enough due to the snapping bandages. Kiva was forced to keep his distance as the Mummy Legendorga continued his assault. "_Kiva, you'll die right here,_" said the Mummy Legendorga.

"I think not!" Kivat snapped. "Wataru! The blue one!" Kiva nodded and drew the Garulu Fuestle before slipping it into Kivat's mouth. "GARULU SABER!"

Garulu, noticing this, broke away from the Mandrake Legendorga. A sound like his Fuestle was heard and Kiva had suddenly become Kiva Garulu Form, armed with the Garulu Saber. He lunged and slashed at the bandages, cutting them to ribbons. Kiva then slashed at the Mummy Legendorga and the Mandrake Legendorga, sending them reeling.

With the Mummy Legendorga dealt with at the moment, Kiva tossed the Garulu Sabre away and allowed it to change back to Garulu before he drew another Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth, "DOGGA HAMMER!"

Moments later he'd switched into Dogga Form. Using the Dogga Hammer, he used it to lift the Gargoyle Legendorga over him before tossing his opponent to the ground. He then used wide strikes, knocking the Legendorga down with the Dogga Hammer. Tossing the hammer away, Kiva used his last Fuestle.

"BASHAA MAGNUM!"

Finally, he switched into Bashaa Form and was shooting the Legendorga down with ease. As the Legendorga fled, the Arms Monsters gave chase. Kiva's eyes were on the Mandrake Legendorga as it used its powers to create a canopy of vines which it used to try and flee.

"You're not getting away!" declared Kivat before blowing into a Fuestle, "BUROON BOOSTER!!!"

His bike, the Machine Kivaa, armored by Burron, rolled to his side. Kiva quickly mounted the Buroon Booster and sped after the fleeing Mandrake Legendorga. He picked up speed and rammed straight into the monster, destroying it with the spear tip of his vehicle.

"_Mandrake!_" cried the Gorgon Legendorga.

"_Kiva, you bastard!_" the Gargoyle Legendorga snarled.

"Alright!" cheered Yukari. "One down and three to go! Desu!"

Kiva dismounted the Buroon Booster while the canopy began to die with the Mandrake Legendorga's death. The girls and the Arms Monsters began to convene together as the three Legendorga regrouped with the death of the kin. However, their reunion was quickly stopped when several large icicles separated them from Kiva.

"What?!" Kiva blinked, but was only answered by several icicles colliding against him. "Aghh!" Grunting from the pain, Kiva looked to the source to see the icy Rider Rey leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Shiramine…?" Kiva gaped.

"Sorry, but you're in the way." He sent some more icicles flying at Kiva. Kiva deflected them with his punches but this distracted him from the real threat as the claws on Rey's shoulders shot towards him and smashed hard against his chest. The impact forced the transformation to deactivate as Wataru lay on the ground in pain. "Now, you should die."

"Wataru-kun!" Moka cried out. Dogga quickly broke the icicle barrier, allowing the girls to race towards the stunned Wataru. Moka and Mizore were the first to reach him, halting Rey's attack as his attention turned to the snow woman.

"Good, my prize," said Rey.

"Takato, what do you think you are you doing!?" Mizore demanded.

"Don't worry yourself, Mizore-chan. Once you see Arc-sama, you'll realize that we belong together," said Rey.

"You're working with the Legendorga!" Moka realized. "How could you?"

"I'm just a man trying to get what he deserves," said Rey casually.

"You're mad, Takato! There's no way I'll go with you!"

"I thought you might say that," said Rey before he charged at them. Mizore attacked with her ice blasts but they were cancelled out by Rey's own ice powers. He got within range and dug his fists into their stomachs. "Forgive me, for this, Mizore-chan, but this is for your own good."

Moka and Mizore buth slumped over unconscious, allowing Rey to heft them over his shoulders like prizes.

"Hey! Don't you dare treat Moka-sama that way!" Yukari shouted, raising her wand.

"Let them go or else!" Kurumu hissed, her nails turning razor sharp.

"I don't have time to waste on you all," Rey sighed. He unleashed a blizzard which blinded the group and prevented them from chasing him. When the snow died down, Rey was gone along with his hostages and the Legendorga.

"Moka-sama!" Yukari cried out. "Mizore-san!"

* * *

Wataru regained consciousness in Castle Doran. "Moka-san! Mizore-san!" He grunted in pain. He tried to get up, but was forced back down onto the bed by Kurumu, as gently as possible of course.

"Wataru, you're still hurt," said Kurumu, fretting over his bandaged wounds.

"What happened? Where's Moka-san and Mizore-san?" Wataru asked, not wanting to get off track about what happened. He did quickly notice that his father and Yukari were in his room with Kurumu as well.

"Shiramine was a rat," Kurumu informed him with a frown.

"A mole, actually," Yukari corrected.

"Who cares!? He was a dirty traitor!"

"How's Tou-san?" Wataru asked.

"Right here!" said Otoya. "I have a headache but I'm too mad to care."

"We have to save Moka-san and Mizore-san!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the two captured girls were sitting in a dungeon and tied back-to-back with chains. The chains were tough and they couldn't break free, no matter how much they struggled.

"Takato…" Mizore growled coldly. The next time she saw him, she'd teach him a huge lesson.

Moka looked around. The cell there were in had stone walls with hay on the floor and a single wooden door. "We have to get out of here," said Moka.

Mizore couldn't agree more with her friend/rival.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: Rey is a traitor! Of course he would betray them. It was only a matter of time.

"Rider Fashion Check: Rosario + Kiva Style!"

Hosted by Kurumu Kurono and Yukari Sendou

"Welcome to another amazing edition of **Rider Fashion Check!**" Kurumu announced. "I'm your delectable host, Kurumu Kurono!"

"And I'm this dummy's much smarter co-host Yukari Sendou!" Yukari added.

Kurumu glared at Yukari. "Stop calling me a dummy!"

"I wouldn't call you a dummy if your brain was bigger than your boobs," Yukari retorted.

"Never mind!" Kurumu shouted. "We showed you the awesomeness of my man Wataru last time! Now it's time for another Rider to get the spotlight, and it's . . . HIM?!"

"Him who?" Yukari asked. "Oh! You mean IXA?"

"Yeah, that jerk Nago!" Kurumu snapped angrily. "I don't see why we have to do a Fashion Check for him!"

"The white knight motif is kind of cool, really," Yukari mused aloud.

"All right!" Kurumu shouted, putting up an image of Kamen Rider IXA with his cross-shaped visor in place. "This is IXA's Save Mode, the default form the IXA armor takes when activated." She pointed to the belt buckle of IXA's armor. "That buckle is the source of the IXA armor's form and power, the IXA Knuckle! When IXA's user presses the IXA Knuckle against his or her hand and then locks it onto the accompanying belt, the armor is formed over his or her body out of a golden cross of light!"

"Wow, that sounds pretty cool!" Yukari exclaimed.

"About as cool as when Wataru's dad did it in front of us!" Kurumu added, remembering when their time periods had blended together to bring them face to face with Wataru's father Otoya Kurenai and Megumi's mother Yuri Aso. Turning back to the image of Kamen Rider IXA, she continued. "And then there is Burst Mode." She pressed a button and IXA's cross-shaped visor split into four and pulled away to reveal large red eyes resembling an insect's. "The reason it's called Burst Mode is that when it's activated, the armor releases a burst of heat energy, which incinerates you if you're close enough!"

"Wow, I wouldn't want to mess with that guy," Yukari remarked.

"Me, neither, but Nago's always trying to mess with us!" Kurumu reminded her. "It's like he can't just leave us in peace because we're monsters!"

"And then there is Rising IXA!" Yukari announced, showing IXA's empowered form, which had a lot more gold and blue in it than before, and the cross-shaped visor had become a crown. "This is the form IXA takes when using the IXA Riser to enhance his armor's power. With it, he's even more dangerous to fight!"

"For one suit of armor, it has a lot of forms," Kurumu remarked. "Wait, why do they call it IXA?"

"It's an acronym," Yukari explained. "Intercept X Attacker. Phonetically, it means 'war,' which kinda makes sense considering IXA was made as a weapon of war by humans against yokai."

"Ok," Kurumu said. "What about all the forms?"

"They've been working on IXA for many years," Yukari explained. "Their prototype version only had Save Mode, and its force feedback was very painful for its wearers. They managed to improve it between then and now, and that's how we got Burst Mode and Rising IXA. Trial and error, y'know?"

"He's pretty neat, actually . . ." Kurumu admitted. "But until he changes his attitude, he's never gonna be even half as cool as Wataru!"

Yukari smiled. "Wataru . . ." Then she remembered. "That's it for this edition of Rider Fashion Check! We'll be back next time for Kamen Rider Saga, Wataru-kun's older brother and King of the Fangires!"

"See you next time!" Kurumu shouted.


	43. Circle of Life

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 43: Circle of Life

Moka and Mizore were both held inside a dungeon within the castle which the Legendorga called home. They didn't know where it was since they were unconscious when they were brought there. All through the castle there was an aura of terror which the Legendorga seemed to thrive in. Their dungeon seemed unnaturally clean, but that was probably because they hadn't had a chance to use it for years. Chained to the wall, Moka and Mizore had no choice but to wait for something to happen.

Their wait didn't last too long before Rey and two of the remaining Legendorga made their appearance, entering the cell which Moka and Mizore were being kept.

"_You're coming with us,_" said the Gargoyle Fangire after he opened the cell door. With him were Rey and the Mummy Legendorga.

"How are you doing, Mizore-chan?" Rey asked. She responded with a cold glare. "I see…"

"What do you want with us?" asked Moka.

"_Oh, Arc-sama wishes an audience with you both,_" said the Mummy Legendorga. "_Actually, he's more interested in you, Moka Akashiya._"

"Me?" Moka would've asked more but the Mummy Legendorga tossed powder over both girls. They began to feel sleepy before falling into unconsciousness.

"_That'll make things easier for us,_" said the Gargoyle Legendorga.

"Indeed," Rey agreed as he eyed Mizore.

* * *

Moka gave off a soft groan as consciousness returned to her. She attempted to rub her head, she discovered that her hands were being held by two pairs of hands. One was as cold as stone while the others were wrapped in stiff bandages.

"Ah, she awakes," a new voice spoke. "And not a moment too soon."

Moka blinked and looked around, finding herself inside an ornate throne room, one that even her father would envy. She also found herself in the grips of the Mummy and Gargoyle Legendorga. To her right, Mizore was unconscious and being carried by Rey with the Gorgon Legendorga standing next to him. Trembling slightly, she looked forward to see a massive throne and a teenage boy sitting in it who looked three sizes too small for it. He wore prison clothes and his hair was spiked. In all, he looked like a regular human but…

'_This aura,_' she whimpered to himself.

'_So this is Arc,_' Moka's inner self pondered. '_He doesn't look like what I expected._'

"Are…are you…Arc?" Moka asked timidly.

"Not what you were expecting, were you?" the now dubbed Arc snickered. "Long ago the first Kiva destroyed my body and sealed my soul in a tomb. Sheer fortune allowed a junior prison to be built over it. This body escaped prison and stumbled onto my tomb, allowing my soul to transfer into him. His name was Takashi Sugimura and so I will use it for my own purposes when not in my true form."

Moka gulped. So Arc had the ability to possess people? Not good. "What do you want with me and Mizore-chan?"

"The yuki-onna is a reward for services rendered by Rey," Sugimura spoke as he stood up and descended from his thrown, slowly drawing closer to his servants and their prisoners. "He served me loyally and thus he is rewarded. You on the other hand, I have much grander designs for."

"W-what designs?" Moka gulped.

"None that concerns this side of you," Sugimura replied before he grabbed at Moka's rosario. The powerful relic sparked in protest, but his grip was strong. With the item clenched in his hand tightly, a golden black surge of power raced through his arm and collided with the silver cross. The stone in the centre lit up in bright ruby light as it contested against Arc's power. The Legendorga and Rey were surprised at the show of magical power as Vampire and Legendorga magic clashed. The two forces of magic continued to do battle before the red was engulfed by Arc's power and snuffed out, allowing the Legendorga and Rey to get their eyesight back.

Standing up, Sugimura dropped something to the tiled floor with a loud clattering noise. The witnesses looked down to see a twisted and half-melted cross with a broken ruby core in the centre. The possessed youth's hand was sporting a black cross-shaped burn across the palm which reeked of burned flesh. Kneeling before him was no longer the pink-haired lovely Moka, but the silver-haired, sensual, and powerful Moka-sama.

"Ah, there she is," Sugimura smirked. "I must admit that vampire magic has advanced since my sealing, but it is merely parlor tricks compared to the forces I have at my command."

"Don't you dare talk down to me!" Moka-sama snapped, stopping Sugimura's introspection. "I am a vampire! One of the highest in monster hierarchy! Do not dare assume that the power I wield is but a trick!"

"You make it sound like vampires were always a noble clan," Sugimura snickered. Kneeling down, he captured Moka's face in his uninjured hand. "My dear, no matter how you may pretty them up, vampires are still simply parasites who lucked into power. They were nothing more but nomadic clans of assassins and wizards in my time. Don't fear though, I wouldn't dare let you drown in their false superiority and undeserved arrogance."

"And what could you possibly do for me?" Moka-sama snarled, baring her fangs.

"A baptism," Sugimura smirked. "I will transform you into a mighty Legendorga. One worthy of our race. Of standing by my side as queen!"

No one noticed the Gorgon Legendorga flinch and clench her fists. Moka-sama growled and spat on the floor. "I already have a mate! He is far more suitable than you! He is the one I shall share my life, body, and heart with!"

"Kiva," Sugimura growled. "Well, by the time the baptism is complete you shall see the error in your way of thinking." Standing up, he looked to his remaining four servants. "Take them to their quarters. Make sure they cannot leave but to not deny them anything!"

"Yes Arc-sama!" Rey and the three Legendorga nodded.

"I will make you regret this!" Moka-sama snarled in barely restrained fury. "I am no one's property! I will get free and when I do I WILL SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE!" Any further cursing of the Legendorga leader was cut off as the furious vampire was dragged from the room.

"I always did love a willful woman," Sugimura smirked as he returned to his throne, clenching his injured hand as a black and gold aura began making the burn melt away as if it were candle wax.

* * *

Back at Castle Doran, Wataru was livid. No, he was beyond livid. He was absolutely pissed off. The rage he felt inside was like a volcano ready to erupt, a dam ready to burst, or a balloon ready to pop. His rage caused his blood to boil and his Fangire markings appeared as his darker more aggressive personality, Kurenai, took over.

"We have to go find them!" he declared loudly as he headed to the door, only to be stopped by Otoya. "Let me go, Tou-san!"

"Wataru, I know how you feel, but you don't even know where to start looking," said Otoya. "If you go looking around blindly, you'll waste time and energy."

"What do you expect me to do!" Kurenai snapped. "Just sit here and wait while Arc does…things to them?"

"Wataru, we're worried too, but you're still hurt," said Kurumu.

"I'm fine," he responded.

"Wataru-sama, if you go into Arc's domain alone, you could be…" Yukari began.

"I don't care what happens to me! I have to save Moka and Mizore!" Kurenai shouted.

"You may not care what happens to you, but these maidens do," said Otoya. "Do you want them to cry over your casket? Son, like it or not, you're going to need help. We're going to need everyone's help to stop Arc."

The Fangire markings receded into his skin as Wataru began to calm down. His father was right. He couldn't go looking for Arc without an actual location to look for. It'd be a waste of time to go looking without any leads.

"How about some coffee? My treat," said Otoya.

* * *

Takato watched as Mizore slept on the bed in the bed chamber he'd been provided in Arc's castle. "Soon, Mizore-chan, you will be mine…"

Mizore, in her sleep, murmured, "Wataru-san…" That caused Takato's face to contort in anger. Oh, how he wanted to kill Kiva himself, but Arc would not allow it. The Legendorga King wanted that honor for himself.

Mizore lay, completely vulnerable. Takato could get what he wanted from her, but he decided against it. He wanted to claim both her heart and body. It wouldn't be complete to just claim her body right now while she was unconscious, no matter how tempting it was.

Arc also had romantic plans with Kiva's mate, the vampire Moka Akashiya. Takato wasn't blind. It was obvious the Gorgon Legendorga did not approve of her king's choice. Unfortunately, she had no say in the matter and could not object without risking her master's ire.

If Arc wanted Kiva, he would get Kiva. "Rey-Kivat," Takato spoke to his partner, "Bring Kiva to the castle. He's required to have an audience with Arc-sama."

"…hai Takato," Rey-Kivat sighed before he flew out of a nearby window and into the sky.

* * *

The 'Anti-Legendorga Army' was at Café Mal d'amour to hear the news from Otoya.

"So, Shiramine was a traitor," spoke Nago. "I should've known. There was something about him I didn't like."

"Oooooh! When I get my hands on him…I'll…I'll," Kurumu hissed, her nails threatening to lengthen.

"I'm gonna curse him!" Yukari trembled, tears in her eyes.

"Not before I get through with him!" M-Ryoutaro snarled, slamming his fist on a table. "I'm gonna pound him into the floor!"

"No," Wataru scowled, clenching his cup of soothing tea. "Shiramine isn't the problem. Arc is the true threat. We'll deal with Shiramine if or when the time comes, but Arc is the one to watch out for. After though…"

"He'll get what's coming to him," Asumu nodded. "I can send word to the rest of the clan. We do not take kindly to traitors. If things go bad, Shiramine will likely attempt to run with Shirayuki-san."

"I understand why Rey would take Mizore-chan," Megumi nodded. "But why would he take Moka-chan?"

"Probably to hold her hostage against Wataru," Taiga scowled. "Shiramine probably told Arc how important she is to Wataru."

"Then let's find this asshole and kick his ass before he gets a chance to use the bubble gum-onna like that!" snapped M-Ryoutaro.

"Language!" Megumi snapped. "There are children in the room!"

* * *

Letting loose a scream of rage, Moka-sama destroyed a desk inside the lavish room with a double fisted slam, breaking the item of furniture in two. Panting, she watched black and gold demonic energy seeping from the walls and into the item, repairing it before her eyes. This was the seventh time she had broken the desk in the hour she had been locked into the room and her anger was no closer to being satisfied.

She had never felt so insulted and humiliated in her entire life! Arc spoke to her like she was a piece of property to be claimed! How dare he call vampires parasites that did not deserve praise? They were S-Class monsters for a reason! Their history was filled with battles and wars which helped them get to where they were in the hierarchy! What was probably the worst insult though was the fact that Arc had destroyed her rosario, probably the only memento of her mother that she had left.

"Kiva wouldn't dare treat me like this," she muttered to herself. Kiva did not see her as simply an item or a trophy. He saw her as an equal, someone to trust in life and on the field of battle. He treated her with passion and touched her like she was made of china glass, even if she knew she wasn't as fragile as that. She would deny it if anyone said it, but it made her heart flutter to know that her intended mate saw her as such a treasure. She knew Kiva had fallen in love with her, both sides of her even when his love extended to those other girls, Moka-sama knew she had almost all of Kiva's heart. It was the heart and its power that made her fall for him even when she didn't know it.

'_Don't worry. Wataru-kun and the others will come save us,_' a familiar bright voice echoed in Moka-sama's mind.

"My other self?" Moka-sama blinked. "How are you talking to me? Our rosario was destroyed."

'_I guess we've been in contact for so long we have a strong connection,_' Moka answered with a mental shrug. '_Still, I know Wataru-kun will come for us._'

"So, you have faith in Kiva," said Moka-sama.

'_I have faith in Wataru-kun_,' Moka answered confidently.

"Just his human half, then?" Moka-sama responded with a raised eyebrow.

'_You forget what makes Kiva powerful. It's not what's in his blood, but what lies in his heart and soul_,' Moka replied.

Moka-sama couldn't deny that. Even with the odds against him, even in human form, Wataru/Kiva still fought even at the risk of his own life. That was what made him so special in her eyes. He was like a vampire and would not back down for anything or anyone. Determination and dedication like that was hard to find in any man. Finding it in one such as Wataru just made him all the more impressive.

Of course, Moka-sama was not going to wait around like some kind of 'damsel-in-distress'. Her gentler side might've enjoyed such treatment, to be rescued by a knight upon his steed, but Moka-sama was not like that. She would rescue herself and Mizore before leaving this horrible place. She would have preferred to kill Arc, but she knew that even with her power she didn't stand a chance.

Also, there was no way she was going to become Arc's Doll Queen. If she was going to be someone's queen, it would be next to Kiva, the Prince of Fangires.

The door creaked open and Moka-sama turned her head, eyes narrowing to glare at the intruder. The scaly blue hide of the lone female Legendorga met her eyes. "_So, you must feel comfortable,_" the Gorgon Legendorga said with a sneer.

"You can tell your master that no matter what he does, I will not join him," Moka-sama responded with a deep scowl.

"_So_ _many have said that before,_" the Gorgon Legendorga argued. "_But in the end Arc-sama brought them into our clan. You'll be no different. If Fangires can be converted, why not a parasite like you?_"

Moka-sama seethed. To be compared to a parasite was infuriating. "How dare you!"

"_Am I wrong? You suck on the blood of Kiva but you keep him alive so you can feed on him again_," remarked the Gorgon Legendorga tauntingly. "_We've been monitoring your movements for a while now. Don't you think we know how much he means to you? But even if Kiva comes, our king, our Arc-sama, will crush him._"

"Arc will be the one crushed by Kiva," retorted Moka-sama, "You'll see, and I'll finish him off myself if there's anything left."

"_You talk big, vampire, but your Kiva is a half-breed,_" the Gorgon Legendorga reminded.

"And your 'Arc-sama' is in the body of a human. Even if his aura says otherwise, that body of his is still fragile," Moka-sama taunted with a smirk.

Hissing angrily, the Gorgon Legendorga's snakes lashed at Moka-sama but stopped inches from her. Arc would not appreciate his prize being harmed before the baptism. With a snort, the Gorgon Legendorga turned and left. Moka-sama smirked, feeling at least a little better that she got to dig into her captors verbally instead of physically like she hoped.

'_Nyaaa!_' Moka frowned, sticking her tongue out at the retreating Legendorga from her mental place. '_No one talks about our Wataru-kun that way!_"

* * *

There was a knock at the Café Mal d'amour's door before Rey-Kivat pushed his way inside. At his appearance, everyone stood, knowing where his loyalties lay.

"Traitor!" Kivat accused.

"Where's Moka-san?" demanded Tatsulot.

Rey-Kivat's eyes wandered around and then he spoke, "If you wish for her safety, then Kiva must come with me, alone."

"It's a trap," Kurumu warned Wataru.

"Do I have any other choice?" Wataru responded. He addressed Rey-Kivat, "Alright, take me there."

* * *

"There's no harm in a kiss, right?" Takato mused as he held Mizore up in his arms. He licked his lips. Just a taste would do for now. That way he would know what exactly he was looking forward to. As he leaned in, Mizore's eyes snapped wide open.

"Get away from me!" Mizore cried, slamming an icy fist into Takato's torso and sending him to the floor. He landed with a loud thud with ice chunks stuck to his clothes.

"Mi-Mizore-chan," Takato grunted, trying to get up.

"How could you?" Mizore hissed, an aura of cold surrounding her. "How could you betray us all like that?"

"Mizore-chan, you have to see reason," Takato replied, brushing the ice from his suit. "The Legendorga are too powerful. Arc is going to win. I did what I did to make sure that we survive and can live happily together!"

"So, in your eyes, it's just better to surrender yourself to them without a fight?" she argued coldly.

"I prefer calling it joining the winning side. The Legendorga will convert all the monster races and humans into their clan. It's just a matter of time," he remarked. "Kiva will fall, your friends will die if they resist. I had to beg Arc-sama so I could have you."

Mizore's eyes narrowed. Her heart belonged to Wataru. Maybe a long time ago she had feelings for Takato but they had long since faded and were gone for good. "You're crazy if you think I'll ever love you, Takato."

"Maybe, but once you've been baptized by Arc-sama and join the Legendorga, then you will be mine, and Kiva will be 6 feet under." His grin widened as he strode close towards her. "So, why not do yourself a favor and give yourself to me?"

**SMACK!**

Takato stumbled backwards, clutching his cheek. Frostbite had been instant and it hurt. Mizore was trembling, her face flushed with anger as her hand was pale with icy chill after slapping him.

"Don't you dare come near me. Don't touch me," she hissed. "I don't even want to see you. If you do, I will turn you into an ice sculpture and break you!"

Takato sighed as he lowered his hand, "I see you need some time to deal with it. Very well."

Taking his leave, he left the room. The sound of a heavy bolt sliding into place told Mizore that he had locked the door. Trembling, Mizore sat on the bed and lay her face on her knees. This was way worse than when she almost had to marry Taiga. Takato was going to force her to marry him and like it.

"I want Wataru…" she trembled.

* * *

Wataru rode the Machine Kivaa and was on his way to Arc's castle with Rey-Kivat leading him towards the fortress. He had come alone, but Kivat decided to follow to help him when necessary. Considering he was going into enemy territory, Wataru needed the help.

Unfortunately, he was being followed. A minivan driven by Nago was following Wataru and also inside the van was Otoya. They were driving at a distance so that Wataru wouldn't realize they were following him. The minivan looked like any other. Wataru would just think it was going in the same direction.

Nago was partnered with Otoya, the user of the IXA System from the past.

Wataru parked his bike and Rey-Kivat revealed to him the location of Arc's castle. The barrier fell away to reveal the structure sitting upon a hill. A purple cloud hung over the castle, giving it a cold and ominous feeling.

"Come this way," said Rey-Kivat as Wataru continued on foot with Kivat perched on his shoulder.

* * *

Sugimura admired himself in the mirror. Once he'd changed out of his prison clothes and taken a bath, he'd changed into clothing more appropriate for a king. Looking back at him from the mirror was his true form. He grinned in satisfaction as he admired his clothes. He wore a black trench coat over a black shirt with blue jeans and black boots. A gold tie hung from his neck. Hanging from his shoulders was a cape.

He was getting himself ready to claim Moka-sama as his bride.

And they were going to receive some special guests.

"_Master, Kiva has arrived,_" reported the Mummy Legendorga.

"Excellent," Sugimura grinned. "Then let us go meet him."

* * *

Meanwhile, the humans converted into Legendorga were wreaking havoc. The only ones standing in their way was Den-O and Hibiki of the Takeshi Oni Clan. Hibiki was in reality Asumu, who'd gained his master's title. Kurumu, Megumi, Ruby and Yuri were also assisting them. Yukari didn't want to be left behind though. With them were the three Imagin Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros with solid bodies to help in the fighting.

They were only supposed to subdue the victims of the Legendorga's baptism, not kill.

"From start to finish, I am at a climax!" declared Den-O in his Sword Form.

Taiga was also dealing with the threat in another location as Saga.

* * *

Wataru was brought into the throne room by Rey-Kivat. He glared at Takato who stood among the Legendorga, like he was already one of them. The large throne was empty.

"Where's Moka-san and Mizore-san?" Wataru demanded.

"_You'll see them, Kiva_," said the Mummy Legendorga, "_But first you will have an audience with our king."_

The sound of horns announced the arrival of the Legendorga King as he walked into the throne room. He levitated to his throne and sat upon it, crossing his legs as he leaned back and put his hands on the armrests.

"So you're the new Kiva," Sugimura sneered at Wataru. "You don't look like much. I heard you were a half-breed. The Fangire Clan's standards must've fallen."

"Where are my friends?" Wataru demanded and he was forced to his knees by the Gargoyle Legendorga.

"_Show some respect, filth!_" the Gargoyle Legendorga spat.

"Relax, Gargoyle. Kiva, don't worry. Your friends are in good hands." Sugimura snapped his fingers and ordered, "Bring out the girls."

* * *

Nago wandered around, looking for Mizore. Unfortunately, it was a huge castle with numerous rooms. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. "Where is that yuki-onna?" he murmured.

Takato was sent to get Mizore as Arc had ordered. That was when he spotted Nago. "So, I was right." He'd suspected that Wataru hadn't come alone. "Time to take out the trash. Rey-Kivat."

* * *

Wataru tried being patient, but when someone precious to him was in danger, his patience was very short. He was tempted to simply attack Arc and end all this, but that was when the doors to the throne room opened. The Mummy Legendorga and Gorgon Legendorga brought out Moka-sama who looked none too pleased about her position. She was wearing a black royal gown which was accented in gold with rubies on the hem. She struggled with her captors, but her strength wasn't winning out against theirs. Most shocking of all, her rosario was gone.

"Moka-san!" Wataru cried, snapping the vampire's attention to him.

"Ki-Wataru," Moka-sama blinked. "You fool! This is a trap! They're going to try and kill you!"

"I know," Wataru frowned before he looked to Sugimura. "What did you do with her rosario?"

"That worthless trinket?" Sugimura laughed. "I destroyed it. I had no use for the pink-haired twit. Not when this silver-haired beauty was waiting for me to claim her as mine."

"WHAT?" Wataru snarled, his markings flaring as Kurenai took over.

"I aim to turn this lovely vampire into a Legendorga and make her my queen," Sugimura smirked. "The fact that you have eyes for her too is just, as the humans say, icing on the cake."

"If you so much as lay a hand on her I'll take your head!" Kurenai roared, his markings growing even further.

"Bold words, Kiva," Sugimura snickered. "You know, it would save me time to just eliminate you now. Why don't we get started?"

"Fine by me," Kurenai growled.

"OI!"

The occupants of the room turned towards the main doorway to see another intruder. This one looked like a regular human and held no magic in his aura like the others in the room did. All in all, he didn't look like anyone of concern to the Legendorga in the room.

"Hey, is this a private party? Do you mind if I crash it?" remarked Otoya as he arrived, smiling. "Oh, Moka-chan. You look lovely in that dress of yours. Just like a princess."

"Remind me to punch you after I get out of this ridiculous outfit," Moka-sama growled.

"Heh, you're just in time. I was having a craving for some human meat," Sugimura snickered. "Business before pleasure though. It's time to bring a new recruit into our ranks."

"What?" Moka-sama gasped, fearing that he meant her.

"Moka!" Kurenai cried, dashing towards the silver-haired vampire.

Sugimura's eyes narrowed before fiery energy erupted behind him and changed into a pair of blades. The twin energy blades pierced right into Wataru's back, forcing him to his knees. Veins of darkness appeared on his skin, horrifying his father and Moka-sama.

"Now, show us your true self," the Legendorga King spoke sinisterly.

Wataru began to change. His body turned black and avian-like with bird-like talons for feet. His arms became wings with claws on them. Finally, his head became draconic. He'd turned into the Emperor Bat, only this time he was entirely black and branded with Arc's symbol on his chest.

Sugimura laughed as the Dark Emperor Bat flew over and perched itself onto the back of his throne. "Now, Kiva's power is mine!"

"Wataru!" Moka-sama cried out.

"He can't hear you," Sugimura retorted. "He doesn't even recognize you. All he knows is that he's my pet and servant. He's one of us now, and with Kiva's power at our disposal, the Legendorga will rule the world!"

"NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!" Moka-sama roared as she broke free from the two Legendorga which held her with a burst of strength rushed at Sugimura, intent on wiping that smirk off his face.

Sugimura gestured with his hand and the Emperor Bat screeched before gliding towards Moka-sama.

"Watch out!" Otoya pushed Moka-sama out of the way and was hit by the Emperor Bat which sent him sprawling to the floor. "Ugh!" Otoya grunted.

"Kill the human," Sugimura ordered.

The Emperor Bat screeched and went straight for Otoya, only to be halted as Moka-sama stood between it and its target, her arms spread out. She simply said, "No."

"Wataru…" groaned Otoya. "Son, I know you're in there. Please, come back."

* * *

"Agh!" IXA cried as Rey slashed at him with his unchained claws. The white Rider was sent skidding across the floor before he collided with a decorative suit of armor before coming to a stop. Groaning, his transformation was undone, leaving Nago vulnerable.

"This is why Arc-sama cannot be stopped," Rey sighed as he approached. "His power is too grand and all of his servants have access to it. No one can beat Arc-sama!" Raising his claws, he prepared to strike the final blow.

However, before the killing blow could land, a blast of icy wind surged through the hall, sending Rey backwards before he could stop himself. Looking up as the blizzard died, Rey's eyes widened when he saw Mizore approaching with her hair made of ice and her hands as ice claws.

"Mizore-chan…why?" Rey gasped.

"I won't let this world be destroyed juts because of one man's selfish ambitions," Mizore frowned, her rage being reflected in her powers, covering the walls in frost but somehow Nago wasn't being affected. "This world is a beautiful place and I will not let selfish people like you and Arc destroy it."

From his perch, Rey-Kivat watched and heard Mizore's words. He wasn't the most assertive of the Kivat Clan, but even he had his limits. This was going too far and now Takato was endangering all life on Earth, even the Kivat Clan. It was time to stop!

"I've had enough!" the white Kivat frowned as he forcefully undid Rey's transformation. Taking flight, Rey-Kivat left Takato and began flying towards Mizore and Nago.

"Rey-Kivat? You too?" Takato gaped.

"I tried to make you see reason," Rey-Kivat sighed, facing Takato. "You've gone too far and now it's time that I did something about it. I will not let the power of Rey fall into Arc's hands!" Flying over to Mizore, he sighed. "I know it may be too late, but will you allow me to redeem myself for my role in all this?"

Mizore seemed to ponder for a moment, but then nodded, "Very well."

"Excellent," Rey-Kivat smiled before he flew to Mzore's pale neck and bit her. "Gabu!"

Mizore gasped as a light snow began to swirl around her, her senses going into rapture at the feeling she was experiencing. Around her waist, ice formed a belt before shifting into black metal. Rey-Kivat then flew down and attached himself to the provided perch. "Henshin!"

Snow swirled around Mizore and formed the snowflake glyph before it shattered, the pieces fusing to Mizore and covering her with the Rey armor. However, there were subtle differences between this new Rey and the old one. The armor was more slender, befitting a lady of the snow and rather than seemed styled after a male chest, it seemed to be a female one fit in a brassiere. The white fur around her shoulders fit almost like a fancy fur coat would rather than natural hair like the male version. Her white armored legs were also slender and styled like winter boots rather than armored feet. The chains around her arms stayed the same, but the eyepieces seemed to have changed to an icy blue rather than the sky blue it was before.

"Lady Rey, please use my power as you see fit," Rey-Kivat spoke, getting a nod from Lady Rey.

"No…" Takato gaped, dropping to his knees.

"_What's going on out here?_" demanded the voice of the Gargoyle Legendorga as its owner appeared in the hallway, but froze when he saw Lady Rey and Takato. "_W-what is going on? Shiramine, what happened?"_

* * *

"Why do you hesitate? Kiva, eliminate the human," Sugimura ordered.

The Emperor hesitated as it flapped its wings. Its green eyes gazed into Moka-sama's crimson ones. She wasn't about to let it harm Otoya, no matter what.

A long time ago, Moka-sama wouldn't have cared if a human had lived or died. She used to hate them. The teasing and harsh treatment she received from human children was responsible for that. However, since meeting Wataru and becoming friends with him, she'd learnt that friendship shouldn't be thrown away. There was hope for humans and monsters to coexist and become friends. Wataru/Kiva was proof of that.

"Kiva, are you going to listen to that fraud of a king?" remarked Moka-sama. "I thought you had a strong and powerful spirit, indomitable by anyone. Is your human spirit that weak, to be controlled like a puppet?"

"Wataru, you're a good kid. I know that, because you're my son," said Otoya as he got up. "This girl loves you. All your girls love you and care for you. They're fighting for you as we speak. Are you going to betray them?"

"It's pointless," said Sugimura. "He's mine and will be mine forever, until he outlives his usefulness."

"He is not yours and never will be," Moka-sama frowned. Reaching up, she began caressing the Dark Emperor Bat's face. "Kiva, you fought to prove you could be with me. Don't you remember? You proved yourself worthy of me and that you love me."

The Emperor Bat's eyes narrowed as it began to growl.

"Kiva, I desire you to be with me so much…I love you," Moka-sama spoke softly, a gentle tone even she didn't know she had. "Please don't break my heart before you have the chance to experience what I have to give."

As Moka-sama embraced the Dark Emperor Bat, it enveloped her in its wings, letting out a golden glow that blinded everyone inside the throne room. The mark of Arc on the Emperor Bat's chest shimmered before dissolving, leaving the Emperor Bat itself to begin vanishing as the light grew stronger.

"What!" Sugimura gawked. How could this be! His baptism was irreversible!

When the light died down, Wataru was revealed in the Dark Emperor Bat's place, his arms still wrapped around Moka-sama.

"Moka-san, I heard you," he said to the vampire. "And I return your feelings." He then turned to face Sugimura.

"Che, if you'd just served me you would've lived, Kiva," said Sugimura as he stepped off from his throne. He pointed at Wataru, "Now, die!"

A mechanical skeletal bat appeared and hovered next to Sugimura. This was Arc-Kivat, a Kivat that had bound himself to Arc via a contract. He looked old, with droopy eyes and a voice that sounded like an old man, "Now, huh? Well, then, let's go." He bit down on Sugimura's hand and a belt formed around the Legendorga King's waist.

"Henshin!" Sugimura called as Arc-Kivat flew to the front of the belt and perched himself on it. Hanging upside down, Arc-Kivat now looked like a fanged skull.

"Henshin!" Arc-Kivat repeated. Arc's seal appeared before Sugimura before shattering. The shards then enveloped him and transformed him into Arc. However, this was no normal transformation as Arc stood three times his original size.

He stood over three meters tall and was donned from head to toe in black. His hands were colored gold and his helmet bore devil-like horns with large yellow eyes. His chest looked like the open mouth of a demon with chains keeping it blocked. Arc-Kivat on his waist now looked like a sinister skull now that he was upside down. Snarling, he glared at the trio at the opposite end of his throne room.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Otoya gaped openly.

"The Mazoku are not SS-Class monsters for no reason," Moka-sama frowned, unsure of her own abilities in this fight.

"Tou-san, Moka-san, run!" Wataru cried, pushing his father and love towards the exit.

"Kill them!" Arc ordered the Mummy, and Gorgon Legendorga. "Kill them all!"

"_With pleasure!_" the Gorgon Legendorga grinned. With the little vampire out of Arc's favour, she could now take out her rival to the queen's throne!

Suddenly, the wall burst open, allowing a feminine Rey and IXA-V10 (Version 10) to appear with the Gargoyle Legendorga tumbling before them, having had the daylights knocked out of him by a combined attack.

"Nago-san!" Wataru called out. He looked at Lady Rey. "Huh?"

"Wataru-san!" Lady Rey called out.

"Eh!" Wataru gawked. "Mizore-san!"

"So, it _is_ a party," said Otoya as he activated the IXA Knuckle. "Henshin!"

"FIST ON!"

The bronze cross appeared on his face and spread out to cover him in the suit before it solidified, transforming him into IXA-V1 (Version 1).

"Kivat!" Wataru cried summoning his partner, bringing his belt out with a bite, Wataru began the change. "Henshin!" His body shifted in quicksilver before re-emerging as Kiva once again.

The four Riders grouped together to face the Legendorga and their king. Moka-sama even tore apart her gown's skirt for more mobility. Despite the situation, she thought of it as a shame. It was a nice dress and her older sister Kahlua would have adored it. She did so love dressing like a princess.

"Prepare to be exterminated!" Arc bellowed as he brandished his Arc Trident, a large weapon with a golden top, matching his armor perfectly. Kiva launched himself at Arc and swung his fist to punch him, but the Legendorga King countered with his own punch, knocking him to the ground. He then brought his foot up to flatten Kiva, only to be sent reeling when Moka-sama used a flying kick that slammed into his face.

"Know your place!" she declared. She'd been hoping to do that for a while now.

"_Damn you!_" the Gorgon Legendora hissed. "_How dare you strike Arc-sama!_" She lunged at Moka-sama but another kick from the vampire slammed into her midsection. "_Ugh!_" the snake-headed monster grunted.

"Take this!" Moka-sama slammed her heel down on the Gorgon Legendorga's head, smashing her to the floor face first.

IXA-V1 whistled. "Wow…"

The pause didn't last long before Arc captured Kiva in his grip and slammed him down against the floor. The castle itself rumbled before the floor below Arc and Kiva swallowed the both of them, vanishing into darkness.

"Wataru-san!" cried Lady Rey.

"_Watch your back!_" the Gargoyle Legendorga snarled as he tackled Lady Rey and knocked her into a deeper part of the castle.

"_I am going to enjoy this!_" the Gorgon Legendorga hissed as she advanced on IXA-V10 and Moka-sama while the Mummy Legendorga went for IXA-V1. This would be the deciding battle between the Riders and the Legendorga.

* * *

Beneath the Hell Castle which the Legendorga called home, there existed a cave which had been created from the natural erosion which came with the forest since Arc's sealing. The area of the cave rumbled before the ceiling caved in, dropping Kiva and the gigantic Arc onto the dirt with loud thuds. Kiva groaned and began standing, but Arc was quicker, the fall being not so serious for one of his size.

"I should have done this centuries ago!" Arc snarled, lifting a boulder so to crush Kiva. Kiva rolled out of the way as the boulder was thrown. He then scrambled away to find somewhere to hide. "You can run, Kiva, but you can't hide!"

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Rey-Kivat called as the sound of the Key Fuestle freed Lady Rey's claws. With her released weapons, Lady Rey slashed the Gargoyle Legendorga violently.

She told the Legendorga, "I have no time for you."

"_Worried for that half-breed?_" sneered the Gargoyle Legendorga. "_Don't be. Arc-sama is taking good care of him_." He lunged forward and punched Lady Rey across the face. "_I heard that you yuki-onna are a dying breed. I guess it's best that your race becomes extinct if you're all this stubborn!_"

Enraged by his comment, Lady Rey's eyes glowed bright blue as she summoned a blizzard that attacked the Gargoyle Legendorga. "_What! What is this!_" the Gargoyle Legendorga cried out, shielding his face from the icy wind. Because of this, he didn't see what was coming.

**SLASH! SLASH!**

"_Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_" the Gargoyle Legendorga screamed in pain as six icy blue cuts appeared across his torso and penetrated straight through to his back. Falling backwards, the Legendorga exploded in a fiery haze.

"Two down, two to go," Lady Rey hissed coldly at the remains of her opponent before her claws were sheathed and she took off in search of her man.

* * *

Bandages wrapped around IXA-V1 and threw him across the room. The wearer of the original IXA suit grunted as he tried to break free. Unfortunately, the bandages were tough. "_Die! Die! Die!_" the Mummy Legendorga chanted as he threw IXA-V1 around like a rag doll.

At the same time, Moka-sama was hitting the Gorgon Legendorga with a series of kicks. As the female Legendorga snapped at the vampire with her snakes, she received several shots from the IXA Calibur.

"Go help Kiva's father," Moka-sama ordered the white-armored Rider.

"Don't order me around," he remarked before going after IXA-V1 and the Mummy Legendorga anyway. He converted his weapon into Calibur Mode and with a swing severed the bandages binding his predecessor.

"Thanks, kid," said IXA-V1.

"_Hyah!_" the Mummy Legendorga fired a blast of energy at the IXAs.

"Watch out!" IXA-V1 pushed his present counterpart out of the way, receiving the hit directly on his helmet. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" IXA-V10 asked.

"I've felt better, but now it's time to send this mummy packing," said IXA-V1 as he slotted in his Knuckle Fuestle.

"IXA KNUCKLE: RISE UP!"

The Knuckle detached from the Buckle. IXA-V1 took aim as the Mummy Legendorga lashed out with his bandages. "HYAH!" IXA-V1 roared as he fired a burst of heat from the IXA Knuckle with a punch, incinerating the bandages and slamming the monster with a concussive blast of heat. The Mummy Legendorga was sent flying and he was smashed through Arc's throne.

Moka-sama had the Gorgon Legendorga by the throat before she choke-slammed her opponent repeatedly into the floor. She then tossed the Legendorga up and used a roundhouse kick that sent her flying into the remains of Arc's throne as well, right on top of her compatriot.

"I'll finish them," said IXA-V10. "You both go and help Kiva."

IXA-V1 got up. "You got it. Come on, Moka-chan!"

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Kivat called and Kiva launched himself at Arc to execute his Darkness Moon Break, only for it to be deflected by a swing from Arc's hand. Kiva was roughly thrown to the ground.

"Is that all?" Arc mocked as he picked up another boulder to crush Kiva. "This time, I won't miss."

The boulder was thrown and it landed upon Kiva. Smiling in satisfaction, Arc was about to turn and leave when a golden glow caught his attention. It was coming from the boulder he'd thrown on top of Kiva. "What?"

The boulder exploded in a flash of golden light and in its place stood Kiva in his golden Emperor Form.

"Round two, punk!" Kiva and Kivat declared.

"DIE!" Arc roared as he thrust his trident at Kiva, only for the fully-powered Rider to catch the weapon in his hands. He then twisted it, causing Arc to fall to the ground when he lost his balance. Grabbing the weapon's head again, Kiva broke it off with another twist. "No!"

"Time to be dethroned," said Kiva coldly, his red cape floating in the breeze and his golden armor shining in the low light.

* * *

"Are you trying to be slow Otoya Kurenai?" asked Moka-sama with a frown as she and IXA-V1 ran through the halls of the castle so to locate both Arc and Kiva, wherever they may be.

"That bandaged jerk did something to my helmet. I can't see," IXA-V1 grunted as he slapped the helmet a few times. "Oh forget about it!" grabbing it, he tore the helmet from his head and tossed it to the side. "Let's go!"

"At least you have your priorities straight despite what some may say," Moka-sama smirked as she and the unmasked IXA continued on their race.

* * *

**BOOM!**

The battle had spread outside the cave as Arc and Emperor Kiva continued their battle. Despite Arc having the size and strength advantage, he was finding this present Kiva to be just as difficult as the one he had fought in the past. At the moment, he was shooting blasts from the gem on his forehead in hopes of blowing up Kiva and doing away with him once and for all.

"You won't beat me this time Kiva!" Arc bellowed, shooting more beams.

Kiva didn't have much of a chance to reply as he leaped around the explosions which were leveling the forest and leaving the earth black. Arc really wanted him dead. The Kiva who defeated him must have humiliated him in the process to give this kind of reaction.

A pair of impacts hit Arc in the back, causing him to stagger backwards. Spinning around, the Legendorga King spotted Otoya and Moka-sama.

"Tou-san! Moka-san!" Kiva cried out.

* * *

Meanwhile, the humans converted by the Gargoyle Legendorga had turned back to human form, leaving only the ones converted by the Mummy Legendorga and Gorgon Legendorga. As Hibiki and Den-O dealt with them, a new figure appeared.

The figure was clad in white with a helmet shaped like Kiva's, except with red eyes. The armor made it obvious that the figure was female as blue armor covered her stomach. Her shoulders also had silver armor shaped like bat wings and the same kind of armor hang as flaps from her red belt which sported a buckle resembling a small white bat. She was brandishing a sword with a bat-shaped guard.

"Hey, who's that Onna?" Den-O asked.

"I don't know," said Hibiki.

"My name is Kivaara!" the white-clad woman snapped, pointing her sword at the two Riders before elbowing a Legendorga slave in the face. "Don't you forget it!"

* * *

Saga lashed out with his Jacorder in Bute Mode, knocking down humans forcefully converted by the Legendorga. "Kuso…" he cursed.

"Feeling exhausted, King-sama?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Bishop…" Saga growled. "What are you doing here? Are you involved in this?"

"I've found a Queen for you, King-sama," Bishop told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the battles, Natsuki picked up her violin. After doing a lot of thinking, she realized that Otoya was right. His mother really must've cared for her. She only did what she did in order to support her, which resulted in the rift between them.

She then began to play her mother's piece.

* * *

Moka-sama, Otoya and Kiva attacked Arc together, dodging the beams from Arc's forehead as he tried to blast them to bits. The trio then leapt up and the Riders hit Arc with punches as Moka hit him with one of her signature kicks, knocking him down to the ground.

"No…this isn't over…" Arc growled as he picked himself up. "IT WILL NOT END THIS WAY!" he roared as he stood at full height. "IF I CANNOT HAVE THE WORLD THEN I WILL DESTROY IT!"

A Fuestle appeared between Arc-Kivat's lip and he called out, "WAKE UP!" The chains binding his chest armor opened up. A black vortex appeared in the middle of Arc's chest, making a massive sucking noise as Arc pointed it at the moon.

The sky turned as black as night as the moon seemed to become closer, drawn in as the vortex grew stronger. To the shock of the three fighters, a large…thing was on the surface of the moon, made of black tentacles with a massive eye in the centre. The eye blinked as it drew closer, as if waking up.

"Is the moon falling?" questioned Otoya.

"It appears so," confirmed Moka-sama.

"Dark Eye of the Moon! Give me your power!" Arc commanded as his body hovered in the air. The demonic eye in the moon had tendrils squirming all over. When the eye fused with Arc, the Dark Eye of the Moon was now dead centre in his chest. His horns grew bigger and he sported flaming wings made from the tendrils. He also had an additional pair of arms on his back. Arc had ascended into his Legend Form and was ready to fight again, turning to the trio he snarled before the eye in his chest lit up with energy. Arc-Kivat's persona also fell off as he became Mecha-Kivat, declaring, "GO TO HELL!"

Arc fired at the trio from the eye on his chest, sending them all flying. "You will die first, father of Kiva!" Arc declared as he aimed at Otoya.

"No!" Kiva cried out as he ran towards his father. He then shielded Otoya with his own body, screaming.

"Wataru!" Otoya cried. The blast was dispersed and in Kiva's place was the Emperor Bat. "Wataru?"

* * *

Inside the throne room of Arc, the rubble of the actual throne trembled as the Gorgon Legendorga and Mummy Legendorga fought their way out, pushing against each other as much as they did the rubble. It took some doing, but they were almost free. Just a little more and…

"IXA CALIBUR: RISE UP!"

With a single slash of his blade, the Gorgon Legendorga and Mummy Legendorga were destroyed by IXA. Their bodies exploded, destroying the throne of Arc for good while IXA-V10 took his leave to go look for his friends.

* * *

The Emperor Bat gave a screech of its own before soaring up to confront Arc. The Legendorga King fired upon the Emperor Bat who returned fire with blasts from his mouth. The two enemies then flew straight towards the city. A massive dogfight erupted between the two as Arc pursued Kiva to crush him. Using his massive secondary arms, he threw fireballs at the Emperor Bat who swerved around in the air to avoid them.

The green gems on the Emperor Bat's head glowed, resulting in a sound resembling a horn being blown. All of a sudden, Castle Doran burst out of a building and roared before firing at Arc with fireballs. Arc fired at Castle Doran, giving the Emperor Bat the opening it needed to attack with its own energy bursts. Arc swatted the Emperor Bat away but the monster form of Kiva straightened itself in the air. Backed up by Castle Doran, the Emperor Bat continued its assault on Arc.

Snarling, Arc returned fire and it soon became a firefight in the sky between the two opposing forces. People who weren't enslaved or formerly enslaved by the Legendorga Clan watched in awe and fear of the two forces creating explosions in the sky. What they couldn't see as well was the large bat swooping past the giant in the sky.

The Emperor Bat quickly flew over and perched itself on Castle Doran's clock tower. It then fused with Castle Doran in golden light, transforming them both into a gigantic Emperor Kiva who was executing a flying kick.

The giant Emperor Kiva smashed into Arc, dead centre in the chest, and the Legendorga King roared as he was being pushed straight into the moon. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The impact hit the moon, leaving Kiva's emblem imprinted upon the moon's surface where Arc met his end. The force was so much that it actually pushed the moon back into the sky where it was supposed to be, with an added decoration on its surface. Falling like a star, Kiva landed upon the ground, the darkness fading away as the sky was restored to normal.

* * *

In the aftermath, the whole city was confused as to what happened and many officials were saying it was some kind of gas leak which either knocked people out or made them hallucinate. Not everyone believed it, but no one was in a position to do anything about it. Everyone managed to come out alive, save for the Legendorga Clan. The Mysterious Kivaara seemed to vanish as quickly as she arrived and Taiga was looking a little concerned over an issue, but he wouldn't tell.

At the moment in Castle Doran, things were a little tenser. Moka-sama was in Maya's personal study, letting the former Fangire Queen know what had transpired and what she had lost.

"So Arc destroyed your rosario," Maya frowned. "That's a shame. It was quite a piece of work."

"Is there nothing we can do to restore it?" asked Moka-sama with a sigh.

"It's possible," Maya nodded. "You're lucky that Akasha-chan taught me about her seals in case my sons would need them."

"Akasha? You mean…Akasha Bloodriver?" Moka-sama gasped. "You knew my mother?"

"How do you think I knew to threaten Kokoa-chan with alerting her father to her activities?" Maya smiled. "My ex-husband and your father were good friends in the days before my sons or even you were born. Of course your mother and I would be friends."

"They were?" asked Moka-sama. "But I thought your husband…"

"He was a warmonger, but when he was out on the social scene he could actually be very friendly. I suppose it's what made me live with him for so long," Maya explained. "Your father is also very charming. I almost considered having an affair with him since he had so many women around."

Moka-sama blushed. She really didn't need to hear that.

"Still, we need to fix your seal," Maya continued. "I can get the materials easy and Akasha-chan taught me just about everything she knew. I can make another rosario for you, but how strong it will be unknown until you actually put it on."

"I understand," Moka-sama nodded. "Please, I need that seal."

* * *

Wataru was anxious as he waited in his room. Without Moka's seal, the bubbly pink-haired version would be lost forever. He cared about both sides of Moka, but he would deeply miss the one he'd befriended on his first day at Youkai Academy. He didn't want to lose either side of the girl he…

His door opened and Wataru raised his head to see a head of pink hair. Hanging from her neck was a new rosario, resembling the one Arc had destroyed.

"Moka-san…" Wataru uttered as he walked up to and hugged the pink-haired girl. She returned the embrace. She was back. He thought he'd lost her but now she was back.

Moka's green eyes gazed into his brown ones as he leaned down. His target was not her neck. His target was her lips.

Wataru had experienced kissing the true Inner Moka, but had never kissed the pink-haired girl he'd first befriended when entering Youkai Academy. Like himself, the pink-haired Moka was shy but she also wanted him to kiss her and show her how much he loved her. Even if he never said it before, she knew he loved her. How else would he be able to remove the rosario?

Wataru broke the kiss for a second and then resumed, kissing down her chin to her neck. Moka moaned as she felt his teeth nibble on the skin. Was he going to bite her? Was he going to take some of her blood?

"Yes…" she urged. She wanted him to taste her.

His fangs extended and he bit down. She gasped and clung tightly to him. Her blood began to flow into his mouth as he began to suck. He then pulled away and licked at the wound. Briefly, his eyes took on the colour of stained glass but then returned to normal. He kissed her on the forehead and uttered, "Moka-san, I love you."

"I love you too, Wataru-kun…"

* * *

At the school festival several days later, Wataru's family and friends were sitting in the auditorium. They were enjoying Wataru and Otoya's duet performance on stage as they played Otoya's famous piece together.

The Kurenai men, sporting tuxedos, played on their violins, matching and synchronizing their tunes together before finishing off with their trademark plucking of the strings. As the curtain came down, Wataru noticed that his father was sparkling.

"Tou-san?" Wataru asked.

"Looks like I'm heading back," said Otoya. "Too bad. I won't remember ever meeting you after this."

At the same time, Megumi was about to be separated from Yuri who was also sparkling. "Take care of yourself, Megumi," Yuri said to her daughter.

"I will, Okaasan," said Megumi with tears in her eyes.

As the two people from the past vanished from sight, Natsuki walked up to Wataru. "Let's go, Kurenai-kun," Natsuki said.

"Hai, Tsukue-san," said Wataru.

"Call me Natsuki."

The curtain rose, revealing both Natsuki and Wataru playing their violins. The piece was known as 'Circle of Life'.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his assistance in creating this chapter.

"Rider Fashion Check: Rosario + Kiva Style!"

Hosted by Kurumu Kurono and Yukari Sendo

"We're back with another edition of **Rider Fashion Check!**" Kurumu announced. "I'm your host, Kurumu Kurono, and this is my flat-chested co-host Yukari Sendo!"

"I'd rather be flat-chested than have those floppy things!" Yukari shouted back.

"Anyway . . . today, we are taking on a very special Kamen Rider!" Kurumu declared. "Kamen Rider Saga, otherwise known as Taiga Nobori, Wataru's older brother!"

Yukari cued up the image of Kamen Rider Saga. "You know, he looks very kingly in that suit."

"Yeah, but Wataru would be an even better king!" Kurumu declared.

"Anyway, this is Saga!" Yukari exclaimed, pointing to his belt. "That belt is his pet Sagark, who attaches to Taiga's waist and turns into a belt before Taiga transforms into Saga. To transform, he has a special weapon called the Jacorder that he inserts into Sagark. As Saga, he uses the Jacorder as both a whip and a rapier."

The image changed to show Saga holding the Jacorder with its rapier-like red blade extended, and then changed again to show Saga using it more like a whip. Kurumu looked at Saga holding the Jacorder in Bute Form and mumbled, "Wow, there could be some interesting uses for that."

"Yeah . . ." Yukari agreed, blushing as she thought about those "uses." Snapping out of it, she went on. "When the Jacorder's used like a whip, it's called Bute Mode. When the Jacorder is used like a sword, it's called Rod Mode. And with a Fuestle of his own, he can initiate the Snaking Death-Break!"

Kurumu shuddered at the mention of the Snaking Death-Break. "It's a really nasty attack! Saga impales his opponent on his Jacorder while in Bute Mode and then he uses the symbol of the King of Fangires to string him up until he dies!"

"Not somebody I'd like to mess with," Yukari agreed.

"Fortunately, he's a lot nicer than Nago!" Kurumu added. "But what's with all the stained glass in his suit?"

"It's part of his motif," Yukari replied. "The snake design's pretty neat, but I've been freaked out by snakes ever since Hitomi Ishigami."

Kurumu got angry at the mention of the former Yokai Academy art teacher. Then she regained her composure. "His helmet looks weird."

"That's because it's supposed to resemble the king piece in chess," Yukari replied. "Which makes sense, because Taiga is supposed to be King of the Fangires."

"I still say Wataru would make an even better king," Kurumu insisted.

"Maybe," Yukari said. "Then he could have a harem of concubines! He could marry us all!"

"Why would he marry you?" Kurumu asked. "Wataru wants a woman, not a little girl!"

"I'm more mature than you are!" Yukari argued.

"I've got the bigger chest!" Kurumu insisted.

"The size of a woman's breasts is inversely proportional to the size of her brain!" Yukari declared.

"Why, you –!" Kurumu gave chase to Yukari. As Yukari fled, she paused to give a last look into the camera.

"This is it for** Rider Fashion Check!**" she shouted. "Tune in next time! Aaaahhh, my hat!"


	44. Boobs

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 44: Boobs

"Wa-ta-ru~" the succubus cooed.

"Kurumu-san, please, this isn't necessary…" pleaded Wataru desperately.

"But you look tired. Come on, just lay your head in my bosom. A breast pillow would be better than a lap pillow, wouldn't it?"

Wataru blushed as he stared at Kurumu's chest. She giggled. As innocent and decent as Wataru was, he was still a heterosexual male and would still be drawn by her big boobs.

Wataru and Taiga had come in from many hours of training and so Wataru decided to take a nap since he was so tired. Since Maya had a now long standing rule concerning the girls' efforts to capture his interest, he didn't expect to be cornered by Kurumu in his own room with her offering to use her chest as a pillow.

"Kurumu-san…"

"Just tell me to spoil you, Wataru. Come on. Tell Kurumu you want her to spoil you." Her breasts were pressed against his chest as he was backed up against the wall.

Wataru, surrendered in record time. There was no way out of this and it seemed no one would be interrupting this time. Resigning himself to his fate, he said, "Kurumu-san, please spoil me."

'_Yay!_' Kurumu cheered inwardly as she grabbed Wataru and immediately jumped on the bed, resting his head against her soft breasts. "Do you like that, Wataru?"

Normally this would have been an infringement on Maya's 'no bothering Wataru with the competition for his heart,' but Kurumu found a loophole. Technically, she wasn't competing for Wataru's heart by doing this. No other girls were there for her to fight with. It was just him and her together. So it was perfectly fine to be there in her mind.

Wataru blushed but he couldn't help but feel a sense of bliss as he had his head rested against her breasts. He just couldn't help it. He just hoped nobody walked in and misinterpreted the situation.

* * *

Kurumu yawned as she came down to the kitchen for something to drink. Her nap with Wataru was just so wonderful and romantic. She especially like the way he nestled into her bosom in his sleep. Still, she decided not to press her luck and let him sleep more while she went about her daily activities. She opened the fridge and blindly reached inside and found a bottle. She uncapped it and poured it down her throat before giving out a sigh of relief.

"Ah!" she smiled. "Now to plan Wataru's bath time surprise!"

Dropping her drink container onto the table, she didn't notice that it was a sky blue concoction inside a glass beaker.

And it was glowing.

* * *

The following morning began like any other.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Well, not exactly.

Kurumu stared in horror at the mirror. "My…my breasts!" She patted her chest. She was as flat as a board. Where were the bouncing boobs that she was so proud of? Where did they go? "This is a dream! A dream!" she denied hysterically but when she pinched her cheek and felt a stinging pain she discovered, much to her horror, that this was real and her breasts really were gone.

"Kurumu-san, what's wrong?" Wataru asked, bursting into the room.

"Wataru! Don't look!"

"Kurumu-san?"

More voices cried out as Moka, Mizore, and the others began entering the room much to the succubus' mortification. Everyone came to a stop as they spied Kurumu and her new condition. Needless to say, there were more than a few raised eyebrows at the newly bust-less Kurumu.

"Wow. She's flat!" Yukari cried bluntly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Now, you have no idea how this happened?" asked Maya gently, not wanting to cause distress to Kurumu. It was a well-known fact that succubae took great pride in their bodies and took any insult to them as grounds for a blood feud. Having her bust removed, Kurumu no doubt would feel like her world was ending.

"-sniff- no," the blue-haired succubus whimpered, cuddling into Wataru's lap. She was wearing he normal clothes, but her shirts sagged at the front since her boobs weren't there to fill them anymore. She didn't even need a bra.

"Obviously someone or something did something," Taiga sighed. "A woman's chest doesn't just shrink overnight for no apparent reason. I doubt succubus magic does that. If anything, it would have made her bigger."

Moka looked on in helpless concern for Kurumu. Usually she was so confident and sure of herself. Now she seemed to be an emotional wreck, sniffling and clutching to Wataru for comfort. Oooh, if she got her hands on whoever did this, she would make them pay for hurting her friend/rival!

Mizore watched on with her usual cool demeanour, but she personally felt for Kurumu. Like succubae, yuki-onna also took pride in their looks for without them, they would have a much harder time finding husbands. Being small in any of the feminine areas men liked to look was an absolute curse that only the worst yuki-onna women would wish on their rivals. Mizore may have had a heated rivalry with Kurumu, but she would never stoop this low.

Yukari was still a little weirded out by the situation. The boob woman without her boobs was kind of funny. Striding across the room, she peered in closely at Kurumu's now flat chest, catching everyone's attention. Looking to Kurumu's chest and then her own, followed by a quick check with her hands, the little witch leaned back with a satisfied smile.

"I'm bigger!" she grinned. "Finally I'm bigger than someone!"

That was all it took for Kurumu, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! I JUST WANNA DIE!"

"Yukari-chan!" Maya chided.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," Yukari winced.

Wataru just hugged Kurumu close, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Moka in concern.

"Well, obviously whatever happened to her had to have been done from within Doran," Maya pondered. "It's not easy for magic to reach inside and I doubt whatever did do this would do a prank by shrinking Kurumu's breasts."

"Magic huh?" Mizore frowned, looking at Yukari.

"Don't look at me!" Yukari cried. "I'm only interested in making them grow! Not making them shrink! Besides, I know how serious succubae take their looks!"

"I don't know any magic like that either," Ruby admitted, before growing flustered. "Although it seems like a good idea to learn how."

"Calm down Ruby-san," Moka huffed before turning to Kurumu and Wataru. "Wataru-kun, how about you take Kurumu-chan up to her room? She's had a traumatic morning."

"R-right," Wataru nodded.

"You know, I think I heard somewhere that massages can help increase the bust size," said Taiga offhandedly. Everyone in the room turned their heads to stare at him. "I overheard some of the girls at school talking about it. They also say that drinking lots of milk can help. Fresh milk is the best, freshly squeezed from a cow."

"Yosh!" an invigorated Kurumu exclaimed, "Time to buy milk! But first…" Kurumu nuzzled Wataru. "Wa-ta-ru, would you mind massaging my breasts back to size?" she whispered into his ear. Usually, she had her breasts pressed against his chest like this but now that she was flat, she just had to rely on other methods to seduce Wataru. Succubae weren't one-trick-ponies. Aside from their 'charm' ability they had other ways of making a man theirs. Now with her main weapons gone, she had to try other ways to win his heart.

* * *

Mizore wandered into the kitchen, looking for something cold to snack on. With pretty much no aptitude in magic, she really couldn't help with Kurumu's problem. That was up to Yukari and Ruby to figure out since they had the most aptitude towards it.

Entering the kitchen, she spotted a glass container of blue liquid inside. Curious, she looked at it and found a ring of frost on the table around it. Taking the container, she sniffed at it and found a pleasant smell of peppermint. Shrugging, she took in a mouthful of the liquid, finding it pleasantly cool.

"Mm. Not bad," she commented, settling the container down. She wanted to get a cup so she could pour a bit more for herself. However…

SHROOP!

Mizore suddenly felt different. Like her sweater and tank top suddenly became much tighter. Looking down, Mizore's eyes widened as she blinked. Suddenly, her boobs had swelled and were now quite larger than they were before. Easily in the D-cup range, which would have made any Yuki-onna thank the gods for such a gift. Poking one of her new breasts, she determined that indeed they were real. Wanting to be doubly sure, she pulled off her sweater and examined herself in the reflection of an ornamental mirror.

Indeed, her breasts were now in the D-cup range now. Strained against the tank top she usually wore which was made for someone with a smaller cup size. They supported themselves rather well, not straining her back beyond a slight weight increase, but that was a fair trade to her. Hefting them with her arm, she watched her new assets jiggle slightly, perfect for enticing men.

She knew what she had to do.

"Oh Wataru-san~!" Mizore called in a song-like voice, searching for her future husband, letting her new assets bounce as she walked with a spring in her step.

* * *

"Wataru, please…" Kurumu pleaded with a pout.

"Are…are you sure?" Wataru asked.

"Yes. You want to help me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then start, and please be gentle."

Wataru gulped and began. Slowly, with trembling hands, he placed them on Kurumu's now flat chest. She frowned. It didn't feel right since his hands were no longer pressed against something soft. "Um…how should I begin?" he asked.

"Hold on," she said as she backed away a bit. "Maybe it's better if I take my shirt off."

"Wait!" Wataru cried. "There's no need!"

"Oh…Wataru-san~" Mizore cooed as she walked in. She even made a point of walking with a small jump, letting her new big breasts bounce enticingly. Leaning against the doorframe, she held one arm under her chest, emphasizing her newest acquisition.

Kurumu and Wataru gawked at her.

"Mizore-san, what happened to you?" Wataru asked.

"Hey, are you making fun of me!" Kurumu accused, dashing up to Mizore with a huff. Frowning, she poked at Mizore's chest. "Using pads to…wait." Kurumu checked by squeezing and Mizore gasped. Kurumu paled. "Those aren't pads…" she realised. She demanded, holding Mizore by the arms, "HOW DID YOU MAKE THEM SO BIG!" Maybe if she found out she could get her own breasts back.

* * *

"Hm? What's this?" Moka asked as she came into the kitchen to find some tomato juice, but instead found a glass container filled with a cold liquid. It smelled nice too. Shrugging, she decided to drink it.

* * *

Wataru was finding himself in a rather, stressful situation. With the acquisition of her new assets, Mizore decided to become more…forward. In this case, she was leaning against his back with her now sizable D-cups pressed against his neck. On his front, Kurumu was trying to swat Mizore away while demanding at the same time how Mizore got her chest to grow so big. The yuki-onna was tight-lipped about that.

As the young Fandiri was learning that Mizore decided to not wear a bra that day, a loud shriek was heard, one that Wataru recognised. "Moka-san!" Immediately, he dashed to her rescue, leaving the two girls to wrestle on the floor.

"Moka-san!" Wataru cried out as he entered the kitchen. She was kneeling on the floor, trembling. "Moka-san, are you okay?"

Moka turned to face him. "Wataru-kun…"

Wataru's eyes widened as he got a good look at her problem. Kurumu and Mizore, once they untangled themselves from each other, went to see what was wrong with the pinkette as well. The problem was that Moka's own chest seemed to have had a sudden growth spurt, straining against her top, looking like something was going to give soon. Moka was usually a modest C-cup (as the boys at school liked to point out) but now she was way into the D-cup territory and she apparently didn't like it.

"Moka-san, how did this happen?" Wataru gaped.

"It hurts…" Moka grimaced. "I…I have to go!" Getting up, she made a mad dash out of the kitchen, knocking the three to the side with ease as she unintentionally tapped into her vampiric strength.

* * *

The three girls who'd had a sudden and dramatic change in their breast size were now in the main hall of Castle Doran. After all of the sudden chaos, Taiga and Wataru's mother decided to see just what was going on now. Maya inspected each of them. They had to have their clothes change to fit their new bust size. None of Moka's bras fit so she had to borrow (much to Kurumu's chagrin) the succubus' bras. Mizore didn't care to wear a bra at all, feeling quite natural as she was. That only served to make Kurumu's ire grow.

"How did this happen?" Maya asked.

"We don't know!" Moka cried. She was rather embarrassed about the current events. Now she felt like her chest was jutting outward no matter what she did and it made her feel weird. Not to mention that her old bras dug into her skin rather horribly which was the reason for her outburst earlier.

"Hm…if only I knew it, maybe I can find a cure. The books could have the information," said Maya. Since magic was discovered, females had a history of using it for cosmetic uses. Surely there was something concerning these events.

That was when Yukari came in, an empty beaker in her hand.

"OK, who drank my potion?" Yukari asked, rather irate

"What potion, dear?" Maya asked.

"I left a beaker in the fridge but when I went to check I saw it on the table, empty," said Yukari.

Kurumu realised what'd happened and her face twisted into a snarl as she lunged at Yukari. "You little brat! I'LL KILL YOU!" Her hands nearly reached Yukari's throat when Wataru caught her and restrained her. "Lemme go! Lemme go! The brat has to pay for my breasts!"

"ENOUGH!" Maya roared, causing everyone to freeze. "Yukari-chan, why did you make the potion?"

"Kurumu always makes fun of my small breasts, so I thought I could make a potion that would increase their size," said Yukari. "I put it in the fridge to cool it overnight. I guess Kurumu drank it and that's why she's like this," Yukari explained.

"But how come her breasts shrank?" Maya asked.

"Must be a side-effect. It makes small breasts bigger, maybe it shrinks already big breasts. At least, that's what I think, or maybe it's because she's a succubus," Yukari answered.

"You can make an antidote, right?" Maya asked.

"Of course, but it'll take at least 24 hours to make," answered Yukari.

"Take your time, I think I understand why she likes to shove these into Wataru-san's face," said Mizore.

"But my boobs! My precious boobs!" Kurumu cried.

"Ano…maybe you could wear pads?" Moka suggested.

* * *

Kurumu looked herself in the mirror. The pads weren't as big as her breasts when she had them but at least she didn't look flatchested. "Damn, this still doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry, Kurumu-san," said Wataru reassuringly. "Yukari-chan can fix you right up."

After Kurumu had calmed down, she realised it was her fault for blindly drinking from the beaker. Still, she was touched by his kindness and thoughtfulness. "Wataru…" He really wanted to help her regain her breasts.

Wataru knew how much Kurumu prided over her breasts. She may be a little vain but if it was something important to any of his friends, he was quick to help them.

* * *

Kokoa poked at Moka's new breasts. "Wow," she was amazed. "Where can I get some of that potion?"

"Kokoa-chan, stop that!" Moka cried, covering her chest in embarrassment. It wasn't enough that it felt like she had water balloons on her chest, but it felt like everyone kept staring at them wherever she went even if she tried covering them up.

"Tsk, you act like you have a disease or something!" Kokoa huffed. "Onee-sama would appreciate the gift she's got!"

"But…but, it feels like everyone's staring at me!"

"Of course they are! Big boobs are sexy! Guys like that!" Kokoa snapped. "It's the perfect way to make Onii-sama pay attention! I'd kill for a chest that big!" Not so much for attracting men, but more for the pleasure of being treated more like an adult rather than a child.

"Mnnnn!" Moka grimaced. All of that may have been true, but she didn't like people staring at her and if Wataru enjoyed big breasts then he would have been more receptive to Kurumu's advances. Still, one thing was bothering her since Yukari made her announcement.

Last she remembered, she had left some of the blue potion in the vial. Yukari had reported that it was all gone. Who had drunk the rest?

* * *

"Oooh! Hmmmm! Ah! Perfect for Goshujin-sama's pillow tonight!"

Ruby was posing in front of a mirror in her room in her usual gothic brassiere and dress. However, where the top had fit her perfectly before, now it looked like it was ready to burst from her upper D possibly even DD cup breasts.

"Soft, yet firm at the same time," Ruby blushed, posing enticingly in the reflection. "Oh Goshujin-sama, I will do my best to help you enjoy sleep tonight! I'll never leave your bed unless you say so!"

* * *

Yukari was busy mixing ingredients for the antidote. As much as she disliked the succubus sometimes for using her body to seduce Wataru, even she wouldn't be so cruel as to make Kurumu lose the most precious thing she had. Sure, Kurumu could use her charm ability but the succubus had sworn that she wouldn't do that anymore.

Meanwhile, three women stood in front of the building that housed Castle Doran. They were Ageha Kurono, Fujiko Sendou and Tsurara Shirayuki. They had come to visit in order to check up on their children and maybe even see how they were doing in their pursuit of love.

* * *

"Mama's coming!" Kurumu shrieked.

"Yes," confirmed Kivat.

"Noooo!" the succubus cried out. "She can't see me like this! Not with all of my rivals being bigger than I am and me being so small! Wataru! Help me stuff tissues into my bra!"

"N-NANI?" Wataru gaped, his nerves taking quite the beating this day.

"The rest of you!" Kurumu cried, pointing at both Moka and Mizore. More specifically, their enhanced chests. "Bind those things! Mama can't see how big you two are!"

"W-why?" asked a rather confused Moka.

"I don't feel like it," Mizore shrugged. "I'm proud of my new assets."

"Please! You have to!" Kurumu begged. "If Mama sees me like this then there's no telling what she'd do! She might even disown me!"

"For having small boobs?" asked Yukari.

"Especially for having small breasts!" Kurumu hissed. "Compared to how big I was before she'd have to disown me!"

"A little overdramatic don't you think?" asked Taiga.

"I can't take that risk!" Kurumu cried, "Please, you have to help me!"

"OK, we'll help," said Wataru. "Won't we, everyone?" he asked kindly.

"For you, Wataru-san, I'd do anything," said Mizore.

* * *

"Welcome," said Riki politely as he opened the door to their guests. Jiro and Ramon were also present to welcome them.

"Would you like some tea?" the young Merman asked.

"That would be nice, Ramon-kun," said Fujiko.

"How's my daughter?" Ageha asked.

"Yes, how are our girls doing?" asked Tsurara.

The three Mazoku exchanged looks before Jiro answered, "They are doing fine at the moment. It's been the norm here. They argue and fight over Wataru-sama and try to charm him."

"That's my girl!" proclaimed Ageha proudly. She actually brought something to help her daughter's chances. Of course, she wasn't the only one. Tsurara had also brought something to help promote Mizore and Wataru's budding relationship, and maybe get some grandchildren out of the deal.

"Please, take a seat," Jiro offered.

* * *

"How does it look?" Kurumu asked. She was dressed and had stuffed her bra to capacity in order to simulate her original cup size. "Well, Wataru?"

"They look the same size," he told her. "But are you sure you want to lie to your mother?"

"Wataru, I can't let her see my breasts are gone! It'd be horrible!" She asked Mizore and Moka. "Have you two bound your breasts?"

"It hurts," whimpered Moka. Her breasts felt like they were going to burst from the pressure.

Mizore hadn't bothered to bind her breasts. "Mizore, why haven't you bound your breasts?" Kurumu asked.

"I don't want to," the yuki-onna responded.

"Well, do it now, or else!" Kurumu threatened, letting her nails lengthen.

"No," Mizore refused as the room chilled as her hands became ice claws.

"Mizore-san, please…" Wataru pleaded.

"Alright, I'll bind my breasts," said Mizore. She tossed off her sweater and started to lift her tank top up to remove it.

"NOT IN FRONT OF WATARU!" Kurumu roared as she shielded Wataru's eyes from staring at Mizore's breasts.

* * *

"It's been a little noisy, but that's what happens when you have teenagers living under one roof," said Maya.

"Ah, there's my little girl," said Ageha as she saw Kurumu approaching. Following closely behind were Yukari and Mizore. Wataru was present too, in-between Mizore and Kurumu who each had claimed an arm. "Give your mama a hug!" Ageha spread her arms.

Kurumu frowned, "Um…do we have to?"

"What?" Ageha pouted. "Oh, well, if you don't wanna hug me then I'll let Wataru hug me. Come here, you!" She grabbed Wataru's face and shoved them between her breasts. He began to struggle for breath.

Maya's killing intent rose as she warned, "I would advise you not to do something so inappropriate to my son."

"You're no fun," said Ageha as she released a flushed and panting Wataru. "I still got it." She grinned. She looked at Kurumu who averted her eyes. "What's wrong, Kurumu?"

"I've brought cake!" That was when Ruby came in and Wataru's eyes bulged at what his maid was sporting. "Ruby-san!" he yelped.

"What's wrong, Goshujin-sama?" said Ruby. With each word she spoke, her breasts bounced. Kurumu gawked at her.

"Damn it, Ruby! You drank the potion!" Kurumu accused.

"What potion?" Ageha asked. Kurumu froze.

"N-n-n-nothing, Mama!" Kurumu answered.

"Ku…ru…mu…" Ageha growled as her wings came out and her eyes glowed red. "What is going on?" She reached forward and poked her daughter's chest. "Huh?" Something felt wrong. She then started to squeeze. Kurumu paled as Wataru began to sweat. "What's this?" In an instant she'd shredded her daughter's top with her nails and gaped. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Tsurara blinked and then said to Mizore, "I think you'll be able to win without my help."

"Thank you, Mother," Mizore responded.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Yukari apologized. "It's all my fault!"

"You bet it is!" Kurumu hissed. She had gotten a new shirt but now without the bra or pads she looked as flat as a board now.

"Kurumu, what happened?" Ageha asked.

"Well, I kinda drank something the witch brat made and it made my boobs go poof," answered Kurumu. "I'm sorry!"

Ageha stood in front of Kurumu with her arms crossed. It honestly looked like she was going to be furious with Kurumu because she let her breasts shrink. Wataru was prepared to get into the middle of the fight and defend his admirer. Ageha simply continued to stare at Kururmu when eventually…

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" The elder succubus suddenly burst into tears and vigorously glomped onto her daughter, hugging her tightly. "MY POOR BABAY GIRL! DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT A THING! MAMA IS GOING TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER!"

"Mama!" Kurumu was shocked. "You're not angry?" She really thought her mother would disown her.

"This is a tragedy!" Ageha cried. "Why would I be angry with you? You're my little girl!"

"Oh, Mama!"

"What a touching scene," commented Kivat.

"Yukari," Fujiko spoke sternly, her hands to her hips. "What did I tell you about leaving your potions around where others could get to them?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Yukari apologized. "I just wanted to make Wataru-sama look at me!"

Fujiko sighed and then turned to look at Kurumu. This was easily fixed with a simple reversal spell. "Do you mind?" Fujiko said as she took out her wand. She recited a spell and then waved her wand before pointing it at Kurumu.

Nothing happened.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Wataru asked.

POOF!

All of a sudden, Kurumu's breasts grew back as her top once again strained against her enlarged breasts.

"MY BABIES!" Kurumu cried out happily.

"Now, as for you three," said Fujiko as she looked to Ruby, Mizore and Moka. "I think it's best that you all return to normal." She waved her wand and the three girls had their breasts reduced to normal. Moka was relieved while Mizore and Ruby were upset that their enhanced assets had been reverted back to normal.

"WATARU, THEY'RE BACK!" Kurumu hugged Wataru's face to her chest, suffocating him like she'd done many times. "They're back! They're back!" She was jumping up in glee.

He couldn't answer. He was too busy struggling to breathe!

* * *

"I'm so glad they're back to normal," said Kurumu as she patted her chest.

"I am too," agreed Wataru. They were alone in her room and sitting on her bed.

"So, you _did_ miss them," said Kurumu, teasing him as she made her breasts jiggle a little for him.

"I just hated seeing you sad," he told her. "I know how much your looks mean to you. Every part of you is special in my eyes."

"Oh, Wataru…" He was just so sweet.

Wataru had made up his mind, actually. He had confessed to Moka his feelings for her but they weren't just for her. He had strong feelings for Mizore and Kurumu as well. Yukari was just like a little sister to him, even if she did have perverted ideas from time to time.

Wataru blushed as he asked, "Can I kiss you?"

Kurumu's smile widened. "Wataru, I've been waiting for you to ask me that ever since we met."

"Kurumu-san, are you ready?" Wataru asked.

"Alright, Wataru," said Kurumu. She closed her eyes. "This is going to be my first kiss."

Wataru gazed at her. She was so beautiful. While they hadn't met under the best of circumstances, they had become close friends and the more time they spend together he began to realise that he had the same feelings for Kurumu as the ones he had for Mizore and Moka.

He loved all three girls. His mother had told him his heart was big enough to love all three girls and his brother had encouraged him, stating that as Fangire royalty he could have more than one wife. Moka had dibs at being his first and main wife, but Kurumu and Mizore did not mind. As long as they had Wataru's love they were happy.

Wataru took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulders. He then leaned in and pressed his lips against the bluenette's. There was a sudden jolt as Kurumu moaned from the contact. Finally, she was able to kiss the lips of the boy she'd loved since first coming to Youkai Academy. This was love, true love. While she would have to share him with Moka and Mizore, for now he was all hers.

Feeling a bit naughty, she took hold of one of Wataru's hands and guided it to one of her breasts. Without realizing it, he squeezed her breast, causing her to moan. Her lips parted and Wataru slipped his tongue inside. Kurumu kissed him right back just as intensely. She fell backwards onto the bed with him on top of her. However, as much as she wanted this to continue, it had to end. Wataru broke the kiss and looked deeply into Kurumu's eyes.

"I love you, Wataru," Kurumu said.

"I love you too, Kurumu-san," he replied, before they resumed their kissing.

"Kurumu-_chan_," she corrected. "We're going to be lovers, after all."

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: A funny filler chap. We'll be having a Christmas chapter soon.


	45. Mistletoe

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 45: Mistletoe

Mizore's eyes gazed upon the calendar. "Christmas is coming." It was 5 days away. It would be her first Christmas in the human world and with the man she loved. Moka and Kurumu had already gotten their kisses, so Mizore was planning on claiming her kiss as well. Usually she would not be so impatient for one, but after what Moka had told went down in the Legendorga Castle and hearing Kurumu brag to herself after the boob incident (Mizore did miss those big boobs she once had) she really wanted to kiss Wataru herself.

She had written her mother a letter and sent it, asking for some Snow Whites. They wouldn't be as strong as they usually would by the time they arrived, but that was fine by Mizore. She didn't need them to be that powerful. She was also planning on giving her Wataru something special as she had an instruction book about knitting open on her desk.

Rey-Kivat, who was perched on her shoulder, gazed down curiously. "What are you doing, Mizore-sama?"

Ever since Rey-Kivat broke his contract to Shiramine, he'd become Mizore's partner and the means for her to transform into Lady Rey, the female version of Kamen Rider Rey. She remembered leaving Shiramine behind as he wailed at her. She didn't care to look back at the broken man as she fought the Legendorga and defeated it. What had happened to him afterwards was anyone's guess, not that she cared. Not after what he did.

"I'm making Wataru-san's Christmas present," said Mizore. Wataru always wore scarves so she was hoping to make one for him. "He'll love it and then…" She trailed off, a far off look in her eyes as she imagined receiving a kiss in gratitude from Wataru.

Wataru was a little shy about giving kisses, but when he did he gave them passionately. He was just so full of love with a big heart. It was evident in his music.

* * *

Kurumu's dream was slowly becoming a reality. The first kiss had made her tingle all over. And then the kisses that followed were even more magical. To taste his lips after all this time was indescribable. Now, she was planning on giving him his present…her virginity.

"So, what should I wear?" Kurumu mused as she looked through her lingerie collection. It was the largest collection of the frilliest, laciest, sexiest amount of women's underwear that anyone would ever see. Kurumu had prepared herself for this time and her mother had sent her daughter's collection after hearing her progress with Wataru. "Ooh, Wataru, it's going to be a very Merry Christmas for us." She already planned on giving her beloved Destined One something special for Christmas, something special indeed. "I sure hope he has a lot of stamina, though." She then thought, "Better ask Mama for that special elixir."

* * *

Moka was also thinking of what to get Wataru for Christmas. Everything he'd done for her…for all of them up to now deserved a huge gift from her. She just wasn't sure what to get for him. However it was hard to find him a gift since she wanted it to be very special. After the mess with the Legendorga and finally confirming her feelings from both sides, she wanted this Christmas to be the most wonderful, especially so since Wataru had never had a Christmas with his family or such a large group of friends before.

"What can I get him?" Moka asked herself.

'_Well, if I were you, I'd give him something he'd never forget,_' said her inner self suggestively.

The pinkette blushed and cried out, "No, it's too soon!"

'_Maybe, but do you think the succubus and yuki-onna will wait? I know they'll both try to bed him. As his mate we should be the first to make love to him._'

Moka didn't know how to respond, considering how ecchi it sounded. Of course, it would be something that she and Wataru couldn't forget. However, was she ready for such a step?

* * *

Ruby was posing in her sexy Santa costume. It was a red one piece dress with white fur around the hem and around the collar. It also had white fuzz balls up the middle. The clothing mad her cleavage very noticeable and the white fur around the collar tickled her breast, making her sensitive. She wore red gloves which went up to her shoulders and had white fur around the edges and similar boots which went up to her thighs which was good since the skirt was so short.

"Your Christmas present is ready Goshujin-sama," Ruby smiled seductively. "Oh I can't wait!"

She really wanted Wataru to be hers, even for a day. After all, Wataru had shown her kindness by taking her in despite everything that had happened on Witch's Hill. He'd given her a new home and a new purpose.

She wanted Wataru to give her a present too. A nice and hot spanking. When she'd heard that Kiva had given Kokoa a spanking the first time the red-haired vampire had shown up, she was envious. She wanted to be bent over her master's knee and spanked like a naughty little girl. Just the thought of it made Ruby tingle all over.

* * *

"Ne, ne, ne," said Ramon. "What are you doing, Yukari-chan?"

"Making a present for Wataru-sama and Moka-sama," the witch answered, her desk filled with magic potions and items which could be used to create something new. "They're going to love this!"

Ramon smiled as he volunteered, "I'll help!" He wanted to spend more time with the cute witch. He may be over a century old by human terms but he was still a young boy.

"Oh, thank you, Ramon-san," said Yukari, beaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wataru was in his room writing a special composition for Christmas. It was dedicated to his friends. Kivat and Tatsulot were watching as they hovered around him. The sheet music looked almost complete. It was going to be his first Christmas with people around other than Shizuka and he wanted it to be special. So, he was writing a special composition.

"This note seems a little high," Wataru pondered as he looked over the sheet music.

"You think so? I thought it sounded nice," Tatsulot pondered, looking over the music.

"No, it has to be just right. After everything we've been through, they deserve something nice to listen to," said Wataru.

"Well, with your talent, you will compose something divine," said Kivat honestly.

"I hope so. This has to sound just right," said Wataru.

* * *

Kokoa grumbled as she followed Shizuka while they went out Christmas shopping. She didn't know or care why she had to do something like this. She was a noble vampire. She should be receiving gifts, not giving them away to commoners. Now she was with a human. Sure, Shizuka wasn't very annoying but still she was getting used to humans. She also had to resist from biting them and drinking their blood. Even if Shizuka knew about them, Kokoa had to be careful. Maya made her warning quite clear.

Kivala seemed to have taken a shine to Shizuka and was perched on the girl's shoulder. Kokoa had Kouvat flying close by in case she needed a weapon against Fangires. Kokoa knew that Shizuke was hoping to get a present for Wataru. Even if Wataru just saw Shizuka as a dear friend, she didn't mind. It did take her a while to accept that Wataru's feelings for her weren't romantic and that he was in love with Moka.

"Alms for the poor!" a man in a Santa suit shook a bell as he stood next to a pot. "Alms for the poor!" He asked, "Young ladies, alms for the poor?"

"Sure!" Shizuke took out a 500 yen coin and tossed it into the pot.

"God bless you," said Santa-chan.

Kokoa remarked, "Why did you give that guy 500 yen?"

"It's for a good cause," Shizuka reasoned.

"He could be just some con-artist, you know," Kokoa argued.

"Maybe, but it's the thought that counts," said Shizuka. "And even if he was, maybe he needs the money more than I do."

"Humans are so weird," mumbled Kokoa. She wanted to get something for her Onii-sama and Onee-sama, something that befitting their status. After the Legendorga incident, Kokoa was treating Wataru a lot kinder. Still, she would still prefer Kiva over Wataru.

* * *

A day later, Moka was out shopping. She meandered past the crammed shelves, inspecting a few items while shaking her head at others. _'No, none of these will do_,' Moka thought as she tried to find a good gift for Wataru.

As Moka walked out, looking for another shop to go into, she bumped into Megumi who was holding two bags. "Oh Megumi-san," Moka said, surprised to see Megumi.

"Hello Moka-chan," Megumi said, happy to see the pink haired vampire. "Are you trying to find a present for Wataru-kun?" Megumi asked, hitting the nail on the head.

Moka blushed as she said "Yeah... but I'm having a bit of trouble. I don't know what to get him."

"I see...I know what you mean. Sometimes it's hard to shop for someone like Nago-kun. Well, in that case I'll help you find a good gift for Wataru-kun," Megumi said while smiling, causing Moka to blink in surprise

"Ano, are you sure?" Moka asked. She didn't want to waste Megumi's time.

"Ah it's no trouble at all. I'm already done with my Christmas shopping," Megumi said lifting one of her bags to prove her point. "Now let's go find a gift that will show your feelings for Wataru-kun."

* * *

At the same time, Kurumu was also doing some shopping. Just one outfit wouldn't be enough. She needed options. "Let's see..." Kurumu murmured with an anticipating grin. She was at a lingerie store and browsing through their wares, looking for something that might catch Wataru's eyes during this festive season. Well, anything she had would but then the chances were that he would pass out when he saw it so she needed something sexy, but slightly toned down so he wouldn't pass out. "What would be good…? Ah-ha!" Kurumu's grinned widened as her sparkling eyes saw it.

She picked out a very skimpy and see-through Mrs. Claus outfit. "I'll just wait for Wataru later tonight. He won't be able to keep his hands off me when he sees me in this." She let out a giggle and twirled around. "Ah, Wataru. My Destined One. My Prince. You will be mine, even if I have to share you, but you will be mine."

* * *

Mizore was running out of yarn again, making her sigh in annoyance. The yuki-onna stood, and started rummaging the closet in search for another ball of yarn to finish her self-imposed task. "Where is it," she muttered.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked as she came in. Mizore gasped in surprise. She turned to see Maya walking in the room and looking at the unfinished scarf. "Is that a scarf?"

"I'm knitting Wataru a scarf for his Christmas present," Mizore answered.

"I see... why don't you just buy one?" Maya asked picking up the scarf and noticing the detail Mizore put into it to make sure it wouldn't unravel.

"I want to make it special. I know I could just buy one but I really want to make this just for him," Mizore said grabbing a ball of yarn as she got ready to restart her task

Maya nodded in understanding. She knew where Mizore was coming from. During her first Christmas with Otoya she'd wanted to make it special for the both of them. "Let me help," Maya offered. "I used to knit all of Wataru's scarves for him. I can give you some pointers."

"Thank you, Maya-san," said Mizore gratefully.

"It's the least I could do. You are one of my son's lovers, after all," said Maya.

* * *

The next day, Castle Doran was being decorated for Christmas. There was a Christmas tree right in the middle of the room.

"What a hassle." Taiga muttered as he was busy trying to untangle the Christmas lights. "Why do these things get tangled?"

"Relax. After all it is the holidays," Mizore said as she carefully placed the ends of her decoration between two branches and stepped back to admire her work. Meanwhile both Moka and Kurumu were arguing

"Don't put it there!" Moka was saying. "We have to keep the tree color-coordinated."

"But that's so boring!" Kurumu argued. "We should put everything anywhere we want. It will make the tree seem more festive."

Wataru sighed as he helped out with the decorations. His mother told him to ignore the banter and to let them work it out as he should focus on putting the red tinsel on the tree. Still, it was funny to watch nonetheless. Kivat, Tatsulot, Sagark, Kivala and Rey-Kivat were also helping with hanging up the decorations inside Castle Doran.

They were going to have a Christmas party and had invited everyone they knew to attend. Jiro, Ramon and Riki were working on the food and beverages for the party.

"Nii-san, are you going to invite Mio-san?" Wataru asked.

"Of course," Taiga answered. "And I suppose you're going to invite Kengo, am I right?"

"He is one of my closest friends," Wataru responded.

Invitations had been sent. Mizore's parents, Yukari's parents and Kurumu's mother would be coming. Also, Shizuka and Kengo were going to come as well. They couldn't forget Kokoa. Sadly, they hadn't received a response from anyone else in Moka's family. Shima, Nago and Megumi were also going to come since a firm bond had been made between them thanks to the Legendorga incident and they were looking forward to strengthening it. Ms. Nekonome and Gin were also going to attend since they were both part of the Newspaper Club which helped bring the group of friends together. Ms. Nekonome missed her students and Gin just wanted to hang out with beautiful women, which Wataru had plenty off.

"How are you going to explain Castle Doran?" Taiga questioned.

"Um…" Wataru stuttered. He hadn't thought that far yet. "Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to."

Taiga sighed. "How about I tell him that I own the place? Technically, it is true since I am King."

"Thank you, Nii-san!" Wataru smiled.

Taiga shook his head in amusement. As much as a hassle Christmas was, it felt nice to be celebrating with friends and family.

"Hey, Rey-kun, why are you hanging so much mistletoe?" Kivala asked the bigger white bat curiously.

"Mizore-sama asked me," answered Rey-Kivat.

"Must be because she wants to steal a kiss from Wataru-sama," stated Tatsulot.

"Why else?" remarked Rey-Kivat. "Mizore-sama is smitten with Wataru-dono after all."

"It's amazing," said Kivat. "Before he entered Youkai Academy girls didn't give him the time of day. Now he has a harem of his own."

"New environment, and he didn't need to hide he was Kiva," stated Tatsulot logically. "And he made a real impact on his first impression with them."

* * *

It was later that night, the house was quiet. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…well, actually, some creatures were stirring.

"Watch out Goshujin-sama here I come," Ruby smiled as she silently snuck towards Wataru's room to give him an early Christmas present. She had on her special outfit to get into the mood and carrying a bag of 'toys'. Wataru and she were going to have some fun. Right in the middle of the hallway, she bumped into someone.

It was Kurumu. "What? Ruby? I was just..." the succubus paused as she saw what Ruby was wearing. "Why are you dress like that?" Kurumu was wearing something similar.

"I could ask you the same thing. Aren't you breaking Maya-sama's rules?" Ruby retorted, glaring at the succubus.

"At least I'm not trying to seduce my master!" Kurumu snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an early Christmas present to give to Wataru."

"Like I'll let you!" Ruby snapped as she tackled Kurumu. "I will become Goshujin-sama's present!" They both went tumbling to the floor.

"Why you...!" Kurumu growled as the two began a cat-fight. Meanwhile, Wataru was sleeping in his bed blissfully unaware of what was happening outside his room.

Maya caught the two cats fighting outside her son's room and dragged them back to their own rooms, kicking and screaming.

* * *

It was finally Christmas day. After much preparation the guests were arriving. Yukari's parents, Mizore and Kurumu's mothers, and even Nekonome-sensei and Gin could make it as they arrived at Castle Doran. Kengo was stunned to see the venue upon entering. Fortunately, he believed it when Taiga claimed it was his. It wasn't long before the members of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization also came to attend. They all brought presents and put them under the tree.

A banquet table had been laid out, with food and treats. A punch bowl was also filled with blood red liquid to make it look like blood but it wasn't really blood. It was just colored that way. Jiro stood vigilantly, knowing how some of the people in attendance would try and spike the drink.

Gin, of course, was up to his old tricks. "Hey, Megumi-chan," said Gin as he pointed up. "Mistletoe…"

"Gin-kun, didn't I tell you I was involved with someone?" Megumi reminded the werewolf. Gin then felt cold steel touch the back of his neck.

"Step away from Megumi-san," Nago warned.

"Whatever you say!" Gin said, stepping away from the model/Fangire hunter. However, the werewolf added with a grin, "Although, if you wanted to kiss her so bad though you should've pushed me away and done it already." This Nago made Nago sputter as Gin began walking away grinning.

Megumi pouted, "Don't you wanna kiss me, Nago-kun? We are under the mistletoe."

"Um…I…" Nago stammered.

From a distance, Shima and Maya spotted the pair. The man chuckled, "As confident as he is on the field, Megumi can always cause him to go tongue-tied."

"That's young love for you," admired Maya. "Good for you to show, Shima-san."

"It's Christmas," said Shima. "It's better to be with family than to be alone."

"Yes, I wished that Otoya could be with me here right now," said Maya, sighing. "I can only imagine what he would say if he saw me now."

"I think we all know."

"Amazing!" Ms. Nekonome declared as she popped a piece of sushi into her mouth. "Delicious!"

"I see you're having a good time, Nekonome-sensei," said Taiga.

"Yes, I am! Thank you for inviting me!" the cat-woman teacher said.

"After all you've done for Wataru as his class teacher, how can I not?" said Taiga charmingly. He then spotted Mio. "Excuse me."

"Taiga-san, Merry Christmas," said Mio.

"I'm glad you came, Mio," said Taiga.

* * *

It wasn't long before it was time to give presents. Tsurara was eager to give her presents to Wataru. He opened them and blinked.

"Ano, Tsurara-san?" said Wataru as he held up a small t-shirt. "These shirts are a bit too small, and so are these socks."

"Oh, it's not for you, it's for my future grandchildren," Tsurara said

"Your grandchildren?" Wataru uttered in confusion.

"Yes..." Tsurara said with a 'do it with my daughter already' look, making Wataru gulp. "And here's another one, Wataru-san," said Tsurara as she handed Wataru another gift.

"Thank you, Tsurara-san," said Wataru, smiling as he accepted. Hopefully this gift wouldn't be awkward.

"Oh, please call me 'Mother'," said Tsurara, giggling. "You're practically family."

Wataru smiled nervously before opening the box. "What's this?" He took out a bottle of cologne.

"It's a very special cologne," Tsurara explained. "Essence of Snow. Try it."

"Maybe later," said Wataru. There was something about the cologne that made him feel nostalgic.

"Merry Christmas, Wataru-san," said Mizore as she presented him with her gift.

Wataru opened the box and said, "A scarf, Mizore-san?"

"I made it myself," said Mizore, smiling. "I hope you like it."

He took it out and wrapped it around his neck. His cheeks were red.

"It's so warm," he said. "Arigatou…" He then hugged her. "This is a great present."

Mizore's cheeks became pink and she smiled while returning the hug. Now, all she had to do was guide him over to the mistletoe and…

"Yahoo, Wataru! Merry Christmas!" cheered Kurumu as she pushed Mizore away. Her present was a photo album. "Open it! Open it!"

Wataru blinked. It wasn't wrapped. Shrugging, he opened the album before he immediately shut it, face flushed.

"Did you like it?" Kurumu grinned.

"Um…" Wataru's tongue was frozen. What could he say? Hopefully no one else got a peek inside.

"I think you'd like my present, Wataru," said Ageha.

Wataru unrolled the poster Ageha had given him before he passed out.

"Too sexy?" Ageha smirked impishly.

The poster was of Ageha posing on a bed without a stitch of clothing.

"Mama!" a flushed Kurumu yelled in anger.

"Kurumu-chan, you have to show all of yourself to your Destined One, honey," said Ageha.

"Must you be so vulgar?" Maya frowned.

Moka frowned. She wasn't able to give Wataru her present.

* * *

After regaining consciousness, Wataru sat up on the couch, groaning. He felt someone sit next to him and turned to see Moka. "Moka-san," he said, smiling.

Shyly averting her eyes, Moka said, "Here, this is for you." It was a small box so Wataru wasn't sure what was inside. Of course, knowing Moka, it would be something nice and thoughtful.

"So, are you enjoying Christmas?" Wataru asked.

"Yes, I am," Moka confessed. It was fun to be able to celebrate with friends in family. She'd always been alone, until she met Wataru. "And I'm glad I'm celebrating with you, Wataru-kun."

"Moka-san, I'm glad too," he admitted before pecking her lightly on the lips. Moka blushed but returned the gesture nonetheless.

"Open my present," Moka urged. He did and inside was a silver cross with Kiva's emblem in the centre.

"Moka-san…" he uttered. The cross was attached to a chain. It looked like Moka's own rosario, except that the gem was replaced by Kiva's emblem.

"Here, let me put it on for you," said Moka as she put the chain around Wataru's neck and clasped it on. It now hung from his neck.

"See? Now we match," said Moka, gesturing to her rosario.

Wataru palmed the cross and smiled.

* * *

A small stage had been set up for Wataru's special performance. He'd written the piece and memorized it. He knew what he was going to play. The audience/guests sat in chairs facing Wataru as he stood before them with the Bloody Rose.

"And this is my present for all my dear friends," introduced Wataru as he put the Bloody Rose under his chin and touched the strings with the bow. The melody escaping from the Bloody Rose was heavenly. Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Ruby and Kurumu listened with eyes closed. They sighed dreamily as the melody washed over them.

As Wataru ended his performance, he got off stage and approached his schoolmates and maid. Reaching inside his pocket, he took out his closed fist before opening it to reveal, laying in his palm, five matching charm bracelets.

"Merry Christmas, girls," said Wataru.

Each charm bracelet had a set of charms hanging from them with each charm representing the different girls. A witch's hat representing Yukari, a bat representing Moka, a heart with devil horns representing Kurumu, a crow's wing to represent Ruby, and finally a snowflake to represent Mizore.

In a matter of seconds Wataru was on his back with five affectionate females hugging him at once. They were giving him kisses in appreciation.

"Wow, he's one lucky guy," admired Kengo.

"I know…" grumbled Shizuka.

* * *

Wataru gave Yukari a kiss on the forehead as they stood under the mistletoe. The little witch frowned but when her parents called she walked over to them. As Wataru turned, he was suddenly grabbed and had trouble breathing.

Wataru's arms flailed around as Ruby had a firm grip on his face and crushing their lips together. She was shoving her tongue deep inside his mouth. He was having trouble breathing.

When they broke the kiss, Ruby sparkled. "Ah…that was as beautiful as I imagined. Thank you, Goshujin-sama."

Wataru gawked as Ruby glided away. "I really should stay away from the mistletoe." Not an easy feat considering multiple pieces of mistletoe hung from the ceiling. He then turned and spotted Mizore.

He hadn't kissed her yet. He'd kissed Moka and Kurumu, but he hadn't kissed Mizore like he had them. He loved her, just like how much he loved the other girls. There was no argument about that. Despite their first meeting when she had tried to freeze him, Wataru met a beautiful girl underneath that loneliness who just wanted love and acceptance. Even though she intended to bear his children one day, she wanted to be loved too, not just pregnant.

The young Fandiri strode over to Mizore. Standing under the mistletoe, Mizore knew what he wanted to do and she didn't hesitate one bit to take him up on his offer. She did, however, wear a rosy blush as she realised what was going to happen.

He looked to her, his eyes looking deeply into those glassy blue eyes of hers. He reached up and ran a hand through her violet locks before caressing her face. Her hands went up to his hand, keeping it placed there as she leaned her face against it, rubbing her cold cheek against his warm palm.

He did love Mizore, just like how he loved Moka and Kurumu. While she did give him the creeps with her stalking and her talk about babies, he found her to be pleasant company and a loyal friend. That was why he was so against her marrying Taiga. He wanted her to be happy and being married to someone she did not love would make her unhappy.

He wanted to make her happy.

He caressed her face with both hands and said, "I love you, Mizore-san," and before she could offer a reply he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Mizore's body stiffened before she felt like she was melting. His warm lips were pressed against her cold lips in a loving kiss. Her arms went around him, holding him close, as she relaxed and kissed back.

'_My Wataru…_' she thought to herself. Well, she had to share him but a girl could dream, couldn't she?

She was already nearing her age of fertility. As a yuki onna she was only fertile between the ages of 17 and 21. She had no time to waste but since she knew she had his heart, there was no need to rush things. As long as it was him, she could wait.

Now she had to convince her mother not to try and kidnap him and force him to impregnate her.

"Oi, when's my turn?" Kurumu asked, annoyed as she saw them with envy.

"This is my time," Mizore told her curtly. "Go away now, please."

* * *

Several days after Christmas, Wataru was in his room, sitting at the kotatsu. He had ordered his breakfast to be brought to his room. Everyone was still tired from the New Year's Eve party and were probably asleep.

"It's New Year's Day already…" Wataru realized. "Time passes so quickly." Today, Wataru just wanted to spend a quiet morning at home without any of the usual interruptions.

"Wataru-san," a quiet voice said.

"Wargh!" Wataru cried out as he leapt back. He saw Mizore crawling out from under his bed. "Mi-Mizore-san!"

"Good morning, Wataru-san," she said sweetly. She was dressed in a kimono and despite hiding under his bed she was still clean. "And Happy New Year." She hugged him and then kissed his cheek.

Wataru blushed. "Happy New Year." He just wanted to have a quiet day. Maybe have some mocchi and try and make a new violin. Of course, Mizore wouldn't let him. She sat down at the kotatsu and just stared at him.

Sighing, Wataru sat down across from her. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to sit quietly as she stretched out one of her legs and began using her toes to tickle his thighs. Wataru shuddered a little but then yelp as her toes began to tickle between his legs.

"Mizore-san!" he cried out.

"Wataru-san, let's play this," she said, taking out a box. It was a board game.

"Sure," Wataru accepted the invitation. Maybe a quiet day with Mizore wouldn't be bad. She wasn't as noisy as the other girls.

He set up the board on the kotatsu. He then took the dice and tossed it onto the board. "Four," he counted. He moved his blue piece four spaces and then read what was on the space. "Hug the person next to you." He blinked. "EH!"

"That's what it says, Wataru-san," said Mizore. "Hug me." She opened her arms.

It was just an innocent hug so he did just that. However, she wasn't letting him go so soon. She threw the dice and moved her piece 5 spaces. "Kiss the person next to you," she read. She took the lollipop out of her mouth. "Wataru-san…" However, she was just kissing air. "Huh?"

"Mizore-san, what kind of board game is this?" he asked cautiously.

"It's something I bought recently. It's a Love Dice Game," she told him.

Wataru was starting to see a pattern.

"Now, can I please kiss you?" Mizore asked.

"Alright," he relented. "But only a small kiss."

Mizore frowned, but she didn't want to ruin this so she pecked him on the lips.

Wataru rolled the dice and moved his piece 3 spaces. "Massage the person next to you," he read."

"Alright, here," she offered herself as she turned her back to him. She started to slide off her kimono to allow him better access.

"There's no need for that!" he exclaimed before he put his hands on her shoulders and started the massage. The yuki-onna moaned as his fingers rubbed against her shoulders.

"Wata-ru~" she let out a throaty moan. "It's my turn now." She rolled the dice and moved her piece. "Strip off your clothes," she read.

"WHAT!" Wataru exclaimed and saw that she already had the obi off. "Mizore-san! Wait!" The Kimono fell off her body and he covered his eyes.

"Wataru-san, please look at me," she said. "Please…"

Wataru still had his hands over his eyes but then Mizore pulled them off. He had his eyes squeezed shut. "Mizore-san, please put your clothes back on!"

"But I'm not naked," she told him. Wataru opened his eyes and blushed still. She was only wearing a school swimsuit now.

Once he recovered, Wataru and Mizore continued to play and did all the perverted stuff being suggested on the board. During the whole game Mizore had nibbled on his ear, made him touch her thigh, and also tried to strip him naked. Finally, a haggard and flushed Wataru tossed the dice and moved his piece six spaces. He was going to win and this game would end. However, he read what was on the final space and gaped.

It read: Make love to the person next to you.

"What does it say?" Mizore asked.

"NOTHING!" he cried out as he covered it with his hands. "I win! Game over!"

"Hold on," she said as she pried his hands off the board and smiled. "Wow, you did win. You won me. Let's do it." She began to pull down the straps of her swimsuit.

The door was thrown open, "Hey! Me first!" Kurumu shouted.

"Mizore-chan, we promised to share!" Moka exclaimed.

* * *

The first shrine visit of the New Year was traditional. It was where people made wishes for the New Year. It was a long line before Wataru and his group got their turn. After tossing in some money into the collection box, Wataru clapped his hands together and prayed, "Please, Kami-sama, let this be another good year."

"Please, Kami-sama, let me enjoy more of Wataru-kun's blood," prayed Moka.

"Please, Kami-sama, let me have a threesome with Wataru-sama and Moka-sama," prayed Yukari.

"Please, Kami-sama, let me have hot and passionate sex with Wataru," prayed Kurumu.

"Please, Kami-sama, let Wataru-san give me a nice and healthy baby," prayed Mizore.

"Please, Kami-sama, allow Goshujin-sama to whip and spank me," prayed Ruby.

Wataru just sweatdropped. There was no doubting that this was going to be another eventful year.

* * *

Kamen Rider Chrome: And so another filler chap. Mizore gets her kiss too. A happy end…for now. We'll see some more soon, my friend.


	46. Chorus of the Queen

ROSARIO+KIVA

Episode 46: Chorus of the Queen

**Homeroom**

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"

It was during lunch at school and Mizore, Moka and Kurumu all surrounded Wataru's desk. They all presented him with their chocolates. Their chocolates were in boxes and covered in decorative wrapping paper. Moka's chocolate box was pink with bats on it, Kurumu's was blue with hearts on it and Mizore's was white with blue snowflakes on it.

"We made these for you," said Moka.

"I hope you like them," said Kurumu.

"Here, taste them," offered Mizore.

Wataru smiled softly, which made the girls blush. That smile of his was just so beautiful especially when he was happy.

"Thank you, girls," said Wataru as he accepted the Valentine's Day chocolates. He then gave them each a kiss on the cheek. The gesture of affection made them all blush. He opened Moka's box and smiled as he saw she'd made the chocolates into the shape of bats. He took a bite and Moka was at the edge of her seats in anticipation. "These are good," he told her. Moka beamed as Mizore and Kurumu glared at her but then returned their attention to Wataru for his critique. He tried out a piece of Kurumu's heart-shaped chocolate and admitted, "These are great too!" Kurumu grinned. Finally, Wataru took a piece of Mizore's snow-flake shaped chocolates. "Minty," he commented. She'd added mint into her chocolate mix.

Up until now he'd only gotten chocolates from Shizuka and while he was happy to accept them he always felt they were a token of friendship. Many people used to tease Wataru over receiving 'pity chocolate' but now Wataru knew he was receiving true chocolate meant for romance. It brought a warm feeling to his heart, knowing just how dearly each of the girls thought of him. Feelings that he knew he returned.

"Wataru-kun, if you really want to thank me, you should let me suck your blood," said Moka, licking her lips. Ohhh, she could already taste it…

"Hey, Wataru! If you wanna thank me you can eat the chocolates right off me, naked!" Kurumu offered.

"We can practice making a baby together," said Mizore.

Wataru chuckled nervously. "Actually…I have a better way."

* * *

After school, Wataru invited Mizore, Kurumu and Moka to the music room and played one of his father's old compositions for them. It was something romantic and his mother had told him it was supposed to be appropriate for Valentine's Day. She said that Otoya had written it for her one day after they had completed the Bloody Rose. It was also the first song which was played across its strings. That made the song and the instrument even more special.

As the three girls, his audience, became lost in the music, they couldn't help but imagine images of their intimate moments with Wataru. His music was very intoxicating. It was definitely out of this world. Of course Wataru would play his best for his loved ones.

As he stopped there was the sound of applause but it was coming from the door and Wataru looked up to see who it was. "Ah, Yamagata-sensei."

Mitsuki Yamagata was an attractive teacher in her mid-twenties. She had short dark hair and an hourglass figure with a bust that was emphasized by the tight blouse she wore. She wore a grey blazer over her blouse and tight brown pants that showed off her slender legs.

"That was beautiful," complimented Yamagata-sensei. She was also a music teacher at the school and was very impressed with Wataru. In fact she was very impressed with Wataru since the music festival and had been watching him since. "You are absolutely perfect!"

"Perfect?" Wataru blinked.

Yamagata-sensei approached Wataru and his girlfriends glared at her. There was something about her they didn't like.

Yamagata offered, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Kurenai-kun, how would you like to represent the school in the next Interschool Music Contest?"

"EEEEHHHHH!-?-!-?-!-?" Wataru exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

"Please except them, Taiga-san!" said Mio as she held up a heart-shaped box to him.

"Ah, chocolates," said Taiga. This was the first time he'd ever received something like this. Sure, he had gotten chocolates from other girls but the girls did not have the courage to give them to him face-to-face. "Thank you," he said as he took the fox.

"Well, I should be off!" said Mio. Mio was a busy girl who had to work after-school and Taiga waved at her as he watched her go.

"Hm…" Taiga thought as he stared at the box and pocketed it before heading for his bike to get home.

* * *

Wataru walked home with Mizore, Moka and Kurumu and he was in a bit of a daze. The Interschool Music Contest was a very big deal. It wasn't like the talent contest back at Youkai Academy. Schools would send their very best to compete and the first prize was nothing to scoff at. The first prize was an opportunity to study music in Vienna! Just being an attendee in the competition got music schools interested in you while being topped ranked or even winning got those schools clamoring to get you into their ranks. Being a student in the Vienna school of music though was like learning how to sculpt from the Greeks, or portraiture in Venice. You'd be going to one of the greatest sources of your art, something any artist worth their craft would do just about anything for.

Yamagata-sensei had once offered the same thing to his classmate Natsuki who'd declined for unknown reasons so she went to him whom she thought would be more willing. Fortunately for her, but unfortunately for him, he could not say no as the teacher practically begged him to participate. The principal was putting pressure on her to find a suitable candidate since they had been fielding excellent student athletes and scholars, but the arts had been lacking. She even had the copy of the form for him to fill out for when she found that candidate which Wataru had put in his bag.

On one hand he could tell Yamagata-sensei that he could not participate but on the other hand he did not want to disappoint her as she really wanted someone from their school to enter, someone with exceptional talent.

He needed to talk with his mother about this. Maybe she knew what to say. Maybe she could give him some good advice.

* * *

**Kurenai Residence**

"If you want to do it, then do it," said Maya.

"That's it?" Wataru blinked.

They were in the living room and Wataru had told her about Yamagata-sensei's offer.

"Yes, it's your decision to make," said Maya, "And a chance to study in Vienna is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I don't know…" Wataru hesitated.

"Are you that unsure of your talent, which you inherited from your father and me?" Maya questioned.

"N-no," Wataru answered.

"Or is it because of the girls?" asked Maya.

"Well, this will cut down on the time I can spend with them," said Wataru. "Yamagata-sensei has already scheduled practice sessions with me. Practice will start as soon as I fill in the form."

"When is the contest?" asked Maya.

"In two weeks," said Wataru. "But then during the contest…"

"You'll be fine. Thanks to the girls you don't have your stage fright anymore."

"Yes…" Wataru agreed. His severe case of stage fright wasn't that much of a problem anymore since meeting the girls at Youkai Academy so he honestly couldn't use that excuse anymore. Truthfully, he had often wondered what it would be like to study music among the greats in Vienna and how it might his own talents. It might also allow him to meet master violin makers and discover maybe some clue as to how to create the same varnish which the Bloody Rose sported.

The question was…could he just up and leave his home just when it finally started feeling like a home?

* * *

In the end, Wataru couldn't think of any reason why he shouldn't go and dozens of reasons why she so. So, he had filled out the form and given it to Yamagata-sensei and after that practice begun.

Wataru's new schedule made up of times where he would meet up with Yamagata-sensei for after school practice sessions in the music room with just him and her, alone, while the girls went home. At first the girls were alright with it but then it really did cut down on the time they could spend together. Having to share him was bad enough already but now he always came home late and tired and went straight to bed.

It was one week later and Kurumu, Mizore and Moka were waiting for Wataru to return home. He had another practice session with Yamagata-sensei and it was already past ten pm. The three girls, wanting to show their support to Wataru, decided to make dinner for him. There was an assortment of food on the table in the Kurenai Manor. Maya and Taiga had already had dinner in Castle Doran. Yukari opted to wait with them.

The food was already getting cold.

Kurumu was pacing back and forth, "What could be taking him?"

"Well, maybe he needs more time to practice?" Moka supplied. "He does have one more week until the contest."

"Yes, but he's usually back by now," said Mizore.

Yukari sighed in depression and decided that maybe some television would help take her mind off Wataru's absence. Digging the remote from the side table, the tiny witch pointed it at the device in question and hoped some cartoons would still be on despite the late hour.

**-CLICK- **

"_And in today's news, a teacher was discovered to be having an affair with a student."_

Yukari grimaced and changed the channel. It was another news show and a girl was being interviewed.

"_And he took advantage of me during our private tutoring session!"_

"_What an animal! How could he?"_

"_I just thought he was just so nice! I trusted him!"_

The other girls were drawn in by the teary voice of the teenager, their attention now firmly focused on the story at hand. Among them, Kurumu's mind began to go off in wild tangents as she had a very dark thought…

_Wataru was pushed to the floor, "Yamagata-sensei, no!"_

"_I'm sorry, Kurenai-kun," said Yamagata-sensei as she leered at him lustfully, licking her lips in anticipation, "But I cannot deny it anymore."_

_Wataru wailed as she pounced upon him and began tearing his clothes off. "KURUMU! HELP ME!"_

Kurumu shrieked in horror, causing the others girl to stare at her in shock.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Wataru's in danger!" Kurumu yelled. "We have to rescue him from that vile woman before she takes advantage of him!"

"What?" Moka, Yukari, and Mizore blinked, tilting their heads to the side, trying to understand the succubus' seemingly wild accusation.

"Listen, we all know that Wataru comes home late every night exhausted and he doesn't even seem to notice us when we're trying to get his attention, right?" asked Kurumu, her hands on her hips in a kind of lecturer pose.

"Right," the girls nodded.

"I also know for a fact that no matter how long he practices or plays on a violin, he never gets tired or out of breath or anything from it, right?" asked Kurumu.

"Right…"

"Yet every night Wataru comes home all tired out and we all know he's only like that if he's been through some vigorous physical activity and the only activity he undertakes like that is fighting," Kurumu added.

"What are you getting at milk cow?" asked Yukari.

"What I'm saying is that Wataru's charm managed to entice that music teacher and now she's taking advantage of him!" Kurumu cried. "Why else is he coming home tired every night? He's been fighting off her advances and who knows how much longer he might last!"

"Oh no!" Yukari gasped.

"We have to save him," agreed Mizore.

Moka, being the only rational one at the moment, said, "Wait, we can't jump to conclusions and-" Her words fell on deaf ears as her friends rushed out the door. "Oh, this won't be good!" She cried out, "Wait for me!"

* * *

Wataru finished the piece and heard the sound of applause. "Bravo! Bravo!" Yamagata-sensei complimented. Wataru blushed as he put his hand behind his head. "That was simply amazing, Kurenai-kun! A superb performance!"

"Arigatou, sensei," said Wataru.

"Of course we still have one more week left so there will be more rigorous training after this," said Yamagata-sensei. "You do understand what's at stake, right?"

Wataru did, and it frightened him a little. He was representing the school, after all.

Yamagata got off her seat and smiled at Wataru, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Those girls of yours are lucky to have you."

"Huh?" Wataru blinked, caught off guard by that statement. "Sensei…"

"Oh, I listen to student gossip, and rumors, and I'm very impressed," said Yamagata-sensei. "Most boys your age would brag about such a thing and yet you don't, and what more is that you show those girls equal amounts of attention and affection." She added, "To be honest, I'm a little jealous. If I were a little younger I would snatch you for myself."

Wataru blushed. "Ah…Ano…"

Yamagata-sensei chuckled as she backed away. "But, that's impossible, right?" She checked the clock and saw how late it was. "Hm, it's very late. I think it's time we both head home."

"Hai," Wataru agreed as he put his violin away and then he heard a snap. Turning, he saw Yamagata-sensei falling as one of the heels of her shoes broke. "Sensei!" He jumped and caught her before they landed on the floor.

At that moment the door slid open and Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Moka came in to see it.

"I KNEW IT!" Kurumu shrieked as she saw the teacher on top of Wataru, practically straddling him, with Wataru's hand on her chest. "GET OFF MY MAN!" The intense anger, and protectiveness, she felt towards Wataru instantly caused her to transform as her tail snaked out from her back and her wings spread out. Her claws also came out.

Yamagata-sensei, seeing this, instantly fainted and fell off Wataru. "Sensei!" Wataru gasped.

**Glomp!**

"Oh, Wataru! I was so worried! Did that woman hurt you? Do you want Kurumu to help you feel better?"

"Kurumu, I think he needs to breathe," Mizore deadpanned. Kurumu blinked and looked down to see Wataru being smothered by her breasts as she held him to her and his arms flailed about as he struggled to free himself.

"Oh, sorry!" Kurumu released Wataru and he gasped for much needed air, his cheeks flushed due to being out of breath.

"Kurumu-san, Mizore-san, Yukari-chan, Moka-san," said Wataru."What are you all doing here?"

"We are here to rescue you Wataru-sama!" declared Yukari.

"Can I freeze her?" Mizore asked, pointing to the unconscious music teacher.

"Rescue me!-? Freeze her!-?" exclaimed Wataru. "What's going on!-?"

* * *

Yukito Souma was a young man in love but in truth he was actually a Fangire who'd broken one of their clan laws. He had fallen in love with a human. However, he did not care about the law. He wanted to be with the girl no matter what and she knew what he was and had not rejected him.

With a bouquet of flowers and a velvet box containing a ring he was on his way to propose but then froze as someone stood in his path. "Who are you?" He asked and then he backed away, dropping his flowers and box. "No…it can't be! You're…You're Queen!"

There was the sound of screaming followed by the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

Moka calmly explained the situation. She told Wataru about how he kept coming home late and being tired made all of the girls worry about him. Their worries came to a head that night when Wataru was even more late than usual and Kurumu got them all worked up when they started hearing stories about teachers taking advantage of their students. Wataru patiently listened to the story while Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore continued to send small glares at the unconscious music teacher. When Moka finally finished, Wataru got his chance to speak.

"So, basically Kurumu-san jumped to conclusions and you all went with it," summarized Wataru.

"I'm sorry, Wataru-kun, but I tried to stop them," apologized Moka.

Wataru chuckled a little, amused by the situation. He really should have learned by now that the girls had overactive imaginations when it came to him. Yamagata-sensei had been pushing Wataru a lot, putting him through different exercises ever since she learned that he was self-taught. She had wanted him to broaden his knowledge on different kinds of violin songs just in case one of his competitors played a song he was planning on. It was against the rules for any two musicians to play the same song. Still, Wataru guessed he should have said something, but he didn't think it was that much of a big deal. Apparently the girls when wound up thought otherwise.

"Girls, do you really think I'd allow anything like that to happen to me?" he asked.

"But she was on top of you!" Kurumu accused, pointing wildly at the teacher.

"Her heel broke and she fell on top of me," Wataru clarified.

"He's right," Yukari confirmed, pointing at one of Yamagata-sensei's shoes.

"So, you scared her for no reason," said Wataru.

"But…" Kurumu tried to explain herself.

"It's OK, Kurumu-san. I know you were just trying to protect me, but I can take care of myself. You all should know that," said Wataru. He smiled as he added, "But thanks for caring, and sorry I took so long. I hope the food isn't too cold."

"We can always warm it up," said Moka. "But…" She glanced at Yamagata-sensei. "What should we do with her?"

Wataru was about to answer when his ears picked up the song of the Bloody Rose. "Wait here." He then exited the music room, leaving the girls.

* * *

When Kiva arrived at the scene where the Bloody Rose had indicated a Fangire attack was occurring, he paused for a second as he got a good look at the Fangire.

The Fangire Kiva was facing seemed radically different from the kinds he had faced before. It was obviously feminine according to the body shape. It was primarily stained glass blue with the black body. The torso looked like it was covered by a Victorian corset which its legs held white frills, but the black extensions from the hips gave the image of a short Victorian era skirt. Her shoulders were puffed out while her arms looked like black sleeves with puffy wrists like a gown's sleeves. Lastly, her head was covered in a pale blue headdress with gold accents while her face was mainly black with no features save a small slit of blue where the mouth would be and a white pearl in the very centre of the face. This was no regular Fangire, but the Pearlshell Fangire.

What made Kiva pause was the Fangire remains this new Fangire was stepping through towards him. Likely she was another combatant in the civil unrest tension going through the Fangire ranks. The question was, which side was she on? Bishop's or Taiga's?

Kiva got his answer when several pearls appeared out of thin air in front of her before they flew towards Kiva at breakneck speed. The struck like bullets and hurt like hell as he cried out from the assault. Several more pearls bombarded Kiva and sent him flying before he crashed to the ground. He slowly pushed himself back up to his feet and looked at the Pearlshell Fangire. Orbiting around her was a multitude of the pearls she'd struck him with and she was preparing for another assault. They flew at him but then all of a sudden a thick wall of ice sprang up and the pearls bombarded it instead.

"Mizore-san…" Kiva whispered and he turned his head to spot a white figure running towards him. It was Rey, Lady Rey in fact. She, of course, was not alone as Kurumu was right behind her, carrying Moka in her arms and Yukari on her back.

Kurumu landed, dropping Moka onto the ground. She ran towards him. "Kiva-kun!" she cried out. He looked hurt to her. The girls then looked towards the Fangire he was fighting.

"Girls, get out of here!" he yelled. The ice wall shattered under another assault of pearl bullets and Kiva was thrown back by the force of the pearls hitting him. He was sent tumbling. Moka quickly was at her side as Rey went to engage the enemy, her claws out of their chains.

"Wataru-kun," Moka said as she took his hand. "Let us help." She then used his hand to remove her Rosario.

Meanwhile, Lady Rey was struck by a blow to the chest from the Pearlshell Fangire. She was sent staggering and then sparks exploded from her armor as she was pelted by the Fangire's pearls. However, her assault was forcefully ceased when she got kicked away and sent flying.

Moka-sama stood proudly in her true form as she sneered at the Pearlshell Fangire. The Fangire got back to her feet and looked at Moka-sama before she called forth her power. The moon in the sky was now blood red. The Pearlshell Fangire then unleashed a storm of energy at Moka-sama and Rey and they got hit violently by the blast.

"Moka-san! Mizore-san!" cried out Kiva. He got back to his feet but the Pearlshell Fangire flicked her wrist and hit him with explosive pearls, forcing him to his knees in pain. She then advanced on Moka-sama and Rey.

Moka-sama was back on her feet and was calling on her own demonic aura. She then rushed at the Pearlshell Fangire and started to kick at her opponent rapidly. The Fangire seemed to feel the blows but was simply sent staggering with each one instead of being sent flying. The Fangire then grabbed Moka-sama's leg and then used her pearls again on her. Moka cried out as she was hit by the explosive pearls and blood spilled from her wounds. A backhand from the Pearlshell Fangire knocked her to the ground.

Sparks suddenly flew from the Fangire's back and she turned her head to see Kurumu slashing at her. In addition, Yukari was using her razor-sharp tarot cards to hit her. With a howl, the Pearlshell Fangire called forth her demonic energy and it began to affect Kurumu and Yukari, petrifying them on the spot.

Kiva could not stand it any longer as he watched his beloved friends being beaten by the Fangire, whoever she was.

"Enough!" Kiva bellowed. Grasping at his belt, he pulled out his golden whistle and slapped it into Kivat's mouth.

"TATSULOT!"

"Pyun-Pyun!" came Tatsulot's reply as the tiny dragon dove down from the sky. Kiva raised up his arm and allowed the dragon to land on his arm, pouring his power into the Rider. "Henshin!"

Kiva's power was pushed into its full capacity, transforming him into the golden image of his Emperor Form. Kiva's aura shone in the growing darkness, bathing everything in the golden light. For the girls witnessed it, each of them were feeling empowered. The Pearlshell Fangire on the other hand seemed to flinch in the light. Her cold confidence seemed to vanish on seeing Kiva transform and instead looked more like she was going to flee.

"Ha! Looks like you know you don't stand a chance!" Kurumu laughed, pointing at the Fangire. "No one can match my Destined One!"

"He's my mate," Moka-sama hissed.

"My husband," Lady Rey added.

"One of my two lovers!" Yukari piped up.

Bishop, who was watching, scowled. "I can't let her be beaten, not yet." His Fangire markings appeared on his face as he began to transform. "_Long live the Queen._"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Castle Doran, Maya's left hand was burning. She looked at the palm of her hand where her Queen mark had once resided. "A new Queen," she realized.

* * *

"WAKE UP FEVER!"

The moon blazed a brighter red than what the Pearlshell Fangire could invoke. His legs lit up in red power before he leaped into the air. The energy took the image of a pair of scythes before Kiva came back down like a dark angel, aiming at the quite obviously frightened Pearshell Fangire.

"HYAAAAAAAA!"

Kiva could practically feel the impact coming, but what he thought was going to be a sure kill changed into something else when gold dust erupted in front of him, somehow cancelling out his attack. He was forced to stop his assault and land on the ground in a crouch.

"_I can't let you do that I'm afraid,_" a voice spoke out. Kiva and the girls turned to see the appearance of another new Fangire. This one was thin, but quite male. His body styled like brighter stained glass not unlike a nature scene, but took the form of robes perhaps from a priest of some kind. His left shoulder was pointed with bronze as a black shroud covered his arm. His right shoulder was large and covered in bright stained glass. His helmet was styled after the Greeks and only revealing a green stained glass face. Rising from the helmet was a pair of ivory ornate horns which ended in bird heads.

"Bishop," Kiva identified from the voice. There was hatred in his tone.

"_Ah, so you recognize me in this form_," said Bishop. "_Good, then I won't need to waste time with petty introductions._" He turned his attention to the Pearlshell Fangire. "_I hope you're alright,_" he spoke as he gently took her hand, "_My Queen_." Bishop knelt before the Pearlshell Fangire.

"_QUEEN!-?_" everyone shouted.

"But I thought Wataru-sama's mother was Queen!" exclaimed Kurumu.

"What are you playing at?" demanded Moka-sama.

"_Ah, yes_," said Bishop. "_You outsiders don't know anything, do you? The mother of the King, the former Queen, had her powers stripped from her. However, the Fangires must always have a Queen so in this era a new Queen has finally been born_." He finished, "_And this new Queen will set the King back on his true path, one which has been diverted by you, bastard half-breed_."

"Better a bastard than a warmonger," Moka-sama snarled. "Your way will doom us all, all for the sake of your ego. I can't believe my father respects Fangires like you. Trash is all I see."

"_And I would have thought a vampire would know her place,_" Bishop growled back. He stood up and kept in front of the Pearlshell Fangire. "_I tire of the idealistic ravings of children. I have work to do, ensuring the Fangire superiority as it should be._"

Waving his arm, Bishop and Queen were enveloped in the gold dust before they vanished into the night air. The five students were left behind.

"Tsk! What a colossal fool," Moka-sama frowned. Walking imperiously, she approached Kiva for her rosario. "As expected of my mate, his mere presence brings his enemies to his knees." She leaned in seductively close. "Perhaps I should reward you, just to help you remember who your mate will be."

"That is something I can never forget," Kiva retorted, making Moka-sama chuckle. "Let's go home. It's time for dinner."

"But, what about…you know…the new Queen?" asked Yukari.

"We'll ask Kaa-san about that," said Kiva. "But it's getting late and I'm hungry."

Kurumu looped her arms around Kiva's right arm. "Well, darling! Let's go!"

"Know your place, succubus," reminded Moka-sama. Kurumu just stuck her tongue out at her.

* * *

Yamagata-sensei recovered from her fainting spell and fortunately for everyone she did not remember seeing Kurumu's true form. She did, however, still continue her practice sessions with Wataru but one day before the contest she told him to get a good night's sleep and rest up for the day of the contest.

Maya had also been informed of the new Queen's existence and was slightly concerned about it. She suspected that Bishop was trying to gain control over the new Queen and by having the Queen by his side he could have the King (Taiga) back as well. She had been expecting Bishop to try manipulating her son through his destiny as King. Controlling the Queen would be a major step towards doing that. However, Maya had her own plans for the new Queen which she would be putting into motion. She would not allow her sons or anymore innocent people to be involved in his war games leading up to global genocide.

As for Taiga, he knew that Bishop had found a new Queen but he just thought it was the insane ramblings of a madman. This, however, confirmed that Bishop had indeed found the new Queen and was training her, along with familiarizing her with new duties. Taiga knew he was destined to marry the Queen of his generation. It was more than selective breeding or simple law. The selection of the Checkmate Four, aside from King, was selected by the power of the ranks themselves. They were the absolute best choices for their positions among all Fangires alive. Still, chosen by fate or not, Taiga refused to allow himself to marry one of Bishop's puppets. When this Queen made her move to try and convince Taiga to listen to Bishop, he would be prepared to force the Queen power to select a new host.

* * *

Dinner had been delicious, even when it was reheated. Of course the girls were pleased to find that Wararu enjoyed it. Still, he was somewhat sore from the Pearlshell Fangire's attacks and went to have a nice soak in the bath to calm himself down and maybe let his wounds begin to heal. Meanwhile the girls set about the task of cleaning up for the night, but it wasn't a warm and friendly time like it usually was. Aside from the new Queen, there was still the very real idea that Wataru could be off to Vienna.

"What do we do? If we don't support him he gets to stay but he'll be miserable because he couldn't reach his dream, but if we do he'll go to Vienna and we may never see him again. Our parents would never let us go away for so long either," said Mizore. Well, it wasn't like their parents wouldn't spring for them, but the fact that youkai couldn't get passports or things like that since their birth records and such didn't exist inside the human system. Just faking their papers so they could go to human schools was more or less the limit just because schools didn't do background checks.

"Argh! And the worst part is that those girls over there might try to seduce my Wataru!" Kurumu growled darkly. Vienna was a very romantic city, much like Italy as a whole. Lots of Kurumu's relatives and extended family raved about how easy it was to seduce men there. What's more, she knew how seductive the idea of foreign women could be. She didn't want any other girl sniffing around her Wataru!

"I think we should wait it out," Moka said making both turned to look at her as if she were crazy. "I believe that Wataru will make the right decision on his own. We need to trust him."

"Moka, you do realize that if he wins he'll go away to Vienna where we can't follow?" asked Kurumu.

"I do, but is it fair for us to crush his dream? He's done so much for us already so we can't be selfish…" Moka was starting to cry. "I'll miss him for sure but I will wait for him."

Silence reigned for a moment at that thought. The girls all knew they loved Wataru and being without him would hurt a lot. Still, above all else they wanted him to be happy, albeit with them, but happy nonetheless. Music was a very precious thing to Wataru since it was one of the only things he had growing up to connect him with his father. Being able to study music with the greats was something they knew appealed to him, if the light in his eyes when the subject came up was any indication. They couldn't just keep him from it even though it would hurt to be without him.

"Me too," said Mizore. "I'll wait for him as well."

"Ugh, fine! I trust Wataru so I'll wait for him too!" said Kurumu.

"We'll wait for him, together," said Moka.

* * *

**Tokyo Memorial Concert Hall**

The day had finally come and the Interschool Music Competition was in full swing. Schools from all over Tokyo and even a few from Kyoto had come to take part. Judges were selected from some of the most prestigious music programs in the world and all of them had come to listen to the new generation. One such judge was a famous maestro from Vienna who was part of the school which the winner of the contest would become part of. In fact, he would be the one who would be teaching that winner.

One by one, the contestant played their instruments. There had been a girl on a piano, a young man on clarinet, another young girl on the cello and many others until it came to Wataru's turn. He was backstage, waiting and clenched and unclenching his fist in anxiety and anticipation. He had practiced hard and even brought the Bloody Rose with him so that the spirit of his father could help him but he still felt nervous just the same. When his name was called he took a deep breath and walked on stage. He looked at the audience and spotted the people he loved the most. He then put the violin against his neck, put the bow against the strings and began to play. His friends and family were in the seats, listening to him play. It was beautiful, like an angel playing on a harp. It was superb.

Maya was tearing up. She thought she saw Otoya's spirit playing alongside her son. It was indeed a beautiful piece.

Wataru's performance had been stunning and had brought an enthusiastic ovation from the audience. It certainly made his confidence soar as he took a bow and left the stage.

There were several more performances held between many students from many schools. Finally though, there was a short recess which allowed the judges to deliberate who would be leaving with prizes and trophies and who would just be getting honorable mentions. After about an hour of waiting, the judges returned with the maestro at the front calling all of the competitors back onto the stage.

"I must say, it does me good to see that the spirit of music is alive and well in the new generation, even in a country so far away from my home like Japan," the maestro spoke. "All of these bright young minds have shown skill which I know will take them far. Alas, only one can truly be called a champion tonight and be accepted into my school back home in Vienna." Reaching into his jacket, he produced an envelope which popped open easily in one hand. "And tonight's winner is…Wataru Kurenai!"

Wataru blinked as his name was called out. He honestly couldn't believe that he had heard his name. At first he honestly thought it wasn't or he had heard wrong but that quickly changed when the maestro gestured him over. He tried to look confident as he stood next to the maestro as a trophy was brought out. The entire event seemed so surreal, but it seemed to be happening just the same.

* * *

**Kurenai Manor**

Everyone was feeling the high as they returned to Wataru's home. The young man was sporting a large trophy which was proudly displayed with the one he had earned during the Youkai Academy talent show. Everyone was simply lounging about, content to enjoy the high feelings of the event and relax while the adrenaline wore off.

Moka smiled, watching Wataru admire his two trophies, "Congratulations, Wataru."

Kurumu said, "You deserve it."

Wataru confessed, "Actually, I won because of you. That composition I played was something I wrote. It was inspired by you girls."

Mizore inquired, as she blushed, "Really?"

Wataru explained, "You girls gave me the courage to stand on a stage and play. If I never met you all I would still be that shy outcast who only goes out to fight Fangires. Even with Shizuka as my friend my life would still be empty. That's why I won."

Moka then realized what this meant, "So, I guess you're going to Vienna now."

Wataru blinked. "Vienna?"

Moka clarified, "You won first place so you'll be going to Vienna to study music there."

"Oh, right" Wataru nodded. "Well, you see, the maestro told me that his school is a post-secondary school. That means I can't enroll until I graduate from high school and I still have a few years left before I can do that. All I have right now is a guaranteed acceptance."

"Really?-!" the girls gasped, instantly alert.

"I thought I would have to leave for Vienna right away too," Wataru chuckled. "But it seems I don't have to go anywhere just yet."

Silence reined again. After that…

"YAHOO!" Kurumu cheered, glomping Wataru at mach speed. His face was buried in her chest as she hugged him as tightly as she could. "Oh this is wonderful Wataru! Now I get you all to myself after all!"

"MPH!"

"Yes," Mizore added, sliding up to Wataru's side. "Let's get to work on that family now before it's too late. I want my future children to be able to see Vienna."

"NN?"

"No way!" Yukari cried, jumping up behind Wataru. "Moka-sama, Wataru-sama and I are going to have a threesome to celebrate first!"

"NHG?"

"No, no, no!" Moka cried, lunging for the boy she loved. "Wataru-kun is going to be with me first!"

"NNNNNN!"

KAPU-CHUUUUUUUU!

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And I'm back with another chapter of Rosario to Kiva. Did you guys miss this? I know you did. Now we have a new Queen and also some romance here and there because of Valentine's Day. I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his help as well here.**


	47. The Reluctant Queen

**ROSARIO+KIVA**

**Episode 47: The Reluctant Queen**

For as long as she could remember, Mio Suzuki had always been alone. She lived alone in an apartment and supported herself with part-time jobs while still having time to do her schoolwork. Still, she lived a lonely existence until Taiga Nobori came up to her desk to talk to her, offering his own hand in friendship. In their school, he too didn't have any friends but he did have a lot of admirers. They were envious due to their closeness but Taiga managed to protect her from any harassment. She was even introduced to his brother and his own friends as well. Taiga had even invited her over to have dinner several times, which she accepted happily.

Mio wasn't really too sure why Taiga just came up and started talking to her. She likewise didn't know why she felt the courage to keep hanging out with him despite the envious girls trying to make her back off. Somehow, she was just drawn to him. Likewise, when it seemed like she needed him he was there. They just kept bumping into each other at the most random of times. Although, Mio certainly wasn't complaining since Taiga was both very charming and very friendly. Before she knew it, she had gotten accustomed to his presence and would feel a bit of a void whenever he had to leave.

However, recently, things have started to become strange for her. A priest had approached her, offering her sound advice. He even gave her a sort of charm in the form of an anklet which she wore on her right ankle.

Mio never told anybody, but she'd been hearing a strange voice in her head. She had even spoken to that voice a few times. She never told Taiga this, however. She was afraid he would reject her and label her as strange but then things got weirder. She found herself blacking out a lot and whenever she woke up much time had passed. Also, she had strange dreams where she killed monsters which shattered like glass. This had been happened for the last several nights and she was losing sleep, afraid to go to bed since the dreams had been scary.

She still kept it to herself but she needed to talk to somebody, somebody that might understand. "Taiga-san…" she uttered. Taiga could probably help her. She grabbed her coat and immediately ran towards Taiga's house. She knew he stayed at the Kurenai Manor.

* * *

"Tadah!" Kurumu posed. She was wearing a cheerleader outfit that had a short pleated skirt and a crop top with no sleeves. There was a heart cut out of the top to reveal her cleavage and it was tight to show off her figure. She was waving pompoms around. "Give me a K! Give me an I! Give me a V! Give me an A! What's that spell?" She jumped up, her skirt flipping up as a result and then posed, throwing her arms up. "KIVA!"

Wataru blushed while applauding the show. It was the beginning of spring break and Kurumu smiled before planting herself in her Destined One's lap. He had been working on varnish recipes when Kurumu called for him, saying that she wanted to show him something…and that led to her current performance. "So, do you have a White Day present for me, Wa-ta-ru~?" she purred. She was then pushed off Wataru's lap by the pink-haired Moka. "Oi, Moka!"

Capu-Chu!

Wataru stiffened as Moka sank her fangs into his neck before she pulled away, licking her lips. "That can count as a White Day gift, Wataru-kun."

Wataru was about to respond but then Mizore pulled his head to hers and kissed him deeply. Kurumu roared, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Mizore broke the kiss, frosty breath between her and the Fandiri she loved. "You're too slow," said Mizore.

"Gragh!" Kurumu tore off her top and then grabbed Wataru's hands, pressing them against her impressive boobage. "Here, Wataru. Touch your Kurumu all you want. I'm all yours~"

KLONG!

A basin slammed down on Kurumu, knocking her to the floor, a fuming Yukari waving her wand, "Get off him you perverted milk cow!"

"Why you little brat!" scowled Kurumu.

"Kurumu-chan, put your top back on!" Moka pleaded.

"How indecent," said Mizore.

Wataru then proceeded to witness the usual bickering and fighting of his female friends. However, after almost a year, he'd actually grown used to all this so he could actually wear a relaxed smile.

Kurenai's voice spoke in his head, tempting him, '_We can always take up Kurumu's offer straight to bed_.'

The suggestion caused Wataru to blush as images of Kurumu's naked form, on his bed, writhing and moaning in pleasure, invaded his thoughts. He shook his head to rid himself of the image but then he smiled with a blush.

'_You liked it, admit it_.'

* * *

Taiga was out riding on his bike when he spotted Mio heading towards Wataru's house. "Mio-san?" he whispered questionably. He turned his bike around to follow.

Mio panted as she stopped at a bench in front of a Church. She was almost there. "Why…did I…run…?" she panted. Why hadn't she taken her bicycle? Why hadn't she taken a taxi? In her hurry, she forgot she had other options.

The sound of a motorbike engine caused Mio to look up and the biker flipped up his helmet's visor. "Taiga-san!" she gasped happily, wiping some sweat off her brow.

"I saw you heading to Wataru's," said Taiga.

"I actually wanted to see you," she said.

"You should've called."

"I…forgot. I was in a hurry."

Taiga dismounted from his bike and advised, "Mio, maybe you should take a seat."

"Right…a seat…" Mio nodded and then plopped down on the bench. Taiga removed his helmet and sat down, placing the helmet down between them.

"What did you want to see me about?" asked Taiga.

"Well…it's hard for me to explain…but…" began Mio, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Now this is something that I have been hoping for. A chance meeting between the King and Queen. It's like a fairytale."

"Mr. Priest!" Mio cried out in greeting.

"Bishop!" Taiga shouted.

* * *

"How about I treat you girls to dinner?" Wataru offered. All the girls surrounded him, taking an arm. "Hey! Hey! No need to fight!"

* * *

"Greetings, King-sama. I see you've met Queen-sama," said Bishop, smiling.

"Queen?" Taiga's eyes narrowed questionably before his eyes widened as it hit him. He slowly turned his head towards Mio and then looked back at Bishop. "No way!"

"Taiga-san, Mr. Priest, what are you both talking about?" Mio asked, confused.

"I told you I found a Queen for you," said Bishop, "All those months ago."

"But Mio…?" Taiga growled. "No way! There's no way it's true!"

"Oh, but it is, and I shall show you." Bishop concentrated her gaze on Mio and then he snapped his fingers. Mio's body stiffened as a demonic aura surrounded her. Taiga backed away in shock as she saw her face adopt the stained-glass markings that were common for their race. Then, she unleashed a burst of demonic energy that threw Taiga backwards. Taiga grunted as he laid on his back before he sat up to watch Mio transform into the Fangire that Wataru had described, the Pearlshell Fangire.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" asked Bishop as he stood next to Mio. "Unfortunately, she has yet to fully awaken but her Fangire side is marvelous."

"Get away from her!" Taiga roared, his own Fangire markings appearing. "As King, I command you!" He removed his glove and showed Bishop his mark.

Bishop shook his head, "With all due respect, King-sama, you are not worthy enough for me to follow orders from. You have lost so much of your power and influence and all because…" Bishop's eyes turned cold, "All because you allowed yourself to be swayed by the half-breed who has stolen the power from your father."

"Shut up, and don't you dare call Wataru a half-breed! He is my brother, which makes him the Prince! He has the blood of Fangire royalty within him…"

"And the blood of cattle," Biship sneered. "I failed your mother and father, but I will not fail you, King-sama. Come back to us, to the Fangires. Stand by your Queen's side."

"Bishop, the path you seek for Fangires is a path that will destroy our kind along with the humans," said Taiga. "Wataru-kun and his friends taught me that Fangires and humans can co-exist."

"Sentimental nonsense!" spat Bishop. "If humans become too strong then we'll be wiped out. Is that what you want, King-sama?"

"No, it isn't, but it doesn't give us a right to declare war on humans!" Taiga argued.

"You have forgotten your pride, King-sama," frowned Biship. "I can barely recognize you."

"No, I haven't," denied Taiga. "I have seen another path where Fangires and humans will walk side-by-side, a future to benefit both our races."

"A future? We Fangires feed on humans and humans fear us because we are monsters. There is no future for our races except for us to be their masters and for them to be our food," declared Bishop.

"And yet Wataru exists," countered Taiga.

"The fake Kiva is simply an abomination that should not have been allowed to exist," said Biship madly. "And with Queen, I will fix that." His eyes flashed as his Fangire markings appeared before he assumed his Fangire form. His black-skinned body resembled that of a roman nobleman, mainly decorated with dark colours. His left shoulder was decorated with gold with a black cloak hanging from it. His head was styled after a Roman helmet with a pair of ivory horns styled like birds rising from the sides. The face he wore was in the shape of a butterfly's outline. He was the Swallowtail Fangire.

"Bishop, what are you trying to do?" demanded Taiga. A gold dust surrounded Bishop and the Pearlshell Fangire like a tornado before they both vanished as Taiga tried to stop them. "BISHOP!"

Taiga realized what Bishop was going to do next. "Wataru-kun!" Quickly mounting his bike, Taiga drove straight towards Kurenai Manor, hoping to reach there before Bishop and the new Queen did.

* * *

Wataru was just leaving with the girls after Kurumu put on something more fitting for a night out with her Destined One and friends/rivals. After a game of Jan-Ken-Pon, Kurumu was the one to win as she clung onto Wataru's right arm with the rest following. It was chilly so Kurumu leaned in closer for warmth. Wataru really did look stylish in his black jacket, worn over a white T-shirt, with blue jeans, red boots and finally his signature scarf.

As the girls were on their way to Café mal d'amour, Wataru was suddenly hit by a wave of demonic energy. The other girls sensed it as well. What really got Wataru feeling concerned was the song of the Bloody Rose which invaded his ears.

All of a sudden, they were shocked by sudden explosions around them that knocked them off their feet. Wataru shielded Kurumu as she was the closest one to him and he lay on top of her, groaning.

"Wataru!" Kurumu gasped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Moka's eyes widened as she saw the approaching figure. "Q…Q…Quee…" she stammered.

"_Queen_," the voice from her Rosario spoke.

There she was, the Queen of the Fangires, the Pearlshell Fangire. Wataru got back to his feet and looked at the Fangire who'd attacked him. He didn't care that she was the Queen. She was an enemy…and enemy needed to be eliminated.

"Kivat! Tatsulot!" Wataru called as the Pearlshell Fangire attacked again, firing her explosive pearls at Wataru. The girls screamed as he was enveloped by the explosion but then he walked out of the sea of flames, clad in his golden Emperor Form armor, clutching the Zanvat Sword.

He charged at the Pearlshell Fangire with his sword, batting away her pearls as he got close. He then swung his sword at her, slashing her across the chest. Sparks erupted on contact as she cried out. He continued swinging at her as she fluidly dodged. Meanwhile, the girls were cheering Kiva on.

* * *

Taiga had to hurry. If he was thinking what Bishop was thinking then he would be sending Mio after Wataru. If Mio didn't kill Wataru first then Wataru would treat her like all Fangire threats and shatter her to pieces. Wataru didn't know it was Mio nor did he know that she was under some kind of mind control. He just prayed her wasn't too late.

* * *

Another slash ripped the sparks from the Fangire's body in an explosive display as she was sent tumbling from Kiva's strike.

"_Now, finish her, Kiva!_" said Moka-sama from the Rosario.

As if he'd heard her call, he pulled the Wake Up Fuestle from Zanvat's eyes and put it inside Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

Kiva was powering up the Zanvat Sword and then he charged at the weakened Pearlshell Fangire. That was when Taiga appeared and shouted, "WATARU! STOP! THAT'S MIO!"

Kiva suddenly froze in mid-swing, the crimson blade of the Zanvat Sword inches away from the Pearlshell Fangire's head. He began to tremble at Taiga's word. He was shocked. Mio…was the Queen?

The girls, hearing this, were also stunned by the revelation. The Fangire Queen…was Mio?

Kiva dropped the Zanvat Sword in shock. "No…" Kiva uttered in disbelief. Had he almost killed a friend, again? "No way!" he cried out in disbelief as he trembled. This caused Kivat and Tatsulot to detach from him, reverting him back to human form, Wataru's sudden loss of concentration disrupting the bond they formed with him to power his transformation.

Bishop watched, smiling. The shock had weakened Kiva. Now it was time to strike!

* * *

Maya was in Castle Doranm enjoying tea over a good book when she sensed something. "The new Queen is near," she whispered. Kivat's little sister landed on her shoulder.

"Maya-sama?" questioned the little white bat but then Maya abruptly stood up and went towards the door, throwing Kivala off. "Maya-sama!"

"Hey, where's she going?" asked Kokoa as she looked up from what she was doing, which was mopping the floors. It was punishment for the last time Kokoa had tried to assault Wataru and Moka with Maya stopping her.

"I think she's going to help her sons," said Kivala.

Kokoa grinned. "Kouvat, let's move!"

"Hai, Kokoa-sama!"

* * *

"Watch out!" Wataru shouted as he pushed the Pearlshell Fangire to the ground just as a golden stream of burning hot energy flew over their heads. It had come from IXA…Rising IXA. "Nago-san!" Wataru gasped.

"No!" shouted Taiga. "Sagark!"

Sagark wrapped its belt around Taiga's waist as he put the Jacorder into Sagark, activating the transformation as the disk atop Sagark's head spun. In an instant, Taiga had transformed into Saga and with his Jacorder in Bute Mode, lashed out the whip-like weapon at Rising IXA.

Meanwhile, Wataru was dodging the Pearlshell Fangire's blows as he tried to reason with her, "Mio-san! Mio-san, wake up! It's me, Wataru!"

The Pearlshell Fangire was about to strike again when she was bombarded by ice knives and shuriken that were thrown at her. Then she got hit by razor sharp cards.

"Do not touch him," Mizore warned coldly, her ice claws at the ready.

"That's right!" Yukari added.

Moka ran to Wataru's side and pulled him back. "Wataru-kun, are you okay?"

Wataru was shocked and confused. He saw Saga and IXA fighting on top of discovering Mio was the Fangire Queen. Just what was going on? His hand went up for support and his fingers curled around the silver, red-cored cross that hung from Moka's neck. With little effort, he had the artifact pulled off.

Moka-sama was freed as her demonic aura radiated from her and Bishop was momentarily captivated by the vampire's beauty. "Hm…looks like the bastard has good taste."

Moka-sama was immediately on the attack, using her usual mode of attack which was kicking. She executed a front snap kick hit the Fangire in the chest then Kurumu and Mizore flanked her, claws out.

"Black and White Combo!" the succubus and yuki onna called out together as they swiped and slashed at the Fangire Queen. The Pearlshell Fangire was sent staggering by the assault of both girls and then she was bombarded by basins conjured up by Yukari. While normally used to punish Kurumu for being perverted, Yukari was using them in this fight. She also did not want to hurt Mio. She was their friend.

It was obvious she was under kind of spell which had awakened her as Fangire and forcing her to fight against their will. From the few times they had met, Mio was just a shy girl and it was not an act. Wataru's friends easily befriended Mio as she had no interest in him but in Taiga instead.

Meanwhile, Saga and Rising IXA were battling with their respective swords, the Jacorder in Rord Mode and the IXA-Calibur. Their swords clashed, sparks flying from their weapons. "I should've known," said IXA accusingly. "You Fangires are all the same!"

"You know, it's closeminded idiots like you that make me reconsider about my stance on humanity as a whole!" retorted Saga. He had no time to reason with this xenophobic fool. He needed to help Mio.

Meanwhile, Wataru watched the fight. On one hand, Mio could get hurt. On the other hand, his girlfriends could get hurt. He shook off his hesitation.

"Rey-Kivat!" Mizore called and her partner Kivat Clansman appeared right when she needed him. "Henshin," she called as she presented her hand to him to bite, forming her belt for him to hang on, thus executing the transformation.

"Kivat!" Wataru called and Kivat cheerfully declared, "Kivatte ikuze!" He bit down on Wataru's hand, activating his Fangire blood as the marks and chains appeared, forming the belt. Wataru took hold of Kivat and hung him from the perch. "Henshin!" the Fandiri called as he charged at the Pearlshell Fangire that was fighting his girlfriends.

As Kiva reentered the battle, Bishop decided to intervene. Those girls with Kiva definitely had to go. Assuming his true form, Bishop took out his sword and threw out his arm, unleashing an energy stream that hit Lady Rey, causing her to cry out. Several more explosive blasts knocked the girls off their feet as he charged at them.

Bishop's sudden appearance forced the girls to pull back as he swung his sword at them. Lady Rey attacked, her claws unleashed as she swiped and slashed at Bishop who fluidly dodged her attacks. All of a sudden, vines burst out from the ground under him and wrapped around his body.

"Let's see you get out of that," Kurumu taunted, smirking. "Yukari, hit him!"

"Hai, desu!" Yukari waved her wand and executed a spell she managed to learn from the tomes in Castle Doran's library. "Take this! Fireball!" A fireball exploded against Bishop and he roared out in furious pain.

"Hah!" Lady Rey unleashed a blast of ice at Bishop, freezing him solid and then Moka-sama sent Bishop flying into the sky with a kick. He was just a speck as she declared, "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She then turned her attention towards Kiva and the Fangire Queen. "You girls, help the Fangire King. Break up his fight with that white knight."

"And what about you?" asked Kurumu. Moka-sama didn't answer as she ran to help Kiva.

Meanwhile, Kiva was thrown back as the Pearlshell Fangire used her pearl attacks on him once again. Hitting the ground, he shook his head before looking at his opponent. He didn't want to hurt Mio and he desperately hoped that she was just under some kind of mind control like he had been when Bishiop woke up his Fangire blood. He knew the spell was not unbreakable, but the problem was trying to get through to her.

Rolling into a kneeling position Kiva's Omnilens were suddenly attracted to an aspect of the Pearlshell Fangire. Around her ankle was a cast iron chain which had several markings etched into it, glowing in a rainbow light. It was certainly not part of the Fangire's body since any extra decoration a Fangire sported looked like part of its body, not added on like it was. Kiva's eyes narrowed in on the chain, thinking he may have just found his opening.

"Kivat, get ready!" Kiva called, pulling out one of his Fuestles and placing it in his partner's mouth.

"BASHAA MAGNUM!"

The green firearm flew down into Kiva's right arm, transforming it and his chest into the emerald armour of Bashaa Form. Gripping the weapon in question, Kiva fired at the Pearshell Fangire's feet. His aim was at the chain which was wrapped around her ankle. He hoped that getting rid of it would snap her out of whatever spell that Bishop had put her under.

The Pearlshell Fangire prepared to attack but then Moka-sama hooked her arms under the Fangire Queen's arms, putting her into a submission hold. The Pearlshell Fangire tried to struggle but Moka-sama called upon her demonic energies to increase her strength. "Kiva, do it now!" shouted Moka-sama!

With a clear shot in his sights, Kiva fired and the pressurized water projectiles went flying out of the Bashaa Magnum's barrel, striking at the chain wrapped around the Pearlshell Fangire's ankle. She cried out in shock as her energy started to erupt, out of control. Her cry made Saga look at him as IXA was currently being frozen by Lady Rey. "Mio!"

The Pearlshell Fangire then reverted back to Mio and fainted in Moka-sama's arms. "It really is Mio-san…" Kiva uttered in amazement.

"Yes, indeed," said Maya as she appeared. Kokoa was with her as well, eager for a fight, with Kouvat in the form of a war hammer and Kivala perched on her shoulder.

"Aw…Kokoa whined, "I missed it." Her disappointed gave way to ecstasy though, when her eyes landed on her sister in her true form. "ONEE-SAMA!" She dropped her weapon and chased after Moka-sama who was trying to flee from her overly-affectionate younger sister.

Saga was on the pair in an instant, retrieving the unconscious Mio from Moka-sama's arms. Carrying her in a bridal fashion, he calmly admired her sleeping face, happy to have her be free from Bishop's control.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Castle Doran**

"S-so monsters really exist? And…I'm a…Fangire?" Mio asked.

In the aftermath of the battle, Mio was freed from the wretched chain Bishop had put on her and brought to Castle Doran to protect her from further manipulation. She was quite distraught and nervous both at seeing everyone's true forms as youkai as well as her own as a Fangire. Kiva destroying the chain Bishop used to control her had restored her memories, but left her in a very emotional state. Riki had given her some tea so to help calm her down, but Maya's presence seemed to be helping the most.

"The polite term would be youkai," Jiro commented. "But yes, we all exist and have done so for a very long time."

"O-oh," Mio gulped. "I…I had no idea."

"Just how could you not know you were a Fangire?" asked Kurumu. "I mean, I knew I was a succubus since day one."

"Only because your parents told you," Maya replied, still helping keep Mio calm. "Fangires are born human and learn how to transform when they're old enough. Since Mio's parents were killed early in life and she lived with foster parents until she was old enough, I assume that she had never transformed before Bishop found her. With the Queen power residing in her, she never would have had to absorb life energy until she was much older as well."

"Oh," the bluenette blinked.

"But what will I do now?" Mio questioned. Bishop would come after her. Taiga and Wataru's description of the man and his obsession with turning Taiga into the figurehead of the Fangire offensive on the human race spoke volumes. Would she have to hide? What about school? What about work?

"You can stay with me," said Maya. "You're the new Queen." She turned over Mio's palm where the mark was. "This is proof. So, as the former Queen it is my responsibility to train you."

"Queen?" Mio blinked.

"Yes," confirmed Maya. "The Queen, one of the Checkmate Four, the strongest in the Fangire Clan. There is also Bishop, Rook," the mention of Rook made everyone flinch, "And finally the King." Maya looked to Taiga. "My son is the King."

Mio gasped. "Taiga-san!-?"

"Yes," Taiga said. "I am the King."

Mio was about to faint again from shock.

"Mio-san, don't faint!" urged Moka.

"This…this is just too much…" said Mio.

"Well, there's no escaping it now," said Maya. "It looks like you will need to be trained by me."

"But what about school?" asked Mio.

"You can always come to Youkai Academy with us," said Wataru.

"A good idea, Wataru," said Maya. "I will need to make some calls to have Mio-san here transferred."

"Youkai Academy?" Mio wondered aloud.

"You'll love it," said Kurumu optimistically. "It's a school made especially for monsters."

"Desu!" Yukari agreed with a bright smile. "Everyone will want to be your friend! You're the future queen of one of the Mazoku clans! The most powerful youkai in existence!"

Mio blinked at the thought of that happening. In her normal school, she was more or less alone and ignored save for Taiga and his envious fangirls. Being in a school where everyone would know who she was, would want to talk to her, or even think she was important certainly had appeal. Still, could she really handle it, especially since she'd be popular for something she didn't really do? She was picked out be Queen out of sheer luck!

Wataru looked a little troubled and Moka asked, "What's wrong, Wataru-kun?"

"I've just got this feeling we're forgetting something," said Wataru.

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" Nago sneezed. He was sitting at a heated table with a blanket wrapped around him, shivering, with a bowl of hot soup sitting in front of him. Megumi sat across from him, looking disappointed.

The model/Fangire hunter had been alerted to the new Fangire and of course went to investigate. What she found was IXA frozen up to his neck in ice and sneezing loudly. Megumi had to call Akira and have him bring out kettles of hot water and a hairdryer to thaw him out.

Nago then had to explain just what happened, including his fight with Saga. At first Megumi was confused as to why Wataru and Taiga were defending a Fangire. Megumi thought it may have been one of the human-loving faction she had been hearing about. What shocked her was that the Fangire was the new Queen of the Fangires and was being brain-controlled by Bishop in his attempts to force Taiga to submit to him.

"Nago-kun, I like you and all, but what you did was stupid," said Megumi. She then smiled as she picked up the spoon to help feed her cold friend. "Now, say aah~"

* * *

Meanwhile, a waterlogged Bishop managed to drag himself out of the lake he'd been sent into via one of Moka-sama's famous kicks. "Well, that was a failure." He scowled. Now Kiva had power over the Queen of Fangires and soon she would be out of his reach as well. "I need to find a way to get everything back in order." He also needed to find a place to dry his clothes.

* * *

It was April and the cherry blossoms were in bloom. This also meant that school would be starting. The bus had arrived in front of Kurenai Manor to pick up Wataru and the girls. Also, Taiga would be coming along and they'd have three new additions.

Kokoa had been accepted as a first year student of Youkai Academy and she felt proud about it. This, much to Wataru and Moka's concern, meant that Kokoa would come after them more often for fights. Next was Ramon, who'd also enrolled as a first year student. He wanted to be close to Yukari now and Yukari was happy to have her friend join. Finally, there was Mio Suzuki, the new Fangire Queen.

"The skirt is really short," said Mio. She was dressed in the standard Youkai Academy uniform for girls. Instead of panties, she wore bicycle shorts and she was wearing a neck tie instead of a bowtie.

"You get used to it," said Taiga. "And you look great.

Mio blushed at the compliment.

Kengo was sobbing, "Wataru…I'm going to miss you…buddy!" He then bawled and hugged the Fandiri tight, "KEEP THE SPIRIT OF IKEMENS ALIVE!"

"You too, Kengo-san," said Wataru, returning the hug. He looked to Shizuka who was now wearing her new high school uniform. "Shizuka-chan, take care of yourself, OK?"

Shizuke wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "You got it, Wataru."

Maya was also there to say goodbye, along with Ruby.

"Study hard, you two," advised Maya as a mother should. "I expect you to come back with good grades on your report cards."

"Hai, Kaa-san," answered Taiga and Wataru.

"And you girls, take care of my boys," said Maya, winking, "OK?"

"Hai, Maya-san!" the girl chorused.

They all boarded the bus and the bus driver looked back at his passengers. He asked, "Ready to go back to Youkai Academy? It is s scary place."

Wataru and Taiga shared confident smiles as their transformation partners hovered next to them. "Take us there!" the brothers ordered.

The bus driver tipped his hat and then drove off with his passengers.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Now, you can accuse me of moving things too fast but considering we need to get to Season 2 ASAP, I think it's time we go back to Youkai Academy. Mio will be joining everyone. How will she fit in a school for monsters? Well, we'll see soon enough as Wataru and his friends enter their second year of Youkai Academy.**


	48. Youkai Academy Encore

**ROSARIO+KIVA**

**Episode 48: Youkai Academy Encore**

The grounds and area were desolate and filled with withering trees and numerous tombstones. The large body of water nearby was a murky colour and hid plenty of predatory animals which could have made great white sharks look like guppies. The forest were no better, filled with large spiders, predatory/poisonous plants, and snakes. All in all, it was a pretty hostile environment, but to the passengers of the bus which emerged from a tunnel carved into the rocky hills, it was where they were going to school.

The bus came to a stop in front of a bust stop sign which was decorated to look like a scarecrow. Piling out of it were several teenagers whom were dressed up in school uniforms. Their driver was a man in a bus driver outfit who had a cigar stuck in his mouth and strange eyes.

"We're here," the bus driver said, grinning with his eyes glowing. "Have another peaceful year." The students then exited the bus. After spending months in the human world since Yokai Academy had to be closed down for repairs, the six students were glad to be back in Yokai Academy. Today was also the opening ceremony for the new students who just enrolled in this school.

The six returning students were as followed:

Wataru Kurenai: a teenage Fandiri whose mother was the previous Queen of Fangires and also the one to inherit the Kiva Powers. With the aid of Kivat-bat III, Wataru can transform into Kamen Rider Kiva.

Moka Akashiya: a teenage vampire who wears a rosario to seal her true self. Once unsealed, Moka becomes stunningly beautiful and incredibly powerful. She loves Wataru but is too shy to admit it.

Kurumu Kurono: a teenage succubus who has chosen Wataru as her Destined One. She is completely in love with the young Fandiri and isn't too shy to express it. Though she'd been advised to take it slow with him, her true nature often has her try and seduce him, resulting in Wataru passing out.

Mizore Shirayuki: a yuki onna who developed a crush on a Wataru and has a habit of stalking him, appearing in odd locations where she is stalking him from. At first she had homicidal tendencies, but only because she is lonely. She too loves Wataru and wants to bear his children.

Yukari Sendou: a young witch who skipped several grades and is in high school, in the same year as Wataru and the rest. She too was lonely, being resented for her high grades or her being a witch. This changed after befriending Wataru and the other. She claims to love Moka and Wataru, but during the past 6 months had grown close to Ramon, the last of the Merman Mazoku.

Taiga Nobori: Wataru's half brother and a pureblood Fangire. He is also the King of Fangires and originally an enemy of Kiva's. However, after realizing Bishop's plan to start an all out war between humans and Fangires, began to work with Wataru to make sure that both races can co-exist. With the aid of Sagark, he can transform into Kamen Rider Saga.

There were also three new students:

Kokoa Shuzen: she was Moka's little sister and a vampire like her. Kokoa had a personality that would've labeled her as an aggressive psychopath. She loved her silver-haired sister, the unsealed Moka, and hated the pink-haired outer personality. She had tracked Moka down and tried to attack her, only to face the opposition from Kiva. This had the unfortunate effect of Kokoa possessing a hero-worshipping attitude towards Wataru…when he was transformed.

Ramon: the last of the Merman Mazoku who possesses telekinetic abilities, as well as the ability to shoot water bullets from his mouth, possessing expert marksmanship. He either supports Kiva in his true form, Bashaa, or as the Bashaa Magnum which allows Kiva to assume Bashaa Form. In school, he was registered as Ramon Bashaa.

Mio Suzuki: the newest addition to their little group. She was also the newest Fangire Queen who'd inherited Maya's position through fate. Bishop had discovered her and tried to use her to 'return the King back to the path he'd strayed from' and to eliminate the ones responsible for straying Taiga away. Now, she was enrolled in Youkai Academy as a student, a 3rd Year, and hopefully in the same class as Taiga.

"Peaceful?" snorted Mizore. "This place?" The bus drove away.

"Well, you have to admit this place is never dull," commented Taiga.

"Yahoo! It feels good to be back!" Kurumu cheered as she stretched. She was back in her Youkai Academy uniform and happy about it,

"Yes," Moka nodded. "I hope the Newspaper Club is still around."

"With how Gin and Nekonome-sensei are so enthusiastic about it, I don't doubt it," Taiga chuckled.

Mio looked around. "This…this is Youkai Academy?"

"No, Mio-san," answered Wataru. "We're outside of campus right now." He pointed towards the path. "The school is down that path."

Mio was pulling at the edges of her skirt nervously. "Will…will I fit in?" she asked.

"You will," said Taiga. "Everyone here is actually a monster wearing a human form as a disguise. Now you're not a freak."

Mio smiled. She felt a little better.

After she'd officially joined them and started staying in Castle Doran, Maya had been training her in her duties as the Queen of Fangires. Quite literally, it was Mio's birthright as she had the mark on her. That also meant that as Queen, she was the King's fiancée.

Mio had screamed and fainted in shock from the revelation that not only was she a Fangire, that she was also engaged to Taiga due to the fact that they were destined to be together.

As for Taiga, he wasn't sure what to feel about Mio being his fiancée. On one hand, he was fine with being friends with her, despite thinking she'd been human before Bishop had revealed otherwise. Originally, he intended for Moka to be his Queen. He had it all planned out. He would have one of the other girls seduce Wataru and win his heart and then Taiga would get Moka. Now, Wataru was invoking one of the rights of Fangire royalty which allowed her to have multiple wives. He could also have just one wife and multiple mistresses/concubines, considering how old-fashioned he was and how he strictly followed human rules due to his upbringing. It was obvious that he loved the girls the same way they loved him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" questioned Kokoa eagerly. "Let's go! Kouvat!"

"Hai, Kokoa-sama!" cheered Kouvat as he flew out of her bag. The other small-sized monsters flew out of the bags they'd been kept in.

"She's excited," said Kivala who was perched on Yukari's hat.

"Desu," the witch agreed.

"Is the first day going to have a party?" asked Tatsulot.

"Ghhrewwqfwa," answered Sagarc.

"Just an opening ceremony and orientation for the new first years," said Kivat.

"Well then, Mizore-sama, we should really get going," said Rey-Kivat. "We don't want you to be late on the first day."

* * *

The small group of new and returning students reached the school properly, finding the building to look as impressive as ever, similar to a gothic mansion. Outside, all of the new and returning students were milling about, chatting excitedly about returning to the school or meeting up with new friends. It was like there hadn't been a group of Sabbat's assaulting the school on Bishops orders. Whoever the headmaster had involved with repairing all of the damage, they were incredibly good.

"Were we ever that small when we were first years?" asked Kurumu, noticing the height difference between the first years and themselves who were in second year.

"I don't think so," Wataru blinked, although he could believe it considering how often he hunched over in his allergy gear.

"Well then," asked Taiga, "Shall we?"

"Hai!" the girls and kivat-clan members chorused.

The chorus of agreement managed to catch the attention of the nearby first years. They were a group of girls who were of the 'talking excitedly' group and when they noticed the group entering the school grounds, they began to squeal excitedly. "It's Moka-neesama!"

The group charged towards Moka, stunned as she was surrounded.

"Moka-neesama, you're as beautiful as we've heard!"

"You're so great!"

"I wanna be just like you!"

"Wataru-kun, help me!" cried Moka as she was being squeezed by the new first year girls.

"Don't worry, Moka-san!" Wataru said as he tried to force his way through of the giggling and blushing girls. "I'll save you!"

All eyes turned towards Wataru but instead of showing fury, they showed admiration.

"Is that him? Wataru Kurenai?"

"My brother told me he was the one who beat Kuyou!"

"No way!"

"Also, he's got this amazing armor!"

"Was he the one who put that mark on the moon?"

"Who else?"

Taiga sweatdropped, "I don't like where this is going."

"Wataru-niisama!"

* * *

Classes eventually began and the fangirls had to go to their classrooms. Wataru and most of the others were allowed to head up to the second floor where the second-year classes were held. Moka and Wataru's uniforms were a little wrinkled from the constant grabbing by the first-year girls. At the moment, they were just hoping for a nice and relaxing homeroom class where they could enjoy the school they had become so familiar with.

"It's so good to see so many familiar faces!" a familiar catty teacher beamed. "For anyone who doesn't know, I'm Shizuka Nekonome your homeroom teacher! I want to be the first one to officially welcome you all back as sophomores to Youkai Academy!"

The students erupted in cheers and laughs as they celebrated the return to friends and the familiar setting they knew so well. Since Ms. Nekonome was willing to give them all a free period on their first day, accurate guessing that the students would be too wound up to study, it allowed them all to mill about and converse while the neko-onna chatted with some of her favourite students.

"Kurenai-kun! It's so good to see you again!" the teacher beamed as she spotted Wataru with his friends. "I was wondering if I'd get to see you in my classroom again! I hope you didn't get too bored outside of my class."

"I…kept busy," Wataru chuckled.

"I heard!" Ms. Nekonome beamed. "I saw what you did to the moon too! It was really scary for a while though! I don't know what was going on when the moon began to sink towards us. It gave me shivers!"

"I heard that the Legendorga Clan had revived and was trying to take over the world!" one student supplied, overhearing the conversation.

"Baka!" his friend snapped. "Everyone knows they were wiped out by the Fangire Clan!"

"They were when I got through with them," Kurenai muttered under his breath, temporarily taking Wataru over.

"Kurenai-kun, would you please do the honors of playing your violin during the welcoming ceremony later?" requested Nekonome-sensei.

Meanwhile, on the third floor where the third year students had class, Taiga and Mio were greeted by Gin.

"My Fair Lady, I, Ginei Morioka, President of the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club, welcome you to Youkai Academy." He presented her with a rose which she took, nervously. Gin then paled as he saw Taiga glaring at him. Taiga's markings were showing and the werewolf gulped. After finding out Taiga was the Fangire King, the strongest of a breed of SS-Class Monsters, he wasn't going to mess with him. Hell, he wasn't even going to pick fights with Wataru if the younger brother of Taiga was able to fight with the King on equal terms.

And at the same time, Ramon was surrounded by girls in his first year homeroom class, which he shared with Kokoa. With his boyish charm and innocence, as well as cuteness, it didn't take long for him to gain his own fair share of admirers as well. However, since it was their first day, Ramon wanted to explore Youkai Academy, something he had not done before. Freeing himself from the girls' attention, he exited the class.

It wasn't long before he found the pool and the Swimming Club present there as well. The bikini-clad girls, who were in reality mermaids, were just lounging about either around the pool or in the water. He stared at the water of the pool. It was so clean, so clear…so tempting.

"Well hello there," a soft voice spoke up from behind. Ramon turned around to see the bikini clad form of Tamao Ichinose smiling at him. Ramon remembered her from his assisting Wataru against the Swimming Club when their craving for life energy got the best of them and they lured in the boys from the school to feed them.

"Um…hi," Ramon greeted politely.

"Like what you see?" the bluenette smiled, gesturing to the pool and the girls splashing in the water.

"Yeah," Ramon grinned, but he wasn't talking about the girls. His eyes were trained more on the sparkling water they were swimming in. It looked like some of the cleanest he had seen since moving into Castle Doran. It had to be clean though, since some monsters depended on a source of pure water to keep them healthy like mermaids, kappas, and naiads.

"Well what's stopping you then?" asked Tamao with a seductive purr. "Jump in. We'd love to have you."

"Really?" Ramon gasped in delight. Tamao's nod only made his elation grow. "Yahoo!"

Ramon charged for the pool at full speed, not even bother for swim trunks. Instead, he let his emerald power flash as his human form vanished and his true form of the Merman Bashaa appear in its place. The first of the swim club girls noticed him and their jaws dropped in pure shock as the emerald Merman leaped into the air and splashed into the pool with a cannonball dive, effectively snagging the attention of the girls in the pool itself. All of the mermaids were stunned into silence, the only noise being the waves Bashaa created lapping at the edge of the pool. Finally, the Merman rose with a splash and cheer in his eyes.

"_Ahhhh! Nice and warm! Just the way I like it!_" he laughed. He then noticed the stares he was getting and rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "_Oh, sorry! I forgot about the rules! Students aren't supposed to reveal their true forms, right?_" If he had taken a good look, the girls were giving him lustful stares. They ones outside of the pool dove in as the mermaids all assumed their true forms, swimming towards the Merman. They were entranced by his appearance, as he wore green scales that shone like emeralds.

"You're a Merman!" Tamao identified. "One of the Mazoku!"

"_Yes, I am!_" Bashaa confirmed.

"I heard your kind was wiped out," she said.

"_Yes, and because of that I'm the last_…"

"Oh, that's so sad!" one of the adoring mermaids sniffled.

"I'm single!" another one called out. "I'll help you repopulate!"

"_Huh?_" Bashaa blinked.

"Ignore her!" Tamao spoke up, blocking Bashaa's line of sight from the mermaid who had spoken. "How would you like to join the swimming club? We have exclusive rights to the pool whenever we need it. I'm sure a big and strong Merman like you would need his water just like us delicate mermaids." Her eyes turned sultry as she leaned over to show off her cleavage. "Please? We would so love it if you agreed."

"_I can use the pool anytime I want?_" Bashaa gasped out. Hot girls in bikinis hadn't even crossed his mind. He was quickly nodding his agreement. "_Okay!_"

"Hooray!" the mermaids cheered out. "Welcome to the swimming club!"

* * *

It was lunch time and the gang sat at a table together, listening to Ramon's story. How the young Merman was describing the swimming club was a far cry from the girls they remembered from their first year. Tamao and her group were sneaky and seductive, using their charms to get boys into the water where they could absorb their life energy for food. Wataru had personally taken care of them with the Bashaa Magnum too so perhaps they were taking care to avoid his attention though. The Fandiri boy just had to wonder if they had accepted Ramon so quickly was because he was a Merman, one of the Legendary Mazoku.

"So, they invited you to join?" asked Kurumu in wonderment. The last time they had dealt with those mermaids, they had tried to drain the boys dry.

"They were really nice too!" grinned Ramon.

"I bet," Yukari grumbled. Was she jealous?

"So, they'll be officially welcoming the first years at the auditorium after this," said Taiga. "Ramon, you should go."

"OK!" grinned Ramon.

"I wonder where Kokoa-chan is," said Moka as she looked around. Her sister wasn't with them, and hadn't been seen since they entered the academy. Despite Kokoa having nothing but disdain for her pink-haired sister, Moka still loved Kokoa very much and didn't want to see anything happen to her. In a place like Youkai Academy, something could happen at the drop of a hat. The group as a whole knew that from much experience.

"Maybe she's out making new friends?" suggested Ramon.

"If only we were that lucky, Ramon-kun," said Yukari. Considering Kokoa's pride and arrogance as a vampire, she was probably trying to make a name for herself. It was likely that she was aiming to become known as the strongest among the freshmen.

"It was really crazy this morning," said Kurumu. She then spotted a table where some first year girls and boys were sitting and they were just gazing back in admiration. "We sure are popular." She'd already been labeled as the sexy and alluring sempai of their group. Of course, that just made her giggle with pride. A succubus always enjoyed knowing that her good looks were appreciated by the masses.

"Our reputation precedes us," said Mizore. She had been labeled as the cool and mysterious sempai.

Yukari agreed silently as she'd been labeled as the cute super-genius sempai.

"They heard stories of what we did last year," said Taiga. "Maybe a few stories were blown out of proportion but we've basically become celebrities." His gaze went to Moka and Wataru, "Especially you both. The King-sama and Queen-sama of Youkai Academy."

Wataru and Moka blushed at the titles but their inner selves felt smug that everyone finally recognized them for who they were. It seemed that the reputations both had achieved during their previous year hadn't been diminished with time away from school. The nicknames they had gotten during that incident in the Romeo and Juliet rehearsal still seemed to stick.

A trio of first year girls came up to their table. "Ano…Wataru Kurenai-sempai…" one of them spoke, stuttering and blushing. She bowed and presented an autograph book. "May I have your autograph, please?"

Wataru was taken aback and responded. "Ah…sure?" The girl squealed as he signed his name. The girl clutched it to her heart.

"Thank you, sempai!" She then skipped away.

"And it's only the first day," said Taiga, amused.

Mio was just amazed at where she was. Every one of the students, even the teachers, were monsters in disguise. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She was just like everyone else. She just wished she wouldn't have to fight. Maya had told her that Youkai Academy had rules, but it didn't cover the fights student had with each other. Conflicts were very likely to occur as most species of monsters wanted to prove their dominance with their strength. She really didn't want to fight but at some point she would need to defend herself and Maya had taught her how to consciously use her powers. As the Queen of Fangires, she had the power to unleash a burst of energy from the Queen mark on her palm. She also could freely assume her Fangire form, which Maya noted resembled her own despite the difference in color. Mio had been frightened by her true form at first but Taiga had said she looked beautiful.

She just hoped that the rest of the day would be just as good.

* * *

The time had come for the Freshman Orientation Ceremony and Wataru had come to perform on his violin with Moka offering her support. Wataru wasn't too sure why he of all people was selected…aside from his fame of being Kiva…brother of the Fangire King…son of the previous Queen…. Still, Wataru was going to do his best and make the first years comfortable. Maybe if he was lucky there wouldn't have any fights erupting for a while at the school. Having to deal with Bishop was stressful enough.

**BOOM!**

"Ah!" Moka gasped as she and Wataru witnessed the wall of the auditorium seemingly explode in dust and rubble from the inside as the couple had approached. Both were already running for the front doors while Kivat and Tatsulot quickly followed. Reaching the doors, they slammed them open to see what was going on.

It was absolute chaos at the auditorium. Kokoa had picked a fight with a couple of first year boys. One had assumed the form of a gigantic Frankenstein Monster while the other had turned into a Cyclops. They dwarfed Kokoa in size but despite their apparent increase in strength they were still no match for her speed and agility, not to mention haughtiness.

"I knew this was going to happen," said Wataru. Gin was nearby taking pictures. "And I knew you'd be here."

"I just want to take pictures of Kokoa-chan," said Gin.

"Sure," deadpanned Wataru.

"We have to stop this!" said Moka. "She'll wreck the auditorium and ruin the ceremony!"

Wataru was about to suggest a solution, but Kurenai saw his chance and took over, "Well, then it's up to her Onee-sama and Onii-sama to set her straight." He called, "Kivat! Tatsulot!" As his partners arrived, he clutched Moka's Rosario and winked. "Henshin!" As Kivat and Tatsulot attached to him, he pulled the Rosario off.

All of a sudden there were twin waves of demonic energy that enveloped the entire interior of the auditorium. The aura was so thick that the new students felt like they were being pressed down by it. The crowds parted in hopes of getting away from the source, leaving a straight path from Kokoa and her opponents towards Moka-sama and Kiva Emperor Form.

"Wha-What is this?" the Cyclops gasped.

"Those auras!" the Frankenstein Monster choked out. "They must be…S-class!"

"O-Onee-sama! Onii-sama!" Kokoa cheered out.

The freshmen were in awe at the pair that were slowly walking towards the trio of monsters. Kiva looked like a true king and Moka-sama looked as imperial with any queen, with the only thing out of place on her being her uniform instead of a royal gown.

"Kokoa," Moka-sama frowned. "Can't we take you anywhere?"

"Well…um…" the redhead gulped.

"Wasn't the last time we were in this situation enough of a lesson?" asked Kiva.

Kokoa began to shiver as the two figures she adored all else approaching her with discipline on their minds. She wasn't able to really move in attempts to get away or defend herself. Really, she was just hoping to get out of this with just a single kick. Their kicks were always majestically painful…sigh…

"H-hey!" the Cyclops grunted to his friend. "These two are the King and Queen of the academy! If we take them down we'll be the new kings!"

"You're right," agreed the Frankenstein Monster. "Let get them!" He was afraid, but the opportunity to raise their rankings in the academy on the first day was too tempting to pass up.

With twin roars, the two giant monsters charged at Kiva and Moka-sama from behind. Moka-sama and Kiva looked over their shoulders at the two charging monsters. With a silent agreement the two spun around to engage their opponents.

"DOGGA FEVER!" Tatsulot called after Kiva tugged on his head and the window showed an image of the Dogga Hammer. The Dogga Hammer appeared in Kiva's hand and Tatsulot attached to the bottom end of the shaft. With forward thrust, the fist-like war hammer was pressed hard against the stomach of the Frankenstein Monster and the force shoved the Frankenstein Monster backwards several feet, sliding along the floor.

"Batter up!" said Kiva as Tatsulot produced a glowing ball of violet, electrical energy. It floated in front of Kiva as he went into a batter's stance before he put his foot down and swung the hammer. There was a loud crack as the ball went flying, hitting the Frankenstein Monster with a loud boom, followed by a surge of electricity that made the huge monster scream. The Frankenstein Monster then dropped to the floor, smoking.

Meanwhile, Moka-sama just waited for her opponent to come and he swung at her, only for her to jump over the swing and raised her leg up. She wasn't wearing panties, but what appeared to be black short shorts. Maya had advised her to wear those underneath her skirt to avoid from accidentally flashing anyone since her method of attack was to use kicks that would flip up her skirt and give everyone a panty shot. Her heel collided with the top of the Cyclops' head and it went smashing right through the floorboards.

The spectators were stunned at the display of power. There was no doubt in their mind that what they were seeing was true. They were the King and Queen of Youkai Academy.

Kiva and Moka-sama dusted themselves off while Kiva slung the Dogga Hammer over his shoulder. The two looked at the assorted students and then near their feet where a microphone which one of the teachers or student guests were using had dropped in the chaos. Picking it up, Moka-sama and Kiva looked at each other before at the assorted students. Bringing it near their lips, they announced, "WELCOME TO YOUKAI ACADEMY!"

The resulting cheers from the amazed first years were deafening.

Off near the sidelines, the headmaster watched as the two students brought order to the chaos which one of the first years had created. He chuckled to himself as his eyes continued to glow in their yellow colour, "Couldn't have done it better myself."

* * *

The amount of fanmail both Wataru and Moka had received after the incident was so huge, they needed sacks just to carry them. Wataru knew Moka would probably get admirers but this was just so new for a former outcast like him. Even the fanmail Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore had received had not been so much. Most of Moka and Wataru's fan letters came from Kokoa, addressing their inner selves and not them directly.

Moka-sama's allure had attracted the boys and girls while Kiva's majesty had the girls swooning and the boys kneeling in respect. They knew it, just by looking at the pair, that they were not worthy. They could not compete against them at all. Gin had taken pictures and would no doubt write an article about the opening ceremony that had been attended by the King and Queen of Youkai Academy.

Afterwards, Moka helped Mio to find her dorm room as Taiga and Wataru went to find their own dorm rooms as well. Mizore silently stalked and spied on her beloved as he got settled, watching him from afar, hidden in the bushes.

As Wataru was unpacking his luggage, he found a pair of Kurumu's panties packed along with his clothes. "She must've snuck these in," he told himself. He would return them to her later.

"You know, Wataru," said Kivat. "You have made your feelings for those girls known to them, so there's no harm in inviting them up here and show them." Kivat was suggesting that Wataru spend time with the girls, separately, to develop their relationships.

"You're right," Wataru agreed. He felt in the mood to practice and opened up his violin case. He'd brought the Bloody Rose, which was a valuable treasure, made by his parents as a symbol of their love. He just had to know the secret of the varnish and then his dream to make the ultimate violin would be accomplished.

Wataru opened his window and looked out to see Moka had opened her own window. The male and female dorms were across from each other and the pink-haired vampire smiled as she saw Wataru.

All of a sudden, a familiar succubus tackled into Wataru through the window, causing Moka to gasp in shock.

"Yahoo, Wataru!" giggled Kurumu as she was on top of him, still dressed in uniform. Her wing folded up and retracted into her back. She saw him still clutching her panties. "Oh, you found them! I've been looking everywhere for them!"

"Yes, I'm sure you _accidentally_ packed them inside my luggage," said Wataru. He gently caressed her face with the other hand. "Kurumu-san."

"Kurumu," she amended. "No need to be so formal with me, my Destined One."

"You're right," he said. He then pulled her down for a deep kiss. Kurumu moaned as she felt their lips pressed together.

'_Take her! Take her now! She's ready! She's willing!_' Kurenai yelled in Wataru's mind. Wataru rolled them both over and he was on top of her. Her face was flushed. He then kissed her neck and she gasped as she felt his lips against a sensitive spot. His hands were not idle as they groped her chest. She arched her back, pressing them against his palms.

It was getting so hot.

Their lips met again as their arms were wrapped around each other. That was when the door was thrown open and Moka saw it. "Kurumu-chan!" she exclaimed. Wataru looked up at Moka and Kurenai took over. He got off the succubus who was in a blissful daze and crossed the gap between him and the vampire girl. He put his hands on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should give you a kiss goodnight as well," said Kurenai. He then pulled Moka into a kiss. Kurenai's control then slipped away as Wataru returned but he still continued the kiss that Kurenai had started and Moka was kissing him back. The pair continued the soft kiss before breaking away, flushing.

"Wataru-kun…" Moka smiled softly, her cheeks flushed.

"Moka-san…" Wataru whispered back.

"Wataruuuu!" Kurumu moaned, pressing herself against her Destined One's back. "Don't you have any more kisses for me?"

"Uwah!" Moka gasped as Wataru fought the urge to flinch. Kurenai's manipulations had struck again it seemed. "Kurumu-chan! You can't just sneak into Wataru-kun's room so brazenly!"

"Why not?" asked Kurumu, hugging Wataru tighter. "He's my Destined One! It's perfectly normal for lovers to share a room. Besides, you just stormed in here too! How'd you get here so fast anyway? I know for a fact you were in the girls' dorm!"

"I…I ran," Moka mumbled before she shook her head. "That doesn't matter! You can't just come into Wataru-kun's room without asking!"

"Well I'm not leaving!" Kurumu grinned back.

"Then neither am I!" Moka retorted.

"Ano…" Wataru blinked. Was every time he tried to do something romantic going to turn out like this? His thoughts were then suddenly derailed as Moka lunged at him and took up her favorite spot, snagging one of her kisses which devolved into one of her love bites.

CAPU-CHU!

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Ah, and so the first day of their new year in Youkai Academy has begun. What new adventures will they have? Will Wataru be able to handle his harem now that it's official or will the girls start fighting harder for his affection? Only time will tell.**


	49. The Monster Durian Hunt

**ROSARIO+KIVA**

**Episode 49: The Monster Durian Hunt**

In the days following the entrance ceremony of Youkai Academy, Wataru and Moka were receiving a lot of attention from the first years. The girls would swarm to Moka so they could bask in their 'big sister's' radiance and ask her advice on snagging men, since she had somehow managed to get the attention of someone magnificent like Wataru. The first year boys on the other hand seemed more interested in testing their strength against Wataru in hopes of getting some glory and hot girls of their own.

Still, it seemed that some relaxation time was in store since when the new second-years went to their first class of the day that morning, all they found was a letter taped to the door from Ms. Nekonome saying that it was a self-study period and that they should meet at the bus stop. Like good students, they followed the directions and found the bus driver and his vehicle there waiting for them. Questions as to what was going on went unanswered with dark chuckles being the closest thing to conversation the man could give. So, all of the students started picking seats with the minor battle for who would get to sit next to Wataru erupting with Mizore winning due to the fact she slipped by while Moka and Kurumu were fighting. The bus then went into the tunnel and drove towards their destination.

"I wonder what's going on," said Wataru. Mizore was snuggling against his arm.

"It must be something special for the second years," said Mizore. "Maybe Nekonome-sensei wants to have a party to welcome us all back."

"That does sound like her," Wataru agreed. "But a field trip on the first day we're supposed to have class seems pretty unorthodox."

"After all this time you can still question her reasoning?" Mizore asked.

"You're right. Nekonome-sensei always enjoys doing things on the fly."

"Here's our stop," said the bus driver. The bus exited the tunnel and into the clearing of a very thick looking forest. Waiting for them was Ms. Nekonome.

"Everyone, welcome!" greeted the catgirl teacher. The bus stopped and the students all exited, single-file. They murmured amongst themselves, wondering what Ms. Nekonome was up to. Mizore was still clinging onto Wataru's arm but Kurumu quickly snatched up his other arm, much to Moka and Yukari's disappointment.

"Today we'll be having a special event!" declared Ms. Nekonome and she held up a sign that said "MONSTER DURIAN HUNT" in bold characters. The students instantly cheered, except for Wataru who was confused.

"Monster Durian?" he asked, wondering what it was. "Girls, do you know what it is?" They all stared at him like he had grown a second head. "What?"

"How can you not know what a Monster Durian is, Wataru-kun?" asked Moka. "It's supposed to be a delicacy among monsters."

"Sorry, but I was raised in the human world," said Wataru apologetically. "Is it really that good?"

"It's the best!" Kurumu cried. "Oooooh, I can't wait to share it with you!"

Before the resulting battle could come out on who would give the fruit in question, Ms. Nekonome continued with her announcement, "Now just so everyone is clear, we want a whole variety of fruits and other sweet things! However, the Durian is definitely the best so we want to keep an eye out for it!" She then rummaged around inside a nearby box and produced what looked like a large spiked fruit which had three toothy mouths with long tongues coming out of it. The fruit was actually growling as Ms. Nekonome brought it to a table she had set up.

"That…that's a Monster Durain?" Wataru blinked.

"Doesn't it look appetizing?" Moka sighed with a smile.

CHOP!

"SKEEEEEEE!"

Wataru flinched as Ms. Nekonome chopped the fruit in half, making it scream out as it died. Inside was bright red fruit flesh with red juice, but to Wataru it looked like the thing was bleeding. The stench of blood wafted over the group and all of the students began to hum and groan in appreciation of the fruit's innards and scent. To Wataru, it was a bad scent that made him want to gag but it made his Fangire markings flare and suddenly the fruit seemed incredibly appetizing. His mouth was watering and trepidation was suddenly replaced by anticipation.

"The flesh is really sweet for monsters," Ms. Nekonome explained. "Now, everyone get into groups and hunt down your Monster Durians and bring them back to base camp."

Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Moka immediately grouped up with Wataru, much to the envy of the other boys.

Kurenai grinned, "Let the games begin."

* * *

Each group was given a map of the area and marked on the map were locations where the Monster Durians grew. If they were lucky, they'd find one. Wataru learnt that Monster Durians were also very rare and were quite expensive so finding one in the forest would be a really big deal. Kurumu, Mizore, Moka and Yukari were all with him to either protect him or help him search for the Monster Durian.

"So, what does a Monster Durian plant supposed to look like?" asked Wataru. He had never seen one. The fruit, while monstrous looking to befit its name, could've been part of a bigger main plant.

"I don't really know," answered Yukari.

"Me neither," admitted Moka.

Wataru checked the map again. They were almost near one of the marked locations. His Fangire markings appeared as Kurenai spoke in his mind, 'A fresh fruit would definitely taste nice shared with the girls.' Wataru agreed to that. He could picture a romantic lazy day in the sun, sharing the fruit and the no doubt delicious taste it possessed. That would make the day completely worth it. In fact, he could taste it now…

*drool…*

"I found one!" Moka's excited voice snapped Wataru from his thoughts.

Up ahead was Moka, having dashed ahead of the others and had captured something. Holding it above her head, she revealed a Monster Durian, squiggling and growling at her as it tried to escape.

"Drat! I wanted that one!" Kurumu pouted as Mizore made noises of annoyance.

"One more and Wataru-san can eat the fruit off of Moka-san and mine bodies!" Yukari cheered, causing all of the others present to flinch at her outcry.

As the others were pouting about their misfortune though, the tongues of the Monster Durian began to stretch out, proving incredibly long as they began to slither towards Moka's clothes. Moka was quick to react as she felt the tongues slide underneath her clothes. Screaming, she dropped the fruit and swatted at the tongues so to try and keep them from going into her underwear. The others reacted just as quickly, racing up to her so to try and prevent the fruit from taking advantage of the vampire.

While they tried to get the tongues away while making sure Moka was okay, the Monster Durian took back its appendages and began crawling away, using those same appendages.

While trying to keep the flustered Moka from falling, Kurumu noticed the fruit's escape, "It's getting away!"

"After it, desu!" Yukari called out, pointing with her wand. Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore immediately went after it as Wataru went to comfort Moka.

"Moka-san, are you okay?" asked Wataru.

"I'm fine, Wataru-kun," said Moka, still freaked out about the Monster Durian nearly molesting her.

"Does everything with tentacles have to be perverted?" he murmured to himself. The vampire and Fandiri then heard three familiar, feminine screams.

Wataru and Moka dashed in the directions of their friends, hoping that nothing bad had happened to them. As they got closer to the source though, the ground began to grow softer and feel like it had ended up in the middle of an earthquake and shattered. It made both vampire and Fandiri grow in concern for their friends as they tried to get closer. As they shifted through the broken soil and into a clearing where the path they were on ended, they gasped in shock as they witnessed something rising out of the ground. A giant plant to be precise.

The plant which erupted from the ground was massive, easily large enough to swallow a man-sized object without difficulty. The top of the plant was just one large mouth with large teeth running along the edges which sank into a dark throat. The main body off the plant just looked like a large sack where no doubt the prey it swallowed would end up to be digested. Just below the mouth was a large cluster of Monster Durian fruits, all of them smiling wickedly at the group the plant had caught, being held on by the fruits interlocking their spikes together and vines holding the cluster close. Worse of all, the plant had vines and roots growing from its sides and bottom, looking quite capable of capturing anything that got near it.

The vines were also holding Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore. The vines were going into their clothes, fondling the girls obscenely.

"Hey, hands off!" shouted Kurumu as she tried to struggle free. "Only my Destined One gets to touch me like that!" She heard Mizore moaning. "Are you seriously getting off at this!-?"

"Sorry," answered Mizore, blushing.

Wataru and Moka arrived at the scene to see what was going on and Wataru blushed as she saw the girls' clothes had tears in them due to the vines. "Wataru, save me!" shouted Kurumu.

That was all Wataru needed to hear, "Kivat!"

"Yoshaa!" the voice of Kivat called as he swooped down from above and noticed the situation. "A Monster Durian eh? Well, save some for me!" Flying to Wataru's hand, the Fandiri caught him and brought him to his empty hand. "Gabu!"

"Henshin!"

Attaching Kivat to the appearing belt, Wataru quickly transformed into Kiva once again. The armoured warrior knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with just his fists and feet as his weapons. So reaching to his belt again, he grabbed one of the Fuestles and inserted it into Kivat's mouth.

"GARULU SABER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Castle Doran, Jiro was having a game of Chess with Ruby who seemed to be winning. Then he heard the familiar call of his Fuestle and grinned. "Ah, it's my turn." His aura flared, blue, as he got up from the armchair and went into the hallway which led towards the core of Castle Doran. As he went past the mirrors, his true form replaced his human form. Once in Castle Doran's core, a chandelier came down as he allowed chains to wrap around his body, transforming him into the statuette form of the Garulu Saber. The chandelier connected with him and raised him up to Castle Doran's throat.

Castle Doran roared as it spat out a fireball with the Garulu Saber enveloped in the flames as it shot towards Wataru's location, howling through the air.

* * *

Mizore could've easily freed herself, truth be told. She wasn't just a Yuki Onna, but also a Kamen Rider. However, she also wanted to be rescued by Wataru. It was a huge turn on for her to be rescued by her beloved and also the adrenaline rush could lead to them making sweet love and lead towards babies. Her mother had told her many storied of how she courted her father that way which led to their happy marriage and her birth. Still, Rey-Kivat watched concerned. If his mistress was in any danger, he would intervene.

The Monster Durian Plant's vines inched towards Moka when the Garulu Saber burst into the scene. Immediately, Kiva caught it in his left hand and as the statuette unfolded into the Garulu Saber, her howling of a wolf was heard as the chains wrapped around Kiva, giving him the blue, claw-marked chest armor and blue armor that covered his entire left arm, with a gold bracelet and paw-like shoulder. Finally, his Omnilens shifted from yellow to blue.

Growling, Kiva stared up at the Monster Durian Plant furiously and hungrily. It was holding his mates hostage and that made him want to tear the thing apart. With a howl, he dashed forward. Vines lashed out at him but with the Garulu Saber he slashed them to ribbons before he jumped upwards, the sharp edge of his weapon's blade cutting into the vines of holding the girls. They began to fall but Kiva expertly caught them one by one, starting with Yukari before he put her down, then with Kurumu as he put her on her feet and finally Mizore who slowly wrapped her arms about her armoured love.

The Monster Durian Plant shrieked and lunged for Kiva but he was ready as he put the blade down to his waist for Kivat to sink his teeth into. "GARULU BITE!" Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore backed away as the sky turned dark and a full moon hovered in the sky. Kiva's 'mouth' opened up and he put the hilt of the Garulu Saber between his 'jaws'. He then jumped skyward, avoiding the tendrils and then fell down, twisting his body around. With a loud howl the Garulu Saber sliced the Monster Durian Plant clean in half. Its blood-like juice spilled out from the cut.

The corpse of the cognizant plant dropped to the ground, cut perfectly in two. Around it and Kiva, Monster Durians dropped to the ground in heaps. All of the fruits were grumbling and growling while trembling, but the shock of their host plant being killed seemed to have stunned them. None of the fruits were even attempting to escape from Kiva or the girls.

"Whew," Kiva sighed, standing up. His mates were safe…

"Yahoo!"

Kiva turned to see his loved ones scrambling around the clearing, collecting as many of the Monster Durians as they could. Of course, they were taking special care to tie the tongues together so to keep from being molested again. As Kiva approached them, the girls had already collected a small pile of the growling and wiggling fruit.

"Wataru," Mizore purred, sliding up to her armoured hero's chest. She pressed herself against him. "You saved me."

"Always will," Kiva purred, letting the fingers of his free hand stroke her hair.

"Hmmm…"

* * *

The group returned to base camp with their bounty and Ms. Nekonome mewled happily as she saw so many Monster Durians. Their classmates were also impressed, and one of them announced, "As expected from the King of Youkai Academy!"

Wataru blushed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He was still getting used to being called that by his classmates.

"Looks like there's plenty for everyone," said Ms. Nekonome. "Dig in everybody!" She passed out plates, knives and forks to her students so they could partake in the feast of Monster Durians.

Wataru gazed down at the flesh of the fruit which not so long ago had tried to eat them and take liberties with his girls. It smelled like blood but for some reason that aroma made his mouth water. He then stabbed the piece with his fork and popped it in his mouth. It tasted sweet and also a little sour, but not in a bad way as the flavours mixed well together. He had to admit that the Monster Durian, despite its disgusting appearance and unappealing smell was definitely delicious.

At one point Kurumu leaned towards him, opening her mouth expectantly. Knowing what she wanted, Wataru fed her some of the Monster Durian which she chewed happily. The Monster Durian tasted good being fed by her Destined One made it taste better. While she really would have preferred him eating it off of her body in a romantic setting, enjoying the sweet taste of victory was almost as sweet.

* * *

"Monster Durians?" asked Taiga, looking at his friends as they came to the cafeteria snacking on slices of the red monster fruit. They all looked a little scuffed up, but very satisfied as they gripped their remaining pieces of the monstrous fruit all monsters loved so much. "Where did you get those?" Even Kokoa and Ramon were helping themselves to the delicious fruit.

"Nekonome-sensei had us hunt for them in the forest for a class activity," Yukari grinned as she licked her lips, her face painted with the sticky juice.

"If she wanted Monster Durians, I have dozens of them growing back in Fangire Grove," Taiga blinked. "They grow like weeds there so we don't know what to do with them. In fact I could've had them sent over."

"EHHHHH?-!" the girls cried out, almost dropping their precious slices of fruit. Their friend had a stockpile of the most delicious fruit on Earth and didn't even tell them?-!

"That…might be a good idea," Wataru sweat-dropped. "We kind of had to kill the one we found."

"I see your point. They're dangerous, but those plants make good guards and the fruit tastes good as well," agreed Taiga.

Mio stared at the red flesh of the Monster Durian, licking her lips. There was some appetizing about the aroma despite the fact it looked like it was leaking blood instead of juice. Her mouth watered as she desired to sample a small bit of the fruit. It looked so tempting…so juicy…so sweet…

"Um…Mio-san…you're drooling."

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so one of those slice-of-life chapters befitting of Rosario to Kiva. They get to have Monster Durian and Taiga reveals that the Fangire Clan practically has a garden of these monstrous plants. Anyway, things will heat up again soon. Next chap we'll have another character showing up. And credit is also given to Ten-Faced Paladin for his help on this chapter.**


	50. Eye of the Yasha

**ROSARIO+KIVA**

**Episode 50: Eye of the Yasha**

Word of how Wataru had managed to hunt down and kill a Monster Durian Plant and supply his whole class with the sweet fruit spread quickly. The freshmen of course were very impressed since those plants were very dangerous and known for eating whatever got near them. Many of the freshmen boys started thinking that perhaps fighting Wataru for glory wasn't going to be such an easy task as they thought and began to back off, leaving more room for fans. The female freshmen though began to ask him for strolls in the woods and perhaps getting them Durians for them to enjoy on a nice day underneath the Monster Tree. Moka and the others of course began to get huffy about that.

Just a usual day at Youkai Academy. It was weeks after the Monster Durian Hunt and right now Wataru was sitting in the schoolyard with his friends. It was lunchtime and they all decided to enjoy food outside for a change since it was a nicer day. It also gave the brothers a chance to hang out with one another along with their friends which extended between the three years at the school. In attendance was Wataru, his girls, Taiga, and Mio. Kokoa was off asserting her dominance somewhere while Ramon had been invited to a mid-day swim with the girls of the swimming club.

"I've noticed that Ramon-kun is spending a lot of time with the Swim Club," said Moka.

"Well, he is a member," said Wataru. "I'm happy he's making friends."

"Wataru, they tried to suck you dry last year," reminded Kurumu.

"Oh, I'm sure they've learnt their lesson after I defeated them," said Wataru.

While the day was nice, the reason they were all outside was because that Mio had also joined the Newspaper Club since all her friends were members of the club. She was actually enjoying her time in Youkai Academy and she felt like she didn't stick out like a sore thumb anymore no matter how normal or plain she looked. Rather than someone unique, she felt like she was accepted as part of the crowd. Of course, being part of the 'In' crowd certainly made her feel better.

Suddenly the celebrations were interrupted when there was a loud announcement, "I'VE FOUND YOU!" All heads turned towards the source of the voice and found that t was a girl, with long braided, black hair, dressed out of uniform. Instead, she sported regal, Chinese-looking clothes. "WATARU KURENAI, I WANT YOU!"

The sound of glass shattering could be heard.

"Wataru-kun…" spoke Moka in a threatening tone despite smiling. "Who is this girl?"

"Moka-san…" Wataru nervously backed away and he ended up bumping into Kurumu who wrapped her arms around him, keeping him still. Wataru froze. Mizore and Yukari were glaring at him too. Although this certainly wasn't the scariest that they could get, he knew that if he didn't answer in a way that soothed their tempers soon, he would see just how scary they could all get.

"Is this normal?" Mio asked Taiga.

"Kinda," Taiga shrugged.

"Excuse me!" the 'girl' called out. "I'm not a girl, I'm a boy!"

"BOY!-?" Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari shouted.

"I'm Wong Fong-Fong," the boy-that-looked-like-a-girl introduced himself. "And Wataru Kurenai, I want you!"

The girls of Wataru's harem froze like statues as they stared at the newly identified boy in sheer shock. Wataru gaped, not quite sure if what he heard was correct. Mio was blushing as thoughts of Yaoi began entering her mind. Taiga on the other hand just tried to stifle his laughter.

"Otouto…I think…you finally…surpassed your father's charm," he chortled as he tried not to laugh outright. Confessions were big deals after all and shouldn't be turned down harshly, no matter how badly one didn't return the confessor's feelings.

"Ano…um…I…ah…" Wataru blinked. He silently hoped he misheard. "You…want me?"

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!" the boy nodded.

"I'm…flattered," answered Wataru. "But…I'm not interested in that kind of relationship."

"'That kind of relationship'?" repeated Fong-Fong and then he blushed as he realised how it might have sounded. He waved his hands rapidly in front of himself, "Oh, no! No, no, no, no! You've misunderstood me! What I meant is that I want you to join my group."

"Your group?" Taiga asked suspiciously, all sense of mirth leaving him. "Like a gang?"

"Not a gang," Fong-Fong denied. "I want Kurenai-sempai to join my family's Triad group."

"WHAAAAAAAT-?-!"

The girls were again in a state of shock at the sudden demand to join up with the Triad of all people. Of course, that quickly ended when the information was finally processed and reached the minds of all of the girls.

"What is wrong with you?-!" demanded Kurumu. "My Destined One would never join the Triad!"

"Wataru-kun isn't some kind of criminal!" Moka raged.

"He's a hunky superhero desu!" Yukari added.

"The father of my future children must be a good role model!" Mizore nodded.

Fong-Fong blinked at the sudden and quite passionate outcry from the four girls who had been sitting with Wataru. He at first thought they were casual friends or something since the other boy and girl with there as well. However, it seemed that these girls weren't just normal friends, but Wataru's lovers!

"Are you…are you all his mistresses?" Fong-Fong asked bluntly.

"Yes!" the four girls cried out, but then glanced at one another.

"In…incredible," Fong-Fong gasped as he stumbled back. "To think a man like that exists in this day an age. To be able to seduce four women at once to the point they all agree to share. It's…so immense." He was silent for a moment. "This just proves it! You're exactly the kind of man I need in my Triad!"

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Wataru waved his hands in front of himself. "I haven't agreed to anything! And I certainly don't want to join a Triad."

"The Wong Triad…" Taiga murmured. "I knew I heard that name before. The Wong Triad group controls a large amount of the Hong Kong underworld."

"Taiga-san, how do you know that?" asked Mio.

"Bishop made sure I knew about it just in case there was an opportunity for an alliance," said Taiga. He left it unsaid he had to learn that information just in case he had to go to war with them too. Taiga asked, "So, why do you want my brother here to join?"

"If the rumors are true, than Kurenai-sempai was the one who defeated Arc, the Legendorga King, and saved the world!" said Fong-Fong. He pointed to the sky, "And he has even left his mark upon the moon!"

Wataru was beginning to think that kicking Arc straight into the moon's surface was not a good idea. Not only was the Mark of Kiva left on the moon's surface for all to see, since everyone in the school knew the symbol was associated to him, it would be a simple task to make the connection. Sure it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, but now it seemed that it was coming back up to bite him in the rear end. Everyone knew that it was Kiva that saved them. Well, the monsters of the world anyway.

"But I…don't want to join the Triad," Wataru mumbled.

"Don't say that yet Sempai!" Fong-Fong cried. "Think of the perks you could have!"

"Perks?"

"For starters you will be my right hand man, and also you'll have fortunes upon fortunes at your fingertips! Not only that you'll have men who would be ready to die for you as they serve you and most of all you can have many, many wives!" said Fong-Fong.

"It's like he's advertising," Taiga whispered to Mio. Mio could only nod, bewildered by the entire situation.

"M-many wives?" Wataru blinked.

"That's right!" Fong-Fong grinned. "Each of your mistresses will have complete legal standing as your wife! No matter how many women you get, we of the Wong Family will treat them all as your precious wives! All of your perks will also apply to them!"

"We already have that, baka!" Kurumu deadpanned while crossing her arms. "Wataru's Fangire royalty! He can marry all of us!"

That tidbit of information brought Fong-Fong up short, "R-Royalty? Fangires?"

"That's right," Taiga nodded after removing his glove, raising his hand as to reveal his King marking, making Fong-Fong pale further. "He's my brother. We share the same mother, the former Queen, so of course he is of royal blood too."

"Fangire…royalty…" Fong-Fong gasped dramatically. However, his eyes began to sparkle as his determination rose even more. "Yes! It's perfect! The Wong Family will truly thrive if we can prove worthy of having ties to the Fangire Clan!"

"Doesn't he ever quit?" asked Mizore.

"Ano…" Wataru blinked.

"I see. You're worried about how strong the Wong Family is," Fong-Fong nodded. Reaching into his sleeves, he produced several Chinese coins and a paper talisman. Trapping the coins between his hands, he spread them out to have them connect into the shape of a sword. "I shall prove to you the strength of the Wong Family and you will have no choice but to join!"

"W-wait!" Wataru cried.

Fong-Fong erupted in power as light shone from his forehead. To the surprise of everyone, the light turned into a third eye. Fong-Fong then took the talisman and stabbed it onto his sword while chanting. The paper then suddenly flashed and around him, a truck-sized panda with beady eyes and sharp teeth appeared. The bear roared loudly and stared at Wataru. Fong-Fong blinked and glanced at the bear he had summoned.

"Not what I was aiming for, but," he shrugged before he regarded Wataru. "I shall prove the strength of the Yasha and the Wong Family! Attack!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kokoa was sitting under a tree with her favourite pastime. In her hands was a manga, and not just any manga, but yaoi doujinshi. She was a fan of suck works and as she opened the first page, her eyes were focused on the images of two hot and handsome young men getting it on like lovers. It was her guilty pleasure and as disgusting as it was to a vampire of pride like her she just couldn't put the book down as she flipped the pages to see what happened next. "Oh…oh yeah…" she grinned and giggled. "Yeah, that's right. Give it to him."

"Yo, Kokoa-chan!" Ramon greeted, causing her to shriek and drop her book.

Gasping, Kokoa yelled, "Don't scare me like that!" She saw Ramon picking up her book. "And don't touch that! That's mine!"

"What's this?" Ramon peered at a random page curiously before instantly closing the book. "Yuck!" he stuck his tongue out. "Naked boys!" Kokoa snatched the book out of the Merman's hands.

"Just leave me alone!" she snapped, blushing. "Go and hang out with those mermaid floozies!"

Ramon was about to respond when he heard the sound of Wataru screaming and as he looked up he saw Wataru being chased by a large panda. Kokoa saw it too as Wataru went around the corner of the building, the giant panda in hot pursuit.

"Did you just see Wataru-sama being chased by a panda?" asked Ramon.

Kokoa nodded, stunned, "Yes, yes I did." She then realised. "Wait, wasn't the one riding that panda that Chinese kid from our class?"

"That did look like him. Wonder why he's chasing Wataru-sama?"

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, SEMPAI!" Fong-Fong's voice shouted out. "I WILL PROVE MYSELF WORTHY OF YOU!"

Kokoa's nose started to bleed as her eyes took a dreamy look. "Onii-sama…bishonen…Fong-Fong…together…boys…love…"

"Wataru-sama," Ramon sighed. "Not another stalker."

* * *

Wataru panted as he tried to get some distance away from Fong-Fong and his summoned Panda. Wataru remembered Fong-Fong saying he was a Yasha and from what he remembered, Yasha were capable of summoning other monsters to aid them in battle. He wasn't sure how strong Fong-Fong's abilities were by merely summoning a panda, even if it did look rather rabid and ferocious but he didn't want to fight the panda to find out.

Running past a corner, Wataru saw two female students carrying what looked like a giant beach ball, chatting about the upcoming sports festival which would take place after summer vacation. Running past them, he continued to make his break for safety from the rabid panda. As the panda and Fong-Fong appeared from around the corner, the black and white bear made a flying leap to tackle its target in a most painful way…

…And landed on the giant beach ball, launching Fong-Fong from his spot as the beast began to play with it, much to the cooing delight of the two girls.

"Ow…" Fong-Fong groaned as he hit the ground.

Wataru turned and saw that the giant panda was busy with the beach ball and turned a scrutinizing eye towards Fong-Fong. Panting, he told him flat out, "I am not joining you." He was about to walk away when Fong-Fong grabbed him by the ankle. "Hey, let me go!"

"I am not going to give up until you agree to join me!" Fong-Fong insisted.

"Hey, let go of him!" Kurumu shouted. She and the other girls had caught up with them. Taiga and Mio were joining them just to see how this would turn out. It was still all so strange for Mio who'd lived all her life believing herself to be human but Taiga was patient enough to show her what she needed to know about the world of monsters.

"Wataru-kun already said he would not join!" shouted Moka. "Please, just leave him alone!"

"But I need to prove myself!" countered Fong-Fong. "I need to prove I am not a weak and spoilt child! If Kurenai-sempai becomes my subordinate, that means I deserve some respect!"

"Respect is earned, Fong-Fong-san," said Wataru sternly. "It's not something you can demand or buy."

"I know that! I'm trying!" Fong-Fong cried out. "But if I'm going to begin getting that respect, I need to surround myself with strong people to begin getting that respect. Once those people are with me, I can begin doing things myself!"

"I think your logic is flawed," Yukari sweatdropped.

Another interruption came in the form of Ramon and Kokoa running onto the scene with the small vampire leading the pair. Her nose was still bleeding as they approached and her face was flushed. Bursting through some of the sparse foliage, she skidded to a halt near the group with a strange look in her eyes, "Are they naked yet?-!" She took in the scene where Fong-Fong was apparently trying to climb up Wataru's leg before her nosebleed went off like a pipe with high pressure as she fell backwards.

"Kokoa-chan!" Moka cried, dashing to her younger sibling.

Wataru palmed his face and shook his head. He would much rather resolve this matter peacefully, but Fong-Fong was determined, not to mention desperate, in his attempt to convince the Fandiri to join his Triad group.

"Wataru!" Taiga called. "It looks like there's no avoiding it! You'll have to show this person his place or else he'll never leave you alone."

"Nii-san…" Wataru sighed. As much as he didn't want to use violence against Fong-Fong, the Yasha was not likely to leave him alone. He would much rather make friends than enemies but if Fong-Fong wouldn't take no for an answer, then maybe he would understand it when forced was used. "Fong-Fong-san, get up," said Wataru. Fong-Fong did as told, dusting off his clothes as he looked at Wataru hopefully. "Forgive me, Fong-Fong-san, but it would appear that you leave me no choice. Kivat!"

Hearing his name, the Kivat-bat III swooped down and flew around Wataru. Fong-Fong looked on in curiosity as Wataru took hold of Kivat and pressed him against his free hand, allowing the mechanical bat to sink his fangs into the flesh. His Fangire markings appeared as a surge of energy flowed through his veins and he looked Fong-Fong dead in the eyes as the Yasha trembled in anticipation. The chains wrapped around Wataru's waist, melting and reforming into the Kiva Belt. "Henshin!" Wataru called as he hung Kivat upside down from the perch on the front of the belt.

Fong-Fong's eyes widened as he watched quicksilver envelop Wataru before its shape morphed and the silver layer shattered, revealing Kamen Rider Kiva in all before the young man.

"Wow!" Fong-Fong's eyes sparkled. It was as majestic as he'd been told. He then recovered and took out his coin sword. Banishing the giant panda, he decided to show Kiva what he could do. Chanting with a talisman in hand, he stabbed his coin sword into his talisman. There was a bright flash of light which blinded everyone and Kiva clenched his fists in anticipation of what Fong-Fong would summon next…

…only to gape as the smoke cleared away to reveal…

"A chick?" Yukari blinked.

It was a chick and it looked around in confusion. Fong-Fong was also gaping as he looked down at the chick and then back up at Kiva. He gulped nervously. "Ah…redo?"

**POW!**

It took a single straight punch to send Fong-Fong flying through the air. Fong-Fong then went tumbling along the ground before he landed faceup, eyes swirling in a daze.

Kiva really didn't like beating up people like that, but Fong-Fong was really annoying and asking for it. It would seem a little cruel but at least Kiva resisted the urge to use his Emperor Form.

"That's it?" asked Kivat. "That's all you called me for?"

"Sorry, Kivat," apologized Kiva.

Fong-Fong recovered, spitting out some blood as he rose to his feet. "That…was a good hit."

"You're still conscious?" Kiva was amazed. He looked at his fist. He'd meant to knock Fong-Fong out.

"I have been known to be so stubborn that I can never be knocked out," boasted Fong-Fong. The chick was pecking at his foot. Curious, he kneeled down to see what the baby bird had wanted. Chirping, the bird leaped at the talisman Fong-Fong used to summon it before it swallowed the slip of paper in one gulp. The group watched in curiosity, wondering just why the bird did that. However, the curiosity turned into outright shock when the baby bird suddenly exploded into a large fire, making everyone retreat. From the inferno that the chick created, a massive bird-like shape made of fire with a long beak and crest of red flames appeared with a massive shriek.

"A phoenix?-!" Taiga cried, gaping at Fong-Fong. "You actually summoned a phoenix!"

"I wasn't going to summon just any bird to fight Sempai!" Fong-Fong shot back.

"Can't you get rid of it?-!" cried Kurumu

"He ate the talisman! I can't!" Fong-Fong replied.

The phoenix just flapped its wings, spreading embers all over as heat and flames seemed to be spreading in all directions. "**Now my summoner, I will grant your wish!**"

"Oi, oi, now things are getting interesting!" Kivat grinned from his perch. "Wataru, you know what to do!"

"Right!" Kiva nodded, grabbing one of his Fuestles. Picking the castle-shaped one, he stuck it into Kivat's mouth before letting the Kivat Clan member unleash its magic.

"CASTLE DORAN!"

The effect was near instant as a bellowing roar echoed through the air. Out from the distance, the purple and gray form of Castle Doran appeared, bellowing in response to the call of its Master. The dragon/castle flew towards the academy and quickly spotted the phoenix threatening the group of friends. Narrowing his eyes, Doran unleashed a roar of challenge at the flaming bird.

"**A Doran!**" the phoenix shrieked. "**It will be a pleasure burning you!**"

Castle Doran responded with a roar and looked down at Kiva. Nodding, Kiva leapt up and landed upon the clock tower on Castle Doran and prepared for battle.

Mio's eyes were wide as she saw the two giant beasts rise into the sky with their wings. The phoenix screeched and with several flaps of its wings, hurled fireballs at Castle Doran who countered by spitting out its own barrage of fireballs. The two beasts then flew at each other, colliding with thunderous force. The phoenix clawed at Castle Doran as the castle-encased dragon lashed out with its sharp teeth. The roars and bird-like shrieks got the attention of everyone in the academy and they all came out to watch the action.

"I sure hope Wataru doesn't get expelled for this," said Taiga. Looking up at the battle, he decided to help out. He put his fingers to his lips and blew, letting out a whistle.

The phoenix's entire body was enveloped in flames as Castle Doran was knocked to the ground with a violent crash. Suddenly, a beam of rainbow-colored light slammed explosively into the back of the phoenix and everyone gasped as another monstrous beast entered. It was Taiga's own pet, the winged serpent Kukulkan. "Go!" Taiga commanded. The winged serpent let loose a hiss and swooped down, hitting the phoenix with its sharp wing.

At that very moment, Shoo-Doran landed in front of Moka. "Eh, Shoo-chan?" Shoo-Doran gestured with its head up at Castle Doran. Moka understood. "Alright, take me to him." Moka straddled the neck of Shoo-Doran and the windmill dragon took flight.

"Oi, Moka! Don't let Wataru lose!" Kurumu called.

"This…is so…exciting!" Fong-Fong cried.

"Can I kill him?" Mizore asked, annoyed.

Shoo-Doran flew over to its recovering parent with Moka in tow. As they got to Doran, Shoo-Doran allowed Moka to leap off and land on one of the rooftops of Doran, allowing her to see Kiva getting his own senses back from the sudden attack from the bird, "Wataru-kun!"

"Moka?" Kiva blinked, seeing the pink-haired vampire running towards him.

"Wataru-kun, I'm here to help," Moka called as she reached the Kamen Rider. As she got to him, she presented her rosario. "Please, let me help."

Kiva nodded and took hold of the silver cross. With a mighty yank, he came off cleanly, ending its sealing properties on Moka. The vampire was immediately enveloped in powerful demonic energy as her body changed from that of the cute and cuddly Moka to the sexy and sensual version whom Kokoa among others admired so much.

"Hmmm," Moka-sama purred as she eyed Kukulkan fighting the phoenix. "A phoenix. You know how to spoil a woman, my mate. Shall we?"

"Of course," Kiva chuckled before he regarded his living fortress. "DORAN!"

Castle Doran, now with Shoo-Doran attached, let loose a loud roar, throwing its head back as its wings spread out to full width. It then took to the air and fired the Magic Missiles (the towers of the castle) at the phoenix and the fire bird screeched as it was hit. Both child and parent then spat out a barrage of fireballs, pinning the flaming bird of prey in place.

"Time to finish it," said Kiva as he pulled out the Wake Up Fuestle. He put it in Kivat's mouth and his partner blew into it, shouting it, "WAKE UP!"

Both Moka-sama and Kiva bent their knees as Kiva's Catena Chains shattered, allowing the Hell's Gate that was equipped to his right leg to open. Day turned into knight as a crescent moon appeared behind them, giving an ominous glow. Fong-Fong's eyes widened as he saw this before Kiva and Moka-sama leapt up into the air and descended with flying kicks. "KNOW…YOUR…PLACE!"

Their kicks collided with the phoenix with such force that the bird of prey exploded, turning into a fireball. The two vampiric fighters simply landed on the ground as a chick fell out of the fireball. Mio quickly caught the chick in her hand as its eyes swirled about.

Moka-sama flipped her hair and smiled at her chosen mate who gave her a nod. Suddenly, they heard a shout, "THAT WAS AMAZING!" It was Fong-Fong.

BONK!

"Ow!" Fong-Fong cried as Kurumu smacked him upside the head.

"It was also your fault!" the succubus cried. "Honestly! Summoning a phoenix? Don't you know how dangerous those things can be!-? Even vampires know better than to mess with them if they can help it!"

"That bird was ten years too young to be a threat to me," Moka-sama sniffed. "I think it got off easy for its immaturity."

"Poor Pyo-chan," Mio pouted, gently caressing the baby phoenix's warm and downy feathers. The tired and sore chick peeped softly at the gentle touch. It seemed that with its burning and return to infancy, its mind had likewise returned to infancy as well.

Moka-sama turned from her friends so to look directly at Fong-Fong, "I trust this gets the message across?"

"Oh yes!" Fong-Fong nodded rapidly. "I must add both of you to my Triad! It's fate that led me to the both of you!"

WHAM!

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP~!" Fong-Fong declared as he was sent skyward by the kick, turning into a single speck.

Taiga whistled, "Good distance."

"He's going to be annoying," said Kiva.

"Indeed," agreed Moka-sama. She then gave Kiva a sly smile as he undid his transformation. Looping her arms around his neck, she gave his neck a kiss before biting down.

"Ow!" Wataru yelped as Moka-sama started to drink from him before pulling away. She took her seal back afterwards.

"That is payment for my assistance," said Moka-sama as she attached the seal back to her choker. "Until another time, my mate."

Wataru massaged his neck and smiled as Moka-sama reverted back to Moka who he caught as she fell backwards in exhaustion.

* * *

A new day had dawned on Youkai Academy, but it seemed that old hijinks were up and around again despite the new faces that were in attendance.

"Kurenai-sempai! Fight me!" Fong-Fong cried as he chased Wataru down the hall while waving a Chinese dao sword. "I'll prove myself to you!"

"Fong-Fong-san! Stop iiiiiiiiit!" cried Moka as she chased the Chinese boy who was chasing her love.

The group that the boy and girl could only watch as the hijinks went on. Most of them were sporting sweatdrops as they watched the trio run about. What was strange about the scene was that Kokoa was watching with more than a little interest and that her nose was bleeding again.

"Two…boys…real," she gasped out, stuck in her fantasy.

"We don't need a boy in the harem," Yukari huffed.

"Wataru-sama," Ramon sighed.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: OK, I know Fong-Fong appeared after summer break but he was so funny I had to introduce him early into the fic. Well, it does make things interesting now. I mean defeating a world-dominating Mazoku Clan speaks more volume compared to Yakuza and a company called Fairy Tale. Oh, and if you all expect to see Fairy Tale, you're gonna be disappointed. Bishop will be the main antagonist here until the finale and let's just say he has yet to give up on his dream for a Fangire-run world with King and Queen as figureheads. BTW, I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin again for his help.**


	51. Hat Trick

**A/N: In this chapter, we have Wataru meeting with none other than Haji Miyamoto. Haji is t****he captain of the Youkai Academy Karate club and a highly skilled fighter. He first appears in Chapter 8 of the second serialization and is a self-proclaimed****lolicon. He may be obsessed with Sun as well since when he heard Gin had left to meet her when he got on the next bus. He and Gin have fought together in the past. He also has a Technique called "Empty Fist Thrust", similar to a Toate attack**

**Rosario+Kiva**

**Episode 51: Hat Trick**

Wataru began to realize that the title of King of Youkai Academy sometimes wasn't worth it. Even after his show of power, some of the students, mostly from the upper class, got it in their heads that they could defeat him and steal his title. Despite how his own year and the underclassmen looked up to him, he had a target on his back in the eyes of the upperclassmen. Maybe it was stupidity, maybe it was arrogance, maybe even both.

Then the challenges began.

**MONDAY**

"WAKE UP!"

A single Darkness Moonbreak was all it took to take care of the enemy monster, a griffin, as the kick slammed into his skull and knocked him back several feet. He crashed into several tombstones before he blacked out, his eyes swirling.

**TUESDAY**

"BASHAA BITE!"

The monster Kiva was fighting, which was some sort of fire-wielding demon, ran away screaming as the basketball-sized water bullet chased him before crashing into his back painfully, sending him sprawling.

**WEDNESDAY**

"GARULU BITE!"

A single slash of his Garulu Saber with his Garulu Howling Slash sent the lizardmen all flying, slamming them against trees with bloody gashes on their chest where the blade struck.

**THURSDAY**

"DOGGA BITE!"

The troll never saw it coming as the Phantom Hand came down on him, crushing him to the forest floor.

**FRIDAY**

Today Wataru was going to school in disguise. He was glad he was wearing his allergy gear today as none of the students seemed to recognize him as he entered school grounds. The snowcap, goggles, medical mask, scarf and thick coat did get him some odd looks but none of familiarity.

"Wataru-san?"

Wataru nearly jumped out of his disguise and spun wildly around, looking for the source of the voice, until he spotted Mizore poking her head out from behind a tree. She was blinking at him in confusion. Although she seemed to recognize him, it was only barely. That meant that the students who didn't know him would have no clue it was him.

"Oh, it's you, Mizore-san," said Wataru, relieved to see that it was one of his girlfriends. She walked up to him, examining his appearance critically. "Ano…?"

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Mizore.

Wataru's eyes darted around and he took her hand which made her gasp. "We need to go someplace private."

Mizore wore a small smile as she allowed Wataru to drag her along for some privacy, her eyes shining with mischief. Asking for privacy meant that something that people shouldn't see or hear was going to happen. In Mizore's mind, going someplace private meant doing something fun I.E. baby-making.

Wataru took them to the sports equipment shed and then opened the door before letting themselves in. "Here's a good place to talk," said Wataru as he closed the door.

"Yes," Mizore agreed.

Wataru took off the mask, snowcap and goggles and began to explain, "I'm in disguise."

"Disguise?" Mizore blinked.

Wataru elaborated, "Well, since Monday, I've been challenged by other students for fights which I can't avoid but it's getting to tiring."

"You don't like to fight," she concluded. She knew that deep down Wataru wasn't really violent. He would rather avoid fighting if he could help it. He only fought in the defense of others as Kiva. Attacking someone first was completely against his personality as was fighting for frivolous reasons. She could understand why Wataru was so frustrated by the many challenges in that case.

"That is why I'm in disguise," he finished. Then he noticed Mizore taking off her sweater. "Mizore-san, why are you taking off your sweater?" It then dropped to the floor, followed by her skirt. "Mizore-san!-?"

Now Mizore was only in her tank top, striped stockings and panties. "My birthday is coming up," she told him. "I'll be 17 soon. You know what that means, don't you?"

Indeed Wataru did know what Mizore was talking about. Yuki-Onna had a limited fertility time frame. They could only give birth between the ages of 17 and 25. Their race, of course, was close to dying out, which was why Yuki-Onna were expected to find husbands and if they couldn't then one would be provided for them. Mizore had approached him the previous year to make him hers and now he was, despite having to share with Moka and Kurumu. It wasn't what most Yuki-Onna would have wanted in their marriage prospects, but if it meant she could have Wataru, the man she loved, and not worry about being handed off to a total stranger, she could handle it. Besides, she always wanted a big family and now she was part of one.

Thoughts of her marriage prospects aside, Mizore was almost 17, and right now she had Wataru all to herself. "Let's practice. It will take your mind off of your problems," she said. The door froze over, blocking Wataru's only exit as Mizore approached him like a predator, a very sexy predator. His eyes went up and down her body and he had to admit she had a very fine figure which she hid under her sweater.

A part of Wataru, his more primal Fangire side, was fighting for control. He knew what would happen if he gave in and it involved him ravaging Mizore and she would not resist him since that was what he wanted. As a male, he could see the appeal in that but he didn't want it to happen in the middle of the equipment shed. Especially not for his first time! He screwed his eyes shut but then he felt her cool fingertips against his cheeks which were now covered in his Fangire markings.

"Don't resist, my love," she said, smiling as she took the lollipop out of her mouth. She started to kiss the corner of his mouth and Wataru shuddered a bit but not at the cold. Despite being monsters who lived in the ice and snow, Yuki-Onna knew what they were doing when it came to slow seduction. She could make him tingle from just a touch and not even an inappropriate one either. She smiled as she enjoyed getting this reaction from him and became bolder. She planted her lips upon his and then pushed his lips open with her tongue. Wataru's knees buckled and he fell backwards, landing on the mat with Mizore on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Wataru asked in concern after they had fallen but Mizore just smiled.

"I love you," she said, caressing his face as she straddled him. "You know what it's like to be alone and even after what I tried to do you last year you still reached out to me. You saved me from my loneliness. That's why I want to pay you back somehow." She reached for his belt and started to unbuckle it but then he grabbed her hands and sat up. "Wataru-san?" He then threw his arms around her tightly, startling her. "Wataru-san?"

"Mizore-san, I love you too," said Wataru, struggling against his Fangire instincts with his human ones. "But I'm not ready to be a father yet. I know your laws, that you will be forced to marry someone you don't love for the sake of your race. But know this; if that happens I will fight tooth and nail, even fight your Head Priestess, so that you will stay with me and only me."

Mizore gasped at such a heartfelt confession. He just wanted to wait. He wanted more time to get used to the idea. Well, since she had proven she was in a steady relationship with a boy to her people, the pressure to marry and procreate wouldn't be as hard on her as it would be with any single Yuki-Onna. Still, she wanted to…

"I want us all to graduate together," he said. "And I know monster laws and human laws are different but a pregnant teenage mother isn't actually something good in my opinion, sorry."

He then caressed her face and kissed her. Mizore moaned at the contact as his other hand went around her waist and pulled her close. The Yuki-Onna moaned at the contact and tried to sear it into her memory while riding through the pleasure. Wataru was rarely so forward and any intimate contact was something she treasured.

'_Her lips taste sweet_,' thought Wataru. '_Strawberries…_' She had been sucking on a strawberry lollipop.

Suddenly, pounding could be heard coming from the door but the couple didn't seem to notice as they continued kissing. And then, with great force, the door was kicked down despite the ice which had sealed it shut.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!-?" Kurumu screeched as she came upon the scene to see a half-naked Mizore straddling and kissing Wataru. Moka blushed as she saw this while Yukari seemed to be scribbling some notes. The two, along with Yukari, had noticed Wataru's absence so they went to look for him and Kurumu's 'Wataru Sense' was able to lead them to the equipment shed.

"Moka-san! Kurumu-san!" yelped Wataru. "Wait, I can explain!"

"Wataru-kun, I understand," said Moka. "You just wanted some privacy with Mizore-chan." She sounded like she understood why Wataru and Mizore were together like they were, but the vein on her forehead told more than what her words did. Inside, she was struggling to remind herself that they agreed to share and Mizore deserved her own intimacies with Wataru as they did.

"Yes…" he admitted until he realized what he'd said, "I mean no! I mean, what I'm trying to say is…"

"Mizore…you're really trying to get ahead, aren't you?" questioned Kurumu, a deadly aura around her. "I'll be second to Moka, but there's no way I'll let you take my spot!"

"Then come over here and take it," Mizore frowned, forming an ice claw. She was not pleased to have her 'happy time' interrupted.

* * *

Taiga and Mio joined the gang at lunch in the cafeteria. Because of the fight that Mizore and Kurumu ended up getting into, they were late for class and had to stand in the halls. The Yuki-Onna and succubus were scuffed up from their brawl. So was Wataru for trying to stop it. Rather than comment on it though, the royal couple talked about Wataru's latest problem.

"You're tired of all the challenges?" Taiga asked his younger brother, getting the details of the situation from his brother.

"Yes," Wataru confessed.

"I don't really see a problem," said Taiga. "I've been challenged almost every day." Unlike Wataru, Taiga enjoyed a good fight. "I mean these fights solidify your position in the school's pecking order."

"I was really hoping for a peaceful school year," groaned Wataru. "Just once I want to practice on my violin in peace."

"It's OK, Wataru-kun," said Moka. "I don't think it'll be that bad any longer."

"Heh, sissy," snorted Kokoa.

"Where's Ramon-kun?" asked Yukari and then she spotted the Merman at a table with members of the Swimming Club. She scowled as the mermaids all lavished Ramon with attention. You could almost see the hearts fluttering over their heads as they vied for his attention in a more romantic sense. To most, it looked like an innocent club gathering. Yukari wasn't fooled though; she knew what they were after of course.

Mermen were considered by the aquatic monster species to be the epitome of their potential. As long as they were hydrated, Mermen could go on land indefinitely, unlike most aquatic monsters who had to spend several hours in water or were unable to leave it in order to survive. Yukari could also guess why the swimming club was fawning over Ramon. Mermen were an all-male race who had the ability to sire full-blooded Mermen with females of other species. However, most didn't want to risk too much contamination of their bloodlines and courted Mermaids. No doubt Tamao and her club were told stories about hunky Mermen and fantasized about finding one. Meeting Ramon would have been like a dream come true for them.

"Well, the Swimming Club really seem to really like Ramon-san," Mio smiled. She was glad to see that all of her friends were doing well with their social lives and not just her. She should have guessed that someone like Ramon would be popular with the Mermaids. Maybe he could even find…

"Yeah. Really," Yukari muttered as an aura of depression formed around her. This was something that all of them noticed.

"Are you jealous?" Kurumu asked with a grin.

"I AM NOT!" Yukari screamed at the top of her lungs.

Mio, meanwhile, was feeding Pyon-chan. Pyon-chan was the baby phoenix that Fong-Fong had summoned to persuade Wataru to join his Triad organization. Now the little bird was Mio's pet and could be seen riding on Mio's shoulder. She was feeding the baby phoenix pieces of bread from her lunch. After his burning with his defeat at the hands of Moka and Kiva, it seemed his mentality had transformed back to that of a chick rather than an adult. Yukari explained that when a phoenix died naturally, all of their experience and knowledge remained with them, but the shock of being killed by an enemy sometimes made them forget their lives. Very rarely would they remember who they were in the past if it came to that.

While everyone was talking, Gin came out of the masses of milling students and planted himself at the table. "Hello, everyone!" he greeted cheerfully before glowering at Wataru, "And hello to you too, Wataru." It wasn't that Gin hated Wataru, he was just so jealous of the Fandiri for getting the hearts of three of Youkai Academy's top beauties. If the girls would just fight over him with Wataru showing no real initiative to make a decision then most guys would feel they had a chance. However, everyone now knew that Wataru was Fangire Royalty and thus could have an actually harem of wives. So now everyone (correctly) guessed that rather than picking one of the beauties and giving all the other guys a chance with the others, he took all three and left them with none.

"Hello, Gin-sempai," said Wataru, smiling, not noticing the glower.

"Gin, what's with that look?" Taiga frowned, easily noticing the dirty look.

"Nothing. I just came to deliver something," said Gin as he pulled out a letter from his jacket and put it on the table. It was a challenge letter, which was addressed to Wataru. "A friend of mine wanted me to deliver this to Wataru and…where'd he go?" Wataru had just suddenly vanished. There was a blinking outline where he had sat. "I swear he was right there just a second ago!"

"Wataru-san is getting tired of all the challenges," said Mizore.

"B-b-but he's the King of Youkai Academy!" Gin complained. It wasn't enough he was getting all of the perks of being the big man on campus, but he was ignoring the responsibilities? That was not right! You couldn't have the perks and none of the drawbacks, especially when you had it better than most guys!

"Doesn't mean he enjoys fighting," replied Mizore. "Wataru-san prefers a peaceful life and to play on his violin."

"But he's awesome!" added Gin.

"But Wataru-kun only fights when he absolutely has to," said Moka. "You know that, Gin-sempai."

"Aw…man…" Gin groaned. Taiga then picked up the letter. "Taiga?"

"Lemme handle this. I bet I can persuade my brother," said Taiga confidently.

"Taiga-san…" said Mio disapprovingly.

"Relax, Mio. I'm not going to force him to accept."

* * *

"You have to accept," said Taiga. He'd found his brother in the music room.

"Nii-san, I really don't want to fight," said Wataru.

"I know you don't but you're the only one who can make these challenges stop," said Taiga.

"How?"

"By showing everyone why they shouldn't mess with you. I read the challenge letter…" Wataru shivered at the word challenge letter, "…And this guy's the captain of the Karate Club. He's a senior like Gin and his name is Haji Miyamoto. He's been itching to fight with you since last year and has been training himself. He's one of the school's toughest students."

"Nii-san…" Wataru really didn't feel comfortable.

"He's asking you to meet him in the school gym after school," said Taiga. "Wataru, I know you don't like to fight and believe me it took me awhile to understand that about you, but you'll need to defend your title. It's a matter of honor. Not to mention that if you don't then some lowlife will think they can just walk all over you and steal your girls away." Taiga knew using the girls like that was a low blow but if it worked then who was he to argue with results.

Wataru's reaction was just as expected. He loved the girls, he cared for them, and would be a bit overprotective as well. "Alright, I'll do it."

Taiga grinned. "Now that's what I want to hear."

* * *

After school, when the bell rang, Wataru was headed for the gymnasium with his friends tagging along. Even Ramon was going along after telling the Swim Club that it was important. Yukari had been there when Ramon told them and grimaced as she saw them kissing the Merman's cheek as a gesture of goodbye.

Arriving at the gym, they saw the Karate Club all lined up in their gi and standing in front was none other than Haji Miyamoto.

"So, you have shown yourself Wataru Kurenai!" said Haji loudly with his arms crossed. He had short, messy and spiky blond hair with dark eyebrows and intense eyes. He also had a muscular frame brought upon by intense physical training. He wore the standard white gi with a black belt to signify his rank.

"I got your letter," said Wataru. "So, how do we do this?" Kivat was on his shoulder.

"You shall fight me as the legendary Kiva!" Haji challenged.

"Kick his ass, Wataru!" Kurumu encouraged. "He's got nothing on you!"

"Desu, Wataru-sama!" added Yukari.

"Cheh, just don't embarrass yourself," sneered Kokoa.

Haji's eyes focused upon Yukari and Kokoa and his lips widened into a grin. His fellow club members all groaned as they knew that look anywhere.

"Wataru Kurenai, those two little girls with you are members of the same club as you, am I right?" asked Haji.

Wataru blinked and looked towards Kokoa and Yukari. "Well…they are friends."

"Well, if I win then they will have to join my club!" declared Haji.

"Huh?" Yukari gaped.

"What!-?" Kokoa screeched.

Wataru took a step back. He knew how girls felt about being used as bargaining chips. "I don't think…" began Wataru.

"Then it's settled!" Haji went into a stance. "Now, transform and fight me!"

"Oh god…" Kurumu said with horrified realization, "He's a pervert like Gin, but worse! He's a lolicon pervert!"

"I am not a pervert!" Haji denied.

"And don't lump me in the same category as him!" Gin shouted.

The sound of running and panting was heard before Fong-Fong entered the gymnasium and shouted, "I'm here! Did I miss anything?"

"No, you're just in time," said Mio, sweat-dropping. Fong-Fong wasn't a female but he was one of Wataru's persistent admirers. Pyon-chan flapped his little wings.

"Miyamoto-san," said Wataru politely before he added, "I apologize if I accidentally hurt you."

"Hah, bring it on!" challenged Haji.

"Kivat, let's go," said Wataru as Kivat hovered in front of him and he plucked the mechanical bat out of the air before pressing him against his free hand to take a bite. Instantly, Kivat transferred energy into Wataru which caused his Fangire marking to appear and his Kivat Belt to appear as well. "Henshin!" Wataru called before hanging Kivat upside down in front of the belt. As pulses of energy were released by Kivat, Wataru's body became coated in quicksilver which morphed and took shape before shattering, revealing Kamen Rider Kiva in his place.

Haji was pumped up as he saw the red armor and the large, yellow eyes of the Fandiri's Rider form and couldn't help himself. He recognized a worthy opponent and after all that he'd heard of Wataru Kurenai wanted a chance to fight him.

Kiva then went into a stance before charging at Haji. Unlike his previous opponents, Haji didn't assume his true monster form and charged right back. Kiva struck first with a forward punch but Haji actually caught his fist before knocking Kiva backwards with a kick. He then started to throw punches at Kiva who was forced to dodge and block as his friends watched.

"What is he doing?" Kurumu demanded, shaking Gin back and forth.

"Don't ask me!" Gin yelped. "I don't know!"

Kiva was knocked against the wall and Haji lunged with a punch that he ducked, which caused him to punch a hole into the wall. Kiva then jumped forward and grabbed Haji by his waist and pushed him back before he pushed him away and then used a roundhouse kick that Haji ducked.

"Here is my attack! Empty Fist Thrust!" The blow was hard, fast and sent Kiva flying straight into the wall.

"Wataru-kun!" Moka cried out.

"Oh boy…" Gin gulped.

"If he went Emperor Form he might just stand a chance," said Kokoa, feeling a little disappointed at her 'Onii-sama's' abysmal performance.

"That is only for emergencies," reminded Mizore. Still, Wataru couldn't lose here. He just couldn't.

Kiva held his aching chest as he rose back to his feet as Kivat spoke, "Wataru, what's wrong?"

"This fight…" he said. "I just…I just don't…don't want to hurt him."

"Wataru, I understand, but you still need to win," said Kivat.

"Yes…I understand…I can't be weak," agreed Wataru. "For the girls."

"Come on, get up," said Haji. "Is that all you can do?"

"No, it isn't," said Kiva. He then went on the offensive and threw a fast punch which Haji sidestepped but Kiva then used a roundhouse kick that hit him in the side before he punched the karateka in the stomach. Haji doubled over and an elbow to the back knocked him to the floor. Kiva brought his heel down on Haji but he rolled away and Kiva spun to block a chop to his head with his forearm.

The two combatants began to trade blows furiously as the spectators watched.

"Is it just me or are they having fun?" asked Mio.

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" questioned Taiga, smiling. "No matter how much Wataru denies his love for battle, it's in his blood. He is part Fangire after all, and my brother."

Haji and Kiva were grappling now, trying to overpower each other. "You're strong," acknowledged Kiva. "Even without transforming, you can still fight me."

"I have trained so that my human form will rival the monster forms of others," said Haji. "That is why I wanted to fight you, Kiva! I want to show everybody this strength!"

"I commend you," said Kiva, "But this fight needs to end!"

"Agreed!" Haji grinned and the two broke apart. Kiva slipped his Wake Up Fuestle as Haji prepared to execute his own attack.

"WAKE UP!" Kivat called.

The chains around Kiva's sealed right leg shattered and the wings spread as he kicked his leg up. He then leapt into the air before coming back down to execute a flying side kick. Haji then struck with his attack, "EMPTY FIST THRUST!"

* * *

Wataru and Gin were standing outside the infirmary. Wataru looked apologetic. "Why so glum, chum?" asked Gin. "You won."

"I broke his arm, in three places," said Wataru regrettably. Gin shrugged.

"Hey, it happens. Besides, he's not pissed about it. He'll be fine in a couple of weeks. He heals pretty fast," said Gin.

"Thank goodness."

"He did say he wanted a rematch."

Wataru groaned.

* * *

Wataru was glad to have Moka with him. Right now she was helping him with his homework. With all the worries he was having it was getting hard for him to focus on his schoolwork. There was a huge math test coming and it was Wataru's weakest subject. Fortunately for him, Moka was there to help him study like she had the year before. Ririko-sensei had offered to tutor him but he'd politely declined the sexy teacher's invitation. However, when he found out what she had been doing with her male students he had no choice but to intervene and with the aid of his friends taught her a lesson. She got suspended for her crimes for a few weeks before she went back to work. She never had any malicious intentions to begin with. She was just overly passionate about education.

Now, Moka was alone with him in his dorm room, reviewing their homework when Wataru caught a whiff from her hair. Her hair smelled really nice. '_New shampoo…?_" he thought. '_Smells nice…_' For some reason the scent was making him mouth water and he swallowed the saliva accumulating in his mouth.

"Wataru-kun, what's wrong?" Moka asked as she looked at his face. His handsome face…When she had first met him he'd worn that allergy gear that hid how cute he was. Why did he even have to hide such a handsome face? Well, she learnt it was because of his Fangire blood and how it was affecting his senses to a certain degree.

Wataru gazed into emerald green eyes and swallowed another lump in his throat. '_Beautiful_…' he thought. He'd always thought Moka was beautiful. It was something nobody in school could deny. She was the #1 beauty of Youkai Academy and…he couldn't believe it…one of his three girlfriends. Ever since he'd acknowledged her feelings for him and vice versa the weight on his shoulders seemed to have lifted. To be honest, before he arrived in Youkai Academy, he never thought any girl would consider him boyfriend material. Back in middle school he was just a weirdo with only Shizuka as his friend.

Moka was the same as well. She'd been ostracized in the human world. They had that much in common which was why they were able to bond so well when they first met. They too had alter-egos as well. She had her inner self, her true vampire form, while he had Kiva.

Of course ever since he acknowledged his feelings his Fangire side had been trying to make him give into his urges. He loved Kurumu, Moka and Mizore and desired them. Kurumu and Mizore were really forward with what they wanted but Moka was a bit more reserved. It became a war with himself just to keep it together and stay in control.

Ever since her inner self had proclaimed he was her mate, well his Fangire side kept insisting that he 'seal the deal' and mate with her. She was beautiful and willing, wasn't she? He glanced between the book on the table and back at Moka. His eyes trailing down her neck to the bit of cleavage exposed by her open collar. For the third time he swallowed the lump in his throat.

Wataru had once denied his Fangire side, fearing that he could end up like the ones he spent so many years of his life fighting. He refused to accept that side of his heritage and shut himself away from the world to make sure of it. As he came to Youkai Academy though, he witnessed good monsters as well as bad ones, Fangires and lesser monsters alike. He began to witness that being a monster didn't make you bad. As he met each of his friends, he accepted more and more of his inner Fangire. By accepting his Emperor Form and his full heritage, Fangire and Human blended both physically and mentally. As time went on and he fell more and more in love with his girls, more and more did the two sides begin to push for something. Like right now for instance…

"Wataru-kun?" she asked and then she gasped as he suddenly pushed her to the floor. "Wataru-kun!-?"

"I'm sorry, Moka-san," he said as he kept his hands on her shoulders. "I…I can't stand it anymore!" He then kissed her forcefully and Moka stiffened before she began to relax. Wataru removed his grip on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. He broke the kiss for air and then kissed her again, repeating the process over and over. Their tongues came into play and their cheeks were flushed. Wataru then broke the kiss and helped Moka up to her feet.

"Wa…Wataru-kun…" she uttered breathlessly. He started to undo his tie and then he went and began to undo the buttons on her white blouse before spreading the two halves of the front open to reveal the black bra she wore underneath. She blushed a bit but did not resist as he began to trail kisses on her neck and then her collar.

"Moka-san…we're mates, right?" he asked, the Fangire markings on his face appearing briefly.

"Yes…oooh…yes we are…" Moka moaned.

"Then…would it be alright if we…?" he asked tenderly as he looked into her green eyes.

"Tomorrow is Saturday," she said and he understood the message. He got his futon and unrolled it before he picked up Moka bridal style. She blushed as she looped her arms around him as he carried her to their 'wedding bed'. He gently laid her down before getting on top of her. He caressed her face and smiled before claiming her lips once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in her own dorm room, Kurumu felt a shudder run up her spine.

* * *

As the morning rays of sunshine shone through the window to Wataru's dorm room, the young Fandiri stirred. His eyes opened and then he tried to screwed them shut again as he attempted to hug his spare pillow closer to his face.

When his senses got sharper, he realized that he wasn't holding his pillow. His face was nestled in soft hair and his hand was cupping a woman's breast. Eyes snapping open, he suddenly sat up and looked to his side to see that he wasn't alone in his futon.

Moka was with him too and her body was completely bare, just like his. He took stock of his room's inventory and found that his and Moka's clothes were strewn all over the floor, and not just their clothes but their undergarments as well. His mind took a moment to reboot before he remembered what had happened the night before.

He remembered the sensation of warm skin against warm skin…the moans and grunts…and then the explosive climax before consciousness left them and they slumbered.

There was no use denying it. He and Moka had made love the night before. The images from last night made him blush and then he slowly felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Wataru-kun…" Moka cooed, resting her head against her mate's shoulder. "Come back to bed…"

He didn't feel guilty at all about taking Moka's virginity. They both had given into their urges and had sex and it had felt good. He turned his head to look at Moka's face and smiled before turning around to take her into his arms and kiss her. "Ohayo, Moka-san."

"It's morning already?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Itadakimasu~" She opened her mouth to bite into his neck again but he stopped her with two fingers to her forehead. "Mou…Wataru-kun…"

"I think you had your fill last night," said Wataru. Moka had bitten into his neck during her orgasm and taking some blood out of him. Well, a lot of blood, really, which was one of the contributing factors to why he had passed out.

"But I can't help myself…" she whined.

"I know," he said as he continued to hold her. The sensation of her warm skin against his own made his body tingle again. "We should get dressed and maybe take baths."

"Oh, oh yes!" agreed Moka. She then spotted his boxers lying nearby and giggled. They were red with bats on them. In the flurry and emotions of last night, she hadn't noticed. Wataru felt his heart melt again at seeing her smiling face and quickly stole a kiss from her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied before returning the kiss.

After getting redressed, Moka left to go back to her dorm room, but not before a parting kiss. Still, it was the weekend so Wataru was hoping to relax and maybe work on composing a new piece. He hadn't had much of a chance to practice the past week and worried that he might've gotten rusty.

As Moka left the boys' dorm, she felt deliciously sore and walked a little funny, but the smile and glow on her face was that of a woman which got what she wanted and a whole lot of it. Barely containing a shriek of absolute joy (not that she hadn't let out several last night) she dashed back to her own dorm to reluctantly take a bath. She stank of sex, sweat, and Wataru which she really didn't mind.

"_Hmmmmm,_" Moka-sama purred similarly to a large jungle cat within the Rosario. "_That was…unexpected, but absolutely delicious. I will have to experience it myself, and soon._"

* * *

Despite the area surrounding Youkai Academy comprising of an environment befitting a horror film, there was a nice garden that the Botanical Club tended to frequently. The grass was green with beautiful flowers abound. Wataru found it to be the perfect place to relax. He would just sit under the three with his violin, a pen and paper so he could compose in peace. The girls were a good source of inspiration as evident by his recent achievement at winning that contest but he felt that he could broaden his horizons a little bit.

The members of the Botanical Club were all girls and they had recently added the new freshmen into their ranks. These girls, when they spotted Wataru would blush and giggle. His reputation as King of Youkai Academy really made him popular, something he'd never experience back in his days in the human world. It was an odd change from being the school freak to the school heartthrob.

Wataru yawned. He actually hadn't gotten much sleep because of what he and Moka did last night. It was just hours of passion which would forever be burnt into their memories. Hours of bliss that Wataru couldn't forget even if he tried. With the grin he was wearing, anyone who could see the signs would know. Even his friend Kengo from back home would just shout, "You just got laid, dude!"

Wataru chuckled, wondering how his guitar-playing friend was doing. "Maybe I should send him a letter," he mused aloud. He picked up his violin and put the bow against the string to begin playing when he heard a familiar yell in the distance.

"WATARU~! YAHOO~!"

Wataru saw Kurumu, one of his three beloved girlfriends, running towards him with a basket that he suspected was baked goods. Kurumu was good at baking and made cookies and cakes that tasted amazing.

Like her lips right now when she planted a kiss on his lips.

Her lips were sweet because of the amount of sweets she consumed. Normally, girls would be careful about what they ate because they were afraid of gaining weight but Kurumu didn't fear that. Succubi had a metabolism which made sure they always stayed slim and sensual no matter what they ate. Everything was made into energy, which would explain why Kurumu had so much of it.

Yukari actually joked that all the weight went into Kurumu's boobs.

Wataru returned the kiss and when the kiss broke he licked his lips. "Good morning, Kurumu-san."

Kurumu then narrowed her eyes at him and leaned in closer. She realized that something was different about Wataru. He began to sweat, not enjoying the scrutiny before she let out a gasp.

"You…you're not a virgin anymore!" she declared.

Huh?

"Kurumu-san?" Wataru blinked.

"I'm a succubus, I know these things," said Kurumu. "You don't smell like a virgin anymore." She seemed disappointed.

"Kurumu-san, listen…"

"It was with Moka, right?" she asked. Wataru was silent but she took his silence as an affirmative. "I guess she's not just #1 in looks but also #1 in your heart and bed."

"Kurumu-san…" Wataru uttered. "I didn't mean…it just happened and…"

Kurumu then grinned as she glomped him and declared, "But that just means that I will have to be better than her in bed!" She was rubbing his face against her breasts. "I accept the challenge!"

Wataru couldn't breathe and waved his arms about as Kurumu continued to suffocate him before she released him. The Fandiri took in deep breaths of air but then grunted as Kurumu planted herself in his lap.

"I'm still innocent, even if I'm a succubus," said Kurumu as she whispered into his ear. A shiver ran up his spine again. Kurumu only knew about sex from what her mother told her and from books she read and videos she watched. Yes, Kurumu Kurono watched porn but only for 'educational' purposed. She couldn't claim to be a sex demon if she didn't know how to pleasure her partner. "So…please be gentle with me…" Her cheeks were red now as she was flushed and pressed up against him.

Wataru had always thought Kurumu was a beautiful girl and not just because of superficial reasons. It was how much she cared for someone she loved. Despite being rivals with Moka and Mizore, she cared for them and loved them like her own sisters. Then there were the things she was willing to do for him, to help him. She tried her best to support him as well, becoming stronger so that she could remain at his side. When Kuyou had him captured, she along with the others confronted the Kitsune despite the odds being stacked up against them.

Then a perverse part of him always imagined what Kurumu would look in the nude. He'd seen her in bikinis and also in a towel. He did remember catching a glimpse of her naked body but then he had passed out from the shock. Still, the image had not left his mind at all.

Kurumu was also starting to smell nice and he licked his lips as his gaze fell upon her neck. He was a Fandiri, half-human and half Fangires, and Fangires were considered a different breed of vampires. However, instead of feeding on blood the Fangire race fed on life energy. Wataru, since he'd awakened his Fangire side, also began to develop a bit of a taste for the life energy that flowed inside blood. He couldn't generate those floating, glass fangs that Fangires used to feed but he still had fangs in his mouth and they were itching to pierce the soft flesh of Kurumu's neck.

Then there was the way Kurumu was wiggling in his lap. His pants were starting to feel tight and he knew that the sensation he'd gotten the night before was returning. He loved Moka and he and she had performed the physical act of their love. Shouldn't Kurumu be allowed to know that kind of intimacy? After all, he had confessed that he loved her too. It would be unfair to deny her the chance.

Picking up a cookie, she pushed it against his lips. "Here, taste," she said and he opened his mouth to accept the confectionary.

* * *

"You and Wataru-san had sex."

Hearing that caused Moka to spew out the tomato juice she'd been drinking before she began coughing. Mizore was with her. They had just bought drinks from the vending machine when the Yuki-Onna just blurted that out.

"H-h-how!-?" Moka asked, wondering how Mizore knew but then the answer came to her. Mizore was a stalker, so what Wataru did during his every waking moment was her business.

"I was hiding in the bushes all night and you only left his dorm this morning," said Mizore. Mizore did look slightly sleep deprived.

"Are you…upset…?" Moka asked cautiously. Whenever Mizore got upset, people got frozen.

"I just have one question," said Mizore before she asked, "How was it?"

"Eh?" Moka blinked. Now _that_ was completely unexpected.

* * *

Was there something in those cookies? Was that why he and Kurumu were passionately making out under the tree? Wataru couldn't deny from experience that Kurumu might use some kind of love potion but she had sworn off that and charming him. She wanted to win his heart fair and square. Still, he couldn't resist her after the first kiss, then the second kiss, and then countless kisses later.

He was now on top of her, lying in the grass, and kissing her deeply. Tongues came into play and his tongue tasted sweetness.

Kurumu really was an amazing girl and she did deserve to be happy. She also wanted him, her Destined One, to love her back. As a succubus, the love of her Destined One sustained her and unrequited love could kill her, literally. She could just die if Wataru didn't love her back.

Wataru knew what Kurumu wanted. She didn't want to be left behind when Moka was ahead. She wanted Wataru to take her. He could make love to her out here but he didn't think it would be appropriate for her first time. His mother had actually given him and Taiga 'The Talk' and how the first time should be special for both parties. Both bays had received the standard lecture already but hearing it from their mother with the kinds of details she wasn't afraid to go into made it much more embarrassing. He and Taiga couldn't get out of the room fast enough when she started on her wedding nights with Otoya and the previous King.

'_Kurumu-san deserves a special first time,_' Wataru thought to himself. He then got off her and took her hand, "Kurumu-san, come with me."

Kurumu was still a little dazed from all that kissing so he had to help her back to her feet. He picked up his violin case and Kurumu, realizing that they were leaving, picked up her empty basket.

"Let's go," said Wataru as she led the way and the blue-haired succubus wondered where her Destined One was taking her.

* * *

"W-w-w-why do you need to know about that!-?" Moka asked frantically, blushing up a storm.

"He is to be my husband and the father of my children, so I need to know what he likes best," said Mizore. "You have experience so you have the answers."

"Mizore-chan…can't we…I don't know…talk about this later…?" Moka asked.

"Afterglow."

"Nani?"

"My mother mentioned a woman will be affected by the afterglow. You seem to be glowing."

Moka really wanted to hide now. She wasn't embarrassed by what she did but she wasn't ready to talk about it. She wasn't ready to talk about how gentle Wataru was, how good his touch felt, or how big he was…Stop! Stop thinking about it!

"So, how big is he?" Mizore asked.

Moka wanted to flee but her feet were frozen in place. Mizore would not let her escape without answering her questions.

* * *

Wataru and Kurumu stood in front of the infirmary and the Fandiri pushed the door open before entering with her and closing the door behind them.

"Why are we in the infirmary?" Kurumu asked, but she had a good idea and hoped she was right.

"This was where you tried to steal a kiss from me when you had me under your spell," he reminded.

"Oh…" Kurumu remembered. She had nearly turned her Destined One into an obedient slave like those groupies. She realized how stupid she had been and all out of jealousy. Her mother had told her that her Destined One would always find her, but her jealousy and impatience almost killed him. Wataru closed the gap between them and smiled charmingly, his Fangire markings appearing briefly.

"I'd like to make your dream come true," he said and she gasped as he swept her off her feet and carried her to one of the beds. He then gently laid her down on it before he caressed her face. He then leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. He then started to kiss her neck.

"Wataru…" she uttered before she yelped as she felt his fangs bite into her neck. "Ah…" she moaned as she clung to his body. The pain from the bite turned into a soft pleasure which made her feel like she was melting. Taking his fill, Wataru released her neck and leaned back to gaze down at her.

"Delicious," he whispered as his eyes flashed and the Fangire marking appeared again. "Now…how does the rest of you taste?"

* * *

Moka was sitting on the bench, just trying to calm down after answering all of Mizore's questions before the Yuki-Onna finally released her. It had been an intense interrogation by the Yuki-Onna as she grilled Moka for information, even taking notes from Moka's answers. Now Moka wished she had someone to talk to, like Wataru. She wondered where he was.

She then spotted Yukari in the distance, running, and was about to greet her when the witch sped past her. Moka blinked at the trail of dust Yukari left as she rushed past.

* * *

Earlier, Yukari was carrying some books she had borrowed from the library and walking by the infirmary when she heard what could only be the sound of a cat being tortured. As a witch and possessing a love for felines, Yukari instantly reacted and pushed the door open, only to slam it shut with her eyes wide before she dropped her books and ran off, wanting to rid herself of the horrible images.

* * *

"Wow…" Kurumu uttered breathlessly. Her clothes and Wataru's clothes were now on the floor and they were cuddled together under the white blanket. "Wow…" she uttered again.

"Yes…wow…" he agreed. Kurumu was something else, and flexible too, then there was that thing she did with that tail of hers.

"That was…amazing…" Kurumu admitted. Her mother's stories paled in comparison to experiencing the real thing. It did hurt at first but then the intense pleasure made up for it and Wataru was really passionate. She snuggled up against him. "Um…so warm…"

"Soft…" Wataru uttered. Kurumu's bare breasts had felt incredibly soft in his hands.

"Can we…do it again…?" she asked hopefully.

"I need to get my strength back," he told her, meaning that he would if he could.

"You could take some more life energy from me," she offered.

"I don't want to take too much," he told her, "But thank you."

"Um…" Kurumu's bare body was pressed against him. "My Destined One…" She couldn't wait to tell her mother about this! She would be so proud!

* * *

After returning Kurumu back to her dorm room, an exhausted yet satisfied Wataru returned to his own dorm room. He just wanted to lie down and rest in his futon. However, he wouldn't be doing any sleeping anytime soon.

"Welcome home," Mizore greeted. She was sitting in the seiza position on his futon, clad only in a white kimono.

"Mizore-san!" Wataru gasped. "What are you doing here? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"I know what you and Moka did," said Mizore.

Wataru blushed, "Oh…well…that is I…"

"And I also know you and Kurumu slept together…"

Wataru couldn't find a response to that.

Mizore began to loosen her obi and her kimono began to slip off her shoulders as she said, "It is only fair that you also make love to me, my husband."

Wataru sighed. It is only fair, right? Slowly, Wataru walked towards her and began to remove his clothes. He was going to be exhausted after this and pass out.

He could almost hear his friend Kengo say, "You just did a hat trick!" Whatever a hat trick was. Mizore removed her lollipop from her lips and was pulled into a passionate kiss before her beloved gently pushed her onto the futon. Sure she could not brag about taking his virginity, but at the very least she had an experienced lover and would be satisfied with that. As much as she wanted to have his baby, she wanted to enjoy the process and her 17th birthday was coming up.

"Oh…Wataru…" Mizore moaned as he felt his warm body pressing down against hers.

It was worth the wait.

* * *

**One Day Later...**

Wataru was walking towards the school in order to check in with Haji and the karate club to see if he was recovering and hopefully convince him not to try challenging him again. As he walked, the students who had weekend club activities were still there. The boys kept staring at him for some reason with expressions that were a mix between high admiration and pure unrestrained jealousy. The girls on the other hand seemed to have started looking at him with more interest, worship, or pure lust than before. He couldn't help but wonder why.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Wataru found himself jumped from behind by Gin, who trapped him in a powerful headlock. The werewolf seemed pretty cheesed off about something.

"THREE IN ONE DAY!" he snarled. "YOU TOOK ALL THREE IN ONE DAY! I REFUSE TO BE OUTMANNED BY YOU!"

"W-what?" Wataru managed to gasp out.

"The way you scored with the three hottest girls in school all in one day!" Gin growled, reaching into his pocket. "And don't try to deny it either! I have proof!" from his pocket, he retrieved several photos. Shoving them into his face, Wataru managed to get a glimpse of them before paling.

The first was an image of Moka in through the window of his room. She was in nothing but her black underwear which contrasted beautifully against her vibrant skin. Wataru knew the image well, it was after they had woken up and they were busy getting dressed. He could have passed it off as some pervert's bluff, but the violin equipment in the room revealed the space as his. The picture was in high definition as well, which revealed Moka's messy hair, the hickeys on her collarbone, and that wonderful glow on her face which almost made him take her to bed a second time, weekend clubs be damned!

The second picture was of Kurumu through the glass of the infirmary window. Like Moka, she was in her underwear which was white lace, but her unbuttoned blouse was over her shoulders and her hair was undone with the blue strands cascading down to the base of her neck. It was hard to see, but the telltale love bites were visible on her neck and collarbone. She just exuded utter satisfaction as she sat at the edge of the infirmary bed with her feet kicking idly and her tail caressing the bed sheets. Her pose suggested she was talking to someone which Wataru knew was him when he was retrieving the pants he had thrown across the room in his excitement to claim her.

Finally was a shot of Mizore who was in his room. She was walking with her kimono wide open which revealed her body to the cameraman. She wasn't wearing any underwear and she had mussed up hair and a few hickeys marking her. Wataru recalled the image after they had made love and she intended to go fetch a snack that she brought for a post-coital meal. She didn't get too far before Wataru had jumped her and they started all over again. It was also how he learned that Mizore's voice was always melodious even while she was moaning in rapture.

"Giiiiiiiiiiin!" Wataru snarled in absolute outrage. His human side demanded satisfaction for this complete breech of privacy. His Fangire side demanded blood for the insult to his mates by a clearly unattached and overly hormonal male. Turning to glare at the werewolf, the Fangire markings appeared over Wataru's face, "I'm sorry senpai, but I'm going to have to kill you for this."

"Heh! I accept that challenge!" Gin grinned, leaping away from the Fandiri and beginning to transform. "I'll prove I'm the better man!"

"Well, I'm the better lover," Wataru grinned, his Kurenai personality beginning to emerge.

"JUST DIE!"

Meanwhile, the girls had their own important business to take care of…

* * *

**Kurono Residence**

"MY LITTLE GIRL IS A WOMAN NOW! AH HA HA HA HA HA! TAKE THAT NODOKA! YOU THINK YOUR SON-IN-LAW IS SO GREAT? MINE'S FANGIRE ROYALTY! OOOOOOOH! I'M SO PROUD!

Ageha began to dance around before she remembered that she was talking to her daughter on her phone. Quickly composing herself, she continued the conversation, "So, how did it go? Don't leave out any details! Tell me everything you two did!"

* * *

**Shirayuki Residence**

"Ah!" Tsurara gasped as she talked on the phone with her daughter. "Oh Mizore, I'm so happy for you. I told you your patience and determination would pay off. Now he's welcoming you into his bed."

She took a moment to hear her daughter's reply.

"Yes, it is a disappointment that you didn't claim his virginity, but no doubt his experience made your first time wonderful," she sighed happily. "Oh, it reminds me of me and your father…"

More silence on the phone. Tsurara's smile widened at what she heard.

"Of course I'd be happy to give you some tips," she answered. "Now, remember those tongue exercises I taught you on how to bring the maximum effect from your lollipop? They have some other uses too…"

* * *

**Sendo Residence**

"Yukari…Yukari…YUKARI! Just calm down!" Fujiko sighed as her daughter's distraught phone call rang in her ears. "Yukari, I can't try to help you unless you tell me what it is that's causing you to act this way."

Silence followed as Yukari's sniffles could be heard from the receiver. After a moment, Fujiko blinked in surprise, "Love potion ingredients? Why do you want those?"

More silence.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEED THEM IN YOUR QUEST FOR A MENAGE A TROIS?-!" the elder witch screamed out in surprise. "YOU'RE ONLY THIRTEEN YEARS OLD YOUNG LADY! YOU JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT NO MATTER HOW HIGH YOUR IQ IS! DO YOU HEAR ME!-?"

Yukari's blubbering was quite audible at this point.

"I DON'T CARE IF WATARU-SAN IS HAVING SEX WITH THAT-" Fujiko screeched only to halt as a thought came to her. "Wait, Wataru-san and the succubus girl? He had her screeching like a cat in heat? Really?"

Yukari answered, still blubbering.

"That's pretty good for a teenage boy," Fujiko wondered idly. "Succubi are supposedly notoriously hard to pleasure competently…" a line of drool began escaping from the corner of her mouth as she wondered if she could find who taught Wataru to…perform.

Suddenly, the answer to the origin of Yukari's perversion became clear.

* * *

**Kurenai Residence**

"So you and Wataru eh?"

Maya couldn't help but feel amused at Moka's nervous call to her home that day. It seemed that she and Wataru had finally become intimate with one another. Apparently Moka felt that as Wataru's lover, she had a duty to report to his mother the change in their relationship. It wasn't really much of a surprise but since Kurumu and Mizore were no doubt reporting to their own mothers, Moka may have just wished to share the news with the mother figure in her own life.

"No, no, I'm not upset," Maya spoke soothingly over the phone. "Granted I would have preferred to see a wedding band on your finger first but I can tell you two love each other so I suppose I'll let it be." Moka's nervousness seemed to lessen in Maya's ear so she continued. "Did you two use protection?"

Moka's whine of shock told Maya all she needed to know.

"Oh, what will I do with you, child?" Maya sighed dramatically to tease the vampire. "No, not child. Young woman."

Moka began to stutter into the line, fearing she had upset the former Fangire queen. Maya just smiled and shook her head, "Moka-chan, I told you I wasn't upset. I am happy that you and Wataru took your relationship to the next level. I know you'll do your part to treasure my son's heart and make him happy."

Maya listened as Moka made her relieved reply over the phone.

"I know you will," Maya smiled. "Oh, by the way Moka-chan. Do me a favor will you? Don't be afraid to call me Okaa-san from now on. You're all but part of the family now. You better get used to it."

Moka's pleased squeal made her heart flutter. Maybe this was what it was like to have a daughter? Maya hoped so. She expected to make the same request to the other two young women in Wataru's life before too long so she would have two more chances to examine the feeling.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, Wataru gets into a fight and gets laid three times. Also, Yukari gets traumatized. I guess you can say it was a pretty decent chapter. Then again, I may have rushed on the details so it's up to you entirely. Well, I did my best at this, dudes. The rest is up to you. Also, I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for his wonderful detailing and additions to this chapter to make it better than I planned.  
**


	52. Parents' Day

**Here's a chapter based on an episode from the second season of the anime. The parents will be visiting Youkai Academy again and it's not even the school festival.**

**ROSARIO+KIVA**

**Episode 52: Parents' Day**

Wataru whistled happily as he walked towards school. He was actually looking forward towards today. It was Parents' Day, meaning that the students' parents would be paying the school a visit and sit-in during classes. Up until now he always had either Jiro or Riki attend Parents' Day during his elementary and middle school days but today would be different. His birth mother, Maya, would be attending and he just couldn't stop himself from smiling. Odd that Youkai Academy hadn't had a Parents' Day the previous year. Maybe this was something they were just trying out this year.

"Moka-san!" Wataru called as he spotted the pink-haired vampire in the distance. When he walked alongside her, he saw that she seemed depressed. "Moka-san, what's wrong?"

"Wataru-kun, you know what today is, don't you?" she asked.

"It's Parents' Day," he said, smiling. But then he frowned as her sad frown deepened. "Moka-san?"

"Ever since I was in school in the human world, I was the only one who didn't have her parents show up for Parents' Day," said Moka.

"Oh." No wonder Moka was depressed. At least he had his guardians but Moka didn't have anyone to even attend Parents' Day when she was in school in the human world. "My mother is coming."

"That's good," Moka replied, trying to be happy but failing.

"Maybe…maybe you can pretend she's your mother too?" he suggested. They stopped at the school gate. "Moka-san?"

Moka smiled at her beloved mate and hugged him, "Thank you, Wataru-kun." Knowing that Maya would be coming made her happy. Maya was like a surrogate mother to Moka and the former Fangire Queen did seem to adore the vampire. She then kissed him on the cheek before going towards the building.

Wataru smiled but then he felt like he was being glared at. He looked over his shoulder to see the Moka Fanclub glowering at him. He sighed. They knew they stood no chance against him so all they could was glower at him. He did, however, know how to scare them off. For a moment his face was decorated by the markings of the Fangire Clan and upon seeing those marks the groupies dispersed, not wishing to raise Wataru's ire. They were smart enough to value their lives.

"Well, Wataru," said Kivat, "You sure showed them."

"I would like not to be attacked today," said Wataru. He wanted his mother to see how he did in Youkai Academy with the day to day events. She didn't need to see how well he fought off the jealous fanboys of the three women in his life.

"It's Parents' Day," nodded Kivat, catching Wataru's drift.

"Yes," said Wataru. Approaching the school, he spotted Taiga and Mio at the shoe lockers. "Nii-san! Mio-san!"

"Yo, Wataru!" smiled Taiga, hearing his brother's call. "Guess you're looking forward to today." Wataru nodded.

"What about you, Nii-san?" asked Wataru.

"I am, but we're in different classes. How will Kaa-san be sitting in both our classes?" asked Taiga.

Wataru's eyes widened in horrified realization, "Oh…"

"Hey, don't worry," said Taiga. "We'll figure something out. In the meantime you should get to class. Your girls are waiting."

Wataru nodded and went to switch his outdoor shoes for his indoor shoes before going up to his homeroom.

* * *

Wataru had reached his classroom, hoping that his mother was already there. She wasn't unfortunately, but someone else was…

**GLOMP! SMOOSH!**

"Wataru!" cheered Kurumu as she had her Destined One's face in her chest.

"Good morning, Kurumu-san," greeted Wataru, but it came out muffled.

"Wataruuuuuuu!" Kurumu pouted. "Please don't be so formal! We're much closer than that, aren't we? Just call me Kurumu! Ku-ru-mu!"

"Kurumu-chan, you're suffocating him!" Moka cried, attempting to intervene and rescue her love from his untimely demise.

"But I'm just so happy! I could hug him all day!" the amorous succubus cried out before a gleam came to her eyes, signalling an idea. "Or maybe something better…" Dragging Wataru's face from her cleavage, she only gave him a moment to breathe before she wrapped her arms behind his neck and began kissing him passionately.

A dark aura began encircling the classroom, but it did not emanate from Moka or Mizore, although Moka did have a stress mark on her forehead while Mizore froze the surface of the desk she was hiding behind. Since deepening their relationship with Wataru, they knew he had much love to spare and enough for all of them, but they were admittedly jealous that one of them got the first share of the day. The dark aura came from the male students in the classroom who watched with dark jealousy as Wataru made out with one of the top beauties in school. They would have done something about it, but they knew from either rumour or experience just how tough Wataru was.

With a final kiss, Kurumu leaned back with a rosy hue on her cheeks, "Ahhh. I love you Wataru," she murmured, leaning nose to nose against her man. After a moment of enjoying the intimacy, Kurumu backed away with a glowing smile. "Oh, by the way, since Wataru and I deepened our relationship, Mama and Papa both are coming to visit! Isn't it great?"

"Your father?" Wataru blinked. That was funny, he never recalled Kurumu talking much about her father.

"What's he like?" asked Moka, her curiosity overcoming her slight jealousy at seeing Kurumu receive the first full kisses of the day.

"He's a super successful businessman, even if he can be kind of dull," Kurumu answered. "But he always makes time for Mama and me. He's been very interested in you too Wataru. Mama said he's looking forward to meeting his future son-in-law!"

"My father's coming too," Mizore spoke up from her hiding place. "Mother said that he feels it's time to meet the boy who I'll marry and bear children for."

"You have a father?" Kurumu blinked. "Well then where was he when we were visiting your home? I didn't see a hint of a man in the house."

"He patrols, hunting for yeti," Mizore answered. "He's very good at it so he's sent out a lot. He doesn't get home until late. We were probably all asleep or doing something else when he came back." She smiled at Wataru. "He's looking very forward to meeting you. I've told him everything about you and he likes what he hears."

Wataru grimaced slightly, but put on a show of a smile. While Tsurara and Ageha just seemed to adore him, he wasn't too sure how their husbands would see him. Typically, fathers were very protective of their daughters and that fierceness seemed to grow along with how attractive the boys seemed to find their girls. Judging by how beautiful Mizore and Kurumu were, Wataru feared for his personal health if the men were just as protective of them as he was.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Bless you honey."

"Thank you Koi."

* * *

"…..!"

"Bless you Anata,"

"…."

"-giggle- you're welcome."

* * *

"I'm gonna head down to see my mom," said Kurumu. She then kissed Wataru on the cheek before exiting the class.

"See you later, Wataru-san," Mizore added as she pecked Wataru's other cheek before leaving the classroom as well.

For some reason, Wataru felt like a countdown had begun.

* * *

Inside one of the the third year classrooms, Taiga and Mio were conversing with Gin while students and their parents were milling about, seeing what their children did. Mio was a little subdued, knowing that her real parents would not be there, something which haunted her for years. Still, her future mother-in-law would be arriving to see them and it did give her a measure of comfort.

At the moment, they were conversing with Gin, who seemed utterly relaxed about the whole day as opposed to excited or anxious like the other students.

"Are your parents going to show up today Gin?" asked Mio.

"Maybe," Gin shrugged, leaning back on his chair with his feet on the desk. "Dad says he might not be able to make it because of this latest photo shoot he's at while Mom has another modelling job to deal with as well."

"Your mother's a model?" asked Mio with a gasp.

"Sure is! Take a look!" Gin grinned with pride as he pulled out a magazine before flipping open to a particular page. Taiga and Mio both blushed when the page revealed a sultry woman posing in the laciest bra and panties either of them had ever seen. The woman was thin, trim, but she seemed very fit rather than just skinny like many other models are. She was actually very busty with curves sloping in the perfect places. Her hair was very long and reached down to her backside and she was running her hands through the long and wild tresses. Her eyes were an earthen brown and held a wild sparkle in them. Her posture exuded wild energy which would make any man want to howl like a wolf in her presence.

"Why…do you have pictures of your mother like this?" asked Taiga, trying to reboot his brain.

"Are you kidding? Look at her! She's a total babe!" Gin cried, pressing the picture forward. "I'm so proud to have a beautiful model for a mom! That's how my dad met her. He's her personal photographer so they travel and work together all the time. They love it!"

Taiga nodded. Well, that certainly explained how the perverted werewolf had gotten onto the shooting site of that modelling gig they were invited to. Gin had someone on the inside he could get to work with, his own father of all people.

"What's that scar on her shoulder?" asked Mio, pointing at a very faint marking on the woman's shoulder which looked like teeth marks. They didn't take away from her good looks, but instead only enhanced them.

"Oh, that's Dad's mating mark," Gin explained. Seeing confusion, he continued. "You see, when we werewolves find a mate, we mark them to warn other wolves that they're taken and laying a hand on them could mean big trouble. Dad knew she was 'the one' the first time he saw her. He couldn't mark and marry her soon enough according to him. Mom gave one to him too once she got over her surprise of her photographer wanting her so bad he transformed."

"So werewolves have an easier time finding mates then?" asked Taiga, finding himself curious. He didn't often get to interact or learn about other monster cultures beyond how to fight them.

"Well, it's sort of an instinct thing, or a twist of fate. There's no real solid explanation," Gin shrugged. "When we meet our mates, we just know it and do everything we can to get together with them. The stories I've heard some other wolves tell when they found their mates…"

"Is that why you…you know?" asked Mio, referring to Gin's rampant womanizing ways as he seemed to constantly flirt with girls and peek on them whenever he could. He was likely trying to find his mate as his werewolf instincts drove him to.

"Partially," Gin shrugged, beginning to grin. "I also sorta don't want to get tied down too early so I want to have some fun before I do meet her."

"Ah," Taiga nodded. Well, that solved one mystery he supposed. "Too bad your parents won't be showing up then. I'd like to learn a little more about werewolf culture."

"Yeah, too bad," Gin sighed in a deep form of depression, but the grin on his face wouldn't be denied. "Guess I'll be the only one who won't have to worry about anyone breathing down my neck during the day I guess. Such a shame."

"GINEI MORIOKA!" a female voice shouted clearly from the ground outside of the building. "YOU GET YOUR FURRY TAIL OUT HERE AND GREET YOUR SISTER LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BROTHER SHOULD! DON'T MAKE ME WAIT HERE!"

Gin almost tumbled from his chair, his face going deathly pale, "Oh god no…"

"Sister?" Taiga asked.

"Quick, hide me!" Gin begged as he went under his desk.

"Gin-san, what's wrong?" Mio asked.

"It's my sister! She's totally nuts!" Gin told her.

"You must be exaggerating," said Taiga. Then again, that voice had been loud.

"I'm not! She's a nut!" said Taiga. "Please, don't let her…" His nose wiggled as he sniffed the air. "Crap, she's getting closer!"

* * *

Maya had arrived and with her were Riki, Jiro and Ruby. Maya was dressed in a black waist coat over a white turtleneck and a black skirt that reached down to her knees. As she ran a hand through her hair, several men among the parents that arrived were captivated by her beauty, only to have their feet stomped on by their spouses.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Goshujin-sama again," said Ruby, her eyes sparkling.

"You have two sons," Jiro reminded, "How will you be able to sin in both their classes?"

"Well, I think I'll go sit in Wataru's class before lunch then Taiga's after lunch," said Maya. It wasn't like she could be in two places at once, well not without magic. She looked to Ruby whose eyes were still sparkling.

"Well, guess that just means Riki, Ruby and I will sit in Ramon's class," said Jiro.

"Maya-sama, is it possible for me to see Goshujin-sama before lunch? I can't wait to see him again!" pleaded Ruby.

"Woman, it hasn't been that long since he came back here," said Jiro.

"But I still miss him! Many, many things have happened so I want to tell Goshujin-sama about them," said Ruby, blushing.

Maya smiled and then spotted three familiar women: Fujiko Sendou, Ageha Kurono and Tsurara Shirayuki. The succubus and Yuki-Onna, during their high school days, had been rivals for Otoya's affection. They had also been best friends but the rivalry broke them apart. However, Wataru, using a piece written from his father that reminded the two women of their past, was about to help them reconcile. They were still rivals still because now their daughters were going after the son of the man they loved, but considering that both their daughters could now share their rivalry was now based on who would make the best lover and wife between their two daughters.

"Fujiko-san, Tsurara-san, Ageha-san," Maya greeted, catching the attention of the three women. "It's good to see you all again. I had hoped you would all make it."

"Oh, hello Maya-san," Tsurara greeted with a smile.

"Maya," Ageha nodded.

"Hello Maya-sama!" Fujiko smiled brightly. "It's good to see you as well!"

"Hm," Maya nodded as she approached the three women who made up the unofficial club that they belonged to since their children got together. "I missed out on much of Wataru and Taiga's lives. I intend to never let it happen again." She then glanced around as if looking for somebody. "Are you here by yourselves or are your husbands here too?"

"Unfortunately I am," Fujiko sighed. "My husband had a thesis to present and he couldn't put it off any longer so he's at home working on it."

"Anata is hiding around here someplace," Tsurara answered, taking glances at the surrounding area. "If there was anyone Mizore got her shyness from, it had to be him."

"Like you're one to talk," Ageha giggled before answering Maya's question. "My honey saw some old friends of his and decided to go say hello as to get it out of the way so he could concentrate on our little girl and her husband-to-be."

"Ah," Maya nodded. She turned back to Riki, Jiro, and Ruby. "Why don't you all go ahead and meet Ramon while we go and see Wataru and the girls?"

Receiving nods (and a disappointed pout from Ruby), the group of butlers and a maid headed off to find their friend.

"Well then! Shall we be off?" asked Ageha. "Our men and children won't be waiting around forever."

"I agree," Tsurara nodded before she looked into the scenery. "Anata, make sure to follow us."

"It will be good to see Yukari again," Fujiko nodded. "I've been getting a little worried about her lately. She gave me the strangest phone call only a few days ago."

"Oh?" asked Maya. "What kind of call?"

The elder witch would have replied, but was cut off by something else.

"Mama!"

"Mother."

The enthusiastic calls of a teenage succubus and yuki-onna to be exact.

* * *

"Ah, Wataru-san. Here you are," Tsurara smiled gently as she and Mizore entered the classroom. She walked as gracefully as a traditional lady should and easily turned some heads just by doing so.

"Ah, Tsurara-san. Hello again," Wataru greeted, relieved at not having to meet any overprotective fathers just yet.

"Oh Wataru-san, didn't I say to call me Mother?" Tsurara sighed dramatically, placing a hand on her cheek. "Oh woe is me, my son-in-law holds me at such a distance. All I wish to do is be a good mother. Whatever will I do?"

"Mother, don't be so dramatic," Mizore chided while gliding closer to her mother, but instead latched onto Wataru's arm. "Wataru-san is a very polite & proper boy. He wouldn't feel right calling you mother until we are properly married and a true family."

Tsurara could only giggle and smile pleasantly at Mizore's good-natured chiding, "Ah, very true. I still wait for that day. I've always wanted a son." She giggled again before looking to the door. "Anata. He's here. Please don't be so shy and come say hello."

Wataru blinked and felt a chill run up his spine. From the door, a man poked his head in. He was obviously a Yuki-Otoko if the arctic shade of his hair was any indication. It seemed Mizore got her hair from him since it was a very similar shade. He was actually very handsome, something many other girls and women in the room noticed too. Stepping through the door, it revealed he wore traditional clothes just like his wife did, but obviously more male oriented.

"Wataru, this is my husband Hyozan Shirayuki," Tsurara smiled. "Your future father-in-law."

"Yoroshiku," Wataru greeted, bowing politely. What Wataru didn't know was that Hyozan had actually disguised himself as a yeti while he had been visiting Mizore's hometown. The Yuki-Otoko had only been happy to help his only daughter with her plan to get Wataru. He knew how hard it was for a Yuki-Onna to find a proper husband. They weren't many Yuki-Otoko with the females outnumbering the males in their village by a large margin so the Yuki-Onna had to venture out to find mates from other races. When he heard his daughter had found a mate he was happy, but not as happy as his wife, obviously. Still, he wanted to meet Wataru face-to-face.

Nodding at Wataru's greeting, Hyozan then leaned over and whispered into Tsurara's ear. The elder woman listened and then nodded before regarding Wataru, "Anata says it is very nice to meet you and that he is glad you have been taking good care of our little girl."

"Father is very shy," Mizore whispered into her boyfriend's ear, answering his unspoken question. "He usually talks through mother."

"Oh," Wataru blinked.

* * *

"Riki? Jiro?" Ramon questioned as he saw his fellow endangered Mazoku friends walk into his class. "Ruby-san?" he asked, spotting the maid.

"Hello, Ramon," said Jiro. "How's school treating ya?" He grinned in a feral way. Some of the girls in class looked at Jiro and couldn't help but admire him. He looked like such a badboy, even in his suit.

"Have you been eating well?" Riki asked as he stood to the left and behind Jiro.

"Oh, it's been great here!" smiled Ramon. "I never knew school could be fun!"

"We've been hearing some interesting things as well," said Jiro, grinning. "Wataru-sama told us you've gained a harem."

"I doubt he worded it that way," said Ramon. "I just joined the Swim Club."

"They no doubt welcomed you after finding out what you are," added Jiro.

"That could be a reason," Ramon shrugged.

Kokoa sat at her desk, watching the exchange. She sighed. Her parents weren't going to come to this Parents' Day and for a moment she felt saddened by the fact. However, she would just cover it up with her haughty attitude.

"It won't be so bad," she murmured.

Ruby sighed too. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Ramon. She was. But what she really wanted to do was to go and greet her beloved Goshujin-sama.

* * *

Taiga and Mio could only watch as Gin was trapped in a headlock administered by an older girl. This was, apparently, his big sister who had come in his parents' place.

She looked to about college age and was wearing a very nice designer blouse which was unbuttoned just enough to show her cleavage, something she seemed to share with her mother. She wore a denim skirt with knee high boots. She had several bracelets and even a golden moon necklace on. Her hair was wild, but tied back in a messy braid. Her face was very attractive, bearing a strong resemblance to the woman in the photo Gin had shown them, but at the moment it was twisted into a furious frown.

"I can't believe my little brother, the boy who couldn't even talk to a girl while in elementary school could turn into such a pervert!" she growled, keeping her brother in her powerful headlock, incidentally keeping his face engulf in her breast. Not that she noticed in the midst of her anger. "Mom told me all about it while you were off photographing with Dad! As the duty of the older sister, I am to DRIVE the perversion out of you!"

"Mph!" Gin whined, his face concealed by likely one of the two sets of breasts he didn't want to get close to.

"Excuse us."

The female werewolf looked up from where she was punishing her brother and saw the two standing in front of her. Both looked pleasant enough and the girl had a simply adorable baby bird perched on her shoulder. Gin was thankful for the intervention since it meant his sister stopped her crushing pressure, even if he still couldn't escape.

"Hello, I'm Taiga Nobori," Taiga introduced himself. "I am, unfortunately, Ginei's classmate."

"Mio Suzuki," said Mio. She then gestured to the baby phoenix perched on her shoulder, "And this is Pyo-chan."

"Oh!" the girl gasped, standing up straight, dragging her brother with her. "Where are my manners? My name is Ayame Morioka. Ginei's my little brother and my parents asked me to come here in their place since neither of them were able to find the time off to make it themselves." She then bowed deeply to the both of them. "Thank you for befriending my brother, even if he is an extreme pervert."

"MPH!" Gin cried. He wasn't that bad!

"Oh he isn't that bad," Mio defended her fellow third-year. "He's just…enthusiastic."

"Oh you're so polite," Ayame smiled. "It's good to know my brother has friends who are a good influence."

"MRRR!" Gin cried out, giving one last tug before finally freeing himself from his sister's grip. Inhaling deeply, he glared at his sibling. "Aneki! You're as crazy as ever! I am not some slavering pervert!"

"Could have fooled me!" Ayame huffed, glaring at her brother. "Really, peeking in through the changing room windows? Framing an innocent student for it all? Were you really that desperate?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked, shocked.

"Mom was most informative after I got back from university," Ayame frowned, crossing her arms over her chest, making her breasts become that much more noticeable for the rest of the boys in class. "Honestly, do you really think that the school didn't let Mom and Dad know the stunt you pulled? If it wasn't for the fact you got your ass kicked by a Fangire, you would have been facing a lot more than just some missed classes for what you did!"

"He did not kick my ass!" Gin retorted hotly. "He just got a lucky shot in!"

"I'm sure," Ayame rolled her eyes.

* * *

**GLOMP! SMOOSH!**

For the second time in a single day, Wataru's face was trapped between a massive pair of breasts. Of course these breasts belonged to Ageha Kurono, the mother of Kurumu Kurono.

"Hello, Wataru~" Ageha purred in a sultry fashion. He couldn't answer. He was too busy trying not to suffocate and even if he could reply it would come out muffled.

"Mama, don't do that!" said Kurumu as she pulled Wataru away. He was almost turning blue from lack of oxygen. She hugged Wataru possessively. "He's mine," she whined.

"Mou, Kurumu-chan, haven't you heard of sharing?" Ageha pouted.

"I have, and we don't share Destined Ones," said Kurumu. She caressed Wataru's face gently. "Are you okay, Wataru?"

"I'm fine," said Wataru once he regained the ability to breath. He then saw his mother enter the classroom. "Kaa-san, welcome," greeted Wataru as he hugged his mother.

"Well, I couldn't really miss this occasion," she said. She'd missed a lot in her son's life but now was time to make up for lost time. Attending these events would be a good start. Of course, she had three daughters to consider too.

"Oh, Moka-chan." Maya smiled, spotting the pink-haired vampire. Releasing her son, she swooped to Moka and captured her in a similar hug. The young vampire was of course surprised, but welcomed it whole-heartedly.

"Welcome to our school, Maya-san," said Moka, smiling as she received the hug.

Kurumu and Mizore glowered at Moka as she received a hug from Wataru's mother. They admittedly felt threatened by this. Moka had already gained Maya's favour quicker than either of them had and it made them feel a little insecure about themselves.

"Ah, ah Moka-chan," Maya smiled, squeezing Moka tighter. "Didn't I tell you to start calling me Okaa-san? You're one of my daughters in all but name now, aren't you?"

"Mn," Moka blushed vibrantly, but the smile on her face was unmistakable. "O-Okaa-san."

"There you go," Maya smiled, withholding the urge to squeal like a teenager who stumbled onto something adorable. She then approached the teenage succubus and Yuki-Onna and smiled warmly at them. "I trust that you both have been taking good care of my son as well."

"Of course," Mizore nodded.

"You bet!" Kurumu beamed.

Maya smiled again, wrapped an arm around either girl and hugged them close. It was enough to dispel the discomfort both had felt when they saw the former Fangire Queen hug their vampire friend. Maya didn't play favourites when it came to her children, and the three girls she counted among them.

Finally, Fujiko Sendou came and gave her daughter a hug. The tiny witch gave off a squeal as she babbled to her mother about all of the cool things that had happened in recent days along with how much more she wanted to show her.

"Koi? Are you in here?" asked a male voice.

"Ah, in here Honey!" Ageha beamed, waving to the door.

Entering the classroom was a man whom no one had ever seen before. He wore a sharp business suit and a pair of small glasses over his eyes, which seemed to be a match for Kurumu's. He had dark hair cut in a sensible yet fashionable manner and slight stubble on his face, making him appear like the modern executive hunk stereotype. Many women and girls in the room began to drool, but then began to cry when they saw the wedding ring on his finger.

"Ah," the man smiled, approaching Ageha and the group. His eyes then landed on Wataru. "I take it this is the young man that you and Ku-chan told me about?"

"Papa!" Kurumu whined. "I told you not to call me that it public! It makes me sound like a little kid!"

"That's right Honey," Ageha beamed, looking at Wataru with her husband. "This is Wataru Kurenai, our daughter's Destined One."

"Kurenai?" Mr. Kurono questioned. "Hm, isn't that the same name of that man you fell in love with in your high school days?"

Ageha no doubt had told her husband about her first love, Otoya. Still, he didn't hold it against her. It made sense and she had been a young girl back then. "Yes, it is."

"So, Wataru-kun," Mr. Kuruno began.

"Hai?" Wataru responded almost instinctively.

"Tell me, what are your intentions for my daughter?" he asked in a firm voice. Everyone watched as Wataru fell under Kurumu's father's scrutiny. He had faced terrifying odds before but an overprotective father was not one of them. He shivered under Mr. Kurono's gaze. But then he took a deep breath and answered.

"Kurono-san, I love Kurumu-san deeply. She's my precious friend and one of the people I care for. I know she can be very passionate but that's what I like about her. She doesn't hide her feelings and I know how she feels about me. I just hope I can make her happy," said Wataru as confidently as he could.

The man's gaze hardened slightly but Wataru kept his composure but then Mr. Kurono slapped his shoulder, causing Wataru to flinch as the man's smile appeared on his face. "I think I like you kid!" He could sense empty words but seeing Wataru's eyes and conviction had told him what he needed to know. This boy really loved his daughter and wasn't just using her for sex**. **It was a huge weight off of his shoulders to hear Wataru's conviction. He had been worried that Kurumu was jumping to conclusions, but it seemed she had picked well after all.

Kurumu let out a breath of relief as she watched her father give Wataru his approval.

* * *

The parents all took their seats in the back of the class, observing Ms. Nekonome as she taught the class. This was something new for Wataru. Back when he was a child he never had his mother sitting in class watching him before, only his guardians. It was the same for Moka. During Parents' Day she was the only one who never had her parents appear but now that Maya was here she felt happy. It was a great feeling.

* * *

During music class, Kurumu got up and sang a song she entitled 'Yafu Na No Ni' and sang it with such passion that it brought all her classmates, and their parents, to tears. She felt confident with her singing voice and glanced to Wataru who applauded while wiping his tears.

Then it was Mizore's turn and she sang a song entitled 'Snowstorm'. She got a positive reaction from everyone, until it began to snow, but then the snow turned into a freezing blizzard. By the end of the song only Tsurara, Hyozan and Maya remained unfrozen while everyone else were in blocks of ice. Tsurara and Hyozan applauded their daughter while Maya could only gaze at everyone worriedly. Mizore did put a lot of emotion into her singing, but as a result her powers were affected as well.

After everyone was melted out of the ice thanks to a member of the faculty who could wield fire, it was Wataru's turn. He didn't sing but instead he picked up his violin and began playing. It was a piece that Maya recognized. Otoya had written it for her and Wataru had it memorized.

Ageha and Tsurara imagined seeing Otoya's spirit standing beside Wataru, playing alongside him. They loved their husbands but they still missed their white knight. A first love was a powerful thing and certainly never forgotten.

Wataru finished with a signature plucking of the strings and then there were applauses from his classmates and their parents, and also from the teacher.

* * *

PE was next and the girls were playing tennis. The tennis uniform was a one-piece white dress with a short skirt and orange trim. Everyone was of course putting up their best efforts in order to impress their parents. Yukari played her best and of course always made sure to check to see if her mother was watching.

"Yah!" Moka cried, sending a tennis ball hurtling back at her opponent. She was playing two-on-two with a classmate as her partner.

"Good job Moka-chan!" Maya cheered from the sidelines.

Moka flushed slightly, more than she was from the exertion but waved back at Maya with a smile. Of course, many of the other students took notice of how familiar the regal woman was being so close to Moka.

"Say, Moka-san?" asked her teammate. "Is that woman your mother?"

"Um, sort of," Moka smiled sheepishly. "She's more like my mother-in-law."

"What?-!" the girl and their opponents cried out. Moka's teammate continued. "I didn't know you and Kurenai-san were so serious!"

"It's not official yet, but it will happen," Moka nodded, her smile growing.

On the opposite side, Mizore's own teammate could only complain at her. Ever since the game had started, Mizore had yet to move an inch outside of her ready stance, "Put more effort into it!"

"I can't," said Mizore. "I might melt."

Boys and girls were separated during PE. At the moment, the boys were playing at another tennis court reserved for them but still in view of the girls' court. The boys were actually paying more attention to the girls whose skirts would flip up exposing what they wore underneath. One boy made a comment, "Man, Moka-san sure looks great in that uniform. I can almost see what's under…WARGH!" The ball had flown right past him and hit the fence. It had been so close that it had even cut off a few of the hairs on his head.

Wataru was on the opposite side as he apologized after his serve, "Sorry!" Of course he had actually been paying attention. Kurenai had decided to make a subtle move and launch the ball a little harder than Wataru intended.

"Gambatte, Goshujin-sama!" Ruby cheered for Wataru. She didn't notice the boys and some fathers eyeing her with envious gazes as they drew connections between her and Wataru.

Meanwhile, Ageha had pulled her daughter aside after distracting her husband with a request for some water for their child. While she was happy that Kurumu managed get to the next level of her relationship with Wataru, her daughter was still in competition with Moka and Mizore. Both succubae relocated to a clearing inside the withered forest surrounding the academy. Once there, Ageha decided to begin her questioning.

"Kurumu, what have you done after you and Wataru slept together?" Ageha asked.

"Well, I always greet him with a hug and kiss," said Kurumu, smiling fondly. It was so much easier to be affectionate with Wataru in public now. Of course, she would certainly never turn down another chance for a romp between the sheets if she could get it.

"That's good, but now it's time to be more aggressive!" Flames seem to be blazing from Ageha's eyes.

"Aggressive? I don't think I have to-"

Ageha cut her off, "There's no doubt Tsurara is going to make sure Mizore marries him first! I know her." Despite reconciling and re-establishing their friendship, Tsurara and Ageha were still rivals. Though Wataru would no doubt marry all the girls he loved as one of his privileges of being Fangire royalty, Ageha wanted her daughter to walk the aisle first. "You'll need to make him take you as his FIRST wife!"

"First wife…" The thought had Kurumu begin to fantasize…she was walking down the aisle with her father, dressed in a pristine white gown. At the altar stood Wataru who looked dashing in a tuxedo. Kurumu's father let her go as she stood next to Wataru and he gazed at her lovingly.

"Do you understand, Kurumu?" Ageha asked.

"I DO!" Kurumu cried out, only it was hard to tell if she was responding to something in her fantasy or to her mother.

Mizore and Moka were taking a break while their court was being used by two more pairs. Tsurara, always sneaky, came up to her daughter while her husband was off getting many bags of ice for the three of them. "Mizore, how are you and Wataru doing?"

Mizore blushed, remembering his warm embrace against her bare skin. Tsurara, noting that expression, knew it well. She had worn it several times during her marriage to Hyozan. Mizore had gotten to that point where she was now Wataru's lover. That was a good step forward to what Tsurara was planning. Operation: Son-In-Law had been in preparation for quite some time now and even if Wataru could have all the girls as wives, she was determined to make Mizore Wataru's first wife. Maybe Wataru could even live in their home. Castle Doran would look out of place but it might become a symbol of power for the Yuki-Onna.

"He loves me very much," said Mizore confidently with a loving smile. She had to share him though but when they were alone it made Mizore very happy. He would pull her into his arms, kiss her fully, then take her to the bed. It got really hot that Mizore threatened to melt but she didn't. They made love and Mizore had been satisfied. He had been an amazing lover and she hoped to have more nights with him like that.

"I'm sure he does," Tsurara acknowledged. "Now, I think you should try and seduce him."

"Seduce him?" Mizore asked. But she and Wataru had already reached the ultimate level of intimacy. Why would she need to seduce him when she could just ask him for the comfort all couples needed at times? "Why?"

"So you can get even closer to him and convince him to marry you first," was Tsurara's reply.

"Oh…" Mizore blinked, her eyes widening. How could she have forgotten that part? She could already picture it, their union being blessed by the Snow Priestess… and then their honeymoon…-sigh- "How?"

"You're in a sexy tennis uniform. I'm sure you can get creative." Tsurara could get devious. Mizore wasn't unattractive. She had a nice slender body and a cute face. What turned people off was her habit of being a little creepy when she didn't mean to, but Tsurara knew her daughter was a beautiful Yuki-Onna. They may not be like the succubae race but Yuki-Onna had their own seduction techniques, even if they were a little more subtle compared to succubae.

* * *

Wataru decided that he must've been channelling Kurenai because he had been very aggressive during the match. The boys knew that the King of Youkai Acaemy would be a tough opponent but most of the time he was just so nice and polite. Then again they also knew that in fights he could be very fearsome. The teacher told him to take a break and he did. As he wiped sweat off his brow, he felt a towel pressed against the side of his face. Blinking, she turned to see it presented to him by a familiar girl with blue hair.

"A towel, Wataru," offered Kurumu, smiling.

"Ah, thank you." Wataru took the offered towel. She even had a bottle of water for him.

"You must be parched," she said.

"Yes, I am a little thirsty," admitted Wataru, taking the offered drink.

Ruby had actually been standing by with a towel and water for Wataru but was crestfallen when Kurumu beat her to it. '_So unfair…_'

Sitting on a bench together, Kurumu watched with a smile as Wataru took a sip to cool himself off. "Say Wataru, when do you have another match?"

"Not until the others are done," Wataru shrugged. "So I have some time. Why?"

"Well, I thought I'd help you stay warmed up for your next match," Kurumu grinned.

"Really?" Wataru blinked. "How?"

"Just follow me," the succubus smiled as she stood up. She took Wataru's hand and pulled him along.

* * *

Maya was speaking with Moka at the moment, the two of them getting along handsomely. Hearing that Maya was Wataru's mother had been shocking to the many students of Youkai Academy. She was so young and beautiful, much too young-looking to have had children. The boys had seen her when she came into their classroom earlier, many of which predictably became fanboys on the spot. To think such a woman had two sons already.

"I actually came to check up on Wataru and Taiga," Maya admitted as she chatted with her future daughter-in-law. "But I see I didn't need to worry."

"Well, not exactly," Moka replied sheepishly. "Wataru-kun has been receiving many challenges from other students."

"Considering the way this school is I'm not surprised," sighed Maya. "They are all trying to become top dog and assume that beating my son would be easy. They still have no idea what it means for someone to wield Kiva's power."

"That's true," said Kivala as she perched herself on Maya's shoulder. "They are just arrogant fools who are jealous of him. I can see why, though. He's very well-mannered, talented, reliable and dedicated in protecting the ones he loves. He especially loves dear Moka-chan."

Moka's cheeks turned as pink as her hair.

Maya ran her hand through her hair. Moka looked so much like her old friend that it was like speaking with her again, though Moka was a teenage girl and not someone as old as Akasha. However, anybody who commented on Akasha's true age would be dealt swift punishment.

"Excuse me, Moka-chan, but I would like to speak with Wataru for the moment," said Maya.

"Oh, I'll come with you," said Moka.

* * *

Wataru was up against a tree, holding Kurumu in his arms as they kissed. When she meant he would warm him up, this was what she meant. Their lips were pressed, open-mouthed, with tongues wrestling. Wataru's cheeks were flushed and so were Kurumu's as she felt her Destined One holding her close. Still, she wished he would touch a little lower down her back and maybe even fondle her but he was a gentleman.

Well, he did touch a lot more during their first time which she had burned into her memory.

They broke the kiss, panting. Wataru did indeed feel very warm after that. "Kurumu-san…that was…"

"Kurumu-_chan_," she corrected. "We're lovers now. Speaking of which…" She traced circles on his chest. "I'm in the mood."

"The mood?" Wataru asked, confused, and then he realized what she was talking about. His blood rushed up to his face...and down below. "B-b-but! Someone could catch us!"

"I know!" Kurumu grinned, "Isn't it exciting? Don't you want to know what color underwear I'm wearing? I picked it out especially for you…" Kurumu started to pull up the hem of her skirt when all of a sudden a blade of ice flew past her cheek, cutting the skin. Blood leaked out. "Ow!" she jumped in shock and pain.

"Kurumu-san!" Wataru gasped as she saw the cut.

"Oi, Stalker!" Kurumu snapped as she spotted Mizore who was coming up from her hiding place. Even if the girls were alright with sharing, they could get aggressive over who could have alone time with Wataru and Mizore was still a little possessive as she, like Kurumu, wanted to have alone time with Wataru.

"I'm sorry, that was meant to hit your forehead," stated Mizore coolly. She smiled at Wataru, "Hello, Wataru-san."

Wataru wasn't the least bit amused by Mizore's attack and chided her, "Mizore-san, you shouldn't attack your friends like that."

Mizore knew she had upset Wataru. She immediately bowed her head and began playing with her index fingers, "I'm sorry."

Kurumu was instantly at Wataru's side and hugging him. "Now, go and shoo! It's time for me and my Destined One to bond."

Mizore's scowl return and she shoved Kurumu away before taking her place. "My turn," Mizore insisted.

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted as she landed on her rear. She got back up and dusted herself off before yanking Mizore off Wataru. "Hey, it's first come first serve!" Kurumu shouted. They started to have a shoving match, trying to be the first to reach Wataru and resume their activities. Wataru, not wanting to see the two girls hurt each other, tried to intervene.

"Girls, please!" he started as he approached but then tripped and fell forward. "Woah!" He stumbled forward and crashed into the pair, knocking them over into a heap. It took him a moment to get his senses back, but when he did he wished he hadn't. Wataru's right hand was on Kurumu's breasts, squeezing and his face had landed between Mizore's legs. Kurumu moaned and Mizore also let out a sigh of pleasure. Normally it was quite a compromising position, but neither of them were one to care about that when it came to their man.

Kurumu cooed, "Oh, Wataru, if you wanted a threesome you just had to ask!"

Mizore recovered and sighed, "I was hoping for some alone time, but I suppose in this situation we have to be quick. I go first."

Kurumu rounded up on her, "The hell you do!"

Mizore pointed out, "But look where his face is."

Kurumu shot back, "Then use his mouth! I get the lower parts!"

Suddenly, the two felt two menacing auras manifesting behind them and froze. They slowly and fearfully turned to see Moka and Maya staring at the scene. While Maya was happy that her son was becoming very close to his lovers, there was a time and place for such activities. Moka was just mad because they were making Wataru do something lewd in broad daylight.

"Wataru…do I need to give you a lesson on the proper time and place for things?" Maya asked with a frown.

"O-O-O-Okaa-san! This isn't what it looks like!" Wataru cried, jumping to his feet. "Honest! Kurumu-san and Mizore-san were fighting and I tried to stop them! But I tripped and ended up where we were! Honest! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Mou, but we want you to," Kurumu pouted.

"It felt very nice…" Mizore added.

"Oh…I bet it did…" Moka frowned, clenching her teeth. Honestly, why was it that Kurumu and Mizore were getting all the opportunities to be intimate with Wataru today? She wanted some 'happy time' too!

* * *

Once the lunch bell rang, everyone was seated at a table together. There were baskets filled with scrumptious bread and also steak platters in front of each of them. Obviously, a special menu for today's Parents' Day. Jiro's mouth watered at all that prime beef as he sat with Rika with Ramon seated between them. The three endangered Mazoku were close friends, looking out for the youngest like older brothers. Ramon's female classmates had commented on them, wondering if they were Mermen as well. His male classmates had inquired about Ruby, asking if she was single so they could make a move on her.

Kokoa, with some insistence from Moka which was reinforced by Maya who frightened the redhead, agreed to join them for lunch. Taiga and Mio were also included and Maya commented on the baby phoenix perched on her shoulder.

Wataru had somehow gotten seated between Mizore and Kurumu with Moka seated across from them. Moka glowered slightly but Wataru reached over and put a hand on hers in comfort.

Up until now, Hyozan and Mr. Kurono had watched Wataru and liked what they see. He had soft features but they hid a strong resolve underneath. They of course had heard about Kiva, and how Wataru had saved the world from the Legendorga. It was huge news in the Monster World. However, they had yet to see Wataru in action, unlike their wives and daughters.

"Taiga, after lunch I will be sitting in your class next," Maya informed her eldest son.

"Thank you, Kaa-san," said Taiga, glad that she would be there. She would also be there for Mio whom she had adopted as a surrogate daughter as well since the young girl had inherited her rank as Fangire Queen. Still, the new Queen had a lot to learn but fortunately for her she had Maya to guide her. The transition hadn't been easy. She had believed herself to be human until Bishop found her and revealed the truth.

Ruby looked at Wataru and scowled. She had wanted to sit next to her beloved Goshujin-sama but as a servant she would sit with Riki, Ramon and Jiro. It was so unfair! Didn't she deserve some affection and attention from her beloved Goshujin-sama too?

"Wataru-kun, have you ever thought of being a professional violinist?" Mr. Kurono asked. "My daughter had informed me you won a contest, earning a scholarship to study in Vienna."

"For university, sir," Wataru confirmed, "And I'm not really sure. I don't do so well on stage."

"Stage fright?" Mr. Kurono had heard that Wataru once had a bad case of stage fright. He found it odd that someone with such an outstanding talent would have stage fright, but it seemed to be one of the contradictions that made Wataru who he was.

"Oh, I've conquered it, for the most part," Wataru added. "But…if I ever became professional the number of people watching would be overwhelming for me."

"Well, I'm sure with practice you will completely get over it," said Mr. Kurono. "My daughter will certainly help."

"Of course I will, Papa!" smiled Kurumu.

Hyozan whispered to Tsurara who nodded. "Wataru, any future plans? Like marriage, perhaps?"

"Ma-marriage!-?" Wataru sputtered. "Tsurara-san, that's too soon!"

"Oh, but my daughter will soon be at that age and will need a husband," Tsurara reminded.

"Mother…" Mizore blushed. "I want to wait."

"Wait?" the elder yuki-onna blinked.

"Wataru had asked me to graduate high school with him. After that he will…we will…marry," said Mizore blushing, but with an unmistakable silly grin on her face.

"Yes, we all promised to graduate together," said Wataru as he gazed at the girls he'd befriended.

"Well, at least I know you're serious about staying with our daughter," said Tsurara, seeing how serious Wataru was about his graduation promise. She would need to keep her plans for grandchildren on hold for another year but it was only one year. Wataru had made an impression on the Snow Priestess as well so there would be no forcing her daughter and her potential husband apart.

Maya smiled. Wataru had so many girls who loved him but he never took advantage of their affection for him. He returned the affection and he cared for all of them. Despite such ideals being considered weak in the eyes of the Fangire Clan, there were few who believed in love despite species. Maya had fallen for a human, which was a huge taboo for their Clan, but she did not care. She loved Otoya and never regretted it.

She only wished the girls would be able to spend more time with Wataru than Maya had been able to. Otoya had not been able to watch his son grow up.

Or maybe he was watching over them from where he was now. Still, the Otoya from the past was proud of Wataru, his son.

As they continued to eat and converse, a group of boys watched Wataru with utmost hatred and envy. They were 3rd years and they could not accept the fact that Wataru had been crowned the King of Youkai Academy. While they knew he was a powerful monster with the bloodline of the Fangire Clan royalty, he was still just a filthy half-breed in their eyes. They had not acted before for various reasons but to see him, surrounded by beautiful women, and smiling happily annoyed them.

They hated it, and they hated him.

Now though, it was going to change.

"WATARU KURENAI!"

Wataru withheld the urge to groan as he heard the battle cry. It was like clockwork and even on a special day like today it never seemed to change. Someone took offense to his very existence, status, or the fact that he had a bevy of beautiful girls hanging out with him and decided that gratuitous amounts of violence would make their problem with him go away.

Grabbing Kurumu and Mizore by the waists, he allowed Kurenai more influence which sparked his Fangire markings before he leaped away from his seat just before the large fist of a brown-furred, razor-fanged eight-foot wendigo crashed down on the spot.

Skidding to a stop on the tile floor as other students and their parents backed away, Wataru eyed the three wendigos glaring at him with red-eyed fury. They were large, muscled, furry, and packing a very bad attitude.

"This couldn't wait for one…fucking…day?" Kurenai growled, setting down two of his three mates.

"What better day to kick your ass and claim your girls than in front of your parents and theirs?" snickered one of the trio.

Kurenai growled, instantly hating the wendigo and his two friends. Standing up, his markings flared further as he called out, "Kivat! Tatsulot!"

As the wendigos advanced on him, they were sent staggering back as they were smacked around by a small bat-like creature and a tiny golden dragon. Both had flown down from a removable panel in the ceiling, the likes of which Mizore would use to sneak around the academy.

"Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat cheered.

"Pyun Pyun Fortissimo!" cried out Tatsulot.

Kurenai snatched Kivat out of the air and pressed him against his free hand. Kivat sank his fangs into the flesh, feeding power in Kurenai which forced on the appearance of his royal Fangire markings. Ghostly chains appeared around his waist before melting and morphing to form the Kivat Belt. Thrusting Kivat forward as the bat glared at the wendigos, Kurenai called, "Henshin!" before he pulled Kivat bat and hung him upside down from the Power Roost perch in front of the belt.

Quicksilver began to coat Wataru's body, taking shape when Tatsulot also got onto his perch on the figure's left arm. The quicksilver turned gold and there was an explosion of bright golden light which took the form of golden bats that flew away from the figure's body to reveal him in his majestic glory.

Emperor Kiva had decided to make his stand.

The appearance of Kiva in his Emperor Form caused the girls in the first year classes that were present in the cafeteria to cheer, squeal and even faint.

Kiva glared at the wendigos through his blood red Omnilens and did a challenging 'come here' gesture with his hand. They were only happy to oblige as they charged at him. He didn't hesitate to retaliate as they lunged. He jumped up and used a reverse tornado kick that slammed into their skulls, knocking them out of the air and sent them crashing into one of the vacant cafeteria tables.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" Saizou Komiya shouted, rallying the other students into cheering. He was with his 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' whose eyes were glued on the scene before them.

Tossing his crimson cape over his shoulder, Kiva looked down at the wendigos. "Not only did you attack me, but you dared to disrupt this special day where students get to spend a day with their parents in this school. And for what? Jealousy? Pathetic."

"SHUT UP!" one of the wendigos roared and threw a fist at Emperor Kiva but the Fangire Prince caught it in his hand, stopping it cold. He began to sweat as Kiva's crimson Omnilens seemed to be staring deep into his soul. He could feel the powerful demonic aura radiating from Kiva. It was almost suffocating.

While this was happening, Hyozan Shirayuki and Kurotsuki Kurono (Kurumu's father) both watched, feeling some measure of surprise at what was happening in front of them. Regular human adults would have been appalled that such violent fighting was happening in a school, but both men were youkai and knew that sometimes there were those who felt the need to show their dominance. Still, the fact that it happened so suddenly and without provocation was what surprised them. That and the fact that no one seemed to be all that willing to stop it.

"This happens everyday since the new semester started," Mizore sighed as she and Kurumu rejoined their friends and families. "Boys are always jealous of him."

"As if punks like that could even scratch my Destined One!" Kurumu huffed, glaring at the three wendigos as they tried to beat Wataru. Honestly, this was supposed to be the day her father and her Destined One would get to know each other and be friends, making it a perfect opportunity to get closer to her wedding day!

"At least he's proving himself capable of protecting our daughter," Kurotsuki commented, watching Kiva kick the first wendigo so hard he flew back a few feet before hitting the floor.

"…" Hyozon observed, his lips moving but no words coming out. The only person who seemed to understand him in the chaos was his own wife.

"I agree Anata," Tsurara smiled. "Wataru-san is proving himself to be a good match for our Mizore, if not the best one."

The other two wendigos tried to attack, lunging at him from both sides, but Kiva suddenly transformed, assuming the form of the Emperor Bat before flying up. He swooped down, slashing the two wendigos with his wings and knocking them down before he landed and changed back to his Rider form. He eyed the two youkai, finding them both out cold from the impacts he had dealt them.

Seeing the last opponent recover, Kiva strode over to the first wendigo and hauled him to his face. "Let me tell you this only once," Kiva growled, causing the wendigo to whimper, "Come after me or my friends again and I will send you to the hospital, permanently!"

"Gnnn! Got it!" the wendigo nodded rapidly. Seeing the message was made, Kiva dropped his enemy and turned to face his family and friends again.

"My apologies," he sighed, approached the group. Kivat and Tatsulot detached themselves, bringing a gold flash before Kiva changed back into Wataru. He looked at the floor guiltily, as if it was he who had caused trouble. "I just wanted the day to be peaceful, but I guess trouble refuses to leave me alone."

"Wataru…" the girls began, ready to stand up and speak in his defence.

"Wataru-kun," Kurotsuki sighed as he and his wife stood up. Hyozan and Tsurara did the same before all four of them approached him. The succubus' husband spoke first, "You mustn't blame yourself for the actions of others. In fact, by taking such decisive action just reassured me that you are a good man and a fine choice for our daughter."

"That's what I've been saying ever since I met him," Ageha agreed with her husband.

"I agree," Tsurara nodded. "Time and again you've risked yourself to protect our little girls as well as show no mercy to anyone who would threaten the people you care about. If that doesn't say that you're perfect for our little girl, I don't know what does."

"…I approve…" Hyozan spoke, his voice barely a whisper. However, he then ducked his head and began playing with his fingers as his quiet voice had everyone glance at him.

* * *

Maya, as promised, spent the second half of the school day sitting in Taiga's class to observe both her son and heir. She also met with Gin's sister, finding her very mature and polite, though why Gin flinched every time she looked at him made her curious. Like the boys in Wataru's class, the boys in Taiga's class were stunned by her beauty. They would not have believed that she was hundreds of years old just by her appearance. She was young looking, and hot, and some of the married men were caught staring at her by their spouses.

Many couches would double as sleeping quarters this night.

Lunch had been a pretty exciting affair for them but Maya was happy to see that Wataru was able to take care of himself and the girls he loved so much. He was indeed his father's son.

Maya paid attention not only to the class but to her son and Mio and how they got along. While being King and Queen naturally drew them to each other, the relationship was more emotional rather than one out of obligation due to their roles. Taiga and Mio cared for each other not because they were the Fangire King and Queen, but because…well there was just no reason. They just cared about each other.

It seemed that Bishop's teaching had left Taiga as the King discovered his advisor's traitorous actions coming to light, as well as how distasteful they were. He no longer despised humans as he did before or look down upon other races. Fangires were a lot worse than vampires when it came to 'lesser' races. Vampires saw those beneath as trash or servants and treated them as such. Fangires on the other hand eliminated other races whom held the potential to match them even if they were fellow Mazoku, which resulted in the extinction of the Wolfen, Merman and Franken races, with the exception of Jiro, Ramon and Riki.

* * *

The final bell rang, marking the end of the day. It was a very exciting Parents' Day but considering that it was Youkai Academy it was just another day for Wataru Kurenai. At least he once again asserted his position in school but it would just encourage his jealous schoolmates to come after him again.

Maya hugged her son, "See you during school break," she said.

"I will, Kaa-san," said Wataru. Maya then went and hug her eldest.

"Take care of yourself, your brother and Mio-chan," Maya reminded.

"I will, Kaa-san," smiled Taiga. She hugged Mio.

"Take care of Taiga, OK? He needs a good woman in his life," Maya said.

Mio blushed at what Maya was implying and answered softly, "Yes."

Maya also went and hugged the girls Wataru had befriended, giving them her blessing. She then walked away with Riki and Jiro. However, Ruby was strangely absent from the farewells. Most everyone assumed she just hated to say goodbye to her Goshujin-sama and decided to leave ahead of time.

While Maya was having some parting words with her sons, Ageha and Tsurara were giving their daughters some more words of advice and encouragement while Kurotsuki had a few words with the young Fangire Prince. He really did approve of the boy dating his daughter. His daughter deserved a strong man, but also one with kindness and a gentle heart and Wataru was all that. He also saw that the boy had a bright future and would take good care of his little girl. Hyozan would have had similar words, but he was still embarrassed over having spoken out loud and had gone into hiding. Mizore didn't seem to mind, apparently knowing that he was nearby to offer his support.

* * *

"Come in," said the Headmaster and the door opened. His glowing eyes widened slightly with mirth as he saw who it was. "Ah, Maya!"

"Hello, Mikogami-san," said Maya as she entered.

"Please, take a seat," said Mikogami and she did, sitting in a chair across from him. "It has been a long time since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

"Indeed," Maya agreed. "We have much to talk about."

"Indeed, we do."

* * *

"EEEEEHHHHH!-?"

It was a big surprise that Wataru and the girls found when they reached the dorms. Standing in front of the boys' dorm was none other than Ruby Toujo. She was in her regular clothes rather than her maid uniform. Next to her were several suitcases, no doubt her things.

"Ruby-san?" Moka blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Maya-sama had arranged with the Headmaster to allow me to stay," Ruby said happily. "From now on I will be staying with you, Goshujin-sama!"

"Oh no you won't!" Kurumu snapped, stepping forward to confront the elder witch. Knowing Ruby, the witch would probably put herself in Wataru's room, giving her more chances of being alone and seducing the young Fangire Prince.

"Oh, relax," Ruby told her calmly, "I will be living in the staff dormitories." The tone of her voice implied that she didn't like that arrangement and would rather be living with Wataru, but there were still rules. No matter. It was just a matter of time before she could be alone with her beloved Goshujin-sama and do 'many, many things with him'.

"Ruby-san, you're drooling," Yukari pointed out.

"Oh, am I?" Ruby blinked and then wiped the drool away from the corner of her mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry."

Mizore, Moka and Kurumu all glared at Ruby. Here was a woman who owed Wataru her life. He had saved her, given her a new lease of life. Sure, Wataru treated her like a good friend but he had treated them the same way before and look what happened later. They became lovers. Ruby might try to achieve the same goal as well and she was very attractive. Wataru would not be able to resist if Ruby came onto him.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so another chapter comes to a close, finally. Next we have the Curry Episode. I know some may not like it but I want to do a chapter focusing on Mizore. It seems like a fitting story for her plus Rey-Kivat deserves some face time. Also, I would like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin again for his assistance.**


	53. Curry Chaos

**Rosario to Kiva  
**

**Episode 53: Curry Chaos**

Another day dawned on Youkai Academy and the students were going to class as usual. Today though would be special classes. They were purely optional for anyone who was interested and it would not affect their overall grades. The classes were Home Economics and Shop. Officially, the classes were open to either gender that was interested. However, all of the girls had someone they wanted to make a treat for and none of the boys wanted to be called a wuss so the girls went for Home Economics while the boys took Shop.

At the moment, the girls were holed up in the Home Economics classroom which was equipped with all of the modern conveniences which they would need in their lessons. Ingredients for dishes were lined up and stored in bulk so the whole class would have enough. The class was just beginning as the girls paid attention to their teacher.

"Alright girls! Today you're going to cook a super special dish! Curry!" Apsara-sensei, the Home Economics teacher, said to her class of girls. "Curry means spice! Spice means heat! Heat means an explosion!" Apsara-sensei was of Indian descent and wore a black and red sari. She had dark skin and blonde hair tied in the form of cones. She was always enthusiastic about cooking, especially her homeland's curry.

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were wearing aprons and standing in front of kitchen stoves, waiting for instruction. Oddly enough, Mizore was absent for some reason. None of them could really guess why. Either she was ill, had not registered for this class, or had gone to stalk Wataru.

Meanwhile, Wataru was in Shop class with the boys. They were in their gym uniforms instead of the standard uniform because they could get dirty from the sawdust from all the sawing. Despite his rather frail appearance, Wataru liked Shop class and actually excelled in it, his talent at woodcraft passed down from his father. In that day's class they were allowed to make anything they desired, the teacher's way of determining just how skilled his students were at the art. Wataru used this chance to practice his violin making.

Suddenly, he was slapped in the back and yelped. "Ow!" He turned and glared, "Komiya-kun!" While he and Saizou wouldn't exactly be called friends, they were on now more peaceful terms as classmates. Maybe his near death experience and having his life saved by Wataru had changed the formerly thuggish student for the better.

Putting him in a friendly headlock, Saizou asked, "Say, Kurenai, what do you think the girls are making right now?" Wataru blinked, but Saizou continued speaking. "I mean those girlfriends of yours would definitely make something nice. I'm so jealous of you!"

Wataru had to take a moment to think about Saizou's question. He had already guessed that he may be lucky enough to taste what the girls were cooking in their class. However he did have to wonder how their creations would turn out. Kurumu generally stuck with baking sweets and things with sugar so he had to wonder how her other cooking would turn out. Yukari…had a habit of mixing magical ingredients with normal cooking ingredients by accident. Moka's cooking was the only normal one out of the lot, being quite nice if he had to admit it. Mizore on the other hand…

…

Come to think of it, he hadn't tasted Mizore's cooking before. Was that a coincidence or did she not feel confident enough in herself to make something? He admitted that he was curious, but he didn't want to be rude and just go up and ask her about it.

* * *

Moka was actually making proper curry but as she glanced over to Yukari's pot she saw that her concoction was green and had a frog's leg sticking out. "Ano, Yukari-chan, what's that?"

"It's curry," said Yukari, "I'm making it for Wataru-sama. This will also give him more energy." She hummed happily as she cooked and Moka didn't have the heart to tell her that she was making curry the wrong way. She then looked to Kurumu who was adding what appeared to be chocolate into her curry. She didn't like spicy things and decided to make sweet curry for Wataru to enjoy. She even poured bottles of aphrodisiacs and sexual performance enhancers.

Meanwhile, Kokoa was spying at the class from the outside and glared, "Hmph, how can a noble vampire like her lower herself to take such a class?" She wasn't alone thought as next to her was Mizore. "And why are you here?"

"This is one of my spying spots," Mizore answered.

"No, I mean why aren't _you_ in _there_?" Kokoa asked. Mizore didn't answer and continued to watch. "Ah, I see. You can't cook so you're chickening out!"

Kokoa ended up in a block of ice soon after her cruel words.

Rey-Kivat landed on Mizore's shoulder and spoke, "You mustn't fret, Mizore-sama."

"If only I didn't have an aversion to fire," muttered Mizore, looking downcast. She wanted to cook for Wataru but as a Yuki-Onna she didn't like hot things. Open flames were painful to even stand near and hot days were torture. The heat from ovens were so bad to her, she had to wear heat resistant clothes to protect herself. She couldn't even use a microwave without waiting for it to cool down first.

Oh, she knew how to cook cold dishes, or even better make ice cold treats. She just didn't know how her mother was able to do it. The only lessons she had received so far in her life were on how to make the usual cold or frozen dishes. Her mother had said she wasn't ready to make the hot dishes like she could just yet.

Sighing, Mizore decided that she needed some cheering up. For her, that meant going to spy on Wataru. He was off in the Shop class so she would have to get creative with how she could sneak in without getting caught by anyone. However, she was good at sneaking into places she wasn't supposed to go. Maybe she could take a peek at what Wataru was working on. Perhaps it was a gift for one of them?

"Follow me Rey-Kivat," she whispered, sneaking off to find an air vent she could use to get into the school.

* * *

By lunchtime, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari joined Wataru at lunch to present to him their curry dishes. They had worked hard on them and their teacher was passionate in helping them get the recipes just right. However, Apsara-sensei had been really strict over what ingredients would go into the pots. The girls had to sneak their personal touches into their recipes lest the Home Economics teacher scold them.

Moka had followed the recipe as best she could, listening to what the teacher had told her. She had never made curry before so she decided to follow Apsara-sensei's advice. Kurumu on the other hand found the numerous spices the teacher called for to be way too hot for her liking. To try and make it milder, she had put flakes of chocolate into her curry and tried to sweeten it up for her Destined One. Lastly, Yukari had been adding her potion ingredients to try and make her own curry more energizing. Fish bones and a frog's leg were sticking out of her concoction.

Wataru saw that both Kurumu and Moka's curries looked normal enough but when he glanced at the green stuff that Yukari claimed as curry, he couldn't help but smile nervously. However, being the naturally nice guy that he was, Wataru couldn't bring himself to say anything bad about it and Yukari had tried really hard to cook for him.

"Wataru-sama, my special curry will energize you!" boasted Yukari as she put a fist to her chest. "I guarantee it!"

"Brat, there is no way he's gonna eat your slop!" Kurumu shot back. She turned to Wataru, smiling sweetly, "Wataru, why don't you try mine first?"

Moka added, "I don't know how good mine is, Wataru-kun," as she blushed while tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "I just hope you like it."

The miasma of depression seemed to be thick in the cafeteria. Boys glowered at Wataru.

"Damn, not only is he trying out Moka-san's curry, but he's also having Kurumu-san's!"

"Lucky Devil!"

"Hey, that's our King for you!"

"I'll try yours first, Moka-san," said Wataru as he dipped the spoon into the rice and curry. However, before he could put it into his mouth, he felt a familiar chill.

"Wa-Ta-Ru~" Mizore said as she stood behind him. Wataru had not jumped. He had long gotten used to Mizore's quirkiness.

"Ah, Mizore-san," Wataru smiled. "Good afternoon."

"Wataru-san, I made you this," Mizore said, smiling and blushing as she presented her curry dish. It looked good.

The only problem was that it was inside a block of ice.

"Thank you, Mizore-san," said Wataru politely as he tapped on the ice with his spoon. "But…I don't know how to eat this."

Jeers were suddenly heard.

One cruel girl said, "Hmph, it looks like she can't cook. So sad. I mean what kind of girl doesn't know how to cook. All she has is her looks after all."

Laughter was heard.

"Oi!" Wataru stood up. "Don't you dare-" What he was about to say was cut off as a blizzard blew I, freezing not only the girl who had made fun of Mizore but the rest of the students too. Mizore then fled, crying. "Mizore-san! Chotto-ARGH!" He slipped and fell on some ice.

* * *

Mizore was standing at the lake, staring blankly at it as she tossed pebbles across the surface. On her shoulder was Rey-Kivat. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over it, Mizore-sama. You tried your best."

"What's the point of making curry if he can't eat it?" she asked as she tossed another pebble.

"It doesn't have to be curry," Rey-Kivat stated.

"I want to do this, Rey-Kivat. I want to make something nice for Wataru-san that isn't ice cold," she told her Kivat Clan partner.

"He likes your cold treats," Rey-Kivat said. "They refresh him."

"But they don't fill up the stomach," said Mizore. "I need to learn how to make curry he'll like."

Mizore loved Wataru, ever since she read his articles she had wanted to see him. She had assumed that like her he was lonely and in a way she had been right. However, unlike herself Wataru had reached out to others and had reached out to her, winning her heart. He had never doubted her.

A pebble skipped across the lake's surface, 6 times. Mizore, however, had not thrown it. "Wa…" She turned and saw Wataru, smiling.

"Mizore-san, why did you run?" he asked. Mizore turned away. "Please, talk to me." She was ashamed of herself. She had wanted to make curry but all she could give him was a cold block of ice. She felt his arms encircle her from behind. "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"I…I can't…" she responded, trembling in his gentle embrace. Why did Wataru have to be so kind? Did he really treasure her feelings so much? Sometimes she felt that she didn't deserve him. She'd tried to freeze him and yet he'd come to her, offering his hand of friendship, and finally giving her the love she wanted.

"Sure, you can," he said softly. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't make curry," she said.

"Oh," Wataru responded, realizing what the problem was.

"The others can make curry, but I can't. I'm useless," she added.

"No you're not," he countered. "Stop saying things like that. You're not useless. Just because you can't make curry doesn't mean you're useless. You have other talents."

"I do?" Mizore asked.

"Yes, you do," he insisted strongly. "Look, you just need to practice. Like I did. I wasn't always good at the violin but every day I practiced, and practiced, and practiced, until I got it right. Of course the neighbors complained a lot." He chuckled at the memory. It seemed so far away. "And I did get upset and discouraged, but I never gave up. You shouldn't either."

Mizore leaned against his warm chest. "Wataru-san…"

Wataru leaned down and gently kissed her.

His words and kiss just made her want to try again. All she needed to do was get a fresh batch of ingredients.

* * *

Mizore returned to her dorm room. After buying her ingredients from the store she was ready to start again. "Wataru-san, this curry is for you."

She quickly got to work getting the vegetables and meats together. Picking up a carrot, she brought it to the cutting board before she transformed her hand into a single blade of ice. Quickly chopping up the ingredients into neat sections, she poured them all into the pot. It didn't take her too long, but she had long since mastered the art of chopping vegetables.

"Now for the tricky part," Mizore frowned, reaching for the dial on her stove.

* * *

The eerie silence surrounding the girls' dorm was quickly shattered by the scream of a Yuki-Onna.

* * *

"Ow! Ow!" Mizore whimpered stumbling away from the stove. The appliance had been turned on, but it was on the lowest setting. Even that was too hot for Mizore's sensitive body which was attuned for the coldest temperatures. "Hot! Too hot!"

Rey-Kivat sighed as he hovered nearby. This was becoming a routine for them since Mizore decided she wanted to make curry like the other girls did. Fortunately, a distraction came when he then heard a knock at the door. "We have a visitor."

"Can you answer it for me, Rey-Kivat?" Mizore asked as she nursed her burnt fingers, freezing them in ice.

Rey-Kivat nodded and went to the door. He hovered to the handle and grabbed the door with his feet. After a slight twist, he flapped his wings and pulled back. The door opened and in front of it was a familiar witch/maid whom both occupants knew well. Only this time she was dressed in a chef's outfit rather than her usual attire or maid uniform.

"Good evening, Mizore-san!" Ruby greeted.

"Ruby-san?" Mizore questioned, confused by her appearance.

"Goshujin-sama asked me to help you learn to make curry," the witch/maid said. As she entered the room, she took notice of the mess. In her thrashing of pain, Mizore had knocked over the pot of ingredients she had prepared. "What happened here?"

"Another disaster," Mizore frowned, ice pellets beginning to drop from her eyes. "I'm hopeless!"

"No, you're not hopeless," said Ruby soothingly as she knelt down to rub Mizore's back. "Let's clean this place up and we can start over. You still have all the necessary ingredients, don't you?"

"Plenty," Mizore answered. "I bought a lot to make sure I can try again and again until I get it right."

"Well, at least you're persistent," said Ruby. "Now, let Ruby-sensei teach you how to make curry!"

* * *

Within minutes the kitchen was filled with the smell of cooking meat mixed with a rainbow of spices, paprika, and turmeric. It had taken some ingenuity and an outfit usually reserved for scientists wanting to get near lava flows, but Mizore had done it. Under Ruby's watchful gaze Mizore presented her dish to Rey-Kivat. The Kivat Clan member managed to take a spoon into his wings before he managed to scoop out some of the food and get a taste. He rolled it in his mouth for a moment before shaking his head, "Way too bland."

Mizore sighed. There had to be a way to do this without feeling so hot. The heat resistant clothes had been good, but it left her unable to taste her own curry, which was likely why it was so bland to Rey-Kivat.

And then an idea hit her.

"Wait a minute..." Mizore murmured, "Maybe there is a way..."

* * *

Kokoa grumbled as she walked to class. She was lucky that Kouvat had been able to break her out of the ice before it melted. It was bad enough that she'd gotten frozen. She didn't want to touch water and be made powerless.

Kokoa opened a door and was about to step in when she stopped and realized that she was in the wrong classroom. "Oh, great! I got so caught up I didn't watch where I was going!" It was the Home Economics classroom.

"Oh, hello! I didn't hear the door open!" Kokoa blinked before she turned her head to see Apsara-sensei. "You must be Akashiya-san's little sister. I can see the family resemblance."

"Yeah, I got the wrong class, so if you could excuse me…" Kokoa said as she proceeded to exit only to be stopped by the cooking teacher.

"Oh, that's alright, dear. Frankly, you're just in time. You see I made this wonderful new batch of curry that I think everyone would love. It has just the perfect amount of spiciness!"

"No thanks," Kokoa grunted. She refused to eat something as lowly and pathetic as curry. Her superior vampire taste buds wouldn't agree with it.

"Now, don't be like that," Apsara-sensei said as she produced a plate of curry rice from nowhere and presented it to the vampire, who not only did not accept the dish but used a karate chop to send it crashing to the floor.

"I said no!" Kokoa snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get to my class before I'm late!" She began walking away, ignoring the dark aura enveloping the teacher.

"Oh, Shuzen-san…" Apsara-sensei said, now angry.

"What is it now?" Kokoa snapped only to receive a face full of curry. "HOT!"

* * *

"I'm so jealous! Only that Wataru jerk got to eat all the wonderful curry and we didn't get one bite..." one of the boys muttered annoyed

"Well what do you want to do about it? It's impossible to fight that guy one on one."

Saizou ignored the boys as he was grumbling to himself. At least other girls presented those guys curry while he didn't get one stinking drop. He paused, however, when one of the boys taking a sip from the outdoor drinking fountain sputtered "Oi, what's wrong with you?" Saizou asked.

"The-the water."

"Yeah what about it?" Saizou questioned.

"It's... It's curry." Saizou raised an eyebrow as he walked forward to take a sip.

His eyes widen in shock "Oh my god... IT IS CURRY!" Saizou shouted happily as he began to drink from it.

"HEY DON'T HOG IT!" one of the boys roared as they tried to pull Saizou away.

* * *

Mizore was absent for class. Wataru was worried as was Moka. Kurumu didn't seem to mind. However, they all knew that aside from when Kotsubo had been harassing her, Mizore had gone to class diligently. If something was keeping her away, then it must be rather serious. Eventually class gave out for lunch, letting the group to wander the halls as they tried to think of what happened to their friend.

"I hope Mizore-san's alright," said Wataru. She had seemed miserable the day before. He had sent Ruby to help her out. The maid/witch reported that Mizore was in much higher spirits by the end of the night, but it still didn't explain why she was missing.

"Me too," Moka added.

"I'm sure she's fine!" said Kurumu. She pretty much dismissed Mizore, but only on the surface. She was worried too.

As they turned a corner, they spotted Kokoa walking about. Rather than being haughty and picking fights like they had come to expect from her, they instead saw her prancing about with a smile on her face. It was a welcome change, but what made it all so very odd was the fact that her skin had turned yellow.

"Is it just me or is her skin yellow?" Wataru asked Yukari who nodded in response. Okay, so he wasn't seeing things after all.

"Onee-chan~!" Kokoa ran towards Moka with her arms open before capturing the pink-haired vampire in a hug. "I love you so much~curry!"

The effect of such a statement was instantaneous as Moka's eyes started tearing up. She had wanted so much to hear genuine affection coming from Kokoa. Now she was hearing and receiving it without restraint. It made her so happy.

Wataru, Kurumu and Yukari gawked.

"That's not normal," Kurumu stated.

"I think the yellow skin said it all," added Yukari.

"Did she just say curry?" Wataru asked.

The strange moment of sisterly affection was interrupted when Fong-Fong stumbled down the hall, skin bright yellow like Kokoa's with a really strange grin on his face. "Wataru-sempai! Please join us, curry!"

"Fong-Fong-san, for the last time I do not want to join the Triad!" Wataru told him.

"Triad?" Fong-Fong blinked. "Oh no, please join us!" He pulled out a plate of curry rice from out of nowhere and scooped some for a spoon, coming up to Wataru to feed him the food. "Join us…curry! Join us…curry!"

"OK, he's creepier than Mizore, and that's saying something!" Kurumu pointed out. More students began appearing from different hallways, sporting the same yellow skin tone. All of them smiling like they were high on something and moaning about curry being the source of all happiness. What made it more terrifying was that they were all grabbing the regular students, forcing them to eat curry which in turn made their skin yellow and put dopey grins on their faces.

"ZOMBIES!" Yukari screamed.

"Moka-san, we have to run!" Wataru reached for Moka but it was too late. Kokoa had fed her the curry as well and now her skin was yellow too. "Oh no! Moka-san!"

"Wataru-kun, the curry is wonderful~" Moka cooed. "Curry!"

* * *

Mizore arrived at school late, with a large pot strapped to her back. It was the result of all her hard work. "Finally, this is the curry I will feed my Wataru-san." As she entered the building, she noticed something odd. Everyone was walking around like zombies, moaning the word 'curry' over and over. They also had bright yellow skin. Even stranger was that their lips were all puffy and swollen, like they had eaten a lot of spicy foods. It was a very strange sight, even though it was a school for supernatural beings. "What happened here?"

"I smell…curry…"

"Is that curry?"

"Give me the curry!"

"Curry!"

The yellow-skinned zombies began to turn their attentions towards Mizore, reaching out to try and grab the pot of curry on her back. They looked absolutely desperate for it, like they were addicted and were being forced to go without.

"No, this is Wataru-san's curry!" Mizore shouted as she fled from the growing horde. Suddenly, a figure landed in between her and the mob of zombies and lashed out, knocking them all down. "Saga?"

It was Kamen Rider Saga as he withdrew his Jacorder Bute Mode. He was panting slightly, indicating that he had possibly been fighting for a while. "Mizore-san, are you OK?"

"I am," Mizore nodded. "What happened?"

"It's a curry zombie epidemic," said Saga. "I don't know how it started but by noon all the students and even the teachers have turned into curry zombies." He took a moment to catch his breath. "They all just swarmed into the classroom, forcing people to eat curry which made them into zombies. I had Gin take Mio and run while I transformed to fight them. I haven't seen them since."

"How did this happen?" asked Mizore

"I don't know myself," was the Rider's reply. "I've heard of zombification spells but never through curry."

"What about Wataru-san? Is he OK?"

"I haven't found him."

"Taiga-san…" The two heard a moan and looked to see Mio with Gin. However, Saga grimaced as he realized that they both sported yellow skin.

"Dammit, they got infected!" Saga cursed. "Mizore-san, I think you should transform, now!"

Mizore nodded. Transforming would prevent herself from being turned into a curry zombie. She called, raising her arm, "Rey-Kivat!"

A window shattered as Rey-Kivat made his entrance. He had heard his mistress' call. "I am here, Mizore-sama!" He went towards her raised hand and sunk in his fang. Ice formed around her waist and shattered, taking the form of the Rey Belt.

"Henshin," Mizore called softly as Rey-Kivat went to the belt and hung himself upside down from the Power Roost.

"Henshin!" Rey-Kivat repeated as a giant snowflake materialized and shattered in front of Mizore before enveloping her in the armor of Kamen Rider Lady Rey.

"I'll hold these guys off," said Saga as more curry zombies appeared. "You go find my brother and your friends! Go!"

Lady Rey didn't need to be told anything else as she dashed to find Wataru. She had to find her beloved and save him! Oh, and save her friends too she added as an afterthought.

* * *

Lady Rey ducked and dodged the curry zombies who tried to claim her pot of curry as she ran up towards the roof. She had looked everywhere but there. She just hoped she was right.

She was. She saw her friends all seated in a circle, with yellow skin and eating curry rice. "Wataru-san!" Lady Rey cried.

Wataru's skin had turned yellow as well, with swollen lips from eating so much curry. "Curry…" he said in a hoarse voice. His throat felt sore but he couldn't get enough of the delicious curry. He wanted more. So much more.

Lady Rey knelt down at his side and put to down her pot. She gently caressed Wataru's face. "Yes, I have curry, just for you."

"DON'T YOU DARE FEED THEM THAT FAKE CURRY!"

Lady Rey looked up from her man and spotted Apsara-sensei glaring down at her from atop the water tower. She wasn't dressed in her usual outfit, but looked like she was wearing something out of a harm movie or something. Her hair had changed slightly, the length forming into two 'horns' at the back of her neck. She was exuding power that she wasn't when she was in class, making Lady Rey suspect that she was in her true form. The weird part was that there was a ridiculously large dish of curry balancing on her head.

"You did this," Lady Rey frowned, correctly guessing the woman's role in things.

"Correct you blasphemer against curry!" Apsara-sensei frowned. "How dare you try to feed anyone that slop!-?"

"Why did you do this?" asked Lady Rey, ignoring the insult in favour of getting to the heart of the matter.

"Why? Why you ask?" the Indian woman asked irately. "I do it to spread the glory that is curry, that's why! It's an underappreciated food that does not receive the respect it deserves. Worse yet, those that eat it dare try to tone down the spices, destroying its natural flavor!"

Lady Rey wanted to sweatdrop, but her helmet prevented it. That was it? She was turning everyone in the school into her curry zombies just so she could force them all to admit that curry was the best food ever like she thought? Usually when someone turned the local population into zombies, it was because they had something more malicious like trying to take over the country or something similar in mind. It really made her wonder what the headmaster was thinking when he hired people like her.

Ignoring Apsara-sensei in favor of Wataru, Lady Rey took out a plate and filled it with ice shavings. She then put a ladle into her pot and took out a good helping of curry which she poured over the ice shavings. "Here, Wataru-san. Eat," she said, handing her beloved the dish.

"No, that's not real curry!" Apsara-sensei shouted, but she was ignored. Wataru took the dish and began to gulp it down. Oddly enough, his puffy lips began to shrink as the ice and curry began to cancel out the spiciness of Apsara-sensei's overindulgent recipe.

"The spiciness and the coldness blends so well," said Wataru as he continued eating. He smiled at Lady Rey who blushed under her helmet. "Thank you, Mizore-san."

"It's my pleasure, Wataru-san," said Lady Rey kindly. "You can have the rest. I have something to take care of." She stood to full height and clenched her fists, her aura cold as ice as she glared at Apsara-sensei.

"It's time to put her on ice," suggested Rey-Kivat.

"Agreed," nodded Lady Rey.

"Oh, no you don't!" Apsara-sensei attacked…with dishes of curry rice. They were thrown through the air, aimed at Lady Rey. However, she unleashed a blizzard of her own and froze the dishes in midair, sending them crashing to the ground. Apsara-sensei, however, did not give up and continued her assault which Lady Rey countered. "If a small helping won't reach you, then how about THIS!" She held up a LARGE plate of curry rice and hurled it towards Lady Rey.

"Mizore-sama, we need to dodge!" shouted Rey-Kivat. She did, but unfortunately Wataru and the rest of her friends were hit. As soon as they crashed against the roof entrance, a bright flash of crimson light burst forth. Walking out from the dust cloud was none other than Moka's inner self, Moka-sama. However, her skin was also yellow.

"I guess transforming didn't change a thing," said Rey-Kivat, referring to the skin tone.

Wataru also stood up, but now his Fangire markings were visible as well as a scowl as he wiped his lips. "The bitch ruined my lunch, curry!" Kurenai was definitely in control now, if not slightly influenced by Apsara-sensei's recipe still. He turned to Moka-sama. "Let's teach her a lesson." Moka-sama nodded as Kurenai called, "Kivat!"

"Curry Ikuze!"

Kivat came swooping down, looking a little dazed and his eyes were yellow, matching the shade of the other zombies' skin. However, he swooped into Kurenai's raised hand before chomping down on his opposite limb, "Curry gabu!"

"Henshin!"

Kurenai quickly transformed into Kiva which was thankfully yellow-free save for where it was supposed to be. Both he and Moka-sama began to advance on the apsara when Lady Rey held out her hand, stopping them both.

"This one is mine," she spoke coldly. "I will deal with her. If it pleases you, please help Taiga-san keep the other zombies at bay. He's been fighting alone for a long time now."

"Tsk!" Moka-sama hissed, obviously displeased by being ordered around but she knew when someone had a personal stake in a battle. More than she did anyway.

"Very well," Kiva nodded. "Since it is Nii-san." He turned to Moka-sama. "Let's go, Moka-san!"

Moka-sama said to Lady Rey, "Let her know her place," and Lady Rey nodded in response. She then went and followed after Kiva.

Apsara-sensei growled, "You…you…how dare you do that to my curry!" She seemed to radiate with a fiery aura. "My ultra spiciness will not be denied!" She started hurling curry dishes at Lady Rey rapidly and the Rider froze them in midair.

"It's time we finished this," said Rey-Kivat. Lady Rey couldn't agree more. She skated along a surface of ice, dodging Apsara-sensei's assault. At the same time she coated her right arm in ice and allowed it to grow and become a huge fist made of her element. Apsara-sensei's eyes widened as she saw Lady Rey speeding towards her and she let out a scream too late as the fist connected.

"KNOW…YOUR…PLACE!" Lady Rey shouted, quoting Moka-sama. Apsara-sensei howled as she was sent flying into the sky.

Meanwhile, Moka-sama had a feeling someone was using her favorite line as she knocked out several male students who were getting a bit too grabby for her taste.

* * *

Fortunately, Mizore had made plenty of curry for everyone at school and soon Apsara-sensei's curry zombification was cured. It seemed that part of its power was in the spiciness, which was cured thanks to the ice in Mizore's recipe. It certainly cured them of their horrible-looking yellow skin. Speaking of the teacher, she was suspended for a week for her actions. She never had any real malicious intent. She was just overly passionate about curry and wanted everyone to see it her way.

The following day, at lunch, Mizore made kakigori for her friends. After the events of the day before they didn't feel like eating anything spicy for a very long time. In fact they wanted to forget it ever happened. It had been super embarrassing for them to act like complete fools for curry and they just wanted to move on.

"This is good," Yukari sighed as she ate her frozen treat.

"The coolness is like paradise on my tongue," Mio sighed, happy for the change in menu.

"After yesterday, I don't want to hear about curry for a long time," Taiga nodded.

"So sweet, so good," Moka beamed.

"Delicious," Wataru agreed.

"Just what do you do with this to make it so good?" asked Kurumu. She hoped it could apply to her cookies. She didn't want Mizore to get the one-up on her in anything, especially when it came to making treats for their man. "What's the secret ingredient?"

"Can't you tell?" Mizore smiled, sidling up to Wataru and taking his arm. "It's love."

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so we close the curry chapter and Lady Rey gets her fight in here. Well, next up we have some more high school hijinks from the Rosario+Kiva gang. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did reading it.**


	54. Exterminate Time

**ROSARIO+KIVA**

**Episode 54: Exterminate Time**

It was another normal day in Youkai Academy and Moka was getting ready for school. She looked forward to each school day since meeting Wataru and making so many precious friends. Sure, there were times that she wanted him all to herself, just to have him for a few moments, only to be interrupted, but she would still cherish the times she had with her friends.

She opened the door and was stunned by the person standing on the other side of the doorway. "Kalua-neesan?"

The woman standing before her had dark tanned skin and dressed in a white dress like a princess. She even wore a tiara. Her golden blond hair was wavy and she looked extremely pretty.

However, Moka wore an expression of terror as she looked at the woman who smiled warmly at her.

"Long time no see, Moka-chan!" Kalua Shuzen beamed.

"Kalua-neesan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, Otou-sama asked me to come pick you up," she said.

"Pick me up? For what?" Moka asked and then she was punched hard in the stomach. Moka's eyes widened in shock, even her inner self not having seen the attack coming. Passing out, Moka was caught by Kalua.

"For your wedding, of course!" Kalua threw Moka over her shoulder. "Now, let's pick up Kokoa-chan as well!"

(LINE BREAK)

"That's strange, Moka-san isn't here yet," said Wataru. The pink-haired vampire's desk was empty. She wasn't usually tardy and since he knew her she had never been absent to class.

"Don't worry, Wataru," purred Kurumu as she hugged him. "I'm sure she's just running late."

"I…guess," he replied, but he didn't sound too certain.

"I don't like this," said Yukari. "She should be here." Yukari didn't think coming to school was worthwhile without the presence of both Moka and Wataru.

"Maybe she has a cold," Mizore suggested.

"Vampires don't get colds, do they?"

Wataru was still very concerned, though. Then he saw Ramon at the classroom entrance and the Merman entered. "Wataru-sama," said Ramon, looking quite concerned over something.

"What is it, Ramon?" Wataru asked.

"Kokoa isn't in class," said Ramon. "I thought she was here to see Moka-neesan."

Both Moka and Kokoa being absent was too much of a coincidence. If Moka was simply staying in her room with a cold or something, Kokoa would have still been in class to at least scoff about how weak the Outer Moka was. Unless there was something going around that affected vampires, something was up.

That was when Nekonome-sensei came to the classroom, looking quite urgent. Her tail looked somewhat frazzled and her ears were flat against her head, making her look distressed and uncomfortable. Mixed in with the oddities so far in the day, Wataru now knew that some was indeed very wrong.

"Um…would Wataru Kurenai please report to the Headmaster's office?" she called. The class, those who were paying attention after Wataru's name was called anyway, blinked in surprise.

"Wataru-san, why would the Headmaster want you?" asked Mizore. The only thing which would have gotten the headmaster's attention recently was perhaps some of the incidents where she or Kurumu tried to sneak in a little 'snusnu' time when they had the chance.

"I don't know," Wataru frowned, but he was starting to get a sneaking suspicion. "I guess I should be going."

* * *

Wataru immediately began heading to the highest floor in the school, the floor reserved solely for the headmaster's office as well as 'other' spaces which he needed in his duties as the headmaster of Yokai Academy as well as one of the three Dark Lords. Emerging from the stairs to see the giant pair of doors that were indeed intimidating, and likely made so on purpose so to intimidate the delinquents. However, he wasn't alone in front of the doors.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here?" asked Wataru as he found his older brother standing in front of the Headmaster's office.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," answered Taiga. Seconds later, the door opened as if just waiting for the brothers to begin asking questions about their presence. Likely they did wait considering the exorcist's sense of humor.

"You may enter," the Headmaster's voice echoed through the door, prompting the brothers to enter the office. "Welcome back, boys."

"Headmaster, why did you call us?" asked Wataru, the brothers stopping in front of the man's desk. Whenever the Headmaster had gone out of his way to contact the brothers in the past, it was always because of something significant. It was the Headmaster who had been the one to tell them of their mother's location after what had happened at the school festival. How he knew and why he decided to tell them at that specific time was anyone's guess though. The man was well-informed and seemed to work by his own rules.

"Oh, I just wanted you to know that I just got myself a wedding invitation," said the Headmaster, being unusually straightforward this time. Reaching into his robes, he produced what looked like a black envelope with rose print on it, making the plants stand out like blood. He tossed the card to the boys, allowing Taiga to snatch it out of the air and read it. "I'm sure you'll find it interesting…"

"You have been cordially invited to the wedding of…the King of Fangires and Moka Akashiya!?" Taiga read aloud.

"Huh? Nani!? Moka-san and Nii-san!?" Wataru gaped, feeling like his heart had just turned to stone. His older brother was going to marry Moka? How? Taiga had made it clear he gave up on Moka and intended to try and pursue a relationship with the new Queen. Who was trying to force Moka and Taiga together?

"Bishop…" Taiga growled, answering the unspoken question. This had his rogue advisor's fingerprints all over it. It seemed the man was still as obsessed as ever with grooming Taiga to be just like his father, a Fangire-supremacist who would bring war to the humans in an attempt to enslave them, ingoring the fact that human technology would allow them to even the playing field.

"Yes, I got it delivered to me but it seems that the groom has no idea of it," said Headmaster. Normally he would have chuckled as he was known to do in any situation, but when one of his students was being pushed to this, manipulated for personal gain, and kidnapped from _his_ school, well there was only so much he was willing to overlook.

"Well, I do know who's behind it," said Taiga."My old advisor, Bishop," he growled, eyes narrowed in anger. "He's going behind my back again...!"

"And he has Moka-san too," Wataru added, his eyes narrowed in outrage. His fangire markings flared across his face...and some appeared briefly on the back of his hand...

"But it also appears he's also gotten approval from Akashiya-san's father, Lord Shuzen," the Headmaster added.

Taiga could only snort, "Of course. I'm King of the Fangires and anybody would want to be related to the King of Fangires." This was like the stunt Bishop had pulled at the Yuki-Onna's village.

"Boys, I should warn you that Lord Shuzen would not tolerate any interference. He is an old, stubborn and proud vampire," the Headmaster warned, already guessing what the boys were going to do. "What's more, he's one of the three Dark Lords like myself. He's not one to be crossed lightly in any sense."

"Moka-san's worth the risk," said Wataru.

The meeting of grim intention was then unceremoniously interrupted when the large doors to the office were suddenly slammed open. Storming through them with a truly dark scowl on her face was Maya. Both brothers immediately stepped to the sides of the desk to get out of the way. They weren't willing to face her wrath, but the Headmaster had no such means of escape.

"Tenmei, can anyone explain to me what _this _is about?" She was holding up a wedding invitation and looking cross.

"It seems that Bishop has once again decided to go behind our backs," said Taiga, summarizing the situation quite bluntly..

* * *

The meeting was short, Maya, Wataru, and Taiga already deciding that they were going to take Castle Doran to Castle Shuzen where the wedding was supposed to take place. The Headmaster offered what information he could, having known Shuzen for quite some time and thus knew much about the layout of the castle. Maya was also familiar with the place, knowing some of its more mystical secrets since vampires were more trusting of Fangires even above the other Mazoku. It helped that she had been friends with Shuzen and his wife before her falling out with her husband.

Officially, the Headmaster could not offer any true support against Shuzen. As Dark Lords they were prohibited from interfering in each other's business unless officially asked to interfere in whatever issue comes up. A wedding hardly qualified even if he had been invited.

So when the strategy meeting was done, the three headed out of the school to call for Doran so they could be on their way. Wataru reached a clearing first, looking around to see if anything would be crushed. He recognized it as the spot where he battled Saizou to protect Moka back in his first year.

"How things change," Kivat commented, thinking the same thing as he fluttered down. "Are you ready Wataru?"

"Hai," Wataru nodded, producing Doran's Feustle. He was about to toss it up for Kivat to snag when...

"WAIT!"

Wataru and Taiga froze as they turned to see several familiar faces running through the underbrush towards them. Wataru's dark side almost groaned in agitation as the familiar forms of Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Mio, and Gin.

"Minna, what are you all doing here?" asked Wataru.

"What do you think baka?" Kurumu huffed. "We're here to go with you and help Moka!"

"How did you even know where we were?" asked Taiga.

"I was keeping an eye on Wataru in case anything bad was happening," Mizore volunteered, once again showing off her commendable stalking skills.

"W-We know everything!" Mio nodded, looking quite upset at the news of the situation. "Bishop's gone too far this time! He's now manipulating everyone in order to try and make the Fangire Clan into what HE wants it to be than what it can be."

"That and you want to stake your claim on Taiga-san," Yukari commented, making the older girl blush.

"What about you, Gin-sempai?" asked Wataru, looking to his upperclassman. He usually didn't get involved in the crisis' the school had to deal with. He was more the observational type who would report on the incidents after they were resolved.

"Besides the fact that as an upperclassman and club leader I have to look out for my kohai?" the werewolf grinned. "Being able to crash the wedding between Moka-chan and Taiga would be a golden egg for the newspaper! I could sell the story to a major chain too!"

"Same old Gin," Taiga scratched his head.

"It's a better reason than we usually get," Maya spoke, cutting off the conversations. "If you all intend to go through with this, we need to go now. I don't relish what kind of plots Bishop has in place to force Taiga's cooperation in his little plot."

"Right," Wataru nodded before tossing the Doran Feustle into the air for Kivat to snag.

"CASTLE DORAN!"

There was a roar and everyone watched as Castle Doran came into view before descending and landing before them. The great beast landed loudly before opening it's mouth, allowing the group to huddle together so for Doran's flames to cover them in an orb for it to swallow. Doran took the orb with a wet gulp before roaring and taking to the sky again.

* * *

Castle Doran landed just outside Castle Shuzen. An orb of energy came out of Castle Doran's mouth, putting the group down on the ground. The castle was truly massive, easily matching Doran's size. It looked positively ancient, but only in an aesthetic sense. In truth, it looked well-maintained, meaning that it was indeed the right place. The banners hanging from the towers and the underlying current of power in the air just made it that much more obvious.

"Wow, I'll be damned," Gin admired.

"Wow, Moka wasn't kidding when she said she lived in a castle," Kurumu nodded, similarly struck like Gin.

"I doubt now's the time to be admiring the architecture," chided Taiga.

"It looks like we'll be crashing the wedding then," said Gin.

"We're not here to fight," said Wataru. "We're here to reason with Moka's father." He started to walk towards the castle.

"Wataru-kun, wait," said Taiga as he stepped forward to stop his brother. "Remember what Kaa-san said. Lord Shuzen is a Dark Lord so his power is beyond any standard S-Class monster."

"I know, I heard, I was there," said Wataru.

"He's also a pure-blood vampire. Knowing him and his pride he won't let anyone he sees as beneath him argue with his decision. He will try to kill you before you can even say a word," warned Taiga.

"I need to save Moka-san," said Wataru.

"If you die, it'll break her heart," Taiga reminded.

"I won't die. I have the power of Kiva backing me up," said Wataru confidently.

"Wataru-kun, you may have access to it but you do not have the same amount of power my father, the previous King, had when he wielded the power," said Taiga seriously. "Moka's father is a 2000 year old vampire. That means he's stronger than Moka-san. If you think that Moka-san's powerful, think of how powerful her father is."

"I don't care! I'm going to save her because…"

"Because?" Taiga prompted.

"I love her," Wataru confessed.

Taiga's eyes widened in surprise. Then he smiled in approval. "Right," nodded Taiga as he patted his brother on the shoulder. "Let's go save the girl you love."

"Yeah, there's no way I'm letting Moka get married before me," said Kurumu jokingly

"Moka getting married to somebody else just doesn't sit right with me," Mizore added. "No offense, Taiga."

"And there's no way I'll let Moka-sama get married without me!" Yukari swore. "I still want my Vampire/Fangire Sand-Witch!"

"Taiga-san and I are together," Mio frowned. "I won't let Bishop take that away."

"History's unfolding here," Gin laughed. "I'm just here to make sure it unfolds the right way."

They approached the castle and noticed how quiet it was. There were no guards and no guests had arrived. That was strange. It was also quiet, too quiet. Vampire society wouldn't have looked out of place in the 17th Century nobility. Pride, elegance, indulgence, and an underlying current of bloodlust and power. The celebrations should have been easily audible from where they were even outside. The lack of guards were less of a mystery. What use would Vampires have for guards? They approached the large doors of the castle and the two brothers shared a look.

"Ready?" Taiga asked.

"There's no backing out of this," answered Wataru firmly. They pressed their palms against the surface of the door and it creaked as they were pushed in, opening up. Gin, Mio, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore all shivered involuntarily.

"OK, I think I just got a creepy vibe," murmured Kurumu.

"It's cold, and not in a good way," Mizore commented.

They entered into a large entrance hall and there was still nobody in sight. "OK, so where should we go next?"

"Let me try," said Yukari as she tried her luck with magic. She raised her wand when all of a sudden a bat flew down and snatched her hat off her head. "Hey, my hat!" She chased after it.

"Yukari-chan, matte!" Wataru chased after her. The others followed. The bat was leading them away but Yukari really loved that hat. Her mother had given it to her. The bat slipped into a crack between two doors, followed by the group, and they all arrived in a large reception hall which had been decorated for a wedding.

Roses and white cloth were decorating the entire hall, making for a truly romantic scene. Circular tables were set up all over and decorated with the greatest of finery. Everything just screamed 'rich', but the refreshment table and chef's station were adorned with punch bowls filled with blood, hors d'ourve made out of some creature's eyes, and other creepy cocktails made it obvious that it was a Vampire's reception as well.

Naturally, only Wataru and Mio who were raised in the human world were disturbed while everyone else thought it was a testament to wedding planning and very romantic/celebratory.

And someone was waiting for them. She had dark skin, was dressed in a pristine white gown, and had golden blonde hair with a tiara on her head. She smiled at them and curtsied, "Welcome to our home."

Not exactly the welcome they were expecting. They had been expecting as little more violence.

"Wow, she's hot," said Gin. He wished he'd brought along his camera.

"Excuse me, but we're here to find Moka-san," said Wataru. The girl's smile widened.

"Oh, so you're all Moka-chan's friends then!" She clapped her hands together. "So, you came to see her get married! How nice!"

"Actually we came to stop the wedding," said Taiga. "We know she didn't want to come here willingly so we came to bring her back."

"Oh, poo," the woman pouted. "That's not very nice of you. You haven't even asked me for my name."

Wataru blushed. He was taught proper etiquette as a child. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kalua Shuzen," she smiled. "I'm Moka-chan's older sister. Also, Otou-sama gave me a clear order." She blurred out of sight and stopped in front of Wataru in the blink of an eye. "Those who try to stop the wedding must die."

* * *

In another section of the castle, inside a room darkened save for a light coming from large stain-glass windows, a pair of men were waiting for the ceremony to begin. One was standing in the preacher's position with the light reflecting off his glasses, revealing himself as bishop. The other stood patiently in the father of the bride's spot with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Neither of them flinched when the sounds of an echoing book echoed through the castle.

"They arrived as you predicted," said the father of the bride to Bishop.

"Yes," said Bishop. "Your favorite daughter will have the husband she deserves."

"Indeed, and our family and the Fangire Clan will have a strong alliance as a result." Issa Shuzen commented, his superior senses allowing him to feel the yokai energy of his daughter and the 'guests' beginning to battle. "It looks like Kalua has received our guests. Good girl. She's showing them a proper welcome."

* * *

The group was laying beaten up all around the reception hall. In the centre of the mess was the tanned beauty Kalua. The group fro Yokai Academy tried to get past her but it only served to make her attack them. Her speed was incredible and her strength just as much. None of the girls lasted long. Taiga and Wataru were just barely able to stand. Each of their blows had send them crashing into the walls and decorations, utterly destroying them. Kurumu and Mizore were smashed intot he bride and groom's table, smashing it in half. Yukari was thrown into the refreshment table, Mio's intervention preventing the little witch from being grievously injured. Gin attempted to fight, but without the full moon he was outmatched in speed and smashed through several tables. Wataru and Taiga hadn't been able to transform before they were sent flying into the wall on either side of the entry to the hall.

"You all are a bunch of party poopers," Kalua pouted. Strangely, she was crying at the same time. "This is my little sister's wedding day. It's supposed to be a happy day and now you've forced me to make a mess and now I'll have to kill you all...!"

"I'm not dying today," Taiga grunted. He marveled at this Vampire's speed. He hadn't even been able to call Sagark before she punched him.

"I say you are," Kalua frowned. "I have a big mess to clean up and I need to get started. So just please die already."

"I'm not dying today," Wataru growled, his breath coming out in short gasps. "I am saving Moka-san... I am not letting this happen! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I...AM NOT...LETTING THIS...HAPPEN!"

Wataru's body flooded with red energy as his rage reached a second boiling point. Never before had Wataru truly felt rage in his life. Angry, irritation, and similar emotions he was quite familiar with, but rage was a whole new experience. His Fangire markings reacted to that fury had enveloped a large portion of his face, making him appear more Fangire than human. Bellowing, he raised his right hand as his Fangire markings spread down his arms and several pooled on his palm. Before Kalua's eyes, she witnessed the symbol representing the King of the Fangires appear on his palm. Taiga likewise saw it appear on the back of Wataru's hand.

"Now we are truly brothers," Taiga whispered in awe. Had the power of the King been split between them their whole lives? Was that why Wataru was able to recieve so many things that were reserved solely for the King.

"K-K-K-King?!" Kalua cried. She gaped in utter shock, actually stepping back with paling features. "Why are you here? You're the real King, right? You're supposed to be at the altar with my sister! This is your wedding day!"

"What?" Taiga frowned as he took off his glove. Raising his hand, he revealed his own sign for the King.

"Two Kings?" Kalua gulped. "Oh boy."

"Neither my brother and I agreed to such an arrangement," Taiga frowned. "I don't know what lies Bishop has been feeding your father, but I as the acting King do not wish to marry Moka. The Queen has already revealed herself!"

"Someone...lied to Daddy?" asked Kalua, now scared. She never expected the King to show up this way, not to mention _two_ of them. Glancing to where Mio was cradling the unconscious Yukari, revealing the Queen marking on her own hand. "...what?"

"You father has been fooled," Taiga muttered. "Bishop is a traitor to my regime and does not speak for me nor does he act in my stead! Now LET US PASS!"

"Uh...ah...uh..." Kalua shivered. Shaking her head as her tears traveled down her cheeks. "I...I can't! Daddy said so!"

"Nii-san," said Wataru, . "She's not listening. Force is our only option!"

"Agreed," Taiga nodded. "Sagark!"

"Kivat! Tatsulot!"

The three beings flew in, flying around Kalua before flying towards their partners. Sagark fastened himself on Taiga's waist as Wataru took hold of Kivat, pressing the mechanical bat against his hand. The belt formed swiftly from the chains.

"Henshin!" Taiga and Wataru called out as they activated their transformations. In mid-transformation, Tatsulot attached himself to Wataru's left forearm. The quicksilver shattered off Taiga's body, revealing him in his Saga armor. As for Wataru, the quicksilver turned gold and instead of shattering like Saga's, it took the form of golden bats which swarmed off his body.

It was Kiva in his Emperor Form. Beneath his feet, the symbol of Kiva glowed bright gold. Beneath Saga, a red version of the Kiva emblem appeared, glowing like the brightest of rubies.

"Well, I don't know which one of you is the King that Bishop-san and Papa want Moka-chan to marry, but I'll have to drag you both to the altar just to be sure!" Kalua frowned as her tears began to dry. Now that she didn't have to kill, it was like some of her childishness had returned. Of course, if one paid attention, they could see that her knees were shaking slightly. She was still confused as to what to do since no one dared lie to her Daddy and try to trick him, but here were two Kings saying otherwise. Unsure what to do, she fell back on the last orders her father gave her.

Kiva and Saga both snorted. The Silver King gripped his Jacorder while the Gold King clenched his fists. Without warning, the two charged at the second daughter of the Shuzen family. Kalua likewise charged, ready to take down both for the sake of her little sister. She was determined to bring the two in for several reasons. It would make her father happy, her little sister would get a good husband she could learn to love, and her family would finally get blood ties into the Fangire Clan. Everybody wins!

Kalua tried to go for her standard torso attacks which would put down just about anybody. Her first target was Kiva since he drew her attention more. She reared back her fist, ready to punch. While the two were probably very strong, she hoped she was faster.

When she tried to unleash her punch though, something wrapped around her fist and yanked her back.

"Huh?" she blinked as she tried to see what she had gotten caught on. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was the thin red blade that Saga had which had become a whip of some kind. Looking forward, Kalua managed to get a vision filled with Kiva's fist before it plowed into her face.

Kiva didn't stop with the punch. He began to lodge kicks into Kalua's torso. One after the other plowed into her rib cage. Most likely more that a few ribs had at least cracked from the pressure of the attacks. What scared Kalua though was she was feeling the pain from the attacks rather than after everything was done. Was it because she wasn't in her killing mode or was it because the power of Fangires was overcoming her Charm?

"Nii-san!" Kiva called to Saga. The Silver King gripped the Jacorder and used it to swing Kalua through the air. She crashed through several of the decorative pillars which made up the reception hall. The Jacorder finally let go and she crashed into the head table where the bride, groom, and immediate family would sit. The table collapsed under her weight, making all the expensive dishes and plates break.

Kiva and Saga both held their breath. While they hoped that it was enough to put Moka's older sister down, they doubted it. Sure enough, Kalua managed to get back to her feet, but her dress was in shreds and blood was dribbling from her mouth. She was panting heavily and looking a little upset.

"Moka-chan…is getting…married today," she panted. "One of…you…is going…to be…her…husband!"

"Well, little brother has dibs," Saga chuckled.

"But we won't be wed by Bishop's manipulations!" Kiva agreed.

Kalua looked like she was ready to go for another round, but Saga acted quickly. Lashing out with the Jacorder, he wrapped her up in it. She struggled, but she was being kept firmly in place. The Sagark were considered Mazoku for a reason after all.

"Now, Otouto!" Saga called to his brother.

"Hai," Kiva nodded. He reached down to Tatsulot and tugged his head.

**"WAKE UP FEVER!"**

Kiva launched himself into the air before the red energy collected at his feet, forming into the wing blades for his finisher. Kalua watched as Kiva came crashing down on her, smashing both his feet into her chest. She was sent flying as the Jacorder's whip unwrapped itself from her torso before she was sent flying backwards by Kiva. She smashed into the wall, the impact creating Kiva's emblem behind her as Kiva jumped off her. As much as he hated harming girls, Kiva would show no mercy to anyone who harmed his friends. He tossed his cape over his shoulder and turned around, walking away from Kalua as she slid onto the floor.

With Kalua out of the way, the two Kings raced to their three friends and began to check on them.

"Mizore-san! Yukari-chan! Kurumu-san!" Kiva cried as he reached his friends. "Daijoubu?"

"Mio! Gin!" called Saga as he ran for his fiancee and classmate.

"Nnnn," Mizore mumbled. "I'm…OK."

"Me too, desu," Yukari groaned as she began to get up. "She hits hard."

"I could take her," Kurumu groused. "She just caught me by surprise."

"Well, we took care of her," Saga replied with honest relief in his voice. "I think it would be best if the rest of you waited, where it is safe, while Wataru-kun and I head for the chapel. Moka's father is no doubt much stronger than his daughters and Bishop is by no means weak in any sense of the word."

"But-!" Kurumu tried to protest.

"Please!" begged Kiva. "If we do get Moka-san, then a lot of people will not be happy and we'll need to get out quickly!"

"He's right," Gin grunted, getting back up to his feet. "Trust me. When S-Class monsters with as much pride as Vampires get pissed, they don't go halfway. Werewolves are the same about our honour. If it goes the way I feel it might, this whole castle is going to come down around our ears."

"…fine," Kurumu pouted. "But you'd better come back alive, got that?"

"Yes," Kiva nodded.

"You too, Taiga-san," Mio agreed. "Make sure to make Shuzen know the Queen has made her claim."

"Of course," Saga chuckled. It seemed that Mio had accepted her role as the Queen of Fangires. However, they were going to change the Fangire Clan for the better. Maybe giving the Fangire Clan a bit of humanity wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Moka sat in front of a vanity table wearing a black wedding dress. She really didn't want to go through with this. She really didn't, but she had no choice. Her father insisted and she had no chance of standing up against her him. He said it was for the sake of the family that she had to marry the Fangire King and she had no choice but to follow through.

"Don't look so sad, Onee-san," Kokoa sighed as she fitted a veil on Moka. "Taiga's a pretty good guy. He'll take care of you."

"I know," Moka nodded. "But, he…he doesn't make me feel…_that_ way. And he has Mio-san too..."

"But Taiga's pretty good looking and he is pretty rich too," Kokoa argued, trying to make her sister feel better. She reasoned that if the shadow of her sister felt this way, her real sister must be downright miserable. "He'll give you everything you need. Didn't he once say he loved you?"

"Yes…but," Moka sighed. "I…I..."

"Kiva," Kokoa frowned. "Onee-san, that guy's part human, if you remember! Father would just as soon kill him for coming near you. If he found out you kissed him and then…"

"I know," Moka sniffled. She wanted to see Wataru. She really wanted to see…her precious friend. No, not just a friend. He was her beloved, the man she loved dearly and deeply. She should be preparing to be wed to him, not being strong-armed to wed his brother.

The sounds of a clock tower bell going off broke Moka from her thoughts and caused Kokoa to look up through a window where a chapel bell was seen going off.

"It's time," Kokoa sighed. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

Kiva and Saga arrived at the chapel to see Moka in a wedding dress. If this was any other moment, Kiva would've taken the time to admire her. The dress was beautiful and so was she. However, the images of the people around her ruined it Bishop was there to perform the ceremony while Lord Shuzen stood stiffly to the side.

It was easy to tell that he was Moka's father. They shared the same silver hair colour and ruby red eyes. He sported a small goatee and refined, chiseled features. Mix that with his outfit and he looked like he could have stepped out of the Victorian era. The air around him was thick with his power and felt like it could choke lesser being just by being in his presence. Kiva and Saga saw which parent Moka's Inner Self took after in terms of appearance.

Bishop saw Saga and smiled, "King-sama, you've finally returned."

Saga shouted, "Bishop, I am sick of your treachery! You go behind my back and try to manipulate the Fangire Clan to self-destruction for the sake of your misplaced pride! No you attempt to manipulate the Vampire society by making deals that you have no authority to make!" the Silver King pointed his weapon at his former advisor. "Your crime is betrayal FORMER Bishop! As King, I decree the maximum punishment!"

Issa's eyebrow rose a fraction as his gaze subtly moved to look at Bishop in curiosity.

"Oh, my loyalty is absolute King-sama. All I do is for your benefit. My wish now is about securing a Queen for you," said Bishop. "Once we perform this ceremony, Miss Akashiya will become your wife and the Queen of Fangires. Isn't that what you want?"

"And you conveniently didn't mention that the new Queen of Fangires has already appeared." said Saga, referring to Mio.

"You've been running free for too long!" Kiva snarled, his Fangire side outraged as this lesser Fangire's attempts to steal one of his mates away. "Nii-san is the ruler of the Fangires! Not you!"

"The bastard son of your mother and that human," Bishop sneered as he glared at Kiva who he saw as an abomination and a stain in the pure Fangire gene pool, not to mention an insult to nobility as he was the previous Queen's son with a human. "King-sama, you've indeed gone soft."

"So, these are the Sons of the Queen,"

Issa's voice cut through the air, sounding echoing and powerful just like a man of his position should have sounded. He snorted, "I'm not impressed." He had seen the previous King don the armor of Dark Kiva, and he considered the man a friend. Even Maya was a friend. It was disappointing to hear that Maya had sired a son with a human and that the previous King's son had become a human sympathizer.

Both Kings turned to look at the man. They easily could tell he was Moka's father, but they were both in no mood to be respectful when he fell in league with the man who betrayed his ruler for his own petty beliefs and threatened all of their loved ones. No, respect was something that was far from the minds of the two Kings in regards ti Issa Shuzen.

"We're not here for your amusement," Saga frowned. "We are here to stop the biggest mistake from happening to your daughter."

"So she is undesirable then?" Shuzen frowned, "Perhaps you would prefer one of her sisters instead? This wedding will not be stopped."

"If you will not stop this, then I will!" Kiva growled as he stepped forward to deal with Bishop once and for all. Reason and diplomacy were gone from his temperament. He wanted Moka back and he wanted her NOW!

Suddenly, Shuzen was in front of him, his hand gripped tightly around Kiva's neck. Kiva choked as he was lifted off of his feet. Shuzen growled as he stared into the red eyes of Kiva.

"I can smell the human in you," he snorted. "Why a proud and powerful woman like your mother would demean herself and breed with a human is beyond me."

"Because she knew what love was," Kiva choked. He then raised his arm into the air, pointing Tatsulot straight up. "Zanvat!"

The sword was released by Tatsulot and sliced through the air before coming back down. Kiva caught it. At the sight of the Imperial Blade, Shuzen and Bishop became shocked. Kiva then swung down his sword down on Shuzen. The elder vampire reached up and caught the blade in his hand. He held it for only a second before what felt like searing electric fire ripped through his arm. Crying out in pain, the elder Vampire stumbled backwards and dropped Kiva.

Moka gasped in shock at what she had seen. All her life she had never heard her father cry out in pain over anything. To make someone like him vocally express pain, the source must be a tortuous experience. Behind her, Bishop was trembling in rage. He recognized that sword. It was held by his former master and should not be held in the hands of a half-breed. It was meant for the true King of the Fangires!

"That sword does not belong to you," Bishop growled. "I demand you give it to King-sama!"

"Don't you know anything about the Zanvat Sword?" asked Saga incredulously. "We cannot choose who masters the blade. The blade chooses who will wield it. If I touched it, I would be put through the same pain that Shuzen-san was. The sword has picked my brother. Nothing we can do can change that."

"Then he will die and the blade will be forced to choose another!" Bishop hissed angrily.

Shuzen flexed his arm, getting the numbness out of it. He wasn't used to feeling pain after so long. Like his daughter, he was Charmed and couldn't feel pain for a duration of a fight. However, the power of that sword overcame the Charm and sent the sensation of pain directly to his brain.

Glaring at Kiva, he began to remember. As he took in the golden image, he recalled a similar figure who had red and black armor. He was a man who never bowed to anyone and had enough strength to force others to bow to him. He was a man who Shuzen was pleased and proud to call a friend. What the elder vampire wished to know was just how this half-breed managed to claim that man's power.

Kiva slid Zanvat up the blade before sliding the golden bat back down to the hilt. He then charged at Shuzen with his weapon. Shuzen charged right back at this impostor. Flurries of blows were exchanged as their limbs were a blur. Moka could barely catch their movements as her friend and father fought furiously with herself, Saga and Bishop watching.

One punch form Lord Shuzen sent Kiva flying backwards across the chapel but the Golden King sheathed Zanvat quickly before assuming his Flight Style. The Emperor Bat screeched as it soared through the air straight towards the shocked vampire. The Emperor Bat's talons struck at the vampire, slashing at him savagely before grabbing him by the shoulders and then tossing him away. The elder Vampire hit the ground, skidding across the stone on his feet. The Emperor Bat then flew at Lord Shuzen, slashing at him with his wings before flying back around to repeat the attack once more. It opened its mouth to bite at Lord Shuzen but the vampire grabbed the jaws and pushed them apart while holding the Emperor Bat back.

"I'm…impressed," admitted Lord Shuzen. "For a half-breed to master the powers of Kiva like you is indeed a rare sight." He narrowed his eyes, "However, you are still not a match for me!" Lord Shuzen threw a kick into the Emperor Bat's stomach and sent the beast flying backwards. The Emperor Bat changed back into Kiva who was on one knee as he skidded across the floor. "I don't care who you are, you're not interrupting my daughter's wedding!"

Kiva panted as he stood up, "If you truly cared for your daughter, you would stop this!"

Lord Shuzen leered at the Fandiri. Not many would speak to him in such a tone or deny him anything, but this Wataru Kurenai was either stupid or insane. Still, Lord Shuzen had to admit that the boy had courage, though it was misplaced.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Lord Shuzen roared as he fired a blast of pure demonic energy at Kiva from the palm of his hand, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Wataru!" shouted Saga.

"Wataru-kun!" cried Moka.

"Wataru, are you OK?" asked Kivat as Kiva fell to the floor, face first.

Kiva picked himself up and replied, "I'm…fine."

Up upon the chandelier, a bat-like figure watched. Unbeknownst to the group of intruders, this witness had been following them since they defeated Kalua. "Hm…" It resembled Kivat, only in black and red. "I see that this Kiva is in trouble. Should I help or shouldn't I?" he considered out loud.

Lord Shuzen picked up Kiva by his throat and then smashed him onto the floor, the force forming a crater on impact..

"No!" Moka gasped.

"Wataru!" Saga ran forward but was blocked by Bishop. "Get out of my way!"

"Sorry, My Lord, but I must decline," said Bishop before assuming his Swallowtail Fangire form. His black-skinned body resembled that of a roman nobleman, mainly decorated with dark colours. His left shoulder was decorated with gold with a black cloak hanging from it. His head was styled after Roman helmet with a pair of ivory horns styled like birds rising from the sides. The face he wore resembled the outline shape of a butterfly. "_It's time I discipline you._"

Kiva rested in a crater that Shuzen had knocked him into with that last attack. The Golden King knew that he was in trouble. Lord Shuzen was living up to the hype that Saga, Maya, and the Headmaster had described of him. He hadn't felt this bad in a fight since he had first tangled with Rook back at the beach. He'd grown stronger since but Lord Shuzen was on an entirely different level.

Looking up, Lord Shuzen was approaching the edge of the crater. His body was glowing with neon red vampiric energies, which only served to show just how powerful he was. His eyes were riveted on Kiva as the Golden King attempted to get back onto his feet.

"Know your place," Shuzen frowned as he began to collect his energies into his hand, the same hand that was aiming at the struggling Kiva.

"NOOOOOOO!"

A black blur raced past Shuzen and planted itself between him and Kiva. Once it had stopped, it was revealed to be the distressed Moka, her arms spread out to shield Kiva from view. She looked to be on the verge of tears, but she looked like she was also terrified. Kiva often wondered what kind of man you had to be if your own children were afraid of you.

"Please, Otou-sama!" Moka begged. "Please don't kill him! He's my friend!"

"Moka, do not argue with me," Shuzen frowned. "He has come into our home, destroyed the reception, and even harmed your older sister. These transgressions cannot be allowed to go unpunished!"

"How…?" Kiva groaned as he got back to his feet.

"This is my castle," Shuzen answered. "I see all. While I am impressed with your power; enough to defeat my second oldest and stand up against even me for a short time, you are still a half-breed and very weak."

"Please, Otou-sama!" Moka begged with tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Please! He thought I was in trouble! He always appears when he thinks I'm in danger! Please…don't kill my lo...friend!"

"Moka," Shuzen replied. "As touching as this is, I can see his influence in you. His human taint has twisted you. This cannot be allowed to continue."

"Otou-sama…" Moka quivered.

"Enough," Kiva growled. Shuzen and Moka turned their attention to the Golden King who was the subject of their argument. Kiva stood at Moka's side as he tried to ignore the pain of Shuzen's previous attacks. "I will not let you do this to Moka-san. I will not let you force her to marry someone she does not love."

"Have you not been listening to anything you've heard since coming here?" Shuzen frowned. "My daughter has not made a peep against my decision! Thus, she has not disagreed with it!"

"Maybe not this side of her," Kiva retorted. Reaching over to Moka, he grabbed the Rosario and tugged it off, making a clean snapping sound.

"What?!" Shuzen cried as his daughter's aura began to flood the room.

Moka's hair turned silver like her father's while her body seemed to mature, filling out her dress more wonderfully than before. Her nails lengthened while her fangs became more pronounced. Finally, her eyes turned blood red and slitted. Again, another trait she shared with her father. When the change was complete, she coldly stared down Shuzen from her position in the crater.

"Otou-sama," Moka-sama frowned deeply at her father. "I love you, I respect you, and I look up to you in many ways. However, I will not allow myself to be married off to someone I do not desire nor even have feelings for."

"Oh?" Shuzen frowned, overcoming the shock of seeing a seal like the kind his first wife was so skilled in being undone. "And just what does this half-breed have to do with your reluctance?"

"I have claimed him as mine, my mate, the man I will marry," Moka-sama smirked. "He is what I desire. Strength, power, an iron will, and even a softer side that my own other side can relate to. What more is there that I need?"

"So, you would turn down the King," Shuzen growled. "The prestige, the power of a Mazoku Clan, the honor of such a union, and even the kind of life a King such as Saga would live with you?"

"Easily," Moka-sama answered without a second thought.

"And you would turn your back on your own family and deny them this chance which would bring us prestige and power with the Fangire Clan?" pressed Shuzen with a growing scowl.

"It is not as if you don't have other daughters, were Bishop's claims of there not being a Queen true," Moka-sama answered. "But if I were part of a family that would give me away so easily, filled with people I can barely relate to…then it is no family of mine!"

"Well said, Moka-chan," a new voice spoke.

"Ah! I know that voice!" Kivat gasped. "Otou-san!"

From high above, a Kivat Clan member swooped to the collection of people below. He was shaped the same as Kouvat and Kivat, but his eyes were yellow and he was colored black and red. He swooped down and hovered between Shuzen and Moka.

"It is I," the Kivat nodded. "Kivat-bat the Second!"

"Kivat-jiisan," Moka-sama smirked with some warmth in her eyes. "I wondered when you would appear. I was beginning to doubt that you were even here."

"Who do you think told your father what happened to your sister?" Kivat II asked with a smirk of his own. He flapped over to Moka and looked her in the eye. "It is good to see you again, Moka-chan. You have grown older, it seems."

"I have matured, I suppose," Moka-sama shrugged.

"Love will do that to you," Kivat II nodded. He looked over to the current Kiva, eyeing his son. "It seems you have met up with my son and his partner. I was not expecting such a family reunion."

"Otou-san!" Kivat III sobbed, wanting to embrace his father but knowing this was not the time for such a thing.

"I was wondering if he was related to you," Moka-sama smirked, eyeing both Kivats. "I saw the resemblance but decided to ask whenever I saw you again."

"Well, he is indeed my son," Kivat II nodded. He then looked to Moka-sama again. "Moka-chan. Are you serious about contesting your father's will over who you will marry?"

"I am," Moka-sama nodded.

"And are you committed to your claim on the current Kiva?" Kivat II pressed.

"I have never been more sure," Moka-sama nodded a second time.

"And are you determined to see things through to the end, even if you will not be the one who will stand by his side?" Kivat II asked again.

"I am prepared for it," Moka-sama nodded, but she knew that he would never give her up much like she would never give him up.

"I see," Kivat II smirked. He flapped away, still smirking at the female vampire. "Then allow me to present you with a future wedding gift."

Kivat soared down to Moka-sama's hand before he opened his mouth, "Biting!" He then bit down on her hand, making her gasp not in pain, but in rapture. Fangire markings spread across her face as black chains formed a belt across her waist. Releasing Moka-sama's hand, he flew over to the front of the belt before snapping himself on and coming to a rest upside down.

She then spoke the words Wataru would say when he turned into Kiva, "_Henshin_."

Moka-sama's entire body became coated with a green tinted quicksilver as pulses of green energy burst from her belt. It was similar how red would come from Kiva and blue would come from Saga. Soon, her entire body changed before the quicksilver shattered and revealed her new form.

The similarity to Kiva was undeniable. The armor was much like Emperor Form save that it was mostly blood red with a black chest. The helmet had large green eyes and a pair of bat wings extending from the head. It was obvious that the wearer was female, judging by the visible curves in the body. A black cape hung from her back as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kivat II spoke from his perch. "I present Dark Lady Kiva!"

Everyone had their own reactions to Moka's transformation. Over at the side, Bishop and Saga had paused in their fighting to see what had happened. Bishop was stunned to see his former master's armor appear on his new master's intended Queen. Of course, it just made it apparent that she was worthy of the title of Queen.

"Now you are undeniably worthy of Wataru," Saga spoke almost reverently. "I knew there was something special about you when we met."

"_What is stopping you from claiming her?_" asked Bishop. "_Just meet her at the altar and take her!_"

"And make her and my brother hate me for the rest of our lives?" asked Saga with a snort. "I think not."

As Bishop and Saga continued fighting, Kokoa was still standing as a bridesmaid with Kouvat keeping her out of trouble. It didn't matter much since the red-haired vampire was so stunned by what she had witnessed her older sister did.

"Onee-sama!" she gasped, crying out much like a fangirl. Her eyes were even sparkling brightly. "Sugoi!"

"Moka-san?" asked Kiva as he witnessed the change. He of all people was stunned to see Moka-sama change into another Kiva. Still, it didn't mean that he didn't like the change.

"Hmmmm," Lady Kiva purred as she felt the power race through her body while she flexed her limbs, testing for mobility. She then turned to look at Kiva. "Kiva-kun, you didn't tell me that the change would be so pleasurable."

"Uh," Kiva blinked. He never felt anything besides the initial sting of Kivat III biting him. Maybe it was because Moka-sama was a pureblood vampire while he had human and Fangire blood in his veins. Still, Lady Kiva was sounding much more…playful, than her usual colder side usually sounded.

"And now I find myself in conflict," Shuzen frowned as he took in his daughter's new form. "As a father, I find that I am proud and impressed that my daughter has achieved the power of Kiva on her own. As a vampire, I find myself jealous that she has done so before me."

"Ah, but it was Kivat-jiisan's decision," Lady Kiva pointed out. The playful tone was still in her voice. Was she high from using the power for the first time?

"Ever since I first brought him in after the downfall of the first King, I have been trying to convince him to pass the Kiva power to me," Shuzen sighed. "As a friend of the former King and a man of my position, it was not inconceivable that one such as I could wield it. However, it seems that Kivat-kun has decided that the power is better suited for my daughter. Again, I am conflicted."

Shuzen closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly getting himself together again. Kiva was tense, waiting for another attack to come. Lady Kiva seemed to be almost relaxed, but she knew her father well. He could attack before any of them could even blink. He was only going slow in the beginning to try and force her softer side to marry Saga without complaint or response.

Suddenly, Shuzen opened his eyes again, "Moka. If you are set against my decision, then you will face me. Fight me with all you heart and conviction, and I will release you from this arranged marriage. Both you and your so called claim will either force me to take back my decision, or fail and let my will be carried through!"

"Very well," spoke Lady Kiva as she clenched her fists. All her life she'd been weaker than her father, Lord Shuzen, but now with Kiva's power running through her very veins, she felt that she now stood a chance against him.

"Moka-san," spoke Kiva only to be pushed down onto his rear by Lady Kiva. "Nani?"

"Rest, Kiva-kun," said Lady Kiva. "You've done your part and started this. Allow me to finish it."

Kiva could only gaze in awe at the female Kiva before nodding himself. "Hai."

Lady Kiva's green eyes then focused on her father. "Ready when you are, Otou-sama."

Lord Shuzen took that as his signal and with blinding speed began his attack. He threw his fist at Lady Kiva who caught it in her hand before throwing her own fist. This was when things went into overdrive as both super vampires went into a flurry of moves, blurring all over the chapel as they exchanged blow for blow, causing thunderclaps to echo in the room. Bishop, Saga and Kiva were now trying to focus on the fight but both Lord Shuzen and Dark Lady Kiva were moving too fast for human eyes to see. However, none of them were human so they could catch the movements of both combatants.

Lady Kiva's head snapped backwards from a vicious uppercut but she recovered quickly to land a roundhouse to her father's ribs. He kneed her in the stomach and then used a heel kick to send her skyward before jumping high and then going into a flip, smashing both feet into Lady Kiva, sending her plummeting to the floor with great force. The chapel shook from the impact as Kiva cried out, "Moka-san!"

"Save your concerns, Kiva," said Lady Kiva as she stood in the crater. Lord Shuzen popped his neck from side to side, smirking slightly.

"Impressive, daughter," Shuzen praised his daughter. "Had enough?"

"Not even close, Otou-sama," said Lady Kiva as she leapt up and then lunged at Lord Shuzen, throwing rapid punches at her father who dodged each one. Changing tactics, Lady Kiva swung her leg at his head but he moved so fast out of the way that way that he left an after-image. Lord Shuzen appeared behind her and threw her into the wall with a blast of blue energy.

"Oh, crap!" shouted Saga. "That can't be good."

Rubble fell around Lady Kiva as she dug herself out of the imprint. Gripping her fists, she summoned a green version of Kiva's symbol under her before sending it sailing across the ground towards her father. It then stood behind him and then electrocuted him with its power.

"Moka-chan, finish it!" shouted Kivat II. Obeying, she took out the Dark Wake Up Fuestle, which resembled Kiva's Wake Up Fuestle, only in black and yellow. She slipped it into Kivat II's mouth and tapped his chin, twice. **_"WAKE UP TWO!"_** Kivat II called as he blew.

Like Kiva had done many times before, Lady Kiva bent her knees and crossed her arms in front of her face at the wrists before throwing them to the side and taking a high leap into the air. She then performed a flip before she came down with green blade-like energy wings at her ankles. She smashed hard into the father's chest, slamming him to the ground, and breaking the floor to create Kiva's symbol under her father. Lord Shuzen coughed up blood as Lady Kiva stepped off her father. Kivat II flew off the perch and the armor reformed into green tinted quicksilver as Moka-sama reverted back to normal.

All present were stunned. Moka-sama had defeated her father. Even Kokoa was impressed. This was something for the history books.

As Kivat II flapped by Moka-sama's head, she knelt down and said, "Have I made my point?"

"Yes," said her father weakly. His wounds would heal but right now he was forced to concede defeat. "I admit defeat, my daughter." Moka-sama smiled and helped her father sit up before embracing him.

"Thank you," said Moka-sama tenderly.

Shuzen just continued to stroke his daughter's hair as he stood, letting his body recover. It amazed him to see how much his child had grown. Before, she was submissive and silent but now, she was strong-willed and powerful. Where had all the time gone? When had this change occurred?

"I only wanted what I thought was best for you," Shuzen sighed softly. "I suppose you have a better idea of what that is more than I do."

"You were only trying to do what you believed was best for me, Otou-sama," Moka-sama smiled. Her father could be so hard-headed at times.

Kiva marveled at the scene. Shuzen was acting like a different person now that Moka-sama had defeated him. Then again, parents would go to great lengths to provide for their children. He thought Taiga would be the one who could provide for Moka and the Shuzen family. Bishop's manipulations probably didn't help the situation that much.

"_Blast,_" Bishop hissed before he dissolved into gold dust and vanished. Saga attempted to grab him, but the Fangire was long gone already.

Kiva stood up and walked out of the crater. Shuzen spotted him and released his daughter before walking to the gold armored figure. Wiping blood from his chin, he stared Kiva down.

"Through some divine luck, my daughter has claimed you as hers," he spoke, but the condescending tone was gone. "You father must be quite proud of you."

"And I'm sure that he is," Kivat II nodded. "His father was a great man. The finest partner I ever made a contract with."

Everyone turned to Kivat II at his words, "You made a contract with my father?" Kiva gasped. "My father was a Kiva?"

"Yes, he was," Kivat II answered.

"But how?" Shuzen asked, dumbfounded. "Surely he was only human. The power of Kiva should've killed him."

"And it did. But he didn't care," Kivat II sighed. "Wataru, it seems you were not given a full explanation in regards of your father's demise." Kiva shook his head, prompting Kivat II to continue. "You see, when the old Fangire King discovered Maya's affair with Otoya, he threatened to kill Taiga."

"What!?" Kiva and Moka-sama looked to Saga who was just as shocked.

"My... my own father... tried to kill me?" Saga stuttered in shock.

"It was revenge for what he felt as a betrayal to him and the Fangire Clan," said Kivat II. "Oyota loved Maya-sama, while the King merely saw her as a means to create an heir to the throne. I became so disgusted by the former King's actions that I broke the contract with him and formed a new one with Otoya. Thus, he became the first human Kiva. Using these powers, he fought my old master in a battle to the death, and succeeded in killing him to ensure Maya's freedom. However, because his body could not withstand the use of the power, he eventually died in Maya's arms."

"Incredible," Shuzen breathed, "So that's what happened to the King. He was killed by a human because he threatened Maya's eldest son? That... can't be possible." Even he himself was no match for the King of the Fangires, and yet this human managed to defeat him?

"The human spirit is not something to be looked down upon, Issa Shuzen. It is something to be admired. His love for Maya-sama was so strong that he overcame any obstacle in order to save her" said Kivat II. "The first transformation should've killed him but he was able to use me a total of three times before he eventually expired. Aside from your daughter, he was the greatest partner I have ever had the pleasure of forming a pact with."

Issa Shuzen considered Kivat II's words and after much thought made his decision. "Seeing as you are both determined to see it through, I will allow this relationship to develop. Be warned, Kiva: if you hurt her, I will destroy you!" Lord Shuzen told Kiva, ending his statement with a threat.

"You'd have to dig me out of my grave first," Kiva retorted. "I would kill myself before I would hurt Moka."

Because of his boiling Fangire blood, Kiva didn't notice that he forgot to add an honorific to Moka's name. Shuzen smirked at Kiva's words before crossing his arms.

"Bold words," he smirked. "I look forward to see if you can follow through."

He was smiling. That meant he approved!

Suddenly, the doors blew opened, causing everyone, including Lord Shuzen, to jump. Maya entered the reception hall and her gaze met Issa Shuzen's. "ISSA SHUZEN, I WANT A WORD WITH YOU AT ONCE!" she shouted as she strode towards him, her aura blazing in blood red light, so much that it bathed the room in a bloody color. She had a few words to say and he was going to listen to every one of them.

"Oh...shit," the vampire gulped. Aside from Moka's mother, Maya was the only person he ever feared.

"Time to go," Kivat II squeaked.

* * *

Bishop stood in a graveyard, a Fangire graveyard. His plan to take control of the King and destroy his half-breed brother had turned into a failure. His attempt to manipulate him through a proper Queen had failed. His attempts to cultivate a proper Queen through marriage into a lesser race likewise met with failure. Now that Shuzen was now aware of his lies and true status in Fangire Society, he would spread the news to the other Dark Lords and no proper monster race would respect him or offer any sort of assistance.

Coming up to a statue of a Fangire that looked to be styled after a bat, Bishop stared at it reverently, "Your son has been tainted by his mother and failed in his duties. If the Fangire race is going to take control of all as they should, we need you back my lord!"

He took out a crystal ball which had been filled with the life energy of humans and Fangire alike. He had been preparing it for years, ever since the Bat Fangire had been killed by that blasted human. He had hoped that he could raise Taiga into a worthy heir, but that had plan had failed. Now there was no other choice but to use this radical spell.

The moon was now full and only one last sacrifice was needed. He raised it to the air and said, "King-sama, I gladly give you my body so you may return to us." Multicolored cracks appeared and spread all over Bishop's body as the crystal sphere siphoned his life force. He smiled with a deranged look in his eyes. His true master would return and hunt down those who had disgraced the title of King.

His entire body shattered like glass as his soul and life energy entered the sphere, The sphere then shattered as well and the shards then reformed into a demonic creature which tossed its head back and howled. Along with it, several more figures stood up and also howled, shrieked, hissed and screeched into the air.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Well, it looks like Bishop has finally decided to give up his life. However, a new evil soon rears its ugly head. What will happen next? Will it be their final battle? Well, we can only wait and see. Also, thanks for staying with us on Rosario+Kiva. I'm sorry it took so long to update but things happen. Now, however, I can honor you loyal readers by bringing you the penultimate chapter of Rosario to Kiva. I know you guys were wishing for more but this fic has been going on far enough. Also, I know a lot were hoping for the Fairy Tale thing to happen but that wasn't something I wanted to include. Anyway, just wanted to continue saying thanks for all the support and hopefully I won't take too long to finish another series.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: Hello everyone. It's been a while since we got some attention to this fic but with a surge of energy we decided to keep going with it. We're on the home stretch and the final chapter is nigh. I have mixed feelings about that considering Chrome and I spent so many hours working on each chapter. Back when Kamen Rider Kiva was the new guy on the block to be honest. Wow. Nostalgia. Still, I feel proud of my work on this fic and pleased that Chrome and I were able to make a story that was so popular it got a TV Trope page and a tribute on Youtube. So to all our loyal fans, please stick with us for the next chapter and be with us there for the final battle.**


	55. Final Symphony

**ROSARIO+KIVA**

**Episode 55: Final Symphony**

Wataru Kurenai wasn't one to really stand out if he could help it. He felt awkward, shy, and somewhat out of his depth in social situations. His elementary school years certainly showed that in how everyone loved to tease him and how he only seemed to have one friend even remotely close to his own age. However, his life had taken the turn for the better since the first day he stepped foot in Youkai Academy. The first thing that happened to him was that he got run over by a bike. This would be the start of his friendship with Moka Akashiya, a vampire who simply wanted friends. He then befriended Kurumu Kurono who wanted to find love, Yukari Sendou who felt lonely, and Mizore Shirayuki who simply wanted to find a kindred spirit. They all fell in love with the Fandiri due to his warmth and kindness. His first semester at his new school was a whirlwind of adventures, battles, and closeness with the new friends and eventual loves that he had made which made his life much more colorful.

Then he was reunited with his childhood friend who just happened to be his brother, Taiga Nobori. Taiga also turned out to be the King of Fangires who'd come to Youkai Academy in order to escape the pressures of being King and be a normal teenager for at least a little while. Naturally, the two clashed as Kiva and Saga; one being a hunter of Fangires while the other was their leader and protector. They were naturally shocked when they discovered each others' identities, but further stunned when it was revealed that the pair were in fact half-brothers, sired by the former Queen of the Fangires; Maya Kurenai. One was born of the union of two pure-blood Fangires while the other was born of the taboo union of human and Fangire. Fortunately, cooler heads won over and the pair managed to reconcile without beating each other black and blue.

However, all was not well within the Fangire Clan as Taiga was led to believe. His guardian, mentor, and adviser Bishop had been secretly manipulating the Fangire population as well as Taiga himself in a bid to overthrow human society and establish a Fangire Empire, using humans as their cattle. Upon discovering that Taiga was learning the truth behind his mother and the rampant Fangire attacks occurring under his nose thus risking the secrecy of youkai everywhere, he sent several assassins as well as summoned several Sabbats to destroy the school and Kiva along with it. Thanks to the efforts of the brothers, the attempt failed but the school had to close down early for repairs.

In thanks for their services, the Headmaster of the school used his contacts and sources to track down where Taiga and Wataru's mother had been exiled after giving up both of her sons for their own safety. Wataru and his brother were then reunited with their mother, Maya, and became the family which they had been missing for most of their lives. They had a lot of adventures and misadventures along the way too and had grown closer with each experience. Even returning to Youkai Academy didn't take away that closeness and now that they had discredited Bishop to Youkai society as a whole, it seemed that things were going to be alright for them from here on out.

Castle Doran was en route back to Youkai Academy from Castle Shuzen after dealing with yet another one of Bishop's plots. The Fangire Supremacist had attempted to bring Taiga to heel for his goals once again by enlisting the help of Issa Shuzen, one of the three Dark Lords, the supreme rulers of the Youkai Society and incidentally Moka's father. The plan was to force Taiga to marry Moka, making her the Queen of Fangires and with Shuzen's pressure keep Taiga on a leash which Bishop would hold.

Wataru and Taiga stormed the castle, defeating Moka's older sister Kalua before facing Issa himself and revealing Bishop's deceit. A Queen of Fangires had already arisen, making a marriage to Moka impossible and revealing Bishop playing Shuzen for a fool. Wataru had to battle Shuzen to make the man see the truth as well as enforce his claim on Moka. However, the greatest shock of all came from Moka's Inner self. It was revealed that after the fall of the previous King, Kivat's father Kivat-Bat II had requested sanctuary from Shuzen and had been living with him ever since.

When Kivat II saw Moka prepared to fight her father, he partnered himself with Moka, making her Dark Lady Kiva. Moka managed to prove her conviction to her father, thus nullifying the agreement he made with Bishop. The former adviser was now revealed for his manipulations and lies, forcing him to flee. He would not be welcomed save by Youkai criminals now that the leaders of Youkai society would learn of his lies and attempts to enslave them to the Fangires

Kokoa apologized for not being able to stand up to her father but was forgiven nonetheless. Lord Shuzen's overbearing personality was not easy to overcome and Kokoa had grown to fear and respect the man as much as she feared her older sister. Speaking of Kalua, she wanted them to visit again, especially the "Two Kings". It seemed like she'd forgotten the fact that she'd tried to kill them earlier just as she had forgotten them beating her bloody in their fight. As for Lord Shuzen himself, the last time they saw him he was walking out of the room behind Maya with his face completely red in shame. Maya had really chewed him out in regards to forcing one of his daughters into marriage without her consent, and was also really unhappy with the fact that he nearly killed one of her sons, half human or not. As Kokoa had learned before him, Maya was stripped of her title but she was still not someone to cross and upsetting her sons and the girls she regarded as daughters was one of the lines that should not be crossed.

As for the couple, Moka was in Wataru's room in Castle Doran with him, kissing him deeply. He'd come to save her despite the level of danger he would encounter. He was willing to go against her father to save her. Even the most powerful of vampires would not even dare to stand up to her father but Wataru was different. He was a person who put the safety and happiness of everyone around him above his own. She was glad to have met and befriended him and she was glad to be in love with him. It was also thanks to him that she had friends.

Mizore, Yukari, Gin, and Kurumu were all being patched up by the Arms Monsters and Ruby in the main hall. Ramon spent the most time treating Yukari, obviously concerned over her health. Kalua was a powerful vampire and even one or two strikes from her could cause massive damage. Gin had offered his services on helping Mizore and Kurumu, but Jiro bopped him over the head for his sleazy comment. Riki merely did his duty, patching up what wounds he could before making some food to help the recovery process. Mio merely sat cuddled in Taiga's lap with Pyon-chan snoozing nearby. Their bond as King and Queen was obviously strong as they took solace in each other's presence.

Maya herself was sitting near the fireplace, enjoying a cup of tea and the feeling of knowing her children and extended family were back home safe and sound. She wasn't pleased with Issa's negligence towards his daughters and outright aggression towards her sons and as such had a few _words_ with him on the subject to...make him think about what he had done.

Taking a sip of her tea, Maya suddenly froze when she heard the Bloody Rose beginning to sing once again. This time however, the song was quite loud, almost screeching as it reacted to Fangire aggression. Looking up she saw the violin actually rattling in its case from the vibrations its strings were making.

As one of the two who created the Bloody Rose, Maya knew that it reacted to Fangires who had become aggressive by transforming and going on their rampages. Usually it was only one Fangire at a time since they all had their preferred hunting patterns. Still, Maya had suspected that the more Fangires who became aggressive at once or the more powerful the Fangire who did that, the louder the Bloody Rose would become. For it to become like this...Maya's face flooded with terror and fear.

"Oh...no..."

In his room, Wataru heard it as well his body freezing at the sheer volume of the Bloody Rose.

"Wataru-kun, what's wrong?" asked Moka.

Kivat flew into the room with Tatsulot.

"Wataru, big trouble!" Kivat panicked. "The Bloody Rose is-!"

"I know," said Wataru. "Get Castle Doran to fly faster."

"Aye aye, Wataru-sama!" Tatsulot obeyed.

"Wataru-kun, what's going on?" Moka asked, worried for her beloved.

"There's big trouble coming," Wataru said, his fists shaking.

* * *

**Youkai Academy**

The grounds on which the infamous school was built were peaceful at the moment. The scraggly trees were still as dead as ever, the ocean still looked like it was blood instead of water, and the various poisonous animals of the area were doing whatever it was aggressive poisonous animals did with their time.

In a place where monsters roamed though, that was subject to change.

**BOOOOOOM!**

The tunnel which connected Youkai Academy to the human world promptly exploded, sending rock and rubble in all directions. The smoke cleared, revealing the tunnel to be simply gone and instead what looked like a hole in reality in its place, showing what looked like a void-like tunnel with lights in it in its place. Emerging from that tunnel was a single humanoid figure who marched with machine-like intensity.

His torso was covered in what looked like a gentleman's jacket, something not unlike Shuzen wore in his home, but this one was blood red with some blue aspects that looked like it was made out of stained glass. The centre of the chest was black with golden decorative lines. The figure's arms were adorned with bat wing-like shields with black hands adorned with long razor-like nails. His boots were black, looking like nobleman-era boots with red and blue stained glass accents. From is back rose a pair of stained glass wings that looked like they came from a bat. Finally, his face was black save for a red patch on the front which had narrowed golden eyes and a mouth trapped in an eternal roar. From his forehead rose a pair of gold bat wings which was stretched out as if trying to take flight.

This was the Bat Fangire. This was the former King. This was Taiga's father and Maya's first husband.

Revived by Bishop's spell and his final attempt to force the world to accept Fangires as its rulers, King marched in one sole direction. His conscious mind was gone, destroyed upon his death with only his body and natural instincts to drive it. While Bishop's hope was that his former master would be revived completely, it was not to be. Instead, King was overwhelmed by a single urge, a single need.

The need to reclaim his title of Kiva and King of the Fangires

"_GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_"

In response to his bellow, the stained glass portions of King began to shine brightly. In response, shards of glass flew out of the destroyed tunnel from behind him, pooling on the ground in several piles. King lashed out his arms, throwing streams of the rainbow-like life energy from his palms which struck each of the piles. As one, the piles of shards rose up and formed into the bodies of several Fangires, all of which were revived corpses of Fangires killed in the past. It was similar to the Mantis Fangire's craft, but King in his authority could do it so long as he had the life energy.

Each of the Fangires rose with moans and grunts, all of them missing their conscious minds like their leader. Their only thoughts were to obey his commands and destroy the ones who had usurped his titles for themselves. As one, they turned to the direction of the school and began their march. It was to be a huge smorgasbord for them with so much life energy for them to consume.

* * *

Arriving at Youkai Academy, the group was shocked to see Fangires attacking. No, this was not a simple attack. It was an army going to war with the intent of a massacre or genocide on their targets. They were everywhere on campus, attacking anything that moved and some things that didn't simply because they were in the way. What more, many of them looked like the Fangires that Wataru had defeated in the past. He had a good memory so he recognized all of them. They were attacking the building, as well as the students and the staff who stood no match against the Fangires.

Castle Doran landed heavily, knocking many of the attackers off balance before spewing out a massive fireball which released the Newspaper Club from inside to face the mob.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Taiga, stepping forward with all of his authority. He received no answer as several members of the mob looked at him hungrily. Wataru didn't even bother with diplomacy as he charged forward. "Wataru!"

"Kivat! Tatsulot! Henshin!" Wataru called as two allies perched themselves to his body before he transformed in a flash of gold, becoming Emperor Kiva. Kiva drew the Zanvat Sword in a flash of flame and slashed the Fangires attacking two of his classmates. They were shattered instantly. "Go, run!"

"He needs help," said Taiga. "Sagark!" the Sagark Clan member warbled in agreement before he attached himself to Taiga's waist, letting the King insert the Jacorder. "Henshin!"

"We'll try to help the others escape!" Gin called, ushering his kohai towards the school. "You two just take those creeps down!"

"Agreed," Saga nodded as his change was complete. "Just don't die!"

"Promise!"

* * *

The Newspaper Club split up to cover the most amount of ground to try and save as many of the students as they could. Mizore had gone down one of the hallways, coming to a rest near the hallway where her classroom was. Many Fangires were battling the students, some of which were in their true forms as they tried to defend themselves. Some were doing well enough, but Fangires were SS-Class monsters for a reason and even these zombie-like ones would eventually win. Even adult monsters like Ririko-sensei bashing them away with her tail or Apsara-sensei using her curry magic was only slowing them down.

"Rey-Kivat," Mizore whispered, summoning her familiar to her side.

"Right away Mizore-sama!" the white Kivat nodded before he dove down and bit into her hand. "Gabu!"

"Henshin," Mizore uttered as she perched Rey-Kivat to her belt and transformed into Lady Rey. She activated the Wake Up Fuestle and unchained her claws. She then dashed down the halls, slashing into each Fangire she passed, causing them to screech out in pain. Coming to the end of the hall, she skidded to a stop before each Fangire she struck crystalized before shattering, littering the floor with their remains.

"Sh-Shirayuki?" Ririko-sensei panted. "Is...that you?"

"Yes," Lady Rey nodded. "Hurry, collect all of the students and start barricading yourselves in. The hallways are not safe."

"Right away!"

"Let's go children!"

Panting as she came to the hallway herself was Kurumu who looked a little put out, "No fair making the big entrance first! That's my job!"

Lady Rey shrugged. It didn't matter to her either way. The only one she intended to impress was Wataru once this was all over.

* * *

Kokoa has split off from the others, slipping away to the gymnasium where she hoped to find the largest amount of Fangires to fight. She found enough of them, which only made her begin to grin while Kouvat trembled on her shoulder. "Heh, heh, heh!"

"Kokoa-chan, ikuyo!" cheered Kivala, fluttering down from above as she entered Kokoa's hand.

"Henshin," said Kokoa and Kivala made a 'chu' sound as a pink heart appeared on Kokoa's forehead. Pink petals of energy surrounded Kokoa, covering her in armor, and turning her into Kamen Rider Kivaara. Kouvat also transformed, turning into her sword which she clenched in her hand.

She had a lot of pent up aggression and needed a way to vent. Fortunately for her, she had these Fangires to rain pure hell upon.

"YAHHHHHH!"

For once, her overabundant aggression would come in handy

* * *

Mio assumed her Fangire form upon arriving on the third floor and shot explosive pearls at the Fangires, smashing them away from the other students. Backing her up was Pyon-chan who'd turned into a human-sized phoenix. Down on the first floor, protecting many of his fellow First Years was Fong-Fong. He had summoned his giant panda at his side. The Yasha was handling himself well, unleashing Chinese Martial Arts which his mother had taught him, smashing through the Fangires' hides with some ease. What he couldn't outright break, his panda did with thrusts from its claws.

Gin was in his werewolf form on the roof where many of the students had tried to take refuge and was slashing at the Fangires and with him was an old friend, Haji, who was capable of shattering Fangires with a single blow he called 'The Empty Fist Thrust'.

"Hey Gin, how about we see who can beat the most?" Haji challenged. Out of most of the students, Gin and Haji were both S-Class themselves, meaning that out of the majority of the students, they had a good chance at beating a SS-Class monster like Fangires.

Inside his own office which was being swarmed, Tenmei Mikogama was hurtling sacred sutras at the incoming Fangires. For each one that hit, the Fangire it touched would crystallize and shatter. The exorcist had easily recognized the incoming Fangires as reanimated corpses and prepared accordingly. He was still sitting behind his desk with his grin and glowing eyes as he wrote the sutras with one hand and while the ink was still wet and thus at its strongest, hurled them at a Fangire which entered his office.

He was one of the three Dark Lords for a reason after all.

* * *

The Arms Monsters and one witch were also lending their hand, crashing through the grounds to eliminate any of the Fangires still moving to enter the school itself. Based on promises or contracts, they were Kiva's loyal servants and had sworn to assist him. Although, they would have done it without such promises since they all knew Wataru was a true friend and someone they would easily back no matter what.

Ruby attacked with her magic as Garulu attacked with his claws and fangs, Dogga attacked with his fists and Bassha attacked with his water bullets.

Howling, Garulu was like a wild beast as he tore the Fangires apart. He declared, with a howl, "_I AM GARULU!_" He turned to look at Nekonome-sensei who he'd just saved. _"Are you OK?"_

"H-Hai..." the catwoman teacher mewled in fear. She was just taking her lunch break when all this hell had come down on her. She had absolutely no aptitude in fighting, making her an easy target and had been running terrified for some time before she had been rescued.

Dogga pounded his fists and chest together and slammed his knuckles into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked the enemy Fangires off their feet. He roared, "_CALL ME...DOGGA!_"

Bassha, being agile, leapt to dodge the Fangires and landed in a tree. "_MY NAME IS BASSHA!_" He fired bullets of water which knocked the Fangires down. The mermaids of the Swimming Club were surrounded but Bassha's quick marksmanship drove them backwards. The Fangires focused their rage upon the green Merman as the Swimming Club was cheering him on.

"Go Ramon!"

"Get them you hunk of hottie fish!"

"I want your babies!"

"My name is Ruby Toujou, and I am a maid witch!" Ruby declared as she unleashed a payload of enchanted feathers from her black wings that stabbed the Fangires before exploding, turning them into shattered pieces of glass which littered the ground. She was motivated by how Wataru would reward her. Thus, she did not feel exhausted at all. In fact, she was empowered by her loyalty and faithfulness to her young master.

* * *

**Tokyo**

"RISING!"

Meanwhile, in the human world, Rising Ixa and Megumi had to deal with a few Fangires themselves. They had appeared out of nowhere and began attacking like wild beasts. Fortunately, they also seemed to have become weak with their strength only being in their numbers. Whatever had caused them to rise from the piles of glass like they did made their bodies more fragile than a regular Fangire, allowing Rising Ixa to cut through them like a hot knife through butter.

He didn't let it go to his head though. The wielder of the Ixa system had learned the hard way that pride was a way of ending yourself prematurely. So he tempered his mind stayed focused on the task, all the while making sure no Fangire got near Megumi as she sniped at them to leave them off balance for his own attacks.

"Hey, do you think Wataru-kun and his pals are dealing with the same thing we are, Nago-kun?" Megumi asked.

"They can take care of themselves, Megumi," said Rising IXA. "Just worry about yourself right now."

* * *

"ORE SANJOU! AT THIS POINT I AM AT A CLIMAX!" Den-O Sword Form roared as he slashed at the invading Fangires in the park like crazy.

Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros were joining in on the battle with their respective weapons in hand, bringing down enemy Fangires with ease. Owner had said that a turning point in the Track of Time had come and that it was time for Den-O to get involved once more.

That suited the group just fine since they weren't the types to stand by when innocent people were getting hurt.

* * *

"Wataru-kun!" Moka cried as she ran to Kiva's side. Having helped several of the first years reach help, she saw her love and his brother slowly getting mobbed by more and more of the undead Fangires.

"Moka!" Kiva gasped. Dashing through the mob he smashed a Rat Fangire aside before reaching out to his pink-haired lover. Coming up to her, she took Kiva's hands and wrapped them around her rosario.

"I won't hold you back anymore," Moka whispered as she began to pull her neck away. "Now, we'll stand together, now and forever!"

CHINK!

The rosario seal came off, causing Moka's demonic energy to pulse and flow, transforming her into her alter-ego which was just as beautiful as her normal self in the eyes of Kiva. Opening her eyes once more, she turned to glare at the circle of approaching undead Fangires.

"So someone thinks SS-Class trash is enough to beat us?" she frowned. "I am insulted. No doubt another of Bishop's ploys now that his scheme with Father had failed."

"He'll get his," Kiva nodded, turning to take a stance with his weapon. "Shall we, Lady Kiva?"

"Hm. I like that title," Moka-sama purred in delight. "Kivat-jiisan!"

"About time," Kivat II spoke, swooping down to land in Moka-sama's open hand. "Biting!" Moka-sama pressed him to her hand and he bit down, causing her to gasp in delight once again as the belt appeared around her waist.

Raising him up, she spoke, "Henshin!" before attaching him to his perch.

Her body was quickly covered in quicksilver before shifting and shattering, revealing her new form of Dark Lady Kiva. Another purr escaped her through before she promptly kicked a Fangire in the face, shattering its head before the rest of its body went with it.

"Let us show these puppets their place!" she called.

"Hyah!" Kiva roared as he struck a Fangire, shattering it to pieces. He then gave Tatsulot's head a tug.

"_GARULU FEVER!_"

Using the Garulu Saber equipped with Tatsulot, Kiva cut down the Fangires with both it and his Zanvat Sword. The twin flaming blades of Garuru and Tatslot sliced through the Fangires while the Zanvat Sword sliced them apart like onions.

"_DOGGA FEVER!_"

Hefting the massive war hammer, he unleashed brutal blows of power that sent Fangires flying before they shattered to pieces. More Fangires ran to replace them, prompting Kiva to have Tatsulot create several energy orbs which he smashed at the Fangire like baseballs, causing massive explosions.

"_BASSHA FEVER!_"

The tornado of aquatic power burst forth from Tatsulot's mouth and it drove through the horde of Fangires, ending their existence in an instant.

"More are coming from the graveyard!" Saga called, eyeing the trail which the Fangires were using to invade. "The source must be that way!"

"Then let us go!" nodded Lady Kiva.

"Hai!" nodded Kiva.

* * *

On the opposite side of the graveyard which was where the unfortunate victims of Youkai Acadmey's past scuffles were buried when they had no family homes to return to were buried, one figure was heading towards the school while three others were leaving it.

"Grrrrrr..." the Bat Fangire snarled as he felt three powers swiftly approaching. three familiar powers which his instincts told him belonged only to the King. "_KIVAAAAAAAA!_"

* * *

In the graveyard, Dark Lady Kiva, Emperor Kiva, and Saga were systematically taking down the Fangires as they stormed the rows of memorials. The glass shards littered the ground, turning into dust soon after. There were still a lot of them to destroy but with their combined might, not to mention the strength of their friends, the three Riders were able to confront and deal with this assault.

Suddenly, they sensed a malevolent aura of blood red and evil black which surged from the back gates and spread over the graveyard. It struck them like a freight train out of nowhere and sent them flying into the air. The remaining undead Fangires were shattered just by touching the energy and several tombstones crumbled under its weight. The force of the sudden attack even knocked them out of their transformations, causing Kivat III, Kivat II, Tatsulot, and Sagark to tumble along the ground with groans of pain.

"What was that?" Moka-sama asked and she looked up to see a Fangire coming towards them. She could sense the power radiating off it, making it look like the world was being warped with blood and hate with his mere presence. It was immense, easily dwarfing her father. Moka-sama was not one to feel fear or even admit it if she did, but for the first time in what felt like ages, she felt fear curl in her gut at the sight of this new Fangire which was obviously leagues above the rest.

It was Kivat II who'd identified him. "King..."

"King?" Taiga repeated as he stared at the Bat Fangire. "My father?"

"Yes, but there's something different about him," said Kivat II. "It's like he's turned into a rampaging beast no different from the Fangires we'd just fought. The King I knew was methodical, cruel, and tactical. An all out assault like this is out of his character!"

"How can he be alive though?" asked Wataru. "Tou-san destroyed him didn't he?"

"Bishop," guessed Taiga. "Bishop did this, somehow." It seemed that since Taiga would not indulge Bishop in his mad quest of Fangire supremacy, the former advisor found someone who would even if he had to revive from the dead to get that support.

Moka-sama, Wataru and Taiga narrowed their eyes at the Bat Fangire who roared out as it prepared to strike them all down for getting in his way. It was now or never. It was time to end this once and for all.

"Kivat-jiisan!" shouted Moka-sama.

Wataru called out, "Kivat! Tatsulot!"

"Sagark!" called out Taiga.

The four beings, two from the Kivat Clan, one from the Sagark Clan, and the last one from the Doran Clan all flew down. Sagark fastened himself around Taiga's waist as Moka and Wataru caught their Kivats and pressed them against their free hands. Fangire markings appeared on the two of them as the Kivat Belts formed around their waists.

"Henshin!" Moka-sama, Taiga and Wataru called out before activating their transformations. the quicksilver formed over their bodies as Tatsulot attached himself to Wataru's left forearm, causing him to glow gold. The quicksilver morphed and then shattered, revealing Dark Lady Kiva, Kiva Emperor Form, and Saga.

The Bat Fangire witnessed this and attacked, sending out blasts of energy from his mouth. The orbs of crimson energy cut through the air at an unexpected speed, exploding against the trio and sending them sailing back even further, causing them to smash through several tombstones in the process.

"Ugh!" Kiva groaned. "Ow..."

"It seems...his power has not diminished in death," Lady Kiva grunted.

"He was King for a reason," Saga moaned. "Still, we can't let him get to the school! He'll massacre everyone!"

"Right," Kiva nodded, standing up. "Let's get him!"

The three charged at the Bat Fangire once again. Saga reached him first, striking with the Jacorder attempting to stab his father, but the Bat Fangire proved to be agile even with his own bulk. He dipped around the blows before kicking Saga in the gut, making him bend over before elbowing him in the back to plant him in the ground. King then kicked his son to the side.

Lady Kiva dove in next with a kick aimed at his head, but the former King merely leaned back to avoid it before grabbing the young woman's leg and lifting her up. He spun her in a circle, smashing her through several tombstones before letting her go, letting her smash into the wall of a mausoleum.

Kiva came last, lashing out with the Zanvat Sword. The Bat Fangire snarled at some perceived insult at even seeing the sword before lashing out at Kiva in retaliation. He grabbed the Golden King by the throat, causing him to choke for air. Several rapid punches rained down into his abdomen before Kiva found himself flying though the air to crash into the far wall of the cemetery, bending the iron bars that made up the fence.

"_Your efforts are futile,_" an echoing voice came from the chest of the Bat Fangire.

"W-what?" Kiva groaned.

"Huh?" Lady Kiva panted

"Is…that?" Saga gasped.

The Bat Fangire turned to face the trio before an orb of rainbow energy emerged from its chest. It didn't do anything but seem to stare at them.

"_My Lord's power is without equal. You have no hope._" a familiar voice spoke from the orb.

"Bishop!" Saga snarled. "So you are behind this!"

"_I gave up my life to revive my true master and his army,_" Bishop spoke. "_This is merely a starting point on a campaign which will soon take the world under the Fangire regime. Humans will accept their place as our slaves as will the lesser Youkai as our servants. Surrender your power it its rightful owners and perhaps you will be spared as your roles in granting King-sama his birthright._"

"I am so sick of listening to you!" Kiva snarled, his Kurenai side bleeding over.

"We will NOT surrender!" growled Lady Kiva. "I will not bow down to a ghost or a moving corpse!"

"_You see the future but refuse to embrace it,_" Bishop sighed. "_The ignorance of children is quite disappointing. Very well, if you will not accept your place in the new world order then my master will simply remove you from it. Farewell._"

The orb returned to the King's chest, causing the corpse to become animated once more. The Bat Fangire bellowed and began to approach the trio, the wings on his arms beginning to glow with crimson energy.

"_All will become food for the Fangire Empire!_" Bishop's voice echoed from the King's mouth. "_All will serve our regime of blood and glass. All were born to serve our superiority!_"

Saga growled and struggled to his feet, tired but not broken, "You just refuse to see the truth don't you? This world is not meant to be ruled by anybody! This world was made to foster harmony! Not hate!"

"Some of us are stronger. Some are weaker," Dark Lady Kiva spoke, likewise getting to her feet. "We all have our place. We all have our roles to ensure that peace."

"But those roles don't mean we are subservient to the strong!" Kiva spoke, standing up and approaching his brother and lady love. "Like the notes of a song, a melody or a rhyme, we each support one another to build a harmonious world!"

"Now that's a world I can agree with," Saga nodded. "Human, Youkai, Fangire, or whatever lies between. I'll fight to create that harmony!"

"An agreeable proposal," Dark Lady Kiva nodded. "That harmony begins with us and we will take it to the future for the world to hear.

The Bat Fangire growled, unimpressed, "_What foolishness you speak! The weak are meant to serve and feed the strong! It is the truth of the world! I AM that truth!_"

"So you say," Kiva frowned. "Then why not let us show you our perfect harmony."

**(INSERT SONG: SUPERNOVA)**

Saga acted first as he summoned his power and dark snakes made of shadows erupted from the ground under the King's feet, their jaws snapping at the Bat Fangire as their long bodies entangled themselves around him. The rabid Fangire snarled as he tore himself free from his bindings before unleashing more crimson spheres to eradicate his enemies.

The three Riders leapt out of the way and performed cartwheels to avoid the attack. Once Kiva and Lady Kiva landed, they summoned their energies and formed the Kiva Symbol under their feet. It glowed both green and gold, bursting to the brim with power. Thrusting their arms out, they sent it towards the previous King. It slipped under his feet and stood behind him before electrocuting him. The Kivas then pulled back their hands, pulling the Bat Fangire to them telekinetically to punch him back into the symbol which zapped him. They then pulled him towards them again and kicked him back into the symbol. Finally, they pulled and sent him tumbling along the ground. The Bat Fangire got back to its feet and met with a Double Rider Punch from both Kivas, which sent him staggering. They followed up with a Double Rider Kick that sent him reeling before using a Double Rider Chop that caused sparks to fly.

Saga wasn't idle either. Once he found an opening he lashed out with his Jacorder's Bute Mode and struck at his revived father mercilessly. He then activated his Wake Up Fuestle and then stabbed the King right through with his Jacorder before leaping up into the red Kiva symbol that was floating in the air and then coming back down to hang the Bat Fangire off the ground. He called, "Wataru! Moka! Finish it now!"

Lady Kiva and Kiva exchanged mutual looks before activating their finishers. For Lady Kiva, she drew out the Dark Wake Up Fuestle. Kiva, on the other hand, tugged Tatsulot's head.

Lady Kiva slipped the Fuestle between Kivat II's lips and tapped his chin, twice. **_"WAKE UP TWO!"_**

**_"WAKE UP FEVER!"_** Tatsulot cried out.

The two Kivas bent their knees and crossed their arms in front of their faces before leaping skyward. A golden moon with Kiva's emblem shone down behind them before they dropped back down as the red and green energy blades formed at their ankles.

The two Kivas smashed into the King with their attacks, causing him to cry out. Saga then gave his Jacorder a tug and as a result the Bat Fangire shattered and exploded into oblivion. The shards of his body orbited around the sphere of life energy which was not so spherical anymore as it began to rupture.

"_NO! NO! HOW CAN THIS...HAPPEN!_" Bishop's voice bellowed. "_MASTER WAS SUPERIOR! HE WAS FANGIRE PERFECTION! HE WAS DESTINED TO RULE ALL! HOW? HOW? HOOOOOOOWWW?_"

The orb exploded into rainbow sparkles, sending a pulse of energy through the air. The pulse travelled over the school, shattering the undead Fangires that remained as it went. It even spread into the human world, taking out any unnatural Fangire it came into contact with. IXA and Den-O along with their allies were stunned at first, but then came to realize that perhaps some friends of theirs had the situation in hand after all.

**(END SONG)**

The three Riders stood together and their armors vanished as their partners detached from them. They stood there, watching the rainbow sparkles descend, making a fitting end of the old Fangire Regime and the beginning of the new one. Wataru and Moka-sama lanced at one another before they took each others' hands.

"It' s over," Taiga sighed, looking like a great weight had come off his shoulders. "The past is where it belongs."

"As it should be," Moka-sama nodded. "Bishop is finally in his place."

"As is King," Wataru spoke. "Where I hope they'll stay."

"I agree," Taiga chuckled. "Now, I say it's time we head back to the school. Our job isn't over yet."

The three turned and walked back to Youkai Academy proper, Moka-sama and Wataru still hand in hand. Coming closer to the building itself, they saw that rather than a disaster area like they were expecting, the windows and doorways were lined with the students and teachers who had come out as the Fangire army was destroyed.

"Hey! It's them! The King and Queen!" one student yelled.

"They saved us! I knew they would!" another cried out.

"KING AND QUEEN! KING AND QUEEN! KING AND QUEEN!" the students began to chant and cheer as a whole for Moka-sama and Wataru to hear. Moka-sama seemed pleased at the reverence while Wataru, despite how tired he felt now that the adrenaline was wearing off, flushed in shyness.

Taiga gave his brother a pat on the back, "Go, your subjects await." Mio ran up to Taiga and hugged him, relieved to see him alive and well.

"Wataru~!" Kurumu crooned as she went and glomped Wataru tightly. "I was so worried when I saw that huge explosion! I knew you were okay though! No one could beat my Destined one!" Leaning back, she planted the deepest, most loving kiss on Wataru's lips that she could muster.

SHING!

Kurumu was frozen solid before she was pushed aside by Lady Rey who swiftly changed back to normal. She wordlessly captured Wataru in her arms before giving a kiss of her own which while just as passionate, was still cold just the same. It lasted for a moment before she drew back.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. "If something had happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

KLONG!

Mizore was knocked aside by a wash pan as Yukari dashed up to Wataru and grabbed his waist in a hug, "Back off stalker and cow! Wataru-sama is mine and Moka-sama's first! Wataru-sama, let's celebrate our victory with a threesome!"

"I think not," Moka-sama frowned, plucking Yukari off of Wataru before tugging him into her arms. "He's my mate, and I get first dibs," she turned to look into Wataru's eyes with a heated look. "Wataru..."

"M-Moka..."

"...I'm famished," she purred before going for Wataru's neck. "CAPU-CHU!"

"Eh?!" Wataru cringed as the familiar stinging sensation echoed from his neck.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kokoa's fangirlish cry overcame the other students as she dashed towards her feeding/nuzzling sister who was in Wataru's arms.

"So cute!" Kivala cooed as she fluttered with her brother and friends "Can I bite the other side?"

"Kivala-chan, read the mood!" Kivat III scolded.

"My daughter, you must learn tact," Kivat II sighed

"Yes Daddy!"

"So lovey-dovey!" Tatsulot laughed.

"Gnfkhgtkfn!" Sagark murmured.

"So true, so true," Rey-Kivat agreed.

Somethings just never change, Wataru reflected on himself as Moka-sama came up to breathe. Her cheeks were flushed and the smile on her face was unmistakable. Her flush increased before she came in and kissed him squarely on the lips. He could taste a bit of blood on her lips, but that gave way to her natural taste which was oh so sweet and enjoyable.

'_Then again, some things do,_' Wataru chuckled inwardly as he took his first love's lips with passion. Breaking it off, he smiled at Moka-sama once again.

"Moka..."

"Yes?" Moka sama purred

"You're not the only one that's hungry," Wataru grinned, his Fangire markings appearing before he lunged. "GABU!"

"Ah-ahhh!" Moka-sama's moaning echoed through the area, causing more than its share of nosebleeds from her fans.

* * *

Almost two years later, the group graduated from Youkai Academy and was ready for a whole new chapter in their lives. Kurumu had become a fashion model with Megumi as her mentor, her earlier appearances in a magazine during the fashion shoot incident helping her get into the industry. The succubus felt like she had truly found her calling. Her mother was of course immensely proud of her. She was still new to the industry, but with Megumi's mentoring and her own natural confidence she was already making a name for herself.

Yukari had enrolled in a university in the human world and in spite being young, she managed to make friends with the much older students. While some were jealous of her, she didn't act stuck up and made some good friends. She even started dating Ramon once she realized that Wataru only loved her like a little sister and nothing more. It was a hard road to acceptance, but given her life Yukari wouldn't have changed it for all of the threesomes in the world. She was still a bit of a perv though.

Mizore returned to her snow village to continue learning the ways of her people as well as other lessons which her mother and father needed to impart on her before she could truly go out on her own. However, she still promised herself to Wataru and had the Snow Priestess' backing which meant she was exempt from the marriage rules of her people since she already had a fiancé. He did promise to one day give her children and Wataru always kept his promises. After graduation, like he promised, he made love to her and she was pregnant with his child. After several pleasurable attempts of course. In about nine months she would give birth.

Taiga and Mio married and attended a university together while at the same time performing their duties and responsibilities as the King and Queen of the Fangire Clan. Taiga was going to strive and change the Fangires' ways. It would take time to change centuries' worth of tradition, but Taiga had the support of his brother, wife and mother. At the moment, Taiga was working on a project to develop a new food source for the Fangire Clan. They faced protests from the older Fangires stuck in their ways but the younger ones who'd formed meaningful relationships with humans gave him their full support.

As for Wataru, he accepted the scholarship to study music in Vienna. He was not alone though as Moka decided she wanted to go with him. Her grades and letters of reference and recommendations from her teachers (who oddly enough were people of standing in the human world) allowed her to get into any school she wanted. As everyone in their school expected though, on the day they graduated from Youkai Academy, Wataru proposed to Moka.

She happily accepted.

* * *

Issa Shuzen, Moka's father, was walking Moka down the aisle. His daughter was dressed in a pristine white dress which was narrow along the legs, accenting her figure beautifully. She wore white gloves which went up to her elbows and her hair was done up in a bun which supported her wedding veil which partially concealed her face. Of course, around her neck and teasing her cleavage was her ever-present rosario. Standing at the end of the altar was Wataru who was in a tuxedo. Performing the wedding ceremony was Youkai Academy's Headmaster himself, Tenmei Mikogami.

As Issa gave Moka away, he gave Wataru a look which the groom returned. Earning Issa's blessing and acceptance had been a painful experience but the elder vampire's only wish was to see his daughter happy. He then went and sat down with the other guests. He was not one for emotion, but many would swear behind closed doors on this day that they almost saw Issa Shuzen cry tears of joy.

Also in attendance were Moka's eldest sister Akuha Shuzen and Moka's mother Akasha Bloodriver. Many had assumed that the elder female vampire was dead and digested inside the belly of the incredibly ancient vampire Alucard, but she was merely in stasis as she used all her power to keep him dormant. Once they had learnt of Akasha's whereabouts they had gone and freed her from Alucard's belly. It was an adventure in itself which shall be revealed for another time.

Akasha greatly resembled Moka, explaining where the young vampire got her looks from, and was wearing a beautiful black dress. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail bound by a black bow ribbon. One would assume she and Moka were twin sisters if they looked at them standing side-by-side. She smiled as she watched her daughter's wedding. Moka had indeed grown up into a beautiful girl. She put her hand over Issa's and he gave a small, barely noticeable, smile.

As for Akuha, a petite half-Chinese girl with black hair which framed her face, she'd confronted Wataru to see whether or not the Fandiri was worthy of her younger sister. Akuha, in fact, had a huge sister complex and was quite possessive of Moka, even more than Kokoa. They had battled, but it wasn't until Wataru stated he would love to have her as a sister did she relent and allow his claim on Moka.

Kalua was blowing her nose. "Oh, this is so beautiful!" Sitting next to her was her mother, Gyokuro Shuzen, who scowled. She couldn't believe that she was being forced to attend this affair but her husband had commanded her. Kokoa was sitting at Gyokuro's other side. Neither of the girls spoke to Gyokuro since they were more focused on the wedding. Still, they didn't have the best relationship with their mother since she had something of a chip on her shoulder about Issa choosing Akasha as a fellow bride where she wished to have the man and his status all to herself. As such, relationships between herself and Akasha were...strained.

Moka and Wataru stood in front of the altar. The wedding of the century was not taking place in a church, Castle Doran or even Castle Shuzen. It was taking place in Youkai Academy's own auditorium. After all, this was the school where Moka and Wataru had met and made such beautiful memories together. It was the place where they were set to make their dreams come true after all.

Wataru took hold of the veil and lifted it up, gazing shyly at Moka. Shizuka and Gin were pushing at each other to take pictures. The Fangire Hunters had also come to attend. Although, it took some convincing to get Nago to come to the ceremony. He still had issues about Youkai in general, but since meeting Wataru and the others he was willing to at least give them a chance.

Kengo Eritate was in attendance and sitting next to him was his girlfriend Sun Otonashi. They had met during Kengo's summer vacation in his second year of high school. He'd gone to help his aunt's beach house business and met Sun. While the girl was mute and shy, Kengo was able to befriend her due to their mutual love of music. Wataru and his friends had come to the beach for vacation and were surprised to see Kengo there with Sun. Gin, who had a crush on Sun before, was jealous when Kengo became close to Sun but relented as Sun had feelings for Kengo.

Kengo then learnt of the secret world of Youkai when he found out that Sun was a Siren. Another male Siren who'd killed his aunt's husband had come to claim Sun as his own but Kengo wouldn't allow that. That was when he also learnt that Wataru was Kiva and after some explanation, Kengo came to accept them. He didn't care if they were Youkai, at all, and Sun kissed him. They had been dating ever since.

Ryotaro and the Taros were in attendance together, the Imagin dressed in proper formal wear. It did take a lot of convincing to get Momotaros to wear a tuxedo. Though, some may question why the Imagin didn't have human forms, they didn't want to make a fuss about it. The four colourful creatures were making enough on their own with Momotaros' grumbling about the suit and being bored, Urataros flirting with a woman he was seated next to, Kintaros noisily blowing his nose, and Ryutaros playing with a camera he brought to take pictures of the wedding or anything else that seemed interesting.

Owner, Naomi and Hana also joined them, with Hana making sure the Taros behaved. Sieg sat next to her, dressed in a princely white suit. He was imagining his own wedding to Hana.

Asumu and the Takeshi Oni Clan also came and sat down with the rest of the guests. They had been invited as well and were honored to accept. It wasn't everyday a friend, ally and member of Mazoku royalty got married after all.

"They're finally doing it!" Yukari giggled as she watched the ceremony with sparkling eyes. She may have accepted the fact that she wouldn't be sharing Wataru with Moka, but she was still determined to see them together.

"I can't believe she gets to marry him first!" Kurumu pouted as she watched her Destined One getting married to her chief rival. Oh well. She and Mizore drew straws so the second wedding would be hers! She and Ageha would make sure it was even more spectacular than this one!

"I always cry at weddings," Mizore sniffled as ice crystals dropped to the floor from her eyes. Still, she couldn't wait to have her own wedding back in her village with all of her other Yuki-Onna friends and family in attendance. She rubbed her protruding belly fondly. Well, she wouldn't be the first bride waddling down the aisle in the Yuki-Onna village or with a baby crying in the pews.

Maya could only smile as she watched the ceremony proceeding. She only wished Otoya was here to watch their son and new daughter come together. Maya was seated with Ruby and the Arms Monsters. Mio and Taiga had some business to attend to and were, unfortunately, running late. However, they promised to come and Maya held them to that promise. It would be disappointing for them to miss the wedding.

"Now, if there is anyone here who does not wish for this couple to be wedded, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," said the Headmaster. Those who wanted the couple to get married released killing intent, daring anyone to speak up against the union. Fortunately, nobody tried either due to acceptance or being scared by such powerful killing intents.

Suddenly, the doors of the auditorium swung open and a young man shouted, "PAPA!" He was dressed in Bermuda shorts, an orange life vest, had hair tied up in dreadlocks and a red straw hat at his hip. When he removed his sunglasses, Maya, Jiro, Riki and Ramon responded in shock at his appearance. He looked just like Otoya! All the guests stared as he ran forward and took hold of Wataru and Moka's hands. "Papa, come on! I need your help. You too, Mama!"

"Otouto! Is he there?" a softer voice called. Entering the room was a young woman who looked a little older that Masao. She was dressed in a beautiful white kimono with a blue obi and pale blue snowflakes decorating it. She had very light purple hair which framed the right side of her face while the rest was pinned at the back, making some of it stick up. Her skin was pale and she had chocolate brown eyes that were an off shade, like they were icy. The only radical things about her were her ruby red lips and fingernails.

"He's here Miyuki-neechan! Just like the stories said!" Masao called out.

"About damn time!" another voice added. Behind the girl known as Miyuki, another girl came in. She was one year younger than Masao, but still looked mature. She had a full figure and was *gifted* in the bust area. She had long blue hair which was tied up in a ponytail and red hair clips keeping it on the left side of her face. She wore a white button-up shirt which seemed a little small and left a lot of her cleavage on display. Her skirt was plaid and a studded belt hung on her hips while she wore high-heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her face was absolutely gorgeous with little need for makeup but she did have ruby earrings on and silver bracelets.

"Kurumi-chan," Masao sighed. "Don't talk so rudely like that in front of your Onii-chan!" Masao scolded.

"We're in the middle of a crisis here Masao-nii!" the bluenette known as Kurumi sighed. "There's no time to be polite!"

"Huh?" Moka blinked at the sudden interruption.

"Excuse me, but who are you all?" asked Wataru.

"Oh, sorry, but I'm Masao, your son from the future," answered the stranger.

"SON!?" Wataru and Moka exclaimed.

"I'm Miyuki," the kimono-clad girl introduced. "You and Mizore-kaasan are my parents Otou-san."

"Oh, my little baby is so beautiful," Mizore beamed in happiness at the announcement, not once questioning how her unborn daughter had appeared at her future husband's wedding.

"Call me Kurumi!" the bluentte grinned. "Kurumu-mama and you hook up to have me, Papa!"

"No way!" Kurumu gaped before turning thoughtful. "Then again, she does have the bust to prove it..."

"Hurry, there's big trouble!" Masao went and dragged Wataru out of the auditorium.

"Oi, chotto!" Moka lifted up her skirt and ran after her fiance and future son. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and the others also followed them out.

Outside, Masao showed the barrier of the school breaking and something threatening to come in, looking quite similar to a giant eye made of silver glass and metal. "What's that?" asked Wataru.

"The Neo-Fangires trying to change the past, Otou-san," informed Miyuki.

"We've been kicking their butts in our time so they decided to come back here and make things their way!" Kurumi huffed.

"Wataru!" called Taiga as he arrived late with Mio. Piyo-chan was perched on Mio's shoulder.

The three time-travelers blinked. "Uncle Taiga? Aunt Mio?" Taiga gave the newcomers an odd look. Nago joined up with them too, armed with the IXA Knuckle.

"Everyone, let's go," said Wataru as he glared at the enemy firmly.

"Looks like it's not over yet," said Kivat III.

"Hm, sounds like fun!" agreed Tatsulot.

"Hm," nodded Kivat II.

"Yay, let's party!" said an orange Kivat with white eyes. He was Kivat IV.

"..." whispered a blue Rey-Kivat, known as Rey-Kivat II.

"Wait for meeeee!" whined a female white Kivat which looked almost like an older Kivala.

Sagark was present too, chattering in Ancient Fangire.

The small monsters then dropped down to their partners who called out "Henshin!" Moka became Dark Lady Kiva, Taiga became Saga, Wataru become Kiva Emperor Form and Nago become Rising IXA.

Masao also transformed, becoming New Kiva as his sisters did the same, transforming into New Rey and New Kivaara. Both looked quite similar to the armours their predecessors wore save for New Rey's looking like it was initially made for a woman unlike Lady Rey's which was modified from a man's suit for her.

The Arms Monsters, Kurumu and Mizore also changed into their true forms as Yukari and Ruby got out their wands. Kokoa and Gin also joined them, the latter in werewolf form.

"IKUZO!" shouted Emperor Kiva as he leapt high into the air, followed by everyone else. The Riders then executed Rider Kicks together.

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And that's the end of Rosario to Kiva. Now, I know a lot of you are upset because we skipped a lot of things, but I think those sort of things can be spared for stuff like sidestories and oneshots. Like those anime OVA's and Movies, and also extras. There's still a lot of stories to tell, for sure, but let's end this story here for now. Those stories can be told later when I feel like writing them. But it's time to put a close to this story and let it end like this.**

**TEN-FACED PALADIN: I think I'm going to cry. Four years ago Chrome and I started this story and now it's come to an end. Still, there are still more stories to tell and even if the main story of Rosario + Kiva is ending now, that doesn't mean that we're going to be ending it altogether. Wataru and the others still have the rest of second year as well as their third year to go! Plenty of opportunities for more zany adventures! Heck, we've already hinted at more than a fair few already.**


End file.
